


silent voices

by lunas_guard



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 106
Words: 387,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunas_guard/pseuds/lunas_guard
Summary: Yuki Murasaki was just 6 years old when her life took a turn. This has been kept a secret from the out side world for 10 years. Now 16 years of age, yuki's trying her best to not let her memories overwhelm her.Yuki helps her father with some of the family business along with her older sister, Eiko murasaki.Trying to keep her past a secret she starts a new school, ouran academe. Open entering Yuki gets mistaken for a guy and meets 7 students who are part of a host club       read to find out morethis is not mine but I do have permission to post it from ( dragons keeper ) quotev.com





	1. chapter 1

The alarm rang through the large bedroom. A small hand switched it off before it could ring a second time. There was the rustling of the bed sheets and the brown haired girl stretched her limbs. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes, as a small yawn escaped her lips. She looked at the clock next to her bed. Yuki, that was the name of this girl.  
Yuki was not very tall for her age, she has really short hair (dark brown), big 'brown' eyes, a small round nose and rosy lips. All in all she is very attractive, she looks very adorable with those large eyes but Yuki thinks otherwise. 

6.AM

Yuki’s P.O.V

There was really no need for me to wake up this early but it's not as if I could sleep very well. I decided it was probably best to get up as I didn't want to sit in bed doing nothing. I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. After I had brushed my teeth, I washed my face and I grabbed the small white towel that was hanging on the wall. I dried my face and put it back on the hook to let it dry.

My uniform was already hanging inside the cupboard as I took it out and placed it on the bed. I put on the black trousers, the white shirt and tucked it in before putting the blazer on. I got a pair of black socks and slipped them on my feet. I went over to the full length mirror as I put on the tie around my neck.

'Ouran Academy', I thought to myself, 'New school. New people.', I sighed.

I went back into the bathroom and reached for the contact lenses and put them on. I then picked up the black framed glasses from the desk and placed it on my nose. I quickly combed my hair and looked at myself one last time.

This uniform was technically for guys but I was definitely not wearing the uniform for the girls. It was a full length yellow dress.

'Yellow dress? Who the hell would want to wear a bright yellow dress?', I thought to myself.

I made my way downstairs and was greeted by a few maids who were preparing breakfast. I simply nodded as I walked past them and made my way to the dining room. I left my bag at the entrance and sat down at the table. 

One of the maids came in to serve me my breakfast and she placed the food on my plate. I thanked her and she excused herself out of the room. I stared at the plate.

It was bacon and eggs, and on the side there were pieces of bread with soup. She had also placed a glass of orange juice next to it. 

'Does she think I'm that hungry?', I sighed before I grabbed my knife and fork. I began eating and gave up halfway.

No way was I going to throw up on the first day. I drank half the orange juice and wiped my mouth with a paper towel. I left the dining room and walked down the hallway. I looked at my watch.

6.45 AM

'Eiko should be waking up soon.', I thought as I made my way to the entrance where there were three large sofas and a coffee table at the centre. I sat down on one of the large brown ones and pulled out my phone from my pocket.

It was a Samsung Galaxy S5 and my father had bought it for me from the UK. Living in Japan was fine, it was just quite annoying to start a new school here. I looked at my messages and found a few.

Hanji, an acquaintance of mine, sent me a text this morning.

'I hope your first day goes great!', she wrote in English.

I replied back, 'Doubt it.'

A few seconds later and she replied to me, 'Just try your best. I'm sure everything will be fine.'

'Starting a new school, halfway through a new term, do you really expect me to blend in with the other students? Eiko and I are just going to be standing out.', I said.

My phone vibrated again, 'Let me know how it goes and you can call me of you have any trouble.', she said.

'Yeah. By the way do you have the names?', I asked.

'For the new detectives, right?', she asked.

'Yeah.', I sent back.

'Sorry, not yet. I think that your father is still calling their parents so the students won't find out yet until it's all ready. But I'm sure he'll have it by the end of this week.', she said.

'I hope they're going to be helpful.You know I can handle the cases myself?', I said.

'Ah, I know. But some might be dangerous so your father doesn't want you to go out alone.', she said.

I sighed.

'Yeah I understand.', I said.

The door opened and I looked up to find Eiko, and Henry following behind her. Eiko is my older sister, she's 17 years old and her personality is completely different to mine but we get along really well. At times. She likes to talk a lot, not really into sports, is fine with studies most of the time, loves sewing and swimming. We look nothing alike. She has long, light brown hair, smaller eyes compared to me but still brown and a slightly longer chin. Unlike me, my sister was wearing the girls' uniform. The 'amazing' banana coloured dress!!

Henry, the man who followed behind her, is my bodyguard as well as the driver. He's around 30 years old, really tall for his age, he's body is well built up. You can see the muscles through his shirt. He has emerald coloured eyes. His face looks quite young for a 30-year-old. The only thing that some people tend to stare at, is his scar that's near his temple. It's near his left eye and most people don't like the look of it. It doesn't help for the fact that Henry usually has a straight face on, it makes him seem scary but I know that he's not, Henry is a really kind man.

Eiko saw me and smiled.

"Good morning!", she said with a large smile.

"Morning.", I replied with a small smile.

Henry looked at me and I gave him a smile, he just nodded and went to lean against the wall.

"You know, you could get mistaken for a guy. You have short hair and it doesn't help for the fact that you're wearing the boys' uniform.", she said.

"I could say the same to you. You could easily get mistaken for a banana. Yet I'm not complaining.", I said with a smirk.

I heard Henry chuckle lightly and I looked at Eiko. She laughed as well.

"Well said, my friend. Well said.", she said as she sat opposite me.

"Have you eaten yet? ", I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry. I can't believe it's our first day.", she said.

I looked at her.

"You get on well with people so I don't know what you're worried about.", I said.

"Yeah. But it's been such a long time since we went to school together. I really missed it. Now I'm just excited, going together with my sister.", she said.

"Sister at home. When we get there, I'm your 'brother', I really don't want the trouble of people knowing that I'm a girl.", I said.

"Yeah, I know. But we'll see how long it takes for people to figure out that you're a girl.", she said.

"I wouldn't say that they'll be the smartest.", I replied, "Hanji said we'll get the names before the end of the week.", I continued.

"Oh, for the new cases we'll be handling?", she asked and I nodded.

"I wonder if there'll be any boys.", she said.

"Right. Because that's clearly what I had in mind", I said as I got up.

I looked at my phone.

7.50 AM

"Let's get going. I don't want to get lost when we get there.", I said.

Henry left first and I took my laptop bag before following him out. I tied my black shoes and stepped into the limo. Victor, Eiko's bodyguard, opened the door for us. I sat next to the window and a minute later, Eiko stepped inside.

I looked outside the window as the limo started moving. 

'Japan. It's been such a long time.', I thought.

I was listening to music when the limo started to slow down. I put my phone and earphones away as I looked to the left. My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Ouran Academy was a pink building. It was a 'PINK' building. What kind of person would build a pink school for high schoolers? First it was yellow dresses and now a pink school. I looked away in disgust and decided to calm down.

'Maybe it won't be that bad.', I thought.

Victor again opened the door for us. I said bye to Henry before following after my sister. I hung the laptop bag on my left shoulder and we both began walking towards the entrance. As we were walking, a few students began to stare at us. I looked at them before deciding to ignore them. We made our way to the the office where we were given our timetables. 

The woman with the frizzy hair looked at us with a smile.

"I hope you enjoy your time here.", she said kindly. 

I didn't reply but Eiko did, "Thank you for the help. If you wouldn't mind me asking but do you perhaps have a map of the place? It's quite big and I have a feeling we might get lost.", Eiko said.

"Of course.", she replied.

She spun in her chair and was rummaging through a few papers when she finally pulled a sheet. She turned around and handed it to Eiko.

"I'm afraid we just have one so far. Maybe after second period, I'll be able to print you another one.", she said with a smile.

"Thank you but that's alright. I think we'll be fine.", Eiko said.

The woman nodded and we left the office. I took the map from Eiko and looked at it. It was indeed quite a large building. There were four floors, and each floor had over 20 classrooms. And that's excluding the extra rooms, like the libraries and the different club rooms. After 2 minutes or so, I handed it back to her.

"Sure you'll be fine?", Eiko asked me.

I nodded.

I'm almost certain that I'll know my way around, the school may be big but I'm able to remember things really easily. I have an excellent eidetic memory. I'm able to recall a variety of things from simply reading or looking at it even though I've only seen it for a few minutes or so. The same thing applies for this map. I'm able to tell where every room is and how to get there, so that's why I handed it back.

"What's your first class?", Eiko asked me.

"History. You?", I asked.

"English.", she said with a sigh.

We started to make our way to our classrooms. My class was 1-A whereas Eiko was 2-A. We went out separate ways and told each other that we'll meet in the canteen at break. As I was walking along the hallway, I was getting a few stares from both the boys and girls. They must think I'm deaf because they were whispering to each other as if I wasn't there.

"Is that the new student?", a girl asked.

"He's pretty cute.", another said.

"I heard he has a sister", someone else said.

"Isn't she a second year?", a guy asked.

"I wonder what's his name?", someone said.

"He's quite short.", another girl said.

I sighed and continued on walking, ignoring their comments. I finally made it to the classroom. There were a few students sitting down and I looked around. A few of them looked at me before continuing with their conversations. The teacher entered and looked at me before giving me a small smile. The bell rang and soon students began entering the classroom. I saw a huge crowd of girls surround these two people who had ginger hair.

The teacher ushered the group of girls out of the room as they weren't in this class, and the two boys sat down in their seats. They looked at me as they placed their books on the table. They were identical twins, I assume as they looked alike. Both had golden eyes but one had his hair parted to the left and the other to the right. Other than that, they looked identical. They weren't sat next to each other as there was someone sitting in between them. A girl with chocolate coloured hair who separated them. I'd say she's a girl but since she was wearing the boys' uniform and her hair was cut really short, it seemed like people thought that she was a boy.

'Was she acting like a guy as well?', I thought.

The teacher cleared his throat and everyone quietened down. That's when everyone looked from him to me. My heart began to race. It was actually scary to stand up in front of everyone especially when they all had their eyes on me. I slowly took in a breath.

"Good morning students. As you're well aware, we have a new transfer student in our class. This is Yuki Murasaki. ", he said.

I bowed.

"I'm sure you'll have lots of questions but you can ask them after the lesson.", he turned to me, "My name is Mr. Itagaki and I'm your history teacher.", he then looked at the class. 

"You can find a seat next to Hikaru Hitachiin.", he said, pointing to the window seat.

The boy raised his hand, "Sir, I'm Kaoru", the guy with the parting to the left said.

"And I'm Hikaru.", the other twin said.

"Right. Yuki, please take a seat next to Kaoru.", he said.

I nodded and walked over to the seat next to Kaoru. Mr. Itagaki started the lesson. I took out a notebook and took notes although I knew everything that he taught us. I didn't want to seem like I wasn't interested so I wrote some stuff down to show that I was paying attention to him.

It was quite boring and I could feel the guy next to me staring at me. I would turn to the right and he would look away, pretending that he wasn't staring at all.

'Does this guy think I'm stupid?', I thought.

Soon the bell rang and I packed up my things. I looked at my timetable and saw that I had Maths next. I could feel a few eyes on me and I left the room, ignoring them completely. Once I reached the classroom, I was introduced again and told to sit down. Again, I was seated next to the guy named Kaoru.

After Maths had finished, I started to make my way down to the canteen. I could hear a lot of people and there was a large group of girls surrounding this really tall guy. He had a small blonde boy on his shoulders. I rubbed my head and began to leave. It was too loud for me and I made my way towards the library instead. I texted Eiko saying that I was going there.

'I'll see you after school then.', she replied back after a few minutes.

I made my way inside and found quite a few people inside. I decided to stay in here as I had 3 free periods. I went over to the quietest corner, which was hard to find as it was so loud, but I found an empty section near the back, where there was a single table. 

I placed my bag there and sat down. I pulled out my laptop and started to do my History homework, based on World War II. Even though we were given two weeks to finish it, I decided to get it over and done with. By the end of the fourth period, I had finished it.

I sighed and closed the laptop. The bell rang signalling it was time for lunch but I wasn't hungry so I decided to stay inside. I looked around and found a few books that looked interesting. I went over and took them off the shelf and began to read them. By the end of period 5, I had finished seven books. I looked at the time and saw it was almost the end of the day. 

I put the books back onto the shelf and made my way outside. Eiko texted me saying she was heading towards the entrance soon.

I made my way there and found Eiko. She saw me and waved at me. 

"Good to see you.", she said with a smile, "How was your day?", she asked.

"Fine.", I answered.

"Shall we go?", she asked and I nodded.

As we were about to make our way down the stairs, someone called Eiko.

"Miss. Eiko!", the boy shouted.

We turned around and we were greeted by a blonde boy. He was really tall and I looked up at him.

"Tamaki.", Eiko said, sounding quite annoyed.

I looked at him as he knelt down in front of her and pulled out a rose. I blinked a few times before looking up at Eiko.

"Milady, I'm sorry for the delay but every young maiden deserves a flower from a handsome prince.", he said dramatically as he handed the rose to Eiko.

"I could recognize a lady from a mile away.", he continued.

He then looked up at me. He stood up and bowed.

"And you must be her brother. Yuki, I presume.", he said.

'Brother? Yeah right.', I thought as I gave a small bow.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. And this is my dear friend, Kyoya Ootori.", he said as he pointed to someone behind him. The boy named Kyoya Ootori was also tall, a bit taller than Tamaki. He had raven black hair and wore glasses which reflected the light so that his eyes weren't visible. In the distance, I could make out the twins and the brown haired girl, walking down the corridor.

Tamaki started talking but I wasn't listening to him. I decided to leave, as he was starting to irritate me. I began walking away towards the staircase and I guessed that Eiko would try to sneak away from the annoying blonde. 

"Umm...thanks for the flower, I'm really flattered. But I don't want it.", she said.

I was holding in a smile as I could imagine what kind of face the boy called Tamaki would be making right now. He just got rejected by the 'new girl'.

"Yuki! Wait for me!", Eiko shouted as she ran to catch up to me.

I saw that there was no rose in her hand so she must've returned it back.

As we left through the door, she was ranting to me, "Brother? He must be an idiot.", she said.

I sighed and we got inside the limo as Henry drove us home.

Kyoya's P.O.V

7.50 AM 

I looked at my watch, waiting for the limo. Tamaki, that idiot decided to wake me up by calling me. I wasn't exactly in the best of moods right now and it didn't help for the fact that he yelled through the phone. When he gets here, he better shut that mouth of his, or else I'll get the urge to slam his face against the window.

I sighed. Even though Tamaki tends to irritate me most of the time, I guess you could say that I sometimes get along with him.

I looked at my watch as it turned 8.00. I pushed my glasses up my nose and walked outside. Tamaki had just gotten out of the limo and he waved at me as he saw me. I clenched onto the pen that was in my hand. 

'Keep calm. Keep calm.', I told myself.

As we stepped inside the limo, Tamaki started his usual rant. I decided to ignore him and opened up my laptop. I was scrolling through the list of students who hadn't visited the Host Club, when I came upon 2 new names.

Eiko Murasaki. Yuki Murasaki.

'Siblings, I presume.', I told myself.

"It seems that we have 2 new students.", I said, interrupting Tamaki.

By now Tamaki had stopped talking and paid attention to what I had to say.

"Really?", he sounded excited.

"Eiko Murasaki and Yuki Murasaki.", I continued.

"So that means they'll be coming to the host club today?", he said happily.

"Assuming that they are both females. Then yes, I believe so.", I replied.

"Aren't they both girls?", he asked.

"The only information I have here, are their names and classes.", I said, "Your father hasn't updated the information yet.", I continued.

"Well I'm sure we'll find out today then.", he said with a large smile on his face.


	2. chapter 2

Kyoya's P.O.V 

As Tamaki and I made our way to class, the gossip had already started about the new students.

"The boy looked really cute, don't you think?", a girl said.

"He was a bit short though.", someone said.

"But he looks adorable. Especially his eyes, if only he took off his glasses.", someone else said.

"The second year is quite pretty.", a guy said. 

"She has really long hair.", a girl said.

And similar to that, there were a lot of gossip but there seemed to be more of the boy rather than the girl.

"They've become quite popular, don't you think?", Tamaki said.

"I suppose so.", I said.

'If that boy can get girls without even speaking to them, I wonder if he'll be a good asset to the club. He'll bring quite a lot of profit, it seems. Whereas the girl could also bring in male customers, that is if Tamaki allows it.', I thought as we made our way to English.

In front of us there was a girl looking around, she looked quite lost. She had long, light brown hair, quite small eyes and a long chin. She was wearing the yellow dress which made her look tall.

'The new girl.', I thought.

Tamaki had already spotted her and was approaching her. She looked up at him as he gave her his 'prince charming' smile.

"Milady, it seems that you're lost. Would you like me to accompany you to your destination?", he said as he gave her a small bow.

Now if it was any girl, they would have fallen for his 'charming' smile but what happened next shocked me, especially Tamaki.

"That's alright. I would really appreciate it if you could just tell me where class 2-A is. Being new here and all, I haven't gotten used to the building.", she said with a smile.

There was a very small accent to her voice. It sounded like French.

Tamaki snapped out of his shocked state and gave her a smile anyways.

"Lucky for you, we're both in that class, so we can go together.", he said.

"Oh really. Thanks.", she said.

Tamaki walked beside her as I walked behind her, keeping close to listen to the conversation.

"I'm sorry but I never got your names.", she said.

"Oh I'm Tamaki Suoh and this is my friend Kyoya Ootori.", Tamaki replied.

"Right.", she sliently whispered the names to herself before looking back at us, "I'm Eiko, Eiko Murasaki."

'So her brother must be Yuki.', I thought. This really wasn't helpful, Tamaki's father usually updates all the information of every student but I didn't know why he was taking his time with these two new students. I don't know anything about them. Right now, all I can do is take guesses and hope that Eiko could provide me with more information.

"Have you always lived here in Japan?", I asked.

She turned around and looked at me, "Well I was born in Japan but after I was 10 or so, we moved to France. We just came back a few days ago.", she said.

"You stayed in France?", Tamaki asked.

"Umm...yeah, my grandparents are French and we visit them often but I think due to some business reasons, my father decided to stay there for a while.", she said. 

"Miss. Eiko, I heard that you had a brother.", Tamaki said.

She laughed a little, "You can call me Eiko but yes I have a brother in the first year. His name is Yuki and I'm sure you'll see him around.", she said as she entered the classroom. 

The English teacher gave an introduction before Eiko introduced herself. 

"Hello, my name is Eiko Murasaki. Please take care of me.", she said with a bow.

It was a very short introduction and once Eiko was done, she went to sit down behind Tamaki. She started getting her notebooks out and I faced back the other way to listen to what the teacher had to say.

After the bell rang, we made our way to the second lesson with Eiko as she had the same timetable as us. After the second period was over, break had started and we went downstairs to the canteen. There were quite a lot of people and at the entrance we saw Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who were attracting a lot of girls.

Honey-senpai saw us and gave us a wave. We headed inside the canteen and sat down. Haruhi and the twins joined us later. 

"Are you the new student?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Err..yes. My name is Eiko Murasaki.", Eiko replied.

"Eiko-chan it's very nice to meet you.", Honey-senpai said as he hugged his pink bunny to his chest, "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey and this is Takashi Morinozuka, but people call him Mori.", he said.

Eiko looked up at the tall dark haired male and gave a small bow. The twins soon joined on either side of her.

"So your Yuki’s sister?", one asked.

"You don't look alike.", the other said.

"Well just because we're siblings doesn't mean we need to look alike.", she replied and she slightly stepped away from them.

"You're in her brother's class?", Tamaki asked the twins.

"Yeah, he was in our History and Maths class.", Haruhi replied.

"And may I ask who you are?", Eiko asked the twins.

"I'm Hikaru", one of the twins said.

"And I'm Kaoru.", the other one said.

"And we're the Hitachiin twins.", they said together.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka.", Haruhi introduced herself. 

"It's very nice to meet you.", Eiko said with a smile.

"Where's your brother then?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Probably the library. He loves reading.", she said.

Soon the bell rang and we made our way to the next lesson. Even during lunch, we still didn't get to meet Yuki Murasaki.

'Does he spend that much time in the library?', I thought. 

After 5th period, I was going to make my way to the music room when Tamaki exclaimed, saying that he forgot to give a rose to Eiko. I sighed.

'As if that was the most important thing now.', I thought to myself as I followed him.

Near the staircase, I saw 2 people. One of them was Eiko but the other one was wearing the boy's uniform, Yuki, I think.

"Miss. Eiko!", Tamaki shouted.

Both the students turned around. My eyes slightly widened when I saw Yuki. He was smaller than Eiko, had short dark brown hair, big brown eyes, a small round nose, rosy lips. He was wearing round glasses which made his eyes stand out less. But I must say that he looked really cute. A bit too cute for a guy. 

"I could recognize a lady from a mile away.", I heard Tamaki say before introducing himself then pointing at me.

Yuki’s eyes then landed on me. I pushed my glasses up my nose. There was something about him. Something about those eyes. I shook the feeling off and listened to what Tamaki was saying.

Yuki directed his attention back to Tamaki, then looked at Eiko before walking away.

"Umm...thanks for the flower, I'm really flattered. But I don't want it.", Eiko said as she handed the flower back to Tamaki.

I held in a laugh. The first time a girl ever rejected his roses. 

"Yuki! Wait for me!", Eiko shouted after her brother.

I watched how he slowed down and waited for her.

'Very interesting.', I thought. 

I looked back at Tamaki as he was sulking in a dark corner. I heard a few chuckles and I looked behind to find the twins with Haruhi. They burst into laughters as they looked at Tamaki and then the rose which was now lying on the floor as he had dropped it in shock.

I heard Haruhi laugh softly.

"Isn't she interesting?", one twin said.

"To think she'd reject the King.", the other continued.

Soon the third years, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai joined us.

"What happened to Tama-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"The new girl rejected his flower and gave it back to him.", both the twins erupted in laughter again.

I looked back at Tamaki who slowly began to stand up.

"Just you watch. I'll make her accept my flower.", he said dramatically and I sighed.

The next day...

Tamaki tried his best to get Eiko to take the flower from him but she wasn't even interested. She was too busy talking with Yuki or just ignoring him.

The information on the both of them still hadn't been updated and it's already been the second day. Eiko never came to visit the Host Club which was surprising as almost every girl would fall for at least one of the hosts. Whereas Yuki barely even paid attention to any of the hosts. He would just walk past us. The twins mentioned how he never spoke with anyone, he always kept quiet during class. And when they tried to speak to him, he would plug in his earphones, not even glancing at them. Haruhi told us to leave them alone, which Tamaki disagreed to. He said that he wanted to befriend the both of them.

I would often see Yuki in the library, reading a book, and he always had large piles of books surrounding him. I'm guessing he really likes reading as he's always carrying a different book each period. He would hardly look up from his book, it seemed like he was in a different world when he reads.

The new students weren't very sociable, Yuki never spoke to anyone, but at least Eiko spoke to a few girls when they would try to talk to her. When we saw the pair of siblings together, it looked like it was only Eiko speaking and Yuki listening. 

Fourth day...

I still haven't received any information about the new students and I was getting annoyed. They weren't very talkative and it didn't help for the fact that Tamaki wanted to get Eiko to accept his rose. I sighed. It was around 7 in the morning when the update finally came.

I pushed my glasses up my nose as I scrolled down the screen. 

Fact file:

Name: Eiko Murasaki

Age: 17

Date of birth: 15.01.1999

Gender: Female

Blood type: B+

Hobbies: Swimming, sewing and painting

Detests: Any sporting activities except swimming, and hates cooking, reading and English

Languages: Japanese and French

Education: Just above average in middle school. Grades range from A to C.

I then found the next page for Yuki’s file.

Name: Yuki Murasaki 

Age: 16

Date of birth: 20.04.2000

Gender: Female

Blood type: AB

'Wait what?', I thought as I scrolled back up.

Gender: Female

'Yuki’s a girl?', I paused as I stared at the screen. 

Hobbies: -

Detests: -

'Huh? Why is there no information?', I thought as I scrolled down.

Languages: Japanese, English and French

Education: Excellent. Grades range from A* to A.

I continued to look at my laptop, there was hardly any information on Yuki. She had excellent results, very intelligent. And the thing that surprised me the most was that she's a girl. This kind of explains her big eyes, small height, and feminine stature.

'Then why was it that she dressed up as a boy?', I thought.

I closed my laptop and sighed.

'A girl. Now I have something that I could use against them.', I thought with a small smile.

Soon the limo arrived, and Tamaki hopped off the limo to give me a wave. I decided to keep what I just found out a secret. Let's see whether the others figure it out.

"I got an idea.", Tamaki said, "What if we lure them into the music room? I mean they'll never know what hit them.", he said with a large grin on his face.

"Lure them? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?", I asked.

Tamaki froze as he seemed to realise that there was a flaw in his plan.

"Kyoya, I need your help. Find a way to lure them inside. This is an emergency!", he half said and half exclaimed.

I sighed, "Take something that belongs to Eiko, I'm sure she'd want it back.", I said.

His eyes sparkled.

"Kyoya, you're a genius!", he exclaimed as we came to a stop in front of the school.

I got out of the limo while Tamaki was laughing like a maniac, next to me. We began to head for the first period but unfortunately Eiko wasn't in our class as she doesn't take Politics. Tamaki seemed to be very anxious, waiting for the fifth period to arrive so that we'll see Eiko in our IT class.

As the bell rang for the end of lunch, I spotted Yuki. He was carrying, or should I say, she was carrying two books in her hand. She rubbed her head before shaking it. She seemed to sway to the side before holding onto the wall for support. She then stood back up and continued to walk.

'Was she okay?', I thought as I made my way to my IT class.

Eiko arrived and while she was distracted, Tamaki took one of her notebooks. She realised it was gone at the end of the lesson and that's when Tamaki went up to her.

"I see that you're missing your notebook.", he said with a small smile.

She glared at him, "It was you.", she said angrily.

"If you want it back, I suggest that you come to Music Room 3.", and with that he began to walk away. She clenched her fists before walking in the other direction.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

My head was starting to hurt a lot. There was so much noise and no one stopped talking.

"I wonder what I should buy today?", a girl started.

"Maybe I could get my room re-designed.", someone else said.

"I bought these shoes the other day and it...", she continued talking and I winced as a sharp pain passed through my head.

My vision blurred and I grabbed onto the wall to steady myself.

'These rich idiots.', I thought as I shook my head and continued to walk to my next lesson.

By the end of the lesson, the pain had gotten worse, and it didn't help for the fact that Eiko was speaking very loudly to me. I could tell that she was angry but all I wanted to do right now was go home.

"Yuki, I need you to come with me.", she said.

"Why?", I asked as I rubbed my head.

"Weren't you listening? Tamaki took my notebook and he said he won't give it back unless I go to Music Room 3. That irritating idiot.", she gritted her teeth.

"That's your fault. If you had accepted his rose, he would have left you alone.", I said as a pain shot through my head again, "I want to go home.", I said as I winced.

"Please Yuki. Just a little bit. I'll make it really quick.", she pleaded.

I sighed, "Fine.", I said as I rubbed my head.

I followed her as we came to a quiet corridor, I looked around and found that no one was here. We finally found Music Room 3 and Eiko turned the door knob. She pushed the door open. A bright white light came from inside, followed by rose petals. I blinked a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness.

"Welcome.", a chorus of boys said.

I looked around the room and found 6 boys and a girl. I recognised 5 of them. There was Tamaki, the tall blonde male with violet eyes, then there was Kyoya, another tall male with raven hair and black glasses. There were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, ginger heads. And lastly the 'girl' who was dressed in a boys' uniform, Haruhi, I think. There were two others, who I remember seeing on the first day. I think they might be third years. A tall male, with black hair who had a stoic face on. Then there was a very short blonde boy sitting on his shoulders. He had dirty blonde hair and was holding onto a pink stuffed bunny. He had a cute smile plastered on his face but it looked like he knew more than meets the eye. People could mistaken him as an elementary school kid due to his very short height.

"Ah, Eiko!", Tamaki exclaimed and I quietly winced at the loud noise.

"Just give me the notebook back!", Eiko shouted and I took a small step back.

"Come on now, we just wanted you to come and have fun with the Host Club.", Tamaki replied.

"I'm not interested in your stupid Host Club, I just want my book back.", Eiko said.

My head was pounding.

'I think there's something that you need to know about me. I can read minds, hence why my head was in pain. Not many people know about this and in this room right now, Eiko is the only one. This 'power', usually works by looking into the person's eyes, and I'll be able to tell everything that they are hiding. It is quite useful most of the time but when it's usually crowded, the voices are all overwhelming. So right now, not only were they yelling at each other, but I could also hear their thoughts which made the pain unbearable.'

I winced as a pain rushed through my head.

'I wonder what I should cook tonight.', Haruhi thought. 

'This girl doesn't like Tamaki.', Hikaru thought. 

'She really hates him.', Kaoru thought. 

"Just give it back!", Eiko yelled. 

"Why can't you just accept my rose?", Tamaki shouted back.

'This is intense.', the dark haired male thought.

'I wonder if she likes cake.', the short male thought.

'Why is this girl so different? ', Tamaki thought.

All the voices and all the yelling was too much, I slightly stepped back as the pain increased. Then all of a sudden, everything began to turn black and I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. I began to drop and fell unconscious as I hit the cold floor.


	3. chapter 3

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I watched Eiko and Yuki enter the Music Room, Yuki stayed behind Eiko, meanwhile Eiko was too busy starting an argument with Tamaki. I looked at Yuki and saw that her face had slightly turned pale, the arguing escalated to the point where Eiko and Tamaki were yelling at each other. Yuki took small steps back towards the entrance, probably trying to run out the room. She then began swaying to the side before Yuki dropped onto the ground unconscious.

The room went silent. My eyes widened before I adjusted my glasses. I was going to walk over to Yuki when Mori-senpai went over to her side and picked her up in her arms. He froze for a few seconds before running towards the infirmary. Eiko followed after him and we all followed them.

'Did he realise that she was a girl?', I thought as we entered the infirmary.

The nurse checked up on Yuki.

"Is she okay?", Eiko asked.

"Yes, she'll be okay, just a little dehydrated, that's all.", the nurse said before walking back to her desk.

I stared at Yuki who was slowly starting to get colour back onto her face. The silence was broken when Tamaki spoke up.

"She?", he looked confused.

"Well obviously, Yuki is my sister.", Eiko said.

Everyone's eyes widened except Mori-senpai, who was staring at Yuki then back at Eiko. 

"She's a girl?!", the twins exclaimed loudly. 

"SSHHH!!!", Eiko shushed them, "She's sleeping. Just wait outside until she wakes up.", she said.

I was the last one to leave the room as I stared at Yuki’s sleeping form.

'Definitely a girl.', I thought as I looked at her long eyelashes before closing the door behind me.

"Yuki’s a girl?", Tamaki questioned.

"Well that would explain why he doesn't talk much.", one of the twins said. 

"You mean 'she'.", Haruhi corrected.

"But Yuki-chan is too cute to be a boy so she must've been a girl.", Honey-senpai added.

We all looked at him.

'He knew?', I thought.

"And Takashi noticed it when he carrived her over here. I bet she was too light, right Takashi?", Honey-senpai asked as he looked up at the tall male.

Mori-senpai just nodded.

"Kyoya-senpai, did you know?", Haruhi asked.

"Of course, I knew. I have all the details about every single student in this school. I just wanted to see how long it would take for all of you to realise.", I said as I hid the fact that I also only found out today.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I slowly began to open my eyes as I felt myself laying on rough bedsheets. I blinked a few times, as my vision was slightly blurry. I sighed as I sat up and looked around the room to find myself in the infirmary.

"Yuki, you're awake.", I heard Eiko's voice and I looked at her. 

She looked at me with relief in her eyes.

"Did they...", I drifted off as I knew that she understood what I was going to say.

"Yeah, sorry about that.", she said. 

"It's fine.", I said as I got off the bed and picked up the pair of glasses from the side. I put them on my face and adjusted my tie. Eiko headed for the door and I gave a small nod to the nurse before following her out.

I stopped myself from sighing when I saw the people who were waiting outside.

"Yuki, you're alright.", Tamaki exclaimed.

I looked at him.

"We didn't know you're a girl.", Hikaru said.

"You don't dress like a girl.", Kaoru continued.

I quietly scoffed, "Funny you say that when you have a cross dresser among you", I said with a small smile and I saw some of their eyes widen, "Isn't that right, Haruhi?", I said.

"You-", Eiko cut Tamaki off.

"Wait, Haruhi's a girl?", she asked.

"When did you find out?", Haruhi asked.

"The first day.", I replied.

"Then why didn't you say anything?", Hikaru asked quite angrily. 

"Because it's none of my business,", I then looked at Tamaki who still seemed in shock.

I placed my hand on my head as I felt a sharp pain in my head.

'These idiots talk too much.', I thought. 

"Well I'm going home now.", I said as I turned around and began walking away. 

Eiko followed behind me and we made our way down the stairs. 

The next day...

As we walked down the hallway to pick up that notebook that Tamaki had taken from Eiko, I couldn't help but wonder whether they'll tell people that I'm a girl. It's not as if I had any problem with that but it would be quite irritating.

Eiko opened the door and I followed behind her. The same group was there in that room again and I sighed.

'Idiots.'

"I want my notebook back please.", Eiko said.

Tamaki hesitated before taking the notebook from his bag and handing it over to Eiko. I was going to leave the room when Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of me. I stepped back and looked up at him.

I looked over at Eiko who was near the door. Then Tamaki knelt down in front of me and pulled out a rose.

"A rose for the lady.", he said with a fake smile. 

I looked at the rose then back at him. I could feel all the eyes on me, waiting to see what I'll do next.

"No thanks.", I replied and Tamaki looked at me confused.

"Why not?", he asked, still on his knee.

I held in a small smile before replying.

"I could recognize a lady from a mile away.", I said with a smirk, "Yet I was only standing a few feet away.", I continued before walking away.

I heard stifled laughter as we left the room.

"Nice one.", Eiko said as she walked beside me.

"That guy's an idiot.", I said as I made my way to class.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

When Tamaki knelt down in front of Yuki, I was surprised. I watched Yuki’s reaction but there was none. Most girls would blush and take the flower straight away but she didn't. Even her sister took the rose before handing it back, however Yuki didn't even touch it.

We all watched her.

"No thanks.", she replied.

Tamaki looked confused as he looked up at her, "Why not?", he asked.

I could see a faint smile on her face before it disappeared, "I could recognize a lady from a mile away.", she said with a smirk and that's when I realised what she meant, "Yet I was standing only a few feet away.", she said as she walked away.

'She just used one of Tamaki's lines without any hesitation or errors.'

There were small giggles before the twins erupted in laughter. Haruhi soon joined them, followed by Honey-senpai and even Mori-senpai had a smile on his face. I couldn't stop the small smile from spreading across my face as I looked at Tamaki. He looked like a deflated balloon as the rose lay there on the floor.

I was impressed by Yuki.

Flashback

"We didn't know you're a girl.", one of the twins said.

"You don't dress like a girl.", the other said.

I heard her scoff before she replied, "Funny you say that when you have a cross dresser among you.", my eyes widened and a small smile was visible on her face, "Isn't that right, Haruhi?", she asked.

We all froze. 'She knew Haruhi's secret? This wasn't good at all but when did she find out?', I thought. 

"You-", Eiko cut Tamaki off.

"Wait, Haruhi's a girl?", she asked and I looked at Yuki.

"When did you find out?", Haruhi asked.

"The first day.", she replied.

'So she knew from the beginning?', I thought, 'Then Yuki didn't tell Eiko?'.

"Then why didn't you say anything?", Hikaru asked quite angrily. 

"Because it's none of my business.", she said.

She looked at Tamaki before placing her hand on her head. I could tell she was in pain but she quickly hid it.

"Well, I'm going home now.", she said before walking away followed by Eiko.

'She was quite impressive. Yuki was very quiet but she observes a lot.', I thought.

Back to present...

"I had enough of those two.", Tamaki said as he got back on his feet, "They don't want to get involved, but I guess we have to force them until they'll accept my flower.", he said with determination in his eyes.

"What do you propose we do, Boss?", the twins said in sync.

"Blackmail!", he exclaimed.

Several hours later...

We were arranging the Music Room for the customers that will be arriving soon, when the doors flew open. Eiko stormed inside, followed by a very calm looking Yuki.

"What the hell are you thinking?", Eiko asked, she looked furious.

"I'm sorry but I don't quite understand what it is you're talking about, Miss.", Tamaki said calmly but I could tell that his plan was already unfolding.

"You have no right to reveal Yuki’s secret.", Eiko said.

"But we never agreed to this-", one twin said.

"We never said that we'll keep the fact that she's a girl, a secret.", the other finished.

"That still doesn't give you the right.", Eiko continued, "Blackmailing someone isn't something that you should be doing.", she said.

"What makes you think it's a blackmail?", Tamaki said, "It's a simple offer.", he continued, "You help us with the Host Club and we keep quiet about Yuki.", he said with a small smile.

"As if we'd want to join this stupid club.", Eiko said through gritted teeth.

"Then I guess Yuki’s secret will be revealed to the whole school.", one of the twins said.

"Do that and Haruhi's secret will also be revealed.", Yuki said.

All eyes moved from Eiko to Yuki. The twins and Tamaki had wide eyes.

"As if they'd believe a new student.", Tamaki said, although he looked quite scared.

"Of course. I'm sure they won't believe a new student.", she paused then looked at the twins, "But they must believe us when they see pictures.", she said.

Tamaki opened and closed his mouth. I looked at her with a smirk.

"What are you-", Hikaru got cut off as Yuki pulled out her phone and showed it to them.

There were several pictures of Haruhi when she was younger, and she definitely looked like a girl. It was taken during middle school, when Haruhi had long hair. Yuki put the phone back in her pocket.

"Where did you get those pictures?", I asked.

She looked at me, "I have my sources.", she paused, "Just like you have yours.", she said with a smirk.

My smile vanished. 'How does she know?', I thought.

She turned back to Tamaki, "I had no intention of using those pictures to blackmail anyone but if you would stop bothering us, that would be great.", she said.

"And if we don't.", Tamaki asked.

"I'm sure you can guess what will happen.", she turned around and began walking away followed by Eiko who had a smile on her face.

After the door closed behind them, Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs.

"MY POOR HARUHI!!", he shouted.

The next morning...

I was walking with Tamaki to our next class, completely ignoring Tamaki's rant. He stopped when he spotted the two new students. Yuki looked at us but continued to walk on as if she didn't see us. 

"Miss. Eiko.", Tamaki called Eiko.

She turned around and glared at him, "What do you want?", she asked.

"About yesterday, do we have your word?", he asked.

I looked at Eiko, "Haurhi's-", Yuki cut Eiko off by grabbing her arm.

Eiko froze. That's when we realised there was a small crowd around us. Talking about matters involving Haruhi and Yuki would be a very bad idea.

"You have our word.", Yuki replied before she let go of Eiko's arm.

"Sorry.", Eiko apologised.

The both of them walked together in the opposite direction from us.

"That was close.", Tamaki said.

"Hmm.", I agreed.

If it wasn't for Yuki interrupting Eiko then Haruhi's secret would have been revealed. Even I didn't notice the crowd which was surprising because I'm usually the most observant one.

After school, we were in the Music Room, deciding what theme to do for our next session. It was only the 7 of us when the door opened to reveal Eiko.

We all looked at her.

"Is there something you needed, Miss?", Tamaki asked.

"Err..not really...", she turned back to the door, "Come on Yuki.", she whispered.

"Where's Yuki?", Haruhi asked.

"Umm...probably on the way.", she replied.

For some reason Eiko looked really anxious as she looked at the door then back at us.

"So why are you here?", one of the twins asked.

"B-Because this is the only room open.", she said as her eyes were fixed on the door.

"Are you hiding from someone? ", the other twin asked.

"N-No not really.", she replied.

The door opened and Yuki came in, she closed the door behind her and Eiko sighed in relief.

"How many?", Yuki asked. 

"15.", she replied.

They were currently in the middle of the room, while we were on the sofa. They were both still standing and we continued to stare at them as Eiko was acting strange.

"Please Yuki.", Eiko said.

"You said Hanji handled it.", Yuki replied, sounding a bit irritated.

"I thought she did but I think she forgot. You need to help me.", she told Yuki.

Yuki sighed, "Can't you handle it?", she asked.

'Handle what?', I thought.

"They'll kill me.", Eiko said, "I'll buy you ice cream for today.", she said.

"Not interested.", Yuki said.

"For two weeks.", Eiko said.

'I wonder what they're arguing about.', I thought.

"Nope.", Yuki replied.

"How about 3 weeks? I'll pay for it.", Eiko asked.

They were interrupted when the double doors flew open. Several men stepped into the room and looked at Eiko and Yuki before one of them shouted.

"I found her!", the man shouted.

More men ran into the room, Eiko stared at them wide eyed.

"Get the girl", the large man said as he pointed at Eiko. 

"Make it four weeks and you get yourself a deal.", I heard Yuki say.

The man began approaching them, he had a metal rod in his right hand. The man was just a metre away.

"Deal.", Eiko said quickly.

Yuki stepped in front of Eiko. Our view was blocked when the man was standing in front of Yuki. A few seconds passed by and we heard a crack.

"Hurry up and get-", the man who gave the order stopped midway.

The man that was holding the rod had dropped it onto the floor.

The sound echoed in the room and the next thing we saw was the man fall onto the ground, unconscious.

We all looked at Yuki. She removed her glasses and handed it to Eiko. She stepped over the unconscious man.

The men got out knives from their pocket.

"Yuki.", Eiko called as she stepped forward.

Yuki waved her hand and Eiko stepped back. Yuki loosened her tie as one of the men charged at her. The whole Host Club were on their feet, watching Yuki.

She dodged his punch, and brought her fist into his neck. He flew backwards into a table, and lay there unmoving. Yuki stood up straight again and rubbed her right fist. She smirked as she walked forward.

Two men came running and she twisted her body into the air before kicking him across the jaw. He collapsed onto the floor as she landed back on the ground. The second man tried to attack her from behind but she elbowed him in the ribs, we heard a crack as he grunted. She swiped her leg under his foot and he fell face first. She grabbed onto his arm and twisted it, which earned another crack.

She dropped his arm and looked at the other men. A large man ran with a large metal stick. She dodged the first blow and blocked his leg from hitting her face. She hit two fingers into his forearm, which made his whole right arm limp. She then swiped her arm across his neck and he collapsed.

She took the metal piece from the floor and hit one of the men across the jaw. Yuki then plunged it into someone's stomach who grunted then hit him under the chin. Now there were only 5 left.

A man was about to charge at Eiko, and she threw the metal stick which hit the man on the head. He fell onto the floor. A second man lunged at Yuki but she just punched him across the face. This man also fell unconscious. The third man had a large knife. He used it to cut her at any opportunity but she managed to dodge each strike. He cut the back of her right hand and she looked at him. He raised the knife above his head to cut her but she caught the knife with her left hand.

He tried to take the knife from her grip, which didn't work as she was holding onto it very tightly. Droplets of blood fell on the floor but she didn't even flinch. She began twisting his arm that was holding the knife and he cried out in pain. Yuki then punched him in the stomach before he fell to the floor.

Yuki threw the knife to the floor and looked at her hand. Her left hand was cut quite deeply but she just shook her hand away. She clenched it into a fist and began walking towards the one man left behind. She picked up a wooden stick and walked towards the man. He tried to attack her but she hit him across the arm then his face. She then pushed the stick into his neck as his back was against the wall. This reduced his ability to breathe and he began gasping for air. She didn't retract her hand and stared at him.

Almost as if waiting for a reply.

"I-I-It w-was Michael. Michael, t-that's his name.", he said.

She still held the stick and the man was going pale.

"P-Please b-believe me.", he gasped.

She looked at him then pulled back the stick and dropped it on the ground. The man fell onto his knees, gasping for air. She took a white piece of cloth from her pocket and wrapped it around her left hand, using her mouth to tighten it.

She walked over to Eiko and got her glasses back which she placed onto her face. Just as she pushed her glasses up her nose, the doors swung open to reveal guards. 

They looked from the bodies to Yuki, and bowed to her and Eiko. Yuki nodded and they stepped aside to allow them out. Yuki walked out the door first as she ran her hand through her hair. Eiko followed and the door closed behind them.


	4. chapter 4

Kyoya's P.O.V   
We all watched in shock as the guards arrested the men who Yuki had beaten up, after they were taken away, they cleared up the mess. Seconds later, another set of men came in carrying the exact replica of each item that was broken. Around 5 minutes later, they were all done and left the room.

I pushed my glasses up the bridge of my nose and stared at the now clean place.

'How? How was this possible?', I thought, 'How did they know which items they needed to bring?'.

"That was so cool!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a large smile on his face.

"Hmm.", Haruhi agreed with him, "I wonder why they were after them.", she thought out loud.

"Weren't they after Eiko?", one of the twins said.

We decided to leave for the day but I was still curious as to why the men were after Eiko.

The next day...

I saw Yuki walking down the corridor, during the second period, she had a large bandage on her left hand and a large white plaster at the back of her right hand. She was carrying several books, but I couldn't quite make out the titles. She pulled out her phone and checked something before putting it back in her pocket. She then began to head towards the opposite direction. I stared at her before my thoughts were broken by someone.

"What are you doing?", I turned around to find Eiko there.

"What do you mean?", I asked as I stared at her blankly.

"You were looking at Yuki.", she said, "Did you want something?", she asked.

"No, nothing.", I said, "There's nothing wrong with staring, right?", I asked with a small smirk. 

"No but I suggest you keep your distance from her.", she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

"And why must I do that?", I asked.

"Yuki wouldn't like it, she doesn't get close to people anyways.", Eiko continued, slightly irritated by my questions.

"I think I'd like to hear that from her mouth, and besides I wasn't doing anything wrong. It'd be best if you don't make decisions for someone else.", I said.

'Eiko wasn't exactly being the nicest person right now. Not only is she making decisions for Yuki but also getting angry at the slightest things.', I sighed. 

"Fine, ", she dropped her arms to her sides and continued, "But don't blame me when you get hurt.", she said as she walked past. 

"Don't worry Miss. Eiko, I don't get hurt.", I said and turned around just to see her reaction.

She clicked her tongue before following in the same direction as Yuki.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost break. I decided to head to the library for a while. As I entered through the doors, I found that it was really quiet compared to how it normally is.

I headed towards the English section, looking for one of the books called 'A view from the bridge by Arthur Miller'. Once I reached the bookshelves, I saw Yuki sitting by one of the tables. She was writing something and didn't notice me walk in, she had a stack of books next to her and to her left was her laptop. I scanned the shelves, looking for the book but I had no luck. 

'Did someone take it out?', I thought.

I looked back at Yuki who had a stack of books next to her, they all seemed like English books.

'Maybe she could have it.', I thought as I approached her table.

Once I was standing in front of the chair opposite her, Yuki stopped writing and looked up at me.

I gave her a small smile and she stared at me blankly. 

"You don't happen to have the book 'A view from the bridge', in that pile would you?", I asked.

She didn't respond so I continued, "I need it for an English assignment and was hoping no one took it out.", I said.

She stayed silent and looked through her pile, before pulling out a hardback copy. She handed it to me.

"Thank you.", I said.

She nodded and continued to write, which was surprising as she was writing with her left hand, that was bandaged. It seemed as though Yuki was ignoring my complete existence.

She was different for some reason, almost every single girl in this school would be excited to talk to one of the host members. But here Yuki was, not even paying attention to me. Not that I wanted attention, it was just strange. No wonder Tamaki was struggling.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked.

Her hand froze.


	5. chapter 5

Yuki’s P.O.V 

"Mind if I join you?", he asked.

I stopped writing.

'What was with this guy? First he wants a book, and now wants to sit with me. We're not friends, and he's friends with that blonde idiot which could only mean trouble. There were plenty of seats over there so why did he have to come to me?', I sighed.

I looked up at him.

He was giving me one of those fake smiles.

'Who does he think he can fool?', I thought.

"Go ahead.", I said before I continued writing.

'After the fight yesterday, I was hoping that no one would come and talk to me. But this guy, what was his name again?', I thought for a few seconds, 'Kyoya Ootori.', the name came to my head.

He had a notebook open and was reading the book, jotting down some notes once in a while. I ignored him and looked at my laptop as a message popped up.

'Got the list.', Hanji said.

'Send them over.', I typed.  
...

It was loading for a minute before a list of names appeared.

'Tamaki Suoh  
Kyoya Ootori   
Hikaru Hitachiin  
Kaoru Hitachiin   
Haruhi Fujioka   
Mitsukuni Haninozuka   
Takashi Morinozuka' 

'Shit.', I thought as I stared at the screen for a few seconds, 'This is not good.'

I looked over at the one in front of me, 'I have to work with him...and those annoying idiots.', I sighed.

"Is something wrong?", he asked and I looked up at him.

I shook my head, "No, everything's fine.", I said.

I heard familiar voices from the corner of one of the bookshelves and mentally face palmed.

'I'm not ready to see them either.', I thought.

"Did you see his face?", I could hear Hikaru's voice. 

"It was priceless.", Kaoru said.

"That was not funny.", Tamaki said.

I stood up and closed my laptop. This got Kyoya-senpai's attention. I felt him staring at me but I ignored it, and continued to pack my stuff. I closed the zip of the bag as I put the laptop inside. And put the strap across my shoulder. I picked up the four books that were on the table and was about to leave when he spoke up.

"Your book?", he asked.

"It's fine. Give it back whenever your finished with it.", I said and walked away.

I took one of the books that was on top and put it back on the bookshelf as I made my way out from the English section. I saw the whole gang there. They had stopped talking when they saw me but I walked past them, blanking them.

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and looked at the few messages.

'No comments for the list?', Hanji asked.

I sighed.

'I think we might have a slight problem.', I texted back before I called Eiko.

She picked up after a few seconds.

"Where are you?", I heard her ask.

"Just came out of the library.", I replied, "You?", I asked.

"Near the courtyard.", she said.

I paused, waiting for her to speak, "We need to talk.", she said.

"Yeah we do.", I said as I made my way to the courtyard.

"Is it important?", she asked.

"Hmm.", I replied, "I'm coming soon.", I said.

"Okay.", she paused, "See you in a bit", she said.

I hung up and looked at my phone. Hanji had replied but I ignored the text for now.

'I'll tell her later.', I thought.

I went down the stairs and spotted Eiko sitting on one of the benches. She waved at me and I went over to her. I sat down and placed the laptop bag on my lap.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You go first.", I said.

She sighed, "Well you see, I made this friend, and she...umm...", she hesitated.

"Name?", I asked.

"Amano Ai.", she quickly replied.

"Let me guess, she wants to go see the Host Club and asked you to come with her.", I said as I stared blankly at Eiko.

"...Yes.", Eiko replied and she looked at her lap, "I don't know how I'll be able to talk to them after what happened for the past few days. And I wasn't exactly being the nicest person.", she looked at me.

"Well you'll be glad to hear that you're not the only one.", I said.

She looked at me confused. 

I pulled out my laptop and showed her the message that Hanji had sent.

"Shit.", she swore.

"Exactly.", I said.

Eiko sighed, "To think that Highschool would be easy.", she said.

"You're the only one that thought that.", I said and stood up.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"I'll think of something, just check your messages.", I said and began to walk away, "And say yes to your friend.", I added.


	6. chapter 6

Kyoya's P.O.V  
I was wondering why Yuki suddenly decided to leave but that thought vanished when I was joined by the other host members.  
'So that's why.', I thought.  
"Did you see her?", I heard one of the twins ask.  
"She ignored us again.", the other twin continued.  
"Oh, Mommy dear!", Tamaki exclaimed as he came and sat down where Yuki was just sitting, "What are you doing here all by yourself?", he asked.  
"Making notes for English, something that you should also be doing.", I said as I stopped writing.  
"Well guess what? We just saw Yuki, and she just walked right past us.", Tamaki continued, ignoring what I just said.  
"Yeah, that wasn't very nice of her. ", one of the twins commented.  
"I wonder what she was doing here.", the other twin thought out loud.  
"Probably work.", Haruhi said.  
"As if! Someone who kicks butt, will not be working on their homework.", one twin said.  
I sighed in annoyance.  
'No wonder she left, these idiots are just too loud.', I thought as I closed my book.  
"Maybe she was here working on a top secret mission.", Honey-senpai said.  
"Most people come to the library to work.", Haruhi said.  
"No they don't.", Tamaki said, "She was probably plotting something.", he gasped, "What if she's plotting against us?"  
"I think you're all just over thinking things. She probably was doing her homework.", Haruhi said, completely ignoring Tamaki's outburst.  
"No she's-", I cut Tamaki off.  
"Haruhi's right.", I said.  
Everyone went silent and stared at me.  
"And how would you know?", Tamaki asked, not liking the idea that I disagreed with him, along with Haruhi.  
"Yeah, why do you say that?", one of the twins asked.  
"Well that's because I was sitting with her the whole time.", I replied.  
"Sitting?", Tamaki asked.  
"With her?!", the twins exclaimed.  
"That is what I just said.", I said.  
"Why was Kyo-chan sitting with Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"She lent me a book that I needed, then I decided to stay here.", I said simply.  
"So you guys were here?", Tamaki asked.  
"Yes.", I replied.  
"You were sitting together?", one of the twins asked.  
"Yes.", I replied.  
"And you asked to join her?", the other twin asked.  
"Yes.", I replied.  
"And she said yes?", Tamaki asked.  
"For Christ's sake, yes.", I replied, irritated, "Is there anything else you want to know?", I asked, impatiently.  
"No.", the three of them replied in unison.  
"And besides, it's not that big of a deal.", I said.  
"Not that big of a deal?", Tamaki exclaimed, "You sat with her!!", he said, "So what was she like?", he asked, leaning closer.  
The rest of the members leaned closer as well, almost as if they were expecting a secret.  
"What do you mean?", I asked.  
"What did she say?", Tamaki asked, "What does she like?", he continued, "Did she say anything about us?", he asked.  
"She didn't say anything.", I said.  
The rest of the members stood up.  
"As in, she didn't say anything about us?", he asked, looking confused.  
"No, as in she didn't talk at all.", I said.  
"Huh?", the twins asked.  
"So what did you guys talk about?", they both asked.  
"Nothing.", I said, "We just sat here, she did her work and I did mine.", I continued, "There's nothing to talk about.", I said.  
"That's boring.", Tamaki said with a sigh.  
"Is that her book?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"Yeah.", I said.  
"Then can't you talk to Yuki-chan when you give the book back to her?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"Why would I want to-", Tamaki cut me off.  
"That's a great idea!", Tamaki jumped to his feet, "Kyoya, your job is to make Yuki come to the Host Club.", he said as he pointed at me.  
I sighed.  
"We'll take care of Eiko.", he said with a large smile on his face.  
'Could this day get any longer?', I pushed my glasses up.  
The bell rang and I stood up to make my way to History. Tamaki followed after me, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai went to their Biology class, and Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru went to their Maths class.  
'Tamaki is not going to let this go', I thought.


	7. chapter 7

Yuki’s P.O.V   
"Can't you do something?", I asked.   
"Who would have thought that your father would choose those students?", Hanji said, "I can't change anything now.", she replied.  
Right now I was talking to Hanji over the phone, hoping she'd be able to change the names on the list. And so far it wasn't going very well.  
"How am I meant to work with them?", I asked, "Some of them are already irritating enough.", I continued.  
"Just try talking to them first.", Hanji said, "I'm sure they can be...understanding.", she said as she paused.  
"Understanding?", I said, "There's a blonde idiot who flirts with every single girl he can find. Do you really think that he'll understand what we're trying to do here?", I asked.  
"Blonde idiot?", Hanji asked, "The one with the rose?", she asked.  
"Yeah.", I replied.  
I heard her sigh on the other side, "Yuki, you know how there's a saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover, it's what's on the inside that counts'.", Hanji said.  
"And do you know there's a saying 'He may talk like an idiot, and look like an idiot, but don't let that fool you. He really is an idiot'?", I said.  
"There's a saying like that!", she exclaimed, "Who said that?", Hanji asked.  
"Groucho Marx!", I exclaimed, "Come on Hanji!", I said, "That's not the point here."  
"Sorry Yuki, looks like there's nothing I can do.", Hanji said.  
I thought for a second "Wait! What if there's a way to prove that they aren't useful at all?", I asked.  
"Hmm...I guess that can work.", she said, "So you're trying to prove that they're too stupid to actually help with cases?", she asked.  
"I wouldn't say 'too stupid', some of them are actually quite smart.", I said, "But I don't think they'd want to help.", I said.  
"So your plan?", she asked.  
"How long will it take you to send me the Batista case?", I asked.  
"The Batista case?", she questioned.  
"You know the first case.", I said.  
"Oh that one....hmm...probably in 2 or 3 hours.", she replied, "Why?", she asked.  
"I think it's time for a small test.", I said with a small smile on my face.  
I heard Hanji chuckle, "I see.", she responded, "I'll send it to your email then?", she asked.  
"Yeah, a PDF file.", I replied.  
"Roger that.", Hanji said, "I'll see you soon then.", she said.  
"Yeah.", I replied before I hung up.  
'We'll see how well you do.', I thought.  
It was the third period and I still had an hour before my next lesson. I decided to print off the letter that I'm supposed to give to them.  
Once I took it from the printer, I asked the librarian for an envelope, which she kindly gave. I quickly went back to my seat and put the letter inside before sealing it.  
I sighed.  
'Am I making the right choice? Are they really not that good?', I thought.  
I shook my head.  
Their grades were quite good, especially Kyoya-senpai's, who is at the top of his class. Haruhi got here on a scholarship, so there's no doubt that she had to be intelligent. Next comes Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, who were near the top on the table for the third years. Then there's Tamaki, which actually surprised me. He had excellent grades for someone who acts like an idiot, probably because his father is the Chairman of the school. Finally the twins, some subjects they excelled in whereas some, they were quite poor, like in Chemistry and IT. But overall, this group would come in very useful when solving cases.  
Then why is it that I don't want them? Even though they're annoying, they're still intelligent and some seem tolerable. But what is it?   
...  
Eiko?  
...  
She doesn't like them, does she? So am I just doing this for her? Since she's going to help as well, I need everyone to cooperate, but that won't be possible because Eiko hates Tamaki's guts. And once they start arguing, they never stop.  
I sighed.  
'What do I do? I want them to help me but I also need Eiko.', I thought as I stared at my laptop screen.


	8. chapter 8

Yuki’s P.O.V   
"Are you busy right now?", a familiar female voice asked.  
I looked up from my seat and found Haruhi standing in front of the table.  
I looked around, 'Was she talking to me?', I thought.  
"Are you talking to me?", I asked.  
She smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Umm...is there something you need?", I asked.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with a few questions.", she said.  
"Can't the Host Club help you?", I asked.  
"As much as I'd like to ask them, they end up giving me a headache.", she said with a small laugh.  
I gave a small smile, "You and me both.", I said.   
She laughed, "Yeah.", she paused, "If you're busy, I can wait.", she said.  
"It's fine.", I said, "Subject?", I asked.  
"Maths.", she replied.  
"Take a seat.", I said pointing to the chair in front of me.  
She nodded and walked over to the seat, placed a few books on the floor, and her maths textbooks on the the table. I closed my laptop. She began to open to a page and pointed to one of the questions.  
"Differentiation?", I asked as I looked at the question.  
She nodded, "I understand the main theory but it's just a few questions that I can't get my head around.", she said.  
"It's quite simple once you get the hang of it.", I said, "First, you need to know which rule to use."  
She looked at the question, "The product rule?", she asked.  
I nodded, "So when you use the product rule, you differentiate one term, leave the other, then differentiate the other term and leave the first one. You would finally add both answers and sometimes you can't simplify it so you leave it as an addition.", I said.  
She nodded.  
"So for this question: 2x2 y3 ", I said, "Differentiate 2x2 first, and leave y3 ."  
"Okay, so that would be 4xy3 .", she replied.  
I nodded, "Now differentiate y3 , but leave 2x2 ."  
"Umm...3y2 times 2x2 ?", she asked.  
"Close but you have add dy/dx after you differentiated y3.", I continued, "So the answer will be 6x2y2dy/dx."  
"So the final answer will be 4xy3+ 6x2y2dy/dx?", she asked.  
"Yep.", I said.   
"How come they didn't teach us this?", she asked as she continued with other questions.  
"That's because you learn this in C4. It's called implicit differentiation. ", I said.  
I opened up my laptop.  
"Really?", she asked, "Then how do you know this?", she asked.  
"I already learnt this before coming to Japan.", I replied.  
"Oh.", she said but didn't ask anything else.  
I was surprised, because I thought she would ask more questions but she stayed silent and continued with the other questions.   
'Interesting.', I thought.   
"Your sister doesn't seem to be getting on well with Tamaki.", Haruhi said.  
"I think she has her reasons and besides he wasn't very nice to her at the start. I think Eiko holds grudges from someone's first impression.", I said and paused, "What about you?", I asked.  
She looked up at me.  
"With your personality, I find it hard to believe that you get along with the Host Club.", I said.  
She laughed, "I didn't exactly want to join the Host Club.", she said.  
"I know you broke an expensive vase and now you're indebted to them.", I said.  
"Wait.", she stared at me, "How do you know that?", she asked.   
"You forget that I was the one who found your middle school pictures. I usually search up details about strangers that I meet.", I said.  
"Reminds of Kyoya-senpai.", she said with a small laugh, "But yes you're right. I was forced to join but now I'm kinda used to them. They're not really bad once you get to know them. Yes, they tend to irritate you. Yes, they can be obnoxious rich bastards. But they stick up for you when you need their help.", she said.  
I looked at her.  
'I did think they were rude but they helped me. So I'm grateful. And I haven't been able to make friends until I met them.', Haruhi thought.  
"Would you say that they're your friends?", I asked.  
She looked at me, probably surprised at what I said.  
"Umm...I guess.", she said.  
"I see.", I said as I looked back at the laptop screen.  
It was a profile picture of Haruhi, all the personal details about her and what she's currently doing.  
"What about you?", she asked, "Do you have friends?", she asked.  
"Friends?", I said, "That's not something I want.", I said simply.  
"Oh.", she said.  
'Oops, I didn't mean to hurt her.', Haruhi thought.  
"No need to feel sorry for me.", I said, "I'm fine by myself.", I said.  
She looked at me shocked, almost as if I read her mind (which I did but she doesn't need to know that).  
"But don't you want to make friends?", she asked.  
I paused, "No.", I replied.  
The bell rang.  
"We should probably head to class now.", I said as I quickly closed my laptop and swung the bag across my shoulder.  
She nodded and we walked together for our next class: Physics.  
The twins looked at us and when they saw me with Haruhi, they froze.  
'Why is Haruhi with her?', Hikaru thought.  
'Are they friends now?', Kaoru thought.  
Looks like they'll be asking Haruhi a lot of questions later.  
The teacher walked in and I took my seat next to the window.  
"Alright, settle down.", he raised his voice.  
The class quietened down after a few minutes.  
"Today we'll be doing a small test to see whether you've revised the first two units we've learnt", he began to hand out the papers and placed them, facing the back, "It will be an hour long but once you're done, you may leave.", he said.  
"Why do we have to do a test today?", someone complained.   
"Silence during an exam.", he looked at the clock, "It's now a quarter to eleven, you may begin.", he said and sat down at his front desk.  
I turned the paper around and sighed.  
'Well this is boring.', I thought as I looked at the questions, 'Too easy.', I thought.  
I began to answer each question, once I finished the last line for the last question, I put my pen down. Everyone was still writing.  
'Well this is going to be awkward.', I thought.  
Only 15 minutes had passed of the exam and I had already finished the paper. I packed up my stuff and picked up my laptop bag as I stood up. This got the attention of a few students. Especially the twins and Haruhi. I picked up the paper and walked over to the front desk. I placed the paper in front of Mr. Hakuseki, who looked shocked. He stared at me. I gave him a small smile before leaving the room.  
'Well that was a short lesson.', I thought as I ran my hand through my hair.  
I began to make my way to the library again. I was walking down the hallway when I spotted two familiar people. Third years, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.  
I was going to ignore them and walk past them but Honey-senpai got my attention.  
"Yuki-chan!", he exclaimed and waved at me.  
He was currently sitting on the shoulders of Mori-senpai, who looked like he didn't mind, and was holding a pink stuffed bunny.  
I gave him a small wave.  
Honey-senpai smiled brightly.  
"What are you doing Yuki-chan?", he asked in a cute voice.  
"Going to the library.", I replied.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"To do some work.", I said.  
"Oh, then can we come as well?", he asked.  
Now it was my turn to ask the same question, "Why?", I asked.  
He looked at me, "For fun.", he replied.  
'I want to talk to Yuki-chan.', Honey-senpai thought.  
"Sorry, but I want to work quietly.", I said.  
I saw his smile drop, "Yuki-chan doesn't want to be with us?", he asked, tilting his head in a cute manner.  
I looked at the floor, 'Crap, why can't I say anything?', I thought as I clutched onto my sleeve.  
"Mitsukuni. Don't force her.", a deep voice said and I looked up at Mori-senpai, who had just spoken.  
"Sorry Yuki-chan, I didn't mean to force you.", Honey-senpai said with a small bow.  
"I-It's not your fault.", I said.  
He looked at me and gave me a smile, "Then we'll be going. If Yuki-chan wants cake, we have plenty at the Host Club, so you should come and we can eat together.", he said.  
I nodded and walked past them.  
Once I reached the library, I took a seat that was the furthest from everyone. I sighed and looked at my hands. They were slightly trembling, and I clenched my fists.  
'Not going to get hurt again. Not going to get hurt again.', I repeated to myself.  
I opened up my laptop, and went back to the tab where all the details of the Host Club were. It showed me how much money they were making, how much they were losing, all the supplies that they buy and from which companies, and how many clients they receive each day, what kind of themes they do for each session e.t.c.  
I looked at the screen one more time before closing the laptop.  
*Flashback*  
'They're not really bad once you get to know them.'  
'And I haven't been able to make friends until I met them'  
'Don't judge a book by its cover, it's what's on the inside that counts.'  
*Return to reality*  
I opened my eyes.  
'It's up to them now.', I thought to myself, 'If they do well then I'll work with them. And if they don't, I guess it wasn't meant to be.', I thought.  
I opened my laptop just as an email came through:

'This is their chance to prove themselves.', I thought as I pressed the print button.


	9. chapter 9

Yuki’s P.O.V  
It was after lunch and I met up with Eiko in the library.  
"What did your friend say?", I asked.  
"She was really happy...but...", Eiko paused.  
"You don't want to see them?", I said as I leaned back on my chair.  
She sighed, "It's bad enough we had a fight, but that Tamaki guy just pisses me off.", she said, "He just likes to flirt with every single girl he can find. That's such a disgusting behaviour.", she said bitterly.  
"Eiko, don't forget that he's a Host, and that means to make sure he satisfies the image of a perfect prince.", I said.  
"But wouldn't that just hurt the girls who fall for him?", she asked.  
"Then it's simple, 'Don't fall for him.', I'm sure all their clients understand that they can't have 'The Prince', all to themselves.", I said, "And I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of it.", I said as I looked at Eiko.  
She looked at me, then avoided me eyes.  
'Seriously?', I thought as I read her mind.  
"Please tell me that's not the reason.", I said.  
"W-What a-are y-you talking about?", she stuttered.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about.", I said and stared at her, "I can't believe you were just jealous.", I said.  
"What?!", she exclaimed as her cheeks turned pink, "I w-wasn't jealous.", she said as she looked at her lap.  
"Oh really?", I asked.  
She sighed and stared at me.  
"You have to stop doing that.", she said.  
"I'll stop when you tell me the truth, and since that's clearly not happening, I'll continue reading your mind, until I know everything you're hiding.", I said.  
Her eyes widened, "Alright, alright, I give up.", she said, "I was jealous of you.", she admitted.  
"Why?", I asked.  
"Well that's because he gave me a rose and I wish I had taken it that time, but when he also gave you a rose, it felt like I was betrayed.", she said.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
"Betrayed?", I asked.  
"Well obviously, my heart was beating when he was kneeling down with a rose in his hand, a radiant smile on his face-", I cut her off.  
"Alright there, you sound like one of his fangirls now.", I stood up, "I'll leave now so that you can go back to your daydreaming.", I said.  
Eiko tried to drag me back to the seat, "Wait, sorry! I'll stop now.", she said.  
I sat back down with a sigh.  
"So what now, you've fallen for him?", I asked.  
"Of course not, it's just a crush. I mean he's good-looking and all but I don't think I'll date him.", she said.  
"Right.", I said, "Can we go back to what was important here?", I asked.  
"Yes.", she said and took out a bottle of water.  
I paused.  
'I wonder how she'll take it.', I thought.  
"I've decided that I want them to work on cases with us.", I said.  
Eiko choked on the water.  
"You what?", she exclaimed.  
"You heard me.", I said.  
"But why?", she asked.  
"They'll be helpful.", I said.  
"But I thought you didn't like them.", Eiko said.  
"I didn't say that I didn't like them, I realised that it was because of you, that I decided that I didn't want their help. I thought you wouldn't get along with them. But now that I know what your reason is, I have no objection with the list.", I said.  
"What makes you think they'll be useful? Aren't they all just a bunch of idiots?", she asked.  
"Careful of what you say Eiko.", I said, "You should know that all of them are smart and some are even smarter than you.", I said.  
"Smarter than me? I don't think so.", she said with a huff.  
I smirked, "You should see their grades Eiko.", I said.  
"Grades don't say anything.", she said.  
"Originally I was going to give them a case to solve themselves.", I said.  
"Then what about now?", she looked at me expectantly.  
"And now I'm still going to give them a case.", I said with a small smile.  
I stood up and she followed after me.  
"Hey, not fair!", she pouted.  
"Relax.", I said, "I told Hanji that if they can't solve the case, then I don't want them to help us.", I continued, "But now, I just want to know how their mind works and why he chose them.", I said with a small smile.  
I took out the envelope and handed it to Eiko.  
"You're going to talk and give them this.", I said.  
She put the letter in her bag.  
"So what case are you going to give them, then?", she asked.  
"The Batista case.", I said.  
"You're giving them your case?", she asked with a large grin on her face.  
"It's one of the most simple ones.", I said.  
"For you it is.", she said.  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever.", I said, "Meet me back here after form, okay?", I said.  
She waved at me, "Okay, then see you later."  
I walked towards my form room.  
20 minutes later...  
I made my way back to our meeting place, I saw Eiko already waiting for me and I went over to her.  
"You didn't lose it, right?", I asked and looked at her.  
"Nope, still have it.", she said with a grin.  
"You want them to fail, don't you?", I asked.  
"Yep.", she said, "Someone as arrogant as him, should feel failure for the first time in his life.", she said dramatically.  
"You kinda remind me of Tamaki-senpai.", I said with a small smile.  
"I do not.", she placed her hands on her hips, "I'm way more attractive.", she said as she flicked her hair.  
I sighed and looked at my watch.  
4.00 PM  
"Anyways,", I said as I completely blanked her, "I think it's time for us to make our way there.", I said.  
She nodded and we walked down the corridor, heading to Music Room 3.  
The double doors opened and girls began to file out, signalling the end of their session.  
Eiko walked in first, then I followed behind her.  
Once all the girls had left, the double doors closed and the Host Club members looked at us.  
Haruhi was first to speak up, "What are you guys doing here?", she asked.  
Everyone was staring at us, which didn't make me feel comfortable, but when I looked at Eiko, she looked completely fine, although her large grin made it seem like she was drunk.  
"Alright!", she said loudly, her voice echoing in the room, "Who's the manager of this club?", she asked as she looked at each individual.  
Several heads turned to Kyoya-senpai.  
'So he's the brain behind this club.', I thought as I stared at him.  
"Is there something you needed, Miss?", he asked politely.  
"A letter for you.", she said and skipped her way to him, before aggressively handing him the envelope and skipped her way back to me.  
'Way to go with your manners, Eiko.', I thought as I glanced at her.  
He looked at Eiko then at the envelope. He then picked up a paper knife from the table behind him and delicately opened the envelope.  
'Does this guy have everything?', I thought.  
He took the piece of paper from inside and stared at it.  
"What does it say?", Tamaki-senpai asked.  
Kyoya looked at us before he began to read out loud:  
Dear Host Club members,

I am not certain if you have been informed but for the past few months I have been discussing with your parents about a certain matter. And we have finally come under the conclusion that your help would be very beneficial. 

I will make things more clear to you, my name is Hideaki Murasaki, father of Eiko and Yuki Murasaki. I am sure you are very well aware of what I do but for those who do not, I own several medical faculties, law firms and police departments. But that is not what is important here. For several years now, we have been having a few difficulties with solving cases, and it is not because our employees lack intelligence, it is because we lack people. And that is the reason why I have been looking for people to help us. Detectives. But more specifically young detectives.

My daughters have been giving me a hand but there will be a time when it will be too much for them to handle by themselves. And this is where you come in. I have been looking for teenagers who would have the potential to solve cases and I came upon familiar names.

This is what I have been discussing with your parents, whether they will be willing to allow their children to take part in this small project. We have come to a certain agreement, with conditions of course. 

Now I can assure you that you are not doing this free of charge, you are very welcome to send me certain conditions which you will be willing to work under. 

You have the final say to this, of course. But I would like you to consider this, since it will not only help us but also keep civilians safe.

To make things clearer, the following people have been chosen by directors and chiefs:

Tamaki Suoh  
Kyoya Ootori  
Hikaru Hitachiin  
Kaoru Hitachiin  
Haruhi Fujioka  
Mitsukuni Haninozuka  
Takashi Morinozuka  
If you have anymore questions, you can ask me or either of my daughters.  
Kind regards,  
Mr. Hideaki Murasaki 

He finished reading and looked at us. They all stayed silent, probably processing the information that they just heard.  
"What made them chose us?", Haruhi asked.  
Eiko stayed silent and I took that as a signal to talk.  
"He probably had people check your performances in several different areas, such as your grades, what you do outside of school, the clubs you take part in, what your contribution is in different businesses.", I said.  
"And your father took those into account to choose us?", she asked.  
"Of course not. To be honest, I'm not really sure what else he did.", I paused, "But knowing him, he probably had people observe you.", I said.  
"You mean people followed us?", Kaoru asked.  
"Yep.", I said.  
"Is that even legal?", Hikaru asked.  
"To a certain extent, yes it is legal.", I replied.  
I looked at the third years.  
"I presume, only a few of you actually noticed.", I said.  
They looked at me then at each other. But I kept my eyes on the third years.  
"Wait, did you guys know?", Haruhi asked the third years.  
Honey-senpai nodded.  
"They didn't hurt us so we just ignored them.", he said, "But they stopped following us 3 months ago.", he said.  
'So he had already chosen them 3 months ago but decided not to tell me.', I thought.  
We all stayed quiet for a minute or so.  
"So what's your answer?", Eiko spoke up and I looked at her.  
No one said anything. Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai haven't said a word yet.  
"You want us to help solve cases with you?", Hikaru asked.  
"Isn't that dangerous?", Kaoru asked.  
"We'll help you.", Tamaki-senpai spoke up.  
I turned my attention to him.  
"On one condition.", he said.  
"And what's that?", Eiko asked.  
"You both have to be part of the Host Club and help us.", he said.  
'I was wondering when this guy would want things his way.', I thought.  
"You seem quite confident that you can solve cases.", I said.  
"How hard can it be?", he asked.  
I smirked for a second.  
"I'm glad you said that.", I said, "Then shall we put it to the test?", I asked.  
"Bring it on.", he said with a smile.  
I pulled out the folder from my bag and held it out to him. He took it and looked at me.  
"I'll give you 2 weeks.14 days. To solve this case.", I said.  
"14 days?", he asked, "We don't need that long.", he said.  
"Wait, Tamaki-", Kyoya-senpai was about to interrupt him.  
"7 days is enough for us.", Tamaki said.  
I gave him a small smile, "Then 7 days it is.", I paused and looked at Kyoya-senpai, "Solve it by Friday and we'll see whether we'll join the Host Club or not.", I said, "Have a nice weekend then.", I gave a small bow before leaving the Music Room.

Kyoya's P.O.V  
I finished reading the letter and looked at the Murasaki daughters. To think that their father has asked our help was shocking.  
'Why us?', I thought.  
"What made them chose us?", Haruhi asked.  
I expected Eiko to answer Haruhi's question but it was Yuki who spoke up.  
"He probably had people check your performances in several different areas, such as your grades, what you do outside of school, the clubs you take part in, what your contribution is in different businesses.", she said.  
"And your father took those into account to choose us?", Haurhi asked.  
"Of course not. To be honest, I'm not really sure what else he did.", she paused, "But knowing him, he probably had people observe you.", she said.  
"You mean people followed us?", Kaoru asked.  
"Yep.", she said.  
"Is that even legal?", Hikaru asked.  
"To a certain extent, yes it is legal.", Yuki replied.  
She looked at the third years.  
"I presume, only a few of you actually noticed.", she said.  
I looked at the others then at Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.  
"Wait, did you guys know?", Haruhi asked them.  
Honey-senpai nodded.  
"They didn't hurt us so we just ignored them.", he said, "But they stopped following us 3 months ago.", he said.  
'To think that they had people follow us, and we didn't even know about this.', I thought, 'If we were to take part, it would benefit us, wouldn't it?', I looked at the letter, 'Father knew about this and even agreed.', I thought and looked up just as Eiko spoke up.  
"So, what's your answer?", Eiko asked.  
We stayed silent befor the twins broke the silence.  
"You want us to help solve cases with you?", one twin asked.  
"Isn't that dangerous?", the other asked.  
"We'll help you.", Tamaki-senpai spoke up.  
I looked at him.  
'Wasn't he going to discuss this with all of us?', I thought.  
"On one condition.", he said.  
"And what's that?", Eiko asked.  
"You both have to be part of the Host Club and help us.", he said.  
'At least he knows how to make a deal.', I thought, 'But would they agree?', I looked at them.  
"You seem quite confident that you can solve cases.", Yuki said.  
"How hard can it be?", he asked.  
'I think Tamaki's just asking for a slap.', I thought and saw Yuki smirk for a second, 'Looks like he fell into her trap.'.  
"I'm glad you said that.", she said, "Then shall we put it to the test?", she asked.  
"Bring it on.", he said with a smile.  
She pulled out a folder from her bag and held it out to him. He took it and looked at her.  
"I'll give you 2 weeks.14 days. To solve this case.", she said.  
"14 days?", he asked, "We don't need that long.", he said.  
'Oi, you don't even know what the case is about.', I thought.  
"Wait, Tamaki-", Tamaki interrupted me before I could stop him.  
"7 days is enough for us.", Tamaki said.  
'7 days?', I thought frantically, 'Will that be enough?', I looked at Yuki, hoping she doesn't change her mind.  
I knew it was too late once she gave him a small smile, "Then 7 days it is.", she paused and looked at me, "Solve it by Friday and we'll see whether we'll join the Host Club or not.", Yuki said, "Have a nice weekend then.", she gave a small bow before leaving the Music Room.  
'Looks like we're screwed.', I thought and looked at Eiko.  
"Impressive.", she said, "7 days?", she continued, "Let's see how well you do.", she gave a small wave and followed after her sister.  
"Tamaki-senpai, what were you thinking?", Haruhi asked.  
I walked over to him and took the folder.  
"Well I thought that if we could prove to them that we're smart and solve this case faster than they expected, then they would have to come to help us at the Club.", Tamaki said.  
"But if Yuki was originally going to give us 14 days to solve the case.", one of the twins said.  
"Then that means, it should be a hard case.", the other continued.  
"Not necessarily.", I said.  
They all looked at me.  
"She knows that we have no experience whatsoever, so she must've chosen a simple case for us.", I said.  
"But why does she want to test us?", Haruhi asked.  
"I think she wants to find out something.", Honey-senpai said.  
"And what is that?", Tamaki asked.  
"The way we solve this case.", Mori-senpai spoke up.  
We all looked at him. He doesn't speak often but when he does, it's usually to say something important.  
Honey-senpai nodded, "She probably wants to know why her father picked us.", he said.  
'That does make sense.', I thought.  
"So what did she give us?", Haruhi asked.  
I opened the folder and the first thing I saw was the heading:

The Batista case 

I scanned through parts of the writing and looked up at the others, who were waiting for an answer.  
"It's a murder case.", I said.  
Their eyes widened.


	10. chapter 10

Yuki’s P.O.V   
8.30 AM 

I stared at the ceiling. It was Saturday morning and I couldn't go back to sleep. I rolled to my left, facing the window. I sighed.

'I wonder how they're getting on.', I thought.

My phone vibrated and I reluctantly sat up and reached for my phone that was on the bedside table.

'The flight is on Friday at 11.50, so I'll probably arrive on Saturday morning.', Hanji sent me a text.

I stared at the message for a few more seconds before I decided to reply.

'Did you get what I asked for?', I asked.

Seconds later she replied.

'Yep, bought it yesterday.', she said.

'Thanks.', I sent.

'No problem.', she said.

'Someone picking you up then?', I asked.

'Yeah, don't worry about it.', she said, 'Look, I have to go now, something came up. I'll talk to you later then.', she sent.

'Yeah, bye.', I replied and put my phone back on the table.

8.35 AM

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth and washing my face. I quickly put my contacts on and went back to the bedroom. I walked over to the wardrobe, and picked out a plain green t-shirt, black jeans, a dark brown leather jacket. I got dressed, put socks on before combing my hair. I picked up my phone and put it in the jacket pocket and walked out of the bedroom.

I went downstairs and was greeted by several maids and butlers. I nodded and went over to the kitchen.

The chef bowed to me and I gave a small nod, "Oh, Miss. Yuki, would you like anything in particular to eat?", he asked.

"Pancakes is fine.", I said as took a seat on a nearby chair.

He nodded and quickly went to work.

"Has Eiko awakened yet?", I asked as I looked out the window.

"No, not yet, Miss.", he replied.

"Yuki is fine.", I said as I gave him a small smile.

"Miss. Yuki will always be Miss. Yuki.", he said.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Is it chocolate today?", he asked.

"Yes please.', I said.

He spread the chocolate over the pancake and quickly rolled it up. He handed me the plate.

"Thank you. ", I said.

I ate within minutes.

"Thank you for the food, Mr. Thompson.", I said with a smile as I handed back the plate.

He seemed surprised that I addressed him by his name.

"Y-You're quite welcome.", he bowed and I quickly left the kitchen.

I spotted Henry sitting on a sofa at the entrance. He was reading a newspaper and looked up when I entered.

"You busy?", I asked.

He shook his head and stood up, folding the newspaper and putting it on the small table.

"Where do you need to go?", he asked.

"Library please.", I replied.

He nodded and picked up his car keys which he had put on the table and began to leave. I followed after him. He was putting his shoes on, and I quickly tied my black boots before following after him. He opened the car door for me.

I looked at him, "Thanks.", I said with a smile.

He gave me a small smile before getting on to the drivers' seat. I put my seat belt on and looked at him. I gave him a nod and he started the car.

I watched the Murasaki mansion disappear out of my view. 

"How's school been going?", he asked.

"Fine.", I replied and paused for a few seconds before continuing, "I found out yesterday who will be working on the Special Unit team.", I told him.

He stayed silent.

"Did you know?", I asked. 

"Found out 3 days ago.", he said, "Although I did have my suspicion back in London.", he said.

"He knew 3 months ago.", I said, looking out the window and spotting a small park.

"Mad?", he asked. 

"Not mad.", I said with a sigh, "Just thought he'd tell me.", I said.

"Sorry.", he apologised.

"Not your fault so you don't need to apologise. ", I said.

"But I should've told you when I found out.", he said.

"It's fine.", I said, "There was nothing I would have done after finding out.", I said.

Henry took a turn.

"How are they?", he asked, "Smart?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I said, "I'm putting them to the test.", I said and he looked at me from the rear view mirror, "I'm giving them my case.", I said.

He chuckled lightly, "The Batista case?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I replied with a smile.

"This will be interesting.", he said out loud.

"Tamaki-senpai asked for 7 days.", I said, "I was going to give them 14.", I said.

"You think they'll be able to do it?", he asked as he took another turn.

"Mmh, probably.", I said.

"But it shouldn't take that long to solve that case.", he said, "Once you know the facts and then look at their testimony, you'll be able to tell, who's guilty and who's innocent.", he said and stopped at a traffic light. 

"I know.", I said, "But let's see whether they know what they're doing.", I said.

Henry continued driving once the traffic light turned green.

Once arriving at a large library, I stepped out the limo and went inside. Minutes later Henry followed me.

"You know you don't have to do this.", I said. 

"It's for your safety.", he said.

I looked at him before walking down an aisle of books. I began to look at each section, searching for the one I wanted.

I found the Science section and went in that direction. I scanned through each spine, the list went on and on. But it wasn't what I was looking for.

I paused at a single book:

'Classic Experiments in Psychology'

'Interesting.', I thought as I picked it up.

I had other books in mind but that would require me going to the other sections. Henry looked at me.

"Names?", he asked.

I smiled slightly and quickly wrote their names down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

He then went off to search for those books.

I went over to a table and took a seat. There was lined paper and pens on the table, and I took a few sheets to make notes. I was writing when I heard something. More like a familiar voice.

"...am I allowed to take these books out?", the female voice asked.

"You'll need...there will be a limit....the section you're looking for is round the corner.", a male voice replied.

I couldn't really hear properly, but I could make out a few things that they were saying. The female voice sounded like Haruhi but I wasn't too sure.

I heard footsteps and I realised they were coming closer. I looked up from my book just as the person walked into the 'Science' section.

We were staring at each other for a few seconds. Haruhi was surprised for a while before she gave me a smile. 

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

"Reading.", I said as I showed my book, "You?", I asked. 

"They want me to collect a few books.", she replied.

I looked at her, "I see.", I said as I looked at the large pile that she was holding.

"Mind if I use your table for a minute.", she asked, "My arms are killing me.", she said. 

I gave her a small smile, "Go ahead.", I said as I moved the papers and she walked over to place the books there before looking at me.

"Is your sister here?", she asked as she looked around.

I shook my head. I saw her sigh almost in relief.

"You here alone?", I asked.

She nodded. 

"Those idiots decided to send me to the library while they sleep in.", she said with a huff.

I smiled, "Should have told them.", I said.

"They wouldn't have listened.", she said but didn't move.

I looked at her, "Umm...don't you have other books to find?", I asked.

She blinked a few times, "Oh yeah!", she exclaimed and went over to the bookshelf. She began to scan through the shelves before picking out 4 more books which she added to the pile. Haruhi, then went back over to the bookshelf and was looking for something when Henry came back with a pile of books that I had asked for. He put them next to me, then looked at Haruhi.

When she turned around, she saw him then looked at me. She gave a small bow to him and he bowed back.

"Your friend?", she asked.

I gave her a smile, "Sure.", I said.

She nodded and added another book to the pile.

"You're going to carry all of that?", I asked as I looked at the large pile of books.

There were 13 books on the table.

"Yeah.", she said, "I have to take it on the bus.", she looked at the books and sighed, "I just hope my arms don't die.", she gave a small laugh.

I looked at her then at Henry. He gave me a small nod.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"Kyoya-senpai's house, everyone's meeting up there to solve that case.", she replied and looked at the books that was on my side.

"I'll give you a lift if you like.", I said.

"No no, that's okay. You seem busy and besides I'll manage.", she said.

I looked at her and took a breath, "You will be carrying 13 books, which weighs over 20kg. The journey from here to his house will probably take around 30 minutes by bus and that's without traffic. But, judging by the time right now, your journey time will be extended for another 15 minutes. Yes, you may take the bus but you now have the whole problem of carrying those books. Your appearance shows that you don't have a good upper body strength. From the bus stop to his house will be a 20 minute walk, and I'm pretty sure you'll pull a muscle by the time you arrive at his house.", I said finally breathing out, "So I think it'd be a better idea for you to come with us.", I said with a smile.

I heard a chuckle escape Henry's lips.

She looked at me, "How did you-", I interrupted her.

"If you're worried about getting into a stranger's vehicle, you're welcome to borrow my phone to call the police.", I said.

She looked shocked and stayed silent. I looked at my watch.

"I'm sure they have a meeting time, right?", I asked and looked at her.

She slowly nodded.

"Umm, yeah. We're meeting at 9.30.", she replied.

I looked at my watch.

9.05 AM

"I'm pretty sure you won't make it by bus.", I said, "So what do you say?", I asked.

"Err...if you're fine with it then yes that would be great.", she gave me a smile.

I nodded and stood up.

I slid the paper inside the book and stacked up the 5 books that Henry had found for me. He came over to me, about to carry it when I shook my head.

"Help Haruhi.", I said.

He nodded and easily picked up 10 books. I looked at her since she was looking at him in amazement.

"Do you need anything else?", I asked. 

She shook her head, "That's all.", she said and picked up the remaining 3 books.

We walked over to the librarian and had them scanned before carrying it to the limo. Henry opened the door for us and I went in first, followed by Haruhi. He placed her books opposite her seat.

"Thank you.", she said and he nodded before getting into the drivers' seat.

I placed the books on the seat that was next to me since it was empty.

I quickly put my seat belt on and looked at Haruhi who had already put hers on as well. I smirked for a second.

'At least she knows the rules.', I thought.

"The Ootori mansion please.", I told Henry as he started the car.

The car was silent and I didn't bother starting a conversation with her. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. It was Eiko.

'Where are you?', she asked.

'Limo.', I replied. 

'Where did you go?', she asked.

I sighed.

'Library.', I replied.

There was no texts after that and I put my phone on the pile of books.

I looked at Haruhi and found her staring at me.

"Is something wrong?", I asked.

She laughed, "No sorry, I didn't mean to stare.", she paused before continuing, "May I ask whether you've lived in Japan your whole life?", she asked.

I looked at her before looking out the window, "No.", I replied, "Born and raised in Japan but moved away when I was 6.", I said.

"Oh I see.", she said and stayed silent.

"Not going to ask where?", I asked her.

She shook her head and looked at me, "No because that's not my business, I just wanted to know whether you're Japanese or not.", she said and smiled at me, "I'm not going to force someone to tell me about things that doesn't really concern me.", she said.

"Interesting.", I said quietly.

"Hmm?", she looked at me.

I shook my head with a smile, "Nothing.", I looked out the window, "Looks like we're here.", I said as the limo slowed down in front of a huge mansion.

'Ootori mansion.', I thought and stared at it.

"So huge!", Haruhi exclaimed as she stared at it in awe.

I giggled and she looked at me surprised, "Never seen a mansion before?", I asked with a smile.

She smiled at me, "First time I've heard you laugh.", she said and I looked at her, "You should smile more Yuki.", she continued, "You look very pretty.", she said.

"We'll see.", I said.

Henry had opened the limo door for her and she was about to get out. He grabbed the pile that he had put opposite her.

I looked back at the mansion and saw a tall male come down the stairs. He was wearing a black suit and his shoes were very shiny.

'Butler.', I thought.

"I'll see you later then.", Haruhi said.

I nodded, "See you later.", I waved and she got out of the limo. 

The butler had reached the limo and Henry dumped the 10 books into the butler's arms. He stumbled slightly but had a good grip on the books.

"Don't let the lady carry it.", Henry said.

He nodded.

Henry bowed to Haruhi, and she quickly bowed back, "Thank you for the ride.", she said.

"It was my pleasure.", he said and went to close the car door.

He went back to his seat.

"Where are we off to?", he asked as he looked at me through the mirror.

I looked back at the mansion and found a few figures staring from the window. I smirked and turned my attention back to Henry. 

"Ice cream shop.", I said.

He nodded and we drove off.

Haruhi's P.O.V

I woke up at 7.45 AM when I heard my house phone ringing. I groaned and buried my head into the pillow. The ringing stopped and I sighed. Seconds later it started ringing again. 

'Ugh.', I thought.

I got up and reached over for the phone.

"Hello?", I asked as I closed my eyes.

"Haruhi dear!!", I heard someone screaming over the phone.

'Tamaki-senpai.', I thought as I yawned.

"What do you want?", I asked.

"We need you to get a few books from the library and meet us at Kyoya's house at 9.30.", he said loudly.

I sighed, "Can't you get them yourself?", I asked, slightly irritated that he has a loud voice so early in the morning.

"I have to pick up a few things so I can't and the others also have other jobs.", he replied.

"Then what about Kyoya-senpai?", I asked.

"He's the one that set everyone tasks.", he said, "We need to solve this case soon.", he continued, "And Kyoya seems like he knows what he's doing.", he said.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine.", I said as I got up and went over to my table where I took out a piece of paper and pen, "Tell me the book names.", I said.

He began to list them and I quickly wrote them down. There were 13 books.

'How am I meant to carry those?', I thought.

Before I could ask him, he said he had to go and hung up. I stared at the phone then back at the list.

"Rich bastards.", I grumbled under my breath.

I quickly washed my face and took out clothes to change into. I put on a pair of light blue jeans, a T-shirt with a few designs on it and grabbed my hoodie. I picked up the piece of paper and walked into the kitchen. My dad had already left, so I decided to quickly make myself breakfast. I shoved the paper in my pocket, and quickly toasted the bread. I placed the toast on a plate and went into the fridge for the jam. I quickly took the jam sandwich into the living room and switched on the TV.

I went on the News channel.

"Today, there's been a robbery at a local market, it took place at 5 this morning. Three robbers were caught fleeing the scene and the men have yet to be identified. The police are searching for the men-", I turned it off.

I got up and washed the plate before grabbing a small bag which I put my keys and oyster card into. I put on my hoodie and made sure all the windows were closed before leaving. I checked whether the door was locked before going down the stairs.

15 minutes later...

It was 8.35 AM when I finally reached the library, I went in and quickly went to search for each book that Tamaki-senpai had told me. 

I was carrying 8 books in my arms which proved harder than it looked. I had to ask a man where the other books were and he said that it was in the 'Science' section. When I walked into the section, I found Yuki sitting at a table reading a book. She looked up from her book. We were staring at each other for a few seconds before I smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?", I asked her.

"Reading.", she said showing me a book that was in her hands, "You?", she asked me.

"They want me to collect a few books.", I replied as I was struggling to hold onto the books in my arms.

She looked at me, "I see.", she said as she looked at my books.

"Mind if I use your table for a minute.", I asked, "My arms are killing me.", I said since I couldn't hold onto them anymore.

She gave me a small smile, "Go ahead.", she said and moved a few papers to make space for my stuff.

"Is your sister here?", I asked and looked around.

She shook her head. I quietly sighed.

'At least I won't have to deal with Eiko-senpai's temper.', I thought.

"You here alone?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Those idiots decided to send me to the library while they sleep in.", I said with a huff, not believing that Tamaki-senpai had things to do.

She smiled, "Should have told them.", she said.

"They wouldn't have listened.", I said as I looked at her.

She looked at me, "Umm...don't you have other books to find?", she asked.

I blinked a few times.

'Books?', I thought.

"Oh yeah!", I exclaimed, surprised that I forgot what I came for.

I went over to the bookshelf and found four of the books that I was looking for. I went back to the table and added them to the pile before going over to the bookshelf again, looking for one more book.

I heard footsteps and turned around to find a large man standing beside Yuki. He was wearing a black suit, and you could see the outline of his muscles under his shirt. He had emerald coloured eyes and looked around in his late 20s. But what caught my attention was the large scar that was on the left side of his temple, near his left eye. I looked at Yuki then gave a small bow to him, assuming that was her friend.

I was surprised when he bowed back and looked over at Yuki, "Your friend?", I asked.

She smiled, "Sure.", she replied.

It was a very strange answer but I didn't pay attention to it. I finally found the last book and added it to the pile.

"You're going to carry all of that?", Yuki asked, looking at the pile.

"Yeah.", I said, "I have to take it on the bus.", I looked at the books and sighed, "I just hope my arms don't die.", I gave a small laugh.

'This was going to be tiring.', I thought.

"Where are you going?", she asked me.

"Kyoya-senpai's house, everyone is meeting up there to solve that case.", I said, looking at the pile of books that had just appeared at her side.

'Did he bring them?', I thought.

"I'll give you a lift if you like.", she said.

"No no, that's okay. You seem busy and besides I'll manage.", I said, wondering what made her offer me a lift.

She looked at me, "You will be carrying 13 books, which weighs over 20kg. The journey from here to his house will probably take around 30 minutes by bus and that's without traffic. But, judging by the time right now, your journey time will be extended for another 15 minutes. Yes, you may take the bus but you now have the whole problem of carrying those books. Your appearance shows that you don't have a good upper body strength. From the bus stop to his house will be a 20 minute walk, and I'm pretty sure you'll pull a muscle by the time you arrive at his house.", she said finally breathing out, "So I think it'd be a better idea for you to come with us.", she said with a smile.

I stared at her shocked.

'How did she work that out in a very short amount of time?', I thought.

A chuckle escaped from that man's lips. 

"How did you-", she interrupted me.

"If you're worried about getting into a stranger's vehicle, you're welcome to borrow my phone to call the police.", she said.

'Yuki’s very thorough.', I thought.

I was too shocked to reply and Yuki looked at her watch.

"I'm sure they have a meeting time, right?", she asked and looked at me.

I slowly nodded.

"Umm, yeah. We're meeting at 9.30.", I replied.

She looked at her watch again.

"I don't think you'll make it by bus.", she said, then looked at me, "So what do you say?", she asked.

"Err...if you're fine with it then yes that would be great.", I gave a smile.

'It was really nice of Yuki.', I thought.

The man approached Yuki, to help her carry her books but she shook her head.

"Help Haruhi.", she said.

He walked over and picked up 10 books from the pile. I stared at him in amazement.

'So strong.', I thought.

"Do you need anything else?", Yuki asked. 

I shook my head, "That's all.", I said, picking up the remaining 3 books.

'She never actually introduced him, did she?', I thought back.

We had the books scanned and headed towards her limo. The man opened the door for us and Yuki went in first. I hesitated before going in, leaving an empty seat between the both of us. The man placed the books opposite my seat.

"Thank you.", I said and he nodded.

I quickly put my seat belt and looked around the limo. The seats were made from leather, and it also had an air conditioner. It was so big and I wondered how people can afford this thing.

I looked at Yuki when she spoke up, "The Ootori mansion please.", she said.

The man started the car.

'So he's the driver?', I thought.

The car journey was silent, when a phone vibrated, I looked at Yuki. She replied with a sigh and put her phone on the pile of books next to her.

'I wonder who was on the other line.', I thought.

I was looking at Yuki, now that I have a closer look, she looked more Japanese than her sister.

"Is something wrong?", she asked me.

I realised I was staring at her the whole time.

I laughed, "No sorry, I didn't mean to stare.", I paused before continuing, "May I ask whether you've lived in Japan your whole life?", I asked.

'Just a thought.', I said to myself.

She looked at me before looking out the window, "No.", she replied, "Born and raised in Japan but moved away when I was 6.", Yuki said.

"Oh I see.", I said and stayed silent.

"Not going to ask where?", she asked me.

I shook my head and looked at Yuki, "No because that's not my business, I just wanted to know whether you're Japanese or not.", I said and smiled at her, "I'm not going to force someone to tell me about things that doesn't really concern me.", I said.

I thought I heard her say something but wasn't quite sure.

"Hmm?", I asked.

She shook her head with a smile, "Nothing.", she said, and looked out the window, "Looks like we're here.", she said.

I looked out the window and saw a huge mansion. And I mean HUGE. It was 5 times as large as a normal house. 

"So huge!", I exclaimed as I stared at it.

I heard a giggle and turned around, "Never seen a mansion before?", she asked with a smile.

I was shocked. This was the first time I heard her laugh.

"First time I've heard you laugh.", I said, "You should smile more Yuki. You look very pretty.", I said.

And I wasn't lying when I said that because it was the truth. The way her eyes almost glowed when she laughed. It was beautiful.

"We'll see.", she said.

The man opened the door for me and grabbed the pile of books he had placed before. 

"I'll see you later then.", I said. 

"See you later.", Yuki said and waved.

When I got out the limo, there was another man with a suit. I didn't even notice him coming. He was carrying the books now and wondered when he took them, but was struggling to hold onto them.

Yuki’s driver gave me a bow and I quickly bowed back.

"Thank you for the ride.", I said.

"It was my pleasure.", he said.

He then went back to the limo.

I looked back at the man in front of me as he spoke up, "You must be one of Master Kyoya's aquaintances?", he asked.

I nodded.

'Butler?', I thought as I looked at the man.

He nodded, "If you would like to follow me.", he said.

"Okay.", I said as I followed behind him, climbing the staircase to reach the entrance.

'Why do rich people have a lot of stairs?', I thought, 'Can't they afford an elevator?', I was out of breath by the time I reached the top of the staircase.

Once we were inside, I didn't even manage to take a glance at the place as the butler was walking too fast. I had to speed walk to catch up to him.

We finally reached a set of double doors. He knocked and then the doors opened, revealing a large study room. The other Host Club members were already there. Tamaki-senpai and the twins were by the window, Kyoya-senpai was sitting on a sofa, typing something on his laptop. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were reading sheets of papers. 

The butler had gone over and placed the books on the table and bowed to Kyoya-senpai before leaving. The door closed behind me and they all stared at me.

"What?", I asked as I went over and added the 3 books to the pile.

"Who was that?", Hikaru asked.

"What are you talking about?", I asked as I took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Who gave you a ride?", Kaoru asked.

"Oh.", I said, "Yuki did.", I replied.

"Yuki?", Hikaru asked.

"Why did she offer you a ride?", Kaoru asked.

"Well that's because she...", I paused and thought back to what Yuki had said.

'I don't think I can repeat what she said.', I thought. 

"She saw me carrying all those books and thought that I wouldn't be able to carry them on the bus.", I said as I looked at them.

"But what was Yuki doing at the library?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Reading.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai raised his eyebrow.

"Well what else would she be there for?", I told them, "She was reading when I went into the 'Science' section.", I said, "What's your problem anyways?", I asked them, "Yuki is very nice, actually.", I said.

"Was her sister there?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"No.", I replied.

"Yet you seem relieved that Miss. Eiko wasn't there.", Kyoya-senpai said, "Why is that?", he asked.

"That's not my fault.", I said, "She seems to have a temper and I'm not good at handling those types of people.", I said with a sigh.

"What did you guys talk about then?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Nothing much.", I said, "I just asked whether she's lived in Japan her whole life. But that's all we talked about.", I said.

"And did she?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Why do you care?", I asked him.

"I'd like to know the details of every student. Now your answer?", he asked and looked at me.

"That's the second time I've heard something like that", I mumbled to myself, "But no she hasn't lived in Japan her whole life.", I replied.

"Then where did she live?", Kaoru asked me.

"Hmm, I don't really know where she moved to but she's lived here since she was 6 years old.", I said.

"6 years?", Tamaki-senpai asked, "Then what about the rest of the 10 years?", he wondered out loud.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't know.", I said.

We all stayed silent. It was quite strange, moving to another country at such a young age. But what was weirder was that Yuki spoke Japanese very fluently whereas Eiko-senpai had a French accent. And this was hard to believe because, one, Eiko-senpai must've been older, and two, Yuki hasn't lived in Japan for most of her life so that means Japanese shouldn't be her first language, right? Then how was this possible?

"Shouldn't we worry about this first?", Honey-senpai interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Yes.", Tamaki-senpai said as he went over to a blackboard that was filled with annotations and images.

"What do you think of these photographs?", Kyoya-senpai asked and placed the photographs on the table.

I stared at it.

There were photographs of dead bodies that were inside the folder that Yuki had given us (which didn't look very pleasant). There was a middle aged man who had a stab wound on his stomach. Then an old woman who had one wound on her stomach and the other on her thigh. Third photograph of a college student, stab wound on her stomach but there were other slashes on her arms and face. And the last image was of a woman in her mid 40s, she had a stab wound on her stomach, her left ear was missing and there was a burn mark on her right knee. These were all the murders that took place over a period of 9 days. 

"Well they have one thing in common." Hikaru said. 

"The victims all had a stab wound to the stomach.", Kaoru finished.

"Are they related?", I asked.

Kyoya-senpai shook his head.

"Then what else did they have in common?", I asked.

He smirked.

"Look at the place where each photograph was taken.", he said.

We all looked at the photographs again.

"They were all found in a forest.", Tamaki-senpai said.

We looked up at him.


	11. chapter 11

Kyoya's P.O.V   
I had told the other members to meet up tomorrow at my place so that we can solve this case. I was currently in my limo, on the way home as I opened up the folder again.  
The Batista case:  
Four murders: one man aged 35 and three women of different ages, the youngest is 21 then a 46 year old and lastly an older woman aged 62.  
Took place over the period of 9 days.  
First victim: Kamata Seihachi  
Age: 35  
Date of birth: 14/10/1982  
Gender: Male  
Occupation: Salesman  
Relatives: Two siblings (both in America), parents (deceased in 2001, due to heart attack)  
Extra information: 

Single  
Visits local bar twice a week  
Hasn't spoken to brothers for 5 years  
Looking for a girlfriend (has searched dating websites)  
Started to look for a job at the age of 16  
Didn't go to university but did an apprenticeship for 3 years  
No criminal offences  
Second victim: Oogami Aishun  
Age: 21  
Date of birth: 21/07/1996  
Gender: Female   
Occupation: -  
Relatives: No siblings, mother (works at a nursing home), father (accountant)  
Extra information:

Single  
College student at Aichi Mizuho College - studies Religion and Theology  
Goes out with friends often  
Received scholarship for high school   
Renting a studio room  
No criminal offences   
I was interrupted when my phone rang, I closed the file and looked at the caller ID, it was Tamaki. I sighed before picking it up.  
"So how's it going with that case?", he asked.   
"Well I was reading it.", I said, "Before someone decided to interrupt me.", I told him.  
"Found anything interesting?", he asked, completing ignoring what I last said.  
I paused, "Maybe,", I paused, "All the victims have a few things in common.", I said.  
"And what's that?", he asked.  
"They all seem to be single and live by themselves", I said as I looked at the details of the other victims, "Which means that would have given the murderer a good opportunity to kill them without any witnesses.", I said.  
"But I thought you said that the victims weren't related at all.", he said.  
"It's true, they're not.", I said.  
The limo came to a stop as I reached my house.  
"I'll talk to you later.", I said and hung up before he could reply.  
One of the bodyguards opened the door for me and I quickly put the sheets back inside the file, before I got out of the limo.  
I made my way up the stairs, deep in thought.  
'If the victims aren't linked, then why did the murderer pick these specific people?', I thought.  
"Would you like anything to eat, Master Kyoya?", one of the butlers asked me.  
"Bring me tea please.", I said as I headed to my room.   
Once I closed the door behind me, I put the folder and my notebook on my bed and walked into the bathroom. I placed my glasses on the counter of the basin and washed my hands and face. The cold water, cooled down my face and helped me think properly. I quickly dried my face and put my glasses back on as I went back to my room.  
I picked up the file and walked over to my desk. I sat down on the leather chair and took everything out of the folder. There were lots of papers and photographs. I ignored the papers for now and looked at the photos instead.  
The first few were photographs of the victims, like an identity picture but the next ones were taken at the crime scene. Kamata Seihachi's body was one of the first bodies I looked at, his skin was pale, there was a large wound near his stomach area, and red marks on his neck and wrists. The second victim, Oogami Aishun, also had a stab wound near her stomach area, but there were knife marks to her arms and face. Third victim, Horie Rei, the 46 year old, had a stab wound to her stomach, her left ear was missing and there was a large burn mark to her right knee. And lastly, the fourth victim, Nura Wattan, 62 year old, was stabbed near her stomach and also on her left thigh.  
I stared at the photographs.  
'They were all stabbed in the stomach', I frowned.  
But the wounds look odd.  
I searched for the post-mortems of these 4 people.  
Post-mortems:  
Kamata Seihachi:  
Cause of death: Strangulation  
Oogami Aishun:  
Cause of death: Drug overdose  
Horie Rei:  
Cause of death: Inhalation of carbon monoxide   
Nura Wattan:  
Cause of death: Suffocation   
'This didn't make any sense. Then did that mean that the wounds were inflicted after death?', I thought.  
There was a knock on my door and I looked up.  
"Come in.", I said.  
The butler walked in with a cart, which had a teapot and a tea cup on it.  
"Just leave it there.", I said.  
He gave me a bow and headed towards the door.  
"Tadamasa?", I called him by his first name which made him turn around.  
"Yes sir?", he looked at me, and was still standing near the door.  
"Do you have a minute?", I asked and he nodded.  
"I'll give you a scenario and I'd like you to tell me what you would do, okay?", I asked.  
He gave me a nod again.  
"You live in this small town, and you have this suitable lifestyle, but suddenly you have this feeling.", I paused, "This feeling to kill someone. But you don't know anyone in this town since you just moved in. Who would you kill?", I asked.  
He looked at me surprised, "Sir?", he asked.  
"Hypothetically speaking,", I continued even though he looked uncomfortable, "Who would be the victim you would most likely choose?", I asked.  
'I wanted to know the way he would answer this question, because these murders are unbelievable. Four victims which aren't related at all. Yet the wound marks were similar. So how did this murderer pick his victims? Did he or she know them? That was the most likely answer, the victims all knew the murderer, right? Or was it the other way round? Only the murderer knew these victims.', I thought to myself, 'But would that make any difference?'.  
"Your answer?", I asked and stared at the butler.  
"W-Well sir, I must have at least met the victims once, before deciding to kill them, wouldn't I?", he asked.  
"And why would you say that?", I asked him.  
He looked at the floor, "That w-would only make sense.", he said, "Randomly killing people, wouldn't that just make it obvious that I'm the murderer?", he said.  
"And what kind of victim would you have chosen?", I asked.  
'It was a simple answer. The victim most likely would have pissed the murderer off.', I thought.  
"Probably someone who was rude to me, or something like that.", he answered.  
I looked at him.  
"I see.", I said and turned my back to him, "Thank you for the help and I don't want any disturbance for the next few hours.", I said.  
I saw in the reflection of the vase that he bowed to me before leaving the room. The door quietly shut and I leaned back on my chair.  
'Basing my theory to his answer, would be that the murderer knew his victims and would have least met them once. But there's a high chance that the victims didn't know who their murderer was, which means it's an unlikely suspect .', I thought.  
My phone vibrated again and saw that it was Tamaki.  
I picked it up.  
"Do you need anything for tomorrow?", he asked me.  
I smirked slightly and leaned back on the chair.  
"A few things actually.", I said, "Get me books.", I said.  
"Books?", he asked.  
"I need you to do some research and bring a few books that might help us with this murder case.", I said.  
"What kind of books?", he asked after a pause.  
"Something like studies of brains maybe, experiments that have been carried out on murderers, historical books about how murderers come about.", I listed.  
"Okay I'm on that.", he said, "Anything else?", he asked.  
"Get the twins to research on cases, to help us in the future.", I said, "Ask Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai whether they can find out any details on the Murasaki family, especially the daughters.", I said.  
"What about Haruhi?", he asked.  
"Let her go to the library to pick up those books that you will have researched since I need you to pick something up tomorrow before you come to my house.", I said.  
"And what's that?", he asked.

Tamaki's P.O.V  
I put my phone down after Kyoya had spoken.  
"Hmm, books?", I thought out loud as I went over to my laptop.  
I searched several books on the Internet:  
'Psychology: Criminal Psychology.'  
'Human Psychology 101'  
'The Stranger Beside me, Ted Bundy: The Classic Story of Seduction and Murder'  
'The Misbegotten Son - A Serial killer and his victims'  
'Silent Rage by Michael Newton'  
'Bind, Torture, Kill, by Roy Wenzl, Tim Potter, Hurst Laviana, and L. Kelly'  
'The Serial Killers: A Study in the Psychology of Violence by Colin Wilson'  
'In Cold Blood by Truman Capote'  
'The Lucifer effect by Philip Zimbardo'  
'Predictably Irrational by Dan Ariely'  
'The Human Mind by Robert Winston'  
'The Other Brain by R. Douglas Fields'  
'Consciousness and the Brain by Stanislas Dehaene'  
I quickly wrote down the 13 book names and picked up my mobile phone.   
I decided to call Hikaru first, who picked up after a while.  
"Hello?", I heard him say.  
"I have a job for the both of you.", I said, referring to both twins.  
"And what's that?", he asked.  
"Kyoya told me to get you guys to research some cases to help us in the future.", I said as I played with my pen.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"Well I'm assuming we need to know about different cases when we will be helping Eiko and Yuki.", I said.  
He sighed.  
"Fine.", he said.  
"Okay great. We're meeting tomorrow at Kyoya's place at 9.30.", I said.  
"I'll tell Hikaru then.", he said.  
"Wait, you're not Hikaru?", I asked.  
"Nope. It's Kaoru.", Kaoru replied, "Bye then.", he said and hung up.  
'But he sounded like Hikaru.', I thought.  
I went through my contact list and found Mori-senpai's number.  
He picked up quickly.  
"Hello?", I heard his deep voice from the other line.  
"Ahh, Mori-senpai, is Honey-senpai with you?", I asked.  
"Hmm.", he hummed in response.  
"Kyoya has a task for the both of you.", I said.  
"And what's that Tama-can?", I heard Honey-senpai speak now.  
"He wants the both of you to find out everything you can about the Murasaki family, especially about Eiko and Yuki.", I said.  
"But isn't that mean?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"Not really because they probably know everything about us as well.", I said.  
He paused.  
"Okay then.", he said.  
"Oh and by the way we're meeting tomorrow at Kyoya's place at 9.30.", I said.  
"Okay.", he said cheerfully, "See you tomorrow, Tama-chan.", he said and then hung up.  
I looked at the time and saw that it was almost 10 PM, Haruhi would probably be asleep by now, so I decided to call her tomorrow.

Kaoru's P.O.V   
Hikaru's phone started ringing but he was in the shower so I picked it up.   
"Hello?", I said and waited for the other person to respond.  
"I have a job for the both of you.", I heard Tamaki-senpai's excited voice on the other line.  
'I wonder what it is that he's excited about?', I thought.  
"And what's that?", I asked.  
"Kyoya told me to get you guys to research some cases to help us in the future.", he said.   
'Research cases?', I thought.  
"Why?", I asked.  
"Well I'm assuming we need to know about different cases when we will be helping Eiko and Yuki.", Tamaki-senpai answered.  
I sighed.  
'Hikaru might not like this at all.', I thought.  
"Fine.", I said.  
"Okay great. We're meeting tomorrow at Kyoya's place at 9.30.", he said.  
'Great.', I thought.  
"I'll tell Hikaru then.", I said.  
"Wait, you're not Hikaru?", he asked.  
'Why do people always get confused? It's not as if we're the same people, it's just our faces that look alike.', I thought.  
"Nope. It's Kaoru.", I replied, "Bye then.", I said and hung up.  
I put the phone down and went over to the desk where my laptop was. Hikaru came out of the bathroom, drying his hair.  
"Who were you talking to?", he asked me.  
"Tamaki-senpai.", I said.  
"Why?", he asked.  
"He called you to say something.", I said.  
"So what did he want?", Hikaru asked as he put a shirt on.  
"If we can research some cases.", I said as I looked at the laptop screen.  
"What did you say?", he asked me.   
"Yes.", I replied.  
"Why?", he raised his voice slightly.  
"Because they asked for our help.", I said, slightly irritated by his attitude for the past few days, "And besides what's your problem? You've been acting strange for the past few days now.", I looked at him.  
"I don't have a problem at all.", Hikaru responded, "It's you that has a problem. Why are you going to agree to all the things that they ask you? How can you trust those new students?", he asked.  
"Because they can keep a secret. Shouldn't you be happy because they're keeping Haruhi's secret?", I asked and he looked shocked.   
"What are you-", I cut him off.  
"Isn't the reason your mad is because they know Haruhi's secret and you're scared that they'll tell everyone?", I said.  
"Well that's not my fault. We hardly know anything about them.", he said.  
"True. But if they were to reveal Haruhi's secret, they would have done so a long time ago.", I said.  
He slowly nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right.", he scratched the back of his head and gave me a smile, "I was just over reacting. Sorry.", he apologised.  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too for not asking you about this before saying yes to him.", I said.  
"It's fine.", he took a chair and sat down next to me, "The cases might be interesting.", he said.  
I smiled at him and he began to scroll down.

Honey-senpai's P.O.V  
Takashi's phone was ringing and he picked it up. Meanwhile, I continued to eat my strawberry cake which he had cut for me.  
"Hello?", Takashi answered first.  
"Ahh, Mori-senpai, is Honey-senpai with you?", I could hear Tamaki's voice.  
I continued to eat my cake and looked at Takashi when he looked at me.  
"Hmm.", he hummed in response.  
He came over and placed the phone on the kitchen counter and put it on speaker.  
"Kyoya has a task for the both of you.", he said.  
"And what's that Tama-can?", I asked him.  
'It must be important if it's from Kyoya', I thought.  
"He wants the both of you to find out everything you can about the Murasaki family, especially about Eiko and Yuki.", he said.  
I looked up at Takashi, who was staring at the phone.  
"But isn't that mean?", I asked.  
'Searching about someone's details without their permission is not nice at all.', I thought.  
"Not really because they probably know everything about us as well.", Tamaki said.  
I looked at Takashi and he gave me a nod.  
"Okay then.", I replied.  
"Oh and by the way we're meeting tomorrow at Kyoya's place at 9.30.", he said.  
"Okay.", I said cheerfully, "See you tomorrow, Tama-chan.", and Takashi hung up.  
"Do you think it would be alright?", I asked him as I stared at my strawberry cake.  
"Yes.", he answered.   
"Why?", I asked.  
"I'm sure Yuki did the same thing.", Takashi said.  
"So it's okay if we do it too?", I asked him.  
'I still found it strange. Did Yuki do that? Did she search us up as well?', I thought.  
"Isn't she a detective?", Takashi asked and I nodded.  
"Aren't we detectives?", he asked and I nodded again.  
"If she's a detective and it's okay for her. Then it's fine for us since we're detectives as well.", he said.  
I smiled up at him.  
"Yep.", I said as I took at spoonful of cake, "I'm sure it'll be fine if we do it too. And besides it won't cause them any harm.", I told myself and I finished the slice of cake.


	12. chapter 12

Kyoya's P.O.V  
8 AM  
I was laying awake on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I couldn't go back to sleep and I couldn't get things out of my head. Who would have thought that solving a case would be so stressful? I wonder how they do it.   
I sighed at looked at the clock next to me.  
8.01 AM  
'Time goes really fast', I thought sarcastically.  
My phone vibrated and I took it from the bedside table, not really bothered to get up. I read over the message and sat up in bed. It was Mori-senpai.   
'All the information about the Murasaki daughters seems to be blocked and there aren't many details about them.', I read over it again.  
'Blocked?', I thought.  
I sighed and fell back into bed.  
'Why is it blocked? Is it because their his daughters so he made sure to keep all their information secure? Or is it because they're hiding something?', I thought.   
My phone vibrated again. I picked up my phone and looked at the message. It was now Tamaki.  
'On the way to collect it.', he said.  
I put my phone back on the bed and made my way to the bathroom.  
Skip to 1 hour later...  
9 AM  
I was currently in the study room, sticking up the photographs as well as a few sticky notes on the blackboard. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in", I said as I stood back and faced the board. I pushed my glasses up.  
"Master Kyoya.", I heard one of my butlers say and I turned around.  
Tamaki was standing at the door next to the butler.  
"You may leave.", I said.  
The butler bowed then left the room.  
I looked at Tamaki, "Do you have it?", I asked.  
He nodded and handed me a small package. I took it and put it in one of the drawers.  
"Are the others not here yet?", he asked.  
I shook my head.  
"Not yet.", I replied.  
I handed him the folder, "Why don't you read the reports before they come?", I said.  
"Sure.", he said and took the folder before taking a seat on the sofa.  
9.15 AM  
"How many suspects do we have then?", he asked.  
"Ten.", I answered as I took a seat opposite the blackboard.  
There was a knock and the third years entered.  
"Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a smile.  
"Good morning.", I said as I went back to reading the fact file of each victim.  
"What are you doing?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"We're just going over all the facts.", Tamaki replied, "Do you want to help us?", he asked.  
Honey-senpai nodded.  
I handed both of them a stack of papers, which were the fact files of 5 of the suspects.  
Mori-senpai came over to me and handed me a small A4 folder.  
I took it and stared at him.  
"What you asked for.", he said.  
I thanked him and he went back to Honey-senpai.   
5 minutes later...  
There was a knock and the twins came in.  
"Hika-chan! Kao-chan!", Honey-senpai greeted them.  
"Need any help?", one of the twins asked.  
"Here you go.", I said as I handed them the other 5 fact files of the other suspects.  
They went near to the window and began to read it together. I looked back at the blackboard.  
'Something is missing.', I thought.  
"Tamaki, was there anything found at the crime scene?", I asked him.  
"No weapons but the only things that was found in all 4 murders is Methamphetamine.", Tamaki replied.  
"Is that a drug?", one of the twins asked.  
"Hmm.", I replied and looked at the photographs.  
"Overdose of this drug could cause difficulty in breathing, irregular heartbeats, and would eventually lead to death unless they seek medical attention.", I replied.  
"You think the victims used it?",Tamaki asked.  
"I don't think so.", one of the twins began.  
"Probably the murderer.", the other finished.  
"Why do you say that?", Tamaki asked.  
"They don't seem like people who use drugs.", Honey-senpai answered.  
"None of them have a history of any drug addictions.", I said and Tamaki nodded.  
"So that means that the murderer left it there by accident then.", Tamaki said.  
I looked at him.  
"They only found a small amount at each crime scene.", Tamaki explained.  
"So we know that the suspect has a drug addiction.", Honey-senpai said.  
"What else?", Tamaki-senpai asked.  
"Who's that?", one of the twins said, and I turned around to find them both looking out of the window.  
I went over to the other window next to them, and sure enough there was a limo outside. Tamaki went over to where the twins were standing, except for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai who came over to my side.  
We all stared at the limo. Seconds later, a large built up man, got out of the driver's seat and opened the door of the back seat. He bent down and picked up a pile of books from the seat. Haruhi then stepped out of the limo.  
'What?', I looked at them both.   
The large man, gave the books to one of my butlers who was struggling to carry them. I rolled my eyes.   
'Talk about being an embarrassment.', I thought to myself.  
I looked back at the limo and saw a familiar person.  
'Wait, was that-', my thoughts were cut off.  
"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.   
The man bowed to Haruhi, who then gave him a small bow. The man went back and closed the limo door, then went back to the driver's seat. We saw Yuki look up at the window, where the twins and Tamaki were standing at, and we could slightly make out a smile on her face.  
'Why was Haruhi with Yuki?', I thought as I went back to my seat.  
Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai went back to their seats as well, except for the twins and Tamaki.  
"That was Yuki wasn't it?", Tamaki asked.  
"Why was Haruhi with her?", one of the twins asked.  
"Are they even friends?", the other asked.  
There was a knock and the butler came in carrying a large stack of books, followed by Haruhi. My butler placed the books on the table, bowed to me before closing the door behind him. Haruhi placed 3 books on top of the pile and stared at us.  
"What?", she asked.

"Who was that?", one of the twins asked.

"What are you talking about?", she asked as she took a seat on one of the sofas.

"Who gave you a ride?", the other twin asked.

"Oh.", she said, "Yuki did.", she replied.

"Yuki?", the twins continued asking her questions.

"Why did she offer you a ride?", he asked.

"Well that's because she...", she paused, "She saw me carrying all those books and thought that I won't be able to carry them on the bus.", she said.  
'There's something she's hiding.', I thought.

"But what was Yuki doing at the library?", Tamaki interrupted the twins from questioning her.

"Reading.", she said.

I raised my eyebrow.  
'As if that wasn't obvious.', I thought.

"Well what else would she be there for?", she told us, "She was reading when I went into the 'Science' section.", she said, "What's your problem anyways?", she asked, "Yuki is very nice, actually.", she said.

"Was her sister there?", Tamaki asked.

"No.", she replied.  
'I could hear the relief in her voice.', I thought to myself.

"Yet you seem relieved that Miss. Eiko wasn't there.", I said, "Why is that?", I asked.

"That's not my fault.", she said, "She seems to have a temper and I'm not good at handling those types of people.", she said with a sigh.  
'But it was true. Since the first time we met Eiko, she wasn't exactly polite but I couldn't blame her. Tamaki wasn't being the gentleman either.', I thought.

"What did you guys talk about then?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Nothing much.", she said, "I just asked whether she's lived in Japan her whole life. But that's all we talked about.", she said.

'Yuki does look Japanese, in fact she looks more Japanese than her sister. And this was strange.', I thought.

"And did she?", I asked.

"Why do you care?", she asked me.  
'Aggressive much.', I thought.

"I'd like to know the details of every student. Now your answer?", I asked and looked at her.  
'It wasn't the complete truth. For some reason the Murasaki daughters intrigued me, especially Yuki.'.

She mumbled to herself, "But no she hasn't lived in Japan her whole life.", she replied.

"Then where did she live?", one of the twins asked her.  
'That's what was weirder. Yuki had a perfect Japanese accent, however Eiko had a slight French accent. Why was that?', I thought.  
"Hmm, I don't really know where she moved to but she's lived here since she was 6 years old.", she said.

"6 years?", Tamaki asked, "Then what about the rest of the 10 years?", he wondered out loud.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know.", she said.  
'What Tamaki asked made sense.', I thought, 'Where did their parents take her at such a young age? And was Eiko also with them?'.

"Shouldn't we worry about this first?", Honey-senpai interrupted everyone's thoughts.

"Yes.", Tamaki said as he went over to a blackboard that was filled with annotations and images.

"What do you think of these photographs?", I asked and placed the photographs on the table.  
The others came over and crowded around the table to stare at them. It was the ones I was looking at yesterday.  
"Well they have one thing in common.", one of the twins said. 

"The victims all had a stab wound to the stomach.", the other finished.

"Are they related?", Haruhi asked.

I shook my head.

"Then what else did they have in common?", she asked.

I smirked.

"Look at the place where each photograph was taken.", I said.

They all looked at the photographs again.

"They were all found in a forest.", Tamaki said.  
I looked at him.  
'Wow, he's actually thinking.', I thought.  
"He's right.", I said, "All the bodies were found in the same forest, except the distance between each body was kilometres apart.", I stared at the blackboard.  
"I'm surprised that no one was caught.", Haruhi said as she stared at the photographs, "It's a crime scene after all. Shouldn't they have put up cameras or anything?", she asked with a frown.  
"They didn't do that because they didn't think that all the murders were linked. ", Tamaki answered.  
"So who's guilty?", one of the twins asked.  
"Well we have to go through all their profiles and testimonies to see which one seems like the most suitable criminal for these crimes.", I said.  
"I think it's suspect number 4", Honey-senpai began,  
"Name: Nakamoto Hiroshige   
Age: 41  
Gender: Male

Criminal record:

Arrested for theft (imprisoned for 8 months)  
Charged for domestic violence (imprisoned for 3 years)  
Sexual assault (imprisoned for 2 years)  
Relatives: Spouse (Uesugi Tazu), no children, parents (live in Canada)", Honey-senpai stopped and looked at us, "He was arrested for a lot of crimes, doesn't that mean that he might be the one who's guilty.", he said.  
"We think it's either suspect number 2", one twin began.  
"Or suspect number 6", the other continued.  
"Suspect number 2 was arrested for robbery and assault, was in prison for 4 years, then there was a case of kidnapping, arrested for another 5 years, then finally arrested for murdering a clerk and was later imprisoned for 7 years.", the twin sitting by the window said.  
"Suspect number 6 was arrested for killing his girlfriend and mother, in prison for 9 years, then arrested a second time for killing 2 men, and was imprisoned for 9 years again.", the twin standing by the window said.  
"Suspect 7 could be guilty", Haruhi said as she picked up one of the papers from the twins' pile, "It says here that this woman killed 4 men and 2 women, she was imprisoned for 11 years in total.", she said.  
"She was charged with manslaughter for 5 of the murders, since she confessed that only one woman was her target, the others 'got in the way'.", I said as I recited what she had said in her testimony.  
"Who do you think it is?", Tamaki asked me.  
"I have my suspicion on suspect 1 and 9 but number 10 seems a bit dodgy.", I said, as I remembered what I had read yesterday.  
"Why 10?", Haruhi asked, "He has no criminal record.", she said.  
"Same goes for suspect number 1", one of the twins said.  
"Number 9, was only arrested once for kidnapping and murdering two college students. And he got jailed for 6 years.", Honey-senpai said.  
"Suspect number 10 has no criminal record, he has a family and was just found near the crime scene. I don't know why the police arrested him.", one twin said.  
"Suspect number 1 also has no criminal record either, he met up with one of the victims which was caught on camera, so they arrested him, thinking he might know something or did something.", the other twin said.  
"It might be suspect 3", Tamaki began, "He was never arrested but he was accused several times for kidnapping and stalking. They charged him for assault and was imprisoned for 5 months.", he said.  
"So it's basically all the suspects?", Haruhi said with a sigh.  
"Ugh! Why is this so hard?", one of the twins moaned.  
"I don't like this.", the other said.  
I sighed.  
'Why is this so complicated?', I thought.  
Two days later...  
Monday 8.40 AM  
I was walking with Tamaki, heading towards our form room. I spotted Eiko there, talking to one of her friends. Once she spotted us, she rolled her eyes and turned the other way. I took my seat and opened up my notebook.  
I was scribbling down a few things when Tamaki spoke up.  
"We have 3 more days left.", he said in a hushed voice, "What are we going to do?", he asked me.  
"We have 3 days left, that's 72 hours to solve this case.", I said, "We have plenty of time.", I said as I continued to write.  
I heard him sigh, "Yeah, you're right.", he agreed and turned back to face the board.  
I stopped and looked at Eiko. She had a small smile on her face. I looked back to the front.  
'3 days?', I thought, 'Will that be enough?'.

Haruhi's P.O.V   
It was the end of lunch and I was making my way to my next class with the twins. Yuki had already gone so we couldn't speak to each other at all. I was getting annoyed. Not only for the fact that we haven't solved the case yet but Tamaki-senpai has been pressuring all of us. He was giving me a headache by calling me everyday and make me do something. I sighed.  
I saw Eiko-senpai walking in our direction and once we were close we stopped in front of each other.  
"So how's the case going?", she asked with a large smile.  
"Fine.", Hikaru replied.  
"Really? That's great then.", she said.  
"Why do you ask?", Kaoru asked her.  
"Just wanted to know how you're handling it.", she smiled at us, "It is Yuki's case after all.", she said.  
"Yuki's case?", I questioned and looked at Eiko-senpai.  
"Well of course.", she said, "It was one of the first cases that she handled.", she said.  
"Really?", Kaoru asked, slightly surprised.  
I was surprised too.  
'So that's why she gave it to us?', I thought, 'Wait, but if it was one of her first cases, it must've taken her a long time to solve it, right?', I thought.  
"I'll be off then.", she said and was walking past us.  
"Err...wait Eiko-senpai, if you don't mind me asking, how long did your sister take to solve this case?", I asked.  
She gave me a small laugh, "Three days.", she said.  
My eyes widened.  
'Wait-, what?', I thought.  
"Wait how's that even possible?", Hikaru shouted after Eiko-senpai.   
"You're going to be late for your next class!", she said loudly as she walked away.  
I don't remember the journey to our class, but we made it before the late bell rang. I took my seat and looked at Yuki.   
She looked at me before looking back at the board.  
'Three days, huh?', I thought, 'Then that means she would have finished by today.', I thought.  
An hour and a half later...  
"She took what!?!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.   
We had just told the others about what we had found out. And that's the fact that Yuki took 3 days to solve this case.   
"How did Yuki-chan do that?", Honey-senpai asked as he ate his cake.  
"Then it must be simple right?", Tamaki said excitedly, "If Yuki was able to solve it in 3 days, we should be able to do it.", he said.  
"I don't think so.", Kyoya-senpai said as he typed something on his laptop, "Don't misjudge her as someone who lacks intelligence. Her grades are phenomenal.", he paused, "I wouldn't be surprised that it only took her 3 days.", he said.  
"For now, we should worry about solving this case on time.", I said.  
'I was surprised that Kyoya-senpai was complimenting her. He usually doesn't do that.', I thought to myself.

Three days later...  
Thursday 11.30 AM  
Kyoya's P.O.V   
I was getting slightly worried now. We just have over 28 hours left but we were not done yet. Of course I wasn't showing this on my face, I was keeping a straight face on. I saw Yuki walking from one of the classrooms, she was reading a book while walking, which wasn't a great idea. She almost bumped into a few people and things. The hallway was empty now (since everyone left for break) and I decided to start a conversation with her.  
Once I was close enough, I called out to her, "Miss. Murasaki.", I said but she didn't look up, "Miss. Murasaki.", I tried again but she still didn't look up, "Miss. Yuki.", I called.  
She finally looked up and looked around her. I cleared my throat and this made her look up at me.  
"Sorry to disturb you , but I came to hand your book back.", I said as I held it out to her. (it wasn't the truth exactly)  
She looked at me then took it.  
"Thanks.", she said and was about to walk away.  
"I see you're too engrossed in your book to hear someone calling you.", I said.  
"Well it is interesting.", she said as she was referring to her book.  
"Book name?", I asked.  
She paused before showing me the cover.  
'Ted Bundy: The Worst and Most Popular Serial Killer in America's History', I read.  
"I see.", I said as I looked at the book then at her.  
We stood in silence.  
"Have you slept?", she asked all of a sudden.  
"Pardon.", I was surprised by her question.  
"I asked if you've slept.", she repeated.  
"Yes I have.", I replied.  
"Liar.", she said.  
I raised my eyebrow.  
She sighed before continuing, " 4 hours is not enough.", she said.  
My eyes widened before I quickly pushed my glasses up so that she wouldn't notice.  
"It's not good for your body.", she said.  
"I'm sorry but I think I've slept more than enough.", I told her.  
"Well clearly your face doesn't tell me that.", she looked up at me, "It wasn't an advice, just a statement.", she said, "You just looked tired so I thought I'd tell you.", she began to walk away, "Don't get stressed out about that case, it's quite simple if you just look at the facts.", she said with a wave.  
"And you do realise there's quite a lot of that.", I told her.  
She stopped and turned around.  
"Tell me, Mr. Ootori, how long did it take you to read their testimonies?", she asked with a small smile.  
Back to the Music Room...  
'Tell me, Mr. Ootori, how long did it take you to read their testimonies?', Yuki asked me with a smile.  
I was looking for the testimonies that were in the folder.  
'If you're suspicious of one single person for a second, you'll know the reason why you picked them, out of all the others.', she said, 'It's lost in here.', she said pointing to her head, 'Just find it again.', she gave me a bow before leaving.  
I found the testimonies and looked through each one again.  
'Why did she mention the testimonies first?', I thought.  
The double doors opened and Tamaki walked in.   
"There you are!", he exclaimed, "I was looking for you.", he said sat opposite me, "What are you doing?", he asked.  
"Looking for something.", I said as I scanned through the paragraphs.  
"And what exactly are you looking for?", he asked as he walked over to stand behind me.   
"A clue.", I said, "There's something in here which will tell us something.", I said, "The reason why I picked him.", I said quietly but Tamaki didn't hear me.   
"Want any help?", he asked.  
"Yes call the others.", I said, "Then look through these.", I said as I handed him 2 testimonies from suspect 1 and 2.  
"Okay.", he replied and took the papers.  
He finished calling the other members over and had just begun to read one of the testimonies.  
I read over one of the lines again. My eyes widened.  
The double doors opened again and the rest of the Host Club members came in.  
"Heard you needed help.", Haruhi said.  
"Yeah, Kyoya wanted all of us here.", Tamaki said.  
"I think I've found something.", I said.  
All heads turned to look at me.


	13. chapter 13

Friday 15.10 PM  
Kyoya's P.O.V 

Today is the day, only one more hour remaining, until it's time to reveal the results. Yesterday or more like today morning, we finally managed to solve this case. Everyone was tired and fell asleep at my house, which I didn't really mind, except for the fact that Tamaki decided to wake everyone up with his alarm on his phone. It was ringing for 5 minutes straight since he didn't know how to turn it off.

I sighed.

I looked at my watch and saw that form was going to begin soon and headed back to my classroom. 

15.30 PM

Everyone was sitting inside the Music Room, waiting for Eiko and Yuki to arrive.

I leaned back on the sofa and closed my eyes.

Flashback...

Tuesday 10 AM

We spotted Eiko making her way to the library and Tamaki decided to chase after her. I followed after him.

"Miss. Eiko.", he called out to her.

She turned around and half glared at him.

"Something you need?", she asked bitterly.

"Uh yes, I was wondering if there were more than one suspect.", he told her.

He probably was trying to trick her so that she might reveal the answer to us.

"Suspect for what?", she asked, looking slightly confused. 

And clearly, it wasn't working at all.

"You know, for the Batista case.", he said.

"Oh.", she said and shrugged her shoulders, "How are my supposed to know?", she said.

"You were the ones who handed us this case.", I said.

It was quite obvious, she was supposed to know what she gave us, wasn't she?

"Well I'm sorry to tell you but I don't know.", she said, "And besides, I don't even know what the case is about, so I couldn't help you anyways.", she looked at me.

"But-", she cut Tamaki off.

"If you want to know something, why don't you ask Yuki?", she said, "Although, I don't see how that's fair at all. You're supposed to solve this case without our help, since this is a test after all.", she said.

I watched her walk away.

'She doesn't know anything about this case?', I thought.

Back to reality...

"Do you think that we got it right?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Maybe.", Tamaki said, "Maybe not.", he sighed, "I don't know.", he groaned in pain.

"What's taking them so long?", one of the twins asked.

"Miss. Eiko said she had something to do.", I said.

"Can't they hurry up?", one of the twins asked.

"They know we're waiting.", the other said. 

I sighed. I understand that everyone was getting impatient but it's not as if we can do anything.

The double doors finally opened but only Yuki came in. She looked at everyone and sighed.

"Eiko will be here in a minute.", she said as she took a seat on the sofa, opposite Haruhi. She pulled out her phone and was texting someone.

"What is she doing?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki stopped typing and looked at Haruhi.

"Changing.", Yuki responded.

"Why is Eiko-chan changing?", Honey-senpai asked.

"She got soda on herself.", she replied.

"And how did that happen?", one of the twins asked.

The double doors opened once again and in came Eiko. She had changed out of her uniform into this brown dress but her hair looked quite sticky. 

"Someone poured it on her.", Yuki finally answered.

"That was not nice at all.", Eiko said with a huff and sat down on the sofa, opposite Yuki. 

"Err...who poured the soda on you?", Haruhi asked Eiko.

"Some random guy.", she said and looked at Yuki, "Although he did end up with a broken nose.", she said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.", Yuki said.

"You punched him?", Haruhi looked at Yuki.

"Not exactly.", she said, "Just a light hit.", she said and showed us the back of her right hand. It was red and bruised.

"Don't you want to bandage that?", one of the twins asked.

"I'm good.", she shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing.

"So have you guys solved the case?", Eiko asked as she looked at the rest of us.

"Of course we have.", Tamaki spoke up.

"And?", Eiko asked.

Tamaki gave me a nod and I clicked the remote to turn on the projector. It was a small PowerPoint we had created yesterday.  
"There were 4 victims, who were killed over the period of 9 days. One was a salesman, one was a college student, one worked at a nursing home and one was retired from her teaching career. There was no evidence to suggest that these four victims knew each other but somehow, they were all killed by the same murderer. The style of killing differed from each murder. Maybe it was because the suspect wanted to confuse the police, or maybe it was because those were the only available tools that were there at the time of the murder. But that didn't matter. Not to the murderer at least. He made a small mistake, and that was the fact that he left a clue by accident, a specific drug was collected from the 4 crime scenes, called Methamphetamine. This drug is only found in a few places and has a high price for those who want it in large quantities. However all 10 suspects had the ability to buy this drug, so this wasn't as helpful as we thought it'd be. Out of the 10 suspect files we were given, only 2 had no criminal record. This led us to the conclusion that these 2 suspects had no involvement with the murders, and that was one of the mistakes we made. Suspect number 1, who had met up with one of the victims, and suspect number 10, who was found near the crime scene for no apparent reason. These 2, although not as suspicious as the others, caught my eye. But the one I had suspected was suspect number 10. Yes, he may have had no link with the any of the victims but there was a chance that the murders were set up. Mr. Handa Shumkichi, a 39-year-old, married for 13 years and father of two. He has two daughters, one aged 22 and the other one aged 29. It was quite strange how the age difference between the father and the children wasn't that big. The reason for this is because both daughters were adopted from an orphanage as his wife could not conceive any children. We didn't see it at first but only later did we realise after looking at his testimony. His youngest daughter, Miss. Handa Teruyo, attends the same college as the second victim, Oogami Aishun. The oldest daughter, Miss. Handa Moeko, works at the retirement centre where the fourth victim, Nura Wattan, was living. His wife, works at the same factory as the third victim, Horie Rei. And finally, Mr. Handa Shumkichi, himself, was one of the clients of the first victim, Kamata Seihachi. Now we can clearly see that the whole family knew each one of the victims yet when Mr. Handa Shumkichi was questioned, he responded 'I've never heard of a man named Kamata Seihachi.', yet there was a client list of over 500 people and Mr. Handa, was one of them. So why did he deny this? It's quite obvious, each of the family members have had problems with one of the victims such as relationship problems, arguments about salary and loan problems. Now it's the case of which family member killed the victims. Simple really, Mr. Handa Shumkichi is the murderer however his wife and daughters are the ones who helped him abduct these 4 people. To conclude, the reason why the stab wounds were to the stomach for all 4 bodies is due to rage. Mr. Handa, killed his victims in different ways, however he allowed the other family members to stab the bodies after they had died, just to relieve them of their anger.", I finished speaking and the whole room was silent, waiting for either of the Murasaki daughters to say something.

"Impressive.", Yuki spoke up, "And yes, you were correct. The murderer was Mr. Handa Shumkichi, although you were wrong about the drug. It wasn't a mistake.", she said.

"What do you mean?", Haruhi asked.

"He had an addiction for Methamphetamine, loved to inhale it after killing each victim. He left the powder at the crime scene, hoping we would catch him before he could murder another person. He willingly killed his first victim, Mr Kamata Seihachi, but the other 3 were forced upon by his family members.", Yuki said.

"What kind of family members would force someone to kill people?", Tamaki asked.

"The rest of the family members found out that he had murdered Mr. Kamata, and they blackmailed him so that he'll kill those who they've had problems with. Of course he ended up giving in to the pressure.", Yuki answered. 

"What happened to him?", one of the twins asked.

"Did he get arrested?", the other twin asked.

"Unfortunately, the day before he could be arrested, he died of overdose.", Yuki said, "Some say that it was suicide and others say it was an accident.", she said.

"And what do you think?", I asked her.

She gave me a small smile, "Murder obviously.", she said.

"And who killed him?", I asked.

"Why don't you guess?", she said.

I paused and everyone looked at me.

"I'm assuming either his wife or daughters, they probably didn't want to be caught so they faked an accident.", I said.

"Yes, either way, they were all arrested because they were involved with the murders but I'm pretty sure they killed him. The 3 women are now getting special treatment.", she said.  
There was a minute silent as everyone processed the information Yuki had just given.  
"Why is it called the Batista case then?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"They named it after the man who supplied the drug.", Yuki replied.  
"Oh.", Honey-senpai said.  
There was a pause.  
"Looks like you guys did well.", Eiko said.  
I smirked.  
'First time she actually complimented us.'  
"Yay!", Honey-senpai cheered.

"So we pass the test right?", Tamaki asked.

"Yes but-.", Yuki said then looked at Eiko.

"Well you pass Yuki's test anyways.", Eiko interrupted Yuki.

"Wait what?", the twins asked in sync.  
'What did she mean by Yuki's test? Aren't we done with getting tested?', I thought.  
"We said we'll give you a test, Yuki gave you one and now it's my turn.", she explained.

I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Isn't that cheating?", Tamaki asked.

"You never asked how many tests you have, you all assumed that there was going to be one. And since you did so well in the first one, I'm sure you'll do an even better for the second one.", she said sarcastically.

"And what exactly have you got in mind?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"A physical test.", she said with a smile, "To see how fit you all are.", she said.

"And why do we have to do such a thing?", Haruhi asked.

"I'm not sure if you know this already, but working on cases is not as easy as it sounds. There will be times when you will be in danger and if that happens you need to be able to defend yourself.", Eiko said.  
There was a pause.  
"But you weren't able to fight those men who broke in last time.", one of the twins said.

Eiko paused and looked at Yuki.

Yuki was smiling to herself and looked at her phone.

I smirked lightly.

'So even she finds this amusing.', I thought to myself.

"Yuki.", Eiko began, to try and get some help from her. 

"Sorry but I'm not getting involved in this.", she said.

Eiko sighed.

"Yes it's true that I can't fight but it's not as if I'm the one who will be training you guys.", she said.

"You could always do the training with them.", Yuki spoke up.

Eiko paused.

"And why would I want to do that?", she asked.

"Because you clearly have a problem with them.", Yuki said.

"I do not.", Eiko responded.

Yuki tilted her head and stared at Eiko, but Eiko quickly looked away.

"We'll train.", Tamaki spoke up, "As long as Eiko joins us.", he said with a smile.

Yuki gave Eiko a smile before standing up.

"You have a deal.", she said.

Eiko stood up.

"Tomorrow at Saigōyama Park at 10.30 then.", Yuki said as she made her way to the door.

"Why so late?", Haruhi asked.

"Because you need some rest since you've been working until 3 in the morning.", she said with a smile.

I stared at Yuki leave through the double doors first, follwed by Eiko.

'How did she know? The other day she said that I looked tried even though I didn't show any emotions. And today she knew that we stayed up late. But wasn't that a bit strange?', I thought.

"Yuki-chan is very nice isn't it?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Hmm.", Mori-senpai agreed with him. 

I looked at the file that we had just solved.

"It will be a lot harder next time, won't it?", Tamaki asked as he looked at me.

"Looks like it, but we'll get their help.", I said.

"But you know I'm sure Yuki will help us a great deal.", Haruhi said.

I looked at Haruhi, she was one of the only ones who has spent a lot of time with her, except for me.

"And what makes you say that?", I asked.

She looked up at me, almost surprised that I had questioned her, "W-Well t-that’s because she...", Haruhi was struggling for words.

"What exactly did Yuki say that day at the library? I'm assuming you're hiding something.", I said.

The Host members looked from me to Haruhi.

She sighed, "I can't put it into words but it seems like Yuki has...", she hesitated, "I guess you can say that she has an excellent deduction ability.", she finally said.

"How so?", I asked.

"Before Yuki offered to give me a ride that day, she was able to work out the journey time, the weight of the books, as well as the fact that I wouldn't be able to make it before 9.30 by bus. And this was all done under a minute.", Haruhi said, "It might have been a guess but it was very precise. I just found it surprising.", she said.

"That's amazing!", Honey-senpai said with bright eyes.

"It might have been a coincidence.", one of the twins reasoned.

"What if it wasn't?", I asked.

They all looked at me.

"Shall we put them to the test?", I asked them.

Tamaki frowned, "You want us to test them?", he asked.

"Not exactly a test.", I said and some of them looked at me confused, "Don't you want to see who it is, that is actually intelligent? And if Haruhi is right, then that means either both of the Murasaki daughters or one of them have a very precise deduction ability.", I said.

Tamaki eagerly nodded, "That sounds interesting.", he said with a smile.

"And who do you think will do better?", one of the twins asked.

I smirked.

"Let's have a bet.", I said and this got the attention of the twins.

"A bet?", one asked.

"What kind of bet?", the other asked.

"We each bet on one of the Murasaki daughters, deciding which one will deduce better, and those who lose will be the first ones to take part in that physical test they have planned for us tomorrow and not only that, they have to buy a treat for the winners.", I said.  
'It was a harmless bet.', I thought.  
The twins smirked.

"And the winners?", they both asked.

"Besides the treat, they can decide where we'll go on Sunday.", Tamaki said with a smile.

"How do we bet then?", Haruhi asked.

"Write the name on a piece of paper and everyone hand it back to Kyoya. And after he reads out who picked who, you will not be allowed to change your answers.", Tamaki said.

Everyone picked up a small piece of paper that Tamaki had cut out. They wrote their names on it as well as the name of one of the Murasaki daughters.

I smirked as I folded the piece of paper and placed it on the table.

'This will be very interesting, not only will I find out who they think is smarter but we'll be able to see how the groups are divided.', I thought to myself.

Tamaki collected all the pieces of papers and mixed them altogether before placing it in front me.

He gave me a nod and I picked up one.

"Honey-senpai", I said, "Yuki.", I read.

"Hikaru", I read the next piece of paper, "Eiko.", I continued.

"Haruhi", the third piece of paper read, "Yuki.", I said.  
"Mori-senpai", the fourth paper said, "Eiko.", I read.  
"Tamaki", I said, "Eiko.", I continued.

"Kaoru", I read, "Yuki.", I said and looked at the last piece of paper.

Everyone was staring at me. I knew it was my piece of paper that was left over, so I knew the name that I had written but they didn't. Right now both teams were even, 3 for Eiko and 3 for Yuki. It was a draw.

I picked up my piece of paper and looked at it.

"Kyoya.", I said, "Yuki.", I finally read out the name.

The room was silent for a few seconds.

"Well it looks like it's 4 - 3.", Tamaki said.

"I didn't think you'd pick Yuki.", I assumed Hikaru was speaking since he had picked Eiko. 

"I didn't think you'd pick Eiko.", Kaoru said.  
"It's nothing to get angry over.", Haruhi said, "We'll find out tomorrow, who it is that's more intelligent.", she picked up her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow then.", she walked out of the Music Room.  
"Haru-chan is right.", Honey-senpai said, "It doesn't really matter who it is that wins, either way they are both helping us.", he said, "Let's go Takeshi.", Honey-senpai said and Mori-senpai walked behind him, carrying both bags.  
"Yeah it doesn't matter.", one of the twins said.  
"They'll both be useful anyways.", the other said.   
The room was empty except for Tamaki and I. He was packing up his stuff when he spoke up.  
"You just wanted to see who each of us will pick.", Tamaki said.  
I smirked and put my laptop in the case.  
"Not very hard to see who it is that each of them supported.", I replied.  
"Why?", Tamaki asked.  
"What about you?", I asked, "The reason you picked Eiko instead of Yuki.", I looked at him as we made our way down the stairs.  
"That's easy, just because we haven't been seeing eye to eye, it doesn't mean that she won't do well.", he said, "I'm sure Eiko has her good points but we don't know what that is.", he continued, "What about you? Why did you pick Yuki?", he asked me.  
"Because she's a mystery.", I replied, "She has the tendency to speak at the most necessary times, and stays quiet for the rest. But whenever Yuki has something to say, it's usually very important and Eiko stops talking at the same time.", I said.  
"Like they work in sync?", Tamaki asked.  
We reached the front gates and the driver opened the door for us. Tamaki went in first, and I followed after him.  
Once the limo began to move, I continued talking.  
"Not exactly.", I said, "But it's more like Eiko respects Yuki a large amount.", I said as I thought about it.  
"But it's different when it's the other way round.", Tamaki said.  
"Hmm.", I said, "It seems like Yuki keeps a distance from Eiko. But it's not just Eiko, it seems like that's the case with everyone.", I said.  
"Is this your hypothesis?", Tamaki asked.  
"And what if it is?", I asked.  
"You know there's always a chance that people change. And I think that we can become great friends with the both of them.", he said.   
"Quite optimistic, aren't we?", I said with a smirk.  
"I'm sure you think the same thing as well.", he said.  
"We'll see.", I said and looked at the window.  
Tamaki was dropped off before the limo made its' journey to my place. Once I got inside, I headed straight for the bedroom where I placed my laptop bag and notebook on the table. I decided to take a bath since I was really tired. As the cold water hit my body, all the tiredness was washed away. I put on a pair of trousers and a shirt as I walked out of the bathroom. I was drying my hair with a towel when my phone was ringing.  
I went over to the desk and saw that it was Tamaki calling me.  
"Is there something you need?", I asked.  
"I was wondering what exactly we're supposed to wear tomorrow.", he said, "Do we need trainers?", he asked me.  
"Most likely, since Eiko said it's a physical test.", I said.  
"Okay.", he said, "I'll tell the others that as well.", he said bye then hung up.  
I sighed and put my phone down and picked up my laptop as I made my way to my bed. I sat up and logged into my account, leaning against the headboard.  
I scrolled through the profiles of each person until I came to a stop on Eiko's name. The strange thing was that there was more information on Eiko than Yuki, however both of their information were limited. I scrolled once more and it came to a stop at Yuki's name. I stared at it. There was a lot of things that were blank.  
'Why was that?', I thought, 'Was she a mystery to me because I hardly know anything about her or is it because she hardly ever says anything?', I looked at the profile picture for Yuki.  
There was a small smile on her face but her eyes didn't show that happiness, almost as if it was forced. Her eyes looked cold. I flicked back to Eiko's picture. She had a large smile on her face and she actually looked happy.  
'I wonder what they're hiding.', I thought to myself.


	14. chapter 14

Saturday 9 AM   
Kyoya's P.O.V   
My alarm began to ring and I glared at it, hoping it would stop, but of course it didn't, so I had to get up and switch it off.   
'Why so early in the morning?' I thought to myself.  
I could see the bright sunlight seeping through the closed curtain.  
'Why are mornings always bright?', I thought.  
There was a knock at the door and it slowly began to open. A maid entered and I could see her trembling.  
"S-Sir, b-breakfast is ready.", she quietly stuttered out.  
I gave her a death stare and she quickly scrambled out of the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.  
'This was definitely going to be a long day.', I forced myself to get out of bed and headed to the bathroom.  
Once I washed my face, I got changed into a suitable pair of clothing for todays' activity. It consisted a pair of black tracksuits, a blue top and I grabbed a hoodie on the way. I picked up my glasses and phone from the desk. I saw that there were quite a lot of messages from Tamaki.  
'Does this guy always wake up early? ', I thought and headed downstairs.  
Luckily everyone else had already left, meaning I could enjoy my breakfast peacefully. Well that was the case until Tamaki showed up after a few minutes.  
"Kyoya!", he exclaims with a large smile.  
I sighed.  
I began to eat my breakfast when Tamaki joins me at the table. The servants get him a plate and he begins to eat as well.  
"Aren't you a bit early?", I ask him.  
I take the glass of water.  
"The early bird gets the worm.", he said.  
I take a sip of the water and place it back on the table.  
"You do realise we have over an hour left.", I say.  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
"That's okay.", he said.  
I look at him then back at my phone.  
'How can someone be so annoying so early in the morning?', I thought.

Yuki's P.O.V   
I was quite impressed that they managed to solve the case within 7 days. It was interesting the way Kyoya-senpai had spoken. So he had actually listened to what I had said previously.  
Flashback...  
"These 2, although not as suspicious as the others, caught my eye. But the one I had suspected was suspect number 10.", Kyoya-senpai had said.  
Back to reality...  
'Interesting.', I thought with a smile, 'You were speaking in the first person plural and changed to the first person singular. So that means that this was your guess. Not theirs. But you changed back after. Was it a mistake?', I thought, 'Or did you do it on purpose?', I looked out of the window.  
Eiko and I were currently in the limo, on our way back to the Murasaki mansion. Eiko hadn't spoken to me since we had left the Music Room, probably because she was still mad about the fact that she has to train with them.  
"Do I have to?", Eiko finally spoke up.  
I looked at her.  
"And what exactly are you referring to?", I asked.  
"You know, training with them.", she said  
"It wouldn't hurt.", I said and looked back at the window, "You have to train either way, and this way, you won't be by yourself.", I said.   
"But why with them?", she asked.  
"Well that's because they're part of the team now.", I said and looked at her in the eye, "If you're trying to do something, I suggest you stop, because there's no point in arguing now. The decisions have already been made.", I said.  
"I just wanted to test them.", she reasoned.  
I scoffed quietly, "You told them it's a test.", I said, "It's clearly not when it's part of the training for them.", I said.  
"Look, I'm sorry.", she said, "I just didn't want them to get close to you, I didn't want you to get hurt.", she told me.  
"Don't worry Eiko, I won't get hurt.", I said.  
It was quiet for a few seconds.  
"That's the second time I've heard that.", she said.  
I looked at her.  
"Kyoya said the exact same thing before.", she continued, "But you know, if you're really fine with them then I think I can make an effort.", she sighed and looked at me, "I'll try my best and get along with them and I promise I won't get into fights with them unless it's necessary.", she said.  
I smiled lightly, "Thanks.", I said.  
"I'd like to see you smile more and if they can help then I'm fine with that.", she gave me a smile.  
"We'll see.", I said.  
The limo came to a stop and Victor opened the door for us. Eiko was the first one to get out, I followed after her. Both Henry and Victor followed behind us as we made our way inside the mansion.  
Several hours later...  
It was almost 9 PM and I was sitting on my bed, with my laptop on my lap. A message popped up on the side of the screen.  
'Hope everything is going well.', it said.  
'It's been a while, Mike.', I replied.  
The next message came within a second.  
'It has, hasn't it?', he said.   
'I see you're not very busy.', I replied.  
'Very funny. I just finished a couple of interviews and had 3 meetings which lasted over an hour each. And you're telling me that I haven't been busy. And what exactly have you been doing?', he asked.  
'School.', I replied with a smile.  
'Okay never mind. You win.', he said.  
'Hanji’s coming tomorrow. When are you coming?', I asked.  
'It'll take some time, I have a lot of things going on. But, by the way things are going now, I'll probably make it in 2 or 3 months.', he said.  
'That's a long time.', I said.  
'Why? Do you miss me that much?', he asked.  
'As if. At least I don't have to hear your annoying voice everyday.', I sent him that message and saw my phone vibrate.  
'How heartless!!!', he sent back.  
'We'll talk later, looks like I have to make a phone call.', I typed.  
'Alright then, make sure you don't stay up so late. Good night.', he said.  
'Good night and by the way, I'm not a child.', I said.  
I closed my laptop and picked up my phone. I dialled Hanji’s number and she picked up after a few seconds.  
"I didn't think you'd pick up.", Hanji said, "I thought you were asleep.", she said.  
"It's only 9.20, as if I'd sleep that early.", I said.  
"I should have known.", she said, "Anyways, I need the details.", she said.  
"What details?", I asked.  
"Well what's happening tomorrow? I need to know what time I need to meet you guys.", she said.  
"How did you-", I sighed, "Eiko?", I asked.  
"Yep. She said that your meeting the Host Club members tomorrow, although she didn't mention the details.", Hanji continued, "Will Henry be there?", she asked.  
"No.", I said.   
"And why is that?", she asked, "What if something happens?", she waited for a reply.  
"Hanji, you do realise that even if I told him not come, he'll still be there, following us. And besides, I don't see what the problem is.", I said, "It's just a group of students.", I said.  
"Yes but we don't know anything about them.", she said.  
"You don't but I do.", I said, "They're not dangerous if that's what you're worried about.", I said.   
"Fine, but I still want to meet them.", she said.  
I sighed.  
"Tomorrow at Saigōyama Park at 10.30, that's when we're meeting up. You can come earlier if you're worried.", I said.   
"I'll meet you there 10 minutes before them, and Yuki?", she said.  
"Hmm?", I looked at the clock.  
"It's just a precaution.", she said.  
"I know.", I replied.  
"You should probably get some rest and I'll talk to you when the plane lands.", she said.  
"Yeah, good night.", I said.  
"Good night.", she said.  
I hung up and put the laptop on the table along with my phone. I turned off the lights and got under the blankets.  
'We'll see how well they do at tomorrow's training session.', I closed my eyes and fell asleep after a few minutes.  
The next morning...  
The alarm went off at 9.20, and I tried to cover my ears with the pillow, but it only seemed to make it louder. I groaned quietly and stopped the alarm. I layed back on the bed, slowly dozing off. There was a knock at the door. I glared at the door which stayed shut.  
"Umm, Mi-Miss, your sister is waiting for you in the dining room.", I heard the maid say from the other side of the door.  
I buried my face into the pillow and snuggled into the warmth.  
There was another knock.  
I snapped my eyes open.  
"M-Miss, are you awake?", the maid asked.  
I frowned and looked at the door.  
"Miss?", her voice was starting to irritate me.  
"I'm up.", I said.  
I heard her drop something outside, most likely a silver tray, and I covered my ears as the sound echoed.  
"Would you mind leaving now?", I said.  
"Sorry Miss.", she probably bowed because there was a thump on the door, "Ouch.", I heard her say before her footsteps faded away.  
I sighed.  
'A bit clumsy, aren't we?', I thought and sat up.  
I rubbed my eyes and looked around the room. For a second it flashed red and I quickly shook my head.  
'Just breathe slowly.', I told myself.  
Once my heart beat began to calm down, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I finished washing my face and put my contacts on as I went back into my bedroom. I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans, a red T-shirt, and took a black leather jacket. I combed my hair and grabbed a pair of socks. My phone vibrated and I quickly picked it up.  
"Morning.", I heard Hanji’s excited voice.  
"You've landed?", I asked and made my way downstairs.  
"Yep. A couple of hours ago. I'm staying at a hotel now since I wasn't bothered to travel all the way to my place.", she said, "I'll leave in 20 minutes.", she said.  
"Okay, I'll see you then.", I said.  
I made my way to the dining room and found Eiko sitting at the table. I sat opposite her and looked at her.  
She had tracksuits on, with a designer T-shirt.  
"It's not a fashion show.", I said as I ate the toast.  
"I know but you have to dress with fashion when going out.", she said with a smile.   
"Right.", I said.  
I took the glass of water and brought it to my lips.  
"Anyways, I wonder what kind of clothes they'll wear. I'm sure the twins will have the most fashionable clothes since their mother is a fashion designer, but Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai do seem like they have a good taste in clothes as well.", she continued to rant on about clothes.  
I took a sip of the water.  
'How can someone be so annoying so early in the morning?', I thought as I tried to drown out her voice.  
I ate the bacon and eggs, but Eiko was still eating which was understandable since she was too busy talking. I looked at my phone.  
"I'll wait in the limo.", I said as I stood up, "Come once you're done.", I said.  
I saw her try to shovel down the food really quickly, but only ended up making a mess at the table. I shook my head and made my way to the front. I tied my boots and stepped outside. The cold air hit my face and I closed my eyes as it felt nice. I opened my eyes again, and walked towards the limo.  
A few minutes later...  
Eiko finally finished eating, and she made her way to the limo. I looked at her before turning away.  
"Saigōyama Park.", I said.  
Eiko put her seat belt on, and Henry drove off. The journey to the park was very quiet. Eiko had her earphones plugged in and she was humming to herself. We came to a stop at a traffic light. A car stopped next to the limo.  
There was a man at the driver's seat and two more men at the back seat. They were all formerly dressed, with suits on. I stared at them.  
'At this rate, I won't be able to hand in the report.', the man at the driver's seat thought.  
'I wonder what she would like. Maybe a necklace or flowers. But would it be too much for the second date?', the man with the blonde hair thought.  
'That guy will probably kill me if I don't hand in the rent by the end of this week.', the dark haired man thought.  
Luckily the windows were tinted because the blonde man looked directly at me, but he obviously couldn't see me.  
'Maybe she'd want something expensive like this.', the man thought.  
I looked at him.  
'I wonder how these people can afford this?', he thought.  
The lights turned green and Henry continued driving. The car had turned in the other direction. I leaned back in my seat.  
"Did you sleep?", I heard Henry's voice.  
I looked at him then back at the window.  
"Sure.", I said.  
We finally arrived at the place but we were still early.  
10.05 AM  
The limo door opened and I was the first one to get out. Eiko stepped out after a while.  
"We're early.", she said out loud.  
I began walking and Eiko followed beside me. I turned around and found Henry standing outside the limo. I gave him a small smile before we continued to walk.  
Once we found a bench, we decided to sit there and wait for them. Eiko sat opposite me.  
"So what are we going to do?", she asked me.  
I looked up at her.  
"Just running for today.", I replied.  
"Who's taking the session?", she asked.  
I shrugged my shoulders, "Henry said he'll choose the people.", I said.  
I pulled out my phone.  
'Just 10 minutes away.', Hanji texted me.  
'Great, we're already here.', I texted her.  
"I really hope it's not some sort of sweating exercise.", she said with a sigh.  
I raised my eyebrow, "You do realise you'll be running.", I said.   
"How hard can that be?", she asked.  
I smirked.  
I looked up and saw a familiar figure. It was Hanji. When she spotted us, she gave us a wave.  
I stood up and made my way to her but Eiko stayed where she was. Hanji had her hair up in a messy bun, her glasses was a bit crooked but she didn't seem to mind. She had on a plain shirt and black trousers.   
Once I was close, I was going to say hi to her but she suddenly gave me a huge hug. I stayed still.  
"Err...Hanji.", I said, as I tried to free myself.  
She finally let go and looked at me with a grin.  
"It's good to see you again.", she said.  
I smiled up at her.  
"Could say the same thing to you.", I said.  
She laughed and adjusted her glasses.   
"Are those your friends?", she asked.  
I turned around and found Eiko standing with the Host Club members.  
'I wonder when they arrived.', I thought to myself.  
"No.", I replied, "Not friends.", I said.  
"Not yet.", she said.  
I looked up at her.  
"Did you bring it?", I asked her.  
"Yep.", she replied and showed me the box, "Who is it for?", she asked.  
"Haruhi.", I replied.  
The Host Club members began to walk towards us.  
"Here.", she said, handing it over.  
I shook my head, "You give it.", I said.  
She looked at me.  
"Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai exclaimed.  
I looked at him and gave him a small smile.  
"May I ask who you are?", Tamaki-senpai asked, referring to Hanji.  
"Oh right.", Hanji said, "My name is Hanji Zoë.", she said with a bow, "And I'm the Deputy Chief at the National Police Agency.", she said with a smile.  
"It's a pleasure meeting you.", Tamaki-senpai said and bowed to her.  
The others bowed as well.  
"I heard that Mr. Murasaki had chosen you as part of the Special Unit team.", she said, "Congratulations to all of you.", she said.  
"Thank you.", Tamaki-senpai said.  
I looked at each of them. They were all wearing tracksuits and trainers.  
'I wonder when the instructors are going to arrive.', I thought.  
"So when will we be given our first case?", Honey-senpai asked.  
"Probably sometime at the end of this week.", she replied.  
"Will it be hard?", Haruhi asked.  
"I'm not quite sure what we have at the moment, since I just arrived but the Chief and I will both decide on a suitable case for you.", she replied.  
"What do you mean-", Hikaru began.  
"By just arrived?", Kaoru finished.  
"My plane landed at 2 this morning. I haven't visited the station yet.", she said.  
"And where exactly did you take off from?", Kyoya-senpai asked.  
I looked at him.  
"London.", she replied, "Anyways, I just came to see how Yuki and Eiko were doing, I probably should be heading to the station since your instructors are on their way.", she said.  
I looked at where Hanji was looking, and behind the Host members, a man and a woman were approaching us. The others turned around and looked at them as well. I smiled slightly.  
'Looks like Henry got them special instructors.', I thought.  
They came to a stop in front of us. The woman seemed very familiar and I realised who it was. Futaki Chiko, a 28-year-old, who had taught me several years ago. She still looked the same, her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she had dark blonde hair, and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing leggings and a sports wear top. The man, I also recognised, Mino Kikaku, 30-year-old, had black hair and brown eyes, he looked very fit for his age. He wore tracksuits and a T-shirt that was a bit loose. They gave us a bow.  
"I'm presuming you are the students who we're meant to train.", he said.  
"Yep they are.", Hanji said.  
He turned his attention to her.  
"Ah, Miss Zoë, a pleasure to see you again.", he said with a bow.  
She laughed, "You can call me Hanji.", she said, "But it's good to see you Mino.", she said and gave a small nod to Chiko, "And you too Chiko.", she said with a smile.  
Chiko gave a small nod then looked at me.  
"Miss Yuki, it's been at while.", she said, "Five years, wasn't it? You've changed a lot.", she said with a smile.  
"Five years but you look the same.", I said with a smile.  
She gave a small laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment.", she said, "I'm not going to be training you, am I?", she asked.  
I shook my head, "Just them.", I said, "And Eiko.", I said.  
She looked at Eiko.  
"You must be Yuki's sister.", she said.  
Eiko gave her a nod.  
"Alright, then I'll be taking my leave.", Hanji said, "Oh and before I forget.", she approached Haruhi.  
She held out the box and Haruhi hesitated.  
"This is for you.", she said.  
"What's this?", she asked as she took the box.  
Haruhi opened the box and inside was a new black IPhone 5s. Her eyes widened.  
"I can't take this.", she said, "It's too expensive.", she said, trying to hand it back to Hanji.  
"Sorry you have to take this. It's for safety reasons, since everyone else has a phone, you need one in case of an emergency. And besides, these were my orders.", Hanji said.  
"From who?", Haruhi asked.  
"Yuki of course.", Hanji replied.  
Haruhi looked at me.  
"It's fine, it's free of charge since the Police Agency is paying for it.", I said.  
"But-", I interrupted her.  
"It's safer for you to have a phone if something were to happen.", I said.  
She looked at me.  
"Err, thank you.", she said.  
I gave her a smile.  
"I already put my number in there, I'm sure you can get their numbers as well.", she said.  
She gave a small bow.  
"Enjoy your training session, and I'll see you later.", she waved at the others. Hanji came over to me and whispered something in English.  
"Alright.", Mino said, "I'd like everyone to stretch before we begin.", he said.  
I looked back at Hanji who began to walk away.  
'They seem like nice people, sorry for worrying too much', Hanji had said.  
I turned back around and saw that everyone was stretching their legs. Chiko came over and stood next to me.  
"You've been training, haven't you?", she asked me.  
"And what makes you say that?", I asked as I looked up at her.  
"Your hand. It's bruised.", she said.  
I smiled.  
"That wasn't training.", I said, "I just hit someone.", I said.  
She looked at me and shook her head with a smile.  
"Looks like you haven't changed completely.", she said with a laugh.


	15. chapter 15

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Tamaki and I both left my house at around 10.15, the others had called and said that they were on the way. The twins were arriving with Haruhi, but other than that, everyone else had already left. Once we arrived at the Park, it was 10.25.

I spotted the third years near the entrance, and we both made our way to them. Seconds later a limo stopped next to us; Haruhi, followed by the twins step out. We saw a limo parked outside Saigōyama Park, the large man standing beside it, looked very familiar.

'Isn't he the driver for the Murasaki daughters?', I thought.

The others didn't notice him, but he turned and looked at us. He made eye contact with me and gave me a small bow. I bowed back.

"We should probably get going.", I said.

The others nodded and we made our way inside, but we were wondering where they were, when Honey-senpai found them.

"There they are!", he exclaimed.

We looked in the direction he was pointing at, and saw Eiko and Yuki, sitting on the bench. Yuki was on her phone, and looked up when she saw someone. She smiled at the person.

'I didn't think she'd smile like that.', I thought to myself.

Yuki had gotten up and was making her way to this tall woman. I couldn't make out the woman's face, but I could tell that she had glasses on, her hair was up in a messy bun, she was wearing black trousers and a plain shirt on. Eiko stayed where she was sitting and was looking at them. The woman was hugging Yuki, but Yuki didn't look comfortable at all.

I saw that they began talking, and Eiko looked at us once we approached the bench.

"Good morning Eiko-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a smile.

She smiled back.

"Good morning.", she replied.

I looked at Eiko.

'Her attitude seems to have changed.', I thought.

"Who's Yuki-chan talking to?", Honey-senpai asked.

Eiko got up.

"A friend.", she said and made her way to them.

We followed behind her.

The woman made eye contact with us, then said something which made Yuki look at us.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile.

'Interesting.', I thought, 'Yuki's eyes slightly lightened up when she smiled.', I thought to myself.

"May I ask who you are?", Tamaki asked, referring to the woman who was standing next to Yuki.

"Oh right.", the woman said, "My name is Hanji Zoë.", she said with a bow, "And I'm the Deputy Chief at the National Police Agency.", she said with a smile.

'A very important person then.', I thought.

"It's a pleasure meeting you.", Tamaki said and bowed to her.

The rest of us bowed to her as well.

"I heard that Mr. Murasaki had chosen you as part of the Special Unit team.", she said, "Congratulations to all of you.", she said.

'I could faintly make out an English or American accent.', I looked at the woman.

"Thank you.", Tamaki said.

"So when will we be given our first case?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Probably sometime at the end of this week.", she replied.

"Will it be hard?", Haruhi asked.

"I'm not quite sure what we have at the moment, since I just arrived but the Chief and I will both decide on a suitable case for you.", she replied.

"What do you mean-", Hikaru began.

"By just arrived?", Kaoru finished.

"My plane landed at 2 this morning. I haven't visited the station yet.", she said.

"And where exactly did you take off from?", I asked.

I saw Yuki look at me.

"London.", she replied, "Anyways, I just came to see how Yuki and Eiko were doing, I probably should be heading to the station since your instructors are on their way.", she said.

'English accent it is.', I told myself.

I turned around and found a man and a woman walking towards us. The woman looked about in her late 20s and her hair was tied back in a ponytail, she had dark blonde hair, and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing leggings and a sports wear top. The man, probably in his 30s, had black hair and brown eyes, he looked very fit for his age. He wore tracksuits and a T-shirt that was a bit loose. They gave us a bow.

"I'm presuming you are the students who we're meant to train.", he said.

"Yep they are.", Hanji said.

He turned his attention to her.

"Ah, Miss Zoë, a pleasure to see you again.", he said with a bow.

She laughed, "You can call me Hanji.", she said, "But it's good to see you Mino.", she said and gave a small nod to the woman standing next to him, "And you too Chiko.", she said with a smile.

'So the man is called Mino and the woman is called Chiko?', I thought.

The woman gave a small nod then looked at Yuki.

"Miss Yuki, it's been at while.", she said, "Five years, wasn't it? You've changed a lot.", she said with a smile.

"Five years but you look the same.", Yuki replied with a smile.

She gave a small laugh, "I'll take that as a compliment.", Chiko said, "I'm not going to be training you, am I?", she asked.

Yuki shook her head, "Just them.", she said, "And Eiko.", she added.

The woman looked at Eiko.

"You must be Yuki's sister.", she said.

Eiko gave her a nod.

"Alright then, I'll be taking my leave.", Hanji said, "Oh and before I forget.", she approached Haruhi.

She held out the box and Haruhi hesitated.

"This is for you.", she said.

"What's this?", Haruhi asked as she took the box.

'I wonder what's inside.', I thought and watched Haruhi open the box.

Inside was a new black IPhone 5s. Haruhi's eyes widened.

"I can't take this.", she said, "It's too expensive.", she said, trying to hand it back to the Deputy Chief.

"Sorry you have to take this. It's for safety reasons, since everyone else has a phone, you need one in case of an emergency. And besides, these were my orders.", Hanji said.

"From who?", Haruhi asked.

"Yuki of course.", Hanji replied.

Haruhi looked at Yuki.

'Yuki?', I thought and looked at her.

"It's fine, it's free of charge since the Police Agency is paying for it.", she said.

"But-", Yuki interrupted Haruhi.

"It's safer for you to have a phone if something were to happen.", she said.

"Err, thank you.", Haruhi said.

Yuki gave her a smile.

"I already put my number in there, I'm sure you can get their numbers as well.", Hanji said.

She gave a small bow.

"Enjoy your training session, and I'll see you later.", she waved at the others. Hanji went over to Yuki and whispered something.

"Alright.", Mino said, "I'd like everyone to stretch before we begin.", he said.

He first started off by stretching his arms and we copied him. He began talking as we continued, "My name is Mino Kikaku and I'm 30 years old. I was told that I will be training you for a month, and you will then be continuing your training with someone else.", we began jogging on the spot, "My colleague, Miss. Futaki Chiko, 28-year-old, will also be training with you. She will mostly train the ladies in this group whereas I take the males.", he said.

He began to do star jumps, "But most of the activities will be suitable for all of you, so you'll be together with myself and Chiko.", he stopped and we stopped as well, "For todays' exercise, we will be running around the park and you will be timed the third time round.", he said, "Any questions?", he asked.

Tamaki put his hand up, "When you said for a month, do you know who will be training us later?", he asked.

"I wouldn't be worried about that for now.", someone from behind us said.

We turned around and saw Chiko standing beside Yuki.

"But if you really want to know, it'll be someone who's not as strict as us.", she continued with a smile.

"You're strict?", Eiko spoke up. 

"To a certain extent, yes.", she replied, "But for todays' session, we were told to take it easy, except on two people.", she said.

'The third years.', I thought and looked at Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai.

She pulled out her phone, "It says here Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka.", she looked at us.

The other members looked at them as well.

"Well it's not as if they need training anyways.", Yuki said and I looked at her.

"And why not?", Eiko asked.

"One of them is a national champion in kendo and a skilled karate practitioner, and the other is a martial arts champion in Japan. You'd think they'd be fitter than the majority.", she said.

"Oh.", Eiko said, "Well that's a surprise.", she said.

Someone's phone rang and it sounded like it came from Mino. He looked at the number then at Yuki.

"May I?", he asked.

She nodded.

He walked a bit further away and picked up the phone. I could hear him speak in another language, probably English.

"How did you know about us?", Honey-senpai asked, "We didn't say anything.", he said.

"It was quite obvious", Yuki replied.

We waited for her to continue. She sighed.

"You may seem like the cute type, but there's more to you than meets the eye. Then there's Mori-senpai, he's really tall, I'd have expected some training for someone to grow to this height.", she said.

'Is this what Haruhi meant?', I thought and looked at Yuki.

"We could have been training as well.", one twin said.

"You never know.", the other said.

"I doubt it, you both care more about clothes than fighting.", Yuki said.

"And what makes-", one twin said.

"You say that?", the other finished.

"Well you irritated Haruhi enough to get her dressed into that attire. I'm assuming she can't afford such expensive clothes, hence why she didn't want to accept the phone. But since the three of you arrived together, you two are the only ones who could've convinced her.", Yuki said.

'How did she know that they came together?', I looked at Haruhi, 'I didn't even realise that her clothes were designer clothes, until Yuki pointed it out.', I snapped out of my thoughts.

"And who do you think suggested this idea?", one of the twins asked.

"Of course, it'll be you, Hikaru.", she said.

Both the twins' eyes widened.

'She knows which twin is which?', I thought.

"I'm Hikaru.", the other twin said.

She looked at the one who had just spoken.

"No you're Kaoru.", Yuki said, "He's Hikaru.", she said, pointing to the other twin.

They both looked at each other.

"You might want to duck.", Yuki said.

We looked at her confused.

"What?", both the twins asked.

"Duck.", she said.

Eiko pushed both the twins' head down.Yuki moved to the side slightly, just as a tennis ball flew past her face. We stared at the ball then at her. Eiko had let go of the twins by now and they stood up again.

"Just because you're twins, it doesn't mean that everything about you are the same.", Yuki continued, almost as if nothing happened.

"How so?", one of the twins asked.

"Well first of all, you both have different voices, Hikaru's voice is more deeper than Kaoru, then there's the fact that Hikaru tends to speak first, and lastly you both behave similarly yet differently.", she replied.

We stayed silent as we watched the twins whisper to each other.

"I'm sure Haruhi was one of the first to figure it out.", Yuki said, "Out of the other members, that is.", she said.

Mino had joined us again.

"Shall we begin?", Mino asked.

We looked at him then at Yuki, who wasn't paying any attention to us, as she made her way to a bench that was nearby.

"She's good.", one twin said.

"Very good.", the other continued.

"Shall we pull off the bet now?", they both asked.

I gave Tamaki a nod.

"Those who lost, will be the first ones to participate then.", Tamaki said. 

We separated according to who had won and lost. Those who had chosen Eiko, went ahead and followed Mino & Chiko, including Eiko.

The only ones who remained were the 4 of us: Haruhi, Honey-senpai, Kaoru and me. I looked back at Yuki who was sitting by the bench. I decided to join her, and began to make my way there. The others followed and Yuki looked up at us as we took a seat.

"I wonder how long they'll be?", Honey-senpai asked.

It was one of the first times that Honey-senpai was here without Mori-senpai, and Kaoru was here without his twin. Everyone was sitting in silence, when Haruhi spoke up.

"Yuki, can I have your number?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki looked up and frowned. 

"Why?", she asked.

"Well, I thought that if we were working on cases, then it'd be more practical to have both your number and Eiko-senpai's number.", Haruhi replied.

Yuki looked at Haruhi for a second before placing her own phone on the table. She held out her left hand, which was still bandaged from last time.

"Phone?", she asked.

Haruhi handed it to her.

Yuki was probably typing her number in, then handed it back to Haruhi.

She picked up her phone, and it looked like she was texting someone when Honey-senpai spoke up.

"Can I have your number?", he asked.

Yuki looked at him.

"And me?", Kaoru said.

She then looked at Kaoru. I was looking at her, when I saw Yuki look directly at me. I pushed up my glasses.

"If you're giving it to one member, then it'd be best if you gave it to all of us.", I said.

She looked at the table for a while before looking at her phone. She pressed a few things on the screen, then turned her phone around and showed me the screen. Her number was written on it. I got out my phone and typed it in.

"I'm sure you can give it to the rest.", she said.

I looked at her but she was focused on something else. Her eyes were fixed on the table.

She turned the phone back and put it back in her pocket.

I texted her number to the other members and looked back at Yuki.

"Don't you want ours?", I asked, hoping to start a conversation.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Eiko usually does this sort of thing.", Yuki said quietly, "I don't really understand the point.", she said.

She got up and began walking away from the bench we were sitting on.

"Where are you going Yuki-chan?!", Honey-senpai called out to her.

She turned around and gave a small smile.

"Just walking.", she replied.

I looked at my phone and began writing a text. I put each of our names and numbers, before sending it to Yuki. I looked back at her. She pulled out her phone from her pocket to look at the message that I had sent, then she suddenly stopped. She turned around and looked at me.

She turned back around and continued walking. Yuki ran her hand through her hair, and I watched her until she disappeared from our view.

"Yuki is very quiet.", Kaoru spoke up.

I looked at him.

"Kaoru's right.", Haruhi agreed, "When she was speaking about the twins, she was fine.", she said.

"But when we wanted to talk to her, Yuki-chan didn't look comfortable.", Honey-senpai said.

"Maybe it's because she's not used to talking to people.", I said.

They looked at me.

"Do you know something?", Haruhi asked.

I shook my head.

"It's just a guess.", I said. 

'And it really was.', I thought, 'When Yuki was speaking to the twins, she made eye contact at times. But when having a normal conversation, Yuki didn't. It's either because she's really quiet and doesn't feel comfortable talking or because she's not used to us.', I looked at my phone where I had just entered her number, 'But it's most likely the first option.', I told myself. 

Around 15 minutes had passed by, (we had spoken to each other once in a while), I looked back and saw Mino jogging towards us, he was followed by Mori-senpai (who didn't look tired at all), then there were the others who were sweating and panting out of breath. Once Tamaki and Hikaru reached us, they collapsed onto the floor. Eiko followed after a few minutes, and Chiko was behind her. Eiko soon joined the two that were on the floor. The were out of breath. 

A few minutes later, Yuki came back with a plastic bag in her hand. She came over to the bench and began to take out water bottles. Tamaki and Hikaru lunged for the water, and Yuki handed one to Eiko.

"How..did you know?", Eiko asked between pants.

"Chiko texted me.", Yuki replied, before taking up her seat again, opposite me.

Once Tamaki and Hikaru got their breaths back, they sat down on the bench and looked at us.

"I am never making a bet like this again.", Tamaki said.

"I agree.", Hikaru said.

"What bet?", Eiko asked.

They froze.

"Well you see we were just playing a small game,", Haruhi said, "To see who each of us supported.", she said quietly.

"So you basically betted on us?", Eiko asked.

"Well when you put it that way.", Haruhi began.

"Yes we did.", Hikaru said, as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "Not as if you did any better.", he began. 

"What are you talking about?", Eiko said.

"Didn't you fool us by saying that we'll have a second test, when we originally agreed on one?", he said.

"This and that are two different matters.", Eiko said.

"Oh really.", he said, "Then what's your reason?", he asked.

Eiko stayed silent.

"To see how your brain works.", Yuki spoke up.

We turned and looked at her.

"You have no experience whatsoever on solving cases and yet you want us to trust you when you will be helping us with current cases.", Yuki said, "Don't you think it sounds a bit strange?", she asked and looked at Hikaru.

"You didn't have to pick us.", Hikaru mumbled.

"I'm afraid, it wasn't their choice.", Chiko said and we looked at her.

"You shouldn't be blaming them, when one of the causes are your parents.", she said.

"She's right.", Mino said, "If you're parents had refused, then you wouldn't be here.", he continued, "However, since that's not the case, and if you really don't want to do it, you're welcome to explain to your parents why you would like to decline this offer.", he looked at Chiko.

"Because it will be very troublesome, if you continue to act like this.", she said.

"Do you perhaps, also work at the Police Agency?", I asked.

She gave me a smile.

"Yes that is true.", she replied, "Mino and I both are trainers for new recruits.", she said.

"I see.", I looked at her then turned my attention back to Yuki.

She was looking somewhere else then her eyes landed on me. Yuki had a blank expression on her face, before she turned away.

"Your decision?", Mino asked us.

I looked at the others, but it seemed like they weren't going to say anything, so I decided to speak instead.

"We made a deal, did we not, Miss. Yuki?", I looked at her.

She looked at me.

"I'm sure we agreed that if we solve the case, you'll help us at the Host Club.", I continued.

"Technically, she said that we'll see whether we'll join the Host Club or not.", Eiko responded and I looked at her.

"Are you trying to lie to us again?", Tamaki asked, he looked a bit angry.

"It's not lying.", Eiko continued, "You people just misheard.", she said.

"So you won't help us then?", Honey-senpai asked.

"We never said that.", Yuki said.

I turned my attention back to her.

"We'll help, but I don't see the reason why, when you already have enough people.", she said.

"That's okay, we can find a job for the both of you.", Tamaki said with a smile.

"I don't want to get involved.", Eiko said, "What gives you the right to make us do things for you?", she asked.

"The same right you have for making us work with you.", I replied.

She glared at me.

"And because they're allowed to make conditions in which they'll be willing to work under.", Yuki said, then looked at me, "But within reason that is.", she looked at Eiko.

Eiko sighed.

"Fine.", she said in defeat, "But just so you know, if it's something that we don't like then we're not doing it.", Eiko said.

"You got yourself a deal.", Tamaki replied.

"Shall we continue with the training then?", Chiko asked.

The rest nodded, and we made our way to follow Mino and Chiko. I looked back at Yuki, who was sitting by herself. 

"Come on, Kyoya!", Tamaki shouted and I began to jog over to him.

10 minutes later...

We were currently running behind Mino, who was going pretty fast. My throat felt dry, and my legs were aching.

'How long is this going to take?', I thought to myself.

I was sweating a lot, and I could hear the drumming of my heart in my ears. I looked behind and saw everyone else far behind, except for Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who were running at the same pace as Mino.

'How do they do this?', I tried to push myself to run faster.

A while later, I saw the bench that Yuki was sitting on. I sighed in relief, and looked back to see a man sitting opposite her. He was wearing a long brown coat, with his collar up, had sunglasses on, a grey scarf and a top hat. I couldn't see any part of his skin, as he was covered up. I began to run faster, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face. He slightly turned his head in our direction, before he suddenly got up and walked away. By the time Mino, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had reached the bench, he was long gone.

I finally reached the bench, and held onto it for support as I was out of breath. I grabbed a water bottle and began to drink out of it. After I managed to get my breath back, I took a seat, and ran my hand through my hair. I looked at Yuki, just as she put a piece of paper in her pocket.

The others didn't ask her anything, so I stayed silent. Once the rest joined us, Yuki got up. I looked up at her from my seat.

"Where are you going Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"I have something to take care of.", she said, then looked at Eiko, "I'll send another limo for you.", Yuki said.

Eiko nodded.

"Try and not get into trouble.", Eiko said.

Yuki gave her a smile, "No promises.", she said and walked away.

I looked at Yuki then turned to Eiko.

"You don't ask her where she's going?", I asked.

Eiko shook her head, "Why should I?", she looked at me.

"What if something happens?", Tamaki asked.

"I'm sure she can look after herself.", Eiko replied, "And besides, she won't be going by herself.", she said.

"You seem so sure.", I said.

"Because it's the truth.", Eiko said and looked at me, "A bodyguard always follows her", she said.

I looked back in the direction that Yuki had just left.

'Where is she going? And who was that man that was with her?', I thought to myself.


	16. chapter 16

Yuki’s P.O.V 

11.56 AM

I was currently in the limo and Henry was driving me to a certain address. I stared out the window.

'Why did they want my number for? If it was only Haruhi, it would have been fine, but why the others? And why do I need to help out the Host Club? I don't see the point of creating a club, where all they do is flirt with girls. Not only does it sound weird, but it doesn't seem like a comfortable environment for me.', I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes, 'I wonder how long this will be for.', I stared out the window, just in time to see a little girl giving money to an old man on the street.

The little girl had blonde hair, and was wearing a pink dress.Once she placed the coins into the man's plastic cup, she ran back to her mother, who picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. I could see the bright smile on the little girl's face and the mother was smiling gently at her.

I smiled at the scene.

'Cute.', I thought.

My phone began to vibrate and I looked at it. There was a message on Whatsapp.

'You have been added to the group chat.'

'That's just great.', I thought and stared at the screen.

The limo stopped in front of an ice cream shop.

"Do you want anything?", Henry asked.

"Vanilla please.", I said.

He turned off the engine and climbed out his seat, and made his way inside the shop. I watched him ask for the order, and whilst the man was preparing the ice cream, Henry was keeping his eyes on the limo.

I looked back at my phone just as my phone vibrated again.

"We're having a meeting on Monday, at 7.50 AM, please make sure you all get there early.", Tamaki-senpai wrote the message on the group chat.

I rolled my eyes and looked back where Henry was standing. He handed the man cash, before walking back to the limo. Once he sat down, he handed me the small cup of ice cream.

"Thank you.", I said as I took it.

"We're just 15 minutes away.", Henry said and started the car once again.

I opened the lid, and took a spoonful of ice cream. As I put it in my mouth, I felt the cold vanilla melt in my mouth. I smiled as I took another spoon. It was sweet and tasted really good.

5 hours later...

16.56 PM

It was almost 5 o'clock, and Henry pulled up in the driveway of the Murasaki mansion. 

'I wonder if Eiko is back.', I thought as I got out and made my way inside, followed by Henry.

One of the butlers opened the door, and I saw Eiko's shoes at the entrance.

'She's back.', I thought. 

I took off my boots and put on the slippers, that were at the entrance, and climbed up the stairs, heading towards my bedroom. I decided to have a bath before dinner and grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe. As I locked the bathroom door, I took off my jacket.

Blood began seeping down my arm and I stared at it, as droplets landed on the floor. I looked in the mirror and saw my left cheek bruised. I sighed.

My right arm was cut and bleeding, I had a few more bruises down my left arm, and there was a large bruise on my left cheek, as well as a small cut near my lip. 

I quickly decided to undress, and turned on the cold shower. The wounds stung as the water made contact with my skin and I winced, seeing the blood going down the drain hole. Luckily the cuts weren't that deep, but it still hurt.

After 15 minutes or so, I climbed out of the bathtub, and began drying myself, making sure to avoid the cuts.

I got dressed into this grey pyjama bottoms and a blue short sleeved top. I made my way back to my room, and pulled out the first aid kit from the cupboard. I took out the disinfectant, and seated myself in front of the wardrobe mirror. I began to dab the disinfectant onto my arm, then took a bandage and managed to wrap it around my right arm. I disinfected the bruises, and the cut on my lip. I decided to bandage my left arm (from my wrist to my elbow), so the large bruises weren't visible, but I left out the cut on my lip and the bruise on my cheek. 

Just as I was putting everything away, there was a knock on the door. I paused.

"Yuki? You in there?", I heard Eiko's voice from outside.

I quickly put the things away and went over to the door. I unlocked it and saw Eiko in a pair of black shorts and a white top. She looked at me and was about to say something when I interrupted her.

"I'm fine.", I said as I put on my slippers and grabbed my phone from the bed. 

I walked past her, and headed towards the staircase. She followed behind me.

"Umm...then can I ask what happened?", she asked.

"Nothing really.", I said, as we reached the bottom of the staircase and made our way to the dining room, "Just a small fight.", I said.

"So this is what you meant by something that you needed to take care of?", she asked and took a seat, on the leather chair at the table.

I took a seat opposite her, "Not exactly.", I said.

She looked at me.

"It's not important anyways.", I said.

One of the maids began to set the plates for us.

"I was wondering what happened since you took a long time.", Eiko said.

I looked at her.

'Those instructors were so annoying. Making me run twice just because I stopped once.', she thought.

I smirked.

"Seems like you enjoyed today's training.", I said.

"Yuki!", she whined, "There were so rude to me.", Eiko said, "They made us run a lot, then just because I stopped once, they made me run another round. I only stopped for a minute, how's that even fair.", she said.

I smiled lightly.

"Chiko did say that they were strict.", I said and took the fork from the side.

"But they made me run twice.", Eiko complained.

"Just you?", I asked.

Eiko shook her head.

"They made Tamaki and Kyoya run twice as well, Haruhi and the twins had to run 3 times. But the third years were fine.", Eiko explained.

"Obviously.", I said quietly.

I looked at the spaghetti on my plate.

"If this is just the start, imagine what else we'll be doing?", she asked, "And here I thought it would be easy.", she mumbled to herself and took a large gulp of water.

I looked at her and began to eat.

"But you know, I was actually surprised that you could tell the twins apart.", she began, "I was talking with Honey-senpai, and he was saying that Haruhi is the only one that could tell them apart. Except you, of course.", Eiko added.

I swallowed the food and looked at Eiko.

"They both look the same to me.", she continued, "Even when you pointed out what makes them different, I still couldn't see it.", she said.

I continued to eat in silence, since she wasn't asking any questions.

"I heard that they have your number now as well.", she said, "They forced me to give me mine as well.", Eiko continued, "But you know, I didn't hear anything about you asking Hanji to get Haruhi a phone.", she looked at me.

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and finally looked back at Eiko. 

"That's because I never said anything.", I said and took a sip of water.

"You could have told me.", she said.

I got up from my seat.

"It's not a big deal.", I said.

"You finished?", she asked then looked at her untouched plate.

"I wasn't the one talking, was I?", I asked with a smile, "I have work to do, so I'll be in my room. Please don't disturb me for the next couple of hours.", I said and made my way back to my room.

I looked at my left hand, and saw blood seeping through the bandage. I sighed. Once I locked the bedroom door, I took off the bandage and looked at my palm. A scab was forming on my left hand, from where I held the knife, but it looked like it opened a tiny bit. I went over to the sink and let the water run on my hand for a few minutes until the bleeding stopped. I grabbed a bandage from the cupboard and bandaged my left hand, before returning back to my room.

I saw the screen on my phone light up and went to pick it up. 

One new message

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only 7 PM.

I went to Whatsapp and saw that it was from the group chat. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"What flavour cake do you like Eiko-chan and Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I stared at the message.

'Do I have to reply?', I thought.

A second later, another text appeared.

"Strawberry cake.", Eiko had sent.

I scratched the back of my head.

'Shall I?', I thought.

I leaned back onto the bed.

A minute later another text.

"Really? I like strawberry cake as well!", Honey-senpai said.

"That's great. Then what about ice cream?", Eiko sent.

"Strawberry as well.", he sent.

"Oh my gosh! Same!!!!", Eiko sent.

"We like peppermint.", Hikaru sent.

"Yep we do.", Kaoru said.

"I love sorbet ice cream.", Tamaki-senpai joins in.

"Ah, I haven't tried that. What does it taste like?", Eiko asks.

"It has a very sweet taste since its either fruit juice or fruit purée in it.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"I prefer chocolate chip ice cream.", Haruhi said.

"I love that too!!", Honey-senpai texts.

"You love every single ice cream.", Mori-senpai said.

"Yep, I do!", Honey-senpai replied.

'Where was this conversation going?', I thought.

I placed my phone to the side and rubbed my eyes. I heard the vibration next to my ear, and I picked up my phone again.

"Maybe we should have ice cream on Monday for the guests!", Honey-senpai said. 

I stared at the message.

It was only Kyoya-senpai and me who didn't reply yet. 

I waited for another text, and soon enough it came.

"That's a great idea!", Tamaki-senpai says, "Right Kyoya?", he asks.

A minute later a reply came from Kyoya-senpai.

"I'll order ice cream instead of cake then.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Yay!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"There's an order for 40 different flavours, I'm sure that's alright with you.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"But we need to know what everyone likes.", Honey-senpai said.

"I have a list.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I waited.

"Although I don't know what Miss. Yuki likes.", he said.

'This guy.', I thought.

"Yeah, what ice cream do you like Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I paused as I stared at the screen. 

'Looks like it's time to answer.', I took a small breath in as I typed.

"Vanilla.", I sent.

Seconds later, there was another message.

"I like vanilla too.", Honey-senpai said.

I shook my head with a smile.

'Strange indeed.', I thought.

"What about you Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

'Kyoya-senpai doesn't seem like the person who eats sweet things.', I thought, 'Maybe something bitter, like coffee or maybe dark chocolate.', I thought as I waited for his reply.

"Probably dark chocolate.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I smirked and put my phone on my bed, and went over to my desk to grab my laptop. I sat down behind my desk.

I typed in my password, and waited for it to log in. Once it came onto the desktop, I began checking my emails from Hanji. And there I found what I was looking for, a particular case, which she needed my help with (without the Host Club members, obviously).

I heard my phone vibrate but decided to ignore it, which proved to be difficult when it continued to vibrate. I sighed and got up. I picked up my phone from my bed, and found that someone was calling me. I frowned and stared at the screen.

Unknown 

It was ringing for a few more seconds before I decided to pick it up. I held the phone against my ear and waited for the other person to speak.

....

It was silent on the other side and I was about to hang up, when I heard heavy breathing. Seconds later, I heard the dropping of coins (sounded like 5 coins), then suddenly the person hung up. I looked back at my phone as it went to the home screen. 

'Probably the wrong number.', I thought to myself and looked at my messages.

"I can't wait for Monday!", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Yeah! It's going so much fun.", Honey-senpai agreed.

"What are Eiko-senpai and Yuki going to do?", Kaoru asked.

"Well that's going to be a surprise.", Tamaki-senpai answered.

I raised my eyebrow.

'He probably doesn't have anything planned.', I thought. 

I threw the phone back onto my bed, and took a couple of books from my bag, to do my homework.

Skip to Monday at 6.00 AM... 

My alarm went off and I somehow managed to turn it off, with my eyes half closed. I buried my face into the pillow, wanting to sleep more.

There was a knock at my door.

"Miss.Yuki, make sure to get ready, you'll be leaving earlier.", I heard one of the maids say.

I groaned and reluctantly sat up in bed. I stretched my arms, and heard a few bones crack and decided it was time to get ready.

7.35 AM

Eiko and I were in the limo, and Henry was driving us to school. I felt my glasses slide down my face and I pushed them back up. I sighed and rested my head on the window, slowly drifting off to sleep. At least, I was looking better than Eiko, since she was snoring and drooling, down the side of her face.

After a few minutes, the limo came to a stop and I realised that we had arrived. I sat back up, and took off my seat belt. I looked over at Eiko who was still sleeping.

"Eiko.", I called.

Nothing.

"Eiko.", I raised my voice slightly.

Still no response.

"For goodness sake, Eiko get up.", I said louder and gave her a shove.

What I didn't expect was the limo door to open at the same time, and she fell out of her seat onto the pavement. This made her eyes snap open.

"What the hell?", she half yelled.

I stopped myself from laughing and stared at her with a blank expression.

"You didn't wake up.", I said calmly. 

She realised that she was drooling and wiped the saliva off her face. She stood up and dusted herself. I shook my head and stepped out of the limo. I grabbed my bag and started making my way inside.

"Wait for me!", she shouts back.

I stop and turn around, to see her grab her stuff and run over to me. We walked together inside.

We made a stop to my locker and I put a few books away, before we continued to the Music Room.

The corridors were all empty, since it was too early. I looked at my watch.

7.45 AM

Once we reached the double doors, Eiko opened it and went in first. I followed after her and closed the door behind me. The twins were sitting on a sofa next to each other, annoying Haruhi who looked irritated. Tamaki-senpai was trying to get the twins off her, which didn't seem to work. Kyoya-senpai was sitting a bit further away, on his laptop. Then Honey-senpai was eating cake, while Mori-senpai sat and watched.

They all looked up once we entered. I saw their eyes move from Eiko to me, and I slightly tensed up.

'Forgot the bruises.', I thought to myself.

"You made it!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

I gave him a small smile and we both headed towards an empty sofa to sit on. The others soon joined and sat opposite us.

'I wonder why she has bruises.', Tamaki-senpai thought.

'Did someone hit her?', Haruhi thought.

'Did she get into a fight?', Hikaru thought.

'I wonder if she's okay.', Kaoru thought.

'Yuki-chan looks hurt.', Honey-senpai thought.

'She must've been outnumbered again.', Mori-senpai thought.

I sighed.

"If you could stop staring at my face, that would be great.", I said and looked at them.

Each one of them quickly looked away.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai, who was the only one who continued to stare for a few more seconds. He pushed his glasses up his nose, then directed his attention to something else.

"May I ask how you got those injuries?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I was looking at him but when he looked at me, I looked away.

"It was just an accident.", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"An accident?", Hikaru repeated. 

"It looks more than an accident to us.", Kaoru said.

"We're not here to talk about Yuki's injuries.", Eiko stopped them from continuing, "Weren't we supposed to discuss about what we're going to do?", she asked.

I looked at Eiko, then back at them.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I had just arrived back home and went straight to the bathroom, to take a bath. My limbs were aching, and I could feel my shirt sticking to my skin. It felt disgusting.

I relaxed under the cold water, but I knew my muscles were going to be sore tomorrow.

I dried myself and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt. I grabbed my laptop that was on the desk and sat on my bed. Soon enough, my phone began to vibrate.

"We're having a meeting on Monday, at 7.50 AM, please make sure you all get there early.", Tamaki texted onto the group chat which I had created. 

I shook my head and went back to finishing an assignment for English.

After a few hours, I began to manage the accounts for the Host Club, since I had finished my homework. 

My phone vibrated again. But this time it wasn't Tamaki, but Honey-senpai who started the conversation in the group chat.

"What flavour cake do you like Eiko-chan and Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I stared at the screen.

'He's trying to get a conversation going with them.', I thought.

Seconds later a reply came.

"Strawberry cake.", Eiko replied.

'And here I expected Yuki to reply first since she seems to be on her phone a lot.', I looked back at my phone as it vibrated again.

"Really? I like strawberry cake as well!", Honey-senpai said.

"That's great. Then what about ice cream?", Eiko sent.

"Strawberry as well.", he sent.

"Oh my gosh! Same!!!!", Eiko sent.

"We like peppermint.", Hikaru sent.

"Yep we do.", Kaoru said.

"I love sorbet ice cream.", Tamaki joins in.

"Ah, I haven't tried that. What does it taste like?", Eiko asks.

"It has a very sweet taste since its either fruit juice or fruit purée in it.", Tamaki said.

"I prefer chocolate chip ice cream.", Haruhi said.

"I love that too!!", Honey-senpai texts.

"You love every single ice cream.", Mori-senpai said.

"Yep, I do!", Honey-senpai replied.

'What was the point of this conversation?', I thought.

I realised Yuki still hadn't replied yet.

"Maybe we should have ice cream on Monday for the guests!", Honey-senpai said.

I looked back at my laptop, and searched up orders for ice cream.

"That's a great idea!", Tamaki says, "Right Kyoya?", he asks.

I finally found an order for a decent price.

"I'll order ice cream instead of cake then.", I said.

"Yay!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"There's an order for 40 different flavours, I'm sure that's alright with you.", I said.

"But we need to know what everyone likes.", Honey-senpai said.

"I have a list.", I typed.

"Although I don't know what Miss. Yuki likes.", I said.

I smirked as I waited for her reply.

'This will be interesting.', I thought.

"Yeah, what ice cream do you like Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

A while later she replied.

"Vanilla.", she said.

It was just a simple answer.

I smiled lightly as I made sure the order had vanilla ice cream.

"I like vanilla too.", Honey-senpai said.

I looked at my messages, just as Honey-senpai sent another one.

"What about you Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I paused.

'I don't really like anything sweet, but once in a while I wouldn't mind it. Although I prefer maybe dark chocolate or coffee flavoured.', I thought.

"Probably dark chocolate.", I replied.

I put my laptop to the side and decided to go downstairs to get something to drink. Once I was in the kitchen, I took a bottle of water from the fridge and poured it, into a glass. I was drinking water, when a phone rang. It was the house phone.

One of the maids went to pick it up, but it stopped as soon as she reached it. She sighed and went back to cleaning the floor. I placed the cup on the table and was making my way up the stairs again. I was passing the phone, when it began to ring again. I stopped in front of it, and picked it up. 

I put it against my ear.

"Good evening, this is the Ootori mansion, Kyoya speaking.", I said.

There was no reply and I was going to hang up, when I could hear heavy breathing from the other side. Then I heard coins being dropped, before the line got cut. I frowned and put the phone back.

'Probably the wrong number.', I thought and ran my hand through my hair. 

I adjusted my glasses and went up the stairs. I found new messages on my phone.

"I can't wait for Monday!", Tamaki said.

"Yeah! It's going so much fun.", Honey-senpai agreed.

"What are Eiko-senpai and Yuki going to do?", Kaoru asked.

"Well that's going to be a surprise.", Tamaki answered. 

I rolled my eyes.

'Does he even know what he's doing?', I thought.

I ordered the snacks the we needed for Monday, then decided to give Tamaki a call. 

He soon picked up.

"Kyoya, this is a surprise.", Tamaki said.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Well it's not as if I called because I wanted to.", I said.

I heard him laugh from the other end.

"And what is it, that the Great Kyoya wants?", he asked.

I sighed.

"What exactly do you want the Murasaki daughters to do?", I asked.

'The only explanation I could guess was that one of them will become a Host, and the other will help out with errands. Unfortunately, Yuki is the only one, who is able to become a Host, since everyone knows that Eiko is a girl, but I doubt that she'd want to do that. So the only option is to make the both of them do errands.', I thought as I waited for Tamaki to reply.

"Well I was thinking that maybe they'd like to help Haruhi.", he said, "I'm sure they'll be comfortable.", he said.

"I see.", I said.

"Are you okay with that?", he asked.

"Hmm.", I replied, "It's fine.", I said.

"Oh yeah, don't forget the plan.", he told me.

"And what's that?", I asked, although I had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"You need to make sure that either you or Haruhi befriend Yuki.", he said, "We'll take care of Eiko.", he said.

"You can't force someone to become friends with you.", I said, "It just happens.", I said.

"Who said it's forcing?", he said, "They'll definitely become friends with us.", he seemed so sure.

I sighed.

"Do what you like.", I said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and put my phone on the bedside table, as well as my glasses. I laid back and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Monday 7.30 AM

I was in the Music Room, with the other members, and we were currently waiting for Eiko and Yuki to arrive. They still had some time to go, so we were discussing what we're going to be doing today.

"Why can't Yuki-chan be a Host?", Honey-senpai asked.

"I don't think she'll like it.", Haruhi said.

"But she could try.", one of the twins began.

"It wouldn't hurt.", the other said.

"If Yuki doesn't feel comfortable, then Eiko is likely to make a big deal out of it.", I said and looked at the others, "It's already a surprise that they agreed to help us, I don't think we should push it for the time being.", I looked back at my laptop.

"Oh look, is that their limo?", Honey-senpai asked.

We all went to the window and saw a tall male open the limo door, and Eiko fell out of it, onto the pavement. I heard a few snickers from the twins and saw Eiko stand up after a few seconds. Yuki stepped out, then began to walk ahead of Eiko. She then stopped and Eiko ran to her. Once they were making their way inside the building, I went back to my seat. The others also did the same.

A few minutes later, the double doors opened, Eiko and Yuki walked in. I looked at Eiko, who looked half asleep, then looked at Yuki, that's when I froze. She had a large bruise on her left cheek and a cut near her lips. I realised everyone else was also staring at her, and she slightly tensed up.

"You made it!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

She gave him a small smile before making her way to an empty sofa, following Eiko to a seat.

We stayed silent for a while, and Yuki did not look comfortable.

"If you could stop staring at my face, that would be great.", she said.

Everyone looked away and Yuki looked at me. I felt something weird in my stomach and I pushed my glasses up my nose. I looked somewhere else before I spoke up.

"May I ask how you got those injuries?", I asked. 

I felt eyes on me and I looked back at Yuki, who looked away from me.

"It was just an accident.", she said as she scratched the back of her head.

'Accident?', I thought, 'That's a lie, isn't it?', I looked back at Yuki, since she was avoiding eye contact.

"An accident?", one of the twins repeated. 

"It looks more than an accident to us.", the other said.

"We're not here to talk about Yuki's injuries.", Eiko stopped them from continuing, "Weren't we supposed to discuss about what we're going to do?", she asked.

Yuki looked at Eiko them back at us.

"Right.", Tamaki spoke up, "We have decided that you will help Haruhi with the errands for the club.", he said.

There was a pause.

"Such as?", Eiko asked.

"Serving the customers, making tea and handing out snacks, and making sure that the place is clean before the customers arrive.", Tamaki said.

"So you want us to work as errand girls for you?", Eiko asked.

"Well yes, of course.", Tamaki said with a smile.

"And what exactly am I doing?", Eiko asked.

"You'll be making the tea, whilst Yuki serves the customers.", he responded.

There was a smirk on Yuki’s face.

"This will be interesting.", she said and looked at Eiko with a smile.

Eiko looked at Yuki then back at us.

"Umm, can't we switch?", Eiko asked.

"Why? Is there a problem?", I asked.

Eiko shook her head. I looked at Yuki, who had a smile on her face.

Eiko sighed.

"And how long is each session?", Eiko asked.

"An hour long.", Tamaki replied, "Starts at 3.30 and finishes at 4.30.", he looked at Yuki, "We start today but we'd like the both of you to be here earlier.", he said.

Yuki nodded and stood up. 

"If that's all, then we'll be leaving now.", she said.

"We'll see you later then.", Honey-senpai waved at them.

Yuki gave him a bow then left the room, followed by Eiko.

The door closed behind them.

Yuki's P.O.V 

We walked out of the room and I spotted a few students coming into school. I looked at my watch.

8.15 AM 

"I can't believe this.", Eiko muttered under her breath. 

I smiled slightly.

"If you're making tea, I need to make sure that I'm not in the same room as you.", I said with a smirk.

"Yuki!", she pouted, "What am I supposed to do?", she asked.

"It'll be fine.", I said, "Just go to form now.", I told her before turning a corner to head to mine. 

Once I entered the classroom, I found that it was empty. I took a seat in my chair and pulled out a book. I began reading and heard people come inside. I looked up from the page.

A few students came in and looked at me. I saw their eyes move onto my wounds. I sighed and looked out the window.

"Did you see his face?", someone whispered.

"Yeah.", someone else said.

"Did he get into a fight?", another girl asked.

"Is he a delinquent?", another girl asked.

'They clearly don't know how to whisper.', I thought as I could hear the group of girls whispering about me.

I sighed and looked back at them.

They quickly looked away and continued on talking.

'Idiots.', I thought.

"You won't make any friends, if you glare at them like that.", someone next to me said.

"And who said that I wanted to make friends?", I said without even looking at Kaoru who had spoken up.

"Doesn't everyone want friends?", he asked.

"Then what was your reason?", I finally looked at him.

He fidgeted, "That was a long time ago.", he said, "We have friends now.", he said.

"Then I suggest that you stop talking to me, if you'd still like to keep them.", I said as I looked back at the group who were now talking about the both of us, "You're attracting unwanted attention.", I said.

"They can say what they like.", he said, "I don't care."

I looked back at him, "But you do.", I said, "At least Hikaru does.", I said, "You'll get a bad reputation, so stay away.", I said as I looked at him then back out the window.

I drowned out all the voices, so now all I could hear was my steady heartbeat.

Blood flashed into my mind and I felt my heartbeat quicken, I shook my head. I quickly looked back around the classroom. Everyone was talking among themselves, the twins were busy with Haruhi and I looked at the door just as the teacher entered. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

After form was over, I was making my way to my first period, English. I was on my phone, when I felt someone walk beside me. I looked to my right and saw Haruhi. She gave me a smile.

"Mind if I walk with you?", she asked. 

I gave her a nod.

We were walking in silence and I would hear the whispers once in a while.

"What happened to his face?", someone asked.

"It looks like he got into a fight.", someone else said.

"Why is he with Haruhi?", a girl asked.

"Yeah I know right.", someone else said.

"What if he tries to do something to Haruhi?", another said.

I sighed.

'People are so annoying.', I thought.

"Do you have any free periods?", Haruhi spoke up.

"Why do you ask?", I asked.

"I just wondered if you wouldn't mind helping me with something.", she said.

I looked at her.

'Those idiots want me to buy all those things from the list. Do they really think I can carry it by myself?', Haruhi thought.

"I wouldn't mind.", I said.

She looked at me.

"Aren't to going to ask what it is?", she asked me.

I shook my head.

"It must be something important.", I said as we both walked into the classroom.

An hour later...

Class had just finished and Haruhi waited for me outside the classroom.

"Is it really alright for me to go with you?", I asked as I saw the twins and Tamaki-senpai staring at the both of us.

She looked in their direction then back at me.

"Who I ask is none of their business.", she said.

I shook my head with a smile and we began to head towards the staircase.

As we were crossing the road, Haruhi decided to start a conversation.

"I hope I'm not troubling you.", she said.

"You're not.", I said, and looked at the store name, as we went in.

"You know that the Host Club is very persistent in wanting both you and Eiko-senpai to join?", she said.

"I know.", I replied and looked at the shelves of coffee beans, "That's why I try to avoid them as much as I can.", I said as I picked one and handed it to Haruhi.

She stared at me before placing the coffee beans into the basket.

"Do you not like them?", she asked as we went to another aisle.

"They're tolerable.", I said.

She laughed.

"I think that's a nice description.", she said with a smile.

She was staring at me and I sighed.

"If you want to ask, just ask.", I said.

She quickly looked away.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean to-", I interrupted her.

"It's fine.", I said as I looked at the cartons of milk, "You're not the first.", I said.

"Then is it alright for me to ask you how you got those injuries?", she asked.

"As I said it was an accident.", I replied. 

"But you're not the type of person to get into accidents. From what I've seen before, you're very skilled which makes it less likely for you to get hurt.", she said.

I smiled and grabbed one of the cartons, handing it to her.

"But this time, I was distracted.", I said.

*Flashback*

Henry slowed down, and we came to a stop near this apartment complex.

"Will you be alright?", he asked.

"No need to ask when you'll still follow me.", I said with a smile.

I stepped out of the limo, and made my way to the security guard. He looked at me then at the limo. I handed him the piece of paper.

His eyes widened.

"Number.", I asked.

"I-I'm s-sorry but w-we're not allowed to gi-give out personal information.", he stuttered.

I looked at him.

'That guy is hiding inside room number 30. If he finds out that I told her, he would have me killed.', he thought, 'I need to send her away.', he told himself.

I began to make my way towards the front entrance. The man stepped out of his small office and ran towards me.

"Miss, you're not allowed to go in.", he said frantically.

He stuck out his arm in front of me.

I looked at him with cold eyes.

"Please move.", I said.

"I'm sorry but you can't enter.", he said as he was about to touch me.

I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, before punching him across the face. He collapsed onto the floor unconscious. I looked back at Henry who was leaning against the limo. I gave him a smirk before pushing past the doors, towards the elevator. I pressed the 5th floor. Once the doors opened again, I was welcomed with the smell of cigarettes. I scrunched up my nose.

'Disgusting.', I thought.

I started to look for the door number 30. I began to walk past doors as I checked their numbers.

Number 26

Number 27

I looked across the corridor and found Number 30 there. I was going to go there, when I heard the door opening. I quickly hid behind the corner. I peaked around the wall and saw a man in his 30s, locking the door. He was wearing all black, and had a tattoo of a black star behind his left ear. 

It's him.

I quickly sent a text to Henry before stepping out from the corner. He turned around and froze when he saw me. The door next to him opened, and he quickly pushed past the woman, running into her apartment.

I chased after him.

I was running after him, out of the apartment complex, and when the man saw Henry, he ran in the other direction. I ran after him, Henry following behind me.

The man was turning corner after corner, but once he turned left, I followed left as well and was hit by something with full force, which sent me flying into the wall. I coughed as I tried to get my breath back.

There were now 5 men in front of me. I felt my cheek sting slightly and touched it. I could feel a bruise forming and I clenched my fists.

A man ran towards me, and I dodged his punch, before bringing my fist into his stomach, sending him flying back. The four men stared at the unconscious man, that was in front of them. Two men came charging, one with a knife and the other with a baton.

I saw something flash behind me, and I barely missed the knife as it cut my arm. I stepped back and used my arms to protect my head, as one of the men, hit me with his baton. I winced and swiped my foot under him, which made him trip over. The two men with the knives tried to cut me, but I dodged them, hitting one in his face and kicking the other between his legs. There were now two men left over.

The man I had been chasing looked frightened and signalled the other man to go. The man came charging with a large knife. He swiped it, close to my face, and managed to graze the knife below my lip. I felt it sting and twisted his arm, making him drop the knife. The man who I had chased, used this opportunity to hit me, but I used the man I was holding as defence. I heard a crack, as the baton broke into pieces. I let the man that I was holding fall, and punched the other, making him drop onto the floor.

I looked up and heard footsteps.

"You did well.", Henry said.

I smirked and walked past him, leaving the unconscious bodies on the ground.

"I'll call Hanji.", I said as I stepped into the limo, waiting for Henry to come back.

*End of flashback*

I looked at Haruhi who was staring at me. I sighed.

"Look it was just a trap, but nothing bad happened so it's fine.", I said and walked towards the chocolate section.

I saw a packet of Skittles and picked it up.

"Do you need anything else?", I asked Haruhi who was looking at me.

"No, they sent a text saying that they already have everything.", she said, her voice sounding slightly irritated that they made her come to the store just to get two things.

I smiled.

"Shall we go then?", I said, taking the packet with me.

We both made our way to the counter, I paid for the Skittles and Haruhi paid for the milk and coffee. I stood outside, waiting for Haruhi, and began to eat from the bag of Skittles. Haruhi came out and we both walked back to school.

"Want some?", I asked.

She smiled and took a few Skittles from the packet.

"Thanks.", she said.

I felt eyes on us and began to slow down. Haruhi stopped, once I had. I looked at the reflection of one of the café windows, and spotted a pair of ginger heads, along with a blonde.

I sighed.

I continued on walking and Haruhi followed.

"Is something wrong?", she asked.

"No.", I replied.

I looked at her, "What exactly are you to the Host Club?", I asked.

She seemed surprised at first, but replied anyways, "I guess, just friends.", she said, "Although I don't know the reason why they'd want to be friends with me. I mean, I am a commoner after all.", she said.

"I don't think so.", I said as I looked back and saw them following us, "Something more.", I said quietly.

"Huh?", she looked at me.

I gave her a smile.

"Nothing.", I said.

We walked past the gates and made our way inside.

'I think you mean so much more to them than you think.', I thought, as we went our separate ways.


	17. chapter 17

Yuki’s P.O.V

The bell rang as form finished.

"Yuki, shall we go?", Haruhi called me.

I sighed and got up, following her out of the classroom, I found the twins following behind us.

'This is going to be a long day.', I thought.

Once we reached the double doors, Haruhi opened it first, and I went in after her. Everyone else was already inside, including Eiko. She looked at me and smiled, I stared at her before looking at the others. The third years and Eiko were setting up tables for the guests, while Tamaki-senpai was moving the sofas about, and Kyoya-senpai was on his laptop.

Honey-senpai smiled at me, "You're all here!!", he exclaimed.

"Do you need any help?", Haruhi asked and I turned around to look at her, before looking back at him.

"Would you mind getting the plates? They're in the kitchen.", Honey-senpai asked.

"Sure.", Haruhi said, making her way to the kitchen.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!", Tamaki-senpai called, "I need a hand.", he calls them over, to help him move some of the larger sofas.

I looked around, not knowing what to do. I was going to go over to Eiko, when Honey-senpai skipped over to me.

I looked at him as he smiled brightly at me. He held out a box, and I tilted my head, staring at him then at the box.

"It's for you.", he said.

I took it and opened the small box. My eyes lit up for a few seconds, before I looked at him blankly.

"Thanks.", I said, as I took a cup of vanilla ice cream out of the box.

He smiled at me.

"Come on.", he said, gesturing me to follow him, "Let's go eat together.", he said.

I followed him as we went and sat down on one of the far tables. He began to eat a strawberry ice cream while Mori-senpai just sat next to him. I looked over at Eiko, who was getting dragged into the kitchen by Haruhi.

I couldn't help but smirk.

I took a spoon of the vanilla and put it in my mouth, as I watched the others.

"What's so funny?", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"Weren't you smirking?", he asked and tilted his head to look at me.

I looked at him then at Mori-senpai who was also staring at me. I broke eye contact with the both of them and looked at the table.

"I was smirking?", I asked, "I didn't realise.", I lied.

I went back to eating my ice cream.

"Oh.", he said.

I looked back at the twins and Tamaki-senpai who were getting ready, putting their blazers back on. I looked at Kyoya-senpai who was writing something. I was staring at him for a while, without even realising it.

'I wonder what he writes in that notebook.', I thought, 'Although, I shouldn't be the one to talk, since I also do that.'.

His hands stopped writing and I froze. He looked up and I quickly looked away.

"The guests will be arriving shortly.", Tamaki-senpai said.

Haruhi was back, but Eiko never came out of the kitchen. I stood up to put my finished cup of ice cream in the bin. The others also stood up, and I watched as the double doors slowly opened.

My stomach lurched, when I saw the large number of girls. I quietly backed away against the wall, hidden from view, trying to bring my heartbeat back to normal. I took off my blazer and placed it on one of the sofas, since it was getting too warm. I saw large groups of girls getting designated to certain hosts. The place seemed to have gotten louder, and I didn't like this one bit.

The kitchen door suddenly opened and Eiko rushed out, frantically looking around. When she finally saw me, she looked relieved and ran to me.

"Yuki.", she said in a hushed whisper, "You need to help me.", she looked around to make sure we weren't seen.

A burning smell was coming from the kitchen.

"Eiko, what did you do?", I asked.

I followed her inside and found a pan burning. I quickly ran over and turned off the stove and stared at Eiko. 

"You left it turned on?", I asked as I poured the burnt milk down the sink.

I turned off the kettle.

"I needed help.", she said with a shrug.

I sighed.

"Please help me.", she begged.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Then you're doing the serving.", I said.

She quickly nodded.

"Deal.", she said and approached the stove.

I held up my hand.

"Just wait there.", I said, pointing to the corner, "I'll call you once it's done.", I said.

"Okay.", she said and grabbed a stool, and she sat at the corner looking at me.

I raised my eyebrow at her, before turning around and looking at the mess on the counter. I shook my head. I rolled up my sleeves of the shirt and looked around. There was milk spilt all over the counter, tea bags that were torn open and also hot water which was overflowing in the kettle. I emptied the kettle, and grabbed a cloth, as I began to clean the counter.

Once there was nothing left behind, I washed my hands, then took the milk out of the fridge. I poured it into the saucepan, turning on the stove. I opened one of the cupboards and found that the tea bags were placed on a higher shelf. I frowned and took a foot stool that was near, grabbing the box. I grabbed a few tea bags, and put them into the hot milk.

While that was heating up, I refilled the kettle, and boiled the water. After a few minutes, I added a few teaspoons of sugar into the saucepan, gently stiring it. There was a small click, signalling that the water had finished boiling. I took the kettle off and poured it into a pot. I grabbed two teapots, filling one with instant coffee, and a bit of cold water. I stirred gently, before adding the boiling water into the teapot, stirring it another couple of times. 

I looked over at the the hot tea, and decided to take it off the heat. I turned off the stove, and sieved out the extra layer of skin, as well as the tea bags. I then poured it into the second teapot.

Eiko came, pushing a trolley towards me, and I saw the tea sets were there. I carefully placed both teapots onto the trolleys, making sure to remind her, which one contained the tea and which one had the coffee. She nodded and pushed the small trolley out of the kitchen. 

I sighed and turned back around to make the second batch.

Kyoya's P.O.V

Tamaki had mentioned seeing Haruhi with Yuki, and he was getting really excited. He managed to convince the twins to help him follow the both of them.

Instead of following them around which was a waste of time, I decided to head towards the library to get some work done. After a while, I looked out the window and saw two figures making their way towards the gates. It was Haruhi and Yuki. I received a message from Tamaki and I got up, to make my way to the Music Room. As I was turning a corner, I spotted Yuki by herself. 

'Haruhi probably went to the Music Room.', I thought to myself.

Yuki's back was to me, and I was about to approach her when I saw 3 second years in front of her. They were all males and were smirking at Yuki. There were a few books lying on the floor and Yuki stood completely still.

"You think you're some sort of great guy, don't you?", one of the males asked her.

'Oh yeah, they don't know that she's a girl.', I thought.

"Just because you're joining the Host Club, doesn't mean that you can steal all the girls.", the second male joined in.

"Keep your distance away from them, or else we'll mess up that pretty face of yours.", the third one threatened.

Yuki didn't even flinch, or say anything. The males stared at her for a few more seconds, before they waked away. I stared at the males then at Yuki. I saw her sigh, before bending down and picking up the books. She dusted the books with her injured hands and opened one of them to a certain page. It looked like she was reading and continued to walk, almost as if nothing had happened.

I stared at her for a while as she disappeared around a corner.

'I wonder why she didn't hit them.', I thought to myself as I walked to the Music Room.

I was greeted by Tamaki's loud voice.

"You did really well Haruhi!", he exclaimed loudly, "Now you need to make sure that you get on Yuki’s good side.", he began.

"I'm not going to put up an act for you.", Haruhi reasoned, "Yuki's very kind anyways so I don't need to pretend to like her.", she said.

"Very well then.", Tamaki said, "Then make sure she comes to the Club today.", he said.

I leaned against the pillar as I watched them.

"There's no need to do that since she'll come anyways.", I spoke up.

Tamaki seemed surprised that I was there but Haruhi turned around to look at me before looking back at Tamaki.

"See.", she said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to.", she said then made her way to the door.

The twins followed her out.

"Tama-chan, you don't need to worry. Yuki-chan will come.", Honey-senpai said before leaving as well, Mori-senpai following behind him.

"We have a class too, let's go.", I told Tamaki.

He began to follow me, and was surprisingly quiet. I sighed as I looked at him.

"What happened?", I asked.

'I really don't deal with emotions.', I thought as I looked at him.

"When Yuki was with Haruhi, she looked quite happy.", he began, "Although she doesn't smile like that when she's with others.", he said.

"And?", I asked.

"Well I just want to see her smile, because it seems like she doesn't do that often.", he said.

"So that's why you really want her to come?", I asked, finally realising why he was worried.

He nodded.

"Yuki gave her word, and even though I may not know her very well, she seems like the kind of person who wouldn't break promises.", I said.

"But-", I interrupted him.

"I'm sure she'll come.", I said.

Tamaki finally smiled. And he smiled even wider when he looked at someone in front of him. I looked in the same direction and found Yuki there. She was reading a different book to the one which I had previously seen her with. She had earphones plugged in, and her thumb was near her lips, almost as if she was biting her nails.

"Yuki!", Tamaki exclaimed, waving his arms.

Since she couldn't hear she didn't look up. She kept on walking towards us. Tamaki tried to get her attention by climbing on one of the tables nearby. I stopped and stared up at him.

'Some idiot.', I thought.

Yuki was not very far, and if she kept on going without looking, she would most likely walk into me. I decided to wait ad see whether she'd stop.

She passed the table that Tamaki was standing on, and continued to walk towards me. She suddenly stopped a few centimetres from my chest. She was looking at her book, then slowly looked up at me. As I stared down at her, I found her eyes intriguing. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

We held eye contact for several more seconds, before she stepped back. I snapped my attention away from her and looked at Tamaki. She took out one of her earphones from her ear, and looked at me then at Tamaki.

"I was trying to get your attention.", Tamaki said as he looked at her then me.

She looked at Tamaki.

"Why?", she asked.

"Well that's because you weren't even looking where you were going.", Tamaki said.

"And?", she asked.

"You could have gotten hurt.", he said.

A small smile made its way to her face.

"Really?", she asked as she tilted her head and looked at him.

Tamaki began to blush and she looked at me, almost as if she didn't notice what she did to him.

"Yuki!", someone called her. 

She moved to the side and looked at the person behind me. I turned around and saw Eiko there.

She waved at Yuki, but she just stared at Eiko. 

"Come on! Let's go!", Eiko calls out to Yuki.

She looks at me then at Tamaki.

"See you later.", she said and plugged her earphone back in, and continued to read, walking towards Eiko. 

I stared at the both of them, then turned back to Tamaki, who was smiling at me.

"What is it now?", I asked with a sigh.

He shook his head with a smile, "Nothing.", he said, "Let's go.", he gestured me to follow him to class.

I frowned at him then looked back at Yuki, who was no longer there.

'What's up with him?', I thought and walked behind him.

A few hours later...

Soon form was finished, Tamaki and I were heading to the Music Room, to get everything ready. The third years arrived shortly after us, followed by Eiko.

Eiko was helping the third years set the table, while I made sure we had all the snacks. Tamaki began to arrange the sofas. Seconds later, the first years arrived.

Yuki was next to Haruhi, and the twins were standing behind the both of them.

I stared at them, before looking at Yuki.

"You're all here!!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

I looked at him before I went back to my laptop.

"Do you need any help?", Haruhi asked.

"Would you mind getting the plates? They're in the kitchen.", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked up just in time to see Haruhi go into the kitchen.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!", Tamaki called, "I need a hand.", he said.

The twins went to help him move the sofas since they were quite heavy, while Yuki stood near the door. She stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, and looked like she was about to move but stopped when Honey-senpai skipped over to her.

He held out a small box to her and she stared at him then at the box.

"It's for you.", he said.

She took it and opened it. I looked at her, waiting to see her reaction. I saw the way her eyes lit up for a few seconds before she looked at Honey-senpai with a blank expression. I smirked slightly.

'So ice cream can make her smile like that?', I thought as I made a note of this.

She went over to sit with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, and I looked at her for a few more seconds, before my attention was caught to something else. More like someone else. I saw Eiko getting dragged into the kitchen and I looked back at Yuki, just as a smirk appeared on her lips.

She stopped when Honey-senpai said something. I saw the way she avoided both Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai's eyes when he said something to them.

'Was she lying?', I thought, even though I couldn't hear what they were talking about.

I quickly wrote this down in my notebook. I stopped writing to look at my watch and I saw that it was almost time for the guests to arrive. I got Tamaki's attention. He gave me a nod.

"The guests will be arriving shortly.", Tamaki said.

Haruhi was back in the room, and I saw Yuki stand up from the corner of my eye. She made her way to the bin and I stood up, just as the double door opened. I saw that there was a larger number of girls than the usual. I looked back at Yuki, who was no longer there. 

'Hmm, I wonder where she went.', I thought, just as a group of girls approached me.

I gave them the Host smile and saw them blush instantly.

"Which Host would you like to have your session with?", I asked politely.

One of the red faced girls spoke up, "We would like to have you, Kyoya-senpai.", one of the first years said.

I bowed to her.

"It would be my pleasure.", I said, giving them another smile.

This made them blush more.

'Funny how this had no effect on Yuki.', I thought as I led them to their seats.

The girls sat opposite me, giggling amongst each other. I made sure not to show them how irritating they were, and decided to be on my laptop, answering their questions once in a while.

Soon, I heard a trolley being pushed in our direction, and looked up from the sofa, expecting to see Yuki. Instead, Eiko was there.

I gave her a smile.

"Would you like tea or coffee?", she asked.

The ladies and I asked for tea, and she delicately poured the tea, inside each tea cup. She handed them out to everyone, giving mine last. She then gave a bow and pushed the trolley to another table. 

I looked at the brown liquid in the cup, before picking it up. 

'It's probably Haruhi who made it.', I thought.

I brought the cup to my lips and took a small sip.

My eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh!", one of the girls exclaimed.

"This is amazing!!", another said.

"I know right.", the other said.

I couldn't help but smile.

'They were right.', I thought, 'It was different to how it usually tastes and it was better. Way better.', I looked at the other Hosts who were just as shocked as me.

I gave the girls a smile, "I'm glad you like it so much.", I said.

They blushed.

"O-Of course we'd like it.", one stuttered.

I looked back at Eiko who was heading to the kitchen, coming back with ice cream.

'This definitely wasn't Haruhi's tea.', I told myself, 'And where was Yuki?', I wondered.

Almost an hour later...

The Club hours were over, and the girls had just left.

The twins turned to Haruhi, "The tea was amazing!", they exclaimed together.

"It wasn't me who made it.", Haruhi began, "It was Eiko-senpai.", she said.

I looked over at Eiko who was picking up the tea sets.

"Miss. Eiko, you did a great job with the tea.", Tamaki said.

She looked at him then at the others. Eiko frowned, "You're mistaken.", she said, "It wasn't me who made it.", she pointed to the kitchen door, "It was Yuki.", she said.

"What!?!", the twins and Tamaki exclaimed. 

Yuki's P.O.V 

The Host Club hours had finished, and I put all the things that needed washing, into the dishwasher.

I washed my hand and took a paper towel, drying my hands as I opened the kitchen door. I froze when I saw all the Host members standing there, staring at me.

"Why are you standing here?", I asked as I finished drying my hand and made my way to the bin.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

The twins and Tamaki were still in shock as they stared at Eiko.

"But I thought you were supposed to make the tea.", Haruhi asked.

"Well it's not my fault.", Eiko began, "Last time, I did that, the kitchen caught on fire and I avoided it altogether.", she said.

Tamaki made his way to the kitchen and stood outside the door. The twins went as well and I joined them. Haruhi and the third years also followed. Eiko soon followed. The door opened and Yuki came out. Her blazer was off, and her tie was loosened. Her sleeves were rolled up, and I could see the bandages on both arms. She was drying her hands with a paper towel but froze when she saw us.

"Why are you standing here?", she asked and made her way to the bin, dropping the towel inside.

We followed her as she went over to a sofa where her blazer was.

"Yuki-chan, the tea was really good!", Honey-senpai said.

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks.", she said.

She began to unroll one of the sleeves.

"We didn't know you could make tea.", the twins said.

She slightly frowned as she tried to button the end of her sleeves, and when she couldn't, she stuck out her arm. Eiko went and helped her.

I smirked lightly.

"It's not important anyways.", Yuki finally said.

Yuki then gave her other arm to Eiko, who unrolled the sleeve and buttoned the wrist of the sleeve.

She gave a smile to Eiko, who gave her a nod. Yuki picked up her blazer and and put it on. She then looked at us.

"We're done now, right?", Yuki asked.

She looked at me and I gave her a nod.

"I suppose you'll be making the tea from now on.", I said.

She looked at Eiko then back at me.

"Probably.", she said.

Eiko handed Yuki her bag and she put it across her shoulder.

"We'll see you tomorrow then.", Eiko said.

"Okay!", Honey-senpai said with a wave.

"Wait! Yuki!", Tamaki calls her and she turned around. Eiko had stopped as well.

"When are we getting another case?", he asked.

She stared at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Hanji said Thursday or Friday.", she said.

"Do you know what it is about?", Haruhi asked.

She paused then shook her head.

"You must have a clue.", I said.

She turned to me.

"And if I said I didn't?", she asked.

"Then that would be a lie.", I said with a smirk.

She gave me a small smile, and scratched the back of her head. She sighed.

"All I know is that it's a murder case again, with two victims.", she said, "Hanji will allow us to interview the suspects. With guards obviously.", she said.

"And we're allowed to do that?", Tamaki asked.

"Hanji said it's okay.", she replied.

She looked at Haruhi for a while.

"Can we leave now?", Eiko asked.

Yuki snapped her attention away from Haruhi and turned to look at Eiko.

"Yeah, it's fine.", Tamaki said.

Yuki looked back at Haruhi then at me. She gave us a bow then followed Eiko out of the room.


	18. chapter 18

Yuki's P.O.V

It was Wednesday morning and I was really bored. It didn't help for the fact that Eiko kept on going about getting herself a new sewing kit, since her old one broke. I sighed.

'I was really not interested in these kinds of things.', I thought as I tried to block out her voice.

"-and then the needle snapped and got stuck into the fabric...", she kept on going and I stopped listening.

We were walking around since it was break, avoiding the canteen since it was too loud. As we turned a corner, I spotted Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. A large group of girls were following the both of them. Tamaki-senpai didn't seem to mind getting the attention, although I couldn't say the same thing about Kyoya-senpai.

Tamaki-senpai saw us and waved to us. This made all the girls turn to look at us. I sighed.

'This idiot.', I thought as we stopped walking.

"Should we run?", Eiko whispered to me.

I looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"We'll see what they do first.", I said and she nodded.

I looked at Tamaki-senpai then at Kyoya-senpai. He pushed his glasses up his nose so that the light reflected off them. I turned my attention to the girls who were staring at us.

'It's those two who joined the Host Club.', a girl with blonde hair thought.

'How come they didn't ask me?', another girl thought.

'And why is that guy in the Host Club if he's not hosting?', another girl thought.

'What's so great about Yuki anyways?', a girl thought.

'Look at Eiko, that girl isn't even pretty anyways.', another thought bitterly.

'Eiko's just a bitc-', I looked away before she could finish.

I turned to Eiko, "Let's go.", I said.

I turned around and Eiko followed me, as we went back the way we had come. 

"Wait!", I heard Tamaki-senpai calling us, "Eiko!", he called, "Yuki!", he shouted after us.

Eiko was going to stop walking.

"Ignore him.", I said.

We continued on, ignoring his shouts.

'Why are people so annoying?', I thought and clenched my fists.

"What happened?", Eiko asked. 

"Nothing.", I replied.

"Then what did you hear?", she asked.

I paused.

"Useless things.", I said, "That's all.", I replied. 

"What do you want to do after school?", Eiko asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Shall we go out for ice cream?", she asked.

I looked up at her with a smile.

"Sure.", I said.

"Eiko!", someone called Eiko, and we both turned around.

A girl with long brown hair came running towards us.

"Eiko.", she tried to get her breath back, "Did you give in your English assignment?", she asked.

I saw Eiko freeze.

'I'm guessing that's a no.', I thought to myself.

"Wait!", Eiko exclaimed, "It's due in today?", she exclaimed.

"Yeah.", the girl said, "A few of us are doing it together, I saw you and thought I'd remind you.", she said.

"Ah crap.", Eiko said, "I haven't finished the last two paragraphs.", she said.

"You can come and do it with us.", the girl offered.

"Is that really alright?", Eiko asked.

The girl nodded.

Eiko looked at me, "Yuki, I'm sorr-", I interrupted her.

"It's fine.", I walked away, "See you later.", I said.

"Yeah okay", she said.

I continued to walk and took out my phone to see a few messages. They were from Hanji, asking me to come and see her after school.

I quickly sent her a message and looked up to see Kyoya-senpai walking in the opposite direction.

'That's strange.', I thought, 'Wasn't he with Tamaki-senpai?', I thought.

He looked at me and gave me a nod. He stopped in front of me making me stop too.

"You're not with Eiko?", he asked.

I shook my head, "Could say the same thing to you, where's Tamaki-senpai?", I asked.

"He went off with a couple of the guests.", he said.

"And you didn't?", I asked.

"I wasn't interested.", he said and looked at me, "You know that Tamaki was calling the both of you?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I know.", I said.

"You ignored him then?", he asked.

"I had my reasons.", I said.

"I see.", he said.

I stared up at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. I heard girls walking past us and I stared at them.

'I wonder why they're together.', one girl thought.

'That's the guy who's working at the Host Club.', another thought.

'I'm surprised he didn't get hurt yet.', one thought to herself.

'Last time someone got involved with them, he got beaten up by the third years. But then again that first year was a creep, taking pictures of everything that they did.', one girl thought.

I frowned as they walked away. I looked back at them but snapped away when someone called my name.

"Yuki.", Kyoya-senpai called me a bit louder.

"Huh?", I looked back at him.

"I asked whether it was okay.", he said.

"Sorry what did you say?", I asked.

He frowned for a second before replying.

"I was saying that next week we'll start a different theme and was wondering whether you'd like to dress up as well.", he said.

I looked back at the now empty corridor.

"If I'm working in the kitchen, no one will see me anyways, so there's no need.", I said.

"I just wanted to make sure, since Tamaki asked me.", he said.

"Oh.", I said.

'So someone got hurt when they took pictures of the Hot Club? But why? Was it their friend? And who exactly were the third years who beat him up?', I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go ahead.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I nodded.

"Yeah.", I said.

I walked past him.

'Should I ask Kyoya-senpai? Would he even tell me?', I thought.

Skip to the end of the Host Club hours...

I came out of the kitchen, since I had finished everything. I saw Eiko finish packing some stuff away and I looked at the others.

"Finished?", she asked.

I gave her a nod.

"Just give me a minute.", Eiko said, "I'll take these back then we can go.", she said.

She left the Music Room and I sat on a sofa, waiting for her to come back. I was on my phone, reading Hanji’s long text.

"Mommy, we should take a picture to remember this day.", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed. 

"I'm sure we can take pictures later.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Why do we need to take pictures?", Haruhi asked.

"Because, "Tamaki began, "Everyone is here together,", he continued, "We have two new members", he looked at me and I rolled my eyes, "And we need to remember this special day forever.", he said dramatically.

"Yeah right.", Hikaru said.

"No one wants to take a picture.", Kaoru said.

"But it'll be fun!", Tamaki-senpai insisted.

"Yet you'll have the person beaten up if they take pictures of you without your permission.", I said.

The room fell silent.

I looked up from my phone.

"What?", I asked as I looked at them.

"How did you-", Tamaki-senpai got cut off by Haruhi.

"What are you talking about?", Haruhi asked, looking slightly confused. 

'So it happened before Haruhi came?', I thought. 

I looked at Tamaki-senpai who avoided my eyes.

"I'm sure they know.", I said.

"Know what?", she asked.

"The full details about what happened to the first year who constantly took pictures of you, then ended up getting beaten up by third years.", I said and this got Tamaki-senpai's attention, "Although I'm surprised nothing happened to Haruhi.", I said as I looked at them.

Haruhi looked confused but the others looked guilty as they didn't say anything.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai.

He was staring at me before he sighed.

"It was several months ago.", Kyoya-senpai said, "Before Haruhi arrived.", he began. 

"That first year was quite new so he didn't have any friends.", Tamaki-senpai said, "So we agreed to let him take pictures of the Host Club, once in a while.", he said, "But then it got to the point where he would take pictures even when it's not the Host Club hours.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"So we told him off.", Hikaru said.

"We told him to leave us alone.", Kaoru said.

"But he didn't, and began to secretly photograph us.", Hikaru said.

"And a friend of ours found out.", Kaoru said, "Someone in the third year.", he said.

"He said he'll give him a warning, and we let him since we thought no one was going to get hurt.", Hikaru said.

"But, something happened and there was a huge fight.", Tamaki-senpai continued, "The first year was seriously injured as well as the third years.", he said, "And after that, the first year left but the third years are still here, although they don't get involved in anyone's business anymore.", Tamaki-senpai said and looked at me.

"So you hired someone to hurt the first year?", Haruhi asked quite shocked. 

"No it was an accident.", Tamaki-senpai tried to reason with her.

"Who was the first year?", I asked.

"Hashi Naoaki.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Didn't the third years get punished?", Haruhi asked.

"Their fathers had a high influence on several companies so it would have been a bad idea to expell them.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"That's still not fair.", Haruhi mumbled to herself. 

I looked at her before I continued to look through my phone.

"But it's a surprise you know about this since it happened quite a while ago.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked at him.

"May I ask how you found out?", he asked me.

I felt the others staring at me and couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. 

"Just because it happened a long time ago, it doesn't mean that the rumours are gone.", I replied.

"But we didn't hear about this rumour.", both the twins said.

The double door opened and Eiko came back. I stood up.

"Then maybe I was lucky enough to hear it.", I said.

Eiko grabbed her bags and we headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow.", I said with a wave.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I found it quite strange when Yuki said that she didn't know anything about the next case we'll be getting. Yes, sure, she mentioned that it's a murder case with 2 victims, but something was odd. And I have a feeling that she may be hiding something. Putting that aside, I'm sure I'll find out when the time comes.

Now the fact that she could make tea was quite surprising, and I'm not saying this in a bad way or anything. It was just...unexpected. 

The following day, on Tuesday, Yuki made tea and coffee again, and it seems like the sales have increased. Of course, I'm not going to say this out loud, but I'm impressed. If they continue like this, we'd be making large profits which comes in handy when Tamaki decides to plan those 'surprise' trips every once in a while.

Wednesday morning 

"Maybe we should do a beach theme or what about an exotic theme?", Tamaki asked.

"It's not summer yet.", I said.

"Then we'll make summer come!", he exclaimed.

I sighed. 

'Seriously?', I thought.

A group of girls approached us and Tamaki used his Host smile to make them blush. 

"I-Is it alright if we walk with you two?", one of the girls asked.

'Please say no. Please say no.', I thought.

"Of course, it'd be our pleasure.", Tamaki gave them a bow and they giggled.

'Great.', I thought.

Break seems to be going so slow and I was wondering when the bell would ring. The girls were being too loud, giggling every so often at whatever Tamaki was telling them.

'Are they naturally thick?', I thought, as I heard one of the girls force herself to laugh. It didn't sound normal at all, 'I don't know why they pretend to act like that.', I thought.

I spotted Eiko and Yuki in the distance, and they were both walking in our direction.

They saw us and Tamaki seemed to have also seen them, giving them a wave. This made all the girls turn away from him to look at who he was waving at.

'Bad move Tamaki.', I thought.

I saw Eiko whisper something to Yuki, who gave a smile and said something back. They had both stopped walking and so did we.

I saw Yuki's eyes move from Tamaki to me then to the group of girls. She was staring at them for a while and I saw the way her eyes turned cold after a minute or so. I saw her clench her fists before she turned around and walked the other way. Eiko followed behind her.

Tamaki seemed shocked at this and tried to call them back, since he couldn't exactly run after them as the girls were surrounding the both of us.

"Wait!",Tamaki called, "Eiko! Yuki!", he shouted after them.

They didn't turn around and just continued to walk.

'I wonder what happened.', I thought 

"Just leave them Tamaki.", one of the girls said.

I looked at her.

"Yeah, why do you care so much about them?", another asked.

I looked at them finding it hard to keep myself from glaring at them.

'What do they know?', I thought.

"Because they're our friends.", Tamaki replied calmly. 

"Friends? But you hardly know them.", one of the girls reasoned.

"Yeah and why did you let them join the Host Club? That girl isn't even pretty anyways, you could have asked one of us.", another joined in.

I heard Tamaki take a deep breath in.

"Someone's appearance doesn't tell us whether they're beautiful or not, it's their heart.", I said.

One of the girls was going to speak up but I continued before she could.

"And they both have kind hearts.", I paused as I looked at one of the girls, "Better than some people in this school.", I said coldly.

The girl glared at me but I just gave her a smile.

"Now if you have anything else to say about them, I suggest you keep it to yourself, because we're not interested in hearing you speak.", I looked at her.

The girl turned pale and she stomped away, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Thanks.", Tamaki said.

"And for what exactly?", I asked as we continued to walk.

"Standing up for the both of them.", he said.

I smirked.

"I wasn't standing up for them, the girls were just irritating me.", I said.

Tamaki smiled at me.

"Sure they were.", he said.

Tamaki went off when a pair of girls were asking him for help. I left him and continued to walk around. I was walking down the corridor when I saw Yuki by herself. She was texting someone before she looked up and saw me. I gave her a nod.

I stopped in front of her and she stopped too. Yuki seemed like she was back to normal, her eyes no longer showing such coldness.

"You're not with Eiko?", I asked.

She shook her head, "Could say the same thing to you, where's Tamaki-senpai?", she asked.

"He went off with a couple of the guests.", I said.

"And you didn't?", she asked.

"I wasn't interested.", I said and looked at her, "You know that Tamaki was calling the both of you?", I asked.

'I'm positive she heard him.', I thought.

She nodded.

"I know.", she said.

"You ignored him then?", I asked.

'Did he do something?', I thought.

"I had my reasons.", she said.

"I see.", I said.

She looked up at me, waiting for me to continue.

'Then why did you ignore him? I'm sure he didn't say or do anything.', I thought, 'Did I?', I thought, 'I'm sure I'd remember if I did something wrong.', I thought.

I saw Yuki's attention was pulled away from me when a group of girls were walking past us. They were looking at us and Yuki just stared at them.

I stared at Yuki.

'This is the third time.', I thought.

"Yuki.", I called.

I saw her frown slightly as they walked away.

"Yuki.", I called her name a bit louder.

"Huh?", she looked at me.

I quickly decided to make something up.

"I asked whether it was okay.", I said, wanting to see whether she'd notice.

"Sorry what did you say?", she asked.

I frowned for a second before replying.

'It seemed like she just zoned out.', I thought.

"I was saying that next week we'll start a different theme and was wondering whether you'd like to dress up as well.", I said.

'This wasn't a complete lie since Tamaki was talking about this.', I told myself. 

She looked back at the now empty corridor.

'Was she looking for someone?', I thought as I also looked at where she was looking.

"If I'm working in the kitchen, no one will see me anyways, so there's no need.", she said.

"I just wanted to make sure, since Tamaki asked me.", I said.

"Oh.", she said.

She seemed deep in thought.

"I'm going to go ahead.", I said.

She nodded.

"Yeah.", she said and walked past me.

I looked back at her.

She almost walked into someone and apologised to them before continuing.

'I wonder what's on her mind.', I thought as I went to my next class.

After Host Club hours...

When Yuki had mentioned the first year photographer, I was shocked.

'How did she know about this?', I thought.

"The full details about what happened to the first year who constantly took pictures of you, then ended up getting beaten up by third years.", she said and this got Tamaki's attention, "Although I'm surprised nothing happened to Haruhi.", she said.

She was looking at me, waiting for a reply. I sighed.

'I guess now is the time to tell the truth.', I thought. 

"It was several months ago.", I said, "Before Haruhi arrived.", I began. 

Tamaki took over.

"That first year was quite new so he didn't have any friends.", Tamaki said, "So we agreed to let him take pictures of the Host Club, once in a while.", he said, "But then it got to the point where he would take pictures even when it's not the Host Club hours.", Tamaki said.

"So we told him off.", one of the twins said.

"We told him to leave us alone.", the other said.

"But he didn't, and began to secretly photograph us.", the first twin said.

"And a friend of ours found out.", the other continued, "Someone in the third year.", he said.

"He said he'll give him a warning, and we let him since we thought no one was going to get hurt.", the first one said.

"But, something happened and there was a huge fight.", Tamaki continued, "The first year was seriously injured as well as the third years.", he said, "And after that, the first year left but the third years are still here, although they don't get involved in anyone's business anymore.", Tamaki said and looked at Yuki.

"So you hired someone to hurt the first year?", Haruhi asked quite shocked. 

"No it was an accident.", Tamaki tried to reasoned with her.

'It's not like we wanted him to get hurt. He was taking picures of us without any consent, digging into our private lives for no apparent reason.', I thought.

"Who was the first year?", Yuki asked.

"Hashi Naoaki.", I said.

I didn't bother checking where Naoaki went or what he does now, since all he ever did was bring trouble to us. 

"Didn't the third years get punished?", Haruhi asked.

"Their fathers had a high influence on several companies so it would have been a bad idea to expell them.", I said.

"That's still not fair.", Haruhi mumbled to herself.

'But if this happened a long time ago then how did Yuki find out about this but not Haruhi?', I thought.

"But it's a surprise you know about this since it happened quite a while ago.", I said.

She looked at me.

"May I ask how you found out?", I asked her. 

She tensed up slightly as we were all waiting for her to answer.

"Just because it happened a long time ago, it doesn't mean that the rumours are gone.", she replied.

'That's a lie.', I thought as I stared at her.

"But we didn't hear about this rumour.", both the twins said.

The double doors opened and Eiko came back. Yuki stood up.

"Then maybe I was lucky enough to hear it.", she said.

Eiko grabbed her bags and the both made their way to the door.

"See you tomorrow.", Yuki waved to us.

Once the door closed, I looked at the others.

"Do you think that Yuki-chan may be hiding something?", Honey-senpai finally spoke up.

"Most likely.", I replied.

"I find it hard to believe that she heard such a rumour even though everyone's forgotten about it.", Tamaki said.

"And I'm surprised you kept such thing away from me.", Haruhi said.

We looked at her.

"Why would you hit someone just because they took pictures of you?", Haruhi asked.

"It wasn't just normal pictures.", I said and she looked at me, "Invading our private lives was not part of the deal.", I continued, "Tell me Miss. Fujioka, say if you were being followed around and pictures of you were constantly taken, whether you were at home, school or even going out; would you not tell someone to make them stop?", I asked her.

She stood there dumbfounded. 

"I thought so.", I said as I stood up, "And that is exactly what happened to us. He should be glad that we didn't inform the police, and whatever business he had with the third years to make them lash out. Well that's his fault.", I said.

I looked at my watch.

"I'm leaving if you're not coming.", I told Tamaki.

He nodded and followed me out.

"Do you think we did anything wrong?", Tamaki asked me.

"I don't see what it is that we did wrong.", I told him as we went inside the limo.

"What about not telling Haruhi?", he asked.

I paused.

"We didn't have a problem with the third years until now and I'm hoping we don't, so there would've been no point in telling Haruhi.", I said, "Although what I don't understand is why was it Yuki? Why was she the one to find out first and not Haruhi?", I thought out loud.

"Maybe she heard someone speaking about it.", Tamaki said. 

"Hmm.", I said, "Maybe.", I looked out the window.

The next day...

It was halfway during lunch and I was walking with Tamaki when we saw a small crowd of people.

"What's going on?", Tamaki asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and went to have a closer look. We moved though the crowd until we reached the front. My eyes widened as we saw a third year drop onto the ground unconscious.

Yuki's P.O.V 

I was reading while walking (again) and Eiko was beside me. I looked up from my book and saw Haruhi standing next to a girl (most likely a Host Club guest who was also a first year). There were 7 third years standing in front of the both of them. I frowned.

They didn't look so friendly and Haruhi seems quite angry. I walked closer to hear their conversation.

"Just give it back!", Haruhi said.

"It's none of your business, so stay out of it Host boy.", one of the third years spat. 

He turned to the girl next to Haruhi and smirked at her.

"If you want that necklace, why don't you entertain us?", he laughed and his friends soon joined him.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind, right?", he was about to touch her and Haruhi smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch her!", Haruhi said.

I closed my book and handed it Eiko.

"Why you little-", he was about to punch Haruhi but I intervened.

I pushed his right arm out of the way before punching him in the stomach. He flew backwards and stayed there, on the ground. I looked back at Haruhi who was shocked for several seconds and I gave her a smile.

"You okay?", I asked.

She nodded and I turned back to look at 6 remaining third years.

They looked at their unconscious friend then glared at me. I smirked.

One ran towards me, and I dodged his punch, before slamming him, face first, into the lockers. He stayed still before falling backwards. I stepped over his body.

The second one ran, and I grabbed his arm before he could punch me, flipping him onto his front and twisted his arm. I heard a crack followed by a loud grunt before I let his right arm drop to the floor.

The third one tried to kick me, but I punched him across the face and he collapsed onto the floor unconscious. The fourth was faster but I managed to dodge him and slammed him to the pillar that was nearby and swiped my foot under him.

The fifth one charged forward and I punched him straight into his neck, knocking him off his feet. He went flying backwards and the crowd moved just in time to see him hit into one of the cupboards making books drop onto him.

The remaining one looked at his friends then at me. I smirked at him. He took out a pocket knife and I heard a few girls gasp. I raised my eyebrow at him. He tried to stab me but I caught his wrist, twisting it in the process, making him drop the knife on the floor. He cried out. I then punched him in his rib, earning a crack, before flipping him over. He lay there on the floor, clutching onto his side. 

I looked at the necklace in my hand. It was a simple gold chain which a small heart engraved in crystal. I walked back towards Haruhi and the girl, handing the girl the necklace.

"T-Thank y-you.", she stuttered.

I gave her a smile and saw her blush.

"Eiko.", I called her name and she threw the book towards me. I caught it before turning to look at Haruhi.

I gave a small bow to her before walking, Eiko following me. I stepped over the unconscious bodies and looked up to see a crowd watching me.

I saw Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai standing amongst the crowd and I gave them a smile.

The crowd moved apart to let us walk past and I looked over to the right to see the second years who had tried to threaten me. They looked frightened when they saw me and I smirked at this. I ran my hand through my hair and we made our way to the library, ignoring the whispers around us.


	19. chapter 19

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Eiko and I were making our way to the Host Club, since form had finished. The both of us went inside the Music Room, and I saw that everyone else were already there.

They stopped whatever it was that they were doing and stared at us. Eiko had stopped in front of me and I stopped too. I sighed and walked past her. I took off my blazer and placed it onto the sofa, loosening my tie before sitting down next to the blazer.

"Where's your first aid kit?", Eiko asked.

"In the cupboard.", Haruhi replied.

Eiko went over to one of the cupboard near the far end of the room, and grabbed the box before bringing it back towards me. I watched her take out bandages and the disinfectant.

She held out her hand to me.

I stared at her before placing my right hand on hers. She took off the cloth that I had on and stared at my hand. My knuckles were bruised and bleeding. She wiped the blood off, which stung a bit, and began to wrap the bandage around my hand. She took my left hand and did the same. Eiko looked at me and then sighed. I removed my hand from hers and stood up. 

I pulled out my phone from my pocket as I made my way to the kitchen.

'I have the file, you're coming to pick it up right?', Hanji asked.

'Yeah, what time?', I texted her back as I took the milk out of the fridge.

Her reply came after a few minutes.

'After school?', she asked.

'Sure.', I texted her.

I finished making the tea and coffee, as Eiko came back in. I could hear the loud chatters from outside as the door closed after Eiko. I looked at my bandaged hand. I clenched and unclenched my hands. There was no pain.

'I don't know why Eiko was making a big deal out of it.', I thought.

I made the second batch of drinks, sitting down on the stool waiting for Eiko. The door opened and I expected to see Eiko but instead Kyoya-senpai came in. I looked at him.

'Why is he here? Doesn't he have clients?', I thought as I stared at him.

He looked at me then at the two teapots. He approached it, then took a teacup and a saucer set from one of the higher cupboards. 

"Which one is the coffee?", he asked.

"The one on your left.", I said.

He nodded and poured himself some coffee, before grabbing a stool and sitting there. He took a sip from the cup and sighed quietly. 

"You don't have any clients?", I asked.

"Not today.", he replied, "I have a headache and can't handle loud noises at the moment."

'Well you're not the only one.', I thought as I looked back at the door.

It must be so loud in there since I could hear some of their conversations. 

"That was impressive.", he suddenly said.

I looked at him.

"What was?", I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"With the third years during lunch.", he said.

"Oh.", I said as I stared at him.

'Am I meant to say something to that?', I thought.

He took another sip.

"But I'm quite surprised you defended Haruhi.", he said.

I stared at him.

"I wasn't defending her.", I said, "The third years were being too loud, so I hit them.", I said.

"Is that the only reason?", he asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Is there meant to be another reason?", I asked.

"Answering a question with a question.", he said with a light smile, "That's quite different.", he said.

"Is it?", I asked.

This guy was a bit strange, he wasn't like the other Host members. It seems like he puts up an act in front of others pretending not to have any emotions, but I have a feeling that he actually cares. He was quiet but that doesn't mean he's stupid, probably calculating, almost as if he assesses everyone around him, judging their abilities and whether they would benefit him in some way. 

"How's your hand?", he asked.

I looked at my hands.

"Fine.", I said. 

He paused.

"I'd like to ask you something.", he said.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Regarding the next case.", he said.

"What about it?", I asked. 

"You said that there are 2 victims, do you know anything else other than that?", he asked.

"No.", I said.

"If they're murders, you must have looked at the file.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I stared at him.

'Yep, definitely calculating.', I thought.

"Unfortunately Hanji didn't let me see the file yet, I'm collecting it today after school.", I said.

"Then we'll be seeing it tomorrow?", he asked.

I nodded and looked out the window.

'Let's see if this case is interesting.', I thought.

I saw a black crow flying towards the window, narrowly missing the glass by an inch. I stared at the crow and felt it's eyes on me. I snapped my eyes away from it as I felt a searing pain on the right side of my head. I looked around the room and found it covered in blood. My breath hitched. Another stabbing pain coursed through my head and I winced, clutching onto the side of my head. My eyes frantically looked around the room, hoping the blood would disappear but it didn't.

I tightly shut my eyes, trying to get my breathing under control.

'It's nothing. It's nothing.', I repeated to myself.

I snapped my eyes open when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find Kyoya-senpai standing next to me.

"Are you alright?", he asked.

I looked around the room and found it was back to normal. There was no blood anywhere.

I slowly nodded and shrugged off his hand away from me.

He stood there, worried slightly before he stepped away from me. Eiko came in and stared at me then at Kyoya-senpai.

"You okay?", she asked.

I gave her a nod and stood up. My hands were shaking and I clenched them into fists.

"I-I t-think I'm going to go home.", I managed to stutter out.

I was walking past Eiko, when she grabbed my wrist. I quickly smacked her hand away. I looked at her coldly.

"Don't touch me.", I stared at her and she stepped back.

When I stepped out of the kitchen, I winced when I heard the loud voices. I quickly grabbed my blazer and was heading towards the door.

Tamaki-senpai spotted me and smiled at me.

"Yuki!", he exclaimed. 

I bit back a whimper as my head pounded so badly.

"Why don't you join us?", he said and this got several tables' attention.

'That's the guy who hit those third years.', one girl thought.

'He's so cool.', someone else thought.

'So strong.', another girl thought.

So many voices were ringing in my ear, and it was making me feel light-headed. I quickly ran out of the room as fast as I could. As I reached the limo, Henry looked at me eyes filled with worry.

I went inside the limo and he closed the door. He stepped into the driver's seat and I put my seat belt on.

'I wonder why he hit them.', I heard the whispering of voices.

'That girl isn't even pretty.', another said.

'He's too short for a guy.', someone else thought.

I covered my ears as I tried to block out the voices.

"Just get out of here.", I said.

I felt Henry drive away and felt relieved as the voices faded away. I slowly removed my hands away from my ears and looked up. Henry stopped the limo in a quiet road since there was hardly anyone around in the streets.

I sighed and leaned back on the seat.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?", Henry asked.

I clenched my fists. 

"I'm not sick.", I said coldly. 

"But it's starting again.", he said.

I looked at him then out of the window.

"I need to see Hanji.", I said. 

He started the engine again.

"Very well then.", he said.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I watched Eiko and Yuki head to the library, then looked back at the unconscious third years.

'I wonder what they did.', I thought. 

After school had finished, we were all in the Music Room, and Haruhi explained to us what happened.

It turns out that Yuki was never involved with the third years, she just stepped in to help Haruhi. Although there might have been a different reason but I doubt it.

Eiko and Yuki walked in and we all stared at them.

'I'm sure Yuki got injured', I thought as I saw a glimpse of her hand which was wrapped in a cloth.

Yuki walked past Eiko, taking off her blazer and loosening her tie before taking a seat on the sofa.

"Where's your first aid kit?", Eiko asked.

"In the cupboard.", Haruhi replied.

Eiko went over to the cupboard, picking up the box and walking back to Yuki. She was bandaging her hand, which was bleeding but Yuki showed no emotion. Once Eiko was done with both of her hands, Yuki stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Eiko watched Yuki for a second before she began to pack the things up.

"Shouldn't her hand hurt?", Haruhi asked.

A small chuckle escaped Eiko's lips.

"You'll have to ask her that.", she said.

She threw away the used wipes and put the first aid kit back in the cupboard.

Eiko went into the kitchen.

"Does Yuki-chan always get hurt?", Honey-senpai asked. 

"That's what it seems like.", I said.

A few minutes or so later, the girls arrived, and Eiko was giving out the snack and drinks to everyone. I rubbed my forehead as my head was pounding. They were being too loud. 

I sighed and got up, making my way to the kitchen. Once I walked in, I saw Yuki sitting on a stool. She stared at me.

'I need something warm.', I thought as I saw the two teapots on the counter.

I grabbed a teacup and saucer set from one of the cupboards. 

"Which one is the coffee?", I asked.

"The one on your left.", she replied.

I nodded and poured the coffee into the cup. I grabbed a stool and took a seat, before taking a sip from the cup.

I felt the pounding stop and I quietly sighed. Yuki's coffee definitely was the best.

"You don't have any clients?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"Not today.", I replied, "I have a headache and can't handle loud noises at the moment.", I saw her look at the door and I took another sip from the cup.

'Why is she so quiet?', I thought.

"That was impressive.", I said.

This made her look at me.

"What was?", she asked.

"With the third years during lunch.", I said.

"Oh.", she said.

'Is that all?', I thought as I took a drink, 'Don't people usually continue the conversation? Then why is she staying silent?', I looked over at her.

"But I'm quite surprised you defended Haruhi.", I said.

'And it was true, since she doesn't seem close with anyone. So I didn't expect her to stand up for others.', I waited for her to say something. 

She stared at me.

"I wasn't defending her.", she said, "The third years were being too loud, so I hit them.", she said.

"Is that the only reason?", I asked as I raised his eyebrow.

"Is there meant to be another reason?", she asked.

"Answering a question with a question.", I smiled lightly, "That's quite different.", I said.

"Is it?", she asked.

She was quite different compared to Eiko. She doesn't have a high temper, doesn't show her emotions at all and likes to keep to herself but Yuki seems to have a childish personality at times, like when she was given the ice cream. The way her eyes lit up, it was quite adorable to watch.

'Wait? Adorable?', I thought, 'Did I just think she's adorable?', I thought to myself, 'Where did that come from?', I thought.

"How's your hand?", I asked, changing the topic.

She looked at her hands.

"Fine.", she said. 

I looked at her.

'There's something.', I thought.

"I'd like to ask you something.", I said, wondering whether she'd like to continue this conversation.

She looked at me, almsot as if it was a signal for me to continue.

"Regarding the next case.", I said.

"What about it?", she asked. 

"You said that there are 2 victims, do you know anything else other than that?", I asked.

"No.", she said.

"If they're murders, you must have looked at the file.", I said.

'There's definitely something.', I thought.

"Unfortunately Hanji didn't let me see the file yet, I'm collecting it today after school.", she said.

"Then we'll be seeing it tomorrow?", I asked.

She nodded and looked out the window.

I followed her gaze, and saw a black crow flying towards the window, almost as it was going to hit the glass. But it narrowly missed it. I saw the crow stare in our direction and found it quite odd. I looked back over at Yuki. She was looking around the room, frightened.

"Yuki, are you okay?", I asked.

I saw the way her breath hitched.

I set my teacup down on the counter.

"Yuki.", I called her name but she didn't seem to hear.

I heard her wince and she clutched onto her head. I stood up and approached her. Her eyes were tightly shut and I saw the way her hands were trembling.

I looked around the room. There was nothing there. What is she scared of? 

I placed my hand on her shoulder and felt her flinch.

"Are you alright?", I asked as I looked down at her.

Her skin was slightly pale and I was wondering whether I should call a doctor. She looked up at me with scared eyes and slowly nodded. She pushed my hand away.

I looked at her slightly worried and decided to give her some space to breath.

The door opened and Eiko came in. She looked at the both of us and realised Yuki didn't look so well.

"You okay?", she asked.

Yuki nodded and got up. I could see her hands shaking but she clenched them into fists to stop this. I looked back at Eiko who wasn't doing anything.

"I-I t-think I'm going to go home.", Yuki stuttered and I looked at her.

She was walking towards the door when Eiko stopped her by grabbing Yuki's wrist. This made Yuki smack Eiko's hand away.

"Don't touch me.", I heard Yuki's cold voice.

I was quite taken back by this but Eiko just stepped away from Yuki and let her pass. I looked at Eiko who looked at me before averting her eyes to the floor. I stepped out of the kitchen and saw Tamaki speaking to Yuki.

'Can't he tell that she doesn't look well?', I thought as I walked over.

She was looking around the room, then suddenly ran out. Tamaki was going to go after her but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me.

"Let her go.", I said.

He stared at me and seems to have realised that something was wrong.

After a few more minutes of convincing, we had the guests leave and I stared at the now empty place. Eiko walked back in and was ready to leave.

"What happened to Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"N-Nothing, it's probably just a headache.", Eiko said.

"It looked more than a headache to me.", I said and she looked at me.

"Yuki was fine before.", Haruhi said.

"So what happened now?", the twins asked.

"Look!", she shouted, "It's none of your business, so just stay out of it!", she said and stormed out of the room.

The room was silent for a couple of minutes as we stared at each other. 

"We just wanted to help.", one of the twins said.

"We didn't mean any harm.", the other said.

"I'm sure it's all just a misunderstanding. Yuki will be back tomorrow so we can ask her.", Tamaki said, "I think for now, we all need a rest.", he said.

Back at the Ootori mansion...

I was sitting on my bed, going through the price list for the snacks when my phone vibrated.

'Yuki-chan let's have chocolate cake together tomorrow.', Honey-senpai said.

I expected no reply from her.

'I wouldn't mind.', Yuki said.

'Yay!!', Honey-senpai said.

I smiled.

'Well it seems like she's fine now.', I thought.

The next day...

The third years were walking with Tamaki and I. We saw Eiko and Yuki walking together. Yuki saw us but avoided eye contact.

"Eiko-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed, "Yuki-chan!", he exclaimed.

They both stopped in front of us, Eiko giving him a wave but Yuki didn't. I stared at Yuki. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better Yuki.", Tamaki said.

She looked up at him.

"Err...yeah.", she said as she scratched the back of her head, "Umm..a-about yesterday,", she began, "I didn't mean to-", Tamaki interrupted her.

"It's alright. Everyone was tired anyways so it doesn't matter.", he said.

She looked at Eiko then back at us.

"We have the next case.", Yuki said.

"Really?", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"What's it about?", Tamaki asked.

"You can find that out later.", Eiko said.

Yuki looked at Eiko then at me.

I felt the same butterfly feeling in my stomach again and looked away from her.

"We'll get going then.", Eiko said.

I watched them walk away.

'What was this warm feeling?', I thought.

After school...

I was the first one to leave form and found that I was quite early. I opened the doors, expecting the Music Room to be empty. But I saw Eiko inside.

I was going to ask her where Yuki was but Eiko suddenly put a finger to her lips. Then pointed to one of the sofas. I walked over to see what she was pointing at, and my eyes widened to what I saw. 

Yuki was laying on the sofa asleep, and she had the cutest sleeping face I could have ever imagined.

'Cutest?', I thought as I felt that warm feeling again.

It took a lot of will for me to not smile at the sight. I looked at Eiko, who was setting up a few things.

I looked back at Yuki and saw that she was shivering since she wasn't wearing her blazer. I put my laptop and notebook on the opposite sofa, and I took off my blazer covering her with it. As I bent down, I saw her long eyelashes and could hear her steady breathing.

'I'm surprised no one else has figured out that she's a girl.', I thought and I stood back up.

She stopped shivering and I smirked at this, taking my seat opposite her. I opened up my notebook, writing a few things, and looking at Yuki once in a while.

My attention was caught when the double doors opened, Tamaki as well as the twins came in. They were talking very loudly and I looked over at Yuki. She frowned slightly.

'Those idiots.', I thought.

"Oi, be quiet.", Eiko whispered to them.

"Why?", the twins asked.

I was staring at Yuki, who slowly began to open her eyes. Tired eyes stared at me for a few seconds.

"Because Yuki's sleeping.", she said.

"Huh? Where?", they asked very loudly.

Yuki sighed and sat up.

One of her knees was pulled to her chest and she leaned her elbow onto it, as she placed her hand on her head.

The twins and Tamaki stared at her.

"She's awake now.", one of the twins commented.

Yuki glared at them.

The three of them stiffened.

"Umm..Eiko-senpai.", the twins began.

"What blood type is Yuki?", Tamaki asked as they took a step back.

"AB", Eiko said, "Why?", she asked.

The trio looked at me as they turned pale.

"That's the same blood type as Kyoya-senpai and Honey-senpai.", the twins said as they looked at Yuki.

Yuki laid back on the sofa, facing me.

"Is there something wrong with my blood?", I asked with a smirk.

"No.", the three of them replied in sync as they backed away.

I looked back at Yuki. She was smiling at me.

She turned her body to face the ceiling and looked at my blazer. She picked it up and stared at the tag. Yuki then looked at me. 

"Yours?", she asked.

I gave her a nod.

She sat up again, making the blazer drop onto her lap, and she stretched. Yuki then sat cross-legged on the sofa since her shoes were off.

"Where are the others?", she asked and looked behind her.

"Coming.", Tamaki said.

She stared at him before looking away.

"I don't know why you're so scared.", Yuki said.

She looked back at the blazer on her lap then her eyes landed on me before she looked away. She bent down and picked up the bag that was on the floor. She pulled out a file and dropped the bag back onto the floor. 

"Is that the case?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Want to see it?", she asked me.

"If you wouldn't mind.", I said.

What happened next was unexpected, I thought she'd pass me the file, but instead, she stood up and came to sit next to me. She covered herself with my blazer before opening the file.

I felt my stomach feeling strange again.

I looked over, and watched as she flicked through a few pages, before stopping at a certain page. She pulled out the paper from the plastic wallet and handed it to me. I took it, looking at her for a second before the paper.

"That's the main overview.", Yuki said, "So far.", she said quietly.

I glanced at her as I began to read the large chunk of paragraph.

"We want to know too.", the twins came over.

Eiko and Tamaki joined us.

A while later Haruhi and the third years arrived. They decided to join us as well.

"How come there's no name yet?", Tamaki asked.

"We usually name the cases after they've been solved, although sometimes we give temporary names. For some reason Hanji likes to think of names.", Yuki said.

"So what is this case called?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki paused.

"The Secret Taxi.", Yuki said.


	20. chapter 20

Yuki's P.O.V 

When I woke up, I was surprised to find myself covered by a blazer, because I don't remember having one when I fell asleep; unless it was Eiko who covered me by my blazer. Although it was too large. I realised it Kyoya-senpai's, since he wasn't wearing one.

'Why did he use his blazer?', I thought.

I wasn't complaining since it was really warm.

I felt really tired and wanted to rub my eyes but that would have been a bad idea because of my contacts.

'And this is why I hate them.', I thought.

Tamaki-senpai and the twins were being too loud, but I found it quite amusing when they backed away as I glared at them.

I laid back on the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Is there something wrong with my blood?", I heard Kyoya-senpai ask.

"No.", the three of them replied in sync.

I could hear the fear in their voice and opened my eyes. Kyoya-senpai looked at me and I smiled at him.

'You have a nice way of scaring them.', I thought. 

After I sat up and grabbed the file from my bag, Kyoya-senpai spoke up.

"Is that the case?", he asked.

I nodded.

'I wonder if he thinks I'm strange because of what happened yesterday, altough I wouldn't be surprised if he does since everyone thinks that.', I thought, 'But I don't know why I'm so interested in what he thinks about me.', I thought. 

"Want to see it?", I asked him.

"If you wouldn't mind.", he said.

I stood up and walked over to him and sat down, covering myself with his blazer again.

I don't know why I moved to sit next to him, when I could have just passed him the file.

I looked through the file, searching for the overview I had read yesterday. And when I finally found it, I handed it to him.

"That's the main overview.", I said, "So far.", I said quietly, making sure no one heard.

"We want to know too.", the twins came over.

Eiko and Tamaki-senpai joined us.

A while later Haruhi and the third years arrived. They decided to join us as well.

"How come there's no name yet?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"We usually name the cases after they've been solved, although sometimes we give temporary names. For some reason Hanji likes to think of names.", I said.

'Yeah, Hanji is quite weird like that. Not only does she love naming cases but she's also interested in crazy experiments.', I looked at them, 'But I don't think they need to know that.', I thought.

"So what is this case called?", Haruhi asked.

I paused.

"The Secret Taxi.", I said.

"What's it about?", Eiko asked.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai, waiting for him to speak. I saw him look at me before looking at the others.

"The first vicim was an engineer, a 36-year-old and was found dead on a motorway. The second victim, a Vice Principal at a primary school, 48-year-old, was found dead on a motorway as well.", Kyoya-senpai frowned slightly, "It's the same cause of death for both victims,", he looked at Tamaki-senpai, "Their throats were sliced open.", he said, "I'm assuming the reason why Miss. Hanji named it 'The Secret Taxi', was because they both took the taxi from work but never made it back home.", he looked at me.

I nodded.

"You should read the rest.", I said.

He continued.

"But the driver for the first victim was completely different to the one who drove the second victim.", he looked at me then at the others.

"So there's two murderers?", Haruhi asked.

Kyoya-senpai shook his head.

"No because both drivers are denying that they've ever met the victims before.", Kyoya-senpai said, "They said that they don't know who they are.", he paused. 

I stared out the window.

'This case was quite strange because it doesn't make sense that both drivers didn't know who the victims were. They said that they never picked them up. Gushiken Giichi (the first victim) and Matsumura Kokei (the second victim), never got onto either of the taxis. But the taxis' licence plates were registered onto the security camera.', I looked at a plastic bag which was stuck between a branch, trying to escape, 'Unless someone planned it so that the drivers got caught. Mr. Tamura Michihiro (the first driver) and Mr. Wakao Soseki (the second driver), aren't related to each other in any way, and neither are the victims. But there must be something that the victims did, for them to end up dead.', I thought back to the drivers' testimony.

*Flashback*

First interview 

'Were you in any way involved with Mr. Gushiken Giichi?', the interviewer asked Mr. Tamura Michihiro.

'Of course not!', the man yelled, 'I have four children and a wife waiting for me at home, do you really think I would have the time to hurt someone?', he yelled.

Second interview 

'Say for example you had a feud with Mr. Matsumura Kokei, would that have encouraged you to kill him?', the interviewer asked.

'How many times do I need to tell you?', the man replied calmly as he placed his hands on the table, 'I have no idea who this man is. For the last time, I'm almost at my retirement age, I don't need this kind of problem right now.', Mr. Wakao Soseki said.

*End of flashback*

'Mr. Tamura Michihiro (the first driver) is out of the picture. He doesn't have any motive to kill anyone since he has a whole family depending on him.', I told myself.

'However even if Mr. Wakao Soseki, (the second driver), may not have the motive, he still has the physical ability to kill that Vice Principal (the second victim). Yes Mr. Matsumura Kokei was not old but he had a problem walking, hence why he had a walking stick, which he would use to lean onto his right side. So if we were to compare Mr. Kokei's physical strength with Mr. Soseki's, I would most likely predict that the taxi driver was stronger, even for a 62-year-old.', I thought.

I looked back at the others as they were discussing something amongst themselves, but Kyoya-senpai was staying silent, staring at the piece of paper I had given him. He looked at me and I handed him the rest of the file.

'Maybe he'll come up with something.', I thought as I went back to staring out the window.

'Even if I think that Mr. Soseki had the strength to kill Mr. Kokei, I still don't think that explains how the first victim managed to get killed since Mr. Soseki wasn't the driver. Although I'm not too sure that either one of them were the drivers, because they lack the motive. So for us to progress, we need something else.', I paused. 'More like someone else.'

"A third suspect.", I said quietly.

"A third suspect?", I heard someone repeat what I had just said.

I froze.

'And this is why I like to be alone.', I thought as I looked at Kyoya-senpai, who seems to be the only one who heard me.

"Why do you want a third suspect?", he asked as he put the file on his lap and stared at me.

The others were too busy to even notice the both of us.

"Because it would make more sense.", I said.

He placed his hand under his chin, and continued to look at me.

"Go on.", he said.

I sighed.

"The first suspect is out of the picture.", I began.

"Mr. Tamura Michihiro?", he asked and I nodded.

I avoided his eyes.

"He's the only person working, out of the 6 members of his family, and this means he needs to look after 5 extra people other then himself. I doubt he'd have the motive to kill someone, since that would require time and effort which he shouldn't be wasting. So it's not him.", I said.

I looked back at Kyoya-senpai who was still looking at me.

'Can't he look somewhere else?', I thought as I didn't feel comfortable at all.

"What about the second suspect?", he asked.

"I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a motive either but if you were to compare his physical strength with the second victim, the probability of the taxi driver winning is greater.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai nodded.

"And your third suspect?", he asked.

I paused and looked at him.

'Why is he asking me so many questions?', I thought, 'It's not like I enjoy speaking at all.', I thought.

"It's simple really.", I said quietly, "Even though that Mr. Soseki may have the strength, I still don't suspect either of the drivers.", I said.

"And why is that?", he asked. 

'More questions.', I thought.

"Because I don't think they drove the taxis on those dates.", I said and the room fell silent.

I looked around at the others who had stopped talking and were now staring at me.

'Great.', I thought, 'More attention.', I thought sarcastically.

"You don't think they're the drivers?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"But the camera footages say a different thing.", Haruhi said, "Doesn't it show them driving?", she asked, looking at the photos which were placed on the table.

'Kyoya-senpai probably put them there.', I thought.

I stared at the photos.

'But it doesn't show their faces.', I thought. 

"Technically, all you see are the victims getting into the vehicle, we don't see the driver's face, just the taxi.", Kyoya-senpai said.

'Finally someone is thinking.', I thought. 

"However it could have been them, we'd never know.", Hikaru said.

'And now the thinking goes down the drain.', I thought as I looked out the window again.

"Or it might have been some other driver?", Kaoru said. 

I looked at them.

'They're doing their best.', I thought.

"Then what was your reason for wanting a third suspect?", Kyoya-senpai suddenly asked.

'And here we go with the questions again.', I thought. 

"Someone who is linked to both victims.", I began, "And that someone would have given them the taxi number.", I said.

I heard pages being flicked as Kyoya-senpai tried to find their mobile phone logs.

When he finally found it, he scanned through each column and came to a stop at a certain number. The same number was dialled in both victim's phone. He looked at me.

"So either this person was ordered to set them up to those particular taxis or this person is the murderer themselves.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"I'd go with the first option.", I said.

"Why?", Eiko asked.

"There's no way for the murderer to make such an obvious mistake; if they've spent enough time trying to frame those drivers, he or she wouldn't slip up like that.", I said.

Tamaki-senpai looked at me.

"Well it's good to have an expert here.", he said with a smile.

I looked away.

"I'm not an expert.", I said quietly as I rested my elbow on the end of the sofa and looked out the window.

"So who's the person who gave them the information then?", Honey-senpai finally spoke up.

"Well there's no location here.", Kyoya-senpai said after a pause.

I drowned out their voices for a while.

'If you were to hide, where would you hide?', I thought, as I tried to picture the murderer.

There was a small knocking sound.

'Hmm, what's that?', I thought. 

I blinked and returned back. Since everyone was talking, they couldn't hear it.

Again there was a knock.

'Someone's at the door?', I thought and looked at my watch.

4 PM

'The Host Club.', I thought, 'Shouldn't it have started half an hour ago?', I thought.

"Umm...wasn't the Host Club supposed to be open a while ago ?", I said.

They went silent and stared at me.

Then we heard the knocking again, this time everyone turned towards the door.

Tamaki-senpai's face was priceless, it went from a smile to a face of horror. I smirked in amusement.

'Didn't think that it'd have such an affect on him?', I thought.

I saw Kyoya-senpai packing the photographs and papers up and putting them back in the file. Tamaki-senpai stood up.

"Alright,", he told himself, "Stay calm.", he said.

The others stood up as well but I stayed where I was. Eiko looked at me and came over to sit next to me, once Kyoya-senpai had left the seat. He looked at Eiko then at me.

'Oh yeah, his blazer.', I thought.

I took it off my lap and stood up, handing it over to him. His hand slightly brushed past mine, and felt his heat for a second.

I ignored the warm feeling.

I realised that I wasn't wearing shoes, and went to pick it up. I slipped them on and went back to sitting next to Eiko, not cross-legged this time.

Eiko and I stayed where we were.

Tamaki-senpai opened the door while the others stood behind him. I could hear the chatters of girls from where I was sitting.

"Ah, ladies, I apologise for the wait.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Tamaki-senpai, we were waiting here for over half an hour.", I heard one of the girls say.

"Yes, I'm really sorry for the wait but we unfortunately have to cancel the Host Club activities for today.", he said.

My attention turned to him.

'Cancel the Host Club activities?', I thought, 'That's a first.', I waited for him to continue.

"Huh?!", the girls exclaimed, "But why?", they asked.

I rested my elbow on the sofa and my chin on my left hand.

'Well this should be interesting.', I thought with a smile.

"Well...that's because...", he looked at Kyoya-senpai, hoping he'd help him out, but when Kyoya-senpai didn't, he began to panic, "Well you see Haruhi here is very sick and we wouldn't want you, such lovely ladies, to catch his cold.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"I'm what-", Haruhi was cut off as the twins dragged her away from the doors, out of sight.

I smiled slightly.

"Oh my gosh!", one exclaimed.

"Is Haruhi alright?", one of the girls asked. 

"Is he here?", another asked.

"Can we see him?", a girl asked.

"Of course he's alright. Haruhi just needs a few days of rest and he'll be back to normal. Until then, the Host Club is closed.", he said.

The ladies were disappointed but still listened to Tamaki-senpai and left. The others came back to sit and Tamaki-senpai closed the doors with a sigh.

One of the door in the room slammed open and Haruhi stormed out.

"How can you say that I'm sick?", she yelled at Tamaki-senpai, "I'm perfectly alright.", she said.

Tamaki-senpai who wasn't surprised by her outburst, replied to her calmly.

"That's the only believable excuse.", he said, "Since we take care of our health, there's a small chance of us getting sick, but since you're a commoner; it makes more sense if you catch a cold.", he said, "And it's not as if you'll be able to afford some of the medicines anyways.", he said with a smile.

Her eyebrow twitched and she walked away from him.

"Rich bastards.", she mumbled to herself.

'They are a strange bunch.', I thought, 'Annoying at times but can be surprising.', I looked back at Tamaki-senpai who was chasing after the twins, saying something about leaving his daughter alone, 'Hmm, this could be interesting.', I thought, 'Back to the case now', I looked back at the file on the table, 'First we need to find out who it was that hired them the taxi, then we'll be one step closer to the murderer. Although, I'm pretty sure that the murderer will kill again, given that he or she gets an opportunity.', I looked up as Eiko got up, 'Let's just hope we don't have a third victim.', I thought.


	21. chapter 21

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was impressed by Yuki's explanation, how she was able to come up with that in a short period of time, is beyond me, but it was a 'clever deduction'. Haruhi was right, without Yuki's help we wouldn't be able to move at such a fast pace. 

Although getting an answer from Yuki seems a bit hard, because it seems she likes to think by herself and doesn't seem fond when working as a group. I noticed this when everyone was listening to her, she looked uncomfortable and tried to speak as little as possible. And she tends to avoid eye contact when speaking to others, especially when she has to speak in front of a larger audience. I don't know if this is because she's still not used to us or because she just doesn't like talking in general.

I saw Yuki look at the file that I had left on the table and looked like she was thinking about something.

'I wonder why she intrigues me.', I thought.

Yuki watched Eiko stand up then went back to looking out the window. I took this opportunity to sit next to her again. She looked up at me before looking the other way.

'Not sociable at all.', I thought.

"Do you have any idea as to where the location of the caller may be?", I asked, hoping to get her to talk.

She shook her head.

"I'm looking into it.", she said.

I looked at her.

'As in right now or later?', I thought to myself.

She pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons before showing me her screen. I saw the number was being located as the censor searched every single area.

'Cool.', I thought.

She turned the phone back to her then put it away.

"Give me 10 more minutes.", she said.

I nodded.

We sat there in silence for a while and I decided to get some work done. The others were too busy messing around and I ignored them, it was really quiet from where we were sitting, so I had no problem concentrating.

After 5 minutes or so later, I looked back at Yuki, who hadn't spoken a word. Her head was rested against the armchair and I found her fast asleep.

'That was quick.', I thought.

There was a loud crash which woke her up and I looked up to find that the twins had broken a plate. I glared at them.

'Seriously?', I thought.

I looked back at Yuki, as she still had her head rested onto the sofa and was clutching onto her head.

"Are you alright?", I asked.

She didn't look pale like yesterday so I wasn't worried as much. She shut her eyes tightly.

"My head hurts.", she mumbled quietly.

'It's a headache then.', I thought.

"Would you like tablets?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"Have you slept enough?", I asked.

She shook her head again but this time opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

"I was working on a case.", she said.

I heard a vibration from her pocket and she pulled out her phone. She was staring at it for a few seconds.

"Did you get a location then?", I asked.

Her eyes snapped away from the screen and stared at me.

"Huh?", she looked up at me.

"I asked whether you found out the location of the caller.",I repeated, quite surprised she didn't hear me the first time.

She nodded.

"Hinode, Tokyo.", she said.

"That's not very far.", I said.

She nodded.

"Are we going there then?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"We?", she asked.

"Well of course.", I said, "We're working on this case together.", I said.

She looked at me before diverting her attention to the window. I looked outside as well.

'What is so interesting out there, that she never has a proper conversation with anyone?', I thought.

I stared at the back of her head.

She has really short hair, which suits her very well, since she has a round face. It's a dark brown colour and looks really fluffy. And if you were to touch it, it seems like it would feel really soft and just slip through your hands.

'Wait.', I thought, 'Why am I thinking about her hair? And why do I have the urge to touch it? I would probably just seem like a creep.', I thought.

She turned around and looked at me.

I kept my blank expression on.

"How about Saturday then?", she asked.

"Pardon?", I asked, not fully understanding what she was talking about.

"Shall we go to Hinode on Saturday?", she asked, "If you're all free.", she said.

I paused.

"I'll check with the others but it should be alright.", I said.

I turned my attention away from her.

"Tamaki.", I called him, not raising my voice a lot, since loud noises would make Yuki's headache worse.

He stopped whatever it was that he was doing and looked at me.

"We have the location of the caller,", I began and everyone went quiet, "A trip to Hinode on Saturday.", I said.

They were silent for a while, before Tamaki broke into a huge grin.

"That would be great!", he exclaimed loudly and saw Yuki flinch from the corner of my eye, "This will give us an opportunity to bond!", he cheered.

The twins and Honey-senpai also joined in with the excitement. I looked back at Yuki who covered her hands over her ears. She then got up and grabbed her bag.

She looked at me.

"Keep the file if you like.", she said, "I'll tell you if there's anymore updates.", she said. 

There was loud laughters coming from the twins and I saw her flinch again.

'Those idiots don't know when to be quiet.', I thought as I watched Yuki grab her blazer from the nearby chair then leave the room. 

No one really noticed her leave and I sighed.

'And then they wonder why she avoids us.', I said.

I picked up the file again and looked through the plastic wallets.

'I should probably bring this tomorrow.', I thought.

The photographs weren't as bad the first case we were given, although the slit throats made your insides feel weird, probably out of disgust.

"Where's Yuki?", Eiko suddenly asked.

The others stopped talking and looked around.

"Oh yeah.", one of the twins said.

"Where did she go?", the other asked.

They looked at me and I sighed. 

"She left a while ago.", I said.

"Why?", Tamaki asked.

I stared at him.

'Really?', I thought.

"She had a headache and you didn't help with the noise either.", I said. 

I got up from my seat.

"I'll be taking my leave too.", I said.

I grabbed my laptop and notebook, placing the file on top of it; and made my way to the door, ignoring Tamaki's rants.

Once I was inside the limo, I told the driver to go home. 

'Tamaki can get a ride from someone else.', I thought.

The limo reached the Ootori mansion, and I stepped out of it, heading towards my bedroom.

I placed the things I was carrying on my desk, then loosened my tie, and took off my blazer along the way. I stretched my arms and heard a loud crack.

'I need tea.', I thought.

I told the butler to bring me tea, while I went to the bathroom. 

I stared at myself.

There were slight bags under my eyes, not very visible but you could notice it if you stand close. I sighed and took off my glasses. I quickly washed my face and hands in cold water, before drying myself with a towel.

I picked up my glasses again and went into the bedroom again, just as one of the butlers came in with a cart carrying a tea set. He poured the tea for me, bowing then leaving the room.

I grabbed the cup and took a sip, making my way to my desk. I frowned at the tea.

'Not as great as Yuki's.', I thought, 'I should've asked her.', I told myself.

I placed the cup on the side and opened my laptop, pushing it to the left slightly and took out all the photographs and papers from the file that Yuki had given me. I sat down and grabbed my cup of tea.

'Now I see where Yuki was coming from.', I thought as I looked at the photographs of the victims and drivers.

My phone vibrated and I picked it up.

I was surprised to find that it was from Eiko.

'Please don't try and use Yuki for your benefit.', Eiko said.

I frowned.

'And what makes you think I would do that?', I asked.

'I don't know why she would bring up such a random topic in the first place.', I thought.

'Because I've heard about you, and people have said that you take advantage of them.', Eiko said.

'I don't know what it is that you've heard but I don't take advantage of people, if they're of use to me then I use them to my benefit.', I said. 

This was not the complete truth.

'That's the same thing.', Eiko said.

'No actually, there's a large difference between the two.', I said.

'I'm just saying for you to stay away from Yuki.', Eiko said.

'Is that a threat?', I asked.

This girl was getting on my nerves.

'It's not a threat. I'm just saying it for now.', Eiko replied.

'Well I suggest you mind your own business.', I said, 'And I'm pretty sure Yuki is smart enough to realise whether she's being used or not, which I don't plan to do, since that benefits me in no way.', I said.

'I don't know how Yuki manages with this high tempered girl.', I thought.

'Whatever.', Eiko said, 'I'll be keeping my eye on you.', she said.

'It'd be my pleasure.', I said, 'I would really appreciate it, if you would stop wasting my time with your petty problems.', I said.

No replies came after that, which I was glad of. I went back to looking through the papers.

I read through their testimonies, they were really short and I was surprised that they had such short interviews with them.

I looked at the time and found that it was almost 8 PM.

I decided to take a bath before going downstairs for dinner.

After dinner...

9 PM

I was still going through the file when I came back from dinner. I was sitting on my bed as I looked through the fact file of both victims.

They literally had nothing in common. They had different jobs, in complete different areas.

It was quite strange that both bodies were found on the same motorway, yet neither needed to take that route. The distance between both bodies were miles apart so I couldn't make any connections at all. I looked back at the photographs.

The post-mortem says that the victims never struggled when they were being killed, which is another odd thing.

My phone vibrated.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9.30 PM.

'If it's Eiko again.', I thought as I picked up the phone, 'I'm seriously going to lose it.', I thought.

But I froze when I realised it was Yuki.

'Well this is new.', I thought with a smile. 

'Busy?', she asked.

'Definitely more polite than Eiko.', I thought.

'Not really.', I replied, 'Need something?', I asked.

The reply came seconds later.

'No.', she said, 'I just have an update on the case.', she said.

'And what's that?', I asked.

I waited for a while. It's almost as if she hesitated to tell me.

'There's a third victim.', she finally replied.

I paused.

'Another one?', I thought, 'Is this going to be a serial killer?', I thought.

I went through my contacts and found Yuki's name, before dialling her number.

She picked up after a while.

"Hello?", I said since she didn't say anything.

"I didn't expect you to call.", she said.

Her voice sounded really different.

"Me neither.", I said, "I just wanted to know the details.", I said. 

"I could have just texted them to you if you asked.", she said.

"It's easier this way.", I said, "So what do you have about the third victim?", I asked.

"Give me a minute.", she said.

I waited and I heard rustling in the background.

I put my phone on speaker and grabbed my laptop, as I sat back down on my bed.

I put up the Microsoft Word Document, and waited for her to speak.

"Well it's a woman this time.", she said, "Nakai Ichi, she's 32 years old and owns a shoe store.", Yuki said.

I began typing these information onto the Word Document.

"Her body was found on the same motorway as the other two. Miss. Ichi got a taxi home and the same number is on the phone log.", she paused.

I heard typing in the background before she spoke up again.

"She was found the same way as the other two victims. Her throat was sliced open.", she paused again.

"Is there something different with this victim?", I asked.

"Yeah there is.", she said, "This time the victim struggled, and they found some sort of material and skin under her nails. It's getting analysed now, so I don't know anything else other than that. But I'm sure we'll get a DNA sample soon.", she said.

"Is there anything else?", I asked her.

"Anything else as in the third victim, or just the case in general?", she asked.

I smirked.

"Just the case in general.", I replied, "Because you've given me most of the details for the third victim.", I said.

I could hear her smile as she replied.

"Why don't you say something about the case?", she asked, "I've been giving you all the answers so far and I want to know what you think of the case.", she said.

I chuckled.

"Okay, let's see.", I went back to the papers as I quickly scanned them, "I'd say that the first two victims were drugged since there was no struggle, but the third victim was aware of everything.", I said, "She probably knew that she was going to be killed when the driver changed his route.", I said.

"Interesting.", she said, "Anything else?", she asked.

I paused.

"Judging by the photographs of the first two victims, I think that their throats was cut when their backs were facing the murderer.", I said.

"Your reason?", she asked. 

"Unless the murderer wanted his clothes to be stained in blood, it would have been a better idea to cut the victim's throats with them facing away from him. There are large veins in the neck area, and if they're torn, a large amount of blood will sprayed onto whoever stands in front of them.", I said.

There was a pause.

"So if that's the case with the third victim, which is most likely true, then that mean Miss. Ichi probably tried to grab onto the sleeves and dug her nails into the back of the murderer's hands.", Yuki said.

I made a note of this.

Yuki was right, if someone knew that they were going to be killed, and there was a knife held against their neck; the victim will most likely struggle. This means that they'll try to grab onto anything that will stop this knife from cutting their throat, which obviously didn't work in the case of the third victim, but she helped us in a way.

"So we're probably looking for someone with scratch marks on the back of their hands?", I asked.

"Hmm, something like that.", she replied.

We were silent for a while.

"That's all I have for now.", she said.

"Keep me updated if you can.", I said.

"Sure.", she said.

I knew this conversation was coming to an end.

"How's your headache?", I suddenly asked.

I heard her pause. 

'Very smooth Kyoya.', I thought.

"It's better than before.", she said.

"Taken any tablets?", I asked.

"No, I hate taking tablets.", she replied.

I smirked slightly.

"Then make sure to get plenty of rest.", I said.

I heard her sigh.

"I'll try.", she said, "Although you should take your own advice too.", she said.

I froze.

"And why is that?", I asked, trying to take back control of the conversation.

"You may not act tired, but your eyes show a complete different thing.", she said.

"And what is that?", I asked.

"Well for starters, your bags under your eyes.", she said.

'How did she see them?', I thought.

"Everyone has them.", I said.

"Not if you spend hours staying up late at night.", she said.

"I have my reasons.", I said.

"And so do I.", she said.

I chuckled.

"Then I'll stop with the advice.", I said.

"Do what you like.", she said.

I heard someone knocking on the other end of the line.

"Yuki!...I need...with....", I could faintly hear someone's voice, but I couldn't make out anything that was being said.

"Looks like I have to go.", Yuki said.

"Hmm, okay.", I said, "I'll talk to you later then.", I said.

"Yeah, okay.", she said.

A smile made its way across my face.

"Bye.", I said.

"Bye.", she said.

A few seconds later, I hung up.

I stared back at the phone. It was nice speaking to her.

I stretched my arms above my head, and then relaxed onto the headboard. I looked at the time on my laptop and found that it was past 10 PM.

'I didn't realise I was speaking with her for that long.', I thought, 'I don't even speak this much with Tamaki.', I looked back at my phone, 'But that's Tamaki.', I paused.


	22. chapter 22

Yuki's P.O.V 

After I had left the Music Room, I felt that my headache wasn't as bad as it was when I was inside that room. I forgot my laptop in my locker and headed there. Once I put the code in, I opened the locker door and grabbed the laptop bag.

As I picked it up, I felt something cut my hand and I winced. I put the bag on my shoulder and looked at my hand. There was a cut across my hand, and I saw a blade drop out of my locker. 

'How did that get there?', I thought as I picked it up.

It was four inches long, very thin, so I guess that's why I didn't see it. Droplets of blood landed on the corridor and I dropped the blade, before reaching for a small cloth in my pocket. I wrapped it around my right hand, then bent down to pick up the blade again. I stared at it.

I chucked it back inside before slamming the locker shut. I put my hands in my pocket as I walked downstairs.

Henry looked at me and opened the limo door. Stepping inside, I put the bag on the opposite seat. I sighed.

"Home?", Henry asked.

"Hmm.", I said as I put my seatbelt on.

The Murasaki mansion 

I was back home and had just taken a bath as I sat on my bed. I finished my homework and was checking a few things for Hanji when I received an email from Hanji herself.

'We have a third victim.', she said, as she sent me a Word Document.

I read through the document which was over 15 pages long. Some contained images at the crime scene and others were facts about the victim and other details which linked it to the two victims. 

I sighed.

'I was expecting another victim but not this quick.', I looked at the clock.

9 PM 

'He won't be asleep right?', I thought as I sent him a message.

A reply came seconds later.

'Not really. Need something?', he asked.

I quickly replied.

'Good. He's not sleeping.', I thought.

'No. I just have an update on the case.', I said.

'And what's that?', he asked.

'Should I tell him?', I thought, 'I have to tell the others anyways.', I sighed.

'There's a third victim.', I replied.

Texting was getting really hard since my right hand was stinging because of the cut.

There was no reply from him so I thought he left.

'I wonder why that blade was in my locker. And how did they get into my locker without the code?', I thought, 'Probably broke it.', I looked at the laptop screen, 'I should should change the lock and code.', I told myself.

My phone began to vibrate and I stared at it.

Kyoya-senpai was calling me. 

'This is strange.', I thought. 

I picked it up, not saying anything. 

"Hello?", he spoke up.

"I didn't expect you to call.", I said.

His voice sounded really different.

"Me neither.", he said, "I just wanted to know the details.", he said. 

'There's always texting.', I thought.

"I could have just texted them to you if you asked.", I said.

"It's easier this way. So what do you have about the third victim?", he asked.

"Give me a minute.", I said.

I put my phone on speaker then went to get a notebook and a pen.

I quickly took notes before I spoke up.

'It's a good thing I'm left handed since I wouldn't be able to write with my right.', I thought 

"Well it's a woman this time. Nakai Ichi, she's 32 years old and owns a shoe store.", I said.

I heard typing in the background and assumed he was writing this up, which he most likely was.

"Her body was found on the same motorway as the other two. Miss. Ichi got a taxi home and the same number is on the phone log.", I paused.

I scrolled down a bit more as I looked at the photographs.

"She was found the same way as the other two victims. Her throat was sliced open.", I paused again.

I frowned at the pictures.

'There was something different about this one.', I thought, 'Definitely something different.', I thought.

"Is there something different with this victim?", he asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yeah there is.", I said as I read the post mortem, "This time the victim struggled, and they found some sort of material and skin under her nails. It's getting analysed now, so I don't know anything else other than that. But I'm sure we'll get a DNA sample soon.", I said.

"Is there anything else?", he asked.

'How many more questions does this guy have?', I thought.

"Anything else as in the third victim, or just the case in general?", I asked.

'Seriously, this guy has to be more clear.', I thought with a smile, although I had a pretty good idea of what he was talking about.

"Just the case in general. Because you've given me most of the details for the third victim.", he said.

'Smart indeed.', I thought with a smile.

"Why don't you say something about the case? I've been giving you all the answers so far and I want to know what you think of the case.", I said.

'He must have something.', I thought, 'Since he's one of the few who actually uses his brain.'

I heard a deep chuckle from the other end of the line.

"Okay, let's see.", he said and I heard rustling of papers, "I'd say that the first two victims were drugged since there was no struggle, but the third victim was aware of everything. She probably knew that she was going to be killed when the driver changed his route.", he said.

'I'm quite impressed.', I thought.

"Interesting. Anything else?", I asked.

He paused.

"Judging by the photographs of the first two victims, I think that their throats were cut when their backs were facing the murderer.", he said.

And that was definitely true but I wanted to know his reason for saying that.

"Your reason?", I asked. 

"Unless the murderer wanted his clothes to be stained in blood, it would have been a better idea to cut the victim's throats with them facing away from him. There are large veins in the neck area, and if they're torn, a large amount of blood will be sprayed onto whoever stands in front of them.", he said.

I paused.

"So if that's the case with the third victim, which is most likely true, then that means Miss. Ichi probably tried to grab onto the sleeves and dug her nails into the back of the murderer's hands.", I said.

'Wait, did I just say that out loud?', I thought, 'Why the hell am I telling him everything?', I thought.

But it was a possible scenario, and I'm grateful to Miss. Ichi for leaving clues behind, although her death isn't exactly what I wanted.

"So we're probably looking for someone with scratch marks on the back of their hands?", he asked.

"Hmm, something like that.", I replied, so that I didn't let him know that I accidentally let it slip.

We were silent for a while.

"That's all I have for now.", I said, trying to break the silence. 

It was strange because speaking to him wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I don't usually enjoy phone calls since it makes me uncomfortable and requires me to answer back, when I obviously don't want to. 

"Keep me updated if you can.", he said.

"Sure.", I said.

I didn't mind it at all but I know for sure that if it was Tamaki-senpai or the twins for example, I would not like this at all. It's not that I hated them but it's the fact that they're too loud and don't seem like people I could feel comfortable with.

I knew this conversation was coming to an end since we didn't have anything to talk about.

"How's your headache?", he suddenly asked.

'That's random.', I thought. 

"It's better than before.", I said.

Since it wasn't as loud as it was back in the Music Room, my headache was fading away, but I was quite sleepy.

"Taken any tablets?", he asked.

"No, I hate taking tablets.", I replied.

I don't know who it was that created tablets but I hate them, they have this weird taste when it touches your tongue. And it definitely didnt have a nice taste. I don't think any of them do.

"Then make sure to get plenty of rest.", he said.

I sighed, 'Says the guy who overworks himself and looks like he hasn't slept for months.', I thought, 'And besides it's not like I can go to sleep without waking up in the middle of the night.', I thought.

"I'll try.", I said, "Although you should take your own advice too.", I said.

There was no answer from him.

'Did I say too much?', I thought.

"And why is that?", he asked.

'I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm talking about', I thought.

"You may not act tired, but your eyes show a complete different thing.", I said, trying to make it seem like if it's the most normal thing.

"And what is that?", he asked.

"Well for starters, your bags under your eyes.", I said.

The bags were quite noticeable.

Or at least they're obvious to me.

"Everyone has them.", he said.

'That's true but they're not the same as his.', I thought.

"Not if you spend hours staying up late at night.", I said.

"I have my reasons.", he said.

I smirked. 

"And so do I.", I said.

He chuckled again.

'I haven't heard him show so much emotions before.', I thought.

"Then I'll stop with the advice.", he said.

'So what now?', I thought, 'Did I offend him?', I thought.

"Do what you like.", I said.

Someone knocked on my bedroom door.

'Seriously?', I thought.

"Yuki, I need your help with this English homework.", I heard Eiko's voice.

'Great timing.', I though sarcastically.

"Looks like I have to go.", I told Kyoya-senpai. 

"Hmm, okay.", he said, "I'll talk to you later then.", he said.

A smile made its way across my face.

'Then that means we'll talk on the phone again.', I thought, 'I don't know why I'm getting so excited.', I thought.

"Yeah, okay.", I said.

"Bye.", he said.

"Bye.", I said.

I hung up and put my phone on my bed. I stretched my arms and fell back onto the pillows.

It was already past 10 PM.

I didn't think this conversation was that long anyways.

I got up and closed my laptop before making my way to Eiko's bedroom.

After an hour of helping her with some grammar homework, I went back into my bedroom. 

11.57 PM

It was very late and I should probably go to bed but I wasn't tired anymore.

I went on my laptop, looking up Hinode, where the caller ID was from. I then searched up the details of the caller themselves. I smirked as I read the information.

'Now this makes it a lot more sense.', I thought.

I printed out the information, and heard my phone vibrate.

'Well this is late.', I thought as I stared at the screen.

It was a message from Kyoya-senpai.

'I knew it.', I thought, 'This guy doesn't sleep.', I thought.

I looked at the message.

"Don't forget to bring the information on the third victim.", he said.

"I won't forget.", I sent him a text.

A text came seconds later.

"You're awake?", he asked, "Did I wake you up?", he asked.

'So now he worries whether he woke me up after he sends the text.', I thought.

"No.", I replied, "I was already awake.", I said.

I waited a while and when there was no reply, I went over to the printer to pick up the papers.

I heard my phone vibrating again and I went back to my bed, as I picked up the call.

"Hello?", this time I spoke first.

"So you stay up this late every night?", I heard him ask.

I smiled.

"Not every night.", I said, "Just some.", I replied, "Then what about you?", I asked.

"Often.", he replied, "So what were you doing at this time?", he asked.

I paused.

'Might as well tell him since the others will find out anyways.', I thought.

"Searching up the caller.", I replied, "What were you doing?", I asked.

"Finding out what links the first two victims together.", he said, "What did you find?", he asked.

"A man with a criminal record.", I said, "You?", I asked.

'This is turning into a question and answer game.', I thought.

"Both victims took a loan.", he said, "From the same bank and at the same time.", he said.

I paused.

'Then that means that if the third victim took a loan from the same bank, then there's a possibility that they were killed for a reason that's related to the loan. Now let's see if she did.', I thought as I searched through the pages and finally found what I was looking for.

A loan of ¥500, 000.

'Why would she need this much money?', I thought, 'And why did the other two also need the same amount?', I thought.

"Yuki?", Kyoya-senpai called me.

"Huh?", I said.

'Was he speaking just now?', I thought.

"I asked whether it's the same for the third victim.", he said.

"Oh.", I said, "Yeah it is.", I replied.

'Oops.', I thought, 'I should probably stop distracting myself.', I thought.

"And the caller?", he asked, "What else did you find about him?", Kyoya-senpai asked me.

I paused.

"His name is Hayashida Juzo, a 27-year-old, and was arrested 3 years ago for fraud. He was released several months ago.", I said, "He now works at a garage but somehow his salary doesn't fit his bank account.", I told him.

"Paid for helping the murderer?", he asked.

"Yeah, seems like it.", I replied.

"Anything else?", he asked.

"Hmm, that's it for now.", I said.

"Okay then.", he said, "We can work on it tomorrow.", he said.

"Sure.", I said.

We both went quiet again.

"Was it Eiko who called you before?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I replied, "Why?", I asked.

I found it odd that he wanted to know who it was that called me.

"Just wanted to know whose voice it was.", he replied, "May I ask why she wanted your help?", he asked.

I frowned slightly.

"I don't think she'll like it if I tell you.", I replied.

I know that Eiko has a quick temper since she tends to overreact at the slightest things. And that's why I tend to avoid conversations with her.

But it's not as if I like to talk to anyone anyways.

If Eiko finds out that I told Kyoya-senpai that she needed help with English grammar, there's a likely chance she'll go on a rant which is not something I'd like to listen to.

"It's alright then.", he said.

I looked back at my computer screen.

00.15 AM

It's already past midnight but I'm not bothered to go to sleep.

"Tamaki has decided on a theme for next week.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I closed my laptop and put it on the bedside table.

"And what's that?", I asked.

"A beach theme.", he said.

'Great.', I thought.

"I don't see the point of having a theme next week when the Host Club is cancelled.", I said.

There was a pause on the other line before I heard him sigh.

"That idiot.", Kyoya-senpai muttered.

I couldn't help but smile.

I looked back at the clock and decided that it was time to go to bed.

"Well if that's all.", I said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow.", I said.

"Yeah okay.", he said, "Bye then.", he said.

"Bye.", I said as I hung up.

I put my phone on the bedside table along with my laptop before turning off the lights. I got under the covers and laid there for a while, before my eyes slowly began to close.

The next day...

Friday wasn't that eventful except for the boring lessons I had. Tamaki-senpai was quite horrified at the idea of the Host Club being closed for a few days.

'Well it was his fault.', I thought.

We were inside the Music Room as Tamaki-senpai and Eiko were putting up the pictures and notes on a board. I was staring at the details when the twins spoke up.

"Yuki.", Hikaru called me.

"Why don't you make us some tea?", both the twins asked.

"No thank you.", I said as I went back to looking at the information.

"Come on Yuki.", they pleaded.

"If you want tea, then why don't you make it yourself?", I said.

'They were really starting to irritate me.', I thought.

"But Yuki!", they continued to whine.

I looked at them.

"Look my hand hurts so go ask someone else.", I said.

They stopped whining at this and I sighed.

"What happened to your hand?", I heard Kaoru ask.

"I got cut.", I said as I glanced at him before looking away.

"How?", Hikaru asked.

"By a blade.", I said.

"From where?", Kaoru asked.

"My locker.", I was getting bored as I watched Tamaki-senpai and Eiko finish up.

"Why was there a blade in your locker?", they asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"It wasn't yours?", Kaoru asked.

I shook my head.

"Nope.", I replied.

Eiko and Tamaki-senpai stepped back from the board.

"You missed a picture.", I said.

Eiko looked around the table to find the picture.

"Floor.", I said.

She bent down and picked up the fallen picture before sticking it onto the board.

"If it's not yours then how did the blade get into your lock-", I interrupted Hikaru. 

"Can you drop the subject?", I asked, "It doesn't matter.", I said.

They both stopped with the questions and I looked at Eiko.

"I didn't know there was a third victim.", she said.

"They found the body yesterday.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"How do you know that?", Haruhi asked.

"I was informed.", Kyoya-senpai replied.

I looked at him. He was sitting on the sofa while I sat at the table. The third years and Haruhi were sitting with me while the twins were with him.

He looked at me and I looked away after a few seconds.

"By who?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"I told him.", I said. 

All eyes landed on me again.

"And when did you do that?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Yesterday.", I replied as I stared at the photographs.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Because I asked her to keep me updated.", Kyoya-senpai intervened, "Clearly you were all too busy to listen.", he said.

I smiled slightly.

'It was true. They probably didn't even notice that I had left the room.', I thought.

"It's not a big deal.", I said, "You would have found out today anyways.", I said.

"So what else do you know?", Haruhi asked. 

I paused.

"We may have a serial killer on the loose.", I said.


	23. chapter 23

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I watched the twins pester Yuki into making tea for them, which she continued to refuse. It's been two days since I've had her tea and I was craving it slightly, although I wouldn't force her if she refused to make it.

"But Yuki!", they continued to whine.

She took her attention away from the board, where Tamaki and Eiko were putting up all the information about the case, and looked at the twins.

"Look my hand hurts so go ask someone else.", she said.

I stopped staring at the board and brought my attention to her hand. And sure enough, her right hand was bandaged.

'That's strange.', I thought, 'It wasn't bandaged yesterday.', I thought back to when I was sitting next to her.

"What happened to your hand?", one of the twins asked.

"I got cut.", she said as she went back to staring at the board.

'Cut?', I thought, 'When did this happen?', I looked at her.

"How?", the other asked.

"By a blade.", she said.

'Why is she saying this as if it's the most normal thing?', I thought.

"From where?", the first twin asked.

"My locker.", she said.

'Why was there a blade in her locker? I'm pretty sure she doesn't keep those things in her locker.', I thought, 'Or in fact carry them around with her.', I paused, 'Right?', I thought.

She wasn't exactly paying attention to the both of them as they questioned her. It seemed like she was bored.

"Why was there a blade in your locker?", they asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't yours?", the first twin continued.

She shook her head.

"Nope.", she replied.

'So it's not hers.', I was thinking to myself, 'Then how did it get there?', I frowned slightly.

"You missed a picture.", she suddenly said.

I looked back at the board which was filled with notes and photographs.

Eiko looked around the table to find the missing one.

"Floor.", she said.

She bent down and picked up the fallen picture before sticking it onto the board. It was one of the camera footages.

'I'm surprised she actually remembered all the photos.', I thought.

"If it's not yours then how did the blade get into your lock-", Yuki interrupted one of the twins.

I looked at Yuki. 

"Can you drop the subject?", she asked, "It doesn't matter.", she said.

She didn't look angry but almost as if avoiding the subject.

Both the twins stopped with the questions.

"I didn't know there was a third victim.", Eiko said.

'So Yuki didn't tell Eiko?', I thought as I glanced in Yuki's direction for a second.

"They found the body yesterday.", I said.

"How do you know that?", Haruhi asked.

"I was informed.", I replied.

It was not a complete lie since I was technically informed.

I felt eyes on me and I turned my head to the left to find Yuki staring at me.

'I didn't say anything wrong, right?', I thought.

She looked away after a couple of seconds.

"By who?", Tamaki asked.

I was going to answer but Yuki replied before I had the chance to.

"I told him.", Yuki said. 

"And when did you do that?", Tamaki asked.

"Yesterday.", she replied as she stared at the photographs.

I could tell she was getting uncomfortable with the constant questions.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Tamaki asked.

"Because I asked her to keep me updated.", I intervened, "Clearly you were all too busy to listen.", I said.

'They didn't even notice she was gone until Eiko had pointed it out. It's not a surprise that Yuki didn't tell anyone else.', I thought.

"It's not a big deal.", she said, "You would have found out today anyways.", she said.

"So what else do you know?", Haruhi asked. 

She paused.

"We may have a serial killer on the loose.", she said.

'So it is true.', I thought.

"There's a large possibility that the victims were killed for the same reason.", I said and everyone looked at me, "All three victims took a loan from the same bank at the same time. And not only that, they all took the same amount of money.", I said.

"It could be coincidence.", Eiko said. 

"It may have been a coincidence when the second victim was found.", Yuki said, "But not when we have 3 victims.", she said, "Although I don't believe coincidences happen in murder cases.", she said.

I looked at her.

'That was true.', I thought, 'The murderer could have picked any victim but he or she decided on three particular people, who have nothing in common except for that loan they borrowed.', I thought.

"So does mean that whoever lent them the money is after them?", Honey-senpai asked.

"That would be one explanation.", I said.

"And what's the other?", Haruhi asked.

"Someone has something that belongs to the murderer and he wants it back.", Yuki answered.

"He?", Tamaki asked.

"Someone with that strength is more likely to be a man.", I said.

"And I don't think a woman would want to take up a job being a taxi driver.", Yuki said.

"So we're looking for a male driver.", one twin began.

"With wounds to the back of his right hand.", the other finished.

"Tall and strong.", Honey-senpai said.

I saw Yuki say something quietly but it wasn't audible and the others didn't seem like they heard.

I watched her as she was fiddling with the bandage on her right hand.

"So what do we do now?", Eiko asked.

"We can start by questioning the man who hired them the taxi.", Tamaki asked.

"And maybe we can search his phone since he might have been in contact with the murderer.", Haruhi said.

The others nodded.

I looked at Yuki who hadn't said anything.

The bell rang for the start of period 5.

The others got up and began packing their things. I stood up grabbing my laptop which was next to me. By the time I had gathered my things everyone had already left. I saw Yuki open the door as she left as well. I walked behind her.

"Yuki.", I called after her and she stopped.

She turned around and looked at me. I soon made my way to her and we continued to walk.

"Do you have a lesson?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm heading to the library.", she replied, "You?", she asked as she looked up at me.

"I don't have a lesson either.", I said, "Mind if I join you?", I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure.", she said. 

We turned a corner and walked in silence for a while.

"That injury on your right hand.", I began.

She didn't say anything.

"How did that blade get inside your locker if it's not yours?", I asked.

She sighed. 

"I don't know.", she said.

I looked down at her.

"You don't want to find out?", I asked.

She looked up at me with a smile. 

"I will.", she replied.

We entered the library and looked for a a quiet section to sit in. When we finally found one, we made our way to two seats at the back.

She got out her books from the bag that she was carrying and opened up her laptop.

I glanced at her before getting out my books and wrote down some notes for my Maths and English class.

We were working in silence before I decided to speak up.

"Do you know something about the murderer?", I asked.

She had her thumb near her lips, like she was biting her nail, she looked away from the laptop screen to look at me.

"Hmm?", she stared at me.

'She gets distracted often.', I thought.

"Do you know something about the murderer?", I repeated, "Because it seemed like you wanted to add something." I said.

I saw the way her eyes avoided mine as she shook her head.

I tilted my head as I stared at her. She looked back at me before looking back at the screen.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

She paused.

"Nothing.", she said quietly.

I raised my eyebrow.

She continued typing something and I sighed.

'Something's wrong with her.', I thought.

I looked back at Yuki just as she closed her laptop and began to pack her stuff.

I stopped writing and looked up just as she stood up.

"Where are you going?", I asked.

"I-I need some fresh air.", she said quietly as she left the library. 

I stared at her form which disappeared behind the bookshelves. I dropped my pen on the table and leaned back.

'Something happened to her because she was fine yesterday.', I thought, 'She seemed quite down.', I stood up and packed my books.

I had my laptop and the two books under my arm and walked down the corridor. 

I was on the second floor, which had a good view of the courtyard. I was looking down from above and saw Yuki walk into the maze.

I frowned slightly. 

I made my way downstairs and began to go through the maze which proved more difficult than expected. I came to dead ends around 4 or 5 times then it seemed like I was just going around in circles. I sighed and was about to go back the way I had come, when I saw a small opening. I followed the hedges and finally found myself at the centre of the maze.

'Well this was longer than I expected.', I thought.

I spotted Yuki sitting on a bench with her arms folded on the table and her head between it. I slowly approached her.

'She got here fast.', I thought.

I saw her stiffen slightly as I took a seat opposite her.

"Yuki.", I began.

"I want to be alone.", she said quietly before I could continue.

I didn't say a word as I stared at her head.

'Why did I want to stay with her so much?', I thought as I folded my arms and rested my chin on them.

She didn't move nor did she look at me.

'It's not as if she's someone I've known for a long time, but I was intrigued by her since the first time I've met Yuki. I didn't know why but the more I talked to her, the more I wanted to know about her.', I thought, 'And whenever I'm with her I feel this warm feeling in my chest and butterflies in my stomach. I loved it when she smiled, the way her eyes light up almost as if stars are dancing.', my eyes widened, 'Wait!', I thought, 'Why do I think about her so much? It's not as if she's special to me...well she is special. And it's not as if I hate her or anything.', I realised what was happening, 'This possibly couldn't be what Tamaki mentioned before right?', I looked back at her, 'I wasn't falling for her, right?', I thought. 

My heart began to speed up.

'No I'm probably over thinking about this.', I shook my head.

I saw Yuki move and she looked directly at me. Her eyes widened slightly and a light blush formed on her cheeks before she turned her head the other way.

"Why are you still here?", she asked.

"I was tired.", I lied.

"So you stalk people when you're tired?", she asked.

"It's not stalking when the other person enjoys their company.", I replied with a smirk.

"And what makes you think I enjoy your company?", she asked.

"Well you haven't punched me yet.", I said, "That's a start.", I replied.

She didn't say anything and when she lifted her head, I saw the smile on her face.

"I don't always punch people I hate.", she said.

I smiled slightly.

"Then how about breaking their arm or something?", I suggested.

She let out a small laugh.

"You're really weird.", she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"I haven't heard that often.", I said with a smile.

She looked at me.

"Then what have you heard?", she asked.

"Hmm.", I placed my finger on my chin as I thought, "Cold, manipulative, calculating", I paused, "An asshole.", I said.

She tilted her head and looked at me.

"Well I don't think you are.", she replied, "From what I've seen, I think that you're actually kind and caring.", she said.

I fought back the blush that tried to show on my face.

I cleared my throat and pushed my glasses up.

"People say otherwise.", I said.

She looked at me with almost serious eyes.

"I don't care what others think.", she said.

I looked at her.

"I never did.", she said quietly.

She sighed and stretched her arms.

"And that's why Eiko tends to get angry at.", she said.

"Did something happen?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing big.", she replied, "Not caring apparently creates problems.", she said.

"How so?", I asked.

She showed me her right hand which was the one that was injured because of the blade in her locker.

"Blades don't just appear in people's locker.", she said.

"Someone put it there?", I asked.

She nodded.

"It seems like a few people don't like the idea of new students joining a popular club.", she said.

She looked at her hand then at me.

"I did say it wasn't a big deal.", she replied with a smile.

I frowned.

"But it is a big deal.", I said and she looked at me, "You should have told us sooner if you're getting bullied.", I said.

"Bullying?", she lightly scoffed, "Haven't heard that term in a while.", she said as she looked at the table.

"You were bullied before?", I asked.

'I was surprised because I don't know why she would be since she can fight well. Yuki could easily win against the bullies.', I thought, 'Unless she decided not to.', I thought.

She avoided my eyes.

"You didn't do anything?", I asked.

She looked up at me before quickly looking away.

"Eiko and I made a promise a few years ago.", she paused, "More like she forced it onto me.", she said.

"Which was?", I asked.

"Not get into fights for a week.", she said.

"But you didn't start them.", I said with a frown. 

She laughed lightly. 

"Little did Eiko know this.", she said, "It didn't end well.", Yuki began.

"What happened after that then?", I asked.

She scratched the back of her head while avoiding eye contact.

"Ended up in hospital for several weeks.", she said.

My eyes widened.

"But after that Eiko never got involved with my business.", she frowned slightly, "Until now.", she looked at me, "Did she perhaps say anything to you?", she asked me.

I hesitated.

'It wasn't a problem for me since I can handle it.', I thought. 

Her eyes widened.

"She did, didn't she?", Yuki said.

"It really wasn't much.", I said.

"What did she say?", she asked.

I paused.

"That I should stop using you to my benefit.", I said.

She raised her eyebrow.

"And that she'll be keeping an eye on me.", I said.

Yuki sighed and I looked at her.

"Always doing unnecessary things.", she said quietly.

"I really don't mind.", I said and she looked at me, "I had no intention of taking advantage of you and if Eiko is still worried, then I can have a word with her.", I said.

Yuki looked away.

"It's not because of you.", she said, her voice barely over a whisper.

"Hmm?", I looked at her.

She shook her head.

"If she keeps on disturbing you, please tell me.", Yuki said, "At times she can go overboard.", she said.

I nodded.

She looked at the hedges for a while.

"I have a question for you.", I said.

She turned her head and looked at me.

"You know something about the murderer, and what exactly is that?", I asked.

I saw her eyes look away from me.

"There's nothing new.", she replied.

"I don't think so.", I said, "You have the tendency to avoid eye contact when lying.", I paused, "Although that's the case when speaking in general.", I said.

She looked at me. A small blush present.

"I do not.", she said without looking at me.

I smirked.

"Really?", I asked as I stared at her. 

It was such an adorable reaction and I couldn't help but smile at this.

"What about you?", she said, "The guy who writes down his feelings in his notebook.", she looked at me with a smile.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

I pushed up my glasses.

"And what makes you say that?", I asked.

"The blush on your cheeks.", she said as she pointed at me.

I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair.

'This girl.', I thought.

"Your answer?", I asked.

She sighed.

"A tattoo on his neck.", she said pointing to the right side of her neck, "A tattoo of an arrow.", she said.

"How do you know this?", I asked.

She pulled out her phone, then turned it in my direction. It was a photo of the driver getting into the taxi. His back was to us so we couldn't see his face.

I looked at Yuki.

'Wasn't this the same photograph as the others?', I thought.

I was going to say something when she zoomed into the photo. There, on the taxi window was a reflection of the man's neck and sure enough there was an arrow.

My eyes widened.

'How did she-', my thoughts were interrupted when she spoke up.

"It took a while to find it since I had to go through every snapshot of the camera.", she said.

"You knew there was going to be something?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"I guessed.", she said, "I just assumed that there must be something that he left behind.", Yuki said.

"So now we have more to go on with.", I said.

"But we can't be certain that we'll find the murderer after meeting Juzo tomorrow.", she said.

"The caller?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sure he knows that the police will be tracking down whoever has a connection with the 3 victims.", she said.

"Does that mean that there's a likely chance that he'll be on the run?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Either that or he's planning another attack.", she said.

"Are we still going to go to Hinode?", I asked.

She nodded.

"If he's not there we still might find a clue.", she said.

"I see.", I said. 

This case was getting complicated, not only were the murders well planned but if the suspect was to run away, we wouldn't be getting closer to the murderer. And that would be something dangerous since there's a likely chance that he'll kill again.

'But wouldn't he just attack the people who took the loans?', I thought.

"If the murderer was to kill someone, wouldn't he kill someone who took the same loan as the others?", I asked, "Then shouldn't we look into the bank details of all the possible victims?", I looked at Yuki. 

"Easier said than done.", she said.

She pulled out her laptop and I moved to sit next to her.

There was a large spreadsheet on the screen.

"These are all the people who took a loan from the bank.", she said.

She typed a few things.

"These are the people who took a loan around the same time.", she said and pressed a few more keys, "And finally these are the people who took the same amount of money as the 3 victims.", she said.

It was quite a long list.

"How many people are there in each list?", I asked although the answer was obvious.

"Over 100.", she replied, "I have to narrow it down further since there's no way we can visit 100 people on the same day.", she said.

"Mind if I help?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Umm...sure.", she said.

She sent me an email and we decided to go back inside since it was getting cold.

I walked beside her and stared at the hedges.

'This is going to be long', I thought as I wasn't looking forward to the idea of getting lost in this maze again.

"Come on then.", Yuki said and I followed her.

She took turn after turns, but we never ended up at a dead end, instead we exited the maze within a minute.

"How did you not get stuck at dead ends?", I asked her as I looked down at her.

"It's not hard once you know the way.", she said.

I turned back to look at the maze.

I still find it hard to believe that someone is able to walk through a maze without making any mistakes.

"Do you have a map or something?", I asked her as we walked along the corridor.

"No.", she replied.

We were walking past the lockers when we saw 3 second years. They were the same second years who had threatened Yuki a few days ago. I looked over at Yuki who was looking at them. Once they spotted us, I saw them whispering.

'Was it them that put the blade inside her locker?', I thought.

We continued to walk and they began to walk towards us. They suddenly came to a stop in front of us. We stopped walking and I stared at them, waiting to see what they'll do next.


	24. chapter 24

Yuki's P.O.V 

This morning wasn't great, Eiko decided to start up an argument first thing in the morning.

"Who were you talking to yesterday?", she asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked as I looked over at her.

"I heard you on the phone last night.", she said, "Who were you talking to?", she asked again.

"Why does it matter to you who I speak with?", I asked.

"I just want to know.", she said.

I sighed. 

"I was talking with Kyoya-senpai.", I said.

I saw her clench her fists.

"What did you two talk about?", she asked.

I frowned.

"That's none of your business Eiko.", I said.

"Why the hell are you getting close to him anyways?", she asked, ignoring what I had just said, "If you keep on getting involved with him, you'll just bring trouble to yourself.", she said.

I stood up from the table.

"Stop it Eiko.", I said.

"Last time that other guy got close to you, you got injured.", she said.

I looked at her.

'Why are all the guys falling for you? It's not as if you care about them anyways. They become your friends and in the end you're the one that gets injured.', she thought.

"Last time was not his fault.", I said as I looked at her with cold eyes, I began walking past her, "Just because you're in denial doesn't make it alright for you to blame others.", I said quietly but loud enough so that she'd hear.

She was about to say something but I left the dining room and made my way to the limo. Henry looked at me, almost questioning me if I was alright.

I avoided his eyes and got into the limo. 

Once Henry got into the driver's seat, I looked at him.

"Let's go now.", I said.

He slightly frowned.

"You're not going to wait for Eiko?", he asked.

"She can make her own way there.", I said as I looked out the window.

The journey to school was quiet and I really appreciated it since I was slightly annoyed at Eiko.

'I don't know why Eiko thinks it's alright for her to get involved in my business after what happened last time.', I thought, 'It would have been fine if she didn't force me to make such a pointless promise.', I clenched my fists then unclenched them.

Now was not the time to be angry since we have a case to solve. And I obviously need to cooperate with Eiko unless I want her to have one of her tantrums in front of the others. 

I sighed.

'I'm starting to wonder who's the one that acts spoilt here.', I grabbed my bag and got out the limo.

I saw a few people look at me but I completely ignored them, walking past as if I couldn't hear anything, which didn't exactly work out very well when half these people don't know how to whisper.

"That's the boy who beat up those third years.", one girl said.

"He's so strong.", another said.

"But he looks so adorable, I can't believe he gets involved in fights.", someone else said.

I sighed.

'So annoying.', I thought.

I felt the presence of two people next to me but didn't bother looking at them. 

"Why are you following me?", I asked.

"Just wanted to see.", Hikaru began.

"How our favourite doll is doing.", Kaoru finished.

I glanced at the both of them.

"Go bother Haruhi.", I said.

My right hand was in my pocket which was a good thing or else they'd be questioning me about the bandage.

"She's not here yet.", Hikaru complained.

"Then go annoy someone else.", I said.

"But everyone else is boring.", Kaoru said.

I sighed again.

I stopped walking which made them stop as well. There was no one in the corridor which was surprising.

"What exactly do you want?", I asked.

They looked at each other then shrugged.

I ran my hand through my hair.

I heard voices from the distance and found the second years as well as the third years walking in our direction. They spotted the 3 of us and Honey-senpai waved at us.

"Yuki-chan! Hika-chan! Kao-chan!", he exclaimed with a cheerful smile.

'I wonder what cake we'll have today. I had strawberry yesterday, maybe I could have vanilla. No, no. Maybe chocolate. Hmm. Yeah. That'll be so good.', I looked away from Honey-senpai who was thinking about all of this.

'Does this guy always think about sweets?', I thought.

I looked over at Mori-senpai.

'I should make sure Mitsukuni brushes his teeth. Maybe he shouldn't eat so much cake. But then he'll be angry at me.', Mori-senpai thought.

I looked at Tamaki-senpai now.

'I wonder what my beautiful daughter is doing. I want to see Haruhi in a dress. Maybe a pink one. Does she like pink?', he thought.

I looked at the floor as the voices were overwhelming and I was getting lightheaded.

'Just take deep breaths.', I told myself.

"Yuki!", someone called my name and I looked up.

Tamaki-senpai was looking at me as well as the others. I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"What?", I asked.

"We asked you a question.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Sorry I wasn't listening." I said.

'I need to be more careful.', I thought.

"What time are we meeting tomorrow?", Honey-senpai asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe 10 or 11.", I said.

I was going to walk past them when Mori-senpai stood in front of me. I looked up at him.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

I paused.

"Yeah.", I replied as I walked past him.

I looked at my watch and saw that form was going to start.

After the courtyard scene...

I was currently standing with Kyoya-senpai in the corridor. We had just come back from the maze and I was feeling better than how I was in the morning. Kyoya-senpai kind of lightened up my mood.

He was really kind and it was really easy talking to him, he didn't try to pry into my personal business but just showed some concern. It was unexpected since some people are afraid of him. It's not like he's scary or anything.

He obviously looked worried when I told him about the locker problem, although I don't understand why since I'm so used to it. But what was weirder for me was the warm feeling in my chest. Whenever he smiled, it made my heart speed up.

It was a foreign feeling. I haven't felt like this before so maybe I might be catching a cold or something. 

I really enjoyed speaking with him and when I talked about Eiko with him, he seems to be on my side. But I still couldn't believe that Eiko would try to threaten him. I never asked for her help. I don't know why she always wants to get involved with everything.

I sighed.

When we were walking by the locker, I spotted the 3 second years who tried to threaten me a couple of days ago. They stopped walking once they were in front of us.

I looked at them.

'That blade didn't even do anything to his face. We should've put something else.', one thought.

'Next time getting him drenched in soda or something would teach him a lesson.', the second male thought.

'Why are the newcomers always the ones getting all the girls' attention?', the third male thought.

"Is there something you need?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I saw them flinch and I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

He had a straight face on and looked very intimidating.

'So this is what they meant by his death glare.', I looked back at the second years.

One of the taller males spoke up, "N-No.", he stuttered, "We were just leaving.", he said.

"Then I suggest you do just that.", Kyoya-senpai said coldly.

They looked at him then at me before quickly turning to the left and ran away.

I smiled slightly.

'Didn't think they'd be that scared?', I thought.

I looked back up at Kyoya-senpai who sighed.

"I didn't think you'd have that much power.", I said as I continued to walk.

"It's not exactly power.", he said with a smile, "Although I would rather call it respect.", he said.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah right.", I said, "You and I both know that wasn't respect.", I said with a smile.

A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"You're very interesting.", he said.

I paused and looked up at him.

"How so?", I asked. 

"You see through people's facade.", he said, "And not many people can do that.", he said.

"I just observe.", I said.

'And read minds obviously but only when necessary.', I thought.

"But some people aren't very good at that.", he said.

I was staring up at him, when he suddenly looked down at me. I looked away.

"Haruhi is intelligent.", I said.

'What is up with my heart?', I thought as I could feel it drumming faster in my ribcage.

"But she cannot deduce at the same speed as you.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"She has her own good points.", I said.

We were making our way to the Music Room since school was over. I saw Haruhi in front of us with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hmm maybe.", he said.

I glanced up at him as we followed the three of them as we were going in the same direction, but they didn't realise this.

The third years which I had beaten up were standing by the lockers, talking to each other, a few had broken arms and others had bruises on the faces. When they saw Haruhi they stood up straight almost as if they were going to approach her.

Haruhi and the twins began to slow down.

The third years looked behind the three of them and saw us. They looked from Kyoya-senpai to me and when their eyes landed on me, they froze. Some of their eyes widened, others just stood there in shock. They went back to leaning against the lockers and I couldn't help but smile at this.

Haruhi and the twins continued to walk and we followed. As we walked past the third years I glanced at them and they quickly avoided my eyes.

'Idiots.', I thought.

I looked to my right and found Kyoya-senpai staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?", I asked. 

He cleared his throat and looked straight ahead.

'He's weird.', I thought.

I glanced up at him then looked to my left to find Eiko. She saw me and I saw her stiffen slightly. I didn't wait for her, I just continued to walk. I think Kyoya-senpai noticed this but he didn't say anything, which I was glad of.

We walked inside the Music Room and I saw Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi and the twins there. They turned to look at us but I went and sat on the sofa, away from everyone. I pulled out my laptop and began working when I heard footsteps in front of me. I looked up to find Kyoya-senpai sit opposite me. 

I was staring at him for a few seconds when someone cleared their throat behind me. I looked behind and found Tamaki-senpai there.

"What are you doing?", he asked as he leaned on the sofa.

"Searching the next possible victims.", I said.

"There's a lot of people.", he said.

"I know.", I said.

"Do you need us to do anything?", he asked.

I paused.

"You can start preparing the questions we're going to ask Juzo.", I said.

He nodded but stayed where he was.

I turned my head to look at him.

'I wonder what Kyoya and Yuki were talking about. She seems to be getting closer to Kyoya. That's not fair at all! I want her to be friends with me too.', he thought.

He tilted his head and stared at me.

"You're not falling for me, are you?", he asked with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"As if.", I said as I turned away from him.

'This guy can get big-headed at times. It's annoying but funny at the same time.', I thought.

I looked at my laptop which contained a list of people.

'This is going to be long.', I thought.

I could still feel him behind me and I sighed before turning around again.

"Is there something else you need?", I asked.

He stared at me for a few seconds. His violet eyes staring back at me.

"You have adorable big eyes.", Tamaki-senpai suddenly said.

I blushed.

"W-What?", I looked at him confused.

That was random.

"Tamaki leave her alone.", a voice came behind me. 

I turned around and saw Kyoya-senpai looking at us.

I heard Tamaki-senpai chuckle behind me and turned around just as he was walking away.

I looked back at Kyoya-senpai who was looking at his screen.

I turned my attention back to laptop screen.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I was sitting opposite Yuki on the sofa, and my attention was caught when I noticed Tamaki standing behind Yuki. I felt quite strange.

'Why was he standing so close to her?', I thought as I watched the two.

"What are you doing?", he asked as he leaned on the sofa.

"Searching the next possible victims.", she said.

She didn't turn around to answer him.

"There's a lot of people.", he said.

"I know.", she said.

"Do you need us to do anything?", he asked.

She paused.

"You can start preparing the questions we're going to ask Juzo.", she said.

I thought Tamaki would leave but he stayed where he was. Yuki seemed to realise this because she turned around to look at him.

She was staring at him for a long time before he spoke up.

He tilted his head and stared at her.

"You're not falling for me, are you?", he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

"As if.", she said as she turned away from him.

"Is there something else you need?", she asked.

I saw him glance at me before he just stared at her.

I gripped my notebook.

'This idiot.', I thought.

"You have adorable big eyes.", Tamaki suddenly said.

My eyes widened slightly.

And I saw her blush.

"W-What?", she looked at him.

"Tamaki leave her alone.", I said coldly as I glared at him.

Yuki turned around to look at me, and I stared at Tamaki. He gave me a wink before chuckling.

He walked away and I looked back at my laptop.

'Why the hell did I get angry?', I thought and looked back at Yuki.

She was busy concentrating on the screen, her cheeks a light pink.

I sighed.

'Why are my emotions all over the place when I'm with her?', I looked back at her.

Two hours later...

I somehow managed to cut down the list to 5 people. I stretched my arms and heard the cracks before slumping back on the sofa. The Music Room was really quiet and I looked around. Everyone had already left except for Yuki. I looked over at her and found her asleep. The laptop was on her lap, and her head rested to the right. I chuckled slightly and stood up. I closed my laptop and went over to her.

I leaned behind the sofa she was sitting on to see what was on her screen. One list was done with 3 people and she was halfway through the second list. I glanced over at her. Her breathing was steady.

I was going to close the laptop for her but my fingers accidentally brushed against hers, and she woke up. I froze when I realised how close she was. Yuki seemed to realise the small distance between us as her eyes widened and she quickly looked away. She closed her laptop.

I stood up straight again and went to pick up my things.

"It's getting late.", I said.

She looked around the room.

"Where's everyone else?", she asked.

I stood in front of her.

"They probably left a while ago.", I said.

She stood up and I saw her sway slightly. I quickly caught her but she pushed me away once she regained her balance.

"Sorry.", she mumbled as she made her way to the door.

I followed her.

We were silent as we walked down the stairs towards the front gates. I saw my limo in the distance but couldn't see any other vehicle.

I looked over at Yuki.

"Where's your limo?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Probably went home.", she said.

She pulled out her phone.

"I can give you a ride if you like.", I said.

She looked up at me, hesitating for a few seconds.

"The Murasaki mansion is close to mine.", I said.

She scratched the back of her head.

"It's fine.", Yuki said, "I can call someone to pick me up.", she said.

"It's almost 6 and it's getting dark.", I said, "Let me be a gentleman and take you home.", I said.

She smirked slightly.

"A gentleman?", she asked.

I shrugged.

She shook her head with a smile.

"If it's not a problem then okay.", she said.

I smiled slightly.

We walked together to my limo. I spotted Tachibana, Aijima and Hotta (my personal bodyguards) inside the limo, once they saw us, Tachibana got out to open the door for us. 

I stepped back to allow Yuki in first.

She glanced at me before getting in. I followed in after her. Tachibana closed the door and sat at the front of the limo with the others.

I put my books and laptop to the side, putting my seatbelt on.

"The Murasaki mansion.", I said.

I heard a reply and looked back at Yuki who was sitting opposite me. She was leaning against the window, her eyes fixed to the outside scenery. The limo started moving.

"How long have you lived in Japan for?", I asked.

There was a pause before she replied.

"6 years.", she replied, "Why?", she asked.

"You always look out the window, almost as if it's your first time seeing these places.", I said.

She didn't take her eyes away from the window.

"Well I've only been here for 3 weeks.", she said, "I'm still getting used to it.", she said.

"May I ask where you were living before?", I asked.

This time she turned around to look at me.

"Why?", she asked.

"Just out of curiosity.", I said.

She tilted her head to stare at me for a while.

"London.", she said before looking out the window again.

I frowned slightly.

'But Eiko lived in France.', I thought, 'Weren't they together?', I looked over at Yuki.

I decided to drop the subject since Yuki didn't seem like she wanted to talk more.

"What do you like to do in your free time?", I asked.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

"Why?", she asked.

"Just wanted to know.", I said.

I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Why are you laughing?", she asked.

"You always answer a question with a question.", I said.

She avoided my eyes again.

"I don't do that.", she said.

I smirked.

"Why don't you say that by looking at me?", I asked.

She looked at me and our eyes locked for a second. She quickly looked away and I saw the blush on her face. The limo came to a stop. Yuki took her seatbelt off and began heading towards the door.

"Yuki.", I called her.

She stopped and looked at me.

"Hmm?", she said.

I smiled.

"Have a good night.", I said.

She broke into a smile.

"You too.", she said.

I watched her get off before I felt my cheeks burn. My heart was racing.

Once the door shut and Tachibana got back in, we made our way to the Ootori mansion.

"Master Kyoya.", Tachibana called me.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Was that your girlfriend?", he asked.

I couldn't help but let a smile form on my lips as I looked out the window.

"Hmm, no.", I said, "Not yet.", I whispered quietly.

Tachibana's P.O.V

Aijima, Hotta and I were waiting for Master Kyoya to come back from the Host Club. It was unusual of him to take so long but I realised why, when I saw someone standing next to him. It seemed like a male from far as he was wearing the male uniform and had short hair but he seemed too small. I realised it was a girl when she was smiling up at Master Kyoya.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

This is the first I've seen Master Kyoya smile like that with anyone. I saw the both of them make their way towards the limo, and I got out to open the door for them.

Master Kyoya let the girl go before him, who looked up at him as she went inside the limo first and I couldn't believe at what I saw. She was very attractive although I don't remember seeing her around before.

'Is she one of the new students?', I thought.

After Master Kyoya stepped inside after her, I closed the door and went to sit in the front seat.

"The Murasaki mansion.", Master Kyoya said.

'Murasaki?', I thought, 'Why does that name sound so familiar?', I thought.

I could hear the muffled voices of the pair.

'I'm surprised since this is one of the first times Master Kyoya has invited a lady in this limo other than Master Tamaki who often tags along. Is she someone special?', I thought.

We reached the Murasaki mansion and I got out to open the door for her. After she got out, I just managed to see Master Kyoya's smiling face.

My eyes widened before I broke into a smile. The girl looked up at me and gave me a bow. I bowed back and she walked back towards her mansion.

I got back in the vehicle and decided to speak up.

"Master Kyoya.", I said.

"What is it?", he said.

"Was that your girlfriend?", I asked.

"Hmm, no.", he said.

I looked at the road straight ahead.

'Not yet anyways.', I thought.

I couldn't help but smile at this.


	25. chapter 25

Yuki's P.O.V 

Saturday 8.30 AM

I heard my phone vibrating and I tried to drown out the sound but that didn't exactly work. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. After a minute, the vibration stopped and I thought I could go back to sleep. That thought was destroyed when seconds later, my phone started vibrating again.

'Who the hell is awake at this time?', I thought as I picked up my phone from the bedside table.

I put the phone to my ear and waited for the person to speak up.

"Yuki-chan!!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

I cringed at the loud voice and instead put the phone on speaker, laying it next to me.

"Yuki!", he called again, "Are you awake yet?", he asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't pick up if I wasn't awake.", I mumbled.

"Okay great!", he exclaimed, "We'll be in front of your house in less than an hour.", he said.

I blinked a few times.

"Wait what-", before I could finish my sentence he hung up.

I sighed.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

'It's only 8.30, then why the hell is he coming now?', I paused, 'He said 'we', does that mean everyone?', I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom.

Once I was done, I went to my wardrobe to pick out what I was going to wear. I pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a plain peach coloured T-shirt and a leather jacket. After I was dressed, I went back to the sink to put my contacts on. I quickly combed my hair, then grabbed my phone before heading downstairs.

I had finished breakfast and looked at the time.

9.10 AM

I was sitting in the living room, texting someone, when I heard footsteps. I looked up just as Eiko entered. She was in her pyjamas and had bed hair.

She looked at me.

"Where are you off to?", she asked.

"Why do you ask?", I asked her, "So that you could threaten them as well?", I looked at her.

"Yuki, the only reason I said th-", I cut her off.

"Let's make a deal Eiko.", I said, "Don't get involved in my business and I won't with yours.", I looked at her, "If I ask for your help then that's a different matter but for now, I can handle things myself.", I said.

She nodded.

"Sorry.", she apologised, "I just wanted to help.", she said.

I sighed.

"You might want to get ready, they'll be here in less than half an hour.", I said.

"Who?", she asked.

"The Host Club.", I replied.

Her eyes widened before she sprinted out of the room. I smiled slightly and looked at my phone.

'You have one new voicemail.', it said.

I frowned and put the phone to my ear.

There was 3 beeps, then I heard someone breathing heavily before coins were dropped, around 5 of them. The line went dead after that.

I frowned.

'That's the second time.', I thought.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Unfortunately Tamaki decided to wake me up at 8.20 in the morning.

'Who the hell gets up at this time?', I thought as I glared at the phone which kept on vibrating, 'It's a weekend for goodness sake.', I sighed and picked up the phone.

Luckily I put the phone on speaker before I could hear his loud voice.

I grumbled under my breath.

'One day I'm going to kill this guy.', I thought.

"We're meeting at Yuki's place in an hour.", he said.

I didn't say anything.

"I'm sure you'd want to see her.", he said and I could imagine him smiling on the other side.

I snapped my eyes open. 

"Don't involve me in this.", I said coldly.

"Aww, come on Kyoya.", he began, "I know you like h-", I hung up before he could finish his sentence. 

'Like her?', I thought, 'I haven't even gotten my feelings straight and this guy is telling me what I'm feeling.', I sat up and rubbed my head.

My phone vibrated yet again.

I picked up.

"Kyoya why did you hang u-", I interrupted him.

"I'm getting ready so leave me alone for now.", I said angrily before I hung up a second time.

I ran my hand through my hair then made my way to the bathroom. I changed into a pair of navy blue jeans, a plain black shirt and a light blue hoodie. As I put my glasses back on, I looked at my watch.

8.50 AM

I sighed before grabbing my phone and heading downstairs to have breakfast. Once I had eaten I was on my laptop when I heard my phone vibrate again.

'You have one new voicemail.', it said.

I raised my eyebrow.

'That's strange.', I thought.

I put the phone to my ear and listened to it.

There was 3 loud beeps, then I could hear heavy breathing before coins were being dropped. The line got cut after that.

I frowned.

'This is the second time.', I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang. Seconds later Tamaki, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai walked in.

Honey-senpai smiled at me.

"Good morning Kyo-chan!", he said in his cheery voice.

I nodded.

"Good morning.", I said.

"Shall we go?", Tamaki asked.

I nodded and got up, grabbing my laptop and notebook.

I checked the time again.

9.30 AM

We arrived at the Hitachiin mansion, picking up the twins then Haruhi.

I looked at my watch.

9.50 AM

I looked out the window as we were driving past houses. The limo slowly came to a stop in front of a large white mansion.

The Murasaki mansion.

I looked at their driveway and saw Yuki outside talking to this large looking man. It was the same man that was waiting by the limo at the park. I saw him hand her something, which she put in her pocket. Eiko soon came out the door.

Yuki turned her head and looked in our direction before turning to the man again and saying something. He nodded before walking back inside the mansion.

Tachibana opened the limo door and we got out. Honey-senpai was the first one to wave at them and Eiko waved back.

I looked over at Yuki.

'She looked quite different without her uniform...very attractive', I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Tamaki began to speak.

"Are we ready to go on this journey?", he asked excitedly.

Eiko rolled her eyes but Yuki wasn't even paying attention to him.

"I don't think anyone is as excited as you senpai.", Haruhi said.

"Eiko-chan! Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed, "You both look very pretty.", he said with a smile.

"Thanks.", Eiko replied.

Yuki looked at him before avoiding his eyes, "Right, we should probably get going.", she mumbled quietly.

'Does not do well with compliments.', I made sure to make a note of this.

"Alright!", Tamaki exclaimed, "Let's go!", he said.

We made our way back to the limo. The others went in first, Yuki and I being one of the last ones to get in. Yuki was sitting by the window next to Mori-senpai, and I was sitting opposite Yuki, with one of the twins next to me.

The start of the journey was really quiet before Tamaki spoke up.

"So what do you like about Japan?", he suddenly asked.

Yuki continued to look out the window, so Eiko replied instead.

"Well the boutiques are nice.", she said, "There's a wide variety of clothes shop which look amazing.", she said with a smile.

"You like the boutiques too?", one of the twins said.

"We do too.", the other said.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at Yuki. She had her earphones plugged in and wasn't paying attention to any of us.

'Does not socialise at all.', I thought. 

The conversation went on with them talking about different boutiques but neither was Yuki nor I involved in this conversation.

After around 15 minutes or so, we arrived at Hinode. Yuki was one of the first ones to get out of the limo. She looked around the place.

"First time?", I asked as I stood beside her.

She looked up at me before looking around.

"No.", she said, "You?", she asked.

"No.", I replied.

We were silent when the twins spoke up.

"So where are we-,", one said.

"Going to find this guy?", the other finished.

"We could ask around.", Haruhi suggested.

"But I'm hungry.", Honey-senpai said. 

I sighed.

'This is like looking after little children.', I thought. 

"There's a café there.", Tamaki pointed to a shop across the road.

"Let's go!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

We all made our way to the café. The man standing behind the counter looked at us before smiling. He was quite large, with a pot belly, had an apron on and a chef hat, he had blonde hair and brown eyes. His large smile showed his yellow teeth and you could see the bags under his eyes. He looked around his late 40s.

"How may I help you?", he asked.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai went to order while we sat down at the tables. Since the table was too small, we had to sit at 3 different tables. The first table was Tamaki, Eiko and Haruhi, the second table were the twins, then the third table was Yuki and I.

I looked at Yuki. 

She was leaning on her elbow, looking around the place. There was only a few customers but they were all elderly people. An old couple were staring in our direction. I avoided their eyes.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai came back, taking their seats in a separate table. I saw that Honey-senpai had bought a lot of savouries. I looked to my right to see the couple paying for their meals before getting up. They both stopped at our table and Yuki seemed to realise this as she also looked at them. The old lady approached our table.

"I haven't seen you around here before.", the old lady said, "Are you guys new here?", she asked with a smile.

"Yes, we're just here to meet someone.", I said.

"I see.", she said, she glanced at me and Yuki, giving us an almost knowing smile.

I spoke up before she could say anything.

"We're here with our friends.", I said, pointing at the others.

"Oh.", she said as she looked at the others, "Enjoy your visit.", she said.

She gave us a bow then walked away with her husband.

I looked over at Yuki who was staring at them until they turned a corner.

"That was strange.", one of the twins said from the table next to us.

Yuki looked at me.

"Is something wrong?", I asked.

She shook her head.

It was after a while that we left the café, Eiko and Tamaki were arguing yet again.

I sighed.

'Seriously?', I thought.

I heard a sigh next to me. Yuki looked quite annoyed at the both of them, and decided to walk ahead of everyone else. I walked beside her, and turned to see that there was a large distance between us and the others.

By the time we turned a corner the rest were nowhere in sight.

"Should we wait for them?", I asked.

"It's fine.", she replied, "Eiko has the address.", Yuki said.

We continued to walk in silence. I saw houses on either side of the roads.

"Which house?", I asked.

"57.", she replied.

I looked at the door numbers on the left.

11, 13, 15

And on the right.

12, 14, 16

We kept on walking.

"You didn't answer Tamaki's question.", I said.

She looked up at me.

"And what's that?", she asked.

"What do you like about Japan?", I asked.

I saw her pause.

She then shrugged her shoulders.

"From your memories.", I said.

I heard her mumble something before she sighed.

"The tourist attractions.", she said, "I like the zoos and aquariums.", she said.

I looked at her and saw a smile on her face.

"Seeing the little cubs was adorable.", she said, "And the way the fish's scales would glisten, almost like a rainbow", she said.

I smiled slightly.

'That's such a cute response.', I thought.

"But I also like the ice cream shops.", she said, "Japan sells really good ice cream compared to London anyways.", she looked around.

"I see that you have completely different tastes to Eiko.", I said.

Yuki looked up at me with a smirk.

"Well of course.", she said, "Just because we live under the same roof doesn't mean that we'll have everything in common.", she said, "Wouldn't that be the case with your siblings?", she asked.

I looked at her before pushing my glasses up my nose.

"That is quite true.", I said.

Yuki's P.O.V 

When Tamaki-senpai and Eiko had started arguing when we exited the café, I couldn't handle it anymore.

'Sometimes I just want some peace and quiet.', I thought.

I noticed Kyoya-senpai walking beside me.

'It was quite strange because he was one of the only males I could talk to normally, out of the other Host members, excluding Haruhi of course. He was quiet as well, but did speak his mind at times. Kyoya-senpai also has the habit of noting things down about people. I found it interesting.', I thought. 

We were walking down the road, searching for number 57, which was a long way away, when Kyoya-senpai spoke up.

"You didn't answer Tamaki's question.", he said.

'Tamaki-senpai said something?', I thought since I wasn't listening to him at all.

"And what's that?", I asked.

"What do you like about Japan?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I paused.

'Do I even have anything I like?', I thought.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"From your memories.", he said.

"Well they're not exactly good memories.", I mumbled quietly.

I sighed.

"The tourist attractions.", I said, "I like the zoos and aquariums.", I said.

I began to smile.

'I remember that time.', I thought.

"Seeing the little cubs was adorable.", I said, "And the way the fish's scales would glisten, almost like a rainbow", I said.

'But other than that, is there anything else?', I thought.

"But I also like the ice cream shops.", I said, "Japan sells really good ice cream compared to London anyways.", I looked around.

49, 51, 53

"I see that you have completely different tastes to Eiko.", he said.

I looked up at him with a smirk.

"Well of course.", I said, "Just because we live under the same roof doesn't mean that we'll have everything in common. Wouldn't that be the case with your siblings?", I asked.

He pushed his glasses up his nose.

"That is quite true.", he said.

I stopped walking and he stopped as well.

We looked at each other.

We stood in front of Juzo's house. It was a two floor brick house, painted white, yet parts of the paint was coming off to reveal the dirty brown stains on the wall. The front garden was overgrown with weeds, and the small black gate, looked quite broken. I stared at the brown door. It looked brand new compared to the other parts of the house. I frowned slightly.

'A bit suspicious.', I thought.

Kyoya-senpai opened the gate and walked in, I followed him, closing the gate behind me. I could hear the small stones under our feet each time we took a step.

Kyoya-senpai raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Kyo-chan! Yuki-chan!", someone screams our names and we turn around.

I see the others running towards us.

'They got lost didn't they?', I thought, 'Trust Eiko with directions.', I thought sarcastically.

Once they reached the house and were standing behind the both of us, Kyoya-senpai raised his hand again. This time no one interrupted him as he knocked on the door.

I stared at the door, as I heard the locks unlocking, then saw the door handle turn. The door opened and I stared at the man standing in front of us.


	26. chapter 26

Kyoya's P.O.V 

We stood at the door as the man stared at us. He was tall, around the same height as me, he had black hair, brown eyes, piercings along his right ear and on his eyebrow, he had a small black beard, and was currently wearing a grey tracksuit bottom, with a white shirt and black hoodie.

"May I help you?", he asked as he looked from one person to the other.

And add a piercing to his tongue as well.

"Are you Mr. Hayashida Juzo?", I asked.

He nodded.

"We're here to ask you a few questions.", I said, "Regarding the murder of three people.", I stared at him.

I saw his hand twitch but his face didn't show any sign of concern.

"And how is this related to me?", he asked.

"We traced back the victim's phone calls and found that the same number was dialled on all three phones.", I began, "Now it may be a mistake, but we would like to make sure whether we're right or wrong.", I said as I gave him a small smile.

He sighed.

"Very well.", he said and stepped aside, "Come in.", he said.

We entered his house, and I took in the details of his home, which was 'very messy'. The hallway was covered in dirty clothes but he didn't make an effort to clean it up. We were led to the living room, which wasn't as messy as the hallway. There were 2 large sofas and a TV opposite it, there were pots of plants at the corner, and a dining table at the far end of the room.

Luckily the sofas weren't dirty, although it did feel uncomfortable to sit on. Yuki and the third years sat on the chairs at the table since there wasn't enough space for them.

I looked back at the man that was standing in front of us.

"We have quite a few questions so you could take a seat.", Tamaki said.

"Do you want any drinks?", he asked.

"No, but-", I was cut off by Tamaki.

"Water would be great.", he said.

Juzo nodded and left the room.

I sighed and stared at Tamaki.

"Seriously?", I asked.

"What?", he asked.

"You do realise we're here to question a likely suspect.", I said.

"There's nothing wrong in asking for water.", Tamaki said.

"There is when you'll see the state of the water.", Yuki said.

I looked at her and saw that she was looking at the little dolls on the TV. 

"And how exactly will the water look like?", one of the twins asked her.

She didn't say anything and Juzo came back carrying a tray with 9 cups. He handed them out, I stared inside the cup and did my best not to gag.

The water wasn't clear at all, it looked mostly grey.

Juzo took his cup of water and drank out of it.

'That's just disgusting.', I thought.

I looked over at Tamaki who looked quite shocked at the state of the water. I then turned to Yuki. She looked at me and gave me a small smile before turning away.

'How did she-', my thoughts were interrupted when Eiko spoke up.

"So tell me Mr. Juzo, why were you the one to hire the 3 victims taxis?", Eiko asked.

Yuki's P.O.V 

His house wasn't exactly appealing, not only was it messy but I didn't like the fact that he gave us some dodgy water. I'm not sure how he managed to drink that because that's just disgusting.

I stared at the cup.

'His house is a mess, he lacks hygiene and does not have any manners at all.', I thought. 

"So tell me Mr. Juzo, why were you the one to hire the 3 victims taxis?", Eiko asked.

He paused and I stared at him.

"I was asked to fill in for a friend who was sick.", he replied.

"Yet all 3 times were on different days.", Haruhi said.

"My friend was sick for a very long time.", he said.

I saw him harden his grip around the cup.

'What is it with these kids?', he thought, 'Asking stupid questions.', he thought.

I sighed.

"Then why did you hire the exact same taxi for all 3 of them?", I asked.

He froze then looked at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", he said.

'How did she know?', Juzo thought, 'He told me that I wouldn't get caught if I did this for him. That liar.', he thought, 'After all I did for him. He said that they had something of his, yet he ended up killing all 3 of them. And if these kids find out that I set it up, I won't be able to do his next job.', he thought.

I paused.

'Next job?', I thought.

I looked back at Juzo.

'It's a man this time, I wonder if I'll be able to do it, since he does pay me quite a lot of money.', Juzo thought.

'A man.', I thought, 'That's his next victim.', I pulled out my phone.

"How many times have you filled in for that friend of yours?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I scrolled down the list that Kyoya-senpai and I had edited, and found that there were 15 people altogether, 8 females and 7 males. I ignored the female names and looked through the male list.

Out of the 7 males, 4 of them own a car, and the 3 commute by public transport or take another form of transport. So there's a likely chance that one of those 3 will be the next victims.

"I've filled in just a couple of times.", Juzo replied.

'Chino will kill me if he finds out that I gave him away.', Juzo thought, 'I wish I never made a deal with Isoshi.', he thought.

'Chino Isoshi.', I thought, 'Looks like we have a lead.'

I paused.

'But the others don't know about this.', I thought.

I sighed.

'Well that's annoying.', I thought.

I looked back at Juzo.

'I was reading his notes in the bathroom yesterday, that guy is trying to plan something big.', Juzo thought.

There was a small beep, something that sounded like the microwave.

"The cakes must be ready.", he said and stood up, "Would you like some?", he asked.

I saw the others hesitate.

'Clearly no one wants to eat from someone who can't even look after himself.', I thought.

"I don't mind.", Tamaki-senpai replied.

'Really? ', I thought as I looked at the guy who hasn't even touched his cup of water.

Juzo was going to make his way to the kitchen before I stood up.

"May I use your bathroom?", I asked.

I saw the others look at me from the corner of my eye.

Juzo thought for a second before nodding.

"Down the hallway to your left.", he said pointing towards the door.

I nodded and left the living room, heading down the hallway. I saw two doors to my right. I looked behind me before opening the first door.

It was his bedroom and was giving off a bad smell. I scrunched my nose, trying to ignore the stench. I took out my phone and took a few photos, before quietly closing the door and going for the second one.

I tried to turn the handle but the room was locked. I bend down to look through the keyhole. It looked like a study room and I could make out a map with things drawn on it. I took a picture, then headed to the bathroom. 

The bathroom was really clean and I frowned. Everything is a mess except the bathroom, that's strange.

I stared at the bathtub which was spotless, the bathroom floor which had marble tiles. The toilet seat was down, and that too was spotless. The bathroom sink was clean and the whole place gave off a scented feeling.

'It wasn't flowers.', I thought, 'Citrus fruits? No. Woody? No.', I paused.

"Leather.", I said quietly.

I frowned.

'That's weird since Juzo doesn't give off that kind of smell.', I thought, 'So it's someone else.', I looked around, 'Someone who's been here recently. And it's definitely a male scent. ', I thought.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

It was Eiko.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Searching.", I replied, "Find out if he has a girlfriend.", I said.

I quickly put my phone in my pocket and began searching the cupboard. I found many cleaning supplies in the bottom cupboards, I was going to search through the top cupboards when Eiko texted me again.

"No girlfriend.", she said.

I paused.

"Ask if anyone has been here recently.", I sent.

I was looking through one of the higher cupboards and found tablets and medication. I tilted my head and picked up a small orange bottle.

I stared at it.

'Paroxetine hydrochloride'

'That's tablets for depression.', I thought as I put it back on the shelf and took a photo of all the medications.

I was going to leave the bathroom when I saw a large framed painting. I tilted my head in confusion and stared at it.

'This guy can't be bothered to look after his home to make it look presentable, yet his bathroom is exceptionally clean and seems like it's regularly maintained.', I thought.

But something is not right.

This painting.

It doesn't go well with the house at all.

I moved closer to the frame and slowly moved it. What surprised me next was the fact that there was a hidden cupboard behind it. I took down the painting, which wasn't as as heavy as I thought it would be and pulled open the cupboard.

There was a single piece of paper inside and I picked it up.

It contained a list of names, all of which I recognised. They were the list which we had made, including the 3 victims. I took a photo of it.

"He said a friend was here yesterday.", Eiko sent me a text, "You might want to come back soon, the guy is getting suspicious.", she said.

Just as I was putting the piece of paper back inside, a photograph fell on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. I turned it over and I stared at the 2 males who were on the photo. One of them I could recognise as Juzo but I had no idea who the second male was. I quickly took a picture of it as well.

I put the photograph back inside and placed the painting back onto the wall. I went over to the sink and washed my hands. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked down the hallway. I saw Juzo leave the living room.

He stopped and stared at me.

"I thought something was wrong since you took a long time.", he said.

I could sense an intimidating aura from him.

I gave him a small smile.

"The soap fell inside the sink and I was cleaning up the mess.", I replied.

He stared at me then at my hands.

"I see.", he said.

'I thought that she was looking through my things.', he thought.

He walked back into the living room.

I sighed.

I walked back into the living room and saw a few of them look at me. I stood near the sofa that Eiko was sitting on.

"Shall we go?", I asked.

They looked at me then nodded.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hayashida.", Tamaki-senpai said and gave him a bow.

He bowed back.

"That's quite alright.", he said.

We made our way to the door.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

"May I use your bathroom?", Yuki asked.

I looked at her.

'That's strange.', I thought as I turned to Juzo.

He nodded and pointed towards the door.

"Down the hallway to your left.", he said.

Once she left the living room, he headed to the kitchen.

"I wonder what she's up to.", Eiko said quietly.

I looked at Eiko, then I heard Juzo come back in. He was carrying a small plate filled with small cupcakes.

He handed some to Tamaki who took one. I stared at him.

'He's really going to eat that?', I thought.

Tamaki looked at me before taking a bite. I could tell he didn't like it but he hid his expressions well.

"So Mr. Juzo, can anyone else confirm your alibi?", Eiko asked.

He looked at her.

He then shook his head, "I usually like to work alone.", he replied.

"Do you perhaps have a girlfriend?", Eiko asked, "Maybe she could confirm for you.", Eiko suggested.

He shook his head again, "No I don't have a girlfriend.", he said. 

I saw Eiko pause then saw that she was texting someone secretly.

'Yuki?', I thought. 

"Isn't there anyone else?", Eiko asked.

"No.", he replied as he grabbed a piece of cake.

"Then what about a friend?", she asked.

He turned to look at her and she gave him a smile.

"Maybe a friend's been here?", Eiko asked.

I saw him hesitate.

"A friend was here.", he paused, "But not when I was working.", he said.

"And when was this person here?", I asked.

He turned to look at me now.

"Yesterday.", he replied.

He sighed then looked at his watch.

"Your friend is taking her time.", he said, and I could see a frown forming.

Eiko laughed lightly, "Well she is a girl.", she said.

I looked at her.

'Something's going on here.', I thought.

"So tell us about your family?", one of the twins interrupted.

I saw Eiko send a text from the corner of my eye.

"There's not much to tell.", Juzo began, "Both my parents are living in Australia.", he said.

"And what are they doing there?", the other twin asked.

"They're in jail.", he said.

We all sat there in silence.

'Great.', I thought sarcastically, 'Not only is he a suspect but his parents are criminals.', I thought.

He stood up.

"I should check on your friend.", he said.

Haruhi, the third years and I stood up.

"She'll come once she's done.", Haruhi said.

We saw him make his way to the door and the third years were about to stop him when he stopped at the doorway.

"I thought something was wrong since you took a long time.", Juzo said.

"The soap fell inside the sink and I was cleaning up the mess.", I heard Yuki's voice and I sighed internally.

Juzo came back followed by Yuki. She looked at us.

"Shall we go?", she asked.

We all nodded.

'I'm sure if we continued to stay here, he would get suspicious.', I thought.

"Thank you for your time Mr. Hayashida.", Tamaki said and gave him a bow.

He bowed back.

"That's quite alright.", Juzo said.

We left his house and began walking back. Yuki walking alongside Eiko.

"Yuki-chan, we got worried since you took a long time.", Honey-senpai said.

She looked at him and gave him a smile.

"I was trying to find something.", she said.

"Find what?", one of the twins asked.

Everyone's phone vibrated and I pulled it out. On the group chat were 2 photos. One was a list of names and the second looked like a study room.

I looked at her.

"So you were looking around the place?", I asked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"He was acting suspicious since the beginning.", Yuki replied.

I saw her look at Tamaki. She searched something in her pocket then pulled out a tissue packet.

"Here.", she said as she threw it towards Tamaki.

He caught it then looked back at her.

"Why do I need th-", he didn't finish his sentence as he began to vomit on the side of the road.

I stepped away from him in disgust.

The others also did the same.

'This is what happens when you eat from suspects.', I thought.

After he finished throwing up, he wiped his mouth with the tissues.

I saw 3 vehicles pull up beside us: a grey Jeep, a black limo and a black mountain Jeep 

Out of the black Mountain Jeep, the same man who was speaking to Yuki got out. He was carrying a water bottle and handed it to her. She then gave it to Tamaki.

"Thanks.", he said.

From the grey Jeep, 6 people got out. There were 4 dressed in a black uniform and had snipers, the other two were dressed quite formerly. 

Once they saw Eiko and Yuki, they saluted to them.

Yuki waved them off.

"You can go and arrest him now.", Yuki said, "He's probably packing away.", she said.

The 4 snipers and one of the two males began running towards Juzo's house. The other taller male with silver hair was walking past Yuki. He stopped next to her.

I could tell that they were talking but I couldn't hear anything they were saying since they were speaking quietly.

The man then nodded before walking away. I saw him take out his walkie-talkie, and speak through it, then I looked over at Yuki.

"Why are they going to arrest him?", Haruhi asked.

"Well he was obviously paid to hire the taxi.", Eiko said.

"But that can't be the only reason.", one of the twins said.

"There's a dead body inside.", Yuki said.

We all turned to look at her.

'Dead body?', I thought.

"Dead body?", Tamaki asked, "Where?", he seemed quite shocked.

"Most likely in the study room.", Yuki replied.

"Who is it?", one of the twins asked. 

She paused.

"His girlfriend.", she said.

"But he doesn't have a girlfriend?", Eiko said.

"Not anymore.", Yuki said.

"What makes you so sure?", Haruhi asked.

She looked at Haruhi then at the others before sighing.

"The mess inside the house was to cover up the smell of the dead body.", she paused, "His girlfriend has been dead for 2 days at least. I'm sure he knew that he'll have visitors, so he made sure to lock that room.", she said.

"How do you know he has a girlfriend?", Tamaki asked.

"Someone who spends so much time on his hair, probably has someone he wanted to impress.", she paused, "More like 'had'.", she said.

"Motive for killing?", I asked. 

She looked at me.

"He suffered from depression.", she said.

She showed us images of the medications.

"This was in the bathroom.", she said, "But that's his first murder, so that's why he didn't know how to get rid of the dead body.", she said.

We were silent for a while.

'It seems like getting jailed runs in the family.', I thought.

"But since we questioned him, wouldn't he contact that serial killer?", one of the twins asked.

She shook her head.

"Even if he tried to, he wouldn't be able to.", Yuki said.

"Why?", Haruhi asked, "Is it because he's afraid he'll be killed by the murderer?", she asked.

Yuki smiled lightly before shaking her head.

"No.", she said, "Because he won't be getting any service.", Yuki replied.

She pulled out a small remote and handed it to the man that was standing next to her.

"And how do you know this?", I asked.

I saw her smirk.

"Because I'm the one who disabled it.", she said.


	27. chapter 27

Yuki's P.O.V 

"And how do you know this?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I smirked.

"Because I'm the one who disabled it.", I said.

*Flashback*

I looked at the photograph that was in my hand.

'If the on the left is Juzo then who's the guy that's standing next to him?', I thought, 'Could it be Chino Isoshi?', I tilted my head as I stared at the two men, 'Does that mean that the serial killer is friends with Juzo? Even if that's true, it still doesn't make sense to let your friend get caught, while you're hiding.', I paused, 'That's not how friendship works. Right?', I looked around the bathroom, 'Not that I'm an expert with friendships anyways.', I put the photograph back inside the cupboard. 

After I placed the painting back on the wall, I felt my phone vibrate.

"Don't forget to place the device.", Henry sent me a text.

I pulled out the small black ball that Henry had handed me before we left the mansion. I rolled it on the floor, and it went to the far end of the room.

I took the small black remote control that was in my pocket and pressed the switch. I heard a small vibration before it went silent.

I smiled slightly as I walked over to the sink to wash my hands.

*End of flashback*

Some of them looked quite shocked but it was quite amusing to see their reaction.

"You weren't scared?", Kaoru asked.

I shook my head.

"Should I have been?", I looked at him.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well most people would be, since we did go into a criminal's house.", he said.

"You get used to it after a while.", I said.

I looked at my watch.

It was almost one o'clock, I looked over at Henry who gave me a nod. He went back to the black Jeep and started the engine.

I heard shouting and looked to my right to see Juzo handcuffed, and the snipers were taking him into the grey Jeep. When he saw us, his eyes widened before he began to glare at us.

"Why you little bastards!!", he shouted as he tried to free himself from their grip, "You tricked me!", he continued to scream until he was aggressively shoved into the back of the Jeep.

The silver haired man, named Ikki, walked in our direction. He looked at me before speaking up.

"Looks like you were right.", he said, "We found a dead body in the study room, it probably has been in there for a day or two.", he said.

"Can you bring the report to the office?", I asked.

He nodded.

He then went over to the grey Jeep to speak with the men inside. The others looked at me.

"Shall we go?", Eiko asked.

One of Kyoya-senpai's bodyguards opened the limo door and the twins began to head there. I stayed where I was and instead opened the door for the black Jeep.

"You're not coming Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked me.

I shook my head.

"Where are you going?", Haruhi asked.

"I'm going to see someone.", I said. 

"She'll meet us back in half an hour.", Eiko said, then she looked at me, "Ice cream shop?", she asked and I gave her a nod.

The others got into the limo, Kyoya-senpai being one of the last ones to get in. He looked at me before climbing in. 

I got into the black Jeep and put my seatbelt on.

"Let's go.", I told Henry.

We were soon driving away, passing Juzo's house in the process. I noticed the forensic team arriving at the scene.

'Looks like they'll have a lot to do.', I thought.

Henry continued driving and after around 20 minutes, began to slow down at the end of the road. He rolled down the window on his side, and a tall male walked towards the vehicle. His skin was tanned, had grey hair and brown eyes. He smiled at us.

"It's been a while.", he said as he gave me a small wave.

I smiled.

"Well we just came back.", I said.

He chuckled.

"It's good to see you Miss.", he said.

"Do you have it?", I asked.

He nodded and pulled out a CD from inside his jacket. He handed it to Henry who then gave it to me.

"It was hard to get that.", the man said pointing to what was in my hands, "I went to a lot of trouble getting that, just be careful it doesn't get tracked.", he said.

"We appreciate your help, Rinji.", I said.

He gave me a nod.

"Anything for you Miss.", he said.

He was going to walk away when Henry called him.

"Banno, make sure to be careful, wouldn't want you to get caught now, would we?", Henry said.

Both men chuckled.

"I'll be alright Henry.", he said with a smile, "Although I'm sure you'll come and save me if I need help.", he said.

He waved to us then grabbed his helmet and got onto his motorbike. Henry continued to drive, heading to the ice cream shop once Rinji left. We arrived at the ice cream shop around 7 minutes after.

I got out of the Jeep, follwed by Henry. I could see the Host Club inside and I looked over at Henry.

"Want anything?", I asked as we entered the shop.

We heard the small bell above the door ring.

"Mint ice cream, please.", he said as he went to sit.

I nodded and made my way to the counter. There I saw an old acquaintance, Mr. Endo Yoritoki, an excellent master in ice cream making. He was a bubbly man in his mid 40s, he had black hair with slight grey hair, brown eyes and a black moustache. He was quite large, with his muscular arms. When I took a seat in front of the counter, he smiled at me.

"Ah, Yuki!", he exclaimed, "What can I do for you?", he asked.

I smiled.

"One vanilla ice cream and one mint ice cream.", I said. 

"Coming right up.", he said.

He took small plastic cups, and began putting small scoops of vanilla into the container. Once that was done, he set it on the table and did the same with the mint.

He placed both cups in front of me. I grabbed the mint ice cream and headed where Henry was. I handed him the cup before going back to sit at the counter.

The place was quite empty, except the Host Club who were making a lot of noise. I glanced at the reflection of a can that was on my left and saw them arguing with each other, a few of them were looking in my direction but I ignored them. 

Mr. Yoritoki took a stool and sat opposite me since there were no other customers. 

"Friends?", he asked, as he glanced over at the Host Club.

I shook my head.

"Don't think so.", I replied.

"So how are you doing?", he asked, as he grabbed a clean cloth and began drying the wet cutlery.

"Fine.", I replied, "You?", I asked.

"A man selling ice cream.", he said, "What more could I want?", he asked.

I smiled.

"And your children?", I asked and took a spoonful of ice cream.

"Hmm, they're doing well.", he said, "Teijo just started pre-school, Kanon is in Year 2 and Tetsui in Year 5.", he said, "They seem to be getting on well, but Tetsui is asking when you'll be coming around.", he said.

I looked at Yoritoki, "When I'm free, I'll be sure to visit.", I said.

"Hmm, that'd be great, my wife has been asking me if I've spoken to you yet. Looks like the whole family wants to see you.", he said with a chuckle, "Ah, before I forget, Tetsui has been asking me to help him with this.", Yoritoki disappeared under the counter to search for something.

I continued to eat the ice cream. He stood back up and placed a Rubik's Cube in front of me.

"I've tried so many times but I couldn't solve it. I was hoping you would.", he said with a smile.

I looked at the cube. I took one last spoon of ice cream.

"Tetsui is into puzzles now?", I asked as I picked it up.

"That's what it seems like.", Yoritoki answered, "First drawing, then reading and now this.", he said pointing to the cube, "I'm actually wondering when he'll just go outside and kick around a football.", he said.

"Relax.", I said, "Let him try different things.", I said.

Within a couple of turns of the Cube, I got all 6 sides the same colour. Yoritoki stared at me in disbelief as I handed it back to him.

"I'm sure Tetsui will figure out what he likes to do soon.", I said.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

'Want to interview him?', Hanji asked.

I paused and glanced at the reflection of the Host Club.

'They would probably want to.', I thought.

'Sure.', I replied, 'Location?', I asked. 

'Office.', she replied.

I sighed.

The bell rang and I looked over as the door opened and a young couple came in. The young man had a cast around his right leg, and was walking with crutches, there was a young woman walking beside him.

'A couple?', I thought as they sat down together.

Yoritoki went to get their orders and came back to the counter, to prepare their meals. The bell rang yet again, and a group of young men walked in. There were 7 of them, but they didn't look like they came here to eat.

"Trouble?", Yoritoki asked me. 

I glanced over at them and saw them eyeing the young couple.

"Seems like it.", I replied quietly.

One of the men approached the couple's table. I watched them as I took another spoon of ice cream. I could hear them arguing.

"Oi!", the young man with the cast said, "Get your hands off her.", he said, as he shoved the other man's arm off his girlfriend. 

"Why don't sit back down, disabled boy, and let us have the fun?", the man smirked as he tried to touch the girl again.

I heard chuckles come from the rest of his group.

She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me you bastard!", she shouted at him.

Her boyfriend got up, holding onto the table for support.

"Fuck off!", he shouted as he grabbed the man by the collar.

I took a small piece of paper and wrote down an address.

I stood up with a sigh.

"Why you little bitch!", the man shoved the boyfriend to the floor.

I made my way to them.

"Shigeko!", the girlfriend shouted, as she was going to help her boyfriend up.

The man was about to grab her hair, but I caught his wrist.

He glared at me.

I slowly began to twist his arm, and he cried out. The couple that was on the floor stared up at me. I grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it onto the nearby table. He dropped to the ground unconscious. 

I stared at the couple.

"Take a seat.", I said.

They slowly made their way to their seat.

I heard chairs being dragged back and saw the remaining 6 stand up. They looked at their unconscious friend then at me.

I glanced at Yoritoki, he gave me a nod and disappeared to the back of the room.

I looked back at the men.

One man charged at me and I flipped him over, making him hit the ground with such force that I heard a crack. He laid there not moving, yet breathing slowly. I stood back up and stared at the men with cold eyes.

Two men came running towards me, I flipped over one, then hit the second one under his right leg, which earned a crack, then punched him in the chest. The first one tried to cut me with a knife but I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He grunted, then tried to kick me in the face, to which I ducked and brought my boot across his jaw.

There were now 3 men left over.

One men ran towards me, I dodged his punch, and realised that was a mistake when I saw that he was holding a glass cup. I luckily saw it coming and used my right arm to protect my face, just as he smashed it against my arm. It shattered to piece and I felt the stinging pain, as some of the glass shards entered through the jacket. I ignored the pain and punched the man across the face with my left hand. 

I took off my jacket, chuking it onto the nearby seat, and looked at my right arm, seeing blood flowing until my elbow. I removed the small glass pieces that were on my skin. 

I looked up at the two men. Both of them grabbed a knife and angrily looked at me. The first one lunged, but I twisted his arm breaking the bone, before flipping him onto the floor. He lay there on his front, clutching onto his right arm. The second man sliced the knife towards me, and I hit his arm, making him drop the knife, before punching him across the face, and with that he collapsed onto the floor.

I looked over at Henry who had a first aid kit ready. I picked up the piece of paper on the counter and walked towards the table where the Host Club members were sitting. I placed the paper on the table, looking at them for a second and seeing their surprised faces.

I gave them a smile.

I then walked over to Henry who cleaned the wound then bandaged my arm. He closed the first aid kit and walked out the door. I heard Yoritoki come back in. He looked at me then at the unconscious men on the floor.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on, placing money on the counter.

"See you tomorrow.", I waved to Yoritoki and walked out the ice cream shop, running my hand through my hair.

I stretched my arms as I got into the black Mountain Jeep.

"Office?", Henry asked.

"Hmm.", I said as I put my seatbelt on.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

We were currently sitting in the ice cream shop, waiting for Yuki to join us. The others were talking and I was writing down notes into my notebook.

'Yuki knew that there was a dead body inside. But how?', I thought, 'I'm sure Juzo must've locked the study room if he had a dead body inside the room. So that means either she managed to unlock it or she found out another way.', I paused, 'To unlock a door with no key would take several minutes so I'm sure she didn't waste time in doing that.', I looked out the window of the shop, 'Then how did she find out?', I thought. 

I took a sip of the coffee.

'It must've been clues.', I thought.

I thought back to Juzo's house.

*Flashback*

The floor was covered in old, dirty clothes. It was along the hallway, but there was less in the living room. I looked at the floor at the entrance. There was scratches along the wooden floor.

'Animal marks?', I thought, then shook my head, 'There are no signs of an animal living here. So it must've been something else.', I paused as I stared at the man who had his hair combed back, 'Or it was someone else.', I thought.

*End of flashback*

My eyes widened.

'That means Yuki must've noticed it when we had first come into his house.', I thought.

I heard a small bell chime and I looked up.

Yuki came in followed by that large man who had driven the Jeep.

He went to get a seat, while Yuki went to the counter to order something. The man at the back of the counter seems to recognise her as he smiled at her.

"Does the owner know Yuki?", I heard Haruhi ask Eiko.

"Hmm.", she replied, "Yuki tends to come here almost everyday.", Eiko continued.

I looked back at them and saw two cups of ice cream being placed onto the counter. I frowned slightly.

'Why two?', I thought.

Yuki stood up, taking one cup over to the large man. She then went back to sit near the counter.

'She seems quite close to that guy.', I thought.

The owner and Yuki were both talking to each other, before he handed her a Rubik's Cube. It was unsolved and I watched her as she said something and picked it up.

Within seconds, she managed to solve it. I stared at her in complete shock. The Rubik's Cube is very difficult to solve, and many people have trouble with it, but here Yuki is with a finished Rubik's Cube in her hand.

The bell rang and I looked just as a couple walked in through the doors. The man was in crutches and the young woman was helping him to his seat. Everything seems to be going well until a group of 7 men walked in.

They didn't seem very friendly and my thoughts were proven correct when one of them went to mess with the couple. I saw Yuki stand up and head in their direction. 

'Looks like a fight is going to break out.', I thought.

I watched Yuki beat several of the men unconscious until there were 3 left.

One man tried to punch her but she dodged it, but my eyes widened when I saw him smash the glass cup onto her. It hit her arm but that didn't stop her from punching him. Once he dropped to the ground, she took off her jacket and threw it to the side. I saw the blood dripping from the cuts. She removed the glass pieces that were on her skin before she took down the remaining 2 men. 

She headed to the counter and picked up something before coming in our direction. She placed a piece of paper on our table and gave us a smile.

I looked at her right arm and saw there was quite a lot of blood but she didn't show any signs of pain. I saw small scars higher up her arm but I didn't see them very clearly since she walked over to the driver who had a first aid kit. Once he cleaned the wound and bandaged it up, he left the shop. She picked up her jacket and took out a few notes of money before placing it on the counter in front of the owner.

She waved to him, then exited the shop. I saw her run her hand through her hair as she made her way to the black Mountain Jeep.

I picked up the piece of paper.

On it was an address written on it. I got up from my seat, grabbing my notebook with me. I left cash before making my way to the limo. The others followed behind me.

"Where are we going Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I had showed the address to Tachibana and we were making our way to where Yuki wanted us to meet.

"It says an office.", I replied as I searched up the address.

The limo came to a stop in front of a large building. It didn't look like a police department at all. There were quite a lot of people going up the stairs and coming down, it was very busy. We got out and climbed the staircase. Once we reached the top, there was a set of automatic doors, which slid open once we walked in.

The place was a total chaos, people running around with files in their arms, some arguing with each other, and others looked busy talking with clients I suppose. I was looking around when I spotted the reception desk. There Yuki was standing with a woman I didn't recognise.

She saw us and we walked over to her.

The woman walked ahead then Yuki followed, and we walked with them.

"Why are we here?", I asked.

I was walking beside Yuki. She looked up at me.

"Don't you want to interview him?", she asked.

"I'm sure we have plenty of evidence to prove that he was the one who set it up.", I said.

She smiled slightly.

"We do.", she said, "But you do know that he's been in contact with the murderer?", she asked.

"And?", I asked, "We could just track his phone or something.", I said.

She pulled out her phone and showed me a photograph of 2 men. One of them was Juzo but I didn't know the second man.

"I found this in the bathroom.", she said as she put her phone away, "I'm searching up the second man but until then I think we'd all like to know why he did this.", Yuki said as she looked up at me.

"I wouldn't mind then.", I paused, "You didn't mention the photograph before.", I said.

"And?", she asked.

"Well it is important evidence which you could've told us.", I said.

She paused.

"I didn't think anyone would be interested since no one said anything about the list.", she said.

We turned a corner.

"Well I am.", I said and felt her gaze on me, "Next time tell me at least.", I said then looked down at her, "And about the list, out of the 15 people, 7 use public transport, 3 males and 4 females which means, that if there is a likely chance that there'll be a fourth victim, then one of the 7 is likely to be chosen.", I said.

I saw her smile before she turned away from me.

"Did I say something wrong?", I asked.

She looked up at me and shook her head with a smile.

"Then what is so funny?", I asked.

'I found it quite odd that she was smiling at what I had just said, since it wasn't a joke. Although it's not as if I'm complaining about her rare smiles.', I thought, 'I was happy to know that I'm the one who's making her smile like that.'

"Nothing.", she said, "Just surprised.", she said.

She used her left hand to run her hand through her hair. I watched it fall back. I quickly looked away to prevent myself from getting distracted.

We entered a room which had several chairs around a large table. I realised it was an interview room. The others went to sit down. I was going to go when I felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked down and saw Yuki holding onto the end of my sleeve.

"There's something else.", she said.

I looked at her.

"And what's that?", I asked.

"The serial killer most likely has OCD.", Yuki replied.

I paused before speaking up.

"How do you know?", I asked.

'It's quite strange that the serial killer would have OCD because then why would he murder people? He would get his hands dirty, would he not?', I thought.

"Juzo's bathroom.", she replied.

She looked down and saw that she was still holding onto my sleeve. She quickly let go.

"Sorry.", she said as she walked past me.

I saw her cheeks were a slight pink.

I felt my heart race and I quickly cleared my throat, making my way to a seat. 

'Juzo's bathroom?', I thought and looked over at Yuki, 'Then it must've been clean right?', I thought.

I looked away from Yuki once I heard the door open and Juzo entered, handcuffed. He was pushed into a seat by two guards that were on either side of him, who then stepped away from him and stood near the back of the room.

Juzo looked at us.

"What do you guys want again?", he asked bitterly.

"We'd like you to answer a few more questions.", Eiko said.

He stayed silent.

"Why did you kill your girlfriend?", one of the twins asked.

His eyes widened.


	28. chapter 28

Yuki's P.O.V 

"Well I am.", Kyoya-senpai said and I looked up at him, "Next time tell me at least.", he said then looked down at me, "And about the list, out of the 15 people, 7 use public transport, 3 males and 4 females which means, that if there is a likely chance that there'll be a fourth victim, then one of the 7 is likely to be chosen.", he said.

I broke into a smile before looking away.

'Who would have thought that someone was paying attention?', I thought, 'But I'm surprised that Kyoya-senpai is actually helping with the case, I thought I'd have to do all the work since the others mess around a lot.', I paused, 'Maybe it won't be so bad.', I thought.

"Did I say something wrong?", he asked me.

I shook my head with a smile.

"Then what is so funny?", he asked.

'I think I wouldn't mind the help if it's Kyoya-senpai.', I thought.

"Nothing.", I replied, "Just surprised.", I said.

I ran my left hand through my hair since my right arm was injured.

We entered the interview room, where there was a large table at the centre and there were over 10 chairs around it. 

'If Juzo's bathroom is exceptionally clean, but Juzo doesn't look after the rest of the house, then that means someone else uses it.', I paused, 'Either it was kept clean for his girlfriend...', I thought, 'Or for the murderer.', I thought back to the photograph, 'Then that means the murderer has OCD, he probably likes everything clean, but then how does he manage to kill his victims?', I thought.

The others were making their way to seats, Kyoya-senpai was going to go and I grabbed the end of his sleeve.

"There's something else.", I said.

He looked down at me.

"And what's that?", he asked.

"The serial killer most likely has OCD.", I said.

He paused.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"Juzo's bathroom.", I replied.

I looked down and realised I was still holding onto his sleeve. I felt my cheeks grow warm and I quickly let go.

"Sorry.", I said quietly as I walked past him.

'Why the hell was I still holding onto him?', I thought, 'I'm such an idiot.', I thought as I rubbed the side of my head.

Juzo entered through the door, handcuffed. He was pushed into a seat by two guards that were on either side of him, who then stepped away from him and stood near the back of the room.

Juzo looked at us.

"What do you guys want again?", he asked bitterly.

"We'd like you to answer a few more questions.", Eiko said.

He stayed silent.

"Why did you kill your girlfriend?", Kaoru asked.

His eyes widened.

'They found the body?', he thought, 'But he said that if I hid it then no one would come to find her.', he looked at all of us.

"It wasn't me.", he said quietly, "It wasn't me.", he repeated.

I stared at him.

"Then who killed her?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

He took a breath in.

"It was him.", he said, "He told me to kill her. She found out and he was scared that he'll get caught.", Juzo said.

"Who told you to kill your girlfriend?", Hikaru asked.

He didn't say anything.

I felt my phone vibrate and I took it out. I held it under the table as I read the information.

"Was it someone called Chino Isoshi?", I spoke up.

He looked at me with wide eyes.

"How did you-", he looked around frantically, "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me.", he began mumbling under his breath.

"No one's going to kill you when the police is here.", Eiko said.

He looked at her then at me.

"How did you know? How did you find out?", he asked, "No one's supposed to know.", I saw him clench his fists.

"Well it's too late now.", Hikaru said.

"You're caught and next we'll catch that friend of yours.", Kaoru said.

He dragged his fingernails on the chair.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this.", he mumbled, "He just wanted it back. Chino just wanted it back.", he said quietly. 

"And what exactly did he want back?", Kyoya-senpai asked him.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai then at Juzo.

"A hairclip.", he said, "A dragon hairclip.", he looked at us.

"Then doesn't it make sense that a woman took it if it's a hairclip?", Haruhi asked.

"Not if it's worth a lot.", I said.

I looked at Juzo.

"How much is it worth?", I asked.

"Nine billion yen.", he replied.

"Who the hell would buy a hairclip for that much?", Eiko asked.

'An antique?', I thought.

"It's an antique!", he spat, "And one of the bastards took it.", he said angrily, "We were going to share the money.", he paused as he began to breathe heavily, "But it's all gone now!", he shouted.

"Is that why you killed your girlfriend?", I asked as I tilted my head and stared at him, "She found out what the both of you were up to and threatened to tell the police. But you didn't want that. You wanted the money, and you both broke into an argument.", I paused, "It lead you to physically hitting her, you then used a vase, didn't you?", I asked, "And when you realised she stopped moving, you panicked and called him. Chino Isoshi.", I said.

"When he arrived, he told you to dispose the body, and get rid of all the evidence. But little did you know that she was still alive.", I looked at him and his eyes widened, "So he got you to stab her. She was slowly losing a lot of blood, and you dragged her into your study room, where he told you to hide her. You cleaned up the blood but you didn't notice that she left her nail marks at the entrance.", I said, "But after a day, the smell of blood was starting to fill up the whole house, hence why you used your dirty clothes to cover it up. But that hardly made any difference. So you bleached her body.", I paused and looked at the others as they were staring at me in shock.

"Everything was a mess except your bathroom.", I continued, ignoring their stares.

I knew Juzo was getting angry and I was doing it on purpose, so that he'll spill something.

"Enough.", Juzo said quietly.

"It was his idea, wasn't it?", I asked, "Bleaching the body.", I paused, "He must be a bleach expert since he uses a lot himself.", I said, "But don't you think it's strange?", I asked, "Someone who hates dirt, how can he kill someone?", I asked.

"Stop it.", he clenched his jaw.

"So you don't wonder?", I asked, "How your friend manages to kill people when he has OCD?", I looked at him, "Or were you the one doing the dirty job?", I asked.

He clenched his fists and glared at me.

"I did not kill anyone else.", he said, "With my girlfriend it was an accident.", his hands shook, "But with Chino, it wasn't. He intentionally murdered those people.", Juzo began, "He said he used gloves so he didn't touch the bodies.", Juzo looked at me again, "He won't stop until he gets that hairclip because it means so much to him.", he paused then sighed, "It belonged to his wife but he needed the money, so he was planning to sell it but someone stole it before he had the chance to.", Juzo said.

"And the loans?", I asked him.

He sighed.

"Those people who took a loan, they were forced to.", he breathed in, "Chino had a lot of things against those people which he used to blackmail them. He told them to take a certain amount of money each and bring it to our next meeting.", he looked at the table now, "Isoshi was showing them the hairclip, asking who would be the best buyer. And once he got several names, he was very happy. But by the end of the meeting, when everyone had left, the hairclip was gone.", Juzo closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "Chino got furious and that's how he ended up going after each one of them, trying to get it back.", he said.

"Why does he need the money so much?", Kyoya-senpai asked him.

"For an operation.", he said, "His wife needs an operation since she has a tumour.", Juzo replied, "At first he just wanted the loan money for the operation.", he frowned, "But I found it quite strange that he wanted the sell that hairclip so badly because the money he received from all the loans is more than enough for the operation.", Juzo looked at us, "I think that he got greedy.", he said.

I frowned slightly. 

'You're wrong.', I thought, 'He didn't get greedy.', I thought.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I stared at Yuki in amazement.

'How did she do that?', I thought.

I listened to Juzo who began to explain why Chino Isoshi needed so much money. It was quite strange, how he would be willing to sell a gift his wife had given him, just because he wanted the money. And then there's the question of how she received it.

Once the questioning was over, we got up and left the building. I watched Yuki before I decided to walk alongside her. She looked up at me for a second before looking away.

We walked in silence and she climbed into the limo. I followed after her and the others later came in. 

Yuki was looking out the window, not saying anything, and everyone else was quiet. I could feel the air slightly tense.

I heard Yuki sigh.

"If you have questions, just ask.", Yuki said without looking at us.

I looked around at the others and waited for them to say something.

"How did you know the way he killed his girlfriend?", Tamaki asked.

"It was just a guess.", Yuki replied as she looked out the window for a few more seconds, before turning towards Tamaki, "It was just one of my hypotheses.", she said.

"And how many did you have?", Haruhi asked.

She paused then looked at Haruhi.

"Two.", she replied.

"You managed to get it right with the first go?", one of the twins asked.

"I just listened to what he said before and chose one that would suit his testimony.", she said, "Although he got something wrong.", she said.

"And what's that?", I asked.

She looked at me before looking out the window again.

"He said that Isoshi got greedy.", she paused, "He's wrong.", she said.

"How do you know?", Eiko asked.

"It doesn't make sense.", she said, "His wife gave him that hairclip, and he must have treasured it a lot, hence why he blackmailed all those people to get the operation money. If he really was desperate for the money, then he could've just sold the hairclip straight away.", she paused, "I think something went wrong.", she said, "His original plan was to get the money for his wife's operation but keep the hairclip since it was a gift from her.", she said.

"What changed his plan?", I asked.

She paused yet again.

"I think he was threatened.", she looked at me, "Someone found out how much the hairclip was and wanted it.", Yuki said, "They probably found out what Chino was up to and decided to blackmail him. The hairclip for all the information on Isoshi.", Yuki said, "But I think during the transfer of money, the hairclip went missing.", she stared at the people outside.

"Someone took it?", Eiko asked, "So shouldn't it be someone from that list?", Eiko said.

Yuki shook her head.

"No because no one knew about this hairclip except for 3 people. Juzo, Chino and Chino's wife.", Yuki said, "So there's someone else.", Yuki said quietly, "It's not Juzo's girlfriend since she only found out recently and is out of the picture now.", Yuki leaned her head against the window.

We all were silent as we waited for her to speak up.

"How exactly did Chino's wife have such an expensive item in the first place?", Yuki asked as she looked at me.

"Someone gave it to her as a gift?", I said.

"A family member? A friend? A colleague?", Yuki asked, "Yet it's even more odd that she would give a hairclip as a present to her husband.", she paused, "A male.", she said.

"Does that mean she's involved with the missing hairclip?", I asked.

She lightly nodded.

"Most likely.", Yuki said.

"So where are we going now?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Lunch.", Eiko replied.

We stopped at a restaurant, not a very fancy one. The others began to file out of the limo, I followed after Yuki. I saw her lose her balance for a few seconds, and I caught her left arm. She looked up at me, before removing herself from my grip. 

"Thanks.", she said quietly.

The others hadn't noticed this as they were making their way inside, except Eiko who looked in our direction.

Yuki held her hand against her head for a few seconds before shaking her head. Eiko walked over to Yuki, and slightly bent down to Yuki's eye level.

"You okay?", Eiko asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine.", Yuki said as she lightly pushed Eiko away.

They both made their way inside and I followed after.

"Keep an eye on her.", Tachibana called after me.

I glanced at him before walking through the doors.

The others had already sat themselves at a booth and there was an empty seat opposite Yuki. I went over to them and sat down. Yuki looked up at me before looking around. I followed her gaze.

The restaurant was quite large, with lots of booths and large tables. The booths had red leather seats, and the chairs that were at the other tables were made from mahogany probably. Each table had white table cloths covering it, and I could see several customers further away.

It wasn't very loud, and there was quiet classical music playing in the background. The only people who were making noises were Tamaki and the twins. I looked back at Yuki. 

She had her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. She was looking in the direction of an old couple. I looked from Yuki to the couple then back at Yuki again.

"Yuki.", I called her name.

No response.

"Yuki.", I called a bit louder this time.

She finally looked at me.

"Huh?", she said as she put her arm down.

"You don't really pay attention to the people next to you, do you?", I asked. 

"Well it's not as if anyone was talking.", she said quietly.

"What are you going to order?", I asked, since she hadn't even looked at the menu.

She shrugged.

"Eiko said that she's ordering.", Yuki replied.

"I see.", I said.

We sat in silence before the waiter came to our table, he took our orders then went back to the kitchen. I looked at the others and saw that they were talking about random things, and since I didn't want to get involved, I stayed silent.

"Do you come here often?", Yuki suddenly asked.

I looked in her direction and saw that she wasn't looking at me but her eyes was on a fish tank.

"Hmm sometimes.", I replied.

She didn't say anything after that.

I waited for her to speak up again.

"Do you come here with the others?", she asked and this time she looked directly at me.

"A couple of times, yes.", I said.

"And the other times?", she asked.

"I drop by here by myself if I'm in a hurry and order takeouts instead.", I said.

She paused.

"Then I have a question.", she said.

I rested my elbows on the table and my chin on my hands.

"Which is?", I asked.

She looked at me then looked at the fish tank.

"Why do they have a fish tank?", she asked.

I stared at her before blinking a few times.

"Why you ask?", I looked at her, "It's probably part of the decoration here.", I said.

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Why?", she asked.

I smirked slightly.

"Well it's to show that they're rich and can afford it since its an expensive decoration to have at a restaurant.", I replied.

She frowned slightly.

"Does that mean that all restaurants have it?", she asked.

"Most likely.", I said, "To show off probably.", I looked at her, "You haven't noticed it before?", I asked.

'It was quite odd that she was asking this because I thought it was obvious. But it wasn't only that but it was the way she was asking me. It was innocent and adorable at the same time.', I thought. 

She shook her head.

"It's not as if I go to restaurants often.", she said.

"You don't go for family meetings?", I asked.

"I usually avoid those and besides Eiko prefers to go.", she said as she looked at the fish tank again, "Although I'm assuming you don't like family meetings either.", she said.

My hand twitched.

'How did she know that?', I thought.

"It's not that I dislike them.", I paused, "But it's the fact that I have to put up an act in front of everyone.", I said quietly, hoping she didn't hear me.

"But you do that with people at school as well.", she looked at the waiter who was bringing our food over on a trolley.

My eyes widened slightly.

'Someone who hasn't even been here for a very long time can say things about me like if I'm an open book. Yet no one was able to do that before since I hide it very well. Then what is it that's so special about her that she manages to find out all my weaknesses?', I thought.

"I wouldn't blame you.", she said quietly, "I like to keep my distance away from people.", she paused, "It avoids unwanted consequences.", she said.

I looked over at her as she looked at me. She avoided my eyes once the plates were set in front of us.

In front of us was a plate of sesame-soy salmon, it was nicely cooked and felt the scent fill my nose.

"Itadakimasu.", we all said before we began to eat.

I saw Yuki pick up the chopsticks with her left hand, and she looked over at Eiko before raising her eyebrow. I looked over at Eiko and was quite shocked at what I saw. Eiko was shovelling down the rice and salmon at quite a speed. I raised my eyebrow.

'Well this is interesting.', I thought.

Skip to finished meal

The empty plates were in front of us and I looked to the side just as a group of girls came and sat at the table next to ours. I recognised them as the ones who were bad-mouthing Eiko and Yuki.

I looked away, hoping they wouldn't notice us.

'I really don't want to deal with them right now.', I thought.

"Ah look! It's the Host Club!", one of the girls exclaimed and I sighed internally.

This caught the attention of the other members.

Tamaki gave them a kind smile.

"And what are you lovely ladies doing here?", he asked them.

"We just finished shopping.", one girl quickly answered.

'So desperate.', I thought.

"And we thought we'd come here to have a meal.", another added.

"What are you all doing out together?", one of them asked.

"We just thought that we should get to know the new students better.", Tamaki said.

I looked over at Yuki who wasn't paying attention to the conversation. She was playing with a small piece of lettuce that was on her plate using her chopsticks.

"Eh?", one of them said, "That's not fair. You could have invited us as well.", she continued.

"And besides why do you care so much about the new students?", one girl said.

'They're right here, you know?', I thought as I looked over at Eiko and Yuki.

There was no reaction from Yuki but I saw Eiko's face twitch.

"Hey that's not very nice.", Honey-senpai said.

"But there's nothing interesting about them.", one said.

I clenched my jaw.

'You're starting to piss me off!', I thought.

"That boy, Yuki, is probably gay, and he probably is a delinquent.", another girl said.

I glanced at Yuki who didn't flinch.

"And this girl you're with, is probably a whore.", someone else continued, "Eiko will try find any guy who's good-looking and sleep with them.", she said. 

Eiko clenched her fists.

"I think that's enough.", Yuki said.

I looked over at Yuki. She stared at them with cold eyes.

"I suggest you keep your opinion to yourself.", Yuki said calmly.

One of the girl glared at Yuki, but she didn't show any hint of fear.

"And what makes you think that you can speak to a girl like that?", she asked.

"Whether you're a girl or boy, I couldn't care less.", Yuki replied, "You don't deserve respect if you're not willing to give it to others.", she said.

"Do you know who my father is?", one of the girl asked.

"Of course.", she said, "Someone who smuggles illegal products from developing countries.", Yuki smiled slightly, "I don't think that's something to boast about.", Yuki said.

The girl's eyes widened.

"And I'm sure if you were to get caught, your company will be shut down; and you'll lose all your money.", Yuki continued.

I smirked slightly. 

"So continue to provoke me and I won't hesitate to destroy that company of yours within minutes.", Yuki said.

Yuki’s cold eyes never left the girl's. After a few seconds, the group got up with a huff and left the restaurant. I watched them as they left through the doors. 

I heard Yuki sigh and I looked at her.

She placed her chopsticks down.

"Calm down Eiko.", Yuki said.

I looked over at Eiko who still looked furious, she took deep breaths in, to calm herself down. Yuki got up from her seat and pulled out a small purse, placing some cash onto the table. 

"Eiko, you coming?", Yuki asked.

Eiko followed and they were going to walk out together. We quickly paid our share before following them out. There was another limo parked next to ours.

"Eiko-chan! Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai called them.

They both turned around and we walked over to them.

"Where are you guys going?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Home.", Eiko replied.

"Are we done for today then?", one of the twins asked.

Yuki nodded.

"So we're not going to hang out?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki looked at Tamaki.

"And why do we have to do that?", she asked.

"For fun, isn't it?", Tamaki said. 

She looked at us blankly.

"I don't see the point.", she said, "The deal was that you help us with cases and we help you with the Host Club.", she paused, "But this isn't part of the deal.", she said.

"This is what friends do together.", Tamaki said, "We're friends aren't we?", he asked.

Yuki looked at us confused.

"Sorry, I don't know how this works but I don't remember being friends with anyone.", she scratched the back of her neck, "I'm going home.", she said and with that she walked away.

The man with the scar opened the door for her and she went in. I looked at Eiko. She was staring back at the limo where Yuki had gotten on and sighed.

Eiko then looked at us.

"Well I'll see you later then, probably Monday.", she gave us a small wave then stepped into the limo.

I watched the limo drive away.

We got into mine and began to make our way home as well.

"Maybe we didn't make it clear enough?", Tamaki thought out loud, "I'm sure they realised that we're friends.", he continued.

"No.", Haruhi said and I looked at her, "I'm sure Eiko realised.", Haruhi paused, "But Yuki didn't.", Haruhi said.

"How do you know?", one of the twins asked her.

"Because I remember when I was speaking to Yuki before.", Haruhi paused, "The way she spoke was almost as if she wants to keep her distance from everyone. Yuki also mentioned before that she didn't want any friends.", Haruhi said.

"What do you mean by not wanting friends?", one of the twins said, "Everyone wants friends.", he said.

Haruhi shook her head.

"I don't think that's the case with Yuki because she doesn't pay attention to anyone. I think she's so used to being alone that she doesn't know how to act in social situations or probably she doesn't want to be with people.", Haruhi said.

The limo was silent.

'What Haruhi was saying was true, the way Yuki keeps to herself shows that she's not comfortable with others. Even when I speak to her, she hardly replies back but when she does it's usually to say something important.', I thought, 'I think Yuki doesn't realise this as she doesn't try to interact with others.', I looked out the window.

"Then let's have a mission!", Tamaki exclaimed, "Operation: Make Yuki our friend!", Tamaki said with a large grin.


	29. chapter 29

Yuki's P.O.V 

I stepped out the limo and made my way into the mansion. Once I was in my room, I took off my jacket, which I threw onto a nearby chair, then grabbed clothes from the wardrobe. I headed to the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned on the cold water, and began to undress before stepping in. I took off the bandage that was around my arm and winced as the cold water made contact with the wound. 

After I finished, I got dressed into a pair of pyjama bottoms and a short sleeved top. I dried my hair using my left hand and went back into my bedroom. I looked at my right arm and saw that there was no more blood stains, but the cuts were still visible. I managed to get one of the maids to bandage my arm before I closed the bedroom door after her.

I grabbed my laptop and my phone then sat down on my bed.

'Chino Isoshi.', I typed in his name into the scanner and waited for all the details to load.

Meanwhile I looked through the messages on my phone.

'Heard about the fight at the ice cream shop.', Hanji said, 'Are you alright?', she texted.

'I'm fine. Just minor injuries.', I texted.

I looked at my arm which was starting to ache slightly. I got up and grabbed an ice pack from the first aid kit, before placing it on my arm. I sighed and walked over to my desk, picking up a notebook and a pencil, I then went back to sit on my bed.

I heard my phone vibrate and I looked at the text. It was from the group chat created by the Host Club.

'We're having a meeting tomorrow at my place.', Tamaki-senpai said.

I sighed.

'Yay!', Honey-senpai texted, 'Will there be cake?', he asked.

'Yep and lots of ice cream.', Tamaki-senpai replied.

'What time?', Kaoru asked.

'10.', Tamaki-senpai said.

'What's the meeting about?', Hikaru asked.

'That's a secret.', Tamaki-senpai said.

'This is so annoying.', I thought.

'Everyone can come, right?', Tamaki-senpai asked.

'Sorry but I have plans.', I texted.

I waited for a reply and when none came, I put my phone down and looked at the laptop screen.

The details of Isoshi started loading one by one.

Name: Chino Isoshi

Age: 33

Gender: Male

Occupation: Accountant

I tilted my head.

'Accountant?', I thought, 'That makes sense.'

Criminal record: None

I frowned.

'No criminal record yet this man knows how to be discreet.', I thought.

My phone vibrated and I looked down at my phone that was on the bed. I picked it up.

'What are you doing instead?', Haruhi asked.

I hesitated.

'Meeting someone.', I texted.

'A friend?', Haruhi asked.

'No.', I replied.

'An acquaintance?', she asked.

I frowned.

'Why is she asking so many questions?', I thought.

'Does it matter?', I asked.

I expected her to reply but instead it was Tamaki-senpai.

'We just wanted to make sure.', he said.

'And what exactly do you want to make sure?', I asked.

They were acting a bit odd.

'That you'll be safe.', Kaoru said.

'I know how to look after myself.', I said.

I waited for a bit.

'We're just looking out for you.', Tamaki-senpai said.

'I never asked you to.', I replied.

I looked at the time and saw that it was almost eight, I left my phone on the bed and closed my laptop, before making my way downstairs.

After dinner...

I was going to go upstairs when someone called my name.

"Yuki!", I heard Eiko's voice.

I sighed and slowed down. She soon made her way over to me.

"Where are you going?", she asked.

"Upstairs.", I replied.

She looked at me as we climbed the staircase together.

"About today.", she began, and I sighed yet again.

"What is it?", I asked.

"You see when you said that they weren't your friends, did you mean it?", she asked me.

I blinked a couple of times.

"Yes.", I replied, "Why?", I asked.

"But I thought you liked them.", she said.

I stopped walking once we were at the top of the staircase and stared at her. Eiko stopped walking.

"Acquaintances, classmates and colleagues.", I began, "That's all I have.", I said, "Anything more would require me to trust them with everything. And since that's clearly not happening anytime soon, I can't classify them as friends.", I paused, "Although I don't know what requirements are needed to become friends.", I said. 

She looked at me.

"I know I said that I didn't like them before.", Eiko said, "But you know they're really kind people. Yes, I've gotten into arguments with them. And yes, sometimes that blonde one irritates me.", she sighed, "But I know that they stick up for each other when necessary. So it's okay to put some trust in them.", she said.

I looked at her, straight in the eyes.

"So it's okay to tell them everything?", I asked coldly.

She stiffened slightly.

"I'm sorry Eiko but I still need time for that.", I said as I looked away from her, "After what happened, I don't think I'm ready for anything. But I know that they're nice people.", I paused, "I just don't want the same mistakes to repeat itself.", I told her as I walked past.

I went into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I sighed and went back to sitting on my bed.

'No one knows how much it hurt the first time.', I thought, 'No one ever will.', I thought.

It felt like the right side of my head was getting hammered and I quietly winced as I tried to shake off the pain. I went over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washing my face with cold water. I dried my face and went to the bedroom.

I grabbed my laptop and phone, placing it on the table and turned off the lights as I got into my bed. I faintly brushed my fingers on the right side of my head before laying onto the pillow.

'Friends?', I thought, 'Why would I want such a thing? Sooner or later I'll be the one getting hurt.', I paused, 'In the end it's always me.', I clenched onto the covers as I closed my eyes.

The next day...

I left the mansion at around 9.30, making my way to the ice cream shop. It wasn't very far away so I decided to walk there, and I also needed the fresh air. Several metres behind me, I knew that Henry was following me.

Eiko had left before me, and was going to meet the Host Club, which I didn't really mind. She offered to come with me first but I rejected her offer since I wanted to be alone.

I opened the door, and the small bell rang.

Mr. Yoritoki who was behind the counter gave me a large smile.

"Yuki, good morning.", he said with a smile.

I gave him a smile.

"Morning.", I said.

I sat down at a booth where I had a good view of the road. I set my notebook on the table and looked around. Henry sat himself further away, and I saw that the shop was empty except for the two of us.

"The usual?", Mr. Yoritoki asked over the counter.

I paused then shook my head.

"Apple juice.", I said.

He looked at me for a second before turning around to get the cups. 

I opened up my notebook to the page where I was making the notes. From the information so far, I know that Chino is an accountant for a large store, he handles all the finances himself, which was quite a large job. His wife on the other hand, Iako Isoshi, works as a cook for a small restaurant, she had made several visits to the hospital as she fainted on more than one occasion. And 5 months ago, she was diagnosed with a tumour in the back of her brain; 85% chance of survival if it's removed through before it grows any further. Both their salaries wouldn't make up for the fees needed for the operation, hence why Chino turned to blackmailing.

Further information suggested that all the victims, and possible other victims have a stash of black money. Now this was hidden really well as it took me a while to find it. They have several bank accounts hidden away in foreign countries, and Chino was somehow able to find this, which he used to blackmail them. 

Putting that aside, I'm wondering how exactly did Iako have such an antique in her possession. It was definitely not from a family member as she broke ties with them when she was a teenager, and past photographs don't show any signs of a hairclip. Because if she did have it by then, she would have most likely sold it off and would have lived a wealthy life. So that option is definitely off the list. Then a colleague?

I turned a few pages where I wrote down a list of her call logs, and there was a number that often called her, but it wasn't her husband. I paused at that number.

Mr. Kanemaru Teruo.

'Now why does her manager call Iako so often?', I thought, 'Is he worried about her since she collapsed a few times? Or is it because of something else?', I thought.

A cup was placed in front of me. I looked up as Mr. Yoritoki gave me a smile. 

"Thanks.", I said.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"No.", I replied, "Why would you think that?", I asked.

"Just thought I'd ask.", he said before walking back behind the counter.

I sighed quietly as I looked out the window. After several minutes, the small bell rang. I looked in the direction of the door. When I realised who it was, I went back to looking out the window again. I heard the person sit opposite me, and turned towards them once they cleared their throat.

"Is it something important Hanji?", I asked with a sigh.

She gave me a smile.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing.", she said.

I stared at her.

I propped one of my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hand.

"What do you need this time?", I asked. 

She chuckled slightly. 

"Looks like I can't hide anything from you.", she said.

I rolled my eyes.

"But you're right.", Hanji continued, "I need a little help.", she said.

I stared at her.

'I hope she wouldn't mind hacking into their system to get the data.', Hanji thought.

"Hacking into a system is not a little help.", I said as I picked up the cup that was in front of me and took a sip of the juice.

She seemed slightly surprised but soon began grinning.

"I know. I know.", she said, "So I'd like to make a deal.", she said.

"Which is?", I asked.

"Okay, so if you help me hack into their system.", she began, "Then you can choose you're next case.", she said.

"There's 3 problems with that.", I said, "First of all, I don't know whose system you want me to hack and secondly, we haven't even solved this case yet.", I said.

"What's the third?", she asked, slightly confused. 

"I'm not interested.", I said. 

"Come on Yuki.", she whined like a child, "It's only this once.", she begged.

"That's exactly what you said last time.", I said, "Don't forget what happened that time.", I said.

"I know, Yuki. I apologised. But this is definitely safe.", she said.

I sighed.

"Hanji, you do realise an apology won't make up for the fact that you almost got me killed.", I said.

"Shhh.", she looked in the direction of Henry, "I don't want to hear another lecture from that guy again.", she sighed and leaned back on the chair, "Fine.", she said.

"And besides if you really want to hack someone's system, get Mike to do it.", I said as I stared at the phone logs.

"As much as I'd like to, Mike tends to take longer and I need this done quickly.", she adjusted her glasses, "I'll find someone in the department.", she said.

"Anyways.", Hanji said as she sat up straight again, "How's the case going?", she asked.

I glanced up at her before looking back at the notes that I had written.

"Fine.", I replied.

"The others aren't with you?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"They're doing something else.", I replied.

"Even Eiko?", Hanji asked.

"Hmm.", I said quietly.

"Then how come you're not with them?", she asked.

"They tend to be too loud at times.", I said.

She didn't say anything so I looked up at her.

"What?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's nothing.", she said, "You still don't trust them, do you?", she asked.

I stayed silent.

"But I'm not surprised.", she said, "Just remember to give them a chance.", Hanji said.

"I didn't say I wasn't going to.", I mumbled quietly.

She gave me a smile.

"You know sweetheart, if there's something on your mind, you can tell me.", she said, "I'll always be there to listen.", Hanji said.

I looked at her then quickly looked away.

"I-I know.", I said as I scratched the back of my neck, "You don't need to say it so many times.", I avoided her eyes.

I heard her chuckle lightly.

"The guy who's going to be with you should be very lucky.", Hanji said as she got up.

"Guy?", I asked, "Which guy?", I asked but she was already walking away, "Wait Hanji!", I called.

She began laughing, "Call me if you need anything.", she waved, "I'll see you later.", she said.

She walked out the door and I watched it close.

'What was that supposed to mean?', I thought, 'A guy? A guy for who?', I was very confused, 'What did she mean by that?', I thought.

I shrugged it off. 

My phone began vibrating and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Eiko who was calling me. I placed the phone on the table.

'Seriously, a phone call?', I thought as I watched it for a while.

It stopped after a few seconds.

'She knows that I don't like phone calls.', I thought.

My phone vibrated yet again, but this time it was Tamaki-senpai. I sighed.

'Not this guy.', I thought.

I ignored it and looked in Henry's direction.

"Can we go and have lunch?", I asked him.

"Where to?", Henry asked.

"Anywhere.", I said, "You choose.", I looked at my phone which had stopped ringing.

'There should be another call, right about-', my thoughts were interrupted when my phone vibrated again, '-Now.', I thought.

This time it was Hikaru who was calling me.

'Something is very suspicious.', I thought as I looked out of the window.

And sure enough, there was a limo parked further away, which had a nice view of the ice cream shop.

'So that's what they've been up to.', I thought as I looked away.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and closed the notebook. I got up and Henry walked out first.

"Thank you.", I said to Mr. Yoritoki, leaving cash at the counter, before walking out of the shop.

There was a black Range Rover parked outside, and Henry opened the car door for me as I sat at the back. He started the engine.

"Do you see them?", I asked.

There was a pause.

"The limo?", he asked.

"Yep.", I replied.

"Is that the Host Club?", he asked.

I smiled slightly.

"It seems like they enjoy stalking people.", I said, "Do your thing.", I said.

I saw him smirk.

"You sure?", he asked.

I put my seatbelt on.

"Yep.", I replied.

Henry began to drive slowly at first, and I noticed the limo which started to follow us. The car began to pick up speed and I smirked. The limo was now a bit further away, as it tried to keep up with the Range Rover. Henry changed into the next gear, and we were going quite fast now (of course we were still going under the speed limit), Henry continued to change lanes constantly, overtaking other vehicles or following behind them. When I turned around, the limo was no longer behind us. 

I couldn't help but laugh at this. 

"Seems like their driver isn't the best.", Henry said with a chuckle.

I smiled and rested my head against the window.

"Who could ever replace you Henry?", I said with a smirk.

Once we were sure that they were no longer following us, I pulled out my phone.

'It's not very polite to stalk someone.', I sent the text to the group chat.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was surprised that she refused to meet up with us, but also with the fact that she didn't mention who she was going to meet. 

'Could it be someone important?', I thought.

I was currently at Tamaki's place, and the others joined us. A little while later Eiko arrived. We stared at her but didn't say anything.

She frowned slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked.

"Yuki didn't tell you who she was meeting?", Tamaki asked.

She shook her head.

"Why do you want to know anyways?", Eiko asked.

Tamaki glanced at us before speaking up.

"We've come up with a plan.", he began, "We want to make Yuki our friend.", Tamaki said.

Eiko looked at us blankly before she bursts out laughing.

I looked in Tamaki's direction.

'He didn't say anything funny, did he?', I thought.

"What's so funny?", Honey-senpai asked.

She wiped a tear from her eye, before she spoke up, "It's nothing really.", she said then looked at Tamaki, "Well good luck with that.", she said.

"You think we won't be able to do it?", one of the twins asked.

She shook her head with a smile.

"It's not that you can't do it.", she began, "It's whether Yuki will let you.", she said.

We were quiet as we waited for her to continue.

She sighed.

"You should know that Yuki's not the type of person to trust someone so easily.", Eiko explained, "She's very quiet and doesn't like to speak a lot, so being around you guys doesn't really make it comfortable for her. She tends to avoid people in general so don't take it personal. All I'm saying is that it'll take her time for her to get used to it.", Eiko said.

"But we won't know unless we try.", Honey-senpai said.

"That's true but make sure you don't hurt Yuki in the process, just because you don't want to give in to your ego.", Eiko said.

"So where's Yuki now?", Tamaki asked.

Eiko paused.

"Most likely the ice cream shop.", she said.

And that's how we ended up sitting in the limo, watching Yuki from afar. She was sitting by the window, reading something. She seemed deep in thought, before a woman came and sat opposite her. It was the same woman we saw before we trained.

'Her name was...', I paused, 'Beginning with H?', I thought, 'Hanji.', I thought to myself, 'Yes I'm sure that's what she said before.', I thought.

I noticed that throughout the conversation, Yuki never kept eye contact with Hanji for more than a second. She was always avoiding Hanji’s eyes. After a while, Hanji got up to leave and I looked back to see a slightly confused Yuki.

I smirked.

'Cute.', I thought.

"Should we call her?", Tamaki asked, "I'm sure she can hang out with us now, since she's not busy anymore.", he said. 

"I don't think that's a very good idea.", Eiko said.

"Come on, call her.", Tamaki insisted.

Eiko sighed before taking out her phone.

She pressed a few buttons then put it on speaker. We heard it ring and I looked over at Yuki. I saw Yuki pull our her phone and just stare at it for a couple of seconds, before placing it on the table.

'She's not going to pick up?', I thought.

Eiko turned it off and looked at us.

"Yuki doesn't really like phone calls.", Eiko said.

"Let me try.", Tamaki said as he began to call her.

We all looked over at Yuki.

She stared at her phone then completely ignored it as she began to speak to someone.

I stopped myself from laughing. 

Tamaki looked like he would go and sulk but instead asked one of the twins to call her. 

"I'm telling you that Yuki doesn't like phone calls.", Eiko said.

'Then why did she pick up when I called her?', I thought.

Yuki was already staring at her phone when Hikaru called her. She suddenly looked out the window. She looked in our direction but there wasn't any reaction. She then put her phone in her pocket and grabbed her notebook, before walking out the door.

We stared at her as she got into a black Range Rover.

"You think she saw us?", Haruhi asked.

"I don't think so.", Tamaki replied after a while, "Follow that car.", Tamaki told the driver.

"Yes sir.", came a reply.

We watched the Range Rover start to drive away, and we followed behind them.

"Where is she going now?", one of the twins asked.

"No idea.", came Eiko's reply.

What we didn't expect next was that the vehicle in front of us began to pick up speed and there was now a larger distance between us and Yuki. Tamaki's chauffeur tried to drive faster but we saw that the Range Rover was constantly changing lanes before it disappeared from our view.

"I think she noticed.", I said with a smirk.

The limo came to a stop at the side of the road.

My phone vibrated and so did everyone else's phones.

It was a message from Yuki. 

'It's not very polite to stalk someone.', she sent.

Eiko began laughing slightly.

"Well that's your fault.", Eiko said, "You kind of made it obvious when you both called her.", Eiko said.

I sighed.

"So what do we do now?", Honey-senpai asked.

"It's time for our second plan.", Tamaki replied.

"Which is?", Haruhi asked.

"Make Yuki like us.", Tamaki answered.

I stared at him.

'She's definitely not going to like this at all.', I thought.


	30. chapter 30

Yuki's P.O.V 

It was a Monday morning and form had just finished. I was making my way to the library, reading a book since there was no one around and I knew that I wouldn't bump into people.

I looked up when my name was called.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai, who was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders, exclaimed.

I gave him a small bow.

"Where are you going Yuki-chan?", he asked.

I stared at him for a couple of seconds before replying.

"Library.", I replied.

"Can we come too?", Honey-senpai asked.

I frowned slightly.

"Why?", I asked.

"Well then we can have fun together.", he said, "And we can keep you company.", Honey-senpai added.

"No thanks.", I said, "I don't need company.", I said and was about to walk away but stopped when Honey-senpai called me.

"But won't it be boring?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"Then next time?", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"We'll see.", I said as I walked away.

Two hours later...

It was break and my IT lesson had just finished. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the email that Hanji had sent me.

"Yuki!", someone called me.

I looked up and found Tamaki-senpai with Kyoya-senpai.

"Yuki, let's go to the canteen together.", Tamaki-senpai grinned.

"No thanks.", I said, "I'm busy.", I walked past the both of them.

An hour later...

My maths lesson had just finished and I was walking down the corridor, when two people stepped in front of me. I stepped back and stared at the twins.

"So Yuki-", Hikaru began.

"-What are you doing?", Kaoru finished. 

"Going to the library.", I replied.

"That's boring.", Hikaru said.

"Let's do something fun.", Kaoru said.

"Not interested.", I said as I was going to walk past them.

They blocked my path and I sighed.

"Please move.", I said.

They both shook their heads.

"Nope.", they said in sync, "Let's make a deal.", they said. 

I stared at them.

"If you win this game we'll let you go.", Hikaru said.

"But if you lose then you have to listen to what we say.", Kaoru said.

"What game?", I said.

They both smiled mischievously.

"Let's play 'Which one is Hikaru game?',", they said.

I sighed.

"There's really no point if I can tell the both of you apart.", I said.

They grinned.

"Not if we do this.", they said together. 

They put on the same hat then began moving around quickly. After that, both Hitachiin twins stood next to each other, their arms around each other's shoulders. 

"Which one is Hikaru?", they both asked.

I looked at my phone and saw another message from Hanji.

"The one on the left is Hikaru and the one on the right is Kaoru.", I said.

They both paused before looking at me and smiling.

"Wrong!", they said.

"The one on your left is Kaoru.", Hikaru said.

"And the one on your right is Hikaru.", Kaoru said.

I smirked.

"Nope.", I said, "I'm right.", I said, "You're Hikaru.", I said pointing to the twin on the left, "And you're Kaoru.", I said pointing to the twin on the right.

They stared at me in shock.

"Now the deal was that I can go.", I said.

They moved apart and I walked past them.

'They're all acting strange.', I thought.

An hour and a half later...

It was halfway during lunch when I saw a few of the Host Club members: Tamaki-senpai, Kaoru, Hikaru, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and Haruhi. When they saw me, Tamaki-senpai and Honey-senpai waved at me.

I sighed.

'Seriously, there's something going on.', I thought.

"Yuki!", Tamaki-senpai called me.

I saw a few people turn around and look at me.

'Great.', I thought as I felt their eyes on me.

Before the Host Club members could approach me, I turned the corner to my left and continued to walk. But I began to run when I heard them calling me.

'What is wrong with them?', I thought, as I turned a corner.

I quickly crouched behind the lockers, and heard them run past. I sighed and brought my knees to my chest as I sat down on the floor.

'I wonder what they're up to.', I thought.

Someone cleared their throat next to me and I looked to my left. I saw someone's black shoes before I looked up. It was Kyoya-senpai.

"Who are you hiding from?", he asked.

I paused.

"Your friends.", I replied.

I saw him smile slightly.

"That makes sense.", he said, as he took a seat next to me on the floor.

I stared at him.

He had his knees up and rested his arms on them.

"What are you doing?", I asked.

"Sitting.", he replied, "Isn't that obvious?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Why?", I asked.

"Thought I'd join you since I'm also avoiding them.", he said.

I looked up at him. Even when he was sitting down, Kyoya-senpai was still very tall.

"Why are you avoiding them?", I asked.

He looked at me and I looked away.

"I didn't want to get involved in their plan.", Kyoya-senpai replied.

"What plan?", I looked at him and I tilted my head in confusion.

He looked at his hands.

"Hmm.", he paused, "I don't think they'd like me to tell you since it involves you.", he said.

I blinked a couple of times.

"But you already mentioned it to me, so you might as well continue.", I said.

He chuckled slightly.

"Very well.", he said, "They're trying to make you like them.", he said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Because they want you to become friends with them.", Kyoya-senpai replied.

I looked at my fingers.

'Friends?', I thought.

"Why?", I asked.

He didn't say anything so I looked up at him.

"Should there be a reason?", he asked as he looked down at me.

I felt something weird in my stomach and looked away from him.

"Isn't there a reason for everything?", I said quietly.

"Then what's your reason for avoiding them?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I didn't say anything.

I felt the right side of my head hurt and I winced as I clutched onto the side of my head with my right hand. I tightly shut my eyes as I tried to get my breathing back into control.

"Yuki.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice but the pain was too much and I didn't open my eyes.

It was getting harder to breathe.

I felt a large warm hand over mine and I snapped my eyes open. The pain had died away but I was still out of breath as I looked at Kyoya-senpai.

"Are you alright?", Kyoya-senpai asked me.

I slowly nodded my head.

My hands were shaking and I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. I pushed his hand away as I got up to my feet. He stood up after me.

"Yuki, maybe you should go-", I didn't hear Kyoya-senpai finish his sentence.

The last thing I felt was a searing pain on my back before everything turned black.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Tamaki's plan was now in action, he was going to try his best to get Yuki to become friends with us. I didn't really agree with his plan at all. And I'm sure it would just make Yuki uncomfortable.

I sighed as I walked with Tamaki.

I spotted Yuki walking in our direction with her phone in her hand.

"Yuki!", Tamaki called her.

She looked up at us.

"Yuki, let's go to the canteen together.", Tamaki grinned at her.

"No thanks.", she said, "I'm busy.", she walked past the both of us.

"Darn it.", Tamaki said, "Let's get the twins this time.", he said to himself.

I sighed.

"I really think you should stop.", I said.

Tamaki looked at me almost shocked.

"Why do you say that?", Tamaki asked.

"Because I think you're just going to be irritating her.", I said, "Look Tamaki,", I began, "I'm sure she'll come around.", I said, "There's no need to force her.", I looked at him.

"Preposterous!", he exclaimed, "It'll only work this way.", he said as he stomped off.

I sighed.

A couple of hours later...

I saw a small form hiding behind the lockers and realised it was Yuki.

'Well that's odd.', I thought.

I cleared my throat and this caught her attention.

"Who are you hiding from?", I asked.

She paused.

"Your friends.", she replied.

I smiled slightly. 

"That makes sense.", I said, as I took a seat next to her on the floor.

I had my knees up and rested my arms on them.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Sitting. Isn't that obvious?", I asked.

'Though another reason was because I didn't mind her company.', I thought.

"Why?", she asked.

"Thought I'd join you since I'm also avoiding them.", Isaid.

She looked up at me.

"Why are you avoiding them?", she asked.

I looked at her and she looked away.

"I didn't want to get involved in their plan.", I replied.

'Still no eye contact.', I thought.

"What plan?", she looked at me with her head tilted in confusion.

I felt my heart beat faster and I looked at my hands.

"Hmm.", I paused, "I don't think they'd like me to tell you since it involves you.", I said.

"But you already mentioned it to me, so you might as well continue.", she said.

I chuckled slightly.

'Nice way of convincing someone.', I thought.

"Very well.", I said, "They're trying to make you like them.", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"Because they want you to become friends with them.", I replied.

She looked at her fingers.

'I wonder why she seems so against the idea of having friends.', I thought.

"Why?", she asked again.

I didn't say anything.

"Should there be a reason?", I asked as I looked down at her.

She looked away from me.

"Isn't there a reason for everything?", she said quietly.

"Then what's your reason for avoiding them?", I asked.

I waited for her to reply but instead saw that her eyes showed pain, before she winced, grabbing onto the right side of her head. She had her eyes tightly shut.

"Yuki.", I called her but she never opened her eyes.

I was starting to worry when I noticed her skin turn pale.

I moved to crouch in front of her as I touched her hand. I could feel it trembling and they were extremely cold. She snapped her eyes opened and I looked at those large brown eyes. She was out of breath as she stared at me.

"Are you alright?", I asked. 

She slowly nodded before pushing my hand away. She got to her feet and I followed after her.

"Yuki, maybe you should go-", my sentence was cut off as she began to fall.

I caught her body before it hit the ground and stared at her. She was unconscious and I stared at her wide-eyed, before my mind began to work properly.

I picked her up in my arms, which proved to be very easy since she was really light but it was very odd, and I quickly made my way to the infirmary.

I laid her onto the bed and the nurse quickly came to check her. 

"She's not breathing properly.", the nurse said, she began untying Yuki’s tie, "Help me with her blazer.", the nurse said.

I held onto the back of Yuki’s neck as her head was leaning against my chest. The nurse managed to take her blazer off, and undid the first few buttons of her shirt. I could see colour return to Yuki’s body and I sighed in relief.

"Lay her back down.", the nurse said, "She needs to rest now.", she said.

I gently laid her back onto the bed and was about to get up when I felt a small tug. I looked down and saw that she was clenching onto the end of my sleeve. I carefully took her hand off and stood up.

I stared at her sleeping form.

She looked so small and fragile, yet there is no hint of fear, when she fights. I looked over at the nurse who was writing something on a piece of paper.

"Why did she collapse?", I asked.

The nurse looked up from her work.

"I'm not really sure about the details.", the nurse said, "Although Miss. Yuki shows signs of a panic attack.", she said, "But I have to get their family doctor to do a check-up on her.", she said.

I frowned.

"A panic attack?", I asked.

"Hmm.", the nurse nodded, "A traumatic event maybe.", she said and looked over at Yuki, "Would you mind making her comfortable, while I go and make a phone call to their doctor?", she asked.

I nodded and she left the room.

I carefully took off Yuki’s shoes, and grabbed the blanket before covering her with it. I took a nearby chair and sat down.

'A traumatic event?', I thought as I stared at her sleeping form, 'I wonder if the nurse is right.', I thought.

20 minutes later...

I was on my phone waiting for Yuki to wake up. I saw a text from Tamaki.

'Where are you?', he asked.

'Infirmary.', I replied.

'What?', he asked, 'Why?', I could tell that he was panicking.

'Yuki collapsed.', I replied.

There was no reply.

I heard rustling and I looked up from my phone. I stared at Yuki as she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times then turned her head in my direction. Tired eyes stared back at me. I gave her a small smile.

"You're finally awake.", I said.

There was a small smile on her face as she pulled the cover over her shoulders. Her eyes slowly closing again.

The doors suddenly burst open and I saw her flinch at the loud sound. I looked behind me and saw the rest of the Host Club, as well as Eiko. I stood up.

'It was quiet before they came in.', I thought.

They looked at Yuki who glared at them.

"Get out.", she said as she covered her ears with the blanket.

"But-", Tamaki didn't get to say anything as Yuki interrupted him.

"Just get out.", Yuki said coldly as she shut her eyes tightly.

I stared back at her.

Eiko began to usher them out and I followed behind, closing the door behind me.

"Why did Yuki kick us out?", Tamaki asked, "We didn't say anything.", he said.

"Yes but you were loud.", Eiko said, "She doesn't like loud noises.", she said.

A couple of minutes later, the door opened and Yuki came out. She had her blazer and tie back on, rubbing her head as she walked out. 

There were 4 second years walking in our direction. They looked at Yuki and Eiko, before they began to laugh.

"That's her.", one said, looking over at Eiko, "Who does she think she is?", he said.

"She's not even pretty anyways.", one male said.

I saw Eiko clench her jaw.

"And having a wimp as a brother.", the other male said.

Yuki looked at us before walking in their direction. She was ignoring what they were saying as they began to taunt the both of them.

"What's wrong?", one asked as he blocked Yuki’s path, "Scared are we?", he laughed.

"Please move.", Yuki said.

"And if we don't?", another asked, "What are you going to do?", he asked.

"Move.", she said as she moved to the right, but he blocked her path again.

"No.", another said, "Why don't you make me?", he said.

He began chuckling as he looked at his friends who joined him.

Yuki punched him across the jaw. Everything fell silent.

The guy's eyes widened before blood flowed out of his nose. He then fell to the floor unconscious. Yuki then looked at the others who paled then ran away. She took off her tie and wrapped it around her right hand before stepping over the body and continuing to walk. 

We looked at the unconscious body before Eiko began to follow Yuki.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

My head was starting to throb again once the rest of the Host Club arrived inside the infirmary.

'I wonder what happened.', Haruhi thought.

'What was Kyo-chan doing with Yuki-chan?', Honey-senpai thought.

'This is the second time.', Kaoru thought.

I covered my ears as all their thoughts were overwhelming.

'It's too loud.', I thought.

I glared at them.

"Get out.", I said as I tried to drown out their thoughts.

'Why does Yuki keep on collapsing?', Tamaki-senpai thought.

"But-", I cut Tamaki-senpai off.

"Just get out.", I said coldly and shut my eyes tightly.

I heard them walk out of the infirmary and I opened my eyes again. It was quiet once again. I sighed and sat up.

I rubbed the side of my head and got out of the bed. I put on my shoes and tied my tie, before grabbing my blazer which was on a chair.

'I wonder how long I was out for.', I thought as I walked out the door.

I was greeted by more noises and I was getting irritated by now. There were these second-years who were making fun of Eiko and I.

I glanced over at the Host Club who didn't do anything. I rubbed my head again and began to walk in the direction of those students. I didn't want to start a fight and it didn't help for the fact that they blocked my path.

"What's wrong?", one asked as he stood in front of me, "Scared are we?", he laughed.

"Please move.", I said.

'You're pissing me off right now.', I thought as I tried to keep calm.

"And if we don't?", another asked, "What are you going to do?", he asked.

"Move.", I said as I moved to the right, but he blocked my path again.

'Now you're just asking for it.', I thought.

"No.", another said, "Why don't you make me?", he said.

He began to chuckle along with his friends.

I clenched my right fist and punched him across the face.

Everyone went silent.

I looked at him blankly. His nose began to bleed before he dropped onto the ground unconscious. I then glared at his friends. Their eyes widened before they ran off.

I took off my tie and wrapped it around my right hand which was starting to ache. I sighed and stepped over the body, making my way to the front gates.

Henry was already there waiting for me by the limo. He opened the door for me and I went in. I heard footsteps before Eiko quickly entered.

Henry began to drive and I could feel my head pounding.

"Thanks.", Eiko suddenly spoke up.

"For what?", I asked as I stared out the window.

"For hitting that guy.", she said.

I stared at her blankly.

"I didn't do it for you.", I said, "They were being too loud.", I looked away.

She stayed silent for a while before speaking up again.

My head was starting to feel worse and it didn't help for the fact that the limo was starting to make me feel sick.

"Why did you pass out?", Eiko suddenly asked.

The vehicle suddenly had the stench of blood. I felt my stomach churning. I clutched onto my stomach.

'This is not good.', I thought.

"Henry stop.", I said.

The limo stopped by the road and I quickly got out. I stood near a bush as I felt everything come out my mouth. After a couple of minutes of throwing up, I tried to get my breathing in control. My eyes were watery and I was trembling a lot, finding it hard to keep myself from falling. 

Someone held out a tissue and I looked up to find Henry looking at me with concerned eyes. I took the tissue off him and wiped my mouth, he then handed me a water bottle. I tried to open the lid but I couldn't find the strength. He unscrewed the cap and I washed my mouth with the water to try and get rid of the disgusting taste. I handed him the water bottle.

Eiko came over to me.

"Are you alright?", she asked.

I waved her off.

"I'm fine.", I said, "Just go home, I'll walk the rest of the way.", I said.

She hesitated at first but went back into the limo. Victor, Eiko's bodyguard, drove off, leaving Henry and I behind. I began walking in the direction of the mansion. Henry followed behind me.

He didn't say anything which I was glad of, and once we went inside the mansion, I made my way to my bedroom. I had a quick bath, then bandaged my right hand.

I didn't feel sick anymore but my head still hurt a lot. I closed the curtains and lied down onto the bed, soon sleep overtaking me.

The next day...

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was near the school building with Tamaki and spotted a limo pull up near the gates. A man got out of the driver's seat and came around to open the passenger door. Eiko stepped out. I was waiting for Yuki but she never came out. I frowned slightly. The man shut the door and drove away.

'What happened to Yuki?', I thought.

Eiko saw us and was about to walk past us when Tamaki stopped her.

"Where's Yuki?", he asked.

She looked at him then glanced at me.

"Yuki's not feeling well so she's staying at home.", Eiko replied.

'Was it because of yesterday?', I thought.

"Oh.", Tamaki said, "But I thought we were going to work on the case later.", Tamaki said.

"If she's feeling better she'll come.", Eiko said as she went inside the building.


	31. chapter 31

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I felt really strange since I was not able to see Yuki at all today. I couldn't describe this feeling but my chest felt quite heavy. I sighed yet again.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked, "You've been sighing a lot.", he said.

We were in the canteen right now, but I was not in the mood for lunch. 

I looked at Honey-senpai.

"Nothing.", I said.

I stood up and left the canteen heading outside to get some fresh air.

Tamaki's P.O.V

Yuki was not here today, and it felt quite odd, even though she was really quiet, it felt different because she wasn't around. I looked at Kyoya who sighed again. He's been sighing a lot today.

"What's wrong Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked, "You've been sighing a lot.", he said.

"Nothing.", Kyoya said.

He then got up and left the canteen. 

I stared back at him then looked at the others.

"Is Kyoya-senpai not feeling well?", Haruhi asked.

"Hmm.", I said, "I don't think so.", I looked at Haruhi, "I think he just misses someone.", I said as I looked at the seat where Kyoya was just sitting on.

"Misses who?", the twins asked.

"Yuki of course.", I said.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I sat in the courtyard with my phone in my hand. 

I scrolled my contact list to Yuki’s name. I paused.

'Would she be awake?', I thought, 'Should I call her?', I looked at the number, 'Maybe I shouldn't disturb her.', I sighed.

Just as I was about to put my phone away it vibrated and I quickly looked at the text.

I smiled.

It was from Yuki.

'Are we still working on the case after school?', she asked.

'We are. But if you're not feeling well, we can move it to another day.', I sent her a text.

'It's fine.', she said, 'I can make it.', she replied.

'That's good.', I said, 'But are you feeling better?', I asked.

'Yeah.', she said, 'Better than yesterday.', she texted.

'After school then?', I asked.

'Yeah, see you then.', she said.

'Yeah bye.', I said.

'Bye.', she said.

I smiled to myself as I put my phone away.

Yuki's P.O.V 

I opened my eyes and waited for the room to become clear again. I turned to my right and looked at the clock.

13.30 PM

I sighed.

'I'm guessing I missed school.', I thought as I sat up.

I grabbed my phone.

'Weren't we supposed to have a meeting after school?', I thought, 'Should I call Eiko?', I thought, 'No she'd most likely call me and her voice is too loud.'.

I scrolled through my contact list and stopped at Kyoya-senpai's name.

'I wouldn't mind texting him.', I thought.

'Are we still working on the case after school?', I asked.

A reply came seconds later.

'We are. But if you're not feeling well, we can move it to another day.', he replied.

'Very considerate.', I thought with a smile.

'It's fine.', I said, 'I can make it.', I replied.

'That's good.', he said, 'But are you feeling better?', he asked.

I smiled.

'Yeah.', I said, 'Better than yesterday.', I texted him.

'After school then?', he asked.

'Yeah, see you then.', I replied.

'Yeah bye.', he said.

'Bye.', I said.

I placed my phone back on the table and got out of bed.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I quickly changed into a pair of jeans, a plain green T-shirt, and took a black leather jacket from the wardrobe. I put my socks on, then went back into the bathroom. I put on my contacts then combed my hair.

I grabbed my phone and a copy of the notebook, before making my way downstairs.

I had a small breakfast, consisting of an apple and toast. 

Henry was waiting for me by the limo. As I got in, he looked at me.

"Better?", he asked.

I nodded.

We then drove to school.

Tamaki's P.O.V

I noticed a sudden change in attitude with Kyoya, before lunch he didn't look very happy, but now he seemed to be in a better mood.

We were in the Music Room, the Host Club was cancelled today as Yuki wasn't in. We were all talking amongst ourselves, except for Kyoya who was writing something on his notebook. He didn't make an effort to join us. And I would sometimes catch him staring at the door.

'I wonder if he's waiting for someone.', I thought.

I heard the double doors open and I looked in the direction of the sound. My eyes widened when I saw the person standing there. 

It was Yuki.

I looked back at Kyoya.

'He knew.', I thought.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was writing a few things in my notebook and kept glancing at the door several times. 

'I wonder when she'll arrive.', I thought.

The double doors opened and I looked just as Yuki stepped in. She had her hood up, and her jacket was covered in water.

'It's raining?', I thought, 'I didn't even notice.', I thought.

She removed her hood and pulled out a notebook from the inside. It was probably wet as she tried to dry it off with her hands. She probably felt our eyes on her because she looked up from the notebook.

"Am I intruding?", she asked.

I noticed that her right hand was bandaged.

"No. Of course not!", Tamaki exclaimed, "Come in.", he said.

She gave him a small smile.

She took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger before walking in my direction. She stops in front of me and holds out the notebook.

"For you.", she said.

I took it and she went to sit opposite me on the sofa. I saw that her right arm was also bandaged.

The others came over and either stood behind me or sat down next to me, except Eiko who sat next to Yuki.

"What's that?", one of the twins asked.

"Just read it.", Yuki said.

I opened the notebook and saw notes. But more importantly Yuki's notes. I looked up at her then back at the page. 

It contained a number of details on the case that we were working on. 

The twins and the third years left since they got bored after a while. Tamaki was still sitting next to me and Haruhi stood behind me. Eiko had gotten up and joined the third years and were talking amongst themselves.

"Some of them are facts.", Yuki spoke up, "Others are just my guesses.", she said, "You don't have to read it if you don't want to.", she said.

"You did all of this?", Haruhi asked.

"Yeah.", Yuki replied.

Yuki then looked at Tamaki.

"Please don't get overexcited.", Yuki said, "I write notes for cases in general, it was whether I wanted to show them to you or not.", she said.

Tamaki looked quite shocked before he grinned.

"Anything you want us to do then?", Tamaki asked.

She looked at him before shaking her head.

"For now.", she said, "No.", Yuki said, "But tomorrow I'll be going to question Mr. Kanemaru Teruo, you can come if you'd like.", she said.

"Who's that?", Haruhi asked.

"Iako Isoshi's manager.", I said.

Yuki looked at me then gave me a smile. I felt butterflies in my stomach and pushed my glasses up my nose. Tamaki and Haruhi went to join the others. 

I heard a vibration and looked up to see Yuki pulling out her phone. It was still vibrating but she didn't pick up the call. Yuki glanced over at Eiko then put the phone on the sofa. 

It began to vibrate a second time. But she just stared at the phone.

Then Yuki looked at me.

"You're not going to pick up?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's not important.", Yuki replied.

The phone didn't vibrate a third time and Yuki sighed. She picked up her phone and began texting someone before she got up.

"I'll be leaving now.", Yuki said.

"Already?", I asked as I stood up.

"Hmm.", she looked at Eiko then at me, "Eiko should be getting a call soon.", she said.

I looked at Yuki then at Eiko. Her phone must've been ringing because she had it in her hand. I looked over at Yuki who already had her jacket on.

I walked with her to the door.

"The notebook?", I asked as we walked out.

"It's fine you can keep it.", she said, "It's a copy.", Yuki said.

Yuki then looked at me.

"You're leaving too?", she asked me.

"Yeah.", I replied, "I have some work to do.", I said.

We got outside and I saw that the rain had stopped although it was still dark. I looked around but couldn't find my limo.

I pulled out my phone.

"Need a ride?", Yuki asked.

I looked at her.

"That would be much appreciated.", I gave her a smile.

We walked together to the limo, where the man with the scar opened the door. He looked from Yuki to me. I gave him a small bow, to which he bowed back.

"Ootori mansion, please.", Yuki said.

The engine started and we drove away from school.

"What about Eiko?", I asked.

"She'll probably get a ride from the third years.", Yuki said as she stared out the window.

I was sitting a seat away from her.

"How long did it take you to find all the information on the suspects?", I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Well it takes the scanner an hour but it's easier once I have a name.", she said.

"You could have asked one of us if it was too much work.", I said.

"It wasn't a lot of work.", she said.

I frowned slightly.

"But isn't that the reason why you passed out yesterday?", I asked.

I saw her flinch slightly before she looked at her lap, where she was playing with the bandage on her right hand.

"No.", she said, "That wasn't the reason.", Yuki said quietly.

"Then was it stress?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"I-It's not s-something I'd like to talk about.", she said.

'Yuki doesn't look comfortable, maybe I shouldn't push it.', I thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to pry into your business.", I apologised.

"You'll find out later anyways.", Yuki said, "But for now, I'd really appreciate it if you don't bring it up.", she said.

"As you wish.", I said.

I glanced at her and saw that she was deep in thought.

'Maybe I hit a spot?', I thought as my chest filled with guilt. 

"Would you like ice cream?", I asked.

She looked at me and her eyes slightly brightened up.

"Why?", she asked.

"My treat.", I said.

"Why?", she asked again.

"A payment for the notebook.", I said as I held the notebook in my hand.

She began smiling.

"There should be an ice cream shop around the corner.", I said as I looked out the window, "Sir, would you mind pulling up?", I told the driver.

He slowed down and came to a stop.

I opened the door then looked back at Yuki. 

"Coming?", I asked.

She smiled and followed after me. 

We walked together to the nearby ice cream shop. I went to the counter. 

"A vanilla ice cream please.", I said.

The man was writing down the order.

"Is that all sir?", the man asked.

"Yes that'll be-", Yuki cut me off.

"One cup of coffee please.", I turned to look at Yuki.

She shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down. I followed her and sat opposite her. 

"Coffee?", I asked.

"Oh that's not for me.", she said, "That's for you.", Yuki said.

"Why?", I asked.

"Two reasons.", she said, "I'll feel bad if it's just me ordering and then you'll have to wait for me.", she paused. 

"Second reason?", I asked.

She smiled, "You seem like a coffee person.", she said.

"Maybe I enjoy a smoothie or a different drink.", I said.

"Hmm. I doubt it.", Yuki said, "Even back at the Host Club, you drank more coffee than tea. Although I would have ordered you tea, except for the fact that he probably makes one of the sweetest tea.", she said.

"You've been here before?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"No it's my first time.", she said, "I'm just assuming since he added a spoon of sugar to your coffee.", she said with a smile.

I looked over at the man who brought us our orders. I stared at the cup of coffee in front of me then I looked up at Yuki. She was smiling at me as she took a spoon of ice cream.

'He didn't add sugar to the coffee right?', I thought.

"Let's see if Mr. Ootori can keep a straight face while drinking sweet coffee.", Yuki said.

I looked at her.

I picked up the cup and raised it to my lips. Hesitating.

'It won't be that sweet, right?', I thought.

I took a gulp and soon regretted it when my mouth was filled with sweetness. I tried not to spit it back out and looked at Yuki. She was still smiling at me as I swallowed the sugary drink.

"Ice cream?", she offered as Yuki held out the small cup of ice cream.

I shook my head.

"I think I've had enough with sugary drinks.", I said.

She laughed lightly.

I stared at her with a smile.

'She looks really beautiful when she laughs like that.', I thought.

I then noticed her bandaged hand.

"Did you get that from punching him?", I asked.

She looked at her right hand then at me.

"Probably.", she said.

She ate her ice cream.

"Probably?", I asked.

"After the number of times my hand has been bandaged, I can't really keep count of the reasons.", Yuki said.

"Why do you get into fights if you're going to hurt?", I asked.

"Well there's no fights where I'm not going to get hurt.", Yuki said, "And it's not like I'm a professional fighter.", she said.

"Even if that's the case, shouldn't you worry about yourself?", I asked.

She shrugged and stood up.

"I think that's too late for that.", she said quietly.

I stood up and left some cash, as I walked to catch up to Yuki.

"Then let me be there.", I said.

My eyes widened.

'Crap.', I thought.

"What?", Yuki asked.

"I meant let us be there. The Host Club.", I corrected myself, "We'll work together. We'll help each other out.", I said.

"And if you can't?", Yuki asked as we climbed into the limo.

"Then we'll just try our best.", I said.

Yuki sighed.

"I don't actually know why you guys are so caught up with us.", Yuki said, "But sure, I'll give it a try.", she said with a smile.

I gave her a smile.

"I'm glad.", I said.

I stared out the window and the limo was quiet once again.

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the message.

'Meeting on Friday.', Fuyumi sent.

I rolled my eyes.

'Again.', I thought.

"Relative?", Yuki asked me.

"Hmm.", I replied.

We soon arrived at the Ootori mansion and the man with the scar opened the door for me. I turned to look at Yuki one more time.

"I'll see you tomorrow then.", I said.

"Yeah.", she gave me a wave.

I nodded to her as I got out. I gave a bow to the driver and walked inside.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I actually enjoyed spending time with Kyoya-senpai, he was really thoughtful and also bought me ice cream which was kind of him. I usually don't get along with a lot of people, but it's more because I push them away.

But with Kyoya-senpai, it felt different. I didn't mind being with him, I didn't mind talking to him. And what was stranger was his touch. That time when my head was hurting, he touched my head and for some reason I felt better. Almost as if I was safer. It was quite a weird feeling. I just shrugged it off as him being a nice person.

I looked at my phone.

'We have a meeting this Friday. It's compulsory that everyone attends.', Mr. Murasaki sent me a text.

I sighed.

'Seriously?', I thought.

I looked at my watch.

16.47 PM

"Home?", Henry asked me.

"Yeah.", I replied.

There was a moment of silence in the limo.

"You get along with him?", Henry asked.

"Yeah something like that.", I replied.

"A friend?", he asked.

I paused.

"I don't know.", I said, "Maybe.", I replied.


	32. chapter 32

Wednesday morning

Yuki’s P.O.V 

The first period was over and I looked at my watch.

10 AM

I sighed.

"What's wrong Yuki-chan?", I heard a voice next to me.

I looked to my right and saw Honey-senpai sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders. 

"Nothing.", I replied.

I continued to walk.

"Are you worried about something?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Not quite.", I replied.

We began to slow down when there was a crowd in front of us. I managed to walk through the crowd following Mori-senpai, as people were moving back to allow him to go first. I looked around to find a group of girls gathered around someone. More like something. I found a little kitten, near the lockers, and the group of girls were harassing it, trying to put makeup on it.

I clenched my fists.

I made my way to them.

"Leave it alone.", I said.

They stopped what they were doing and looked at me. The small kitten looked at me, almost with pleading eyes. It had black fur but its' left ear was slightly damaged. The girls glared at me.

"This is none of your business.", one of the girls snapped at me.

One of the girls crouched in front of it and advanced her hand towards the small creature. It began to whimper.

"Come here, you little cutie.", she said.

I grabbed her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch it.", I said as I looked at them with cold eyes.

"You're seriously going to hurt a girl?", one of the girls said.

"I couldn't care less.", I said, "Now I suggest you leave before I make you.", I said.

The girls flinched slightly before quickly scurrying away. I sighed then looked at the kitten. It looked at me with its head tilted to the side.

'Cute.', I thought.

I smiled slightly. I crouched down in front of the animal and just held out my hand. It looked at me then at my hand cautiously. It approached my hand before sniffing it.

The whole time I didn't move, I didn't want to scare it away. It then gently rubbed its head against my hand and I felt the soft hair. I gently stroked it.

It purred and tried to climb onto my hand. I gently picked it up with my hands and it snuggled into my arm. I smiled and continued to stroke its fur.

I walked with the black kitten in my arms. I heard the click of a camera and I looked up.

The Host Club was standing there in front of me and the crowd had disappeared.

"Aww.", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed, "So cute.", he said.

Tamaki-senpai had a camera in his hands.

"This would make a great picture for the Host Club.", he said.

I looked down at the kitten who had its eyes closed.

'Yep.', I thought, 'Definitely a girl.', I thought to myself.

The twins approached me and were about to touch the kitten, when I felt her tense in my arms. I stepped back.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", I thought. 

The kitten opened her eyes and stared at the twins with her emerald eyes. She then tried to curl up in my arm.

The twins looked at me.

"We want to touch the kitten.", they whined.

"The kitten is probably scared, so I think it'd be best to leave it alone for now.", Eiko said.

I walked past the twins.

"Where are you going?", Eiko asked.

"Food tech room.", I replied.

"Why?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"To feed her obviously.", I said.

I began to walk away then stopped to look at them.

"If you want to come, you can.", I said.

I saw a couple of them grin, before Honey-senpai jumped down from Mori-senpai's shoulders and ran to catch up with me. I walked with him to the food tech room.

One of the teachers looked at us.

"Miss, can we have some milk for the kitten please?", Honey-senpai asked.

She looked at Honey-senpai with a small blush.

"O-Of course.", she said.

She took out a small bowl, and poured milk into it, before placing it on the floor.

She looked at us.

"There's no lesson next but make sure to clean up after.", the teacher said as she left the room.

I set the kitten down, whose eyes lit up when she saw the milk. I sat down on the floor, opposite her and watched her. Honey-senpai sat down next to me.

"She's really cute.", Honey-senpai said.

"Hmm.", I replied.

The door opened and we saw the rest of the Host Club come in. Honey-senpai got up and ran to Mori-senpai who picked him up and placed him onto his shoulders.

Once the kitten finished drinking the milk she looked up at me. There was milk on her whiskers and she licked herself. I smiled and got up. I took the bowl and walked towards the dishwasher. I placed it inside and turned it on.

I felt something rub against my ankle and I looked down to find the kitten. She was rubbing her head against me. I bent down and picked her up. She snuggled closer into my arm and slowly closed her eyes.

Kyoya's P.O.V

I looked at the crowd as it dispersed.

'I wonder what happened.', I thought.

Then I saw Yuki walking in our direction. She had something furry in her arms.

'A kitten?', I thought.

I heard the camera click next to me and looked just as Tamaki took a photograph of Yuki and the kitten.

'Cute.', I thought.

"Aww. So cute.", Tamaki said, "This would make a great picture for the Host Club.", he said.

Yuki looked down at the kitten who was going to sleep. The twins approached her and were about to touch the kitten, who tensed up slightly. Yuki seemed to realise the kitten's distress and stepped back.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", Yuki said.

"We want to touch the kitten.", they whined.

"The kitten is probably scared, so I think it'd be best to leave it alone for now.", Eiko said.

She walked past the twins.

"Where are you going?", Eiko asked.

"Food tech room.", Yuki replied.

"Why?", Tamaki asked.

"To feed her obviously.", she said.

She began to walk away from us, then stopped and turned around.

"If you want to come, you can.", Yuki said.

Honey-senpai jumped down from Mori-senpai's shoulders and ran to her. They walked together to the food tech room.

"The kitten seems to be very fond of Yuki.", Haruhi said.

"Yeah looks like it.", Eiko said, "Yuki tends to get along with animals more than people.", she said.

"Why is that?", one of the twins asked.

"Well she never really spoke to anyone for years.", Eiko said.

"Why?", Tamaki asked.

"She had her reasons.", Eiko replied, "Let's go.", she said.

We made our way to the food tech room, and I saw Yuki sitting on the floor with the kitten opposite her. The kitten looked up at Yuki, and she smiled when it began to lick itself. Yuki stood up, taking the bowl towards the dishwasher. The kitten stood up and followed behind Yuki. It then began to rub its head against her ankle. 

Yuki smiled and bent down, picking it up in her arms, where the kitten curled up and began to sleep in her arm. Yuki walked past us and walked down the corridor. The bell rang for the third period.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

The kitten was already asleep by the time I reached my third period. I walked into the classroom and a few people stared at me. I ignored them and walked to my seat. I set her down gently onto the table. She tried to find warmth and I took off my blazer. I picked her up again and placed her onto my blazer which I used to make her a comfortable bed. She yawned then curled back into a ball, falling asleep.

I smiled and sat down.

History went by really slowly and I was getting bored. Luckily I had only two periods today and once the bell rang, I picked up the blazer, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitten. I then made my way to the Music Room.

I yawned and walked over to the sofa. I loosened my tie and placed the blazer on the sofa, before taking my shoes off and lying down on the sofa. The blazer was near my head and to make sure it didn't fall, I put my right hand near the blazer. 

Soon I fell asleep.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I had just finished working on an assignment and was heading to the Music Room just as the fourth period was ending. I walked in, and found that the place was really quiet.

When I headed towards the sofa, I froze. 

Yuki was lying there sleeping and next to her, the kitten was sleeping inside Yuki's blazer.

I stared at them both and smiled.

'Cute.', I thought.

I placed my laptop on the opposite sofa and took off my blazer, using it to cover Yuki. The kitten woke up and stretched slightly. It then looked around and once it found Yuki, it walked over to her. 

'A girl?', I thought.

The kitten then began to rub her head against Yuki's right hand. She then licked Yuki’s hand, then curled up near Yuki’s hand. I chuckled quietly.

I sat down opposite the both of them.

'The kitten reminds me of Yuki slightly.', I thought.

I noticed that the kitten's left ear was hurt.

'I wonder how that happened.', I thought.

I sat down on the sofa and looked through my phone.

10 minutes after...

The bell rang for the start of lunch.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes. She blinked and stared at me. I tilted my head and gave her a smile. I saw her cheeks go pink slightly before she blinked a few times, then sat up. The kitten sat up and looked up at Yuki. She then tried to climb onto Yuki's lap.

Yuki looked down and picked her up onto her lap. Yuki looked at me.

"Shouldn't you bandage her ear?", I asked.

She looked at me then at the kitten's ear.

I stood up and went to the first aid kit in the cupboard. I walked back to where Yuki was sitting. The kitten then looked up at me.

"Mind if I touch her?", I asked.

"I don't know.", Yuki said, picking the kitten up with two hands, "You can see whether she'll let you.", she said.

I gently brought my hand closer to the kitten. She looked at me and sniffed my hand. When she didn't react, I gently stroked her on her head. She purred and rubbed her head against my hand. I smiled.

I knelt down in front of the sofa.

I took out a small piece of bandage and began wrapping it onto her ear. She playfully started to scratch me with her paws which didn't hurt at all, since her nails were really short.

There was a camera click and I looked to my right. At the door stood the rest of the Host Club members. Tamaki had a camera in his hands and he grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and stood up. I gently stroked the little kitten before picking up the first aid kit.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

When Kyoya-senpai was bandaging the kitten's ear, he was very gentle. I was surprised that she let him touch her, and he didn't seem to mind it when she was playfully scratching him. 

There was a camera click and I looked to my left.

Tamaki-senpai had the camera in his hand and was grinning like an idiot.

I looked just as Kyoya-senpai stroked the kitten before taking the first aid kit back to the cupboard.

I placed the kitten on my lap and she started licking my left hand. Her small pink tongue was very soft and I smiled as she tried the grab my hand with her paw.

'Too cute.', I thought.

"What are you naming her?", Eiko asked from behind.

I turned to look at her then back at the kitten.

"I don't know.", I replied.

"How about Yuki?", she said with a smile.

I turned to look at Eiko.

"I am not naming the kitten after me.", I said.

She chuckled.

"Come on.", she said, "She's just like you.", Eiko said, "Very cute and aggressive.", she said.

I blushed slightly.

"We're not calling her that.", I said.

"Okay okay.", she said with a laugh, "I was joking.", Eiko said and turned towards the Host Club, "Any suggestions?", she asked.

I felt the right side of my temple sting slightly. The kitten seemed to realise my pain because she rubbed her head against my hand. I held her in my hand as I stood up.

I walked over to Kyoya-senpai who was sitting opposite me.

"Can you hold her?", I asked.

He gently took her and she began rubbing her head against his hand.

"Where are you going?", he asked me.

"Bathroom.", I said as I felt another shot of pain.

I placed my hand on the right side of my head.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I'm fine.", I said as I headed towards the bathroom.

Once I was inside, I locked the door and went to the cupboard above the sink. I pulled out an ice pack and closed the cupboard door. 

I leant against the wall and placed the cold ice pack near my temple. I sighed when I felt the pain go away.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

The kitten was on my lap, playfully biting my finger. I stroked her back and she leant her head against my hand. I smiled.

'Cute.', I thought.

Yuki has been gone for quite a while now. Just as I was about to ask someone, Yuki came back and sat down on the sofa.

She looked at me.

"Want to keep her?", Yuki asked.

I stared at the kitten then at Yuki.

"You're not going to?", I asked.

"I already have a pet.", Yuki replied.

"A very big one.", Eiko added.

"I don't think they'll get along.", Yuki said.

I looked back at the kitten.

"If you don't want to it's fine, I can try and find someone else.", Yuki said.

"That's alright. I can keep her.", I said.

"Her name?", Eiko asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"How about-", Yuki cut Eiko off.

"Anything but my name.", Yuki said.

"What about 'Maaya'?", Haruhi said.

Eiko paused.

"That works.", Eiko said.

I looked down at Maaya. She tilted her head and stared at me.

'Very similar to Yuki indeed.', I thought with a smile.

"Aww, Maaya is such a cute name!", Tamaki exclaimed as he advanced towards the kitten on my lap.

She flinched and tried to climb my shirt. I picked her up and slapped Tamaki's hand away.

"Hands off.", I said.

He looked at me and pouted.

I ignored him and looked at the kitten who was staring at Tamaki warily.

After school...

I held Maaya in my hand and walked towards the limo. Yuki was walking beside me and the others were further behind. Yuki’s limo and my limo were both parked outside the gates. Yuki came to a stop near the gates and I stopped too.

"Umm..you'll look after her, right?", she asked as she looked at the kitten then at me.

"Of course.", I said.

She gave me a smile.

"If you want to see her, you're welcome to visit anytime.", I said.

"Yeah that'll be nice.", she said.

Yuki looked at the limo then back at me.

"I'll see you later then.", she said.

"Yeah.", I said. 

Tachibana opened the limo door for me. He looked at me then at the kitten.

I got in.

"Cute kitten.", Tachibana said as we drove away from school.

I chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I know.", I said quietly.

Half an hour later...

I quickly changed from my uniform and looked at Maaya who was lying on my bed. I had finished bathing her, which was quite hard since she didn't like water. I walked over and stroked her head. She looked up at me with sleepy eyes. I bent down and kissed her on the head, then she laid back down on the bed, falling asleep. I covered her with a small blanket and grabbed my phone, heading out the door.

"Keep an eye on the kitten.", I told the butler as I got into the limo.

15 minutes after...

I was waiting with Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki outside the Murasaki mansion. Yuki came out first and Tachibana got out to open the door for her.

She looked up at him for a second before handing him a piece of paper. He took it and she climbed into the limo. She was sitting opposite me and I could faintly smell a sweet scent.

'She smells nice.', I thought, 'Wait. What am I thinking?', I thought, 'I just sound like a creep.', I thought.

"What did you give Tachibana?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki looked at Tamaki.

"An address.", she replied.

"Whose address?", Tamaki asked.

"The manager's.", Yuki said.

"Why?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki sighed.

"Unless you know where he works, I would appreciate it if you would stop asking so many questions.", Yuki said.

I smirked slightly and looked outside to see Eiko coming. 

She got into the limo and Tachibana closed the door before getting inside.

20 minutes later...

We arrived at a restaurant and stepped out of the limo.

I saw Tamaki leaning down next to Yuki, saying something to her. I clenched my jaw.

'Why is he standing so close to her?', I thought.

Yuki looked at him then stepped away from him. Her cheeks were slightly pink and she walked towards the restaurant.

"You like her, don't you?", I heard a voice next to me.

I looked to my right and found Eiko standing next to me, with her arms folded over her chest.

"Who are you referring to?", I asked.

"Yuki of course.", she said and looked at me, "You like Yuki.", Eiko said.

"I suggest you stop making up scenarios in your head.", I said as I went inside the restaurant.

'It's not true.', I thought, 'Right?', I looked over at Yuki.

The restaurant wasn't really big, there were several small tables and a couple of large ones. I went and sat down, two seats away from Yuki. She looked at me and I was about to say something but the twins sat there.

I sighed.

Tamaki came and sat next to me.

A man came to take our orders.

"What would you like to order?", he asked.

"We'd like to see the manager please.", Eiko said.

He looked at her.

"Is something the matter ma'am?", he asked.

"No we'd just like to speak to him about a friend.", Eiko said.

He nodded then went into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, a tall man with scruffy blonde hair walks over to us. He was wearing black trousers with a red top, which had the restaurant name, and a name tag on the right. He pulled out a chair and sat down in front of us.

"You asked for me?", he asked.

He had brown eyes and a small beard which needed trimming.

"Yes, we were wondering if we could ask you a few questions regarding Ms. Iako Isoshi.", Eiko said.

"And who are you, may I ask?", he asked.

"We're friends of hers.", Eiko replied.

He raised his eyebrow.

"She was hospitalised a couple of days ago and we were wondering if something happened at work or something.", I added.

"Our workplace is a very safe environment and I take special care to make sure my workers are doing well.", he said.

"Does that include calling your workers every day?", Yuki asked.

He stiffened slightly.

"I-I was just making sure she was alright since she collapsed here.", he said.

"She's the cook, right?", Tamaki asked.

He nodded.

"Did she collapse in the kitchen or somewhere else?", Tamaki asked.

He hesitated.

"She was on a break that time, so it was in the break room.", he replied.

"Who found her?", Haruhi asked.

"I did.", he said, "I was checking on all the supplies in the storage room when I heard it.", he said.

"Heard what?", Yuki asked.

He paused.

"Heard her scream.", he replied.

"Was anyone else in the room?", one of the twins asked.

"No.", he shook his head, "She just had her phone in her hand and I think she was speaking to her husband.", he said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you know anything about a hairclip?", Yuki suddenly asked.

His eyes widened.

"Umm...w-what exactly are you talking about?", he stuttered.

"The same one to which you're stuttering to.", one of the twins said.

He gulped.

"Look, I have nothing to do with the murders.", he said.

"I never said you did.", Yuki said.

He took in a shaky breath.

"I gave it to her.", he said with a sigh, "But I never thought it'd go this far.", he said.

"Why?", Eiko asked, "What happened?", she asked.

"It was 2 days ago, Chino came to visit me, and it wasn't a pleasant meeting.", he began, "He demanded that I give the hairclip back, but I didn't take it.", Teruo said, "He always held a grudge against me because I'm too close to his wife.", he paused.

"Yes it's true that I gave her that antique but why would I steal a gift?", he said, "When Chino came, he put up a fight, saying that Iako needed the money for the operation. If that was true then he could've sold that hairclip ages ago, he obviously knew that she needed an operation, but he didn't and instead decides to blame me. Why should I pay for her operation? She's not my wife. She's not even related to me.", he sighed, "I understand that he wants to save her but I also have a business to run. I can't give my money away to every worker because they need it. Everyone needs money.", he scratched his head.

"Then what happened?", Tamaki asked.

He looked up.

"When I told him to leave, he showed me what he did.", Mr. Kanemaru Teruo said, "They were photographs of dead bodies. He killed them. Then he threatened me. He said he'll kill me if I didn't give the hairclip back.", he looked behind at the kitchen then turned to us, "I called the police without him knowing and they arrived before he could do anything to me. They took him away and that's the last I've seen of him. But I've sure he'll come for me.", he said.

"Do you know who has the hairclip then?", Honey-senpai asked.

He shook his head.

"It might be one of his friends.", Teruo said, "Although he seemed quite agitated when he came to visit me.", he thought for a while, "Or maybe it was someone else.", he said, "Maybe someone's after him.", he said.

"How do you know that?", Haruhi asked.

"When he was speaking to me, he would constantly turn to look at the door.", he paused, "Almost as if he was expecting someone.", he said.

"Do you have any idea of who it might be?", I asked.

"Whoever he is, knows how to control Chino and that's not something anyone's capable of, including his wife.", he stood up, "Look, I'm very busy right now.", he looked at us, "But would you like anything to eat or drink?", he asked.

Tamaki, the twins and the third years ordered drinks.

I looked over at Yuki. She was staring at Mr. Kanemaru before looking at the kitchen. Yuki then looked at her hands that were resting on the table. She slightly started to pick at her bandages. Her fingers suddenly stopped moving and she pulled out her phone.


	33. chapter 33

Yuki's P.O.V 

I fiddled with the bandages on my right hand.

'Who's after Chino?', I thought, 'But I must admit that Teruo was quite impressive, he obviously knew that Chino was agitated. And that time with Juzo, he didn't understand, neither did the Host Club.', I paused, 'Quite odd that Chino came to see you, even though he should've known that it was someone at the meeting who stole the hairclip. So why?', I thought and pulled out my phone, 'Why did Chino come to see you?'.

I looked at Teruo who was trying to call someone.

'Unless it was you who blackmailed him.', I thought.

'Arrest Mr. Kanemaru Teruo after we leave.', I sent the text to Henry.

'Okay.', he said.

I saw a few of the Host Club members getting served drinks.

My phone vibrated.

'Two men - black motorbike - a handbag filled with jewellery - heading towards restaurant.', it was a text fom Hanji.

I sighed and got up.

I walked out of the restaurant and saw a small shop selling household appliances and cleaning tools. I walked over to the man. 

"Which is your strongest broom?", I asked.

He picked a black one which was made from metal.

"That'll be ¥10.", he said.

I pulled out the cash and handed it to him, he then gave me the broom. I looked at my watch.

I began to unscrew the end and the man looked at me strangely. I passed him the end of the broom and kept the metal rod.

There was another shop close by which was selling drinks.

"Get me a cold water bottle in five minutes.", I said as I handed him cash.

"Wait Miss-", he continued to call me but I walked towards the road.

I heard the vibration of the motorbike. 

15 seconds

I held the stick loosely in my hand.

10 seconds

I closed my eyes.

7 seconds

I waited.

4 seconds

I held the rod tightly in both hands.

3 seconds 

I took a breath in.

BAM!

I hit the two people that were on the motorbike who went flying off their seats. The motorbike crashed somewhere further behind. I stared at the two males who had helmets on. There was a black bag which was sprawled across the floor.

I held the metal rod in my right hand and watched the two males get to their feet. One of them was looking around for the bag which spilled some content out. The one who was closer to me pulled out a knife.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Some of them had ordered drinks and were too busy chatting away. I noticed Yuki get up and leave.

'I wonder where she's going.', I thought.

I got up and Tamaki called me.

"Kyoya, you leaving?", he asked.

I nodded and followed Yuki.

I walked out of the restaurant and saw her at a small shop, buying something. The door behind me opened and I turned around.

The others had come out.

"What's Yuki-chan buying?", Honey-senpai asked.

We watched her as she unscrewed the end of a broom.

"Why does she need a broom?", one of the twins asked.

The limo was parked several metres away from her. Tachibana was by a coffee shop near the limo. I think he spotted Yuki.

She then walked over near the road. Within seconds, we heard a motorbike.

'Please tell me she's not going to-', before I could finish my thoughts, Yuki hit the driver of the motorbike which sent both men out of their seats.

The motorbike crashed into some bicycles. I looked over at the two men who were on the floor. They both wore helmets.

There was a black bag further away, and pieces of jewellery were across the ground. The man closest to Yuki pulled out a knife.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

The man with the knife, lunged forward. I blocked his attack with the rod, then hit him in the arm. I heard a crack and he grunted before dropping the knife.

I dropped the rod on the ground.

He ran towards me and I stepped to the right before bringing the heel of my boot below his knee. This earned a small cry as his bone cracked yet again, before he grabbed the knife. I grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm which let the grip on the knife loosen before I took it in my right hand.

I dropped the man's arm and sliced the person behind me. He yelled and stumbled back. His right arm was bleeding.

He then ran towards me, bringing his fist close to my stomach. I dodged his punch and saw from the corner of my eye his right fist coming close to my face. My eyes widened and I tried to dodge it. His knuckles grazed my jaw slightly and I stepped back. 

He stood up straight again.

He tried to bring his left fist into my face again, but I caught his wrist and twisted my body in the air as I connected my boot across the helmet. He stumbled back and shook his head. He then removed his helmet and threw it onto the ground.

His nose was bleeding and so was his mouth. He spat out blood and glared at me. I took the metal rod in my hand as he lunged forward.

I hit him into the ribs and heard a crack. He clutched onto his stomach. He tried to hit me and I kicked him under the knee. He was on his knees now.

I felt the side of my jaw sting.

I hit him across the neck with my hand and he collapsed onto the ground. 

I heard footsteps and looked to find a policeman and a woman run in my direction. They stopped when they saw me.

I kicked the black bag towards them. The policeman picked it up and I turned around, making my way towards the limo. I threw the rod to the side and used my left hand to wipe the blood off from my jaw. 

As I walked past the shop, the man threw the cold water bottle towards me. I caught it and placed it against my jaw. 

I ran my left hand through my hair.

The man who had driven us had the limo door open for me. 

'You are familiar indeed.', I thought to myself as I got in.

He looked quite shocked as I walked past him.

Once I sat in the limo, I looked out the window and saw a silver car with a siren, speeding past.

'Crap.', I thought as I leaned back in my seat, 'Hanji didn't tell me he's back.', I thought.

My phone vibrated.

'Thanks.', Hanji sent me a text.

I heard footsteps and saw the rest of the Host Club come in. Kyoya-senpai sat opposite me and Haruhi was next to me. The limo was silent as we drove to the next address.

"Where are we going now?", Hikaru asked.

"The station.", Eiko replied.

"Why?", Kaoru asked.

"To meet someone.", she replied.

"Who?", Haruhi asked.

"Chino Isoshi.", I said.

I felt a few stares but I avoided their eyes and looked out the window.

"How did you find him?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"We hired people to look for him.", Eiko said.

"When did you get him?", Kaoru asked.

"Yesterday evening.", she said.

"So we're going to question him?", Hikaru asked.

"Yeah.", Eiko said.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Well I found out an hour ago.", Eiko said.

I felt eyes on me again.

I looked in Tamaki-senpai's direction.

"What about you?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Found out this morning.", I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Kaoru asked.

"No one asked.", I said.

"You could have just told us.", Hikaru said.

"And then what?", I said, "Let you bombard me with questions?", I asked as I looked away, "You already do enough of that.", I said quietly.

The journey was silent the rest of the way.

The limo came to a stop in front of a large building. The same man got out and opened the limo door. I waited for the others to get out first. I looked at Kyoya-senpai who didn't look like he was going to move.

"You're not coming?", I asked.

He looked at me.

"It would have been easier if you had just told them.", he said.

"I told you.", I said, "I think that's enough.", I said.

"It would have avoided the trouble.", he said.

"Not really.", I said as I took off my seatbelt, "There would have been more trouble if I had told them.", I said as I got out of the limo.

I looked up at the driver. 

'Tachibana.', I thought.

I waited for Kyoya-senpai to come out. I took the water bottle from my jaw and faintly touched it with my left hand. I could feel a small bruise but it didn't hurt anymore.

"Does it hurt?", I heard a voice next to me.

I looked up at Kyoya-senpai who was looking down at me.

"Not anymore.", I said as I began to walk.

Kyoya-senpai walked beside me.

At the reception desk, the woman smiled at me, I gave her a small nod before we were lead to an interrogation room.

Handcuffed to a chair was Chino Isoshi.

The main man.

He looked up at us as we entered.

I sat down, with Kyoya-senpai to my right and Eiko to my left.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'That was quite some fight.', I thought as we drove to the station.

"Why didn't you tell us?", one of the twins asked.

"No one asked.", Yuki said.

"You could have just told us.", the other twin said.

"And then what?", she said, "Let you bombard me with questions?", she looked away from him, "You already do enough of that.", she said quietly.

I looked at Yuki.

*Flashback*

I had just finished taking a shower and sat on my bed with the laptop on my lap.

19.38PM

My phone vibrated. I unplugged it from the charger.

'Chino's been arrested.', Yuki said. 

'Already?', I asked, 'How did you manage to do that so quickly?', I asked her.

'Got Hanji to make him a wanted man.', she replied, 'Wasn't that hard, really.', she said.

'Interrogated him yet?', I asked.

'No.', Yuki said, 'Tomorrow.', she said.

'With the manager then?', I asked.

'Yep.', she said.

'Well thanks for telling me.', I said.

There was a pause.

'No problem.', she said.

I smiled.

The door barged open and my sister came in.

I quickly put my phone on my lap, so that the laptop was hiding it.

"You know there's a door for a reason.", I said, slightly irritated.

"Oh come on Kyoya!", she exclaimed and closed the door behind her, "So what are you doing?", she asked.

I looked away.

"Working.", I said, "Now if you could leave, that would be great.", I said.

She began to grin as she walked around the room.

"Work, huh?", she asked with a sly smirk.

"Yes.", I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"So this work involves smiling?", she asked with a large smile.

I cleared my throat.

"I wasn't smiling.", I replied.

"Oh really?", she looked around the room.

My phone vibrated and I froze. My sister turned towards me.

She raised her eyebrow.

I picked up my phone.

It was a text from Yuki.

I looked at Fuyumi. 

'You're okay with going after school, right?', Yuki asked.

"Who's Yuki then?", a voice next to me asked.

I quickly turned off my phone and glared at her.

"When did you-", my sister cut me off. 

"Yuki, that's a girl's name isn't it?", she asked, then grinned, "Friend? Girlfriend? Lover?", she asked, "Who is she, Kyoya?", she asked.

I swallowed.

"S-She's an acquaintance.", I managed to say.

Fuyumi sat on the bed, opposite me.

"An acquaintance?", she asked, "Yet you both seem close.", she chuckled lightly.

I sighed.

"A friend then.", I said, "She works in the Host Club with us.", I said.

"Another girl?", Fuyumi asked.

"Yeah.", I replied, "There's two actually. They're the new students.", I said.

"Two new students.", she mumbled to herself, "What do you think?", she asked. 

I made sure to choose my words carefully.

"Well Yuki has really good manners-", I stopped when I saw Fuyumi smiling, "What?", I asked.

"Nothing.", she said.

"You're thinking of something.", I said, "Just say it.", I said.

She laughed, "Funny how you spoke about Yuki first.", she said.

"Isn't that what you asked?", I asked her.

"I was actually referring to both students in general.", she said, "But you thought about Yuki in particular.", she smiled at me.

I was lost for words.

"I-I was j-jus-", Fuyumi cut me off.

"It's fine.", she said, "Tell me about Yuki.", she said.

I looked at her.

"What do you want to know?", I asked.

She smiled.

"Anything.", Fuyumi said.

*End of flashback*

The limo came to a stop and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"You're not coming?", Yuki asked.

I looked at her.

"It would have been easier if you had just told them.", I said.

"I told you.", she said, "I think that's enough.", she said.

I took off my seatbelt.

"It would have avoided the trouble.", I said.

"Not really. There would have been more trouble if I had told them.", she said.

Yuki took her seatbelt off and climbed out of the limo. I grabbed my notebook and followed after her. She was touching her bruised cheek. I saw that it was slightly blue.

"Does it hurt?", I asked as I looked down at her.

She looked up at me. 

Our eyes met and I felt my heartbeat increase.

She looked away.

"Not anymore.", she said.

I looked behind at Tachibana who gave me a smile.

'That was nothing, right?', I thought as we entered the interrogation room.

I took a seat next to Yuki.

There was Chino Isoshi sitting at the end of the table, his hands handcuffed to the arms of the chair.

He was bald, with several piercings on each ear.

And there it was.

A tattoo of an arrow. On the right side of his neck.

I glanced at Yuki.

'She was right.', I thought.

I looked at his hands and saw several nail marks.

'Yuki’s good at this.', I thought.

"Who are you?", the man aggressively asked us.

"We're part of a Host Club and also work as part time detectives.", Tamaki answered.

He scoffed.

"Detectives?", he asked, "Little kids shouldn't be playing adult games.", he said.

"Little kids?", Eiko questioned, "Well these little kids, just caught you and everyone who was involved in the murders.", she said.

He froze.

"You did what?", he asked, "That can't be true.", he began mumbling to himself, "I told Juzo to keep his mouth shut. That bastard!", he looked around furiously.

"What did you expect?", one of the twins asked.

"You had his girlfriend killed.", the other said.

Several minutes after the interrogation...

We were walking back towards the entrance, I was walking with Mori-senpai but Yuki was walking ahead with Eiko.

They came to a stop when this tall male greeted them. More like greeted Yuki.

"Yuki!", he exclaimed as he ran towards her to hug her.

She stepped to the side and he tripped over, landing first face on the ground.

"Ouch.", he groaned and stood up.

I took in his details. He had dusty blonde hair, golden eyes, a long nose and there was a tattoo near his collarbone. He was wearing a V-shaped black shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, brown boots and a brown leather jacket. He looked around his mid 20s.

He rubbed his head.

"It's good to see you.", he said.

Yuki gave him a smile.

"You too.", she replied.

A man in a suit went close to the man who had greeted Yuki and was whispering something. 

I looked over at Yuki.

She turned around and continued to walk.

The blonde haired man noticed Yuki was leaving and shouted after her.

"Let's catch up later Yuki!", he shouted.

"We'll see.", Yuki turned to reply.

The man chuckled and continued to walk past us.

I stared at him then continued to walk.

'I wonder who that was?', I thought.

Once we were outside the building, I saw 2 limos parked outside. Yuki and Eiko made their way towards the one where the man with the scar had opened the door for them.

"Yuki-chan! Eiko-chan!", Honey-senpai called after them.

They stopped and looked at us.

"Is that all?", Honey-senpai asked, "Are we done?", he asked.

Yuki nodded.

"But we haven't found out who's blackmailing him.", Haruhi said, "Or who took the hairclip?", she asked.

Eiko looked at Yuki.

Yuki tilted her head and looked at us.

"We have everything.", Yuki said, "Put the pieces together, you'll figure it out.", she said.

"Wait, does that mean you know?", Tamaki asked.

"Yeah.", Yuki said.

"Aren't you going to tell us?", Tamaki asked.

She shook her head.

"You figure it out and tell me.", Yuki said, "I think I've done enough.", she said.

Yuki glanced at the rest of us.

"If you can't figure it out by tomorrow then I'll tell you.", Yuki said, "But I'm sure you will.", she gave us a smile before stepping into the limo.

Eiko went in after her.

We watched the limo drive away.

Return to the Ootori mansion...

I had finished taking a bath and sat down on the bed with my laptop. Maaya was already awake and climbed onto my lap.

I gently stroked her head as I looked at all the information I had.

'Put the pieces together.', I thought.


	34. chapter 34

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'What did Yuki mean by putting the pieces together?', I thought, 'Does it mean to look at everything from the beginning?', I thought, 'Well what do we have then?', I looked at the file that Yuki gave.

It started off with 2 victims, both males, one engineer and the other was a Vice Principal. Their throats were sliced open and their bodies were found on the motorway.

The odd thing were the taxi drivers. There were 2, although neither seemed to have a motive to kill the victims. Both drivers denied being involved with either of the victims and said that they never picked them up, nor worked that day. Then how was their license plates registered those days?

I looked at their interviews.

First interview 

'Were you in any way involved with Mr. Gushiken Giichi?', the interviewer asked Mr. Tamura Michihiro (the first taxi driver).

'Of course not!', the man yelled, 'I have four children and a wife waiting for me at home, do you really think I would have the time to hurt someone?', he yelled.

Second interview 

'Say for example you had a feud with Mr. Matsumura Kokei, would that have encouraged you to kill him?', the interviewer asked.

'How many times do I need to tell you?', the man replied calmly as he placed his hands on the table, 'I have no idea who this man is. For the last time, I'm almost at my retirement age, I don't need this kind of problem right now.', Mr. Wakao Soseki, (the second taxi driver), said.

The response from the second driver was odd. The way he answered the question and was calm throughout the interview, made it seem like he practiced his replies.

I continued playing the interview for the second driver.

Mr. Wakao Soseki was a 62-year-old man, almost at his retirement age, lives with his wife who is unemployed.

'Did he need money so decided to help Chino?', I thought

I took the file and flicked through the pages, until I found Soseki's bank account. I was right. There seems to be a large sum of money which was transferred to his account on the 26th, (with the initials 'H.J'); which was four days before the second victim was found.

'H.J?', I thought, 'Is that Hayashida Juzo?', I thought.

Not only did Juzo set the victims up to the specific taxis but he also transferred money to whoever was helping with the murder, and that included Mr. Wakao Soseki.

So now, ignoring the taxi driver, we were left with one person. And that was Hayashida Juzo. From his responses, we were able to come up with one name. Chino Isoshi. The murderer.

But that still left questions unanswered, because from Chino, we were able to connect a few more people.

I put my laptop to the side and Maaya got off my lap.

I grabbed the notebook that Yuki had given me. It consisted of all her notes. I flicked through the pages and found a spider diagram.

At the centre was the Secret Taxi. There were several branches leading from it. One was the two taxi drivers. I ignored it. Another one was Hayashida Juzo. From him, led to Chino Isoshi. Then there was 3 branches connected from the murderer, and that was Iako, the Teruo and then it said 'meeting'.

I frowned.

From the meeting were 10 names but there was a name that caught my attention, and it was circled several times with a pencil.

'Urayama Moromao'

This name was then linked back to Mr. Kanemaru Teruo.

'How are they connected?', I thought.

I flicked through the pages again until I found Urayama Moromao. I came to a stop when I found his profile picture. There were details which weren't important, but it also contained photographs. There were photographs of him meeting Kanemaru. I turned over the page, and again there was money transferred into Moromao's account. Except this time, the initials were K.T.

I flicked back to the spider diagram.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

It was Thursday and the case was finally over. I stretched my arms then cracked my knuckles. I shook my hand as it was starting to sting. 

'Ouch.', I thought as looked around the empty corridor.

It was the third period right now and I decided to walk around since I was bored.

"Shouldn't that hurt?", I heard a voice next to my ear. 

I quickly turned to my right and blushed when I came face to face with golden eyes. I stepped back.

'Too close.', I thought as I felt my cheeks heat up.

There was a small blush on Kaoru's face but it quickly went away.

"You're not with Hikaru?", I asked as I continued to walk.

He followed and walked next to me.

"He's helping Haruhi carry boxes, I was bored so decided to walk around.", he said, "You?", he asked.

"Just getting some air.", I said.

"Is your bruise better?", Kaoru asked.

I looked up at him.

He pointed to the plaster that was on my face.

"Oh.", I said.

I placed my fingers over it.

"Yeah it's fine.", I said.

"That was a cool fight.", he suddenly said.

I looked at him then back in front of me.

"You know we're learning to fight as well with Chiko and Mino.", he said.

"How's that going?", I asked.

"Well I have a busy weekend.", he said.

I smiled.

"Except the busy weekend.", I said, "Is the training alright?", I asked as I looked up at him.

He looked down at me and grinned.

"It's hard at times but I'm getting used to it.", he said, "I'm getting faster at running which is a good thing.", he said.

"I think you're all doing great.", I said as we turned a corner, "Not many people like training and they usually give up halfway.", I said.

He put his hands in his pockets.

"After we're done then.", he stopped in front of me and I stopped walking, "Can I race you?", he asked.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure.", I said, "That sounds like fun.", I said.

'Yes!', he thought.

"Okay. That's a deal then?", he asked.

"Okay.", I said.

He moved back and we continued to walk.

'He's different to his brother.', I thought.

"So are you going to be eating lunch with us today?", he asked.

"Umm..probably not.", I said as I looked at the classrooms with the students.

"Why?", he asked, "It's more fun when everyone's together.", he said.

"I..umm..don't exactly like loud places. And the canteen is usually packed.", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Then how about the Music Room?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

He began to walk backwards and talking to me at the same time.

"If we eat in the Music Room, will you join us?", he asked.

"Err..maybe.", I said with a smile.

"Okay then, Music Room it is.", he said as went back to walking normally.

We saw a couple of students from our class walk opposite us. There were 2 male students.

"Ah Hitachiin.", one of them calls. 

We slowed down and came to a stop.

The two males came towards us.

"Have you got the new video game?", one of them asked.

"It just came out a few days ago.", the other said.

"No.", Kaoru said, "When did that happen?", he asked.

'Maybe I'm disturbing them.', I thought as I walk past them.

"Yuki, wait for me please!", Kaoru shouts back.

I turn around and look at him.

I nodded and he said something to his friends before running up to me.

"You didn't have to stop the conversation.", I said.

He shrugged, "It's fine.", he said, "I could always talk to them later.", Kaoru said.

"Same goes for me.", I said quietly.

"No you're different.", he said.

I looked up at him.

"Different?", I asked, "Different how?", I asked.

Before he could reply, someone called me.

"Yuki-chan!", I heard Honey-senpai's voice.

Kaoru and I both turned around and found the third years walking towards us.

Honey-senpai waved at us. 

They came to a stop in front of us.

"What are you guys doing?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Kaoru and I were just walking around.", I replied.

"Why is Hika-chan not with you?", Honey-senpai asked Kaoru.

"He's helping Haruhi carry boxes since Tamaki-senpai asked.", Kaoru replied.

"Oh.", Honey-senpai said.

I looked up at Mori-senpai.

'This is the first time Kaoru's here without his brother.', Mori-senpai thought.

Mori-senpai's eyes landed on me and I looked away.

'Staring is not good.', I told myself.

"Can we join you?", Honey-senpai asked.

Kaoru looked at me.

I looked at Honey-senpai.

"I don't mind.", I replied.

Honey-senpai smiled.

"Yay!", he exclaimed, "So Yuki-chan are you going to tell us how the case ends?", he asked.

"You didn't work it out?", I asked. 

I looked up at Honey-senpai who was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders.

He shook his head.

"Takashi and I tried to but we didn't get anywhere.", he said as he patted Mori-senpai's hair.

I smiled slightly then looked at Kaoru.

"You?", I asked.

"Nope.", he replied, "Hikaru and I were trying to find out who took the hairclip, but we didn't come up with any ideas.", he said.

"Yuki-chan, tell us.", Honey-senpai said, "Who took the hairclip?", Honey-senpai asked.

"And how is Iako involved in it?", Kaoru asked.

I looked at them, then in front of me.

"Well, you see there's someone connec-", I stopped midway as I saw a group of second year girls walking in our direction.

I saw them stop whispering once they saw me.

'Serves that girl right', one thought.

'Stealing the Host Club.', someone thought.

'Locking Eiko in that locker should serve her lesson.', another girl thought.

My eyes widened.

I sprinted past them, in the direction they had come.

"Yuki!", I heard someone call my name from behind but I didn't stop. 

I turned another corner and saw a set of lockers. My heartbeat was racing.

'Which one?', I thought frantically, 'Which one is it?', I looked from one locker to the other.

I passed each locker, trying to find the right one. I stopped at one when I heard muffled breathing coming from it. I heard footsteps approaching.

I tried to open it but it didn't move.

"Yuki-chan!", I heard Honey-senpai's voice but I didn't look at any of them.

I stepped back and brought my right fist into the lock. The lock broke and I felt a searing pain on my right hand. I ignored it and quickly opened the locker door.

A body slumped onto me, making me fall on the floor, I looked at my lap to find Eiko lying there. She was breathing heavily. There were bruises and nail marks on her arms and neck, her face had light scratches but she was fine. I took the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth.

She coughed as she tried to get her breathing under control.

I felt my heartbeat slow down.

"I..I knew Yuki...would come.", she said between pants.

She sat up and hugged me.

I sat there on the ground, frozen, before I placed my left arm around her.

"Are you alright Eiko-chan?", Honey-senpai asked her.

Eiko let go of me.

She gave him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine.", she said. 

We all made our way to the infirmary. Eiko was sitting on the bed, while the nurse cleaned the blood. Honey-senpai was sitting down near the bed. Mori-senpai and Kaoru were standing near the desk.

'It was those second years.', I thought as I clenched my left fist.

I turned around and was going to leave the infirmary when an arm stopped me. I looked up and saw Mori-senpai.

"Your hand.", he said.

He looked very intimidating with his height.

"I-I w-w-was j-just-", I was cut off as the nurse exclaimed. 

"Oh my gosh!", she exclaimed, "Your hand!", she was staring at my bleeding hand. 

There was droplets of blood on the floor.

"I-I'm f-fine.", I stuttered.

"No you're not fine, sweetie.", she said, "Come here.", she gestured me over to the sink.

'But that's going to hurt.', I thought and looked behind.

Mori-senpai was standing behind me so that I wouldn't leave. I looked back at the sink.

'This is going to hurt.', I looked over at Kaoru.

His eyes were filled with worry and I quickly looked away. 

I looked at Eiko as I walked past her, she gave me an encouraging smile. I slowly made my way to the sink.

The nurse turned on the cold tap.

"This will most likely hurt.", she said.

I stared at the water then at the others. 

I looked back at the nurse.

I clenched onto the end of my blazer with my left hand. I lifted my right hand and brought it close to the water. I clenched my jaw as I put my hand under the water.

The pain was ten times worse than when I had punched the lock. I felt my eyes water.

After a while the pain went away and my hand went numb. I blinked away the tears. The blood was washed away and I removed my hand. The bruise wasn't as bad as I had expected it to be. The skin was slightly damaged and it was a raw pink colour. 

The nurse gently wiped the water away, before bandaging it up. She handed me an ice pack which I placed on the bandage. It hurt when I moved my fingers.

"Try not to use that hand so much.", the nurse said, "The wound should heal quickly but the bruise will take some time.", she said.

I walked back over near Eiko.

"How did that happen to your hand?", the nurse asked me. 

I looked at Eiko.

'I don't want her to ask her so many questions about what they did.', Eiko thought, 'Maybe I should make up something. But what should I say?', Eiko thought.

"I punched the locker.", I said.

I felt the others look at me.

The nurse frowned.

"And why did you do that?", she asked.

I paused.

"I forgot the locker combination.", I said.

"What about-", I interrupted the nurse.

"With Eiko, it was an accident.", I said, "She's fine, so can we go now?", I asked.

"Err..Yes but please be careful next time.", she said.

I walked our the infirmary and Eiko came after, followed by the third years and Kaoru.

"Why did you lie?", Kaoru asked.

"Saves us the trouble.", I said.

I looked at Eiko who was walking next to me.

"Don't go alone next time.", I said.

I threw the ice pack in the bin before turning to the right.

"Where are you going?", Eiko asked.

"Library.", I said the turned around and looked at Kaoru, "See you at lunch.", I said with a smile before I continued to walk.

Skip to lunch time...

I had my laptop bag across my shoulder and I was making my way to the Music Room.

'I wonder what happened to make those girls who did that to Eiko.', I thought, 'I know Eiko says anything that comes to mind but they must've had something against Eiko for them to hurt her like that.', my thoughts were broken when someone called my name.

I turned around and saw Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. I stopped and waited for them.

"My poor Yuki!", he exclaimed, "We heard what happened to you, is your hand okay?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at him then at my right hand.

The pain had gone away but when I tried to move my fingers, it still hurt.

"I'm fine.", I replied as I looked back at Tamaki-senpai.

"You're fine?!", he shouted, "You smashed a locker open!", he exclaimed.

I looked around.

"You didn't have to announce it to everyone.", I said as I turned around and continued to walk.

I heard running footsteps, until Tamaki-senpai stood in front of me. I stopped walking and looked up at him.

"Since you hurt your hand.", he began, "I will take the honour and feed my precious friend.", he said dramatically.

"I'm left-handed.", I said as I walked past him.

I heard a small chuckle and saw Kyoya-senpai laughing slightly.

'Interesting.', I thought.

I turned around and walked to the Music Room.

The doors closed then opened as Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai came in.

Everyone else was already inside.

"Since when were you left-handed?", he asked.

"For a very long time.", Eiko replied.

I smiled and placed my laptop on the sofa.

There was a large table at the centre where plates and food were being placed. I stood and watched them talking.

'Are they always this lively?', I thought.

"I figured it out.", I felt a warm breath next to my left ear.

My cheeks heated up and I placed my left hand over my ear as I looked up at the person.

"Y-You f-figured out w-what?", I stuttered as I tried to calm my warm cheeks.

Kyoya-senpai chuckled before replying.

"Sorry, you didn't look when I called you.", he said with a smile, "I figured out how the case ended.", he said.

"Really?", I asked as I tilted my head and looked at him.

He looked away.

"Of course.", he said, "You made it easier with that spider diagram.", he said.

He looked down at me.

"You read all the notes?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Should've done it sooner.", he said quietly, "Your hand?", he asked.

"Hmm?", I looked up at him.

"It doesn't hurt?", he asked.

"Err...it hurts when I move my fingers but it's fine since I don't write with this hand.", I said.

I looked at my hand and saw a small blood stain through the bandage.

"Shall I bandage it for you?", Kyoya-senpai suddenly asked.

I looked up at him.

"Umm...i-it's fine really.", I said.

"You don't want it to get infected.", he said, "Come.", he walked towards the cupboard.

I looked back at the table and saw that it was still being set.

I followed behind Kyoya-senpai.

It was much more quieter and I saw Kyoya-senpai taking the first aid kit from the cupboard.

There was a stool near him and he gestured me to it.

I walked over and sat down. My legs couldn't reach the floor and I was swinging my legs as I waited for him.

I stopped moving once he came.

I could see a faint smirk on his face but I didn't know if that was my eyes playing a trick on me. 

He held out his hand. I put the palm of my hand on his and instantly felt the warmth. He was very gentle when removing the bandage. I was looking at our hands.

His hands were really large and warm.

Once he removed the bandage, Kyoya-senpai looked at the back of my hand, before he disinfected it and started to bandage it again.

"So who took the hairclip?", I asked. 

He looked at me then back to my hand.

"Mr. Urayama Moromao.", he replied.

I waited for him to continue.

"It seemed everything was planned by Teruo and Iako. She was having an affair with her manager for quite some time, being diagnosed with the tumour was unexpected. Teruo was obviously willing to pay for the operation but Iako had other plans. She wanted to find a way to get rid of her husband. I'm sure Chino found out about the affair, but he didn't blame his wife. But this meant that he still needed money for her operation.", Kyoya-senpai paused as he finished wrapping the bandage.

I removed my hand from his.

"Iako's plan was getting the hairclip since she never gave it to her husband. It's worth a lot and she wanted the money so that she'll be able to start a new life with Teruo. However, Chino took it when he realised that Teruo had given it to her as a gift. Iako told Teruo of this and he hired someone to get it back. Little did Teruo know that Moromao would end up on Chino's blackmailing list.", Kyoya-senpai began packing the box away and put it back in the cupboard.

He came back and leaned against a pillar as he continued on.

"At the place of exchange, during the meeting, Moromao decided to steal that dragon hairclip which Chino was showing off to everyone. That day, it went missing. And that was when things went hectic. Chino first suspected the people at the meeting, not one person in particular. Getting the taxis were easy, since Juzo set it up for his friend, as he was offered half the share of what the hairclip was worth.", Kyoya-senpai folded his arms over his chest, "Killing the victims was simple, though Chino did have OCD, suffered from depression and probably other psychological problems, but he still managed to murder them. After the encounter with the third victim, he realised who he should've suspected. And that was when Chino did his research on each person on the blackmail list, but more specifically Urayama Moromao. After several days, he most likely found the link between Moromao and Teruo, hence why he went to make a visit at his place.", Kyoya-senpai looked at me then pushed his glasses up.

"That was amazing Kyo-chan!", someone exclaimed and I saw Honey-senpai and the other Host Club members standing there.

'Were they listening the whole time?', I thought.

"So who has the hairclip then?", I asked.

"Teruo?", Eiko asked.

I shook my head.

"Moromao?", Haruhi asked.

"Nope.", I said.

"Iako Isoshi.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked at him with a smirk.

'Looks like you really did put some effort into this.', I thought to myself.

"I'm presuming Teruo gave it to her at the hospital.", he said.

I nodded.

"She became a suspect once Juzo was caught.", I said, "A patient, yes, but still a suspect to the police.", I said.

"Does that mean that they found the hairclip?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"Yeah, it was in the hospital room.", I replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"To think that the wife wanted to get rid of the husband.", Hikaru said.

"She probably didn't like the marriage.", Kaoru said.

'Then why marry in the first place?', I thought.

"Okay!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed, "Since the case is over, let's all have a lovely meal together!", he said with a grin.

Everyone was making their way to the table, I got off the stool and looked at Kyoya-senpai who didn't move.

He looked at me.

"Did you know from the start?", he asked.

I tilted my head.

"Know what?", I asked.

"That the Teruo and Iako had set it up?", he asked.

I blinked.

"N-Not..exactly.", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

He was staring at me and I looked to the ground.

"I-It was a guess but I wasn't sure.", I said, "So after I found some evidence, my guess was confirmed.", I said.

"Your guesses are accurate.", he said.

I looked up.

"Not all the time.", I mumbled.

"May I ask a favour from you?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"For the cases that we work on, would you mind telling us your hypotheses from the start?", he asked.

I avoided his eyes.

"Err...I don't usually discuss my ideas with others.", I said.

"Then if not with the Host Club, how about just me?", he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Just you?", I said quietly.

'I don't know.', I thought.

"Just think about it for now.", Kyoya-senpai said, "Give me an answer once you're sure.", he said.

"Come on Kyo-chan and Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai called us, "Let's eat!", he said.

I followed Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai came after us.

Plates were set at each seat, everyone was already sitting down. I found an empty seat next to Eiko. She smiled at me as I sat down. The table was a rectangular shape, and no one sat at either end of the table. Everyone sat across from each other. This meant that there was an empty seat to my left, which was the head of the table.

I looked up just as Kyoya-senpai sat down opposite me. He glanced at me then at Tamaki-senpai. I looked at Tamaki-senpai who was grinning like an idiot.

I frowned slightly.

I ignored him then looked at the others.

Across from my side was Kyoya-senpai, then Kaoru, Haruhi, Hikaru and then Honey-senpai. On my row, was Eiko next to me, Mori-senpai next to her and Tamaki-senpai next to the third year.

I looked down at my plate. It was Katsu pork with sticky rice.

There were other dishes at the centre of the table, like Saucy Japanese greens with sticky sesame rice, Miso chilli steak with crispy sweet potatoes and several other dishes.

'Seems like they went to a lot of trouble.', I thought.

"Alright! Let's eat!", Tamaki-senpai announced.

I picked up the chopsticks.

After the meal...

I had finished eating so did a few others. I looked over at Eiko who was still eating.

'That's the third serving.', I thought, 'I can barely finish one and here she is, still eating.', I thought.

Several minutes after, Mori-senpai comes from the kitchen, carrying a tray.

"Dessert!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

Mori-senpai starts handing out the dessert then comes over to me. He places a cup in front of me. I look inside and find vanilla ice cream.

My eyes lit up.

I looked up and gave him a smile.

"Thanks.", I said.

I didn't notice his facial expression falter slightly but several people did.

I took the spoon and began to eat.

I felt a presence to my left and I turned around. Violet eyes were staring at me.

I stared at him.

"So Yuki...", he began, "Are you free this weekend?", he asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Why?", I asked.

I saw him look at the others.

I turned back to the table.

"We're all planning to go out.", Honey-senpai said.

"Will you come?", Kaoru asked.

I glanced at Eiko.

"Yeah I'm free.", Eiko said.

"Yuki, what about you?", Haruhi asked.

I paused.

"Just Sunday.", I replied.

"Then Sunday it is!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed from my left.

"Where are we going Tama-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

He thought for a while.

'Uh oh.', I thought as I read his mind.

"Shopping!", he exclaimed.

I looked away.

'And this is why I hate being with people.', I thought.


	35. chapter 35

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Working out the conclusion of the case took quite some time but I managed to find all the links. I didn't expect everyone to be listening while I was speaking to Yuki.

Putting the case aside, I heard from Honey-senpai what happened to Yuki. Apparently she was just speaking to them normally, when she stopped once she saw the second years. And it was surprising to hear that she smashed a lock to find Eiko bruised inside the locker.

When I had removed the bandage, I saw the raw pink flesh. It must've been painful to put the wound under water.

I couldn't stop the hammering of my heart while I was holding her hand. It was quite odd. Not only was her hand small, but it was very soft. I wish I could just hold onto to them, but that would just be weird.

The second surprise was when I asked Yuki of a favour. I usually make sure that both parties end up benefitting from a deal but this time, it was different. Asking Yuki to tell me when she came up with hypotheses must've sounded strange. She didn't give me a response and I could tell she didn't know what to say, so giving her time was a good idea.

But why would I do such a thing?

And finally the third surprise that day was when Yuki agreed to hang out with us on Sunday. But I could tell she didn't like it when Tamaki mentioned shopping and I wouldn't blame her. Once Tamaki goes shopping, you'll most likely end up getting killed by boredom.

But there was something else that happened, which for some reason didn't exactly make me happy. This was when Yuki smiled up at Mori-senpai with those bright brown eyes. For some reason I felt angry and my chest hurt. What Yuki didn't notice was Mori-senpai's expression. It faltered for a spilt second. It would've surprised anyone. But I didn't know it'd affect him that much.

Friday morning

The first period was boring, and that was Chemistry. The bell rang for the second period and I was heading to the library. Just as I turned a corner, I spotted Yuki in front of me. It looked like she was reading but I couldn't see properly since her back was to me.

I saw a pencil fall from her book and she stopped to pick it up. I took this opportunity to walk faster to catch up to her.

"Yuki.", I called.

She looked up at me.

"Heading to the library?", I asked.

She nodded.

"That's great.", I said, "So am I.", I looked at the book in her hand.

It looked like it was an English book and she was annotating near the margins.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"I don't mind.", she replied.

She continued to walk and was reading the book, jotting down notes once in a while. I walked beside her, not knowing what to say since she looked busy.

"How's your jaw?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

I saw that the plaster was no longer there, but there was a small bruise.

"Jaw?", she asked.

"Well you got hit there, didn't you?", I said pointing to the right side of my jaw.

"Oh that.", her fingers touched the bruise, "It's fading away.", she said.

"And your hand?", I asked.

She lifted her right hand to show me the bandage.

"Hurts a bit.", she said.

I glanced at the book.

"Homework?", I asked.

She looked at the book then shook her head.

"Just reading.", she said then closed the book.

"What about your arm?", she suddenly asked.

I looked down at her.

I paused.

"And what would be wrong with my arm?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"I heard you were hit while training.", she said.

I smirked and stopped walking, which made her stop as well.

"Can you guess which arm then?", I said.

She looked at me then at my arms. After a while she pointed to my right arm.

I sighed.

"You are good at this.", I said.

She smiled then we continued to walk. Once in the library, we found an empty table where we sat down at.

Yuki once again opened her book and began to read again. She held the book down with her right hand as she wrote something with her left hand. I placed my notebook and laptop on the side.

I opened my laptop and began to read the next few chapters of the Chemistry textbook. I glanced at Yuki just as she got up.

"I'm getting a few books.", she said.

I nodded and she left. I continued to work and a couple of minutes later, she came back with a small pile of books and pieces of paper.

She took one book and continued to write down notes, except on paper this time.

Time seemed to have flown by as I heard the bell ringing. I stretched and closed my laptop. My eyes widened for a split second.

Yuki was resting her head on her right arm, and she was still holding onto the pencil in her left hand. Her eyes were closed and I watched how her body rose each time she breathed in and out. I smiled slightly and looked at the book she was reading.

I gently picked up the book, making sure not to wake her up. It was a maths textbook but I frowned slightly.

'These are for the second years.', I thought.

I picked up the piece of paper she had been writing on and looked over at the question. The answers were all right.

'How does she know these stuff?', I thought, 'We were just taught this a couple of months ago. Of course, I studied ahead so I had no problem but some people still struggled with these types of questions.', I looked back at Yuki.

"Kyoya.", I heard Tamaki call my name and I turned around.

I put my finger to my lips to silence him. He quietly approached us and blushed when he saw Yuki.

My grip on the maths book hardened.

"Aww.", he whispered, "So cute.", he said quietly.

"Stop staring.", I said.

He looked at me.

"Is someone jeal-", I cut him off as I punched him in the stomach (not too hard but it should've hurt since his body should be sore).

"Ouch.", he clutched onto his stomach.

I looked back at Yuki and saw that she hasn't woken up yet. I glared at Tamaki.

"Please don't say unnecessary things.", I said.

"Yes, yes.", he waved me off then stood up straight again, "I came here to tell you that we're having a meeting period 3 since everyone is free then.", he said, "Make sure to bring Yuki with you.", he said as he walked off.

I sighed.

I put the paper and book back where it was and looked at Yuki for a while.

She had really long eyelashes, a small round nose. I looked at her hair. It was a dark brown colour and cut really short. But it seemed like her fringe was getting longer since it hid her eyes slightly. Her hair also hid her ears. 

I blinked then looked away.

'Tamaki says that this feeling is called like. But I'm not so sure. Yuki is not a bad person and I know that for sure. But how can you like someone when you don't really know a lot about them? I don't know what she likes, or what she hates, what kind of things she's into. So this feeling called 'like', could it possibly happen even if you don't know the person really well? Yes, Yuki is attractive but that's not the reason why I get along with her. She's also very intelligent. And that's something I admire. Not many girls have such intelligence. For example the clients who come visit the Host Club, all they think about is appearance, and anyone who tries to surpass them, they'll do their best to put them down. I hate those types of girls. But Yuki is different. She doesn't care for appearance and certainly does not mess with them for no reason. So maybe it's admiration?', I thought, 'Maybe what I'm feeling for Yuki is admiration and I'm not holding any romantic feelings for her.', I paused and looked back at Yuki, 'Right?', I thought.

The bell rang and I heard people heading to their lessons. I didn't have the heart to wake Yuki up but I had to, or else Tamaki will come stomping here.

"Yuki.", I called her.

There was no response.

"Yuki.", I called her again.

She still didn't move.

I stood up and walked over to her left side.

"Yuki.", I called her as I shook her arm lightly.

She began to stir and a small frown made its way on her face.

I crouched so that I was on her eye level.

"Tamaki called us to a meeting.", I said gently, "We should probably get going.", I said.

I waited for a response.

Sleepy eyes stared at me.

I gave her smile.

She closed her eyes again.

I sighed quietly and stood up.

'We might be a bit late.', I texted Tamaki.

A minute later.

'Why?', Tamaki asked, 'Is something wrong?', he asked.

I looked back at Yuki.

'Yuki doesn't seem to want to get up.', I texted him.

Tamaki sent me a smiley face.

'Take your time then.', he said.

I raised my eyebrow.

'My time?', I thought as I put my phone in my pocket.

I went back to crouching down at Yuki’s eye level again.

"Yuki.", I called her.

She opened her eyes again.

"Tamaki will probably make his way here if we don't go.", I said.

I heard her sigh and she lifted her head from her arm.

I stood up.

She rubbed her head slightly before closing the book and slipping the paper inside. She picked up the four books and stood up. She went to the librarian who signed out those books while I stood behind her. 

We then made our way to the Music Room.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"I was working on something.", she said.

We arrived at the Music Room and Yuki opened the door, I walked in after her. The rest of the Host Club members looked at us.

"You guys took your time.", Honey-senpai said with a smile.

Yuki glanced at me before going over to sit with Eiko. I looked at Tamaki as he was giving me a knowing smile. I ignored it and went to sit down.

"Kyoya!", Tamaki called me, "Come and sit here.", he patted the seat next to him.

I saw Yuki look at Tamaki before turning back to Eiko. I walked over and sat down. Yuki and Eiko were directly opposite the both of us. I looked at Tamaki, giving him a quiet warning if he tried anything.

"Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai called her.

She looked at him as Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were sitting further away.

"We're having a maid and butler theme, next week.", Honey-senpai said, at this I looked over at Tamaki, "And we would like you to wear the maid costume.", he said with a cute smile.

I glared at Tamaki.

'He didn't tell me about this.', I thought.

"Why?", Yuki asked.

"Well you're part of the Host Club.", Honey-senpai replied, "And Eiko-chan will also be wearing a maid costume as well.", he said.

I looked at Eiko who hadn't said anything. She looked quite angry but stayed silent.

"Why can't I wear the butler costume?", Yuki asked.

"Because only guys can wear that.", one of the twins said.

"And you're not a guy.", the other twin said.

"Then why are you allowing Haruhi to wear it?", Yuki asked.

I smirked.

"W-Well t-that-", Yuki cut Tamaki off.

"I really don't see the point of a costume if I'm going to be in the kitchen. And besides if Haruhi is able to wear the butler costume, I don't see how that's fair that we have to wear the maid one.", Yuki stood up, "If that's all, I'm leaving.", she said.

Yuki was almost at the door.

"Wait Yuki!", both twins called her.

She stopped and turned around.

"We want you see you in a dress.", one said.

"We've never seen you in one.", the other said.

"I wear dresses.", Yuki paused, "Not as often as most girls.", she said, "Just for occasions.", she said then left the room.

"I told you it was pointless.", Eiko said as she got up then left the room as well.

Tamaki looked at me with frightened eyes.

"What were you planning?", I asked coldly.

He began to laugh nervously.

"Well, y-you see we were just-", the twins interrupted him.

"He wanted to make Yuki wear a dress so that we can embarrass you.", they said.

"And why would I be embarrassed?", I asked as I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Because you like her obviously.", Tamaki said.

I stayed silent.

"I don't know what you're talking about.", I said and stood up, "Please stop doing unnecessary things.", I said as I walked out the door.

Several hours later...

The Host Club hours had just ended and everyone was packing away. The third years had left a while ago, and the twins were taking Haruhi with them as they left through the double doors. Yuki walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her blazer. 

I looked over at Tamaki who was talking to Eiko.

I sighed and waited for him outside the Music Room. A minute later, Yuki came out. She looked up at me.

"Are you waiting for Tamaki-senpai?", she asked.

I gave her a nod.

"He's taking his time.", I said.

"So is Eiko.", Yuki said.

Yuki sighed.

"I'm going to go ahead.", she said then began to walk away.

I looked back at the doors then jogged to catch up with Yuki. She looked up at me as I walked beside her then went back to looking ahead.

"About what Tamaki said last time.", I began.

"What did he say?", she asked me.

"That we're going shopping on Sunday.", I said and looked down at her.

I saw the way her face showed discomfort for a couple of seconds.

"What about it?", she asked.

We heard footsteps behind us, I turned around to find Tamaki and Eiko, walking towards us.

"You don't seem to like the idea of shopping.", I said.

She scratched the back of her head.

"Yeah, shopping isn't really my thing.", she replied.

Tamaki and Eiko caught up with us.

"I thought all the girls like shopping.", Tamaki said.

Yuki looked up at him then at Eiko.

"Not all girls.", Yuki said quietly.

"But you must at least go shopping once in a while, right?", Tamaki asked her.

Yuki shook her head.

"People usually buy me new clothes and everything.", Yuki replied.

"So you've never been shopping?", Tamaki asked, almost shocked.

There was a pause.

"I think I've been once.", Yuki said, "But that was when I was very little.", she sighed, "Shopping centres are really loud and crowded.", she said.

"But your parents must've have taken you, right?", Tamaki asked.

I saw Yuki flinch slightly and she looked over at Eiko.

"Err..I think m-my parents knew that I didn't like shopping, so they got the maids to go.", she replied as she looked at the ground.

We began to approach our limos.

"Then we'll make sure you enjoy it this time.", Tamaki said excitedly.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him a small smile.

"We'll see.", Yuki said.

She gave us a small bow then stepped into the limo. Eiko looked back at Yuki then I saw her stare directly at me. Her eyes seemed to show concern but she quickly turned away and got into the limo.

Two hours later...

I stood in front of the mirror as I straightened my tie. I sighed.

I was currently wearing a black suit since we had a meeting soon, where all the rich families gather and talk about business deals. I really didn't want to go, as my father had no plans in handing me the family business. He doesn't have enough confidence in his third son. Since I'm the youngest, the company will probably be handed to one of my two older brothers.

Yuuichi, the first born or Akito, the second son.

I know that I have no right to challenge either of them, since I haven't reached their level yet; but at times I wish my father would put faith in me.

I don't really get along with any of my family members, Fuyumi being an exception. I hardly see my mother since she's usually out a lot. I try to avoid my father as much as possible since all he does, is criticise everything that I do. I don't see Yuuichi often, as he only visits once in a while since he's so busy. But with Akito, that's not the case. He likes to pick on me whenever he gets the chance to, always trying to rub it in my face that he's better than me. He has this superior aura that he puts on and looks down on anyone who isn't at his level. Extremely arrogant.

I shook my head and adjusted my glasses.

'Now is not the time to think about this.', I thought.

I felt something rubbing against my ankle and I looked down at Maaya. I bent down and picked her up. She curled up on my arm. She yawned and I gently rubbed her back. There was a knock at the door and Fuyumi came in. She looked at the kitten and her eyes brightened.

She ran over and gently stroked Maaya.

"When did you get a kitten?", she asked quietly as Maaya had fallen asleep.

"Two days ago.", I replied.

I walked over to my bed and placed her on the pillow. I covered her with a small blanket.

"You bought her?", Fuyumi asked.

"No, someone gave her to me.", I said.

I sat down on the bed, and began putting my shoes on.

"Tamaki?", Fuyumi asked.

I shook my head.

"Yuki.", I said.

Fuyumi gave me a grin and I rolled my eyes. I picked up my phone and a small notebook, which I placed inside the suit pocket.

20 minutes later...

I was in the limo with my father and brothers right now. Fuyumi was in another limo with my mother.

I put on a straight face and showed no emotion.

'I really want this to be over now.', I thought.

"How is school going, Kyoya?", I heard my father's cold voice.

I looked at him.

"It's going well Father.", I replied.

"And the cases?", he asked.

"We finished the first case yesterday.", I said.

"I see.", he said quietly, "Make sure to do well, I don't want my son to be an embarrassment in front of the other children.", he said.

"Yes Father.", I said then clenched my jaw.

30 minutes later...

My father and brothers left to greet the other families while I stayed with the Host Club. Fuyumi was with us and she was just talking to Tamaki about random things.

I sighed.

'At least Haruhi is lucky being a commoner, she doesn't have to go to these stupid meetings.', I thought.

I sighed.

People were making their way up the stairs or taking the lift, since the meeting was going to start soon. A couple of the children followed after their parents.

I looked at my watch.

There was still an hour to go and some of the families still haven't arrived.

'I wonder if the Murasaki family will come.', I thought.

10 minutes later... 

"Should we go up soon?", Fuyumi asked.

"Maybe we should.", Tamaki replied.

"We still have a long time until it starts.", Honey-senpai said.

"It's better than staying here and doing nothing.", one of the twins said.

We began to hear hushed whispers.

"That's the family.", an old woman said.

"I didn't know that the Murasaki family had beautiful children.", someone else said.

'Murasaki?', I thought.

"Those two girls look very pretty.", someone else said.

'Wait what?', I looked around.

"Especially the small one.", someone said.

'Where?', I searched for them through the crowd.

I saw a tall man, with short light brown hair who looked around his late 30s, he was wearing a black suit and there was a woman walking beside him. She was wearing a long dark grey dress, which clung to her frame. There were several guards surrounding the both of them. 

I looked behind them and saw more guards, who began to slow down. The couple and the guards got into the lift. The second group of guards, moved slightly to create a larger circle. That's when I spotted two people.

My eyes widened.


	36. chapter 36

Yuki's P.O.V 

I sat in the limo, staring out the window.

We were making our way to where the meeting was being held, since the whole family was invited.

'I really don't want to go.', I thought.

"How has school been going?", the woman in the grey dress asked.

"It's great.", Eiko replied.

"Yuki?", she asked.

I looked at her.

"Fine.", I replied.

"And the Host Club members?", the man next to her asked, he was wearing a black suit and his light brown hair was combed back.

"What about them?", I asked.

"Have you been getting along?", he asked.

I paused.

"Yeah, something like that.", I said.

"Are you enjoying it here?", he asked.

I looked at Eiko then back at the man.

"I can manage.", I said.

He gave me a smile.

There was a moment of silence before the woman spoke up.

"You both look very beautiful.", she said.

I looked at her then at my dress (the picture above, along with black tights and black ankle boots). I looked over at Eiko who was wearing a light pink dress with high heels.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

As the guards moved, I spotted Eiko at the centre. She was wearing a long pink dress, it stuck to her figure and flared out slightly near the bottom. 

My eyes searched for Yuki.

My breath caught when I found Yuki.

I felt the drumming of my heartbeat.

Yuki was wearing a dress which went just above her knees. It started off with a dark shade of blue to a lighter shade, at the hem of the dress. The dress flared out and there was a bow around her waist. She wore black tights with black ankle boots.

Overall, she looked really beautiful.

It was quite a change since it's the first time I've seen her in a dress.

She looked like she was fixing something on her left wrist.

"Yuki-chan looks so pretty!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

I felt someone stand next to me.

"Which one's Yuki?", Fuyumi asked, "The smaller one?", she asked.

"Yeah.", I said.

"She's cute.", Fuyumi said.

I smirked slightly.

'Cute indeed.', I thought.

We were all staring at the both of them.

Then Yuki turned to her head to the left and saw us. There was no expression for a couple of seconds. Honey-senpai waved at her. She smiled and gave a small bow before the guards led them into the lift.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

As we walked in through the doors, people stared at us and began to whisper.

'This is what happens when you bring guards with you.', I thought.

I felt the watch on my left hand start to loosen. 

The first set of guards walked into the lift as the couple stepped inside. The second set of guards, stayed around us. I looked at my watch and slightly tightened it around my wrist.

I felt eyes on me, and I looked to my left.

There I saw the Host Club standing but there was also an older woman standing next to Kyoya-senpai. I stared at them blankly.

'They look nice in suits.', I thought.

Honey-senpai waved at me. I gave them a smile and gave them a small bow, before we were led to the lift.

Once we reached the top, there were several men in uniform, who showed us to the meeting room. We entered a large room, which had a large circular table and dozens of chairs. I followed Eiko then took a seat. More people walked in and I spotted a few of the Host Club members. I saw the older woman walk beside Kyoya-senpai.

'Sister?', I thought.

I watched them make their way to an older couple.

'Parents probably.', I thought.

There was a serious looking man, with slight grey hair, and glasses which were pushed up to reflect the light. There was a woman sitting beside him, who looked slightly younger by a couple of years. On either side of the couple, were two males. The male sitting next to the father looked older than the other male who was sitting next to the mother. The woman who was walking beside Kyoya-senpai sat down next to the younger male, Kyoya-senpai joining his sister.

I felt my phone vibrate and I reached for it in my dress pocket.

It was a text from Tamaki-senpai.

'You look very beautiful.', he said.

I stared at it blankly, then looked around the room. I stopped when I landed on blonde hair. There was a man with light brown hair, the Chairman of the school, who sat beside an old lady. Sitting on the other side of the Chairman was Tamaki-senpai.

'Who's the old lady?', I thought, 'Grandmother?', I thought, 'I wonder where his mother is.', I thought.

Tamaki-senpai looked at me and gave me a smile. I looked away and put my phone back in my pocket. I looked around the room. I spotted the twins who were speaking to a man, who had ginger hair.

'Father.', I thought.

And there was a woman beside the man, a ginger as well.

'Mother.', I thought.

I looked around and saw students I didn't recognise. I then saw Mori-senpai and a shorter raven haired male sitting beside him.

'Brothers.', I thought.

Then next to them was a couple, and beside them was Honey-senpai and another male.

'Brothers?', I thought again, as the male didn't look like Honey-senpai at all. He was taller and had brown hair.

I felt eyes on me again and I looked around. My eyes landed on the Ootori family. The young male who was sitting next to the mother, had his arms folded over his chest.

'Why did they bring so many guards?', he thought, 'Are they trying to show that they have power?', the male thought.

I looked at the father.

His eyes were fixed somewhere else before he turned back. His eyes then landed on me. He gave me a small smile.

'The Murasaki family seem to be doing well.', he thought.

I gave him a small smile.

I then looked over at the woman who was sitting beside Kyoya-senpai. She was talking to Kyoya-senpai (who seemed a bit stiff) but stopped and turned to look around. Her eyes landed on me and she gave me a bright smile.

'So cute.', she thought.

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly and quickly looked away.

The doors opened and a short old man entered. Everyone began to stand up and I got to my feet. There were several men beside him.

He sat down then gestured us to sit down.

"It's good to see everyone reunite together.", he said with a smile.

The room went silent as everyone listened to him.

"Let's do a check if everyone turned up.", he said.

A middle aged man, stood beside the old man and took a notebook out. He opened it and began to read the family names out, in alphabetical order, and each family stood up and bowed.

There were names that I didn't know, but some I knew.

"Haninozuka.", the man said.

The couple and the two males stood up and bowed.

"Hitachiin.", he said.

The couple and the twins bowed.

Several names later.

"Morinozuka.", he continued.

A few names later.

"Murasaki.", he said.

We stood up and I gave a bow.

This got the attention of several families who began to whisper. They were silenced when the secretary cleared his throat.

"Ootori.", he continued.

The couple, the woman and the three males stood up and bowed.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai who sat back down.

He didn't look very happy.

"Suoh.", he said.

After all the names were read out, the old man began to speak. He began to mention business deals and I drowned out his voice.

'Well this is boring.', I thought as I looked around.

I looked around the room.

'How long does this old man talk for?', someone thought.

'If we continue like this, our business will make a profit.', a man thought.

I began to read people's thoughts and found that most of them were about business projects and other work related things.

But my attention was caught on a particular thought. And it was from an Ootori.

'What was his name again?', I thought for a while.

I looked at him.

'Akito.', I thought, 'Second son and helps his older brother Yuuichi with the family business.', I thought.

'I don't really understand why everyone else was invited.', he thought, 'It's obvious who owns the larger businesses so the rest are just useless. Can't they just get out already?', he thought.

I stared at him before looking away.

'Isn't he arrogant?', I thought.

It was almost an hour later, that the old man finished discussing all the plans.

"Well that is all for today.", he said, "I hope to see you all at the next meeting.", he stood and everyone stood up as well to give him a bow.

The chattering started again, and I stood up, followed by several other people. Eiko walked beside me.

"That was a boring meeting.", she whispered quietly.

"I know.", I replied.

We spotted a girl who began to wave to Eiko, it was someone from school and Eiko waved back.

"Yuki-chan!", someone called me.

I turned around and saw Honey-senpai with the twins.

"I'll be right back.", Eiko said before making her way to the girl.

Soon Honey-senpai and the twins came over to me.

"Yuki-chan, you look very pretty.", he said with a smile.

"Err...thanks.", I replied as I looked over at Eiko.

"Come on, Yuki.", Hikaru began.

"Why don't you wear a dress for the Host Club?", Kaoru asked. 

"I'm not really interested.", I said.

Mori-senpai joined us.

"Then what if we make you a dress?", they both asked.

"Why?", I asked.

"It'll be fun.", they replied.

"I really don't want-", they cut me off.

"Then how about you give us conditions?", Kaoru said.

"And then we'll make a dress that you like.", Hikaru said.

I sighed.

"I don't think you'll be able to make a dress for me since there'll be a lot of conditions.", I said.

"It's fine.", Hikaru said.

"Just say them.", Kaoru said.

I looked back at Eiko who was talking and smiling at the girl.

"It can't show my back. It can't be a long dress. It can't be too short either. It has to have pockets. I don't like long sleeves. It shouldn't show too much cleavage. It can't be a bodycon. And it has to have a simple design not something big.", I said.

They stared at me in shock.

"I did say I have lots of conditions.", I said.

"That's okay.", Hikaru said.

"We can do this.", Kaoru said.

"Do what?", I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Kyoya-senpai's sister.

"We're going to make a dress for Yuki.", both twins said.

Tamaki-senpai's eyes brightened up.

"Really?", he exclaimed, "That is fantastic.", he grinned.

I looked at him with a slight frown before I turned to look back at Eiko. She was talking to the girl and it looked like their conversation was coming to an end.

"You must be Yuki?", I heard a female voice.

I looked to my right and the female with long black hair smiled at me. She had a long green dress and wore black high heels.

I gave her a small bow.

"And you are?", I looked at her.

"Oh I'm Fuyumi. Kyoya's sister.", she replied with a bow.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai blankly before looking back at Fuyumi-san.

"Mitsukuni.", someone calls, "Takashi.", a man calls them over. 

They go over to him and the twins also leave when their mother calls them over.

"Are you a first year?", Fuyumi-san asked.

I looked back at her.

I nodded.

"So how are your studies going?", she asked.

"Umm..fine.", I replied.

I looked back at Eiko, who was now speaking to a tall male. He had black hair and was wearing a black suit.

'Kyoya-senpai's brother?', I thought.

I could tell that Eiko was tense and the man seemed to find this very amusing. 

I heard a sigh behind me.

"What's Akito doing now?", Fuyumi-san said.

I looked back at Eiko and the male.

'Akito Ootori.', I thought.

"Ah, Yuki, you remember our plan on Sunday, right?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"Yeah.", I replied. 

I looked back at Eiko. I saw her hands tense.

I turned around and gave a bow to Fuyumi-san.

"It was a pleasure meeting you.", I said.

I looked at Tamaki-senpai then Kyoya-senpai.

"I'll see you later.", I said as I turned around and made my way to where Eiko was standing.

The guards followed me.

As I approached them, I could hear the conversation.

"Your father must find it very useful to have you help him with his business.", the man named Akito spoke in English.

'She's such an idiot.', he thought.

Eiko was finding it hard to reply.

"Err..w-well he off-offered to...err..a deal w-was ma-made-", I cut Eiko off, since her English wasn't getting anywhere.

"It's quite rude of you to speak in English when the other person doesn't understand.", I spoke up in English.

Eiko turned to look at me and sighed in relief. The man stopped smirking and looked at me.

"I apologise.", he said in Japanese, "I didn't realise.", he said.

"You and I both know that's a lie.", I said in Japanese.

He looked at me with cold eyes but I stared at him blankly.

"You must be her sister.", he said, "I didn't know you were smart enough.", he replied with a smile.

"And what would you know about intelligence?", I asked and his smile faded away, "Someone who always looks down on others would never understand intelligence.", I said.

He glared at me.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked, menacingly.

I paused.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you use your family name when you're losing an argument.", I said sarcastically.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I watched Yuki approach Eiko and Akito. It was quite surprising to see the smirk on my brother's face disappear when Yuki said something. We walked a bit closer so that we could hear better.

"You must be her sister.", Akito said, "I didn't know you were smart enough.", he replied with a smile.

I clenched my fists.

"And what would you know about intelligence?", Yuki asked.

I relaxed my hands and stared at Yuki.

I saw Akito's smile disappear.

"Someone who always looks down on others would never understand intelligence.", Yuki continued.

I heard Fuyumi make a small noise and looked at her. She was trying to contain her laughter.

"She's got guts.", Fuyumi whispered.

Akito glared at Yuki, but she didn't flinch.

"Do you know who I am?", he asked in a threatening manner.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise you use your family name when you're losing an argument.", Yuki said sarcastically.

I smirked slightly.

'She's quite something.', I thought.

Akito took a step forward and the guards behind Yuki advanced forward. Yuki held up her hand and they stopped.

"I suggest you keep your distance, if you'd like to keep that face of yours undamaged.", Yuki said.

Akito stepped back.

"You better watch your mouth little girl, you wouldn't want your father to lose business partners, now would you?", he asked.

"The last time I checked, your father proposed a business deal with the Murasaki family. I think the one who should be concerned is you.", Yuki replied.

I saw Akito clench his fists.

"I could get rid of you.", Akito said, "You know that?", he asked.

"Empty threats don't scare me.", Yuki replied.

"You don't have very good manners.", Akito said.

Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"You're one to talk.", Yuki said, "It's quite disappointing.", she paused, "I expected a better first impression from Kyoya-senpai's brother.", she said.

My eyes widened for a split second.

"Don't compare me to an immature child. The only thing he's capable of, is embarrassing himself in front of everyone.", Akito said bitterly.

Yuki smirked. 

"Really?", she asked, "You should look around to see who exactly is embarrassing themselves in front of others.", Yuki said.

She paused.

"And I don't know why you're speaking so lowly of Kyoya-senpai, when the one with the repulsive personality is you. You should tone down with that arrogant attitude of yours, wouldn't want to get put aside now, would we?", Yuki said with a smirk.

I felt the tightness in my chest loosen, until there was no pain.

'What's this?', I thought.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Akito.", Yuki gave a small bow, before walking past him.

'This isn't admiration, is it?', I thought.

Eiko followed Yuki and the guards were on either side of them, as they headed towards the lift.

'I'm falling for Yuki.', I thought.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I didn't really like his attitude. The way he talked about Kyoya-senpai, that was not fair. This guy is going around, thinking he owns the place, and then there's Kyoya-senpai who works really hard and stays in the background.

As I walked past him, I noticed that Mr. Ootori (Kyoya-senpai's father) and the eldest son were standing there.

'They probably heard everything.', I thought, 'Doesn't really matter, since I spoke the truth.', I thought.

I looked at his father.

'Interesting girl.', Mr. Ootori thought.

I smirked slightly as we walked past and stepped into the lift.

'I can't wait to go home.', I thought, 'I'm so tired and I need to sleep.', I thought.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was back in the limo and couldn't help but feel somewhat happy.

My father and Yuuichi were sitting opposite me, and Akito was sitting a seat away from him.

"That girl.", my father began, "That's Yuki Murasaki, isn't it?", he asked.

"Yes.", I replied.

"Do you get along with her?", my father asked.

"She's an acquaintance.", I replied.

He paused.

"Make sure to stay on her good side.", he said, "She's an impressive girl.", he said.

"Yes Father.", I said.

'That's the first time he's complimented anyone.', I thought.

"But Father, did you see the way she spoke to me?", Akito asked angrily.

"Yes and I also saw the way you were not able to defend yourself against a 16-year-old girl.", my father said.

I held in a smile.

"But Father-", Akito got cut off.

"I expected more from you.", my father said, "I regret letting you help Yuuichi run the business when you can't even stay composed during an argument.", he said.

"But-", Akito got cut off again.

"I'm sure that Kyoya would have done a better job than you.", my father said.

I looked at my father. 

This made Akito quiet as he listened to Father.

"But that girl is right, this attitude of yours, isn't going to get you anywhere.", he said, "I suggest you pull yourself together before I have a change in mind.", my father said coldly.

"Yes Father.", Akito said as he clenched his jaw.

An hour later...

I just had a shower and was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

'That was the first time my father had spoken so highly of me. It was unexpected.', I thought.

Maaya came and crawled next to my head.

I turned onto my side and stroked her fur.

'Thank you Yuki.', I thought, 'I'm glad I met someone like you.', I smiled.


	37. chapter 37

Kyoya's P.O.V 

It was Saturday morning when my phone began to ring. I snapped my eyes open and grabbed the phone from the table.

I put it on speaker as I knew who was calling at this time.

"Kyoya, there's a commoner's festival going on today, so get ready soon. I'm coming to pick you up.", Tamaki said before hanging up.

I sighed.

I got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast.

I checked my watch.

9.00 AM

'I wonder what he's up to.', I thought.

I made my way to the front door once I heard his limo pull up. He waved at me and I walked over to the limo. I took a seat next to the window as the limo continued to drive off. I saw it take a detour.

"Where are we going?", I asked.

"To pick up Eiko.", Tamaki replied.

'What about Yuki?', I thought as I looked out the window.

We pulled up near the Murasaki mansion and saw Eiko walk towards the limo. Once she got in, we drove away from the mansion.

"Is Yuki not coming?", Tamaki asked Eiko.

"No.", Eiko replied, "She left the house ages ago.", she said.

"Do you know where she went?", I asked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea.", she said.

"She didn't tell you?", I asked.

EIKO shook her head.

"Shall I ask her then?", Tamaki asked.

He pulled out his phone.

"You think she'll pick up?", Eiko asked.

"You never know.", Tamaki said as he dialled her number.

He put it on speaker and we heard it ringing. After a couple of seconds, Yuki picked up.

"Hello?", she said.

'She answered?', I thought.

"Ah Yuki, good morning.", Tamaki said with a smile, "We were just wondering if you're free since we're all meeting up to go to this festival.", Tamaki said.

There was a pause.

"Err..sorry I'm busy.", Yuki said.

We heard a male's voice in the background. 

"I have to go now.", Yuki said, "Bye.", she said before hanging up.

'Who was that man in the background?', I thought, 'She's not going out with anyone, is she?', I thought.

"Who was that in the background?", Tamaki asked.

"Probably someone she knows.", Eiko replied.

"Her boyfriend?", Tamaki asked.

My heart stopped.

Eiko looked at Tamaki before she burst into a fit of laughter.

"Yuki?", she asked, "A boyfriend?", Eiko continued to laugh again.

"What's so funny?", I asked.

Her laughter died down and she looked at me.

"Do you really think she'll have a boyfriend when that girl can barely keep a conversation going?", Eiko asked.

She sighed.

"But I'm pretty sure she doesn't have a boyfriend.", Eiko said, "Well from what I know of.", she added, "Although there are a few people who are interested in her, but she doesn't realise this.", Eiko said with a smile.

'So she has admirers?', I thought, 'But even Eiko doesn't know whether her sister is in a relationship with someone.', I thought.

"Do we know them?", Tamaki asked.

She shook her head.

"They're from the department.", Eiko replied.

"Did they tell her that they like her?", Tamaki asked.

"No, of course not.", Eiko said, "Yuki is a very interesting girl, you see.", Eiko began, "When it comes to solving cases, she's an expert at this. Yuki’s really good at observing people's behaviour and just everything in general. But when it comes to feelings, that's something she doesn't understand.", Eiko said.

"Why is that?", I asked.

Eiko looked at me.

"Well I can't exactly tell you the main cause of it, but there are several reasons.", Eiko said, "When Yuki was little, she never really liked to be around people. She wouldn't really speak to anyone or let anyone come close to her. That's how she's always been. So say for example, someone were to tell her that they like her. She wouldn't know what to do. But it's more like she doesn't understand that feeling.", Eiko said.

"But isn't because she's never experienced it before?", Tamaki asked.

Eiko shook her head.

"That's not the case with Yuki. When observing people, I'm sure you'd come to understand what it means to like someone or what it means to hate someone.", Eiko said, "Yuki understands how it works but she just doesn't notice.", she said, "She's too caught up, in her own little world, that she doesn't pay attention to any of the things around her.", she paused.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing.", Eiko said, "But I think that Yuki is so used to being alone, that she's unable to get comfortable around others.", she said.

"So the reason she's like this with us?", Tamaki asked, "Is it because she doesn't like being around us?", he asked.

"Well I'm not sure if she likes being with all of you, although she seems quite comfortable with Kyoya.", Eiko looked at me, "But yes, that's one of the reasons why she wasn't very fond of you all.", she said.

"Then what's difference between Kyoya and us?", Tamaki asked.

"Maybe that question should be answered by Kyoya, himself.", Eiko said.

They both looked at me.

"How am I meant to know?", I asked.

"Because it's strange.", Eiko began, "Why does she get on with you but not as much with the rest of the Host Club members?", Eiko asked.

"Is there meant to be a reason?", I asked.

"Well of course-", Tamaki got cut off.

"So that's the reason.", Eiko said.

"What is?", I asked.

She laughed lightly.

"You have quite an odd personality which seems to go well with Yuki's.", Eiko said.

"How so?", I asked.

"The way you ask those questions.", Eiko said.

The limo came to a stop.

I looked at her.

"No wonder she's close to you.", Eiko said.

We saw the third years and the twins across the road. Eiko got out of the limo.

"What did she mean by that? ", I looked at Tamaki. 

He shrugged his shoulders.

I frowned slightly.

'Odd personality? Close to me?', I thought.

I shook my head and stepped out of the limo.

'I doubt she's close to me.', I thought, 'The younger Hitachiin twin seems to be getting closer to Yuki.', I sighed.

I walked over to the rest of the group.

"So where are we going first?", Tamaki asked.

"There's stores over there we could look at.", Hruhi said.

Several hours later...

13.25 PM

We were heading to see a skateboarding competition. There were quite a lot of spectators and we managed to find space near the finishing line.

Opposite to where we were standing was a large TV screen, which was displaying all the initials of the competitors. There was a total of 15 competitors.

"Do you come here often?", Eiko asked.

The race begun and we could here the commentator through the speaker.

"Sometimes.", Haruhi replied.

"Racer number 2 is in the lead, with 5 and 6 following.", the commentator said.

We saw the screen show the order of the ranking.

6 minutes later...

"But there seems to be a commotion at the back.", he said, "But what's this?", he exclaimed, "Racer number 9 just moved from 14th place to 8th place!", he shouted, "That was some amazing dodging!", he shouted into the speaker.

I looked back at the screen and saw Racer number 9 move into 8th place.

'I wonder what Yuki is doing.', I thought.

5 minutes later...

"Now we have Racer number 5 and 6 battling for the second position.", the commentator shouted, "Racer number 2 just turned a corner and he has a bit more to go before the finishing line.", he said, "Who will take the first place and win the prize of 500,000 yen?", he exclaimed.

'That's quite a large sum of money for a competition.', I thought.

3 minutes later...

"But what's this?", he shouted, "Racer number 9 just moved to 4th place!", he exclaimed, "With the way things are going, she'll catch up with the others soon.", he said, "Racer number 6 has been falling behind.", he said, "Oh my gosh!", he screamed, "Racer number 9 just overtook the third position!", he shouted, "She's now going at the same speed as Racer number 5, who is in second place at the moment.", he said, "It's only in a matter of seconds before she takes over his place.", he spoke through the microphone.

I looked at the ranking.

1st positon - Racer number 2

2nd positon - Racer number 5

3rd position- Racer number 9

I looked over at the empty road. The racers should be approaching soon. All the roads were blocked off for this competition and there were fences built to stop the spectators from running into the road.

"Amazing!", he shouted; "Racer number 9 has now taken over the second positon!", he exclaimed, "Racer number 2 should be getting nervous now, because that girl can skateboard!", he shouted into the microphone.

We heard the cheering get louder.

"And here they come around the corner!", he exclaimed, "Racer number 2 in first position, Racer number 9 in second position and Racer number 5 in third.", he said.

I saw a tall male skate at a high speed from the corner. He had blonde hair and was wearing tracksuit bottoms with a plain shirt and hoodie. He turned to look behind him.

My eyes widened.

"Yuki?", the twins and Tamaki said.

She was wearing a black leather jacket, dark blue top, dark grey jeans and black boots. Yuki was Racer number 9.

'Wait what?', I looked at Eiko.

She looked like she was in shock at well.

I looked back at Yuki and saw that she was catching up to Racer number 2.

I looked to the side and saw a carriage approaching. There were two brown horses carrying a few passengers. By the time the skateboarders come, the carriage will be in the way.

"Looks like a carriage is coming on their way. Will they able to pass it before they intersect?", the commentator spoke up.

The carriage was already starting to block their path.

"Racer number 2 has begun to slow down.", the commentator said, "Looks like they have to wait for the carriage to move before continuing with the race.", he said.

I looked at Yuki.

She pushed her right foot off the ground and the skateboard began to pick up speed. Yuki continued to use more force to gain speed.

"But it looks like Racer number 9 is not slowing down.", the commentator spoke up. 

She passed Racer number 2.

"Racer number 9 takes the first positon but she won't make it.", he said. 

The carriage was blocking half the road now.

"You see the carriage, right?", Tamaki asked.

"Yeah we see the carriage. ", the twins replied in sync.

Yuki picked up more speed.

"Then why isn't she slowing down?", Tamaki asked.

The carriage now blocked off the whole road and we could no longer see Yuki or the any of the racers.

"She's going to crash.", Honey-senpai said.

A few seconds pass.

I walk closer to the fence.

'Where's Yuki?', I thought.

The next we saw, shocked everyone.

We see her fly over the carriage.

People stare at her wide-eyed.

I quietly gasp.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion.

The skateboard rotates under her feet and the distance between the skateboard and the ground start to decrease.

Yuki manages to land back on the ground with ease and continues to skate.

The crowd was silent before they erupted into cheers. There were lots of cheers and claps as Yuki reached the finishing line.

"And we have a winner!", the commentator start to scream again, "First place goes to Racer number 9!", he cheers.

Yuki is standing on the skateboard staring back at the road. She then gets off and flips the board which she catches, placing it under her arm.

'That was amazing.', I thought.

The crowd began to clap and the Host Club joined as well. I began to clap as I looked over at Yuki. I saw her give a wave to her bodyguard, the one with the scar. She walks over to him and hands the skateboard to him.

She disappears behind the crowd.

"Let's go.", Eiko says as she pushed past people to catch up to Yuki.

We follow her.

After a couple of minutes of looking around, we spotted Yuki standing next to several men in suits. One of them shakes her hand before handing her the envelope. They walk away and she stares at the money.

Yuki begins to walk and I saw that the bodyguard was no longer with her. We begin to follow her as she turns a corner.

We hide behind the corner of a shop.

"Why are we hiding from Yuki?", Haruhi asked.

"Shh!", the twins said, "Don't blow our cover.", they said.

"Let's see what she does with the money.", Tamaki said.

Yuki stops next to a middle-aged man who was standing by a taxi. He looks at her and Yuki holds out the envelope. He looks at her and then takes it. There were tears streaming down his face as he bowed to her.

She stopped him from getting onto his knees. He bowed for almost the tenth time now before giving a wave and getting onto the taxi. She gave a small wave then the taxi drove off. 

I saw Yuki sigh before stretching her arm over her head.

I texted the driver.

She then pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. Reluctantly, she picked up the call.

Our limo arrived and parked behind us. We got inside and watched Yuki.

After several minutes she hung up then began to text someone. She put her phone back in her pocket.

Yuki then got out a small device that looked like a remote. She pressed a button and it began to open up. Yuki threw it and it opened into a skateboard before it even hit the ground.

"That's so cool!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

I could make out a few buttons on the surface.

'That's a very modernised skateboard.', I thought.

She stepped onto it then pushed off the ground to start moving.

We began to follow behind her.

Yuki rode the skateboard onto the road and she placed her right foot onto something that was at the end of board, which made her pick up speed without the need for her to touch the ground.

We were on the motorway now and there was quite a large distance between Yuki and the limo.

"Can't you go faster?", Tamaki asked.

"Sir, we're going at 65 mph.", the driver replied, "The speed limit is 70 mph.", he said.

I looked back at Yuki who began to slow down slightly as there was several cars in front of her. She had a Bluetooth voyager on her right ear. A couple of seconds later, she began to speed up again. 

There were cars in front of us and we got stuck, the driver was going to reverse but there were cars behind us as well.

I sighed.

"Looks like we can't follow her now.", one of the twins said.

'Well it wasn't exactly a nice thing to do in the first place.', I thought as I leaned back on the seat, 'But I wonder what she's was up to. And who was she speaking to?', I thought.


	38. chapter 38

Sunday morning

8.48 AM

Yuki's P.O.V 

I rolled over onto my right side on the bed as I could no longer sleep. I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the brightness. I sighed then looked at the clock. The room was silent except for ticking of the needles as each second passed by.

I rubbed my eyes and winced when I felt my left arm sting. I sighed and pulled up the sleeve. The bandage which was wrapped from my wrist to my elbow was slightly stained with blood. I sighed.

'And this is why I hate getting involved in these sorts of things.', I thought.

I slowly sat up and looked at my phone. There was a voicemail.

I pressed a few buttons before placing the phone close to my ear.

It was silent for several seconds.

There was a crackling sound and I frowned.

Then it was dead silent before there was a deep chuckle. The laughter echoed for a couple of seconds before it went quiet again.

"I'm coming to get you..", a man's voice was heard before the call was cut off.

I hung up and stared at the screen.

'Who the hell was that?', I thought, 'And that's the same caller as before, isn't it?', I thought with a frown.

My phone vibrated and I looked back at the caller ID.

Tamaki-senpai. 

I sighed and picked it up, making sure to put it on speaker.

"Yuki!", he exclaimed, "Good morning!", he shouted through the phone.

I sighed again.

"Morning.", I said.

"You ready yet?", he asked. 

"No.", I replied.

"Don't forget we're meeting today at 10.", he said.

"I know.", I said.

There was barking in the background before Tamaki-senpai said goodbye before hanging up.

I looked at the phone.

'Some weirdo.', I thought as I got out of bed.

I made my way to the bathroom. After I was done, I went to the wardrobe.

'It's really warm today.', I thought, 'What shall I wear?'.

I came to a stop on a certain clothing and I smiled. 

It consisted of black tights, a blue denim dungaree shorts and a blue-and-white stripped short sleeved top (picture above).

I went over to the cupboard and bandaged my arm again. Then made my way to the bathroom, putting on my contacts and combing my hair.

I put my phone in my pocket and slipped on the slippers before making my way down the stairs.

9.15 AM

I had finished my breakfast when I heard footsteps from the staircase. Eiko enters the dining room.

She was wearing a summer dress with floral patterns which went just above her knees. She gave me a smile.

Her eyes moved to my left arm.

"Umm..what happened to your arm?", she asked.

"I got cut.", I replied.

"I can see that.", she said, "But how?", she asked.

"Just a small fight.", I said as I stood up from the table.

I heard her sigh.

"Anyways, you were amazing yesterday.", Eiko said.

I turned to look at her.

"I didn't know you could skateboard, so when I saw you that was quite shocking.", she said. 

"Well it's not like you asked.", I said.

She stared at me.

"Never mind.", I said and went to where the sofa was.

'It's not like you cared about my life, not unless it involved you.', I thought, 'But I can't blame you. Everyone's like that.', I thought.

I paused.

'Everyone but them.', I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when my phone vibrated.

It was Tamaki-senpai on the group chat.

"We're meeting outside the shopping centre, by the bench.", he texted.

He then texted the address of the shopping centre.

I put my phone away.

I stood up and walked over to the porch. I took a pair of dark blue trainers and began tying up the shoelaces. Once I was done, I went outside and saw Henry sitting in the limo, on the phone with someone.

'I wonder who he's speaking to.', I thought.

Henry looked back at the mansion and when he saw me, he hung up and put his phone in his pocket. 

'That's strange.', I thought.

He got out of the car and I began to walk over to him.

He gave me a smile.

"Looks like you're dressed well for this warm weather.", he said.

Henry wasn't wearing a suit but a blue shirt and dark blue jeans. But he had suitable shoes on.

I gave him a smile.

"I don't want to overheat when it's like 23 degrees outside.", I said.

He laughed lightly.

"That's true.", he said.

"Before I forget.", I began and looked back at the mansion to make sure Eiko wasn't there yet, "I need you to check something for me.", I said.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

"Not yet.", I replied as I found the voicemail and played it for him.

I also played the several others that I had received.

I looked at Henry and saw that his eyes were quite serious.

"I'll send you the caller ID, so can you find me who it is?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Yuki, are you sure you want to go out today?", he asked.

"I'll be fine. And besides the rest of the Host Club will be there, so I'm sure nothing will happen. I also promised them that I'll come so I can't bail on them.", I said.

I walked past Henry and got into the limo.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was in the living room, finishing off my breakfast. I had already changed into a pair of navy blue shorts which went to my knees, a plain light blue shirt, and a thin white jacket.

I was quite looking forward to Sunday, and that wasn't because of the Host Club but because I get to see Yuki.

'Is this normal?', I thought, 'Just thinking about that person constantly?', I sighed.

But today morning was very odd and it was a certain voicemail which made me slightly wary.

It seems like either I have a stalker or someone is probably trying to kill me. But I'm hoping it's nothing serious. I decided to tell Tachibana about it anyways.

9.30 AM

The butler told me the limo arrived and I stood up. I put my phone in my pocket and walked to the entrance, putting on my shoes. I stepped outside and was greeted by a cool breeze.

'It's really warm.', I thought.

15 minutes later...

We finally arrived to where the shopping centre was, and I looked around to find the bench.

"Over there!", he exclaimed.

I looked in the direction he was pointing to and found them. Eiko was wearing a floral dress but my eyes moved to Yuki. She was wearing black tights, a blue denim dungaree shorts and a blue-and-white stripped short sleeved top with dark blue trainers. I couldn't help but stare at her because she looked more feminine than usual since the male's uniform hid any signs of feminine features.

"You shouldn't stare so much.", someone next to me spoke up.

I looked at Tamaki who was grinning at me.

I pushed my glasses up my nose.

"I wasn't staring.", I said.

He laughed.

"Right. Of course.", he said with a smile.

Yuki was sitting on the table bench, while Eiko sat down on the seat next to her. Eiko was talking to Yuki so they didn't notice us.

"Eiko! Yuki!", Tamaki shouts and waves from where we were standing.

They looked at us.

We began to approach them and they got off the bench, making their way to us.

'Cute indeed.', I thought as I looked at Yuki.

I finally noticed the bandage on Yuki’s left arm.

'Is that from when she was on the skateboard?', I thought.

"You both look lovely today.", Tamaki said. 

Eiko gave us a smile while Yuki just had a blank expression on.

"Thanks.", Eiko said, "You too.", she said.

I saw Yuki frown slightly before looking at Eiko. She turned around when we heard someone calling us.

It was Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They both made their way to us.

"Yuki-chan you look very cute!", Honey-senpai exclaimed, he then looked at Eiko, "You too Eiko-chan.", he said with a smile.

I noticed a small smile on Yuki's face before it disappeared within seconds.

'Yuki doesn't show a lot of emotions so it's quite hard to know how she's feeling.', I thought. 

A couple of minutes later, the twins and Haruhi joined us.

"Alright, let's go then!", Tamaki exclaimed.

I was going to walk with Yuki but I saw her walking beside one of the twins.

My heart slightly sank as I watched the both of them talking to each other.

"You're interested in Yuki, aren't you?", a voice next to me asked.

I looked down and found Haruhi next to me. She was staring at Yuki and the Hitachiin twin.

I stayed silent.

"It seems Kaoru and Yuki have gotten close.", Haruhi suddenly said.

I looked down at Haruhi then at Yuki.

He was walking a bit too close for my liking. And I felt my insides twist.

"Don't give up.", Haruhi said.

She then walked over to Honey-senpai who had called her over.

I sighed and walked by myself.

I looked ahead just as Yuki stopped walking with Kaoru. She then joined me.

I blinked a couple of times as I looked down at her. Her hands were in her pockets and she was staring at a couple who were with their daughter. Yuki then looked up at me.

"About what you said last time.", she began.

I frowned slightly.

"What did I say?", I asked.

"T-The thing about telling you all my guesses and stuff.", she said.

I waited for her to continue.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that.", she said and looked at the ground, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say and what I'm not.", she said.

"That's alright.", I said and she finally looked up at me, "But thank you for giving it some thought.", I said with a small smile.

"B-But I'll try my best.", Yuki said, "If I do come up with a hypothesis or something, then I'll tell you, although I can't make promises.", she said.

I nodded.

We finally came to a stop in front of a large building. Yuki stared up at it.

"Wait, is this-", I cut her off.

"The Hitachiin family owns this centre.", I said, "Some of the boutiques here are Mrs. Hitachiin's brand.", I said.

"Oh.", was all Yuki said.

We walked in through the automatic doors and found the whole place silent. I looked over at Yuki.

Her eyes looked around the interior of the 4-storey building.

"Why is it empty?", Yuki asked.

"We hired the place for today.", both the twins spoke up.

Yuki looked at them. 

"Since you don't like loud places, I made an arrangement so that it would only be us.", Tamaki said.

"Why?", Yuki asked.

"So that you'd be more comfortable, of course.", I replied.

She looked up at me then at the rest of the members.

"Err...t-thanks then.", she said as she looked away.

I smiled slightly.

"Alright, let's look around then!", Tamaki said.

Yuki's P.O.V 

I followed the group, walking beside Kyoya-senpai.

'Why would they go to so much trouble?', I thought, 'But it was really kind of them.', I thought.

I felt a small warmth in my chest.

'Well this feels weird.', I thought as I tried to ignore the feeling.

We entered a small boutique and I saw racks and racks of clothes.

'Wow.', I thought as I looked around.

"This place is huge, isn't it?", a voice next to me asked.

I looked to my right and found Eiko standing beside me.

Kyoya-senpai was talking to Tamaki-senpai and I followed Eiko.

"You've never been here before?", I asked.

Eiko shook her head.

"Nope.", she said, "I used to visit the other shops in town before we moved.", Eiko said.

"You went often didn't you?", I asked.

She laughed lightly.

"Yeah.", she said, "And mum used to say that I'll lose all our money if I continued like this.", Eiko said.

I smiled slightly.

"But that didn't stop you from dressing up when you visited.", I said.

"I was a very needy child.", she said.

"I don't think needy is the right word.", I said, "Maybe spoiled.", I said.

"Your parents treated you like that too.", Eiko said.

I looked at her.

"But who's the one that turned out more demanding?", I said with a small smirk.

"Touché.", she laughed.

Eiko began looking at dresses on the rack.

"What are you doing?", I asked as I stared at her.

"Trying to find something that suits you.", she said.

"I'm not getting anything.", I said.

"I know.", she said, "I want you to try it on.", she turned towards me and gave me a grin.

I sighed.

"I'd rather just look.", I said.

"Nah.", Eiko said.

I shook my head with a smile.

I looked around and found the others looking at different clothes. Haruhi began to approach us.

"What are you guys doing?", she asked.

"Looking for clothes for Yuki.", Eiko replied.

I sighed.

"She's just has nothing to do.", I said.

I looked at Haruhi.

"You're not looking around?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"Everything is too expensive.", she replied with a laugh.

I looked at Eiko who had moved to another rack, looking for more clothes.

"You want to look somewhere else?", I asked.

She looked at Eiko then at me.

"But your sist-", I cut Haruhi off.

"Don't worry, she won't notice us leaving.", I said.

Haruhi gave a small smile and we began to walk out of the shop. The whole building was quiet except for our footsteps.

I found an ice cream shop.

My eyes lit up. 

"Can we go there?", I pointed to the ice cream shop.

"Sure.", Haruhi said.

We walked inside the shop and found a variety of ice cream flavours behind a thick glass. There was no one around so I was wondering who was going to give us the ice cream.

"Now what do we do?", Haruhi asked.

"We could get it ourselves.", I said.

We both walked behind the counter.

I put on plastic gloves, and grabbed a small cup.

"Flavour?", I asked.

"Chocolate.", she said.

I took the scoops of chocolate ice cream and placed them into the cup. I handed her the cup and she went to grab a spoon. I took another scoop to take the vanilla ice cream. I placed the cup on the side then removed the gloves which I placed in the bin.

I took out my purse and Haruhi placed a spoon in my cup. I placed the cash on the counter and put my purse back in my pocket.

I grabbed my ice cream and walked back to where Haruhi was standing.

"Why are you paying my share?", Haruhi asked as she already had her purse out.

"It's fine.", I said, "You can pay it back later.", I said.

We walked out, eating ice cream together.

"You and Eiko seem to be quite close.", Haruhi said, "Almost like close friends.", she said.

I smiled lightly as I removed the spoon from my mouth.

"But that's a good relationship to have with your sister.", Haruhi added.

I laughed lightly.

"Yeah.", I said.

Once I finished the ice cream, I found a bin where I threw the cup away. Haruhi did the same.

"Where shall we go now?", I asked. 

"How about there?", Haruhi asked as she pointed to an old looking shop.

"Okay then.", I said as we walked in that direction. 

The floor had a wooden floorboard which creaked each time we took a step. There was lots of antique objects and furniture inside. 

I looked around.

"So cool.", I heard Haruhi say.

I giggled quietly.

'Such an adorable commoner.', I thought.

"Do you like antiques?", Haruhi asked.

"It depends.", I said as I saw an old looking lantern, "Some of the stuff here look great.", I said, "You?", I asked.

"I'm not a fan.", she replied, "But my mum was.", Haruhi said.

I looked at Haruhi.

"Was?", I asked.

"Err..Yeah, my mother passed away before I turned six, in a car accident.", Haruhi said.

My hand twitched.

"I'm sorry.", I said. 

We heard footsteps behind us and the rest of the Host Club joined us.

"We were looking for you.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Senpai, we were just looking around.", Haruhi said.

The twins and the third years began to look around the shop.

Haruhi came and stood beside me.

"You don't have to be sorry since it's not your fault.", Haruhi spoke quietly, "Of course I miss her a lot, but I'm doing my best for her, so that she'll be proud of me.", Haruhi said.

I felt the warmth leave my chest. 

"What are you guys talking about?", Eiko asked.

"Nothing.", Haruhi replied, "Just something school related.", she said before walking past Eiko. 

Eiko looked at me.

"Is there something you need?", I asked.

"No.", Eiko replied, "I was just wondering how that clock still works.", she said.

She was just staring at the furniture that was leaning against the wall.

"You're strange.", I said as she kept her eyes on the large black needles.

She looked at me.

"I'm quite normal you see.", she said.

I scoffed lightly.

"I don't think so.", I said as I walked past her.

"You both make a pair of odd siblings.", Tamaki-senpai suddenly said.

I looked at him.

"How so?", Eiko asked.

"Well for starters you both have completely different personalities.", he replied.

"We can't all be alike.", Eiko reasoned.

"You two don't look alike.", Kaoru said.

I clenched my fist in my pocket.

"You don't have a lot in common either.", Hikaru added.

"So it's quite weird to think that the both of you are sisters.", Tamaki-senpai added.

"Well that's obviously because we're not sisters.", I said.

The room went silent and all eyes landed on me.

"What do you mean Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked at Eiko who was giving me the hint to not say anything.

"Eiko is not my sister.", I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you guys like step-sisters then?", Haruhi asked.

"No.", I replied.

"Half-sisters then?", Kaoru asked.

"Eiko and I are not biologically related.", I said.

"Then your parents?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I paused, looking from Eiko then back at the Host Club.

"Mr and Mrs Murasaki are my godparents.", I replied.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

"Eiko is not my sister.", Yuki said.

'Wait what?', I thought.

There was a moment of silence.

"Are you guys like step-sisters then?", Haruhi asked.

"No.", she replied.

"Half-sisters then?", one of the twins asked.

"Eiko and I are not biologically related.", Yuki said.

'Not related?', I thought, 'Then how?', I looked at Yuki.

"Then your parents?", Tamaki asked.

She paused, looking from Eiko then back at us.

"Mr and Mrs Murasaki are my godparents.", she replied.

'If Yuki’s not related to Eiko. And if Mr. and Mrs. Murasaki are her godparents, then where are her parents?', I thought.

The shop was quiet since no one said anything.

"What about your parents then?", Tamaki asked, "Where are they?", he looked at her.

I saw her hand twitch but her face was still composed, although I couldn't see her eyes since she was looking at the ground.

"Are they on a business trip?", one of the twins asked.

She stayed silent.

"Are they visiting someone?", the other twin asked.

There was no reply.

"Will we meet them?", Honey-senpai asked.

'If they're her godparents...', I thought.

"How long will they take to come back?", Tamaki asked.

'Then the change in surname...', I looked at Yuki and saw she was very stiff, 'Does that mean that her pare-', my thoughts were cut off.

"My parents are dead.", Yuki spoke up.

My eyes widened.

Her hands were balled into fists.

"They have been for 10 years now.", Yuki said, "So they're not coming back.", she said.

We didn't move nor say anything, afraid that something will snap.

"Yuki-", she cut Tamaki off.

"I'm going to walk around.", Yuki suddenly said as she walked off.

"Yuki, I'll come with y-", Eiko was interrupted.

"Alone.", Yuki said as she smacked Eiko's hand away and walked out of the shop.

I stayed still and I could hear the distance footsteps of Yuki before they faded away.

"I'm sorry Eiko, I didn't know-", Tamaki apologised.

"It's not your fault.", Eiko spoke up quietly, "It's not your fault.", she repeated.

There was another moment of silence.

"It was a car accident.", Eiko said.

She stopped then shook her head.

"It was a planned accident.", Eiko said.

"What do you mean?", Haruhi asked.

Eiko finally looked at us.

"Yuki’s parents were murdered.", Eiko said.

I clenched my jaw.


	39. chapter 39

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I clenched my jaw.

'So it wasn't a normal death at all?', I thought, 'Is that why Yuki always keeps a distance with everyone? But why were her parents killed in the first place?', I looked at Eiko.

"W-Why?", Haruhi stuttered.

"I-I d-don’t really know the reason for their deaths, but it was probably for revenge.", Eiko replied.

She was silent for a couple of seconds.

"Yuki was six years old when it happened. The murder was set up to look like an accident but later turned into a murder case.", Eiko said, "After the car was hit by a lorry, they were killed one by one.", she said.

I saw her clench her fists.

"Did you know that Yuki was in the car as well when it happened?", Eiko said.

My body tensed and my eyes widened.

"And usually when it's a murder case, it'll go to court.", Eiko paused and looked back at the clock, "The witness was none other than Yuki herself.", she said.

"S-She saw the m-murder?", one of the twins asked.

Eiko nodded.

"Not only did she see her parents getting butchered but she was critically injured as well.", Eiko said, "The doctor said it was a miracle that she survived after all the blood loss from the cuts.", she said, "They said that she was meant to have died back then, along with her parents.", Eiko said.

I swallowed back a lump that was in my throat.

"And after that, it was never the same.", Eiko said, "She stopped talking. She stopped smiling. Not a word was heard from her for 4 years. She didn't talk to anyone. She didn't like it when anyone was near her. And that's how there was always a distance between Yuki and the people around her.", Eiko said.

"And the day of the accident, after she was admitted to the hospital, she later found the bodies of her parents. After her surgery, Yuki had left her room and walked to where her parent's bodies were being kept. Apparently they just found her sitting in the cold room, crying.", Eiko said.

"After the court hearing was the funeral.", Eiko said, "I wasn't allowed to go but I heard what happened.", Eiko paused.

"After the coffins were buried, Yuki collapsed.", Eiko said, "That was the first panic attack.", Eiko said, "They happened quite often, some more serious than others, sometimes even close to death.", Eiko took in a shaky breath.

"She moved to London, 6 months after the burial since she was getting medical treatment for her injuries. But Yuki was never close to anyone. After her parents' death, the trauma was too much that she just stopped feeling anything. She doesn't show it when she's in pain, or when she's scared or worried about something. Yuki has always been keeping it to herself.", she looked at the floor, "She didn't let me in either. We were close friends when we were little but now she hardly speaks to me. I was afraid that I'd lose her.", Eiko said.

We stood in silence and I heard the clock ticking in the background.

"No one is supposed to know this secret so I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else.", Eiko said.

I looked at the others and saw tears streaming down their faces, except Mori-senpai. I felt my eyes water and I quickly blinked, before pushing my glasses up my nose. I cleared my throat.

"It'd be hard to break such a secret since we respect Yuki too much.", I managed to say without my voice shaking.

The others nodded.

Tamaki sniffed before speaking up.

"Kyoya's right.", Tamaki said, "We would never want to hurt Yuki since she's our little friend.", he said with a sad smile.

Eiko gave him a smile before bowing to us.

"Thank you.", she said.

She sighed then quickly wiped her eyes.

"We should probably find Yuki now.", Eiko said as she began to make her way out of the shop.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I felt my eyes water and it felt like there was a lump at the back of my throat.

I inhaled a breath.

I found a vending machine and put in a few coins to buy a water bottle. As it came out, I unscrewed the lid and quickly gulped down the water.

After a minute, I finally stopped drinking and panted slightly. My hands were shaking and I looked at the now empty bottle. I gritted my teeth as I scrunched up the plastic water bottle. 

I threw the water bottle across the floor and leaned back onto the wall. I began to slide down and crouched on the floor. I sighed as I rubbed my head.

'It'll be fine.', I thought, 'It'll be fine.', I repeated.

I finally felt myself relax, my breathing and shaking were under control. 

I looked ahead of me and stared at the empty centre.

A couple of minutes later...

My thoughts were interrupted when an alarm was set off. The lights went out, and there were flashing red lights. I looked around as I stood up.

My sight wasn't affected as there was still sunlight entering the building, although it was slightly darker.

'What's going on?', I thought as I looked around.

My phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that it was a message.

'I'm here.', it said.

It was the same caller ID who had left the voicemail.

My breath caught in my chest and I looked around. My eyes finally landed on a hooded figure. My eyes widened. 

The black hooded figure, began to walk away.

'It's you, isn't it?', I thought.

I ran after the tall man who began to run away from me.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

We were walking around the shopping centre, trying to find Yuki.

"Yuki-chan went far.", Honey-senpai said.

"But the building is big anyways.", Haruhi said.

"Why don't we called her?", one of the twins suggested.

"Good idea.", Tamaki said as he took out his phone.

Just as he was about to dial her number, the large lights went out. The alarm was set off and there were flashing red lights. 

"What's going on?", Eiko asked as we all looked around.

I looked at the twins.

"That's strange.", one twin said.

"Why is there a lock down?", the other said.

"A lock down?", Haruhi asked.

"It seems like someone is in the control room.", one twin said.

"But that's quite weird when all the workers are on their day off.", the other twin said.

"So why is the building in a lock down?", Eiko asked.

They shrugged.

"We don't know.", they replied, "It usually happens in an emergency.", they said.

I looked around the building.

'Emergency?', I thought, 'There's no emergency now, is there?', I thought.

The shattering of glass was heard in the distance.

"Yuki!", Eiko exclaimed as she ran in the direction of the sound.

We ran after her.

We reached the bottom of some escalators and heard another loud bang, which came from the second floor. We got onto the escalators and I turned around just in time to see Yuki.

She was hanging off the barrister.

"Yuki!", I called out.

The other Host members turned around and spotted her.

"Yuki, we're coming!", Tamaki shouted.

We ran up the escalator and once we reached the top, I spotted a hooded figure stumbling to his feet. Yuki managed to swing herself back to safety. 

Both the hooded figure and Yuki were panting. Yuki was crouching on the ground, holding onto her arm. The figure, most likely a male, was clutching onto his stomach.

We walked around to where Yuki was standing. The man saw us approaching and ran for it. Yuki sprinted after him.

'Crap.', I thought as I ran after Yuki, the others following behind me.

The hooded figure was running really fast and Yuki was almost catching up to him. He turned a corner and she stopped. She then ran to her right, into a shop.

'Where is she going?', I thought as I followed the hooded figure instead.

After several minutes the man came into view. Just as I was about to lose sight of him, someone blocked his path. It was Yuki.

He stopped then turned around. He looked at us then turned towards Yuki.

He was trapped right now.

We couldn't see his face as there was a bandana around his face. He pulled out a knife and charged towards Yuki. She managed to grab his wrist, which loosened his hold on the knife. She twisted his arm and he grunted. He broke free and stumbled back. 

The knife dropped onto the ground and Yuki kicked it aside. 

She stared at him, waiting for his next attack.

He ran towards her, and she dodged his punch before bringing her fist into his stomach. As he clutched onto his ribs, she took the opportunity to tear off the bandana.

She looked up at him then frowned.

"You're not him.", she said quietly.

He lunged at her again and before she could react, a large hand caught his fist. I looked at Mori-senpai who stepped in front of Yuki.

He twisted the man's arm before slamming him into the wall, where he dropped unconscious. Mori-senpai looked back at Yuki.

"Umm...thanks.", she looked up at him.

He gave her a small smile before patting her head. I could see her cheeks turn a light shade of pink and he walked to where Honey-senpai was standing.

"Well done Takashi!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a smile.

Yuki frowned for a second and placed her hand on her head before she let it drop to her side. She looked at her left arm which was bleeding then turned to look at the unconscious man.

"Are you alright?", Eiko asked as she placed her hand on Yuki’s shoulder.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah.", she said.

"Do you know where the first aid kit is?", Eiko turned to face us.

"There should be one in the shop.", one of the twins said.

Eiko grabbed Yuki's right wrist and they walked inside the shop.

"Should we take him in as well?", Haruhi pointed to the man.

"Probably.", both twins said.

Mori-senpai went over and easily picked up the large man, Honey-senpai following after him into the shop. I walked behind them as well and I heard the others behind.

Once we were inside the shop, I saw Yuki sitting on a stool while Eiko was looking through the cupboards.

We approached them and I stood by the counter, close to where Yuki was sitting. She was swinging her legs back and forth as she waited for Eiko. It was quite adorable since she couldn't reach the floor. I smirked slightly as I looked away from her.

"Where's that first aid kit?", Eiko asked in an annoyed tone.

"It should be there.", one of the twins said.

The twins went to help Eiko. I looked over at Yuki.

"Are you alright?", I asked. 

She looked at me then showed me her bleeding arm. Yuki wasn't losing a lot of blood which was a good thing but the bandage was stained.

"It stings a bit.", she said.

They finally found the first aid kit and Eiko handed it to Yuki. She looked at Eiko then opened the box. She was struggling to remove the bandage with her right hand so I walked over to her. Yuki stopped and looked up at me.

"Mind if I help?", I asked.

She looked at her arm then at me, before sticking out her arm towards me. I glanced at her before I began to remove the bandage. And that's when I noticed the small scar on her left arm. It went along the side of her wrist and was around 3 inches long.

I finally removed the bandage and began applying the disinfectant onto the cut. I took a new roll of bandage and began wrapping it around her arm. 

After I was done, she pulled back her arm and I looked at her. She looked up at me for a second before turning her head away. I packed the first aid kit away and leaned back against the counter, standing beside Yuki.

"Who was that?", one of the twins asked.

Yuki didn't say anything.

I looked down at her and saw that she was playing with her bandage. She didn't look up at any of us.

"Was he after someone?", the other twin asked.

Her fingers froze before she looked up.

"Probably.", she said.

"Was he after you?", Haruhi asked.

"No.", Yuki answered.

"Then was he after someone that's in this room?", Tamaki asked.

"If I said yes, what would you do?", Yuki asked.

"Well I would want to know how you're so sure.", Tamaki said.

"The shopping centre is under lock down after the Host Club specifically hired it for themselves. It's quite odd that there's no one working here, yet someone seems to be in full control of the building.", Yuki said.

"That's a fair point.", Tamaki said.

"And then there's this.", Yuki said as she pulled her phone.

She typed something before showing them the screen, she then turned it in my direction.

'I'm here.'

'You run quite fast.'

'I'm right behind you.'

'Over here.'

These were the messages that were sent from an unknown caller ID. I frowned slightly. 

"Did you perhaps receive odd voicemails as well?", I asked.

Yuki looked at me.

"How do you know?", Yuki asked.

"Because I've been receiving strange voicemails.", I said, "And for some reason that sounds similar to how the man spoke.", I said.

"Did you get a voicemail today morning as well?", Haruhi asked.

I looked at her.

"You got it too?", Honey-senpai asked as he looked at Mori-senpai who nodded.

"It was the one with the weird guy laughing, wasn't it?", one of the twins said.

"Before he said that he'll come after you.", the other twin said.

"And then there was the coins dropping.", Eiko said.

"But the call usually gets cut by then.", Tamaki said.

"So everyone got the same call?", Haruhi asked.

"Then was he after us?", Eiko asked.

"It wasn't him.", Yuki said.

I looked at her.

"What do you mean?", one of the twins asked.

"That wasn't the guy who I was first chasing.", Yuki said as she looked at the unconscious man.

"But he was the one who ran.", Tamaki said.

She shook her head.

"There must've been a swap.", Yuki said.

"What?", Eiko asked.

"Give me paper, I'll explain.", Yuki said.

Mori-senpai found a piece of paper which he handed to her. 

"Pen?", she asked.

I found a pen in one of my pockets and I gave it to her.

She then began to draw the outline of what looked like a plan. But more specifically, a floorplan of the whole shopping centre. 

'How did she do that?', I thought.

"We're here.", Yuki said as she put a star on a certain area of the plan.

We all gathered around her.

"This is where you guys came from.", she drew a line which started from the store that we were in to the escalators. 

"This is where I took a shortcut.", she said as she drew another line from where she ran off through a store which ended up intersecting his path, "Kyoya-senpai was right behind me but there must've been a point where the distance between the guy and Kyoya-senpai grew larger.", the tip of the pen faintly traced over the line on which we had travelled on, "And that must have taken place at a blind spot.", Yuki paused at an area just before a corner.

She circled one of the stores.

"If my guess is right, there was a transaction between the male we were originally chasing and this man.", Yuki paused, "Meaning they changed positions at this store.", Yuki said.

"How do you know they swapped?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki looked up from the piece of paper to Tamaki.

"The breathing.", Yuki replied.

"Breathing?", Haruhi asked.

"We ran about 600 metres in under 5 minutes, you'd expect the breathing to be uneven and quite agitated once you're cornered.", Yuki said, "But his wasn't.", she said, "It was quite steady compared to the rest of us.", Yuki said.

"So what do we do with this guy?", one of the twins asked.

Yuki shrugged.

"We can leave him here and look for the other guy.", Eiko said.

"Are we going on a mission then?", Honey-senpai asked cheerfully.

"Seems like it.", Haruhi replied.

Mori-senpai tied the unconscious man to a chair and we made our way to where perhaps the original man had run off to. The others were walking ahead.

Someone grabbed my sleeve and I looked down. Yuki was holding onto the edge of my sleeve and she quickly let go once she looked up at me.

"Umm...there might be something else.", Yuki said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Err..there's a slight chance that there might be more than two people.", Yuki said.

"It's a set up then?", I asked.

"Most likely.", she replied quietly.

"Does that also mean that you have an idea of who they're after then?", I asked.

Yuki smirked slightly.

"If I told you, that would ruin the surprise.", she said.

"You do realise that it's someone's life.", I said, "I don't think we should take it lightly.", I said.

"I've never taken a life lightly.", Yuki said as she looked at me with emotionless eyes.

I felt a pang of guilt.

"The only reason why I don't want to say anything is because they'll start to panic.", Yuki said as she looked to her right, "Something is going to happen.", Yuki said quietly.

We finally found the store that we had passed when we ran. It was dead silent. 

"Do you think someone's still here?", one of the twins whispered.

"This is quite scary.", the other twin whispered.

The Host members had stopped walking and we stood in silence as we looked around. Yuki continued to walk forward.

"Yuki I really don't think this is a good idea.", Eiko whispered as she followed Yuki.

"It's fine. There's no one here anyways.", Yuki said.

"How do you know?", Tamaki asked as he spoke normally.

She pointed to her right at the ceiling. We looked up and found a camera there.

'They're watching us.', I thought.

We suddenly heard the vibration of a phone. Everyone checked their pockets but stopped once Yuki reached the counter. On the desk was a black Nokia brick phone. The screen was lighting up and the vibration continued.

We watched Yuki as she picked up the phone. She pressed a button and put it on speaker.

There was crackling in the background before it went dead silent.

"You can't escape from me.", a man's voice said, "You should have taken my warning seriously.", he said, "Now just watch as I turn this place into chaos.", there was a chuckle before the call was cut off.

We stared at the phone for a few more seconds.

"What do we do now?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

"What do we do now?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

'He's after one of you and you guys don't even know that.', I thought, 'Turn this place into chaos?', I repeated his words in my head, 'As if I'd let you hurt any of them.', I thought.

Something clicked in my head.

'You can't turn this place into chaos if we pick you off one by one.', I thought, 'And for that to happen, we need some materials.', I thought as a plan formed in my head.

"Yuki.", someone called my name.

My thoughts were cut off and I looked at Eiko who had just spoken.

"Hmm?", I saw that everyone was staring at me.

I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Are you listening?", Eiko asked.

"Umm..sorry I just thinking.", I replied.

Eiko sighed.

"We were just discussing ways of escaping this place.", Eiko said.

"There's no way you can escape.", I stopped Eiko from continuing.

I saw Haruhi's eyes and the twins's eyes widen.

'Crap.', I thought.

"Err...what I meant was that this man probably had this plan well worked out. So I doubt we'd be able to leave this place easily.", I corrected myself.

'I need to work on the way I speak.', I thought, 'I'll end up giving someone a heart attack.', I thought.

"So what are we meant to do then?", Eiko asked, "Stay here until this guy finds us and kill all of us?", she asked quite angrily.

"Men.", I said.

"What?", Eiko looked at me confused.

The others looked confused as well except for Kyoya-senpai.

I spotted movement at the entrance of the shop.

"There's more than one person that's working with this guy.", I said.

"And how would you know this?", Hikaru asked me.

I pointed in front of me. 

The Host Club turned around in the direction that I was pointing at. And sure enough, there was three tall men dressed in black. Their faces were hidden and they were all carrying large metal rods.

The men began to walk towards us.

"I have a plan.", I said.

All the Host members turned back to me.

"Follow me.", I said.

I then turned around and ran towards the back of the shop. The others ran behind me.

"Lock the door.", I shouted behind me.

I glanced just as Mori-senpai locked the door and I continued sprinting. Our footsteps echoed as we ran through the empty shopping centre, taking turn after turn.

I soon found myself in front of two paths.

'Left or right?', I thought.

The footsteps behind me slowed down.

"Which way Yuki?", I heard Tamaki-senpai ask me.

I took in a breath.

I pictured the floorplan again.

"Left.", I whispered quietly as I continued running.

I then turned a corner and suddenly stopped when I saw a man standing in front of me. His back was to me so he didn't know I was there.

I quickly backed up behind the corner and the Host Club members slowed down, stopping next to me.

I put a finger to my lips.

They peeked around the corner and quickly stood against the wall.

"What do we do now?", Kaoru mimed, his voice barely above a whisper.

We heard the man's footsteps approach in our direction, where we were currently hiding.

My eyes widened.

"Hide.", Tamaki-senpai whispered as he pointed to the shop opposite us.

Before I could process what Tamaki-senpai had just said, a large hand grabbed my right hand and pulled me. I looked up and saw Kyoya-senpai.

We ran into a boutique and each of us hid behind racks of clothing. 

Kyoya-senpai was still holding onto my hand but I didn't mind since it was a nice warmth.

We heard a pair of footsteps on the marble tiles and I looked to find that the man had entered the shop.

'Uh oh.', I thought as my breath caught.

My left hand had unconsciously grabbed onto Kyoya-senpai's sleeve, his left hand which was holding onto my right. He looked down at me and put a finger to his lips before he began guiding me further into the boutique. 

Our footsteps were really light and Kyoya-senpai found taller racks where we hid behind. All the while he didn't let go of my hand.

The man's footsteps reached closer to where we were hiding. I tensed up slightly as I realised he stopped walking.

There was a light squeeze of my right hand and I looked up at Kyoya-senpai. He gave me a light smile and that's when I realised how close we were standing. 

I felt my cheeks heat up and I quickly looked down.

'What's this?', I thought.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the footsteps fade away. 

A minute or so later, we could no longer hear his footsteps.

"He's gone.", Kyoya-senpai whispered.

I felt myself relax.

I looked down at our hands. It was a nice comforting feeling.

"Yuki, where are you?", I heard Eiko's hushed whisper.

Kyoya-senpai's grip on my hand loosened slightly. We were still holding onto each other's hands lightly before I hesitantly removed mine away. Our fingers lingered close, and I could still feel his warmth.

We heard footsteps and Kyoya-senpai stepped back. I looked up at him.

'But I didn't want to let go.', I thought as I stared up at him.

"Ah Yuki, I found you.", Eiko said in a low voice.

I turned my head to the right and found Eiko standing there.

"Shall we go?, she asked quietly.

I looked back at Kyoya-senpai.

"Umm...Yeah.", I replied. 

Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi joined us.

Eiko walked away and I followed her after a couple of seconds.

"Kyoya, let's go.", I heard Tamaki-senpai's voice behind me.

I glanced at my right hand. It was starting to get colder from the lack of heat.

I ignored the weird feeling and continued to walk.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

When Tamaki had said to hide, I noticed that Yuki didn't move. I took hold of her right hand and we both ran inside the shop.

Her hand felt quite cold.

We hid behind racks of clothing. I heard footsteps enter the shop. I felt someone grip onto my sleeve and realised that Yuki had spotted the man. 

She looked quite nervous.

Seconds later she looked at me and I put my finger to my lips. I then quietly walked further into the boutique to make sure we'd be safe. 

I found taller racks where we were able to hide behind. The man's footsteps approached close to where Yuki and I were hiding. I felt her hand tense. 

I looked down at Yuki. 

I then gently squeezed her hand. She looked up at me and I felt all my fears disappear. I gave her a light smile.

I could hear the drumming of my heartbeat when I realised how close we were standing. But then she quickly looked away.

I looked up just as I heard the footsteps fade away until it was silent.

"He's gone.", I whispered.

I saw her relax.

Then her attention was directed to our hands. She didn't move nor did she pull away. I looked at her. It didn't look like she was going to say anything either. And I had no intention of letting her go. That was until I heard Eiko call Yuki.

"Yuki, where are you?", Eiko called in a hushed whisper.

'If Eiko sees us like this, she'll start a rant.', I thought. 

I loosened my grip on Yuki's hand but I still held on lightly. Yuki then hesitantly removed her hand from mine. Our fingers lingered close to each other.

'I like this warmth.', I thought.

I heard footsteps approaching and I took that as a signal to step away from Yuki.

She finally looked up at me. As I stared at her eyes, I felt myself getting distracted.

Yuki broke eye contact when Eiko spoke up.

"Ah Yuki, I found you.", Eiko said.

She looked at Eiko.

"Shall we go?", Eiko asked.

Yuki looked back at me.

I felt the longing need to hold her hand again but I knew that'd be a mistake.

"Umm...yeah.", Yuki replied.

Tamaki and Haruhi joined us.

Eiko walked away from us and Yuki followed after a couple of seconds.

"Kyoya, let's go.", Tamaki said as he followed the both of them.

I glanced at my left hand and felt her lingering warmth start to disappear.

I sighed lightly.


	40. chapter 40

Yuki’s P.O.V 

We quickly made our way to the hardware store.

"Do we close the door?", both the twins asked.

"No.", I replied, "They'll suspect something if we close it.", I said.

I walked past Eiko.

"Grab the walkie-talkies.", I said.

I then went over to the counter.

There was a small socket where all the wires were, I found a screwdriver and removed it from the wall. A number of wires were visible from the hole. I grabbed a small pair of pliers and cut the red and yellow wire.

"Yuki what are you doing?", Haruhi asked.

I looked up and found her standing near the counter staring at me, along with Kyoya-senpai and Kaoru.

"Interfering with the security system.", I replied as I put my right hand in my pocket.

I then took out the phone which had been left by the stalker. I removed the case then the battery.

"I don't think you can do that.", Kaoru said.

I looked up at him.

"Really?", I asked with a smirk.

I then saw the motherboard which I managed to pull out. My index finger got scratched slightly and saw that the skin tore off.

'Ouch.', I thought.

"Are you okay?", Haruhi asked.

"Yeah.", I said without looking up.

I rearranged the cut wires to the motherboard. I spotted a computer nearby and removed the back of the system unit. I moved the wires aside and found the C.P.U. 

I tried to remove the C.P.U with the pliers but felt the side of my right hand suddenly get burnt because of the electric shock. I winced as I dropped the pliers.

'Crap.', I thought as I looked at my right hand. 

I saw a large blister along the side of my right hand.

The next second I felt a large hand hold my wrist and I looked up. 

"You should be careful.", Kyoya-senpai said as he started to wrap my hand with a bandage. He also bandaged my index finger.

I felt a warm heat rise to my cheeks.

"T-Thanks.", I said as I removed my hand away.

I turned away and grabbed the pliers again. I managed to remove the C.P.U and then used the second set of wires to connect it to the C.P.U.

"Can you get the others?", I said as I pulled out my phone.

"I'm on it.", Kaoru said as he walked away.

I turned on my Bluetooth and then had the C.P.U wirelessly scanned using my phone. Once I got the coordinates, I waited as the map loaded. 

34% completed

"We're here!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

57% completed

"What do you need us to do?", Kaoru asked.

85% completed

"Turn on your Bluetooths.", I replied as I watched the loading screen.

98% completed

"Now what?", Eiko asked.

I paused.

"Wait.", I said.

100% completed

The red flashing alarm had stopped and the lights switched back on.

The Host members looked at me and I smiled lightly.

I looked at my phone and saw several moving red dots.

'One by one.', I thought.

I had the map connected to the others through their Bluetooths.

"What are the red dots?", Hikaru asked.

I looked at the screen again.

"They're the bad guys.", I said, "And I suggest you hide now since there's someone coming in our direction.", I said.

I moved over as everyone crouched behind the counter. My left hand accidentally brushed against Kyoya-senpai and I quickly brought both my hands close to my chest.

"Sorry.", I said quietly.

He looked down at me but didn't say anything once we heard footsteps. The footsteps walked past the shop until they faded away. 

Tamaki-senpai and the twins sighed in relief.

I looked back at my phone.

'15 dots.', I thought, 'Meaning 15 people we have to deal with.', I thought, 'There's only one way to do this.', I glanced at the others, 'We have to split up.', I thought.

"What do we do now?", Tamaki-senpai asked as he stood up.

The others started to get onto their feet.

"What do we need these for?", Eiko asked as she held up the walkie-talkies.

"That's when we split up and take them out one by one.", I said standing up.

I suddenly felt my vision blur and swayed to the side. A strong pair of arms caught me and I looked up. Mori-senpai looked down at me.

I quickly stepped away and rubbed the side of my head with my right hand. 

"Are you okay Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine.", I replied as I walked over to Eiko.

She looked at me and handed me one of the walkie-talkies as well as batteries.

"What do you mean by split up?", Eiko asked, "I thought we're sticking together.", she said.

I opened the case and began putting the batteries in.

"We'll get caught if we go as a group.", I said, "There are 15 of them altogether.", I said as I glanced at my phone. 

Three of the dots were moving to the security system room.

"So who's going with who?", Hikaru asked.

"Eiko and Mori-senpai take the first floor.", I said, "Honey-senpai, Hikaru and Kaoru take the second floor.", I looked at my phone, "Haruhi, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai take the security system room.", I said.

"What about you?", Kaoru asked.

"I'll take the third floor.", I said.

"Wait, you're going alone?", Eiko asked.

"I'll be fine.", I said.

"No, we're not letting you go alone.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I looked at him.

"But-", he cut me off.

"You already lost a lot of blood so you're not going alone.", he said sternly, "Haruhi and I can handle the security system room by ourselves so you can go with Kyoya-senpai.", he said.

"We're not going to let you do all the work.", Kaoru said.

I sighed in defeat.

"Okay okay, I won't go alone.", I said as I switched on the walkie-talkie. 

The others did the same.

"Make sure you don't get caught by the others.", I said.

They nodded.

"And if something goes wrong, talk through here.", I said as I held up the walkie-talkie.

"Alright, let's do this!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

Mori-senpai and Eiko were first to leave. Followed by the twins and Honey-senpai. I looked at the others.

"Shall we go?", I asked.

They nodded and we made our way to the escalators since we were on the second floor right now. The security system room was also on the third floor. As we got to the top of the floor, I checked my phone. There was now just one person in the security system room and the remaining 4 were roaming around the third floor. 

"Are you sure you guys will be okay?", Tamaki-senpai asked us.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai then back at Tamaki-senpai.

"We'll be fine.", I replied.

Tamaki-senpai nodded and Haruhi followed him as they went in the opposite direction to us.

"Are you feeling better?", Kyoya-senpai suddenly asked.

I looked up at him and when he looked at me, I broke eye contact.

"I'm fine.", I replied.

"You're not feeling dizzy?", he asked.

"N-Not really.", I said.

I looked at my phone and saw 2 red dots approaching us.

"Looks like we have company.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice close to my ear.

I tensed up slightly and looked to my right. The first thing I saw was his onyx coloured eyes. My eyes widened and my cheeks lit up. I quickly stepped away and he stood up straight again. He cleared his throat and looked to his right, away from me.

I looked in front of us and saw that there were 2 men in front of us. I slipped my phone in my pocket. They spotted the both of us. 

"Great.", I heard Kyoya-senpai mumble under his breath.

"How good is your fighting?", I asked as I didn't move my eyes away from the 2 men.

"It's getting there.", he replied.

"Can you take the one on the right?", I asked.

I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"I don't mind.", he said as he looked down at me.

I avoided his eyes and looked back at the men.

"His right knee is his weakest point.", I said.

"How do you-", he stopped, "Never mind.", he said.

I looked back at the men.

The one on the left charged first, followed by the second man. I dodged the man's punch and brought my right fist into his stomach. I heard a crack and he stumbled back.

'Ouch.', I thought as I shook my right hand from the stinging pain.

The man held onto his side. I saw him glare at me.

'This is all Tao's fault.', I read his mind, 'If Koin continues this, we're the ones who are going to end up hurt.', he thought.

'Tao Koin.', I thought.

He lunged forward and I moved a bit too late as the punch grazed my jaw. I stumbled back. He brought his fist close to my face again. I ducked and swiped my leg under his feet. He fell to the ground. 

I stood up straight again and wiped the blood from the side of my lip.

'This is just great.', I thought. 

He got up again. I felt my vision blur slightly. Just as my sight cleared up again, I saw his fist coming towards towards my face. My eyes widened and I clenched my jaw. 

The hit was strong as I fell to the ground. Everything was blurry because of the impact. Droplets of blood fell on the floor and I blinked away the tears from my eyes. Once the ground stopped moving around me, I felt my left cheek burn.

I turned around and saw the man coming towards me. He raised his fist again. Before he could register anything, I got up and punched him across the face with my right hand.

I fell to the floor again as my right hand hurt like hell. I winced as I clutched onto it. My vision was blurry slightly because of the tears. I quickly wiped them away with my left hand. 

I heard running footsteps and looked up just as Kyoya-senpai crouched beside me.

"Are you alright?", he asked me and I saw that his eyes were filled with worry.

I shook my head.

"I-It h-hurts.", I said with a stutter.

"Where?", he asked.

I removed my left hand from my right to show him. My hand which was once covered with a white bandage was now covered in blood.

"Come on, let's go inside there.", he said gently.

He helped me to my feet and held onto my left hand as we went inside the boutique. I sat down on the chair as he went to get the first aid kit. My vision blurred slightly and I shook my head. 

Kyoya-senpai came back and placed the box on the counter. He opened it up then gently took my right hand in his. As he was undoing the bandage, I was staring as droplets of blood fell to the floor. I saw that parts of the skin on my knuckles were cut and open. 

"I'm just going to wipe the blood around it.", he said, "The disinfectant isn't allowed to make direct contact with the deep cuts.", he said as he began dabbing the blood around the cuts.

I flinched as it burnt slightly.

"Sorry.", he apologised.

Once he cleaned it, he began wrapping my hand with a bandage. My hand required 2 bandages as the bleeding didn't stop.

He then grabbed another chair and sat down opposite me, bringing his chair close to mine. He had a disinfectant in his hand.

"This will hurt.", Kyoya-senpai said.

He leaned closer as he gently cleaned the cut on my left cheek. It stung for a few seconds but then my cheek went numb. I looked at the floor as he placed a large plaster on my cheek.

He then moved on to where the cut on my lip was. I looked up at him as he wiped the blood away.

"You have a bruise.", I said as I lifted my left hand and traced my fingers faintly over his right cheek. 

I realised I was touching his cheek and dropped my hand on my lap. I felt my cheeks grow warm slightly.

"A bruise isn't going to hurt anyone.", he said with a smile.

I blinked and stared at him.

"You are good at fighting.", I said.

He stared at me but didn't say anything for a while.

"Am I?", he asked with a smirk.

I tilted my head and gave him a small smile.

"So you have been training more than the others.", I said.

He smiled slightly as he sat up straight.

"I may have.", he said, "But that's because I have a reason.", he said.

"What's your reason?", I asked. 

He thought for a second.

"Hmm.", he paused, "Let's say it was for someone.", Kyoya-senpai replied with a smile

I looked at him.

"Who was it for?", I asked.

"That's a secret.", he said as he stood up.

"A secret?", I repeated, "Why?", I asked.

He chuckled lightly.

"We all have reasons for keeping a secret.", he said as closed the first aid kit and put it back where he found it.

'That's true.', I thought.

I got off the chair and walked over to where he was standing.

"And sometimes I think it's a better surprise when you find out later.", he replied and pulled out his phone.

He showed me the phone screen and I saw one red dot close to where we were.

"Shall we go?", he asked.

I nodded and followed him out the boutique.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

When the man on the right ran towards me, I was ready for his attack. I dodged his punch and brought the heel of my foot into his knee. He cried out in pain as he almost fell. He lunged forward and I brought my fist across his face. He stumbled back.

I looked over at Yuki just as she was hit across the face and fell to the floor. My eyes widened.

'Yuki!', I thought.

I turned back to my attacker who was about to punch me. His knuckles slightly grazed my right cheek but that didn't stop me from kicking him into his ribcage. He grunted and I slammed him against the wall. He fell backwards slowly and didn't get up after that.

I ran over to Yuki. The man who had hit her was lying on the ground unconscious. I crouched in front of Yuki.

Her lip was cut and her left cheek was cut and bleeding. I saw the tears in her eyes and saw her clutching onto her right hand.

"Are you alright?", I asked her.

She shook her head.

"I-It h-hurts.", she said.

"Where?", I asked.

She removed her left hand which was covering her right hand. The bandage was stained in blood.

'It must hurt a lot.', I thought.

"Come on, let's go inside there.", I said gently.

I helped her to her feet and held onto her left hand as we walked into the boutique.

After bandaging her hand...

I had taken a chair and sat opposite Yuki, cleaning the cut on her cheek. After I placed the large plaster on her cheek, I moved to cleaning the cut on her lip. 

What surprised me next was when I felt soft fingers against my cheek. Yuki was faintly tracing her fingers over the bruise I had received.

My heartbeat began to drum faster in my chest.

"You have a bruise.", she said.

She must've realised that she was touching my cheek as she put her hand back on her lap. Her cheeks were tinted pink. I couldn't help but let the small smile spread across my face.

"A bruise isn't going to hurt anyone.", I said with a smile.

She just blinked and stared at me.

"You are good at fighting.", Yuki said.

I looked at her.

'She doesn't know, does she?', I thought.

"Am I?", I asked with a smirk.

She tilted her head and gave me a small smile.

I couldn't help but enjoy the way she was looking at me. I know that it's quite odd, but all the adorable things she does makes my heart race. It was a nice feeling.

"So you have been training more than the others.", she said.

I smiled as I sat up straight.

"I may have.", I said, "But that's because I have a reason.", I said.

"What's your reason?", she asked me.

'How shall I put this?', I thought.

"Hmm.", I paused, "Let's say it was for someone.", I said. 

She stared at me blankly.

"Who was it for?", she asked.

"That's a secret.", I said as I stood up.

'Truth is Yuki, it was for you.', I thought.

"A secret?", she repeated, "Why?", she asked.

'Quite innocent, aren't you?', I chuckled lightly at what she had asked.

"We all have reasons for keeping a secret.", I said as I cleaned up the counter and put the first aid kit back.

I turned around and saw Yuki walk over to me.

"And sometimes I think it's a better surprise when you find out later.", I said and took out my phone.

There was a red dot a small distance away from the shop we were in. I showed Yuki the screen.

"Shall we go?", I asked.

She nodded and we both walked out of the boutique.

I decided to speak up.

"It was quite impressive the way you interfered with the security system.", I said as I looked down at Yuki.

I saw her smile lightly before she looked up at me.

"I learnt it when I was in London.", Yuki said.

"So you've done it often?", I asked.

She shook her head.

"A few times.", she said, "You could get arrested over there if it's not for an emergency.", Yuki said, "Although I've hacked into systems countless times.", she said.

She froze slightly.

"Ah, but it's not as if I do it for fun or anything.", she quickly added, "It's usually for cases in general.", she corrected herself.

I chuckled slightly.

"I guessed.", I said with a smile, "But to be honest, I have hacked into systems before.", I paused, "For business reasons of course.", I added.

Yuki stopped walking. She pointed in front of us and I looked ahead as I saw a man in front of us. The man looked at us and then pulled out a knife. I stepped in front of Yuki.

The man who now stood a couple of feet away, tried to swipe the knife across my face. I caught his wrist and twisted his arm. I then held his arm in a death like grip behind his back. He grunted and tried to break free. I kicked him under the knee which earned a crack and he cried out. He tried to stand up again but I punched him across the face. He collapsed onto the floor.

I sighed and looked behind at Yuki who was staring at the man. She seemed deep in thought as she didn't see me walking towards her.

"Yuki.", I called as I waved my hand in front of her face.

She snapped her eyes away from the unconscious man and looked up at me.

"Sorry did you say something?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"We should probably get going, there's one more person left.", I said.

"Umm..yeah.", she said quietly as she walked past me.

I frowned slightly but followed Yuki anyways.

'Why does she get distracted really easily?', I thought.

After we turned a corner, I felt someone grab my hand and I was pulled to the side. I looked down as Yuki was holding my hand but her attention was somewhere else. I followed her gaze and saw that a man was approaching. He was too busy talking on the phone with someone to notice us.

I looked at Yuki as she had let go of my hand. The man walked past where we were standing. Then Yuki stepped out from where we were hiding. The man's back was to Yuki, and she stood behind him, not moving. I was going to move when Yuki held up her hand. I stayed where I was and watched her.

The man seemed to realise that someone was behind him because he turned around. His eyes widened for a couple of seconds. He put his phone in his pocket then ran towards Yuki. 

When he was a couple of feet away from her, she stepped to the side and tripped him over. He fell face first onto the marble floor. He groaned in pain as he got to his feet. There was blood gushing from his nose and mouth. He stood and stared at her. I saw him clench his fist. He lunged at her but she dodged his punch and brought her left fist across his face. His eyes widened before they slowly shut. The man then dropped to the ground unconscious.

Yuki turned around to look at me, giving me a smile. I smirked as I walked towards her.

"Let's join the others.", Yuki said as she stepped over the unconscious body.

As we both made our way to the escalators, a crackling sound was heard. Yuki took the walkie-talkie and switched it on.

"We may have a problem here.", it was one of the twins who spoke up.

"What happened?", Yuki asked.

"We got everyone else but there's a group of three who aren't splitting up.", he said.

Yuki looked up at me.

"Where are you now?", Yuki asked.

We waited for a reply.

"The stationery shop.", he replied.

"Are you with Hikaru and Honey-senpai?", Yuki asked.

"Yeah.", Kaoru, I presume, replied.

'She can tell the twins apart from just hearing their voices.', I thought.

"Stay there. We're coming.", Yuki said.

"Okay.", Kaoru replied.

She turned off the walkie-talkie and then looked up at me.

"Can you go and get Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi?", she asked me.

"What are you going to do?", I asked.

"I'm going to the stationery shop.", she said.

"You're going alone?", I asked.

She nodded.

"It's too dangerous, I'll come with you.", I said.

"I'll be fine.", Yuki said.

I sighed.

'I knew that Yuki wasn't going to change her mind.', I thought.

She was about to walk away when I grabbed her left hand. Yuki looked up at me.

"Just be careful.", I said.

She stared at me then nodded.

As I let go of her hand, I felt hesitant in leaving her alone.

'I just need to hurry back.', I thought as I took one last glance at Yuki before leaving. 

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I stepped onto the escalator and looked back at Kyoya-senpai who left to call Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi.

'That's the first time someone has been concerned about me.', I thought.

'Come to the second floor to the stationery shop.', I sent Eiko the text.

I looked at my left hand.

'I haven't held anyone's hand in years, it feels strange to have human contact again.', I reached the bottom of the escalator.

I pulled out my phone and looked to see 3 red dots on the second floor. They were quite far away from where I was standing.

'Now how do I get past them?', I thought.

To get to the stationery shop, I have to pass the 3 red dots.

Then a thought popped into my head.

I pressed a few buttons on my phone before all the electrical devices were shown on my screen. A small smile made its way on my face.

'Let's see how this goes.', I thought.

I clicked a single button and all the lights switched off. The alarm didn't go off and there was no single light in the building. The escalators stopped working and the vending machines around me stopped buzzing. The whole building was silent as I listened quietly. 

"Shit!", I heard a deep voice swear.

It was far away but I knew that was the voice of one of the three men. My eyes slightly adjusted to the darkness. I began to walk quietly towards the stationery shop. 

I turned a corner and spotted three figures far away. They were on guard right now, looking around them.

'Come on, come on.', I thought.

There was a loud crash in the distance. All three heads snapped to the right. I smirked. They began walking towards the sound. Once they were out of my sight, I got up and walked quietly towards the stationery shop. As I entered the shop, I realised that the twins and Honey-senpai were hiding. 

I smiled lightly before pulling out my phone. I then switched on all the lights again. 

"You guys can come out.", I said quietly. 

I heard rustling before ginger heads appeared from behind the counter. Honey-senpai came out from behind the shelves. 

"Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said with a smile.

I gave him a small smile. 

"What happened to you?", Kaoru asked as he pointed to my cheek.

"I got hit.", I replied as I faintly brushed my fingers against the plaster.

They looked at me.

"But I'm fine.", I said.

"Where's Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"He went to get Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi.", I replied.

We heard footsteps and I turned around to find Eiko with Mori-senpai. 

"Takashi!", Honey-senpai exclaimed before running into Mori-senpai's arms.

They had their little reunion and Eiko walked over to me.

"Are you alright?", she asked, looking at my face and hand.

"Yeah.", I said, "You?", I asked, pointing to her bruised arm. 

"Hurts a bit.", she said.

We all turned towards the door just as Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi walked in.

I noticed Tamaki-senpai had a bruise near his lip and Haruhi had a plaster on her hand. I looked over at the twins and saw that their knuckles were blistered.

"My poor Yuki, what happened to you?", Tamaki-senpai asked as he ran towards me.

"I was hit.", I said.

I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up to see Tamaki-senpai touching my right cheek gently.

I blushed slightly and stepped back.

"W-What are you doing?", I asked.

Tamaki-senpai was going to touch my cheek again but someone caught his wrist. I looked up to the right and saw Kyoya-senpai standing there.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

As we were all in the stationery shop, I noticed Tamaki approach Yuki. I got angry once he touched her cheek, causing her to blush. As she stepped away, I walked over to the both of them, grabbing Tamaki's wrist to stop him from touching her again. 

I stood in front of Yuki and Tamaki gave me a grin. I glared at him. 

I dropped his hand and Tamaki skipped away. 

I sighed.

'He's doing this on purpose.', I thought as I turned around.

Yuki was standing a bit further away, leaning against the shelves. She was on her phone texting someone and when I walked towards her, she had already put her phone away. Yuki rubbed her head slightly before shaking her head then standing straight again.

"Feeling dizzy?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"Just a bit.", I said.

"You should sit down until we've figured out what to do.", I said.

"I think we have company.", Eiko said.

I turned around and saw the 3 men were standing in the opposite shop to us. 

'Great', I thought.

Yuki walked towards the entrance of the shop. I followed her. We all stood still as we watched them.

"Give us what we need and we won't hurt the rest of you.", the man in the centre spoke through a megaphone.

"And what exactly is that?", Tamaki shouted.

"Honey-senpai.", Yuki whispered quietly.

No one else heard Yuki except for me.

"We want Haninozuka Mitsukuni.", the man shouted.

The rest of the members looked at Honey-senpai who frowned.

"Why does he want me?", Honey-senpai asked.

"I'll send my men and we can end this quickly.", the man said.

The two men on either side of him walked towards us.

I didn't notice movement from our side until Eiko shouted out a name.

"Yuki!", Eiko shouted out.

I looked next to me and saw Yuki was no longer there. I looked ahead and saw her walking towards the men. Once Yuki reached the centre, the men had stopped walking. They looked at each other then at Yuki.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I stood at the centre as I watched both of the men. They didn't move as they looked at each other then at me.

'That's the girl who beat those men.', the one on my left thought.

'I'm not going to touch her.', the man on the right thought.

I smirked slightly.

'This is interesting.', I thought.

"I suggest you move, young lady.", the man who had previously spoken through the megaphone said.

"No.", I said.

"We won't hurt you if you move.", he said.

"You're not in the position here to make deals.", I said. 

"It may be 9 against 3 but we're trained.", he said. 

I scoffed lightly.

"Who said there was 9 of us?", I asked.

"But there-", I cut the man off.

"Look to your left and right.", I said as I heard lots of footsteps on either side.

He paled.

"It was a pleasure to finally meet you.", I said sarcastically before stretching my arms above my head.

Men dressed in black and carrying guns had the three men cornered whilst the rest went to arrest the unconscious men.

I looked over at the Host Club.

"You guys coming?", I asked. 

After a couple seconds they moved and I made my way out of the shopping centre. I took in a breath of fresh air and I saw Henry by one of the cars.

He saw me and walked over to me.

"Looks like you got hit pretty badly.", he said.

"Tell me about it.", I said.

"Need a doctor?", Henry asked.

"No I'm good.", I said.

"Yuki, you coming to eat with us?", Kaoru shouted.

The Host Club members were standing by Kyoya-senpai's limo.

"I should probably go.", I said.

"Right okay, call me if you need anything.", he said.

"Yeah.", I walked past Henry.

"Try and not get into trouble.", he said.

I turned around and gave him a smile.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'The crash that we heard before was caused by those officers, wasn't it?', I thought as we walked out of the shopping centre.

I spotted my limo parked to the side and a number of black cars closer to the shopping centre. I then saw the man with the scar walk over to Yuki. They looked like they got along really well and what surprised me was the way she smiled at him after he said something.

'There's nothing going on between the two, right?', I thought.


	41. chapter 41

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'There's nothing going on between the two, right?', I thought.

I got into the limo last but the door was kept open as Yuki came after several seconds. She took a seat opposite me.

As the limo began moving I looked out the window. The man with the scar looked in our direction then gave a small nod. I looked at Yuki who gave him a small smile before resting her head against the window.

'I wonder why they're so close.', I thought.

After 15 minutes or so, we stopped at a restaurant where we had our meal. After everyone had finished eating, someone finally spoke up.

"So when did you call the officers?", Tamaki asked Yuki.

She looked away from a table that she was staring at. Yuki looked at Tamaki.

"When?", she whispered quietly, "I didn't call the officers.", she said, "I only called Henry.", Yuki replied.

"Who's Henry?", I asked.

She paused, "The guy I was speaking to earlier.", she said.

"And he's..?", one of the twins asked.

"He's the driver and Yuki’s bodyguard.", Eiko said.

I looked back at Yuki.

She was looking at a table where a family were sitting. The parents were sitting opposite each other and a little girl was running around their table. The woman picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap.

Yuki stood up and I looked up just as she left the table. I turned around and saw that she was heading towards the restroom.

I looked back at the others.

"We should probably leave once Yuki comes back.", Tamaki said.

I looked back at the small family. 

'Losing her family at such a young age must've caused a lot of pain and trauma. And it doesn't help it when you've witnessed their deaths as well.', I thought.

I saw Yuki walking back to the table. I stood up and she stopped near the table and looked up at me.

"We're leaving now.", I said, "Do you want anything before we pay?", I asked.

She shook her head.

The others began to stand up from their chairs. Yuki began to walk out of the restaurant and I followed behind her. We stood by the limo in silence.

"You knew they arrived?", I asked.

I glanced at Yuki who was staring at the ground.

"Not at the beginning.", she said, "When you went to get Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi, I got a text.", I said.

"But the lights were your doing?", I asked.

"You knew?", she asked as she finally looked up.

"Well you did manage to control all the security cameras, I don't think there was anyone else who would've done it.", I said.

She gave me a smile.

"There are people who are smarter than me.", she said.

She looked behind me and I heard her sigh quietly. Tachibana opened the door and she stepped in. I followed in after her and soon everyone else filed in.

It was already getting late by the time we left the restaurant. The sky was turning darker and I glanced at my watch. It was almost 4 o'clock.

We dropped off the twins first. There were 7 of us in the limo right now. Yuki was by the window and I was sitting beside her, and Mori-senpai was sitting beside me. Opposite us were Eiko, Haruhi, Tamaki and Honey-senpai. The limo was silent and I saw that Honey-senpai had fallen asleep.

I suddenly felt a small weight on my right shoulder.

I looked down and found Yuki’s head resting against my shoulder. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady. I was tense but soon relaxed when Yuki didn't wake up. I looked at the others and found Tamaki grinning at me, Eiko had a small smirk across her face and Haruhi was smiling. 

I looked back at Yuki whose left hand was close to mine.

The limo came to a stop and Mori-senpai got up, carrying Honey-senpai in his arms. He gave us a nod before leaving. 

The driver continued driving, heading towards Haruhi's apartment. Once Haruhi left we made our way to Tamaki's mansion. 

"Yuki sleeps quite easily.", Tamaki said quietly.

Eiko smiled slightly, "Yeah once it gets late, she gets tired quickly.", she said, "And it's hard to get her to wake up once she's fast asleep.", she said.

"Sounds like someone I know.", Tamaki said with a smile as he looked at me.

Eiko looked at me.

"It's worse at times when her head's in pain.", Eiko added.

I looked at Eiko.

"Why's that?", I asked.

"Her head was severely damaged.", she paused, "A blow from a steel rod from what I heard.", Eiko said.

I looked down at Yuki.

'How much have you suffered?', I thought.

"Just try and not wake her up for now.", Eiko said.

The limo was silent the rest of the way. Tamaki got out of the limo.

"Good night.", he said.

I nodded and Eiko gave a small wave. The door shut and the limo moved.

"You seem very fond of Yuki.", Eiko suddenly spoke up.

She sighed.

"If it's you, I guess it's fine.", she said as she gave me a small smile.

After several minutes we arrived at the Murasaki mansion. Tachibana opened the door.

Eiko looked at Yuki.

"Now to wake her up.", she said with a sigh.

Eiko gently bent down and shook Yuki’s arm. She frowned slightly and pushed Eiko's hand away. Eiko shook her arm again.

"Cone on Yuki.", Eiko said, "We're here.", she said.

Yuki snuggled closer into my shoulder. I felt myself smiling. Yuki slowly opened her eyes and stared at Eiko.

Eiko gave her a smile.

"Let's go.", Eiko said.

Sleepy eyes just stared blankly at Eiko. 

Eiko gave me a nod before getting out the limo. Yuki sat up and winced as she clutched onto the right side of her head. I turned my body and I touched the right side of her head. 

"Does it hurt?", I asked.

She looked up at me for a second before placing her hand over mine and gently rubbing her head against my hand.

"It's warm.", she said.

Her eyes were closed and she kept my hand on her head. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I smirked at Yuki.

"Are you cold?", I asked.

Her hand dropped and she shook her head like a child. I chuckled lightly. I removed my hand from her head.

"Eiko will be looking for you, you should probably go.", I said.

'I will probably do something I regret if she continues to stay here.', I thought.

She rubbed her head slightly and looked at me with sleepy eyes. Yuki then stepped out of the limo and I sighed as Tachibana shut the door.

'I need to control myself.', I thought.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

'Kyoya-senpai has warm hands.', I thought sleepily, making my way upstairs.

I reached my bedroom and headed for the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and took off my contacts. I rubbed my eyes and walked to the bedroom, grabbing my pyjamas. I closed the bathroom door as I removed my clothes then the bandages which I placed in the bin.

I turned on the warm water before stepping into the shower. I sighed and let the water run through my hair. My muscles relaxed and the cuts and bruises soon turned numb. 

After 20 minutes of washing myself, I stepped out and dried myself. I put on a pair of pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved top. I dried my hair using my left hand and walked into my bedroom. 

I dumped the dirty clothes in a basket and then grabbed the first aid kit. I wrapped my right hand in a bandage, then my left arm, along with a plaster on my right cheek. I put the box back and turned off the lights as I got under the blanket. The warm blanket soon made me drowsy as I fell asleep.

Monday morning

I slowly got dressed in my uniform then made my way to the bathroom. I reached for the small packet that was in the cupboard. I frowned as I couldn't find anymore contacts.

I sighed.

I went over to the cupboard that was near the bathtub and looked for the box. I finally found a new box but the brand was slightly different.

I sighed as I washed my hands and put them in. I blinked.

'They feel strange.', I thought.

I left the bathroom and grabbed my phone and bag.

After breakfast...

Eiko and I were in the limo, heading to school. I rested my head on the window. 

My eyes stung slightly but I quickly blinked the pain away.

As we walked through the corridors, we got a few stares. More like I did.

'I heard they were attacked in Hitachiin's shopping centre yesterday.', a girl thought.

'That's some damage to the face.', another girl thought.

'I would have been scared as hell.', a guy thought.

I sighed.

'Irritating idiots.', I thought.

My eyes stung again.

'What is up with these contacts?', I thought.

"I'll see you later.", I said as I walked away from Eiko and headed to the infirmary.

I went into the bathroom of the infirmary, locking the door. I removed the contact lenses and rubbed my eyes. I took out my contact lenses' box and put on new contacts.

I sighed.

These were the new contacts as well and they were hurting my eyes.

The bell rang for the first period and I put the small box back inside my blazer and headed to the first period. 

Two hours later...

I was done for the day since I only have 2 lessons on a Monday. Break was over and I went to the library.

I sat down and was reading through my English coursework which I managed to finish. I was resting my right arm on the table with my chin on my arm, as I scrolled down the page using my left hand. I looked up when I heard the chair being pulled out in front of me.

Kyoya-senpai gave me a small smile as he took a seat.

"I'm not disturbing am I?", he asked. 

I shook my head as I sat up. 

"I actually wanted you to take a look at this.", Kyoya-senpai said as he placed a folder in front of me.

I looked at him and he gestured me to open it. 

I opened it to the first page and saw photographs of dresses. I looked back at Kyoya-senpai.

"The twins gave me this for you to look at.", he said, "They wanted you to pick a couple of dresses.", he said.

"Umm...why?", I asked as I looked back at the dresses.

"Well they said that they were making dresses for you.", Kyoya-senpai said, "And these are just samples.", he said.

I stared at the photos with a small frown.

'How do I even pick dresses in the first place?', I thought.

I closed the folder.

"Err..just tell them to pick whatever they like.", I told him as I slid it back towards him.

My eyes stung again.

'I need to change these contacts again.', I thought and closed my laptop.

I stood up and put the laptop bag over my shoulder.

"You're leaving already?", he asked.

"Err..yeah, I have something to do.", I said.

I felt quite bad for leaving him since he just arrived.

"Umm..but I'll see you later.", I said.

"Yeah.", he said as he pulled out his notebook.

I left the library and felt the pain in my eyes again. I spotted the restrooms.

The door on the left..girls and the door on the right...boys.

'I can't exactly walk into the girl's bathroom since everyone thinks that I'm a guy. And I'm definitely not going into the boy's bathroom either.', I paused, 'Music Room it is.', I thought.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I saw Yuki walk away from Eiko in the morning as Tamaki and I reached her.

"Where's Yuki going?", Tamaki asked Eiko.

Eiko shrugged.

"Maybe form I think.", she replied.

'Is Yuki avoiding me?', I thought.

"Kyoya let's go.", Tamaki snapped me out of my thoughts and I saw him walking with Eiko towards our form room. 

I followed them.

After the first two periods were over, I was expecting to see Yuki at break but I didn't.

"Have you seen Yuki?", I asked Haruhi as the others were busy talking.

She looked up at me.

"She was in maths with us just now.", Haruhi said, "Maybe she went to the library or something.", she said.

"Right.", I said as I pushed my glasses up, "Thanks.", I sighed.

"Is everything alright?", Haruhi asked.

"Of course it is.", I replied.

In fact, I wasn't okay at all. For the past two hours I've only been thinking about Yuki, wondering whether she's avoiding me because of what I did yesterday.

'I was just worried.', I thought, 'That's why I touched her.', I looked around, 'It wasn't an inappropriate gesture, Yuki just looked like she was in pain.', I sighed.

The bell rang and I stood up.

The twins walked over to me and handed me a folder.

"Can you give this to Yuki?", one of them asked.

"And tell her to pick what she likes.", the other said.

"What's this?", I asked.

"Dresses.", they replied with a smile before walking away.

'Dresses?', I thought with a frown as I opened it to the first page.

There were several photographs of cute dresses which would look good on Yuki but there were others which showed too much skin for my liking, mostly around the cleavage.

I closed the folder and walked to the library, hoping she'd be there. As I walked past desks, I was looking around for Yuki. I finally came upon a desk where she was sitting with her laptop. She was resting her chin on her right arm as she was reading something.

She didn't notice me approach the table until I pulled out a chair. She looked up at me.

"I'm not disturbing am I?", I asked.

She shook her head and sat up.

"I actually wanted you to take a look at this.", I said as I placed the folder in front of her.

She was looking at me and I gestured her to open the folder. Once she saw the photographs she looked up at me again.

"The twins gave me this for you to look at.", I said, "They wanted you to pick a couple of dresses.", I looked at her.

"Umm...why?", she asked.

"Well they said that they were making dresses for you.", I said, "And these are just samples.", I added.

She stared at the photos with a small frown.

After a minute or so, she closed the folder and slid it back towards me.

"Err..just tell them to pick whatever they like.", she told me.

She then closed her laptop and put it in the bag. Yuki stood up and I looked at her.

"You're leaving already?", I asked.

'So she is avoiding me.', I thought sadly.

"Err..yeah, I have something to do.", she said, "Umm..but I'll see you later.", Yuki said.

"Yeah.", I said as I pulled out my notebook.

'She definitely hates me now.', I thought as I heard her walk away.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I clenched my fist.

'I'm such an idiot.', I thought.

Once again lunch arrived and I didn't see Yuki around. The others seemed to notice that I wasn't in a very good mood. 

After school...

I made my way to the Music Room with Tamaki and Eiko. The third years were already inside and we were just waiting for the other four to arrive. The Host Club was cancelled today because of our injuries.

The double doors opened and I looked up from my laptop.

Haruhi walked in with Yuki, followed by the twins. I looked at Yuki who was smiling at something Haruhi had said.

Yuki placed her laptop bag opposite the sofa I was sitting on and was walking somewhere else.

"Yuki where are you going?", Eiko asked. 

"Restroom.", Yuki said as I heard a door open then close and lock.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

The Host Club was cancelled today which I was glad of since the stinging pain in my eyes didn't stop. I placed my laptop bag on the sofa and headed towards the restroom at the back of the room.

I locked the door and washed my hands before removing the contacts. I gently splashed water near my eye before drying it with a tissue paper.

I took out the contact lenses' box and opened it to find the new contact lenses.

I sighed. 

'I can't wear this.', I thought, 'Maybe Eiko will have the old ones.', I thought.

I unlocked the door and walked out. I was rubbing my right eye since it felt weird after using the new contact lenses.

I walked back to where everyone was, but they were too busy talking to each other to notice me come back.

"Eiko.", I called her.

She looked up from whatever it was she was sewing.

"Do you have the old contacts?", I asked as I showed her my contact lens box.

"Yeah, let me get my bag.", she said as she got up.

I stood by the sofa she was sitting on.

Honey-senpai was walking past but then looked back at me. His eyes widened.

"Yuki-chan you have pretty eyes!", he exclaimed loudly.

This got the attention from everyone in the room. All heads turned towards me and I blushed.

"Err...thanks.", I said quietly.

Tamaki-senpai stood up followed by the twins. All three looked at me.

"You have blue eyes!", they exclaimed.

Haruhi and Mori-senpai stood at the back staring at me.

"Yuki!", I heard Eiko call my name.

She threw the contact lens box which I caught. I then turned around to go to the restroom again but stopped when I saw someone standing in front of me. I looked up and found Kyoya-senpai staring at me.

"Those are coloured contacts?", he asked after a minute. 

I looked at the small box that was in my hand.

"Yeah.", I replied quietly.

Everyone was silent and I felt my cheeks grow warmer.

"I-I'm g-going to put these on.", I quickly said as I walked past Kyoya-senpai.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I looked up just as Yuki was talking with Eiko. She had something in her hands, something that looked like a contact lens box.

I went back to what I was reading on my laptop.

"Yuki-chan you have pretty eyes!", Honey-senpai exclaimed loudly.

I looked up.

'Well of course her brown eyes were beautiful.', I thought. 

She blushed as everyone was staring at her.

"Err...thanks.", she said quietly.

Tamaki and the twins walked over to her. Their eyes widened.

"You have blue eyes!", they exclaimed.

'Wait what?', I thought as I stood up.

I walked over to where Yuki was standing.

'Blue eyes?', I thought.

I looked at Haruhi and Mori-senpai who were also staring in awe.

"Yuki!", Eiko called out.

A small contact lens box was thrown towards Yuki which she caught. Yuki was looking at the floor when she turned towards me. She only later realised that I was standing there as she stopped walking. She looked up at me.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart stop beating for a second.

Bright blue eyes stared back at me. She looked more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, as her other features stood out more because of her eyes.

I managed to regain my composure as I looked at what she was holding in her hand.

"Those are coloured contacts?", I asked.

She looked down at her hand before looking back at me.

"Yeah.", she replied.

'Yuki has blue eyes.', I thought as I stared at her.

I noticed her cheeks grow redder as everyone was staring at Yuki.

"I-I'm g-going to put these on.", she quickly stuttered out before walking past me.

Everyone went back to their seats in silence. A minute later Yuki walked back and I looked at her.

'Brown contact lenses.', I thought, 'I should've known.', I thought.

Yuki sat down opposite me on the sofa. She turned around to look at the others before quickly turning back.

"Why do you wear coloured contacts?", Tamaki asked her.

She looked up from her lap at me but then avoided my eyes.

"It's not as if I need contacts in the first place. My eyesight is perfectly fine.", she paused, "But Mr and Mrs. Murasaki both have brown eyes, it'd be suspicious if I was the only one with blue eyes.", she said as she played with the bandage on her right hand.

"And your parents?", one of the twins asked.

Her fingers stopped moving.

"T-They both had blue eyes.", she replied.

"Is it not uncomfortable?", Haruhi changed the topic away from Yuki’s parents.

"Umm..sometimes, but you get used to it after several years.", she said.

'Years?', I thought, 'You've been hiding your beautiful eyes for years?', I thought angrily.

"Then stop.", I suddenly said.

"What?", Yuki looked up at me with those large eyes.

"Stop wearing those contact when you're with us.", I said, "We already know that you're not related to Eiko so wouldn't it be more comfortable to be yourself when you're with us?", I looked at Yuki. 

"Yeah, Kyo-chan is right.", Honey-senpai said, "You can be yourself around us because you're our friend Yuki.", he said.

"That's right Yuki.", Tamaki agreed, "We all care about you, so no matter what we'll stand beside you.", he said.

I looked over at Yuki who was staring at the ground. Her hands were trembling slightly before she clenched them together. I stood up and walked over to her. I bent down to her eye level.

I saw her teary eyes but she looked away.

"Just so you know Yuki we're all going to stay by your side. No matter how annoying you find us, we're not planning to leave you.", I said. 

I stood up and ruffled her soft hair lightly. I was going to walk back to the sofa when I felt someone grab my sleeve. I turned around and looked at Yuki who was clutching onto my sleeve with her right hand.

She stood up and the next thing she did took me off guard. Yuki had her arms wrapped around my torso in a hug. I was frozen for a second. My hands were in midair and I looked down at her. I looked back at the others who were just as shocked as me. 

I felt my shirt getting damp slightly because of her tears. I took that as a sign to wrap my arms around her. Her form was very small compared to me.

"Group hug!", Honey-senpai exclaimed as he ran to join us.

He hugged us around the waist. 

"Yay, group hug!", Tamaki exclaimed as he ran towards us.

Soon everyone joined us including Eiko and Mori-senpai.

After a couple of minutes, everyone let go and stepped away. Yuki stepped back and wiped the tears that were on her cheeks. She looked at my shirt then up at me.

"Sorry.", she said.

"It's fine, it'll dry.", I said with a small smile.

"Come on Yuki-chan, let's have cake!", Honey-senpai grabbed Yuki's hand and took her to his table. 

Mori-senpai, Eiko, Haruhi and the twins followed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at Tamaki who was beside me.

"You did a good job Kyoya.", he said, "I think she'll slowly start to open to us, thanks to you.", he smiled.

I looked back at Yuki who was happily eating chocolate cake with the others.

"I didn't do it just for her.", I paused, "I want to stay by her side.", I said.

"A crush?", Tamaki asked.

I paused.

"It's not just a crush.", I said as I walked over to join the others.

After we finished eating the cake that Honey-senpai served us, everyone was talking amongst themselves.

"Yuki so what was wrong with the other contacts?", Eiko asked.

I looked at Yuki. 

"They were a new brand and made my eyes sting.", she said.

"That's strange.", Eiko said.

"I changed into 4 pairs of contacts.", Yuki said.

"4?", Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, one when we arrived to school in the morning, one at break, one halfway through the third period, then another at lunch.", she said.

'Wait that means-', I looked at her.

"So back at the library, you left because you were going to change your contact lenses?", I asked.

Yuki nodded.

'She wasn't avoiding me then?', I thought with a small smirk.

"So Yuki when are we getting our next case?", one of the twins asked.

"Wednesday.", Yuki replied, "Hanji said we'll get to choose.", she said.

"Choose?", the other twin asked.

"Yeah.", she said, "It's like an interview.", Yuki paused, "A person or group will come and talk to us about their case.", she said, "We then get to choose which case we'd like to take and which ones we don't.", she looked at Eiko.

"And the ones who don't get chosen by us will be sent to the department so they'll handle it themselves.", Eiko said.

"What if some of us don't want a case but the others want it?", Tamaki asked.

"It's chosen by a vote.", Yuki said.

"Each one of us will get to choose and the majority vote wins.", Eiko added.

"And if we don't agree?", Haruhi asked.

"Well we just have to convince each other then.", Eiko said.

"Do you know what kind of cases we'll get then?", one of the twins asked.

Eiko shook her head. 

Everyone turned towards Yuki.

She had been looking out the window and finally looked at us.

'Distracted again.', I thought.

"What?", she asked.

"Do you know what kind of cases we'll get to choose from?", Tamaki asked.

I saw her pause.

"Not really.", Yuki said.

"Then an idea?", I asked.

She looked at me then scratched the back of her head.

I saw her whisper something barely audible.

"A missing persons case maybe.", Yuki finally spoke up.

"A missing person?", Haruhi asked.

"Umm..I think so.", Yuki said as she looked at her hands.

'There's something she's hiding.', I thought as I observed Yuki’s behaviour.


	42. chapter 42

Kyoya's P.O.V 

After we tidied everything we all made our way downstairs. We had stayed in the Music Room longer than usual and by the time we left the building it was past 4.30 PM.

Eiko and Yuki were walking ahead, the twins had already reached their limo with Haruhi, and the third years were walking behind Tamaki and I.

I wanted to go and talk to Yuki but didn't know what to say.

"If you want to talk to her, just go.", Tamaki suddenly said.

"Talk to who?", I asked as I pushed my glasses up, pretending I didn't know what he was talking about.

"To Yuki of course.", he replied with a smile.

"And what exactly am I meant to say?", I asked.

"Anything.", he said with a large grin.

'Anything?', I thought, 'What's that supposed to mean?', I thought.

"Yuki!", Tamaki called.

My eyes widened for a second.

"Wait Tamaki-", he cut me off as he ran over to Yuki who had stopped walking. 

Eiko said something to Yuki and had walked off to the limo, leaving her alone with Tamaki. I clenched my jaw.

"Kyo-chan you really like Yuki-chan, don't you?", Honey-senpai asked. 

I looked up at him as he was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"I don't think it's called like.", I replied as I looked back at Tamaki and Yuki.

"But you get angry when someone touches Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

I paused.

"T-That's because she gets uncomfortable when someone touches her.", I said.

"But didn't you touch her?", Honey-senpai asked.

'This guy knows everything, doesn't he?', I thought.

"I w-was just-", Honey-senpai cut me off.

"You wanted to protect Yuki-chan because you care about her.", he said.

"Of course I care about Yuki but that's because I-", I stopped myself from saying anything else.

I saw Honey-senpai smile at me before he giggled.

"Good luck Kyo-chan.", he said before patting my head.

Both third years walked away.

I looked back at Yuki and Tamaki, and saw him bend down to her ear, whispering something before her eyes widened and she blushed.

I walked towards the both of them. Tamaki left as soon I reached Yuki.

I looked at her since there was still a blush on her cheeks.

"Did he say something?", I asked.

She looked up at me.

"N-Not really.", she said as she looked at the floor.

I didn't push it, knowing that she probably didn't want to say it to me.

"About Wednesday.", I began and she looked up at me, "That missing persons case, is there something more to it?", I asked.

She avoided my eyes.

"O-of course not.", she said as she didn't make eye contact, "T-That's all I k-know.", Yuki slightly stuttered.

"Is that so?", I asked, "Then could you look at me and say that?", I asked. 

She looked up at me, "What?", she asked.

"You avoid eye contact when you're usually hiding something.", I said, "So I have a feeling there's something to that case which you're not telling us.", I paused, "But I won't force you to tell me but I'm sure we'll find out soon anyways.", I said.

"I-I d-don’t do that.", Yuki looked away.

I smirked lightly.

"What about now?", I asked.

She blushed.

"T-That w-was ju-just-", I cut her off.

"A coincidence?", I teased.

She looked up at me and her cheeks became redder.

My smirk grew.

'It was interesting to tease her and see her blush.', I thought. 

"I-I h-have to g-go.", she was about to leave when I grabbed her wrist.

She looked up at me.

"You remember what I said?", I asked.

She tilted her head to the side.

"No matter what it is you know or think, I'd be happy to listen to you.", I said.

"Why?", she asked with a little confusion.

"Well that's because we're friends, aren't we?", I asked.

"Friends.", she said quietly as she looked at the floor.

I let go of her hand.

Yuki then grabbed my sleeve and looked up at me. My eyes widened for a second as I looked at her bright eyes.

"We're friends?", she asked almost eager for a yes from me.

I cleared my throat.

"Yes, of course.", I replied.

Her eyes seemed to brighten up and a beautiful smile made its way across her face.

"Yuki, let's go!", Eiko called from inside the limo.

Yuki looked behind then back at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow then.", she said with a smile.

"Yeah.", I said.

She let go of my sleeve and walked back to her limo. I started to make my way to mine. I glanced at her and she paused to look in my direction. Yuki gave me a wave and I waved back. She got in her limo and I saw it drive away before getting into mine.

I saw Tamaki give me a grin.

"Had fun talking to her then?", he asked.

I smiled slightly.

"Of course.", I said quietly. 

Yuki’s P.O.V 

'Kyoya-senpai is my friend.', I thought happily.

Once we arrived at the Murasaki mansion, Eiko was first to run into the mansion.

"Yuki.", Henry called me and I turned around, "That gentleman.", he said.

"Gentleman?", I asked.

"That gentleman with the glasses.", Henry said, "You know him?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I said, "That's Kyoya-senpai.", I looked at Henry, "He's..", I paused, "He's my friend.", I said with a smile.

His facial expression softened.

"He must be a good friend then?", Henry asked.

I giggled.

"Yeah he is.", I said.

Henry chuckled.

"I'm glad.", he said.

I nodded and walked inside.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'One step at a time.', I thought with a smile.

I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling when the door suddenly opened. Fuyumi walked in.

"So what are you happy about?", she asked with a grin.

"Who said I'm happy?", I asked as I sat up.

She laughed lightly. 

"You've been smiling to yourself since you've come in.", Fuyumi said.

"I haven't.", I said as I laid back onto the bed with a sigh.

"Aww, is little Kyo-chan in love?", she teased as she sat down on the chair.

"I'm not in love.", I said, slightly irritated. 

"In love with Yuki-chan.", she giggled like a fangirl.

I quickly sat up.

"Do you think she'll like me?", I suddenly asked.

Fuyumi looked at me.

"Kyoya you're a great guy, I'm sure any girl would fall for you.", she said.

"But I don't want any girl.", I said, "I want Yuki.", I looked at her, "Yet, she seems so innocent that she doesn't even realise it when someone's hitting on her.", I sighed.

"Have you tried?", Fuyumi asked.

"Not really.", I replied.

"Do you want to?", she asked.

"I want her to start showing her emotions instead of hiding them.", I said, "Then that would make it easier for me.", I said.

"Doesn't that sound like someone?", Fuyumi asked.

I looked at her.

"Kyoya, you don't show your emotions either so how would she know what you're feeling?", Fuyumi asked.

I paused.

"You've befriended her, haven't you?", Fuyumi asked and I nodded, "Then it's easy, I'm sure you can make her fall for you by just spending time with her.", she said, "I may not know Yuki personally but from the last time we've met, she seemed like a sweet girl. And not only that, she sure knows when to stand up for someone.", Fuyumi stood up, "Whether it was for her sister or for you, I'm not entirely sure, but one thing I do know is that it'd be a mistake to mess with her.", she said with a small smirk, "She has an interesting personality, so don't lose her Kyoya.", she said.

And with that she left the room.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Tuesday morning

10.30 AM

I was walking down the corridor when I saw Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. I could tell that Tamaki-senpai was talking while Kyoya-senpai was paying attention to what he was saying. 

Kyoya-senpai then turned his head in my direction. We made eye contact and I waved to him, giving him a smile.

A small smile appeared on his face and he gave me a wave. I saw these two third years pass me, making sure to knock their shoulder against mine. This made me drop my books on the floor.

'Ouch.', I thought as I rubbed my right shoulder and bent down to pick up the fallen books. 

I saw a small glint from the corner of my eye. I dropped the books as I turned around, grabbing someone's wrist. There was a blade in the male's hand. I twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him against the wall. He dropped the knife and I let go of his hand. Just as he turned around, I punched him across the face. 

Another shining object came past my face, which I managed to dodge as a blade grazed my cheek. The second male tried to swipe the knife across my face but I stepped back. He then tried to plunge the knife into my shoulder, but I dodged as the blow landed on the table nearby.

I stared at him.

'It's because of him, my girlfriend broke up with me.', the guy thought angrily. 

'Girlfriend?', I thought with a frown.

He lunged forward and I tripped him over but he stood up again. His back was to Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai who were watching and I could hear a small crowd behind me.

'If he wasn't here, she would still be here with me.', the male thought.

He ran forward and I stepped the side, my back against the locker. He stumbled forward before glaring at me.

I didn't have anywhere to move as there was a locker behind me, and behind the male was a pillar.

'Well isn't this great.', I thought sarcastically.

He ran forward and I ducked at the last second as the knife plunged into the locker, where my head had been a second ago. There were screams from the crowd.

As he tried to pull out the knife, I hit him into his stomach and he fell behind, into the pillar. I stood up straight again, avoiding the handle of the knife. He glared at me and I just stared blankly at me. 

He got to his feet again. He threw a punch to which I ducked. He tried throwing punches and kicks, one after the other, but I dodged each one. He stood there panting while I stared calmly at him.

'This is getting boring now.', I thought.

He gritted his teeth and swung a punch. I caught his fist before punching him below the chin, which sent him backwards because of the force. I heard him coughing as he lay on the ground, but didn't get up.

I sighed.

'Now what was that about?', I thought.

I picked up my fallen books and then stood up, glancing at the two unconscious male students.

I felt a warm liquid slide down my left cheek. I wiped it with one of my fingers and saw blood. 

'Great.', I thought, 'More injuries.', I looked at the crowd who were staring at me.

I ignored them and walked in the other direction where Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai were. As I walked past the both of them, I heard their footsteps follow me.

I sighed and turned around.

"Why are you following me?", I asked.

"We want to see if you're okay.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"I'm fine.", I said, "It's just a graze.", I said as I headed towards the infirmary.

"That was quite some scene.", Tamaki-senpai commented.

I stayed silent.

As I walked through the doors, the nurse took one look at the blood and ran to get bandages. I sat down on the chair as I waited for her to come back. I placed my books on the desk and began swinging my legs back and forth since I was bored. 

She came back and cleaned it up before placing a plaster on my cheek.

"There's been more and more fights recently.", the nurse mumbled.

She took my left hand and wiped the blood from my knuckles.

"Looks like they're fighting since their girlfriends have broken up with them.", she ranted and began bandaging my hand.

I looked at the woman.

'And it's all caused by the new male student.', she thought, 'Looks like the girls are falling for him and they're breaking up with their boyfriends.', she thought, 'The Host Club obviously knew what's been happening.', she looked at me with a smile.

"All done.", she said as she stood up.

I was frozen for a second.

'They knew.', I thought.

"Thanks.", I said quietly before standing up and grabbing my books.

'They knew and didn't tell me.', I thought as I walked past both second years without saying anything.

"Yuki let's go to the canteen together.", Tamaki-senpai called out.

I ignored him as I tightened my grip on the books.

"Yuki.", I felt Tamaki-senpai touch my shoulder and I slapped his hand away.

He looked a bit surprised.

"Don't touch me.", I said coldly.

"Yuki we were jus-", I cut him off.

"Leave me alone.", I said, "All of you.", I said coldly.

Kyoya-senpai stepped forward.

"Yuki did we do something wrong?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Something wrong?", I scoffed quietly, "You all knew.", I said, "You all knew what all those girls were doing.", I stared at them with cold eyes.

Tamaki-senpai's eyes widened.

"We were only trying to help.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"You were trying to help by not telling me?", I looked at him, "You probably thought it'd be okay since I hit any guy who tries to start a fight, didn't you?", I asked.

"That's not tru-", I cut Kyoya-senpai off as I held up my hand.

"Don't talk to me.", I said quietly, "I actually got happy thinking that we're friends.", I paused, "But I guess you only wanted to use me because I'll do all your dirty work.", I looked up at the both of them, "I don't want to see any of you right now. So I suggest you stay away from me because I will most likely hit you the next time you come near me again.", I said coldly as I walked away from the both of them.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Yuki walked past Tamaki and I when we were in the infirmary. It was quite surprising that those two guys attacked Yuki. I heard that their girlfriends broke up with them because they apparently 'fell for Yuki', who seems quite popular amongst the girls. Yuki’s like 'The Bad Boy type' after everyone had seen her beat up those third years along with several other people.

But it seems like Yuki doesn't notice her popularity with the girls as no one actually talks to her, probably because they're afraid.

As she walked away without saying anything to us, Tamaki looked at me.

"Yuki let's go to the canteen together.", Tamaki called out to her.

She ignored him and continued to walk.

"Yuki.", Tamaki ran and touched her shoulder but she slapped his hand away.

Tamaki looked a bit surprised and so was I.

"Don't touch me.", she said coldly.

'What happened to her?', I thought.

"Yuki we were jus-", she cut Tamaki off.

"Leave me alone.", she said, "All of you.", she said coldly.

I stepped forward.

"Yuki did we do something wrong?", I asked.

"Something wrong?", she scoffed quietly, "You all knew.", she said, "You all knew what all those girls were doing.", she stared at us with cold eyes.

'I knew we should have said something to her.', I thought.

"We were only trying to help.", Tamaki said.

"You were trying to help by not telling me?", she looked at him, "You probably thought it'd be okay since I hit any guy who tries to start a fight, didn't you?", she asked.

Her eyes hid her emotions well but I knew that she was hurt.

"That's not tru-", Yuki cut me off as she held up her hand.

"Don't talk to me.", she said quietly, "I actually got happy thinking that we're friends.", she paused, "But I guess you only wanted to use me because I'll do all your dirty work.", she said.

'That's not true!', I thought but couldn't bring myself to say anything.

She looked up at the both of us, "I don't want to see any of you right now. So I suggest you stay away from me because I will most likely hit you the next time you come near me again. ", she said coldly as she walked away.

I turned to Tamaki.

"I told you we should have said something when we found out.", I said, "Now look Tamaki!", I raised my voice, "My chances with her are disappearing.", I clenched my fists.

"Kyoya it'll be alright.", Tamaki tried to reassure me.

"It'll be alright?", I asked, "She hates our guts right now.", I said.

Tamaki looked at the ground.

"We'll find a way.", he said, "I won't let anything get ruined between all of us.", he said, "We just started a friendship and I'm not planning to let it get washed away by some customers.", Tamaki said.

Back at the Music Room...

Everyone was called to the meeting room, but the only person who wasn't there, was Yuki.

"Okay let's start the meeting.", Tamaki began.

"Aren't you waiting for Yuki?", Eiko asked.

Tamaki froze.

"Actually this meeting was because we may have had a small fall out with Yuki.", Tamaki explained.

"A fall out?", Haruhi asked.

"What happened?", Eiko asked.

"Yuki found out that several girls had broken up with their boyfriends, using Yuki as their reason.", Tamaki paused, "She just found out and was quite upset that we didn't tell her about it.", he said.

"Why were they using Yuki as a reason?", Eiko asked.

"Everyone thinks that Yuki is a guy, so lots of girls have been falling for Yuki. Naming her as 'The Bad Boy type'. And it didn't make things any better when some guys attacked Yuki this morning.", Tamaki said.

"No wonder she's upset.", Eiko mumbled.

"But we didn't think it would become such a big deal.", Tamaki reasoned.

"Are you honestly telling me that you didn't think it'd become a big deal?", Eiko asked angrily, "From the first day we arrived, we were seen as outcasts.", she said.

"You're telling me that it wouldn't be a big deal after she beat up those third years for you?", she looked at Haruhi, "Or with those second year girls?", she glared at us, "Or did you think it's be alright since Yuki can fight really well, that she'd be able to handle it?", she asked.

"None of you have been making it easier for her. The person who works the hardest is Yuki and now you're wondering why she's a little upset.", she said, "If it wasn't for Yuki that time, we'd all have been seriously injured on Sunday.", Eiko said.

"Yuki may not show it but she's the one who's been through the worst of times. So for once in you lifetime, suck up your pride and ego and just apologise to her. That's the least you can do.", she said bitterly.

"Yuki may act strong in front of others but she has one of the most childish personalities I've seen, which easily gets hurt by other people's actions.", she looked at me, "You started this Mr. Ootori, and I hope you're not planning to leave her after all this. The first person she thought as a friend after 10 years was you.", Eiko said, "Don't you dare go back on your word.", she said then stormed out of the Music Room.

I looked at the others who made no plans to move.

"I'm going to go and talk to Yuki.", I said as I stood up and left the room.

Walk to the library...

I was hoping I'd find Yuki in the library and luckily I did. She was sitting at the very far corner. The place was really quiet and I walked past lots of bookshelves before I finally found a single desk. There were piles of books on the desk and I saw Yuki writing away.

There were two large bookshelves on either side of the desk and it seemed like Yuki didn't notice me yet.

I walked over to the desk and that's when she finally looked up from the piece of paper. She frowned at me before standing up. Yuki was about to grab some books to get ready to leave but I caught her wrist.

"I'd like to talk to you.", I said.

She struggled slightly since I had the advantage as her right was injured so she couldn't strain it to pry my hand off of her left wrist.

"I don't want to.", she said.

I slightly loosened my grip and she tried to step back. Before she could swing a punch at me, I swiped my foot under her knee, making her fall backwards. But to make sure the impact wasn't hard, I placed my right hand under her head.

Yuki fell backwards while I lightly straddled her around her waist, putting my weight on my knees which were placed on the carpet floor. I removed my hand from under her head and watched how her short hair splayed across the carpet.

She tried to push me off with her right hand and I caught her wrist, pinning it against the ground.

"Look Yuki I need to talk to you and if this is the only way then so be it.", I said.

She struggled for a second before giving up. She sighed then looked at me.

"Well this is strange way of talking to someone.", Yuki said.

Yuki's P.O.V 

After I had told them to leave me alone, I was trying to calm myself down. I headed to the library and walked to the furthest table I could find.

'I thought you were my friend, Kyoya-senpai.', I thought, 'But you didn't tell me anything either.', I felt my eyes water and quickly blinked away the tears. 

I decided to bury myself with work and began to take piles of books from the bookshelves, writing down notes. 

Back to present...

Now here I am, lying on the ground with Kyoya-senpai pinning me done.

I finally caught my breath after I stopped struggling against him. I gave up and sighed.

"Well this is strange way of talking to someone.", I said.

He chuckled lightly.

"Looks like training paid off.", he said with a smirk.

I looked away.

'Didn't think this guy would train this hard.', I thought.

"I'd like to apologise.", he said and I looked back at him, "I was partly at fault for not telling you anything and instead I brushed it off as if it was nothing.", he said, "But I seriously believed that nothing would happen.", he said.

I was going to interrupt him but he continued.

"I thought that nothing would happen as long as you're with me.", he said.

My eyes widened and I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"I may not be the best fighter there is, but I've trained long and hard enough to know that I've become stronger. So I thought as long as you're with me, no one can hurt you because I would have protected you.", he looked at me, "But that wasn't the case, I didn't do anything when they tried to hurt you.", his finger lightly brushed against the plaster on my left cheek, "And in the end you ended up getting hurt.", he said.

My cheeks grew warmer as he kept his fingers against my cheek.

"And for that I'm really sorry.", he said.

His grip on my right wrist loosened and he placed his left hand on the ground, next to my head. I didn't move as I stared back at Kyoya-senpai.

"But trust me Yuki, when I said that we're friends.", he said, "I wasn't using you at all. From the first day we met, you've intrigued me.", he said, "And then I finally got to know you better, and I felt that I had more things in common with you than any other person I've met before. That includes the Host Club as well.", he said.

I felt my heart drumming in my chest.

"You've somehow managed to make me show more emotions.", he paused as he stroked my cheek, "But what made me the happiest that time was when you spoke so highly of me to my brother. In the Ootori mansion, the only person who treats me like I'm part of the family is my sister Fuyumi, but my father and brothers all look down on me.", he looked directly in my eyes.

"After you stood up to my brother in front of all those people, I felt all the pain that was locked inside wash away.", he said, "And for that I'm grateful.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"I'd like to start over if that's alright with you.", he said, "Is it okay to have a fresh start?", he asked.

I rubbed my head, trying to cover my eyes.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I waited for Yuki’s reply.

She rubbed her head with her left hand, almost as if she was trying to cover her eyes.

"You're so nice.", she said quietly, "How am I meant to stay angry at you when you're so nice to me?", she laughed lightly.

I removed her left hand away from her face.

She looked at me with those large eyes.

'Oh how much I want to see those blue eyes.', I stared at her.

"Your reply?", I asked.

"Yes, we're still friends.", she said with a smile.

I smiled.

"That's good to hear.", I said.

I heard footsteps close by.

"We hope we're not interrupting.", I heard the twins say in teasing voice. 

I looked to my left and saw the whole Host Club standing there, including Eiko.

"What are you two doing?", Eiko asked with a small smirk.

"W-We were just talking.", I heard Yuki reply.

I saw Yuki prop herself onto her elbows before she stared directly at me with a small blush.

"Umm...w-would you mind getting off please?", she asked as she avoided my eyes.

My eyes widened for a second.

"R-Right, of course.", I quickly got off of her and got to my feet. 

I looked at Yuki as she dusted her trousers and stood up. We looked at each other then quickly looked away. 

"Well that's a weird way of talking to each other.", Eiko said.

I didn't realise that we were in a very...compromising positon.

I looked at the Host Club who were grinning at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

'Idiots.', I thought.

"Why are you all grinning?", Yuki asked as she looked at the Host Club.

She looked from the members then to me, I quickly pushed up my glasses, avoiding her eyes.

Eiko rushed and hugged Yuki who stumbled back slightly.

"I heard you were hurt.", Eiko said, "Are you alright?", she let go of Yuki.

"Ah..yeah, it was just a graze.", Yuki replied.

"With a blade.", Tamaki added.

Yuki looked at him and he bowed.

"I'm sorry Yuki.", he said.

The others bowed as well.

"Sorry Yuki.", they said.

"I-It's fine.", she said as she glanced at me.

"Then a hug?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

"Then a hug?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I blinked as I stared at him.

"I-I don't do hugs.", I said.

"Eh?", he said, "But you hugged Kyoya yesterday.", he said.

I blushed lightly.

"T-That w-was different.", I stuttered.

"How so?", Hikaru asked.

"A hug is a hug.", Kaoru said.

I scratched the back of my head as I looked at the ground.

"T-That w-was be-because-", I looked up at them, "I-I d-don’t really l-like-", Eiko cut my stuttering off.

"As if I'm going to let a bunch of perverts hug Yuki.", Eiko said.

I quietly sighed in relief as she saved me the trouble of answering them. But now I was just confused.

I hugged Kyoya-senpai which I didn't mind. But the thought of hugging the others, didn't really make me feel comfortable. I mean Haruhi, I think I'd be fine with hugging her but the other guys, not really.

Kyoya-senpai is a guy as well but I wouldn't mind hugging him again since he's really warm and it just has a nice feeling to it. It was the same when we were holding hands, I just felt safe and comfortable. But with the other guys, it's not the same feeling.

'Maybe it's because I'm not friends with them yet.', I thought, 'Yes, that must be it. Since I'm friends with Kyoya-senpai, I'm fine if he touches me, but I don't really know the others well which explains why I don't like the idea of hugging them.', I thought.

A vibration from my pocket snapped me out of my thoughts. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message.

'You have 20 cases.', Hanji wrote, 'The interviews will be split over the period of 2 days.', she said.

'20 cases?', I thought, 'Who would have thought that we'd receive that many?', I looked back at the others who were arguing with each other, 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.', I sighed.


	43. chapter 43

Yuki’s P.O.V 

'20 cases?', I thought, 'Who would have thought that we'd receive that many?', I looked back at the others who were arguing with each other, 'It's going to be a long day tomorrow.', I sighed

"Is something wrong?", someone asked.

I looked to my left and saw Kyoya-senpai standing there.

I shook my head.

"It was just Hanji.", I said.

"Anything important?", he asked.

I paused.

"We have 20 cases to choose from.", I said.

"That's going to take a while.", he said.

Kaoru approached the desk I had been sitting on and was looking over at what I had written. My eyes widened.

"What's this?", he asked.

I grabbed the notebook and hid it against my chest.

"N-Nothing.", I said.

"Hmm.", he stared at me, "What was written there?", a large grin spread across his face.

"I-I d-didn't write anything.", I stuttered.

'Ah crap, I should've hidden it.', I thought.

"Then why are you hiding it?", Kaoru stepped forward.

I took a step back.

"I-I'm n-not.", I said.

"Then let me see.", he smirked.

I shook my head. 

He took another step forward and my eyes widened for a second. I quickly hid behind Kyoya-senpai, grabbing onto his sleeve with my right hand. Kaoru stood in front of Kyoya-senpai.

Kyoya-senpai glanced at me and I looked up, hoping he'd send Kaoru away.

"Alright, but I'll get my chance later Yuki.", Kaoru said as he walked away.

I sighed and then realised that I was still holding onto Kyoya-senpai's sleeve. I quickly let go and stepped back.

"Sorry.", I mumbled quietly.

The rest of the Host Club members began to leave. Kyoya-senpai turned around and looked at me.

"Using me as your shield, that's quite something.", he said with a smirk.

"I-I'm sorry.", I apologised, "I didn't mean to.", I said as I looked at the ground. 

He smiled at me and then ruffled my hair. I looked up at him.

"I was joking.", he said, "It's fine.", he then looked at the notebook, "Must be something important if you're willing to hide it.", he said.

I didn't say anything as I tightened my grip on the notebook that was against my chest and looked at the ground.

Kyoya-senpai stepped back.

"We're having lunch at the Host Club, would you like to join us? ", he suddenly changed the topic.

"Umm...I-I'll come later.", I said.

He gave me a nod before walking away. Once the footsteps faded away, I sat on the carpet, resting the notebook on my lap. I took a pencil from the inside of my blazer and added something to the diagram. 

'If this case comes, I wonder if they'd want to take it.', I thought.

I ripped the piece of paper from the notebook and folded it, before putting it in my coat blazer. I closed the notebook.

I stood up and quickly put the books that were on the table back on the bookshelf. I put my notebook inside my bag and swung it across my shoulder.

'Should I tell them?', I thought as I walked down the corridor, 'Or should I not?', I thought.

I heard pairs of footsteps behind me. I glanced at the reflection of the glass window and saw 5 male students walking behind me. I sighed.

'Again?', I thought. 

I was going to turn around but a hand grabbed my wirst and pulled me into what looked like a storage room, then pushed against the wall. It was quite dark inside and I couldn't make out who the person standing in front of me was. I struggled against the person's grip and was going to hit them when a hand caught my fist.

"Kyoya-senpai?", I called.

"So you do recognise me.", he said.

I lowered my hand.

"What are you-", I was cut off as a large hand covered my mouth.

"Be quiet for a minute.", he whispered. 

I heard footsteps run past where we were standing. Kyoya-senpai lowered his hand.

"Sorry.", he apologised quietly.

I saw him open the door slightly and the small crack allowed light to seep through. I could finally see Kyoya-senpai's face.

"They're still around the corner.", he whispered quietly, "Let's wait a bit more.", he said then shut the door.

"What were you doing here?", I asked.

"I saw those guys when I left the library.", Kyoya-senpai said, "They looked like they were waiting to start a fight, I got suspicious and waited around.", he said, "Seems like they were after you as they began to follow you, once you left the library.", he said.

"I could have handled it.", I mumbled.

"As if I'd let that happen.", he said, "You're already injured enough as it is", he said.

We stood in the dark in silence. I didn't know what to say and it didn't help since I couldn't see where Kyoya-senpai was either.

"Are you alright?", he suddenly asked.

"Huh?", I snapped out of my thoughts, "Err...yeah.", I replied, "Why?", I asked.

"Just asking since you're silent.", he said.

"I don't know what to say.", I said.

"Then let me ask you something.", he paused, "What do you like?", he asked.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Okay, let's start with pets.", he said, "What kind of animal do you like?", he asked.

"Dogs.", I replied, "You?", I asked.

"Dogs as well.", he replied.

I smiled slightly.

"Favourite colour?", he asked.

I was going to reply but someone's phone rang. It was Kyoya-senpai's.

"Sorry.", he said as he pulled out his phone.

"It's fine.", I said quietly.

I saw a light coming from opposite me and saw that Kyoya-senpai had been standing opposite me, leaning against a shelf. He picked up the call.

I could hear Tamaki-senpai's voice in the background.

I looked to my right.

"Where are you guys?", I could hear him yelling through the phone.

"We'll be there soon.", Kyoya-senpai replied calmly.

I drowned out both their voices.

I closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder. I heard a car horn before there was a loud crash.

"Yuki.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice and I snapped my eyes open.

I felt his right hand against my left hand.

"I've been calling you for the past minute.", he said.

"S-Sorry, I-I was daydreaming.", I lied.

He didn't say anything and opened the door. I followed him and we left the storage room. I looked around as there was no one in the corridors. Kyoya-senpai turned to me.

"Are you alright?", he asked, "You look a bit pale.", he said as he was about to touch my cheek.

I pushed his hand away, "Yeah I'm fine.", I said, "We should probably get going before Tamaki-senpai calls again.", I said as I walked past him.

I heard him follow behind me and I put my left hand in my pocket. I looked at my right hand and found it trembling. I clenched it into a fist before clutching onto the bag strap that was across my shoulder.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I finished the phone call with Tamaki and realised that Yuki hadn't said anything.

"Yuki, we can probably go now.", I said.

It was silent.

"Yuki.", I called.

I frowned silent. 

I remember that she was standing opposite me so I walked over.

"Yuki.", I called her name again.

There was still no reply. 

I finally found Yuki as I could feel her body temperature in front of me. I touched her left hand.

"Yuki.", I said.

I felt her hand flinch slightly.

"I've been calling you for the past minute.", I said.

"S-Sorry, I-I was daydreaming.", she said but I wasn't convinced.

I didn't say anything as I walked to the door. Yuki followed behind and I turned around to look at her. I was quite worried once I looked at Yuki. Her skin was quite pale.

She was looking around then looked up at me.

"Are you alright?", I asked, "You look a bit pale.", I said as I was about to touch her cheek.

She pushed my hand away, "Yeah I'm fine.", she said, "We should probably get going before Tamaki-senpai calls again.", she walked past me.

I frowned as I watched her walk away. I followed behind her and saw her putting her left hand into her pocket.

'Something's not right.', I thought.

We finally reached the Music Room and I glanced at Yuki. Her skin hadn't changed back to normal yet. As we walked in I was bombarded with questions by Tamaki who wouldn't let the subject go.

I sighed. I looked at the others who were getting the food ready. My eyes searched for Yuki. I saw her speaking to Eiko who placed the back of her hand on Yuki’s forehead. They were saying something before Yuki headed towards the restroom.

I walked over to Eiko.

"Is Yuki not feeling well?", I asked.

"No she'll be fine.", Eiko said then looked at the food on the table, "But she said that she doesn't want to eat.", she said.

I looked back where Yuki had left.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

As soon as we entered the Music Room, Eiko looked at me and rushed to me.

"Yuki, are you feeling alright?", she asked me.

I nodded.

"I'm fine.", I said.

She placed the back of her hand onto my forehead.

"You don't have a fever but you look a bit pale.", Eiko said, "Feeling sick?", she asked.

"Just a bit.", I said, "But it's really nothing.", I said.

I looked at the food that they were preparing.

"I don't think I'll eat anything.", I said, "I'm just going to wash up.", I walked towards the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me. I walked over to the sink and washed my hands before removing my contacts. I then rinsed my face with cold water. This made the trembling of my hands decrease slightly. I dried my face with a paper towel.

I sighed as I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror. I found that my skin was quite pale.

I walked back towards the door but hesitated. I let go of the handle, and leaned back against the door.

'My head hurts.', I thought.

I sat down on the marble tiles and leaned my back against the door. I brought my knees towards my chest, wrapping my arms around my knees and rested my head on my knees.

I don't know how long I was sitting on the floor for, but all the sounds began to drown away and I felt slightly drowsy as my eyes began to close. 

...

'It's going to be alright!', the nurse yelled, 'Just concentrate on breathing.', she said.

The room was going hazy and my vision was turning darker and darker.

'Yuki, can you hear me?', a woman asked, 'Open your eyes for me.', she said, 'Can you do that for me?', she asked.

Blood. There was blood everywhere.

My back was burning and my head was pounding.

'Let her go.', I tried to reach out to the woman as I laid on the concrete ground, 'Please.', I begged as tears were streaming down my face, 'Someone help.', my voice was fading away, 'Please.', I took in a breath, 'Don't let them die.', droplets of water began falling from the sky, 'Don't leave me.', my eyes began to close.

'Yuki I need you to take a deep breath for me.', the nurse snapped me out of my thoughts, 'Yuki can you hear me?', she asked, 'Everything will be alright, just take a deep breath.', she said.

My thoughts were shaken again.

"Yuki, wake up!", someone shouted.

It was a familiar male voice and there were several other voices in the background.

"Yuki!", the male called my name again.

'It sounds like Kyoya-senpai.', I thought.

"Yuki, wake up!", he shouted again.

...

I snapped my eyes open and the first face I saw was Kyoya-senpai's, who looked at me with worry. The other Host members were standing around the sofa which I was lying on. 

My breathing was in short pants and I could feel myself shaking. I tried to sit up but my arms were too weak to support my weight. I felt strong pair of my arms lift me up and I was leaning against someone warm.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Twenty minutes had passed and Yuki hadn't come out of the restroom. I was now getting worried.

"Eiko can you go and check up on Yuki?", I asked.

Eiko looked at her watch.

"She's been in there for a long time now.", she said with a frown before standing up.

I saw Eiko walk to the restroom door and knocked.

"Yuki, are you alright in there?", Eiko asked.

There was no reply.

Eiko knocked on the door louder.

"Yuki, can you hear me in there?", she asked.

There was still no reply.

I stood up and walked to where Eiko was standing.

"She's not replying.", Eiko said.

I knocked on the door.

"Yuki, are you alright?", I asked. 

It was silent.

The twins and Haruhi walked over to us.

"What happened?", Haruhi asked.

"Yuki’s been in there for more than 20 minutes now.", Eiko said, "And she's not answering either.", she said.

I knocked louder.

"Yuki.", I raised my voice slightly.

There was still nothing.

Tamaki and the third years arrived.

"Is everything okay?", Tamaki asked.

"Yuki's not answering.", I said.

I pulled out my phone. I searched for Yuki’s name then clicked on it. The ringing went on but no one picked up.

"Yuki, can you hear us?", Tamaki shouted as he knocked on the door.

It was silent.

"Break the door.", Tamaki told Mori-senpai.

"What?", the twins asked.

"Yuki might be hurt inside.", he said.

"Just break the door.", Eiko said as she began to panic.

We stepped back and Mori-senpai rammed his shoulder into the door. It didn't budge. He took a few steps back and ran into the door at full speed as it burst open. I ran in and found Yuki lying on the marble tiles. 

I bent down next to her.

"Yuki.", I moved her slightly.

Her skin was paler than what it had been when we left the storage room.

My eyes widened.

"Yuki, can you hear me?", I called her as I shook her arm.

She didn't wake up.

Her breathing was ragged and her hands were trembling. Her face was stained in tears.

"Go call the nurse!", I shouted as I picked her up in my arms. 

I laid her on the sofa. I knelt down next to her and checked her pulse. It was uneven.

'Shit.', I thought.

"Haruhi.", I called.

She ran over next to me.

"Remove her blazer.", I said as I was already removing Yuki’s tie.

"What? Why?", she asked. 

"To let her breathe properly.", I said.

I took a seat near the edge of the sofa as I sat her up and leant her head on my chest. Haruhi managed to remove the blazer and I gently set Yuki back down.

"Go get warm water and a towel.", I told the twins.

"Got it.", they both ran off.

I undid the first two buttons of Yuki's shirt.

"A blanket.", I looked at the third years.

They went to the supplies cupboard.

I removed Yuki's shoes.

I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Yuki, wake up!", I shouted.

I felt her hand twitch against my knee.

I looked at her hand then back at Yuki. 

"Yuki!", I said louder.

A whimper escaped her lips.

The third years brought a blanket back.

"Yuki, wake up!", I shouted.

Seconds later her eyes snapped open. I stared at those large blue eyes. Relief washed over me as I looked at her.

Her breathing came in pants and she was trembling.

She tried to sit up, but couldn't find the strength. I helped her sit up and leant her back against my chest.

She folded her legs and tried to get her breath back. Haruhi sat down opposite her and used the towel to wipe her face. Yuki turned away.

"W-W-Water.", Yuki’s voice was barely above a whisper as she clutched onto the collar of her shirt.

Haruhi ran and poured a glass of water before bringing it back to her. Yuki couldn't get a grip of the glass and I held onto the bottom of the glass as she drank. 

After finishing the whole glass of water she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt.

She then managed to sit up, and was looking around. I placed the glass on the coffee table.

Yuki suddenly winced and grabbed onto the right side of her head. Blood began dripping from her nose.

My eyes widened and I reached for the towel and brought it to her nose. She used her right hand to hold the towel there.

Yuki looked at me.

"Does it hurt anywhere else?", I asked.

She slowly shook her head.

The double doors opened, Tamaki, Eiko and the nurse walked in. The nurse was carrying a small box and she walked over to where we were. She placed the box down on the coffee table and opened it, picking up a small bottle which contained a green liquid. 

"Yuki, I was told to give you this when you collapse from pain.", the nurse said.

She pulled out a syringe which she pierced into the bottle, filling the syringe up with the green liquid.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"I-I-I d-don’t w-w-want it", she stuttered.

"It will help with the pain.", the nurse said.

Yuki shook her head. She had dropped the towel and crawled over onto my lap.

I was frozen for a second.

"K-Kyoya-s-sen-senpai, I do-don't wa-want it.", she clutched onto my shirt.

The nurse took a step forward.

"K-Kyoya-s-senpai, p-please.", she begged as she looked up at me with frightened eyes, "I-I d-don't w-want it.", she said. 

Her hands were shaking as she held onto me. They were tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Ky-Kyoya.", she whimpered.

I placed my right hand on the back of her head as I brought her to my chest. My left hand resting on her waist.

"She doesn't want it.", I said, "Yuki's fine now.", I looked at the nurse.

Yuki’s grip on my shirt tightened as the nurse didn't step back.

"I said she's fine.", I said coldly.

Honey-senpai stepped in between the nurse and where we were sitting.

"Yuki-chan doesn't want the injection.", Honey-senpai frowned at the nurse, "So stop scaring her.", he said.

"But it'll ease the pain-", she tried to take a step forward.

At this Yuki clutched onto my shirt tighter and hid her face against my chest. Mori-senpai stepped next to Honey-senpai.

"Stop it.", he said. 

"Leave Yuki alone.", the twins said.

The nurse sighed and stepped back, putting the syringe in the box. I felt Yuki relax but she made no effort to get off from my lap, which I didn't mind of course. Her grip on my shirt loosened slightly and I could faintly hear her say something.

"I don't want it.", she said quietly.

Her eyes closed and she began to fall asleep, her breathing very steady. The twins came over and covered her with the blanket before walking away. Yuki snuggled closer to me and I smirked slightly.

"Ah seriously, getting us worried like this.", Eiko said.

"Well at least she's fine now.", Haruhi said.

I looked down at Yuki who was sleeping comfortably.

'I wonder what happened to Yuki.', I thought as I rested my elbow on the armrest, and my head against my hand.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Two hours later...

I was sleeping on something really warm and I didn't want to get up. I felt my arm getting shaken and I opened my eyes. It was Eiko.

"Yuki it's time to go home.", she said.

I frowned and went back to leaning against the warm thing, closing my eyes again.

I heard Eiko sigh.

"Yuki, you do realise you're sitting on Kyoya's lap?", I heard Eiko say.

I stiffened and opened my eyes. I sat up and turned to my left. My eyes widened and my cheeks lit up. Kyoya-senpai had his elbow resting on the armrest and his head was leaning on his hand. He was sleeping quite comfortably. 

I blushed harder when I realised that his left arm was wrapped around my waist. 

"Well I'll be waiting outside, the others left by the way.", Eiko said as she left the Music Room.

I moved slightly as I tried to remove Kyoya-senpai's arm. I looked back at him as he frowned and tightened his grip around my waist, leaving me no option to get up.

I sighed.

'I guess I have to wake him up.', I thought.

I tapped him on the shoulder lightly.

"Kyoya-senpai.", I said quietly.

He shifted slightly but didn't wake up. 

"Kyoya-senpai.", I called him a little bit louder.

He sighed before slowly opening his eyes.

I blushed.

"I-I need t-to go h-home.", I stuttered.

He lifted his head from his hand and just stared at me before closing his eyes again.

"K-Kyoya-senpai.", I called.

"Hmm.", he hummed in response.

"It's already getting late.", I said.

He opened his eyes.

"Umm..your arm.", I said as I looked at his arm.

He didn't move for a second but then removed his arm from my waist. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks.", I said.

I got off his lap onto the seat next to him. I picked up my shoes and began tying them up. 

I looked up at Kyoya-senpai as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I need to go to the restroom.", I said as I stood up.

He grabbed my hand.

"Don't lock the door this time.", he said, "I'd be worried if something happened to you again.", he said.

My cheeks heated up.

"I'm just going to put my contacts on.", I said.

He hesitantly removed his hand away.

I walked to the bathroom, washing my hands and quickly putting the contacts in.

I stepped out and saw Kyoya-senpai leaning against the pillar. He looked at me.

"That was quick.", he said.

I smiled.

"You get a lot of practice after putting it on so many times.", I said.

"I like it without the contacts.", he said.

I paused.

"I have no choice.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai turned around to leave, I looked at his hair and I giggled.

He looked at me.

"What's so funny?", he asked.

"Your hair.", I said.

He pushed down the wrong strands of hair. I giggled even more. I walked over to him.

"Wait, let me do it.", I had my arm reached high, trying to touch his hair but he was too tall.

He smirked and bent down to my eye level. I smiled as I still had to stand on my tiptoes and pushed down the strands of hair which were sticking up.

His hair was really soft.

"There.", I said as I put both soles of my feet back on the ground.

"Thanks.", he ruffled my hair.

"Hey, you're messing it up on purpose.", I said as I pushed my hair down.

He turned around and smirked. 

"Did I?", he asked.

We both left the Music Room together.

I was going to go to my limo but stopped and turned around.

"Kyoya-senpai, don't forget tomorrow we're doing the interviewing after school.", I said.

He nodded and I waved before walking away.

Skip to Wednesday afternoon...

The room was arranged differently for today's interviews. There were two large sofas which were placed in a 'V-shape', and opposite both was a smaller sofa. At the centre, between the 3 sofas was a small glass coffee table. 

Haruhi had helped me get the tea and coffee ready since my right hand was still injured. I made all the drinks, so she just helped pour it into the teacups. The Host Club members were drinking either the tea or the coffee since our first client hadn't arrived yet.

I stood inside the kitchen since Haruhi had to come back with the cart to place the second set of teacups. I was looking out the window and saw a black car pull up. Two security guards stepped out and climbed the staircase, standing on either side of the entrance door.

I heard the kitchen door open but I didn't bother turning around, presuming it'd be Haruhi. 

"The teapot is on the counter.", I said as I looked at the men.

They had straight faces on, both wearing back suits.

"I'm actually here to see how you're doing.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice.

I turned around.

"Oh.", I saw him walking in with his teacup, "I thought you were Haruhi.", I said.

He smiled.

"Well sorry if I disappointed you.", he said with a smirk.

"I wasn't disappointed.", I said as I stared at him, "I just didn't expect you to come in.", I said.

"Then I'm glad to know that I'm not hated.", he said as leaned against the counter and took a sip from his cup.

"And why would I hate you?", I asked as I leaned against the window.

"Hmm.", he paused, "I think I can come up with several reasons.", he said.

I tilted my head in confusion.

"Like?", I asked.

He stood up straight and placed his cup down.

"Like.", he began walking towards me, "When I get you flustered.", there was a small smile on his face.

"I don't get flustered.", I said as I stood up straight.

"But you do.", Kyoya-senpai said, placing his left hand against the window which was beside my head, "You do when your personal space gets invaded.", he said as he placed his right hand on the other side of my head, caging me there.

I blushed at the close distance and he smirked.

"Flustered yet?", he said in a teasing voice.

I avoided his eyes.

"I-I'm n-not flu-flustered.", I stuttered.

"Really?", he said with a smirk.

I heard the kitchen door open and he turned around. I took this opportunity to escape under his arm. 

I saw Haruhi look at us before she took the teapot and placed it onto the cart. 

"What are you guys doing?", she asked.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai who was leaning against the window now. He smirked at me.

"N-Nothing.", I said.

I could still feel my warm cheeks.

Haruhi just looked at us with a raised eyebrow before walking out again.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it from my blazer.

'Your first case is coming up.', It was a text from Hanji.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

"Who was that?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"Hanji.", I replied, "Our first client is arriving soon.", I said.

"We should probably get going then.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I walked towards the kitchen door, and waited as Kyoya-senpai picked up his cup before following behind.

I saw Tamaki-senpai annoying Haruhi, and when he spotted me, he walked over.

"What are you doing Yuki?", he asked with a smile.

"Nothing.", I replied, "You should probably tell the others that our first client is coming.", I said as I walked past Tamaki-senpai.

I heard him exclaim, before I saw him go to the others and tell them to get ready.

I walked over to Eiko.

There was a knock at the double doors.

'Looks like the client's here.', I thought.

I sat down at the end of the sofa, resting my right arm on the armrest. I expected Kyoya-senpai to sit down next to me but it was Kaoru who took the seat.

I looked up at him and Kaoru gave me a smile. I smiled back before looking around.

'Where's Kyoya-senpai?', I thought.

I noticed him standing near a pillar, talking to Tamaki-senpai. The double doors opened.

Kyoya-senpai walked past the sofa where Kaoru and I were sitting on, and took a seat on the other sofa instead.

I looked at him as he sat down next to the armrest. He had his notebook open and was writing something.

There was footsteps approaching, and I looked up as two men sat on the sofa which was on the other side of the coffee table.


	44. chapter 44

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was standing by the pillar, listening to Tamaki talking about how not to tease Yuki so much. I ignored him.

"I'm not doing anything wrong.", I said.

"You'll make her feel uncomfortable if you tease her a lot.", Tamaki said.

I sighed.

"I know the limit, Tamaki.", I said.

There was a knock at the door.

"Looks like our client is here.", I said and was about to walk away.

Tamaki grabbed my arm.

"You don't want to let anyone steal her away.", Tamaki said.

I frowned.

Tamaki pointed behind and I looked behind me. One of the Hitachiin twins was sitting next to Yuki. I felt my heart drop.

"Just try to be nice.", Tamaki said.

The double doors opened.

I broke free from Tamaki and walked towards the sofa. I walked past where Yuki and the twin were sitting, and went to sit down on the sofa next to theirs. I opened my notebook and wrote something down. I paused and then looked at Yuki.

She was staring at the two men who were sitting opposite us. I closed the notebook and moved my attention to the men. Both men had black hair and were wearing casual clothing.

The taller male was the first to speak up. He cleared his throat.

"Um..good afternoon.", he began, "My name is Hirata Sorai and this is my younger brother Hirata Tenshin.", Mr. Sorai introduced, "We heard that you're all expert detectives and we were wondering if you can help us.", he said.

'Expert?', I thought, 'That's interesting.', I looked at the others.

"And what is it that you need help with?", Tamaki asked.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

The taller man was first to speak up, introducing himself and his brother.

"And what is it that you need help with?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at Mr. Tenshin, since he hadn't spoken.

"You see we own a small company, which supplies fruits and vegetables to all sorts of markets, and two weeks ago we made a business deal with Kuroba Kazuko. His business is running really well and we thought that if we made a partnership with him, the sales would increase and benefit both companies.", the older brother continued to speak, "But unfortunately fours days ago, there was a sudden drop. We made a huge loss but somehow Kazuko's business was not affected.", he said.

"It was quite strange because if both businesses had a partnership, the sales for both companies should've been affected.", Mr. Tenshin continued off from his brother, "Yet, Kazuko seems fine and it's only us that's making a loss here.", he said.

"What we need you to do is find out why?", Mr. Sorai said, "We just want to know the reason and see whether any action can be taken against Kazuko.", he said.

I studied their behaviour.

'This case won't get very far.', I thought as I stared at the men.

The double doors opened and a guard stood at the entrance.

'Your time is up.', I thought. 

They both stood up.

"Thank you for your time.", they bowed before walking out the door.

'One man is a gambler and the other has his money saved into his wife's account.', I thought, 'Do they seriously wonder why they're making a loss?', I thought.

"Alright.", Tamaki-senpai said, "Voting time.", he said as he handed each one of us a whiteboard and a pen, "Take or pass?", he asked as he wrote on the board. 

I took off the lid and wrote on the whiteboard.

"Okay everyone, show your votes.", Tamaki-senpai said as he turned his board around.

I turned mine around.

"That's 2 takes and 7 passes.", Tamaki-senpai said, before making a note of it on a piece of paper.

'If all these cases are like this, I'd rather pass all of them.', I thought as I leaned back. 

Second client...

A woman in her 40s and a young woman in her 20s, walked in.

'Mother and daughter.', I thought as they sat down.

"So tell us what your case is about.", Eiko said.

The older woman began telling her story of how she was mugged and the mugger stole her handbag and her daughter's necklace. Then the daughter proceeded in making sniffing noises since the necklace was given by her grandfather and it meant so much to her. They asked us to find the stolen items and arrest the mugger.

I held in a sigh as they left the room.

'Seriously Hanji?', I thought.

We wrote down our votes again.

"9 passes.", Tamaki-senpai said.

Third client...

It was a couple who walked in, more like the woman walking and the man limping his way to the sofa since he had a cast on his right leg.

The woman began to speak and my attention would often be pulled towards the man, who kept on shifting in his seat.

"Three days ago these 3 men entered the house and they beat up my husband, before stealing all the jewellery and money that was in the safe.", she said.

"And where were you when this happened?", Hikaru asked.

"I was at work when I received a call from the hospital.", she said, "They also stole paperwork which belonged to me.", she said.

I looked at the husband.

'I should've stopped them.', he thought.

I looked at the wife.

'Those papers were worth more than the jewellery which they took. If my manager finds out, he'll have me fired.', she thought.

After a minute or so, they both left the room.

"That's 3 takes and 6 passes.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I sighed quietly.

'When is this going to get interesting?', I thought.

Fourth client...

The fourth client was just one person, it was a middle-aged man. He began to explain about his fish shop then went on to talk about his sons who finished their degree. He finally moved onto his wife who he believes is cheating on him. Apparently he went through her contacts and saw that she's been frequently speaking to this man who she works with. 

'What is it with people cheating on their spouses?', I thought.

So he then asked us to find out if it's true and to make sure it ends or he's ending their relationship.

'Hanji, we're detectives for goodness sake, not lawyers.', I thought.

The man left and we took a vote.

"1 take and 8 passes.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I rested my arm on the armrest and my cheek against my palm.

'4 done, 6 more to go.', I thought.

I looked at the others, who seemed like they were enjoying themselves, except Kyoya-senpai who wasn't really showing any emotions, but looked quite bored. 

I looked back at the empty sofa.

Fifth client...

"My sister was putting out the laundry, when these men dressed in black came inside the house. They tasered our dog and then took everything.", the man sitting opposite us said.

"And when I came back into the house, I saw that all the money and jewellery were gone.", the sister continued, "They also took our car.", she said.

"They knew where everything was hidden and not a single piece of jewellery was left behind.", the man said.

'Well maybe that's because someone in the house planned it.', I thought, 'The burglars won't know where all the things are kept unless someone tells them, so this is the work of an insider.', I looked at the clock at the back of the room.

3.45PM

The two people got up and left.

"4 takes and 5 passes.", Tamaki-senpai said.

He wrote it down then looked back at us.

"You guys haven't changed your board since the beginning.", Tamaki-senpai suddenly said.

"Who are you talking about?", Hikaru asked.

"Yuki and Kyoya.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai then back at Tamaki-senpai.

"Not my fault that these cases are boring.", I said.

"But what about the fifth client?", Eiko said, "That one was interesting.", she said.

"No it's not.", I said, "It's obviously someone from inside the house who hired those men. How else would you possibly be able to know where everything was hidden?", I said.

"Then what about the fourth client?", Hikaru asked.

"We're not his lawyers.", I said.

"But she may be cheating on her husband.", Kaoru said.

"Then clearly they shouldn't have married.", I said.

Everyone looked at me.

I sighed.

"If you married someone and decide to cheat on your partner, then there was clearly nothing to begin with.", I stood up, "I'm taking a break.", I said.

"But we have still have 5 more clients.", Eiko said.

"They can wait.", I said.

"Let's have cake Takashi, I was getting hungry.", Honey-senpai said.

"I needed a break too.", Haruhi said, "I want something to drink.", she said.

I headed into the kitchen and pulled out my phone.

'5 clients so far and none of their cases are interesting.', I texted Henry.

'I'm sure you'll find one that you like.', he said.

'Do you know any of the cases?', I asked.

'Nope.', he said, 'But I heard there was a divorce case.', he said.

I could tell that he must be smiling right now.

'Not funny.', I said.

'Hey, I'm sure you guys would make great lawyers for divorce cases.', he replied.

'Not interested.', I replied.

A cup was set down next to me. I looked at the person and saw Haruhi sit opposite me.

"For you.", she said.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Ice cream.", she said.

My eyes lit up and I started smiling as I took the cup. I ate the spoon of vanilla and felt the sweet flavour melt in my mouth.

'Yummy!', I thought with a smile.

"You remind me of a child when you eat the ice cream.", Haruhi said.

I looked at her.

"Or like a little puppy.", she said.

"Please don't compare me to an animal.", I said.

She laughed lightly.

"Sorry.", she apologised with a smile, "But there's something that's been bothering me.", she said.

"And what's that?", I asked.

"I was just wondering what your relationship with Kyoya-senpai is.", she said.

"We're friends.", I said, "Why?", I asked.

"Just friends?", she asked.

I looked at her slightly confused.

"Yeah.", I replied, "What else is there meant to be?", I asked her.

"Ah no, I was just wondering if there was more.", she said.

"More?", I asked, by now I was confused as to where this conversation was going, "More to what?", I asked.

I noticed the twins, Tamaki-senpai and Eiko were in the kitchen getting something.

"If you and Kyoya-senpai were more than friends.", Haruhi said.

I scratched the back of my head in confusion, and I frowned slightly.

"More than friends.", I repeated, "What does that mean?", I asked.

"Yuki, can you help me with these trays?", Eiko called me.

I looked at Eiko then back at Haruhi.

"Just ignore what I said.", Haruhi said.

I stared at her and got off my seat.

I then helped Eiko carry the trays of cake back to where the third years were.

I shook off what Haruhi said.

'I don't understand what she was going on about.', I thought, 'And if she says it's not important, then it doesn't matter.', I placed the tray down in front Honey-senpai.

He smiled up at me.

"Thank you Yuki-chan and Eiko-chan.", he grinned.

I gave him a smile.

I looked over at Kyoya-senpai who was sitting by himself.

There was a tug on my sleeve and I looked down at Honey-senpai. He gestured me to bend down.

"Yuki-chan.", he whispered near my ear, "It looks like Kyo-chan is lonely, don't you think so?", Honey-senpai asked, "Maybe he's hungry. ", Honey-senpai said.

"Shall I ask him if he wants anything to eat then?", I asked.

Honey-senpai's eyes lit up.

"Okay.", he said.

I stood up and made my way to the sofa. Kyoya-senpai was too busy writing down something to notice me standing in front of him.

"Umm...Kyoya-senpai.", I called.

He looked up.

"Would you like something to eat?", I asked.

"That's quite alright, I'm not really hungry.", he said.

"Then something to drink?", I asked, "Tea or coffee?", I looked at him.

I saw him pause.

"I think I'll have tea then.", he said.

"Okay.", I said with a smile, "I'll get it then.", I was going to walk away when he called me.

"Actually, it's fine, I'll get it.", he said and stood up.

"I was going to go to the kitchen anyways.", I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

He followed behind me. The twins, Tamaki-senpai and Haruhi came out of the kitchen. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out as I walked past them. 

'I have a meeting at 4.00, so I'm sending Victor and Ben to pick the both of you up.', Henry said.

'Fine by me.', I replied.

I put my phone away and was about to pick up the teapot containing the tea, when a hand grabbed the handle. I looked up.

Kyoya-senpai took the teapot.

"I can do it.", I said.

"And which hand were you planning to use?", he asked as he poured the tea into the cup.

"Left?", I looked up at him.

"That wasn't a question, was it?", he smiled slightly.

He set the pot down and picked up his cup.

I grabbed the small cup of ice cream that I left.

"I could have managed.", I replied.

We both walked back to the sofas.

I sat down on the sofa where I had previously been sitting on. 

"Mind if I join you?", I heard Kyoya-senpai ask.

I looked up.

"I don't mind.", I said.

He sat down next to me and I could smell the tea off of him, it was a sweet scent. I didn't mind the smell but I just didn't like the taste of it. He placed the cup on the coffee table.

I looked up as the sixth client came in.

He was a large man who had a lot of piercings on his ears, lips, nose and eyebrows. Every piece of clothing he wore was made from leather. He took a seat onto the sofa, and we heard it creak. He looked at us.

'He looks intimidating.', I thought.

As soon as he spoke, that thought vanished. His voice sounded like a high-pitched chipmunk.

I heard the twins coughing slightly, trying to stop themselves from laughing. I stared at the man blankly.

'That's a nice surprise.', I thought.

His case wasn't interesting at all. It was about his manager kicking him out of his apartment even after he paid his rent.

The more he spoke the harder I was finding it to stop smiling. I looked at my lap trying to ignore his voice but that didn't help. I leant my arm on the armrest and my head on my hand. I glanced at Kyoya-senpai and saw his lip twitch slightly.

I looked back at my lap and tried my best not to smile, hoping he'd leave.

After a few minutes the man finally left the room and the twins burst out laughing. Followed by Honey-senpai and Eiko. 

I looked up.

"Votes.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I wrote down 'Pass', yet again and held it up.

"That's 6 passes.", Kyoya-senpai quietly said.

I looked up at him.

"Could say the same to you.", I said.

He smiled.

"They're not appealing.", he said.

"I know.", I said.

30 minutes later...

The interviews didn't go as I would have liked it to go. In the end we didn't choose any of the 10 cases and I was starting to wonder whether Hanji did that on purpose.

I sighed. 

Eiko and I were told to go to the storage room that was in the Music Room to grab a large hat for Tamaki-senpai. The room was really big and there were a lot of things, mostly costumes. I looked around and spotted a big fluffy thing. 

My eyes lit up.

"Eiko, Eiko.", I called her eagerly, "I want one. I want one.", I tugged Eiko to where I was standing.

"What do you want?", she asked.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was in a better mood since I was able to sit next to Yuki. I don't know if it was my imagination but she smells really nice, like roses. It was a sweet smell. 

Today the interview session was quite unexpected. We didn't choose any of the cases which was quite surprising since we were given 10. Hopefully, tomorrow we'll get better ones. 

I was carrying the cup which I drank from, back to the kitchen. On my way I had to pass the storage room, where Yuki and Eiko were. The door was slightly open and I paused when I heard Yuki’s voice.

"Eiko, Eiko.", Yuki called eagerly, "I want one. I want one.", she said like a child.

"What do you want?", Eiko asked.

"That.", Yuki said.

I walked closer and saw what Yuki was pointing at. It was a huge teddy bear. I stopped myself from chuckling.

"Can I have one?", Yuki asked.

"Well sure, I can get you one if you want.", Eiko replied.

"Eh, really?", Yuki was really excited, "Today?", she asked.

"It's getting late. How about Friday?", Eiko said.

Yuki frowned slightly.

"But I want one now.", Yuki pouted.

I smirked.

"It'll be late today and I'm sure we'll finish late tomorrow as well.", Eiko said, "So I'll get you one Friday.", Eiko walked off near the shelves, "I found it.", Eiko said as she picked up the hat that Tamaki had asked for.

"But Eiko you said that you'll get me one.", Yuki was still pouting.

"Yuki I'll get you one on Friday for sure.", Eiko said.

I began to walk away.

"Promise?", Yuki asked.

I smiled to myself.

'Now I see what you meant by childish personality.', I thought.

"Yes I promise.", I heard Eiko say.

Thursday morning

9AM

Eiko wasn't in form today which was quite odd. 

'Is she late or something?', I thought.

I spotted the twins.

"Have you seen Eiko?", Tamaki asked them.

They shook their heads.

"Yuki wasn't in today either.", they said.

I frowned slightly.

"Maybe they're just running late.", Tamaki said.

11AM

I saw Haruhi on the way to the canteen and caught up to her.

"Is there something you need Senpai?", she asked as she looked up at me.

"Has Yuki arrived yet?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"Nope.", Haruhi said, "She hasn't been in since this morning.", she said.

I paused.

"Do you have any idea of where she may be?", I asked.

She stopped and looked up at me.

"Kyoya-senpai if you're worried about her, why don't you just call her?", Haruhi said.

I didn't say anything and Haruhi waited.

I sighed and pulled out my phone. I searched for Yuki’s name before clicking it. I put the phone to my ear.

After a couple of seconds, the phone went to voicemail.

I cut the call.

"Her phone's switched off.", I said.

"Maybe she's busy.", Haruhi said, "Why don't you call later?", Haruhi said.

I put my phone away.

'She's probably doing something.', I told myself, although I wasn't convinced.

2.30PM

We just finished eating lunch when I decided to give Yuki a call again. I sat on the sofa and put the phone to my ear. Again the call went to voicemail.

I sighed as I hung up.

"Trying to reach Yuki?", Tamaki said, as he sat down opposite me.

"I just find it odd that she's switched off her phone.", I said, "If she was doing something today, I'm sure she would have told us.", I looked back at my phone.

"I tried Eiko's phone as well.", Tamaki said, "The call is going through but she's not picking up.", he said.

I looked for Eiko's number.

"I'll try calling Eiko.", I said.

I put the phone to my ear. The call was picked up after two rings.

"Hello, Eiko?", I waited for a reply.

"Yeah.", Eiko's voice was quieter than usual.

"I was just wondering if something was going on since the both of you didn't turn up today.", I said.

Eiko didn't say anything.

"Is everything alright?", I asked.

I heard Eiko clear her throat.

"Umm..Y-Yuki was in an accident this morning.", Eiko said.

My eyes widened.

"A what?", I asked as I clenched my left hand.

"A car almost drove over her.", Eiko said, "Yuki was unconscious when we took her to the hospital.", she paused.

"How is Yuki now?", I asked.

"Yuki's fine.", Eiko said, "Cuts and bruises but no broken bones.", she said, "Her head was slightly grazed.", Eiko said.

"What hospital is she in?", I asked.

"Not in a hospital.", Eiko said, "Yuki's been discharged so we're back at home.", she said, "Hanji cancelled today's interviews so you guys can run your Host Club.", she said.

I paused.

'I couldn't care less about the Host Club right now.', I thought.

"Can I speak to Yuki?", I asked.

"Err..not at the moment.", Eiko said, "She just fell asleep an hour ago and the doctor said to let her rest.", she said.

"Right.", I paused.

"If that's all- .", I cut her off.

"Would you mind if we came over?", I asked.

There was a pause.

"You want to see Yuki, don't you?", Eiko asked.

"I just want to see whether she's okay.", I said.

Eiko didn't say anything for a second.

"Yeah it's fine.", Eiko said, "Come over when you're free.", she said.

"Thanks.", I said.

"Well see you later then.", she said then hung up.

"What did Eiko say?", Tamaki asked once I hung up.

I looked at him.

"Yuki was in an accident this morning.", I said.

His eyes widened.

"An accident!", he exclaimed loudly.

The others looked at us.

"Who was in an accident?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Yuki.", I replied.

Everyone froze.

"Eiko said that Yuki's fine but I'd like to see her.", I said, "Eiko said that it's alright for us to visit today.", I looked at them.

"Is Yuki-chan hurt a lot?", Honey-senpai was close to crying.

"I'm not so sure but Eiko did say that she has cuts and bruises.", I looked at my phone.

'So that's the reason you didn't pick up.', I thought.

"Let's buy Yuki-chan get well soon gifts.", Honey-senpai said.

The twins joined in.

"We'll get her sweets.", they said.

"Haruhi and I will get the ice cream.", Tamaki said.

"What shall we get Takashi?", Honey-senpai asked.

Mori-senpai paused.

"Fruits.", Mori-senpai said.

"Good idea Takashi, she'll heal faster if she eats fruits.", Honey-senpai said.

"What about you Kyoya?", Tamaki turned to me.

I smirked slightly.

"That's a secret.", I said.


	45. chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wifi was down so to make it up to all of u I am uploading more than 1 chapter 2 day

Kyoya's P.O.V 

The school bell rang and I made my way to the limo. Tamaki decided to take Haruhi in his own limo to buy Yuki ice cream. The others went to get Yuki’s gifts.

"Where would you like to go, Master Kyoya?", Tachibana asked.

I paused.

"To the biggest toystore there is.", I said.

Skip to 45 minutes later...

I had changed out of my uniform and was heading to the Murasaki mansion. There was a large black gift bag on the seat next to me. I smiled to myself.

'I hope she likes it.', I thought.

Once we arrived, I saw the others waiting by their limos. The twins were carrying a large basket with lots of different kinds of sweets. The third years were carrying a basket filled with fruits. Tamaki and Haruhi were carrying a basket with small pots of ice cream. They looked at me then at the black bag. 

"What's in there Kyoya?", Tamaki asked.

I hid the bag behind my back.

"Just wait and see.", I said.

We were led inside by a butler. He gave us a bow.

"Miss. Eiko has been expecting you.", he said, "Right this way.", he led us to the living room.

Eiko was sitting on of the sofas in a dress. She was sewing but stopped and looked up at us. She smiled. 

"You guys took a while.", she stood up, "For Yuki?", Eiko asked as she pointed at the gifts.

"Yep.", Tamaki said with a smile.

"Where's Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Still sleeping.", Eiko said.

"Let's go and see her then.", the twins said.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", Eiko said.

"Why not?", Honey-senpai asked, "We want to see Yuki-chan.", he said.

Eiko sighed. 

"Then don't blame me if anyone gets hurt.", Eiko said as she walked past us.

She climbed up the stairs.

"Why would we get hurt?", Haruhi asked.

Eiko turned around and gave us a grin.

"You'll see.", Eiko said.

We passed several room, until we came to a stop in front of a wooden door. 

Eiko took a breath in.

"Here we go.", she said quietly.

She opened the door and Eiko walked in first. Tamaki and Haruhi walked in after before I followed them, behind me were the twins then the third years.

I was quite taken back by the sight. It was a simple but large room. On my right were several wardrobes, a large desk against the wall, and above the desk were notes and diagrams. There was several books on the desk and Yuki’s laptop. On my left, was a queen-sized bed, and beside it was a bedside table with a lamp. On the other side of the bed was a large window sill, with pillows and covers. Next to it was a balcony. There was quite a large house-sized building against the wall, but I wasn't exactly sure what was there. There was also lots of bean bags close to the window sill. Near the back of the room was a large bookshelf.

I looked at the bed and felt my eyes softened at the sight. Yuki was facing us, and was sleeping on her front with her arms under her pillow. There was a large brown blanket which covered her until the shoulders. I noticed a large piece of plaster on the right side of her head, which was slightly hidden by her hair.

"Aww, Yuki-chan is so cute!", Honey-senpai exclaimed not too loudly.

"Let's wake her up.", the twins said as they approached the bed.

"I don't think you should do that.", Eiko said.

As soon as Eiko spoke those words, a large white Akbash dog, jumped over the bed and stood in front of the twins. The dog began growling at the twins and they backed away towards us. The dog began taking slow steps towards us in a threatening manner.

"Eiko do something!", Tamaki said.

"Sorry, but she doesn't listen to me.", Eiko said.

We all began to step backwards.

'So this is what Eiko meant by getting hurt.', I thought.

The twins were going to run to the door but the dog blocked our path.

It continued to growl at us.

"Jesse, stop it.", I heard Yuki’s voice. 

The dog stopped growling and ran onto the bed. I looked at Yuki as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The dog sat down next to Yuki. 

The twins and Tamaki sighed.

Yuki looked at us.

"What are you doing here?", she asked.

Yuki was wearing a light pink hooded sweatshirt, it was long-sleeved so it hid the bandages but I saw that both her hands had plasters and bandages. Her legs were covered by her blanket.

"We came to see you, Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a smile.

She just stared at us.

"Why?", she asked.

"We heard you were hurt.", Haruhi said.

Yuki looked at Eiko then at us.

Yuki didn't say anything but rubbed her eyes. I realised she wasn't wearing contacts.

"You can sit, if you like.", Yuki said, "The bean bags are there.", she said.

After we grabbed the bean bags, we sat down while Yuki remained on the bed.

"That's a nice friend you have there.", Tamaki said.

Yuki looked at the white dog next to her then at us.

"This is Jesse.", Yuki said, "She's a guard dog.", she said.

"A guard dog?", Haruhi asked.

"If anyone gets close to me, she barks.", Yuki said, "She'll also attack any intruders.", she added.

"She wouldn't have attacked us, right?", the twins asked.

Yuki paused.

"If I didn't stop her and one of you made a move, then she most likely would have bitten one of you.", Yuki replied.

The twins were slightly in shock.

"But Jesse is really nice, if you don't provoke her or anything.", Yuki said.

"Right.", the twins said. 

"How are you Yuki?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki paused.

"Fine.", she said.

"Your injuries?", Tamaki asked.

"Fine.", Yuki said.

"Fine as in you'll be better by tomorrow?", one of the twins asked.

"Or fine as in you still need a few more days to rest?", the other twin asked.

"Fine as in I'll be limping tomorrow.", Yuki said.

"Oh.", they said.

Yuki slightly rubbed her head.

There was a pause.

"Well we got you something that'll make you feel better.", the twins stood up and walked towards Yuki.

Jesse looked up at them. The twins paused.

"We'll leave this here.", they said as they placed the basket at the bottom of the bed, on top of a large storage box.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai stood up and placed their basket of fruits on the box as well.

"We got you ice cream.", Tamaki and Haruhi stood up.

They placed the basket on the box as well.

"Umm..thanks.", she said with a small smile.

I stood up.

"Kyo-chan has a gift as well.", Honey-senpai said.

I walked towards the bed and Jesse made no move to attack.

I could tell the other Host members wanted to know what was inside the bag. They didn't get close but I saw them all stand up to look over my shoulder.

I placed the bag on the bed, in front of Yuki. I stood in front of her.

Yuki looked up at me, then peeked inside the bag. She froze then looked up at me with those large eyes.

"You can take it out.", I said with a smile.

A smile spread across her face as she reached inside and picked up my present. 

It was a medium-sized, dark brown teddy bear that had a red bow around its' neck.

Yuki held it close to her chest and looked up at me with bright eyes.

"Is this for me?", she asked.

"Yeah it's a small gift.", I said asked I placed the bag on the floor.

She giggled lighty as she hugged the teddy bear. I tried to control the blush that was going to spread on my cheeks.

"Thank you.", she said as she smiled up at me.

I cleared my throat.

"You're welcome.", I said.

I looked at the others and saw them blushing.

"Hey, no fair!", Tamaki pouted.

"You cheated!", the twins said.

I smirked.

"Looks like we don't have to buy one anymore.", Eiko said.

I walked back to the others.

"It's a really cute bear.", Eiko was going to touch the teddy bear.

I looked at Yuki.

"No touchy.", Yuki frowned slightly, "It's mine.", she said as she pushed Eiko's hand away.

The others looked at each other and Eiko stepped away.

"Alright alright.", Eiko said, "I'm not going to touch it.", she said.

"Umm..is something different about Yuki?", Tamaki asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you.", Eiko said, "Yuki’s on high levels of morphine, so she might be a little different than usual.", Eiko said.

"I'm not different.", Yuki pouted.

My cheeks heated up slightly.

"Yuki, I wasn't talking about you.", Eiko looked around, "I was talking about Tamaki here.", she pointed to Tamaki.

"Oh okay then.", she smiled to herself as she held the teddy bear's hand.

'This is new.', I thought as I was enjoying this.

"Yuki you should probably go to sleep, you must be tired.", Eiko said.

"Am not.", Yuki said.

"How long has it been since you last gave her the morphine?", I asked.

"Before she went to sleep.", Eiko said, "So around 3 hours ago.", she said.

"It hasn't worn away yet?", Haruhi asked.

"It was a stronger dose because she was in pain.", Eiko said, "They gave her a dose at the hospital then once we arrived back here. Then the third dose several hours ago.", Eiko said.

"There was a girl.", Yuki spoke up.

We turned towards her.

"And then the car came.", Yuki said.

I frowned slightly.

"What is she talking about?", I asked.

"Oh, that's the accident.", Eiko said.

8 hours and 30 minutes ago...

Third person's P.O.V

Yuki and Eiko were sitting at the back of the limo, on the way to school. They passed several shops when Eiko suddenly said to stop the limo. Henry pulled up to the side and Eiko got out. She ran over to one of the boutiques. 

Yuki sighed.

"Seriously?", she said.

Yuki stepped out of the limo and so did Henry. 

"Shall I get her back?", Henry asked Yuki.

"You can try.", Yuki said, "Although I don't think that'll work.", Yuki said.

Henry smiled slightly before making his way to where Eiko was. Yuki looked around.

The place wasn't that busy, except for several people heading to work. Yuki sighed and began to walk away from the limo. She spotted a mother with her two children, a little boy and girl. 

The little boy looked much younger, around the age of 2, and the little girl looked around 7 or 8 years old. The mother was holding onto both their hands. 

Yuki stared at the little girl who had a smile on her face as she was carrying a bouquet of flowers. They were crossing the road and Yuki kept her eyes on them.

'Nice family.', Yuki thought.

They almost reached the other side of the pavement.

Yuki looked to her left and saw a car approaching. The mother and little boy were already on the pavement. The little girl let go of her mother's hand and spotted a flower on the road. She ran back to pick it up.

Yuki looked back at the car.

The driver was too busy taking something from the backseat to look ahead of him.

'Crap.', Yuki thought as she sprinted.

The car wasn't slowing down and the little girl froze in fear as she saw the car. Yuki grabbed the girl and held her close as they narrowly missed the car. Yuki was running as such at a high speed, that her body skidded against the road. Yuki's body finally came to a stop as her back hit a pole. 

There was shouting and Henry's eyes widened. He ran towards Yuki. She was unconscious but was still holding onto the little girl. The little girl sat up, her arm was slightly scratched but she was fine. Yuki on the other hand had a lot of cuts and bruises as her arms and legs had scraped against the concrete. The side of her head was bleeding.

The little girl began crying once she saw Yuki. She tried to shake her.

"Onii-chan, wake up.", tears streamed down the little girls' cheek.

The mother picked up her child and looked at Yuki.

"Miss!", she shook Yuki.

Henry ran over to Yuki’s side. He rolled Yuki onto her back and removed his tie. He tied it around Yuki’s head. The ambulance siren got closer. 

Henry picked up Yuki who was still unconscious and placed her onto the stretcher. Henry got inside the ambulance, while Victor drove Eiko to the hospital.

Once Henry was told to wait outside, Yuki was taken inside the emergency room. Around 20 minutes later, the doctor came out. Henry stood up.

"How is she?", he asked.

"The patient is fine.", the doctor said, "She has a few cuts and bruises, there isn't much damage to her head. We've given her morphine to reduce the pain. But you can take her home once she wakes up.", she said, "She'll feel drowsy with the morphine so make sure to keep an eye on her.", the doctor said.

Henry nodded.

Eiko arrived.

"Is Yuki alright?", she asked.

"Yes she's fine.", the doctor looked at Henry, "I need you to fill in a few forms before we discharge her.", she said.

Back to present...

Eiko just finished telling us about the incident.

I looked back at Yuki, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yuki, so that's why you didn't pick up your phone.", Tamaki said.

She looked up at him.

"Phone?", she repeated. 

She crawled to the bedside table and grabbed her phone.

"It's a bit broken.", Yuki said as she showed us a cracked screen.

'No wonder it said that it was switched off.', I thought.

There was a knock and a maid walked in. She was carrying a small tray which had a glass of water and tablets on the side.

She left it on the bedside table and then walked out. 

I looked at Yuki who stared at the tablets with a small frown. She then got onto her knees, grabbed the tablets and chucked them into the bin. She sat back down with a smile on her face.

"Umm..Yuki you were supposed to take those.", one of the twins said.

"I don't like it.", she said.

"It was worth a try.", Eiko said.

I looked at Eiko. 

"Yuki doesn't really like taking medicine.", Eiko said, "She doesn't know how to take tablets and hates the taste of the medicines.", she said.

"But you just swallow the tablets.", Haruhi said.

"Tell that to Yuki.", Eiko said.

I looked back at Yuki. She had laid back onto the bed, the teddy close to her chest. Her body was half covered with the blanket.

Her eyes were slowly closing. 

Jesse got up and grabbed the blanket by her mouth, pulling it up, covering Yuki fully. Jesse then curled up at the end of the bed, laying her head on the blanket.

"Well you guys can stay if you like, I'm sure she might wake up after half an hour or so.", Eiko said.

Eiko began to leave.

"Where are you going?", Tamaki asked.

"There's a new video game I want to play.", Eiko said.

"We want to play too.", the twins followed her.

"Might as well go and do something.", Haruhi went as well.

Tamaki followed behind Haruhi.

I looked at Yuki. 

"Kyo-chan are you staying to look after Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked me. 

"Yeah probably.", I replied.

"Then take care of Yuki-chan for us.", Honey-senpai said.

Both third years left the room. I looked as the door shut. I sighed and sat down on the bean bag.

Jesse looked at me then closed her eyes. I leaned back and closed my eyes. After several minutes I stood up and made my way to the bookshelf. There were a lot of books, some in Japanese and the rest in English. I ran my fingers through their spines. 

I sighed then walked away. 

I heard a whimper and I turned around to look at Yuki. I approached her bed. Jesse sat up.

"Yuki.", I gently tapped her shoulder.

She shifted slightly. 

"Yuki, what's wrong?", I asked.

"It hurts.", she said.

Her eyes were shut tightly but I could tell that she was in pain.

"Where does it hurt?", I asked.

Yuki opened her eyes.

"My arm.", she said.

"Can you get up?", I asked. 

Yuki frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to help you up?", I asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Give me your hand.", I held out my hand.

She placed her left hand lightly onto my right hand.

I gently pulled her up and she used her right hand to support herself. I was going to put the teddy bear somewhere else but she broke free from my hand and clutched onto the bear.

"Don't take it back.", she stared at me.

"I wasn't going to take it, I was just going to-", I stopped as I saw that she was slightly frowning at me.

I sighed.

"Show me your arm.", I said.

She stuck out her right arm at me, but her sleeve was still covering her arm.

I chuckled lightly before bending down and I began to roll her sleeves up.

"Kyoya-senpai, how did you know I wanted a teddy bear?", Yuki asked.

I smiled slightly.

"A little bird told me.", I replied.

I noticed that her right arm had bruises and the cuts were bandaged. But one of the bandages near her elbow was stained in blood.

"You talk to birds?", Yuki asked, "That's weird.", she said.

I laughed lightly.

"Where's your first aid kit?", I asked.

She pointed to one of the cupboards.

I walked over and opened the cupboard, taking the box out. I walked back towards Yuki. I began undoing Yuki's bandage.

"Do you talk to other animals as well?", Yuki asked.

I smiled.

"Yes of course.", I replied.

"What animals then?", she asked.

I began wiping the blood away and saw large purple bruises around the cuts.

"Hmm.", I paused, "Horses.", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I looked up.

She was staring at me with bright eyes.

"I was joking, Yuki.", I said.

I wrapped the cut with the bandage.

"If I could speak to animals, that would be interesting.", I said with a smile.

I was going to walk away but she grabbed my hand.

"So you can't speak to animals?", she asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

I smirked.

"No I can't.", I replied.

Yuki then looked at our hands. I looked down.

"Your hands are warm.", she said.

I held her hand and she looked up at me with those large blue eyes.

"Are you cold?", I asked as I placed my left hand against her cheek.

She put her right hand over mine and closed her eyes.

"Yuki.", I called her.

She opened her eyes.

My right hand was resting on the bed and I was bending down to her eye level. I leaned down closer and paused but Yuki didn't move away. She was just staring at me.

I then continued to lean closer. Our noses brushed against each other. I paused again. I stared at Yuki. I could feel her warm breath against my face.

'This isn't right.', I thought.

I stepped back and stood up. I removed my hand from her cheek and grabbed the first aid kit. I turned around and walked to the cupboard.

'What was I thinking?', I thought, 'She's not even in the right state of mind and I was about to take advantage of her.', I ran my hand through my hair, 'I'm such an idiot.', I thought.

I sighed and turned back around. Yuki was lying back on the bed and had fallen asleep.

'Thank God, she wasn't angry at me.', I thought, 'But what about tomorrow?', I thought.

The next day...

10AM

I saw Yuki walking in the opposite direction. She saw me and waved. I gave her a nod. I saw the way Yuki was limping slightly.

Once she was in front of me, she stopped walking.

"Ah Kyoya-senpai, thank you for the present yesterday.", she said with a smile.

"You already thanked me yesterday.", I said, trying to stop stressing myself out because of yesterday.

"I did?", she frowned, "Sorry I don't remember.", Yuki paused, "Then again I don't remember anything after I was discharged.", she said.

"You don't?", I was slightly surprised.

"I remember being given morphine, then after that everything is a blur.", Yuki said, "I don't even remember you guys coming in.", she shrugged.

"Oh.", I paused, "We didn't stay very long, just came to see how you were doing.", I said.

"Yeah I heard.", Yuki said, "So thank you for visiting.", she said then looked at her watch, "I'll see you later.", she said before walking past.

I looked back at her then continued to walk.

End of the day...

I was sitting on the sofa with my laptop on my lap. Tamaki, Eiko and I were the only ones in the Music Room. Soon after the third years came, followed by the first years. 

I saw Haruhi walking in with the third years, leaving Yuki with the twins. One of the twins grabbed Yuki's hand and began leading her to the storage room. The second twin grabbed Haruhi and followed behind the other twin. I frowned slightly.

'What are they up to?', I thought.

I stood up.

Suddenly, there was a scream that came from the storage room. My eyes widened as I ran towards the sound. The rest of the members followed me. I burst through the door.

I looked around and saw the twins pinning down a guy. Near the shelves were Haruhi and Yuki, who were on the floor.

"What happened?", Tamaki asked.

I walked over to Yuki.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

She nodded.

I held out my hand and she grabbed it as she stood up. She then dusted her trousers.

Yuki looked at the palm of her right hand. There was blood on the bandage. She shook her hand and stared at the man.

"Who's that?", Eiko asked.

The twins held the guy's arms behind his back.

"I'm here for my case.", he said, "That woman wouldn't let me speak with you.", he struggled.

"So you decided to shove us?", Yuki asked.

I glanced at her.

"I wanted to speak with you.", he replied, "It was an accident.", he said.

"Of course it was.", Haruhi said.

"Look, I'm sorry.", he apologised, "But I really need your help.", he said.

"Fine, we'll listen to your case.", Tamaki said, "But if it's not important, then we'll have you reported.", he said. 

He nodded.

The twins released him. The others began to walk out.

"I wonder what's so important about his case.", Haruhi said.

"There's nothing important about his case.", Yuki said as she walked out.

Haruhi looked at me.

"How would she know?", Haruhi asked.

I shrugged.

"No idea.", I said.

We both left the room.

The man was sitting on the sofa, and the Host members were on the other sofas.

"So what's your case about?", Tamaki asked the man.


	46. chapter 46

Yuki’s P.O.V 

When Kaoru and I reached the storage room, I felt like someone was watching all of us. Soon Hikaru came in dragging Haruhi. The twins then proceeded by looking through some costumes for us to try. 

I was about to leave when I felt someone push me. I couldn't catch myself and fell on the floor, my hands scraping on the ground.

'Ouch, that's stings.', I thought.

Then I see Haruhi getting pushed and she also lands on the floor, next to me. I looked at her then looked up. There was a tall middle-aged man standing in front of us. The twins stared at him before lunging.

The next thing I see is the man lying on the ground, screaming. Both twins had pinned him to the floor. 

The door bursts open and I see Kyoya-senpai enter. He looks at the man then in our direction. He walks over to me.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

I nodded.

'My hand hurts a bit but I'm fine.', I thought. 

He holds out his hand, which I use to lift myself off the ground. It proves to be slightly difficult since my left leg was aching. I let go of his hand and dust my trousers.

'What's that guy's problem?', I thought, 'Pushing people.', I thought as I looked at my right hand which was stinging.

There was a bit of blood on the bandage but I shook the pain away, staring at the man who was now standing up, with his arms behind his back. He struggled in the twins' grip.

'They're strong.', the man thought.

"Who's that?", Eiko asked.

"I'm here for my case.", he said, "That woman wouldn't let me speak with you.", he struggled.

'These stupid kids.', the man thought.

"So you decided to shove us?", I asked coldly.

'Continue speaking like this and I won't hesitate to punch you.', I thought to myself.

"I wanted to speak with you.", he replied, "It was an accident.", he said.

"Of course it was.", Haruhi said.

'It didn't look like an accident to me.', I thought.

"Look, I'm sorry.", he apologised, "But I really need your help.", he said.

'I wonder if these kids are even as good as they say.', the man thought, 'I'll just have to ruin their reputation then.', he thought.

I clenched my fist.

"Fine, we'll listen to your case.", Tamaki-senpai said, "But if it's not important, then we'll have you reported.", he said. 

I looked at Tamaki-senpai. 

'That was not a good idea.', I thought.

The man nodded.

The twins released him and the others began to walk out.

"I wonder what's so important about his case.", Haruhi said.

"There's nothing important about his case.", I said as I walked out.

'Stupid old man.', I thought, 'Try something, and I will have you locked up for trespassing.', I thought as I sat down next to Eiko. 

Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi came back.

"So what's your case about?", Tamaki-senpai asked the man.

"My name is Sakamoto Toin.", he began, "And this is a case about my missing dog.", he said.

'Let's see how badly they'll fail.', the man thought.

"What happened to your dog?", Hikaru asked.

"I was walking it the other day, and then we stopped by a park.", he said, "I decided to take a nap since I was working late at night.", he said, "And Kiichi was on her leash, sitting next to me.", he said.

'This is so funny.', Mr. Sakamoto thought, 'Their faces are priceless.', he thought.

"After several hours, I woke up and found that he was gone.", he said.

"Are you sure he didn't go home?", Eiko asked.

"His leash and collar were left behind.", Mr. Sakamoto said, "Now what kind of dog would be able to remove their leash and collar?", he asked.

"Maybe a friend took him.", Kaoru said.

"I called up everyone I know.", he said, "They haven't seen him either.", he responded.

'I don't even own a stinkin' dog.', he thought, 'As if I'd want to keep such a disgusting animal in my house.', Mr. Sakamoto thought.

"So will you find my Kiichi?", he asked, "Will you take my case?", he asked.

"We can't give you a reply straight away.", Kyoya-senpai said, "We have to discuss this and come to an agreement.", he said.

"Oh I see.", Mr. Sakamoto said, "You don't want to take my case because it's not a murder case.", he said.

"That's not what I sa-", Kyoya-senpai was cut off.

"So what now? You'll take my case after my dog turns up dead?", Mr. Sakamoto continued, "Or do you want him to come in pieces?", he asked.

'Bloody idiots.', the man thought.

"So this is what the world has come to.", he said, "They'll take a murder case but not one to find my missing dog.", he began to raise his voice.

"I suggest you leave now.", I said.

The man looked at me.

"What?", he asked.

"I said leave.", I repeated.

"So you're going to kick me out now?", the man asked, "You're not going to take my case then?", he looked at me.

"I didn't know that such pointless cases existed.", I said.

"Yuki.", Tamaki-senpai called my name but I held up my hand to stop him.

The man glared at me.

"Pointless?", he raised his voice, "My missing dog is pointless?", he asked.

"So tell me Mr. Sakamoto, what kind of dog do you own?", I asked.

"Kind?", he repeated, "It's a pug.", he said.

"What colour is he?", I asked.

He thought for a second, "Black.", he replied.

"How old is your pug?", I asked.

He paused.

"Twenty years old.", he replied.

"Oh really?", I asked, "That's quite strange.", I said as I looked at him with cold eyes, "A pug has an average lifespan of around 12 to 15 years.", I said.

His eyes widened.

"Your dog seems quite old, doesn't he?", I asked.

He looked at the others.

No one interrupted me this time.

"W-Well there are cases of dogs living longer th-than the average lifespan.", he said nervously.

"Then you wouldn't mind telling us where it was that you bought your dog?", I asked.

He hesitated and was looking around nervously.

"I-It..i-it wa-was...y-you see...", he stuttered.

"You don't remember the shop where you bought your dog.", I said, "And to take a 20-year-old pug for a walk would be extremely difficult, wouldn't it?", I said, "You dog is quite old, so I doubt it would want to leave the house.", I paused, "So let me ask you a final question,", I looked at the man, "You don't have a case for us, do you?", I asked.

He suddenly stood.

"I'll have you know that this is a real case!", he yelled.

"Don't raise your voice like that.", Tamaki-senpai said, "I don't appreciate you speaking to my friend like that, so I suggest you calmly leave the building before we make you.", he looked really angry at the man.

"Are you trying to start a fight?", the man was about to approach Tamaki-senpai but Mori-senpai stepped in front of him.

Mr. Sakamoto looked up at Mori-senpai with frightened eyes.

"The door is that way.", Mori-senpai said.

The man gulped before stepping back.

"Just watch your back kids.", he said before storming off.

I sighed.

'Idiot.', I thought.

I stood up and was going to grab my bag which I had left at the entrance.

"You knew he was lying from the beginning?", Haruhi asked.

"You could say that.", I said as I picked up my bag.

"But he hadn't even mentioned his case.", Kaoru said.

"Should that have made a difference?", I asked.

"Well it was supposed to.", Hikaru said.

I looked at everyone and saw that they were staring at me.

"Is there a problem?", I asked.

"This isn't the first time.", Tamaki-senpai said, "You know things before they even start with their case.", he said, "Does Miss. Hanji tell you?", he asked.

I stared at him blankly.

"No.", I replied.

"Then how?", Haruhi asked.

I looked at Eiko. She shook her head.

I sighed.

'I guess now would be alright.', I thought. 

I took in a breath before letting it out.

"Because I can read minds.", I said.

There was a minute of silence.

"You can what?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"I can read people's minds.", I repeated.

There was another silence.

"Umm..how?", Haruhi asked.

I scratched the back of my head.

"If I look into people's eyes, I'll be able to hear their thoughts, and just know everything that they've done.", I said.

There was no reaction from them.

"Look, I know that it's freaky but there was a reaso-", I got cut off.

"That's not freaky!", Tamaki-senpai said.

"That's so cool!", the twins said.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan you should have told us earlier, that's amazing!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"That's awesome.", Haruhi said with a smile.

"Wait does that mean you can read everyone's mind here?", Tamaki-senpai asked as pointed to the Host Club.

I looked at them.

"Everyone.", I paused, "Everyone except him.", I looked at Kyoya-senpai. 

"Kyoya-senpai?", the twins asked.

"You can't read Kyoya's mind.", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Nope.", I replied, "The first time we met, I thought it was just because of his glasses, but when we went to that meeting, I was able to read his father's mind.", I paused, "So it wasn't because of the glasses.", I said.

"Then why can't you read his mind?", Kaoru asked.

I shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell us before?", Hikaru asked.

"Because it's not as if we all got along in the first place.", I said, "And besides, you were all the reason why I fainted that first week of school.", I said.

"We were?", Haruhi asked.

"When there's too many people in the room, sometimes the voices are overwhelming.", I said.

"So the reason you don't come in the canteen.", Hikaru began.

"Was because everyone's thoughts will overwhelm you?", Kaoru continued.

I nodded.

"Well that makes sense.", they said in sync.

"That explains the reason why you tend to get distracted easily.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked at him.

'Why can't I read your mind?', I thought.

"So Yuki, read my mind, read my mind.", Tamaki-senpai pleaded.

"No thanks.", I said as I walked past him.

I sat down on the sofa, and took out my notebook and textbook.

"What are you doing?", Hikaru asked.

"Homework.", I replied.

"Why?", Kaoru asked.

"Because there's nothing else to do.", I said.

"Haruhi come and try these costumes.", the twins ran off with Haruhi.

Tamaki-senpai ran after them.

"Let's have cake Takashi!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

Eiko and Mori-senpai followed Honey-senpai.

I removed my shoes and sat cross-legged, I placed the notebook on my lap and the textbook on the armrest. I heard footsteps, before they stopped in front of me. 

I looked up as Kyoya-senpai sat down opposite me.

I continued to copy down some of the notes.

"Why can't you read my mind?", Kyoya-senpai suddenly spoke up.

I looked up.

"I don't really know myself.", I replied.

He paused.

"You could have told me since we're friends and all.", he said.

I looked at my lap.

"I don't like telling people that I can read minds.", I said.

"Why not?", he asked.

I looked up.

"Because people don't like the idea of me being able to hear their private thoughts.", I said, "And it's not as if they take it well either.", I added.

"What do you mean?", he asked.

"They start calling you names.", I said, "And then they pick on you.", I looked at my pen.

"I wouldn't have done that.", Kyoya-senpai said, "Friends won't make fun of each other, they support each other.", he said.

"Well it's not as if I had any.", I said quietly.

"Now you do.", Kyoya-senpai said, "And I'll make sure that you enjoy all the things that you weren't able to before.", he smiled at me.

I gave him a smile.

"Y-You don't have to go that far.", I said.

"For you, I'd try my best.", he said.

I blushed slightly.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

It shocked me to find out that Yuki can read minds. But what surprised me next was when she said that she can read everyone's except mine.

'Why was that?', I thought.

Yuki had gone back to writing after our small conversation. To think that people made fun of her because of her ability.

Personally, I found it extraordinary. To be able to read minds, is an amazing ability to have, especially when solving cases.

But I was quite happy that she couldn't read my thoughts because then that'd make things awkward and probably ruin our friendship. Even though the laptop was on my lap, I couldn't help but glance at Yuki.

The laptop screen lit up and I looked back at the screen. It was a reminder of when Tamaki had set a date of when we'll be going to the beach. 

'Great.', I thought, 'Now how am I meant to convince Yuki?', I thought.

I cleared my throat.

"Yuki.", I called.

After a second, she looked up from her work.

"What do you think about the beach?", I asked.

"The beach?", she repeated.

I nodded, "Do you like going to the beach?", I asked.

She paused.

"I guess it's okay.", she said, "Although I don't like going near the water.", Yuki said.

"Why not?", I asked.

"Well that's because I can't swim.", she said.

"You can't?", I asked.

'That's a surprise.', I thought.

She shook her head.

"So what if I was to suggest a trip to the beach?", I asked, "Would that be okay?", I looked at Yuki.

There was no emotion on her face.

"It'd be fine since Haruhi has never been to the beach.", Yuki replied.

"I asked for your opinion Yuki, not what the others would like to do.", I said.

She paused.

"Wasn't that my opinion?", she asked with a small frown.

"No, because you were thinking of Haruhi.", I said, "Would you personally like to go?", I asked.

"Personally?", she said quietly, "Does it really matter?", Yuki asked.

"Of course it matters.", I said.

"But wasn't Tamaki-senpai planning to drag us all in the first place?", Yuki asked.

I froze.

"You knew?", I asked.

"I heard from Eiko.", she replied.

"You should have stopped me if you already knew.", I said.

"It's fine.", Yuki said with a smile, "I didn't mind talking to you.", she said.

"You don't mind?", I asked.

I felt quite happy at what she said.

"Yeah.", she said, "Because you don't speak very loudly so my head doesn't hurt. But when the twins or Tamaki-senpai start talking, it starts pounding.", Yuki said.

"Haruhi speaks quietly.", I said.

Yuki shook her head.

"It's different.", she said with a small frown, "Umm...I don't know how to describe it...but it's just...different.", she said.

It was quite adorable to watch her struggling for words. 

"Is it a good different?", I asked with a smirk.

There was the shattering of plates. Yuki turned around and I stood up. 

The twins stood there frozen next to the broken shards of plates.

"What happened?", Tamaki asked.

"We were walking.", one of the twins began.

"Then Hikaru tripped over something.", the twin who I presume is Kaoru said. 

"Then Kaoru was going to catch me.", Hikaru continued.

"Then we both ended up falling.", Kaoru said.

"And we broke the plates that were on the table.", Hikaru finished.

I sighed.

'Can't they look where they're going?', I thought, 'Looks like I have to order more plates.', I thought.

"We're really sorry.", they said.

'Well at least they apologised. That's a good start.', I sat back down.

"Going to order more plates?", Yuki asked.

I looked at her.

"Yeah.", I replied, "Why do you ask?", I asked.

She shook her head, "No reason.", she said and went back to writing.

I went back to ordering plates online.

After 20 minutes or so....

I finally found marble plates for a descent price. I closed my laptop and stretched my arms.

I looked at Yuki and found her sleeping, her head resting on the armrest. She was still sitting cross-legged, her notebook was on her lap, with the pen on her left hand.

'She should be uncomfortable.', I thought.

I stood up and found that the other Host members had also fallen asleep.

'Well this is unexpected.', I thought.

I stood up and took the textbook that was on the armrest. I closed it and placed it on the coffee table. I took Yuki’s notebook and the pen from her hand, placing it on the table.

I shifted her arm slightly and she pushed at my hand unconsciously. Her eyes opened slightly. 

"Sorry I was just going to move you to a more comfortable position.", I said quietly.

She unfolded her legs and then laid across the sofa, with her head on the seat. I was about to walk away but she grabbed my sleeve with her left hand.

I looked back at her and found that her eyes were closed.

"I'm cold.", she mumbled.

"I'll get you a blanket then.", I whispered.

"No.", there was a small frown on her face, "I want your blazer.", she mumbled.

I stood frozen for a second. 

She let go of my sleeve and curled up. I removed my blazer and covered her body. I stared at her as she snuggled into it.

'Cute.', I thought with a smile.

The blazer covered her whole body and I stood up straight again.

I walked over to the sofa where the others were sleeping.

'No wonder it was strange since it was so quiet.', I thought.

I saw some of them shivering. 

I sighed and headed towards the cupboards, where I picked up several blankets. I began covering each of the Host members. I came to a stop where Mori-senpai was sitting. He began to wake up and stared at me. 

He then looked at Eiko who was laying a bit further away from him and held out his hand towards me. I handed him the blanket and he covered Eiko.

'Interesting.', I thought as I took the blanket that was in my arms and walked to the sofa.

I removed my shoes and laid on the sofa.

'Might as well get some sleep now.', I thought.

I removed my glasses and placed it on the table, I loosened my tie and covered myself with the blanket.

I began to drift off to sleep.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I could hear quiet chattering in the background and I tiredly opened my eyes. There was something warm that covered me and I slowly sat up. I noticed a blazer on me.

'Whose is this?', I thought.

I picked it up and saw how big it was. I looked over at the sofa opposite me and saw Kyoya-senpai sleeping. He was just wearing his shirt and was covered in a blanket.

'Kyoya-senpai's?', I thought.

I looked to my left and saw the Host Club members waking up. They stood up.

"We're going home now.", the twins said.

Tamaki-senpai looked in my direction. 

"So who's going to wake Kyoya up?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

The twins looked at each other then stepped back.

"Boss, you can do it.", they said.

He laughed nervously.

"Eiko, you can do it.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"No way.", she said, "Haruhi you go.", Eiko said.

"I'm not going anywhere near him.", Haruhi said, "Let the third years do it.", Haruhi said.

"We don't want Kyo-chan to shout at us.", Honey-senpai said.

They all paused and all heads turned towards me.

"Yuki-chan, why don't they you wake Kyo-chan up?", Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah Yuki, you wake him up.", the twins said. 

I looked back at Kyoya-senpai.

"I thought you said that he doesn't like getting woken up.", I said.

I heard them laugh nervously.

"That's just in the morning.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"It's fine now.", the twins said.

I looked at them.

'Well if it's fine now, I guess it wouldn't do any harm now.', I thought.

I removed Kyoya-senpai's blazer from my lap and walked over to where he was lying.

It was quite strange to see him without glasses.

I looked back at the others and they gave me a thumbs up.

I bent down and lightly tapped his shoulder before standing up straight again. There was nothing. I tapped his shoulder again. He began moving and I froze. 

I could sense a dark aura around him as he opened his eyes.

'You guys lied to me!', I thought. 

He sat up and glared at all of us. His eyes sending daggers since he was awakened.

'Uh oh.', I gulped.

His eyes landed on me.

I took a slow step back. 

The next thing I felt was getting pulled then my back hit the sofa. I opened my eyes and saw Kyoya-senpai above me. My eyes widened.

"G-Guys a little help.", I turned my head towards the others.

Kyoya-senpai turned his head and glared at them. They all stepped back.

"Yuki, it was nice knowing you.", Kaoru said.

"We'll see you next week.", Hikaru said.

Both twins grabbed Haruhi and left the room quickly. 

"He'll snap out of it soon.", Tamaki-senpai ran out.

"Bye bye Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said then both third years left.

I looked at Eiko.

"I'll tell Henry you're busy.", she left the room.

I took in a breath as I stared back at Kyoya-senpai.

"Umm...K-Kyoya-senpai..err...wo-would you min-", I was cut off as he fell asleep again but this time his head was on my stomach.

I laid there frozen.

"Umm...K-Kyoya-senpai.", I called him and I felt my cheeks heat up.

There was no reply.

"Kyoya-senpai.", I shifted slightly.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close.

'Great.', I thought.

I sighed and I stared up at the ceiling.

'Looks like he isn't going to move.', I tried to remove his arms but Kyoya-senpai's grip strengthened but not strong enough to hurt me. 

I looked at him. His lower half of his body was covered by the blanket.

'At least we're both warm.', I thought.

His hair was splayed across my shirt. I lightly touched his hair.

'So soft.', I thought as my eyes lit up.

I ran my hand through his hair. I heard him sigh and I felt him snuggle against me. I giggled quietly.

I remember my hand still running through his hair before I fell asleep.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I was sleeping on something very warm and soft. I opened my eyes and saw a white shirt.

'Wait-', I thought. I lifted my head slightly and my eyes widened as I stared at a sleeping Yuki under me. 

Her hand was slightly on my hair.

'W-When did this happen?', I thought.

Yuki’s eyes began fluttering open. 

"Oh you finally woke up.", she said sleepily.

I got off her.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?", I asked.

She shook her head and sat up.

"No.", Yuki said, "You just surprised me.", she said.

She stood up and walked past me. I turned around and she held out my blazer.

"Thank you for the blazer.", she said with a smile.

I smiled.

"That's alright.", I said.

Leaving the Music Room...

We both walked downstairs.

"Would you like to have a ride home?", I asked.

"Umm...sure.", she said.

Tachibana opened the limo door and I let Yuki get in first. I followed behind.

The limo began moving.

"When are the next set of interviews?", I asked.

"Next week.", Yuki said as she didn't remove her eyes from the window.

"Then the 10 cases are getting sent back?", I asked.

"Yeah.", Yuki said.

I could hear droplets of rain hitting the roof of the limo. The rain got heavier until the point it was pouring badly. 

The limo slowed down as there was traffic.

"I didn't think the weather would be this bad.", I said out loud.

Yuki didn't say anything. 

I knocked on the window that was separating Tachibana and us. The window rolled down.

"How long will this take?", I asked.

"Looks like traffic is pretty heavy.", he said, "And the rain isn't making things easier.", he looked back at the road, "But I could try taking a different route, although it'd be slightly longer.", he said.

"That's fine.", I said.

I saw a flash of lightening.

"Just take the other route.", I said.

"Yes, sir.", Tachibana replied before the window rolled back up.

The thunder rumbled in the distance.

I looked back at Yuki. 

"It was raining heavily that time too.", Yuki suddenly said.

Her hand was under her chin as she continued to look out the window.

"That time?", I asked.

"Ten years ago.", she said.

I didn't say anything.

"Even though there was thunder.", Yuki said, "Everything felt silent.", she said.

"Yuki.", I called her.

"It felt like time was frozen.", she continued, "Everyone stopped moving except me.", Yuki said.

She clenched her fist.

"They stopped moving.", Yuki said quietly.

"Yuki, stop.", I said and she finally looked at me, "Don't push yourself.", I said.

She looked at her lap.

"Sorry.", she apologised.

"Yuki, if you want to talk, I'll be here to listen to you.", I said, "But I don't want you to force yourself to bring back memories that will hurt you all over again.", I said, "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't feel comfortable.", I looked at her.

"B-But I-I th-thought you we-were angry be-because I-I didn't tell you ab-about me be-being able t-to read m-minds.", she stuttered.

"I wasn't angry.", I said and she looked up, "I was slightly surprised but not angry.", I continued, "But now it all makes sense, because I found it quite strange the way you get distracted so easily.", I said.

She looked at me then looked away.

"I-I d-don’t get distracted easily.", she said. 

I smirked.

"You do.", I said, "I'd be talking to you but then it seems your mind is somewhere else.", I said.

"That's ju-just once.", she said with a small blush.

"Actually it was more than once.", I said. 

She blushed even more.

There was a loud bursting sound and the limo stopped. 

"What the-", I was interrupted as a large rock smashed through the limo window. 

It landed a bit further away from my feet. I turned back towards the window. 

My eyes widened.

"Yuki duck!", I shouted.

I removed my seatbelt and so did she, we both laid onto the seats as another rock came flying through. I opened my eyes and looked at Yuki who was lying across from me.

"Are you alright?", I asked.

She looked at me before her eyes began to close. Blood trickled from her forehead. 

"Yuki!", I shouted as I stood up. 

I bent down next to her and placed my hand on her left temple. Blood covered my hand. My eyes widened.

I stood up and removed my tie.

"Yuki, can you hear me?", I called as I tied it around her head. 

I felt something hard hit my head and everything began to go blurry.

"Yuki.", as her name left my lips, I felt myself drop and everything turned black.


	47. chapter 47

Tamaki's P.O.V 

My phone began ringing and I grabbed it from the bedside table.

It was Kyoya who was calling.

'Is he angry at me for leaving him alone with Yuki?', I thought.

I walked back to my desk.

The call got cut off.

'He'll probably yell at me.', I thought with a sigh.

I dialled his number and put the phone to my ear. I was going to hang up after it rang 3 times, but he picked up. Or so I thought.

"Look, Kyoya I'm sorry for-", I got cut off as a woman spoke.

"This is the Murasaki hospital.", the woman said.

I frowned. 

"Hospital?", I asked.

"Yes, we just brought in 3 patients.", she said.

My eyes widened and I interrupted her.

"Is my friend Kyoya there?", I asked.

"Yes sir.", the woman said, "There's also a girl who's been admitted with him.", she paused, "Miss. Yuki Murasaki.", she said.

"What happened to them?", I asked as I grabbed my jacket. 

"I cannot release private information but your number was last dialled from this phone so I was told to let you know.", the nurse explained.

"Who's the third person?", I asked as I quickly put my shoes on. 

The butler opened the door and I saw that it was pouring heavily. I covered my head with a hood and ran to the limo. I got in.

"It seems that it was the driver.", the nurse said, "Mr. Tachibana.", she said.

"Where are we off to, sir?", the driver asked me.

"The Murasaki hospital.", I replied.

"Are they injured?", I asked.

By now I was panicking.

"Both students have head injuries and the driver has injuries to his arm and ribcage.", the woman said.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now.", I said.

I hung up and dialled Eiko's number.

She picked up a second later.

"Yuki and Kyoya are injured.", I said.

"Wait what?", she asked.

"Look there's no time to explain, just get the third years and come to the Murasaki hospital.", I said.

I hung up and called Hikaru.

"What's up Boss?", I heard him say.

"Bring your brother and Haruhi to the Murasaki hospital.", I said.

"Why?", he asked, "What's wrong?", he asked.

"Yuki and Kyoya are injured.", I replied.

I hung up and the limo turned a corner. After another 5 minutes or so later, we arrived at the hospital. I sprinted out the limo, not waiting for the door to be opened as I ran into the building.

I stopped at the reception.

"My friends.", I said, "Kyoya Ootori and Yuki Murasaki.", I told the receptionist.

She looked at her computer. 

"Third floor, Room number 5.", she said.

"Thank you.", I said.

I ran toward the lift and pressed the button. Once the doors opened, I quickly walked in and clicked on the third floor.

I was waiting impatiently then the small bell rang as the doors opened. I quickly walked out and looked from room to room.

'Room 5.', I saw and I quickly walked in.

The sight I saw, nearly gave me a heart attack. There were 2 beds in the room but a curtain which separated both, on the first bed was Kyoya and on the second bed next to the window was Yuki, they both had bandages around their heads.

I finally released the breath that I was holding.

They were wires attached to their arms, giving them glucose.

I sat down on the chair near Kyoya's bed.

I texted the others the room number.

After 15 minutes they all walked in.

"What happened to them?", Haruhi asked as she walked over to Yuki's bed.

"I'm not sure.", I replied.

Honey-senpai was close to tears.

"We shouldn't have left them.", he sniffed.

"Who brought them in?", Eiko asked.

"No one said anything.", I said, "Kyoya's driver was also injured.", I looked back at Kyoya.

The twins and Mori-senpai stood near Kyoya's bed, while Haruhi, Eiko and Honey-senpai were by Yuki’s bed.

I saw Kyoya shift. He frowned slightly.

Kyoya then slowly opened his eyes, he turned his head towards me. He grunted slightly as he tried to sit up.

"Where's Yuki?", he asked.

I helped him sit up.

"She's fine.", I said.

"Where is she?", I could tell he was getting angry as he looked around.

One of the twins pulled the curtain open and revealed Yuki's bed. She was still unconscious. Kyoya looked at her before he sighed quietly. 

"Kyoya, what happened?", I asked.

He looked at me.

I handed him his glasses and he put them on.

"I don't actually know.", he said, "One minute we were driving, then one of the tires gets punctured, and a large rock smashes it's way into the limo.", he said, "After that, I remember more rocks flying in, then Yuki got hit.", he looked over at her, "She fell unconscious so I went to check on her, then I think I got hit as well.", he paused, "Everything just turned black so I'm not exactly sure what happened after.", he said.

"Do you know who it was?", Haruhi asked.

He shook his head.

"But I'll get to the bottom of this.", when his eyes fell on Yuki, Kyoya clenched his fist.

"It's not your fault.", I placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you did your best.", I told him. 

"Shall we get you something to drink?", the twins asked.

"It's fine.", Kyoya said. 

Yuki's P.O.V 

Less than an hour ago...

When I felt something hard hit me with full force, my head began hurting. As I looked at Kyoya-senpai, my eyes began to close. I could hear him shouting my name but I couldn't move my limbs.

'I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai.', I thought as I wanted to see him but couldn't.

Everything just went black.

Present...

There was distant voices. I could recognise the voices as the Host Club members.

'I need to see Kyoya-senpai.', I thought.

I slowly opened my eyes and was staring at a blurry ceiling. A face came into view but I couldn't recognise it. I blinked and saw Eiko's face come into focus. She smiled at me.

I turned my head slightly.

It was throbbing really badly.

"K-Kyoya-senpai.", my voice was barely above a whisper.

Everything was going blurry then back in focus. My head felt dizzy but I tried to ignore it.

I rolled onto my left.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?", I asked.

I clutched onto my head with my right hand.

"He's here.", Eiko said. 

She moved and I could make out a bed a bit further away from mine. I blinked a few times. I saw someone sitting up and staring in my direction.

"K-Kyoya-senpai.", my voice was really quiet, "You're safe.", I was losing energy, "That's good.", then everything turned black again.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

When I opened my eyes, I saw Tamaki sitting beside me. I tried to sit up.

"Where's Yuki?", I asked as I couldn't see her by the bed.

Tamaki helped me sit up.

"She's fine.", he said.

"Where is she?", I said angrily and looked around the room.

One of the twins pulled the curtain open and revealed Yuki's bed. She was unconscious.

I looked at her before I sighed quietly. 

'Thank goodness, you're here.', I thought.

I then told the others about what happened.

'I could have stopped you from getting hurt.', I clenched my fist, 'It's all my fault.', I thought.

"It's not your fault.", a hand was placed on my shoulder, "I'm sure you did your best.", Tamaki told me. 

'Whoever did this, will pay.', I thought.

I saw Eiko move closer to Yuki’s head, and now I couldn't see her face. There was shifting before I heard Yuki’s voice. 

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?", she asked.

"He's here.", Eiko said.

Eiko moved and I saw Yuki with a hand clutching onto her head. I was quite relieved to see her awake.

But Yuki could barely keep her eyes open and I realised that she was in pain.

"K-Kyoya-senpai.", her voice was really quiet, "You're safe.", I could barely hear her, "That's good.", her eyes closed then her hand dropped back onto the bed.

I stared at her.

"Call the doctor.", I said. 

The twins ran out of the room. A minute later, a woman in a white coat came and there was a stethoscope around her neck. She glanced at me then walked over to Yuki. The doctor was followed by a nurse.

She put the stethoscope on Yuki’s back, before moving Yuki onto her back and placing the metal end on Yuki's chest. She removed the stethoscope from her ears, then shone a small light on each of Yuki's eyes.

"Nurse, increase the level of glucose to the patient.", the doctor said. 

"Yes ma'am.", the nurse walked out.

"Eiko I've told you before to look after her.", the doctor said.

"Yeah I know, but sometimes Yuki doesn't tell me anything.", Eiko replied.

"Just talk to her gently.", the doctor covered Yuki with a blanket, "I'm sure you don't want that same mistake to repeat itself.", she looked at Eiko.

"I know.", Eiko said, "I'll try.", she said.

"And they are?", the doctor looked at all of us.

"Oh, they're our friends.", Eiko said.

The doctor looked at Eiko.

"Yuki’s as well?", the doctor seemed slightly surprised.

Eiko nodded then looked at us.

"This is Kudo Ririko.", Eiko introduced the doctor, "The family doctor.", she said.

I gave her a small bow and the others also bowed.

Ms. Kudo gave us a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all.", she said.

"How long have you known Yuki-chan for?", Honey-senpai asked.

"For 10 years now.", the doctor replied.

"So was it from the car incident?", Tamaki asked.

Ms. Kudo paused and looked at Eiko.

"They know?", she asked.

"Yeah, I told them.", Eiko replied.

Ms. Kudo looked back at us.

"Yes it was from that time.", she said, "She's changed quite a lot since the first time I've met her.", Ms. Kudo said.

"Really?", the twins asked.

She nodded then looked back at Yuki. 

"She never spoke a single word to anyone for 4 years, always kept to herself and barely showed any emotions.", Ms. Kudo said, "Yuki wouldn't let anyone touch her unless it was to change those bandages but other than that, we all had to keep a distance, or else her dog would go into attack positon.", the doctor paused.

'We've already experienced that.', I thought.

"But I've seen her talk and smile more.", Ms. Kudo smiled, "When I did a check up on her yesterday, Yuki was extremely happy of the presents she received, especially one in particular.", she said, "Now I know who was responsible.", the doctor gave us a bow, "Thank you for taking care of Yuki.", she said.

"Of course we'd look after Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said, "She's our friend.", he said.

The nurse came back in with a glucose packet which she began to change with the old one.

"You must be Mr. Ootori?", the doctor suddenly asked.

I nodded.

She walked closer to my bed.

"How is your head?", she asked, "Any pain?", she looked at me.

"No, I'm fine.", I replied, "I have a slight headache but that's all.", I said.

The nurse left the room.

"Let me know if you feel any sorts of pain.", she said, "The headache should lower once you've eaten something.", she turned to Eiko, "Yuki should wake up in an hour, and if anything is wrong; just call me, I'll just be downstairs.", she gave us a nod before walking out. 

"Let's go and get something to eat.", Tamaki said.

The twins and the third years left the room, following Tamaki.

Haruhi and Eiko sat down on the sofa.

"Did Yuki not speak to you in the first 4 years?", Haruhi asked.

Eiko shook her head.

"I don't think she liked being around people.", Eiko said.

"What about on her birthday?", Haruhi asked.

"We didn't really celebrate it.", Eiko said, "We'd buy her a cake but she wouldn't eat it, we'd buy her presents but she wouldn't open them.", Eiko sighed, "And after a while we just gave up.", she said.

'Gave up?', I thought, 'You don't just give up on a person.', I thought.

Tamaki and the others brought us food, which we ate together. I would often look over at Yuki, just to check whether she'd wake up or not.

After we finished eating, everyone was just talking amongst themselves. I didn't bother getting involved in their conversations.

I looked at the clock.

6.35PM

To think that someone planned this.

'I wonder if Tachibana is okay.', I thought.

I heard shifting to my right and I looked to where Yuki was unconscious. I saw the way she looked at the ceiling before touching the left side of her head. Yuki then slowly sat up. 

She sat cross-legged then looked around. Eiko was next to notice that Yuki was conscious again.

"Yuki, you're awake!", Eiko exclaimed.

The others looked at her.

"How are you Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Are you okay?", the twins asked.

Yuki just stared at them.

"I'm fine.", she said.

She blinked then rubbed her eyes. Someone had removed her contacts so she no longer had the brown eyes.

There was a knock at the door before it opened.

It was Henry. He was wearing a white shirt, a tie, black trousers and black shoes. I looked at him. His hair was slightly wet, and his shirt sleeves was rolled up to his elbows. Henry was carrying a small brown folder.

He walked in, looking at the others then at me. He then proceeded to walk towards Yuki.

Everyone went silent as they watched him.

Yuki gave him a smile.

"You should have called me when you were done.", he spoke in English.

"I said I was going with someone.", Yuki replied in English.

Henry handed her the folder.

"You had me worried.", he said, "Anyways how are you doing?", he asked.

"Well of course I'd be great, I was hit by a rock and fell unconscious for several hours.", Yuki said.

Yuki opened the folder.

There was a small smile on his face, "You already know who did it, don't you?", he asked.

I stared at the both of them. Even though they were speaking in English, I could understand most of their conversation. And by the looks of it, Henry and Yuki seem to be quite close.

'So Yuki knows?', I thought.

Yuki paused then looked up at him.

"No I don't.", she said then handed him the folder, "Tell Hanji there's mistakes at the end.", Yuki said.

Henry bent down to her eye level.

"You and I both know that there's something.", he said.

Yuki looked at him.

"I don't know why you're asking when you already have him.", she said.

He stood up and he smiled.

"I see that you were aware.", he said.

"Obviously.", Yuki said quietly.

"I'll be leaving, give me a call if you need anything.", Henry made his way to the door.

"Henry.", Yuki called him and he turned around, "Try not to kill him.", she said.

He gave her a smile.

"I'll try not to.", he said.

He looked at me and gave me a small nod before leaving the room.

I looked back at Yuki.

"You know who it was?", I asked.

Yuki looked at me.

"I have a guess.", she said, "But Henry will confirm it for me.", Yuki said.

"You seem quite close with Henry.", Tamaki said.

Yuki's P.O.V 

Henry left the room.

'If my suspicion is right, and it is who I think it is; Henry is going to beat you up.', I thought.

"You know who it was?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"I have a guess.", I said, "But Henry will confirm it for me.", I said.

'I don't want to make false accusations yet.', I thought.

"You seem quite close with Henry.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I looked at Tamaki-senpai.

"Yeah I guess.", I said, "But that's because I've known him for a long time.", I said.

"You did?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Not only is he the driver and my bodyguard, but he was a CIA agent.", I said.

"That's so cool!", the twins said.

Tamaki-senpai began drinking water.

"Oh yeah, and he's also my brother-in-law.", I added.

Tamaki-senpai spat out the water that was in his mouth and began coughing.

I stared at him.

"Your brother-in-law?!", they all questioned.

I tilted my head to the side.

"Yeah.", I said, "You know, the guy who marries your sister.", I said.

"We know what a brother-in-law is.", both twins said.

"Then why are you all confused?", I asked.

I didn't know what was so confusing about what I said.

"You had a sister?", the twins and Eiko asked.

Tamaki-senpai had finished coughing.

"Why are you just as confused as us?", Tamaki-senpai asked Eiko.

"I didn't know Yuki had a sister.", Eiko said, "Or that Henry was your brother-in-law.", she said.

"Well I wasn't the only child, if that's what you all thought." I said.

"So you just had a sister?", Kyoya-senpai asked, "No other siblings?", he asked.

I looked at him.

"Just a sister.", I replied, "That's all.", I said then looked at Eiko, "And I don't know why you're so surprised when your parents came to their wedding.", I said.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

'No wonder Yuki’s so close to Henry.', I thought, 'And here I was getting jealous of their relationship.', I looked back at Yuki.

"So in the car..", one of the twins drifted off.

Yuki sighed.

"In a car with 5 people, only 2 survived. If one of them is me, I'm sure you can guess who the other one is.", Yuki said as she looked at her lap.

"Henry?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki nodded.

"So what about your sister?", Eiko asked.

Yuki flinched slightly.

There was a minute of silence.

"Err..Isn't visiting hours over now?", Yuki changed the subject as she looked at the clock, "You guys should probably go home now.", Yuki said.

Yuki looked back at her hands.

And I knew that she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Yuki, I was just-", I cut Eiko off.

"I think it'd be best if you all leave now.", I said, "We both need to rest.", I said.

They all nodded then stood up.

"Good night Kyo-chan, Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

Yuki turned away and laid onto the bed, her back was facing us.

'Bringing back such unpleasant memories.', I thought, 'Eiko could have been more considerate.', I thought.

Everyone left the room.

It was silent for a minute.

"Yuki-", I was cut off.

"I don't want to talk.", her voice was cold and held no emotion.

I paused.

'Now probably isn't the right time.', I thought as I laid back onto the bed.

The lights were already switched off and I removed my glasses. My vision wasn't great to see far away but I could make out Yuki’s figure.

'I know it hurts Yuki but I'm not planning to let you go through it alone. Not this time.', I thought.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Kyoya-senpai didn't say anything after I told him that I didn't want to speak. 

"What happened to your sister?", I could hear Eiko's voice.

I clutched onto my shirt as my chest really hurt. I could feel tears forming in my eyes and I quickly blinked.

From where I was lying down, I could see out of the window. The sky had cleared up and the rain had stopped. I felt myself drifting off to sleep.

Saturday morning...

8.30AM

I could hear quiet voices in the room and I opened my eyes. I was still facing the wall. I could recognise the two voices, one of them was Kyoya-senpai's and the other was Ririko's. I turned around.

I saw Kyoya-senpai had already changed from the hospital clothes and Ririko was writing down notes on a form.

Her eyes landed on me.

"Sorry sweetheart, did we wake you up?", she gave me a smile.

I shook my head.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me but I avoided his eyes.

I heard footsteps approach me and Ririko stood near my bed.

"Your clothes were sent over.", she pointed to the end of my bed, "I'll remove the wire and then you can go and change.", she said.

I sat up and she began to remove the wires that were attached to my arm.

"How are you?", she asked. 

"Fine.", I said as I looked at my hands.

"Does your head hurt?", she asked.

"A bit.", I said quietly.

I got off the bed and felt the cold tiles against my bare feet. I grabbed the clothes that were on placed on the side and headed towards the restroom. I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans, a plain short-sleeved pink shirt, and a dark brown leather jacket. I put on a pair of black socks. 

I found the contact lens box and put it near the basin. I washed my face and dried it, before putting on the contacts. I sighed and put the box in my pocket. I unlocked the door and walked out.

Kyoya-senpai who was sitting on the sofa looked at me as I walked out. There was a bag next to him.

On the bed, which I had previously been sleeping on was my uniform and school bag. My phone was on top of the clothes. A pair of black boots was placed at the bottom of the bed.

I grabbed the boots and walked over to a chair. I was struggling to tie the laces because of my right hand which was stinging in pain each time I moved my fingers.

I looked up as footsteps stopped in front of me. Kyoya-senpai bent down and took the laces from my hands. He tied it with ease. He then moved onto my left shoe which he tied as well. He looked up at me before standing.

"Thanks.", I said quietly.

He was about to walk away and I stood up.

"Umm...a-a-about yesterday..umm..I-I'm sorry.", I apologised, "I di-didn't mean t-to be rude.", I looked at the ground, "I-I w-w-was j-just-", I stopped talking when I felt a hand on my head.

I looked up.

"I know.", he said, "And I didn't think anything of it.", he gave me a smile.

He dropped his hand.

"Would you like to get breakfast together?", he asked.

I smiled up at him.

"Okay, let me get my stuff.", I said. 

He nodded and walked over to where his bag was. 

I put the uniform in a bag. I took my phone and saw 2 new messages. I swung my school bag over my shoulder and carried the other bag in my hand.

'I heard what happened, how are you feeling today?', Hanji sent me a text.

'I'm fine. Getting discharged today.', I replied.

The second message was from the Host Club group chat.

'Meet at my place at 6 today.', Tamaki-senpai said.

'I wonder why.', I thought as I put my phone in my pocket.


	48. chapter 48

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Kyoya-senpai and I had finished eating breakfast, and now he was dropping me off back home. I was sitting opposite him, and he was doing something on his laptop. The person who was driving the limo was a different person to yesterday since Tachibana got injured.

I was looking out the window, staring at all the shops and people we passed. I heard a small click and looked in front of me as Kyoya-senpai closed his laptop. He looked at me.

"It seems Tamaki is planning something for today.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"He didn't tell you?", I asked.

"He said that it's a secret.", he replied, "And the others don't know either.", Kyoya-senpai added.

The limo came to a stop in front of the Murasaki mansion.

The limo door opened.

"I guess we'll just have to wait.", I said as I stepped out of the limo.

I looked at the Murasaki mansion and saw Eiko stepping out. I turned around and gave a wave to Kyoya-senpai before walking towards her.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

The limo started to move and I watched the Murasaki mansion get further away. 

I sighed.

'I'm glad she's okay.', I thought.

When I reached my bedroom, I was engulfed in a hug by Fuyumi. 

"Kyoya, are you alright?", she asked, "I heard you were hurt.", she lightly touched my head, "Does it still hurt?", she asked frantically.

"I'm fine, I'm fine.", I said as I moved away from her.

I grabbed a set of clean clothes.

"Now if you could let me have a shower first, I'll explain everything after.", I said.

"Okay.", she said, "Do you need me to take anything?", she asked.

"No that's alright.", I said.

Fuyumi left the room.

I placed my glasses on the table.

I put my bag on a chair, before grabbing a towel. I was making my way to the bathroom, when something furry began to pull my trousers. I looked down and saw Maaya trying to climb me.

I smiled slightly as I picked her up.

I headed to the bathroom and placed Maaya near the washbasin, where she curled up to fall asleep.

After I removed my clothes, I stepped into the shower and let the cold water relax my muscles. I closed my eyes as the water ran through my hair.

My head felt less painful which I was thankful for.

Once I was done, I dried myself and put on my clothes. I walked back to where Maaya was lying. She seemed to sense that I had finished because she opened her eyes then sat up. 

I held out my hand and she climbed onto my hand.

I walked back to my bedroom with her.

Yuki's P.O.V 

I finished taking a shower and felt more fresh and less tired than I was before. Once my wounds were rebandaged, I picked up my bag. I took out my uniform and saw that the blazer collar was covered in blood.

"Shall I take that?", the maid asked.

I removed the papers that were inside and handed her the rest of my clothes.

"Thanks.", I said.

She bowed then left my room.

Jesse ran over to me, and I could tell that she was quite upset that I wasn't here yesterday. I bent down and stroked her head. 

"Shall we go outside?", I said.

She barked happily.

I smiled and grabbed my phone, putting it in my pocket. I put on white ankle socks. I didn't bother changing, since I was wearing a pair of forest green shorts which went just below my knees, and a light grey short-sleeved top. I went to the bathroom to put my contacts on, before combing my hair.

I then took the leash that was near the window sill, and walked out of the bedroom with Jesse behind me. I put on a pair of black trainers, then attached the leash to Jesse's collar.

I decided to just walk around with Jesse since I wanted some fresh air after being in the hospital for so long. We were walking past a few shops when I saw Haruhi near a bakery. 

She saw me and waved. I smiled as I waved back. 

I walked over to her and saw that she was slightly cautious when she realised that I was with Jesse.

"Don't worry, she won't bite.", I said with a smile.

She relaxed and looked at me with a smile.

"You got discharged?", Haruhi asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, this morning.", I said.

"Kyoya-senpai as well then?", she asked.

"Yep.", I said as we walked together. 

"Are you doing shopping?", I asked.

"Yeah, my fridge is nearly empty right now.", Haruhi said, "And since my dad is so busy with work, I have to buy everything.", she said.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked.

"No that's fine.", she said.

We crossed the road.

"Do you know why Tamaki-senpai called us over today?", Haruhi asked.

"No but Kyoya-senpai tried to ask him, but Tamaki-senpai told him that it's a secret.", I said.

I looked at Haruhi.

"Did he mention it to you?", I asked.

"Nope.", Haruhi said, "Why would he?", she asked.

I paused.

"I just thought he would.", I said.

We reached a stall which was selling fruits.

Haruhi asked the man for several apples and bananas. He began to put them in bags.

She handed him the cash and he gave her the two bags.

"Do you always come to buy food by yourself?", I asked.

"Sometimes.", she said, "If I'm busy then my dad goes instead, but most of the time I try to help him out as much as I can.", she said.

We reached another stall which sold vegetables. Haruhi bought quite a lot of vegetables.

Haruhi dropped a coin and she bent down to pick it up.

"What happened to your legs?", she asked.

The man handed her the bags of vegetables.

"Oh, that was on Thursday.", I said.

"When you nearly got hit?", she asked.

I nodded.

"My arms and legs got scraped and bruised.", I said with a smile.

"You really get hurt a lot, don't you?", she said, "No wonder, Kyoya-senpai worries about you.", she said.

I frowned slightly.

"Why would Kyoya-senpai worry?", I asked, "It's just a few scratches.", I said.

"Those are not few scratches.", Haruhi said, "And he worries because it seems like he cares about you.", she said.

We were walking down a quiet road.

"Cares?", I repeated quietly, "Well that's unexpected.", I said.

"Don't you?", she asked.

"Don't I what?", I asked.

"Care about him.", she said.

"Of course I do.", I said, "He's my friend.", I said.

Haruhi looked at me.

"Well maybe that's one of the reasons why he cares about you.", Haruhi said.

"There are other reasons?", I asked. 

She laughed lightly.

"I'm sure he'll tell you.", Haruhi replied with a smile.

I looked at her and she suddenly stopped in front of an apartment.

"This is where I live.", Haruhi said as she pointed, "Would you like to come in?", she asked.

There was a guard standing behind the gates. He looked like he was ready to sleep.

I shook my head.

"It's fine.", I said, "I have to go back now.", I said.

"Oh okay then.", she said, "But you're welcome to drop by anytime.", Haruhi said.

I smiled.

"Yeah.", I waved, "I'll see you later.", I said.

She waved and walked inside.

I turned around and walked back.

I spotted a black car pull up beside me. The car door opened.

Jesse stood in a threatening manner and I looked back at the man who was stepping out of the vehicle.

The man had his hair dyed blonde and he had two piercings on both ears. He wore a blue shirt and black trousers. His shoes were also black and well polished.

He gave me a smile before bowing.

"Miss. Yuki.", he said, "It's a pleasure to see you again.", he smirked.

He took a small step forward and Jesse began barking. The man stepped back.

"That's quite a loud dog you have there.", he said.

"She likes to keep uninvited people away.", I said.

He glared at me.

"Language.", he said.

"I did not swear.", I said.

He clicked his tongue.

"And I don't appreciate you coming to see me.", I said, "After what you've done, I suggest you stay away or there will be consequences with Henry.", I looked at him with cold eyes.

"I'm not scared of him.", he said.

"I beg to differ.", I replied.

"I'd just like to have a small chat with you.", he said.

"Not interested.", I said.

"Look, we can talk this out somewhere more private.", he began.

"Yuki-chan!", someone called me.

I glanced behind and saw Honey-senpai with Mori-senpai. 

The third years walked in our direction.

"I have nothing to say to you.", I turned back to the man, "And I'm not interested in listening to anything you have to say.", I said.

"Just five minutes.", he was going to grab my hand but Jesse stepped in front of me. 

She began to growl and he stepped back.

Jesse was ready to pounce on him and he seemed to realise this, so he walked back to his car. He stood by the vehicle.

"I'll come back.", he said before getting in. 

He drove off and Jesse stopped growling.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed. 

I turned around and looked at them.

"Yuki-chan, how are you?", Honey-senpai asked with a smile.

"I'm fine.", I said.

"Who was that?", Honey-senpai asked.

I hesitated.

"No one important.", I replied. 

He didn't push it anymore, which I was glad of.

"What are you doing now?", Honey-senpai asked.

"I was taking Jesse for a walk.", I said, "Then I saw Haruhi and dropped her off.", I replied, "What about you guys?", I asked.

"We went to buy cake!", he smiled, "Right Takashi?", he looked up at the raven haired male.

Mori-senpai just grunted.

I looked at the both of them.

"Well I'm going to go now.", I said.

"Wait Yuki-chan, where are you going?", he asked.

"Home.", I replied.

"We can drop you off.", Honey-senpai pointed to his limo.

I shook my head.

"That's okay, I want to walk.", I said.

Honey-senpai looked at Takashi.

"We'll walk with you then.", Honey-senpai suggested.

"It's fine.", I waved, "I'll see you later.", I walked away and Jesse followed.

As I turned the corner, I clenched my fist.

'That idiot. How dare he come and see me after what he did?', I thought, 'As if I'd forgive him.', I glanced at Jesse, 'Well thank God you were here.', I thought with a smile.

I walked back to the Murasaki mansion and I was greeted by Henry.

"Did you go for a walk?", Henry asked. 

I took off my trainers and removed Jesse's leash.

"Yeah, then I saw Haruhi on the way.", I replied.

"I could have accompanied you.", he said.

"It's fine really, you were busy anyways.", I said, "And I'm sure I can take care of myself when I'm just going for a walk.", I said.

He smiled and I walked past him.

Lunch was getting prepared in the living room.

"It'll be ready in half an hour.", Henry said.

"Then give me a call once it's done.", I went upstairs and Jesse followed me.

Once I reached my bedroom, I went over to the bookshelf. I traced my fingers along the spines of the books before stopping at a black hardcover book. I pulled out the book and grabbed a pen from my desk.

I then sat at the window sill, where the cushions were. I flicked through the pages until I stopped at a photograph.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

It was 4 o'clock now, and I was finishing off a few pieces of homework. There was a knock and the door opened. Fuyumi came in.

"So did you call her yet?", Fuyumi asked with a smile.

"Call who?", I asked as I turned around in my chair to look at my sister.

She sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yuki, of course.", Fuyumi said, "Aren't you going to ask her whether she's okay?", she asked. 

"But I already saw her this morning.", I said, "And I'll see her in a couple of hours anyways.", I said.

"Ah, but it's good to start a conversation even if you don't see the person face to face.", Fuyumi said.

"I'd rather not disturb her.", I said.

"It's not disturbing if you have something important to ask her.", she said.

"But I don't have anything important to ask her.", I said.

"Asking her if she's okay is important.", Fuyumi said.

I sighed.

"Fine.", I said.

I picked up my phone. I scrolled through my contacts then clicked on her name. I put the phone to my ear and Fuyumi gave me the thumbs up as she left the room. The call rang twice before Yuki picked up.

"Hello?", I heard her voice.

I felt my heart race.

"Hi.", I said.

'Hi?', I thought, 'Is that the best I can come up with?', I thought. 

"Kyoya-senpai?", she asked.

"Yeah, I was just calling to see how you're feeling.", I said, "Does your head still hurt?", I asked.

"Umm...no, my head's fine.", she replied, "What about you?", she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", I replied, "Am I disturbing you right now?", I asked.

"No.", Yuki said, "I was just finishing off some homework.", she said.

"Oh I see.", I said.

There was a moment of silence.

'Crap, what do I say now?', I thought frantically.

"What time are you leaving to go to Tamaki-senpai's house?", Yuki asked.

"Probably quarter to six.", I replied, "And you?", I asked.

"Eiko wants to leave at 5 because Tamaki-senpai asked her for something, so I might leave with her.", she replied.

"What does Tamaki want from Eiko?", I asked.

"Eiko didn't say.", Yuki said.

I heard another voice in the background.

"Sounds like you're busy.", I said, "I'll talk to you later.", I said.

"Umm...okay then.", Yuki said, "Bye.", she said.

"Bye.", I said.

I paused then hung up.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

Eiko and I were in the limo, on our way to Tamaki-senpai's house. I decided to stay in the same clothes that I wore since they were comfortable. 

"You speak to Kyoya a lot.", Eiko suddenly said.

I looked at her.

"He just called to ask if I was okay.", I said.

"A bit too close aren't we?", she asked.

"Is there a problem Eiko?", I looked at her.

"It seems you two look more like a couple than friends.", Eiko said.

"A couple?", I said, "What do you mean?", I asked.

"You know as romantic partners rather than actual friends.", she said.

The limo came to a stop.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Stop saying strange things.", I said, "Kyoya-senpai is my friend.", I got out of the limo.

'Romantic partners.', I thought, 'She's just trying to mess things up.', I shook off her words.

Tamaki-senpai greeted us at the entrance and we walked inside, taking off our shoes.

The living room was massive and we climbed up the staircase. I saw portraits of each Host Club member.

'Now that's just strange.', I thought.

We reached his study room. 

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were already inside. I glanced at Eiko. 

'Did she want to come here early because of Mori-senpai?', I thought.

"Eiko-chan! Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed. 

I gave him a smile. 

Tamaki-senpai left the room. I took a seat on the sofa and Eiko went to sit near Mori-senpai. 

"What does Tama-chan need us to do?", Honey-senpai asked.

"He said something about banners.", Eiko said.

"Banners?", Honey-senpai thought out loud, "So what do we do now?", he asked.

Eiko thought for a while before her eyes widened. She stared directly at me.

'Great.', I thought.

"Yuki can do a magic trick for us?", Eiko said.

I sighed.

"Yuki-chan, you can do magic?", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"Err...yeah.", I said.

His eyes lit up.

"Come on Yuki-chan, do a trick, do a trick.", Honey-senpai said.

I scratched the back of my head. 

"Okay..umm..do you have paper and a pen?", I asked as I stood up.

Mori-senpai took a piece of paper and brought a pen from Tamaki-senpai's desk. 

"Can you cut it into four pieces?", I said. 

Mori-senpai first folded the piece of paper in half then he folded it a second time. He then ripped them into 4 equal pieces. He handed me the pieces of papers. 

I took one and gave it to Honey-senpai. 

"Write down any flower name.", I said.

Mori-senpai handed Honey-senpai the pen. I first folded each of the three pieces in half before folding it a second time, then placed it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Eiko.", I said.

She threw the lighter towards me and I caught it.

"Fold your piece of paper in half.", I said.

Honey-senpai folded it in half.

"And fold it another time.", I said.

He folded it again.

I held out my hand and he gave the paper to me. I held the piece of paper in between my index finger and thumb.

"Now tell me what kind of flower you wrote down?", I asked.

"A rose.", he replied.

"What colour?", I asked.

"Red.", he said.

I flicked the lighter so that the flame appeared.

"Shall I make the paper disappear?", I asked with a smile.

Honey-senpai nodded with a grin.

I lit the paper and it disappeared, turning into a red rose instead.

"Wow!", he looked at me in amazement. 

He began clapping and so did Mori-senpai followed by Eiko.

I placed the rose on the table.

"Now would you like the paper back?", I asked.

"Yeah!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"If I was to say that the piece of paper you wrote on, is one of the three papers that I folded, would you believe me?", I asked.

Honey-senpai looked confused.

"Pick a piece of paper.", I said.

He pointed to one. I picked up the paper and lit it on fire. Again the paper turned into a red rose. Honey-senpai eyes were shining brightly.

"Shall we make this fair now?", I asked, "Mori-senpai, pick one of the papers.", I said.

Mori-senpai picked one up and handed it to me.

I took it and again lit it. It transferred to another rose.

I noticed Mori-senpai's eyes widen slightly. 

I placed the third rose on the table.

"If my guess is right, that's your paper Honey-senpai.", I said. 

I threw the lighter back at Eiko which she managed to catch.

"You can open it.", I said with a smile.

I went back to sit down and saw Honey-senpai unfold the piece of paper. His eyes widened and he looked at me.

"That was amazing Yuki-chan!", he exclaimed.

Everyone clapped for the second time.

"I told you she was amazing.", Eiko said.

The door opened and Haruhi came in with the twins.

Haruhi came and sat down beside me. The twins sat on the opposite sofa.

"Another trick, another trick.", Honey-senpai asked.

"Trick?", both twins asked.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan can do magic tricks.", Honey-senpai said excitedly.

"Magic?", Haruhi said.

"That's so cool!", the twins exclaimed.

"I want to see you do magic.", Haruhi said.

Everyone looked at me. 

"Umm..I can do a card trick if anyone has cards.", I said.

I was really hoping no one had any cards, and it wasn't because I hated performing magic; but it was because when there lots of people watching, I get uncomfortable.

And it seems like things don't like to go my way as Hikaru pulls out a pack of cards from his pocket.

I sighed quietly.

He hands me the pack.

I stand up and walk towards the coffee table. I sit down and I gesture the others to come closer. They all stand up and sit around the table. I take out the cards from the box, placing the box on the side. 

I lay out all the cards, with their backs facing up.

I looked around.

Sitting opposite me was Mori-senpai, at the end of the table was Kaoru and at the other end was Haruhi.

"Okay, Haruhi, Mori-senpai and Kaoru, pick a card but don't show anyone else. Then using the pen, write someone's name on your card, and once you're done, fold the card 2 times, before holding it inside your right fist.", I said.

The three of them picked a card.

"Whose name do we pick?", Kaoru asked.

"Umm...just anyone in this room.", I said.

I picked out a card and turned it around. It was the 6 of diamonds.

I picked up the rest of the cards and placed them into the box. I then placed the box at the centre of the table.

They finished writing and began to fold the cards.

"This will be my card.", I said as everyone looked at the card that I picked up.

They nodded and I folded the card twice. I put it in my left fist. 

"Hold out your fist in front of you.", I said.

Everyone held out their fist, with their backs of their hands facing us, including me.

"Don't open your hands until I say so.", I said.

They nodded.

"What if I said that I can make the cards travel from one hand to another person's hand without touching them?", I said.

"That's not possible, is it?", Hikaru said.

I clicked my fingers.

"And if I was to say that it's done?", I asked with a smile.

"No, that can't be.", Kaoru said.

"Okay, wait.", I said, "Haruhi open your hand.", I told her.

She opened her hand and there was a folded card inside.

"You can unfold the card.", I said.

She unfolded it and stared at the card. 

"Is that your card?", I asked.

Haruhi shook her head.

She showed it to us.

It was the 8 of clubs and it had my name on it.

"That's my card.", Kaoru said.

"Mori-senpai, your turn.", I said.

He unfolded it and his eyes widened for a second. He turned the card in our direction. It was the 9 of hearts and had Honey-senpai's name on it.

"That's mine.", Haruhi said.

I looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru your turn.", I said. 

He opened the folded card then showed it to us. It was the queen of spades and had Eiko's name on it.

"Mine.", Mori-senpai said.

Everyone clapped.

I smiled slightly.

"I'm not done yet.", I said, "So whose card should I have then?", I asked as I pointed to my left fist.

"It's yours Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

"The 6 of diamonds.", Eiko said.

I opened my left hand and it was empty.

They all gasped except Mori-senpai.

"Where did it go?", the twins asked.

"Well since I didn't write anyone's name.", I paused, "It went back inside the box.", I said.

"No way.", Eiko said.

"You can look inside.", I said.

Honey-senpai took out all the cards and faced them up, he pushed away all the useless cards until he froze. Mori-senpai pushed the card to the middle of the table.

Everyone froze.

"It doesn't even have creases when you folded it!", Eiko exclaimed.

I smiled.

"Well that's it for the magic.", I said.

They all clapped again.

"That was awesome!", Hikaru said.

"That was so cool!", Kaoru said.

They all began talking about the magic trick and I couldn't help but smile as they were all so excited. I heard the door open and I turned around.

A little black furry animal ran towards me. My eyes lit up as I realised it was Maaya. She jumped onto me and I caught her before she fell. Emerald eyes stared back at me. I smiled as I stroked her head. She purred before she climbed along my arm and sat on my shoulder. 

The others looked at the kitten and I turned towards the door. Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai walked in.

"What are you all doing?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Yuki-chan was doing magic tricks for us!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was amazing!", the twins said.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

'You know as romantic partners rather than actual friends.', Eiko's words rang in my head. 

I looked away and felt my cheeks heat up.

'Just friends.', I thought.

"Yuki, you can do magic?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

"Umm..yeah..a bit.", I said.

"That was more than a bit.", Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Tama-chan you should have seen it.", Honey-senpai said, "She changed a piece of paper into a flower.", he said excitedly.

I picked up Maaya from my shoulder and placed her on the ground. She ran over to Kyoya-senpai and I stood up.

Kyoya-senpai picked up the kitten.

"What happened to your legs?", Tamaki-senpai asked with wide eyes.

I noticed everyone look at the bandages on my legs.

"That was from Thursday.", I said.

"Doesn't it hurt when you walk?", Kaoru asked.

I shrugged.

"I guess.", I said as I went to sit on the sofa.

Everyone went back to sit on the sofas, and Honey-senpai sat down next to me. I looked at Kyoya-senpai who went to sit on another sofa.

'He's not angry is he?', I thought.

"So why are we here Tamaki-senpai?", Haruhi asked.

"Because we need to get the Host Club back on track on Tuesday.", Tamaki-senpai said, "So there are a few things we need to make.", he continued.

I ignored the orders he was giving the others, until he called me. 

"Yuki, there are boxes of paint in the bathroom, can you go and get that?", he asked.

I stood up.

"The bathroom is down the corridor to the right.", Tamaki-senpai said.

I sighed quietly as I reached the door.

'Sure, why don't you get the injured person to carry things?', I thought.

I walked down the corridor, looking around.

There were quite a lot of paintings on the walls, which is quite odd since Tamaki-senpai doesn't do art; but I suppose it makes sense since he's French. 

I found the bathroom and saw small pots of paint near the sink. There was a total of 6 pots, and they were all placed on top of a tray. I managed to pick up the tray which was slightly heavy. 

I was making my way back when I heard voices to my right. I saw an old woman who had dark grey hair and wore a kimono. There was several bodyguards on either side of her and they looked like they were leaving. 

They walked past and I was going to keep on walking but the footsteps suddenly stopped. I turned to my left and the guards parted ways as the old woman walked back.

She stared at me.

'His grandmother?', I thought.

"Are you an acquaintance of Tamaki's?", her voice held no emotion, neither did her eyes.

"Yes ma'am.", I said.

'That boy doesn't have time to be playing around, he should be getting ready to take over the family business.', she thought.

"Tamaki-senpai works genuinely hard at school, I'm sure it would be reasonable for him to take a break once in a while.", I said.

She looked at me.

"I haven't caught your name.", she said.

"Yuki.", I said, "Yuki Murasaki.", I looked at her.

"Miss. Murasaki, it seems that you know a lot about my grandson.", she said, "Are you perhaps close?", she asked.

"Tamaki-senpai is an acquaintance.", I replied.

"Is that all?", she asked.

"Is there meant to be something else?", I asked.

There was a slight smirk on her face before it disappeared.

"I was just trying to know more about him.", she said.

"Then isn't it better to ask the person themselves?", I asked.

She paused.

"You seem to be an interesting young lady.", she said, "Not frightened of your elders?", she asked.

"Ms. Shizue Suoh, if I was frightened, I wouldn't be here talking to you.", I said, "But it was a pleasure to meet you.", I gave her a small bow.

She smiled slightly.

"The pleasure is all mine.", she gave a light bow.

She looked at me.

"That's quite a lot of injuries.", she said as she studied me.

"It was a small car accident.", I said.

She looked at me one last time.

"I'll be taking my leave now but make sure to take care of your body young lady.", she said.

I bowed.

"Until the next time.", she gave a small nod before waking away.

After she disappeared from my sight, I sighed.

'She's an interesting business woman.', I thought as I made my way to Tamaki-senpai's study room.

I just reached the door and it suddenly opened. I stumbled back slightly, making sure not to spill the paint.

"Woah.", I looked as the pot balanced.

"Sorry.", I looked up as I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice, "I didn't realise you were standing there.", he said.

"It's fine.", I said.

He put his hand under the tray and I let go of it.

I walked in after him.

"You took a long time Yuki and I was going to send Kyoya.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Sorry, I was talking with someone.", I said.

"You were?", Tamaki-senpai said, "Who were you talking to?", he asked.

"Your grandmother.", I said and I was going to walk past him, but he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"What did she say?", his grip on my shoulders tightened slightly.

"Ouch.", I pushed his arms away, "She just asked me what my relationship to you was.", I touched my right shoulder, "Now thank you for opening the cuts.", I said as I showed him the blood on my fingers.

"Ack, I'm so sorry.", he was going to touch me but Eiko whacked his hand away.

"Where's your first aid kit?", Eiko asked.

Tamaki-senpai went to get the kit and Eiko looked at the wound. 

"Does it hurt?", she asked.

"A bit.", I said.

I went to sit down on the sofa and Tamaki-senpai brought the first aid kit. Eiko sat down next to me and began to remove the bandage near my shoulder. I leaned onto the armrest as she lifted up my sleeve slightly to clean the blood.

"You're still not thinking about what I said right?", Eiko asked quietly.

I looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Don't you think you'll make him feel bad by avoiding him?", she whispered.

"I'm not avoiding him.", I mumbled quietly.

She finished bandaging my shoulder and pulled down my sleeve.

"Well it looks like you are.", she stood, "Just ignore what I said, I was only joking.", she whispered in my ear before walking away.

I looked at Eiko then looked around to find Kyoya-senpai. He was sitting by Tamaki-senpai's desk. I stood up and made my way to him.

He looked up from what he was writing.

"Mind if I join you?", I asked.

"Yeah, that's fine.", he said.

I took the chair opposite him.

"I thought you were avoiding me.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"I wa-wasn't avoiding, I was just thinking about things.", I said as I fought back a blush.

He looked at me and I looked away.

"I didn't know that you knew how to do magic.", he said.

I looked back at him.

"Magic?", I repeated quietly, "Oh, that was just something I learnt when I was in London.", I said.

There was a pause.

"Can you show me?", he asked.

I looked up at him. 

"Umm...I guess.", I paused, "Err..just give me a minute.", I stood up and went over to Eiko.

"Eiko do you have your makeup sponges with you?", I asked. 

"Yeah, why?", she asked.

"Just lend it to me.", I said, "I'll give it back.", I said.

"Okay, okay.", Eiko went to get her bag and got out 2 black sponges, before handing them to me.

I smiled up at her.

"Thanks.", I said.

I went back to Kyoya-senpai and he looked up at me from his seat as I was standing beside him.

"Give me your...", I looked at him, "You're right-handed right?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Okay then give me your left hand.", I said.

He held out his left hand. I put one of the black sponges in his hand. My fingers accidentally brushed against his hand and I retracted my hand away.

"Close your hand.", I said.

He closed his left hand.

"I'll put this, here.", I put the second sponge in my left hand and then closed my hand.

"I'll make mine disappear.", I said.

I clicked my fingers then opened my left hand. There was nothing.

Kyoya-senpai looked up at me and I smiled lightly.

"Open your hand.", I said.

He opened his left hand, and two sponges fell onto the desk.

"Yuki, how did you do that?", he asked. 

Kyoya-senpai looked at the two sponges with a frown before he looked at me.

I put my hands behind my back and smiled.

"That's a secret.", I said.

I grabbed the two sponges and was about to walk back when I felt someone grab my wrist lightly. I looked back at Kyoya-senpai.

He stood up so I had to look up at him.

"Just a small clue then.", he said.

I shook my head.

"Nope.", I replied with a smile.

He removed his hand from my wrist.

"Then a hint.", he said.

"Everyone duck!!", the twins shouted.

I looked back and saw that three pots of paint were about to explode. Kyoya-senpai was about to step back but tripped over the chair leg. As he fell backwards, I felt him grab my hand in the process. 

My eyes widened as I felt myself falling too.

Just as we fell, there was 3 explosions before the splattering of paint was heard. 

I shut my eyes as I was waiting for the impact ground.

I was expecting to come into contact with the hard floor, but instead I felt my head hit something firm. 

'Ouch.', I tried to lift my head from whatever it was I was lying on.

I rubbed my head with my right hand. I felt my left hand brush against something soft and I opened my eyes.

I felt my breath get caught as I stared back at onyx coloured eyes.

My heart began to race and I felt my cheeks heat up.

I realised that I was lying on top of Kyoya-senpai and our faces were inches apart. It seemed as though everything went silent around me, except for the beating of my heart. 

I snapped out of my daydream and quickly got off Kyoya-senpai.

"S-Sorry.", I apologised without looking at him.

'What's this?', I thought, 'Why is my heart beating like this?', I thought.


	49. chapter 49

Kyoya's P.O.V 

When I had entered through the door into Tamaki's study room, I saw everyone gathered around a coffee table.

Maaya had already left my arms and had run to Yuki. She stroked Maaya then the kitten climbed up Yuki’s arm, before settling onto her shoulder.

It was when Honey-senpai mentioned that Yuki performed some magic tricks for them that I looked back at Yuki. She looked away from me when we made eye contact.

'Did I do something?', I thought.

She didn't speak a word to me either, and for some reason it felt as though she was avoiding me. It slightly hurt. To think that the girl I like didn't want to speak to me.

I sighed as I sat down on Tamaki's desk. I was writing out plans for the Host Club when someone approached the table. I looked up and found Yuki standing there.

"Mind if I join you?", she asked.

"Yeah, that's fine.", I said.

She took a seat on the chair opposite me.

"I thought you were avoiding me.", I said.

"I wa-wasn't avoiding, I was just thinking about things.", she said.

Yuki looked up at me, and as soon as our eyes met, she looked away.

"I didn't know that you knew how to do magic.", I said.

I really wanted to see it since the others had already seen it. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of others getting to know Yuki more than I did. I didn't know if this was jealousy or because I care so much about her.

She looked back at me.

"Magic?", she repeated quietly, "Oh, that was just something I learnt when I was in London.", she said.

There was a pause.

"Can you show me?", I asked.

She looked up at me. 

"Umm...I guess.", she paused, "Err..just give me a minute.", she stood up and went over to Eiko.

I watched her ask for something.

'I don't think Yuki sees me as anything more than a friend, it's not a bad thing but it'd be nice if she could notice my feelings', I thought, 'Not that I'd force my feelings onto her.', I looked back just as Yuki came back.

"Give me your...", she looked at me, "You're right-handed right?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Okay then give me your left hand.", she said.

I held out my left hand. And she put a black sponge in my hand. Her fingers accidentally brushed against my hand and I felt something warm build up in my stomach. Yuki retracted her hand away.

"Close your hand.", she said.

I closed my left hand.

"I'll put this, here.", she put a black sponge in her left hand and then closed her hand.

"I'll make mine disappear.", she said.

'Disappear?', I thought.

She clicked her fingers then opened her left hand. There was nothing.

I looked up at him and she smiled lightly.

"Open your hand.", she said.

I opened my left hand, and two sponges fell onto the desk.

My eyes widened.

"Yuki, how did you do that?", I asked. 

'How is this possible?', I thought.

I looked at the two sponges with a frown before I looked at her.

Yuki put her hands behind her back and smiled.

"That's a secret.", she said.

She grabbed the two sponges and was about to leave. I lightly grabbed her wrist. She turned around and I stood up. Yuki looked up at me.

"Just a small clue then.", I said.

She shook her head.

"Nope.", she replied with a smile.

I removed my hand from her wrist.

"Then a hint.", I said.

"Everyone duck!!", the twins shouted.

I looked at the twins and saw three pots of paint which were about to explode. As I took a small step back, my foot caught onto the chair leg and I started to fall back. I tried to grab something to stop myself from falling but I realised I had grabbed Yuki's hand instead. I didn't have time to release her hand and I shut my eyes as seconds later I felt my back come into contact with floor. 

There was an explosion and the splattering of paint.

I felt someone land on top of me and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened as I watched Yuki rub her head with her right hand. Her face was only inches away from mine. My heart began to race.

I felt her fingers brush against my hair and she opened her eyes. She stared back at me, and I saw the way her cheeks began to turn pink.

It felt quite nice to see Yuki react like this. After several more seconds, she quickly got off me.

"S-Sorry.", she apologised but avoided my eyes.

'Cute.', I thought with a small smirk.

Yuki stood up and her eyes widened. I got to my feet and looked around.

'What the-', I looked at the others who began to stand up from where they were hiding.

The walls, sofas and the floor were covered in paint. It was just a mixture of white, red and yellow paint.

Tamaki came back from another room and shrieked.

"What happened to my study room?!?", he half yelled.

No one said anything.

"Who did this?", Tamaki asked and looked around.

The twins and Eiko put up their hands.

"The paints said to shake before using.", one of the twins said.

"So we began to shake it.", the other twin said.

"Only later did we realise that you were not supposed to shake the pot for more than a couples of minutes.", Eiko said.

We stood there in silence.

"You're all helping to clean this up.", Tamaki said with a sigh.

I glanced over at Yuki who sighed.

Yuki’s P.O.V 

I looked at the mess that the twins and Eiko had created. 

'Why would you shake a pot of paint to the point that it explodes?', I thought with a sigh.

Tamaki-senpai now has all of us clean it up. I walked towards the mess to see how bad it was. It was worse than I had expected. The walls which were covered in a mixture of white, red and yellow paint which was just dripping onto the floor. The sofas were covered, as well the coffee table and the floor.

I heard a small whimpering sound and approached the table. I knelt down and saw Maaya trying to sit up. Her whole back was covered in yellow and white paint.

I picked her up.

"Oh my gosh, is she okay? ", Haruhi asked.

I looked at Haruhi then at Maaya. 

"I'm just going to wash off the paint before it dries on her.", I said as I walked towards the bathroom.

I knew Maaya did not like the paint on her, but I also knew that she didn't like water.

'Well this should be interesting.', I thought.

I placed her in the bathroom sink and she tried to climb up my hand.

"Just relax.", I said gently.

I ran warm water and gently rubbed her back to get the paint off. She soon relaxed and let me wash her. After 15 minutes or so, most of the paint had come off. There was some behind her ears, and I gently rubbed her ears. 

"It seems as though she enjoys having you bathe her.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice. 

I turned towards the door and saw him leaning against the wall. I looked back at Maaya as she rubbed her head against my hand.

I smiled slightly.

"Why? Does she not like it when you wash her?", I asked.

"Last time, she made quite a mess.", I heard Kyoya-senpai say.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kyoya-senpai trying to wash Maaya.

"I'll get you a hairdryer.", Kyoya-senpai said as he walked in.

From one of the cupboards he got out a hairdryer. He plugged it in. 

"You can dry her.", I said.

I stepped away from the bathroom sink and got paper towels to dry my hands.

"You're not going to?", he asked.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

I shook my head.

"Sorry I can't.", I said as I showed him the wet bandages that were on both hands.

Since the water had soaked through the bandages, the wounds were beginning to sting slightly.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Your hands-", I cut him off.

"It's fine, just dry her, I'll change them myself.", I said as I began to remove the bandages. 

Kyoya-senpai switched on the hairdryer.

Luckily the cuts hadn't opened and I could see that small scabs were forming. But some of the wounds were quite red.

"Do you know where the first aid kit is?", I asked.

"In that cupboard.", Kyoya-senpai replied as he pointed to one further away. 

I walked over and opened the cupboard door as I took out the first aid kit. There was a chair on the side and I placed the first aid kit on it.

I got out the disinfectant and bandages. I cleaned the wounds which slightly stung. I first bandaged my right hand then moved onto my left hand. It proved to be slightly difficult as I wasn't right-handed so I couldn't bandage it properly.

"Let me.", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice and I looked up.

He took the bandage from my hands and began to wrap it around my left hand.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

Everyone was grumbling under their breath. I looked around and realised that Yuki wasn't here.

'Where did she go?', I thought.

I saw Haruhi and I approached her.

"Have you seen Yuki?", I asked.

She looked up at me and I could see the faintest smile across her face.

"Is there something funny?", I asked.

"Nope.", she said, "Nothing.", she replied.

"Then what's the smile for?", I asked.

"I just find it funny the way you go after her, yet she doesn't realise your feelings.", Haruhi said.

"There's nothing for her to realise.", I said.

"Of course there isn't.", she gave me a knowing smile, "But if you're looking for her, Yuki went to the bathroom to wash Maaya who was covered in paint.", Haruhi said.

"Thanks.", I was going to walk past Haruhi.

"Kyoya-senpai?", she called.

I turned around.

"Do you remember when we were speaking about Yuki?", she said, "Saying that she's not comfortable around people.", Haruhi said.

I nodded.

"I don't think it's just about her being comfortable or not.", Haruhi said, "I think one of the reasons why Yuki fails to notice other people's feelings towards her is because she's never been close to anyone.", Haruhi said.

"Yuki was always left alone, so she doesn't know how to show her feelings nor does she realise when someone cares for her.", she said, "But I've noticed that when she's around you, Yuki tends to let her guard down.", she looked at me, "Yuki’s still not used to being around people but she's slowly starting to open up to us.", she smiled.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?", I said, "Yuki finally has people she can rely on.", I said.

"Yeah.", Haruhi said, "So that's why we're glad that you're chasing after her.", she said.

Haruhi was called by one of the twins and she walked away. I looked at Haruhi before making my way to the bathroom. The door was half open and I glanced inside.

Yuki was standing by the bathroom sink and I could see Maaya relaxing under Yuki’s touch.

'Seems like Maaya has a favourite.', I thought.

I walked in and leaned against the wall.

"It seems as though she enjoys having you bathe her.", I said.

Yuki turned her head towards me before looking back at Maaya. The small kitten began rubbing her head against Yuki’s hand.

Yuki began smiling.

My heart felt at ease whenever I saw Yuki smile like that.

"Why? Does she not like it when you wash her?", Yuki said.

I remembered the time when Maaya had jumped onto me and had covered me with soap and water.

"Last time, she made quite a mess.", I said.

I saw Yuki smile and I couldn't help but smirk at this.

"I'll get you a hairdryer.", I said as I walked in.

From one of the cupboards I got out a hairdryer and I plugged it in. 

"You can dry her.", Yuki said.

She stepped away from the bathroom sink and got paper towels to dry her hands.

"You're not going to?", I asked.

I looked at her.

She shook her head.

"Sorry I can't.", she said as she showed me the wet bandages that were on both of her hands.

My eyes widened slightly. 

"Your hands-", she cut me off.

"It's fine, just dry her, I'll change them myself.", Yuki said as she began to remove the bandages.

I glanced at her before switching the hairdryer on.

Maaya wasn't very fond of the heat. She tried to climb out of the sink and I held my hand against her to stop her from moving. 

"Do you know where the first aid kit is?", I heard Yuki ask.

"In that cupboard.", I replied as I pointed to one further away. 

I watched Yuki walk over to the cupboard.

I looked back at Maaya who was now fully dry after several minutes. I switched off the hairdryer and picked up Maaya. She jumped from my arm and ran out of the bathroom. I sighed.

I glanced at Yuki who was struggling to bandage her left hand. I walked over to her. 

"Let me.", I said as I took the bandage from her hand.

She looked up at me as I bandaged her hand. Once I was done, she removed her hand and looked at it. Yuki clenched then unclenched her left hand. She looked up at me with a smile.

"Thanks.", Yuki said.

I gave her a small smile.

I put the disinfectant back inside the first aid box. 

"Why does Tamaki-senpai suddenly want to get the Host Club running?", Yuki asked.

I put the box back inside the cupboard.

"We've been getting complaints from clients.", I said, "So Tamaki decided to open the Host Club again after the 10 interviews on Monday.", I replied.

I turned back towards Yuki.

She was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?", I asked.

Yuki snapped out of her thoughts and looked at me.

"Umm..no.", she avoided my eyes, "We should probably help the others clean the mess.", Yuki began to walk out of the bathroom.

I followed her.

'It seems like you're hiding something.', I thought to myself.

She held the door for me and I walked in.

"Thanks.", I said.

She gave me a smile.

Tamaki handed me a bucket and I glared at him.

He quickly ran off and I sighed. There was a grey sponge in the red bucket with water inside. 

Yuki's P.O.V 

"We've been getting complaints from clients.", Kyoya-senpai said, "So Tamaki decided to open the Host Club again after the 10 interviews on Monday.", he replied.

'I wonder if Hanji removed that kidnapping case from our interviews.', I thought, 'I haven't heard anything about it unless she plans to take it herself.', I snapped out of my thoughts as Kyoya-senpai spoke up.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

I looked at him.

"Umm..no.", I avoided his eyes, "We should probably help the others clean the mess.", I began to walk out of the bathroom.

'I shouldn't have mentioned it to them.', I thought.

I opened the door to Tamaki-senpai's study room, holding the door for Kyoya-senpai.

"Thanks.", he said.

I smiled up at him.

Eiko called me over and I walked over to her. She handed me gloves before giving me a wet sponge.

I sighed. 

"That's your section.", Eiko pointed to the desk and the floor beneath it.

I went to the desk and got onto my knees. I began to scrub the desk.

20 minutes after...

I finished cleaning my section and took off the gloves, putting it in the bin. I felt slightly dizzy but quickly shook my head to keep myself from falling.

'I need water.', I thought.

Everyone had finished scrubbing the paint off and were putting their gloves in the bin. 

Honey-senpai looked at me and smiled.

My vision blurred for a second time and everyone's voices was drowning away.

"Yuki-chan can you do another magic trick for...", I didn't manage to hear what Honey-senpai asked, as my vision turned black and I felt myself fall to the floor.

Kyoya's P.O.V 

I finished scrubbing the walls and removed my gloves with a sigh. I noticed Yuki standing in front of Tamaki's desk and was looking at Honey-senpai. 

Her gaze seemed to be slightly distracted.

"Yuki-chan can you do another magic trick for us?", before Honey-senpai could finish his question, Yuki collapsed.

My eyes widened as I ran over to her.

I knelt down beside her, and everyone had stopped talking and crowded around Yuki's unconscious body.

"I'll call a doctor.", Tamaki said.

I picked Yuki up in my arms and walked over to the sofa. 

"What do we do Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked with worry.

"I don't know.", I said quietly, "We'll just have to wait until she wakes up.", I said.

10 minutes later...

I was still standing by the sofa that Yuki was lying on, waiting for her to wake up.

A few seconds passed by and I noticed Yuki shift. I walked over to her. I saw her frown slightly before she began to open her eyes. Yuki stared at me for a second before blinking. She rolled onto her left and tried to sit up. Once she had sat up she rubbed her head.

"I feel dizzy.", she mumbled quietly.

I stood up and poured her a glass of water. I handed it to her and she looked up at me.

"Does it hurt anywhere?", I asked.

"No.", she said.

Yuki drank the water and I sat beside her. 

"Still dizzy?", I asked as she finished the glass of water.

"Hmm.", she hummed before leaning onto the armrest.

I took the glass off of her and stood up.

"Would you like more water?", I asked.

"No.", she mumbled before letting her eyes close again.

I stared at her sleeping form for a second before removing my jacket and covering her with it. I walked to the sofa opposite hers and sat down.

"Is Yuki-chan not going to do a magic trick for us?", Honey-senpai asked as he sat down next to me.

"She seems to be tired, I think we should let her rest.", I said, "I'm sure she'd be happy to do a magic trick for you later.", I looked back at Yuki.

Everyone went back to work and this time the twins weren't left alone with paint, including Eiko. I stayed on the sofa, keeping my eyes on Yuki from time to time. I was using Tamaki's laptop to order a few supplies for Tuesday. 

An hour and a half later...

I looked back at Yuki just as she sat up. She looked around then her eyes landed on me.

I gave her a smile.

"Feeling better now?", I asked.

She smiled slightly.

"Yeah.", Yuki said.

Her eyes landed on my jacket.

"Is this yours?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I thought you might be cold.", I said.

Yuki stood up.

"Thanks.", she said as she handed it back to me. 

"That's okay.", I said.

I heard a vibration come from Yuki and she pulled out her phone. She stared and the screen for a second before sighing. Yuki looked at me.

"Sorry.", Yuki said as she swiped her thumb across the screen.

Yuki walked out of the room and put the phone to her ear.

Yuki's P.O.V 

After getting a drink of water, I felt much better. I remember falling asleep and then I woke up to find myself covered with a jacket.

'Kyoya-senpai?', I thought.

Once of handed him the jacket, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out.

'What does Hanji want?', I thought as I picked it up and walked out the room.

"Yuki, how are you?", Hanji asked.

"I'm okay.", I replied, "Why the sudden call?", I asked.

"Ah, well I have some news for you.", she said, "Not sure if it's bad or not.", she said.

"So what is it?", I asked.

I heard Hanji sigh.

"Mike has cancelled all your 20 interviews.", Hanji said, "So you won't be taking a case for a while.", she said.

I paused.

"Why?", I asked.

"Well that's because he heard about your injuries when you nearly got hit by a car then there was the other incident on Friday; where you and one of the Host members got hurt.", Hanji said.

"But we're fine.", I said.

"He thinks it's better for all of you to get some rest for several weeks before we give you another case.", Hanji said, "This is a good thing, Yuki.", she said, "You need to relax and not overwork yourself.", Hanji said, "Just have some fun with the Host Club.", she said.

"Then what about that kidnapping case?", I asked.

Hanji paused.

"How do you know about that?", she asked.

"You do realise that I know how to hack into your system.", I said, "It's not the hard.", I said.

"Well thanks for that compliment.", Hanji said, "I'll be sure to tell Mike to fix it.", she said.

"Then you have fun with that.", I said, "But I'd like an answer to my question.", I said.

"Don't worry Yuki, we found the girl.", she said, "Although she's still at the hospital now.", Hanji said.

"Then you caught him?", I asked.

"Yes but how did you-", I cut Hanji off.

"It was simple.", I said with a smile.

"Yuki you find things out too easily.", Hanji said, "Well that's all I have to say.", Hanji said, "Take care Yuki, alright?", she said.

"Umm..Hanji?", I said.

"Yes, sweetheart.", she said.

I hesitated then looked around before speaking.

"Do you remember Obi Dayu?", I asked.

"Of course I do. How could I forget that bastard?", Hanji said, "Why are you suddenly bringing him up?", she asked.

"Umm...it might not be important or anything but I just wanted to tell you that I saw him today.", I said.

There was a pause.

"When?", I could sense Hanji’s voice being on guard.

"It was this morning when I went for a walk with Jesse.", I said, "He said that he wanted to talk.", I said.

"Did you tell Henry?", Hanji asked.

"Err..no.", I replied, "I didn't want to worry him.", I said.

"But you're telling me, Yuki.", Hanji said.

"Umm..yes I know.", I said, "This might just be a hunch, but I'm getting a feeling that I'll see him again.", I said, "Don't tell Henry but can you just keep an eye on the guy?", I asked.

Hanji sighed.

"Yes I will.", she said, "But Yuki?", she called.

"Yeah?", I waited for her to continue.

"Please be careful.", Hanji said, "He may still be holding a grudge and I don't want to see you get hurt again.", she said.

"Yeah I know.", I said, "Thanks.", I said before hanging up.

I put the phone back in my pocket and walked back into the study room.

Everyone had stopped working and they were chatting to themselves. They all turned towards me.

"Come on Yuki, join us.", Tamaki-senpai said.

Honey-senpai patted the seat next to him. I walked over and sat down between Honey-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. 

"Then the big lady came running behind us.", Hikaru said.

"It was quite a chase after that.", Kaoru continued.

"You were gone for a while.", I heard someone quietly say next to my left ear. 

I turned to my left and looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"I was talking to Hanji.", I said.

"Was it important?", he asked.

I was about to reply when Eiko called me.

"Yuki, I got a text from Hanji saying that there's something she told you.", Eiko said.

Everyone went quiet and looked at me. 

I avoided their eyes and fiddled with the bandages on my hand.

"Umm...Hanji said that our 20 interviews are getting removed.", I said.

"Removed?", Hikaru repeated.

"What?", Kaoru said.

"Why?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"It was an order from someone else.", I said and I glanced at Kyoya-senpai, "They found out about Thursday's and Friday's incidents and decided that it'd be best if we rested before continuing with any other cases.", I said.

"Then what's going to happen with the cases?", Haruhi asked.

"The department will be taking all of them.", I replied.

Everyone was silent for several seconds to think.

"Well then, let's take this as a good thing.", Tamaki-senpai said, "We can worry about the Host Club and plus we'll have more time for ourselves.", he said.

'I guess it's only fair because of the deal we made.', I thought.

"So we can open on Monday then?", Kaoru asked.

"Yep.", Tamaki-senpai said happily, "Now what shall we do?", he thought for a moment, "We need to make it special since we haven't opened in a long time.", he said.

Everyone thought for a while.

"Why don't we get Yuki to perform magic for the guests?", Hikaru asked.

I looked at Hikaru.

'Huh?', I thought.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan is really good at magic!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"Umm..wait-", I got cut off.

"That's a great idea!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

"I don't want-", I got cut off again.

"Then we can set up a session every so often for the guests.", Tamaki-senpai continued happily.

"But I-", I got cut off for the third time in a row.

"Yes and that would bring in more guests!", the twins exclaimed.

"Then we can sell them more cake!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"If we get more guests, I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad idea to create a show.",Tamaki-senpai said.

'A show?', I thought, 'What?!?', I thought frantically.

"Then we can have lots of spectators!", the twins continued.

I sighed.

'I give up.', I thought, 'It's not as if anyone will listen to what I have to say.', I thought.

"Shouldn't you be asking someone's permission first?", I heard Kyoya-senpai say.

I looked up at him.

He glanced at me.

"Isn't there something you want to say to us?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked back at the others and found them staring at me.

"Umm... I don't want to do it.", I said quietly.

"What?", the twins and Tamaki-senpai exclaimed, "Why?", they asked.

"Th-That's because...umm...I don't perform magic.", I finally managed to say.

"You don't perform magic?", Hikaru asked.

"But we saw you.", Kaoru said.

"Yeah and it was amazing Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

"I don't perform magic for others.", I said. 

"But you did it for us.", the twins said.

"That was because it was just for a few people.", I said. 

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. I saw it was a message from Henry but I didn't get to read it as someone spoke up.

"Then it's fine as long as it's only a few people.", Hikaru said.

"No it-", Tamaki-senpai cut me off.

"Okay then we can just set up small group sessions.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Wait I-", the twins cut me off.

"The small group sessions could have like 4 or 5 people.", Kaoru said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about.", Hikaru said.

My phone vibrated a second time.

The rest of the members began making plans for Monday's event.

I clenched my fist.

'You're not listening.', I thought.

My phone vibrated a third time.

I stood up and checked the three messages. I frowned slightly before putting my phone in my pocket. I was going to walk away when someone grabbed my wrist. I saw it was Kyoya-senpai.

"Yuki, maybe we can-", he stopped speaking as I snatched my hand away from his grip.

He looked quite taken back.

I frowned up at him.

'No one wants to listen to me so you don't have to pretend like you want to.', I thought.

I didn't say anything to him as I walked towards the door.

"Yuki, are you leaving?", Eiko walked up to me.

"Y-Yeah.", I said.

"Then I'll come too.", Eiko said.

"It's fine, I have something I need to do.", I said.

"Oh.", Eiko said, "Then I'll see you at home.", she said.

I nodded before leaving the room.

I quickly tied my laces before walking out the door. I took out a small device and pressed the button as my skateboard unfolded.

'I'm on my way.', I texted Henry before stepping onto the skateboard.

I put my phone away and pushed myself off the ground.

'No one ever listens to what I have to say.', I thought as the skateboard began picking up speed, 'Well it's not as if anyone cares so it doesn't matter.', I felt the wind rush through my hair and I turned a corner.


	50. chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying a new format does it look better please comment your thoughts

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

It was quite surprising to hear that all of our 20 cases got cancelled. Now Tamaki was trying to come up with a plan for Monday.

"Why don't we get Yuki to perform magic for the guests?", one of the twins asked.

Yuki looked up.

"Yeah, Yuki-chan is really good at magic!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"Umm..wait-", Yuki got cut off.

"That's a great idea!", Tamaki exclaimed.

"I don't want-", Yuki was interrupted again.

"Then we can set up a session every so often for the guests.", Tamaki continued happily.

"But I-", she got cut off for the third time in a row.

"Yes and that would bring in more guests!", the twins exclaimed.

"Then we can sell them more cake!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

"If we get more guests, I'm sure it wouldn't be a bad idea to create a show.",Tamaki said.

'Why don't you listen to her?', I thought as I looked at Yuki.

"Then we can have lots of spectators!", the twins continued.

She sighed.

"Shouldn't you be asking someone's permission first?", I said.

Yuki looked up at me.

I glanced at her.

"Isn't there something you want to say to us?", I asked.

She looked back at the others.

"Umm... I don't want to do it.", she said quietly.

'Why do you avoid eye contact when you speak to us?', I thought.

"What?", the twins and Tamaki exclaimed, "Why?", they asked.

I looked at her as she stuttered.

"Th-That's because...umm...I don't perform magic.", she said.

"You don't perform magic?", one of the twins asked.

"But we saw you.", the other twin said.

"Yeah and it was amazing Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

"I don't perform magic for others.", she said. 

'If that was true then why did you perform magic for us?', I thought.

"But you did it for us.", the twins said.

"That was because it was just for a few people.", she said. 

Her phone vibrated and she pulled out her phone.

"Then it's fine as long as it's only a few people.", one of the twins said.

"No it-", Tamaki cut Yuki off.

"Okay then we can just set up small group sessions.", Tamaki said.

"Wait I-", this time it was the twins who cut her off.

"The small group sessions could have like 4 or 5 people.", one of the twins said.

"Then there's nothing to worry about.", the other twin said.

Her phone vibrated a second time.

Yuki went silent as she looked at the Host Club who weren't paying attention to what she had to say. Yuki looked at her lap and clenched her fist.

'Anyone would be angry if no one bothers to listen to what you had to say.', I thought.

Yuki's phone vibrated for the third time and she stood up. She frowned when she looked at the messages before putting her phone back inside her pocket.

Yuki was going to walk away and I stood up as I grabbed her wrist.

"Yuki, maybe we can-", I stopped talking as Yuki snatched her hand away from my grip.

She frowned at me.

I didn't know what to do as I stared at her.

Yuki walked away from me without saying anything. I stood there in shock.

'Was she also angry at me?', I thought. 

I saw Yuki speaking to Eiko before she left the room. As the door shut, Tamaki seemed to realise that someone was gone.

"Did Yuki leave?", he asked.

"Yeah, she said that she had something to do.", Eiko said.

"She could've stayed for dinner.", Tamaki said.

"I don't think Yuki would have stayed after what you guys are planning.", Eiko said.

Everyone went quiet as they looked at Eiko. 

"What do you mean?", the twins asked.

Eiko sighed.

"Yuki clearly said that she doesn't want to perform magic to your guests, so I don't know why you're forcing her.", Eiko said.

**Skip to Sunday evening...**

Tamaki and the twins had already planned everything for Monday so now I was at home doing some homework.

I had texted Yuki to ask her what food she'd like on Monday but she hadn't replied to me. I had sent that text in the morning and now it was almost the end of the day.

'Was Yuki ignoring me?', I thought.

I picked up my phone and gave her a call.

The call went through but she didn't pick up.

I hung up.

 _ **'Are you busy?'**_ , I sent a text.

**An hour or so later...**

I looked at my phone with a sigh.

Nothing.

No messages.

No calls.

I leaned back on my chair.

The door opened and Fuyumi came in.

She looked at me.

"What's wrong with you?", she asked.

I sighed yet again.

"Yuki isn't speaking to me.", I said.

"Why is that?", she asked, "Did something happen yesterday?", Fuyumi asked.

I thought back to yesterday.

"Yuki performed a few magic tricks for us yesterday, and since we're not working on any cases at the moment, Tamaki decided to reopen the Host Club.", I said, "Then one of the twins gave the idea of Yuki performing magic tricks for the guests.", I paused.

"What did Yuki say to that?", Fuyumi asked.

"Well she didn't like the idea.", I said, "Although I'm not exactly sure why, since she was interrupted every time she tried to speak.", I said.

I looked at my phone.

"I sent her a text this morning and I still haven't gotten at reply.", I said, "She's also not picking up my calls.", I said.

"Then maybe she's angry since no one wanted to listen to her.", Fuyumi said. 

I turned towards my sister. 

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"Well Kyoya, say for example you had an idea or you had something important to say, wouldn't you like it if someone actually listened to you?", she said.

"And the same thing goes for Yuki.", Fuyumi said, "I'm sure Yuki had something to say yet no one wanted to listen.", she said.

"But I did.", I said, "I wanted to listen to what she had to say.", I said.

"But Kyoya, did you try to get the others to listen to her?", Fuyumi asked.

"Well..no but that's because-", Fuyumi interrupted me.

"I've met the Host Club before and they're quite a loud bunch.", Fuyumi said, "The exact opposite of Yuki.", she said, "And those who are usually quiet might find it hard to voice their opinions, especially when some of those members don't know when to stop talking.", my sister said.

Fuyumi stood up.

"I can understand Yuki’s anger.", she said, "Not being able to get others to listen, it gets frustrating after a while.", Fuyumi said, "So I suggest you apologise to Yuki tomorrow when you see her.", she said before leaving the room.

I looked back at my phone. I picked it up and called Eiko.

She picked up after several seconds.

 _ **'Is there something you need Kyoya?'**_ , Eiko asked.

 _ **'I'd like to know if Yuki’s around.'**_ , I replied.

 _ **'Umm..yeah about that...Yuki's in her bedroom...and hasn't exactly spoken to me since yesterday.'**_ , Eiko said.

I paused.

 ** _'She hasn't?'_** , I asked.

 ** _'Nope.'_** , she replied, _**'Do you need something from her?'**_ , Eiko asked.

 ** _'No, never mind.'_** , I said, ** _'But thanks for letting me know.'_** , I said.

 ** _'No problem.'_** , Eiko said before she hung up.

I ran my hand through my hair.

Maaya hopped onto the table and looked at me. Her head tilted to the side and her emerald eyes stared back at me.

"Looks like I made your friend angry.", I told Maaya as I picked her up.

She climbed onto my shoulder. 

**Skip to Monday morning...**

**8.30 AM**

Morning form was going to start soon and I was making my way with Tamaki. As we were walking down the corridor, I noticed Yuki walking in our direction. She had earphones plugged in and even though Yuki noticed us, she made no signs of emotions.

"Ah Yuki, it'd good to see-", Tamaki stopped talking as Yuki walked past the both us. 

I turned around and looked back at Yuki. 

'Still mad, I suppose.', I thought as Tamaki and I went to form.

* * *

**Sunday morning...**

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

****I noticed a text from Kyoya-senpai but I ignored it.

'Why should I care about what they want to say when not one person wanted to listen to me.', I thought as I left the house, 'It's always what everyone else wants.', I was on my skateboard, heading to the ice cream shop. 

'Is it too much to ask for just a minute? A minute where someone actually listens to what I want to say.', I clenched my fist, 'But the only people who cared, left me.', I thought with a sigh, 'So it wouldn't make a difference now.', I came to a stop in front of the shop, 'Everything's already gone.', I walked inside.

Mr. Yoritoki gave me a wave and I gave him a smile. 

"Vanilla?", he asked.

I nodded.

He began to fill the small cup with scoops. He then handed me the cup.

I stared at it.

"This is more than usual.", I said as I took the spoon in my left hand.

He chuckled.

"I thought it'd heal those injuries.", he said.

I smiled.

"Yeah.", I said, "Hopefully.", I ate the spoon of ice cream.

"So how are your friends doing?', Mr.Yoritoki asked.

I paused. 

"I guess they're fine.", I replied as I didn't make eye contact.

"Is there something wrong?", he asked.

I hesitated.

"No.", I said.

I placed some cash on the counter before getting up with the ice cream in my hand.

"I'll see you later.", I gave a small bow before leaving the shop.

I walked back to the Murasaki mansion with the ice cream in my hand.

**Monday morning...**

I walked down the corridor without Eiko. It felt more quiet and I was actually glad that there was no loud voice irritating me. I had my earphones plugged in and I turned a corner.

I saw Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai walking in the opposite direction. I kept my face emotionless when I saw them.

I saw Tamaki-senpai's mouth moving and knew he was speaking to me, but I ignored him and walked past the both of them. I walked into form and sat down in my seat.

I got out my textbook and notebook to take down notes. I noticed the twins enter the room with Haruhi. Kaoru was the one to approach my desk first followed by Hikaru.

"Yuki, good morning.", Kaoru said.

I ignored him and continued to write.

"Hi Yuki.", Hikaru said.

I didn't reply to him either.

They were going to say something but the teacher came in. The twins went to sit down and I took out my earphones.

The first and second period went by quite fast. Break had started and I left the room before the twins could follow me. I decided that the library wasn't the best place so I walked to the courtyard. I walked through the maze and came upon a bench. I sat down and opened up my books.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Break had started and I was in the library getting some work down. I was expecting to see Yuki, since she's usually here at break.

I sighed.

'Avoiding me again?', I thought.

The bell rang again, signalling the end of break. I decided to get some fresh air, so I stood up with my books under my arm, walking down the corridor.

I turned a corner and stopped for a second as I saw Yuki. There was a small group of girls around her. I could sense that she was slightly nervous as she looked from one person to the other. I stood and watched what was happening, I couldn't hear what they were saying but the group of girls around Yuki, seemed to be really excited about something.

After 5 minutes or so later, the girls walked away and Yuki looked at the floor as she walked. She loosened her tie and swayed to the side before supporting herself against the lockers.

I approached her.

Yuki’s grip on the books she was carrying loosened, before she dropped them onto the floor. She then crouched down next to the lockers, and covered her ears with her hands.

Once I stood in front of her, I crouched down.

Her eyes were closed and I saw that her hands were trembling against her ears.

"Are you alright?", I asked.

She snapped her eyes opened and she stared at me. Her eyes showed agitation before turning expressionless. Yuki picked up the fallen books then stood up. I stood up after her. 

Yuki was walking away but I grabbed her wrist. She quickly broke free and stared at me.

My hand still lingered where I had previously held her. I clenched my fist before bringing it back to my side.

"Yuki, can we talk?", I asked.

"I don't want to.", she said before turning around and walking away.

I ran over and stopped in front of her. She stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Yuki, please.", I said.

"I said no.", she stepped to her left and I stepped to my right, blocking her path.

She stepped to her right this time and I stepped to my left.

Yuki sighed then looked up at me.

"Do you mind?", Yuki asked.

"Just a couple of minutes.", I said.

She paused.

"Fine.", Yuki said before stepping back slightly, "What do you want?", she asked.

"Look Yuki, I apologise for the other day.", I said, "I know that we should have listened to what you had to say, but I'm sure you're aware of their personalities. Tamaki and the twins are a loud bunch, so I could understand why you were angry.", I said, "They didn't let you speak and went ahead and decided for themselves.", I paused, "I could have a word with them so you don't have to worry about today.", I said.

"But you're the same as them, you didn't want to listen either.", Yuki said.

She frowned at me.

"I know that I should have, and I'm sorry for that. But I'm different to the others.", I said.

"How so?", Yuki asked as she looked up at me.

I took a step forward.

"Well that's because.", I was about to place my left hand on her cheek, "I-", I was cut off as I heard loud voices behind.

I put my hand back down.

I looked back at Yuki as the voices got closer. Her eyes widened slightly.

"I-I need to go.", Yuki quickly walked past me.

"Wait I was-", Yuki had already turned the corner and I sighed.

I scratched the back of my head.

'Just now.', I thought, 'What was I going to say?', I thought.

**Two hours later...**

I finished my lunch and decided to walk around again. The third years were with me.

Yuki didn't join us for lunch and the others were wondering where she had gone off to.

'I wonder if she's still upset with me.', I thought.

"Kyo-chan, do you think Yuki-chan is okay?", Honey-senpai asked.

I turned around to look at him as I continued to walk.

"I saw her this morning and I think she looked fine.", I was about to turn a corner.

I felt someone bump into my chest.

I slightly stumbled back.

"Ouch.", I heard a female voice and I looked down.

Yuki rubbed her forehead and looked up at me.

"Oh.", she said quietly.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?", I asked.

"Sorry, it's my fault.", she said as she bent down to pick up her fallen books. 

I bent down and picked up one of her books before handing it to her. She looked at me as she took it.

"Yuki-chan, we missed you!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

She looked up at him as she stood up. 

"You didn't eat lunch with us.", Honey-senpai said.

She scratched the back of her head with her right hand.

"Umm...right, I wasn't hungry.", she said.

I looked at her.

"So did you have lunch?", I asked.

"Nope.", she replied.

"That's not good for you, Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah...err..I know.", Yuki said, "I'll eat later.", she looked at me, "So..I'll..umm...be going now.", Yuki said.

She walked past us.

Once she was out of our sight, Honey-senpai spoke up.

"Do you think that the reason Yuki-chan doesn't want to perform magic is because of her power?", Honey-senpai whispered quietly.

"Power?", I asked.

"You know since she can read minds.", Honey-senpai said quietly.

My eyes widened for a split second.

'Crap.', I thought, 'That's why.', I looked at the corridor, 'How could I have forgotten?', I pushed up my glasses up my nose.

"Because Kyo-chan do you remember when Yuki-chan fainted that time when she came to the Music Room?", Honey-senpai asked, "Didn't she say it was because there were too many voices and it was overwhelming?", Honey-senpai looked at me.

"Then the reason why she doesn't want to perform magic is because she'll be able to read the minds of the guests.", I paused, "If it gets too loud, she'll collapse again.", I said quietly.

'Then that time with those group of girls, was she in pain then?', I thought, 'And I didn't even realise.' I thought.

"There's something I need to do.", I said to the third years.

I walked past them and headed in the direction that Yuki went.

'Why am I such an idiot?', I thought, 'The reason why you always avoid eye contact, is because you're afraid.', I quickened my pace, 'When I first met you, I found that you were socially awkward, but that wasn't the only reason why you never kept eye contact with people. It was because you could read minds.', I turned a corner and saw a large group of girls surrounding Yuki.

I made my way to Yuki, and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards me. The group of girls looked at me.

"Sorry ladies, but I need to borrow Yuki for a while, if you don't mind?", I gave them a smile.

They all blushed.

"O-Of course, Kyoya.", one of the girls with red cheeks said.

They were giggling to themselves before walking away.

"Umm...your hand.", I heard Yuki say.

I looked down and saw that I was still holding her wrist.

"Right, sorry.", I said as I let go.

She stepped back.

"Why are you here?", Yuki asked.

"The reason why you didn't want to perform magic for the guests, was it because of you being able to read minds?", I asked. 

Yuki looked up at me before looking at the floor. 

"Umm...you co-could say that.", she said.

I stared at her.

'Why didn't I notice? I could have prevented it.', I thought.

"B-But if y-you guys wa-want more guests to come, I-I'll try to do it.", Yuki said.

"Don't force yourself.", I said as I ruffled her hair slightly.

Yuki looked up at me with light pink cheeks.

I bent down close to her ear.

"I'll sort it out.", I said.

I stood up.

"Just make sure not to ditch the Host Club today.", I said as I turned around to walk away.

My sleeve was grabbed and I looked down at Yuki.

"How did you know?", Yuki asked with a light frown.

I smirked.

"Because I'm starting to learn.", I replied. 

She looked at me with big eyes.

"Your hand.", I said.

"Huh?", Yuki said.

"Your hand.", I pointed to where she was still grabbing onto my sleeve.

She looked at her hand.

"Oh, sorry.", Yuki said.

She reluctantly let go and as she lowered her hand, her fingers brushed against the back of my right hand. I looked at the way her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

I caught her right hand and she looked up at me.

"Thank you for still being my friend after all those mistakes I've made.", I said.

The reaction I received next, astounded me.

Her eyes lit up and there was a bright smile on her face, as she giggled lightly.

"I should be thanking you.", Yuki said.

I could feel my heartbeat race in my ribcage, as I felt a warm heat spread across my cheeks.

I quickly cleared my throat and pushed my glasses up my nose.

"Well I should...err..probably get going.", I said, trying my best not to become a stuttering mess.

I loosened my grip on her hand and she pulled away slowly.

"I'll see you later then.", Yuki smiled at me then walked away.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

The twins and Haruhi were with me, and we were soon joined by the third years.

"Where's Kyoya?", I asked.

"He said he had something to do.", Honey-senpai said.

"Hmm.", I put my finger to my chin, then clicked my fingers, "Alright let's go and find him then.", I said with a smile.

We were all walking around the corridor, trying to find Kyoya. Once we turned a corner I spotted him with Yuki. I quickly pushed everyone back and peeked from behind the pillar. The rest of the members looked at me questioningly. I put my finger to my lips.

They all peeked around the corner and silently watched the pair in front of us. 

I saw the both of them talking before Kyoya ruffled Yuki's hair lightly. My eyes widened slightly before I smiled.

'I didn't know you could be gentle like that.', I thought.

Yuki's cheeks were tinted pink. Kyoya then bent down and whispered something to her ear.

He then stood up straight again saying something and was about to walk away.

Yuki grabbed his sleeve.

He turned to look down at her.

She asked something with a light frown.

He replied with a smirk. I realised that Yuki was still holding onto Kyoya's sleeve.

She hesitantly removed her hand and her fingers brushed against the back of his hand. Yuki’s cheeks turned a darker shade of pink.

'Cute.', I thought with a smile.

Kyoya grabbed her hand.

I looked at them.

'You say you don't like her but you act like you do.', I thought.

What surprised me next was Yuki’s reaction next. After Kyoya had said something, Yuki's expression suddenly changed. Her eyes lit up and there was a bright smile on her face as she giggled lightly.

I felt my heart beat faster and my cheek grew warmer. I glanced at the other members. Everyone had bright red faces, even Mori-senpai had slight pink cheeks.

'I didn't know she could smile like that.', I thought.

Then something else took me by surprise. I heard Kyoya stutter. I couldn't hear their conversation but I'm positive that I heard him stutter.

As their hands returned back to their sides, I could tell that neither wanted to let each other go.

'My little lovebirds.', I thought with a smile.

Yuki said something with a smile before walking away. I looked back at Kyoya. He turned around to walk in the opposite direction. He scratched the back of his head and glanced behind to look at Yuki.

He turned back around and sighed before continuing to walk.

As the both of them were out of our sights, I stood up.

"Tama-chan, do they like each other?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Hmm, that's what it looks like.", I said, "Although I don't think Yuki realises her own feelings.", I said.

"Is it just us...", the twins began, "...Or don't they remind you of an awkward couple?", they said, 

An idea popped into my head.

"Alright then.", I began, "Let's come up with a plan to set them up.", I said with a smile.

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

As Kyoya-senpai loosened his grip on my hand, I couldn't help but feel like wanting to keep holding his hand.

I didn't know what it was, he apologised, then came back and just seemed to know how to make things better. It made my chest feel warm. It was a nice comforting feeling.

**After school...**

I was really happy that I didn't have to perform magic for their guests. Instead the twins and Haruhi did a performance together. It was quite amusing to watch.

Once the Host Club hours finished, earlier than usual, we all made our way downstairs. I was walking with Eiko.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out.

 ** _'Obi Dayu is coming to you. Try to stall him, I'm sending men over.'_** , Hanji texted me.

I looked up as a black car pulled up by the gates. Our limos hadn't arrived yet, and my eyes hardened as I stared at the man who stepped out of the car.


	51. chapter 51

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Obi stepped out of the car and walked towards me. I stopped walking and Eiko stopped as well.

I could hear the Host Club behind me.

"Ah Yuki, good afternoon.", he gave me a light bow.

I stared at him.

He gave me a smile.

"We couldn't finish our conversation the other day.", he began. 

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

As we walked down the stairs, I noticed that our limos hadn't arrived yet. I quickly texted Tachibana as I walked next to Tamaki.

Yuki and Eiko were walking ahead of us.

I saw Yuki check her phone before looking in front of her. I followed her gaze. A black car pulled up near the gates and a tall man stepped out.

The man had blonde hair and he had two piercings on both ears. He was wearing black trousers, a grey shirt, a black jacket and black shoes. He began walking towards Yuki who had stopped walking. We stopped behind Eiko and Yuki.

"Ah Yuki, good afternoon.", the man said as he gave her a bow.

She didn't reply to him.

"Who's that?", Tamaki asked quietly.

"Takashi isn't that the man we saw the other day?", Honey-senpai asked.

Mori-senpai grunted.

I looked at Honey-senpai.

"You know him?", I asked.

Honey-senpai nodded.

"On Saturday, we saw him talking with Yuki, but I don't think Yuki wanted to talk to him; because Jesse began barking at him.", Honey-senpai said.

I looked back at the man.

He smiled at Yuki.

"We couldn't finish our conversation the other day.", he began, "Now would you mind having a small chat with me?", he asked.

I looked at him.

'Why does he sound like that?', I thought.

"I already told you that I have nothing to say to you.", Yuki said coldly. 

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

"Now would you mind having a small chat with me?", Obi asked.

I glared at him.

"I already told you that I have nothing to say to you.", I said coldly.

"No need to be so cold.", he said, "A small chat.", Obi said, "That's all I'm asking for.", he said.

"I don't want to talk with the likes of you.", I said.

His facial expression hardened.

He glanced behind me then directed his gaze at me.

"Your friends?", he asked.

I stared at him.

"Would be a pity if they got hurt?", he smirked.

I glanced to my left and heard footsteps. I looked back at him.

'Shall we see you try and get out of this one?', he thought.

"Do you have some sort of business with Yuki?", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice and I looked up. He stood next to me. 

There was that intimidating aura around Kyoya-senpai, and I could tell that Obi was slightly nervous.

"It's private matters.", Obi said.

"You say private matters, yet it's clear that she doesn't want to speak with you.", Kyoya-senpai said coldly.

Obi clenched his fist.

"This doesn't concern you.", Obi said bitterly.

"Oh but it does.", Kyoya-senpai said, "You're stepping into private property, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to get charged.", he said.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?", Obi asked, "I'm not here to speak to you.", Obi looked at me, "Come with me now.", he gritted his teeth.

"Or else what?", I asked, "Going to let your men make me?", I pointed to my left.

Several men stepped out from where they were hiding.

"We don't want anyone to get hurt.", Obi said as he took a step forward.

Kyoya-senpai grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him. I looked at Kyoya-senpai's back.

"I'm sorry but I'm not letting you go anywhere near her.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Why you littl-", Obi was about to punch Kyoya-senpai.

My eyes widened.

Kyoya-senpai was faster. He brought his fist across Obi's face, who fell to the floor. I looked around and saw Obi's men surround all of us. The Host Club got ready to fight.

Haruhi and Eiko were behind me, as the rest of the guys got ready to strike. The men charged and so did the Host Club. A man came running towards Kyoya-senpai.

Kyoya-senpai hit him in the stomach. The man went sprawling across the floor but he got up again.

I looked back at Obi.

He began to get up and I walked towards him. Obi got to his feet. He glared at me.

"Stop bothering me.", I said.

"I'm not backing out of this.", he said, "I lost my job because of you.", he said.

"You lost your job because of what you did.", I said.

He lunged forward and I punched him across the face. He spat out blood.

"You little brat.", he stood up again.

He ran toward me and I dodged his punch. I brought my fist into his ribs, and heard a crack.

I stared at him as he clutched onto his sides.

'They should have finished their job.', he thought, 'They should have raped you as well.', he thought.

My eyes widened.

'Those idiots couldn't do it.', he thought, 'Then maybe I should have done it for them.', he glared at me.

My stomach lurched and I was beginning to feel sick. I took a small step back.

_'Let me go! Let me go!', I could hear a female voice in my head._

My heartbeat raced as the screaming didn't stop.

I looked at Obi as I saw his fist coming towards me. I didn't have time to move as I felt his full blow against my left cheek. I fell on the floor.

There was a searing pain on the left side of my face and my eyes watered.

'You left us on purpose.', I thought, 'You left us on purpose.', I couldn't find the strength to stand up.

Obi approached me.

My eyes widened.

I moved back. 

'Don't come near me.', I thought, 'Stay away.', I struggled to my feet.

He again punched me on the face again. I fell back onto the ground, my hands grazing against the concrete. 

My vision blurred because of my tears. I coughed and droplets of blood splattered onto the ground. I looked back at Obi.

I found my hands trembling against the ground.

'You left us there with those men on purpose.', I thought.

He took steps towards me.

I dragged myself away.

Just as he was about to hit me a third time, Tamaki-senpai hit him across the face. Obi stumbled back.

I sat there on the ground, not being able to move. My face and chest hurt, the back of my throat felt strange and I felt my tears about to spill over.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

After I hit the guy, there were several men who surrounded us. It turned into a full on fight. I saw from the corner of my eye, Yuki getting punched across the face. 

My eyes widened.

I was about to run to her when a man stepped in front of me. I glared at him.

I punched him across the face before twisting his arm. He cried out in pain. I looked up as Yuki coughed out blood.

My grip on the man had loosened and he hit me into the stomach. I stumbled back. He lunged toward me again, and I kicked him into the stomach. He fell over.

I saw Tamaki hit the man who had hurt Yuki. The man then collapsed onto the floor. I looked around as all the men were on the ground.

I approached Yuki. She was still sitting on the ground with her eyes on her lap. Her hair was hiding her eyes.

"Is everyone okay?", Tamaki asked. 

"We're fine Tama-chan.", Honey-senpai replied.

I looked back at Yuki and saw a tear slide down her right cheek. My eyes widened for a split second. She quickly wiped the tear away with her sleeve.

I crouched down beside her. Yuki didn't look up at me. I noticed the large bruise on her left cheek and there was blood near the wound.

"Yuki.", I said gently. 

She didn't look at me.

I placed my hand on her right cheek. She slightly flinched before looking at me. Her contacts were gone, and I looked at her watery blue eyes. Yuki pushed my hand away as more tears streamed down her cheeks. She looked at the ground, getting her hair to cover her eyes.

Yuki wiped away her tears with her hands. I saw that there was blood on them.

'That bastard.', I thought.

I sat down on the ground beside her.

"What's wrong with Yuki-chan?", I heard Honey-senpai ask.

"Let's give her some space.", Tamaki said as he pushed the other Host members away from where we were sitting.

Tamaki gave me a nod.

I looked back at Yuki.

I wiped away a tear from her right cheek.

"Would you like a hug?", I asked gently. 

Yuki didn't say anything.

"Is it okay if I hug you?", I asked.

She gave me a small nod.

I gently pulled her to my chest. She rested her head on my chest and I felt her hand grip onto my shirt.

My right hand was on the back of her head, and my left on her back. I gently rubbed small circles on her neck. Her crying had stopped as I could no longer feel the tear drops on my shirt. Her breathing began to steady itself as she relaxed.

I leant down to her ear.

"He's gone now.", I whispered, "He won't come near you again.", I said.

After several minutes, she pulled herself off my chest. She wiped the dry tears on her right cheek. She traced her fingers on the bruise on her left cheek.

"Does it hurt?", I asked.

Yuki shook her head.

I lightly touched her cheek with my right hand and she flinched.

"Sorry.", I said.

I heard tires against the ground and I looked to my right. Several vehicles came to a stop.

"Can you get up?", I asked as I stood up and held out my hand.

She took it as she stood up. 

Men dressed in black came out and began handcuffing the unconscious men.

I saw Hanji walk towards us. She stopped in front of Yuki.

"Sorry we came late.", Hanji lightly ruffled Yuki's hair.

She stopped and inspected Yuki’s cheek.

"You should treat it before it gets infected.", she told Yuki.

Yuki was about to walk past her. 

"Yuki, is there something you'd like to tell me?", Hanji asked.

I looked at Yuki, whose gaze was on the ground.

"No.", Yuki said as she walked past.

'You're lying.', I thought.

Henry opened the door for Yuki. She got in and he shut the door.

He got into the driver's seat, before driving away.

Hanji sighed.

She looked at me.

"You're Mr. Ootori, right?", she asked.

I nodded.

"You can just call me Kyoya.", I said.

"How was Yuki?", she asked, "She looked quite pale to me.", Hanji said.

"Yuki was crying several minutes ago.", I said, "And she seemed pretty shaken up to me.", I said.

I looked at Hanji.

"Who was that man? And why did he want to hurt Yuki?", I asked.

The Host members joined me.

"Well that's because he wanted revenge.", Hanji said.

She looked at the others.

"Do you think we could speak in a more private area?", she said.

We went back to the Music Room.

Hanji sat on the sofa while we sat opposite her. She was looking around the room.

"Who was that man?", Tamaki asked.

"That was Obi Dayu. He used to work at the Head Department with us.", Hanji said, "But three years ago, he got fired.", she said.

"Why did he get fired?", Haruhi asked.

"There was a case that he handled.", she paused, "That time he asked Yuki to help him.", she said.

I looked at her.

"I'm sure you're all well aware of how intelligent Yuki is, so he wanted her help with this particular case.", Hanji continued, "But she refused the first time.", she said.

"What sort of case was it?", I asked.

"A sexual assault and murder.", Hanji said.

I pushed my glasses up my nose.

'That man asked a 13-year-old to help him with that sort of case?', I thought, 'Is he an idiot?'.

"But it was my fault.", Hanji said, "I persuaded her to take the case for me.", she said, "And Yuki did.", Hanji sighed, "Little did I know what was going to happen next.", she said.

Hanji looked at us.

"First it was a set of interviews.", Hanji said, "Small interviews with possible suspects.", she said, "Yuki being able to read minds has its disadvantages at times.", Hanji said.

I looked at her.

'Disadvantages?', I thought.

"Why is that?", Tamaki asked.

"If you were in the same room as a rapist and murderer, and you were able to read their minds on how they killed their victims. I'm pretty sure that would scare anyone.", Hanji said.

"But that time, Yuki kept on going.", Hanji said, "Even though it was hard for her to hear those things, Yuki continued to investigate the case.", she said, "Then that day finally came.", Hanji said.

"What day?", the twins asked.

"While on an investigation, two officers and a civilian were kidnapped.", Hanji said, "Then a team was assigned to rescue them. The team consisted several officers, including Obi and Yuki.", Hanji said.

I sat up.

"The victims were being held at a warehouse, and so they went to raid the place.", she said, "But Obi had other plans.", Hanji said, "He split the team into 2, where the weaker officers were sent with Yuki.", Hanji said, "Then everything took an awful turn after that.", she said.

"Obi's team went to rescue the two officers, while Yuki’s team to rescue the civilian.", she paused, "But halfway through the rescue, Obi gave the order to retreat. The officers were safe, so he said that they'd be no point in rescuing the girl who is probably dead.", Hanji said.

"The officers on Yuki’s team left, but Yuki didn't believe that the girl was dead. So she continued on.", Hanji said, "And once she came upon a room, Yuki saw the girl.", Hanji stopped.

"What happened to the girl?", Tamaki asked.

"Yuki...", Hanji paused.

"What happened to Yuki?", I asked coldly.

Hanji looked at me.

"Yuki witnessed the girl getting sexually assaulted.", Hanji said.

My eyes widened.

"But once those men saw that Yuki was in the room, they went to kill her.", Hanji said, "Yuki didn't run away.", she said, "She stayed there and fought.", Hanji said, "No matter how many times she was knocked down, Yuki still got back up.", she said, "She got back up and continued until Henry arrived.", Hanji said, "But it was all a bloody mess.", she said.

Hanji sighed.

"Both the victim and Yuki were admitted to hospital.", Hanji said, "After that it all took a toll on Yuki.", she said, "Yuki was left with multiple injuries; a broken leg, three broken ribs, a punctured lung and a dislocated shoulder blade.", Hanji said, "But the worst injury of all, was witnessing that scene.", she said, "Being able to constantly hear the screaming.", Hanji said.

"Obi was held under trial for leaving a minor during the raid. There was also a suspicion that he aborted the mission on purpose.", Hanji said, "Then he got kicked out of the Department.", she said, "And even though it's been a while, Yuki may still have those unpleasant memories, and having him come back would probably bring those all back.", Hanji looked at us before standing up.

"Please take care of Yuki for me, that girl is quiet and doesn't talk to anyone when she needs help, but she's very sensitive. And sometimes I even wonder whether it's alright to let her handle cases.", Hanji gave us a bow, "Well until we meet again.", she then left the room.

I sat there thinking about Yuki.

And what Hanji said was true.

'She doesn't show any emotions, and doesn't talk much with others. So when she's in need of help, who does she go to?', I thought, 'Did she have anyone to speak to before she met us?', I thought.

I froze.

'She did, didn't she?', I thought, 'But they're all gone now.', I stood up.

**Back at the Ootori mansion...**

I sat on my bed after taking a shower and I picked up my phone.

'What if I try to get the old you back?', I thought, 'Would you be mad, Yuki?', I thought.

I dialled Yuki's number.

There was 2 rings, and I expected her not to pick up, but she soon did.

**_"Hello?"_** , I spoke up first.

**_"Hi."_** , Yuki's voice was quiet and I knew she had cried some more when she went home.

I decided to lighten up the mood slightly.

**_"What's your favourite animal, Yuki?"_** , I asked. 

There was a pause.

**_"Why do you ask?"_** , Yuki asked.

I pulled out my laptop.

**_"Let's just say that I have something in mind."_** , I said.

Yuki didn't say anything.

**_"Then your answer?"_** , I asked.

* * *

**Tuesday morning...**

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

After what happened yesterday, I really didn't want to come in to school; but I knew that if I stayed at home, I'd just be thinking about unnecessary things.

As I walked down the corridor, I got a few stares from people, and that was because of the large white plaster on my cheek. When I touched the bruise, it slightly hurt. My hands had new plasters on them because I scraped them on the ground yesterday.

I looked up when I heard my name being called.

I saw Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai in front of me.

"Yuki we have something to show you.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"What is it?", I asked.

"That's a secret.", Tamaki-senpai replied, "Come with us.", he said.

I hesitated before following Tamaki-senpai, with Kyoya-senpai behind me.

"This is going to be so much fun.", Tamaki-senpai said excitedly.

I glanced at Kyoya-senpai who gave me a smile.

'What are they up to?', I thought.

We came to a stop in front of the Music Room.

Tamaki-senpai pushed open both doors and walked in. 

I didn't move and stayed where I was.

"You're not going in?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked up at him.

"It'll be fine.", he said gently.

I looked back at the open door and stepped in. 

As soon as I entered the Music Room, I was greeted by laughters. I looked around the room as the Host members were chasing after rabbits.The room was filled with rabbits, hopping around. 

My eyes lit up as a small smile made its way across my face. I looked behind at Kyoya-senpai.

He was carrying a small brown kit in his arms. I looked up at him.

'I want to hold one.', I thought.

Kyoya-senpai gave me a smile.

"Would you like to hold her?", he asked.

"C-Can I?", I asked.

I held out my hands as he placed the small rabbit on my hands. I felt the soft fur against my hand and couldn't help but feel really warm inside. I brought her closer to my chest as I stroked her head with my left hand.

Her ears were really soft and fluffy.

"I-It was your i-idea, wasn't it?", I asked as I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"I just thought it'd be nice to relax from time to time. And I think we all need some furry little animals to make us smile.", he said.

I looked back at the small animal on my hand.

"Thank you.", I said with a smile.

"Yuki.", Eiko called my name and I turned around, "You can feed this to her.", she said as she handed me hay.

Eiko walked away and I stared at the hay in my left hand.

I brought the hay towards the rabbit who eagerly ate it. I smiled.

"There's more rabbits over there.", Kyoya-senpai took my left hand as he led me to where Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai stood.

On a table, there was a large patch of grass set up (surrounded by a small fence to keep them from falling), there was lots of different coloured kits. I placed the one I was holding inside and she ran over to another kit, who was slightly bigger than the female. This one had black fur and was a male. I stared at the two kits.

The black kit, didn't let the other males anywhere near the one that I had been holding. 

'Quite protective.', I thought.

The brown kit bumped her head into the black kit. The male looked at her before they started to play fight.

I smiled.

Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked to my right. My eyes widened slightly as I saw blood in the corner of the room. I quickly turned away. I stepped to my left and my shoulder bumped into someone. I looked up.

"S-Sorry.", I apologised to Mori-senpai.

I quickly looked at the floor as my heartbeat began to race. I looked back to my right. The blood disappeared but then I heard something was dripping. I looked to where the kitchen was. There was blood dripping from the kitchen door. 

I turned around to walk away but my head bumped into someone.

'Ouch.', I stepped back as I looked up.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

I looked at the floor.

"I-I w-w-was j-just...umm..t-there w-w-was j-just..", I stuttered as my hands began to shake.

I clenched my fists.

A large hand covered my right fist and I looked up at Kyoya-senpai. My fist loosened.

"Is something wrong?", he asked.

I avoided eye contact, "N-No, th-there w-w-was j-just..", I tried to pull my hand away from his grip, but he was stronger.

I looked up at him as he didn't let go.

"Does it hurt somewhere?", he asked.

I shook my head.

"T-There w-w-was b-bl-blood.", I stuttered quietly.

"Blood?", he repeated, "Blood where?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I used my left hand as I pointed to the kitchen.

He looked at the kitchen then pulled me along in that direction. I managed to slip my hand away from his grip.

Kyoya-senpai stopped at the kitchen door.

"Here?", he asked.

I looked up and saw that the blood was no longer there. I looked around and saw that there was no blood around.

'Ugh, this is what happens if I don't sleep enough, I just start to see blood everywhere.', I thought as sat on the floor with my knees to my chest. 

I rested my head on my knees.

I felt a large hand on my head and I looked up. Kyoya-senpai crouched down in front of me.

"Are you not feeling well?", he asked.

I shook my head.

I looked at him just as he came and sat down beside me. His left knee was propped up, which he used to rest his left arm.

We sat in silence and I was glad that he was sitting beside me, as his warmth made me feel drowsy. I felt myself rest on his shoulder.

Kyoya-senpai didn't complain so I assumed it was okay. Soon sleep overtook me.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

I approached the table which held the kits, and spotted two kits who were not joining the others. Instead they were playing with each other.

The one with the black fur was male and the female had brown fur. 

'For some reason they remind me of two people.', I thought.

I reached for the female kit, but soon regretted it, as the male scratched me and stood in front of her.

'Oh I know who they remind me off.', I thought, 'Yuki and Kyoya.', I thought with a smile.

I managed to pick the both of them up before they jumped out of my hands. They hopped away from me and I began to chase after them.

They headed towards the kitchen.

The two small rabbits disappeared and I looked around. My eyes widened when I saw the sight in front of me.

Resting against the pillar was Kyoya and Yuki. They were both fast asleep. Yuki was resting her head on Kyoya's shoulder, whilst his head was on top of hers. The two kits who I had been chasing, rested between Kyoya and Yuki.

'Well isn't this a nice sight.', I thought as I took a picture with my phone.

I grinned to myself.

'Kyoya, it looks like I have something I can use against you.', I thought as I left the pair to rest, 'It's not so bad, you know?', I thought, 'Having someone you can finally care for is a great feeling.', I smiled to myself.


	52. chapter 52

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was slightly worried when Yuki said that there was blood. I thought that she got hurt somewhere, but Yuki just pointed to the kitchen. She looked slightly lost and confused as she looked around the room.

There was no blood so what was she seeing? 

I remembered Eiko mentioning how sometimes Yuki sees blood, when she hasn't had enough sleep or is not feeling well. I looked at Yuki as she sat down on the floor, bringing her knees to her chest.

I walked over to her and placed my hand on her head. Yuki looked up at me as I crouched down in front of her.

"Are you not feeling well?", I asked.

She shook her head but didn't say anything.

I then went to sit next to her.

'If you don't want to talk, that's fine by me, but I'll stay by your side and never leave you alone again.', I thought.

After several minutes of silence, I felt her head on my shoulder. I glanced at Yuki as her eyes began to close.

'Just tired then?', I thought, 'Rest Yuki, it's been very tiring for the past several days.', I looked at her.

I could hear her soft breathing and I relaxed.

'I'm not going to make anymore mistakes Yuki.', I told myself, 'I'll try my best for you.', I felt myself drifting off to sleep, 'Because you're the only one I've ever cared so much for.', I thought. 

**After a couple of hours...**

I felt a tug on my sleeve and I opened my eyes. Yuki was no longer on my shoulder and I looked around. 

Sitting next to me was Yuki with a black kit on her hand. I looked at my sleeve as I saw a brown kit trying to sit on my lap. 

I smirked lightly.

I picked the female kit up. She then jumped from my hand and hopped to Yuki. I watched Yuki as she was surrounded by several kits.

She had bright eyes as she played with the furry animals.

'Just like a child.', I watched her with a smile.

"Yuki.", I called her.

Yuki turned to look at me. 

"Having fun there?", I asked.

Yuki blushed.

"Y-Yeah.", she said with light pink cheeks.

I smirked. 

"That's good.", I said.

One of the small rabbits managed to climb onto me, followed by three others. A grey one climbed onto my shoulder. Then two more climbed onto my lap. I stood still, as there was now 7 kits on me. The grey one that was on my shoulder was gone and I felt a small weight on my head.

'Great.', I thought. 

I felt a strand of my hair being pulled.

"Ouch.", I muttered quietly as I tried to remove the rabbit that was pulling my hair.

One of the rabbits was going to fall from my lap and I caught it with my right hand.

'Now how do I remove this one?', I thought.

"Do you need help?", I heard Yuki ask.

I looked at her.

"Umm..yes, that would actually be great.", I said.

She put the rabbit that was on her hand down and came over to me.

Yuki got onto her knees in front of me and reached for the rabbit on top of my head. 

My cheeks turned a shade of pink as her chest was in my line of vision. I averted my eyes.

"Ah wait, Kyoya-senpai don't move.", Yuki said.

'Yuki, I'm trying my best to be a gentleman here.', I thought as my heart raced, 'Please hurry.', I thought.

After several minutes of agonising self-constraint, Yuki finally got the rabbit off my head.

"Got it.", Yuki said as she sat down on the floor in front of me, with the kit in her hand.

"Thanks.", I said as I rubbed my hair.

I could still feel the warmth on my cheeks. I looked at Yuki and found her staring at me.

"Kyoya-senpai do you have a fever?", Yuki asked.

"No.", I replied, "Why?", I asked.

"Because your cheeks are red.", Yuki said, "I just thought that you were coming down with a cold or something.", she said.

"Oh no, that's because the room is too hot, so my cheeks just heated up.", I lied.

"Well that's good you're not coming down with a cold.", she said.

A rabbit ran behind Yuki, and she turned around to pick it up.

I approached her slightly.

"And why is that a good thing?", I asked.

Her back was to me.

"Umm..That's because I-", Yuki turned around and our faces came several inches apart.

My eyes widened for a split second.

I saw Yuki’s cheeks turn a dark shade of pink and my heart began to race again.

She quickly averted her eyes and moved back.

I moved away.

"Then I won't have someone to be with.", Yuki said as she stood up.

I stood up after her.

"I'm sure you can find other people.", I followed her.

"Don't want to.", Yuki said, "I prefer you.", she said.

I stopped in my tracks. 

'You prefer me?', I thought, 'Really?', I couldn't help but feel happy at what she said.

"You do?", I asked.

"Well of course.", Yuki said, "I feel the most comfortable with you.", she said.

I smiled to myself.

Yuki stopped walking.

I walked over and stood behind her. 

All the Host members were fast asleep and so were the rabbits on the floor.

"What do we do with the rabbits?", Yuki asked quietly.

"I'll call the guy I hired, can you put the ones which are awake back on the grass?", I asked.

"Okay.", Yuki said.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

When I woke up I felt something warm on my head, only later did I realise that it was Kyoya-senpai.

I blushed as I sat up.

There was several kits around us and I began to play with them. They were really small and soft.

After I had removed the grey kit from Kyoya-senpai's head, I turned around to pick up another one. When I turned back the other way, I came face to face with Kyoya-senpai.

His face was just a few inches away from me. My cheeks turned a dark shade of pink.

'Why do I always feel fuzzy whenever I'm around Kyoya-senpai?', I thought as I picked up the rabbits and placed them on the patch of grass, 'Is it because I'm not used to being around people?', I thought, 'Or is it because of something else?', I paused, 'Nah, that's not it.', I finished putting all the kits back on the patch of grass.

Kyoya-senpai came back, followed by two men. They were wearing green shirts with dark brown trousers.

They quietly picked up the sleeping rabbits that were on the floor, before placing them into separate cages. They then came over and picked up each kit. Once all the rabbits were put into their cages, they carried them and walked out.

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

"Do you want to go and eat?", Kyoya-senpai pointed to the kitchen.

I glanced at the rest of the members.

"What about the others?", I asked.

"They can join us when they wake up.", he said.

I looked back at them before following Kyoya-senpai.

There was already food set up.

Kyoya-senpai washed his hands before setting up the plates for the both of us.

I removed the plasters that were on my hand and put them in the bin. I looked at my hands as I made my way to the sink. The scratches were slightly red.

I washed my hands and the water made it sting for a couple of seconds.

"Does it still hurt?", a voice next to me asked.

I looked to my right and found Kyoya-senpai standing behind me.

"Umm..not really.", I replied.

I grabbed a paper towel, gently drying my hands.

"Do you need me to bandage it?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Err...no it's fine.", I said, "I'll just let my hands get some air.", I said.

I walked over to the table and Kyoya-senpai followed.

I took the chair opposite his, but removed my blazer, putting it behind my chair before sitting down.

I found Kyoya-senpai looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me?", I asked as I stared at him.

"I didn't mean to, it's just that you look quite different without your blazer.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Umm...okay.", I was slightly confused as to what he meant by that.

"We should eat.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked at the plate in front of me.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

When Yuki removed her blazer, she looked quite different. Her feminine stature was more visible which made me surprised that no one else noticed.

I realised that she was looked quite confused at what I had said, and I found it quite amusing.

"We should eat.", I said.

I picked up the chopsticks.

Today there was Donburi (a Japanese 'rice bowl dish'), with red pepper kinpira on the side.

I began to eat but then paused to glance at Yuki. I stared at her as she picked the red peppers and separated them from her meal.

"Yuki, what are you doing?", I asked.

She stopped with the chopsticks midair. 

Yuki lowered her left hand and then looked up at me.

"I-I don't like red peppers.", she said with light pink cheeks.

I smirked lightly.

"You're supposed to eat your meal without being picky.", I said with a smile.

"But I don't like red peppers.", Yuki stared at her plate.

'A childish personality?', I thought, 'Yes of course.', I thought.

"It'll be a waste of food.", I said.

"Then you have it.", Yuki said.

I paused.

"Sure.", I said and she looked at me, "Give the peppers to me.", I said.

Yuki pushed her plate towards me.

"Do you really like peppers?", Yuki asked as I took the peppers from her plate to mine.

"I don't mind them.", I said.

"But they don't taste nice.", Yuki reasoned.

I chuckled lightly.

"You have a sweet tooth, don't you?", I said and Yuki didn't say anything, "Red peppers can also taste sweet.", I said.

She took her plate back.

"Whether they're sweet or spicy, I don't like them.", Yuki said.

She looked at her plate.

"Thanks for taking them.", Yuki said with a smile.

"That's quite alright, but you owe me one now.", I said.

"And what is that?", Yuki asked.

"I'll let you know when the time comes.", I said.

After we finished our meal, we didn't bother to get up.

"So when is that trip to the beach happening?", Yuki asked.

"Some time this week.", I replied, "I think Tamaki wants to go Friday.", I said.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

**Thursday afternoon...**

I think when someone says 'you owe me one', it'd be a good idea to ask them what exactly they owe back. So now here I am, suffering the consequences.

**An hour ago...**

The Host Club had called for an urgent meeting and once I got there, I realised it wasn't urgent at all.

I sat down on the sofa with Eiko as the twins presented some clothes.

'What's going on?', I thought.

It was a series of butler costumes for each of the male Hosts. Then they brought out 3 maid costumes. All the butler costumes were in different colours, except the maid costumes which matched the ties of 3 butler ones.

"Wait, hold it right there.", Eiko said.

The twins looked at her.

"I am not wearing that.", Eiko said.

Each maid costume was quite different to the other. One of them was slightly longer than the other two.

'I'm assuming that one is Eiko's.', I thought since Haruhi and I are similar in height.

The difference between the two smaller ones, was that one has several bows and the other one didn't.

'Please don't be the bow one. Please don't be the bow one.', I thought to myself. 

"This is Yuki’s.", Hikaru handed me the maid costumes with the bows.

The rest of the members walked off to get changed.

"Wait I'm not wearing this.", I said as I stood up.

The twins walked off and I stared at the dress in my arms.

"I'm sure you'd find it perfect in size.", someone said behind me.

I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"I don't want to wear this.", I said.

He smirked.

"You remember that you owe me one after what happened on Tuesday.", he said, "I'd like you to wear the dress Yuki.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Wait wait wait.", I said, "This and that are two different things.", I said.

"Hmm, is it?", he still had a smirk on his face.

Kyoya-senpai walked past.

"The dress please.", he whispered in my ear before walking away.

I blushed.

**Present...**

Eiko tied the bow behind my back and I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress went slightly above my knees. It was short sleeved, and didn't show any cleavage but what I didn't like were the bows. I also wore black tights with black shoes.

'I look like a doll.', I folded my arms over my chest.

"I don't like it.", I pouted as Eiko zipped up the dress.

"Come on Yuki, you look very pretty.", Eiko said, "Very cute as well.", she said with a smile.

"It's that guy's fault.", I mumbled under my breath.

I folded my uniform and put them to the side.

'A blue maid dress.', I thought, 'Why do I need to wear a maid dress?', I left the changing room, 'Kyoya-senpai this is your fault.', I thought.

The male Hosts and Haruhi had finished changing. Eiko walked behind me.

"Yuki-chan you look really cute!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

I blushed as I got a few stares. I looked at Kyoya-senpai who was sitting on the sofa with a small smirk on his face. Our eyes locked and I could see the amusement in his eyes. 

'You find this amusing?', I thought, 'Just you watch.', I thought as I made my way over to the twins.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

When Yuki came out of the changing room, I smirked at how adorable she looked. It was a light blue maid dress which matched my tie. 

'Cute.', I thought with a smile.

Yuki looked at me before walking over to the twins. I sat there slightly taken back.

'Well that wasn't what I expected.', I thought.

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me as I stood in front of them.

"I need your help.", I asked with my arms behind my back.

"Help with what?", they asked.

"To get someone back.", I said.

"And who...", Hikaru began.

"Might that be?", Kaoru finished.

I paused.

"Kyoya-senpai.", I said.

They froze and came closer to me.

"You want to get the Shadow King?", Hikaru asked.

"Are you crazy?", Kaoru asked.

"It'll be fine.", I said, "I'll take the blame but I just need you to help me prank him.", I said.

"What did he do to you?", Kaoru asked.

"Well..there was red peppers...", I said quietly. 

"Peppers?", Hikaru asked.

"Ah never mind, it's a long story.", I said.

I looked at the twins.

"Will you help me?", I asked.

"Well this will be the first time we'll prank the Shadow King.", Hikaru said.

"And it'd be interesting to see his reaction.", Kaoru said.

They both paused then turned towards me with a smile.

"We're in.", they said.

I smiled.

"Great.", I said.

"Yuki, can you help me with this?", Eiko called from afar.

I looked at her before turning back to the twins.

"We'll come up with a plan.", Hikaru said.

"Okay then call me once you're done.", I said before walking over to Eiko.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Yuki seemed to have gotten quite close to the twins.

I was helping Tamaki set up a few tables while Eiko and Yuki set the drinks and snacks.

I saw one of the twins approach Yuki, who was placing the tea sets. I glanced at them every so often.

They were whispering to each other so I couldn't hear what they were saying.

'I mean it's great that she's getting along with the twins, and it's not as if I'm jealous or anything.', I paused and looked back at them.

"Eiko, I'm going to go and help the twins with something.", Yuki said.

"Sure, that's fine.", Eiko said.

"Let's go.", Yuki grabbed the twin's hand and pulled him to his brother.

I noticed the blush on the twin's face who was still holding onto Yuki’s hand.

'Who am I kidding?', I thought, 'Of course I'm jealous.', I stared at three of them as they left the Music Room.

"Kyoya, the tablecloth.", Tamaki said.

I looked at him before looking at the table. I found myself gripping onto the cloth and I quickly let go.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Do you think this will work?", I asked as I carried a bucket.

"It should.", Hikaru said.

"We just need to find a way to lure him.", Kaoru said.

"And for that we need you.", Hikaru said.

We reached the end of the corridor and poured the water into a large container.

We walked back with the buckets.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

The twins and Yuki came back after 15 minutes or so. They whispered something to Yuki.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I felt my heart drumming in my chest as I approached Kyoya-senpai. The twins stood at the door.

I took a breath in.

"Kyoya-senpai.", I called.

He was putting something on the table before he turned around and looked at me.

"Is there something you need?", he asked.

I glanced around the room.

Tamaki-senpai, Haruhi and Eiko were busy doing something.

I looked back at Kyoya-senpai.

"Can I have your tie?", I asked.

He stared at me.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

"Can I have your tie?", Yuki asked.

I stared at her.

'Well that's random.', I thought.

"Why do you want my tie?", I asked.

"Umm...well the twins were saying..that one of the stitches may have come undone.", Yuki said.

"It looks fine to me.", I said as I looked at my tie. 

"Ah..th-that's because you don't know where it is.", Yuki said.

I removed my tie and looked at it.

"There's nothing wrong with-", I was interrupted as Yuki grabbed the tie and ran.

'Wait what?', I thought.

"Wait, Yuki!", I ran after her.

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

I felt bad lying to Kyoya-senpai, but as soon as I grabbed his tie, adrenaline kicked in and I ran.

The twins got the doors open and I ran through with both twins on either side. I heard Kyoya-senpai running behind us.

'Uh oh.', I thought.

"Left! Left!", Kaoru shouted. 

Hikaru grabbed my arm.

We turned a corner and ran past the third years.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

As soon as the twins ran alongside Yuki, I knew something was up.

I stopped to catch my breath.

'God this butler costume makes it hard to run.', I thought.

"What's wrong Kyoya-senpai?", I heard Yuki ask.

I looked up and saw her standing far away.

"Tired already?", she teased.

Yuki giggled.

'Seriously, this girl.', I thought as I stood up.

"Kyo-chan, do you want us to help?", Honey-senpai asked.

I got my breath back.

"Can you get the twins?", I asked, "I'll handle Yuki.", I said.

"Come on, Kyoya-senpai, we don't have all day.", Yuki said as she waved my tie.

I smirked.

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

As soon as Kyoya-senpai smirked, I knew it was time to run.

"Run!", Hikaru shouted as we all continued to run. 

I heard his footsteps behind us.

We suddenly turned a corner, meaning that Kyoya-senpai didn't have time to slow down. 

His foot triggered the thin string. 

The twins and I stepped out from where we were hiding, as Kyoya-senpai had stopped running.

We stared at him.

"What are you all staring-", Kyoya-senpai stopped then he looked up.

We stepped back.

"For goodness sake.", he mumbled under his breath before the container tipped over.

It was silent as I stared at him.

Kyoya-senpai was drenched from head to toe with water. But to make it funnier, the twins added bright red glitter in it. So right now, not only was he wet, but he was also very sparkly. 

The three of us burst out laughing.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai.

"Nice suit.", I taunted.

I giggled as he removed his glasses to try and wipe off the water. He put them back on then ran his hand over his hair.

"I suggest you all run again.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"What?", Hikaru said.

"Why?", Kaoru asked.

I heard footsteps to my left and I turned my head.

I tugged Kaoru's sleeve.

"Umm..I think we should run.", I said.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai stepped out in front of us.

"Uh oh.", the twins said.

We all turned around and ran.

I turned right and realised that the twins had run in the other direction. I turned around and saw Kyoya-senpai behind me.

'Ah crap.', I thought.

I spotted a few male second years in the distance and I tried to turn back, only managing to fall onto someone. I felt someone's wet shirt against me and I realised it was Kyoya-senpai.

His soft lips brushed against my right cheek and my eyes widened. I felt my cheeks erupt in flames as I tried to sit up. I looked down and saw that I was straddling Kyoya-senpai around his waist. 

No words formed as my cheeks just grew hotter and hotter. I grabbed the tie that I had dropped, and stumbled to my feet.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Getting soaked in water and red glitter was unexpected. As I chased after Yuki, I could feel the cold air against the wet clothes.

I didn't have time to stop as Yuki turned back. I slipped and fell backwards. As she landed on top of me, my lips brushed past her right cheek and my eyes widened.

Yuki sat up and I felt my heart race, not because I was out of breath but it was the fact that she was straddling me. 

Her cheeks were bright red, before she quickly grabbed my tie, and stumbled to her feet. Yuki ran away.

I sat up and traced my fingertips across my lips.

'So soft.', I quickly got to my feet and ran after her.

* * *

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

'What was that?', I thought as I ran down the stairs.

I was already out of breath so I slowed down. I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around.

Kyoya-senpai stood there. 

"The tie please.", he said.

I smiled slightly.

"Nope.", I shook my head.

He approached me and I took a step back. I glanced behind and saw the fountain.

I saw that he was about to grab my right hand, to which I dodged and pushed him slightly.

There was a loud splash as Kyoya-senpai fell into the fountain. I giggled as I approached the fountain.

"Having fun there?", I asked with a smile.

He pushed his hair away from his face.

"I don't know, why don't you come in and find out?", Kyoya-senpai smirked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

My eyes widened.

The cold water soaked through my clothes and I sat in the water giggling slightly. 

I threw the tie onto Kyoya-senpai's lap.

"Thanks, just what I needed.", he said sarcastically.

I smirked.

"Well it matches the glitter.", I said with a smile.

He chuckled lightly.

I was finally getting my breath back.

"And what was the point of this?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"To get back at you.", I replied.

He looked at me.

"No one has ever done that before.", he said.

"Then I'm happy to know that I was the first.", I said with a smile.

He smiled.

"Ah, we should probably go back.", I said.

I tried to stand up but something pulled me back. I looked at the hem of my dress and saw that it was caught on the metal.

"What happened?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Umm..the dress.", I said as I tried to tug it.

I heard the water splash slightly as Kyoya-senpai came over to me. 

"Don't pull it, you'll rip the dress.", he said as he knelt beside me.

I removed my fingers from the fabric that got caught as Kyoya-senpai bent down beside me.

"It's fine, it'll just be a small tear.", I said.

"As if I'd let you walk around with a tear on your dress.", Kyoya-senpai said.

His deep voice echoed next to my ear and I turned to my right. I saw the way his hair was dripping wet, and had red glitters on the black strands as well. 

"There. Done.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked down and saw that he had untangled the fabric. He helped me to my feet.

"Thank you.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai got out of the fountain and I stood at the edge, staring at the ground.

'Now here is the disadvantage of wearing a dress.', I thought.

Kyoya-senpai turned around and held out his arms. 

I blushed.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, as he placed his hands on my waist, lifting me up and gently putting me back down on the ground.

I stepped away from him.

"Thanks.", I said.

I felt water dripping from my hair and I shook my head, trying to spray the water off. 

I heard Kyoya-senpai chuckle and I looked up at him.

"Why are you laughing?", I asked.

He shook his head with a smile before ruffling my hair then began walking. I followed behind him.

"Tell me, why did you laugh?", I asked as I tried to catch up with him, "Ah wait, slow down.", I pulled his sleeve.

He stopped then looked at me. 

Kyoya-senpai continued to walk, but this time slower, matching my pace. I smiled to myself.

"Kyoya-senpai tell me.", I said as we turned a corner.

I bumped into someone and I stepped back.

"Sorry.", I looked up and saw 3 second year students.

They looked at me. I blinked as I stared up at them.

"Are you new here?", one of the males asked.

'Did my contacts come off?', I thought.

"Umm..I guess.", I said.

"Are you a Host?", another male asked.

"No..I'm just helping out.", I replied.

"Pity.", the male in front of me bent down to my eye level, "You'd make a cute Host.", he said with a smile.

I blushed slightly.

I stepped back and my back hit someone's chest. I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

"She's an external student.", Kyoya-senpai said.

The 3 males looked at Kyoya-senpai.

"Kyoya, you should introduce female Hosts to the male students.", one of the males said.

"I'm sure you'd get a lot of customers.", the other said.

"Especially if they're cute like this one.", another male said.

He looked at me and smirked.

Kyoya-senpai grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him.

"I'm sorry, but females aren't objects to be hired, so I'd appreciate it if you would show some respect to my friend here.", Kyoya-senpai said coldly.

'Woah.', I thought.

The 3 males walked away, muttering something under their breath. 

I heard Kyoya-senpai sigh.

I grabbed his hand, and pulled him along.

"Come on, we need to dry ourselves before we catch a cold.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai followed.

Once we entered the Music Room, everyone was slightly shocked when they saw Kyoya-senpai and I.

I quickly let go of his hand and put my arms behind my back.

"What happened to the both of you?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Fell into the fountain.", I said as Eiko threw a towel at me.

I caught it then glanced at Kyoya-senpai who was drying his hair. I spotted the twins and I approached them.

"What happened to you guys?", I asked as they were both covered in mud.

"Well, let's just say that the third years are quite fast.", Hikaru said.

"And then there's slippery grounds.", Kaoru said.

"What about you?", they asked.

I blushed slightly.

"Ah, well there was a lot of falling.", I said and my cheeks grew warmer.

A towel was placed on my head, and I glanced behind to see Kyoya-senpai.

"Dry your hair.", he said as he walked past.

My cheeks slightly heated up at the thought of what happened before.

"What's wrong with you?", the twins asked.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Umm...nothing.", I said as I walked past the both of them and headed towards the changing room.

I locked the room as I sat down on the bench next to my uniform. 

'Hmm, today was fun.', I thought with a smile.

I dried myself and changed out of the wet clothes. I began to get dressed into my uniform. I already put my trousers on but was standing in my bra, trying to dry my back. 

I looked at the reflection of my back. 

My eyes slightly saddened before I shook my head.

There was a knock at the door and I looked at the door.

"Give me a minute, I'm still changing.", I said as I grabbed my vest.

"It's Haruhi, I brought a bag to put the wet clothes in.", she said.

I put on my vest and I unlocked the door. Haruhi entered and I locked the door again.

I picked up the wet clothes, as Haruhi held the bag for me.

"Did you hear that we're going to the beach tomorrow?", Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, Kyoya-senpai told me.", I said.

After all the wet clothes were in the bag, I dried my hands on the towel.

"Are you going to wear a bikini?", Haruhi asked.

I smiled slightly as I took a seat on the bench.

"Nope.", I said, "You?", I asked.

"Probably not, and I doubt Tamaki-senpai would let me.", Haruhi replied, "But Yuki, you'd look great in a bikini.", she said.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V**

When Kyoya-senpai and Yuki came back, they were both soaking wet. The other Hosts didn't notice this, but I saw the both of them holding hands before Yuki quickly let go.

'They make a cute couple.', I thought with a smile.

I noticed Kyoya-senpai head towards Yuki, who was speaking with the twins. He placed a towel on her head and then walked past.

'He doesn't show this much emotions towards the other members, but with Yuki, he's really kind and gentle.', I thought, 'It's a surprise that Yuki doesn't notice this.', I looked at Yuki who was blushing.

'Did something happen?', I thought.

Yuki went to the changing rooms.

'I don't think there's a need for us to interfere with the both of them.', I thought, 'They'll probably sort their feelings out themselves.', I thought.

I was given a bag to help Yuki put her wet clothes in. I knocked on the door and she let me in after several seconds. She was wearing a vest and black trousers as she put her wet clothes inside the bag, which I held.

"Did you hear that we're going to the beach tomorrow?", I asked.

"Yeah, Kyoya-senpai told me.", she said.

'So they are close.', I thought.

After all the wet clothes were in the bag, Yuki dried her hands on the towel.

"Are you going to wear a bikini?", I asked.

'I'm sure Kyoya-senpai wouldn't mind seeing her in one.', I thought.

She smiled slightly as she took a seat on the bench.

"Nope.", Yuki said, "You?", she asked.

"Probably not, and I doubt Tamaki-senpai would let me.", I replied, "But Yuki, you'd look great in a bikini.", I said.

'And it was true, Yuki must have a nice body since she trains a lot.', I thought.

"I don't think so.", Yuki said quietly.

"Eh, what are you saying?", I said, "You're really fit, aren't you?", I asked.

There was a smile on her face, but her eyes didn't seem to show any happiness.

"I'm pretty sure, no one wants to see a scarred body.", Yuki said.

"Scarred?", I repeated quietly.

"You can keep a secret, can't you?", Yuki asked.

I nodded.

Yuki stood up from the bench and turned her back to me. She removed her vest and my eyes widened.

There was a large blur scar which went diagonally across her back, starting from her left shoulder blade to the right side of her hip.

Yuki laughed quietly.

"And that's the reaction I get.", Yuki said.

Yuki put her vest back on.

"No I didn't mean to-", Yuki cut me off.

"Haruhi, it's fine.", Yuki said, "I've had this scar for 10 years now, so I'm used to it.", she said.

She put on her shirt.

"I'd appreciate it if we kept this between the both of us.", Yuki smiled at me lightly.

Yuki tucked in her shirt.

I felt tears form in my eyes.

I didn't know what I was doing next, but I ran over to hug Yuki.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I stood there frozen as Haruhi hugged me.

'Well I don't really do hugs.', I thought as I patted Haruhi's back.

"No need to feel bad.", I said, "It was an accident.", I said gently.

I slightly pulled Haruhi away by the shoulders.

"Haruhi.", I looked at her tear stained face, "Don't cry, I know you can handle more than this.", I said.

She chuckled as she wiped away her tears. 

I put my blazer on.

"You're the strongest out of all of us.", Haruhi said.

I walked past her and laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that.", I said.

We walked back together.

"Where are your shoes?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

I looked at my black socks.

"They're wet.", I said.

I had left them near the radiator to dry.

"Are you okay?", he turned towards Haruhi.

"Of course I'm fine.", Haruhi walked past Tamaki-senpai.

He looked at me.

"Well I'm just going to go and sit.", I walked past him. 

I saw Kyoya-senpai sitting on the sofa and I walked over, taking a seat on the sofa opposite his. He looked up from his laptop.

"You look drier.", he said.

I smiled slightly.

"So do you.", I said, "And glittery.", I said.

"And whose fault do you think that is?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Admit it, you had fun too.", I said.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

After changing back into my uniform, I sat down on the sofa with my laptop on my lap.

Several minutes later, Yuki came back and sat down opposite me.

"You look drier.", I said.

She smiled slightly.

"So do you.", Yuki said, "And glittery.", she said.

"And whose fault do you think that is?", I asked.

"Admit it, you had fun too.", she said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course, who wouldn't love getting soaked in red glittery water?", I said sarcastically.

"Ah but it made you smile didn't it?", Yuki asked.

I smirked.

"Hmm, maybe.", I said.

Our conversation got interrupted.

"So Yuki...", one twin came and sat next to her.

"What are you wearing tomorrow?", the other twin came and sat on the other side.

"Tomorrow?", Yuki asked, "To the beach?", she asked.

They nodded.

She shrugged, "I don't know...probably shorts.", Yuki said.

"Shorts!", they both stood up, "No can do.", they said.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I sighed.

'Now here goes their rant', I thought.

"How about a swimsuit?", they said.

"One piece?", Hikaru said.

"Nah.", they said together.

"Two piece then?", Kaoru said.

"Yes, what colour?", Hikaru asked.

"Hmm.", they thought.

"How about green?", Kaoru asked.

"Maybe brown.", Hikaru said. 

They gasped.

"How about blue?", they exclaimed.

"It suits her eyes.", Kaoru said.

"And compliments her skin tone.", Hikaru said.

"With frills.", Kaoru said.

"That would look so cute.", Hikaru said.

Eiko came over and pushed the twins away.

"Yuki is not wearing a bikini.", Eiko glared at the twins.

"Eh?", they looked shocked, "Why not?", they asked.

"Well I'm not swimming.", I said.

"Why?", the twins pulled me to my feet, "You can swim with us.", they snaked their arms around my shoulder, "Then we can go down the slide.", they continued.

I shrugged their arms off.

Hikaru stepped in front of me.

"We can share an ice cream together.", he leaned closer and I stepped back, bumping into the other twin.

I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Or we can have drinks together.", Kaoru leaned closer and I stepped to my right, managing to trip over the coffee table.

I shut my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor, instead I felt strong arms around my waist. I snapped my eyes open and looked up.

Kyoya-senpai was holding onto me. He looked at me and I blushed as I pulled away.

"I think that's enough messing around.", he looked at the twins.

"Boring.", the twins dragged Eiko and walked away.

Kyoya-senpai looked down at me.

"Where are your shoes?", he asked.

"They got wet, so I left them to dry.", I said.

"Make sure not to hurt your feet.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Err...yeah.", I said quietly then walked away.

'Why do I feel strange when Kyoya-senpai touches me?', I thought.


	53. chapter 53

**Friday morning...**

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

It was break and I was walking down the corridor, with my books under my arm.

My phone vibrated from inside my blazer.

'Why is Hanji calling me?', I thought as I looked around before picking up the call.

 ** _"Good morning Yuki."_** , Hanji said.

 _ **"Morning."**_ , I said.

 _ **"This is a bit early, but Mike wants to hold a meeting on Monday, after school."**_ , Hanji said, _**"Do you think you'll be able to make it?"**_ , she asked.

 _ **"What time?"**_ , I asked.

 _ **"Around 4."**_ , she replied.

I paused.

'There's usually Host Club hours.', I thought, 'But I'm sure if I ask, I'll be able to leave early just for that day.', I thought.

 _ **"Yeah, I'll be able to make it."**_ , I said.

 ** _"Okay that's great."_** , she said, _**"Well that's all for today, I'll keep you updated."**_ , Hanji said.

 ** _"Yeah, thanks."_** , I said, **_"Bye."_** , I hung up after she said goodbye.

I put my phone back in my pocket.

'I wonder what's so urgent that he wants to hold a meeting all of a sudden.', I thought.

The day went by quite fast, and we were all in the Music Room.

"So in 45 minutes we'll meet at the beach.", Tamaki-senpai said, "Make sure you bring everything.", he continued.

I drowned out his voice since he was just listing all the things we had to bring.

'We're not going on a school trip.', I thought, 'Next thing you know, this guy will be taking the attendance of everyone.', I sighed.

"Yuki.", someone called me quietly and I snapped out of my thoughts.

I looked to my left.

"The twins are planning to get you to wear a bikini.", Eiko whispered next to me, "I'll make sure to keep them away.", she said.

I smiled.

"Thank you for that.", I said.

She smiled.

Soon Tamaki-senpai's instructions were over and we all went downstairs to our limo, to go home and change, before heading to the beach.

"You're getting picked up?", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah, Henry's waiting for us.", I said.

"I see.", he said.

"Why?", I asked, "Did you need a ride?", I asked.

"No, I was actually going to offer you one.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I smiled slightly.

"Well thanks for the offer then.", I said.

I waved to him before getting into the limo.

**30 minutes later...**

I was dressed in navy blue shorts, which went to my knees, with a plain light grey t-shirt, white ankle socks and black trainers. 

We were just 5 minutes away from the beach, and I was looking out the window as the scenery had changed. It was really warm outside, and Kyoya-senpai had texted me that they hired the beach for the Host Club, meaning that I didn't need to wear my contacts.

It actually felt pretty nice not wearing contacts, I could rub my eyes whenever I wanted to, and I didn't need to worry about people staring at me. Although most of the Host Club members tend to stare at me more when I didn't have contacts on, not really sure why though.

The limo finally came to a stop and Eiko was first to get out. I stepped out after her. There was a nice breeze, and I could see the small waves in the distance. I heard another vehicle pull up beside us and I looked to my right.

Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai stepped out of the limo. Tamaki-senpai waved at Eiko and I. 

Both second years walked over to us.

"Isn't this a fine day?", Tamaki-senpai asked, with his hands on his hips.

"A fine day it is.", Eiko said.

I stared at the both of them.

'Similar personalities.', I thought.

"I think you get used to it once you see the both of them in class.", Kyoya-senpai said loud enough so that only I'd hear.

I smiled slightly.

"I can imagine.", I said quietly.

They started walking and I followed them, with Kyoya-senpai beside me.

I glanced at the water.

'Not going in there again.', I thought.

"Do you not want to learn how to swim?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I turned towards him.

"Nope.", I said, "I'd rather not.", I said.

"I'm sure you'd enjoy it, once you know how to do it.", he said.

I looked back at the water.

"Yeah, maybe.", I said quietly.

I spotted the third years with the twins and Haruhi. They waved to us and we soon joined them. 

Blankets were set up on the sand with a large umbrella over it. 

"Let's go swim!", Honey-senpai exclaimed as he dragged Mori-senpai with him. Eiko followed them.

I looked over at Haruhi who wasn't wearing a swimsuit. 

"Haruhi, we bought a swimsuit for you.", the twins said as they grabbed Haruhi's hands and ran with her.

"Get your hands off my daughter!", Tamaki-senpai shouted after them.

This left Kyoya-senpai and I alone.

He took off his shoes and placed them on the side before sitting down on the blanket. Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

"You're not going to sit?", he asked.

I took off my shoes before joining him.

"I thought you were going to swim.", I said.

"It's still too warm, I'll get sunburnt.", Kyoya-senpai said.

He pulled out a set of cards from his bag.

"You'll do magic tricks for me right?", he asked as he held out the pack of cards.

I looked up at him.

"Sure.", I replied as I took the pack of cards.

I sat crossed-legged opposite him, he looked at me, before also doing the same.

I pulled out the cards from the pack.

I handed Kyoya-senpai the cards.

"Can you shuffle them? I'll be right back.", I said standing up.

I stood up and slipped on my shoes before walking over to Eiko.

Eiko was by the water and once she saw me approaching, she walked towards me.

"Do you need something?", Eiko asked.

"Can I have your lighter?", I asked.

"Lighter?", she looked behind me, "Are you doing magic tricks for him?", Eiko asked.

"Yep.", I said with a smile.

She chuckled.

"Okay that's fine then.", Eiko said, "It's in my bag, the first zip.", she said.

"Thanks.", I said.

I walked back towards where Kyoya-senpai was sitting, and saw Eiko's bag. I crouched down as I pulled out the lighter. I smiled to myself before making my way back to the blanket.

I took off my trainers and sat down on the blanket again.

I placed the lighter on the blanket.

"Cards.", I held out my hand.

Kyoya-senpai handed them back to me.

I laid out the cards on the blanket, with the backs facing up.

"Pick a card.", I said, "And don't show it to me.", I said. 

He picked out a card and glanced at it.

"Fold it twice.", I said.

He folded it then looked at me.

"Rip it.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

"You want me to rip it?", he asked.

I smiled.

"Yep.", I said.

He ripped the card into small pieces.

I picked out the empty card box.

"Then put it in here.", I said.

He took the box from me, while he put the ripped pieces inside, I collected all the cards.

Kyoya-senpai handed me the box back.

I placed it on the side.

I shuffled the cards, then placed them back on the blanket, laying them all out with their backs facing up.

"Pick a card.", I said.

He took one.

"You can show it.", I said.

It was the 7 of diamonds.

I took the card off of him, and folded it in half. I held the folded card in my right hand, and picked up the lighter in my left.

I lit the card that was in my hand and it disappeared.

I glanced at Kyoya-senpai before picking up all the other cards. I shuffled them.

"You can open the box now.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me before taking the box. He opened it and frowned slightly. Kyoya-senpai pulled out a single card and showed it to me.

It was the 7 of diamonds.

He looked at me with a slight frown.

I handed him the rest of the cards.

"Is your card in here?", I asked.

He looked through all the cards.

"No.", he replied.

I stood up then reached for my left pocket. I took out a folded card. I opened it up.

The 3 of spades.

"Is this your card?", I asked with a smile.

I saw his eyes widen for a split second.

"How did you-", I cut him off.

"Secret.", I said with a smile.

He chuckled and I sat back down.

"I'm trying to figure it out but I can't.", he said.

"Maybe that's because I've had a lot of practice.", I said with a smile.

"You said you learnt it in London right?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Did someone teach you?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Not really.", I said, "I taught myself after watching someone do it before.", I replied.

My phone began to vibrate. 

I pulled it out.

 _ **'Dress formally on Monday.'**_ , Hanji said.

I ignore her text and put my phone back in my pocket.

"Is it not important?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I shook my head.

"There's an ice cream stand nearby, if you want to go.", Kyoya-senpai suddenly said.

"Really?", my eyes lit up.

He smiled slightly as he stood up.

"Shall we go then?", he asked.

"Okay.", I put on my shoes and we walked together.

We found the ice cream shop nearby, and Kyoya-senpai bought me an ice cream before buying himself a drink.

"You don't eat ice cream?", I asked.

"Sometimes.", he said, "But not often.", I looked up at Kyoya-senpai.

'So you're not one for sweet things.', I thought to myself.

After I finished the cup of ice cream, I put it in the bin.

"Yuki-chan! Yuki-chan! Let's build a sandcastle!", Honey-senpai waved at me.

I was about to walk away but then turned back to Kyoya-senpai.

"You're not coming?", I asked.

He shook his head.

"There's something I need to do.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"Well then join us when you're done.", I said with a smile before walking away.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I noticed that Tamaki was plotting something as I walked up to him. Yuki had gone over to Honey-senpai so I was walking to him by myself.

"Ah Kyoya, what would you like to eat?", Tamaki asked with a smile.

I sighed.

"What are you planning?", I asked.

"Nothing.", he grinned, "Just preparing food for everyone.", he said.

"I admire the courage you have to lie to me.", I looked at him, "Now the truth please.", Tamaki gulped before nervously laughing.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about.", he said, "We're just helping you.", he said.

"Helping me with what?", I asked. 

"You and Yuki.", he said with a smile.

"There's nothing going on between us.", I said, "So I suggest you stop interfering.", I looked at him.

"It's a bit too late for that.", Tamaki said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"It's not us.", Tamaki said quickly, "It's more like the guests.", he said.

"The guests?", I frowned.

"Yep.", he said, "It seems that they have paired a host with one of the new students.", Tamaki said.

"Why would they-", I was interrupted as I heard a shout.

"Kyoya!", I heard Yuki shout.

I turned my head and my eyes widened.

The twins were carrying Yuki into the water and she was struggling in their grip.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Yuki-chan, do you think we need shells?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Maybe we could put some near the front.", I said as I looked at the finished sandcastle.

"Let's get the big shells then.", Honey-senpai said cheerfully.

"Okay.", I stood up, "I'll get them from this side.", I pointed to the left.

I walked along the side, picking up the large shells.

I suddenly stopped when I saw a ginger head in front of me.

"Hi Yuki.", Hikaru said with a smile.

I stepped back.

"Umm..hi.", I looked at his suspicious behaviour.

"Hi Yuki.", I heard Kaoru's voice behind me.

I glanced behind me.

"What are you up to?", I asked as I looked from one twin to the other.

They smirked.

Kaoru wrapped his arms around my waist while Hikaru grabbed my legs. I dropped the shells that were in my arms.

"What are you doing?", I struggled.

I saw them go towards the water and my eyes widened.

"Let's go for a swim.", they said.

"Let go! Let go!", I struggled harder as I tried to pull away from their grip.

"Careful, we'll drop you if you move around so much.", Hikaru said.

I felt his nails dig into one of my bandages and I felt tears prick in my eyes.

The water reached their ankles and I felt my heart race.

I saw Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai in the distance.

"Let go!", I shouted, "I don't want to go in!", I struggled, "Kyoya!", I shouted. 

'I'm scared. I'm scared.', I began to panic even more once I saw that the water was up to their waists.

Tears were streaming down my face.

"Let go! Let go!", I shouted.

The water reached to the twins' chest now.

"One.", they began to swing my body, "Two.", My breath hitched, "Three!", I shut my eyes as I felt myself getting thrown.

I waited for a couple of seconds before I felt the cold water hit my back. My whole body was engulfed by the cold water and I slowly opened my eyes. My body was frozen, no matter how much I tried to move; I couldn't. 

I felt the stinging pain near my ankle and felt my eyes slowly start to close.

A couple of seconds later, I could make out a figure in the water, swimming towards me.

'Kyoya-senpai?', I thought as I tried to reach out for him.

As my eyes were almost closing, I felt a large hand around my wrist before another was around my waist. I then felt myself getting pulled back up. 

I clutched onto his shirt as we resurfaced. I gasped for air as I coughed out water. My grip on Kyoya-senpai's shirt tightened and his arms wrapped around me.

I was still out of breath as I felt him carry me back to the shore. I rested my head on his chest, but my hand was still holding onto his shirt. 

My body was trembling, not only from the cold but also because I was scared. My eyes stung as new tears slid down my cheeks.

I buried my face in his chest.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I ran towards them, throwing my glasses to the ground. I looked up just as they were swinging Yuki. I ran faster and the water splashed under my feet. The water reached to my waist and I looked at Yuki.

They released her and she went plunging into the water. My eyes widened.

'Shit!', I thought as I swam to where she had landed.

I dived into the water and saw her sinking. Her eyes were closing and I swam towards her.

'I'm nearly there. I'm nearly there.', I repeated to myself as I grabbed Yuki's wrist. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and swam back to the surface.

I felt her hands clutch onto my shirt as I finally took a breath. I was panting slightly and looked at Yuki. She coughed and tightened her grip on my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her.

'I'm sorry I came so late.', I thought.

I carried her bridal style back to the shore.

I could hear her heavy breathing as she tried to get oxygen back into her lungs. Her head was resting on my chest and I noticed her body trembling. Soon there were tears streaming down her cheeks and she buried her head in my chest.

I held her closer to my chest. 

I glared at the twins as I walked past them.

I placed her on the blanket that we were previously sitting on. She was shivering and I took a large towel from my bag, before wrapping it around her. Her hands were trembling as she pulled the towel tighter around her.

I placed my hand on her shoulder and Yuki looked at me. Her eyes were slighlty red and her skin was quite pale.

"Are you hurt anywhere?", I asked gently. 

"A-Ankle.", her voice was barely above a whisper.

I looked at her left foot and saw that the bandage around her ankle was soaked in blood.

I untied the laces, before gently removing her trainers, then her socks. I began to undo the bandages.

"Eiko, can I have bandages?", I looked back at Eiko who was standing with the other Host members.

Eiko got some bandages and disinfectant from her bag. After undoing the bandages, I used the disinfectant to wipe away the blood. I paused when I saw a blue scar near her heel. I looked back at Yuki who could hardly keep her eyes open. 

I bandaged the wound again and just as I finished, she layed onto her side. Yuki slightly curled up before her eyes shut and she fell asleep.

I stared back at her.

I snapped away from my thoughts, when a towel was placed on my shoulders.

"Kyoya, you'll catch a cold.", Tamaki said.

Eiko walked over and placed another towel on Yuki. This reduced her shivering, but her face was still pale. I stood up and looked back at the Host members.

I approached the twins. I could tell that they were scared.

"Is there something you'd like to say?", I asked coldly. 

They looked at the ground.

"We're sorry.", they apologised.

"We just thought it'd be fun to swim together.", one of the twins said.

"We didn't know that Yuki couldn't swim.", the other said.

I sighed.

"It's fine to have fun once in a while but not everything is a game.", I said, "I expect you not to make anymore mistakes like this again.", I said before walking back to the blanket that Yuki was sleeping on. 

I looked at her. 

Yuki's hair was dry and she had stopped shivering from the cold. I dried my hair.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I could faintly hear laughter in the background. I slightly frowned before slowly opening my eyes. I realised I was lying on a blanket and I could see the water in the distance.

There was two towels covering me.

I rubbed my eyes before sitting up. I looked around and saw Kyoya-senpai sitting close to me. 

He was on his laptop and turned his head towards me.

"Are you feeling better?", he asked.

I nodded before I removed the towels off of me. I looked around and saw everyone else running around. 

* * *

**Skip to Saturday...**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was finishing off my Maths homework but was finding it hard to concentrate because of my headache. 

I sighed as my head pounded.

**Skip to Sunday evening...**

My throat was killing me as I coughed to clear the pain. My nose was blocked and I was finding it hard to breathe.

'Please don't be a cold.', I thought as I took some tablets before getting into bed.


	54. chapter 54

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I tiredly opened my eyes, I didn't have the strength to move so I went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I sat with the Host Club in the Music Room during break.

I looked around.

'Where is he?', I thought as I approached Tamaki-senpai.

He looked at me.

"Umm..do you know where Kyoya-senpai is?", I asked him.

"I heard from his sister that he caught a cold.", Tamaki-senpai replied.

"A cold?", I repeated quietly.

"Yeah, I think he didn't dry himself properly when we were at the beach.", Tamaki-senpai said.

"Oh.", I said, "Thanks for telling me.", I walked away.

'Was it my fault?', I thought as I scratched the back of my head, 'Since he was worried about me, he forgot to take care of himself.', I pulled out my phone.

I scrolled down to Kyoya-senpai's name then paused. 

'Shall I call him?', I thought, 'No he's probably resting.', I sighed before putting my phone back in my pocket.

**After several hours..**

The Host Club was cancelled today since they wanted to go and visit Kyoya-senpai. After form was over, they all left.

I grabbed my bag from the locker before making my way downstairs.

Henry was waiting for me and I looked at my watch.

**15.55PM**

'The meeting should be starting in 5 minutes.', I thought, 'But I want to see Kyoya-senpai.', I paused.

My phone vibrated and I quickly pulled it out, expecting it to be Kyoya-senpai. I sighed when I realised it was Hanji.

'Oh.', I thought, 'It's just you.', I picked up the call.

 _ **"Yuki, where are you?"**_ , Hanji asked, _ **"The meeting is about to start."**_ , she said.

Once the bell had rung, I went to change my clothes into a formal light pink dress with tights and shoes with small heels.

 _ **"Umm..yeah I know."**_ , I paused, **_"Hanji I don't think I'll make it."_** , I said.

 _ **"What?"**_ , she said, _ **"Why not?"**_ , Hanji asked.

 _ **"Kyoya-senpai caught a cold so I want to go and see him."**_ , I said.

 _ **"But Yuki, this meeting is important."**_ , Hanji said.

I took a breath in.

 _ **"Kyoya-senpai is more important to me."**_ , I said, _**"I'm sorry."**_ , I apologised before hanging up.

I walked over to the limo.

"Change of plans.", I said.

Henry looked at me.

"Can you drop me off at the Ootori mansion?", I asked.

"But Yuki, what about the meeting?", he asked.

"I'm not going.", I said as I turned towards the window.

Henry started the limo.

"Very well.", he said as he drove.

I saw Hanji calling me again.

'I'll probably be yelled at for doing this.', I thought as I switched off my phone.

After 15 minutes I arrived at the Ootori mansion. I got out and the butler led me inside the mansion. I climbed up the staircase and the butler suddenly stopped to bow at someone. I looked up and saw it was Kyoya-senpai's sister, Fuyumi.

She saw me and gave me a smile.

"Yuki, right?", she asked with a smile.

I nodded.

"Here to see Kyoya?", she asked.

"Umm..yeah.", I said, "That's if it's alright.", I said.

She smiled.

"Of course it's fine.", she looked at the butler, "I'll take her.", she said.

I followed Fuyumi-san as she led me to Kyoya-senpai's bedroom.

"The others are also here.", she said as she knocked before opening the door.

The Host Club members were talking among themselves before they turned towards the door. I saw Kyoya-senpai sleeping.

"Yuki, you came!", Tamaki-senpai exclaimed.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a meeting?", Eiko asked as I walked in.

"Err..yeah.", I said.

"Is that why you're dressed up?", the twins asked.

I blushed slightly.

"Yeah...umm..Hanji said to dress formally.", I said then looked at Kyoya-senpai, "Is he okay?", I asked.

"Yeah, he ate around an hour ago.", Tamaki-senpai said, "Then fell asleep.", he said.

I looked at him and saw that his cheeks were slightly pink.

"Do you guys want to see the new extensions that we did?", Fuyumi-san asked.

"Okay!", the twins followed her out, then everyone else followed her out.

Before leaving, Tamaki-senpai looked at me.

"You'll look after him while we walk around?", he asked.

"Umm..sure.", I said.

He grinned before leaving the room.

The whole room was silent. I could hear Kyoya-senpai breathing and I looked around the room. It was quite large, especially his bed which was a king sized one.

There was a desk and his laptop on one side, then a bookshelf on the other side of the room. There was a door which probably led to his bathroom.

I walked over to the bookshelf. I had already read most of the books that were on the shelves.

I heard shifting behind me and I turned around. I saw Kyoya-senpai facing the ceiling. I approached his bed.

His sleeping face was peaceful but it was odd to see the pink on his cheeks.

'Is he overheating?', I thought.

I bent down and gently placed the back of my hand on his forehead. It was warm but not too hot.

Just as I was about to remove my hand, Kyoya-senpai began to open his eyes. 

My eyes widened.

"S-Sorry.", I quickly pulled my hand away.

He blinked then looked at me.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay here.", he said.

His voice was slightly hoarse.

"If I was supposed to catch a cold, I should've caught it yesterday.", I said.

He smirked before sitting up.

"Shouldn't you be lying down?", I asked with my hands behind my back.

Kyoya-senpai looked at me. He was about to say something but stopped. He looked at me, up and down.

"You look nice.", he said.

I blushed.

"Umm.. thanks.", I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you going out somewhere?", he asked.

"No.", I said, "I was supposed to go to a meeting.", I replied, "But I decided against it.", I said.

"Why?", he asked.

"Oh.", I looked at him, "Well that's because I heard you caught a cold and I wanted to see how you're doing.", I said.

"I would have been fine by tomorrow so you didn't need to cancel something important.", he said.

"It's fine.", I said, "The meeting wasn't that important anyways.", I looked away.

"Well then I appreciate the visit.", he said with a smile.

I smiled back.

"No problem.", I said, "So how are you feeling?", I asked.

"Headache and sore throat.", he replied.

"Do you want water then?", I asked.

"If that's alright.", he said as he leaned against the headboard.

There was a jug and a glass near his bedside table.

I held the cup in my right hand as I poured the water. I put the jug down and then handed him the glass of water. Our fingers brushed slightly and I blushed before quickly averting my attention to the floor.

"Thanks.", he said before drinking the water.

He placed the glass on the bedside table.

"You hands.", he said, and I felt his fingers brush against mine, "They're cold.", he said as he held my left hand.

I blushed.

"T-They're us-usually cold anyways.", I said.

He brought my left hand against his cheek.

My cheeks turned redder.

"They feel nice.", he said.

He sighed quietly before closing his eyes and leaning against my hand.

"Th-That's be-because yo-you're feeling wa-warmer than usual.", I stuttered quietly.

"Hmm.", he hummed in response.

He lied back down with my hand still against his warm cheek. 

"Umm...Kyoya-senpai.", I tried to take my hand away.

He gently grabbed my hand before letting go.

"Can you stay for a bit?", he asked.

I could tell that he was sleepy but was trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"Alright alright, I'll stay.", I sat down on the floor.

I rested my right arm on the bed and my chin on top of it.

"Go to sleep then.", I said. 

His eyes slowly closed.

"Good night Kyoya-senpai.", I said quietly. 

I heard his soft breathing and I sighed quietly.

'It gets lonely when you have a cold, especially if there's no one beside you.', I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Fuyumi's P.O.V**

It was quite a surprise to see Yuki come in to see how Kyoya was doing, since Tamaki said that she was busy.

I could see the way she looked at my brother with worry in her eyes.

'Kyoya, hurry up and wake up to see your little girlfriend.', I thought with a smile.

I decided to leave the both of them alone and the rest of the Host Club followed me out.

"Has Kyoya confessed yet?", I asked Tamaki.

"Nope.", he replied, "They act like an awkward couple around each other but they don't notice their feelings for each other.", Tamaki replied.

I chuckled. 

"I think I'd like to see him being awkward.", I said with a smile, "That should be new.", I said.

'To think Kyoya could show such emotions.', I thought.

"But you know that he got angry on Friday.", Tamaki said.

"He did?", I looked at Tamaki.

"The twins were playing around at the beach and almost made Yuki drown.", Tamaki said, "But Kyoya managed to calm himself down, although I'm pretty sure that if it was someone else, he would have hit them.", he said.

"Hmm, interesting.", I said, "I didn't expect him to be this protective of her.", I said with a smile.

We all walked around for 15 minutes or so before I decided that we should check on Kyoya. 

I opened his bedroom door and the sight almost made me squeal out loud. I grinned before pulling out my phone. I quickly took a picture.

Kyoya was lying on his right, and Yuki was sitting on the floor by his head. Her head rested on her arm as she was asleep. One of Kyoya's hands was close to Yuki's. They weren't touching but close enough to feel each other's heat.

I smiled as I approached Yuki.

'First time I've seen Kyoya sleep this calmly.', I thought as I glanced at him.

I gently shook Yuki by the shoulder. 

She shrugged my hand away. I saw her fingers brush slightly against Kyoya's hand. His hand twitched before interlocking his fingers with hers. Neither woke up.

'What am I supposed to do with these lovebirds?', I thought with a smile.

I shook Yuki's shoulder again.

"Sweetheart, it's getting late.", I said gently.

Yuki turned her head before slowly opening her eyes. Sleepy eyes stared at me.

"I'm sure you want to go home and get some rest.", I said.

She lifted her head off the bed then looked back at Kyoya-senpai. Once she realised that they were both holding hands, she quickly pulled away. There was a dark blush on her cheeks.

She stood up.

"S-Sorry for staying for so long.", Yuki bowed and apologised before quickly leaving the room.

I chuckled to myself. 

'An awkward couple indeed.', I thought as I left the room to let Kyoya rest.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I walked out of the Ootori mansion and tried to cool down my burning face.

'Ah, she probably thought that was weird.', I thought.

I switched on my phone. 

After several seconds, it started to vibrate.

 _'20 missed calls. 10 messages.'._  

I sighed.

'She's definitely angry.', I thought.

* * *

**Tuesday morning...**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I vaguely remember Yuki visiting me yesterday although the events are quite blurry. To make matters worse, Fuyumi has been teasing me with a certain picture.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks before I quickly shook the thought away.

I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ouch.", I heard a quiet voice and the clattering of books.

"I apologise, that was my fault.", I bent down to pick up the fallen books. 

I finally looked at the person I had bumped into.

"It's fine, it was my-", Yuki stopped as she looked up at me.

Her eyes lit up slightly before a smile made its way across her lips.

"Kyoya-senpai.", she said, "You're feeling better?", she asked.

I picked up the remaining books.

"Yeah the cold seems to have disappeared.", I said as I stood up.

Yuki got to her feet.

"Well that's good.", she said.

I handed her books back.

"Thanks.", she said.

I noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Have you been sleeping well?", I asked.

"Err..yep.", she said, "Well I better get going, I have work to finish.", she gave me a wave as she walked past me.

I looked back at her before heading to class.

**Several hours later...**

Yuki skipped lunch and I only found this out since she had told the twins that she was busy. 

'She needs to look after her health more.', I thought, 'Yuki's already lightweight.', I sighed.

**After school...**

Yuki arrived later than usual to the Music Room. She came in reading something.

"Yuki, I need you to make the drinks.", Tamaki said.

She looked up.

"Yeah.", she headed towards the kitchen, but continued to read the booklet that was in her hands.

Yuki almost walked into a pillar on the way, and stumbled back before going into the kitchen.

'She's acting slightly odd.', I thought to myself. 

Soon the guests arrived.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

After I had left the Ootori mansion, I decided to go and apologise for not attending the meeting.

Getting yelled at wasn't exactly very pleasant, although Mike and Hanji were taking my side. And as punishment, I'm given two days to write a 20 page essay by hand after reading this thick booklet, consisting of over 5000 pages. 

So Monday night, I didn't get enough sleep.

I wasn't even halfway through it when I saw sunlight seeping through the window. I looked at the clock.

**3AM**

I continued to read for another hour before deciding to get some sleep.

And a couple of hours later my alarm went off.

**7AM**

I sighed as I got up.

3 hours of sleep.

'This is going to be a long day.', I thought.

After getting dressed, I took the thick booklet that was on my desk and headed downstairs.

I continued reading until I reached the first period. 

I didn't want anyone else finding out so when Kyoya-senpai asked me, I decided to leave quickly. 

I skipped lunch and continued to read the booklet. I was halfway through it now. My neck was sore from reading.

**After school...**

I didn't realise that school was over until I received a text from Eiko, saying that the Host Club was going to open soon.

I stood up and made my way to the Music Room, with the booklet in my hand. I bumped into a lot of things and luckily there wasn't people around, or else I'd have to be apologising to them.

I somehow managed to go into the kitchen without walking into anything, although I almost walked into a pillar.

I put the booklet to the side and started to make the drinks for them. Eiko came in with the cart and I placed the teapots on it. I sighed before making the second batch.

'I have just over half the booklet to read, and I haven't even started with the report yet.', I sighed.

While I was carrying the kettle, I accidentally tripped over the stool. I then lost my grip on the handle, spilling the hot water that was inside. Some spilt onto my right hand and I clenched my jaw as it burnt me.

'Ow.', I shook my right hand but it was still burning.

I crouched down and stared at the mess.

I stood up, then ran cold water on the burnt area. The area near my thumb and index finger was really red. 

Soon my hand felt numb and I got a cloth to clean up the mess I made. I finally managed to make the second batch of drinks.

I sighed before going over to the booklet that was by the counter. I sat down on the kitchen floor as I continued to read.

My knees were up to my chest, and I rested the booklet on my knees.

After 20 minutes or so, I heard footsteps approaching to my right. I looked up and saw Kyoya-senpai standing there.

"The Host Club hours are finished, you're not coming back?", he asked.

"Oh right.", I stood up.

I closed the booklet.

"What happened to your hand?", he asked as he walked beside me.

"Oh.", I looked at my right hand, "I accidentally spilt hot water.", I said.

"Doesn't it hurt?", he asked.

"Err..just a bit.", I said quietly. 

I saw the rest of the members sitting at the sofas.

I grabbed my bag and put the booklet inside.

I looked at Kyoya-senpai who was staring at me.

I blushed slightly.

"I-I'm going to go now.", I said.

"Yuki! You're leaving already?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Umm..yeah.", I replied, "I have something to do.", I said.

"Wait for me Yuki, I'll come with you!", Eiko quickly grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", I said to Kyoya-senpai with a smile.

"Yeah.", he lightly patted my head, "Make sure to rest.", he said.

I felt my cheeks heat up before I walked past him.

**8PM**

I had quickly finished dinner before going back to my room to continue reading.

**Skip several hours...**

**5AM**

My eyes were burning and I stood up to go wash my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that they were quite red.

I went back to reading.

**7.30AM**

I hadn't realised that I had dozed off, since one of the maids knocked on the door. I lifted my head off the table.

'Just a 1000 more pages left.', I thought.

I stumbled to the wardrobe to change into my uniform. After I finished, I went to the bathroom to put my contacts on. I saw that my eyes were redder than how they were 2 hours ago. I grabbed the glasses that were inside the cupboard.

'Hopefully it's not that noticeable.', I quickly bandaged my right hand.

I yawned as I grabbed the booklet and my bag before heading downstairs.

**9AM**

The first period was already boring me and I was finding it hard to concentrate.

I looked out the window.

'I have the end of today to hand in that report.', I thought with a sigh.

**11.45AM**

By the end of the third period, I had finished reading the booklet and wrote 5 pages of the report. 

'Okay I can do this.', I thought, 'Only 15 more pages left.', I thought. 

Soon the bell rang for lunch and I looked at the 10 pages that I had finished. My hand was killing me and my neck was sore.

I looked up when I saw the chair in front of me being pulled.

Kyoya-senpai stood by the table.

"Let's go eat.", he said.

I blinked.

"I'm not hungry.", I said.

"You skipped lunch yesterday as well.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I turned my attention to the table.

"I was busy.", I said.

"You're straining your body.", he said, "Come and have a small meal with us.", Kyoya-senpai looked at me.

'But I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stomach it.', I thought.

I sighed.

"Fine.", I stood up and I packed away my things.

As I walked beside Kyoya-senpai, I felt my vision blur and I quickly shook my head. It cleared up and I rubbed the side of my head.

After I had a meal with the others, I left the Music Room to go to the library.

**An hour later...**

I looked at the finished report with a smile.

'Finally.', I thought.

I looked at my watch and saw that I was going to be late for form. I quickly put my things inside my bag, before swinging my bag over my shoulder. 

I quickly ran to my form room.

I wasn't looking where I was going, as I bumped into someone.

I stumbled back before looking up at the person.

It was one of the second years with his group.

"I'm sorry.", I said.

The guy glared at me.

"Watch where you're going!", I didn't realise that he was going to punch me until it was too late.

My glasses were knocked off from my face as I fell to the floor. I felt a stinging pain near my jaw. 

I looked up at him

"Oi, what are you doing?", one of his friends said, "That's the guy who beat up those third years.", he said.

The guy who punched me looked at me with wide eyes.

"T-Th-Third years?", he stuttered.

They all ran away. 

I sighed and picked up my glasses from the floor.

"Are you okay?", someone asked.

Two girls stood in front of me.

I stood up.

"I'm fine.", I said.

"Umm..you're bleeding.", the blonde haired girl said.

I touched the right side of my jaw and felt the warm blood.

"Oh.", I said.

The girl with jet black hair, handed me tissues.

I glanced at her before taking it.

"Thanks.", I said.

"Do you want us to take you to the infirmary?", one of the girl asked.

"That's okay.", I said, "Thank you for the help.", I said with a smile

They blushed and I gave them a bow before walking away.

Once form was over, I made a stop at the infirmary to get a plaster, before making my way to the Music Room. I removed my glasses because they kept on sliding off and saw that they were slightly broken.

I put them inside my bag.

I opened the doors to the Music Room and the twins were the first people I saw.

"What happened to you?", they asked as they looked at me.

"A second year punched me.", I said.

"Eh?", they said.

"Did you hit back?", Hikaru asked.

"No.", I said, "Well it was kind of my fault, I bumped into him by accident.", I said.

Kaoru grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You don't hit someone just because they bumped into you.", Kaoru said.

"You don't?", I asked.

Kaoru shook his head.

"No that's not something you do.", he said.

Kaoru let go of me.

I felt my stomach churn.

"Anyways, what are you up to?", Hikaru asked.

I tilted my head and looked at him.

"What do you mean?", I asked. 

"You left early from lunch.", Kaoru said.

"I had things to do.", I replied quietly.

I began to walk towards the bathroom because I started to feel sick. 

I took in a shaky breath as I could feel the food coming up my throat.

"But you were busy since yesterday.", Hikaru said.

"Was it that important?", Kaoru said.

I held up a finger, and they stopped talking. I covered my left hand over my mouth. 

'Nope.', I thought, 'It's going to come out.', I ran to the bathroom and leaned over the sink as I threw up.

I turned on the tap to wash away the dicoloured content, but the food came on coming out.

I clutched onto my stomach, and felt the back of my throat burn each time, the food travelled up.

My eyes watered as I tried to stop the vomit.

I suddenly felt a cool hand on my forehead. I didn't know who it was, but it made me feel less dizzy. 

"Let it all out.", I heard a deep voice.

I realised it was Mori-senpai.

After several minutes of throwing up, I was out of breath and felt as though I had no strength left. I used the sink to support my weight.

'It hurts.', I thought.

My eyes and my throat were burning, my stomach felt empty but it still hurt.

The cold water was still running and all the content inside the sink was washed away. I glanced to the side and saw the others standing there, except the second years.

I stood up straight.

Mori-senpai let go of my forehead, and washed his hand to wipe my mouth. I pushed his hand away before he could touch me.

"I can do it.", I said quietly.

He stepped back.

I looked up at him and he left the room, shutting the door behind him. I washed my face and my mouth, trying to get rid of the taste. I then removed my contacts.

I walked out of the bathroom, using the wall to support myself. I somehow managed to make my way to the sofa where I sat down.

Haruhi walked towards me with a glass of water and handed it to me. I took it from her and drank it before resting my head on the armrest. 

'My head feels too heavy.', I thought as I felt drowsy.

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds.

I heard the double doors open but I didn't bother to look up. I heard Tamaki-senpai's voice.

"What's going on?", Tamaki-senpai asked.

"Yuki is not feeling well.", Haruhi replied.

"She was throwing up before you came.", Honey-senpai said.

I heard footsteps stop in front of me and I then felt a large hand against my forehead.

'Feels so nice.', I thought as I opened my eyes.

"It doesn't seem like you have a temperature.", Kyoya-senpai crouched down and I saw him look at me, "Did you get enough sleep?", he asked.

"Of course I did.", I said as I avoided eye contact.

I stood up and caught my balance by using the sofa. Kyoya-senpai stood up.

"How many hours of sleep did you get Yuki?", Haruhi asked.

I paused.

"I don't know.", I said, "Like half an hour.", I said quietly as I walked over to get my bag.

"Then the day before that?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I looked at him.

I shrugged.

"Maybe three.", I said looking away.

"Why did you not sleep?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"I had things going on.", I said.

'Mr. Iwata will be here soon to pick up the report.', I thought, 'I should probably go downstairs.', I told myself.

"What could be so important that you deprived yourself of sleep?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

I sighed.

'If he continues with the questions, I'll get yelled at for being late again.', I thought.

"That-That's none of your business.", I said as I looked at the floor.

As soon as those words escaped my lips, my eyes widened.

'Wait, I didn't mean it like that.', I thought.

I clutched onto the strap of my bag before looking up at Kyoya-senpai.

Everyone was silent.

Kyoya-senpai pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to pry into your personal business, I was just concerned about your wellbeing.", he said.

His voice no longer held that gentle tone, it was more businesslike.

"I didn't mean-", he interrupted me.

"I think it'd be best if you rested, so you can excuse yourself from the Host Club activities for today.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I looked up at him.

'Is that your way of telling me that I'm not needed here?', I thought.

I felt my chest hurt.

"Fine.", I said quietly as I walked to the door.

The double doors opened and Eiko walked in.

"Yuki, you didn't tell me-", I walked past Eiko.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Yuki, what's wrong?", Eiko asked.

"Nothing.", I said coldly. 

As we walked downstairs, there was a silver car parked beside the limo.

A large man stepped out when he saw us approaching.

"What's Mr. Iwata doing here?", Eiko asked.

"I just need to give him something.", I said, "Can you go wait in the limo?", I asked.

"Sure.", Eiko said before heading to the limo.

Mr. Iwata walked up to me.

I took the file from my bag.

"Your report.", I said.

His eyes slightly widened.

"You did it?", he asked.

"Of course.", I said, "Next time you shouldn't make such a bet with me.", I said.

He was slightly taken back before giving me a small smile.

"Yes, that was my mistake.", he said.

Mr. Iwata sighed.

"I'd also like to apologise for the other day, I have no right to decide what choices you should make.", he looked at me then bowed, "Please forgive me.", he said.

"It's fine.", I said, "It did no harm.", I said.

There was a pain in my chest again.

He stood up.

"Until the next meeting.", he said.

"Actually I've decided to not attend anymore meetings unless it's for an emergency case.", I said.

Mr. Iwata Tessai paused.

"I'll make a note of that then.", he said.

"Then have a good day.", I walked towards the limo.

"You too, Miss. Yuki.", I heard him say.

I got inside the limo and we headed towards the Murasaki mansion.

Once we arrived at the mansion, I went upstairs to my bedroom straight away. I took a warm bath to relax myself then got into bed.

Jesse came and laid down at the end of my bed. I covered her with a separate blanket.

I looked at the teddy bear that was to my left.

'I should never have let anyone in. I shouldn't have depended on any of you.', I clenched my fist, 'I was fine by myself.', my eyes hardened, 'I don't need these feelings anymore.', I pushed the teddy bear off my bed.

I switched off the light and laid down, facing the right.

'I'll stay away from you.', I thought as I fell into a deep sleep.


	55. chapter 55

'What have I done?', I thought as I watched Yuki walk out the Music Room.

The double doors closed but I stared at the place where Yuki had previously been standing.

'Why did I say that?', I thought.

"Kyoya, don't you think you were being a bit rude?", Tamaki asked.

I stayed silent for a couple of seconds.

'I was, wasn't I?', I thought.

"I merely wanted her to rest.", I lied. 

"You could have said it more nicely.", Tamaki said.

I pushed my glasses up my nose.

'Yuki trusted me the most yet I said that harshly to her, just because she didn't want to tell me what she was doing. It's true. It was none of my business but I just wanted to make sure she was alright.', I thought, 'She hasn't been acting herself since Monday so I thought I could help.', I paused, 'Yet now, I only hurt her.', I clenched my jaw.

The Host Club activities went by in a blur and my thoughts were only about Yuki.

'I should apologise.', I thought, 'I should apologise.', I repeated to myself.

But to be honest, I was scared.

I'm scared that she no longer wants to speak to me.

"You shouldn't leave things as it is.", Tamaki said as he was about to get off the limo, "Friends have fights once in a while.", he said, "You just need to talk things out, because that's the only way you'll come to resolve your problems.", Tamaki got off the limo.

I turned my head towards the window.

'He's right.', I thought, 'I'm not going to hide away.', I clenched my fist, 'Because you're the one person I don't want to lose.', I thought.

**The next day...**

Everything didn't exactly go as planned.

When I saw Yuki in the morning, I could tell that she didn't want to see me.

I was with Tamaki heading to form, while Yuki was walking in our direction. She spotted us after several seconds.

"Yuki!", Tamaki waved at her.

Yuki didn't wave back but she gave a small smile, which didn't reach her eyes. Once her eyes landed on me, they turned cold.

"Good morning Yuki.", Tamaki said.

"Morning.", she said.

Yuki didn't look at me which actually hurt.

She walked past us.

'Well it's quite clear that she hates me now.', I thought.

"Don't give up yet.", Tamaki said.

I sighed.

Once the first 2 periods were over, I went looking for Yuki.

I finally found her at the library and saw that she had a few books in her arms.

I approached Yuki and she looked up at me.

"Yuki, can we talk?", I asked.

Yuki ignored me.

"Yuki, I just wanted to explain-", she cut me off.

"There's nothing to explain.", Yuki said, "You made it quite clear that I wasn't needed.", she walked past me.

"It's not like that.", I blocked her path. 

She looked up at me.

"I didn't mean it like that.", I said, "I was worried since you didn't get enough sleep.", I said.

"I already told you that I had work to do.", Yuki said coldly.

"But why was it so important?", I asked, "You've managed to do work before without tiring yourself out.", I said.

"I had a deadline.", Yuki said.

"You could have asked for it to be extended.", I said.

"He wouldn't have allowed it.", Yuki said.

"Why wouldn't he?", I asked, "It was clearly too much for you.", I said.

I saw her grip around the books tighten.

She didn't say anything.

"You could've asked us to help.", I said.

"It was my responsibility.", Yuki said.

"Why would it have mattered if it was your responsibility or not?", I asked.

"I got work because of you.", she finally snapped.

My eyes widened for a split second.

"Because of me?", I repeated quietly, "What did I do?", I asked.

Yuki sighed.

"Wh-When you caught a cold, I came to see you but I was meant to attend a meeting.", she said.

"Didn't you say it wasn't an important meeting?", I asked.

"I lied.", Yuki said, "I wanted to see you so I lied.", she said.

"Then why did you-", she cut me off.

"Because I was worried.", Yuki said, "You didn't call, you didn't text either. I didn't know you caught a cold until Tamaki-senpai told me.", she said.

"It wasn't a very big deal.", I said.

"It was to me.", she frowned slightly, "The reason you caught a cold was because of me. If I was able to swim, you wouldn't have jumped in.", Yuki said, "Then you wouldn't have gotten wet, nor would you have caught a cold.", she said.

"I was the one being careless.", I reasoned.

She shook her head.

"I got yelled at for not attending the meeting but I didn't care since I got to see you.", a tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, "But it didn't matter to you right?", Yuki looked up at me, "Because you had the others.", she said, "So my presence was not needed.", Yuki said.

I finally realised how much my words had hurt her.

"Yuki, that's not tru-", I took a step forward but she stepped back.

"I don't want to have these feelings anymore.", Yuki suddenly said, "Because I'm the one who's always getting hurt.", she said, "So I-I d-don’t want to be f-friends with you anymore.", Yuki said.

My eyes widened.

"I'm not letting you go.", I said.

Yuki looked up at me.

"I don't want to let you go, just because you're angry at me.", I said.

'I do stupid things but that's because I like you.', I thought, 'I don't know how to word it right.', I thought.

I looked at her.

'But maybe you just need someone to say that you're special to them.', I thought, 'Not having anyone by your side for years, must've closed off your heart. You're just afraid to let people in.', I thought.

"Since the first day I met you, you've intrigued me. Maybe it was because of the way you spoke or maybe it was the way that you didn't show any interest in anyone. But I soon realised that it was because of the way you understood me.", I said, "I was confident that I had the ability to see through other people's façades but they could never seen through mine.", I said, "But then why was that not the case when I met you?", I asked.

'You can't leave me. I won't allow it.', I thought, 'Because I need you.', I looked at her.

"You were able to see right through me.", I explained, "So I thought I may have let it slip by accident.", I paused, "But time and time again, you proved my thought wrong. So I became interested.", I said, "Why was this new student able to read me like an open book while no one else could?", I asked.

'If I hadn't met you, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have changed. ', I thought, 'I would still be that cold, calculating person.', I thought.

"It's true that I use people to my benefit.", I said, "That's what I've been doing since I was little so that I wouldn't get hurt. So that I don't let emotions cloud my judgement.", I said, "But when I got to know you, I didn't feel the need to use you. Not to my advantage.", I explained, "I found that our personalities are quite similar. Not wanting others to overpower our ideas.", I said, "Then the more time I spent with you, I actually started to feel more emotions. And there were times when it'd go out of control.", I said.

'Sounds like a confession.', I thought.

I scratched the back of my head.

"I found it quite odd since I had full control over things, but when it came to you, I was restless.", I said, "Yuki, I'm not sure you'd understand my feelings right now but that's okay.", I took a step forward, "But I want you to know that you're special to me. Your small smiles, the way your eyes light up like a child when you have ice cream, avoiding eye contact when you're trying to hide something. All these little things brighten up my day.", I smiled lightly.

'The more my affections grew for you, the more I began to notice everything that you do.', I thought, 'I've become conscious of your presence.', I thought.

"So I'd like to apologise for yesterday but I don't want to let our friendship to get broken off.", I said, "I know you've been through a lot, and I know that you find it hard to trust people. But I'll stay by your side; and no matter how many times we argue, I have no plans of letting you go.", I said.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them away with her sleeves.

"But yesterday you said-", she sniffed.

I moved closer to her.

"I know. I'm sorry.", I said.

The books in her arms dropped to the floor.

"Y-Yesterday _*hic*_ yo-you were mean to me _*hic*_.", she cried.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her to my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry Yuki.", I said quietly as I heard her hiccups.

It pained me to see her cry but she needed to let everything out, and part of it was my fault anyways.

"Y-You won't _*hic*_ you won't leave me right?", I could still feel her tears on my shirt.

"I won't leave you.", I said.

"Pro-Promise?", her voice shook.

"I promise Yuki.", I said.

She hugged me tighter.

We stayed in each other's arms for a while.

'Maybe all this time you just needed someone by your side. To let you know that you can lean on them when you're hurt.', I thought, 'But I guess no one made the effort since you pushed everyone away.', I thought.

Her sobs stopped and her breathing was becoming more even, but I still held her.

'I'm falling harder for you.', I thought.

When her arms around me loosened, I hesitantly let her go. Yuki didn't look up at me as she stepped back. Her gaze was to the ground.

I bent down slightly and placed my hand on her cheek. She looked up at me before looking away. I saw that her eyes were red and her eyelashes were wet from her crying. 

Yuki looked really fragile and I wanted to hug her again, to keep her close to me, but I knew she'd be uncomfortable.

"Feeling better now?", I asked.

She gave a small nod.

I smiled.

"That's good.", I said.

She smiled slightly before stepping away from me to pick up her books. I helped her and handed the books back to her.

Yuki stood up again.

"I'm sorry Yuki.", I apologised again, "Please forget the things I said yesterday.", I said.

She gave a small nod and was about to walk away.

"You should wash up.", I said.

'And there's no stopping to my jealousy.', I thought, 'Wanting to be the only one to see her like this.', I looked at her.

Yuki didn't say anything but walked away.

I leaned against the bookshelf and ran my hand through my hair.

'Even though I've said that I won't make anymore mistakes, I'm still hurting her.', I thought.

"You didn't confess?", I heard Tamaki's voice.

I looked to my right and found him standing there.

"No.", I said.

"Why didn't you?", Tamaki asked.

"Because right now, Yuki needed someone to confirm to her that she has people by her side.", I said, "My feelings can wait.", I said.

Tamaki placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You did well.", Tamaki said with a smile.

I looked back to where Yuki had left.

"I hope so.", I said quietly.

"But you know that was really emotional.", I looked at Tamaki who pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away his tears, "It was so sweet.", I stared at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

'What the-', I froze as he hugged me.

"Tamaki, what are you doing?", I tried to pull him away.

"That was really nice of you Kyoya.", his grip around me was quite tight.

I looked around and saw a few people glance in our direction.

'What is this idiot doing?', I thought.

"Mummy dear, is very sweet.", he rambled on.

I rolled my eyes and somehow managed to pull him away.

I fixed my blazer then straightened up my tie. I glanced at the people who were watching.

I cleared my throat before walking away.

"Mummy dear, are you planning to cheat on me?!", Tamaki chased after me. 

I sighed.

'People are going to get the wrong idea.', I thought as I saw people giving me odd looks, since a blonde lunatic was following me.

**Two hours later...**

I waited in the Music Room since everyone was going to have lunch together. And by everyone, it included Yuki as well.

I was quite impatient as I began tapping my pen on the notebook and glancing at my watch every so often. 

The rest of us were here, except the first years.

'The bell rang 6 minutes ago, they should be here already.', I thought.

"Where's everyone else?", Tamaki asked.

"Shall we go and look for them?", Honey-senpai asked.

We all decided to go and find the others.

As we neared the classrooms of the first years, we noticed a large crowd.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!", people cheered.

I frowned.

'What's going on?', I thought.

We pushed past the crowd and my eyes widened at what I saw.

A male fell unconscious to the floor after Yuki had punched him. She leaned against the pillar as she coughed out blood. Yuki wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

One of the twins was crouching beside Haruhi who was clutching onto her arm. The other twin was standing near them and punched someone in the face.

I looked back at Yuki who blocked a punch with her arm. 

I approached them.

Before the guy could hit Yuki, I pulled him by the collar and punched him across the face. He collapsed onto the floor. Yuki looked at me as she tried to catch her breath. 

Two guys ran up to us, and I handled one guy whilst Yuki took care of the other. 

This guy was quite strong, he caught me off guard, causing me to stumble back. I managed to throw a punch at him, followed by another hit. 

He managed to hit me across the face and I felt my jaw sting.

I clenched my jaw.

I saw another punch coming, but I caught his fist and twisted his arm, hearing a crack. I then slammed him into the pillar before letting him go. He stumbled back and I punched him across the face. He collapsed onto the floor.

I turned around to look at Yuki.

She was being held by her collar against the pillar. The guy holding her blazer collar was lifting her off the ground and Yuki tried to pry his hands off of her.

Yuki smirked slightly before she managed to twist one of his wrists. He cried out and she used this opportunity to swing her leg under his knee. 

He went flying over her, but since he was still holding onto her, Yuki fell over the railing.

My eyes widened as I ran over to her.

Yuki's hand caught the railing for a second before her grip slipped.

At the last second, I caught Yuki's wrist before she fell two floors down. 

The guy was on the ground floor, clutching onto his arm, since he landed on his left arm.

Yuki looked up at me and I sighed in relief.

I pulled her back up and we both landed on the floor, with Yuki on my lap.

She was out of breath from fighting.

Yuki crawled off my lap and stumbled to her feet, walking over to Haruhi.

I noticed Haruhi had been cut on her arm and one of the twins was holding onto his side, probably had a broken rib.

Yuki sat on the floor in front of Haruhi as she wrapped a white cloth around Haruhi's arm, to reduce the bleeding.

I walked over to them and Haruhi looked up at me, before looking back at Yuki whose attention was on Haruhi's arm.

Yuki finally finished wrapping the cloth around Haruhi's arm, before Tamaki came over and picked Haruhi up, heading to the infirmary.

"Kaoru.", the twin who was clutching onto his side, called his brother over.

Kaoru came over and helped Hikaru to his feet as they made their way to the infirmary.

Yuki didn't move and stayed where she was sitting.

I crouched down beside her, but she continued to look at her hands. I saw that there was a few cuts on both hands.

"Can you stand?", I asked.

Yuki looked at me.

"Sorry for always getting you involved.", Yuki said.

I gave her a smile.

"It's not your fault.", I said, "I wanted to help.", I placed my hand on her cheek, "Now shall we go to the infirmary?", I asked.

Yuki nodded with a smile.

I stood up and was going to carry her, but she shook her head.

"I can walk.", Yuki said.

She slowly got to her feet and we walked to the infirmary.

Once we arrived, the nurse treated each one of us.

I looked at Yuki whose blazer was off. I saw a red stain on her shirt, near her side.

I frowned.

"Is that blood?", I asked.

Yuki looked at me then to where I was pointing to.

She touched it and I saw the blood on her fingers. 

Yuki frowned slightly.

"When did I get cut?", she asked quietly. 

The nurse came over.

"Can you remove your shirt? I'll clean the wound for you.", the nurse said.

Yuki's fingers lingered close to her buttons before she looked at us with a blush.

"Right.", I said, "We'll wait outside.", I walked out and all the male Hosts followed.

The door closed and I leaned against the wall.

"How did the fight start?", Tamaki asked.

I looked at the twins.

Kaoru was the one to explain since Hikaru sat down on a chair, still in pain.

"We were coming out of our classroom when those guys approached us.", Kaoru said, "They began to insult Yuki, but she didn't say anything and told us not to do anything either.", he sighed, "Then Haruhi stepped in and one of the guys cut her. After that Yuki hit them, but she was also outnumbered so we decided to help out. It went out of control, after that.", Kaoru said.

"You could have given us a call.", Tamaki said.

"We were preoccupied so we didn't get the chance to.", Hikaru said, "But God, that was some kick.", he rubbed his side.

The infirmary door opened and I stood up straight.

The three girls came out and my eyes fell on Yuki. There was still the blood stain on her shirt.

I waited for the others to walk ahead before following behind. Yuki paused in front of me then looked at me.

"You don't always have to walk behind.", she said once I reached her.

"I'm used to it.", I said.

Yuki looked up at me before we continued to walk together.

"Then I'll walk behind with you.", Yuki said.

I smiled to myself.

We reached the Music Room, where the tables and food were already set.

Once we finished eating, the plates were taken to the kitchen, then everyone sat down to talk. 

I sat at my usual sofa with Yuki opposite me.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out to see that it was from the Host Club group chat. I clicked on it and saw that it was an image from Tamaki.

I frowned slightly as I clicked on the photo. 

My eyes widened when I saw the picture.

It was the photo that Fuyumi had taken when I had caught a cold, and Yuki had come to visit me. I was lying on the bed, facing Yuki, and she was sitting on the floor with her head on the bed. We were both asleep and our hands were almost touching.

I blushed slightly before looking up from my phone at Yuki.

She was staring at her phone.

Yuki looked up at me and her cheeks turned a deep crimson.

My heart began racing seeing her like this.

I pushed my glasses up my nose before quickly standing up, making my way to Tamaki.

'That idiot.', I thought, 'What was he thinking?', I glared at him as I approached him.


	56. chapter 56

**Yuki's P.O.V**

My chest hurt when I ignored Kyoya-senpai. I didn't understand why, but I didn't like it.

I didn't expect him to come and talk to me in the library.

'Why would he speak to me if he didn't like me around?', I thought.

But after hearing all those things he said, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

'I didn't know I could make a friend.', I thought as I hugged him.

It felt so warm and comfortable to be around him.

'There's something else.', I thought as I left the library.

Some people looked at me and I quickly looked the ground, afraid that they'll see my eyes red from crying.

My chest always feels warm. It feels different. A good different. 

There are times when I want to stay beside him, and I don't like it when we part ways.

I stopped in my tracks.

_'If you and Kyoya-senpai were more than friends.', Haruhi's words echoed in my head._

_'You know as romantic partners rather than actual friends.', I remembered Eiko's words._

My eyes widened.

'Do I like Kyoya-senpai?', the thought made my heart race.

**Skip to after lunch...**

I stared at the photo.

'I-I...ab-about Kyoya-senpai..I-I li-like h-him.', I thought frantically.

I felt my face grow warmer and warmer.

A hand touched my shoulder and I flinched as I looked up at the person.

It was Eiko.

"Yuki are you-", I cut her off.

"I-I for-forgot that I-I ha-have something t-to do.", I stuttered out.

I stood up then I picked up my phone which I had dropped. I turned around to walk to the door, but only managed to walk into someone.

I stepped back and rubbed my forehead before looking up.

My eyes widened as I felt my cheeks erupt with heat.

"S-Sorry.", I apologised to Kyoya-senpai without looking up at him.

I quickly managed to leave the Music Room then turned to a quiet corridor.

I finally managed to catch my breath and I looked at my hands which trembled slightly.

'I-I..what's happening to me?', I thought as I didn't have the strength to stand up.

I fell to the floor and leant my head against the locker.

'Wh-Why do I like him?', I thought, 'It can't be like.', I thought, 'But then why am I reacting like this?', I tried to calm my racing heart, 'I like Kyoya-senpai.', I thought, 'But if I do, he'll hate me and won't be my friend anymore.', I somehow managed to get to my feet.

I quickly texted Henry.

My throat felt strange and my whole body felt hot.

'It hurts.', I thought as I tried to loosen my tie.

I don't know how I made it out, and I felt more relieved as I spotted Henry by the limo. He rushed over to me as I fell to the ground.

I coughed.

My chest burned and tears pricked in my eyes.

"Yuki! Are you alright?", he shouted.

"It hurts.", I coughed and clutched my shirt as my body felt heavy.

I rested my head on his chest as everything was beginning to blur.

A hand was placed on my forehead.

"Yuki, you're burning up.", he picked me up, "Why didn't you say that you had a fever?", he placed me in the limo and put on my seatbelt.

'Fever?', I thought.

I looked back at the school as my eyes began to close.

'Kyoya-senpai can't find out that I like him.', I thought then everything turned black.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Yuki left the Music Room straight after seeing the picture.

'Why did he have to send that picture?', I thought.

Once the bell rang for the fifth period, I made my way to class. I was still annoyed with Tamaki.

'Now Yuki probably thinks I'm a creep who takes pictures of people in their sleep.', I thought.

Soon the Host Club hours began, and I heard from Eiko that Yuki had something to do, so she had left home early.

'Yuki didn't tell me.', I thought.

The day went by slowly, and after the Host Club hours were over, I made my way downstairs.

I got into the limo and sighed.

'Shall I call Yuki?', I thought, 'And tell her it's a misunderstanding.', I scratched my head, 'But would she believe me?', I sighed yet again.

Once I got home, I took a shower then stared at my laptop screen as I finished my assignment. I glanced at my phone which was next to me.

'I'll send her a text.', I finally made up my mind.

I searched Yuki's number before typing up a small text.

 _ **'Sorry about the photo, my sister was just messing around the other day.'**_ , I looked at the text.

'Alright, that sounds okay, right?', I paused before sending the text. 

I put the phone back on the desk, but kept on glancing at it.

'Will she reply?', I thought.

The screen lit up, and I quickly picked it up, expecting it to be Yuki.

My hopes were let down as I saw that it was a text from Tamaki.

'Maybe she's busy.', I convinced myself as I read his message.

**11PM**

I received no messages from Yuki so I reluctantly went to bed.

'Is she mad about the photo?', I thought as I closed my eyes.

**Friday morning...**

I checked my phone for the 10th time as I finished getting dressed.

Yuki hadn't replied, it was only that blond idiot who was getting my hopes up.

 **9AM**  

Tamaki was with me as we headed to form, I spotted Eiko in the distance. I looked around her but couldn't find Yuki.

Eiko finally reached to where we were standing.

"That assignment was so long.", Eiko complained.

"Yeah I know right.", Tamaki said, "I had to sleep so late.", he said.

I followed them as we walked inside our form room.

"Eiko.", I called her before she went to sit down at her seat.

"What?", she looked at me.

"I haven't seen Yuki this morning.", I said, "Didn't she come with you?", I asked.

"No she didn't.", Eiko said, "Yuki has a fever and her temperature has been high since yesterday, so she's at home.", Eiko said.

Our form tutor walked in and we went to our seats.

'When did she get a fever?', I thought.

**Several hours later...**

When lunch arrived, I went to the Music Room and looked for Eiko. 

I walked over to her.

"Who's looking after Yuki?", I asked.

Eiko looked at me.

"One of the maids I think.", Eiko replied, "But the doctor came in this morning.", she said, "She said Yuki needs rest.", Eiko said.

"Which doctor?", I asked, "Where does she work?", I asked her.

"Kyoya, I know you're worried, but Yuki will get better.", she said, "And it's our family doctor, Ms. Kudo Ririko, you've met her before.", Eiko said.

"Did Yuki take her medicine?", I asked.

Eiko sighed.

"Kyoya-senpai, if you're worried about her so much, why don't you just go and visit her?", Haruhi said.

Eiko chucked lightly.

"I don't think that's a good idea.", Eiko said.

"Why not?", Tamaki asked.

"You'll make her condition worse if you guys go.", Eiko said.

"Why?", one of the twins asked.

"Yuki won't be strong enough to suppress herself from listening to all of your thoughts at the same time.", Eiko explained.

We stayed silent for a second.

"It's always been like that.", Eiko said, "Yuki doesn't like to let anyone in the room when she comes down with a cold or fever.", she said.

"Then what about Kyoya?", Tamaki asked.

I looked at him.

"Yuki did mention how she can't read his mind.", Tamaki said, "So can't he go in?", he asked.

**After school...**

The Host Club was closed for today.

"Tell her we send her our wishes.", Tamaki shouted to me as I got into my limo.

Tachibana headed to the Murasaki mansion.

I leaned back on my seat.

'I wonder whether she'd want to see me.', I thought.

Once I arrived, I was led to her room by a maid, before she walked away. 

I paused at the door before knocking lightly.

***Flashback***

_**"I guess it's fine.", Eiko said.** _

_**"But what about Jesse?", one of the twins asked.** _

_**"Won't she attack Kyoya-senpai?", the other twin asked.** _

_**"No, Henry's taking care of Jesse.", Eiko said, "So you should be fine.", she said.** _

***End of flashback***

There was no reply so I slowly opened the door.

The sight made me freeze for a couple of seconds.

Yuki's back was facing me. She was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed, with the blanket covering her halfway. Yuki looked rather small, compared to the large bed.

Yuki was wearing a dark blue hoodie, and I could see her grey pyjama bottoms since her blanket wasn't covering her properly.

I heard her cough as she brought her knees closer to her chest. She looked like she was in pain. 

There was a chair placed next to the bed and I walked closer.

The floor creaked slightly. 

"I said not to come in.", I heard her voice.

"Sorry, I just thought I should come to see how you were doing.", I said as I sat down on the chair.

Yuki turned around slightly to look at me.

Her cheeks were a dark shade of pink, her breathing wasn't even, and her eyes looked tired.

She stared at me.

'Doesn't seem like she took any medication.', I thought.

I noticed that she was clutching onto the teddy bear which I had given her as a gift.

I looked back at her face.

Yuki turned her back to me.

She didn't say anything.

"Yuki, how are you feeling?", I asked.

"Fine.", Yuki replied before she began to cough again.

I stood up and made my way to the other side of the bed. I knelt down on the floor as I looked at Yuki. She finally made eye contact with me.

"Did you take any medication?", I asked.

"Don't need it.", Yuki said as clutched onto the teddy bear tighter.

"Yuki-", I got cut off.

"I don't want to see anyone.", Yuki said before turning around.

Her back was facing me again but I stayed where I was.

I heard her sniffing.

"N-No one co-comes to see m-me when I ha-have a fe-fever.", Yuki stuttered quietly, "Th-They're t-too sc-scared of m-me.", I heard her crying.

I stood up again and walked over to the other side of the bed.

I saw her crying, as she tried to wipe her tears away.

I knelt down and gently placed my hand on her cheek, wiping her tears away with my thumb. 

"I'm here.", I said, "And I'm not planning to leave.", I said.

Yuki looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Yo-You're *hic* yo-you're ly-lying.", she pushed my hand away.

"I'm not.", I said, "Yuki, I'm not lying.", I said.

There was a moment of silence as Yuki calmed herself down.

I was surprised as Yuki suddenly grabbed my tie and pulled me down.

I stopped myself from falling onto her as I placed my hands on either side of her head.

My eyes widened at our close proximity of our faces. I could feel Yuki's warm breath on me. Her breath smelt sweet and it took my self-control not to kiss her.

Her bright blue eyes stared at me and I just stared back.

It was quite mesmerising and it made my heart race.

"I can't hear.", Yuki turned away.

My hands were still on either side of her head.

I leant closer as I placed my forehead on her head.

"Then just trust me Yuki.", I said quietly.

I lifted my head off of her slightly as she turned back to look at me. Our noses brushed lightly and a small blush formed on my cheeks. 

I lifted myself off the bed and sat down on the floor, and I leant my head on the bed as I looked at her.

Yuki looked at me, before moving closer, and we were just several inches apart. It wasn't a close distance but it wasn't too far away either. It was just...right.

"Will you stay with me?", Yuki asked.

"Hmm.", I agreed.

"Pinky promise?", she held out her left hand, with her pinky towards me.

Yuki looked at me expectantly.

I smiled as I wrapped my left pinky around hers.

"I promise.", I said gently.

Yuki smiled at me before giggling like a child.

I watched her with slight amusement.

'Too cute.', I thought.

* * *

Right now, Yuki's state of mind was turning to one of a child due to the fever, but little did Kyoya know that as he watched the girl with a smile.

Yuki gasped.

"Then we have to share secrets.", she said.

"Secrets?", Kyoya questioned, "Like what?", he asked.

"Anything.", she said, "You go, you go.", Yuki said eagerly.

"Hmm, let's see.", Kyoya leant his elbow on the bed, "Alright then.", a memory finally popped into his head, "When I was 9, I got annoyed at my brother for the way he spoke to me, so I hid all of his shoes.", Kyoya said, "My father called him for a meeting and he ended going with slippers.", he smirked at the memory, "My father got quite angry at him and no one knew that it was me so that made me quite happy.", he said.

Yuki giggled and he stared at her.

"Your turn now.", Kyoya said.

Yuki eyes lit up.

She rubbed her head as she tried to think of a secret.

Kyoya watched her with a gentle smile.

She finally came up with one.

"Tamaki-senpai was saying he needed pictures of the male Hosts in swimsuits, so he got one of everyone. But apparently Kyoya-senpai didn't want to get a picture taken, so Tamaki-senpai secretly took a couple of pictures of him while he was in the changing room.", Yuki said.

Kyoya blinked as he stared at the girl.

Yuki was slowly dozing off before opening her eyes again.

"Tamaki-senpai got a whole album of every Hosts and he was saying that the largest one was of Kyoya-senpai.", Yuki mumbled, "All of the picture were secretly taken.", she said.

It finally clicked for Kyoya.

Yuki did not know who she was speaking to.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I stared at Yuki.

'Does she know that she was speaking about me?', I thought, 'And I'll have to handle that Tamaki when I get back.', I thought.

"Yuki do you who you're speaking to?", I asked.

Yuki rubbed her eyes but they stayed closed.

"Hanji said she'll come see me.", Yuki mumbled.

"It's me, Kyoya.", I said as I placed my hand on her head.

She pushed my hand away.

"Kyoya-senpai's at school.", Yuki was half asleep.

She shivered slightly and I covered her with the blanket properly.

"Secret?", Yuki mumbled.

"Maybe next time, you need to rest Yuki.", I said as I ruffled her hair before standing up.

Yuki grabbed my sleeve and I looked back at her.

"Do you want to know another secret?", she opened her eyes.

"Yuki-", she cut me off.

"Come closer.", she tugged my sleeve.

I sighed before bending down.

"Closer.", Yuki mumbled. 

"Yuki this is as close as I can get.", I said as the distance was already too close.

"Hanji.", Yuki called me.

I looked at her just as she opened her eyes.

Sleepy eyes stared back at me.

"I like someone.", Yuki said.

My eyes widened as those words shattered my heart into pieces.

I stared back at Yuki, who seemed quite content with whoever it was she was thinking about.

"Wh-Who is it?", I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

Yuki began to fall asleep.

"It's a secret.", she mumbled.

"Yuki, who is it?", I asked again but I knew I wasn't going to get a reply.

I stood up as I stared at Yuki with a broken heart.

 _'I like someone.'_ , those words echoed in my head.

I headed towards the door with an empty heart, but I took one last look at Yuki. 

'But I like you, Yuki.', I thought sadly.

* * *

**Skip to Monday morning...**

The weekend went by quickly, Yuki recovered from her fever but with no memory of what happened for the past 3 days, and that's including the time Kyoya had come to visit her.

Then, on the other hand was Kyoya, who was quite depressed after Friday evening. Finding out that the girl he liked, had feelings for someone else had put a dent in his heart.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'Who was it? Who does she like?', I thought with frustration, 'Is it someone I know?', I thought, 'Is it someone from London?', I sighed in annoyance.

I could faintly hear Tamaki talking but I wasn't listening to him. I kept on thinking about what Yuki had said.

'She likes someone and I didn't even realise.', I thought, 'How stupid could I get?', I thought.

I finally saw the person who had broken my heart.

Yuki walked beside Eiko in our direction.

My heart froze.

'I need to know who it is.', I thought.

"Good morning.", Eiko said.

"Good morning Eiko and Yuki.", Tamaki said, "I see that your fever has gone.", he looked at Yuki. 

"Yeah.", Yuki said, "But everything is a blur.", she said.

'So she doesn't remember that she told me?', I thought.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I couldn't remember what happened after Henry took me home. All I remember is waking up on Sunday and realising that I had been in bed since Friday.

'I wonder if they were angry since I didn't come to the Host Club.', I thought.

When I saw Kyoya-senpai, my heart began to race as I remembered what my feelings were for him.

Tamaki-senpai greeted us with a good morning but Kyoya-senpai stayed silent.

"I see that your fever has gone.", Tamaki-senpai looked at me. 

"Yeah. But everything is a blur.", I said.

The bell rang for form.

Eiko and Tamaki-senpai walked ahead and I was going to head to form.

"Yuki.", I heard Kyoya-senpai call me so I turned around.

I looked up at him.

"I'd like to speak to you about something.", he said.

"About what?", I asked.

I saw that he looked quite serious and wondered if it was something important.

"Now is not the right time, but are you free at break?", he asked.

"Yeah.", I replied.

"Then could you meet me outside the library?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

"Umm..sure.", I said.

And with that he walked away.

I frowned slighlty.

'Well that was odd.' I thought. 

**Two hours later...**

I made my way to the library as the bell rang for break. Kyoya-senpai was already waiting outside.

'What is this about?', I thought as I noticed that he was showing no emotions.

We stood in there in silence as I waited for Kyoya-senpai to speak up.

"Is it something important?", I asked since he wasn't saying anything.

"Yes.", he finally said.

Kyoya-senpai paused.

"I came to see you on Friday when you had a fever.", Kyoya-senpai said.

"You did?", I asked.

'Eiko didn't tell me.', I thought.

He nodded.

"Yes, and it seemed like you weren't yourself.", Kyoya-senpai said, "Well that's to be expected since your temperature was high.", he said, "We got talking about random things.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I stared at him as he was trying to word his phrases right.

"Then the conversation went to little secrets.", he said, "And one of the things you said.", he paused, "You said that there was someone you liked.", Kyoya-senpai said.

My eyes widened as a blush formed on my cheeks.

'Did I tell Kyoya-senpai that I like him?', I thought, 'He knows now.', I tried to frantically think of something to make it seem like it was a misunderstanding.

"And I'm here to talk about that issue.", Kyoya-senpai continued.

I froze.

'Issue?', I thought, 'M-My fe-feelings for him is an issue.', I felt my chest hurt.

"Regarding your interest, it'd be best if you didn't let your thoughts linger on that matter.", Kyoya-senpai said, "The Host Club activities are very important, and it'd be a problem if some relationship affected our sales.", he said.

Each word that Kyoya-senpai uttered felt like a stab wound to the heart.

"I'm sure you'd understand since we made a deal from the beginning. We don't let our affairs affect your work and we'd appreciate it, if you did the same.", Kyoya-senpai said.

'He doesn't like me.', I thought, 'He doesn't like me.', that thought repeated in my head.

"Don't take it personally, I just wanted to discuss this with you so that it doesn't cause any misunderstandings later.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I felt my throat hurt and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold the tears in anymore. But even so, I didn't want to let Kyoya-senpai to see me like that, so I did my best to keep everything in.

I didn't make eye contact with him as I spoke up. I kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"I see.", I said, "Thank you for letting me know.", I said before turning around and walking away.

I was quite surprised that my voice didn't shake when I had spoken to him. 

As I turned a corner, I finally took in a breath.

Warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

'I'm so stupid.', I thought as I wiped my tears with my sleeve, but they didn't stop, 'Why did I get my hopes up?', I thought, 'Why did I tell him? I should've known that there was nothing more than friendship in our relationship. And now I've ruined it.', I thought.

I sniffed as I wiped the flowing tears.

By now I had stopped walking and was in the middle of an empty corridor.

"Yuki-chan!", when I heard that voice, I stiffened.

I looked in front of me and saw Honey-senpai with Mori-senpai. When Honey-senpai saw me, he ran over to me, and grabbed my left hand.

"Yuki-chan, what's wrong?", he asked.

I pulled my hand away from him and quickly rubbed my eyes.

"N-Nothing, th-there w-w-was j-just something in my eyes.", I stuttered and my voice shook.

I heard other voices and realised that more students were going to see me like this. 

Honey-senpai grabbed my hand and led me to a room, as Mori-senpai followed behind us.

It was an empty science classroom and Mori-senpai pulled out a chair for me to sit on. The 2 third years sat opposite me.

"Yuki-chan did someone hurt you?", Honey-senpai asked.

I shook my head.

"Did someone say something?", he asked.

Again, I shook my head.

"Do you want to tell us what's wrong?", Honey-senpai asked.

I looked down at my hands and saw that they were slightly shaking. 

We sat in silence as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"I-I like Kyoya-senpai.", I said quietly.

There was a pause.

"That's a good thing isn't it?", Honey-senpai said.

"H-He re-rejected me t-today.", I said.

"Eh?", he asked in a surprised tone.

I then explained to the both of them, what had happened. They stayed silent as I finished.

"I sh-should've known.", I stood up, "I-I me-mean it's not like if h-he liked me in that way anyways.", I scratched the back of my head, "He w-was j-just being nice to me, and I-I t-took i-it in the wrong w-way.", I said quietly.

A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Yuki-", I cut Honey-senpai off.

"I d-didn't know that I'll be re-rejected t-this quickly.", I said, "B-But i-it's to be expected, since no one will like a freak who can read minds.", I smiled sadly.

"That's not-", I cut Honey-senpai off again.

"I-It's f-fine.", I left the classroom with a broken heart.

'This is the end, isn't it?', I thought, 'Everything is over between us.', more tears slid down my cheek.

* * *

A week had passed since the rejection, and Yuki had kept her distance from Kyoya ever since then.

Only the third years knew what had happened but the rest of the members could tell that something was wrong.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

It's been a week since I've seen Kyoya and Yuki together, it was strange since they're usually together most of the time. But now, they hardly speak to each other, and I've noticed that there was now a distance between the both of them.

'Did something happen?', I thought as I watched Yuki leave the Music Room straight after the Host Club hours were over.

I glanced at Kyoya, and saw that he was working on something on his laptop, not the slightest bit affected by the fact that Yuki had left without saying goodbye to him.

'I've had it.', I thought as I marched my way over to him, 'Everyone can see that something is wrong between both of them.', I thought.

"Kyoya, I have something to ask you.", I said.

* * *

This got the attention of all the other Host members, since no one dared to interfere with the Shadow King.

But the one who got along with the Shadow King, was no longer speaking to him.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

Kyoya looked up from his screen.

"What is it?", he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"What happened between you and Yuki?", I demanded.

* * *

The room was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop.

Everyone waited with anticipation; all wondering whether he'll snap or not.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

"Nothing.", he replied before closing his laptop.

* * *

Not the answer anyone was expecting.

They expected Kyoya to confide in them since he has changed.

He's changed ever since Yuki arrived.

Kyoya has begun to show more emotions and has shown an extremely gentle side of him, specifically to Yuki.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

"Kyoya, we know something happened. You haven't been speaking to each other for the past week.", I said.

* * *

It was like adding fuel to a burning fire, except the fire wasn't raging yet.

Kyoya has closed off.

Something is broken inside of him.

His heart is in pieces.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

"It doesn't matter.", he replied coldly before packing up his stuff then leaving the room.

'Then why are you so hurt?', I thought.


	57. chapter 57

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

It was heart breaking to see Kyoya and Yuki like this. They haven't spoken to each other at all and by the looks of it, it seems like that they won't be reconciling anytime soon.

"We should do something.", I said to the members who were in the Music Room.

Kyoya and Yuki, were both not in the room so I thought it'd be best if we all did something to help them.

"It's not good to leave problems unsolved.", I said, "As their friends, we should help them patch up their feelings.", I said with determination.

"What should we do Boss?", the twins said.

"We could start off by getting them to talk to each other.", Haruhi said.

"Alright.", I said, "Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi, you guys get Yuki and the rest of us will get Kyoya.", I said.

And so our first plan went ahead.

We decided to 'coincidentally' meet in the corridor and get the both of them to talk to each other.

**20 minutes later...**

"Where are we going?", Kyoya asked as we made him come with us.

"There's something we need to show you.", I said as I grabbed his arm.

He sighed.

* * *

In the opposite direction, the twins were pushing along Yuki. Haruhi walked next to Yuki, and one twin on either side of the girls.

"What do you need to show me?", Yuki asked.

"There's a cool painting we found.", Hikaru said.

"I'm not interested in paintings right now.", Yuki said.

"But this one is amazing.", Kaoru reasoned.

Yuki sighed.

As both groups were nearing each other, the members were holding in their excitement, hoping that their plan would work out. 

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

I spotted Haruhi's group in the distance and I glanced at Kyoya to see if he noticed them yet.

Now several metres apart, Kyoya finally looked in the opposite direction, noticing the other members. I saw him stiffen slightly when he saw Yuki.

'Come on Kyoya, it'll be fine.', I thought.

* * *

Yuki looked in front of her to see the other Host members. And when her eyes landed on a certain Host, her heart froze.

The people beside her seemed to notice her stiffness but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

We stopped walking once Haruhi's group also stopped in front of us.

"Ah, what a coincidence!", I exclaimed, "What are you guys up to?", I asked with a grin.

"We're going to show Yuki that 'amazing' painting we saw the other day.", both twins said, "Where are you guys going?", they asked.

"We're going to show Kyoya something we found.", I said.

"What did you find?", one of the twins asked.

"You didn't tell us about this.", the other twin said.

"It's a secret between us.", I said.

"Well that not fair.", the twins said with slight anger.

* * *

Tamaki and the twins were too busy arguing that they didn't notice Kyoya and Yuki walk away. Both in the opposite direction.

The rest of the members who weren't arguing, watched the two walk away from each other.

Clearly the plan didn't work.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I haven't spoken to Kyoya-senpai for more than a week now.

I thought that if I don't go anywhere near him, my feelings for him will go away.

But they didn't. 

Every time I see him, my heart would ache, remembering what he had said to me. But the more I thought about him, the faster my heart would race.

I don't know what to do anymore.

He clearly said that he doesn't like me, yet I can't stop thinking about him.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

Yuki and I hadn't spoken to each other for more than a week. 

It hurt to think that she has feelings for someone else, and I'm not even sure whether she's in a relationship with that person or not.

These days, my thoughts have only been about Yuki; and the more I think about her, the harder I find it to concentrate. All those times I've spent with her would make my heart race but when I would see her at school, my heart would just ache.

I don't know what to do.

I mean I obviously want to speak to her but I don't think I can when I have this one-sided feelings for Yuki.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

The first plan was a failure.

'What shall we do? What shall we do?', I thought.

"Getting them to speak to each other seems to be harder than I thought.", Eiko said.

"I wonder what their fight was about.", Haruhi said, "If we know the problem then maybe we would know how to help them.", she said.

"It's not as simple as you think.", Honey-senpai said.

I looked at the third year.

"You know what their fight was about?", I asked.

He nodded.

"Well we know Yuki's side of the story.", Honey-senpai said as he looked at Mori-senpai.

"So what happened?", the twins asked.

Honey-senpai looked at Mori-senpai, the taller male giving his cousin a nod.

"Kyo-chan rejected Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai said.

"EH?", my eyes widened in shock.

"When Yuki-chan had a fever, Kyo-chan found out that she likes him, but Yuki-chan has no memory of telling him.", Honey-senpai said, "Then when she came back on Monday, Kyo-chan rejected her.", he said, "Yuki-chan was really sad, she was crying a lot, didn't she, Takashi?", Honey-senpai said.

The raven haired male just nodded in agreement.

"But that doesn't make sense.", I said, "Kyoya likes Yuki, then why would he reject her?", I asked.

"Unless it was a misunderstanding.", Eiko said, "Although I don't understand how.", she said.

"So Kyoya likes Yuki.", one twin said.

"And Yuki likes Kyoya.", the other twin said.

"Then what went wrong?", they asked with a frown.

"We need to find out Kyoya's side of the story now.", I said.

And so during my free period, I approached Kyoya who was in the library, sitting by himself.

He looked up from his book.

"Is there something you need?", he asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

I took a seat opposite him.

"I want to know what happened between you and Yuki.", I said.

He paused.

"As I said before, nothing happened.", Kyoya said.

"Then what's the reason for not speaking to each other?", I asked.

He didn't say anything and went back to writing.

"Kyoya, if you liked Yuki, why would you reject her?", I asked.

He looked at me with a frown.

"Reject her?", he repeated, "What are you talking about?", he asked, "Why would I reject her when she never confessed to me?", Kyoya asked.

I looked at him with confusion.

"But that time with her fever?", I asked.

Kyoya sighed.

"Yuki doesn't remember but she told me that she likes someone.", he said, "Clearly I was the idiot, chasing after her when she had feelings for someone else.", Kyoya said.

'So that's what went wrong.', I thought.

"Kyoya, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding-", Kyoya interrupted me.

"Nothing about it is a misunderstanding.", he said, "Yuki likes someone else, and my feelings for her won't seem to fade away.", Kyoya said, "Now if you could just leave me alone, that would be much appreciated.", he said before going back to his work.

I looked at Kyoya before leaving the library.

'What we need to do is get the both of them together.', I thought, 'They just need to sort out their feelings for each other.', I thought.

* * *

And so Tamaki devised a second plan, but this time it didn't involve all the Host members, it was just the two of them. Kyoya and Yuki. 

He was planning to lock the both of them together.

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V**

**Two hours later...**

I had Kyoya follow me, as the third years and Eiko followed behind him.

We finally reached the destination. 

"What do you need now?", Kyoya asked.

I turned to him with a grin.

Eiko opened the storage room, before I pushed him in. We quickly locked the door, as he pounded his fist against it.

"Oi, Tamaki!", I could tell Kyoya was irritated, "Open the door!", he shouted.

"Nope.", I said before walking away.

* * *

Yuki was getting dragged by the twins.

"What are you doing?", Yuki tried to break free from them.

Haruhi opened the door to the storage room, before the twins pushed Yuki inside.

The lock clicked and Yuki tried to turn the handle before sighing.

She heard someone else pounding against a door on the other side of the room.

Yuki instantly recognised the voice and stiffened.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I tried to turn the handle but the door wouldn't budge. The twins had locked the door.

'What's their problem?', I thought.

I heard a small beeping sound and I walked to the centre of the room. A black walkie-talkie was placed on the floor.

From the opposite side, Kyoya-senpai walked out.

We both stood there, staring at each other.

I felt my heart race and I looked away.

"We're not letting either of you out, until you speak to each other.", I heard Tamaki-senpai's voice from the walkie-talkie.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I saw Yuki on the other side of the room and I froze. 

My heartbeat quickened as we held each other's gaze for several seconds before Yuki looked away.

"We're not letting either of you out, until you speak to each other.", Tamaki's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

'I don't understand how locking us in together would help.', I thought.

"And if you don't make up, you'll be staying in here for a very long time.", Tamaki said.

I looked back at Yuki, whose attention was on me.

She looked away before walking over to sit against the wall. Yuki pulled her knees to her chest, and her head turned away from me.

I turned around and sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

'I doubt this will get anywhere.', I thought.

I looked at the distance between the both of us. It was quite large, with the walkie-talkie right in the middle.

* * *

Not one word was exchanged from the pair as the Host members listened on the other side of the walkie-talkie.

This wasn't going too well.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I glanced at the large gap between the both of us. Kyoya-senpai was sitting far away, with his attention directed to the shelves on his left.

'I really don't want to be here.', I thought.

I turned my attention back to the boxes which were on my left.

"How have you been?", I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice.

I looked back at him and saw him looking at me.

"Fine.", I said quietly, "You?", I asked.

"Yeah, fine.", he said.

The conversation didn't continue.

'I want to know the reason why you're so against relationships.', I thought, 'Because that time you used the Host Club as an excuse.', I glanced at him.

"Wh-What was your reason?", I asked.

This got his attention again.

"For being against relationships.", I said quietly.

I turned away, since I didn't know how to form my words.

Kyoya-senpai didn't say anything.

"You used the Host Club activities as the reason for not liking me.", my voice was barely above a whisper, "So I wanted to know if there was something else.", I felt a lump form at the back of my throat.

'I'm not going to cry again.', I thought as I tried to calm my racing heart.

"When did I say that I didn't like you?", Kyoya-senpai asked and I looked at him.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was confused.

'When did I say that?', I thought.

"When did I say that I didn't like you?", I asked, "You were the one who said that you like someone.", I said.

I looked at Yuki.

She frowned slighlty.

"Y-You re-rejected me when yo-you found out that I li-like y-you.", Yuki said before turning away from me.

"When did I reject-", I froze, "Y-You..What did you just say?", I asked.

Yuki looked at me before looking at her hands.

"I-I li-liked y-you but I-I di-didn't want y-you to find out.", I saw her cheeks heat up, "Th-Then y-you said t-that y-you didn't l-like me, say-saying that my f-feelings w-w-was an i-issue t-to y-you.", tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

My eyes widened.

'Yuki likes me. She likes me.', I repeated in my head, 'Was I that someone she was talking about when she had a fever?', I thought. 'So the things that I had said to her.', I froze, 'How much had I hurt her?', I thought as I stood up.

I walked towards Yuki but she didn't notice me making my way towards her.

I saw that the walkie-talkie was turned on, assuming that the others were listening to us. I grabbed it and removed the batteries before walking over to Yuki, who was almost in tears.

"Y-You co-could've just s-said that y-you d-didn't l-like me.", Yuki sniffed, "Y-You d-didn't have to use the H-Host Club as a re-reason.", she said.

I stopped in front of her.

Yuki finally realised that I was standing in front of her as she looked up at me with watery eyes.

She quickly turned away, showing her back to me.

I sat down behind Yuki but didn't touch her.

"You're wrong.", I said, "I didn't say that I didn't like you, I just didn't want you to be in a relationship with someone else.".

My heart was racing after hearing her confession.

"I was jealous that you liked someone else. I didn't like it.", I paused, "Because the one I like the most is Yuki.", I saw her stiffen.

"Always wanting to keep you close to me, not wanting other guys to touch you.", I said, "That's what I've been feeling every time you're near me. And when you said that you liked someone, I got scared.", I said.

"I thought that you'd leave me so I told you not to get into a relationship. But I didn't know that it was me.", I said, "If I knew I would have never said those things to you.", I said, "Yuki, I'm sorry.", I apologised.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'Kyoya-senpai likes me. He likes me.', the more I thought about it, the warmer my face got.

My face felt like it was burning as I listened to him; my heart wouldn't stop drumming against my ribcage. The heartbeats were so loud that they echoed in my ears.

'Please don't hear it. Please don't hear it.', I thought.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I looked at Yuki who hadn't said a word. Her back was to me and I finally noticed her red ears.

I smirked slightly.

I grabbed her arm and Yuki quickly turned in my direction.

The sight almost made my heart explode.

Her cheeks were bright red, spreading along to her ears. Wide eyes stared back at me and her cheeks went darker than they already were.

I tugged her arm forward and Yuki fell onto my lap. Before she had the chance to run away, I wrapped my arms around her and bent down to her ear.

"I like you Yuki.", I whispered.

Yuki stiffened in my arms, her ears turning a darker shade of pink as she buried her head in my chest.

I smirked at the cute reaction.

'Finally.', I thought as I leant my head on hers.

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was very calming. Having her in my arms made me feel at ease, her sweet scent making my heart pound.

* * *

There was a small click as the door unlocked, making the pair separate from each other.

Kyoya got to his feet, holding out his hand for his new lover.

Yuki shyly reached for his hand as he pulled her up to her feet.

The pair looked at each other before awkwardly letting their hands go and avoiding eye contact.

"The door's open!", Tamaki yelled from the other side, "We're setting up lunch now, so join us when you're done.", he said before walking away, leaving them alone again.

Yuki was heading towards the door when Kyoya grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

She looked up at him.

"Do..", Kyoya cleared his throat, "Would you like to go out?", he asked.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Go out?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya hid his blush well as he cleared his throat for the second time.

"Yeah, we could go to a restaurant or watch a movie, anything you like.", Kyoya said.

"Just the two of us?", Yuki asked.

"Yeah, just the two of us.", he replied.

At this Yuki blushed.

"But I mean, if you don't want to, we don't have to. I don't want to force you or anything.", Kyoya quickly said as he thought that he was being too pushy.

"N-No, I want to.", Yuki said.

Kyoya looked at her.

"Really?", he said as his heart fluttered in excitement, "Then how about today? Are you free this evening?", he asked.

Yuki nodded with a blush.

"Umm..y-yeah.", she said.

A smile made its way across Kyoya's face.

** Several hours later... **

Everyone noticed a change in the pair.

The Host members would notice one of the pair glance in the other one's direction and vice versa.

"So are you guys together?", the twins finally asked what everyone else was thinking.

They all looked at the male Host and when no reaction was shown, they turned to the female, who was blushing madly.

They looked back at Kyoya who had a smirk on his face, after seeing the adorable response he was getting from the female.

'Yep. Definitely together.', they all thought.

**After school...**

When the limo arrived to pick up the Murasakis; Kyoya approached Yuki before she left.

"Yuki, I just wanted to say that during our date, you don't have to wear your contacts.", Kyoya said.

"W-Would that be okay?", Yuki asked since she always wears her contacts before leaving the house.

"Yeah, I just want you to be comfortable.", Kyoya replied.

Yuki smiled slightly.

I mean it's not everyday where she's allowed to leave the house without her contacts on since that could raise some questions.

"Then I'll pick you up at six.", Kyoya said.

Yuki nodded with a smile.

Kyoya gave the smallest of smiles before ruffling her hair then walking to his limo.

Yuki placed her hand on her head, where he had touched her.

'So warm.', she thought before snapping back to reality then climbing into the limo.

* * *

**An hour later...**

**5.28PM**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**  

I glanced at the clock as I dried my hair after taking a shower.

I was all jittery as I kept on looking at the clock as I got dressed. I tucked in my shirt in my trousers before looking at myself in the mirror.

I grabbed my tie, and lifted my collar up.

'It's our first date.', I thought nervously, 'Everything has to go well.', I thought.

I put the collar down at I straightened my tie.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in.", I said.

Fuyumi walked in, and she leaned against the door as she looked at me with at grin.

"Don't you think the tie is a bit too tight?", she chuckled as she approached me.

She slightly loosened it to make it look more natural.

"There.", Fuyumi stepped back.

I went to put on my socks then tied my shoes.

I stood up and Fuyumi handed me the black suit jacket which was hanging on one of the cupboard doors. 

I put it on then did the two buttons.

I turned to Fuyumi.

"How do I look?", I asked.

She smiled at me.

"You look great, Kyoya.", Fuyumi said as she handed me my cologne, "Stop stressing.", she said.

I rubbed the scent on my neck then took in a shaky breath.

"I haven't seen you this nervous before.", Fuyumi said.

"It's our first date, I just want it to be perfect.", I said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Yuki would be just as nervous as you.", Fuyumi said.

* * *

**4.45PM**

**Yuki's P.O.V**  

I finished having my bath and dried my hair. I stared at the dress which hung on one of the cupboard doors.

'Eiko said that it looked okay.', I thought, 'Would this be what you'd wear for your first date?', I thought.

The mere thought of a date made me blush.

'I'm going on a date with Kyoya-senpai.', I thought, making my heart pound furiously.

I snapped my thoughts away as I got dressed  ~~(picture of the dress is above)~~ , Eiko came into my room to put on my make-up for me and do my hair. I stared at myself in the mirror.

My hands were shaking from nervousness.

A hand was placed on my shoulder and I looked up at Eiko.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine.", Eiko said.

I slipped on the silver heels, the heel of the shoes being just over an inch or so.

I stood up then looked at the clock.

**5.38PM**

"H-How do I look?", I asked.

"Eeek! So cute!!", she exclaimed, "I need to get a picture of the both of you!", Eiko said with excitement.

My heart was racing as I heard the clock tick by.

Eiko seems to realise my distress and grabbed both my hands.

"Yuki, everything will be fine.", she said, "You'll have a great time, just act like you usually do with him.", Eiko said.

I nodded, taking in a shaky breath.

When I finally managed to calm myself down, the doorbell rang, making me freeze.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I got into the limo as Tachibana drove me to the Murasaki mansion.

The bouquet of roses, carefully laid on the seat next to me.

I clenched my hands then unclenched them.

'It's going to be fine. It's going to be fine.', I repeated to myself, trying to calm my racing heart.

And when I finally managed to calm myself down, the limo came to a stop.

I froze.

The limo door opened, as Tachibana held it open for me.

It took me several seconds to pull myself together, before I climbed out of the limo. I straightened my suit, before taking the bouquet in my hand. 

I carefully breathed in and out, before making my way to the door, buttoning the suit jacket as I climbed the staircase.

I stood outside the door and glanced at my watch before ringing the doorbell.

After a couple of seconds, a maid opened the door for me. She smiled up at me as she gestured me inside. 

I stepped inside, and looked at the bouquet in my hand.

'It will be fine. It will be fine.', I repeated.

"You look slightly nervous.", a male voice said.

I looked up from the roses and saw Henry leaning against the wall. He was in black sweatpants with a short-sleeved grey top. His hands were in his pocket as he looked at me with a smile.

"I think slighlty would be an understatement.", I said.

He chuckled lightly.

"If you're that nervous for a date, it shows how much you care for her.", Henry said, "I think I'll be at ease knowing that she's with you.", he said.

'Is he giving me his blessings?', I thought.

I bowed to him.

"I promise to take good care of her.", I said.

He smiled at me.

When I heard footsteps, I looked away from Henry.

There was a pillar hiding the staircase and I waited in anticipation. 

As soon as Yuki came into my view, I instantly froze up. 

'Woah.', I thought.

Everything seems to stop for a minute, and all I could hear was the hammering of my heart as I stared at Yuki.

Yuki just looked perfect, the way the dress hung to her frame, the light make-up on her face with the red lipstick on her lips, her hair had small plaits which started from one ear and continued to the other ear with her fringe hiding her forehead. And how her bright blue eyes just captivated her whole image. 

I stared at her beauty.

My breath was caught and I felt speechless.

Someone cleared their throat, making me snap my attention away from Yuki. 

I saw there was a small audience watching us, consisting of several maids, Henry and Eiko.

I gulped as I turned to Yuki again, walking over to her. My shoes clicking against the marble floor.

When I was several feet away from Yuki, she looked up at me, a small blush already present on her cheeks.

"You look stunning.", I said as I handed her the bouquet.

She took it, our fingers brushing slightly. Yuki's cheeks turning a darker shade of pink as she looked down at the roses.

"T-Thank you.", Yuki said.

This made my face go slightly warm.

"Can I take a picture?", Eiko's voice broke the silence.

I glanced at her.

* * *

Everyone in the room could feel the shyness that the couple were radiating. One not making eye contact and the other who can hardly form any sentences.

Both stood in front of each other with a blush on their cheeks, which made the others also blush at the cute pair.

Eiko decided to break the awkwardness slightly, by offering to take a picture of the couple.

Both turned their heads in Eiko's direction.

"I'll take that.", Eiko said as she took the bouquet off of Yuki, who reluctantly let go.

Kyoya looked down at Yuki.

Eiko handed it to one of the maids.

"Could you put these in water?", Eiko said and the maid nodded before leaving.

Eiko turned back to the two, "Come on, go stand over there.", she gestured them to step back.

Kyoya walked then Yuki followed.

Yuki stood beside Kyoya stiffly.

Eiko glanced at the girl then looked at the male.

Kyoya noticed Yuki's rigid form, and placed his hand on her waist. Yuki looked up at him and after one look at his eyes, she instantly felt less self-conscious, her shoulders immediately relaxing.

"The camera.", Eiko said so that she can capture the moment before either turned awkward again.

The couple turned to look in Eiko's direction, both having a natural smile on their faces.

Henry also pulled out his phone, taking a photo of the pair. He looked at Yuki who had a smile on her face. In the past 10 years, never has he met someone who has such calming effects on Yuki. This is his first and he could finally see what the male meant for his sister-in-law. 

After the picture was taken, Eiko ushered them out.

Kyoya removed his hand from her waist, opening the front door for her. Yuki stepped out and waited for him by the steps, as they walked side by side to the limo which was outside.

When Tachibana spotted his Master, his eyes widened in awe as the pair looked like they came out of a painting. He held the limo door open and Kyoya stepped to the side, letting the girl in first.

Once both were inside the limo, Tachibana drove to the restaurant that Kyoya had told him.

Back in the passenger seats, Kyoya had sat opposite Yuki. Neither had exchanged a word as the limo drove.

"Wh-Where are we going?", Yuki finally spoke up.

"I made a reservation at a restaurant.", Kyoya replied.

"Do they have a fish tank?", Yuki asked, remembering what Kyoya had told her the last time that they ate at a restaurant.

He chuckled lightly, feeling his nervousness fade away.

"Yes, quite a large one at that.", Kyoya replied.

"More than one then?", Yuki asked.

He smiled slightly.

"Hmm, I'm sure you'll find out once we get there.", Kyoya said as the limo slowed down before coming to a stop.

The door opened and Kyoya stepped out, holding out his hand for Yuki. She took his hand as she stepped out.

He didn't let go of her hand as they made their way into the restaurant.

A woman was standing behind a desk.

"Good evening.", the woman greeted the couple with a bow.

"I made reservation for two, under the name Kyoya Ootori.", Kyoya said.

The woman looked through the list of names before nodding.

"If you'd like to follow me.", the woman said as she led them to a table.

The inside of the restaurant was larger than expected, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, white marble floors which reflected the light, each table arranged with equal spacing, and several large fish tanks around the room. Indeed the room was magnificent.

Families were seated at larger tables and couples being given smaller ones. 

The woman showed the couple to a single table, the tablecloth being a scarlet colour, and there was a small vase of roses at the centre. She bowed to them before leaving.

Kyoya pulled out one of the chairs for Yuki, she sat down and he pushed her in before seating himself on the opposite chair. He had removed his jacket and hung it behind his chair, while Yuki placed her small bag on the side of the table before looking around.

Yuki was quite amazed as to how Kyoya managed to get a reservation at a high-class restaurant in such a short time. But little did Yuki know that to please her, he'd do anything. That's how much he cherished her, since she's the only female he's ever been interested in.

Kyoya noticed Yuki looking around the room.

"Do you like it?", Kyoya-senpai asked.

Yuki turned to him.

"I meant the restaurant.", he quickly corrected.

She nodded with a smile.

"I've never been to such a high-class one before, so it's new.", Yuki said.

A waiter came to take their orders.

Kyoya gave his order and looked at Yuki who was struggling to choose.

"She'll have the same as me.", Kyoya said.

He glanced at Yuki who looked relieved, making him smile slightly.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down the order on the notepad.

"Any drinks?", the waiter asked.

"Red wine please.", Kyoya said.

The waiter looked at Yuki.

"Will that be the same for you Miss?", the waiter asked.

"Err..no, water for me.", Yuki said, "Thank you.", she said.

The waiter bowed before leaving their table.

"You don't drink alcohol?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki shook her head, "I j-just don't have a good tolerance.", she said with a blush.

Kyoya didn't push the matter further.

The both of them were silent again, seems like they're back to being awkward.

Several tables away, an old couple noticed the awkward couple, and a thought popped into the older woman's head before sharing it with her husband.

Kyoya and Yuki were served their dinner, Yuki looked at her plate before her eyes lit up slightly. She looked back at Kyoya.

"How come mine doesn't have red peppers and yours does?", Yuki asked as she noticed that Kyoya's meal had red peppers.

"I told the waiter not to put any in yours.", Kyoya said as he saw a smile make its' way on her face.

He smirked seeing her with the cute expression.

"You're not going to eat?", Yuki asked since Kyoya hadn't touched his meal yet.

He snapped his eyes away from Yuki to make it look like he wasn't staring.

They both ate their meals silently.

**After 15 minutes or so...**

They finished their meals and Kyoya took a sip from his wine to relax himself.

If it was any normal situations, Kyoya would have been fine with starting a conversation, but now here he was finding it hard to say something. This was not like him.

After several minutes, the waiter came and placed a small plate at the centre, on it was a slice of chocolate cake. Kyoya looked at the dessert.

"Sorry but we didn't order any desserts.", Kyoya looked at the male waiter.

"It was a recommendation.", the waiter said.

"From who?", Kyoya asked with a slight frown.

"From the couple over there.", the waiter pointed to the old couple sitting further away.

The old woman gave Kyoya a smile.

He wasn't someone who liked chocolate but he did appreciate the nice gesture.

"Thank you then.", Kyoya said.

The waiter gave a bow then left.

Kyoya pushed the plate towards Yuki.

"You're not going to have it?", Yuki asked.

"I don't really like chocolate.", Kyoya said.

Yuki cut a piece of the cake with the fork.

"It's not very nice if you don't eat it since that couple gave it to us.", Yuki said before picking the piece of cake with the fork and holding it out towards Kyoya.

He was slightly surprised.

"I'm not going to eat it.", Kyoya said, mostly because people sitting around were staring at them since Yuki was literally ready to feed Kyoya.

"One bite, one bite.", Yuki said before she tilted her head with a smile, "Please.", she said.

Kyoya did not have the heart to reject her request, so he ignored the little whispers from the sides and leaned forward; biting the piece of cake which was on the fork that Yuki was holding.

Some people around them blushed, since no one was expecting the couple to show their affections towards each other especially not in a restaurant.

"Does it taste good?", Yuki looked at Kyoya expectantly.

"It's nice.", Kyoya replied, not wanting to upset her.

Yuki smiled.

Kyoya was definitely not one for sweet things. But he could hardly taste what was in his mouth since his senses were somewhere else. More like on his warm cheeks.

Yuki didn't find anything wrong with what she did. Well she didn't find anything wrong with feeding Kyoya, since Yuki's used to feeding Eiko when the girl caught a cold.

But the thought of not finding anything wrong with what she just did, soon went away when Kyoya asked for the fork she was holding.

Yuki with slight confusion, still handed him the fork.

Kyoya had already made plans to tease Yuki.

He did not expect Yuki to feed him. Kyoya wouldn't have minded if they were in a more private area where there wasn't anyone around but at this moment, he was beyond embarrassed. 

So now he was going to make sure he gets the same results from Yuki.

Kyoya cut a small piece of cake, picking it up with the fork. He then held the fork towards Yuki.

She stared at him.

"I can eat myself.", Yuki said as a small blush began to form on her cheeks.

"I'm only returning the gesture.", Kyoya replied with a playful smirk.

Yuki blushed harder.

Oh, Kyoya was enjoying this very much. He couldn't care less about those around them, he just loved to see Yuki flustered.

Yuki leaned forward, biting the cake, a large blush still present on her cheeks.

"Is it nice?", he teased.

Yuki nodded.

Kyoya put the fork down and leaned forward, wiping the corner of Yuki's mouth, removing the chocolate that was there. 

Kyoya licked the chocolate from his thumb.

"Maybe I could get used to this kind of chocolate.", Kyoya said with a smirk.

Yuki's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and Kyoya watched with amusement.

"Not going to finish the cake?", Kyoya asked with a smile.

"Y-You di-did it on purpose.", Yuki mumbled before cutting another piece.

Kyoya watched Yuki eat the cake, and saw the way her eyes brightened. He would love to just stare at her eyes, but he would never admit that out loud.

After Yuki finished eating, they stood up and went to thank the old couple before leaving the restaurant.

By now it was really dark, the streetlamps illuminating the streets.

As they climbed down the staircase, they could hear music in the distance. Yuki looked to her right and noticed bright lights a couple of streets away.

The limo door was held open by Tachibana and Kyoya looked behind him to see that Yuki had stopped walking. He looked in the direction that she was looking at. Kyoya also noticed the bright lights.

He looked at Tachibana.

"What's going on over there?", Kyoya asked.

"It's a small dance festival.", Tachibana replied.

"Can you take us there?", Kyoya asked.

Tachibana nodded.

"Yuki.", Kyoya called her.

Yuki looked away from the lights and continued to walk towards the limo.

They both got in and Tachibana drove to their next destination.

It didn't take them very long to arrive at the large courtyard, where the festival was taking place.

Tachibana opened the door for them and they both stepped out.

They were both instantly mesmerised by the sight.

Kyoya glanced over at Yuki, and saw her eyes sparkle.

This made him smile.

The courtyard was very well decorated with beautiful lanterns. There were dancers dressed in red, dancing around the fountain. Different coloured lights were placed at the bottom of the water and the water began to glow into different colours every second.

Kyoya felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down.

"Can we go closer?", Yuki asked as she looked up at Kyoya.

"Okay.", Kyoya said as they walked into the courtyard.

There was a small crowd watching with bright smiles as they watched the dancers. The song came to an end and before the next song came on, the dancers tried to get people from the audience join them.

Of course no one wanted to, then Kyoya noticed a couple of female dancers walk in their direction.

"A couple?", one of the females asked.

Kyoya nodded before he felt a pair of arms pull him to the right, Yuki being pulled to the other side.

A song began to play and Kyoya was partnered with a random female dancer. Yuki being partnered to a male dancer. They both glanced in each other's direction.

It wasn't a very slow song, but it wasn't too fast either. It was perfect for dancing with a partner.

Clearly joining in the dancing was not part of the plan, neither was being separated from each other.

As the song went on, they were passed from one partner to another. The music was soon reaching its' climax, and that's when both Kyoya and Yuki were pushed towards each other by their partners.

The music went quiet for a couple of seconds as the pair stared at each other.

"May I have this dance?", Kyoya held out his hand.

Yuki stared at him before smiling then placing her hand in his. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and he brought his right hand onto her waist. 

The music increased in volume again, and Kyoya pulled Yuki closer towards him as they danced. Neither removed their eyes from each other.

They danced to the music almost as if they were the only two in the courtyard.

It was like time had stopped for them, letting them enjoy each others presence in this dance.

Both had smiling faces as they kept their gaze on each other.

Kyoya would twirl Yuki around but never let her go to another partner. They continued to dance until the music came to an end.

They were both slightly out of breath as they stared at each other.

Their attention from each other was broken when the audience and the dancers began to clap for them.

They both bowed before making their way back to the limo.

Kyoya was stopped by one of the male dancers as he handed two photographs to Kyoya. When he looked at the photo, he smiled and thanked the man before putting both in his jacket.

The limo ride back to the Murasaki mansion was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence but it was calm and relaxing.

Tachibana opened the limo door, Kyoya and Yuki stepped out.

Kyoya walked Yuki to the door.

"I enjoyed this evening.", Kyoya said.

Yuki stood in front of him.

Kyoya pulled out one of the photos and handed it to her.

She looked down at the photo with a smile.

"I had fun too.", Yuki said.

Kyoya gently placed his hand on the side of her face, entangling his fingers in her hair. He then bent down and pressed his lips on her soft cheek.

Even though it was a simple kiss to the cheek, it sent electricity through both bodies.

A large blush formed on Yuki's cheeks as she looked up at him.

"Thank you for tonight.", Kyoya said.

Yuki didn't know what to say and so she headed towards the mansion door.

Yuki paused then looked back at Kyoya who was ready to walk to his limo.

Kyoya was quite content of the evening he had with Yuki.

Yuki then ran back to Kyoya, hearing her footsteps he turned around.

What happened next was unexpected.

Yuki pulled Kyoya down by his jacket, and stood on her toes as she placed her own kiss on his cheek.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

He looked at her as she released her grip on his jacket.

Yuki giggled lightly before running back inside the mansion.

He stood there in shock as he lightly touched his cheek, where she had kissed him. Soon a blush formed on his cheeks before his heart began hammering, just like the way it had earlier this evening.

Kyoya returned back to his limo in a daze.

As the limo headed back to the Ootori mansion, he pulled out the photograph that was in his jacket. Kyoya had a warm smile on his face as he stared the photo. It was a photo of the both of them dancing together.

'If only this night was longer.', his thoughts drifted to the kiss he had received from Yuki, making his heart flutter. 

**Back at the Murasaki mansion...**

Yuki was lying on her bed after changing into her pyjamas. She had a teddy bear to her chest and the photograph next to her head.

As she stared at the photo, the memory of her dancing with Kyoya came into her head. Yuki couldn't help but smile like a little child as she continued to stare at the photo.

'If only this night was longer.', Yuki's thoughts drifted to the kiss she had received from Kyoya, making her blush.


	58. chapter 58

**Yuki's P.O.V**

It didn't feel like I slept for very long when my alarm went off. I sighed and turned to my right. I felt something cold against my cheek and I opened my eyes.

The photograph from last night lay on my bed. My eyes brightened as I picked up the photo before sitting up.

I smiled to myself.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Yuki walked down the corridor as the first period was over and she had the next period free.

She was in her own world, not really paying attention to her surroundings, until footsteps brought her back to reality.

Yuki looked up and felt her heart race when she saw who it was.

Yuki stopped walking once she saw Kyoya, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink when her thoughts went back to the previous night.

Kyoya, noticing Yuki, couldn't help but smirk after seeing the reaction he was getting from her.

He approached her.

Once he stood in front of her, he bent down to her ear and noticed her stiffen.

"You shouldn't let others see that face you're making right now.", he whispered.

"Wh-What fa-face?", Yuki stuttered as she stepped back, her cheeks turning a crimson colour.

Pleased with his response, Kyoya stood up straight again with a smile.

"Yuki!", a male called out.

Yuki looked at the male student who stood several feet away from where Kyoya stood.

Kyoya also looked behind him.

"Can you help me with these questions?", he asked, "I heard that you're good at maths.", he said.

"Umm...sure.", Yuki scratched the back of her head, her cheeks slowly cooling down.

This male student was one of Yuki's classmate, but Kyoya was not happy with the fact that the male was stealing his time with Yuki.

So letting his jealousy take over, Kyoya offered to help the male with the maths questions.

The three of them walked to the library.

After finding a seat, Kyoya wrote two book names down on a piece of paper.

"Yuki, can you find me these books?", Kyoya asked her.

She took the paper off of him.

"But he needs help-", Kyoya cut her off.

"I'll handle it until you come back.", Kyoya said, giving her a smile.

Yuki shrugged.

"Okay.", Yuki said as she walked away.

As soon as Yuki was out of Kyoya's sight, he turned towards the first year.

A dark aura formed around the second year.

"What is it that you need help with?", Kyoya asked.

The first year, now intimidated by the second year, began to feel nervous.

"Umm..i-it..it's with algebra.", the male stuttered, as he handed a few questions to Kyoya.

Kyoya took the sheet and explained one of the questions, then looked at the first year.

"Do you understand now?", Kyoya shot daggers at the male, almost threatening him that the answer should be a yes.

The first year nodded his head.

"Y-Yes, th-thank you f-for the help.", the male grabbed his stuff and quickly scurried off.

A minute later, Yuki came back with the 2 books in her arms. She noticed that her classmate was gone.

"Where did he go?", Yuki asked as she sat down.

"He said he understood and went to finish it off.", Kyoya said.

"Oh.", Yuki replied as she handed Kyoya the two books.

_Nope, Yuki did not find it odd._

Kyoya noticed the bags under Yuki's eyes.

"Did you not sleep?", he asked.

Yuki looked up at him.

"Err...well I did..but it's just that...that yesterday was really fun..and then I just felt happy and I couldn't sleep for a while.", Yuki avoided his eyes as her cheeks began to turn pink.

Kyoya would be lying if he said that he had slept well, because he too, felt too happy to go to sleep. But he was concerned for her health as he heard from Eiko that Yuki usually doesn't get much sleep in general.

"Let's not go out on weekdays anymore.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked up at him.

"Y-You d-don’t w-want to go out anymore?", Yuki asked, slightly saddened by his comment.

Realising his mistake, Kyoya quickly spoke up.

"No, I would love to go out with you everyday.", Kyoya said, "But it'll be too much since we'd have school the next day.", he said, "So how about the weekends?", Kyoya asked.

"Weekends?", she repeated quietly, before her eyes lit up, "Okay.", she replied with a smile.

Kyoya smiled before standing up.

"Shall we walk around?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki nodded before standing up.

They walked side by side around the school, talking about random things, until break was over.

**After school...**

As the Host Club hours finished, everyone made their way to their limos.

Before Yuki could leave, Kyoya caught her wrist.

She looked up at him.

"Make sure to rest properly.", Kyoya said.

He placed his hand on her cheek and felt the warmth transfer onto his hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled before wrapping her arms around his torso. Kyoya was surprised for a couple of seconds, before he wrapped his arms around her, enveloping himself in her sweet scent.

They then hesitantly released each other before Yuki stepped back and giving him a wave as she walked to her limo.

* * *

**An hour later...**

**Yuki’s P.O.V**

After I had a bath, I was told that we were going to have visitors. I put on a light blue dress with tights, before going downstairs. It was quite strange for Mr. Murasaki to call us all to a meeting, since that's never happened before.

'Maybe it's something important.', I thought as I went into the dining room.

The table was being set for dinner and I watched the maids for a while.

Eiko soon arrived, wearing a long green dress. 

"Do you know what this is about?", Eiko asked me.

"No.", I replied, "You?", I asked.

"Nope.", she said.

Once everything was set up, we walked together to a seat. A couple of minutes later, Mr. Murasaki came downstairs wearing a suit, followed by his wife who wore a long black dress.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"Everyone, I need you all to be polite.", Mr. Murasaki said, "We have very important guests tonight.", he said.

"Who are the guests?", Eiko asked.

"The Suoh family.", Mr. Murasaki replied.

'Tamaki-senpai?', I thought.

A butler walked in, and he was followed by three other people.

Tamaki-senpai's grandmother, the Chairman of the School and Tamaki-senpai walked in. They were all formally dressed for this evening.

We gave them a bow, which they returned before we all sat down.

No one sat at either end of the table.

So on one side was the Murasaki family and opposite us were the Suoh family.

Ms. Shizue Suoh sat opposite Mr. Murasaki, Mr. Yuzuru Suoh sat opposite Mrs. Murasaki, and Tamaki-senpai sat opposite Eiko.

'What's the special occasion?', I thought.

"I apologise for the late request to hold a meeting.", Tamaki-senpai's grandmother apologised.

"That's perfectly alright.", Mr. Murasaki said, "It is a pleasure to meet someone who is extremely successful in their businesses.", he said.

The woman smiled, although it was a business smile, not natural.

"I've actually come here to discuss some sort of business with you", Ms. Shizue continued, "But involving one of your daughters.", she said.

I looked at her.

"It has come to my attention, that when my grandson graduates from Ouran, he will be looking for a partner to carry on the family business with.", Ms. Shizue said, "And that is why I have been thinking that a suitable partner for my grandson would be your daughter.", she said.

'Eiko?', I thought.

"Your youngest daughter to be specific.", Ms. Shizue said.

My eyes widened.

'What?', I thought and I looked at Tamaki-senpai who looked just as shocked at me.

"I'm afraid Yuki is too young to be thinking about a partner at the moment.", Mr. Murasaki said.

"I am suggesting an engagement between Tamaki and Yuki.", Ms. Shizue said, "Of course, their marriage can be held off until both are at a suitable age.", she said, "But this is also a way to expand your business.", Ms. Shizue said.

There was a minute of silence.

"I keep track of the all the students' results, and I've noticed that Yuki's grades are quite exceptional compared to the rest of the first years.", Mr. Yuzuru said, "I think the compatibility between Tamaki and Yuki is perfect.", he said.

'I don't want to.', I thought, 'I don't want to.', I looked at Tamaki-senpai.

He looked at me but did not interfere into their conversation.

"The decision doesn't have to be made at the moment.", Ms. Shizue said, "I can give you a week's time, for you to come back to me with positive results.", she said.

Dinner was getting served and everyone ate in silence. I barely touched my food as I stared at the plate.

'But I like Kyoya-senpai.', I thought, 'You can't decide my marriage.', I thought, 'You're not my father.', I thought.

Once everyone had eaten, Mr. Murasaki finally spoke up.

"I cannot force my daughter into an engagement, but since you seem so positive, I'll take a week's time.", Mr. Murasaki said, "And during this time, both Tamaki as well as Yuki must agree to this engagement.", he said, "If that doesn't happen, then this deal will be off.", Mr. Murasaki said.

Ms. Shizue paused.

"Very well.", she said, "But you should know that your daughter's decision will affect your business.", Ms. Shizue said.

"I'm aware of that.", Mr. Murasaki paused, "But her future is also important to me.", he said.

I looked at Mr. Murasaki.

The Suoh family got up, then left the mansion after saying their goodbyes.

A hand was placed on my head and I looked up from my seat.

"Let your heart decide what it wants.", Mr. Murasaki said, "Don't let their threat influence your decision.", he said before he left the room.

I was left alone at the dining table.

I laid my head in my arms, feeling the cold surface of the table on my arms.

'If I reject the engagement, the Murasaki business will wither.', I paused, 'But what if Tamaki-senpai rejects it?', I thought, 'That wouldn't have an impact on the business, right?', I thought. 

I slowly got up, making my way to the bedroom.

I got changed into my pyjamas and got into my bed, turning off the light in the process.

'But will he go against his grandmother's word?', I thought as I fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning went by slowly as Yuki waited impatiently for the second period to be over.

Tamaki had not contacted her at all after he had left the Murasaki mansion, making Yuki think that he'll go through with the engagement.

The bell rang and Yuki quickly packed her things away, heading to the Music Room, where she'll be able to find the blond boy.

All the other Hosts were already in the Music Room and when the double doors suddenly opened, they all looked when Yuki walked in.

Kyoya was going to call her over but he stopped when he noticed that something was wrong.

Yuki ignored the twins who were trying to get her attention and advanced towards Tamaki, before stopping in front of him.

Everyone was staring at Yuki who looked like she was going to hit Tamaki.

Yuki calmed herself down slightly before speaking up.

"I'm not going to marry you.", Yuki said firmly.

All the Host members were shocked at what they heard.

_'Marriage?', they all thought._

Tamaki didn't say anything, in fact he wasn't surprised.

"Who said you're going to marry the Boss?", both twins asked.

Now that everyone's attention was on Tamaki and Yuki, they waited for an explanation.

"You didn't tell them?", Yuki asked Tamaki.

He still didn't answer.

"What's going on Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

Yuki looked at the third year then around the room.

She looked back at Tamaki.

"Ms. Shizue Suoh proposed an engagement for the both of us.", Yuki said.

Now it was Kyoya's turn to be angry.

"Tamaki, what is this?", Kyoya asked.

Everyone could see the anger that was building up in the second year, since he just heard that his girlfriend is going to be engaged to his best friend.

"It's true.", Tamaki spoke up.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"My grandmother wants Yuki and I to get engaged.", Tamaki continued.

"Can't you reject it?", the twins asked.

"If Yuki rejects it, then our family business will be destroyed.", Eiko stepped in, "So Tamaki has to reject it.", she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"You're going to reject it, aren't you?", Yuki asked as she looked up at Tamaki.

He finally made eye contact with her.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry.", Tamaki said, "But I can't.", his eyes saddened.

The whole room fell completely silent.


	59. chapter 59

The whole room fell silent as they stared at Tamaki in shock.

No one expected him to utter those words.

"W-Why not?", Yuki asked as she finally snapped out of her shock.

Tamaki noticed his friends looking at him in disbelief, and he felt really guilty for doing this, but he had a reason.

"My grandmother said that I'll be able to see my mother if I go through with this engagement.", Tamaki replied, "I haven't seen her in years, I want to see if she's doing well.", he said, "We can just get a divorce or something after.", Tamaki said, "That way both parties will get what they want.", he said

Everyone knew about his mother's problem, and the deal that he had made with his grandmother years ago.

But they were all surprised that Ms. Shizue Suoh was willing to blackmail her grandson to get him to go through with the engagement.

"Do you think that will make things better?", Yuki asked, "That's not how a marriage works.", she said, "You don't break off a marriage whenever you please.", Yuki said.

Even though Yuki knew how much his mother meant to Tamaki, she also knew how it felt to be left by those who care for you. So she understood why Tamaki was doing this but even so, Yuki knew this wasn't the right way.

"Would your mother have allowed this?", Yuki asked.

Tamaki looked at her with surprise.

"Do you think that your mother would be happy after hearing that her son is willing to play with someone else's life?", Yuki asked.

No one said anything.

"I know that you're willing to do anything to see your mother, and if I got that chance I would do the same.", Yuki said, "My parents may not have lived with me for very long but I did learn a few things from them.", she said, "I know that family would stick with each other if something happened.", Yuki said, "But here your grandmother is ready to use that family for her own benefit.", she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Of course, I don't know how family works since mine left me some time ago.", Yuki said, "So I'm not sure if whatever I said is right. I know that there's no such thing as a perfect family. There's always going to be something wrong, but if everyone's willing to fix it then things will get better.", she said.

Yuki looked at Tamaki right in the eye.

"Tamaki-senpai, I'm giving you until Thursday to reject your grandmother's proposal.", Yuki said firmly, "Or else I'll do it myself.", she said.

"But Yuki, the Murasaki family.", Eiko intervened.

Yuki looked at Eiko.

"If I'm not a Murasaki, then no one will be affected.", Yuki said with a sad smile, although only Eiko saw it.

Eiko's eyes widened.

"You can't.", Eiko said.

But Yuki looked back at Tamaki, ignoring Eiko.

"Between the both of us, someone will have to make a sacrifice, right?", Yuki said.

Yuki then began heading to the door.

"Yuki, wait.", Eiko called her, but Yuki never turned back around.

She left the room, leaving everyone in silence.

"What did Yuki-chan mean?", Honey-senpai asked Eiko.

The Host members turned to look at Eiko.

"She'll reveal who she really is.", Eiko paused, "Because Yuki is not a Murasaki.", she said.

There was a moment of silence.

"What happens if Yuki does that?", Haruhi asked.

Eiko hesitated to tell the others.

"Eiko-senpai.", Haruhi called the older girl.

"Yuki will get killed.", Eiko replied quietly.

Everyone's eyes widened.

Eiko glared at Tamaki.

"If something happens to Yuki because of you.", Eiko warned, "I won't sit around and watch.", she said before she walked out of the room.

Kyoya tried to get his thoughts together.

"But why would Yuki go that far?", Kaoru asked.

"Because marriage is something special.", Haruhi spoke up, "I'm not sure if rich people like you would understand.", she said, "But marriage isn't a business, and maybe that's why Yuki doesn't want to go through with it.", she paused, "Or maybe it's because of someone else.", Haruhi then looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya didn't say anything, instead he directed his attention to Tamaki.

"I don't think you need me to tell you what to do.", Kyoya said, "But I'll step in when I have to.", he said before walking out of the room.

The rest of the Hosts turned to Tamaki.

* * *

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**  

Anger boiled inside me as I was still trying to process the fact that Tamaki is planning to get engaged to Yuki.

'He was fine with it?', I thought, 'How could he?', I clenched my fists. 

I looked around when I realised that I had walked into the library. 

I sighed.

'But I don't want Yuki to get hurt.', I thought, 'To think that she'd get killed if she revealed who she really was.', I thought.

My feet were taking me somewhere and I wasn't really sure where I was headed.

I stopped when I saw Yuki sitting at a table.

Her head was rested on the table so she couldn't see that I was approaching her.

I'm sure that she heard my footsteps but she didn't turn around.

I placed my hand on her head.

"Yuki.", I called her gently.

I heard her sniff and she buried her head further into her arms.

"I want to be alone.", Yuki mumbled quietly.

I removed my hand from her head, then pulled the chair to sit opposite her.

"The engagement won't take place.", I said.

Yuki didn't say anything.

"If Tamaki doesn't do anything about it, I'll take care of it myself.", I said.

We sat in silence for a while.

I looked back at Yuki as she sat up. She wiped her tear stained face, and I kept my eyes on her.

Her eyes finally landed on me.

"I-I can handle it.", Yuki said, with a shaky voice, "If you get involved, there'll be a bigger problem.", she stood up.

I quickly stood up and grabbed her hand, making her look up at me.

"You're telling me to stay out of this with tears in your eyes.", I placed my hand on her cheek, "Do you really think I'd let you go through this alone?", I asked.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she pushed my hand away, before wiping her tears away.

She began to slowly back away into the bookshelf.

"Yo-You'll j-just bring m-more trouble to yourself.", she sniffed.

I walked to where she was now standing.

Having no room to run away, Yuki had no choice but to stay where she was, with her back against the bookshelf.

She was still wiping her tears away, to even notice that I was standing right in front of her.

I placed my forehead against hers.

She looked up at me with those large eyes.

"Whatever happens, I'll always be by your side.", I said.

The light pink blush on her cheeks made my cheeks heat up as well.

I placed my hand on her cheek, as I began to lean down.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Ootori mansion...**

"Sir, there's been news that the Suoh family have planned an engagement with the Murasaki family.", the secretary said.

Yoshio Ootori leaned back on his leather chair.

"An engagement?", he said with slight surprise after hearing the news, "With the eldest daughter of the Murasaki family?", he asked.

"No sir.", the secretary replied, "It's with the youngest daughter, Miss. Yuki Murasaki.", he said.

After hearing the name, Yoshio frowned slightly.

"Tamaki getting engaged to Yuki.", the man paused.

He leaned forward onto the table, placing his arms on the desk.

"Arrange a meeting with the head of the Murasaki family.", he said.

The secretary bowed.

"Yes sir.", he then walked out of the office.

Yoshio was left alone in the room, letting his thoughts wonder.

'This will get interesting.', he thought.

* * *

 **Kyoya's P.O.V**  

Just as my lips was a few inches from Yuki's, my phone vibrated.

I internally sighed before stepping back.

I pulled out my phone to find that Tachibana was calling me.

I answered the call.

 _ **"What is it?"**_ , I asked.

 ** _"Your father has asked me to inform you that there'll be a meeting which you'll have to attend with the rest of the family."_** , Tachibana said.

 ** _"Today?"_** , I asked.

 ** _"Yes, straight after school."_** , Tachibana said.

 _ **"Very well."**_ , I said before hanging up.

I looked back at Yuki.

Once my eyes landed on her, she began to blush.

"Umm..I'll be going to class now.", she said quietly. 

I was going to stop her but then the bell rang.

I sighed.

'What's up with all these interruptions?', I thought.

We headed out of the library together before going our separate ways.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

The Host Club activities was closed today and everyone decided to go home.

Everyone's thoughts was on what happened this morning, and were wondering what Tamaki was going to do next.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I sat in my limo as Tachibana drove me home.

'I already have other things to worry about and now I have to attend this stupid meeting.', I thought.

* * *

 **Yuki's P.O.V**  

When I got home, I was told to get changed since some visitors were coming over.

I got changed into a short light pink dress.

I sighed as I sat on my bed.

'Why are people always coming over?', I thought.

I laid back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

'What am I supposed to do?', I thought as I closed my eyes.

There was a knock at the door, and I heard it open after a few seconds.

"Yuki, you coming down?", I heard Eiko's voice, "The guests will be here soon.", she said.

I opened my eyes.

"You could just say I've gone out.", I said.

Eiko sighed.

"Yuki, I know you don't like what's been going on.", Eiko said, "But things will get better.", she said.

"Why aren't you the one getting engaged first?", I asked, "And why do I have to get engaged to him of all people?", I asked.

"Well if it was someone else, I'm sure you wouldn't have minded.", Eiko said.

My eyes widened and I sat up straight again, as a blush made its way onto my cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean it like t-that.", I said as I looked at Eiko to find her smirking at me.

"Hmm, wouldn't you have preferred a certain Shadow King?", Eiko teased.

"N-No.", I stuttered.

Eiko started to laugh.

"Oh come on Yuki, we all know how much you adore each other.", Eiko said.

"I-It's not l-like that.", I looked away.

Eiko stood up and walked to stand in front of me.

"Tell me that once you stop stuttering and blush every time you see him.", Eiko said.

I blushed even more.

"For now, just come downstairs, we'll find a plan to get you out of this engagement once the guests leave.", Eiko held out her hand.

I sighed as I took her hand and stood up.

**10 minutes later...**

We were all waiting downstairs in the living room when we heard the doorbell ring. We stood up as we waited for the guests to come in. 

I looked at the floor, hoping to make time go faster since I wanted to hear what Eiko had in mind about that engagement.

Eiko elbowed me and I looked at her.

"Look.", she whispered quietly.

I looked to the front and my eyes widened slightly.

The Ootori family walked in and we gave them a bow, which they returned. 

I elbowed Eiko.

"What's going on?", I asked quietly.

"No idea.", she whispered back.

My eyes landed on Kyoya-senpai and I blushed slightly after seeing him in a suit.

I could hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears as our eyes locked. 

He gave me a small smile.

'I wonder what's going on.', I thought as I tried to distract myself so that I'll avoid looking back at Kyoya-senpai.

I looked at the other members of the family.

Kyoya-senpai's father was shaking hands with Mr. Murasaki, and I watched the two older sons give him a bow. My eyes then drifted off to Kyoya-senpai's mother then sister, before it landed on a man who was beside Fuyumi-san, who I was assuming was her husband.

"Let's sit down and talk.", Mr. Murasaki said.

After everyone sat down, there was a moment of silence as tea was being served.

"This must be important if you brought your whole family here.", Mr. Murasaki said.

"Yes, very much so.", Mr. Ootori replied.

* * *

"I heard that an engagement was proposed at this household.", Yoshio said.

"Ah yes, with the Suoh family.", Hideaki said, "May I ask why that engagement is related to your visit today?", he asked.

"I'll get straight to the point.", Yoshio said, "I would like to propose an engagement.", he said.

The rest of the Ootori family looked just as surprised as the Murasaki family members.

"An engagement?", Hideaki repeated in slight confusion.

"With my youngest son and your daughter, Miss. Yuki.", Yoshio said.

At this everyone froze.

Yuki and Eiko looked at each other before their eyes landed on Yoshio Ootori.

"You must be mistaken, but an engagement was already proposed between Tamaki and Yuki.", Hideaki said.

"Yes, I'm aware of that.", Yoshio said, "But I also heard that a week's time was given for both parties to give their decisions.", he said.

Hideaki didn't say anything but just stared at the man who sat across from him.

Yuki on the other hand, was slightly confused as to what was going on. If Yoshio knew about her engagement with Tamaki, why would he propose another engagement with his son?

Kyoya was wondering what was going on. Why would his father suddenly decide on an engagement between him and Yuki? Of course, he didn't mind since he was planning something similar along the lines since he didn't want Yuki to be taken away from him. But what surprised him, was his father's decision.

"So I'd like to suggest a contest.", Yoshio said, "Between Kyoya and Tamaki.", he said, "Kyoya here, surpasses Tamaki in terms of grades and ranking. He would be a very suitable partner for Miss. Yuki as her grades are exceptional.", the man continued, "This engagement could be very good for both our businesses, but that's not the only reason for my decision.", Yoshio paused, "A young lady who isn't afraid to speak her mind is quite hard to come by.", he said.

"Conflict may arise between the Suoh family and the Ootori family if this contest goes ahead.", Hideaki said with a serious tone.

"It is a contest between the two young men.", Yoshio said, "Who will win the young lady's heart, that's all we want to know.", he said, "Because the final decision is up to them.", Yoshio said.

There was a minute of silence.

"Would you like to accept the contest?", Yoshio finally asked.

Mr. Murasaki glanced at Yuki before looking back at Yoshio.

"Very well.", Hideaki said, "If the final decision is up to them, then I'll accept this contest.", he said.

Yoshio gave a business smile.

"Then I'll be awaiting for the final results.", Yoshio said.

The two men stood up and shook hands.

Everyone else stood up as well. 

They were saying their goodbyes as the Ootori family got ready to leave.

Yuki's eyes landed on Kyoya.

He was already staring at her from the beginning and was waiting for her to look in his direction. 

Kyoya didn't really know what Yuki was thinking since no emotions was visible on her face.

'Does she not want to go through with this?', Kyoya thought.

Yuki's eyes never left Kyoya's form until everyone was out of the mansion.

As the front door closed, Yuki released a breath that she had been holding.

'This isn't going to end well, is it?', Yuki thought.


	60. chapter 60

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'How long has it been?', I thought as I walked down the corridor, 'A week.', I thought.

Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai and the twins stood in front of me.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

'Seven days since I've avoided all the Host Club members.', I thought, 'And that's including Kyoya-senpai.', I looked at the four.

"We haven't seen you in a long time.", Kaoru said.

"You don't come to the Host Club anymore.", Hikaru said.

"Why is that?", they asked in sync.

I stared at them.

I wasn't sure if all the Host Club members knew about the double engagement.

"I'm busy.", I replied.

"But Yuki-chan we all miss you.", Honey-senpai said.

"Leave me alone.", I said.

I then walked away, looking at the many students chatting away.

'Why am I avoiding them?', I thought, 'It's actually very simple.', I turned a corner and heard the familiar gossips.

"Did you hear Ootori and Suoh have an engagement with the same person?", a male said.

"What?", a female said, "No wonder there was tension at the Host Club.", she said.

"Whoever that girl is, she's ruining everything.", another girl said.

'I am, aren't I?', I thought as I walked past, ignoring the comments that they were making.

Ever since Kyoya-senpai's father proposed a test between his son and Tamaki-senpai, it seems news had travelled around fast.

What started off as a simple choice, turned into a chaotic mess.

I headed up the staircase.

My phone vibrated and I saw Hanji's name.

I picked it up.

 ** _"I haven't heard from you in a while."_** , Hanji said, **_"You guys haven't been taking any cases either."_** , she said.

 ** _"I know."_** , I replied as I opened the door to the rooftop, **_"Things have been going on."_** , I said.

I closed my eyes as I felt the cold air hit my face. 

 ** _"Ah that's right."_** , I heard Hanji say, **_"I heard about an engagement."_** , she said, **_"Or should I say engagements?"_** , Hanji asked.

I smiled softly.

* * *

It wasn't a smile out of happiness, there was some sort of sadness present in her eyes.

 _ **"Things are getting slightly out of hand, don't you think?"**_ , Hanji asked.

The girl began to walk.

 ** _"Don't worry, I'll handle everything soon."_** , Yuki said.

 ** _"Alright then."_** , Hanji said, **_"Make sure to call me once you're done."_** , she said.

Yuki didn't reply.

 ** _"Bye sweetie."_** , Hanji said.

Yuki was usually not one to say goodbyes after phone calls, especially if she was talking to Hanji.

 ** _"Goodbye."_** , Yuki said before hanging up.

Yet this time she did.

Yuki then got the Host Club group chat on her phone. She stared at the screen for several seconds before typing in a text and sending it off.

A second later, she put her phone in her pocket before looking over the wall.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I haven't heard from Yuki in a week now. Ever since my father proposed an engagement between Yuki and I, she hasn't said a word to me. I haven't seen her around much either. 

Sometimes I'd spot her down the corridor but it was quite obvious that she was ignoring me. 

She hadn't attended the Host Club activities either and everyone was wondering why Yuki had left without saying a word.

Eiko couldn't tell us much either and I began to get worried about Yuki.

It was late afternoon, halfway through lunch when a text arrived on the group chat. I was surprised to see that it was a text from Yuki.

 ** _'I'd like to speak to you all, please come to the rooftop when you're free.'_** , she said.

'Why the rooftop?', I thought as we all made out way there, 'We usually meet in the Music Room if it's a group meeting.', I thought.

But putting the thought away, I climbed up the staircase.

"I wonder what she wants to say to us.", Tamaki said.

* * *

Kyoya and Tamaki haven't really spoken much after the double engagement was proposed.

And the Host Club members noticed a change in their behaviour but didn't say anything. No one wanted to make the problem bigger, but wasn't it getting bigger because no one said anything?

Someone should have said something.

And the rest soon realised this when they saw a crowd of students on the ground floor, looking up and shouting.

"Don't do it!", people yelled.

They realised that the ground floor had a clear view of the rooftop and with pounding hearts, the Host Club members raced up the staircase.

They burst through the rooftop doors, seeing a girl standing near the edge of the tall wall.

"Yuki!", one of the Host members shouted as they raced towards her.

They all stopped several metres away from the wall.

The girl turned around.

Yuki stared at the group in front of her.

"Yuki, get down from here.", Tamaki said.

Everyone was panicking.

"I will.", Yuki said, "Soon.", she said.

Terrified faces stared back at the girl.

"Yuki-chan.", Honey-senpai whimpered.

"I think you can probably guess why I'm standing here.", Yuki said with a sad smile.

"Yuki please.", Eiko stepped forward.

"Come closer and I'll step back.", Yuki took a step back.

"Okay okay.", Eiko cautiously took a step backwards.

Yuki took the slightest step forward.

"If it's about the engagement.", Tamaki said, "We can talk about it.", he said.

"It's a bit too late for that.", Yuki said.

She put her hands behind her back, looking at the ground. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have met you guys.", Yuki said, "Then I wouldn't be feeling like this.", she said, before looking up at them, "Th-The engagement would've been an easy choice.", Yuki's eyes landed on Kyoya, the male's eyes were fixated on her form.

Yuki looked away.

"But ju-just as much as I-I li-like Kyoya-senpai, I found that friendship was just as important to me.", Yuki said, "I hated you all when I first met you.", she said, "You were all loud.", Yuki said, "But then why is it that I don't like to be alone anymore?", tears slid down Yuki's cheeks.

Some of the members were already in tears.

Kyoya stepped forward.

"Yuki please.", Kyoya's voice shook.

"Stay back!", Yuki shouted as she took a step back, "Don't come near me.", she said.

Kyoya stopped in his tracks.

"Please Yuki.", Kyoya said.

The male was putting on a strong front but he was breaking in the inside.

"Please Yuki.", Kyoya said, "I'll sort things out, just please stay with me.", he was begging now.

He didn't want the girl he loved to leave him like this.

Yuki shook her head.

She loved him too but if she were to choose Kyoya in this engagement, the bond that the raven haired male shared with the blond male will be broken. And Yuki, more than anything didn't want that to happen. She didn't want to be the cause for their separation, because their friendship was something special.

"I-I love you Kyoya.", Yuki's voice shook, "But I can't.", she said.

Kyoya felt his heart getting torn.

"Yuki, please.", Kyoya said, "I love you.", he said, "I won't let anyone say anything, please just trust me.", Kyoya said.

Everyone was crying by now, but Kyoya was holding in everything.

Yuki wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"You may think that I'm being a coward right now.", Yuki said, "That I'm finding the easy solution out.", she said, "But after everything that's happened, don't I have the right to finally let go?", she tilted her head.

Her eyes showing so much sorrow that it broke everyone's hearts.

"You don't know my name yet, do you?", Yuki asked, "My name is Yuki Kagurazaka.", she said with a small smile, "It was a pleasure being with you all.", and with those final words, Yuki closed her eyes and leaned back, letting gravity do its work.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9 YEARS LATER...**

A blond male stopped talking.

"Dad!", a brown-haired boy, aged 4, whined.

"Come on Dad!", a blonde haired girl, aged 7, said, "What happened next?", she asked.

"Did the girl fall?", the little boy asked.

"You said that it's a good story.", the little girl pouted.

Just then the living room door opened and a brown haired female walked in.

"What are you telling those kids?", she said.

"Just a little story.", the blond male with the violet eyes grinned.

The female's bright blue eyes looked from Tamaki then to the two children.

"What story?", she asked the older male, while tilting her head in suspicion.

"It's about this girl who can read minds.", the little girl said.

The female facepalmed.

"Idiot Tamaki.", the woman said.

"What's wrong?", a raven haired male approached the woman, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Tamaki is telling them a story.", she replied.

From upstairs, a female climbed down the staircase.

The female's large brown eyes landed on the pair that were in the living room.

"Yuki! Kyoya!", the female exclaimed, "When did you get here?", she asked.

"Just now.", Yuki replied.

"I'll get you something to drink.", the female said.

"Mummy!", the two children ran to their mother, who gave them each a kiss on the forehead.

"Haruhi, where's my kiss?", Tamaki pouted as he chased after his wife.

"Dad finish the story!", the girl whined, "Did she fall from the roof?", she asked.

The couple and the children headed out of the living room.

"So he was telling our story.", the male wrapped his arms around the female.

The female blushed at the contact.

"Err..K-Kyoya.", Yuki stuttered.

Kyoya placed a kiss on her right cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Tamaki never stops with the stories, does he?", Kyoya said as he closed his eyes, "But we all know how that story ended.", he said with a smile.

 


	61. chapter 61 rewind back

"Oh please, that's nowhere near our story.", Yuki muttered quietly, her comment bringing a small smile to Kyoya's face, the smile vanishing before the female noticed.

Kyoya and Yuki had been left alone since Tamaki and his children had run off after Haruhi.

The raven haired male then released the female, which made her turn back to look up at the male.

He placed his hand against her cheek, the female's breath hitched when the cold silver band on his left hand made contact with her already pink cheeks.

"So?", Kyoya said.

"So what?", Yuki looked up at him, meeting his eyes.

"So when?", he leaned closer.

"When what?", she stepped back.

He sighed.

"You know what.", Kyoya said.

His stare made her realise what he meant and her cheeks turned into a darker shade of red.

She pushed him back by his shoulders.

"I don't know what you mean.", Yuki lied and was about to head to the dining room.

This meant that she had missed the male's smirk.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

And just as she turned around to look at him, he slammed his lips onto hers, taking her by surprise.

She pushed him away by his chest, separating their lips for a second or so.

"Kyoya-", Yuki was cut off as he muffled her voice with his lips again.

Her lips had parted for a second which gave him the opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, causing the female to clutch onto his shirt tightly.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Yuki wanting to push him away but found no strength in her arms.

His hand gently grazed against her thigh and the female gasped, letting Kyoya slyly take full control over the kiss again.

She let out a little whimper before Yuki managed to push him away by his chest, now panting out of breath with flushed cheeks.

The female turned her face away from his as he began to lean in for another kiss. 

The raven haired male grabbed her chin, pressing his lips against hers for the third time.

This time though, Yuki could feel her body heating up.

Her knees gave out because of the intensity of the kiss and he wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her pressed firmly against him.

When Kyoya finally did decide to pull away, he left Yuki in a blushing mess.

No matter how long they've been together, Yuki still gets flustered after his kisses.

The male held her chin in place, face just several inches away from hers as he watched her trying to get her breath back.

"Still don't know what I mean?", he asked, slightly breathless but not as much as Yuki was.

Seeing that she wasn't going to reply, he leant towards her lips again.

Yuki's eyes widened and she pushed him back, her face still red from their intense make out session.

"A-Alright alright.", Yuki gave in, "Y-You wanted a date, I know.", she said, looking away from his face, "How about in two weeks? I'm free then.", the female said.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

He was not too happy with her answer. 

"Yuki.", it was his threatening tone.

His left hand which was around her waist, moved to faintly trace his fingers along her spine, making the girl shiver under his touch.

"One week.", she quickly squeaked out, staring up at him since his actions was just getting her more and more flustered.

This response was still not enough for the male.

"You still don't seem to understand.", Kyoya said.

His right hand which had been holding her chin up, released Yuki's face. 

Yuki stiffened when she felt his hand by her leg.

"So when?", he repeated the question.

"K-Kyoya I'm busy-", she clutched onto his shirt tighter, when Kyoya's hand teasingly travelled up her leg.

"Busy?", he asked.

"Fo-Four days.", she stuttered out.

"Hmm?", his hand went higher.

"Ky-Kyoya.", she pleaded but the male wasn't listening to her.

"I can't hear you.", Kyoya said.

There was an amused smirk on the male's face as he watched his lover squirm under his touch.

"Three d-days.", Yuki said, her legs beginning to tremble, "Kyoya s-stop.", she said, "Yesterday n-night you-", she let out small whimper as his large hand gently stroked her thigh.

"I what?", Kyoya asked.

He was playing her game and he was very much enjoying the effects he had on her.

"Some-Someone will see.", she tightly shut her eyes, burying her red face in his chest.

But Kyoya had no intentions of stopping.

Yuki finally gave in when he began to draw teasing circles on her thigh.

"Fine t-tomorrow!", she said, "Whenever you want.", Yuki couldn't take the teasing anymore, "J-Just s-stop.", she said.

Kyoya smiled at his victory.

"Tomorrow evening at six.", Kyoya said, "Is that alright with you?", he asked, not having released his hand from her leg yet.

"Y-Yes.", Yuki had no choice but to give in since he's had the advantage for some time now.

"Is that a promise?", Kyoya asked, shifting his hand higher up her leg.

"I-I promise.", she said, not wanting any more than this. 

She was more than embarrassed.

"Good.", Kyoya released his hand from her thigh and Yuki finally took in a sigh of relief, "That wasn't too hard, was it?", he asked with a playful smirk.

Yuki hadn't let go of Kyoya yet, since her knees still felt like jelly after everything that he's done to her to get his way.

Although, he wasn't doing this for a bad reason, so even though she wanted to be mad at him for what he did just now, she couldn't. 

This was because a week or so ago it had been their anniversary and they had celebrated that day with all their friends and families.

But the two had also wanted to spend some time together, though that hadn't happened since both had been really busy the next consecutive days. 

Kyoya had finally found some free time and Yuki had mentioned that she finished her work so he had asked her out on a date.

But the female had found every possible way to postpone the date.

Like today for example.

There was no reason to come and see Tamaki and his family but the female had insisted on going.

The raven haired male had let her have her way but now he couldn't wait any longer, hence the teasing.

Yuki had been trying to avoid a date with Kyoya because she knew how it always ended.

It was always her with the sore body the next morning after ( ~~ _let's just say_~~ ) the late night activities the previous night. Not that she hated it, but his teasing made her want to die from embarrassment.

So, even though she wanted to go on a date with him, Yuki had also wanted to avoid the unnecessary aching body the next morning.

Anyways, let's not get too much into detail with their intimate activities.

Kyoya released his arm around her waist, causing the girl to fall to her knees because she hadn't found her strength yet.

He crouched down in front of her with a small smirk.

"I won't be stopping even if you say so tomorrow night.", Kyoya quietly whispered in her ear before giving a light kiss on her cheek as he got to his feet.

His comment got her face to turn into a tomato colour.

But who could blame him?

They barely see each other as it is, since the two are very busy.

With one coming home late and the other working through the night, these irregular times between the two, meant that they rarely spend time with each other.

And right now they just needed a few hours, to catch up with one another and see how the other is doing. ( ~~ _And perhaps get intimate if their working hours even allowed that._~~ )

So Kyoya headed to the dining room, quite pleased with himself for managing to get a date with his wife.

Yuki glared back at Kyoya with a blushing face.

"You d-demon.", she muttered.

She's noticed that his teasing had increased after their marriage, not that she hated it completely.

Well she married him for a reason, didn't she?

After a few minutes of getting herself together, she followed after her husband.

Dinner was getting prepared at the table as Yuki joined Kyoya's side.

"I thought it was just tea.", Yuki muttered quietly so that only he heard.

"Looks like they're getting us to stay.", Kyoya responded back quietly.

The female gave a small grin to the raven haired male, who adjusted his glasses to avoid revealing his small blush.

Her smiles and her bright blue eyes always took him off guard.

And even after such a long time, it still had an effect on him.

Well, the same could be said for Yuki.

Her flustered state just after a kiss from him.

The two were quite the suited couple.

Tamaki called over his two friends to the table as his children and wife also joined for dinner.

With Kyoya and Yuki sitting beside each other, everyone was served dinner.

"Yuki, is your hand alright?", Haruhi asked as she pointed to Yuki's left hand.

Yuki had grabbed the chopsticks with her left hand, but it was the black wrist support on her hand which caught the other female's attention.

"Yeah. It was just a muscle tear.", Yuki said, glancing up at Kyoya to find him already staring at her.

"How long do you have to keep that on?", Haruhi asked.

"Well the doctor said two weeks.", Yuki said.

"Two and a half.", Kyoya corrected.

"I don't need the half.", she said.

"Shall I tell him to change it to three weeks?", Kyoya threatened the female.

"I'll get better, just you watch.", she responded to the raven haired male.

"Not by working late at night.", Kyoya said.

Tamaki and Haruhi just watched the two argue back and forth.

Yuki struggled to pick up a piece of chicken with her chopsticks since her injury didn't allow much movement in her dominant hand.

Kyoya picked it up with his chopsticks and fed it to the girl, before returning back to his food. 

Yuki and Kyoya then looked back at Tamaki and Haruhi since they had been so quiet.

"What?", Yuki spoke up, "Do you want to get fed by Kyoya as well?", the female asked with a small smile.

This earned a little giggle from Tamaki's daughter.

Even though Kyoya and Yuki still had childish arguments, the two still looked after one another very well.

"I think we're good.", Tamaki said.

"Suit yourself.", Yuki muttered before continuing to eat.

"Dad! How does the story end?", the four-year-old asked Tamaki.

"Yeah dad, tell us.", Tamaki's daughter joined in.

"Oh. Well it's very simple.", Tamaki said, "The girl died after falling off the roof and the male died from loneliness.", he said.

Yuki choked on her food and Kyoya glared at the blond male, while Haruhi also stared at Tamaki for such a blunt response to their children.

"Oi.", Yuki was finally able to snap at the blond male after her coughs died down, "You haven't read it, have you?", she asked.

Let's get a few things cleared up.

First let's start off with Yuki's hand injury.

Yuki is a writer.

She's written several novels which have been published, so the girl has gotten quite famous because of her writing.

The injury had been caused because of straining her hand so much. 

She always writes by hand and a few days ago she overworked herself, leading to a strain on her left hand.

The female had actually begun to cry because of the pain and Kyoya had rushed to her side. He called a doctor over and it turns out that one of her muscle tendons had torn due to strain of writing too much without a break.

Kyoya had been worried that it was going much more serious injury because it had been painful enough to bring the female to tears.

So now, he made sure to keep an eye on the number of hours she worked and stopping her if she did too much.

That's one thing cleared off.

Now for the next part.

The story that Tamaki had been telling his children.

The story which Kyoya had referred to as 'our story'.

It was Yuki's story.

The story which she had written.

From Chapter 1 to Chapter 60, this had been a fantasy story which Yuki had written herself, having been published obviously, but it was clear that Tamaki hadn't finished the book.

"That's not how it ended.", Haruhi said, the female had clearly read her friend's book.

Maybe it'd make sense if things were explained properly.

Everything that Tamaki had told, starting from a girl being able to read minds to the same girl standing on the rooftop preparing for her suicide, it had all been a story.

None of it was true.

So what did this actually mean?

If this all had been Yuki's novel, where was the real life story?

Everyone finished their meals and went to sit in the living room.

Yuki leant her head on Kyoya's shoulder, beginning to doze off from the lack of sleep.

The raven haired male glanced at the sleeping girl beside him, not disturbing her.

Though Yuki tried to sleep, Tamaki's children were being too loud and she frowned slightly before waking up again.

"How's your sister doing?", Haruhi asked.

"Hmm. Still the same.", Yuki said as she rubbed her eyes.

You're all probably wondering how Yuki's real life story went.

Quite simple.

Some features of the story that she had written was taken from real life.

For example, Yuki had an older sister, Eiko.

Eiko is Yuki's real biological sister.

The two siblings are from the Murasaki family, so that part was true.

The tragedy in the story had not happened in real life.

Yuki and Eiko still had their parents, a very much happy family.

Shall we start from the beginning so that we'll see what actually happened?

How the Host Club had actually met the two Murasaki daughters?

Because there was no way violence was going to be tolerated at Ouran Academy, which meant Yuki beating up other students was just not possible. 

Let's just say the events that took place in the story was nowhere near to what happened in real life.

The story had been exaggerated to engage the readers, which it obviously had, considering the number of copies Yuki had sold.

But for now, let's rewind back to nine years earlier and see what had actually happened.

The true story...


	62. chapter 62

A limo parked up opposite the school gate, and the chauffeur opened the limo door.

Two individuals stepped out from the vehicle.

The first invidual was a tall female with light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had aqua blue eyes, slightly pointed nose and rosy lips. The female was dressed in a yellow fitted-bodice dress with a pointed white collar and red loosely-bowed tie. She wore white tights on along with black shoes to complete her uniform.

A very attractive 17-year-old.

The second individual was someone shorter than the female. It was a male whose height reached the female's shoulder. He had the typical simple medium length Asian hairstyle, his hair being dark brown compared to the female with the lighter shade of brown.The male had deep blue eyes with a small round nose and rosy lips.

He was dressed in a pair of straight black trousers and a pale blue blazer, under which he wore a long-sleeved white shirt and black Windsor-knotted silk tie. The Ouran Academy seal was sewn onto the left breast and black socks along with black shoes completed his uniform.

Another attractive individual, the male being a 16-year-old.

The two were siblings, which was evident in their eye colour, though both had different shades of blue.

The male and female walked together into the large building, getting stares from other students since the two siblings were new students to the high school.

The two collected their timetables before finding their classes.

"See you.", the female gave a small wave.

"Yeah.", the male responded with a nod.

The two headed off in different directions.

* * *

_Meanwhile with Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh..._

The two tall males headed to class, taking their seats.

As the classroom filled in with the rest of the students, it was only after the bell rang did they see an unfamiliar female walk into the room.

Tamaki glanced back at his friend.

"New student?", the blond male asked.

"Students.", Kyoya corrected as he went back to writing in his notebook, "Another one in the first year.", he said.

Tamaki turned back towards the female as their tutor introduced her.

"Eiko Murasaki.", the male tutor had said before assigning her to an empty seat, which was diagonal to the blond male.

Once class started, Tamaki turned back to look at the female.

"Tamaki Suoh.", he introduced himself, "This is my friend Kyoya Ootori.", the blond male pointed to the raven haired male.

Kyoya looked at the new female, pushing up his glasses as his calculating brain went to work.

Eiko gave the two males a smile.

"Nice to meet you.", she said.

* * *

_Now with the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka..._

Once the bell had rung, the male was still standing at the front as he waited for the tutor to introduce him to the class then assign him to a seat.

The Hitachiin twins looked at the new student, smiling to themselves as they've found another plaything.

After the tutor introduced the male, he was told to take the seat behind the male student called Haruhi Fujioka.

And so the two separate classes went ahead, with the new first year student having History and the second year student having Geography.

**A few hours later...**

It was to be expected that the two new students were going to be the centre of gossip at the school today.

So that by the end of the day, every student knew that new students had enrolled into the Academy.

The Host Club were preparing for their after school club, getting everything prepared for their female guests.

Eiko and Yuki headed down the corridor, in search for Music Room 3.

"Is it here?", Eiko asked.

The two stood outside the double doors.

"I'm pretty sure that's what they said.", Yuki replied.

With a sigh, Eiko turned the doorknob and pushed open the double doors.

A bright white light shone on their faces, blinding the two before it was followed by flying rose petals.

Eiko began coughing as a petal flew into her mouth.

"That's an excess amount of petals.", Yuki muttered quietly.

The two siblings finally adjusted to the bright light before walking in.

"Welcome.", a chorus was sung by a group of 7 males.

The Murasakis stared at the group who sat at the centre of the room, having welcomed the siblings in a very strange way.

"Welcome to the Host Club.", the blond male, Tamaki, who was sitting at the centre of the group spoke up as he got to his feet.

"What's a Host Club?", Eiko asked.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.", Tamaki Suoh said.

"Right.", Eiko muttered, not really impressed with the blond male's acting skills.

"Milady, what is your type?", Tamaki continued, as if he hadn't heard what the female had muttered.

Eiko continued to stare at Tamaki.

"Is it the 'Cool' type?", Tamaki said, gesturing to Kyoya Ootori, the second year student, "The 'Loli-Shota' type?", the blond male moved on to a shorter male with dirty blond hair, named Mitsukini Haninozuka, preferably called 'Honey', a third year student.

Tamaki continued.

"Or is it the 'Wild' type?", gesturing to a taller raven haired male, Takashi Morinozuka, preferably called 'Mori', a third year student.

"Maybe you like the 'Little Devil' types.", Tamaki said, pointing to the two ginger-head identical twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, first year students.

"We have the 'Natural' type.", the blond male gestured to a shorter male with brown hair, Haruhi Fujioka, a first year student.

"Or maybe you like me.", Tamaki said, "The 'Prince Charming' type.", he said ever so proudly.

Eiko stared at the group of boys for a few seconds.

"So what were the types again?", she asked with a smile, clearly messing with the blond male.

This brought a small smile to the younger Murasaki sibling.

The members sweatdropped at Eiko's comment, except for Tamaki, who didn't seem to notice the female's amusement.

"I'll go again.", Tamaki began.

"Tamaki.", Kyoya cut his friend off, saving everyone the embarrassment of Tamaki repeating the types again.

The blond male looked back at his raven haired friend before looking at Eiko, soon noticing the male beside her.

"A male guest.", Tamaki seemed to be excited about this, "You're interested in men?", the blond male was in front of Yuki within seconds.

Yuki looked up at Tamaki, the blond male's height towering over the shorter male.

"You don't need to be shy about your sexuality, we take on board anyone.", Tamaki said with a large smile, "So which one of these fine young men are you interested in?", he asked and was about to place his hand on the younger male's shoulder, for only Yuki to slap Tamaki's hand away.

"I'm not interested in your Host Club.", Yuki said.

Her comment being like a stab wound to Tamaki, he retreated back from the new student.

This had shocked the other Hosts of course.

Yuki looked at the males before his eyes fell on Haruhi.

"I need Haruhi.", Yuki said.

Tamaki's 'Prince Charming' attitude instantly changed at the mention of Haruhi.

His attitude turning into a threatening one.

The blond male looked at Yuki.

"What do you need our Haruhi for?", Tamaki asked, as he was joined by the twins, one twin on either side of him.

Yuki had let out a small sigh.

"Relax.", he said, "I'm not here to take your little princess away.", Yuki walked past the trio, "She has a book of mine.", he said.

While Tamaki had been going off about the types of hosts, Haruhi had gone to get his bag once Yuki entered the Music Room. The new student had lent Haruhi a book during an English class today, the 'Natural' type having forgotten it at home.

Haruhi handed it to Yuki.

"Thanks.", Yuki took the book.

"No thank you for the help.", Haruhi said.

Yuki gave the host a smile.

"It was no problem at all.", Yuki said, heading back to his sister.

Tamaki stopped the male, and Yuki looked up from his book.

"You called Haruhi 'princess'.", the blond male had caught on the wording only after Kyoya had mentioned it.

Kyoya had pushed his glasses up his nose once hearing the new student address Haruhi as a girl, letting Tamaki know since no one else had noticed it. The third years had been next to spot Yuki's words, then it had been the twins, followed by Tamaki.

"You also said 'she'.", the twins joined Tamaki as they said this in sync.

"Is that a problem?", Yuki asked, "How else am I meant to address the girl?", he asked.

"Haruhi's a girl?", Eiko finally caught onto what her brother had said.

The older girl looking at Haruhi for a response. 

"Yes I'm a girl.", Haruhi turned to Yuki, "You knew?", she asked.

"It's not that hard to miss.", Yuki replied, "Quite obvious actually.", he said.

"Oh.", was all Haruhi said, although she didn't really care if people knew that she's a female, this was only a problem for the other hosts.

"Now move.", Yuki directed his attention back to Tamaki and the twins.

The trio had actually moved out of the way, sensing a dark aura was about to appear around the new student.

But Kyoya had other plans as he got the third years to block the double doors.

"It'd be quite problematic if Haruhi's identity is revealed.", Kyoya spoke up.

"I think everyone's too thick to realise.", Yuki responded, "No one's noticed until now.", he said.

"And we'd like to keep it that way.", Kyoya said.

"That doesn't concern me.", Yuki responded back.

Everyone could see the dark aura radiating from both males, the host members being the most surprised that someone is talking back to their Shadow King.

"It does now.", Kyoya said, "You know her identity, and we expect you to keep it a secret.", he said, "Haruhi's hosting brings a share of the profit for the Host Club activities.", Kyoya said.

"Like I said, this doesn't concern me.", Yuki said, "I've got nothing to lose so I have no reason to comply to your rules.", he said.

The new student did have a fair point.

If the host members got into bad terms with the new students, it could jeopardise Haruhi working at the Host Club since she isn't a male member.

Kyoya was getting irritated with this new student, though he hid it well under his calm façade.

The raven haired male pushed up his glasses, letting the light reflect off.

Yuki seemed to have caught onto something, his eyes showing amusement though his face didn't reveal it.

"Is there something you'd like in exchange?", Kyoya had no other choice but to let the new male have his way, although this was not the raven haired male's style.

He was usually the one who set the conditions.

Not the other way around.

So now, Kyoya was annoyed at the newcomer who had the upper hand.

"Nope.", Yuki replied.

Kyoya's face twitched slightly but only Yuki noticed it.

Yuki had a small smile on his face, staring at the raven haired male with amusement.

Kyoya realised that the new student was messing with him, this only making him more pissed.

"Then I guess our conversation is over now.", Yuki was heading to the door with Eiko by his side, "Goodbye.", he gave Kyoya a bright smile before leaving.

The third years had stepped out of the way once seeing that the argument was won by the first year student.

Kyoya looked back at two students.

He frowned for a second.

_There goes our first light bulb._

"What do we do now Boss?", the twins asked Tamaki.

"There's only one thing left to do.", Tamaki said, "Befriend them.", he said with determination so that Haruhi's secret could be kept safe.

Kyoya walked back to his usual sofa, opening up his laptop to do some research on the Murasaki children.

**The next day...**

Befriending the two Murasaki children proved to be harder than expected.

For one, Eiko had gotten quite popular with the girls, having formed her own group of friends so it was harder to approach her without the Host members being attacked by the fangirls (excluding Eiko of course, since that girl wasn't interested ). 

Then there was Yuki, who unlike his sister, was always alone. No one saw him with any friends and the assumption that he's a nerd was already going around. Well it was to be expected since he was always writing whenever there was a free period, and he was also doing well in his classes even though he just recently enrolled.

And the only other person he got along with was Eiko.

They usually had lunch together but other than that Yuki was always seen alone.

But the male wasn't concerned at all as he seemed to be in his own world while writing in this thick A5 sized notebook.

The twins decided to approach the male student who was sitting by himself at a bench, knees to his chest with the notebook resting on his thighs as he wrote.

"What are you doing?", they both asked in sync.

Yuki looked up from his notebook.

"Writing.", he replied.

"What are you writing?", Hikaru asked.

"That's a secret.", Yuki said before closing the notebook and tucking it in his blazer, "Is there something you need?", he changed the subject.

"Come join us after school.", the two said in sync.

"I already told you that I'm not interested in your Host Club.", Yuki said.

"You don't seem busy.", Hikaru said.

"And you don't seem to have any friends.", Kaoru continued after his brother.

"So why not join us?", the two said together.

"No thank you.", Yuki wasn't interested in their club activities.

"We heard that you have to wait for your sister.", Hikaru said.

"She's joined the drama club.", Kaoru said.

That was true but that still wasn't convincing enough for the male.

"Where did you hear that from?", Yuki asked.

"Kyoya-senpai said so.", they both replied.

"Is he a stalker as well as a pain in the ass?", Yuki muttered.

The twins held in their laughs, although they wanted to crack up at the male's comment. If the raven haired male was here himself, he would most likely shoot death glares at the new student for insulting him.

"Kyoya-senpai knows everything.", they said in sync, "He knows everything that there is to know about everyone.", the twins said.

"Great.", Yuki said sarcastically, "Does he know that I don't give a fuck with whatever he's trying to do to make sure that I keep your secret?", he got to his feet, "If he doesn't, make sure to tell him that.", he gave them a small smile before walking away.

The twins stared at each other.

This new student was definitely going to hard to befriend.

Though that was the case, the twins seemed to have taken a liking to Yuki.

The Hitachiin twins found Yuki's personality very interesting.

Next up, was Honey-senpai's and Mori-senpai's try.

The shorter male sat on his cousin's shoulder, while holding onto his pink bunny, as they approached Yuki who was sitting by the windowsill.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a cheery voice.

The younger male looked up from his notebook, closing it as the two third years approached.

"Yuki-chan, want to join us after school?", Honey-senpai asked.

Unlike the attitude Yuki had shown to the twins, he was much more softer with Honey-senpai due to the third year's child-like appearance.

Mori-senpai noticed this but never said anything.

"Sorry, I'm not interested.", Yuki said.

"It'll be great fun!", the small third year exclaimed.

That still didn't change his mind though.

"We can get to know each other, we have food, you can make lots of friends.", Honey-senpai began listing all the things that the first year could do at the Host Club.

"You have food?", the first year's interest had only been caught at the mention of food.

"We have lots of cakes and tea.", Honey-senpai replied.

Yuki tapped his chin with his pen, contemplating whether to take up the third year's offer.

"Maybe I'll come for the food.", Yuki finally decided.

Honey-senpai brightened up.

"Really? Yay!", he exclaimed, "We'll see you later then.", Honey-senpai waved to Yuki, "Bye bye Yuki-chan!", he called out, as Mori-senpai headed back to Music Room 3 to report back to the others.

Yuki went back to writing in his notebook.

** A few hours later... **

The Host Club activities had begun but there was no signs of Yuki.

After hearing the news that he'd be attending today's club activities, Kyoya wanted to have a word with the male student, in the hope to come an agreement over Haruhi's secret since Tamaki was stressing over this.

But Kyoya wasn't very fond with the idea of talking to the male, because after looking at the first year's details, the raven haired male seemed to realise that Yuki was an intelligent individual.

Well Yuki was the only one so far who had caught onto Haruhi's secret, so he was intelligent when it comes to observation.

It's not that Kyoya was intimidated by the younger male but it was Yuki's personality which seemed to clash with his.

The first year's choice of words and amused tone made Kyoya feel irritated easily.

The raven haired male was someone who is always composed during any argument but yesterday's encounter with the first year student, Kyoya was taken off guard.

Now he was going to make sure that it wasn't going to happen again.

So Kyoya waited, typing away on his laptop while the other hosts took care of the female guests.

He was patient.

With less than ten minutes remaining for the Host Club activities to be finished, the double doors opened with Yuki walking in.

Honey-senpai was the first to spot him and ushered the younger male to his table.

Kyoya watched the first year student sit with the two third years, while the female guests were getting ready to leave.

Honey-senpai handed Yuki a piece of cake, the younger male eagerly taking the plate.

The first year was really quick in finishing the slice of cake, finding it to be really delicious. Mori-senpai served Honey-senpai and Yuki more slices of cake.

Seeing the first year leaving crumbs on his face, Mori-senpai went to wipe it off, pausing once feeling the younger male's soft skin.

_The second bulb is now lit._

The raven haired male handed Yuki a napkin to clean himself, before taking the first year's plate since he had finished eating.

Once his cousin left, Honey-senpai scooted over to where Yuki was sitting.

"Yuki-chan, come and eat with us tomorrow as well.", the third year said.

"Hmm, we'll see.", Yuki said, "As long as you provide me with those delicious cakes.", he said with a small smile.

Honey-senpai had a wild smile on his face.

"Of course!", he said, as he held his pink bunny to his chest.

Yuki looked at the short male. 

"Cute bunny.", the first year student commented, his attention then going to the door after hearing it open.

Honey-senpai stared at the first year student.

_The third light bulb is lit._

"Finally, she's done.", Yuki muttered as he got to his feet once seeing Eiko walking in.

When Yuki walked towards Eiko, Kyoya stood up.

"Murasaki.", Kyoya said, getting the two siblings' attention, "Is there a proposal you'd like to make in exchange for Haruhi's secret?", he asked.

The raven haired male was willing to adjust to a request as long as it was reasonable.

"I thought that it was clear that we're not interested in your club.", Eiko said.

"It's for our reassurance that you'll keep your word.", Kyoya said.

Yuki sighed quietly.

"Look here four-eyes!", Yuki began.

A dark aura circled around the first year student, Kyoya also radiating a dark aura after the use of the nickname.

The rest of the Host Club members took a step back, sensing the dark atmosphere.

"Stop pestering us with your proposals.", Yuki continued, "It doesn't take a genius to know who has the advantage so you've got no right to make the deals here.", he said before walking out, followed by his sister who had a small smile on her face.

Kyoya hid his anger well, though the pen that he was holding in his hand had probably snapped due to the tight grip he kept.

Tamaki cautiously approached his friend.

"There's nothing to stress about Kyoya.", the blond male said, "He'll come around.", Tamaki gave a nervous laugh, followed by the twins.

"Boss is right.", Hikaru said.

"He'll come back.", Kaoru said.

"It's not like he has any friends.", they said in sync.

Though the twins had taken a liking to Yuki, they were saying this to make sure Kyoya-senpai didn't go into his cold mood again where he becomes this scary Shadow King.

So the two went along with Tamaki.

But everyone knew that Yuki had been right.

They just hadn't expected Yuki to challenge their Shadow King twice in a row now.

...

**The next day...**

Haruhi approached Yuki before class began.

"Did four-eyes send you too?", Yuki spoke up without looking up once he sensed Haruhi approach.

"You mean Kyoya-senpai? No he didn't.", she said.

"So that's his name.", Yuki muttered, looking up from his notebook to look at the female.

"You didn't know his name?", Haruhi asked.

"It slipped my mind.", Yuki replied, "Four-eyes was the first thing that came to mind so I went along with it.", he said, "Though the look on his face was quite amusing to watch.", Yuki said with a small smile.

Haruhi frowned for a second, not remembering that Kyoya-senpai's facial expression had changed yesterday. She found it very impressive that this male in front of her caught onto the smallest details when no one else could find any weaknesses on Kyoya-senpai.

"About yesterday-", Haruhi began but was cut off.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of revealing your gender to anyone.", Yuki said, "That kind of thing is very low.", he said.

"Then why did you say that yesterday?", Haruhi asked, "Not that it really matters to me whether people knew or not.", she said.

"His personality pisses me off.", Yuki said, referring to Kyoya-senpai, "So I pissed him off on purpose.", he said.

Just how Kyoya found Yuki's personality clashing with his, Yuki also found the raven haired male annoying.

Haruhi smiled at this.

"Well it certainly worked.", she said.

Yuki smiled after hearing that he was able to get on Kyoya-senpai's nerves.

The first year was very observant so was able to pick up on every small detail. And when he had first met the Host Club members, he was able to catch onto their weaknesses quite easily.

But after seeing Kyoya-senpai, Yuki didn't believe that such a calm façade was possible.

Only later did he spot the slightest of weakness on the raven haired male.

His glasses.

Yuki had seen the way the raven haired male pushed up his glasses when trying to hide something.

The first year male student only found this amusing and decided to mess with him, which obviously worked.

Haruhi stared at Yuki's smiling face.

_And that's the fourth light bulb._

The bell rang and class soon began.

...

After the lesson had ended, the twins followed Yuki along, one twin on either side of him.

"Are you coming to the Host Club after school?", they asked.

"We'll see.", Yuki said.

"We have cake.", they said.

Yuki smiled slightly.

"I know.", he said.

"Then you're coming?", they asked.

"I said we'll see.", Yuki said.

The twins were standing on either side of the male, pausing when a nice smell was being emitted from the new student. 

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other before blocking the shorter male's path.

Yuki looked up from his phone.

The two ginger heads bent down to his eye level, staring at him.

Yuki raised his eyebrow as he stared at the twins.

"Do you mind?", he said.

The twins moved apart, letting Yuki walk past.

_That's the fifth and sixth light bulbs._

**Several hours later...**

Yuki and Eiko had been dragged to the Music Room, much to the male's dismay. The younger male had been writing before he had been interrupted and he did not like this one bit.

Tamaki stood at the centre of the room, staring at the first year male student.

"What are you doing?", Tamaki finally asked after the long silence.

"That's exactly what I want to know as well.", Yuki said, not understanding why he was called here with his sister if the blond idiot himself didn't know why he was here.

"No, I meant with Haruhi.", Tamaki said, "Stop getting close to her.", he said.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at the blond male's words.

"We were just talking, was that a crime?", Yuki said.

"You're a guy, you can't get close to our daughter.", Tamaki said.

"And what are you? A girl?", Yuki asked, "What's your excuse?", he asked.

"I am her father.", the blond male declared.

Eiko and Yuki looked at him with a deadpanned look.

"Right.", Eiko said, "And this is my brother.", she said sarcastically as she pointed to Yuki.

"But he is your brother.", Tamaki said.

"Pfft.", Eiko laughed lightly, "No, Yuki's my sister.", she said.

Tamaki stared at the two, dumbfounded by the statement.

"EH?!", Tamaki looked from Eiko to Yuki, "But he's a guy.", the blond male turned to his friends, "He's a guy isn't he?", he asked.

"Well you can figure that out yourselves, I'm busy.", Yuki left the room with Eiko beside him, since the younger Murasaki sibling wanted to continue with his writing.

"Yuki's a guy right?", Tamaki asked again.

"But he has a nice smell.", Hikaru said.

"And he has large eyes.", Kaoru said.

"He called Usa-chan cute.", Honey-senpai said, "And Takashi said his skin is soft.", he added.

"Yuki also has a cute smile.", Haruhi said.

All the members turned to Kyoya.

The raven haired male pushed his glasses up his nose.

"The personal details does seem to say that Yuki is a girl.", Kyoya said.

The male had researched this after seeing Yuki's bright smile, wondering whether his guess had been true.

There was just one problem.

"Are you sure?", Tamaki asked with a frown.

From the way Yuki speaks to the way he behaves, it was nowhere near to a feminine side.

This left all the club members confused, even Kyoya was having his doubts.


	63. chapter 63

By the next day, the Host Club members had not yet figured out whether Yuki was a male or a female. Several clues suggested that Yuki was a female, like the small details that each member had spotted. But a large proportion of details pointed that Yuki was a male.

This left the club members in confusion, because if Eiko herself said that Yuki is her sister, then Yuki must be a girl right?

But what part of Yuki was a girl?

Kyoya spotted the first year walking down the corridor.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'Maybe there's a glitch with the system. There's no way that Yuki's a girl, especially not after yesterday's behaviour.', I thought as I looked at Yuki who was walking in the opposite direction to where I was heading, 'Yuki must be a male.', I paused, 'Though the short height does seem to be questioning.', I thought, 'Only one way to find out.', I thought.

Though I wasn't very fond of the idea of speaking to this new student, there was only one way to find out about his gender or was it her gender?

Yuki had been too busy on his phone to even notice that I was approaching him.

But once his path was blocked, he finally stopped to look up at me.

There was amusement in his eyes again.

Just like yesterday.

And the day before.

'Get it together Kyoya.', I told myself so that I'd keep my cool in front of him.

* * *

Yuki looked at the raven haired male who stood in front of him.

The younger male was suppressing his smile, though he really wanted to break the calm façade that Kyoya was putting on.

"Good morning.", Yuki said.

"Good morning.", Kyoya said.

The two stood in front of each other, just staring at one another, neither saying a word.

"Are you here just to stare?", Yuki finally spoke up.

"I came to ask a few questions.", Kyoya said.

"Ask away.", Yuki said, "Though I'm giving you two minutes so make it quick because I have other things to do.", he said.

Kyoya still found Yuki's personality infuriating, the older male could feel himself losing his composure but he kept it together.

"Are you a girl?", Kyoya got straight to the point.

Yuki smirked for a second before wiping the small smile off his face.

"What do you think?", Yuki asked, "You have the brains don't you? I'm sure you could figure something out.", he said.

"You said you'd answer my questions.", Kyoya said.

"No.", Yuki said, "I said that you can ask your questions.", he said, "Whether I answer them or not, well that's my decision.", he said.

Kyoya's face twitched ever so slightly, Yuki picking up on the detail of course.

The raven haired male knew he had fallen for such a simple trick.

How can he be so careless?

"Your two minutes are up.", Yuki said, "See you.", he said before walking away.

Kyoya stood in the corridor for a few more seconds before heading to class.

He didn't realise that he had become so careless and now he was making a fool out of himself in front of a first year who seemed to find something about him very amusing.

Kyoya wondered whether the first year could see through him, but shook off the thought, because he knew that wasn't possible since no one's been able to see past his façade that he kept on at all times.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I had just reached my classroom after speaking to Kyoya-senpai (finally was able to remember his name).

That guy is very irritating.

For some reason he just pisses me off.

But his reactions are hilarious when he gets pissed off.

I don't think anyone notices, but it's that small twitch on his eyebrow or the way he pushes his glasses up his nose to hide his eyes by letting the light reflect off.

It was funny to watch.

Unlike the other members, who acted like their usual selves, this guy does not.

Anyways...putting that whole group aside for now, let's get back to the real problem.

I am...what you'd call a nerd.

Not by the looks obviously but by my academic skills, I guess.

Those students who are really good in all subjects.

Yep. That's me.

There was just one problem.

There was just one subject which I failed at...

Mathematics. 

My brain and maths are like arch enemies.

We've been sworn arch enemies for years now.

At the sight of numbers and equations, my brain gets lost in space.

You can tell me to write an essay or read a History textbook, I can do that easily.

But maths...never.

It's always been the case.

So what better way to start off the day than having Maths as the first period.

The male teacher was handing out the test papers back, which we had done two days ago.

I was not looking forward to getting my marks back, because I knew exactly where this was going to go.

The teacher placed my paper, face-down, on the desk before walking off to find the next person.

I slowly picked up the paper, not wanting to see the mark.

But my eyes landed on the number that was written in red, making me gulp.

'This isn't good.', I thought.

"Those who have scored below 40, I've called your parents to let them know about your marks.", the teacher said.

A few students whined at this, but I couldn't make any noise as I was frozen.

'Oh shit.', I thought.

"There's going to be another test in three weeks so I hope the number of students who fail will decrease.", he said.

Throughout the rest of the class, nothing went into my head...not like it usually does anyways.

"So how did you do?", Haruhi asked.

"Okay, I guess.", I lied, "What about you?", I asked.

"I got 85.", Haruhi said.

"Lucky you.", the twins said in sync as they joined in on the conversation, "We got 68.", both twins had gotten the same mark.

The bell rang and I took that as my chance to escape.

* * *

Yuki went in search of Eiko, wanting her help for the death that was awaiting at home.

He spotted his sibling walking out of her class and walked over to her.

The first year didn't take notice of Tamaki and Kyoya who were standing further back, with only the raven haired male having spotted the first year student.

"I need your help.", Yuki said to Eiko.

Saying goodbye to her friends, Eiko followed along Yuki.

**Several minutes later...**

"You what?!", Eiko exclaimed loudly, after hearing Yuki's mark in the maths test.

"Shh!", Yuki looked around to see if there was anyone around, "What do I do now?", he asked.

"Dad will probably know by now.", Eiko said.

Yuki sighed.

"So I'm dead then.", he said.

And indeed he was.

**After school...**

Yuki had been stressed out as he waited for the end of the school day, knowing full well what was going to happen once he got home.

So as the two siblings entered the mansion, the younger sibling gulped once hearing his father call him to the dining room.

'I'm going to die.', Yuki thought, 'I'm going to die.', he thought as he headed to the dining room even though he wanted to run away right now.

Taking in a breath, Yuki walked into the dining room, seeing both his parents at the table.

It was time for 'the conversation'.

And this is what petrified Yuki.

Because it's during these conversations that something gets taken away from him or he gets grounded, and Yuki did not like this.

Especially conversations with his father, it was quite scary, the man knew the way with his words.

"Yuki take a seat.", the man said.

The male took the seat opposite the tall man, the wife sitting beside him.

"We got a very interesting phone call this morning.", the man began, "Would you like to guess?", he asked.

"I'd rather not.", Yuki muttered, knowing full well that now was not the time to act smart.

"Yuki, how many times has this been?", he asked, "You said you had this under control but your marks keeps on going worse.", the man said before sighing, "It's the writing isn't it?", he said, "It's getting in the way of your studies.", the father said.

Yuki's eyes widened.

"No.", he said, "It's not like that.", Yuki tried to explain, "The test was hard.", he reasoned.

"You've said that before.", the mother said, "Sweetheart, we've decided that it's time for a change.", the woman said.

Yes.

Yuki's a girl obviously.

"I'm taking away all of your notebooks.", the father said.

"No, Dad!", Yuki said, "You can't. I'll do my best next time. I'll get a higher mark so please don't take them away.", she said.

"Then you do as I ask.", the father said.

Yuki quickly nodded.

"I'm getting you a tutor.", he said.

Yuki froze for a few seconds.

"But-", she was cut off by her father.

"I've already spoke to the young man and he's agreed to tutor you.", her father said.

"Wait dad-", again she was cut off.

"He's also a student at Ouran Academy so he'll be doing the tutoring at school. It starts tomorrow at 4.30 and I expect you to attend.", her father said, "If not, I will take away every single piece of writing you've done, am I making myself clear, young lady?", he said.

"Yes sir.", Yuki sighed in defeat.

"4.30 in the library, don't forget.", her father repeated and Yuki left to her bedroom with a sigh.

"Not again.", she said with a huff before slumping back onto her bed.

Yuki grabbed her pillow, covering her face with it.

She was not looking forward to tomorrow at all.

**The next day...**

The day seemed to have gone fast for Yuki as she grudgingly dragged herself to the library. She looked at the post-it note that her dad had written on, telling her the time and table number.

With a another sigh, Yuki walked to the booked table.

It was one of those low tables with cushions on the floor, and Yuki sat down, taking her things out from her bag.

She stared at the maths textbook for several seconds before slamming it close.

The girl planted her head on the table with a small whine.

'Stupid maths.', Yuki thought, 'Stupid tutor.', she muttered.

She had soon fallen asleep after the late night writing that she had been preoccupied with.

**Ten minutes later...**

A raven haired male had approached the table that he had booked and saw the sleeping male.

Kyoya stared at Yuki.

He had gotten a phone call from Yuki's father (his father had sent Mr. Murasaki, Kyoya's number). The first year's father explained how his daughter needed tutoring for maths.

First, Kyoya finally got his answer, confirming his doubts. Then Kyoya had found it surprising that she was struggling in maths.

He had thought that she excelled in all subjects, but clearly he hadn't checked all of her grades yet. Then next, Mr. Murasaki had said that he'll pay Kyoya for the tutoring, and the raven haired male didn't mind since that meant it could help with the financial situation back at the Host Club.

So now here he was, standing by the table, as he stared at the sleeping female.

Yuki was resting her head on an open notebook, this notebook which should've been used for the maths tutoring but instead it seems like it's a pillow for her head.

Kyoya stared at her, finally being to see the very few feminine features that were hard to notice once she was awake.

The long eyelashes, the shape of her nose, the colour of her lips.

But even with these features, Kyoya still had a hard time believing that she was a girl.

Ignoring that issue for now, he wondered whether he should wake her up.

Kyoya lightly tapped her shoulder for only Yuki to shrug his hand off.

'Fine.', Kyoya thought as he decided to wait.

Meanwhile, he began to get his homework completed.

**Half an hour later...**

Yuki began to wake up when she heard the irritating sound of typing on a keyboard.

She opened her eyes, seeing a familiar raven haired male.

"You've wasted 30 minutes of your tutoring session.", Kyoya had seen the girl wake up from the corner of his eyes.

It was now five o'clock, Yuki having slept through the time that the tutoring was supposed to have started.

She instantly sat up, looking at the male who closed his laptop.

"Your father said 4.30.", Kyoya said.

Yuki began to realise that Kyoya was going to be her tutor. 

"So where's the tutor? Did he go to the restroom?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and this only made Yuki smirk slightly.

"I'm your tutor.", Kyoya said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. 

"Dear Lord.", Yuki muttered before her forehead landed on the desk with a thump. 

That one person who irritates her so much has now become her tutor.

Kyoya ignored the girl's actions as he continued to speak.

"I heard that you've been struggling with maths so I've created a question paper to see what level you're at.", Kyoya pulled out a test paper from a folder and placed it in front of her.

Yuki sat up again, glancing at the paper before she looked up at the male.

"There are 15 questions and you have 20 minutes to answer all the questions.", he said.

With a small sigh, the first year pulled the sheet of paper towards her.

Yuki took her pencil in her left hand, but her hand just hovered over the paper as she stared at the first question.

A minute passed by before she gave up on the question.

"Umm..how do you do the first question?", Yuki looked back at Kyoya.

The male had watched her stare at the question paper and wondered when she was going to begin writing.

"Your notebook.", he held out his hand and the first year passed him her notebook.

Kyoya wrote something down and handed the book back to her.

Yuki stared at what he had written.

"Is this an equation?", Yuki asked.

Confusion was written all over her face.

Kyoya pushed his glasses back.

"Are you being serious?", Kyoya asked.

He was surprised that she couldn't tell the difference between an equation and a formula.

Kyoya had written down a formula, in the hope that it'd jog her memory so that she'd be able to solve the first question.

He knew that she was struggling in the subject but he didn't think she'd be this bad. 

"What? Look here, my brain and maths don't go well together.", Yuki said.

"Clearly not.", Kyoya said, causing the girl to send him a glare, "Did you not do a maths test a few days ago?", he asked, remembering the twins talking about their marks, "What did you get?", Kyoya asked.

"Well I didn't exactly pass.", Yuki scratched her head as she looked away.

The pass mark was 40.

"Your paper.", Kyoya said as he held out his hand.

Yuki hesitated.

She had not shown her paper to anyone yet.

The first year reluctantly took the test paper from her bag, handing it over to the raven haired male.

Kyoya stared at the mark then looked back at Yuki.

"Go ahead and laugh if you like.", Yuki said as she rested her chin on her hand, with her elbow propped up on the desk.

The raven haired male flicked through the pages, to see what she had gotten right in the test. 

Yuki had scored 7 out 100.

A complete fail obviously.

Almost the whole paper had been left blank.

"You got some of the difficult questions correct.", Kyoya said.

"Oh, that's because they were multiple choice.", Yuki said, "I just took a guess.", she said.

So the seven marks which she had gotten correct were because they were guesses.

Kyoya looked at her to find her smiling that she had gotten the guesses right, but the smile soon dropped when he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You have a lot of work to do.", Kyoya handed Yuki her paper back, before taking her notebook, "Let's start with the basics.", he said as he wrote down a question from the top of his head.

Again, Yuki stared at the question.

It was simultaneous equations but at a simpler level, yet the first year failed to answer it.

"Umm..", she began before looking back at Kyoya.

"Did you not learn this in middle school?", Kyoya asked since this type of question is usually done in middle school.

"Maybe.", Yuki scratched her head, "I don't know.", she shrugged.

Maths has always been Yuki's weak subject, so while she excelled in everything else, she always failed Maths.

The girl had procrastinated a lot so that she'd avoid maths, and clearly the failing grades were proof.

Kyoya wasn't her first tutor in the subject, when she was in middle school, her parents had hired a tutor, but he wasn't exactly a nice person.

First of all, he had mistaken Yuki as a boy which the girl didn't care since this wasn't the first time. Then second, he had thrown rude remarks when she got a question wrong.

The tutor had gotten caught by Eiko, the older girl telling her parents, but the eldest daughter had made sure to teach the man a lesson for hurting her younger sister. It ended up with the man burnt with hot tea, which may or may not have been an accident.

After that her parents apologised to Yuki for not noticing sooner and the youngest never got a tutor after that.

Either way her grades fell with or without a tutor.

But now here she is with yet another tutor.

A student which Yuki found very annoying.

Kyoya explained to the first year how to solve the problem but it wasn't getting into Yuki's head.

"Can you explain that again?", Yuki asked.

The raven haired male glanced at her, seeing the confused expression as she stared at the problem.

Kyoya explained it for the second time but that didn't help the girl at all.

"I give up.", Yuki said with a huff, not being able to understand a word that had been said by Kyoya, "Just tell my father that you can't teach me.", she said.

He stared at the girl.

"He's wasting his money and you're wasting your time on me.", Yuki said, "So just tell him that the tutoring won't work out.", she looked at him expectantly, hoping that he'll give up on trying to teach her a subject which had never gotten into her head.

But Kyoya was not the type of person to give up.

"Do the question.", he said ever so coldly.

"I can't!", Yuki exclaimed.

"Then let's try this.", Kyoya took the notebook from her, "I'll do it step by step and you tell me where it is that you don't understand.", he said. 

Yuki watched him write the first step to the question.

He explained how he did it then asked whether she understood.

The first year nodded.

Then he went to the second step, again, he explained how he got from step one to step two.

So as Kyoya went through the problem step by step, he found that she asked a lot of questions. Without getting annoyed at her for some of the stupid questions she asked, Kyoya replied to Yuki calmly because he saw the way that she was trying to put in the effort.

At the moment, he could tell that her mathematical skills were really poor but he didn't put her down by pointing out the mistakes.

Kyoya finally finished with the walk-through for the example question and it seems that Yuki had a better understanding than she previously had.

Next he gave her another similar problem to solve by herself.

Yuki's first few steps were correct but she slipped up near the end of the working out leading her to end up with the incorrect answer.

Kyoya explained to her where she went wrong before giving her another problem.

It was like trial and error, Kyoya kept on giving Yuki problems one after another, while the first year worked out the question, making mistakes on all questions.

But the raven haired male was waiting until she got a question right so that she'd be able to move on to more harder questions.

After the 20th attempt, Yuki finally got a question right.

"Finally.", the girl muttered.

It was 6PM and the tutoring session was coming to an end.

This was when Kyoya set the first year homework that's to be given in the next day.

"You are to do exercise 5 and 6 for tomorrow.", Kyoya began to pack his things away, "And I'd like you to hand it to me before the first period begins.", he said.

"But that's like over a hundred questions!", she exclaimed.

"And?", he asked, not interested in her reasoning.

"I have a life you know.", Yuki snapped at him.

"That doesn't concern me.", Kyoya said, a similar phrase which Yuki herself had used on him, "Practice is the only way your grades will improve.", he picked up his bag as he got to his feet.

'I have a fucking demon as a tutor.', Yuki thought to herself as she tried very hard not to curse at the older male since she knew that she'd get in trouble with her father.

"Get your stuff, I need to drop you off home.", Kyoya was up on his feet.

"I can get home by myself.", it was bad enough that he was her tutor, she did not want to spend anymore time with him than what was required.

"Your father told me to drop you off so unless you'd like to walk home then be my guest.", Kyoya said before heading to the door.

Kyoya had ignored the previous events to tutor the girl, but her personality still pissed him off. He wasn't going to get along with her if he had no reason to.

"Wait! I'm coming.", Yuki soon began to mumble under her breath as she quickly packed up her things and followed after him.

Even though she hated his guts, there was no way that she was going to walk back to her mansion because that would take ages. And if she wanted to get this homework done on time, she has to get started on it as soon as she got home.

Yuki couldn't catch up with Kyoya's large strides so she just glared at him as she followed behind.

The raven haired male just stepped into his limo, taking the farthest seat away from her.

Yuki was more than pleased with the large distance as she sat on the other end of the limo, not wanting to be anywhere near Kyoya.

The ride back was silent before Kyoya spoke up.

"Murasaki, I need your phone number.", he said.

"Why? So you can irritate me on the phone as well?", Yuki snapped back at the male.

"I can't always contact your father to set the times for the tutoring session.", he said, ignoring her last comment. 

With a sigh, she gave him her details and so did he.

Once they reached the Murasaki mansion, Yuki left without saying a goodbye and Kyoya was left in a bad mood because of her lack in manners.

**Several hours later...**

Yuki struggled to finish the two exercises that Kyoya had set her and it was almost turning midnight.

** The next day... **

The raven haired male had texted the first year, telling Yuki where to meet so that she could hand in her homework.

Kyoya was about to walk off after receiving her homework but Yuki called him back.

"Wait.", Yuki said.

The raven haired male looked back at her.

"About this thing...", Yuki began, "Keep it a secret.", she said.

"What thing?", Kyoya asked.

"This tutoring thing.", she said.

He stared at her, before hiding his smirk.

Now it seems that Kyoya had something against the girl.

"In exchange for Haruhi's secret, don't tell anyone that you're tutoring me.", she said.

"How is that possibly fair?", he asked, "After everything you said before, I thought that you weren't interested in the Host Club.", Kyoya said.

Yuki clenched her jaw, knowing full well that he was amused by this.

But as much as she wanted to snap back at the male, letting everyone know that she's getting tutored for maths was way more embarrassing. 

So she kept quiet. 

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?", Kyoya was very much enjoying this.

When Yuki didn't reply with one of her usual remarks, he continued.

"With the way things are, you'll have to comply to my conditions.", Kyoya said.

But Yuki couldn't take his snide comments anymore.

"Ootori, I know your weaknesses too so you've got no right to blackmail me.", Yuki said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"What could you possibly know?", he asked.

The pair glared at each other.


	64. chapter 64

"What could you possibly know?", Kyoya asked.

The pair glared at each other.

"Keeping a calm façade to hide your emotions.", Yuki said, "What's your reason to hide behind a mask Ootori?", she asked.

Kyoya could feel that his body had tensed because of her comment.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'How did she find out? It wasn't obvious, yet she noticed.', I thought, 'I must've slipped up somewhere and she caught on. But where did she spot the slip up?', I began to furiously think of all the encounters I've had with her, wondering when it was, that she found out.

No one has been able to see through me then why was it that this new student was able to?

* * *

The bell rang for the first period and seeing that she wasn't to get an answer from the raven haired male, Yuki walked away.

Kyoya clenched his notebook.

'It's probably just a hunch.', he told himself, 'How could she possibly know?', Kyoya thought before heading to class.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kyoya wasn't necessarily stressed out that she knew about his façade. He often found himself glancing at her whenever he spotted her in the corridor and wondered why he had suddenly taken more of an interest in her even though she still irritates him.   

Unlike the other host members who just knew him as the Shadow King, there was now one person who could see through him, which surprised him but the surprise wasn't shown on his face.

But Kyoya still questioned the extent of her observations.

Was those words said on a whim?

Or was there more to her observation?

So he waited until the end of the day, where he'd see her at the library for the tutoring session.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

This girl just gets weirder and weirder by the day.

I walked into the library to find her grinning while writing something in a notebook.

Yuki was an odd person.

Nothing like a lady.

She eats like she's been starved for several days, leaving behind a large mess everywhere and that's including her face.

Her uniform becomes wrinkled by the end of the day because of the way she sits.

No posture at all.

And let's not forget the way that she speaks.

The colourful use of language which she uses to insult me.

She's not afraid to challenge anyone, no matter who it is, she makes some of the most surprising remarks (which usually ends up being insults).

This kind of unlady-like personality was surprising to see.

As I approached the table, she soon noticed me and quickly shut the notebook which she then tucked into her blazer pocket.

* * *

Kyoya didn't ask what Yuki had been doing, instead the male pulled out her homework which he had marked during the Host Club activities.

"There are several mistakes here.", Kyoya handed the papers to Yuki and she looked at the questions which he had corrected.

"Wow. You're extra.", Yuki muttered quietly but he had heard her obviously.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, controlling his urge to not snap back at her.

"I want you to do those questions again.", Kyoya said.

"Wait. Like right now?", Yuki looked at him, "You're joking right?", she asked.

His serious face told her that he wasn't joking at all.

"But there's over 30 questions that I got wrong.", Yuki said.

"Then you better get started if you don't want extra homework.", Kyoya said.

She glared at him before angrily picking her pencil to correct the questions that she had gotten wrong.

The only way to get back at the girl who throws rude insults, Kyoya was giving her extra work for it. Not his best type of revenge but it shut her up and that's all he wanted right now.

He really couldn't stand her at all but since this was business, he grudgingly went along with it.

'He's fucking irritating.', Yuki thought.

She was pissed off at the large amount of work he keeps on giving her.

First it's those 200 or so questions from two exercises that kept her up until one in the morning. Then he gives her another 40 questions to redo beause she had gotten them incorrect. And let's not forget his demon-like attitude when he sets her work.

But she went along with it, letting it slide just because it's maths. Yuki knew that if she pulled out from these tutoring sessions, her father will take her notebooks away and that's not something she could afford.

Those notebooks are filled with stories, they're practically her treasures.

So as much as this raven haired male irritated her, just for the few hours of maths tutoring, she was willing to follow his stupid instructions, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't make any snide remarks back at him.

After an hour or so, Yuki finally finished with the 40 questions, handing the paper back to Kyoya who gave her another set of exercise to do before he went on to mark the questions she had just redone.

The girl sighed as she saw the next set of questions before her head thumped onto the desk.

Kyoya glanced at her.

"Do the questions.", he said.

"Alright alright.", Yuki muttered in annoyance as she picked up her pencil and began to do the questions while resting her head on the table.

Kyoya wanted to make a comment on her posture since it looked like she was just lazing around and not taking this seriously. But he decided against it because at least she was doing the work.

A few minutes passed by and Kyoya was finishing off with the marking, pausing when he saw that he could no longer hear the scribbling of her pencil. He looked up from the paper that he was holding, frowning when he found that Yuki had fallen asleep while holding her pencil.

If this was Tamaki, he would have hit the blond male with a book but he wouldn't do that to Yuki, not that he didn't want to, if Yuki was a male he would have very much slapped the male awake with a book. But she was a female so he couldn't exactly raise his hand against her, though that didn't mean he'll let her sleep during his tutoring.

Kyoya took out his ruler, hitting the desk with a thwack, causing the girl's eyes to snap open.

He stared at her with an evil glare.

"Sit up. Now.", Kyoya threatened the girl.

She stared at him.

"No.", Yuki said, not the slightest bit scared of his dark aura that was beginning to radiate around the male.

Her lack of concern annoyed the raven haired male more. 

"I'm hungry. I want food.", the girl whined.

Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

He really felt like he was trying to teach a child.

The second year rummaged through his bag and found a cereal bar which he had bought from the canteen but not eaten.

He handed it to her.

"What are you? On a diet princess?", Yuki asked as she picked up the cereal bar, seeing that there was no sugars or flavours in the snack.

But seeing that this was the only food available, Yuki ate it anyways.

Kyoya saw the crumbs that she was dropping onto the desk and internally sighed at the mess.

"What?", Yuki spoke with a mouth full of the snack bar.

The male raised his eyebrow, pointing at the mess she's created, the girl only dusted it off with her sleeve, looking back at him.

"Were you raised by animals?", Kyoya really couldn't stand her unhygienic manners.

"Were you raised by demons?", Yuki retorted back.

He glared at her and she glared back at him.

The rest of the tutoring session went by quite slowly, with Kyoya teaching her how to draw algebraic graphs, finding that the girl was a slow learner. And at times, the two would start bickering at each other, before Kyoya doubled her homework which, of course, the first year was not too pleased about.

Finally, the two were starting to make their way home, with the two students sitting in the limo.

"Do you not have anymore food?", Yuki was still hungry.

"I gave you what I had.", Kyoya said causing the girl to sigh, "We're nearly at your place, just a wait a little longer.", he said.

"Yeah, like half an hour away.", she said.

They were currently stuck in traffic and the limo had not moved an inch in ten minutes so far.

"I'm starving.", Yuki rested her head against the window, her attention soon caught when she spotted a fast-food restaurant outside, "Mister Driver, stop the limo.", the girl called out.

Once the limo came to a stop, Yuki took off her seatbelt.

"What are you doing?", Kyoya asked.

"Getting food.", Yuki opened the limo door herself.

"I have to drop you off.", Kyoya said.

"Go home yourself, I'll walk the rest of the way.", Yuki took her bag and shut the limo door behind her, as she headed towards the restaurant.

Kyoya sighed as he leaned back on his seat.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'What is wrong with this girl?', I thought as I watched her order takeaway.

As annoying as she is, Yuki is still a girl and considering how late it already is, I couldn't just let her go home by herself.

I sighed again.

'God, she's irritating.', I thought as I took my seatbelt off.

I stepped out of the limo, Tachibana following behind me as a guard obviously.

'That girl needs to learn some manners.', I thought as I approached her.

* * *

Yuki paid for the food and pulled out a burger, as she took a bite, she glanced back to see that Kyoya had stepped out of the limo with one of his bodyguards.

She stared at him for several seconds, chewing the food in her mouth before deciding to speak up.

"What are you doing?", Yuki asked.

"Get back in the limo, I'll drop you off.", Kyoya said.

"I said that I'll walk home.", Yuki said, "With the way the traffic looks, your limo won't be moving an inch for now.", she said before walking away, "Go back to your limo Ootori.", Yuki waved off as she continued to eat her burger.

Kyoya looked at the long line of traffic then back at the female who was walking.

With a push to his glasses, he began to follow Yuki.

"Ootori, why are you still following?", Yuki spoke up as she glanced back at the male.

"That's none of your concern.", Kyoya said.

The female smiled slightly at the comment.

'Idiot.', she thought.

She had a feeling that he was only walking along because he wanted to be a gentleman and not let her walk home by herself. Not like she cared anyways because there were times when she walked home by herself.

"Want a drink?", Yuki held out her milkshake that was inside the takeaway bag.

"No thank you.", Kyoya said.

The girl shrugged and threw away the wrapping of the burger before taking out the milkshake, throwing away the takeaway bag.

Even if Kyoya was a demon when it came to tutoring, she could see that he didn't have a cold heart like everyone perceived he had.

The walk was silent, with Kyoya walking beside her but kept a distance, and behind the two students, Tachibana followed.

"I'm coming to the Host Club tomorrow.", Yuki spoke up.

He glanced at the girl who was drinking her milkshake.

"Why?", Kyoya asked. 

"Honey-senpai invited me for cake.", Yuki said.

The female seems to accept a deal whenever food is offered.

So that was something Kyoya made sure to make a note of...for future references of course.

They soon arrived at the Murasaki mansion, and this time Yuki did say goodbye to him before heading inside.

The raven haired male sighed since he now had to walk back home.

"Excuse me sir.", a male spoke up, getting Kyoya's attention, "Miss had asked me to drop you off.", the male continued, "Would you like to get into the limo sir?", he asked.

Kyoya glanced back at Tachibana before looking at the chauffeur.

"Which Miss?", Kyoya asked.

"Miss. Yuki Murasaki.", the chauffeur said, "The young lady requested that I drop you off home.", he held the limo door open for Kyoya, the second year stepping into the limo.

'Perhaps she's not as irritating as I thought she was.', Kyoya thought to himself.

**The next day...**

Oh how much Kyoya wanted to take back those words again.

He pushed up his glasses, watching Yuki eating while talking with the twins. It wasn't that her talking was bothering him, it was the fact that she was talking to the twins, making the two males completely ignore their female guests. 

Kyoya sighed.

'There goes a loss.', he thought in irritation, 'Just what is it with this girl?', Kyoya went back to typing on his laptop furiously.

Yuki had finished her cake and headed back to Honey-senpai, finally allowing the Hitachiin twins to pay attention to their guests.

The first year female got another cake from the small third year and went on with her own business, finishing the third slice of cake for today.

Yuki was very much glad that it was a Wednesday, which meant no tutoring for today. Kyoya's tutoring lessons only takes place on Monday, Tuesday and Friday, the female very pleased that she doesn't have to spend time with him.

The first year student stood up, after finishing her cake, checking her watch and seeing that Eiko should arrive soon. So Yuki stood up and was going to head to the door.

Haruhi had brought tea over on a trolley, for Tamaki's guests. The girl had just finished pouring tea and was walking back to the trolley but tripped over the sofa leg. She went stumbling forward, her shoulder knocking into the trolley.

The silver trolley was rolling over towards another sofa, where a girl was sitting. The trolley was carrying a hot kettle which was threatening to spill soon.

"Careful!", Haruhi shouted out.

There was no scream but everyone watched with wide eyes.

Luckily a foot stopped the trolley, just as it had reached the other sofa. Unfortunately though, the hot kettle flew off the trolley and headed towards the girl on the sofa.

A hand caught the kettle, the hot metal making the soft skin sizzle. It was Yuki who had stopped the trolley and also caught the kettle.

With the kettle burning her palm, Yuki dropped the kettle back onto the trolley, shaking her right hand from the burn.

The first year student looked back at the female who was sitting on the sofa.

"You okay?", Yuki asked.

The female had just frozen up once seeing the kettle flying towards her.

"Y-Yeah.", the female stuttered.

Yuki gave a small smile before turning back.

Haruhi had run over to Yuki.

"Are you alright?", Haruhi took Yuki's right hand.

"Relax, it was nothing.", Yuki pulled away her hand, "Though there's a mess now.", she said, pointing to the trolley, the hot water having spilled all over the trolley.

Eiko walked into the Music Room, noticing that there was a commotion because of the trolley incident.

Yuki walked up to her sister, having ignored the burn on her right hand.

"Eiko let's go before the store closes.", Yuki grabbed her bag.

"Yuki-chan, your hand.", Honey-senpai called back.

Everyone had seen that it had definitely burnt the first year.

"It's nothing big, I'll take care of it later.", Yuki called back to the older male, "Thanks for the cake.", she said, "Come on Eiko, it's going to close in 20 minutes.", Yuki dragged along her sister to the door, "We're going to be late.", she said.

"What happened to your hand?", Eiko asked as they opened the door and were beginning to leave.

"Nothing.", Yuki said, the door closing behind them and they could no longer hear the siblings talking.

Kyoya managed to get everything under control, sending all the girls away because of the accident.

Haruhi went to pick up the kettle, instantly dropping it because it was hot.

"How did she touch that?", Haruhi asked as she looked back at the door.

The Host members knew that Yuki had held onto the kettle for much longer that a few seconds. The burn should definitely be large but she had just brushed it off as nothing.

Kyoya stared at the still steaming kettle, pushing his glasses up his nose again.

**The next day...**

Yuki was heading to the canteen with Eiko, the younger sibling looking forward to lunch since she was starving yet again.

She wasn't looking where she was going, too busy turning back and speaking to Eiko about what was getting served at the canteen.

Yuki ended up walking straight into someone's chest.

"Ow.", she rubbed her nose, "Sorry-", Yuki looked at who she had bumped into, "Oh, it's just you.", she said.

The first year had bumped into Kyoya, the raven haired male not having expected someone to collide into him as he turned a corner.

He shot her a glare for the comment.

"Yuki!", Tamaki exclaimed after seeing the first year, "How's your hand?", he asked.

"Hand?", Yuki repeated quietly, "Oh it's fine.", she showed her right hand making the blond male shriek.

Her right hand was fully bandaged, because the burn had of course been huge.

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?", Tamaki began to panic.

Yuki shrugged.

"I'm good.", she said, "Now stop wasting my time.", Yuki pointed accusingly at Tamaki, "Come on, the line will get longer.", she dragged along Eiko so that they'd head to the canteen to have lunch.

The two siblings walked past Tamaki and Kyoya.

**Ten minutes later...**

Eiko and Yuki were eating their lunch, when the twins came over and sat down with them.

The younger Murasaki sibling looked at the Hitachiin twins but didn't say anything as she went back to eating.

And after a few minutes that followed, Haruhi joined the four, then after that it was the two third years.

"Is something going on?", Eiko asked, the older girl had gotten suspicious when the twins had come over and just like Yuki, the second year didn't say anything.

But now it was just getting strange for the older girl. 

"Nothing is going on.", the twins replied simultaneously.

This just made things even more suspicious but before Eiko could say anything, Tamaki and Kyoya joined the table.

"Is your hand okay?", Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, it's fine.", Yuki replied without looking.

A few of the Hosts just realised that Yuki was left-handed so she had no problem eating, but everyone saw the bandage around her right hand.

"Yuki-chan, doesn't it hurt?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Nope.", Yuki finally looked up after she had finished eating, "It just stings a little but that's all.", she said.

The hosts were still staring at her and Yuki scratched her head before sighing.

"What do you all want?", Yuki asked, she had known that something was up but had decided not to say anything.

Though right now, all their stares were starting to irritate her.

"We came to see if you were alright.", Tamaki said.

"Right. Well I'm perfectly fine.", Yuki said, "A burn won't kill anyone so you can go back to your own business now.", she stood up with her empty tray.

Eiko had also finished and went with her sister, the two then went their separate ways.

"That didn't work.", the twins said.

"Let's try again.", Tamaki said.

**Several hours later...**

At the beginning of the Host Club activities, several girls had asked Kyoya if they could see Yuki but the first year was clearly not around.

Like usual, Yuki arrived near the end of the hosting session, several girls were staring at the female but she didn't seem to notice.

The first year student received a cake slice from Mori-senpai and was going to join them but noticed the stares that she was getting.

Feeling uncomfortable, Yuki took her slice of cake and approached the one host that was alone, Kyoya Ootori.

He looked up from his laptop, staring at the girl who was sitting opposite him.

"Why is everyone staring?", Yuki asked as she ate her cake.

And it was true, a few females were staring at the first year who was sitting with Kyoya.

But the raven haired male didn't say anything.

She looked at Kyoya, who stayed quiet.

"Yuki, can I have a piece?", Eiko had finished her drama club activities early.

The younger sibling cut a small piece of the cake and fed it to her older sister, who ate it from the spoon.

Kyoya glanced at the staring females and watched them blush at the scene.

The male pushed up his glasses.

...

Once the Host Club activities were over, Eiko and Yuki were also ready to leave.

"Yuki.", Tamaki called the girl back.

The first year looked at the blond male.

"We have something to ask you.", Tamaki began.

She waited for him to continue.

"We'd like you to become a Host.", Tamaki said.

Yuki stared at him blankly.


	65. chapter 65

Yuki stared at Tamaki with a blank expression.

"Is that meant to be a joke?", Yuki asked.

"No we're serious.", Tamaki said.

Yuki raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, no.", she said, "That's not going to happen.", Yuki said.

She was about to walk out but Tamaki was being persistent.

"We need you as a Host.", Tamaki said.

"I don't think so.", Yuki said, "You've got plenty of those.", she said.

"A lot of our guests have been asking for you.", the blond male went on, "After the incident yesterday.", he said.

"What does yesterday have to do with you wanting me as a Host?", Yuki asked. 

"You saved a girl.", Hikaru began.

"So now you're their hero.", Kaoru continued.

"They've called you the 'Tsundere' type.", the twins said.

This type fitting well with Yuki because she's usually cold and blunt but she has shown to be kind at times, like the incident yesterday. 

Although, Yuki was clearly not impressed with her being a 'type' for the Host Club activities.

"I have no interest in becoming a Host.", Yuki said.

"You come to eat cake so why not just mingle with a few girls.", Tamaki said, "They're all very excited to talk to you.", he said.

"Well I'm not.", Yuki muttered, "Look, I don't get along with girls so this is a very bad idea.", she said.

"But you're a girl.", the twins reasoned.

"And?", Yuki said, tilting her head to the left.

"So you must have some common interests.", Tamaki said.

"Does it look like I do?", Yuki asked.

The trio stared at Yuki.

"No.", they replied in unison.

"Great. Now we're on the same page.", Yuki said.

"Haru-chan is a girl too.", Honey-senpai said.

"That's right!", Tamaki exclaimed, "She hosts the female guests as well.", he said.

"Seems like she has a reason though.", Yuki said, "What is it? Blackmail, indebted, bribery-", Yuki had been playing with her bandage on her right hand, but paused when she had spotted Haruhi react, "Indebted it is.", the new student's guess was confirmed.

Kyoya was impressed with the way Yuki worked it out but didn't show the expression on his face.

"So what did you do?", Yuki asked Haruhi.

"I broke a vase.", Haruhi said, "That was worth ¥8,000,000.", she said.

"Well here the scholarship student had no other choice.", Yuki said.

Haruhi was slightly taken back that she wasn't addressed as 'commoner', just how the other hosts call her at times, instead the new student had called her a 'scholarship student'.

"I don't come under the same category.", Yuki said.

"Yet I'm sure you could bring an eighth of the profit.", Kyoya said, "You can work that out, can't you?", he said.

Yuki glared at him, the raven haired male just had a small smirk on his face.

Kyoya was playing this game well...he was a professional at this obviously.

"I don't think I need to create a fake image just for your club.", Yuki retorted back.

And Yuki was just as good as him.

The raven haired male glared at her.

With a small smile, Yuki left the Music Room.

If he was going to taunt her about her maths skills in front of the others, Yuki can play his game just as well as him.

**The next day...**

It was a Friday today so Yuki didn't attend the Host Club activities to eat cake with the third years.

Instead the first year was waiting for the tutoring session to start so she was sitting at the library waiting for her demon tutor to arrive.

While waiting, Yuki went back to writing in her notebook.

Kyoya soon arrived at 4.30, joining Yuki at the table.

They got to studying straight away, Yuki struggling to understand surds and how to rationalise the fractions.

"Have you not given it some thought?", Kyoya spoke up while she was trying to solve a question.

"Give me some time, I'm still working it out.", Yuki was still struggling to solve the question.

"I didn't mean this.", Kyoya said, "I meant the hosting.", he said.

Yuki looked up from her paper.

"I already gave you my answer.", Yuki said, "I'm not good at talking with girls.", she said, turning back to the question, "And besides, I thought you wanted me well away from the Host Club.", Yuki said.

"Yet you still turn up.", he said.

"Only for the food.", Yuki said, "I'm not sure why you need another host when you already have enough.", she paused, "Though I haven't seen you host anyways.", Yuki said.

"I host from time to time.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah right.", Yuki scoffed, "A demon-", Kyoya raised his eyebrow at her words and she quickly corrected herself, "A guy like you talking to girls is hard to imagine.", she said, "What could you possibly talk about to girls except business?", Yuki asked.

That was quite a true statement.

"I have my own ways to entertain the female guests.", Kyoya said.

There was a slight smirk on Yuki's face.

"You don't bore your guests?", she asked with a small smile.

Annoyance was visible in Kyoya's eyes.

"No I don't.", he said.

Yuki turned to him.

"Shall we make a deal then?", Yuki asked.

He stared at her, seeing the amusement in her eyes.

"What kind of deal?", Kyoya wasn't willing to lose to her again.

"Get fifteen female guests to stay with you for the whole of the club activities without getting bored.", Yuki said, "If you succeed then I'll take a session of the hosting for a day.", she said, "And if you fail, then you stop with the whole host pestering thing.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smiled slightly. 

'As if I'd lose to such a deal.', he thought.

"It's a deal.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled slightly at the agreement.

She knew that it was hard to keep fifteen female guests entertained without a few leaving early if they get tired or want to go to another host.

And since she's never seen Kyoya host before, she doubted the raven haired male could even get a few female guests because of his irritating personality.

So the deal went on.

**Two days later...**

The Host Club activities were about to start and Yuki took a seat with the third years, having a clear view of where Kyoya was sitting.

She very much guessed that his business-like personality won't attract many females.

Once the female guests began walking into the Music Room, she watched as only a few joined Kyoya.

This only made the first year smirk slightly before eating her cake.

But as a few minutes passed by, giggles were heard from the female group with Kyoya, and soon enough, more girls began to join the raven haired male.

Yuki stared at the group, counting the number of females who were sitting with him.

It was exactly fifteen females.

'What the hell?', Yuki thought, wondering how he did that when before it had just been five girls.

She glanced at Honey-senpai who was busy talking with his female guests so instead Yuki tapped Mori-senpai's shoulder.

The tall male looked down at her.

"What's Ootori doing?", Yuki asked.

She had no idea what made him attract so many girls in just several minutes.

Why is it that his personality irritated her but these females were attracted to him?

'Were they blind to his demon-like attitude?', Yuki thought.

"Flirting.", the third year replied monotonously.

Yuki frowned in confusion, not seeing that flirting was in Kyoya's personality.

Mori-senpai saw the confusion in the girl but didn't say anything.

The third year had always thought that the first year hated Kyoya but he sensed that something was going between the two.

What he didn't know was that this 'something', was just tutoring lessons.

By the end of the Host Club activities, Kyoya had managed to entertain fifteen female guests without one ever leaving.

The male felt tired out but he didn't show it on his face.

Yuki, on the other hand, was not so happy with the outcome of the deal.

So when the two met up for the tutoring session, Kyoya was very much pleased that he had won.

"You'll be hosting on Wednesday.", Kyoya had everything arranged, "So far four guests have asked for you.", he said.

Kyoya could put on a host act when he wanted to, Yuki just hadn't known this. If she had, she wouldn't have made such a deal with him.

Yuki sighed as she planted her head on the desk with a thump.

"There are a few set rules.", Kyoya continued, ignoring what she was doing, "You're forbidden to swear at the guests or make any snide remarks at the females.", he said.

"Those rules are just for me aren't they?", Yuki asked, not even bothering to lift her head up.

"Well it seems that you can understand you're own attitude.", Kyoya commented, "So this should be very simple.", he said, "Hurt any of the female guests in any way, then there will be consequences.", Kyoya said.

Yuki glanced at the male.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'You actually took me by surprise.', I thought back to the Host Club activities, where Kyoya-senpai managed to entertain all the female guests, 'Pretty impressive.', I thought, 'But I won't lose a deal again.', I thought.

I wasn't looking forward to Wednesday at all.

* * *

**Skip to Wednesday afternoon...**

All the Hosts knew about Yuki hosting for today but no one knew what changed her mind.

The girl hadn't actually changed her mind, she had just lost a deal.

The first year was growing nervous as the club activities were about to begin soon.

"Can I pull out?", Yuki asked quietly to Kyoya.

"A deal is a deal.", he responded back quietly. 

The other hosts were busy talking to notice the second year and first year student talking to each other.

"This will just be awkward.", Yuki muttered.

Kyoya glanced at the girl who was looking around the room nervously.

He wasn't sure what was so bad about speaking to girls when Yuki was a girl herself.

There must be something that she can relate to them.

Only a couple of minutes later did Kyoya realise what the first year meant when she said 'awkward'.

Yuki sat on a sofa, with four female guests sitting opposite the new host.

The first year looked around nervously, every other host busy with their own guests, except for Kyoya who was watching how the new host was getting along.

"T-The weather looks great.", Yuki said before going back to looking at her hands.

Kyoya wanted to facepalm.

If he had known that Yuki was this awkward with girls, he would have only assigned one or two guests.

The four females only watched the new host, the female guests being too shy, they didn't say anything either.

So the group of five just sat there in an awkward silence.

"What do you like to do?", Yuki asked, hoping that she'd find something she can relate to them.

"Painting.", one said.

"Shopping.", another said.

"Sewing.", the third girl said.

"Baking.", the fourth girl said.

Yuki really wanted to run away right now.

"Tha-That's cool.", the first year had nothing in common with the girls and she went back to being silent.

Kyoya went back to typing on his laptop, seeing that Yuki was even worse than he had imagined.

"Wha-What do you like to do?", one of the girls worked up the courage to ask Yuki.

"Huh? Err...well, writing I guess.", Yuki said.

"Like stories?", another girl asked.

"Umm..yeah, something like that.", Yuki replied.

"Tell us one.", another girl said.

"You want me to tell you a story?", Yuki asked and the four guests nodded, "Err...okay.", she thought for a second, "Alright then.", she said.

Yuki's confidence had increased dramatically as an idea popped into her head.

The story began with a traveller who went in search for lost treasures.

As Yuki began to tell the guests a story, the four females all listened with fascination, finding that Yuki's storytelling had instantly captivated them.

The first year's deep blue eyes shone very brightly as she progressed with her story.

A few of the female guests who were with the twins were soon drawn to the new host's story and the females found themselves moving to join the 'Tsundere' type.

Soon enough, the Hitachiin twins had lost all their female guests but the twins didn't seem to mind as they had also joined Yuki to listen to her story which had grabbed their attention.

One by one, the female guests from the other hosts began to move to join the new host, the first year's words had intrigued them all.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai joined the whole group, before Haruhi and Tamaki had also joined the large group of female guests who seem to have gone to the first year.

Yuki's storytelling skills had made everyone unaware of their surroundings, finding themselves drowning in the traveller's adventures.

Even Kyoya felt himself drawn to the story but the male didn't move as he stayed where he was sitting.

Time seemed to have flown really fast, because every host and guest were all transfixed on Yuki's voice.

So it was only when Eiko came in after the end of her club activities, did Yuki stop and everyone snapped back to reality.

"I think time's up.", Yuki said.

They all whined, wanting to hear more of Yuki's story but the club activities were over now.

"Did he fall into the pit?", one of the females asked.

"Did those bandits capture him?", one of the twins asked.

And just like that questions were thrown at the first year, everyone wanting to know how it ended since Yuki had left it on a cliffhanger.

"I'll tell you next time.", Yuki said.

With another whine, the female guests began to leave the Music Room.

Once all the females were out, Yuki finally sighed in relief before she got to her feet.

"Yuki tell us the ending.", the twins said.

"Was the traveller caught?", Tamaki asked.

"God knows.", Yuki walked over to a trolley which held all the cakes, "I just went with the flow.", she scooped up a piece of cake, before beginning to eat it.

"Wait! What?!", they exclaimed.

"You're telling us that you made it all up?", Tamaki asked.

"Well of course.", Yuki said as she swallowed a piece of cake.

Kyoya stared at the girl who was eating.

He was impressed.

First he had thought that Yuki will stay her awkward self for the whole session but that had not happened.

Next she had managed to steal everyone's guests within minutes.

And finally, her storytelling skills impressed the raven haired male the most. The way that she had spontaneously told a story and had captivated everyone in the room, that was a talent.

Kyoya was definitely impressed with the first year.

...

Over the next few days, Yuki hadn't hosted at all since she was slightly busy after school.

Only a week remained until the next maths test so the first year was studying hard with Kyoya's help of course.

The male had found that she had completely improved from their first tutoring session, so that was an achievement.

"Ten seconds.", Kyoya said.

"Wait.", Yuki was on one of the last questions.

"Nine.", the male began to count down, "Eight.", Kyoya said.

"Shut up!", Yuki waved him off, making the male smirk slightly. 

"Five. Four.", Kyoya continued. 

"Alright done!", Yuki dropped her pencil on the table and handed the practice test paper to Kyoya.

The second year had given her 20 minutes to complete a small quiz he had created, so even though he had been counting down suggesting that the time was up, Yuki actually had 5 minutes left.

He had only hurried her up so that in a real test, she'd get five minutes to look over all the answers, correcting any mistakes she had made.

Kyoya and Yuki have begun to get along nowadays, even though they bicker at times(a lot of times), the two didn't totally hate each other's guts.

Some of the Host members had seen the two together more often and wondered why they hadn't killed each other in a glaring contest.

Tamaki was the one to ask Kyoya about him spending time with Yuki, to which the raven haired male only replied back as the blond male's imagination.

Yuki was in a similar sort of situation with the twins, but the girl was good at avoiding the subject.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were more observant, and definitely knew that something was up with the two younger students, but the third years had no intention to pry.

As the maths test was approaching, Kyoya could see that Yuki was beginning to stress out for the upcoming test. She made one or two mistakes once in a while but other than that, Yuki was fine.

"You missed the x here.", Kyoya said.

"Oh sorry.", Yuki said.

Only recently, Kyoya had begun to notice Yuki biting her nails. He could only assume that it was out of stress, his thoughts were confirmed when she began to bite her nails even more when she made a mistake.

"Let's take a break.", Kyoya said.

"Huh? No.", Yuki said, "There are still three more exercises to complete.", she said.

The girl wanted to do well in this exam because of the deal that she had made with her father.

"Then let's continue the tutoring outside.", Kyoya said, that way she'd get some fresh air.

With hesitation, Yuki followed Kyoya to the courtyard, the first year was more concerned of the test in a few days rather than a break.

**An hour or so later...**

Kyoya and Yuki were in the limo, heading to the Murasaki mansion.

The first year was worrying for the exam, biting her nails as the maths test was approaching in two days.

"You'll end up with no nails before the test date.", Kyoya said, which made the girl stop with the biting of her nails.

Yuki placed her hands on her lap, beginning to fidget with her fingers instead.

The raven haired male sighed.

"Let's go and eat.", Kyoya said before the limo came to a stop.

The two headed to a fast food restaurant, even though the male was not one for junk food. But hearing the constant jittering from the female, Kyoya was getting irritated.

So he bought her food to which she ate while Kyoya only ordered a drink for himself.

Eating seems to have put Yuki in a much better mood as her nervousness disappeared.

After the meal, they headed back to the limo and Kyoya dropped the first year off.

**Two days later...**

Yuki was a nervous wreck right now.

With only ten minutes before maths class started, the first year was stressing out.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'I can do this.', I thought to myself, 'Kyoya-senpai has taught me so I know the whole syllabus now.', I sighed, 'But what if I fail?', I scratched my head, 'Now that I think about it, did I learn algebra...or was it vectors?', I began to panic.

I've never panicked for a maths exam before because I knew that I'd fail whether I tried my best or not. 

But I knew that if I failed this test, then all my notebooks will be taken away from me and that was something I couldn't afford.

'A 40 is a pass.', I thought.

I went back to biting my nails. 

'I've never gotten that high before.', I thought.

I could feel that I had ripped my skin on my thumb as the taste of copper touched my taste buds.

Haruhi was the one who had given me a plaster and I put it over the torn skin before going back to biting another nail.

'Five minutes.', I thought as I glanced at my watch, making me panic even more.

* * *

Tamaki and Kyoya were walking down the corridor when the blond male spoke up.

"I think the twins class have another maths test, don't they?", Tamaki asked.

Kyoya followed his friend's gaze, seeing many of the first year students standing outside the classroom with some doing last minute revision.

His eyes landed on a smaller male, actually a female cross dressing as a male.

The raven haired male could see the girl's nervousness as she was back to biting her nails, like she had done yesterday.

Kyoya pulled out his phone, typing in a message before sending it off.

The two second years walked away.

Yuki's phone vibrated and she pulled it out to see a text.

Her eyes scanned over the message before there was a small smile on her face, though it disappeared within a few seconds.

_**"Stop stressing out. You've been doing well in the tutoring sessions so I know that you can do this test. Good luck."**_ , Kyoya had written.

Kyoya's never really said any good comments about her maths ability during the tutoring so seeing it in a text, Yuki felt a small surge in confidence.

Though her nervousness was still there, she felt that small determination to do well in this test...not just for herself but also for the male who spent hours teaching her.

'I can't fail him.', Yuki thought as she sat in class while the test papers were being handed out.

"It's half past ten, and you have an hour to complete this test. You may begin.", the male teacher said.

Yuki picked up her pencil, as she turned over the paper.


	66. chapter 66

Yuki stared at the first question for a couple of seconds, then a small smile spread across her lips as she remembered doing a similar sort of question with Kyoya.

The first year began to solve the problem and soon found herself beginning to answer the next following questions. 

Meanwhile Kyoya was sitting in his Biology class, with half his mind listening to the tutor while his other half was somewhere else.

His thoughts were on Yuki and how she was coping with the maths exam.

He knew that she'd do well since she was able to answer questions which she previously couldn't do, but he was more concerned about her stress level.

Tamaki soon spotted that Kyoya had his head in the clouds, since their tutor had set questions up on the board but the raven haired male hadn't begun to copy it just yet.

"Kyoya, you okay?", Tamaki asked.

Kyoya snapped out it as he looked at the blond male.

"I'm fine.", the raven haired male began to copy down the questions before beginning to answer them.

Eiko had heard the two males' conversation and looked back at Kyoya.

'Hmm.', Eiko thought, 'Something's strange.', she thought.

Once Biology was over, they had IT before it was break time.

Eiko was going to go and see her sister but was held up by her friends.

Tamaki and Kyoya walked out of the classroom, the blond male running over to Haruhi once spotting her.

"Ootori.", a familiar female called out and the raven haired male turned to the voice.

Yuki gave him a small smile before approaching him.

"Murasaki, how was the exam?", Kyoya asked.

"You know, I think it went well.", Yuki replied, "I was able to answer all the questions and even had ten minutes left.", she said.

Kyoya was relieved to hear that.

The male then spotted something from the corner of his eye.

He looked at Yuki's hand to find a plaster around her thumb on her right hand and another on her index finger of her left hand.

"How did you get that?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked up at the male, his eyes on her hands.

She looked back at the two plasters.

"Oh. I kinda ripped off the skin and then it started bleeding.", Yuki smiled sheepishly, "Haruhi gave me the plasters.", she said.

"Idiot.", Kyoya muttered.

The first year had heard the male and glared up at him.

"Who are you calling idiot? You demon.", Yuki said.

And now the two were back to bickering and glaring at each other.

Eiko, who had watched the whole scene, smiled lightly. Only a few minutes ago, it seemed like they were getting along to an extent but now here they were, throwing insults back at each other.

"Kyo-chan and Yuki-chan fight a lot.", Honey-senpai was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders as they joined Eiko.

"They do, don't they.", Eiko said.

"But they get along sometimes.", Honey-senpai added.

Eiko smiled at this.

...

**Some time later...**

Yuki was sitting in Music Room 3, on the sofa with her notebook on her lap as she was writing away.

The Hitachiin twins and Tamaki were messing around; the third years and Eiko were talking amongst themselves; Kyoya was busy on his laptop; and Haruhi had just finished handing out tea to the third years and Eiko.

"Haruhi, can I have a cup of tea?", Yuki asked.

Haruhi came over with the trolley.

"There's only black coffee left.", Hauhi said.

"That's fine.", Yuki said, closing her notebook.

The other female looked at Yuki.

"You know it's bitter.", Haruhi said.

Yuki smiled lightly.

"I know.", she said, "I don't mind.", Yuki said.

This had gotten Kyoya's attention as he looked up from his laptop.

"Yuki-chan don't you have a sweet-tooth?", Honey-senpai asked, having heard the new student asking for black coffee.

"Ha.", Eiko scoffed, "I don't think so.", she replied with a smile, "Yuki's nowhere near to having a sweet-tooth.", she said.

"But she eats all that cake.", Tamaki said.

"That's because I get hungry.", Yuki said, "Thanks.", she took the cup of coffee from Haruhi's hand, "I usually miss breakfast and dinner.", the first year continued.

'Yuki does look skinny for someone who eats a lot of cake everyday.', Kyoya only realised this now.

At first he had assumed that she had a high metabolic rate so this meant that her food digested fast, but seeing that the first year was sleepy during the tutoring sessions, it made Kyoya realise that something keeps her up at night.

"The cake she eats here is like dinner for her.", Eiko took over, "This girl skips almost every single meal except for lunch, although at times she skips that too.", she said, "Then she eats whatever snacks that she can find.", Eiko explained. 

'That much is true.', Kyoya remembered the snack bar which he had given her.

"Why?", the twins asked.

"Because I'm busy.", Yuki replied.

"Busy doing what?", the twins questioned the girl.

"Writing.", the first year replied.

"Writing stories.", Eiko corrected her younger sister.

"You write stories?", Tamaki said, "That's so cool!", he exclaimed, "So you've published your work?", he asked.

"Of course not.", Yuki replied, "I just write, that's all.", she said.

"Can we read your work?", the twins asked.

"No.", Yuki replied bluntly.

The female finished her coffee, handing Haruhi the empty cup.

"We should be heading home now.", Eiko stood up and the two siblings made their way out.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, making a small note in his notebook.

**The next day...**

It was decided that Yuki joins the Host Club activities today which the first year was not so happy about.

Kyoya had somewhat blackmailed her into hosting today because he had helped her for three weeks for her maths exam. Now that the test was over, Kyoya wanted some sort of repayment from the first year, knowing full well that if Yuki were to tell a story again, she'd bring in more profit than an average day.

So as Yuki was getting pulled along to the Music Room by the twins, the female was very much annoyed at the fact that Kyoya had blackmailed her.

But she wasn't going to let it slide.

Yuki had a plan to get back at him.

Though for now, she grudgingly headed to the Music Room with the twins beside her.

"Today's a tropical theme.", Hikaru said.

"Kyoya-senpai ordered all the flowers.", Kaoru said.

"It's going to be fabulous!", the twins exclaimed together as they opened the door.

Yuki hesitated.

"So tropical flowers?", Yuki asked.

"Yep!", they chimed together.

The Hitachiin twins walked in and Yuki followed after them.

The whole place had been completely transformed into a tropical theme.

The first year student looked around as she walked in.

"So you gave in?", a male voice said.

Yuki didn't even bother turning around to know who it was standing behind.

"Yeah right.", Yuki scoffed, "I came here for the cake.", she glanced back at Kyoya.

There was a small smirk on his face.

"Enjoy your cake with the guests then.", Kyoya taunted back before walking away.

Yuki really wanted to curse at him but decided against it.

Instead she went to sit at a sofa, sighing after hearing so many high-pitched giggles.

The first year really didn't enjoy the company of females.

A few female guests approached Yuki and the first year put up a small smile as she didn't want to be rude to them.

"Will you be finishing off the rest of the story?", one of the females asked.

"I don't mind.", Yuki replied.

Two of the girls went to call a few other females so Yuki waited.

Though a minute later, she felt her nose get itchy and Yuki sneezed.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

One sneeze was followed by another then another.

I frowned as my nose was getting itchy again.

'What the hell?', I looked at the girls who were sitting in front of me, before my eyes caught something and I sneezed again, 'Ah crap.', I thought as I got to my feet.

My eyes began to get watery because of the sneezes.

* * *

In the distance, Kyoya had noticed Yuki sneeze, but at first he had brushed it off as nothing. However, when one sneeze was followed by several other sneezes, he realised something was wrong.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Next up was my throat which felt itchy and I coughed before I sneezed again.

I felt someone grab my wrist and I looked up to see Mori-senpai pulling me away from the crowd of females who were beginning to enter.

Though I didn't have time to look around as I sneezed another three times, before coughing.

"Sorry.", I heard Mori-senpai mutter.

I knew what he was about to do but at the moment I didn't care.

* * *

Kyoya didn't manage to get to Yuki since his guests kept on speaking, so it had been the tall third year who reached the female first.

Mori-senpai pulled out the flowers which were in a vase, before dumping the water that was inside onto the first year.

Only three other hosts had seen what the third year had done; Tamaki, Kyoya and Honey-senpai all stared at the drenched female then at Mori-senpai.

Yuki sneezed again.

The water had not helped at all.

Mori-senpai glanced back at his cousin, the short male giving a small nod. 

Yuki was led out of the Music Room by Mori-senpai.

Her sneezes and coughs didn't die down, it seemed to have gotten worse.

Eiko who had been heading to the Music Room soon spotted her sister.

"Yuki, what happened?", Eiko rushed over to her sister.

But seeing the younger sibling sneezing and coughing, Eiko realised what this was.

Eiko took Yuki's hand and led her to the restroom, while Mori-senpai waited outside.

He could hear the coughs and sneezes from outside. 

**Several minutes later...**

Mori-senpai had gotten a chair from the nearby classroom for Yuki to sit on.

The female's coughs had gotten worse, her sneezes died down slightly, thought she sneezed less often than the number of times she coughed. Red lines were visible under her eyes, probably from the female having irritated the skin too much.

Tamaki and Kyoya had just joined the third year and the two females.

"Yuki, are you alright?", Tamaki asked.

Eiko blocked his path from getting any closer to her sister.

"Back up will you.", Eiko said with slight anger, "She's already in a bad state, you'll just make it worse.", she said.

So Tamaki and the two other males also kept their distance.

Eiko stepped away from blocking Yuki's view and the males looked at her state.

"You could've told us that you had an allergic reaction with the flowers.", Tamaki said.

"You said tropical flowers.", Yuki said before she began to cough.

Her coughs sounded painful, the ones you'd get in a terrible fever or cold.

"When did daisies become a tropical flower?", Yuki asked before she coughed again.

Kyoya frowned at this.

He opened up his notebook, scanning the list of flowers he had ordered.

"But I didn't order any daisies.", Kyoya said, pausing when he had spotted Tamaki twitch, "Tamaki.", the raven haired male said in a threatening tone.

"What?!", Tamaki said quickly, "I heard that girls love to make daisy chains.", he said, frightened from the glare that Kyoya was giving.

"Yeah, if you're not trying to kill them.", Yuki said sarcastically.

Normally she would emit that dark aura, but right now Yuki had no strength after all that coughing and sneezing. Her eyes were getting itchy and the female was trying hard to not touch her eyes because that'll just make things worse.

The first year coughed.

Her chest was beginning to hurt from all that coughing.

Kyoya could see the girl was in pain.

"Yuki the ride is here.", Eiko helped the younger girl to her feet.

Eiko supported her sister up, since Yuki was too busy coughing and trying to stand up straight.

"Do you want us to help?", Tamaki asked.

"You've done enough.", Eiko shot back at the blond male, clearly angry for getting her younger sibling in this condition.

Tamaki shrank back, feeling guilty for what he had done.

Kyoya watched the two siblings leave before turning back to Tamaki.

"Who told you to mess with the orders?", Kyoya asked in a menacing voice.

Mori-senpai watched the raven haired.

The third year could tell that the anger wasn't just because of the mess up in the orders for the flowers.

There was more to that anger.

**The next day...**

As Eiko entered the classroom, Tamaki frantically apologised to the girl.

Let's just say that Kyoya may have threatened the blond male.

"Is Yuki alright? Is she in hospital?", Tamaki asked in a hurry.

Kyoya just looked at the female, waiting for a reply since the raven haired male had texted Yuki last night but the younger girl hadn't replied. He could only assume that her condition was bad, so Kyoya ended up with not much sleep as he worried over the first year.

"She's a bit better.", Eiko said, "The doctor came over yesterday to give her prescription to lessen the symptoms.", she said, "That girl is still in bed though.", Eiko said.

Kyoya felt quite relieved to hear that.

Yuki hadn't come in that day and the rest of the Host members had already heard what happened to the first year.

Although they were worried, they still continued with the Host Club activities, the Music Room having been completely cleaned after the incident yesterday.

There was just one male though, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Only three of the Hosts noticed that the raven haired male was acting slightly out of it, this was spotted by the third years and Haruhi.

The third years already knew that Kyoya was worried about Yuki but was pretending to be pissed at Tamaki for messing with his orders, when in fact Kyoya was angry at himself for not noticing sooner.

The second year never missed a detail yet he failed to check any allergy issues for the new Host.

Because if he had, Yuki wouldn't be in the state that she is now.

Haruhi only noticed the small change in the second year when Kyoya had drunk a cup of tea instead of his usual cup of black coffee.

But no one commented on his behaviour since the male already had a dark aura surrounding him.

**The next afternoon...**

A day had passed since Yuki had missed a day of school but the first year was back now.

Only after getting out of bed yesterday night, did Yuki see the text from Kyoya, replying to him that she was fine and will attend school tomorrow.

The raven haired male was glad to see a reply back from the first year student because that meant that she was well enough to stand.

Now Yuki was heading to the Music Room with Eiko before the Host Club activities began.

All the Hosts were happy to see her again, though Kyoya didn't show this on his face.

Yuki may be well enough to stand but there were still red lines under her eyes, the effect of the flower not having completely disappeared.

So the first year was cautious when entering the Music Room after her sister.

"Don't worry all the flowers are gone.", Tamaki told her.

The blond male saw a vase with roses inside and grabbed the vase before throwing it aside, hearing it chatter to pieces. 

Yuki smiled lightly at this.

"Just daisies.", Yuki said, "The rest of the flowers are fine.", she said.

"Oh.", Tamaki said as he looked at the broken vase then back at Kyoya who was glaring at the blond male for breaking an expensive vase.

"Yuki-chan, do you want some cake?", Honey-senpai held out a plate with a slice of cheesecake for the first year.

"No thanks.", Yuki shook her head, "Eiko bought me a sandwich before we came here.", she said.

Honey-senpai gave a nod before he went ahead and ate the cake himself. 

Yuki coughed.

"Your coughs didn't go away.", Tamaki came around to look at the girl, "And your eyes are still red.", he commented, noticing the red lines on her skin under her eyes.

"The symptoms stay around 2 to 3 days.", Yuki said before another fits of coughs followed after her sentence, "It'll go away soon.", she said.

Yuki was reaching up for her eye but Eiko caught her wrist.

"Don't even think about it.", Eiko said.

"But it's irritating.", Yuki clenched her fists, restraining herself from scratching her eyes before sighing since her sister would just give her a long lecture.

"If you're not feeling well, you could've stayed at home.", Haruhi said.

"I could have.", Yuki said, "But I had no choice and had to come here.", she said.

Even though Yuki hadn't looked at Kyoya, the raven haired male knew that the first year's statement was directed to him.

She had a tutoring session today after the Host Club activities are over.

**After the Host Club activities...**

Yuki was just heading to the library when she almost bumped into Kyoya on the way.

"Well that's a nice timing.", Yuki said with a small smile as the two walked to the library.

The raven haired male stared at the female whose eyes still had the swollen red skin.

"If you're not feeling well, I can postpone the tutoring to another date.", he said.

Yuki looked up at the male before she smiled lightly.

She hadn't thought that he'd take her joke seriously.

"I was joking.", she said, "I didn't come in today just for the tutoring.", Yuki said, "You don't know how boring it is to stay inside my room the whole day so I thought I'd get some fresh air if I went out.", she said, "Although I felt like I was dying yesterday.", Yuki muttered before walking over to their booked table.

Sensing the slight confusion from the male, Yuki continued.

"Luckily I didn't touch a daisy or else the symptoms would've been much worse.", Yuki said.

"Symptoms such as?", Kyoya asked.

"Oh, well my throat would've swollen up then my breathing would've been restricted. If I don't receive treatment in time then I will most likely suffocate, and then I'll probably die from suffocation.", Yuki said before looking at Kyoya, "So your blond friend may have been the cause of my death.", she said with a small smile.

Kyoya stared at the girl, not knowing what to say.

Yuki's smile widened, seeing that her wording may not have exactly been appropriately formed.

"But I guess it's partly my fault. I saw that flowers were going to be involved but I decided to stay knowing the dangers.", Yuki said, "Oh well.", she shrugged it off, "Mistakes happen.", the first year began to take her books out, "Though these itchy eyes are pissing me off.", Yuki said.

Kyoya finally found his words.

"I'd like to apologise for the other day. I should've checked the orders properly and I carelessly ignored any allergy issues.", Kyoya said, "If you'd like, the Host Club could pay for any expenses that was lost because of your time off.", he said.

"It's fine. Not like anyone did it on purpose.", Yuki said, "Now.", she began, "Fire away with your questions.", she said with a small smile.

Kyoya's mood had lifted up slightly as he handed her the sets of questions that Yuki was supposed to complete.

The raven haired male searched his bag for a pen, and turned back around to find Yuki wearing a pair of black full-rim rectangular glasses.

He stared at her.

"You wear glasses?", Kyoya asked, since he hadn't seen her wear the pair of glasses to any of the tutoring sessions.

In fact, he didn't even know that she needed glasses.

"They're low prescription but they help me concentrate.", Yuki replied without looking up at him.

Her itchy eyes were preventing her from concentrating so she put on the glasses.

It wasn't that her eyesight was terrible.

She could read and see long distances, but after hours of staying up so late to write, it left a light strain in her eyes so the first year was prescribed glasses to lessen the pressure on her eyes.

Now she wore them late in the evenings when she studies and writes. 

But at the moment, it stopped Yuki from reaching up for her eyes and scratching her skin, which would make her already swollen skin worse.

Kyoya watched her solve one of the problems.

"You seem to be quite carefree for someone who's getting their marks back tomorrow.", he said.

Her left hand froze.

"Wait what?", she looked up at the raven haired male.

Kyoya was slightly taken back by the colour of her eyes, seeing that it looked brighter than usual.

He pushed up his glasses, snapping out of it.

"Your maths results are going to be given tomorrow.", Kyoya said before taking the sheet of paper from her.

He noticed that she was slacking again, making more mistakes than when she had while preparing for the maths exam.

"Why so soon?", Yuki had just found out about the date when she'll receive her results, having assumed that it would come in a week's time.

"The tutors here are given two days at max to mark test papers.", Kyoya said before handing the paper back to Yuki, "Do those questions again.", the raven haired male had marked her work while Yuki had been too busy stressing out over the marks for her test paper.

**The next morning...**

Yuki was usually a patient person but that was never the case when it came to maths. So at the moment, she was controlling her urge to snap out as the tutor distributed the test papers back.

She tapped her finger against the desk as she waited impatiently.

'Please be a pass. Please be a pass.', Yuki repeated in her head as the tutor walked towards her.

He placed the paper on its front and Yuki gulped before lifting up the test paper.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the mark.

It took her whole will to not scream out.

"What did you get?", Kaoru asked.

It was then that Yuki jumped into Kaoru's arms.

The male stiffened at the sudden contact.

Yuki pulled back and excitedly showed her paper to the ginger head, having missed his blush.

"Haruhi, Haruhi.", Yuki called the female, showing Haruhi her test paper.

"Wow. You did great Yuki.", Haruhi said, seeing the bright smile on Yuki's face.

**Several hours later...**

Yuki had been trying to find Kyoya for a while now and finally spotted the male walking down the corridor.

"Ootori.", Yuki called out as she ran over to him just as he turned around.

Her hands were behind her back as she secretly held her test paper.

Kyoya stared at the girl who had a bright smile on her face.

"Did you kill someone?", he asked. 

She rolled her eyes at his comment before pulling forward her test paper and showed it to Kyoya.

Now Kyoya realised what that smile was for.

"So that's what that creepy grin was for.", Kyoya said as he took the test paper off her hands.

"It's great, isn't it?", Yuki said as she came over to stand beside him as she looked at her test paper.

The first year had scored 76 out of 100, a very high score for her.

Kyoya smiled slightly before the smile vanished after a second.

He handed her test paper back to Yuki as he turned to look at her.

"I said that you'd do well.", he said.

Yuki smiled up at him.

"Well it's thanks to you.", she said, "So do you do a hug?", Yuki asked, "Handshake?", the female stuck out her right hand.

Kyoya shook her hand.

The male doesn't do hugs.

Yuki looked back at her test paper as Kyoya released her hand.

"First time I've seen a two digit number on a maths test paper.", Yuki said.

Kyoya found the first year almost like a child.

A child showing a grown-up their good report card.

So Kyoya found this amusing.

"You deserved it.", Kyoya said.

He didn't know what came over him as he ruffled her hair.

Both paused.

'Weird.', the two thought in sync.

Kyoya dropped his hand back to his side as Yuki tilted her head with a slight smile, although she was confused at his behaviour.

The second year took control of the situation quickly, not wanting to make it awkward.

"You did well for an idiot.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smirked lightly.

"You taught well for a demon.", she said with a sly smile.

The male smirked.

Yuki soon spotted her sister down the corridor.

"I'll go show Eiko this.", Yuki said, "See you.", she gave a small wave to Kyoya before running off to her sister.

Once the two females were out of sight, Kyoya raised his right hand as he stared at his palm.

He remembered the feel of her hair but more than that, he wondered why he had ruffled her hair.

'What the hell?', Kyoya thought.


	67. chapter 67

Kyoya hadn't realised just yet that someone had seen him ruffle Yuki's hair.

"What's up?", Tamaki asked as he had approached his friend.

Kyoya quickly pushed up his glasses before turning around to look at the blond male.

"Nothing.", Kyoya replied, "Shouldn't you be setting up the Music Room for this afternoon?", he asked as he began walking.

Tamaki walked beside Kyoya.

"I was just heading there.", Tamaki said before looking at Kyoya with a small smile, "You were talking with Yuki just now, weren't you?", he asked.

Of course Tamaki noticed that Kyoya and Yuki have been speaking to each other often but he hadn't asked his friend anything about it. However, after seeing Kyoya ruffle the first year's hair, Tamaki wondered if there was something going on between the two.

"Talking isn't a crime.", Kyoya said, having a feeling that Tamaki had probably seen him talking with Yuki, but wasn't sure how much the blond male knew.

"Nope. Talking is fine.", Tamaki said with a small shrug.

Kyoya was about to assume that the blond male came at the end of his conversation with Yuki.

"What about touching someone's head?", Tamaki asked.

Tamaki didn't want to pry at all. He was best friends with the raven haired male so he thought that Kyoya would want to tell him if something was going on.

Kyoya chose his words carefully.

"She had something in her hair.", Kyoya said.

"Ah yes. Yuki is very messy at times.", Tamaki said.

The blond male may act like an idiot but he was no fool. And seeing that Kyoya didn't want to give anymore details, Tamaki decided to drop the subject. He wasn't going to pressure his friend, if Kyoya wanted to tell him something, Tamaki would happily listen to the raven haired male when that time comes.

Kyoya knew that his friend pretended not to pick on the small details but he wasn't going to reveal anything, knowing full well that Tamaki won't force anything out of him. The raven haired male wanted to keep his word with Yuki so this small lie wasn't going to hurt anyone.

...

Over the next coming days, all the other Hosts became aware that Kyoya and Yuki talked more often than before. They did argue at times but it looked like they were getting along well.

No one made a comment though, since none of the Hosts wanted to be glared by either of the students.

Yuki made her usual visits to the Music Room, taking her slices of cake from Honey-senpai and sitting with Kyoya from time to time. When the raven haired male didn't host (which was quite often), Yuki would sit with him, eating her cake and drinking coffee or tea.

The first year and second year never exchanged a word during the Host Club activities.

Yes, they would sit together.

But the two minded their own business, with Kyoya on his laptop either doing homework or work related to the Host Club, while Yuki would sit with her notebook, writing away.

At times they talked and this was usually when Yuki took a small break after writing for so long. The first year hadn't been pressured to take a hosting session after the incident with the flowers.

There was just one thing everyone took notice of.

Ignoring whatever relationship Kyoya and Yuki shared, all the Hosts noticed a change with the raven haired male.

He had somewhat become 'gentler'...they weren't sure if it was possible to associate 'Kyoya' and 'gentle' together but apparently that was not the case at the moment.

Kyoya was still that cold Shadow King, but whenever Yuki was around, his guard lowers by a little.

Like this one time, when Yuki stood behind the sofa that Kyoya was sitting on, the raven haired male was on his laptop.

None of them had heard the conversation though.

"You're making sure that Haruhi doesn't finish paying off her debt, aren't you?", Yuki asked as she leaned on the back of the sofa, staring at his screen.

"Someone's getting better with numbers.", Kyoya said sarcastically.

Yuki rolled her eyes at his response.

"Trying to make sure she doesn't leave the Host Club?", Yuki asked with a small smile.

Kyoya very much knew that Yuki picked up the smallest of details very fast.

"Tamaki's pestering will be the end of me.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled, clearly being to able imagine how Tamaki would react if Haruhi did leave.

"Even if she pays it off, I doubt she'd leave.", Yuki said, knowing full well that Haruhi had begun to think of the Hosts as her friends.

The other Hosts hadn't heard the conversation but what they had seen was that Kyoya had closed his laptop when he saw the twins approaching, yet he hadn't done that when Yuki was with him.

Another time was when Yuki was eating cake and making a slight mess on her lap and face, Kyoya had handed her a paper napkin without needing to be asked. 

The last string that pulled at the Host members was when they found Kyoya and Yuki heading home together.

Tamaki had then arranged a meeting, excluding Kyoya obviously. The blond male wanted to find out whether the two were in some sort of secret relationship.

So he set the twins up for Yuki, then the third years and himself for Kyoya, since Haruhi didn't want to be a part of this.

Haruhi didn't want to poke her nose into other people's business. Whether Kyoya and Yuki were in a relationship or not, that was their business and Haruhi didn't feel comfortable trying to sneakily follow them around. And suppose, the two were in a relationship, she was sure that they'd say something.

As planned, the twins approached Yuki the next day.

"So you're going to see Kyoya-senpai?", the twins asked the female as they headed to their next class.

"No.", Yuki replied, not taking any interest, "Why? Do you want to speak to him?", she asked.

"Nope.", they chimed together.

"We just wanted to know-", Hikaru began.

"If you're going to meet up with him.", Kaoru continued. 

"I don't think so.", Yuki replied, "He's probably in a class anyways.", she said.

The twins looked at each other before grinning like Cheshire cats.

"You know what class?", they asked.

"Like I need to know that.", Yuki said as she entered the classroom.

Things were no better with Tamaki and the third years.

"Kyo-chan, isn't Yuki-chan very nice?", Honey-senpai asked, "She eats cake with me.", he said.

"I don't think eating like an animal is what I'd call nice.", Kyoya said. 

"She's very smart though.", Tamaki said.

That comment seemed to amuse Kyoya but they didn't know why.

"Intelligent perhaps.", Kyoya said, "Though her use in language would make anyone think otherwise.", he said.

...

Tamaki then ended up with a last resort to try and find out what exactly is going on between Kyoya and Yuki.

Everyone was sitting in Music Room 3, Tamaki preparing for the act.

"Yuki you are a great asset to the club.", Tamaki said, ever so loudly. 

The first year glanced at the blond male.

"How so? All I do is come here to eat the cakes.", Yuki said bluntly.

The twins snorted at this before stopping when Tamaki glared at them.

"Well you're really easy to get along with.", Tamaki said, "You have that charm.", he said.

"Not sure what you're seeing.", Yuki muttered.

"I couldn't agree more.", Kyoya muttered with only the first year having heard, but she didn't seem to care.

"I see a charm.", Tamaki began, "I'm sure that the young man who comes to marry you, will be very lucky.", he said.

"Only a fool would marry her.", Kyoya said.

All of the Hosts froze at his words.

"Oh my gosh! That's what I said too.", Yuki said with a bright smile, amusement in her eyes.

The Hosts turned to Yuki who didn't seem to be affected by Kyoya's words at all.

"Umm..Yuki.", Tamaki began.

"I'm pretty sure that every guy wants a lady. That's not me.", Yuki said, "So I doubt charm would work.", she said with a small smile.

The first year looked like she found this funny, not feeling hurt at all.

Eiko walked in just at the right time and Yuki stood up to leave.

"See you.", Yuki said before leaving with her sister.

The Hosts just realised that nothing was going on between Kyoya and Yuki, it had just been their imagination.

**The next day...**

The Hosts had gone back to normal the next day, not pestering Kyoya or Yuki with questions since it was obvious that nothing was going on in the first place.

The others didn't know that it was just tutoring lessons.

During their after school tutoring session, Kyoya finally asked if he could read one of Yuki's stories.

It had been on the raven haired male's mind but he never got the chance to ask since he was busy with other things.

"You're not the kind of person to be interested in stories.", Yuki said.

"Once in a while is fine.", Kyoya said.

"Then go buy a book from the library.", Yuki said.

"I'd like to read your stories.", Kyoya said, "The story which you had told back at the Host Club was intriguing.", he said.

"Hate to break it to you but I don't let people read my work.", Yuki said.

"You write for a reason, don't you?", Kyoya asked.

"I write because I like to.", Yuki replied, "Letting others read isn't my thing.", she said.

"Then a gift to me for helping you get that high score on your maths test.", Kyoya knew his way with words.

"You got paid for that.", Yuki said, although she had hesitated for a few seconds.

"I bought you a meal.", Kyoya said.

"How is food comparable to money?", Yuki asked.

"Well that food helped you get some energy to not only study for the exam but also reduced your stress level-", Kyoya was going to continue but Yuki cut him off.

"Alright alright.", she gave in, "But I have conditions.", Yuki said.

Kyoya gave a small nod, allowing her to continue. 

"You're not allowed to show it to anyone else. You have to give it back on the same day. And if you damage anything, you'll pay for it.", Yuki said, the last condition held more threat.

"It's a deal.", Kyoya said.

The first year let out a small sigh.

...

And so the next morning, Yuki brought in one of the recent notebooks which held a story that she had just finished.

She hesitated to give Kyoya the A5 sized notebook that she was holding.

"You can't write on it.", Yuki said.

"I know.", he held out his hand.

"I'll collect it before the Host Club activities so I don't care if you didn't finish it.", she said.

"Alright.", he said.

"Don't go back on your word.", Yuki said.

"Yuki.", Kyoya said, getting slightly annoyed since she was taking so long when he said that he'd keep to the conditions.

With a small internal battle, Yuki slowly handed the notebook to Kyoya.

"Thank you.", he said before walking away.

Yuki stared at the notebook, scratching her head in frustration before she headed to class. 

**Before the Host Club activities...**

The Hosts were preparing for their guests when Yuki walked in, Eiko already being in the room as she had collected some notes from Tamaki.

Seeing the first year, Kyoya walked towards Yuki and handed her notebook back to her.

She held it to her chest, feeling relieved to have it back.

"I didn't expect to see such a writing style.", Kyoya said, making Yuki look up at him, "It was a good surprise.", he began heading to the sofa, "Though there are several flaws.", Kyoya continued, "The story seems to start off with a plot but before even reaching halfway through the story, the storyline gets lost. It is all just a bunch of events trying to be blended together into one.", by now the room had obviously gone silent, "With the storyline missing, the story has no meaning. I don't know why you write if you fail to notice these details-", Kyoya was cut off.

"Hey, Kyoya.", Tamaki lightly hit the male's arm, the blond male thinking that his friend may be taking it too far.

But when Tamaki turned back to look at Yuki, his eyes widened.

In fact, all the Hosts looked at Yuki, freezing at what they saw.

Yuki was silently standing there with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tamaki was the first one to get it together. 

"Yuki, he didn't-", Tamaki didn't get to finish his sentence as the first year ran out of the room.

A second passed.

"Seriously?! You couldn't have been a little more sensitive?!", Eiko shouted at the raven haired male before running after her younger sister.

Kyoya blinked.

No matter how many times they've argued or insulted each other, Yuki would always find a response. She never let him have the upper hand, the first year always retorted back with a remark.

But here, he had made her cry.

Kyoya saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that he had crossed the line.

Although it was a little late to take back the words now.

"Kyoya! What the hell?", Tamaki shouted at his friend, "You didn't have to say it like that!", he said.

Why hadn't Kyoya noticed it earlier?

Yuki had hesitated to give the notebook to him, she hadn't set the conditions to annoy him, it was because this meant a lot to her. But he had gone ahead and criticised everything.

"You made Yuki-chan cry.", even Honey-senpai was on the verge of tears, "That wasn't very nice.", he said.

"You better apologise.", Tamaki told Kyoya off. 

** With the Murasakis... **

Yuki had shut herself in her bedroom, still in tears.

"Yuki.", Eiko knocked on the bedroom door, "That guy doesn't know what he's talking about. I know your stories are the best.", she said.

The older sibling was the only one to have read Yuki's work, that's why Eiko was surprised that the younger sibling had even allowed Kyoya to read her work.

But Yuki's sobs didn't stop as she was huddled up in the corner of her room. 

**A few hours later...**

Yuki's tears had long stopped and now the first year was reading through the stories that she had written, trying to find out what Kyoya had meant.

The raven haired male didn't know whether to call Yuki or to wait until tomorrow to apologise to her.

Kyoya had masked his emotions when Tamaki was yelling at him for making the first year cry, but the raven haired male could feel the aching sensation in his heart after seeing those hurt eyes from the female.

So the second year decided to wait until tomorrow to apologise.

**The next day...**

When the twins and Haruhi saw Yuki in class the next day, Yuki hadn't greeted them like she usually does with a smile.

Instead the girl had her earphones plugged in her ears, completing exercises from the textbook.

She was practically unapproachable so the three decided to give her some space.

When Kyoya thought that he could apologise to Yuki, the second year never once saw her throughout the day.

He then thought that he could talk to her during the tutoring session after the club activities, but as he approached their booked table, Kyoya saw that Yuki was nowhere in sight.

Kyoya still sat at the table, waiting for the female.

But at the end of the day, Yuki had never turned up.

...

A similar sort of event happened the next following days.

Yuki never spoke to any of the Hosts, her usual visits to the Host Club had stopped completely, she had already missed several tutoring session but only Kyoya knew about this.

The Hosts could feel the tension.

They had to do something soon.

Eiko was quite worried for her sister.

The older girl had noticed that the small spark in Yuki's eyes had disappeared.

She looked empty.

Eiko had tried to cheer up Yuki, but the first year isolated herself.

The usual snide remarks were all gone, there was no words at all.

Yuki practically walked around like a lifeless doll.

...

The two siblings had gotten home, Yuki heading straight to her room.

Eiko went to get changed with a sigh.

She wanted her sister to talk.

She wanted her to smile like she used to.

Yuki had gotten changed and was about to head out of the mansion, but was stopped when one of the butlers told her that her father wanted to see her.

With a small sigh, Yuki walked back to the dining room.

She took a seat in front of her parents.

"Yuki, you've missed five tutoring sessions already. What is going on?", her father was obviously furious but Yuki made no reaction, "I know that you did well in that last exam but if you keep on procrastinating, your grades will drop again.", he said, "That young man has been waiting for you, yet you don't even turn up.", the father raised his voice at his daughter.

"You're dressed up to leave but you haven't been paying attention to your homework.", now it was the mother going at her, "You know the rules.", she said, "As much time you spend having fun, you should spare a few hours to study. Your maths grades have finally raised up, why are you going to throw that all to waste now?", her mother asked.

Yuki had begun to clench her fists.

"Yuki, how much clearer do we have to be?", her father asked angrily.

The first year finally couldn't take it anymore.

"I've had enough!", Yuki shouted as she looked at her lap, feeling her tears about to burst again, "I can't take it anymore!", she yelled at them before running out.

"Young lady!", her father called her.

But Yuki didn't stop.

She ran out of the mansion.

Yuki couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't take the constant criticising anymore.

It was always 'what is wrong' and right now, Yuki was getting overwhelmed with everything.

So she ran out as fast as she could.

Not stopping once.

**Several hours later...**

It was already nine o'clock in the night and Yuki hadn't returned.

The father was pacing up and down the living room, waiting for Yuki to come back.

At the moment he was furious at his youngest for running out and staying out late at night so when she returned he was going to ground her.

"Eiko, give her a call.", the father said to his eldest.

Eiko dialled Yuki's number and held the phone up to her ear.

A minute later they heard the ringtone upstairs and the man stormed upstairs, followed by Eiko and the mother.

"Young lady, open the door.", the father knocked on the door furiously.

There was no reply so he got Eiko to inside.

Once entering the unlocked bedroom, no one was in sight, yet the phone on the desk kept on ringing.

Eiko picked up Yuki's phone.

"She left it.", Eiko said.

The man's anger only grew as he went back downstairs.

...

But as the hours passed, the father's anger soon grew to worry.

It was one in the morning and Yuki had not returned home yet.

Everyone was up in the Murasaki mansion, all waiting for the youngest to return.

The father got the chauffeur to drive around the block to see if his daughter was near.

But as the clock ticked by, the sun having risen, there was still no signs of Yuki.

Everyone was worried. 

The mother told Eiko to go to school, in the hope that Yuki will be there.

So as her parents stayed at home, Eiko went to school, the older girl not having slept at all.

When Eiko spotted the Host members, she quickly ran up to the first years.

"Did you see Yuki today?", Eiko asked frantically.

"No. Why would we?", the twins asked.

"Haruhi.", Eiko turned to the female. 

"No, sorry Senpai.", Haruhi said, "Is something wrong?", she asked.

Eiko was about to cry soon.

"Yuki left home yesterday evening.", Eiko began, "She didn't return back last night.", she said, "What if something happened to her?", Eiko wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

Mori-senpai placed his hand on her shoulder, getting her to calm down.

"Her phone, is it switched off?", Tamaki asked.

"No, she didn't take her phone with her.", Eiko said.

With the second year crying, it brought a bit of attention from students around.

"Let's go somewhere quiet.", Tamaki said as they all headed to the Music Room.

**A few minutes later...**

Eiko had gotten herself together after crying.

"So what happened?", Tamaki asked.

Everyone was huddled around in a circle.

"Yesterday she ran out after an argument with my parents and didn't return home last night.", Eiko explained, "I know Yuki goes out sometimes but never this late, she always makes it back before dinner is even served.", she said.

"Is she staying with someone maybe?", Hikaru asked.

Eiko shook her head.

"Yuki's not close to anyone.", she said.

"What was the argument about to make her run away?", Tamaki asked.

"My parents were angry at her because she's been missing the tutoring sessions.", Eiko said.

"Tutoring?", the twins asked.

Eiko sighed.

"Yuki's never been great at maths so they hired a tutor for her.", Eiko explained.

"But she got such a high score on that maths exam.", Haruhi said.

"Well that's because she got help from her tutor.", Eiko said.

"If she did well then why did she stop attending the sessions?", the twins asked.

"Why don't you ask him that?", Eiko glared at the raven haired male.

The Hosts turned to look at Kyoya who hadn't said a word.

"Why would Kyoya-", Eiko cut Tamaki off.

"Because he's my sister's tutor.", she finally said.

There was a minute of silence as everyone tried to process this information.

"Yuki asked him not to tell anyone and she was right about him keeping his word.", Eiko continued, "But right now I don't care if you know or not. I want my sister back.", she snapped.

They looked at the female who was filled with anger and worry at the same time. 

Tamaki glanced at his friend before looking back at Eiko.

"Look, I know that Yuki isn't exactly one of those girly girls. She hates dresses, jewellery, make-up and anything that involves dressing up.", Eiko said, "She doesn't make friends easily so she keeps to herself most of the time. That girl had loved writing since she was little and the only person who has read her work in all these years was me.", she said, "So I don't understand.", Eiko said, "Out of everyone, I don't understand why she let you read it.", she looked at Kyoya.

The female was getting angry.

"It wasn't just as a repayment for your help with the maths because if that was the case, Yuki could've easily brushed it aside. She had trusted you with her work. Yuki had trusted you but you went ahead and hurt her.", by now Eiko was on her feet, crying but also yelling at the raven haired male.

Kyoya could feel his aching heart hurt more as he listened to the older sibling.

He hadn't meant to hurt Yuki.

"Her writing is precious to her, so you can go ahead and insult anything you want but not her special work.", Eiko said, "Yet you just trampled on it like it was nothing. Yuki doesn't cry easily but you stepped out of line, so if something happens to her, this is all on you.", she said, "Sh-She left crying yesterday too. What if she's hurt? What if someone hurts her?", the older sibling began to panic.

Kyoya could feel himself growing worried.

"Eiko it's alright. We'll find your sister.", Tamaki reassured the girl, "We'll all look for her together.", he said.

"Yuki-chan will be safe, don't worry.", Honey-senpai said.

"Have you called the police?", the twins asked.

Eiko nodded as she rubbed her eyes, wiping away her tears.

"They said it hasn't been 24 hours yet.", Eiko said.

The twins nodded.

Tamaki went to work with splitting everyone up into small teams, telling them how they should go about to find Yuki.

Eiko told them the common places that the first year visits.

And so, the search for Yuki's disappearance was on.


	68. chapter 68

The Host Club members and Eiko ended up skipping school today, and instead the group went in search for Yuki.

Tamaki had split up the groups.

The third years and Kyoya were one group; the twins and Haruhi were another group and finally Tamaki and Eiko were the third group. 

Each group went around in a limo, going through the list of places that Yuki may have gone to.

For example, the third years and Kyoya checked all the fast food restaurants that were nearby, asking those at the counter if they've seen Yuki (showing a photo obviously). 

The Hitachiin twins and Haruhi visited all the bookstores, again asking the owners if the girl had come by.

And lastly, Tamaki and Eiko visited serval parks, looking around for the girl.

It was hours of searching but to no luck, and after a while the whole gang met up again, deciding another plan to find the first year.

It had already turned six in the evening, not a single clue as to where the first year was.

They were back into their little groups again, going for another search.

Kyoya was very much stressed out but his face held a calm façade.

The raven haired male had removed his blazer and loosened his tie, so it was quite obvious that he was worried about the girl.

Because Kyoya is one of the main reasons for Yuki's disappearance.

If he hadn't said those harsh words the way he had, the first year wouldn't have been in tears, she wouldn't have gotten to the point of running away.

Where it was that she ran away, no one knew.

It was like she disappeared out of thin air.

No one had seen her.

No one had a single contact with her.

Even though Kyoya pretends not to care, he had obviously gotten used to having Yuki around. 

The irritating amusement when she had the upper hand.

The way she was able to make instant remarks at whatever he had said.

Kyoya had gotten used to that.

So for the past few days, before her disappearance, Kyoya not only felt guilt but also felt that her absence stressed him out.

All the days of those tutoring sessions, Kyoya had turned up, in the hope that she'll come, but she never did.

He had ignored his pride and wanted to apologise.

But ever since she began skipping the tutoring sessions, she also never turned up to the Host Club anymore.

So he didn't have anyone to have a normal conversation with.

It's not as if he could talk to his female guests, who only seemed to care for looks and flirtatious lines.

Kyoya found Yuki different.

He felt comfortable enough to have a conversation with her, and she wasn't an idiot who needed explaining at the things he said.

So perhaps, he had somewhat begun to think of her as a friend, that he had just assumed that she'd be around no matter what he said.

But after seeing those pain filled eyes, and after hearing those words from Eiko, Kyoya knew he had made a mistake.

Now he was definitely regretting it.

If something were to happen to her.

If she were to get hurt right now. 

Kyoya didn't know what he'd do.

One of the rare times that Kyoya Ootori was confused.

When it turned eight in the evening, the Host Club members and Eiko made their way back to the Murasaki mansion.

Eiko's parents were in the living room, having raised their hopes up when they heard the door open but it was not their youngest who had entered.

The mother had already been in tears, the father making phone calls to try and find out if anyone had seen his daughter. 

It had already become a police search since 24 hours was up by now.

With the police investigating and the Host members having done as much as they could, now it was all up to waiting.

When it began to get late, the Host members were asked to go home, but everyone kept their phones on, Eiko promising to let them know if she hears anything about Yuki's whereabouts.

Most of the members managed to get some sleep, except for one host.

Kyoya was up the whole night, probably having gotten two or so hours of sleep.

His anxiety didn't let him sleep at all.

Eating at his brain as some of the worst case scenarios came to his head.

He had overheard one of the investigators speaking to Eiko's father, mentioning the chance of, perhaps, suicide.

Because the last words Yuki had said to her parents was that she had enough and couldn't take it anymore.

Although the investigators were still doing their best, they had told the parents to prepare their hearts.

With the way Yuki had been behaving before her disappearance and her last words, were signs that she could do something to herself.

That mere thought made Kyoya feel sick to the stomach.

He didn't want to believe that.

So as he stared at the clock, he watched the sun rise, getting out of bed since there was no point in sitting around.

Since it was a weekend today, Kyoya got dressed and left his mansion in his limo to continue with the search.

He was quite early compared to the other Hosts but the earlier they check, the more places they'd be able to ask around for Yuki.

And so, the Saturday went by as they continued with the search for Yuki, Eiko not joining them this time.

**Later at the Murasaki mansion...**

"I was too hard on her.", the father was thinking about how he had spoken to his youngest, "I shouldn't have yelled like that.", he said.

It was the afternoon now, almost marking the first year's disappearance as two days in just a few hours.

"Always yelling.", he pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting all the things he had last said to her.

No one had heard the door open or heard someone walk into the living room.

But when they did look up, all three Murasakis got to their feet.

"S-Sorry for leaving.", at the entrance stood the first year.

"Yuki!", Eiko exclaimed with tears in her eyes as she ran over to her sister.

The mother had followed instantly and so did the father.

All three had enveloped the youngest in a hug, more than relieved that Yuki was back.

The whole family stayed in the embrace for a couple of second before finally releasing the girl.

"Yuki we were so worried.", Eiko said.

"Are you hurt sweetheart?", the mother asked.

"No I'm fine.", Yuki said, "I didn't mean to run away.", she said while tugging at her coat, "I just didn't know how to handle it anymore.", Yuki said.

The father placed his hand on Yuki's head.

"We never let you have a chance to tell us what's wrong so for that we're sorry.", he said, "The only reason I was concerned for your maths grades is because I know that you're an intelligent young lady, I knew that you'll be able to do it. But I guess I put too much pressure on you so I'm sorry.", he apologised to his daughter.

The first year smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best.", Yuki said with a smile.

Eiko looked at her sister, seeing the fire in Yuki's eyes, it was fiercer than ever. 

Yuki was definitely back.

Eiko hugged her sister again.

"Good to have you back.", Eiko told Yuki. 

Yuki smiled as she hugged her sister back.

When Eiko let the first year go, Yuki spoke up.

"I was wondering if there was any food left.", Yuki said with a sheepish smile.

They chuckled and Eiko took her sister to the dining room.

**With the third years and Kyoya...**

Honey-senpai's phone vibrated and the short male put the phone on speaker as it was Tamaki calling.

"Yuki's back home, safe and sound.", Tamaki said.

"Really?", Honey-senpai cheered up with a bright smile.

Kyoya sighed quietly as he leaned back in the seat.

The third years saw that Kyoya was more than relieved to hear that.

The raven haired male was dropped off home where he decided to finally get some sleep.

**The next day...**

The Host Club members were in Music Room 3 when the double doors opened.

They stared at the first year who walked in.

"Yuki!", they exclaimed.

"Sorry for causing trouble for you guys.", Yuki said awkwardly as she scratched her head.

The Hosts crowded around the female, all asking if she was alright, except for one Host who stayed sitting at his sofa.

Kyoya hadn't moved from his seat when he saw the female, just having glanced at her.

After managing to reply to all the Hosts, Yuki walked past them, heading in Kyoya's direction.

The raven haired could feel all eyes on him as Yuki stood in front of him.

Kyoya finally looked up at the girl.

"Ootori stand up.", Yuki said.

All the Hosts thought that Yuki was going to hit Kyoya.

The second year though, masked his emotions as he stared at her.

"On your feet Ootori.", Yuki said.

The other Hosts weren't sure if they should intervene.

Kyoya kept his gaze on her before he finally set his laptop aside as he stood up.

He was much taller than Yuki obviously, but the first year didn't show any hints of fear as she looked up at him.

What she did next made everyone's eyes widen in shock.

The first year was hugging Kyoya.

The raven haired male was just as shocked as his friends...probably even more.

His body had tensed up as she had wrapped her arms around his torso, resting her head on his chest.

Kyoya doesn't do hugs.

He hates any physical contact, always getting annoyed at Tamaki for being clingy.

But then, why was it that when Yuki was hugging him, he didn't feel the same irritation like he usually does with Tamaki?

And how was it that her hug had made all the worries from the previous days disappear?

Just as fast she had hugged him, Yuki stepped away after a few seconds.

Kyoya was too speechless to say anything.

He hadn't moved a single muscle when she had hugged him, his arms hanging stiffly by his sides.

And now here he was, still standing stiffly, not being able to comprehend what just happened.

"The other day.", Yuki began, "About your comment.", she said, "I never...exactly got a criticism before so it kinda...it kinda didn't go well.", she scratched her head awkwardly, avoiding his eyes for a second, "But that doesn't mean I'll stop writing.", Yuki looked back at him.

She tapped her chin, thinking what else she had to say to him.

"Oh yeah.", Yuki looked up at him before pointing a finger at him, "Ootori, just you wait, I'll write a story that will make your heart move.", there was fierce determination in her eyes as she looked at Kyoya before heading to the door.

She paused to look back at the Hosts.

"Eiko said that you know about the tutoring so if any of you guys say a word to anyone else, I'll seriously beat you up.", though she said this with a smile, a dark aura surrounded the girl, "That's all.", she said with a bright smile before leaving.

The Hosts were quite confused as to what just happened, but one thing they did know for certain was that Yuki was back.

She may have been hurt when hearing Kyoya's words that day, but it seems that before her disappearance, the spark in her eyes which seemed to have vanished a few days ago was back.

Though this time it was a determined flame.

Wherever it was that Yuki left to, it made her stronger and more determined.

**After the Host Club activities...**

Kyoya made his way to the library, he finally cleared his mind during the Host Club activities.

Now, he wanted to fix a few things before he loses his chance.

The raven haired male found the first year already sitting at their booked table, pen in hand as she was writing in her notebook.

He joined her at the table and she put her notebook away in her blazer.

"I haven't done any maths in almost two weeks.", Yuki said as she took her books out.

"Murasaki.", the male interrupted her before she continued.

The first year looked up at him.

"I'm sorry.", Kyoya said.

Yuki blinked.

"But I was the one who didn't turn up for the tutoring.", Yuki said.

"No.", he sighed, "My apology was for what I said after reading your work.", Kyoya said.

"Oh.", Yuki paused, "Well it's fine, I'm okay now.", she said.

He pushed up his glasses as he looked away.

"I..", he paused, "I like your writing style.", Kyoya said.

Yuki stared at the male with a blank face.

"Pfft.", she then began laughing at him.

Tears formed in the corner of her eyes as she held her stomach.

Her laughter soon began to die down.

"Wow! You're really not good at this.", Yuki said with a large smile.

Kyoya had looked away from embarrassment, he doesn't usually compliment people.

_Clearly not._

But seeing that he made her laugh, that took some of his guilt away.

The tutoring session went by quite smoothly, except for the fact that Yuki made slightly more mistakes than usual because she had been out of practice. And Kyoya was still merciless when it came to homework.

A hundred questions from one of the exercises in the textbook.

A few days had passed since her return, with Kyoya and Yuki being cool with each other. They were back to bickering several times but they still got along.

Everyone noticed that Kyoya was feeling much better than when he had almost a week ago.

Yuki was deep in thought.

She remembered the challenge that she had made with Kyoya so the first year had been trying to find a good story to write.

One that would move the Shadow King's heart.

_Well that's going to be a challenge._

The first year had searched up types of genres used to move a reader's heart.

The one genre that came up the most was 'romance'.

But Yuki had never written a romance novel.

She always wrote stories involving adventure, action, sometimes sci-fi and fantasy.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'How the hell does a romance novel work?', I thought.

I was sitting in Music Room 3, only us first years were here at the moment.

With no other answers to my question, I decided to approach the twins.

"What do you know about romance?", I asked them.

* * *

The twins who had originally been messing around looked at the female.

"Romance.", they repeated before pausing, "You mean like love?", they asked.

"Love?", this time Yuki repeated the word, the topic of love had never crossed her mind, "Is romance and love the same thing?", Yuki asked.

"Of course it is.", the twins said in sync.

"Where there's romance-", Hikaru began.

"There's love.", Kaoru finished his brother's sentence.

"So what's love?", Yuki asked as she came and sat down on the sofa with the twins.

The twins paused.

Neither knew how to explain it.

"I have no idea.", Hikaru said.

"Complicated to explain.", Kaoru said.

"But Boss will.", they said before a grin was visible on their faces, "What about incest love?", they said with a smirk, one twin sitting on either side of Yuki.

Their faces neared hers but Yuki didn't take any interest as she pushed them away by their faces, getting to her feet.

At the right time, Tamaki and Kyoya walked into the Music Room.

The first year walked up to the blond male.

"There's something that I have to ask.", she pulled the blond male away from the doors, with Kyoya heading to his sofa. 

"Ask away.", Tamaki said with a large smile.

Yuki had released his arm, rolling her eyes at his response.

"What's love?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya glanced up from his laptop.

The first year's question seemed to have turned Tamaki's 'princely' switch.

A bright aura shone around the blond male and Yuki stared at him warily.

"It's the most magical feelings of all.", he said dreamily, "The warm feeling in your chest, the little butterflies in the stomach, the racing heart. It's a pure feeling.", Tamaki said ever so dramatically.

"Sounds like what you'd feel when you're sick.", Yuki began to walk away, not the slightest bit interested anymore.

"Eh?!", Tamaki exclaimed, "But it made your heart race right?", he asked.

Yuki glanced back.

"Nah.", she said, "I thought that I was going to throw up there.", she said.

Tamaki stood there in shock like a statue, mouth wide open at the girl's words.

The first year smiled slightly at the effect she had caused before walking out of the Music Room.

Kyoya had an amused smirk on his face.

The twins approached Tamaki, staring at the frozen blond male before beginning to poke him.

**An hour or so later...**

Once the Host Club activities had finished, Kyoya had headed to the library for the maths tutoring.

He was marking her homework, having given another set of questions to the first year.

Yuki dropped her pencil before propping her right elbow up on the desk and resting the right side of her face on her palm as she looked at Kyoya.

"What do you know about love?", Yuki asked.

"Do your work.", Kyoya said, not wanting the first year to start distracting herself and then making mistakes.

"Have you ever fallen in love?", Yuki asked, having shifted her elbow so that she was now in Kyoya's line of vision, "Hmm?", she looked at him with a smile, eagerly waiting for his reply.

Kyoya removed his eyes from the papers in front of him and looked at her.

"No.", he said.

"Aww.", Yuki said with disappointment before moving back, "That's boring.", she said, picking up her pencil and getting back to work.

He stared at her.

"Have you?", Kyoya asked.

"Nope.", she replied, "Doesn't sound like my thing.", Yuki said.

He watched her for a few more seconds before resuming back to work.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

It was quite strange that she suddenly asked about love, not quite sure what brought the topic up.

"What's the sudden interest for?", I asked.

"Apparently, love is supposed to move your heart.", she replied, "Not sure how that works though.", she tapped her chin with a slight frown, "Oh well.", she shrugged it off.

'Move your heart?', I thought, 'Sounds like what Tamaki would say.', I thought.

* * *

The first year had thought that she could write a romance story, but she had no idea how to structure it.

So now Yuki gave up on that idea.

She wanted to find something that could make Kyoya's heart move.

'But what exactly would make Kyoya-senpai's heart move?', Yuki thought, 'He hides his emotions, so the story must be something strong enough to make him feel.', she thought.


	69. chapter 69

After the tutoring was over, Kyoya and Yuki were walking down the corridor.

"I'm staying behind so you can go home.", Yuki said.

Kyoya glanced at her.

"What are going to be doing?", he asked, not really sure why he was interested.

"The drama club are going to be doing a performance in half an hour and Eiko wanted me to watch her.", Yuki said, "So I'm going to the theatre room.", she said, "Want to come as well?", Yuki asked with a smile.

The raven haired male pushed his glasses up his nose.

'Who needs to watch a drama performance when you have Tamaki around?', he thought.

Kyoya wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Come on, it's not like you have anything better to do.", Yuki grabbed his hand and began pulling him along.

Surprisingly, the raven haired male didn't pull his hand away from her grip and willingly followed the girl.

Yuki soon stopped in her steps and Kyoya stopped behind her.

"Which way is the theatre room?", she asked.

"Turn right.", Kyoya said, finding it amusing that she has no sense of direction.

"Oh.", Yuki said before continuing to walk.

It was then that she realised that she was holding Kyoya's hand and let him go.

Kyoya glanced at Yuki, noticing that her expression hadn't changed even after she let go of his hand.

The first year didn't take it as a big deal anyways.

"Eiko.", Yuki smiled brightly as she walked over to her sister.

Eiko stood there in her costume, already dressed up for the play.

"Right on time.", Eiko said with a smile, before handing Yuki a melonpan that was wrapped in plastic.

The first year's smile widened at the sight of food.

"Thanks.", Yuki said.

Eiko looked at Kyoya before looking back at her sister.

"He's coming too?", Eiko asked.

"Yep.", Yuki said, "He was free anyways.", she looked back at Kyoya giving him a smile but the male just glared at her.

Yuki's smile widened once seeing that the comment had annoyed him.

"Go find a seat then, we'll be starting soon.", Eiko told her sister before heading to the backstage.

"Let's go Kyoya-senpai.", Yuki said as she headed through the double doors.

Kyoya followed her with a small sigh, wondering why he had actually followed her when he could've gone home.

It was true that he didn't have much to do, but if he was at home, he would've probably made preparations for the Host Club.

But maybe he didn't mind getting a small break from work for an hour or so.

Kyoya followed the first year as she looked around for seats.

He lightly pulled her back by her elbow and Yuki looked up at him.

The second year then pointed to an empty row and Yuki gave him a smile as she headed to it, Kyoya following behind.

Finally taking a seat, Yuki set her bag down and began opening the plastic wrapping.

Before taking a bite of the bread, Yuki looked at Kyoya.

"Want a piece?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya shook his head, looking back at the stage.

"You like plays?", Kyoya asked.

He didn't see the first year as someone who would watch theatre plays.

"Nope.", Yuki replied.

'Thought so.', Kyoya thought.

"You?", she asked.

"Not a fan.", he said.

"Well you have Tamaki-senpai for the drama.", Yuki said, making Kyoya look back at her, "What?", Yuki asked with a mouthful of melonbread.

He raised his eyebrow at the mess she was making before looking back at the stage when the lights began to dim out.

Within a few minutes, the play began.

Now let's just say that even though the acting was great, Yuki was getting bored out of her mind.

She had a half-eaten melonbread in her hand, before rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

So soon enough, the first year's head slumped a little in Kyoya's direction, the female having falling asleep.

It was only after a few minutes did the raven haired male realise that the girl beside him had fallen asleep.

He stared at her and was about to wake her up before deciding against it.

Kyoya took the melonbread out of her hand since that was going to fall on the floor soon, he wrapped it with the plastic wrapper again and kept it in his hand.

The second year watched the rest of the play with a small sigh.

**An hour and a half later...**

The play finished and the lights came back on again.

Yuki woke up when hearing people talking as they made their way out of the theatre.

She rubbed her eyes, looking around to find the place was becoming empty.

"You slept through the whole thing.", Kyoya said.

"Oopsy.", there was a small smile on Yuki's face, she hadn't realised that she had slept through her sister's play.

Hopefully Eiko didn't notice.

The two then headed out, waiting for Eiko to get changed from her costume before Kyoya's limo dropped off both the Murasaki siblings home.

As Kyoya was heading back home to his mansion, he checked his watch, not having realised that time had passed by so quickly.

**The next day...**

Tamaki had invited Eiko and Yuki to the Host Club meeting in the morning, the first year just looking forward to eating cake.

"Let's have a trip to the beach!", Tamaki exclaimed.

Yuki looked at Tamaki with her fork in her mouth before she looked back at Kyoya.

The raven haired male's eyes met Yuki's before he looked at Tamaki.

"A holiday!", the twins exclaimed together.

"You'll still be working if we go out.", Kyoya said.

The two whined at this.

"So when is this trip?", Eiko asked.

"Today!", Tamaki exclaimed.

Yuki looked back at Kyoya, wondering if the raven haired male had known about this. But judging by his facial expression, the first year could tell that this was news to Kyoya as well.

Well the second year had until the end of the day to book the hiring of the beach for the guests, although that was going to take extra work.

**Some time later...**

Since it was break time, Kyoya was in Music Room 3, trying to find slots to hire a beach for today's Host Club activities.

Kyoya was slightly annoyed with Tamaki for suddenly suggesting this, the blond male could've at least given him some time to look for a beach.

But no, Tamaki did everything in the last minute.

Kyoya sighed.

He hasn't been successful yet though.

Yuki walked into the Music Room, finding that Kyoya was the only one inside the room.

The raven haired male didn't realise that someone had come in until Yuki sat beside him on the sofa.

"Still finding a beach?", she asked.

He glanced at her.

"That idiot has a way with last minute timings.", Kyoya muttered, which made Yuki smile because she could sense his irritation for what Tamaki did.

"Those ones over here are going to be hard to get free slots since they're so popular.", Yuki said, her eyes were on his laptop screen as she pointed to one of the places that Kyoya had up.

Kyoya looked down at her.

She gave him a smile.

The male then scrolled down the list of places of possible beach choices.

"Those are rocky beaches.", Yuki said.

Kyoya continued to scroll down.

"You can cross those four out since they take an hour of travel.", she said.

When the third years entered the room, they found Kyoya and Yuki sitting beside each other, too engaged in their discussion to even notice that the third years had come in.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai looked at each other before looking back at the two.

Even though the third years knew that Kyoya was tutoring Yuki in maths, they couldn't understand the raven haired male's friendliness.

Sure, they argued at times, but everyone could see that Kyoya got along well with Yuki and was somewhat more talkative whenever the female was around.

So seeing them sitting next to each other was no surprise for the third years.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai decided to mind their own business while Kyoya and Yuki were nearly there in their search for a beach for the Host Club activities later today.

The next people to make a reaction were the twins.

The Hitachiin twins walked in to find the female sitting beside the Shadow King.

To their surprise, Kyoya wasn't glaring or cold towards the girl at all.

The twins too, had noticed that Kyoya and Yuki may argue often but they seemed friendly with each other.

The Hitachiin twins also noticed that whenever Yuki came by to visit the Host Club during the club activities, Kyoya was much less colder when the female was with him.

Even after finding out about the tutoring, Hikaru and Kaoru thought that Yuki was some sort of magician. Because she was the only one who seemed to be able to make Kyoya show emotions that he has never shown before. 

That's what the two found strange.

But neither of the twins commented on Kyoya and Yuki, instead they went about their own business as well.

After some time, the raven haired male and the first year finally found an available slot for the Host Club activities for this afternoon.

When the bell rang, the two students headed to class together.

"Thanks for the help.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled up at him before giving him a small wave.

"See you.", she said.

He gave a small nod and the two went their separate ways.

**Later that day...**

Eiko had gotten two of their maids to bring clothes for her sister and herself.

The Murasaki siblings got changed, and so did the other Hosts before everyone made their way to the beach on their own limos.

Eiko was wearing a bikini under her short-sleeved top and shorts, while Yuki was wearing a checkered short-sleeved top that was unbuttoned to reveal a tank top, along with a pair of denim shorts and trainers. Unlike her older sister, the first year was not wearing a bikini.

The male Hosts were wearing short-sleeved shirts, some had their shirts unbuttoned while others removed their shirts once they reached the beach. They also wore a pair of swimming trunks and the Hosts either wore trainers or sandals.

The twins had wanted to force Haruhi into a swimsuit but seeing that the female guests were here at the beach as well, they couldn't reveal her identity so they left her alone in terms of clothing.

Each Host member were busy talking with their guests, a few of the Hosts had gone by the water and the females had followed obviously.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I had just gone to help Haruhi set up the drinks and was heading back to where Kyoya-senpai was sitting.

There was a small group of female guests with him and even though it has only been 15 minutes since we had arrived, I could tell that he was starting to get annoyed with the group of girls.

Of course, he didn't show this on his face but it was noticeable to me.

I decided to approach him.

"Ootori, come and help me with the drinks.", I said.

Kyoya-senpai said something to his guests before standing up and walking towards me.

"You didn't have to force yourself to host.", I said.

* * *

Kyoya glanced at the female beside him.

'Was it that obvious?', Kyoya thought to himself.

The two walked down the beach together.

"I actually didn't need your help with the drinks.", Yuki said, "Haruhi and I already did everything.", she said.

"Then why did you call me?", Kyoya asked.

"Well you looked like you wanted to get away from your guests so I thought I'd help.", Yuki replied, "But there is something that I need your help with.", she said, glancing up at him and giving him a smile.

Kyoya and Yuki soon reached a small set of stone staircase that led down.

"Come on.", she said excitedly as she went down.

The raven haired male wondered what the first year wanted but followed her anyways.

He stopped next to the female who had stopped walking.

Kyoya glanced at the first year to find her staring at the sand with bright eyes.

He frowned, wondering what was so exciting.

"Find me seashells.", Yuki said with a bright smile as she went to find some herself.

"Seashells? ", Kyoya asked with a frown. 

'This is what she needed me for?', Kyoya thought.

"Yep.", she said as she picked one up and dusted the sand off it, "Unless you'd like to go back to your guests.", Yuki suggested.

With a small sigh, Kyoya went to find seashells with her.

Yuki looked back at him and smiled to herself when she saw him pick up a seashell.

'Didn't think he'd do it.', Yuki thought before going back to finding large seashells for her collection.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

What is so interesting about collecting seashells?

I looked at her and saw her pick up a large seashell before she began smiling widely.

Seriously? What's so interesting about seashells?

She stood up and looked back at the water where the third years and Eiko were playing in.

I stood up.

* * *

Kyoya approached the female.

"You can go ahead and swim if you like.", Kyoya said.

"Well I would go if I could swim.", she said, looking back at Kyoya, her eyes lit up after seeing what the second year was holding, "Woah! Let's see.", Yuki walked over to him, holding out her hand for the conch seashell that Kyoya was holding in his hand.

He handed it to her, and she dusted off the sand before putting it against her ear.

Her eyes brightened up as she heard the sound of the ocean.

"Do you want to listen to it?", Yuki asked.

"I don't think I want to-", Kyoya was interrupted as Yuki yanked him down to her eye level by his shirt collar, holding the seashell against his ear.

His eyes almost widened at the sudden actions but Kyoya was able to suppress his surprise, although he had felt his heart skip a beat.

With the deep blue eyes staring back at him, Kyoya felt the words stuck in his throat.

"Can you hear it?", Yuki asked.

He managed to give a small nod making her smile up brightly at him as she released the male.

"Ootori, can I keep this one?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya had to clear his throat before he was able to speak again.

"Go ahead.", he said monotonously.

She gave him a smile as she began heading further down the beach.

"Come on, there's more over there.", Yuki said.

Kyoya put his hands in his pockets as he followed behind her.

The second year wondered why he had felt his heart jump when her face was just a few inches from his. He brushed it off just as a surprise and followed the female who was looking for more seashells.

Yuki soon spotted Haruhi also looking at seashells, and the blue-eyed girl went over to the scholarship student.

"You're looking for seashells too?", Yuki asked with excitement.

"Yeah.", Haruhi replied, "They look really nice.", she said, showing the one in her hand.

Yuki's eyes lit up when she saw one of the shells that Haruhi held.

"Wanna swap?", Yuki asked, pointing to the one she liked.

"Err...sure.", Haruhi said.

Yuki stared at the two large conch seashells that she held in her hands: one the first year had found herself and the other, Kyoya had given to her.

The raven haired male had expected Yuki to give the one he had given her, but the first year didn't do that. Instead, Yuki handed the one that she had found to Haruhi.

"What about that one?", Haruhi pointed to the other shell. 

"Nope.", Yuki said, "Ootori got this one.", she said.

Haruhi swapped Yuki's shell for one of her own, and Yuki's bright smile never faded as she held it against her ear.

The new student then held it up for Kyoya, although this time she didn't pull him down.

"Listen.", Yuki said.

Haruhi was left surprised as the Shadow King willingly bent down and placed his ear against the shell which Yuki was holding up.

"Can you hear it?", Yuki asked.

"Yeah.", Kyoya said as he stood up again, "There are more shells over there.", he pointed.

Soon Kyoya and Yuki headed in that direction.

"Haruhi, let's go.", Yuki called back to the girl.

Haruhi was slightly confused at the Shadow King's change in behaviour but didn't think about it any further as she caught up to the two.

As Haruhi and Yuki looked for shells, Kyoya had also joined them but was called back by Tamaki.

With a sigh, he went to the blond male.

"What do you want Tamaki?", Kyoya asked with slight annoyance.

"The lids aren't opening.", Tamaki whined.

Sometimes Tamaki acted like a child.

The raven haired male rolled his eyes before going over to where the table was set with all the drink bottles. Kyoya was helping Tamaki open the lids, the two males not noticing what was happening further behind.

Haruhi and Yuki were a few metres away from each other, finding interest in the shells that they were picking up.

Yuki had gotten to her feet with a few shells in her hands, when a pair of arms picked her up from the floor, making Yuki drop all the shells that she had been holding.

"Hey!", Yuki glanced back to see a ginger-head.

Then a second pair of hands grabbed onto her ankles, and Yuki saw the second twin.

"Let go!", the female struggled to break free from both of their grips.

"Time to have fun!", the twins exclaimed as they headed towards the water.

Yuki soon realised what was going on and struggled even more.

"It's not funny, let go!", Yuki said.

"No can do.", the twins said as they walked further on, the water beginning to rise up to their knees.

"Haruhi!", Yuki called for help.

Haruhi dropped her shells on the sand as she ran to the shore.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Let her go.", Haruhi said, not getting into the water because she wasn't a good swimmer.

"You said that you didn't want to play-", Hikaru began.

"So we're taking her.", Kaoru finished off.

Yuki was beginning to panic when the water reached to the males' waists.

"Hey stop it!", Yuki shouted, "I can't swim.", she said.

"Yeah right.", they scoffed, not believing her.

"Stop it!", Yuki shouted as they took her further into the water, and began swinging her, "Kyoya-senpai!", she yelled for help.

"On the count of three!", the twins sang.

"Wait!", Yuki shouted. 

"One.", they began, not listening to the female's shouts, "Two.", they continued.

"Stop it! Let go!", Yuki shouted.

"Three!", they exclaimed throwing the girl into the deep end, "Well she said let go.", the twin looked at each other as Yuki went plunging into the water.

The female kicked and flailed around as she resurfaced the water.

"Help-", Yuki went sinking back into the water.

As she resurfaced back for the second time, the twins stared at the female who thrashed around in the water as she went sinking back down. 

It was only now that they were realising that Yuki couldn't swim, but before they could move, they caught a glimpse of raven hair.

Kyoya had swam past them, diving into the water after the girl.

Yuki was sinking down, as she was not able to swim back up.

Her eyes were almost closing but she saw someone diving into the water, swimming towards her.

'Ootori, you're late.', Yuki thought, a small smile on her lips as her eyes closed.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, pulling her back up, then an arm wrapped around her waist.

The skin contact made Yuki open her eyes again and she stared at the raven haired male who was taking her back to the surface.

As they finally resurfaced, Yuki inhaled a gasp of air before coughing at the large amount of water she had swallowed.

Her arms tightly wrapped around his neck, clutching onto his shirt.

Kyoya looked down at the girl in his arms. 

When he had her shout his name, the male's eyes had widened once seeing her getting carried into the water. Kyoya had remembered Yuki telling him that she can't swim, so the bottle of water which he had been holding, dropped onto the sand as he sprinted towards the water.

The next movements were swift, he had thrown his glasses aside, footsteps splashing as he ran on the shallow end of the water, feeling his heart drop as the female was thrown into the water.

He then swam as fast as he could, diving into the water and seeing her sinking.

Yuki had missed his worried expression when she had closed her eyes.

Kyoya had grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist before he swam back up to the surface.

He was actually quite glad to hear her coughing and looked down at the girl who was clutching onto his shirt, afraid that she'd go down again.

Kyoya then sent a glare towards the frozen twins who quickly swam back to shore.

"Hold on.", Kyoya said as he swam back towards the shore, an arm still around her.

"No I would love to let go.", Yuki responded back sarcastically before coughing again.

Kyoya rolled his eyes

'Still going with the sarcasm at this time.', he thought, though he was glad that she was better now.

By the time they reached the shore, Kyoya was already carrying Yuki bridal-style in his arms, finding the first year was very light in weight.

Her coughs hadn't died down even after getting out of the water.

Probably because she had choked on the water while trying to swim up to the surface.

Kyoya set her down on the sand, though Yuki decided to actually lay down onto the sand, not caring about getting dirty.

Her back was to the raven haired male as she tried to calm her coughs down.

Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins crowded around, Kyoya just kneeling on the sand, while staring at the first year.

"Are you alright Yuki?", Tamaki asked.

"No, I think I see a white light.", Yuki said.

When Tamaki began panicking, frantically telling the others to call the ambulance because Yuki was 'dying', the first year began to laugh in between her coughs.

She hadn't thought that he'd take her seriously.

"I'm joking, I'm joking.", Yuki waved him off, not having the energy to move right now so she stayed lying on the sand.

The grains of sand were probably sticking to the first year, considering the fact that she was already soaking wet from having almost drowned.

Yuki was trying to get her breath back now.

Her eyes landed on her seashells that she had dropped earlier, causing her to gasp.

"My seashells!", Yuki exclaimed as she sat up.

She stumbled to her feet and Tamaki caught her arm, but Yuki shrugged off his hand, more concerned about her seashells rather than needing help to stand up.

Yuki walked past the group before she sat down on her knees as she picked up her fallen seashells, dusting the sand off.

Only then did Eiko and the third years arrive, having missed the whole commotion before.

"Back to collecting seashells again?", Eiko asked with a smile as she knelt down in front of her sister, "What happened to you?", the older girl asked as she lightly brushed off the sand from Yuki's cheek.

"Oh you know.", Yuki began, "The twins almost had me drown then Kyoya-senpai saved me. You didn't miss much.", she said sarcastically.

Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai looked at the other Hosts, who were already looking in their direction.

The first year's tank top was becoming see through because of the water so Mori-senpai draped his towel over the younger girl's shoulders before taking Honey-senpai with him and walking away.

Kyoya had gone off to get changed, and Eiko took her sister to get changed as well.

The twins got a good telling off from Tamaki for risking Yuki's life like that.

Although the blond male was responsible with the flower incident.

When Kyoya returned from changing back into his school uniform, he spotted Yuki sitting on a blanket under the shade of an umbrella.

The rest of the Hosts were either playing in the water, while others built sandcastles.

Kyoya's eyesight wasn't the best right now because when he had thrown his glasses to jump into the water, it had probably fallen into the water so now that was gone.

The male didn't bring his extra pair with him so he was left with seeing slightly blurry figures now.

The second year walked over to where Yuki was sitting, taking a seat beside her, though the female's attention was on admiring the seashells that she had collected so far.

With Yuki sitting beside him, Kyoya found that she was no longer blurry and could see that she was now fine after almost drowning. 

But Kyoya still asked, just in case.

"Murasaki, you're fine now?", Kyoya asked.

"Yep. Great.", Yuki said, "Who doesn't love being drowned?", she said.

Kyoya smirked slightly. 

"You're the only person I know that would make sarcastic statements after almost getting killed.", Kyoya said.

He remembered the incident with the flowers, knowing that it could have been worse.

And now add drowning to the list.

"What can I say? We can't all have that charm.", Yuki said with an amused smile, "But seriously, thanks for back there.", she said, looking back at Kyoya.

Yuki went back to her seashells though she paused for a second, quickly looking back at Kyoya.

The male was already looking at her so he was almost surprised when she quickly looked back at him.

Yuki had now slightly crawled closer to get a better look at Kyoya's face. 

"Woah.", her eyes lit up, "Ootori, you have cool eyes.", Yuki said almost too simply.

The first year returned back to her original seat, missing Kyoya's reaction. 

If the male had his glasses on, he'd be able to easily hide his emotions, but that wasn't possible right now.

Kyoya was deep in thought as to why Yuki's eyes made his insides feel queasy.


	70. chapter 70

It's been several days since the trip to the beach, Kyoya had put on his second pair of glasses after returning back from the beach.

Yuki was very much happy with the number of seashells she had collected that day, having completely ignored the words she had said to Kyoya.

She was probably the only girl to not take the words that she had said seriously.

Yuki had pretty much called Kyoya's eyes beautiful, any other girl would've loved to have been that close to one of the Hosts. 

Though that girl was not one to notice personal space or cared about the way she spoke.

Yuki doesn't necessarily think before speaking.

So Kyoya had been ignoring the queasy feeling in his stomach, but it's not like there was any change to his behaviour.

The male had found a good way to prevent his insides from feeling queasy, and that was to avoid prolonged eye contact with the first year.

At the moment, they were all in Music Room 3, the Host Club activities having begun.

Yuki wasn't sitting with Kyoya today since he was hosting.

Instead, the first year was finishing off her maths homework.

She was wearing her glasses while working away quietly.

Several questions later, Yuki got stuck on one.

At first she was going to head to Kyoya, but seeing that he was busy, she looked around for another Host.

The first year spotted Mori-senpai coming back from the kitchen so the female approached the third year before he went to sit with his cousin.

Mori-senpai was actually helping Yuki with the question.

Kyoya, who was speaking with his female guests, had his attention caught to something that was happening further in the distance.

He stared at the third year who was helping Yuki with a question.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

There was that unpleasant feeling again in my stomach as I watched the two.

'Why is she asking him for help? I'm her tutor.', I thought.

I clenched the pen in my hand as I watched Mori-senpai ruffle her hair after he finished helping her.

'What's that idiot giving him a smile for? You don't smile like that when I help you.', I thought with slight annoyance. 

* * *

Kyoya snapped his eyes away from the first year when one of his female guests called him. He really wasn't in the mood right now but he put on his façade and continued on with the hosting session.

After the Host Club activities were over, the Hosts were sending their guests out.

Yuki happily skipped over to Kyoya, the male had his back to her since the Hosts were at the door, saying goodbye to their guests.

She tapped his arm lightly and the raven haired male turned around to look at her.

"Look, look, I finished.", Yuki said with a bright smile, showing him her maths homework.

He looked at the paper she was holding before looking back at the female.

"I didn't understand this question so can we go over this topic again tomorrow?", Yuki asked, her eyes on the paper, "Mori-senpai explained it but I still don't get it and you explain it better.", she said.

"Yuki let's go!", the twins called the female.

"So I'll see you tomorrow.", Yuki gave Kyoya a smile before quickly heading to the twins. 

She grabbed her bag, sliding her homework inside and walked out them.

Kyoya was slightly taken back by her words.

He had felt an unexplainable anger when Mori-senpai was helping Yuki, but having the female say that she liked his teaching better, it made him feel pleased with himself.

Although Kyoya had still not understood why his emotions were fluctuating for the past few days. It was always the case when Yuki was involved, but Kyoya hadn't figured that out yet.

The second year just brushed it aside and went about his daily routine.

As the days passed, Kyoya's emotions were continuing to become all over the place, but it was only Tamaki who was able to pick up on his friend's sudden changes in moods.

Kyoya's facial expressions never showed anything, but it was the clenching of his pen when the twins were too friendly with Yuki, or Kyoya's colder tone when Tamaki became too touchy with Yuki which the raven haired male didn't like.

Small things like that, only Tamaki noticed the subtle changes in Kyoya.

So the blond male decided to ask.

The two second years were going home together, when Tamaki suddenly brought up the subject about Yuki.

"This may be blunt Kyoya, but do you like Yuki?", Tamaki couldn't think of any other explanation for Kyoya's behaviour.

Because if it had just been friendship, Tamaki didn't understand why Kyoya would get angry if Yuki got too close to other guys. The blond male sensed that this was jealousy but wasn't too sure since Kyoya didn't particularly look like he took an interest in the female.

Last time Tamaki remembered, was Kyoya saying that only a fool would fall for Yuki, so the blond male wasn't sure what to think of his friend's feelings.

Kyoya's words suggested that he doesn't like her, yet the small change in his behaviour suggested otherwise.

"As if there's anything to like about her.", Kyoya said, almost with a scoff, "She has that stupid smile on her face, she doesn't know anything about personal space, always messing around when I'm trying to tutor her for maths, and God those eyes are irritating.", Kyoya said, annoyance audible in his voice as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Tamaki stared at his friend dumbfounded.

"What?", Kyoya snapped at Tamaki since the blond male was just staring at him.

"Nothing.", Tamaki replied quickly as the limo came to a stop.

Kyoya got out with a sigh as they had arrived at the Ootori mansion.

Once the limo door shut, and it was heading to the Suoh mansion next, Tamaki couldn't help but speak out loud.

"He _so_ likes her.", Tamaki said.

The blond male could see that Kyoya hadn't realised that what he had just said to Tamaki, were exact signs that he held more feelings for the female than just friendship.

But Tamaki decided not to intervene since he wanted Kyoya to realise his own feelings.

_It was only a matter of time right?_

Tamaki was so wrong about that.

The blond had thought that Kyoya liked Yuki, but he saw the two having a normal conversation, making Tamaki doubt his thoughts.

'Was Kyoya just annoyed that time or was there something else?', Tamaki was confused by Kyoya's words but didn't question his friend any further.

...

Yuki had begun to get used to the Host members, even taking part in the twins' pranks.

The female very much acted like a guy.

Not at all grossed out by the pranks that the twins played on Tamaki, in fact she found some very hilarious. 

There was this one time when Tamaki's face ended up in a pie, which got the blond male to chase after the Hitachiin twins while Yuki received a glare from Kyoya for creating a mess.

Of course in the end, the twins and Yuki were made to clean up everything, but the three very much enjoyed the reaction they received from Tamaki.

The twins had taken a liking to the female, since she took part in their pranks when no one else did.

The Hitachiin twins also realised that Yuki could tell the twins apart, just like Haruhi could.

The Hitachiin twins and the youngest Murasaki sibling took part in other pranks together, only targeting Tamaki since he was so dramatic with the reactions.

However, something _did_ go wrong very soon.

The twins and Yuki had set up a trap for Tamaki, when in fact the female had wanted to try this prank on the twins. So when both ginger-heads ended up drenched in water and Yuki laughed at them, the twins decided to take revenge on the female.

That morning, the second period was over and Yuki had gone to change her textbooks from her locker before the next class during break time.

"Ready?", both twins hid around the corner, watching the female.

They then approached her.

"What are you doing?", the twins asked with large grins on their faces.

Yuki stared at them suspiciously.

"Getting books.", Yuki replied, "What are you two up to?", she asked.

Spending time with the twin made Yuki realise that those two grins only meant trouble.

"Nothing.", they replied in unison.

They waited until Yuki placed her books inside the locker before pushing the girl inside and locking the locker door.

The female hit the door from the inside.

"Hey! Let me out!", she shouted at the twins.

The twins smiled to themselves, giving each other a high-five before walking away from the locker.

They were just going to keep her in there before break time ended as a way of payback for when she had pranked them.

Little did the twins know that their prank was going to go _very_ wrong very soon.

...

Eiko was talking with Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi when the older girl got a phone call.

Seeing it was her sister who was calling, Eiko picked up the phone call.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ , Eiko said.

 ** _"Eiko."_** , a cry of whimper was heard.

 ** _"Yuki what's wrong?"_** , Eiko asked with concern.

By now the other three had stopped talking.

Eiko could hear Yuki's shallow breathing.

 ** _"I-I...can't breathe."_** , Yuki was gasping for air before the call was cut off.

"Yuki!", Eiko spoke up with worry.

The older girl then ran off down the corridor, remembering that her sister had said that she was going to head to the lockers. 

Tamaki, Kyoya and Haruhi quickly followed after Eiko after hearing the girl's concern for her younger sibling.

When Eiko turned a corner, she saw the twins talking to each other.

The older girl grabbed one of the twins by the collar, knowing that something was up.

"Where's my sister?", Eiko asked.

"She's in there.", Hikaru pointed to one of the lockers as Eiko released him.

Eiko ran over to one of the lockers, trying to open it but it was locked. She went on her phone to find the code for her sister's locker, remembering Yuki had given it to her.

"What's the problem anyways?", Kaoru asked.

"It was just a prank.", Hikaru said.

"She pranked us before.", the two said together.

But as Eiko hurriedly pressed in the code for the locker, the older girl fumbled to open the locker door.

It was then that the others saw what was wrong.

Eiko bent down, pulling out her younger sister from inside the locker.

It was the state of the first year that worried the Hosts.

Yuki's skin was pale and she was trembling uncontrollably. The minor was laying there on the cold floor, curled up into a ball, her hands clenching on her shirt collar. The first year was gasping for air as black spots filled the girl's vision.

Eiko sat down next to her sister.

"Yuki, it's alright.", Eiko rubbed Yuki's arm, trying to calm her down.

But the first year was struggling to breathe, almost like she was suffocating.

"What's wrong with her?", Tamaki asked with worry.

"Yuki, just take a deep breath.", Eiko said, "It's alright, just calm down.", she said.

Though the older girl's words were not getting into the younger girl as her hearing felt blocked.

Kyoya realised that the first year's gasping wasn't going to stop unless someone does something.

It was the raven haired male who reacted first, as he approached the female.

He picked up the first year, sitting her up on his lap as he sat down on the floor.

"Haruhi your bag.", Kyoya said.

Yuki was still trying to breathe properly as her hands were clutching onto her shirt collar.

Haruhi had been holding a brown paper bag with her lunch inside. The female emptied her lunch out, quickly handing the bag to Kyoya.

The raven haired male held the paper bag to Yuki's mouth and nose, while his left hand was around her waist to keep her from falling off his lap.

"Small breaths.", Kyoya whispered in Yuki's hair, "Just take small breaths.", he said.

While her right hand was gripping onto her trousers, her left hand was scratching the raven haired male's left hand which was holding the paper bag.

Kyoya knew she was scared, he could tell by her trembling body, but even though she was digging her nails into the back of his hand, the male didn't shout at her or push her away. Instead he kept his hold on the paper bag and around her waist, trying to get her breathing back to a normal rhythm.

It took a minute or so for the female to relax, her scratching beginning to slow down as her breaths were getting stable.

Once her breathing was stable, Kyoya held the bag near her mouth for a few more seconds.

It was then that her eyes closed, and her head slumped against Kyoya's chest, passing out from exhaustion. 

Her left hand had dropped onto her lap limply.

The raven haired male saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

He had lowered the paper bag down, staring at the girl in his arms, before something red caught his eye. He first loosened her tie before unbuttoning the first two buttons of Yuki's shirt.

The colour red which he had seen were the scratch marks which Yuki had inflicted onto herself when she had dug her nails in her neck, from feeling suffocated in the locker. 

Blood was visible from the fresh scratch marks.

This time Kyoya turned back in the direction of the twins and glared at them.

If they hadn't been playing around, Yuki wouldn't have been in this state.

The twins gulped in fear before taking a step back.

The raven haired male had dropped the paper bag on the floor before picking Yuki up and heading to Music Room 3.

The group were lucky that there was no other students around to witness the scene or else things would've been much worse.

When Kyoya entered Music Room 3, the third years were inside.

The two older students hadn't expected Kyoya to carry in an unconscious female. 

The raven haired male laid Yuki down on the sofa opposite his as the third years approached her.

"What happened to Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked with worry.

"She's claustrophobic.", Mori-senpai said.

The two taller males could tell that, by just looking at the wounds on her neck, it was evident that this wasn't just an average fear, instead an extreme case of the phobia for the first year.

The rest of the members had walked into the Music Room after.

Kyoya had gone to get disinfectant and some plasters to get the first year's wound cleaned, while the others had asked Eiko if Yuki always had a fear of confined places.

"I remember when she was little, the kids in her class used to lock her up in cupboards as a joke because Yuki didn't act like a girl. Her fear probably started from then I think.", Eiko said before sending a glare towards the twins.

The two had apologised to the older girl and were now waiting to apologise to the first year for scaring her like that.

They had just meant it as a joke but using that excuse would be the same thing, the bullies must've said when they had done they had locked the female too.

**Some time later...**

Yuki began to slowly wake up from having passed out before.

Her vision was slightly blurry but she was able to make out a figure sitting on the sofa opposite hers.

She had to rub her eyes to clear her vision, Kyoya had already spotted the female shift and his eyes were on her as she rubbed her eyes.

Yuki stared back at Kyoya, now being able to see him clearly.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, neither moving an inch.

The first year broke their eye contact as she began to sit up.

Yuki's hand went up to her shirt collar, only one button had been unbuttoned, Kyoya buttoned up the second button because her vest was getting revealed.

She loosened her tie even more before unbuttoning two more of her buttons.

Kyoya wanted to tell her that it probably wasn't a good idea since other students would be able to see her vest but Yuki was already up on her feet.

"Yuki.", Tamaki began.

The first year jerked her arm away from the blond male.

"Fuck off.", she snapped at him, making her way to the door.

Kyoya was the only one to notice that Yuki's hands were still shaking.

The Hosts decided to give her some space and they all headed back to class as the bell rang

**15 minutes later...**

Yuki was sitting in the courtyard, her head resting on the table.

"Murasaki.", a male voice called as a water bottle was placed in front of the female.

The first year glanced up to see Kyoya standing there.

He was the only one who hadn't headed back to class while the others had.

Kyoya probably wouldn't admit it, but he did worry for the girl.

Yuki was more than glad for the drink.

But with no strength after the incident with the locker, Yuki couldn't open the lid.

Kyoya opened it for her before taking a seat opposite her as she gulped down the water. 

The raven haired male guessed that she'd be out here. It was either inside in the library, but considering what happened back there, he knew that she'd want to get some fresh air.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Some events had been blacked out for me.

The last thing I remembered was being pushed into the locker by the twins and after that things just turned black.

That time, it felt like I couldn't breathe, like I was dying. 

And the next time I opened my eyes, I found myself sleeping in the Music Room.

Did I pass out? Did someone come to get me out?

I didn't remember anything in between.

For some reason it felt like I heard Kyoya-senpai's voice but I didn't know if that was my imagination.

I set the water bottle down on the table, getting my breath back first, before speaking up.

"What happened after the twins pushed me into the locker?", I asked Kyoya-senpai.

* * *

He stared at her.

'Does she not remember?', Kyoya thought.

"Everything kinda blacked out after that.", Yuki said.

Kyoya paused.

"Eiko got you out.", he said.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"She did?", I asked. 

He gave a nod.

Wait. What's with this disappointed feeling?

"That's it?", I asked.

"Then she helped you to the Music Room, where we all were.", Kyoya-senpai said.

I think I remember calling her, so it makes sense.

But in the midst of the darkness, I felt this comforting feeling, like I was being protected.

That was probably because of Eiko.

* * *

Kyoya had lied about the incident, knowing that Yuki will feel troubled if she knew that it had been him that calmed her down.

It's not like it matters who helped her, as long as she was alright.

"I had a word with the twins.", Kyoya began.

"Ooo, that's scary.", Yuki said with an amused smile.

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"They'll compensate for what they did.", Kyoya said.

"It's fine really.", Yuki said, "They didn't mean any harm.", she said.

The first year knew that they wanted to get back at her for when she had tricked them into their own prank. But a different revenge plan would've been much better than this one, because this had terrified her.

"Thanks for the water bottle.", Yuki gave him a bright smile.

She felt much better now, no longer shaking from what had happened.

The female brushed off the incident because this wasn't the first time this has happened to her and she also knew that the twins would have never locked her in, if they had known that she was claustrophobic.

"Wait, don't you have a class right now?", Yuki pulling out her phone to check the time.

"I asked Tamaki to get me the notes.", Kyoya replied.

He had wanted to check up on Yuki since she had walked out of the room without a word.

"Wow! This day gets more and more interesting.", Yuki said with an amused smile, "Ootori, you're skipping classes.", she said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"You're one to talk.", he said.

"Come on, let's face it. Me skipping classes is no surprise.", Yuki said with a small smile.

"It'd be no surprise if it was a maths class.", Kyoya responded with a small smirk.

She glared at him.

"I'll have you know that I'm getting better.", Yuki said.

"And who's help is that because of?", Kyoya asked.

"My brain.", Yuki replied slyly.

This time it was Kyoya who glared at her, as Yuki had a smile on her face.

The two continued to talk for the rest of the hour, not noticing that time had passed by quickly when in each other's company.


	71. chapter 71

Several days had passed since the incident, the twins having apologised to Yuki obviously, but after cooling down for an hour or so, the female was back to her old self. She hadn't taken their prank seriously since they had no intention of giving her a panic attack.

The first year was still unaware that it had been Kyoya who had calmed her down that time. 

No one had mentioned the incident, so she had no idea that Kyoya had kept it hidden.

Though she had asked about the plaster on the back of his left hand, the injury had been caused from Yuki having dug her nails into his skin. Kyoya brushed it off as Tamaki who caused an accident, and Yuki left it at that.

The days went back to its normal routine, with Yuki attending the Host Club activities just to eat cake and sometimes to talk to Kyoya, and there were other days where Yuki spent her time in the courtyard alone, writing away in her notebook.

And soon enough that time of the month came for the Hitachiin twins.

The twins, every so often, like to create a small fashion show to see how their designs had turned out.

As usual, they use the rest of the Host members as their models but this time, they wanted to use the Murasaki siblings as well.

Eiko was fine with dressing up, so she let the twins take her measurements.

Yuki, however, hated dressing up and she had already made the condition that she will not wear any dresses or skirts.

The twins agreed to her conditions, and they took her measurements, but with the female's constant twitching, Kaoru was struggling to get the measurements right.

"Yuki stop moving.", Kaoru said for the tenth time.

"You stop touching me.", Yuki said.

"How am I meant to take your measurements then?", Kaoru asked.

Hikaru was taking the measurements for Tamaki, both twins having split the work so things would get done faster.

Kyoya watched the younger twin and the younger Murasaki sibling arguing with each other.

The raven haired male had already gotten his measurements taken, already used to the twins' regular fashion shows. 

It wasn't a show for others to see, it just consisted of the Host members, with Hikaru and Kaoru looking at the designs and seeing if anything needed adjusting.

But right now, Yuki was unwilling to cooperate with the younger twin, since she felt uncomfortable when his hand accidentally grazed against her arm as Kaoru used the tape measure.

The female was standing in her trousers, shirt and socks. Her blazer, tie and shoes had been taken off.

Kyoya stood up, setting his laptop aside before approaching the two first years. 

"If you keep on moving, I have to do everything again.", Kaoru said.

"Well I wouldn't be moving if you would stop touching me.", Yuki argued.

"You're too busy moving that my hand keeps on grazing against you.", Kaoru argued back with her.

"You started it.", Yuki snapped at him.

"You're the one moving.", Kaoru snapped at her.

"Need a hand?", Kyoya interrupted the two.

"Thank God.", Kaoru sighed, "Senpai, could you take her measurements? I'll take the others.", he handed Kyoya the tape measure and clipboard before going to Mori-senpai to take his measurements instead.

Yuki crossed her arms over her chest as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

When Kyoya walked in front of her, she looked up at him.

"Touch me and I'll kick you too.", Yuki said, having already kicked Kaoru in the stomach.

He raised an eyebrow at the comment but didn't say anything.

"Stand up straight.", Kyoya said as he came up behind her.

Yuki sighed before doing as he asked.

The male measured from one shoulder to the other, writing the length down on the piece of paper.

The next measurements followed, as Kyoya took her full height, then her arm length.

The female did twitch when she felt his heat by her arm, and Kyoya took notice that she relaxed once he stepped back.

**Several measurements later...**

The next measurements were the most awkward part.

He stood in front of her as he took her hip measurement, writing it down, before it came to her waist.

When it came to take the bust measurement, both Kyoya and Yuki had paused.

The twins may take measurements casually, but Kyoya couldn't do it.

He wasn't sure if it was because Yuki was a female or the fact that he was taking measurements of Yuki. The raven haired male had felt awkward from the start, feeling that his movements had gone stiff, the closer he had to stand next to her. But Kyoya had hid it well and not even Yuki noticed. 

The female, on the other hand, was not good when others invaded her personal space. If it had been the other way around, and it had been Yuki standing close to someone else, the female didn't mind this. But when Yuki unwillingly stands too close next to someone, her body stiffens.

It was the same reaction when Kaoru was first taking her measurements, and next it had been with Kyoya. But compared to Kaoru, it had been Kyoya's close proximity that had made her the most uncomfortable.

Although if she were to choose between Kaoru and Kyoya, the female would most likely pick the raven haired male, because even if he makes her uncomfortable, Yuki would prefer to have him near rather than Kaoru.

She didn't know why that was the case though.

So right now, the two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Kyoya didn't want to take this particular measurement since he already felt tense enough, while Yuki knew what the next measurement was, but couldn't take the uncomfortable feeling.

The raven haired male spotted Eiko from the corner of his eye and was more than glad that the female came.

"Eiko.", Kyoya stepped away from Yuki, handing the tape measure to Eiko, "Take her measurement.", he said before heading back to the sofa.

Eiko looked at the tape measure then at the clipboard, wondering what the next measurement was. She wondered why the raven haired male had handed her the tape measure when he had previously been taking the rest of Yuki's measurements.

When the older female saw that it was the bust measurement, she looked back at Kyoya with a small smile.

Being the older sister, Eiko had a feeling that Kyoya held some sort of affection for her younger sister. So seeing the raven haired male flustered (yet he hid it well), it made the older Murasaki sibling want to laugh.

Yuki had completely relaxed when Kyoya had walked away. As Eiko took the younger female's measurement, the first year wasn't tense since she was used to her older sister.

Eiko wrote down the measurement, before looking back at Yuki.

"You alright?", Eiko asked.

Yuki sighed as she walked past Eiko.

"Yep. Great.", Yuki began to put on her tie, then her shoes.

Eiko gave a nod and went to hand the clipboard back to the twins.

The first year grabbed her blazer before heading out. Right now she felt too awkward to even have a conversation with Kyoya.

**An hour later...**

The Host Club activities had finished, so Kyoya had just arrived at the library where Yuki was already waiting for him.

The awkward atmosphere that was there an hour ago, was thought to have disappeared. But the casual atmosphere only lasted for the first 15 minutes of the tutoring session.

When Kyoya's hand had accidentally grazed against hers while pointing to something on her work, the two had pulled away from the touch.

They looked at each other before Yuki quickly went back to solving the question, and Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

The two could feel the awkward atmosphere but didn't know what was causing it. So for the rest of the session, Kyoya was teaching her a new topic and Yuki was learning how to do it, but she made several careless mistakes from being too tense.

Both were more than relieved that the session was finally over as they made their way to the limo.

**The next day...**

Kyoya and Yuki were finally able to have a normal conversation again after yesterday's incident and even when the fashion show was brought up, neither thought back to the previous day.

The Hitachiin twins were almost finished with their preparations, so in a couple of days time they were going to hold the show.

At break, Tamaki had proposed something for the twins.

This had all started off when the blond male spotted Kyoya and Yuki together.

The female was showing him her maths homework with a bright smile, having gotten almost everything correct. And Kyoya, even though he didn't show this on his face, he was impressed by her. The raven haired male no longer held a cold mask, but his features had softened the slightest bit.

"What's up Boss?", the twins popped up next to Tamaki.

"Can you see it?", Tamaki was rubbing his chin, deep in thought.

The twins followed his gaze, and spotted the raven haired male with the female. Even the twins could 'see' what Tamaki was trying to point out.

It was the atmosphere that both Kyoya and Yuki were radiating, that's what confused Tamaki.

'You said irritating.', Tamaki thought back to his friend's words, 'You don't look irritated to me.', he thought, 'You definitely feel something else.', Tamaki thought.

"Boss, want to test something?", the twins asked.

Tamaki looked back at the two.

"If there is something.", they said in sync.

Tamaki's face brightened up.

"Marvellous idea!", he exclaimed, "I actually have something in mind.", Tamaki said with a smile.

The twins formed a grin as they listened to Tamaki's plan.

**Three days later...**

It was the day of the fashion show, and the twins had made a range of clothes for each person.

First it started off with suits, a variety of suits were made by the twins, vintage-style as well as modern. Haruhi and Eiko were the only ones to wear dresses since the twins had made the deal with Yuki. 

While Eiko and Haruhi wore the vintage-style [dresses](http://pinterest.com/pin/316940892500497354/?source_app=android), Yuki and the other males (excluding the twins) wore the vintage-style [suits](https://pinterest.com/pin/374221050264225841/?source_app=android).

Yuki actually looked really good in the suits, although she may have a small waist compared to most males, the waistcoat hugged her figure well.

There were several suits that they had to try out, and when Yuki was heading to the changing room, she saw Kyoya sway slightly before he caught himself on the wall. 

Yuki quickly ran over to him, lightly grabbing his arm.

"Are you alright Kyoya-senpai?", Yuki asked, looking up at the male.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just a headache.", Kyoya rubbed his forehead for a second before pushing his glasses up his nose.

The male pushed himself off the wall and Yuki helped him to his changing room. The second year sat down on the bench for several minutes, Yuki walking out and coming back with a water bottle which she handed to him.

He drank the water to clear his head and now looked more hydrated than before.

But Yuki could notice fatigue visible in the male's eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying this dressing up.", Kyoya said, as he held the water bottle in his hand.

Yuki smiled slightly.

"Not that I enjoy dressing up but it's better than wearing dresses.", Yuki said while loosening her tie and removing her suit jacket which she held in her arms.

Kyoya stared at Yuki.

"Who needs frilly dresses when there's suits available?", Yuki said with a small smile, "Not sure why girls get excited over dresses.", she said.

"Don't forget that you're still a girl.", Kyoya said.

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure I'd make a better guy than a girl.", Yuki said, finding this very amusing.

When Kyoya stood up, the female didn't think anything of it as she continued.

"Seems easy enough to dress like a guy.", Yuki said.

The first year's smile soon dropped when Kyoya began to cross past her personal space.

She began to back up but the raven haired male didn't stop, and once her back hit the wall, Kyoya placed his left hand on the wall by the side of her head.

"Then a guy should have no problem changing here.", Kyoya said, "Why don't you undress Yuki- _kun_?", he put extra emphasis on the honorific.

Yuki had stiffened once Kyoya had her backed up against the wall but the female kept a strong front.

"Oi Ootori, quit playing games.", Yuki walked past him, heading to the door, "Finish the water for your headache.", she said before leaving his changing room.

Once entering her changing room, she locked the door before placing a hand over her chest.

"Stupid demon.", Yuki muttered under her breath, since her heart had almost jumped out of her body at the second year's actions.

She shook her head before getting changed into another suit that the twins had prepared.

During several dress changes, Yuki found her eyes landing on Kyoya before she looked away. The first year felt that something was up with the raven haired male.

Like his odd behaviour made Yuki think that something was wrong.

The first year was unaware that the twins had gotten Eiko into their plan.

So when asked to change for another time, Yuki didn't expect Eiko to be inside her changing room.

**A few minutes later...(More like some struggles later...)**

Yuki was pushed out of the changing room and the first year fell onto the floor, catching herself on her hands and knees.

The rest of the Hosts who had finished changing quicker than the first year, all stared at the female.

Yuki looked very pissed, but the light pink cheeks showed embarrassment as well.

All the male Hosts were dressed in a butler outfit.

Tamaki had gotten the twins to make some maid costumes, one for each of the girls.

The twins knew that Yuki wouldn't wear the maid dress unless it was Eiko who forced her into it.

So now, Yuki sat there on the floor on her knees in a maid dress.

The Hitachiin twins wolf-whistled and Yuki sent them a glare as she got to her feet.

The maid dress was very well designed for the female, hugging her frame, before the end flared out. The little bows made Yuki look quite adorable, though the female herself did not like this one bit.

"Bastards, we had a deal.", Yuki's dark glare was directed towards the twins.

"You look so cute, my dear!", Tamaki exclaimed, running to give her a hug but her glare made him pause.

"You dare touch me and your hands will be gone.", she threatened him.

Tamaki slowly backed away.

The blond male's intentions had been to see Kyoya's reaction but the raven haired male's eyes never left the first year's form.

There was no expressions at all on Kyoya's face.

Tamaki instead went to pester Haruhi, and Yuki stood further away from the group with her arms crossed over her chest and a small frown on her face.

"Frilly dress.", Yuki heard the familiar male's voice.

The female could pick up on the amusement in his words.

"Shut your mouth Ootori.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

He had actually wanted to see her in a dress, and right now, he didn't mind what he was seeing at all.

Yuki was going to head to the changing room to get changed back into her uniform, not liking this short maid dress.

Though someone called her back.

"Yuki.", Kyoya called out to the female.

The first year turned around just as she heard the camera click for his phone.

There was a smirk on Kyoya's face as he took a picture of her in the maid dress.

She glared at him.

But the female paused once she was able to see more expressions on his face.

The first year then walked back towards him and everyone watched what she was about to do.

Yuki grabbed Kyoya by the collar with both of her hands, pulling him down before placing her forehead against his. Her eyes were closed so she didn't notice that his eyes had widened for a second before going back to its normal size.

Every other Host watched with wide eyes.

Yuki pulled back as she opened her eyes and stared at him.

"Bastard, you have a fever.", Yuki released his collar, "Go home before you collapse.", she said before heading to the changing room as if nothing had happened.

The female hadn't thought he'd come down with a fever but it was no surprise to her though.

When they had been going home from tutoring, Yuki had forgotten her blazer at home that day and since it was quite late in the evening, she had gotten cold. That time, she had been surprised that Kyoya had given his blazer to her. It had kept her warm but it looks like Kyoya's health had been affected by the sudden temperature drop.

And let's not forget the excess amount of work he does every night.

Tamaki and a few others walked up to Kyoya with worry, not having realised that he wasn't feeling well. Only Yuki had noticed his odd behaviour and knew something was wrong.

The blond male ended up taking Kyoya home, just in case the raven haired male collapsed.

**The next day...**

Yuki had just finished period two and was heading to the second years' classroom during break.

The first year only saw Tamaki and Eiko come out from the classroom.

"Where's Ootori?", Yuki asked.

"He's still not feeling well.", Tamaki replied, "His sister is forcing him to stay at home.", he said.

"Oh.", Yuki said quietly.

Even though Yuki wasn't someone who showed emotions towards others, she still cared. 

So throughout the rest of day, it was noticeable that she missed talking to the raven haired male.

At one point when she heard someone call her by her last name, the first year had gotten her hopes up, thinking it was Kyoya. But when seeing it was just her classmate, Yuki was disappointed.

The female sighed yet again.

She may find him annoying at times but conversations with him always got time going fast.

Right now Yuki just felt bored.

"Yuki, do you want to come with us to see Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

Yuki looked up from her phone.

"The Club activities are cancelled so we're going to see him.", Tamaki said.

"I'll come.", Yuki said as she got off the sofa.

Now everyone made their way to the Ootori mansion.

Removing their shoes once entering the mansion, they were led to Kyoya's room by one of the butlers.

**_Meanwhile with Kyoya..._ **

The male still had a pounding headache and finally set his laptop aside.

"Get some rest will you.", Fuyumi told him.

His sister had checked up on him, once in a while but each time she went to see if he was resting, she had found her younger brother working away on his laptop.

Only now, was he laying back on his bed like he was supposed to.

There was a knock at the door and Fuyumi opened it.

"Master Kyoya has some guests.", the butler said.

Kyoya sighed, knowing it's probably his blond friend wanting to see him.

Fuyumi told the butler that they can come in, and the butler sent the group of Hosts inside.

Kyoya had his head turned away once hearing pairs of footsteps entering his room.

"Mummy dear, how are you feeling?", he heard Tamaki's familiar voice.

The raven haired sighed internally.

"I'm fine.", Kyoya said with slight annoyance.

"Wow, you look like you've been run over by a train.", Yuki said sarcastically.

The male turned his head once hearing the first year's voice, he hadn't expected her to come here.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

"I definitely missed the sarcasm.", he said with the exact level of sarcasm as Yuki had used.

"Yeah yeah.", she brushed it aside as she approached his bed.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, she placed her left hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up more than yesterday.", Yuki commented, "You've been working the whole time, haven't you?", she asked.

"I had some work to do.", Kyoya replied, "What brings you here?", he asked, changing the subject.

"I came to see how a demon's room looks like.", Yuki replied with sarcasm.

"Exceeds your expectations then?", he asked with slight amusement.

"Yeah right.", she scoffed, removing her hand from his forehead. 

Kyoya caught her wrist and brought her hand back to his forehead.

"Stay.", he said.

Her cold hands felt nice against his heated forehead.

"You're really an idiot.", Yuki said as she sat back down on the bed, "Who asked you to lend me your blazer? You could've just worn it yourself.", she muttered.

While Kyoya and Yuki were talking to each other, having ignored the others in the room, Fuyumi lightly nudged Tamaki.

"Who's that?", she whispered.

"His girlfriend.", Tamaki replied.

Fuyumi stared at him with wide eyes.

"Just kidding.", Tamaki said with a smile, "That's the new student.", he said, "The only one who doesn't seem to be scared of his glare.", Tamaki said.

"Bastard, you better close your eyes before I tape your mouth shut.", Yuki told the raven haired male.

Kyoya's lips twitched into a small smirk before he obediently closed his eyes.

Fuyumi stared at her brother then at the female. The older Ootori knew that Kyoya wasn't someone who let his guard down easily but here, he was letting himself relax when the first year had entered the room.

Was Kyoya's behaviour just due to his fever?


	72. chapter 72

The Host Club members and Yuki had been allowed to stay with Kyoya, though the Hosts had gone with Fuyumi, with only the first year staying beside the raven haired male.

The second year hadn't said a word since Yuki had told him to sleep, so when Yuki slightly lifted up her hand from his forehead, she saw that Kyoya was sleeping.

The female removed her hand and stared at the male.

It was the first time his face looked relaxed.

No frown. No façade.

Yuki stood up and saw a small bowl with cold water inside and a towel by the side. She picked up the towel, and soaked it into the water before squeezing the water out, folding it up and gently placing it on Kyoya's forehead.

The first year placed the back of her hand against his cheek, still being able to feel that his temperature was high.

"Stupid demon.", Yuki muttered as she grabbed a chair and sat by his bed.

She felt bad because if she hadn't forgotten her blazer that time, Kyoya wouldn't have given his, then he wouldn't have caught a fever now.

Yuki sighed as she sat on the chair with her knees to her chest.

Apologising doesn't come easily to her so Yuki wasn't going to apologise for this at all, but that didn't mean she'd just leave Kyoya like this.

Every fifteen minutes or so, Yuki would get up from the chair, soaking the towel again in the cold water so that it'd be fresh on Kyoya's forehead.

At one point, the Hosts returned back to Kyoya's room, settling in for the night with extra blankets and pillows.

Yuki had taken off her blazer and her tie, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt as she went to the bathroom to change the water.

Once placing the fresh towel on his forehead again, Fuyumi walked in.

Everyone else was sleeping, the time having already turned nine in the night.

"You seem to be the only who gets along well with Kyoya.", Fuyumi said with a small smile, "How is he at school?", she asked.

"Like an irritating demon.", Yuki replied with a smile.

Fuyumi stared at the female.

Tamaki was awake, listening to the two females.

"Just irritating?", Fuyumi asked.

Fuyumi saw Tamaki put a finger to his lips, telling the female to not say a word that he was listening in.

"Well he can be okay.", Yuki said, "Isn't that right Suoh?", she glanced back at Tamaki with a small smirk, having known that he was awake the whole time.

Yuki is really observant. 

Tamaki stiffened as he stared back at the girl, since he didn't think that he'd get caught.

Yuki went back to sit on the chair.

Fuyumi now saw why her brother seems to lower his guard when the first year was around.

Yuki has a strong personality, she may sound blunt and harsh with her words, but you could see that a part of her was soft. 

The first year was not one of those typical girls at all.

**Later on that night...**

All the other Hosts were sleeping in Kyoya's room, but only Yuki was up, changing the towel on his forehead every so often. So when Fuyumi peeked into Kyoya's room to see how her younger brother was doing, she saw that it was the first year who was looking after him.

Fuyumi found it strange that even though Yuki had said that Kyoya was an irritating demon, she was the only one who looked after him.

But the older sibling found it sweet, because behind that hard shell, Yuki was actually a gentle person.

A similar thing could be said about Kyoya if people took the time to get to know him and not run away in fear.

**The next morning...**

Kyoya stirred awake, the one night where he was able to sleep through the whole night without waking up.

He blinked, his fever having completely disappeared and his body felt much better now.

Kyoya grabbed his spectacles when he noticed someone sitting on a chair beside his bed.

There was no expression on his face as he stared at the first year who was curled up on the chair, using her blazer as a blanket after being awake throughout most of the night. 

He was finally able to remember yesterday's events, remembering that she had come in. In fact, he even remembered what he had done the day before, during the fashion show.

He internally facepalmed at his behaviour, before looking around and seeing the other Hosts sleeping in his room.

Kyoya was surprised that Yuki had stayed the night.

Seeing her shiver, the raven haired male got out of bed, using his blanket to cover the girl.

His hand had lingered close to Yuki's face but he moved away, without waking her up, heading to the bathroom to wash up.

**15 minutes later...**

Kyoya was taking a shower since he felt the need to clean his body from the fever which had made his whole body sweaty yesterday. 

Only later did Yuki wake up, looking at the blanket on her body before looking at the empty bed.

She rubbed her eyes, looking around to find Mori-senpai awake.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?", Yuki asked the third year.

"Having a shower.", Mori-senpai had heard the second year get out of bed, he had also seen that Kyoya was about to touch the first year who was sleeping.

"So he's better now.", Yuki said, taking the blanket off her body and putting it back on the bed.

She assumed it had been the third year who had covered her body.

Her neck and limbs were aching from sleeping on a chair in such an uncomfortable position.

Yuki grabbed her tie and blazer, before checking her phone.

"Could you tell him I'm leaving?", Yuki asked.

"Yuki, why don't you stay for breakfast?", Tamaki had woken up as well.

It was a Saturday morning, so there was no school today, hence why the Hosts had stayed over.

"Nah don't worry about it. I made plans with Eiko so I'm going to be late if I don't leave now.", Yuki loosely put on her tie, "Tell Ootori I'm borrowing one of his limos.", she began to walk out with her blazer on her shoulder, texting her sister that she was on her way home.

Once the bedroom door shut, Tamaki and Mori-senpai looked at each other.

They knew that the first year had looked after Kyoya throughout the whole night, but she wasn't staying to see how he is now.

When Kyoya walked  out of the bathroom, his eyes had searched for the first year once seeing his blanket back on the bed and the chair was empty.

"Yuki left a while ago.", Tamaki said, "She said that she had plans with Eiko.", he said.

Kyoya didn't show his disappointment on his face.

"Go wash up, breakfast is getting served.", Kyoya grabbed his notebook, pushing his glasses up his nose as he headed out of his room.

The rest of the Hosts had breakfast together while Yuki had gone home and taken a shower, having a quick breakfast before leaving to go out shopping with Eiko.

The first year was not interested in shopping for clothes but she liked the stationery shops, looking at new notebooks.

The day went by with the two siblings having spent the day out shopping.

While Kyoya stayed indoors, since his body had just healed from a fever, and his friends had gone home to take a shower before coming back and staying at his place for a while.

The raven haired male was waiting for a phone call or a text message from the first year. He had expected her to send him a text or something, asking if he was alright or not but Yuki hadn't. The male had wanted to thank her obviously but didn't want to make the first move of contact.

Kyoya couldn't believe what he had done back at the changing room, the fever having gotten the better of him. There was no way he'd do something like that, and next came the slight amusement when seeing her in a maid dress.

At first Kyoya had thought it was a dream, but seeing the picture on his phone, he highly doubted that it was a dream now.

When he looked at the picture, the first word that had come to mind was 'cute'.

But it made him frown because with the remarks that Yuki makes, not a single behaviour was cute at all.

She was unlady-like and at times aggressive, but in the photo, Kyoya had felt his insides go queasy again.

The raven haired male sighed as he leant back on his chair.

He found her irritating, from the first time he had met her, Kyoya found that she got on his nerves easily. Yet now, there was a new feeling and Kyoya didn't like this one bit.

He stared at his phone, waiting for that text or even a phone call.

In the end though, Kyoya didn't receive anything.

Sunday arrived, with Yuki sleeping in, catching up on the sleep that she had missed on Friday night.

**10AM**

Kyoya finally had enough as he pressed on the green call button.

The first year was snuggled up in bed, and whined once hearing her phone ring. She ignored it the first time, but when it rang again, Yuki lazily reached over for the phone on her bedside table. 

She pressed the green call button, before putting her phone to her ear, although her eyes were still closed.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ , she mumbled half-asleep.

Kyoya's voice almost faltered for a second but he had quickly regained his composure.

 _ **"You stay over for the night but decide to leave without saying a word."**_ , Kyoya said.

 _ **"Hmm? Ootori."**_ , Yuki mumbled, realising that it was the second year who had called her, **_"What do you want?"_** , she asked.

 ** _"Murasaki, you could've called."_** , he said.

 _ **"You were well enough to take a shower so there was no need to check up on you."**_ , Yuki said, **_"Now bastard, let me sleep."_** , she said before hanging up.

Kyoya stared at his phone.

'She hung on me?', he frowned, 'That idiot hung up on me.', Kyoya thought with annoyance.

Fuyumi watched her brother with a small smile.

"You seem to be in a horrible mood so early in the morning.", Fuyumi commented.

"Anyone would be after listening to that irritating idiot.", Kyoya muttered as he headed to his room to get some work done.

Fuyumi smiled to herself, having taken a guess as to who her younger brother was talking about.

**The next day...**

Even though Kyoya and Yuki didn't have time to speak to each other at the beginning of the day, the two sat together during the Host Club activities.

"Ootori how do you do this?", Yuki asked the raven haired male.

"You haven't done your homework yet?", he asked as he looked at the question that she was pointing to.

The exercises were the maths homework that Kyoya had set for today.

"Saturday I was busy and Sunday was my sleeping time.", Yuki said.

"You better finish those before the club activities are over.", Kyoya said.

"I have 32 more minutes, I think I can manage.", Yuki said, "Just help me with this one.", she said.

"Do it yourself.", Kyoya said, going back to typing on his laptop.

She began to hit his arm lightly.

"Just one, just one.", Yuki continued to hit his arm until he sighed, giving in to her irritating behaviour.

He closed his laptop and looked over at the question.

"First factorise it.", Kyoya told her.

As the minutes passed by, Kyoya began to take her step by step through the question that she was struggling with. 

Some of the Hosts noticed that Kyoya was speaking gently to the first year, though the female was unaware of the tone change. 

He was rewarded with a bright smile from the female after she had completed the question.

Yuki went on to do the next few questions, asking for some guidance when it got slightly difficult but the first year was managing.

**After the Host Club activities...**

The raven haired male and the first year were sitting in the library like usual.

But the female was getting bored with maths after a while and she really wanted a small break.

"I'm hungry.", Yuki interrupted Kyoya's explanation.

The raven haired male sighed before reaching for his bag and passing her a small sandwich that he had bought, knowing full well that she'd get hungry.

Yuki hadn't thought that he'd come prepared as he continued with his explanation on another question.

Five minutes later, Yuki interrupted him yet again.

"I need to pee.", Yuki said.

Kyoya looked at her.

He could tell that she wasn't paying attention so he decided to give her a small break.

"You have five minutes.", Kyoya looked at his watch, "If you take a second over five minutes, I'm dragging you out.", he said.

Yuki scoffed lightly.

"You wouldn't come into the girls' toilets.", Yuki said.

"4 minutes 53 seconds.", Kyoya counted down.

Yuki glared at him, quickly getting to her feet as she quickly ran out for her five minute break.

She bumped her knee against a table, cursing under her breath but she continued out of the library.

Kyoya's lips twitched into a small smirk as he lowered his hand from looking at his watch.

"Idiot.", he muttered under his breath as he went back to doing his work.

**_Meanwhile with Yuki..._ **

"Bastard.", Yuki muttered quietly, "As if you'd come into the girls' toilets.", she paused, "Well he's a demon so he probably would.", Yuki thought out loud.

She looked up from the floor when hearing loud chatters.

At the end of the corridor, Yuki saw three second years ganging up on a first year who had been pushed against the lockers.

"So this is what bullying looks like.", Yuki said sarcastically, having silently approached the group.

One of the second years looked at Yuki.

"Oi small fry, don't get involved in our business.", one of the males spat out.

"Who are you calling small fry? You fucking ogre.", Yuki taunted back.

"You piece of shit, you really want to have a go, don't you?", one of the males approached her.

"Bastards, you're all just talk.", Yuki did not back down.

One of the males was about to grab the female's collar but a voice spoke up.

"Violence is prohibited in this academy.", Kyoya had walked over, "Would you like to take it up with the Headmaster?", he pushed his glasses up his nose, a dark aura was visible around the raven haired male.

The second year who had approached Yuki, took a step back before clicking his tongue and walking away with his friends.

Kyoya's glare was then directed towards Yuki.

"5 minutes 23 seconds.", he said, "You went over your time.", Kyoya said.

"Ootori, you have great timing.", Yuki walked towards Kyoya with a small smile.

"What do you think you're doing, talking back to people who are double your size.", Kyoya said.

"I'll have you know I'm really strong.", Yuki said.

"Yeah right.", Kyoya rolled his eyes.

The two had completely ignored the first year who had been getting bullied by the group of second years.

**Several days later...**

There had been no other problems after that incident...or so that's what the two had thought. 

At lunch, Yuki approached Kyoya, tapping the male's arm to get his attention.

He looked up from his laptop.

"I think I have a stalker.", Yuki said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

"You know that guy we helped from the group of second years? He's been following me around wherever I go.", Yuki said.

"You said that you had strength, why don't you use that against him?", Kyoya knew that she was just making it up when she said that she was strong.

By her physical appearance, it's quite obvious that she'd lose to someone who's taller and much bigger than her.

"This and that are two different things.", Yuki said, "This guy's a creep, come and look.", she began pulling at his blazer, forcing him to stand up with a small sigh.

Kyoya wasn't going to look at the stalker, he was going to see if he could be any harm to the female.

A couple of days ago, when the first year had stood up to the group of second years, he knew that she'd probably have gotten beaten up if he didn't come in at the right time.

Kyoya just hadn't expected her to take a stand against those who are double her size, it was just surprising but also worrying.

So now, Kyoya followed Yuki who began to lead him down the corridor.

Once spotting the same first year from several days ago, Yuki quickly hid behind Kyoya.

"Hey hey that's the weirdo.", Yuki whispered quietly as she held onto his arm.

Kyoya looked at the male who began approaching them, he was slightly shorter than the raven haired male but taller than Yuki.

The second year then glanced down at Yuki before looking at the male again.

Kyoya sighed quietly.

He could tell that the male's stalking was putting Yuki on edge but the male didn't look like he wanted to hurt the girl, although Kyoya wasn't going to judge by looks.

"You could get in serious trouble for stalking.", Kyoya said.

The younger male bowed his head down.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble.", the male said.

"Then why the hell were you following me?", Yuki snapped at the guy.

Stalkers would give anyone a creepy feeling.

"That was the only way I could think of.", he replied, "If I got close to you then I'd be able to see Kyoya-senpai.", the male said.

Both Kyoya and Yuki paused at this.

The male's whole intentions had been to get close to Kyoya not Yuki.

"Why do you want to see this guy?", Yuki asked with a frown, not understanding why anyone would want to get close to the demon king.

"Because I like him.", the male said.

Kyoya hadn't wanted to hear those words while Yuki was grinning to herself.

"Ha, Ootori are you gay?", Yuki exclaimed.

Kyoya glared at the female.

No one questions Kyoya Ootori's sexual orientation.

And I mean _no one_.

Unless they want to face the evil wrath of the Shadow King.

But it seems that Yuki doesn't care as her smile widened at his glare.

"Don't worry, I have nothing against homosexuals.", Yuki held up her hands in defence.

Kyoya seemed like he was ready to snap.

"Aww look, he even got you chocolates.", Yuki said with amusement, since she knew that Kyoya hated sweet foods and wondered how he was going to reject the male, that is if, Kyoya was planning to anyways.

Yuki had always thought that all the Hosts were straight since they flirt with girls so easily.

But if she were to doubt that one of them is gay, the female would have chosen Tamaki, because he's very touchy with the other male Hosts.

Although right now the first year was thinking that Kyoya might not be straight.

"Take your time.", Yuki lightly patted his arm before skipping away with a smile.

Yuki held nothing against homosexuals. To her, every person is a human so it doesn't matter who they are sexually attracted to, all that mattered to her was their personality and that's the only thing Yuki looked at.

Forget looks, riches or fame, if she could get along with a person, I guess that's all it ever matters, there was no need to judge on the other details.

Kyoya glanced back at Yuki before looking at the male in front of him.

The second year may not have shown an interest in most females but that didn't mean he swings the other way, not like he held anything against homosexuals either. But as Yuki had asked, Kyoya was not gay like she thought he was, he was pretty much straight.

The only problem is that Kyoya had to find a way to gently reject the male, though being gentle was not his style. The raven haired male was blunt and usually got straight to the point.

'What the hell does Tamaki do in this situations?', Kyoya thought as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Because of Tamaki, whoever the person was when confessing, as a role of a Host, they should not make anyone cry.

So now Kyoya sighed, since he had to kindly reject the male's confession.

**A few hours later...**

When Yuki saw Kyoya, she had smiled at him with slight amusement. She had heard from the first year that Kyoya rejected him, but the male didn't seem heartbroken which made the female wonder what kind of Tamaki trick did the Shadow King pull. 

Another reason why she was amused, was because she could never put Kyoya and a love confession together.

To Yuki, the raven haired male didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd involve himself in things like romance, but she couldn't judge, since she's had no experience in love herself.

So while the Shadow King tried to figure out the queasy feeling in his stomach whenever Yuki was around, the first year still thought that Kyoya was gay.


	73. chapter 73

Turns out the stalking incident was nothing to be concerned about, just a male student who seemed to be infatuated with Kyoya. The raven haired male had somehow managed to turn down the confession without hurting the first year's feelings.

Several days after the confession, it seemed that the incident had been forgotten.

Yuki hadn't mentioned it to anyone except her sister, Eiko not really concerned with Kyoya's sexual orientation although the older girl highly doubted that the raven haired male was gay.

In fact Eiko had been having this feeling that perhaps Kyoya harbours feelings for her younger sibling. Though the male hasn't figured out his emotions yet, all the other Hosts seem to believe that Kyoya very much likes Yuki.

Yuki, on the other hand, still believes that Kyoya is gay, but the idea of love had never crossed the girl's mind so right now she talked to Kyoya like she usually would.

Kyoya has begun to realise that his feelings of irritation whenever Yuki was around, is _not_ irritation at all. 

A bit slow, but he got there at his own pace.

He may have realised that his feelings for the first year was not irritation but that didn't mean he knew what this foreign feeling was.

If not irritation, then what was it?

Kyoya wasn't quite there yet.

Almost.

But not yet.

What he has noticed is that he's been looking forward to her visits to the Music Room during the club activities. Yuki sat with him most of the time but when she didn't, Kyoya felt this unexplainable anger whenever she was with the twins or the third years.

He didn't act upon his anger, Kyoya just let it slide.

And whenever her bright smiles were directed towards him for the simplest of things, such as getting a question right, Kyoya felt his chest fill up with warmth.

Kyoya just couldn't find the right words to explain his feelings.

The second year was not someone who spoke about his feelings so this foreign experience was beginning to make him confused.

"Ootori shut up.", Yuki waved him off.

"It's over there.", he pointed to the word.

The first year lightly slapped his hand away.

"My turn. Don't cheat.", Yuki pushed his hand away.

Eiko had given Yuki a word search to do, so the first year had been sitting next to Kyoya while completing it. The pair were taking turns to find a word, and with a few words remaining Kyoya and Yuki were trying to race each other.

"It's on the third row-", the first year clamped her right hand over Kyoya's mouth.

"No cheating Ootori.", Yuki said as she highlighted one of the words that she had found.

Kyoya pulled her hand away from his mouth by grabbing her wrist lightly.

He snatched the pencil from her hand, highlighting another word that he had found.

Yuki quickly grabbed the pencil and highlighted the last word before she stood up.

"Ha! Bastard I win.", she stuck out her tongue at Kyoya before running over to her sister, "Eiko look, it's finished.", Yuki said.

Kyoya watched the first year talking with her older sister.

He actually wondered what it was that was attracting his attention.

The second year had begun to notice the tomboy more often than before, but there was also that expectant feeling of wanting to see her.

She wasn't one of those typical girly girls, yet Kyoya was captivated.

The two siblings were heading home and Yuki gave a small wave in Kyoya's direction, making the male snap out of his thoughts.

He gave a small nod in acknowledgement, watching the younger girl leave the room before getting back to his work with his usual masked expression.

Tamaki saw the sudden change in Kyoya once Yuki had left the room. The blond male had come under the conclusion, several weeks ago, that his friend definitely held special feelings towards the first year. Even if Kyoya doesn't know it yet, Tamaki was the sentimental type when it came to things like romance.

Oh how many plans he had in mind to set those two up together but was controlling himself to not step in.

Until Kyoya realises his feelings for the girl, Tamaki decided not to do anything just yet.

So they went home, Tamaki ranting off like his usual self while Kyoya occupied himself in his work while listening to the blond male.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

"Another show?", I asked. 

Eiko had another theatre performance coming up and wanted me to see it.

Of course she knew that I get bored when watching plays but she still wanted me to come.

But it's not like I had plans to ditch her so I agreed obviously, on the condition that I could bring Kyoya-senpai.

'Maybe Ootori won't have any plans.', I thought to myself. 

"Why not the twins?", Eiko asked.

"As much as I enjoy taking part in their pranks, I doubt they'd stay silent during the show.", I replied, "And besides, Ootori came to the last one so he probably won't mind for the next one.", I said.

There was a small smile on my sister's face and I looked up from what I was writing. 

"What?", I asked.

"You get along well with him.", Eiko said, "Do you like him?", she asked.

I stared at her blankly before I burst out laughing.

"Me? With that demon?", I said as I continued to laugh, "You must be seeing things.", I said as I wiped the tears from the corners of my eyes since I've been laughing so hard.

"Obviously.", she said, "As if I'd see the two of you able to tolerate each other for a whole day without arguing.", Eiko said with a small smile.

I smiled slightly.

"Not without one of us killing the other.", I said sarcastically.

Eiko laughed at this and I went back to writing as the limo was heading home.

* * *

**The next day...**

The Host members hurriedly got out of the limo, walking into the hospital.

They then took the lift and headed to the room number that they had been told by the receptionist.

They burst through the door in a panic

"You need to put that card down-", Yuki paused and looked at the Host members, "What's up?", she asked.

"What's up?!", Tamaki repeated with an outraged voice, "We heard that you two got into an accident!", he exclaimed.

"Accident yes.", Yuki began, "Though it wasn't big enough to be called an accident.", she said.

Eiko and Yuki were sitting opposite each other on the hospital bed, wearing casual clothes.

The two siblings had been playing a card game when the Hosts had interrupted.

With Yuki in [a top and trousers](http://pinterest.com/pin/698550592175762321/?source_app=android), while Eiko wore a [simple dress](http://pinterest.com/pin/308144799498803281/?source_app=android).

"Eiko-chan! Yuki-chan! Are you two alright?", Honey-senpai asked with worry.

"Yeah we're fine.", Eiko replied. 

"That drunk driver was the one who sustained the most injuries.", Yuki said.

"Were you not hurt?", Kyoya spoke up and Yuki looked at the raven haired male.

"Just a scratch.", Yuki lifted up her sleeves for her left arm, a large white plaster was seen by her upper arm.

Eiko having a smaller plaster on her right elbow.

What had happened yesterday after school, the limo had just passed a traffic light and was taking a turn when a drunk driver collided into the side of the limo. Although the dent hadn't been that big on the limo, the car was pretty much damaged.

With Yuki having sat by the edge, she had gotten a larger scratch than Eiko who sat at the centre of the limo.

The students had gotten out to check on the driver who had lost consciousness before taking him to the hospital, and then they were checked themselves. 

"They kept us here the whole night for a fucking scratch.", Yuki complained, since she doesn't like the smell of hospitals.

"It was for a check up.", Eiko told the Host Club.

"Not sure what they needed to check.", Yuki muttered as she put the playing cards away into the box, before turning to the Hosts, "But seriously, do you guys make it a habit to skip school?", she asked.

"We were worried.", the twins said.

"So where are the 'get well better' gifts?", Yuki asked with an amused smile.

The Host Club didn't bring anything since they had come here in a hurry after hearing the news that the Murasaki siblings had gotten into an accident.

The rumours had travelled fast back at the Academy.

"Well that wasn't very nice.", Yuki said as she looked at Eiko, her older sister sharing the same amused smile, "Then you can treat us to lunch.", Yuki said, looking back at the Hosts.

There was a small knock at the door, and the doctor walked in.

The Hosts moved aside.

"Everything is alright now, you may leave.", the doctor said.

"Yes!", Yuki was first to get out of bed, quickly putting on her trainers.

"Yuki, that plaster needs changing after a few hours.", the doctor told the youngest.

"Aye aye captain.", Yuki gave a mock salute to the doctor, "Come on Eiko.", the first year began pulling at her sister's hand, the older girl still slipping on her sandals.

"Eiko, please look after her.", the doctor told Eiko.

"Yes ma'am.", Eiko gave a small bow before she was dragged out by her sister.

The Host members began following the two siblings out as they headed towards the lift.

Yuki impatiently pressing the lift button and when the doors finally opened, the two females walked in before the Hosts followed them in.

"Are you guys going back to school then?", Yuki turned back to the Hosts since they were in their uniform. 

"Well we skipped most of the lessons-", Hikaru began.

"We might as well go with you two.", Kaoru said.

The group took Tamaki's limo and headed to a fast-food chicken restaurant since Yuki wanted to have chicken.

They ordered the food and ate at the nearby bench, the younger Murasaki sibling very much enjoying the food. Yuki was very quick in finishing her burger and was already drinking her milkshake with a bright smile.

She hadn't eaten much last night because the first year hated hospital food, so for lunch, Yuki had eaten a lot.

Next up was Eiko's choice in picking the next place she wanted to go to. It ended up being shopping, although Yuki got tired from all the walking, so she found a seat while most of the Hosts continued with the shopping.

Only Haruhi and Kyoya had stayed, the scholarship student having had enough of walking around, and the raven haired male who wanted to stay where Yuki was.

"I'm tired!", Yuki complained, slumping her head onto the table, "It's too hot.", she muttered, turning her head to the right and saw a store which was selling cones of shaved ice, "Ootori get me that.", she pointed lazily to the store, "I'll pay you back.", she said.

Haruhi had expected the male to make a remark or threaten the female because it involved money, but to Haruhi's surprise, Kyoya got up without a word and headed to the store to buy her the dessert.

Once Kyoya was out of sight, Yuki sat up and rolled up the sleeve of her left arm, the plaster definitely needed to be changed now since blood had begun to seep through.

It would've lasted longer but Yuki had tired herself out in this hot weather so the wound needed cleaning again.

"I'll go and ask for a first aid kit.", Haruhi stood up.

"Thanks.", Yuki said as Haruhi left.

One of the stores had lent Haruhi a first aid kit and the scholarship student went about removing Yuki's plaster, then cleaning the scratch which had a bit of blood. Just as Haruhi applied a new plaster, Kyoya walked back to the table with the dessert.

As he handed Yuki the cup of shaved ice, he glanced at the girl's arm then looked at the old plaster which was slightly covered in blood.

Yuki began to eat the dessert, halfway through she placed the cup against her cheek, closing her eyes at the feel of the cold surface.

Haruhi rolled Yuki's sleeve back down before taking the box back to the store which had lent it to her.

This left Kyoya and Yuki alone, though the female was too busy getting her body to cool down.

"You really don't have a concern for others.", Kyoya said.

"I do.", Yuki replied, finally opening her eyes as she looked at the male, "If it's about the money for the shaved ice, I'll pay you back tomorrow.", she said.

"It's not that.", Kyoya said, "About the accident, a text yesterday would've been a good warning.", he said.

"I really thought they were going to let us go home.", Yuki said, "And besides, if you're just angry because you skipped school then you shouldn't have come.", she said.

"You really are an idiot.", Kyoya said, "As if school was my concern.", he muttered as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Yuki hadn't heard the last part though.

"Don't call me an idiot! You're the idiot.", she pointed to Kyoya, "Falling sick so easily.", Yuki said, "Then complaining that I didn't check up on you when I was the one who fucking looked after you the whole night while everyone else went to sleep.", she said, "Do you know how much my neck and limbs hurt from sleeping on a fucking chair? And where's the thanks for that?", Yuki stood up, "So Ootori you owe me 14 hours of your time since I looked after you.", she said with a final huff.

Haruhi, who had just returned, was surprised by what Yuki had said.

Yuki quickly chugged down the shaved ice in one go, not even flinching at the brain freeze because of the cold temperature. The first year then walked to Eiko who had just finished with her shopping.

Kyoya sat where he was for a few seconds.

'So it was her.', he thought.

Fuyumi had told him that Yuki had been the one to look after him but Kyoya found it hard to believe since he never saw that in Yuki's personality.

With the way she speaks and behaves, Kyoya never imagined that it had been Yuki who looked after him while he had a fever.

Haruhi looked at the raven haired male who had a small smirk on his face, clearly pleased with what had just happened.

'He must be some sort of sadist.', Haruhi thought.

Not wanting to fall victim for whatever he had in mind, Haruhi walked back to the others.

Kyoya soon got out of his seat, following the rest back to the limo.

They made several stops to different places before actually heading home, and by the time they were heading back, it was pitch black outside.

Yuki had been the first one to fall asleep.

With one knee pulled to her chest, her head slumped against Kyoya's arm.

Everyone had expected the second year to shove the female off, but Kyoya had just glanced down at the sleeping girl before turning back to look out of the window.

The raven haired male was only like this when it involved Yuki.

The rest of the ride was silent, they had dropped off Haruhi first, followed by the twins.

Next up was the Murasaki mansion.

When the limo stopped at the driveway, Eiko tapped Yuki's arm.

"Yuki we're here.", Eiko said.

But the first year shrugged off the older girl's hand, going back to snuggling against Kyoya's arm.

"Get up Yuki.", Eiko began to pull Yuki's arm but the younger girl whined and tugged her arm away from the older girl.

Eiko sighed.

"Yuki, if you don't get up, I'll take all of your notebooks.", Eiko said.

The first year instantly sat up but her eyes were still closed.

"I'll kill you.", Yuki mumbled half-asleep.

"Alright, let's go.", Eiko walked past, getting out of the limo.

Yuki stood up, not fully awake yet.

"Eiko carry me.", Yuki whined, tripping over someone's foot but Kyoya was quick to react as he caught her arm.

The first year rubbed her eyes.

"Walk by yourself Yuki.", Eiko said.

Yuki pouted and sat down on the floor of the limo.

"I'm not coming then.", Yuki said with a childish pout.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori-senpai stared at the girl who was sitting on ground, Honey-senpai too busy sleeping to see what was happening. 

Her head then leant against Kyoya's knee as she went back to closing her eyes.

When her arms began wrapping around Kyoya's leg, the raven haired male caught her wrists.

"Fine, come on then.", Eiko gave in to her younger sister.

The older girl had gotten the first year into a piggyback and carried her back to the mansion.

"You're climbing the staircase yourself.", Eiko told Yuki, the first year was no longer listening as she fell asleep on the older girl's shoulder. 

When the limo door shut, Kyoya shook off the jumpy feelings he had gotten when Yuki almost clung onto his leg.

'Such a weirdo.', Kyoya thought, her behaviour reminding the raven haired male of a cat.

Feisty most of the time but wants to be spoilt when half-asleep.

**The next day...**

Eiko and Yuki ended up coming late to school the next day, the first year having overslept and the second year had been trying to get her younger sister up.

So with the two arriving during the second period, both had received detention at lunch.

As Yuki walked out of the classroom after the one hour detention, she was slightly surprised to find Kyoya standing outside the classroom.

She looked up at him as he approached her.

The raven haired male then handed her a sandwich that was wrapped in clingfilm.

Yuki took it, looking at the food before looking back at the male.

"What's this for?", Yuki asked.

"You skipped lunch didn't you?", Kyoya said, "I bought you lunch.", he said.

" _You_ bought lunch for _me_? Well that's weird.", Yuki stared at the sandwich before looking up at the male, "So what do you want?", she asked. 

Kyoya almost smirked at her question.

Anyone who knows Kyoya would know that he doesn't do anything without it benefiting him.

"Nothing.", he replied.

She stared at him suspiciously.

"Yeah right.", she scoffed, "What's with the sudden sandwich then?", Yuki asked.

"I thought you might be hungry.", Kyoya said, "Eat up before your next class.", he pushed his glasses up his nose as he walked away.

Yuki looked back at the male before looking at the sandwich with a small frown. She began unwrapping the clingfilm, before taking a bite from the sandwich.

'He _definitely_ wants something.', Yuki thought to herself.

As she chewed her food, her face brightened up.

'Ooo spicy!', Yuki happily munched on the sandwich as she headed to class.

Walking down the corridor, Yuki spotted Eiko heading in the opposite direction with a sandwich in her hand.

The first year knew that Eiko was in detention during lunch so there was no way that the older girl had time to buy the sandwich.

"Who's the sandwich from?", Yuki asked her sister, once they reached each other.

"Mori-senpai.", Eiko said, "Yours?", the older girl also having the same thought as her younger sibling.

"Ootori.", Yuki said. 

The Murasaki siblings paused.

"Looks like they're up to something.", Yuki said.

"It seems so.", Eiko said.

"Like they'd get away easily.", Yuki said with a small smile as she headed to class.

Eiko walked past with a smile.

Yuki was the most observant one, out of the siblings, so as soon as Kyoya had offered the sandwich, the first year instantly knew that something was up. Her thoughts were confirmed once seeing Eiko in a similar position.

Now what the first year wanted to know was what exactly were the Host Club planning.

Though she didn't mind the gesture with the sandwich since Yuki was starving.

But if Kyoya really was up to something, Yuki wanted to catch him out.

The first year already had several ways in mind to trick the raven haired male.

Not many people could get away with deceiving Kyoya Ootori.

Perhaps Yuki can.


	74. chapter 74

Yuki found Kyoya's behaviour very odd.

First it was the sandwich at lunch, then next it was him being helpful during the tutoring session. The first year found that he was being too nice, not even making any rude remarks like he usually does.

"Alright.", Yuki set her pencil down, "Ootori what are you up to?", she asked.

He looked at her.

"What makes you possibly have those thoughts?", Kyoya said.

"Come on Ootori, we both know that you're never this nice unless you want something.", Yuki said, "So what is it that you have planned? Did Tamaki set you up to something?", she asked. 

"There's nothing of that sort.", Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, "Your imagination is getting the better of you.", he said.

"I'm not imagining things.", Yuki muttered, "You push up your glasses when you're hiding something.", she said, "I'll find out what you're planning.", Yuki said as she went back to the maths questions.

Kyoya stared at her, slightly surprised that she had observed his subtle behaviours.

He hadn't realised himself that he pushes up his glasses in certain situations.

It was just a natural behaviour for the raven haired male, only now becoming aware of it.

The second year snapped out of his thoughts.

Of course Yuki had been right about Kyoya being up to something, although Tamaki wasn't involved in his plan.

What Kyoya wanted was Yuki to take up a hosting session in a couple of days time. The reason for this was because Tamaki is about to plan a trip soon, so the money they required usually came from the profit that the club activities receives.

The raven haired male knew that the profit would double, almost triple if Yuki took a session. Last time she was able to steal all the female guests from every Host and he was sure that if she were to tell a story again, a similar outcome would be produced.

Right now, he was trying to get on her good side so that he can actually propose the hosting idea to her. Although giving the sandwich the other day had not been part of the plan, he had just bought it since she had skipped out on lunch because of the detention.

It wasn't like she had to Host, Kyoya could find other ways to get profit, but things such as listening to her stories, it had gotten him lost in the character's adventures, completely ignoring that time passes by quickly.

Technically it wasn't about the money for Kyoya, he just wanted to hear her stories again, though he was using the profit as an excuse.

No one else knew about Kyoya's plan so he was sure that Yuki wouldn't be able to find out unless she hears it from him. But until he was sure that she'll accept, Kyoya didn't want to say anything.

The allergic reaction was the last time Yuki had actually come in to Host although that went as a failure since she left before it even started. He hadn't asked her to Host again after that incident because he was partly to blame for what had happened to her that day.

Now he was hoping that she'd put it behind and Host just for one more session.

As several days passed, Kyoya's behaviour got more odd, and Yuki didn't like this new change at all. At one point, she had begun to avoid the raven haired male because his kind behaviour made her cautious of him.

Yuki had tried several ways to find out what he was up to, but it seems that none of the other Hosts knew what the second year had in mind.

Yuki came under the conclusion that Kyoya hadn't told the others yet and she found that deceiving him was harder than she thought it'd be. 

After the first year began to avoid spending time with Kyoya, the raven haired male finally decided to tell her what he had been planning. 

But when she listened to his request, Yuki immediately refused.

"No thanks, I'm not interested in hosting again.", Yuki said.

"You did it the other times.", Kyoya said, "Just one session is enough.", he said.

"The other times were more because of the deals we made.", Yuki said, "And after that allergic reaction, I doubt I'd want to get involved in your club activities again.", she said.

"We're not setting up any themes this time.", Kyoya said, "It'll be like the usual sessions you attend.", he said.

"Well I'm not bothered.", Yuki said, "Stories don't just come easily.", she said.

"Yet you can make up a story instantly.", Kyoya knew that the first time she had told the story during the hosting session, the first year had come up with it on the spot.

"I said that I don't want to.", Yuki walked past him.

Kyoya caught her wrist, making her turn back to look at him.

"Is it because of what I said that time?", Kyoya asked.

He wondered if his words was the reason she rejected his request to Host, because the excuses she was coming up with at the moment didn't sound like her.

"Of course not.", Yuki snatched her hand from his grip, "Look it's not a big deal anyways. I'm sure you can find other ways to make profits so would you just drop this.", she said before walking away.

This time Kyoya didn't stop her.

He knew that she had lied.

...

Yuki was hoping that he didn't pick up on her lie.

His words which had made her cry, still circled her mind at times.

It's not like she stopped writing because of what he said.

The first year continued to write like always, but his words had made her become more aware.

She wasn't afraid when it came to writing, her style having been slightly adjusted, other than that, her imagination still ran wild.

But the first year was glad that no one had asked her to continue to Host after her disappearance.

This was because, Yuki became more conscious of Kyoya's words and was afraid to hear a similar criticism if she were to tell a story to the female guests. 

In fact it was more like she didn't want to hear Kyoya's criticism again if he didn't like her stories.

So Yuki avoided telling stories and just kept to writing.

Eiko had noticed that change in Yuki after the younger sibling returned back from running away. The older girl was used to listening to Yuki's stories but the first year had stopped that after returning. Though Eiko still read her sister's written stories, the older girl didn't say anything because it wasn't like Yuki stopped writing altogether.

...

Kyoya had only managed to pick up on the lie because he had seen their eye contact break for a split second.

When he had asked her if it had been what he had said, the second year had spotted that Yuki diverted her eyes somewhere else before looking back at him.

And although her eyes were able to mask the emotions, Kyoya only now realised how much his words had affected the girl.

**A few days later...**

Yuki was beginning to see that Kyoya was acting weirdly, and it was no longer the kind behaviour since he had stopped with that after she refused to Host.

Now the raven haired male was slightly distracted.

Kyoya had somewhat asked Tamaki for some advice, subtly of course.

"Sometimes words are hard to forget.", Tamaki had said.

So now Tamaki's words were ringing in Kyoya's ears.

The raven haired male knew that Yuki hadn't forgotten what he had said, and he was probably the reason why she said no to his request.

Yuki entered the Music Room, seeing Kyoya typing away on his laptop without a single pause.

"What's up with Ootori?", Yuki asked the twins.

"No idea.", they said, "He's been like that for a while now.", the twins said in sync.

The Hitachiin twins walked off and Yuki sighed as she approached the raven haired male.

Kyoya hadn't even noticed her come into the Music Room.

Yuki stood behind the sofa that he was sitting on, lightly hitting her fist against his head.

The second year finally snapped his eyes away from the laptop and looked back.

"What's up?", Yuki said with a small smile.

"What are you doing here early?", Kyoya asked.

"Class finished 20 minutes early.", she replied, "You had a free period?", Yuki asked.

"No, biology got cancelled.", Kyoya said. 

She gave a small nod to that.

"So what are you doing?", Yuki asked, looking at his laptop screen.

Kyoya turned back to his laptop.

"Taking a few orders.", Kyoya said.

The first year rested her chin on the sofa as she stared at the orders the second year was taking.

She then glanced back at the male.

His eyebrows were slightly furrowed as he continued with his calculations, Yuki not taking her eyes off Kyoya.

She kinda figured out that he was acting up because she refused to Host. But Yuki also knew that wasn't the entire reason, her thoughts telling her that he probably already knows that she had lied.

Kyoya, who had been concentrating on his work, found the first year's silence strange so he glanced at her.

Their eyes met, Yuki not even looking away after being caught staring.

She didn't take it as a big deal though. 

It was almost like a staring contest but both blinked anyways.

"Want to go somewhere together?", Yuki finally broke the silence.

This was somewhat a strange question to Kyoya.

"Pardon?", he pushed his glasses up his nose.

She smiled, before jumping over the back of the sofa and taking a seat beside him.

"Can I borrow this?", Yuki held out her hands for his laptop.

He lent his laptop to her.

She opened up a new tab and typed in a place before entering it in the search button.

With a several scrolls down and a few clicks, the first year finally opened up a Web page. She clicked a specific date before handing the laptop back to Kyoya.

"Eiko is doing a performance here. Want to come and see?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya looked at the page before glancing at the girl.

"You hate theatre performances.", Kyoya said.

"I do but I have to go, to see Eiko perform.", Yuki said.

"You're paying just to sleep there.", Kyoya said.

"I can stay awake.", Yuki said, "Probably.", she muttered, "And besides you owe me 14 hours anyways, so take 2 hours off from this performance.", she said.

"I'll check if I'm free.", Kyoya said with a small sigh.

"Great.", Yuki said with a bright smile, "That's a yes then.", she stood up, "I'm buying the tickets so Ootori you better attend.", Yuki said.

Kyoya had already given in to her request and she gave him a wave before leaving the room.

The raven haired male finally relaxed, glancing at the date of the theatre performance which was in a couple of days time, before closing his laptop. Talking with Yuki got his mind to clear up so now he went to get himself a cup of coffee.

**Several days later...**

Kyoya hadn't figured out what to do since he had found out that Yuki still held his words to mind. He had apologised that time but an apology isn't going to make her forget his harsh words.

The raven haired male has given up on the idea of her hosting and was finding a way to make amends with her.

Meanwhile Eiko's theatre performance was taking place today, Kyoya had found out that it was a formal dress code.

He actually wondered whether Yuki would even dress up formally to this performance. The male highly doubted that she'd dress up.

"I'll come pick you up at six.", Yuki told Kyoya.

He stared at her.

"That's alright, I'll come pick you up.", the second year said.

Yuki looked up from her phone, staring at the male.

"Does it make a difference?", Yuki asked with a small frown.

"I'm trying to be the gentleman here.", Kyoya said.

"How's that working out for you?", she asked with a smile.

The raven haired male rolled his eyes.

"It would work out great if you would let me.", he said sarcastically.

"As if it would.", Yuki muttered.

"Be ready before six.", Kyoya said, ignoring what she had muttered before.

"Yeah yeah.", she waved him off as she headed to the door, "See you.", Yuki said.

* * *

**6PM**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was dressed in a black suit for this evening, having just stepped out of the limo.

I already sent a text to Yuki, telling her that I was waiting outside.

* * *

The raven haired male had glanced at his watch to check the time but when he looked back at the door of the mansion, he paused in his actions.

The female who stepped out was the first year, but it was her appearance that took him off guard.

Yuki wore a black sleeveless [dress](https://pinterest.com/pin/542331980118334199/?source_app=android) along with black flats [shoes](http://pinterest.com/pin/218354281914565682/?source_app=android).

Her [haircut](https://pinterest.com/pin/542331980117365436/?source_app=android) had also been changed. 

All in all, Yuki actually looked like a girl now so that took Kyoya by surprise.

She had already walked over to the limo and looked up at the male, who hadn't exactly moved yet.

"You look nice.", Yuki said with a bright smile.

Kyoya's eyes hadn't snapped away from his trance yet.

And wasn't Kyoya trying to be a gentleman before, yet he hadn't complimented her.

"Ootori come on, we're going to be late.", Yuki got into the limo as Tachibana held the door open.

Kyoya's bodyguard, Tachibana, cleared his throat to get Kyoya to snap out of his thoughts.

The raven haired male blinked and got into the limo. 

Tachibana had the faintest of smiles on his face, having noticed his young Master's behaviour once seeing the young lady.

When the limo began to drive, Kyoya's eyes fell on Yuki again, though the first year was looking outside. 

"Your hair.", Kyoya began.

Yuki looked back at the male, touching her fringe lightly.

"Eiko cut my hair.", Yuki said, "I'm gonna fucking kill that girl after her performance.", she muttered under her breath.

The first year may look like a girl now but her language hadn't changed at all. 

Kyoya only smirked lightly since the girl's appearance may have changed but her personality hadn't.

As Yuki went back to looking out of the window, Kyoya also noticed that she wasn't wearing any make-up either.

Her skin was already clear so it's not like she needed it, but the second year also knew that getting Yuki to wear make-up would be harder than getting her to wear a dress.

The first year pulled out her glasses box from her bag and put on her [glasses](http://pinterest.com/pin/370069294361964865/?source_app=android).

She had been writing before having gotten changed so now she could feel the slight strain in her eyes.

They reached the large theatre and Kyoya got out first, having the urge to hold out his hand for the girl but decided against it when he knew she'd make one of her usual snide remarks.

Kyoya waited for Yuki before the two headed together.

"You have the tickets?", Kyoya asked.

"Yep.", Yuki pulled out the two tickets from her bag, "Which seat do you want?", she asked.

Kyoya snatched both tickets from her hand and walked to the worker who was checking all the tickets.

"Oi you bastard, don't just take the tickets.", Yuki had to jog up slightly to catch up with the raven haired male.

_Yep. Definitely the same personality._

The two were let in and Kyoya let Yuki walk in front of him as they searched for their seats. 

"Over here.", Kyoya pulled Yuki back by her arm.

They took their seats and the audience waited until everyone settled in.

Romeo and Juliet was the play that was going to take place soon.

When the play began, Yuki sighed quietly as she leant back in her seat.

Kyoya had thought that Yuki would fall asleep at one point but when he glanced down at her, he found her staring at the stage with an uninterested face.

**Two hours later...**

"What kind of play was that?", Yuki complained, "Who the hell believes in love at first sight?", she muttered. 

Kyoya and Yuki were just coming out from the theatre room.

"Tamaki would.", Kyoya said.

"Of course he would.", Yuki said, "Marrying in less than 24 hours from the time that they first met. Even worse than a fairytale.", she said, "And how many deaths? Six deaths for a fucking love story.", Yuki said.

"Shakespeare's plays are an important part of literature, I don't think such language should be used when criticising a famous piece.", Kyoya told the first year.

"I'm not saying that Shakespeare's work is awful, his writings are quite the masterpieces. It's just that his stories are a bit...", Yuki was finding a word that isn't a foul language.

"Crazy.", Kyoya proposed.

"Something like that.", Yuki said.

She was going to say 'fucked up', but Kyoya's language sounds more sophisticated.

"Eiko's there.", Yuki pointed to her sister, past the crowd of people who blocked the way.

The two were heading into the crowd though they got stuck with the large group of people who were trying to get autographs from the actors. 

Kyoya was standing by the right side of Yuki, so he didn't notice what happened on the other side of the first year.

A male's hand stroked Yuki's leg, making the girl stiffen before she caught the hand. Gripping it in a tight grip, the first year glared at the owner of the hand.

"Oi Mister.", Yuki snapped, "Keep your fucking hands to yourself.", a dark aura surrounded the girl.

The man who had been caught for the harassment, began to panic when several pairs of eyes fell on him.

"What are you spouting, you bitch?", the man shoved the first year back.

Before she fell, Kyoya had caught the girl in his arms.

With his arm wrapped around her waist, Kyoya sent a terrifying glare in the man's direction. 

"Sir, don't manhandle a young lady.", Kyoya said, his cold voice held a great amount of threat, "You've got the audacity to harass a minor.", the raven haired male said.

If looks could kill, Kyoya would've killed the man with his glare within seconds.

The man had already paled at Kyoya's glare.

Security guards had come over to take the man away for causing a commotion, and Kyoya finally released his arm from around the female's waist.

Yuki looked up at Kyoya with a raised eyebrow.

"Young lady?", she said with an amused smile.

It was the first time Kyoya had actually referred to her as a girl so Yuki found this funny.

The two managed to get away from the crowd.

The female rubbed her leg where the man had touched her, getting rid of the uncomfortable feeling.

Kyoya had only caught a glimpse of what she had done and spoke up.

"Where did he touch you?", he asked.

The mere thought of a male touching Yuki inappropriately made Kyoya boil with anger, but he kept a calm façade on, knowing that creating another scene would just be idiotic.

"My leg.", Yuki replied, "That fucking perv. And this stupid dress.", she muttered under her breath.

Kyoya waited further back as Yuki spoke to her sister.

The first year walked back to the raven haired male.

"Eiko is going to a celebration party with the other actors.", Yuki said, "So she said that we can go home without her.", she said, beginning to head to the entrance of the theatre to leave, "Ootori can we get dinner on the way? I'm hungry.", she said.

Kyoya caught her wrist just before she stepped out into the open air.

Yuki turned back to look up at the male whose hand kept a hold on her wrist.

The two stared at each other.


	75. chapter 75

Kyoya caught her wrist, making her turn around to look up at him.

He wasn't exactly sure why he had stopped her.

Kyoya and Yuki stared at each other.

The raven haired male stood there in silence, he seemed to have no intention of letting the female go.

He had grabbed her wrist after hearing her criticise her dress.

The second year hadn't gotten a chance to compliment her, since he had been too surprised to even say anything. Seeing Yuki in a dress, he had gotten the same surprise when she had worn that maid dress.

'Cute' had been the word that had come to his mind yet again this evening. It was the short height, her female figure, everything suited well with the dress.

Next, there was the harasser who had caused the whole scene.

The man had touched Yuki, and Kyoya didn't like this at all. Having a male with ill intentions touch the female, made Kyoya want to rip the man's limbs for laying his hands on her.

He wasn't sure where this possessiveness was coming from, wanting to see her smile and not get hurt or touched by anyone.

Little things like that, Kyoya was beginning to notice the change in his behaviour but he kept quiet about everything.

Kyoya was sure she'd find his behaviour amusing or she'd say that he was thinking too much.

Hearing the light droplets of rain on the rooftop above them, it finally made Kyoya loosen his hand around her wrist.

"I'll call Tachibana to bring an umbrella, let's wait here.", Kyoya said, ignoring his real intentions for why he had stopped the female.

Kyoya was always good at hiding things.

The second year had finally released Yuki's hand before pulling out his phone.

Yuki stared at the male for several seconds, confused at the odd behaviour but didn't say anything as she looked back at the night sky.

Within seconds, the rain got heavier and Yuki watched the rainfall with a smile.

A small crowd stood under the roof, no one daring to step out since they didn't want to get their clothes wet.

"Now my make-up's going to get ruined.", a woman said.

"Call the driver and tell him to pull up near here.", someone else was heard saying.

Yuki watched the rainfall with a large smile, clearly enjoying the weather.

Kyoya looked at the first year who soon stepped out from under the roof.

He watched the younger girl spin around, letting herself get soaked in the rain with a small laugh as she looked up at the sky.

"She must be mad.", Kyoya heard an older woman mutter.

The raven haired male watched with slight amusement.

She was definitely not like any other girl.

One of Kyoya's guards came over with an umbrella and handed it to him.

He opened it up, approaching the female who was already drenched now.

"Get under the umbrella, you'll catch a cold.", Kyoya said.

"Nope.", Yuki turned back around to look up at the raven haired male with a bright smile.

The first year took a step towards Kyoya, making the male get that queasy feeling in his stomach at Yuki's close proximity. Then without any warning, she snatched his umbrella out of his hand, now getting him soaked under the rain.

"Loosen up Ootori.", she said, closing the umbrella and chucking it in the direction of the guard who caught it.

The raven haired male wasn't so pleased with getting drenched under the rain, but he didn't have time to glare at the girl, since Yuki was pulling him by the hand to a kebab restaurant she had spotted from across the street.

"Wait Yuki.", Kyoya said while getting dragged by the girl.

His glasses were covered in droplets of rain so he couldn't really see where he was going. The male decided to remove his glasses, slipping them in his pocket as Yuki pulled him along.

Once they reached the small restaurant, Yuki messily ran her hand through her hair, spraying the excess water that was dripping from the strands of her hair. 

Kyoya stared at Yuki.

"Let's go inside.", she glanced back at the male before going inside.

The raven haired male ran his hand through his wet hair, following after the female.

He was sure that they were going to get odd looks since the both of them had gotten drenched by the rain.

The receptionist at the entrance had handed them towels to dry their hair, although their clothes were completely wet at the moment.

Kyoya was pretty much right about the odd looks that they received.

He had already cleaned his glasses and pushed them up his nose, trying to ignore the eyes on him while he looked at the girl sitting in front of him.

However, Yuki paid no attention to the people around them, as she casually ate her food.

The raven haired male wondered how she was able to ignore those around them.

Wasn't she feeling uncomfortable?

"Eat up Ootori, the food will get cold.", Yuki said, not giving a care in the world about the other customers. 

But seeing her so carefree, it made him feel at ease.

Kyoya picked up his chopsticks, shoulders relaxing as he ate his meal.

The two spoke to each other in between their meals, not noticing that time passed by quickly.

It was turning 10PM and they didn't know this until the workers were clearing up the place.

Kyoya paid for the meal, after a small argument where Yuki had wanted to pay but Kyoya insisted that he'd pay since she had paid for the theatre tickets. With a sigh, the female gave in to his words and the two made their way outside where the limo was waiting.

The rain had stopped when they stepped out from the restaurant and Yuki looked up at the sky with bright eyes.

Kyoya didn't know what was wrong with him tonight but his eyes always fell on Yuki and he'd find himself watching the female.

Like right now, while she looked up at the sky, Kyoya stared at her.

The bright eyes, the smile, the half dried hair.

Kyoya just felt captivated by it all.

"Shall we head back now?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked back at the male.

"Sure.", she said with a smile.

The second year and first year headed home in the limo.

And just as Kyoya was sorting out his words to apologise for what he had said about her writing before, he turned back in Yuki's direction to find her sleeping.

The male almost chuckled to himself. 

Here he was worrying over what to say to make things right and then there was Yuki quite carefree and fast asleep.

The first year was beginning to wake up once the limo came to a stop in front of the Murasaki mansion.

She rubbed her eyes, sitting up before taking her seatbelt off.

Kyoya got out of the limo with her, walking with her to the door.

"Ootori I can walk by myself.", Yuki said, covering her hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Didn't I mention that I was going to be a gentleman?", Kyoya said.

"Right.", Yuki smiled to herself.

They arrived at the mansion door.

"Just for today or tomorrow as well?", Yuki asked with an amused smile as she had climbed up the small steps to the front door.

He raised an eyebrow at the female and Yuki's smile widened.

Yuki then remembered something as she gasped. 

"Ootori let's take a picture.", she said, having pulled out her phone.

Eiko had asked the younger sister for a photo.

Kyoya stared at Yuki as she got the camera roll.

"In this state?", he asked, not asking why she wanted a photo since he knew that Eiko had asked for it.

"Ah it's just rain.", Yuki waved him off.

Since she stood by the steps, Yuki was able to stand at a similar height as Kyoya. The girl swung her right arm over the male's shoulder, holding up her left arm with her phone for a selfie.

The raven haired male looked at the girl whose face was close to his.

"Come on Kyoya-senpai.", Yuki lightly tapped his shoulder with her right hand to get his attention to the camera, "Smile.", she said with a bright smile as she pressed the button.

The first year then released the male, removing her arm from his shoulder as she headed up the stairs again.

"Where's the smile Ootori?", Yuki was looking at the picture that she just took.

While she stood there with a bright smile, Kyoya just had a blank expression on his face.

Before she was out of his reach, Kyoya caught her wrist yet again, making her stop as she looked back at him. Their eye contact being at the same level since Yuki stood on the stairs while Kyoya stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"There are a few things I'd like to say.", Kyoya said.

Yuki turned her body, now having her full attention on the male since he looked quite serious.

"What's up?", she asked.

"First things first, the dress looks beautiful on you.", Kyoya said.

"...Okay.", Yuki said awkwardly, not knowing what's with his sudden compliment.

"Next.", he began, sighing quietly before continuing, "I know you lied to me before.", he said, "You're avoiding to take a hosting session because of what I said, aren't you?", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked at the ground, not looking at his eyes, knowing that he had caught on her lie obviously.

"What I said back then wasn't because I wanted to personally attack you. I know we argue from time to time, but we also have conversations that don't always end in fights so I had no intention to hurt you like that.", Kyoya said, "Your stories are something special to you, so I should have minded my words when giving my feedback and not carelessly have said anything that came to mind.", he said, "Even if I can't take back the words that I had said, I'd still like to say that I'm sorry for what I did.", Kyoya said, loosening his grip on her wrist.

Just as his hand was going back to his side, Yuki caught his sleeve. 

"Ootori, you know you really suck at apologies.", Yuki finally looked up at the male with a small smile, "But I'll take this one.", she said with a brighter smile.

Yuki can't forget the criticism but she can move on and use that as her strength instead of letting it pull her back.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Still want me to take a hosting session?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya looked at her.

"Maybe next time.", he said.

She smiled at this.

"Well then good night.", Yuki said, realising she was holding onto his sleeve, she quickly let go.

The first year headed inside, giving him a wave.

He gave a small nod, heading back to his limo. 

Kyoya finally felt at ease after he had told her what had been on his mind for the last couple of days.

Once getting home, he was bombarded with questions from Fuyumi, who thought that he had been on a date.

Kyoya only rolled his eyes at this, taking a quick shower before changing his clothes.

His phone vibrated and he looked at the text.

More like a picture.

It was the picture that Yuki had taken of the both of them at the entrance of the Murasaki mansion.

Kyoya's eyes instantly fell on the female with the bright smile. 

He had actually enjoyed himself.

No worries. No stress.

The raven haired male had felt at ease once he was with her.

Yuki may be an idiot, yet she was the only person who seemed to make Kyoya comfortable enough to relax.

**The next day...**

Yuki was walking with Eiko when she was almost attacked by the twins, while the second years stood back. 

"Cute haircut.", the twins had said in sync before beginning to touch her hair.

Yuki slapped their hands away.

"Stop it.", she said.

She glared at them before sending a glare to Eiko, who only smiled at her younger sibling.

After Eiko had returned back, Yuki hadn't killed her sister obviously but had given her a piece of her mind for cutting her hair. Though the older girl just found it adorable since she loved Yuki's cute haircut.

Tamaki was the only one to notice Kyoya's hand twitch when the twins had touched the first year. The raven haired male had wanted to pull them away from the female but he controlled his anger well.

Yuki walked past them, clearly not wanting her hair to be touched.

**Several hours later...**

Kyoya and Yuki were sitting next to each other, too immersed in their conversation until Tamaki got everyone's attention.

"Friday, we're planning a trip to one of Kyoya's private beaches.", Tamaki said.

The raven haired was asked about the trip by Tamaki this morning and Kyoya managed to book a slot obviously.

"You own a private beach?", Yuki asked quietly.

"Under the family name.", Kyoya responded quietly, "And we own several beaches.", he said.

"You go to any of them?", she asked.

"Not at all.", Kyoya said.

The male is usually more concerned with work rather than taking breaks. 

"I figured.", Yuki muttered, bringing her attention back to Tamaki who was still talking.

She had assumed that he barely relaxed. To her, Kyoya just seemed like the hard-working person.

Kyoya glanced at the female.

He didn't realise that it was that obvious.

"We'll have such a great time!", Tamaki said excitedly.

"That's exactly what you said last time.", Yuki spoke up, "Not sure how drowning is your idea of fun.", she said sarcastically.

"It was an accident that time. We'll make sure that doesn't happen again.", Tamaki said.

"Yeah I don't think so.", Yuki said, "It seems that whenever I'm with you guys, I've had several near-death experiences. What do we have Eiko?", she asked.

"There's that allergic reaction to the daisies because of your club activities.", Eiko began.

"Then we have the locker where you almost had me suffocate in.", Yuki continued.

"And let's not forget that your devil twins almost got my sister drowned.", Eiko finished off.

"From what I can see, you guys are out to fucking kill me.", Yuki stood up from the sofa, "I can't swim anyways so I'm out from this trip.", she said, hands in her pocket as she headed to the door.

"Count me out too.", Eiko said, heading out as well.

Once the door shut, everyone turned back to look at Tamaki.

"Senpai, Yuki does have a point.", Haruhi said, "You all mess around and she's usually the one who gets hurt.", she said.

"What if we look after Yuki-chan? That way there's nothing to be worried about.", Honey-senpai said.

"Perfect idea!", Tamaki exclaimed before turning to Kyoya, "Can you convince her to come on this trip with us?", he asked.

"I'll see what I can do.", Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

**After school...**

Kyoya knew that persuasion doesn't usually work with Yuki, it was only deals that would sway her decisions. 

"Everyone would like you to come to the beach on Friday.", Kyoya began.

The two were currently in the library, Kyoya having finished the club activities before heading to the library for Yuki's tutoring session.

The first year was completing a worksheet that the male had given to her while she listened to him.

"So how about a proposal?", Kyoya asked.

"You're not one to make proposals unless it benefits you.", Yuki commented without looking up.

"Take a hosting session.", Kyoya said.

"So there's your benefit.", Yuki muttered, "And how is that a good thing for me?", she asked.

"I'll reduce your homework for a couple of days.", Kyoya continued.

"Nah, I'm good.", Yuki said.

The male thought for a second.

"There are a lot of seashells that you can collect.", Kyoya added.

This made the female pause as she looked up at the raven haired male with bright eyes.

"Really?", Yuki asked, now tempted by the offer.

"You can collect as much as you want.", Kyoya said.

His beach didn't really have a lot of seashells but he could definitely arrange something for the girl.

Yuki scratched her head, clearly hesitating to take the offer.

"Ugh, fine.", she gave in.

She really loves collecting seashells so that had won her over.

"I'll come on the trip.", Yuki said. 

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose with a small smirk.

The second year felt quite happy that she was coming on the trip since she was the only one, he liked talking to.

He had done his part and he was sure that the others were able to convince the older sibling.

_Now we just see what awaits for them at the beach._


	76. chapter 76

It was finally the day for the second trip to a beach, but the first visit to one of Kyoya's private beaches.

Dressed in a [plain t-shirt and a pair of shorts](http://pinterest.com/pin/AY6s2f-7Q2AMQQcI8AO6HrJ5IBXCbdXcPXU0hhbYyNq8biqzsxvZ-aE/?source_app=android), Yuki stepped out of the limo, looking up at the bright sun.

The first year was looking forward to collecting the seashells after a short session of hosting. Yuki had made sure to make a deal with Kyoya that it will just be for half an hour and no longer than that.

The raven haired male had agreed, since he didn't want her to Host for so long because that would mean that she wouldn't be able to spend time with him.

All the Hosts were designated at their own sections, with their group of female guests.

Yuki had chosen a short story to tell and before she knew it, her hosting time was over which she was more than glad off.

The first year had sent off her guests, who went and joined other Hosts, while the female went walking around.

She was standing on higher ground, watching everyone else who sat on the sand. Yuki's eyes fell on Kyoya and the female smiled to herself as she picked up a small pebble.

Kyoya, who had been busy talking, felt a pebble hit his head but the male had brushed it off. The first pebble was followed by a second pebble, then a third, and finally a fourth before Kyoya looked up in the direction that he had felt the pebble come from.

Yuki was smiling at him brightly from where she was standing, giving him a small wave.

He raised an eyebrow since he wasn't too pleased with being hit by pebbles.

She held up her phone, gesturing to check his.

The raven haired male had put his phone on silent without realising.

He checked Yuki's text.

 ** _"I'm buying ice cream, want one?"_** , Yuki had texted.

 ** _"No thanks."_** , he replied back.

Kyoya glanced back at the female.

She gave him a small smile, before heading to the stall that was selling the ice creams and ice lollies.

Once buying an ice cream, Yuki was beginning to head back when she spotted Haruhi heading in the same direction.

"Getting an ice cream?", Yuki asked Haruhi.

"Yeah, it's getting really warm now.", Haruhi replied.

Yuki waited until Haruhi bought her ice cream before the two headed back together.

Haruhi was quite surprised by how many interests she shared with Yuki. The scholarship student speaks to the new student but not as often as Kyoya does, so she had no idea that their interests were in line with each other.

The two were walking while speaking to each other for quite some time.

Some of the Hosts had probably finished their hosting session by now but the two females were too engrossed in their conversation.

Talking about books to movies now, they laughed and talked together.

Yuki's phone began to vibrate and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Sorry.", she apologised to Haruhi before taking the call, **_"What's up?"_** , Yuki said to the caller.

 ** _"I thought you said that you were just buying ice cream."_** , Kyoya was the one who had called, since Yuki had been taking so long to come back.

 ** _"Well I did."_** , Yuki replied, ** _"Then I was just catching up with Haruhi on the way."_** , she said.

 ** _"Everyone is wondering where the two of you are."_** , Kyoya said.

 _ **"Aww, does Ootori miss me?"**_ , she asked with an amused smile, pretty sure that she'd receive an eye roll for her comment.

Haruhi glanced at the girl.

She was surprised that Yuki was able to speak to Kyoya so freely while everyone else was almost petrified of the Shadow King.

 ** _"Idiot, didn't you want to collect seashells?"_** , Kyoya asked with annoyance, not liking the fact that her words might have been true, **_"I can show you where you can find them."_** , he wasn't the type of guy that would go out of his way for anyone.

Yuki's eyes lit up.

 ** _"Really? Alright alright, we're coming back down now."_** , Yuki said with a bright smile.

But perhaps Yuki was the only exception for Kyoya.

Kyoya hung up the call with a small smirk.

He just wanted to see the bright eyes and excited smile when collecting the seashells. For some reason, the second year really enjoyed watching the warm aura around the female.

The raven haired male then glanced down at what was laying on his blanket. While waiting before, he had walked around to get something for the first year.

Once Yuki hung up, she looked at Haruhi. 

"Kyoya-senpai knows where all the seashells are, do you want to come with us?", Yuki asked.

Haruhi knew better than to get involved, she could tell that Kyoya wanted to spend some time alone with Yuki so she knew that interrupting the two would be a bad idea. And besides, she really wasn't in the mood to collect seashells today.

"I'll pass for today.", Haruhi said, "I think Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about a water fight later on.", she said.

"Oh cool! We'll make sure to come back for that then.", Yuki said, as they were beginning to head back to where the others were.

Yuki's attention was caught by a commotion on a cliff, several metres to where they were standing now. The female spotted two female guests with two men standing in front of them. 

"Would you hold this?", Yuki handed Haruhi her phone before heading to the four with a small frown.

Yuki noticed that the two men were carrying what looked like alcohol bottles and as she neared them, she could smell the stench of the alcohol off of them.

"Oi bastards, this is a private beach.", Yuki glared in the direction of the men, since they clearly had been harassing the two female guests.

"So what?", one of them spat out.

"You do realise what would happen when you're caught for trespassing?", Yuki replied, clearly not in the mood to be nice to the drunkards.

One of the men had approached Yuki, grabbing her by the wrist.

"Bitch mind your own business.", he threatened the female. 

"Fucking idiot! Don't touch me.", Yuki kicked the man in the balls.

He cried out in pain, having released the female as he clutched onto his lower region.

The first year rubbed her wrist, since the man's tight grip had hurt her.

She hadn't seen the other male approach her as he grabbed her by the shirt and threw her aside. 

Yuki's body skidded, her knee scraping against the hard ground, before she struggled to get a good grip on the ground and within seconds, her body went over the edge of the cliff.

"Ow.", she winced in pain slightly.

The female hung there on the edge of the cliff, only her two hands keeping her from falling into the water several metres below.

Haruhi, who had watched the whole scene, quickly handed Yuki's phone to one of the female guests before running over to help her friend.

"Stop it!", Haruhi tried to shove the man back, but the female too was pushed off the cliff with great force.

Before she fell, Yuki had caught Haruhi's wrist, Yuki keeping up the both of them from falling into the water.

"God you're heavier than I thought you'd be.", Yuki struggled to carry both of their weights.

Yuki wasn't exactly strong enough to carry herself and now there was another weight to carry while holding the two of them up with just one hand. Yuki's left hand which held onto the edge of the cliff and her right hand which was holding onto Haruhi's wrist were both beginning to slip but she didn't let go of either.

One of the female guests' shouts got the attention of the Hosts and the other guests who were standing below.

Kyoya looked up at the cliff before his eyes widened once seeing Yuki hanging off the edge.

"Yuki.", his voice was a whisper.

"Yuki let go.", Haruhi told Yuki.

"No.", Yuki kept a good grip on Haruhi's wrist, not wanting to let her friend fall since she knew that neither of them could swim.

Hearing a pair of footsteps, Yuki looked up as the man who had pushed her, stood there above.

"Bastard you won't get away.", Yuki said with gritted teeth.

The man kicked Yuki's face, making the female release her grip on both the cliff and Haruhi.

A gasp travelled through the crowd as they watched both females fall, and even though it had been Haruhi who was hanging closer to the water, it was Yuki who fell into the water first because of the force of the kick.

"Yuki!", Kyoya threw his glasses aside, running to the water.

"Haruhi!", Tamaki was right by his friend's side.

Both males went diving into the water, after the two females.

Yuki's eyes were beginning to close as she saw Kyoya diving into the water.

The raven haired male swam faster once he saw the blood by her right eye.

Getting a hold of her wrist, he pulled her up to his chest, swimming back up to the surface.

The female clutched onto the male's shirt as she coughed out water. A small whimper escaped her lips as Yuki's right hand went over the wound by her right eye.

Yuki's vision was blurry and she could barely keep her eyes open.

Kyoya carried the first year in his arms as he walked back to the shore.

Tamaki had already gotten Haruhi out of the water and the Hosts were waiting for the remaining two.

As Kyoya walked on the sand with Yuki in his arms, Eiko ran over to her younger sister.

"Yuki.", Eiko pulled Yuki's right hand away, "Are you alright?", she asked.

Everyone had seen the man kick the girl's face.

Wide eyes stared at the blood which was dripping next to Yuki's right eye.

The first year's eyes began to close, before her head slumped onto Kyoya's chest and her right hand fell limply as Yuki passed out.

The raven haired male stared at the unconscious girl in his arms. 

He was pretty much frozen at the moment.

"Take her inside.", Mori-senpai placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

The second year finally snapped out of his shock as he headed inside the accommodation that he had booked for them.

The twins and Honey-senpai were not present as they went to take care of the drunk men who had hurt the two girls.

Tamaki got the female guests to go back to their own rooms while the rest went with Kyoya.

The doctor was called over and while they waited, Kyoya had laid Yuki on a sofa, holding a towel in place where her wound was.

Hearing her choke, Kyoya turned Yuki's face towards the left as she coughed out water which she had swallowed.

The raven haired male could feel his frenzied heartbeats, panicking at the female's state, but he managed to keep a straight face as he stared at her.

When the doctor had come in and checked up on Yuki, she had just said that the wound didn't require any stitches although they had to keep an eye on the female in case of a concussion.

While Eiko and Haruhi took Yuki to the bedroom to change the female out her wet clothes, the males waited outside.

Kyoya had quickly dried himself and changed clothes before he was waiting at the bedroom door with the rest of the males.

Eiko finally opened the door and they all entered the room.

Yuki was tucked into bed, still unconscious though.

Kyoya leant against the wall, standing in line of Yuki's vision as his eyes rested on the first year.

The third years could tell that out of everyone in the room, it was Kyoya who was panicking the most.

The raven haired male's eyes never left the female as he waited.

Everyone else were pacing up and down the room.

"She'll be alright, right?", Hikaru asked.

"Should we take her to the hospital?", Kaoru asked.

"The doctor said we should wait.", Tamaki said.

"But she's not waking up.", the twins said.

Of course everyone was worried.

Kyoya was the only to notice Yuki's eye movements and he stood up straight, waiting for her to open her eyes.

The first year furrowed her eyebrows in pain slightly, before she opened her eyes slowly.

She had to blink several times to adjust her vision until she could see everything clearly, and Kyoya was the first person she saw.

Yuki had missed his relieved expression as the two stared at each other.

She rubbed her eyes slightly before she began to sit up, her movements finally getting the attention of the other Hosts. 

"Yuki! Are you alright?", the twins and Tamaki asked.

The first year faintly touched the plaster by her right eye, feeling the stinging pain where the man had kicked her.

She looked around the room to find everyone staring at her.

"What?", Yuki asked.

"Yuki-chan, are you alright?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine.", Yuki said before sighing quietly, "Those bastards.", she muttered under her breath.

"We took care of them.", the twins said.

She looked at the twins for a few seconds, wondering what 'taking care' meant for them.

"I'm hungry. Did you have dinner yet?", Yuki asked, completely brushing off the incident from a while ago.

"Not yet.", the twins replied.

"Alright let's go.", Yuki said with a bright smile, getting out of bed.

They were surprised at the energy the first year still had after getting hurt as they headed to the dining room together.

Yuki found a seat next to Kyoya.

She looked back at the male while dinner was getting served.

He hadn't said a word to her and Yuki wondered if he was angry.

The first year hadn't gotten a chance to thank the raven haired male yet.

While Yuki ate, she noticed two things.

First of all, her left hand was trembling while she picked up her chopsticks, it was the same case when she picked up her glass of water. Her coordination was slightly off because of the hit to the head and Kyoya noticed it too.

The second thing that Yuki noticed was that Tamaki and Haruhi were not talking to each other. In fact, the two completely blanked each other, with Haruhi eating a lot of shellfish that had been caught by Honey-senpai and the twins back at the beach, and Tamaki staring at the girl who was eating too much.

Yuki knew that the girl was going to feel sick sooner or later, but Tamaki's voice took her attention away from Haruhi.

"Yuki what were you thinking back there?", Tamaki said, "Taking on two grown men when you're just a girl.", he said.

Now Yuki could see what sort of argument Tamaki and Haruhi could have had.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know a girl is just supposed to sit there until she is saved.", Yuki said sarcastically.

"That's not what I mean.", Tamaki said, "You got hurt trying to act like a hero.", he said.

"I wasn't being a hero.", Yuki snapped at the male, "Those drunk bastards were harassing those girls so I just stepped in or else they would've gotten hurt.", she said, "Get this straight Suoh, you would've been in more of a trouble if your female customers got hurt than if it were a Host.", Yuki pointed out.

That was true, because if one of the female guests had gotten hurt, that would only bring trouble to the club itself.

"Look I realise that stepping in like that was quite reckless, but what else was I meant to do if nobody else was around.", Yuki said, "Not like I could just walk away.", she muttered before standing up.

Eiko had already finished her meal and had been waiting for her sister.

Yuki winced quietly when she stood up, touching her knee where a bandage had been wrapped around her scratch.

"By the way Haruhi, you should really stop eating, you'll throw up soon.", Yuki said before heading out of the dining room.

"Now that settles a few things.", Eiko said, following her sister to make sure that she was alright and didn't pass out.

**Some time later...**

Yuki had just finished taking a bath and sat on the bed as she dried her hair.

"Have you thanked Kyoya yet?", Eiko asked.

"Thank him for what?", Yuki asked.

"You know what?", Eiko said with a deadpanned look.

"I don't think I do.", Yuki said.

Eiko sighed.

"For saving you.", she said.

"Oh right. For that.", Yuki looked away.

The older girl stared at the first year.

"Look I know you're not good at saying thanks but that guy has saved you one too many times.", Eiko said, "Now get your ass off the bed and go thank him.", she said.

Yuki sighed as she got to her feet.

"Which way is his room?", Yuki asked.

**Several minutes later...**

****Yuki was wandering around the corridor, looking for Kyoya's room.

Of course she was planning to thank the raven haired male, she just didn't find the chance...or find the right words.

To say the least, Yuki had actually been frightened once falling into the water but seeing Kyoya dive in after her, that fear kinda left her. She wasn't exactly sure why that was but she hadn't thought too much into it.

Now there was another problem.

Yuki was practically lost.

She had followed Eiko's directions but that had only led her to a closet and then the girl was just walking around, trying to find the right room.

After a few minutes, Yuki had spotted a group of the female guests and had run for it. They chased after the first year and since Yuki's knee was beginning to ache, she found a door and quickly went in, shutting it behind her with a sigh.

"What are you doing?", a male asked.

Yuki jumped at the sudden voice, turning around to find a shirtless Kyoya drying his hair.

The first year's heart had almost frozen after seeing the male before she quickly diverted her eyes.

"There are some crazy girls out there.", Yuki was slightly out of breath from running.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow, before going over to put on a clean shirt.

"You should be in bed after those injuries.", Kyoya set his towel down before buttoning up his shirt.

Yuki finally looked at the dressed male.

"Well walking isn't so bad.", Yuki said.

His eyes glanced at her bandaged knee.

"Kind of.", she added quietly after noticing that he had looked at her knee, "Mind if I stay here for a bit?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya thought about it for a second. 

"Go ahead.", he said.

Yuki then looked around as she walked in.

"You got a room to yourself?", she asked.

"I did book the place.", Kyoya told her.

"Then why did you put me with Eiko?", Yuki asked.

"She's your sister.", he replied.

"She snores.", Yuki muttered.

There was an amused smirk on Kyoya's face before it vanished.

"You can always ask Haruhi to swap rooms.", he said.

"No thank you.", Yuki said, "I heard the twins are on one side and Suoh in the other room, I'd rather have the snoring than hear those lot.", she said.

Kyoya nodded.

He would've picked the same.

The two stood there, in what seemed like an awkward silence.

"Alright I'll get to the point.", Yuki couldn't ignore Eiko's words anymore, "I wasn't actually walking around for no reason.", she said, "I was actually looking for you.", Yuki said.

Kyoya's heart almost skipped a beat after hearing those words.

He adjusted his glasses as he waited for to continue.

"Then I got lost trying to find your room, which reminds me that Eiko is really bad at giving directions.", Yuki said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow, wondering how you can get lost so easily when there are signs for all the room numbers.

"After that, those crazy fangirls were chasing me and I just happened to enter your room.", Yuki said.

The first year realised she was stalling for time since thanking someone in more than one occasion was not her thing.

"So the reason that I was looking for you was...well for jumping into the water for the second time already...I wanted to say thank you.", Yuki sighed quietly for finally being able to get it out.

"That couldn't wait until morning?", Kyoya asked, finding her awkward words very amusing.

"Eiko kinda kicked me out of the room so that I'd say thanks to you.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smirked.

Her blunt and awkward responses made Kyoya smirk from amusement.

The raven haired male turned around and got something from his bag before holding it out towards the female. 

Yuki approached the male and took it off his hand.

"Woah!", her eyes lit up, glancing up at Kyoya with bright eyes before looking back at the seashell in her hand.

"It's for you.", Kyoya said.

"What's this for?", Yuki asked although she had a bright smile on her face.

"Well you didn't exactly get your chance to collect seashells and I found this shell, thinking you might like it.", Kyoya said.

The male had actually gone out of his way just for the first year.

"Ootori you didn't have to.", Yuki said before pausing, "Wait, is there a catch to this?", she asked.

"No.", he replied with an amused smile, "Think of it like a gift.", he said, "A 'get well better' gift.", Kyoya corrected himself, remembering her words from last time.

She smiled at this, looking at the shell with a bright smile.

"Thanks.", Yuki said.

Kyoya watched the first year, pleased with himself for making her smile like that.

Yuki put the shell against her ear, listening to the waves.

"Do you want to hear it?", Yuki held up the shell for Kyoya.

"I already-", the female cut the male off by pulling him down by his sleeve. 

"Ah come on, it's not that bad.", Yuki said, placing the seashell against his ear.

Kyoya was left frozen as he stared at her eyes.

"Can you hear the waves?", Yuki asked with a bright smile.

'Forget the waves.', Kyoya thought, 'I can see the whole ocean in your eyes.', he had lost himself in Yuki's deep blue eyes.

Kyoya finally realised what he had been feeling all along.

Why he felt queasy by just staring at her eyes?

Why his chest felt warm after seeing her bright smiles?

Why he had always been captivated by her?

The jealousy...the possessiveness...Kyoya finally understood it all. 

When did Murasaki become Yuki?

It had been a change that the raven haired male hadn't taken notice of.

He had fallen for this girl and Kyoya just realised this.

Kyoya hadn't answered Yuki's question and the first year tilted her head in slight confusion, wondering if he had heard her.

The raven haired male snapped out of his trance.

"I did pick out the shell for you so of course I listened to it.", Kyoya managed to say.

He wanted to stand up straight again but when their eyes locked, the second year felt like he was under a spell.

"Your frames are different.", Yuki said, "Are those new glasses?", she asked.

Kyoya finally stood up, as he began to feel butterflies in his stomach when she stared at him.

"The other pair broke.", Kyoya said.

When he had run in to jump into the water after Yuki, Kyoya had thrown aside his glasses, one of the lenses had broken after it smashed against a rock. 

Having already lost his glasses on the first trip to the beach, Kyoya had prepared well and brought another pair along just in case.

And he was glad that he did now.

The bedroom door suddenly burst open. 

Yuki turned around to look at the person who had entered the room and Kyoya's eyes snapped away from Yuki, quite glad of the interruption. 

Haruhi entered the room, one hand over her stomach while the other was covering her mouth.

"Bathroom.", Haruhi said.

Both Kyoya and Yuki pointed to the left and Haruhi ran to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

The two, who were standing in the bedroom, could hear Haruhi throwing up.

Hearing Haruhi vomit, Yuki felt her head pounding.

It was almost like a trigger.

Yuki saw black spots in her vision as her legs began to lose strength.

Kyoya looked at the female who was beginning to fall.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her steady.

"What's wrong?", Kyoya asked, concern was audible in his voice although Yuki felt that his voice was muffled because of the pounding headache.

"I can't see.", Yuki mumbled, holding onto Kyoya's arm to keep herself from falling.

Kyoya realised it was one of the concussion symptoms so he guided the female to a chair, sitting her down. All the while Yuki didn't let go of the seashell that Kyoya had given her.

The male poured her a glass of water, taking her right hand to hand her the glass since she could barely lift her hand. He had to help her lift the glass of water to her lips and after a few gulps, Yuki's vision finally cleared up. 

She blinked a few times, finally being able to see the male who was holding the glass of water.

"Better?", Kyoya asked, staring at the girl to see if she was in any signs of pain.

Yuki gave a nod as she rubbed her eyes.

The raven haired male set the glass on the table beside her before stepping back and leaning against his bedframe with his arms folded over his chest.

"You should go and get some rest after a few minutes.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah yeah.", she waved him off, bringing her knees to her chest as she sat on the chair. 

The first year held the seashell to her ear again with a small smile.

Kyoya stared at the girl, wondering how on earth did he fall for her when at their first encounter, Yuki pissed him off.

When did such irritation turn into warm affection?


	77. chapter 77

The trip to the beach came under a conclusion, with the two drunk men getting beaten up by the twins before being handed over to the police. Then there was Yuki with her wounds, and lastly Kyoya, who had just realised his feelings for the first year.

Now that the Host Club were back at school, there was a slight change in Kyoya's behaviour.

You may think that the raven haired male will try to get the female to fall for him, but that's nowhere near to what happened.

Kyoya was in slight denial.

He just couldn't accept the fact that he held feelings for the first year.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'What's so great about her?', I thought to myself as I walked down the corridor, 'She's not even a lady, she eats messily, she has a sharp tongue.', I began to list furiously, 'As if I would be attracted to that idiot.', I told myself, 'There's no way.', I said, 'It's not like her smiles make my heart jump or the way her bright blue eyes gives me butterflies in my stomach...wait, what?', I paused in my steps, 'What the hell am I thinking?', I pushed my glasses up my nose as I lightly shook my head, 'It's nothing like that.', I convinced myself.

* * *

The raven haired male sighed.

He didn't want to accept the feelings for some reason.

Although when he saw Yuki speaking to some of her male classmates, the raven haired male could feel himself grow jealous.

He approached the female, sending a glare in the direction of the males.

"Yuki.", Kyoya called the girl.

The first year looked back at the male before giving him a smile.

"Ootori what's up?", Yuki asked with a bright smile.

Seeing her bright eyes, Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose, to hide his emotions.

"Aren't you coming to the Music Room?", Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, I'll come in a bit.", Yuki replied, "You can go ahead.", she said.

The first year went back to talking to the males in front of her.

Kyoya felt that flooding feeling of jealousy yet again.

He lightly grabbed Yuki by her right elbow.

"Now please.", Kyoya said before pulling her away from the group.

Yuki had quickly shouted out a goodbye to the group of males before turning to the raven haired male.

"What's the rush for Ootori?", Yuki asked.

"You're just wasting time.", Kyoya said.

The female tapped his arm and he looked down at her.

Yuki pointed to Kyoya's hand since he hadn't released her arm yet.

He finally let go of the female.

The first year then put both of her hands in her pocket as she walked alongside Kyoya.

"Ootori, that's called socialising.", Yuki looked up at him, "It's quite fun, you should try it some time.", she said with a playful grin.

Kyoya sent her a glare and Yuki's smile widened at him.

"Idiot, you're wasting your time when you could teach that empty brain of yours some maths equations.", Kyoya said.

Yuki clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Fuck off.", she muttered quietly, "Just because you suck at talking with people.", Yuki said.

"I can hold a conversation.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah right.", Yuki scoffed, "A conversation that's not related to business?", she thought out loud, "I highly doubt that.", Yuki said. 

"Business isn't all I talk about.", Kyoya said.

"Hmm? Then what do you talk about?", Yuki asked, "Now that I think about it, even girls seem to find you interesting.", she tapped her chin while deep in thought, "All you probably blabber is bullshit so maybe it's just the girls who are too thick to understand anything.", Yuki said. 

Kyoya didn't say anything, and without warning he pushed Yuki against the wall, trapping the female with his body.

"Ouch.", Yuki rubbed the back of her head before glaring at the second year, "Oi! Ootori what the fuck is wro-", the female was silenced as he covered his right hand over her mouth.

With his face just inches away from hers, the female stared at the male.

"Murasaki, you're beginning to get on my nerves.", Kyoya said, "Watch your language before I snap.", he said.

And just like, he had released the female, walking away as if he didn't do anything.

Yuki stood against the wall for a few seconds, having been left frozen after feeling his grey eyes piercing into her soul.

She blinked once before looking back at the male who was walking away.

The female then shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling.

Yuki had felt her heart stop at his close distance, his eyes made her stomach flip several times and she had no idea why that was. But the first year didn't dwell on the new feeling, instead she just ignored it.

Following behind the male to the Music Room, Yuki avoided close contact with the raven haired male.

It's not like she needed to purposely avoid him since Eiko already took care of that. The older sibling had called the first year over to treat the wound by her right eye.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!", Yuki cried out as Eiko removed the plaster from the right side of Yuki's eye.

"Sorry.", Eiko apologised.

"Do it gently.", Yuki told her sister.

Right now both Murasakis were sitting on the sofa, the first year had her shoes off and sat cross-legged while the second year sat down like a lady on the sofa. The older girl was removing Yuki's plaster that was next to her right eye, so that she'd be able to clean the wound.

Yuki's wound hadn't healed at all and needed treating every few hours, but the first year wanted to brush it off, though Eiko wasn't going to allow her younger sister to get an infection.

So Yuki had to sit still while Eiko treated the wound with antibacterial ointment to reduce the swelling and from getting it infected.

But the stinging pain was hurting the first year.

Kyoya was on his laptop though he glanced at the younger female from time to time.

Soon enough, Eiko's phone rang as one of her friends had called the second year to come to the drama club room because they were having a meeting for their next play.

So Eiko left Yuki halfway through cleaning the wound.

"Hey, you didn't finish it.", Yuki called her sister back.

"You can finish it Yuki.", Eiko picked up her bag, "And don't forget to put a plaster over it.", the girl shouted back before leaving the room.

With a sigh, Yuki looked at the antibacterial tube that was in her hand.

Before she could stand up to get a mirror from Tamaki since she was sure he'd have one, someone took the seat where Eiko had previously sat.

The first year looked up at Kyoya who took the antibacterial ointment off her hand.

"What are you doing?", Yuki asked as she stared at him.

"What does it look like?", he asked.

The raven haired male had applied the jelly-like substance onto a cotton piece, before his hand reached out for her wound.

But the first year moved back before the cotton could touch her.

"I can do it myself.", Yuki said.

Kyoya looked at her.

"I'll do it so stop moving.", he told her.

Yuki gave in since she wasn't bothered to do it herself in the first place.

So the first year's eyes were on Kyoya's face as the raven haired male worked on the wound.

She wasn't really sure why her body had stiffened up once his eyes were on her, because before she'd be fine at keeping the eye contact with the second year. Though long periods of eye contact made her feel uncomfortable at times.

That time when he had pushed her against the wall, it wasn't an uncomfortable feeling, Yuki just didn't know what it was, but what she did know was that his eyes had made every internal function in her body to lose control.

She didn't even know if that made sense.

Yuki hasn't realised that she had been staring at Kyoya's eyes the whole time so when his eyes met hers, the female felt as though she had been caught staring. But her expressions hadn't faltered and her eyes didn't move from his either.

The first year kept the eye contact with the male.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow and Yuki diverted her eyes to the cotton on his hand.

"You done yet?", Yuki asked.

The male finished off with the ointment before looking in the first aid kit box for a large plaster for her wound.

This time Yuki didn't look at Kyoya as he applied the plaster onto her.

She faintly touched the plaster by her right eye before directing her eyes onto the second year.

"Thanks.", Yuki said with a smile.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before clearing up the small mess.

The first year watched him leave before she went back to putting on her shoes, ready to leave the Music Room since break was coming to an end.

**Several hours later...**

The Host Club activities were going on when Yuki walked into the room. 

She had ignored the other Hosts before quickly walking over to Kyoya with excitement.

"Ootori want to go out together on Saturday?", Yuki asked with a bright smile.

Kyoya almost choked on his coffee.

He cleared his throat before pushing his glasses up his nose.

"What?", Kyoya asked.

The raven haired male had jumped to the conclusion that Yuki was asking him out on a date, but he quickly shook off that thought since that probably wasn't true.

"Eiko and I were supposed to go watch a movie on Saturday but now she has rehearsals on that day.", Yuki explained, "So I have an extra ticket to go watch Wonder Woman, do you want to go together?", she asked with bright eyes.

Kyoya blinked, taken back by the first year's excitement.

"Why would _I_ want to go out with _you_ on my day off?", Kyoya asked.

"Come on please.", she tapped his arm, "It'll be fun.", Yuki said, "I'll treat you to lunch after.", she said.

"I don't sway for food.", Kyoya said.

"Fine.", Yuki pouted slightly as her eyes scanned over the other Hosts, "I'll ask Suoh then.", she stood up from the sofa, only to be pulled back by her blazer.

She landed back on the sofa, sending a glare to Kyoya.

"You're asking him?", he asked.

"Well clearly you don't want to go.", Yuki said, "And the others seem to come in pairs.", she said, "Haruhi's probably busy so Suoh is the only other option.", Yuki said, standing up yet again.

This time, Kyoya caught her wrist.

"I'll go with you.", Kyoya said.

"What's with that?", Yuki asked with a frown, "You just said that you didn't want to.", she said. 

"I changed my mind.", Kyoya said, "You owe me something after.", he said.

Yuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine by me.", she said with a small smile.

**Saturday...**

Yuki was already [dressed](http://pinterest.com/pin/542331980119515700/?source_app=android) as she waited for Kyoya's limo to arrive.

The male was in his casual [clothes](http://pinterest.com/pin/461337555555976016/?source_app=android) as well, looking quite different without his formal attire.

Kyoya had been teased by Fuyumi that he was going on a date when the male would only respond back that it wasn't. 

"You went to the theatre first and now a movie.", Fuyumi had said, "Sounds like a date.", she joked with him.

The raven haired male only got irritated at this.

"You should buy her something.", Fuyumi said.

"Yuki's not like the other girls.", Kyoya said before he left.

This left Fuyumi in a smile.

Kyoya picked Yuki up in his limo before both were driven to the cinema.

**20 minutes or so later...**

The raven haired male had the driver stop before they reached the road to the cinema. The second year had wanted to walk through the path with the cherry blossom trees.

Sure, Kyoya may be in slight denial, but he still knew of his feelings for the first year.

So that meant he wouldn't mind at all if this outing was taken as a date.

But trying to make this date romantic was harder than Kyoya thought it'd be.

When he had wanted to walk with Yuki down the path with the cherry blossom trees, the female had challenged him to a race instead of admiring the flowers.

Yuki held onto her knees as she was out of breath, before looking at Kyoya, the male was slightly breathless.

The raven haired male then approached the female, removing a petal that was on her hair.

Most girls would've probably started blushing for having a Host so close but Yuki didn't do that at all.

The first year had instead gotten excited after spotting the cinema in the distance, and dragged Kyoya along.

The male sighed, thinking how hard it was going to be to make Yuki fall for him.

First he was denying his feelings and now he wanted to make Yuki fall for him.

The two went inside the cinema, finding their seats before the lights began to dim.

Kyoya isn't into movies like Yuki is, so his eyes left the screen several times.

The raven haired male glanced at the first year beside him, watching her eyes stare at the screen in awe at the fight scene. 

His lips curved up into a small smile as he watched Yuki's reactions instead of the movie.

Kyoya was very much enjoying the different expressions the first year was making while watching the film.

Watching her gasp at the fight scene or when she began sniffing as Steve Trevor sacrifices his life. All those little expressions that Yuki showed, Kyoya admired it all with a small smile.

He wasn't one to smile in public...no one has ever seen the second year's natural smile, so right now since it was dark and no one could see him, Kyoya lowered his guard.

The movie came to an end and Kyoya went back to looking at the screen.

He felt a poke on his arm and he glanced down at the first year.

"It was a good film wasn't it?", Yuki asked with a bright smile.

There was the faintest hint of a smirk on Kyoya's face as he gave a small nod.

The two then made their way out of the cinema.

"Let's go there!", Yuki pointed to a nearby shop.

Kyoya caught her wrist before she could run off, pulling her along in the other direction, heading to a café.

"Ootori you should've said if you were hungry.", Yuki said.

Sitting at a table for two, Kyoya and Yuki ordered a drink and a small meal.

The raven haired male and the first year talked to each other as they ate their meals.

Ever since the trip at the beach, Kyoya had tried to deny his feelings for Yuki, but found it almost impossible to ignore the female. 

He couldn't control his jealousy, he couldn't remove his eyes off her, and this was making Kyoya irritated.

No matter how much he wanted to push his feelings down, Kyoya could no longer suppress his affections.

After they finished eating, Kyoya paid for the two meals.

"I need to use the bathroom.", Yuki said, heading to the restroom.

Kyoya decided to wait outside the café for the female.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I stood by the sink as I washed my hands.

Thinking back to earlier today, it was really fun.

Kyoya didn't complain either when watching the film so he must've liked it too.

I dried my hands before heading out of the café restroom.

"Why don't we leave this café together? I know a really good place to play a game.", five guys were ganging up against two females.

'Some bastards never learn.', I thought with a sigh as I put my hands in pocket.

"Bastards why don't you play by yourselves?", I snapped at the five men, getting their attention.

"Oi shrimp get lost.", one of the men snapped.

* * *

Yuki glared at them.

"Shithead, you're one to talk, you fucking troll.", Yuki retorted back.

"You really want a beating don't you?", one of the men said.

Someone walked past with a can of Coca-Cola and Yuki grabbed it, giving it a shake before opening in the direction that'd spray the men.

Yuki gave the man a sly smirk.

"Mister you should cool down a bit.", Yuki said with slight amusement.

The man growled in response and as he tried to grab Yuki, the first year had ducked under his arm, now running past the men.

It seems that the men were not going to let Yuki go as they chased after her.

She ran out of the café, finding Kyoya before grabbing his hand.

"Ootori run!", the first year dragged the male along as they ran.

"Idiot what's wrong with you?", Kyoya snapped as he was forced to run with the female.

The first year pulled Kyoya along into an alleyway, before the two hid behind crates of boxes.

"Yuki what are-", Kyoya's words were cut off as Yuki covered her hand over his mouth. 

"Be quiet for a sec.", Yuki whispered.

The raven haired male looked down at the girl who stood in front of him, Yuki's attention being to the entrance of the alleyway to see if they had been followed.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I didn't understand why we had run but that wasn't my concern right now.

No matter how many times I try to control myself, this girl keeps snapping my walls almost as if it was on purpose.

Pushing a male against the wall, does she realise what kind of consequences that'd get? 

Does this girl even take me for a male?

* * *

Kyoya pulled Yuki's hand away from his mouth, before grabbing her wrist. He pushed his body off the wall and slammed the female against the crates.

"Hey-", this time Kyoya covered her mouth, muffling her voice.

The second year glanced behind the crates to find a group of five men by the entrance of alleyway.

"Where did that little midget go?", Kyoya could hear their voices from afar.

He then looked down at Yuki, now understanding why they had run.

Yuki was not so happy with being pushed against the crates as she tried to pry his hand off her mouth but was having no luck.

"When will you stop getting into trouble?", Kyoya asked with a small sigh.

She glared up at the raven haired male.

Kyoya waited until the men had walked away before removing his hand from the girl's mouth.

"Oi Ootori! What the fuck are you doing?", she snapped at the male for pushing her against the crates.

"That's exactly what I'd like to ask you.", he said, "What business do you have with those men?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked away, scratching the back of her head.

"Well there was an accidental drink spill.", Yuki began.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow.

The female sighed.

"Okay fine, I purposely sprayed Coca-Cola all over those bastards because they were messing around.", Yuki said, "And you Mr. Shadow King, what the hell is wrong with you?", she asked, "Why the fuck did you push me?", Yuki snapped at the male.

"Pushing a male against the wall, it's only natural that I'd want to pin you down.", he said, "Your careless behaviour will get you into trouble one day because not all guys will stop after pinning a girl down.", Kyoya said.

But Yuki didn't seem to understand what the male had said and Kyoya could see the confusion in her eyes.

"Would you like a demonstration?", Kyoya asked as he placed his hand on the crate by her head.

He wasn't trapping her, but he stood right in front of her, wanting to intimidate her.

"Quit playing games Ootori.", Yuki said with a glare.

Kyoya was slightly amused with the reaction he received because even if she doesn't understand what he had meant, the second year was impressed at how her glare never faltered in a situation like this.

"What if I'm not playing?", Kyoya said with a serious tone.

The raven haired male watched her eyes.

He could tell that those words had made her uncomfortable.

Kyoya lightly flicked her forehead.

"Idiot.", he said as he stepped back.

Yuki rubbed her forehead.

"Oi, who are you calling an idiot? You demon!", she snapped at him as she followed him out.

Yuki couldn't see Kyoya's light smirk.

The male was glad that she had returned back to her usual self because he hadn't meant to make her uncomfortable.

Kyoya had long given up on his denial now since he knew there was no way he could ignore the first year.

He was going to get her to fall for him.

That shouldn't be too hard, right?


	78. chapter 78

Yuki walked beside Kyoya as they walked past shops.

The male soon stopped when he realised that the female was no longer beside him.

Kyoya looked behind to find Yuki staring at something by a shop window.

He walked up behind Yuki, looking at what had caught the girl's attention.

It was one of those snow globes, but instead of snow it contained pink petals, falling onto a little silver coin displaying a cherry tree with a couple embracing beside it ( _ ~~picture above~~_ ).

The first year then walked away from the shop window.

**Several minutes later...**

Kyoya and Yuki were in the male's limo, heading back home after their day out.

The raven haired male had somewhat enjoyed himself, although he wouldn't have minded if today had been slightly more romantic. Even though he had wanted this, Kyoya knew that the female won't notice his feelings.

The limo soon stopped in front of the Murasaki mansion and Yuki removed her seatbelt.

"Yuki.", Kyoya called her before she got out, "Your hand.", he said. 

She held out her left hand and the male placed the globe that he had bought for her. It was the same one that Yuki had been looking out of the shop window.

Yuki stared at it.

"A gift for buying the cinema tickets.", Kyoya said.

His eyes widened a slight fraction at Yuki's smile.

It was different from the bright smiles that she usually gives him, this one was soft, radiating such warmth that he could feel his heart pounding.

"Thanks.", Yuki said. 

Kyoya quickly pushed his glasses up his nose, diverting his eyes towards the window. 

"Now can you get out of my limo? I have some work to attend to.", Kyoya said.

"Ah so cranky.", Yuki muttered as she got out.

Once she was out, Kyoya looked back at Yuki with a faint smile.

Even though he treats her like this, Kyoya was still very fond of the female, he just needs to find a way to show it.

...

**A week later...**

A new person was seen in Music Room 3, Ritsu Kasanoda, a male with long red hair. He came to the Host Club, begging to be made Mori's apprentice, because with his quick-tempered personality and frightening visage, the male has very few friends.

When Yuki first met the male, she hadn't been intimidated like how Tamaki and the twins had been.

In fact, Yuki actually started an argument with the red-haired male, and Mori-senpai had pulled the girl away before Kasanoda had hit her.

After that, the few encounters that Kasanoda and Yuki had, it seems that the older male had begun to take a liking at Yuki's strong personality.

Kyoya soon became aware of this and was not happy at all.

Yuki was about to leave the room with Eiko, when Kasanoda grabbed her by the arm.

The female looked back at him.

Everyone stared at the two.

Right now the Host Club activities were going on, so all the female guests had seen that Kasanoda was growing a crush on Yuki. With hearts in their eyes, all the females waited for the confession since they've been looking forward to it for a while now. 

"I..", Kasanoda began.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

He hadn't interfered since he was hosting female guests right now, but the raven haired male was growing tense as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"I..", Kasanoda began again but was having a hard time to get the words out, "I...like...", he hesitated.

All the while Yuki looked up at the red-head male, not knowing what the stuttering was for.

"...like...like...", he clenched his fists in frustration, "I LIKE YOU!", Kasanoda tightly shut his eyes as he yelled out the confession.

Everyone had gone silent.

Yuki blinked once.

"W-What?", her eyes showed confusion as she looked up at the male.

Kasanoda grabbed Yuki by the shoulders.

"I like you.", this time he was able to confess with a normal tone.

Yuki stared at the male.

The red-head male released the female before running out of the room.

The first year stared at the door before turning back to look at her sister.

Kyoya's eyes were on Yuki the whole time.

He had wanted to check whether the girl's facial expressions faltered at the confession or even if there was the slightest bit of a reaction at all. The raven haired male was slightly pleased that there was no reactions but that didn't mean the story ends here.

**The next day...**

Yuki was walking down the corridor, listening to music but the female could feel eyes piercing her back.

Her blue eyes scanned the students in the corridor, noticing that all eyes were on her.

Well technically everyone thinks that Yuki is a male.

The first year ignored all the eyes and walked on with her attention on her phone.

Yuki hadn't seen Kasanoda since yesterday's confession but she was more surprised that she had received a confession.

**After school...**

Kasanoda hadn't turned up today at all, probably embarrassed from that public confession.

Yuki, on the other hand, was doing her best to ignore the gossips around her.

Female students as well as male students would start gossiping once the first year was present.

But the Host members noticed that Yuki paid no mind to them, casually eating her lunch in the cafeteria and going about her own business.

Though at times, Yuki did get pissed when some students would whisper when she was right in front of them. The female had then snapped at them, making the students run away in fear at her foul language.

Right now Yuki was in the library with Kyoya after the Host Club activities were over. 

Half an hour had already passed since the tutoring had begun.

She was silently solving a question while Kyoya corrected her homework.

The raven haired male's thoughts were on yesterday's events.

"You're the talk of the day.", Kyoya said.

"Really? I didn't notice.", Yuki said sarcastically.

The second year gave an eye roll at this.

She still continued with her sarcasm even after receiving a confession yesterday.

"You seem fine for someone who received a confession.", Kyoya said.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel.", Yuki began.

Kyoya sighed internally at this, quite relieved.

But he had sighed a little too soon.

"Though my heart was pounding a little.", Yuki lowered her pen with a small smile, "I've never gotten a confession before.", she said with an almost happy smile.

Kyoya stared at the girl.

"Then shall I confess to you?", he said with a serious expression.

"You have to do that with someone you like.", Yuki said, not realising that Kyoya was being serious.

"Oh, that's right.", Kyoya turned away from the female.

_Ouch. Looks like someone has been friend zoned._

Kyoya felt irritated at the moment.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

'Why did I have to go and fall for an idiot?', I thought.

I sighed internally.

Here I am dropping subtle hints about my feelings and this idiot doesn't see it at all, but when a newcomer confesses his feelings for her, she understands it.

All this while, I've been trying to get her to look at me, yet she pays no mind that I'm a male and acts so casually with me. And I hold back from doing anything to her but it seems that doing nothing isn't getting me anywhere. 

Well if subtle hints isn't going to work, then it's time to take this to a new level.

* * *

Kyoya wasn't going to wait around for a guy to come snatch the girl away when he held feelings for the girl.

If subtle hints weren't going to work on the female, Kyoya was going to be blatantly obvious with his feelings.

She has to notice him that way.

"I didn't think he'd confess.", Yuki said, "That guy was always following Mori-senpai around so I didn't expect that yesterday.", she paused, "Wait, does that guy even know that I'm a girl?", Yuki thought out loud, "He didn't even come in today.", she said.

The more Yuki spoke about Kasanoda, the more Kyoya was getting irritated.

The second year was getting irritated because Yuki was noticing Kasanoda when he had wanted the girl to notice him.

At last, Kyoya had enough.

The female hadn't noticed the raven haired male move.

"Yuki.", Kyoya interrupted the female.

The first year turned her head to look at the male.

And just like that, Kyoya had pressed his lips against hers.

Clearly his small actions weren't getting noticed by Yuki, however this time, there was no way she could brush him off.

A second passed.

Yuki blinked.

Only now did she realise that Kyoya was kissing her and the girl's eyes widened before she pushed him away by his chest.

The girl had scrambled back, her hand over her mouth.

Now there, Kyoya got the reaction that he waited for.

Yuki's face turned beet-red as she stared at the male in shock because of his actions.

The first year then stumbled to her feet, grabbing her bag before she ran out of the library.

Kyoya sat there blankly for a second, before his lips curved up into a smirk.

'If I was going to get this reaction, I would've done this long ago.', Kyoya thought as he rested his elbow on the table, amusement clearly visible in his eyes.

**Several hours later...**

Yuki was sitting on her bed.

After what happened in the library, Yuki didn't even wait for a limo, she had ran straight home.

The girl then ran into her bedroom, locking herself inside as she slapped the sides of her face to get the picture of Kyoya kissing her, out of her mind.

The first year had taken a bath and was given dinner, all the while her mind was somewhere else.

Now back to where we are.

Yuki was sitting on her bed, having placed her enormous teddy bear opposite her, the bear being double her size.

She sat there with her arms folded over her chest, a frown on her face and her pillow on her lap.

"Ugh.", the female then planted her face on her pillow.

Yuki sat back up to stare at her teddy bear.

"Why did he do that?", Yuki spoke to her teddy bear, "Was he just playing around?", she scratched her head.

Kyoya's face came to mind and Yuki quickly shook her head.

The first year faintly touched her lips, remembering his soft lips.

Yuki slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to forget what Kyoya had done to her.

"Why did he have those eyes?", Yuki slumped back onto her bed, "Why does this have to be so confusing?", she spoke out loud.

The girl buried her head in her pillow in frustration as she rolled from side to side on her bed.

She didn't understand why he had kissed her at all.

Kasanoda's confession was completely forgotten by now, Yuki's mind being filled with thoughts about Kyoya.

**The next day...**

Yuki sat up as she had just woken up.

"It's probably a dream.", the first year brushed off yesterday's incident as she got out of bed.

But when the female headed to school, her mind began replaying the kiss.

She shook her head.

'It couldn't have been real.', Yuki thought to herself. 

So she hid around a corner, eyes searching for the raven haired male.

"What are you doing?", a male's voice was heard behind.

"Woah!", Yuki jumped back as she looked at the person who had spoken up.

It was none other than Kyoya.

The male himself had given her a fright.

Kyoya held out a textbook towards the female.

Yuki took the textbook to see that it was her maths book which had left without taking yesterday.

"Thanks.", she said.

Yuki internally sighed, thinking that yesterday was just a dream and she had just forgotten her textbook by accident.

"It's not a dream.", Kyoya walked past the first year, giving her cheek a light caress with the back of his hand.

Yuki touched her cheek, before her face began turning red.

And now it looks like Kyoya can read minds too.

'What's wrong with him?', Yuki thought, 'Maybe he's not feeling well.', she said, 'Yeah that's it.', the first year convinced herself.

The female saw Tamaki in the distance and approached him.

"Oi Suoh!", she called out to him.

"What can I do for the princess?", Tamaki said, to which Yuki rolled her eyes for.

"What's up with Ootori?", she asked, "Does he have a fever?", Yuki asked.

"No, he seems fine to me.", Tamaki tapped his chin as he thought back to his friend when they were in the limo together this morning, "I think he's in a good mood.", he said.

Hearing this, Yuki froze.

So everything wasn't her imagination and if there was nothing wrong with the raven haired male, then he had done it on purpose.

"Something wrong?", Tamaki asked but Yuki just walked away.

'What does he think he's doing?', Yuki thought.

Her self-awareness of Kyoya only got worse as the hours passed by.

At break, her eyes had accidentally locked with Kyoya's and the female stiffened once she saw that he had no intention of looking away. Getting uncomfortable and also embarrassed from what happened yesterday, Yuki looked away, trying to get her mind to think about something else, although nothing seems to be helping her flustered mind.

Then at lunch, Kyoya was sitting opposite her at the table. The first year had not once looked up but she could feel his eyes on her, making it very difficult for the female to eat her food comfortably.

Tense and awkward was what was seen in the first year who was avoiding contact with the male.

Soon the Host Club activities began and Yuki didn't join Kyoya like she usually does. Instead, the first year had gone to the third years.

She sat with Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai, eating a slice of cake that was given to her, although her mind was back to Kyoya.

Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai had noticed that Yuki had barely exchanged a word with Kyoya.

"Yuki-chan, did you have a fight with Kyo-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

At the mention of the raven haired male's name, Yuki looked up from her plate. 

"W-What? No.", Yuki said before going back to poking her cake.

"But you haven't spoken to Kyo-chan at all.", Honey-senpai said, "He might seem hard to approach but he's a good person.", he said.

"I know he's a good person.", Yuki said, "I just found out that he's not gay.", she mumbled under her breath.

The third years had heard her though and glanced at the female who was grumbling under her breath about something. 

Yuki failed to hear Tamaki planning a shopping trip for the Host members this weekend, though right now, that was the least of her concerns.

When the time came, Yuki had seen Kyoya leave the Music Room and she knew that she had to follow behind since today was another tutoring session.

As much as she wanted to bail out right now, Yuki knew that she couldn't since that would only get her into trouble with her father.

With a sigh, Yuki stood up, heading to the library.

'Maybe I can just talk to him.', Yuki thought to herself, 'It was probably an accident.', she tried to tell herself.

But as she spotted the second year at the table, Yuki gulped.

Mentioning yesterday's events wasn't something that she wanted to do right now since the female was already embarrassed.

He kissed her for goodness sake, how the hell was she meant to bring that up?

Yuki avoided looking at Kyoya as she walked around the table and sat down.

The first year took out her notebook and textbook, still feeling his gaze on her, all the while she kept her head down.

The second year had handed her a worksheet to complete while Kyoya marked yesterday's work since he didn't get the chance to with Yuki having run away.

The female had her eyes on the questions, though none of the information was going in.

'I'll just tell him that his idea of a joke wasn't funny.', Yuki told herself, 'Yeah that's right.', she thought, 'He kissed me so he's the one who should feel bad. Was he even being serious?', Yuki thought, 'Wait, why should I worry about that?', she asked herself, 'It's not like I'm supposed to feel anything for that demon.', she thought, 'I'll just give him a piece of my mind and then he'll stop messing around.', Yuki thought.

Finally gathering her thoughts together and ready to snap at the raven haired male, Yuki looked up at Kyoya.

She froze altogether.

His eyes had been on her the whole time. He had watched her not write a single word on the worksheet.

Yuki felt frozen under his gaze.

She stared at him as his eyes moved from her eyes to her lips, before going back to her eyes again. It was the sudden warmth that was visible in his eyes that took her off guard.

Because the male never shows his emotions in his eyes, yet right now, Yuki could see the sudden warmth. Her palms began to feel sweaty and the grip on her pen loosened.

Her mouth had gone dry and her mind had completely blanked out on what she had wanted to say. She could hear her heartbeats drumming in her ribcage, picking up in beats as more seconds passed by.

The female felt heat rise to her cheeks and this only increased when she felt his eyes on her lips once again.

'Th-That's foul play.', Yuki thought as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers from the previous day.

"I need the toilet.", Yuki quickly said before running out of the library.

He watched her hit her foot against a table leg, muttering a curse under her breath but ran out nevertheless.

When she was out of his sight, Kyoya smirked.

"Idiot.", he muttered quietly as he ran his hand through his hair, although he was very much amused.

Ever since he kissed her, Yuki's blushing face had been on his mind. He almost smiled to himself when he caught Yuki searching for him this morning.

Kyoya was sure that she'd try to convince herself that yesterday was a dream and he was right about that once seeing her expression. But the male wasn't going to allow her to ignore his feelings, so he made sure to continuously mess with her and watch her tense up and become awkward.

The male had enjoyed the adorable reactions he received from the female.

And even now, the way she was unable to say anything, Kyoya couldn't help but want to mess with her even more.

...

Yuki had returned to the library after using the restroom but she had not returned to the table where Kyoya was sitting.

Instead, the first year was hiding behind a bookshelf.

"Why is that guy acting like that?", Yuki mumbled to herself.

She grabbed a book from the bookshelf, burying her face in the book.

...

Kyoya, who had been waiting for some time now, was wondering where the female had disappeared to.

Then he heard two female students walking past.

"That's the guy Kasanoda confessed to right?", one of the girls said.

"What's he doing by the bookshelves?", the other girl asked, "I wonder if he accepted the confession.", she said.

Kyoya stood up and headed in the direction that the two females had come from.

Soon enough, he spotted Yuki, her back facing him.

...

"What are you up to?", Kyoya spoke up.

The female froze once hearing the familiar voice as she turned around.

"R-Reading.", Yuki replied as she found Kyoya leaning against the bookshelf with his arms folded over his chest.

Kyoya glanced at the book in her hand before he smirked.

"Neurophysiology?", he asked as he stood up straight, approaching the female.

"The functions of the nervous system is quite interesting.", Yuki lied as she looked away.

Yuki missed his smirk.

Feeling his presence right in front of her, Yuki looked up and was about to step back but the raven haired male had caught her wrists.

She watched him lean down and Yuki quickly shut her eyes, thinking he was going to kiss her again.

Kyoya stared at her tightly shut eyes with a small smile before he leant past her lips. His lips was a centimetre away from her ear as he had leant down to whisper something.

"Your book is upside down.", Kyoya whispered before releasing the female, just as her face turned bright red from embarrassment. 

He then headed back to their table.

"You have 50 questions to finish from that worksheet.", Kyoya said as he glanced back at the female with slight amusement.

Yuki had slumped her head against the bookshelf for having been so stupid as to not realise that her book was upside down the whole time.

She had definitely made a fool out of herself.

**A minute later...**

Yuki was back at the table, but instead of taking the seat beside Kyoya, she sat on the other end of the table.

"What are you doing?", Kyoya asked.

"I like this distance.", Yuki muttered with her head down.

Kyoya smirked at this.

"Shall I move closer?", he asked.

"No.", her head quickly snapped up, "You stay there.", she pointed to where he was sitting.

Yuki could see the amusement in his eyes and the female quickly looked away, not wanting to fall victim to his eyes again.

She fidgeted with her blazer, trying to concentrate on the maths questions.

Yuki can pick fights easily but when it comes to romance, the female had no clue about it. So when the male had kissed her, it was now messing up her thoughts.

And that's exactly what Kyoya wanted.

He hadn't been able to get her attention all this time, and even the other Hosts had noticed his feelings for the first year, yet Yuki was practically clueless to his feelings.

The second year wasn't going to lose the female to any males. 

He was going to win her heart.

_But who knew that Kyoya would tease Yuki this much?_


	79. chapter 79

Two days had passed since Kyoya had kissed Yuki.

And in those two days, the other Host members could visibly see that the first year was avoiding the raven haired male, though they did not know the reason behind it.

Kyoya continued to mess with the girl.

It was the staring with the warm eyes, the light touches to her cheeks, even soft with his words.

Who knew that Kyoya could become a flirt when he wanted to?

Yuki did not like this one bit.

Kasanoda's confession had been rejected, the female being too engrossed with thoughts about Kyoya that she had barely paid any mind to the red-head male's confession.

_Poor Kasanoda._

The first year didn't like the change in Kyoya's behaviour. 

It was leaving her flustered and speechless for words, so the only thing that she could think of, was to avoid him as much as possible.

But Yuki found it hard to hide away from the male.

Everytime she thinks that she's found a good place to hide, Kyoya would always be there, popping out of nowhere and usually scaring the life out of her. It wasn't that he followed her around, it was just because Yuki sucks when it comes to hiding from someone.

The Host members didn't understand why Yuki was avoiding Kyoya, but it's not like they wanted to get involved in whatever was making Yuki act strangely. Even Eiko didn't know what was going on with her sister.

Finally, Yuki had enough of the running away and decided to confront Kyoya after the Host Club activities.

"You.", Yuki pointed accusingly at Kyoya.

She looked at the distance she was standing to the male and took a step back.

This made Kyoya smirk slightly.

"Stop messing around with me.", Yuki said.

"I'm not messing around.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah you are.", Yuki said, "You did 'that' last time.", she said.

He raised his eyebrow at her vague words but he knew what she was talking about so Kyoya decided to play around a little.

"Did what?", he asked.

"You know that thing.", Yuki said, not wanting to say the word.

"What 'thing'?", Kyoya asked, with a small smirk.

He watched her cheeks turn into a light shade of pink.

"In the library you-", seeing the smirk on Kyoya's face, Yuki looked away with a small frown as her cheeks went redder.

Kyoya approached Yuki.

"What is it that I did in the library?", he asked, the back of his hand gently caressed her cheek and she shivered slightly at his cold hand.

Her eyes widened before she pushed him away.

Kyoya was slightly surprised that Yuki was able to glare at him with red cheeks.

"You took my first kiss away and there was no feeling.", she said with an almost pouty face, "So I won't talk to you unless you apologise.", Yuki said with a small frown.

By now all the Hosts had gone silent as they stared at the two argue.

The male was glad to hear that it had been her first kiss but he had no intention of apologising since that would ruin the whole purpose of showing his feelings. She may not have felt anything but there had definitely been something, he just has to show it to her.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist.

"Isn't it just a first kiss?", he said, "I'll return it back to you with feelings.", Kyoya said.

Before she could even process his words, Kyoya had placed his hand on the back of her head, pulling her in towards him as he slammed his lips against hers.

The other Host members stared at the two with wide eyes.

Yuki was slightly pressed against his chest and her eyes widened once having registered that Kyoya was kissing her. This time the kiss was longer, because when the female had tried to push him away, Kyoya didn't budge.

The first year began digging her nails into his arm as she felt his lips softly moulding against her. 

It had been a lie when she said that she hadn't felt anything the first time Kyoya had kissed her. Even though it had been a surprise kiss, Yuki had felt her heart stop beating as she had stared at the male whose eyes had been closed while he kissed her. Then when her mind began working again, Yuki had pushed him away, almost as if she only realised what was happening.

For this second kiss, Yuki was, again, taken off guard. Because through this kiss, the first year could feel a warmth in her chest, as her heart began racing at the first contact of his lips against hers.

Yuki had almost given in to his soft, warm lips; feeling her legs turn to jelly at how good it felt. The first year tugged at his shirt collar, wanting to be released to get some air but Kyoya didn't allow that.

Kyoya had felt the little whimper escape from her lips, it was like electricity was being fired through his body and he knew it was time to release her.

A good full minute later, the raven haired male finally pulled his lips away from the female. 

Yuki had a huge blush across her face, and he watched her pant for air, before he released his grip around her, letting her fall onto her knees.

With that Kyoya walked out of the room.

The first year got her breath back first, her face still being bright red.

"Stupid demon!", Yuki yelled back, "I'll fucking kill you!", she said.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he had heard her words, amused that she was able to retort back so quickly after he kissed her.

Now back to the female who was still sitting on the ground.

She stood up and the Host members watched her approach Haruhi who had been holding a vase to change the flowers inside.

Yuki took the vase off Haruhi's hand, taking out the bunch of fowers and handing it to Haruhi. Then the red faced girl poured the water over herself to cool down her heated face. She silently handed the vase back to Haruhi before walking out of the room.

All the Hosts had been completely silent, from Kyoya's and Yuki's kiss until now.

"Well there's something you don't see everyday.", the twins commented.

Indeed the events that took place in the last few minutes were strange.

No one had expected Kyoya and Yuki to kiss since neither the Hosts nor Eiko knew that the two were even in a relationship. And next up was Yuki's behaviour after the kiss, it made it seem like that the two were not in a relationship at all, so this confused everyone.

**The next day...**

The twins had approached Yuki in class, asking her what yesterday's events meant but the female had brushed them off before grumbling something under her breath yet again.

"So you're not together?", the twins asked.

"No.", Yuki replied, almost too aggressively, "That fucking bastard, he tricked me.", she muttered quietly with a frown on her face.

In the canteen at lunch, the Host members had watched from afar, Yuki snapping at the raven haired male.

Kyoya had stood there quite calmly before he placed his hand against her cheek. They watched the female tense up, before her cheeks began heating up at whatever Kyoya was saying and she pushed the male away before running away.

She was like a feisty little kitten with Kyoya.

It was all very confusing for the Host members.

**Weekend shopping trip...**

Yuki was only reminded of the shopping trip by Eiko, so the female quickly got [dressed](http://pinterest.com/pin/ARKvDtq8dBJor3ymu1dM53f-qfW6EemKHqFFSn_TcSfIV_wM9q4eZaA/?source_app=android) before getting into the limo with her sister.

"I don't understand what the point of shopping as a group is.", Yuki said.

"Might be fun.", Eiko said before glancing at her younger sister, "So about you and Kyoya.", she began, "Is there anything going on between you two?", Eiko asked.

"No.", Yuki said as she tugged at her sleeve, "That guy was the one who kissed me.", she said, "And then he says weird things.", Yuki said.

Eiko stared at her sister, clearly seeing that Yuki didn't understand the reasoning behind Kyoya's behaviour.

"Isn't he doing all this because he likes you?", Eiko said.

Yuki looked at Eiko.

"Kyoya-senpai likes me?", Yuki asked with a small frown, not believing those words.

The limo came to a stop as they arrived at the shopping centre, their conversation coming to an end.

**An hour later...**

Yuki was getting bored from looking at clothes, while the other Hosts seem to be enjoying themselves.

"Getting bored already?", a voice asked from beside her.

Yuki clicked her tongue.

"What's so great about looking at clothes?", Yuki muttered as she glanced up at Kyoya, who was standing beside her.

"I want a drink.", one of the twins said.

"Me too.", Honey-senpai said.

"I'll get it.", Yuki said quickly, having found a good opportunity to leave.

Kyoya caught the girl's wrist.

"I'll come with you.", he said.

She looked up at him.

"Okay...", Yuki pulled away from his grip.

The two headed to the lift, walking inside as a few other shoppers also entered the lift.

The first year looked around the lift as the doors closed.

Finally noticing how small the lift was, Yuki began to bite her nails nervously.

She was now regretting taking the lift.

Her breathing was already turning shallow for being in the enclosed space.

It seems that her claustrophobia was going to kick in anytime soon, that is, if they don't reach the next floor soon.

Kyoya watched the first year, keeping an eye on her since he knew of her fear.

Her hands were already trembling, with her face losing colour as she began to turn pale. 

And it seems luck isn't always with the first year, as the lift came to an abrupt stop.

"We are experiencing some technical difficulties, the lift will continue to move shortly.", a male voice was heard speaking through the speaker.

Yuki fell to her knees, gasping for air as her fear took over.

Kyoya knelt down in front of her.

"Give her some space!", he shouted back to the other shoppers inside the lift who had crowded over.

Kyoya then turned back to Yuki, grabbing her hand before she dug her nails into her neck.

"Small breaths.", he said gently as he placed his other hand by the side of her face, "It'll be okay so just take small breaths.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked at the male, only seeing black dots in her vision which were cutting her off from seeing Kyoya's face. But it was his voice that reminded her of the last incident.

'It...It was you.', Yuki thought back to when she had been pushed into the locker by the twins.

Her thoughts were soon cut off at the feeling of suffocation.

'I'm going to die. I'm going to die.', the thoughts repeated into her head as she couldn't breathe properly.

"You don't need to be scared.", Kyoya said, as his face neared hers since she looked as though she was no longer listening, "I'm here.", he said, "Take small breaths.", Kyoya said, drawing small circles with his thumb on her cheek.

But her trembling body and shallow breathing was telling him that Yuki wasn't calming down.

He guided her hand which he had been holding to his shirt and he felt the female grip onto his shirt. Kyoya placed his hand on the back of her head, bringing her closer to him as he whispered to her ear.

"I won't let anything happen to you.", Kyoya whispered, "Just breathe slowly for me.", he said.

Yuki could finally hear Kyoya and she tried to do what the second year had told her.

"Just like that.", Kyoya said, giving her head a gentle stroke to calm her down.

A minute or so later, Yuki was no longer gasping for air but her breathing was still heavy. She let out a whimper before tears began streaming down her cheeks.

Kyoya didn't expect Yuki to hug him.

Her arms were wrapped around his neck, hands tightly clutching onto his shirt while her head was buried in his neck. She was still trembling in fear since the lift hadn't moved yet.

The raven haired male wrapped one of his arms around her waist while his other hand went to the back of her head, lightly stroking her hair so that her breathing didn't go out of control again.

**Several minutes later...**

Only now did the lift begin to move but Yuki still held onto Kyoya.

Once the doors opened, Kyoya stood up with Yuki in his arms, as he stepped out of the lift.

The rest of the Host members and Eiko were standing outside, having heard that something went wrong with the lift. And knowing that the first year had a phobia of confined spaces, they were all waiting for the first year and second year.

They all became worried once they saw Kyoya walking out with Yuki in his arms.

Finding a chair, Kyoya set the female down, although Yuki wasn't keen on releasing the male. The raven haired male wiped away her tears on her cheeks, before he gently removed her hands from his shirt.

Kyoya stepped back, allowing Eiko to take care of her sister.

**15 minutes later...**

The whole commotion with the lift was finally over.

Yuki and Kyoya were sitting outside on a bench together, while the rest of the Hosts finished with their shopping.

The female had been given a small pot of fruits which Mori-senpai had bought for the frightened girl to make her feel better. Right now, Yuki ate the fruits, her behaviour slowly getting back to her usual self.

Kyoya just sat beside her while she ate.

At one point, Yuki had offered the fruits to Kyoya but the male declined, instead, he watched the female eat.

Her eyes were slightly red from crying back in the lift, but she was getting better.

"You lied.", Yuki said as she stabbed a grape with her fork.

Kyoya waited for her to continue.

"It was you back at the lockers.", she said, picking up her fork.

The raven haired male grabbed her left wrist, bringing the fork with the grape to his mouth.

Yuki stared at him.

"Hey that's mine.", Yuki went back to stab an apple slice.

Before she brought the slice of apple to her mouth, Kyoya caught her wrist again.

"Yes I lied.", Kyoya said, "Wouldn't you have been more troubled if I said that I had calmed you down?", he asked.

Yuki looked away.

"Who cares about trouble?", Yuki said, "You could have said something anyways.", she said. 

Back when the twins had locked her inside the locker, Yuki may have been in darkness but she had felt a protective charm after some time. Only now did she realise that it had been Kyoya, so even though she wanted to be upset with him for lying, she couldn't. He was the one who had protected her then and even now.

"Now give me my apple piece back.", Yuki said.

Kyoya released the female with a small smirk.

Yuki went back to eating.

She definitely was like the 'Tsundere' type, keeping up with the cold and blunt front while hiding her warm side. That was even more the case when she was with Kyoya.

The male ruffled her hair gently and Yuki glanced at him before slightly moving away from him as she remembered that he had kissed her twice already.

Several minutes later, everyone else came back, Tamaki suggesting that they should all have a picnic since the weather was so great.

Leaving Kyoya and Yuki to find a good spot at the park, the rest went to buy food.

Yuki carried the blanket that Eiko had given her as she followed Kyoya to a picnic spot that he had found.

It was a sunny day, so something by the shade would be good so that they didn't get a headache.

The second year took the blanket off Yuki's hands, laying it out onto the grass before placing his shoes to the side. The male went ahead and laid onto the blanket.

"Oi Ootori move.", Yuki had taken off her trainers as well but since Kyoya was lying down on the large blanket, there was hardly enough room for the female.

But the raven haired male closed his eyes, relaxing under the shade.

"Bastard I'll lay down on you.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smirked slightly but didn't move, keeping his eyes closed.

But Yuki was being genuinely serious, as she rested her head on his stomach, the rest of her body being perpendicular to Kyoya's body.

The male had felt the small weight on his stomach but he didn't do anything.

The other Hosts were taking their time coming back and without realising Yuki had fallen asleep. Kyoya had also dozed off for a bit, the calming atmosphere making him relax.

When everyone else returned with the food, they were surprised to see the two students sleeping, even more surprised because both laid there like a couple.

Deciding not to disturb them, they got out another blanket to sit on.

Kyoya began waking up after hearing their shuffling and he opened his eyes, glancing at the rest of the members before looking down at his stomach, where he found a sleeping Yuki.

He gently placed his hand under her head, lifting it up slightly as he sat up. The raven haired male then placed Yuki's head on his lap, finding that she snuggled against his left tigh and curling up into a ball.

Eiko had handed Kyoya her jacket to use on Yuki so that the younger sibling didn't get cold.

Everyone else went on to eat while Yuki was still sleeping, probably from exhaustion back in the lift.

When Yuki did wake up, she had actually scrambled away from Kyoya, surprised that she had slept on him the whole time. Then the first year went on to eat lunch before it was soon time to leave.

A few took the rubbish away, while others went to use the restroom before leaving.

Yuki began heading to the limo and Kyoya followed her.

She glanced back at the male before looking ahead.

Eiko's words were ringing in Yuki's head.

The first year didn't believe that Kyoya liked her but she wondered why he had kissed her on those two occasions.

Yuki didn't get into the limo just yet, but stood outside.

The second year soon joined her.

The female pushed back her embarrassment and decided to ask him.

"Why did you do that?", Yuki asked while looking at her hands.

Kyoya knew what she was talking about.

"Isn't it obvious?", he asked as he approached her.

"How is it obvious?", she snapped, "You can't just go around kissing people.", Yuki said.

"It's not just anyone.", Kyoya said, "It's just you.", he said.

Yuki didn't know why she felt flustered at those words even though she didn't understand what he meant.

She didn't understand why it was just her.

"W-What does that mean?", Yuki asked.

Just as Kyoya was about to touch her cheek, he heard the others coming back and the male walked past the female, getting into the limo.

Yuki stood there, trying to piece together the words that he had said.

'By 'just me', does it mean that he's messing with just me?', Yuki thought, 'Or-', she scratched her head in confusion.

There was a reason why Yuki didn't believe that Kyoya liked her in that way. And this was because Kyoya had been the one who had said so himself, that only a fool would marry her. She wasn't hurt by those words because Yuki had thought the exact same thing a long while ago.

So that's why, the first year didn't believe that anyone could fall for her.

And it was the same thing with Kasanoda's confession, because Yuki knew that the red-head male wouldn't repeat the confession if he knew the kind of girl she was.

In their rich society, only ladies who are elegant will be chosen. But Yuki hated the elegant act, it just wasn't in her personality so the girl never paid attention to it.

Little did Yuki know, that's exactly what Kyoya found intriguing about her.

She wasn't like every other girl he had met, Yuki was different and the male liked this about her.

Seeing who Kyoya had fallen for, it's obvious that the male has an aversion to girls who are too girly.

The twins pushed Yuki into the limo, the female stumbled back and the back of her head hit Kyoya's lap.

He looked down at the girl.

"Yuki I don't mind you behaving bold like this with me, but keep in mind that we are in a public place.", Kyoya teased the first year.

He watched her cheeks turn red before she pushed herself away from the male.

"Bastard who wants to act bold with you?", she snapped at him before taking one of the seats further away from him.

Kyoya smirked lightly.

Her snappy words after he teases her, always left him amused.

This only made him want to mess with her even more.


	80. chapter 80

The shopping day on Saturday with the Hosts and the Murasaki siblings came to an end earlier than when it should have ended. So Tamaki decided to invite everyone out to lunch the next day.

Eiko and Yuki had gone out earlier that Sunday since the older Murasaki sibling needed to pick up a dress which she had ordered several days ago.

While going to pick up the dress with her sister, Yuki got a notification on her phone for a notebook that she had wanted for some time now.

"Hey Eiko, the notebook arrived at the store, I'm just going to go and pick it up.", Yuki told Eiko.

"Don't take too long, we have to meet up with the others soon.", Eiko said, about to go inside the dressing room to see if the dress fit.

"I'll be really quick, it's just down the road.", Yuki said, before heading out of the store they were in now.

The first year was on her phone, having just sent the store owner a message that she was on her way to pick up the notebook which she had reserved.

The female failed to notice the group that were walking in the opposite direction.

She accidentally bumped into one of the males, looking up to apologise.

It was the group of second years who had been bullying the first year male student last time. This time there wasn't just three of them but five male students.

"Oi small fry, watch where you're fucking going.", one of the males snapped at her, remembering her from last time. 

"Look here it was an accident.", Yuki said, sliding her phone into her pocket.

"Not a big mouth now, huh?", one of the males taunted.

"Bastards, I said it was an accident.", Yuki snapped at them.

With the [clothes](http://pinterest.com/pin/AV3bDlt7Dnu_1MCaNfQGnVVSv_3J5iwacQQvES_vNn0LcI5EiCU56UI/?source_app=android) that Yuki was wearing, the first year didn't look like a girl at all, so the group of males still assumed that Yuki was a male.

It's not like Yuki dressed like a female, that was only the case for special occasions, other than that, the first year wore baggy clothes or hoodies.

"You don't fucking learn, do you?", one of the males said.

Since this wasn't the Academy and there was no one else around, no rules applied here on the streets.

Yuki hadn't expected the punch that was swung to her face. She stumbled to the side, catching herself using the fence. The female could feel her right cheek stinging in pain as she glared back at the male who had punched her.

"Don't waste your breath on a fucking nerd.", the male who had punched her said.

He was going to swing another punch but Yuki ducked, bringing her right fist under his chin.

The female wasn't strong at all, unlike the five guys who stood in front of her, but she slightly knew the ways to defend herself. Although the chances that she'd win against them was very low obviously.

Another male sent his fist into Yuki's stomach, causing the girl to stumble back with a small grunt.

She coughed as her breath was cut off for a few seconds.

A male grabbed her by the back of her neck, shoving her to the floor.

The female fell with a thud.

Yuki stumbled to her feet again.

Someone grabbed her shirt collar, punching her face on the previous wound.

The first year kicked the male in the balls and as he cried out in pain, she grabbed his hair before sending her knee into the male's nose.

As the male stumbled back, another male ran towards her.

Yuki had caught his arm in time before her fist landed a punch into his stomach. The male who she had been holding, shoved the girl to the floor using his other free hand.

He kicked the female in the stomach and Yuki clutched onto her stomach in pain.

As his foot came towards her again, she caught his ankle with both hands, before swiping her leg under his other leg. He fell onto his back and Yuki got up before she straddled the male and punched him across the face.

Someone yanked her back, shoving her into the fence.

Yuki kicked the male in the guts before punching him across the face.

It was three against one now, but Yuki was completely tired out. There was blood by her mouth and cheek, as well as on the palms of her hands, the knuckles on her right fist were also covered in blood.

"He's fucking crazy!", one of the guys yelled, helping his friend who was holding onto his lower region.

Because a male hitting another male in the lower region is usually a foul move. 

Panting out of breath, Yuki watched the five scramble away.

"Fucking bastards.", Yuki muttered before dropping onto the ground, laying on her back as she stared up at the sky while trying to get her breath back.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Kyoya...**

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was in the limo with Tamaki, and we were both heading to the meeting place to meet up with the others for lunch.

My thoughts were still on what Yuki had asked yesterday.

'She really is an idiot.', I thought with a small smirk, 'Doesn't even understand what a kiss is for.', I thought.

I'm not even sure what she thinks the reason for why I had kissed her is, but knowing her idiotic brain, I'm pretty sure she's nowhere near to the real reason why.

"Hey isn't that Yuki?", I heard Tamaki say and I followed his gaze out of the window.

The limo slowed down as my eyes widened slightly.

Five second year students, three of which I remember picking a fight with Yuki, scrambled away from Yuki. But it was when Yuki dropped onto her back that I grew worried since I had a feeling that those males had done something to her.

"Stop the limo.", I said, taking off my seatbelt in a hurry.

The limo stopped and I quickly stepped out, running over to where Yuki was laying.

* * *

The raven haired male was left shocked when he saw the female's state.

"Yuki.", he knelt down next to her, worry visible in his eyes as he stared at the girl whose eyes were closed.

Yuki opened her eyes.

"Ootori.", she said, "You have some crap timing.", Yuki said with a small smile.

"Idiot, I told you to stop starting trouble with those twice the size of you.", Kyoya said, quite relieved to see that she wasn't knocked out unconscious.

Tamaki had run over and while Kyoya spoke to Yuki, the blond male called Eiko to let her know about what happened to her sister.

"Don't you start with your bullshit.", Yuki said, pushing at his chest since she wanted to get up and he was in the way.

Kyoya grabbed her wrist gently. 

"Always doing things on your own.", he said, "When I see you looking like this right now, I want to find the guys who did this to you and hurt them.", Kyoya said, "It irritates me.", he said, "It's as if they made a scratch on something that's precious to me.", Kyoya had brought her right hand to his chest.

"Stop fucking around.", Yuki snatched her hand away as she looked at her lap.

She didn't want to believe his words.

Romance had never once crossed Yuki's mind since she knew that no male would fall for a personality like hers, so that's why she was pushing Kyoya away. The female didn't want to believe that someone could show her such warm affection.

"I'm not.", Kyoya said, "You just don't want to accept it.", he placed his hand on the back of her head, "But I'll show you.", he leant her head on his shoulder, "I'll make you believe me.", he said, "Until then I have no intention of letting you go.", Kyoya said.

Yuki felt her eyes closing as she heard those words, soon blacking out.

...

**Several hours later...**

There was shifting on the bed as the first year began to wake up.

Yuki opened her eyes to find herself staring at a white ceiling.

She frowned slightly before turning her head to the right.

The female could see that this was a bedroom but what made her confused was the fact that this wasn't her bedroom.

Yuki sat up, instantly clutching onto her stomach in pain.

"Shit.", she cursed quietly in pain.

She looked at herself and found that she was wearing her own pyjamas.

'My pyjamas but not my room.', Yuki thought as she looked around, 'Looks like Kyoya-senpai's room though.', she thought.

The first year saw that her right hand was in a bandage and could feel a large plaster by her right cheek, then another by the corner of her lip.

The female looked up as the door opened.

"You should get a bit more rest.", Kyoya had walked in.

Yuki thought back to what happened last, not remembering at all how she got here.

'Wait, there was those second years.', she thought, 'We had a fight then they ran off.', the female paused, 'I remember Kyoya-senpai talking...then...did I pass out after that?', everything after that was blacked out.

She hadn't noticed that Kyoya had walked over and sat down on the bed until she heard the creak at the extra weight.

"Your face bruised up.", Kyoya had lifted her fringe up to look at her eyes.

"Of course it'll bruise, I got hit.", she said as she pushed his hand away, "It'll go away after some time.", Yuki said, "Anyways, why am I here?", she asked.

"My place was close by.", Kyoya replied.

"And the clothes?", she asked.

"My maids treated your wounds and changed your clothes since they got dirty. Eiko called your mansion to send over your clothes.", he replied.

"How long have I been sleeping for?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya looked at his watch.

"4 hours and 56 minutes.", he said, "It's 5.35 in the afternoon right now.", Kyoya said.

Yuki sighed.

She didn't think that she'd have passed out for this long and not even remember a thing.

"Is there anything else you want to know?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked up at him.

"What...err..no.", she looked away.

Her mind suddenly replayed the words that Kyoya had said to her before she passed out.

Getting flustered after remembering what he had said, Yuki tried to shift away from the male who was sitting beside her. The pain on her stomach made it slightly difficult to move without straining herself.

Kyoya caught her left wrist.

"Relax.", he said, "I won't do anything.", Kyoya said.

He wasn't someone who'd take advantage of her when she was hurt.

"Do you want to go eat? Or shall I bring the food over?", Kyoya asked.

"I can walk.", Yuki said.

Kyoya stood up, allowing the female to get out of bed.

As soon as she had moved her legs so that her feet hovered over the ground, Yuki clutched onto her stomach in pain again.

"Those bastards.", she muttered under her breath.

Those second years had kicked the first year in the stomach several times, leaving large purple bruises on her pale skin.

Kyoya knew this, having heard from the maids who had treated her wounds. Technically, he knew where every wound on her body was, since Kyoya had asked the maids the extent of her injuries. Luckily, no bones had been broken, just cuts and bruises.

Yuki clenched her teeth as she forced herself to get on her feet.

But Kyoya hadn't stayed silent after finding out about her injuries, the male had then sent his men to find evidence to what happened back there. The raven haired male wasn't going to let those who had hurt Yuki, go free. 

His men had brought back a video and the Host Club had watched the fight unfold, seeing that Yuki hadn't started it at all.

Kyoya had something in mind with that video, and he was going to make sure that those males pay for hurting Yuki.

The first year followed Kyoya out of the room, her pace slower than usual. The raven haired male actually slowed down for her as he led her to the dining room.

The rest of the Host members joined the first year in the dining room, all worrying over her but Yuki was more concerned about getting food right now since she was starving.

**Some time later...**

Yuki had finished eating her meal and was now lying down on the sofa.

"I'll get back with those bastards.", Yuki muttered.

"You're still fired up even after getting beaten up like this.", Kyoya said.

Kyoya and Yuki were the only two present in the living room as everyone else went to mess around at another part of the Ootori mansion.

"It was an unfair fight.", Yuki said.

"Do you just like making others worry?", he asked.

"Hey it's not like I started it this time.", she said.

Kyoya had walked over to the sofa where Yuki was lying down on.

She sat up, allowing him to sit down.

"It doesn't matter who starts it or finishes it.", Kyoya said, "My worry is for you.", he said.

Yuki glanced at him.

"Not like it was serious or anything.", Yuki said, "It was just a small fight.", she said.

"You still got injured.", Kyoya looked at her.

Yuki looked up at him.

Again, it was his eyes that was making her heart beat wildly.

She saw him leaning down and the female quickly turned her head away.

"..Ah well, it's not like it's the first time.", Yuki scratched her head awkwardly, as she knew that he was about to kiss her, "About time I leave since we have school tomorrow.", she got to her feet.

Kyoya stood up as well, grabbing her wrist with his left hand, while his right hand went against her left cheek. He leant down and Yuki tightly shut her eyes, expecting him to kiss her. 

But all the first year felt was his lips pressing softly against her forehead.

"Take care.", he said quietly as he released the female.

Kyoya walked past her, to kick the other Hosts out since he didn't want them to make a ruckus, Yuki was left by herself in the living room. She lightly touched her forehead as she looked back at the male who had walked away.

Yuki shook her thoughts away, heading to the entrance.

...

**The next day...**

When Yuki walked into school the next day, she got many stares from every student she walked past. 

She sighed.

Of course they'd stare, Yuki was practically covered in bruises and plasters.

Heading to the Music Room for break, Yuki glanced up as she saw the familiar group of second years from yesterday.

Yuki stopped in her steps as she looked up at the males.

A few had bruises on their faces from Yuki's punches, but the first year had sustained the most injuries.

One of the males smirked.

"Have you learnt your lesson not to mess with us?", one of the males asked.

"Bastard, you're nothing but a coward.", Yuki said, "You had your whole group gang up against me.", she smirked slightly, "Why?Were you afraid that I'd beat the shit out of you?", there was amusement in her eyes as she watched the male get pissed off by her words.

Yuki may have been beaten up yesterday but there was no fear in the girl as she stared at them.

"Who's scared of a little shrimp like you?", the male snapped, "I'll take you on again.", he said.

"Aren't you all just talk?", Yuki said, "You wimps ran away yesterday.", she said.

"You piece of shit!", he stepped forward, raising his hand at the first year but Yuki didn't flinch as she stood still, looking up at him.

He had expected the first year to flinch.

More like he had wanted the first year to flinch to show his friends who was the tough one here.

Yuki just stared at him with an amused smile.

A small crowd had gathered around a while ago, and the second years paused in their steps as they heard whispers around in the crowd.

"That's them isn't it?", someone said.

"They injured Yuki like this.", someone else was heard saying.

"I can't believe they didn't get expelled yet.", another said.

"Such rowdy behaviour.", someone said. 

"Is that even accepted in this Academy?", someone else said.

The hushed whispers even got Yuki to look around, wondering what they were all talking about.

A teacher pushed through the crowd, before pointing to the group of second years.

"Principal's office now.", the male tutor said.

The second years followed the tutor to the principal's office.

Yuki was beyond confused as to what was going on.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned around.

"They didn't hurt you right?", Tamaki asked.

"What? No.", Yuki replied, "What's going on?", she asked, "He just took the group away.", Yuki said.

"We'll explain in a bit.", Tamaki said.

Kyoya had walked with the blond male, as the three made their way to the Music Room, away from the crowd.

"So would you like to tell me what's going on now?", Yuki asked as they walked into Music Room 3.

"Let's just say a video was leaked to the whole school.", Tamaki said, "Evidence of those students starting up a fight with you.", he said, "Now they just have to suffer the consequences.", Tamaki said.

Yuki frowned slightly.

"How did a video get leaked?", Yuki asked before pausing and looking back at Kyoya, "Was it you?", she asked.

Tamaki left the two to talk.

"I never said that I was going to let them go free.", Kyoya said.

"But why?", Yuki asked.

"I told you the reason yesterday.", Kyoya began heading to the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee.

Yuki followed him.

"I don't understand.", Yuki said, "Why would you go to that extent for me?", she paused.

Kyoya and Yuki were the only two in the kitchen, his back was to her as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

She was embarrassed to ask this but Yuki swallowed down her pride.

"Eiko...she said that you like me. Is that true?", Yuki asked while looking at her hands.

"Yes.", he replied but she hadn't registered his reply just yet.

"Well I mean she was probably joking around...-wait what?", Yuki looked up to find Kyoya staring at her, "You...W-What did you just say?", she was wondering whether she had heard right.

"Yes, I do like you.", Kyoya repeated before he continued to drink his coffee.

"L-Like in a friend kind of way, right?", Yuki asked.

Sometimes Yuki really was an idiot in these kinds of things.

There was an amused smile on Kyoya's face.

"I'm pretty sure I've crossed the friendship line some time ago.", Kyoya said.

Yuki's cheeks heated up at the thought of her first kiss with Kyoya.

"It looks like you understand.", he said after seeing her pink cheeks.

The first year looked away.

"I-I still don't understand why.", she muttered quietly.

Kyoya had already set his cup down on the counter as he began to approach her.

Standing in front of her, the raven haired male placed his right hand against her left cheek.

"Didn't you feel anything on that last kiss?", he asked.

Her heart may have understood but her brain hadn't...more like didn't want to.

"N-Not really.", Yuki lied as she looked away, pushing his hand away from her cheek which were already blazing hot.

His thumb gently stroked her lower lip as he stared into her eyes, forcing her to keep the eye contact even though she wanted to run away right now.

"Your lips felt something, didn't they?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki's heart thundered in her chest.

Her lower lip trembled under his touch, as she stood there, unable to utter a single word.

Kyoya gazed at her intently, his eyes on her blue ones.

"Hmm?", he waited for her reply.

The female was trying her best not to fall for his tricks but she was struggling.

"N-No.", she stuttered, her eyes diverting away from his eyes.

"Shall I show you what I felt?", Kyoya asked.

He leant down and Yuki looked up at him. 

His eyes...then the words he had uttered before, could it be taken as a confession?

But with so many things going through her mind, Yuki needed time to sort out her thoughts together.

She almost gave in to his kiss the last time so the chances that she'd be able to resist Kyoya this time was quite slim.

Without thinking, Yuki clamped her hand over his mouth before he had the chance to kiss her.

"T-The bell's going to ring.", pulling herself away from the second year, Yuki ran out of the kitchen.

Kyoya stood up straight as a small smirk played on his lips.

He went to pick up his cup of coffee as he walked out of the kitchen.

At first he had thought that Yuki wouldn't understand his feelings at all, but it seems that she's beginning to and this made the second year pleased.

It would only be a matter of time before she starts to develop feelings for him, right?

...

Yuki sighed in relief as she escaped from the raven haired male.

The heated cheeks, her flustered state...Yuki couldn't get rid of the feeling whenever Kyoya was near her.

The first year felt like he would purposely tease her to get a reaction out of her.

She shook her head, wanting to ignore the queasy feeling in her stomach.

...

The double doors to the Music Room burst open, and a tall blond male stepped into the room.

A handsome young man with blond hair and brown eyes walked in.

The new male looked around.

"This doesn't look like a Music Room to me.", he muttered as he walked in.

"Who are you?", the twins asked, since the blond male was wearing a different uniform.

"Ryu?", Yuki looked at the male with a small frown.

"Ah Yuki!", he said excitedly, "I heard from some of the female students that you'd be here.", the male had completely ignored the twins as he walked towards the first year.

By now, all the Hosts were staring at the male.

"You can't just casually walk into another Academy.", Yuki said, "Who the fuck does the security check here?", she muttered.

"Who are you?", Tamaki asked, getting the new blond male's attention.

"Sunada Ryutaro, second year student .", the male replied, "But call me Ryu.", he said.

Eiko recognised the blond male who had just walked in but she stayed silent.

"Why are you here bastard?", Yuki asked.

Ryu grabbed Yuki's hands.

"I came to win your heart.", Ryu said.

This had completely silenced everyone as they stared at the blond male who was holding onto Yuki's hands.

A dark aura was being emitted from Kyoya as he shot daggers at the blond male for touching Yuki.

How does Yuki know Ryu?

And is this the start of a new love rival?


	81. chapter 81

"I came to win your heart.", Ryu held onto Yuki's hands as he said this.

Kyoya was not happy with the male touching the first year, even more pissed after hearing those words.

"Ehh?!", the twins and Tamaki exclaimed.

Everyone was obviously shipping Kyoya and Yuki together, especially after their kiss several days ago, so there was no way, the trio were going to allow someone to butt in.

"Get your hands off my daughter!", Tamaki exclaimed, pulling Yuki away from the male.

"Daughter?", Ryu repeated, "What's with these flashy people?", he asked.

Tamaki's mouth dropped open in shock.

Yuki smiled lightly at the male's comment.

"Who are you calling flashy?", Tamaki said, "And who are you to Yuki?", he snapped, "You're forbidden from using such flirtatious lines with my daughter.", Tamaki said.

Yuki raised her eyebrow at this.

"She's not your daughter.", Ryu replied with a small frown, "And I'm taking Yuki back with me and there's nothing you can do about it.", he pointed to Tamaki.

The first year sighed, knowing full well where this was going to head, as soon as she had seen Ryu enter the Music Room.

The bell rang and Yuki headed out of the room.

Ryu instantly followed behind her.

"So Yuki, I can have the limo come over-", the male's voice was no longer audible as he walked out with the first year.

Kyoya was staring at the closed doors.

"He's going to steal Yuki!", Tamaki exclaimed, "How dare he?", the blond male growled.

Eiko watched the Host members turn quite chaotic at the mention of Yuki leaving.

But the female was quite amused by it.

She knew what was going on but the second year didn't step in to clear up the misunderstanding.

Eiko wanted to know how far the Host members would go for her younger sister. The older Murasaki sibling knew that Yuki was terrible at making friends, the Host members being the first ones to actually be friendly with the first year so Eiko wanted to wait a little more.

...

**Several days later...**

Yuki's wounds were pretty much healing at the moment, her bruises beginning to fade away, her cuts and scratches forming scabs. The first year was walking perfectly alright now so she had recovered quite well from the fight.

As for the group of second years, the group of males had been suspended for 3 weeks, although a rumour about expulsion was going around.

Now for Ryu's appearance from several days ago.

The blond male had constantly been following Yuki around for the past few days. 

Kyoya hadn't asked Yuki about Ryu, but from he had heard, the two used to go to the same middle school.

The raven haired male was getting more and more irritated seeing Ryu always talking to Yuki. He became cold once he spotted the blond male.

Here Kyoya had been trying to get his feelings across to Yuki, but now that was getting ruined because of some new guy.

Tamaki had set out a plan to make sure Yuki didn't leave.

At first Yuki didn't notice this but on the third day, when all of her favourite foods were served in the Music Room, she knew something was up with them.

"What's all this for?", Yuki asked as she took a bite of the chicken curry with rice, noticing a different taste but ate it anyways.

She really loved spicy food but something was definitely up with this curry, though the first year didn't pay any attention to it since she was hungry.

"Oh you know, we're just being a bit friendly.", Tamaki said.

"Too friendly.", Yuki corrected, "So what do you want?", she asked.

"Nothing.", the trio said.

The first year stared at the three.

"Okay fine.", the three quickly came over and sat down beside Yuki.

"We want you to stay here.", Tamaki said.

"We'll be really nice to you.", Hikaru said.

"And we won't cause any trouble.", Kaoru said.

"We'll give you lots of cake.", Honey-senpai added.

"Who said I'm leaving?", Yuki asked.

"That guy!", Tamaki and the twins exclaimed.

Yuki sighed before scratching her head lightly.

"Ryu just says things.", Yuki said, "Not sure why you're listening to him.", she said, standing up since she was getting uncomfortable with having the trio sitting beside her.

Yuki then waked over and sat on the sofa beside Kyoya.

The raven haired male hadn't gotten involved in Tamaki's plan, though he was the one who had been giving the little ideas.

"So you're not leaving?", Tamaki asked.

"Why on earth would I be leaving?", Yuki asked before looking at Kyoya's laptop, "Ootori, what are you up to?", she asked, changing the subject.

"Orders for the club.", Kyoya said.

"Boring.", Yuki sighed.

"You got curry on your face.", the raven haired male said.

Yuki was going to wipe her mouth with her sleeves but Kyoya had already taken a napkin and wiped the curry that was on the corner of her mouth.

She stared at him for a few seconds before snatching the napkin from his hand.

"I can do it myself.", Yuki said.

She really was like a feisty kitten with Kyoya.

The rest of the Host members left the two to it, going back to their usual activities.

The door bursts open and Ryu walked in.

Yuki sighed once seeing the blond male.

Kyoya began to glare at the male. 

Ryu approached Yuki.

"Yuki, why don't you come with me?", the blond male whined. 

"How many times do I have to say no?", Yuki said.

"Then one game.", Ryu said.

"Oi you bastard.", Yuki began.

"Just one game.", Ryu cut her off, "If I win then you have to come with me.", he said.

"No.", Yuki said.

"Alright fine.", Ryu said, "No deals, just a game.", he said, "Please!", he began whining and Yuki sighed.

"Fine, just one game.", Yuki said, "Go find a court.", she said.

Ryu was hyped up as he left with a bright smile.

"Ootori come see how cool I am.", Yuki began dragging the second year by his sleeve and the male soon got up, following the female.

The rest of the Hosts and Eiko followed along as well, the older sibling knowing what Ryu had wanted all along.

They arrived at a basketball court, and the Host members stood by the side of the court as Yuki removed her blazer and tie. She began untucking her shirt from her trousers as she approached the blond male with the basketball in his hand.

He threw the ball towards Yuki and the female caught it.

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You sure?", she asked.

"I've gotten better.", Ryu said.

Yuki walked to the centre of the court and Ryu stood opposite her.

"First one to score ten shots.", Ryu said.

Yuki sighed. 

"Ten and no more.", Yuki said.

"Beat the crap out of him!", Eiko shouted over to her sister.

Yuki sent a smile over to her older sibling.

Eiko was very well prepared for this game as she had brought a whistle, knowing the whole reason behind Ryu's sudden appearance.

The second year blew the whistle and the match between the two began.

Everyone was surprised at how easily Yuki dribbled the ball past the blond male, the trio gasping as the female was able to jump so high and scored a dunk shot. Ryu was a tall male but even with the height disadvantage, Yuki jumped higher than the blond male.

"That's one.", Yuki threw the ball towards Ryu with an amused smile.

He glared at the girl.

...

One score after another, Yuki shot the ball into the basket.

With Yuki having scored 8 shots and Ryu who hadn't made any yet.

The blond male was finding it difficult to steal the ball off the female, whereas Yuki easily swiped the ball off him.

And now the first year scored a slam dunk yet again, bringing her score to nine now.

Just one more shot and Yuki would win this game.

Both were out of breath and sweating from the game.

Kyoya had been watching the first year play, not taking his eyes off the girl.

He was quite captivated.

But the male soon grew concerned once seeing that Yuki was sweating more than before, and her skin was turning paler.

Yuki felt her head spin and she shook her head.

"Come on.", Ryu hurried her.

The first year had to blink a few times to clear her vision, feeling a burning sensation at the back of her throat.

Pushing back the acidic feeling in her throat, Yuki held the ball in her hand, looking at the basket in the distance before Eiko blew the whistle again for the next round.

The first year was still strong in her dribbling, avoiding the male who almost stole the ball from her hand. Standing several metres away from the basket, Yuki threw the ball, landing a bank shot. The ball bounced off the backboard before dropping into the basket.

And there was the tenth shot.

"Gotten better?", Yuki asked with an amused smile.

Ryan glared at her before he did something unexpected.

He laid on the ground as his arms tightly wrapped around her ankle.

"Teach me how to play!", Ryu said, "Please!", he said.

"Oi bastard.", Yuki tried to pull her leg away from the male who didn't seem to want to let go.

It's always been like this.

Ever since Ryu had challenged Yuki in a one-on-one basketball match back in middle school, he's never once won against the girl. And after getting beaten by the girl on more than ten occasions already, Ryu has never given up in wanting to beat the female in just one game.

The Hosts were quite surprised at Ryu's change in behaviour.

Yuki covered her hand over her mouth, feeling a burning substance travel up her throat and that's when Kyoya stepped in. He pulled Ryu away by the collar, pushing the blond male away as Yuki clutched onto her stomach, having released her hand from her mouth.

The first year then threw up on the basketball court.

The female almost collapsed onto her vomit but an arm wrapped around her waist, as Kyoya held the girl while a yellow liquid escaped her mouth.

Yuki had her left hand over her stomach while her right hand clutched onto Kyoya's blazer, holding onto him because her legs were getting weak.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks at the burning sensation in her throat. She was throwing up bile at the moment, probably because of the chicken curry that she had previously eaten.

She had thought that it tasted dodgy.

A whimper escaped her lips and Kyoya lightly rubbed her back to ease the pain.

After a minute or so, Yuki had stopped throwing up and that's when Kyoya picked up the female in his arms, heading to the infirmary.

"Hey Ootori.", Yuki was trying to keep her eyes open, having already lost all of her energy after throwing up, "I was cool before, wasn't I?", she asked as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah you were.", Kyoya said gently as he lightly ruffled her hair.

Yuki smiled lightly at this, as exhaustion overtook her weak body, her eyes finally closing shut.

Kyoya had already reached the infirmary, placing her down on the bed as the Head nurse hurried over.

The first year was half asleep when she gagged again and the nurse quickly went to get a small basin as Yuki threw up yet again.

The raven haired male had to hold the girl up because Yuki's eyes were closed and the female had no strength left.

Once Yuki finished vomiting, Kyoya laid the first year back on the bed. There was a pained expression on her face as she clutched onto Kyoya's sleeve in her sleep, his presence being some sort of comfort for the female.

The second year glanced back at the other Hosts. 

"Haruhi, get me the chicken curry that Yuki ate.", Kyoya said.

The scholarship student nodded and went back to the Music Room.

**Half an hour later...**

Kyoya had asked the Head nurse to test the curry while he sat beside the bed that Yuki was lying on.

The results came back with the curry being contaminated with bacteria, which would explain why Yuki had thrown up.

She had gotten food poisoning hence why she had thrown up bile.

"You can take her home once she wakes up.", the nurse said, "Although she should rest for a few days.", she said.

**Some time later...**

Yuki was taken home by Eiko, while everyone else headed home.

Kyoya was in his bedroom, his phone to his ear.

"I'd like to report a case of contamination.", the male had called up the Health Officials Department.

It was quite evident how much he cared for the first year, making sure that those who hurt Yuki, suffered the consequences.

...

**Two weeks later....**

Yuki had gotten better a few days after the incident, finding out that the company where they ordered the food from, had been sued before getting shut down by the Health Officials.

Ryu had left after seeing that Yuki was better, challenging the girl to another match in several months time. He said that he'd get stronger and beat the female, Yuki had just brushed the male off.

The first year used to be in a basketball team back in middle school, but that was when everyone thought that she was a male.

After her teammates found out that Yuki was a girl, the female was kicked out and never played in a match after that. But Yuki didn't care since she continued to play outside of school, playing against random people at parks. The first year didn't love basketball like Ryu does but the girl enjoyed playing from time to time.

After the hectic events, Tamaki was currently planning an end of season ball, before the exams begin in a few weeks time. Since this was supposed to be a formal dance party, the blond male was making sure all the Hosts could dance.

"I. Don't. Dance.", Yuki said, trying to pull her arm away from the twins who were dragging her to the stage since the female had just been watching the Hosts dance.

Hikaru took the first dance with Yuki, holding her right hand in his left. But within seconds of dancing with her, the female had already stepped on his foot several times.

"Ouch!", he cried out.

Already in pain, Hikaru had gotten Kaoru to dance with the girl instead.

This time the younger twin had gotten stepped on as well.

"Ow Yuki!", Kaoru exclaimed, "Stop stepping on my feet.", he said.

"I said I can't dance.", Yuki snapped at him.

Finally it was Tamaki who intervened.

"Every lady can dance.", Tamaki said, as he took over Kaoru's role.

"Well not me.", Yuki said.

Tamaki was followed by the same fate.

"My foot!", the blond male exclaimed, "How could you do this to a prince?!", he exclaimed. 

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Bastard, I told you I can't dance.", Yuki snapped at the male.

But Tamaki wasn't going to let her go so easily. The blond male wanted Yuki to participate in this ball that he was holding. Tamaki knew that Yuki doesn't listen to others, except for one other person.

And the only exception is Kyoya.

"Kyoya, teach Yuki how to dance.", Tamaki pointed to the first year.

The raven haired male had already been watching the first year dancing with the three males, amused at how she missed every step.

"And Yuki, you're not allowed to leave this studio until your dancing is perfect.", Tamaki said.

"But I-", the blond male interrupted Yuki.

"No buts.", Tamaki said, "The ball is tomorrow evening.", he said.

"Yeah yeah.", Yuki brushed him off, "It's not like I have to attend.", she said.

"You have to.", Tamaki grabbed her by the shoulders, "Or else I will force you to anyways.", he said.

She sighed.

"Alright I got it.", Yuki said before heading out of the studio since the lunch break was over.

**A few hours later...**

Kyoya and Yuki stood in the studio after school.

"Take your shoes off.", Kyoya said as he switched on a violin piece that Tamaki had given him.

"Why?", Yuki asked with a small frown.

"I'd like to keep my feet by the end of this.", Kyoya said, with slight amusement.

She sent a glare to the male but took her shoes off anyways.

"Well that's not my fault.", she muttered quietly.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he approached the female at the centre.

"How is it that you have good coordination when playing basketball but not when dancing?", Kyoya took her right hand in his left.

"Basketball and dancing are two different things.", Yuki said, "Besides what's dancing useful for?", she asked. 

Kyoya guided her left hand to his shoulder before placing his right hand around her waist.

"There will be formal parties that you'd have to attend when you're older.", Kyoya replied.

"Who the fuck would want to attend those?", Yuki said.

Kyoya lightly shook his head with a small smirk.

"Stop slouching.", Kyoya said.

Yuki straightened her back.

"Your arm is too stiff.", Kyoya said.

The first year loosened up her arm slightly.

"Just follow my steps.", he said.

Kyoya should be very lucky that he had asked her to remove her shoes because Yuki had stepped onto his foot on the first step.

"Sorry.", Yuki muttered.

"Move your right foot first.", Kyoya ignored her mistake and corrected the female, "Again.", he said.

The first year did as he said.

"You missed the footing.", Kyoya said, "Again.", he said.

The raven haired male was quite strict with each step. If the female missed a step or made a mistake, he had them start from the beginning again.

"You're slouching again.", Kyoya said.

...

"Left foot next.", he said.

...

"Again.", Kyoya said.

...

"Again.", he said.

...

It was a repeat of steps.

Again and again, they began from the beginning.

Yuki's mistakes began to decrease but she was still stiff with her movements at times.

After an hour of practising, Kyoya let Yuki take a small break before resuming again. By now the female had removed her blazer and tie, getting tired from all the dancing.

The two practiced again and again, Yuki's movements beginning to flow with the music as she followed Kyoya's lead.

But the whole time, the first year had been looking at their feet, as she followed his steps.

"Go put on your shoes now.", Kyoya said as he let the female go.

"Am I not done yet?", Yuki asked with a small huff she tied her shoelaces.

"Once more, with your shoes this time.", Kyoya said as Yuki walked back towards him.

They waited for the music to start playing from the beginning again.

"Look at me.", Kyoya said.

"What?", Yuki looked up from the floor.

"Your eyes should be on your partner when you dance.", Kyoya said.

Once his eyes locked with Yuki's, the male had a small smile on his face as he began dancing with her. The first year was surprised at the sudden movement but couldn't remove her eyes off him.

His steps got faster and Yuki barely managed to keep up.

"H-Hey slow down a little!", Yuki said, "You're going too fast.", she said.

"You're keeping up.", Kyoya said as he spun the female.

"No seriously.", Yuki said, as she was trying her best to keep up, "Wait Kyoya!", the female missed her footing because he was going too fast with his steps, causing her to slip backwards.

The raven haired male already had a hand around her waist, keeping her from the floor.

The first year had accidentally grabbed Kyoya's collar, having brought his face close to hers now.

She stared at him as he stared back at the girl.

"That's the first time you called my name.", Kyoya said softly.

Her blue eyes never left his face, as she began to feel her heart racing and it was not because of the dancing.

Yuki finally realised their close proximity, and quickly found her footing before pushing Kyoya away.

"B-Bastard you went fast on purpose.",Yuki muttered before grabbing her bag, ready to leave.

"Didn't I say that you kept up with the pace?", Kyoya said, as he gathered his things.

"Next time I'll really step on your foot on purpose.", Yuki said as she walked out of the studio.

"So there'll be a next time?", Kyoya teased the girl with a small smirk as he followed behind her.

She glared back at him, her cheeks heating up slightly.

"No there won't be.", she said, "Who'd want to dance with you?", she asked.

"Well you did for almost 4 hours.", Kyoya responded as they walked out of the Academy.

"That doesn't count.", Yuki said.

The first year was heading to her own limo, as Kyoya's limo was waiting for the male as well.

Kyoya knew that they would be going their separate ways soon.

"It counts to me.", Kyoya said, "I'll be looking forward to tomorrow evening.", he said.

Yuki glanced back at the male.

"It's just a stupid ball.", Yuki said.

"Not for me it isn't.", Kyoya said, "I'll get the chance to dance with you and that's really all I'm looking forward to tomorrow.", he said.

Yuki blushed at his statement as she looked away.

"Have a good night.", Kyoya said as he headed to his limo.

"Yeah good night.", Yuki muttered as she stepped into her own limo.

The first year fiddled with her fingers as the limo began to head home, before the female pulled out her phone.

 _ **"Hey Yuki."**_ , Eiko was heard on the other side of the call, _**"You heading back now?"**_ , she asked.

 _ **"Yeah."**_ , Yuki replied.

The first year paused.

 ** _"Eiko, can I ask for a favour?"_** , Yuki asked.

 ** _"Sure, go ahead."_** , her sister said.

 _ **"Well..."**_ , Yuki began, **_"Instead of a suit..."_** , she hesitated, _**"Can I wear a dress?"**_ , Yuki asked. 

There was a squeal of excitement from the other side of the call and Yuki pulled her phone away from her ear for a second.

 _ **"Of course!"**_ , Eiko replied with excitement, _ **"I've got so many dress choices for you."**_ , the sibling said, _**"What made you suddenly change your mind?"**_ , she asked.

Yuki paused.

 _ **"Nothing."**_ , Yuki said, **_"I'll see you at home."_** , she said.

 _ **"Yep!"**_ , Eiko said, **_"I can't wait!"_** , she said with excitement before both siblings said their goodbyes then hung up the call.

Yuki looked out of the window.

The first year had never willingly asked to wear a dress. 

And I mean never.

She hated dressing up for special occasions, but why was it different now?

But Kyoya's words seemed to have changed Yuki's mind, because if she were to wear a suit tomorrow, she wouldn't be able to dance with Kyoya.

And even though she wouldn't admit this, Yuki actually wanted to dance with the male, although she didn't know why.

More like she didn't want to accept why she had the change in heart.

But that could change very soon.


	82. chapter 82

Once Yuki had gotten home, Eiko had bombarded the first year with tons of dresses. The first year was surprised at the secret stash of dresses that Eiko had bought.

It was almost like Eiko knew that there'll be a time when Yuki will willingly ask to wear a dress so until that time came, Eiko secretly bought her younger sister dresses and stored them away.

By the end of looking at the countless number of dresses, Yuki had picked quite a [simple dress](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/wonhi-embroidered-short-sleeve-a-line-cocktail-dress/info.html/pid.1066819893) compared to the other dresses that Eiko had shown.

...

**The evening of the ball...**

The ball had already began at six o'clock, students entering the large hall as the clock ticked by.

Eiko and Yuki soon arrived at the hall.

The first year felt more conscious than usual, the dress was beautiful on the female. Yuki had to wear high heels with the dress as well, and it wasn't that she couldn't walk in them, the first year could, but it was still uncomfortable compared to the usual flat shoes she wears.

"Eiko is it really fine?", Yuki asked for the tenth time today as she fidgeted with the end of her dress.

"Yes Yuki, you look beautiful.", Eiko told her sister.

But the stares weren't making Yuki comfortable at all.

"Don't mind them.", Eiko told her.

Yuki couldn't ignore the whispers though.

Further in the distance, a Host had spotted the first year. 

Kyoya stared at the female, not having expected her to wear a dress. 

The male could feel his heart thundering in his chest as soon as his eyes had landed on her.

The first year glanced around as she caught onto a few whispers. 

"Why is Yuki cross-dressing?", a female was heard whispering. 

"But he looks cute in the dress anyways.", another female was heard saying.

Yuki looked at the floor once hearing those comments.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I look like I'm cross-dressing when I'm actually dressing up like a girl. 

Although I was used to these kinds of words, I felt a pang of pain in my chest.

Sometimes I wonder why I even try to fit in like the other girls.

* * *

The first year lightly clenched her dress before sighing.

"Eiko I'm just going to go outside for a bit.", Yuki told her sister.

"Alright.", Eiko said, "Don't be out for too long.", she said.

Yuki turned around and made her way back towards the door again.

No one could see that her eyes had saddened slightly.

There was a bench by the balcony and the female sat down, taking off her high heels as her feet didn't even touch the floor.

The female leant her arm on the armrest, before she rested her chin on top of her arm.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'I shouldn't have worn a dress. Kyoya-senpai will also think that I look like a guy trying to dress like a girl.', I thought with a sigh, 'Maybe I should've worn a suit.', I paused, 'Yeah that's what I'll do.', I thought as I pulled out my phone, 'I'll ask the driver to bring a suit over.', I thought.

When I heard giggling in the distance, I looked to my right to find a group of girls talking amongst themselves.

I stared at the group. 

'Why can't I be like that?', I thought as my eyes lowered to my hands.

* * *

Yuki wasn't paying attention to the footsteps that approached from the left.

"You're not coming inside?", a male voice was heard.

The first year looked up and found Kyoya standing by the bench. Yuki quickly looked away, assuming that he'd laugh at the way that she was dressed.

"In a bit.", Yuki replied.

The female went back to looking at the group of girls who stood further away.

Even at a young age she was always seen as the outcast in a group of girls. Yuki never shared the same interest with the other girls so she couldn't make friends because of this.

The first year became a victim of bullying as a small child but after a while the female always brushed it off. She didn't want to change to please others, Yuki wanted to keep her personality the same because that's how she was the most comfortable.

But of course, as a girl, there were times where she wanted to dress up, wear dresses and play with the other girls. Though the female was afraid of people making fun of her, Yuki always avoided this, pretending she hated dressing up.

Although for this evening, Yuki had wanted to wear a dress because it seems Kyoya was the only one who brought out the girl in Yuki.

Once in a while, Yuki had thought it would be fine to dress like a girl, but it seems that because of her personality and her usual appearance, everyone had mistaken her for a male.

Yuki sighed quietly.

She was too deep in her thoughts that she hadn't seen Kyoya walk around to stand in front of the bench. The raven haired male had wondered why Yuki had suddenly left and had followed after her.

He found her sitting on a bench by herself. 

When he approached Yuki, he found that she hadn't noticed him walk to her, so he had spoken up to ask her if she's coming back inside. But now that he was standing close to her, Kyoya could see that Yuki seemed to be down.

Kyoya followed her gaze and saw that Yuki was looking at the group of female students who stood further away.

"Ootori.", Yuki spoke up although her eyes were on the female students.

Kyoya looked back at Yuki. 

"Do you see me as a girl?", Yuki asked.

Now he could see what the first year was upset about.

Kyoya bent down slightly and lightly caressed her cheek with the back of his hand to get her attention on him.

The first year looked at him.

"I've always seen you as a girl.", he said, "A different kind of girl.", Kyoya said.

Yuki stared at him.

At least there was one person that saw her as a girl and that made a difference to Yuki.

The female was no longer feeling down after hearing the comments, it was more like she felt reassured by just Kyoya's words and this left her amused.

The raven haired male saw a small smile on her face.

"What's the stupid smile for?", Kyoya asked as he stood up.

She grinned up at him.

"No reason.", Yuki replied.

Kyoya could sense that the first year felt better so he didn't push the matter further. The male then spotted small cuts on her feet and the male knelt down in front of her.

"What happened to your feet?", Kyoya asked as he gently took her right ankle and saw a cut just above the heel.

"Well high heels aren't exactly comfortable.", Yuki pulled her foot away from the male.

"Idiot you're supposed to wear a plaster then.", Kyoya said as he took her ankle again.

This time he didn't let her go as he took out a plaster from his pocket, the male was always prepared with a first aid kit, although a small cut only needed a plaster.

Kyoya then released her right foot before taking her left foot, putting on another plaster just above the heel of the foot where the high heels have cut the female's skin.

"You're really strange.", Yuki was staring at the male who had applied the plasters on her feet.

"It's only for you idiot.", Kyoya said as he stood up.

Yuki stood up.

"Oi, you're the idiot.", Yuki said.

Only after noticing how close she was standing to the male, Yuki looked away as she stepped back slightly.

There was a hidden smirk on Kyoya's face.

He could tell that she had become conscious of him.

Kyoya wrapped an arm around her waist before she walked past him.

"I'd like a dance with you.", Kyoya said.

Yuki felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she restricted herself from making eye contact with the male.

"Go dance by yourself.", she pushed herself away from him, to which the male only smirked at the comment.

The female put on her high heels, no longer feeling it cut her skin because of the plasters.

Yuki glanced back at Kyoya and noticed that because of the heels, her head had reached just above his shoulders. The, now, smaller height difference made Yuki feel more aware of the male.

"So you won't dance with me?", Kyoya approached the female, as he grabbed her left hand.

She looked up at him, trying to pull her hand away from the male but he didn't let go.

Her heart was wavering under his eyes and Yuki could feel this.

"B-Bastard, I-I..", the female tried to divert her eyes away from his, "I-I didn't s-say that I w-won't.", she muttered with a little stutter as she finally managed to pull her eyes away from the male.

Yuki was definitely a tsundere, especially whenever Kyoya teased her.

Kyoya hid his smile well.

He really loved to mess with her.

"Then let's go.", Kyoya said, pulling along the girl back to the hall.

Yuki felt her face get warmer once they walked inside, feeling several pairs of eyes on her. She really wanted to die from embarrassment right now, and no matter how many times she tried to tug her hand away from Kyoya, the male did not let go of her.

Once on the dance floor, Kyoya turned back and faced Yuki.

The female looked around, before she tried to push Kyoya away.

"Oi bastard, p-people are looking.", Yuki said as she looked at the floor, not liking the extra attention.

"Let them look.", Kyoya said.

While his left hand had dragged the female along to the hall, he hadn't let her go yet. Then he gently ran his right hand through her hair, causing the girl to look up at him.

"Just look at me.", he said.

"I think that's even worse.", Yuki muttered quietly.

More than the stares from the other students, it was Kyoya's eyes which makes her feel all vulnerable and queasy on the inside.

A small smirk played on his lips.

"That's good to hear.", Kyoya said quietly, before turning his head in Tamaki's direction, "Tamaki.", he said.

The blond male changed the music as Kyoya brought Yuki's right hand and placed it on his left, before his right hand went around her waist. Yuki then placed her left hand on his shoulder as the music began.

Even though they were other paired couples dancing, Kyoya and Yuki were the centre of attention.

Neither had removed their eyes from each other as their bodies flowed with the music.

Yuki could feel something different.

Compared to when they had practiced yesterday, Yuki could feel that today's dance was different.

Her heart thundered in her chest and she couldn't take her eyes off Kyoya.

'Wh-What's this feeling?', Yuki thought.

It felt like that they had been dancing since forever, Yuki not even noticing that the music had finished and the two had stopped dancing.

Blue eyes were still locked with his grey eyes.

Yuki could hear her heartbeats echoing in her ears and her left hand that had been on Kyoya's shoulder unconsciously began to grip onto his suit.

"Kyaa!!!", the screams of the fangirls finally snapped the first year out of it.

Yuki's breath hitched slightly, knowing that she had been staring at Kyoya the whole time. The first year pulled herself away from the raven haired male as she stepped back, glancing at the large group of female students who were fangirling.

The first year then walked away, just as a crowd of girls approached Kyoya, asking for a dance.

Yuki scratched her head as she headed out of the hall for the second time this evening.

The female headed to the balcony to get some fresh air...more like to cool down her red face.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'What was that?', I thought, 'W-Why? Why is it different this time?', I thought to myself, 'He...He...', I placed my hand over my chest, being able to feel the racing heartbeats.

I scratched my head in frustration again.

* * *

Yuki could feel herself becoming conscious of Kyoya's presence...more so this evening.

Wanting to leave already so that she could get her thoughts together, she sent a text to Eiko so that they'd go home together.

The female was heading to the staircase when someone grabbed her wrist.

Yuki turned around just as a pair of lips met hers for a kiss.

The first year's eyes widened as she stared at the raven haired male before she pushed him away with her free hand.

With red cheeks, the female still kept her strong front.

"B-Bastard you said that you wouldn't do anything.", Yuki said, without meeting his eyes.

"That was when you were injured.", there was an amused smile on Kyoya's face as he lightly caressed her cheek.

She had twitched slightly at his touch and Kyoya leant down as he gently pressed his lips against hers for the second time this evening.

Again, Yuki tried to push him away, but Kyoya kept his hold on her left wrist, while her right hand tried to push at his chest. Soon enough, the first year was beginning to melt under the male's soft lips.

But the female didn't want to give in to his kiss.

She needed to put her feelings into words first but the female had no idea how to do that.

'N-Not fair!', Yuki thought as she was beginning to give in to his kiss.

All she could think about right now was his confession from a week or so ago, as well as wanting Kyoya to kiss her more.

Realising how she was no longer thinking straight because of his kiss, Yuki bit his lip to stop him from taking over all of her thoughts.

Kyoya had released the girl, his hand faintly touching his lower lip as it was slightly red and swollen because Yuki had bitten him.

"Someone's getting aggressive.", Kyoya said with a playful smirk.

With a red face, Yuki tried to glare back at him to the best of her abilities.

"You d-demon.", she muttered before quickly heading to the staircase.

This time Kyoya didn't stop her as he watched her leave with a light smile.

"I still need a reply to my confession.", Kyoya called back. 

Yuki glanced back at him before turning away.

She clicked her tongue.

'Not like you waited for my reply to kiss me again.', Yuki thought. 

And it was true.

With or without her reply, Kyoya was going to continue with the flirting. And clearly kissing seems to be on that list as well.

...

A day had passed since the evening ball, Yuki and Eiko having left early obviously.

The first year had of course figured out her feelings for the raven haired male, but putting this into words wasn't exactly working out right now.

No matter how many times she tried to approach Kyoya to tell him her feelings, the female always ends up snapping at him because of his constant teasing.

She was slightly annoyed and frustrated at herself for not being good with these kinds of things.

"Hey Ootori.", Yuki tried again.

She wanted to tell him how she feels.

I mean he's already kissed her and confessed to her, so her feelings will be reciprocated.

However the first year was soon interrupted when the other Hosts were staring at a female student who had entered the room.

After Tamaki had tried one of his pickup lines on the female, it was amusing to watch the female call him a phony, followed by several other insults which seemed to pierce Tamaki like an arrow.

The female with the light brown hair and brown eyes had then looked in Kyoya's direction. 

After throwing so many insults at the blond male, the female's eyes pricked up with tears once seeing the raven haired male.

"Kyoya-sama!", she ran over to the second year, pushing Yuki out of the way as she hugged the raven haired male.

Mori-senpai had caught the first year before she fell. But Yuki just stared at the new female who was hugging Kyoya as the first year was helped up to her feet by Mori-senpai.

All eyes widened as the female, Renge Houshakuji, introduced herself as Kyoya's fiancée.

Yuki stared at the pair.

'H-He's engaged?', Yuki thought, 'So he was just messing with me then.', her eyes lowered to the ground as she felt a stinging pain in her chest.

Yuki silently walked out of the Music Room, not wanting to be in the same room as the raven haired male anymore.

'He was just playing around.', the first year felt really down after hearing that he was engaged.

...

**The next day...**

Seeing Renge in the same class didn't exactly make things any better for Yuki.

And it was only at break that the third years had come up to the female and told her that Renge is an otaku, who is infatuated with Kyoya because of his close resemblance to a dating game character.

But that didn't make things any better for Yuki since she wondered why Kyoya had let her say what she wanted when he didn't even know the female.

That day, the first year didn't attend the Host Club activities, not wanting to see the male himself.

...

With two days having passed since Yuki has been skipping the Host Club activities, Eiko finally dragged her younger sister along to the Host members.

Today, it seems that a film shooting was going on.

Renge had apparently assigned each Host a new character and had actually called in a Hollywood film crew to make a film.

Yuki was wondering why Kyoya was allowing all this since she knew that he was the one in charge of what goes on for the Host Club.

As Eiko and Yuki approached the set, the first year looked around for Kyoya, wanting to speak to him since she had avoided him for the past two days.

"Eiko-senpai! Yuki!", the twins ran over to the two females.

"What's going on over here?", Eiko asked.

"A film shooting.", Hikaru began.

"Renge's idea.", Kaoru finished off.

"Ootori was okay with this?", Yuki asked.

"Yep.", they both said, "He said to go along with it for business reasons.", the twins said.

Yuki looked away at this.

She hadn't thought that Kyoya would agree to such a thing.

Even if this idea came from Tamaki, it was too extravagant that Kyoya would've rejected it.

But the male hadn't, so Yuki was confused.

"We'll show you around.", the twins said.

The Murasaki siblings followed the twins as they led them to where Haruhi and Tamaki were shooting a scene. Although right now Tamaki was panicking as he thought that Haruhi was crying when in fact it was just one of her contact lenses that had come off.

Renge, who was standing by the camera, saw two new faces standing beside the twins.

"No audience allowed while shooting.", the female approached the four.

"They're with us.", the twins said.

"Don't you have lines to learn?", Renge said.

With a sigh the twins walked away.

Renge was really strict for this shooting.

She looked at the two students in front of her.

"We're friends of the Host Club.", Eiko said, "They called us over anyways.", she said.

"Senpai, I'm sorry but I can't let outsiders just walk into the set.", Renge said.

"We're not outsiders.", Eiko tried to explain, "In fact, Yuki hosts from time to time for the Host Club.", she said.

Renge looked at Yuki. 

"You must be the 'Tsundere type'.", Renge said, "Although that type isn't really popular among the girls.", she said, "You should try the 'Bad Boy' type, that's quite in the trend right now.", Renge said, "The Bad Boy with the soft side!", she exclaimed.

Yuki sighed.

"I'm not interested in the types.", Yuki said, "I just came to look around.", she said.

Yuki disliked Renge for how she was trying to change the Host Club. But remembering Kyoya's words, Yuki didn't curse at the female since Kyoya had once warned her when she had initially started hosting at the club.

"Your attitude is really not pleasant.", Renge said, "I wonder how my Kyoya-sama allowed you into the club.", she said.

"How is he yours?", Yuki said with a frown, "That guy didn't even know you existed until a few days ago.", she said.

Okay, maybe disliking Renge wasn't just because of what she was doing to the Host Club but also because Yuki didn't like how close the new female was getting to Kyoya.

Perhaps there was the tiniest bit of jealousy.

A loud slap was heard as everyone around went silent.

Renge had slapped Yuki.

Yuki held onto her left cheek in shock as the stinging pain settled on her soft skin.

"Kyoya-sama understands my feelings!", Renge said, "No one will ever like you because you're like this!", she cried out with tears in her eyes.

"Hey-!", Eiko was stopped by Yuki.

Yuki looked at the female in front of her, before looking at the Host members who were staring in shock. The first year looked at the third years and Kyoya who had just run over.

The female's eyes fell on Kyoya.

There was a look of betrayal in Yuki's eyes as she stared at the raven haired male before she turned away, walking away from the film set with Eiko by her side.

...

Eiko and Yuki were in their limo, heading home after what just happened.

"Those guys didn't even say anything.", Eiko muttered.

The older female was angry at the Host members for not intervening.

"It's fine.", Yuki said, "It's not like they like me anyways.", she said.

"That's not true!", Eiko looked at her sister who had a sad smile on her face.

"Hey Eiko.", Yuki said, "He doesn't care about me anymore, does he?", she asked as tears slid down her cheeks. 

Yuki had really believed in Kyoya.

Except for Kasanoda who had confessed, Kyoya was the only one who had confessed even after knowing what kind of girl Yuki was. And the female had been happy about that because it was the first time someone had said that they liked her the way she is.

Kyoya was always there to protect her.

Always turning up whenever she needed help.

But this time, he hadn't.

Yuki felt torn inside.

She had fallen for him but now she no idea how to make this pain in her chest go away.

Eiko enveloped her sister in a hug.

"Don't think like that.", Eiko said as she rubbed the younger female's back.

Yuki finally let out her sobs that she had been trying to hold back.


	83. chapter 83

Once arriving back at the Murasaki mansion, Yuki had headed straight to her bedroom, not stepping out of her room to even eat dinner. 

She laid in her bed after a quick shower, thinking back to the past events.

Yuki's tears had long stopped though her eyes were red from crying. The first year's left cheek was slightly red from the slap that she had received from Renge.

Hearing her phone vibrate, Yuki lifted it up to look at the screen. The female saw Kyoya's name on the screen and a frown made its way onto her face as she switched off her phone. Shoving the phone further away from the bed, Yuki sniffed as she buried her head into the enormous teddy bear.

Right now, she's had enough of people, Yuki just wanted to be alone at the moment.

The first year ended up falling asleep with a heavy heart.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki woke up the next morning after the restless sleep.

There were bags under her eyes which weren't visible once she wore glasses.

She had made up her mind on something.

The two Murasaki siblings headed to school like usual.

They soon encountered Tamaki and Kyoya in the corridor.

"Yuki could we-", Kyoya was interrupted by the first year herself.

"Eiko I think I left my English book in the locker.", Yuki pulled along her older sibling.

She had blatantly ignored Kyoya.

And this is what Yuki had decided on.

But it wasn't just Kyoya she was ignoring, it was every single Host member. The first year had completely blanked each of the Hosts who had approached her, pretending that their existence was no longer there.

The female had gone back to sitting by herself, except for Eiko who regularly checked up on her sister.

The older sibling hadn't talked Yuki out of her decision to ignore the Host members, because she knew how much Yuki was hurt. 

...

"Yuki-chan is not talking to us!", Honey-senpai said with tears in his eyes.

...

**The previous day...**

After Yuki had left with Eiko yesterday, Kyoya was not so pleased after hearing what had happened.

Then a camera was broken before the whole film idea was cancelled.

Kyoya's cold personality had shown through as he got his words out to Renge. The first year only now realising that Kyoya wasn't the same person as the dating game character.

After that was over, Kyoya had called Yuki up to apologise to her but the female never picked up her phone. And after a while, her phone came up as switched off.

The raven haired male stared at his phone that evening.

He had been upset for the past two days after Yuki didn't turn up to the Host Club activities like she usually does. Then when he had heard that she had come to the set, he had rushed over to see her. Only after getting there, did he see the hurt-filled eyes as she stared at him.

Kyoya had been told by the third years that Yuki had been upset after Renge's first initial visit. He then began to wonder if it was because the new student had hugged him or because of the whole fiancée misunderstanding. The second year wanted to believe that Yuki was upset because that would mean that she held feelings for him but now that this happened, he knew that he needed to speak with her to sort things out.

The raven haired male had sent texts to Yuki and even called her several more times but the first year had not replied to anything.

Seeing her at school the next day, Kyoya wanted to speak with Yuki but he had just felt his heart sting with pain when she completely ignored him.

...

**Back to the present...**

At the moment, the Host members were in the Music Room, all having noticed that Yuki wasn't talking to any of them.

"Kyoya, could you talk to her?", Tamaki asked.

The raven haired male looked up from his laptop.

Yuki had a tutoring session with him this afternoon, and the raven haired male wondered whether she'd turn up.

** Several hours later... **

Kyoya was sitting in the library, waiting for Yuki to arrive.

He looked up from his textbook when Yuki walked in, but it wasn't just the first year who had come, Eiko was with the younger sibling.

The raven haired male looked at Eiko.

"Just here to see how the lesson is going.", Eiko said as she took a seat at the table. 

Yuki sat down at the table as well.

Kyoya knew that Yuki was the one who had called her sister over here.

So he went on with the tutoring like usual, since he knew that he wouldn't be able to talk to Yuki about something other than maths.

Then Kyoya had thought that he would be able to talk to Yuki after the tutoring session but the first year left with the older sibling as soon as time was up.

...

Day after day, it was the same occurrence.

Yuki continued to ignore the Host members.

Days soon turned into a whole week.

The first year obviously missed talking to all of them but she couldn't bring herself to.

The female continued on with the revision for the small exams that were taking place the following week. Even after receiving an 80 on a maths exam, Yuki was still not her cheerful self.

Working throughout the night as she did her revision for the exams, Yuki continued on with the usual studying. 

The first year finally finished the last exam and she sighed.

Her head had been feeling heavy for the past few days and she wasn't sure if it was the stress for the exams or because she's been thinking too much about the Host members, more specifically about Kyoya.

Yuki walked down the corridor, feeling tired from the sleepless nights.

Kyoya was walking in the opposite direction when he spotted the female. He hadn't disturbed her during the exam period but now he just really missed her and wanted to talk to her so badly.

She hadn't noticed him yet so Kyoya took the initiative and grabbed her hand.

The first year stopped walking as she looked up at the male before snatching her hand out of his grip.

Yuki then walked past Kyoya, not wanting to speak to him.

The male sighed.

He just wanted to speak her like he used to.

Kyoya looked at his left hand, still being able to feel her warmth.

He wasn't going to wait around anymore, the second year was going to set things straight.

...

**The next morning...**

Yuki whined when her alarm went off but she snuggled into her blanket anyways, not getting out of bed.

The female felt too tired to get up.

In the end, Eiko left to go to school without the younger sibling, as Yuki was still in bed.

Wanting to see Kyoya, wanting to speak to him, that was the only thing that was running through her head at the moment as she laid in bed.

...

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

In the corridor I only saw Eiko walking by herself and I looked around for Yuki.

'Did she already go to class?', I thought to myself.

I wanted to clear up the misunderstanding with Yuki. Of course I was at fault for not speaking to her sooner and for not asking what was wrong. I had just thought that she didn't care about it so I didn't ask.

Could I take this thought and think that she holds feelings for me?

Because why else would she be upset.

Was she jealous?

Does she perhaps have feelings for me?

All these questions were running through my head.

I couldn't care less about Renge. Her idea had just brought profit for the club and that was all there is to it.

But how dare she think that she can raise her hand on Yuki like that.

I sighed quietly. 

I should've been there for Yuki. 

I should've been there...but I wasn't.

After the first two periods were over, I made my way over to the first years' classroom. But with the twins and Haruhi stepping out of the room, Yuki was nowhere in sight.

'Did she not come in today?', I thought.

"Yuki didn't come in for the two periods.", Haruhi said.

My thoughts went back to what happened last time Yuki didn't come in. It was when she had disappeared for almost two days.

With worry, I quickly pulled out my phone as I dialled Yuki's number.

The call went through but it was just ringing and I thought that Yuki wasn't going to pick up until there was finally a click.

"Go away.", I heard her tired voice before the call was cut off.

I stared at my phone.

'So she's still at home.', I thought with relief. 

I checked the time and made a decision as I approached Tamaki.

"Cover for me.", I told Tamaki.

He smiled slightly, knowing where I was heading.

"Don't worry about it, I've got everything set up.", Tamaki said.

Clearly those weren't reassuring words coming from Tamaki but I didn't care at the moment since my only concern was Yuki.

* * *

Eiko watched Kyoya leave before a small smile made its way onto her face. She didn't try to push her sister to talk to the others but maybe if someone were to take the first step forward, she was sure Yuki could forgive them.

**Some time later...**

Kyoya had reached the Murasaki mansion, stepping out from his limo before he walked to the door.

The raven haired male was shown to Yuki's room and the male lightly knocked on the door, asking for permission to come in.

But there was no reply after a minute of waiting so Kyoya warned her that he was coming in.

To his surprise he found the female sleeping.

He took a step forward and the floorboard creaked, causing the girl to slowly open her eyes.

Yuki turned her head in his direction staring at the raven haired male who stood several feet away from her bed.

She blinked once, eyes not leaving his form.

"You're skipping school.", Kyoya said as he stared at the girl.

"Aren't you skipping right now?", Yuki asked.

"I came to talk to you.", Kyoya said.

"I don't want to.", the female said before turning away, her back was now facing the male.

Kyoya approached the bed anyways. 

As he sat down on the edge of his bed, with his back to her, the bed slightly creaked at the extra weight.

"If there's a misunderstanding, I'd like to clear it.", Kyoya said as he fixed his eyes to the wall.

Yuki didn't turn around but she listened to the male.

"There's nothing going on with Renge.", Kyoya said, "She came in with her own delusions, although her idea for the film shooting wasn't so bad, considering the fact that Tamaki had used up all the club money to hold the ball so it seemed like a faster way to gain profit for any future trips Tamaki decides to plan.", he said, "But if I had known that Renge was going to behave like that, especially towards you, I would have never accepted it.", Kyoya said.

Yuki had turned back to look at Kyoya as soon as she heard that there was nothing going on with Renge.

Those were the words that made her feel relieved.

"You're really stupid.", Yuki said with an amused smile as she looked at Kyoya.

Kyoya glanced down at the female, glad to see her smile after such a long time.

"What about you?", Kyoya asked as the first year sat up, "You've been ignoring everyone, why is that?", he asked.

Yuki looked away.

"You've been ignoring me, tell me why.", Kyoya said.

She frowned as she fidgeted with the blanket.

"Well th-that's your fault.", Yuki said, without meeting his eyes.

"How?", he asked as he kept his eyes on her.

"Y-You didn't do anything.", Yuki said, "You always do something but you didn't do anything this time.", she said, "She said all those things and she even slapped me.", Yuki said as her frown deepened, "I-It hurt more when you didn't do anything.", she said, "It f-felt like you were taking her side and I didn't like it.", Yuki muttered quietly with a frown.

The room was quiet enough for the male to hear every single word the female said.

"Why didn't you like it?", he asked, "Would it have mattered what side I took?", Kyoya asked. 

"It would have mattered.", she mumbled quietly as she clenched onto the blanket tightly.

"Why would it?", Kyoya asked.

He knew he was pushing for an answer, but he wanted to know if it was because she held feelings for him.

"My confession.", Kyoya began, "I'd like my reply now.", he said, "Do you like me Yuki?", he asked.

Her face heated up at this as she looked away while clicking her tongue in annoyance.

"I d-don't.", she muttered, "I won't like you. You're an irritating demon.", she said, "You always do what you like, saying those weird things with a straight face and kissing me whenever you like. You never think about me.", Yuki said, "Because each time you leave me, I always yearn for more.", she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly.

"You make my heart go crazy then you mess up my thoughts, and then you walk away like nothing has happened, so I definitely won't fall for you.", Yuki muttered as tears continued to slide down her cheeks before she tried to wipe them away with her sleeves.

The raven haired male smirked slightly.

'When I think that I've seen every single of your reactions,  you never cease to surprise me. The smiles, the glares, and the words you say, it's like I find a whole new side every single time.', Kyoya thought with a small smile.

"Be a little more honest.", Kyoya said as his hand went to her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

His heart skipped a beat when he watched her snuggle against his hand.

She really was adorable.

The female then pushed his hand away from her face before she grabbed the raven haired male by the collar. She then pulled him down towards her as she slammed her lips against his with her eyes tightly shut.

Even though it had been the first year to make the first move on the male, it was Yuki's face which went bright red.

Kyoya's eyes had widened slightly at the sudden kiss.

Yuki then released him as her eyes quickly diverted to the floor.

"Is that honest enough for you?", she asked with her cheeks and the tips of her ears being the colour of a tomato.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Not enough.", he said.

"Hey bastard-!", the female was cut off.

The first year was surprised when the male pushed her down onto the bed, the raven haired male having climbed over her body.

Kyoya's hand went to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair before they faintly touched the nape of her neck.

She shivered at the touch as he leaned forward.

"You should've started with a kiss a long time ago.", Kyoya said.

"Why would I, when you always piss me off.", Yuki said.

"Hmm? Then I'll continue to irritate you.", Kyoya said with an amused smile.

"Bastard.", she muttered just as his lips met hers.

Yuki's arms went and wrapped around his torso, gripping onto Kyoya's blazer as he gently kissed her.

"I thought that you had run away like last time.", Kyoya said as he placed a kiss on her cheek, letting the female catch her breath, "I'm glad you didn't or else I would've been worried. ", he said.

He had one of his arms around her waist, while his other hand went to the back of her neck, lifting her head up for another kiss.

Once again the female shivered as his hand gently caressed the back of her neck.

Yuki's left arm went to wrap around the male's neck, while her right hand gripped onto his shirt.

She had missed him so much for the past week that she now wanted Kyoya to kiss her more. Even though she wanted to kiss him more, the female hadn't gotten used to the affection yet.

Kyoya wanted to deepen the kiss but paused as he removed his lips from Yuki's.

He watched her pant and could tell that just like him, Yuki wanted more.

The back of his left hand went to her throat.

"I knew it.", Kyoya said, "You're burning up.", he said.

Yesterday when he had grabbed her hand, he felt that it was strange because her temperature was oddly high.

"Now that you mention it, everything is spinning.", Yuki said while she was still trying to catch her breath back.

The first year had guessed that she wasn't feeling so well after the headaches and feeling dizzy yesterday night. But the female had brushed it aside as she had gone to sleep. Then the next morning, her body felt too heavy to even lift up so the first year just went back to sleep yet again. 

"Idiot.", Kyoya muttered as he let his body flop on the bed beside the female.

The raven haired male then pulled Yuki's body close to his chest.

"Hey! What are you doing?", Yuki tried to push at his chest.

"I'm in a good mood today so I'll let it go.", Kyoya said as he wrapped his arms around the female.

"What?", the first year still didn't understand what was going on.

"Just for today, I'll let it slide.", Kyoya said.

The male had the intentions of deepening the kiss, having craved for more but he held himself back.

"...Well thank you for your kindness bastard.", Yuki said sarcastically, "But do we have to lie down like this? It's stuffy.", she asked.

It wasn't stuffy at all, the female was just embarrassed. 

Kyoya didn't say anything.

"Hey!", the female tried to wriggle out of his arms but the male kept a firm grip.

'Stupid.', Yuki thought as she gave up on trying to escape from his arms since she had no energy left, 'Ah, I can hear his heart.', the first year could hear his heartbeats since she was lying so close to him.

"Ootori, I got 80 for the last maths exam.", she mumbled as she gripped onto his shirt, "You didn't say well done.", Yuki said, "You have to say it.", she mumbled as the female began drifting off to sleep at the sound of Kyoya's heartbeats.

The raven haired male placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I will.", Kyoya said quietly, as he listened to her breathing softly.

He laid beside the girl for a few more minutes before he slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake her up. Kyoya gently placed Yuki's head back on the pillow before reaching for the blanket and covering the female.

The second year lightly combed his hand through her hair, watching her sleep peacefully.

...

**The next morning...**

Yuki woke up after the long night's sleep.

She blinked a few times, looking at the space next to her and realising that it was empty.

The female sat up before she looked around.

'Wasn't Kyoya-senpai here yesterday?', Yuki thought.

The first year then buried her face in her hands as her face went red from embarrassment after remembering what happened yesterday. 

'What was that?!', Yuki thought, 'I can't believe I cried in front of him!', she thought in embarrassment.

...

Since the first year was feeling much better, she had gone to school with Eiko. The female had apologised to the other Hosts for ignoring them, to which of course they had forgiven her, more than glad that she was back.

She had almost forgotten what happened with Kyoya until she saw the male at the sofa, though the raven haired male was on his laptop.

As the first year was enveloped in a hug by the other members, it was then that Kyoya stepped in, pulling Yuki away from the other males and into his chest.

"Don't casually touch my girlfriend.", Kyoya said.

He was quite the possessive type.

"Girlfriend?", they all exclaimed.

It was stranger because even Yuki had exclaimed with the others.

"Since when was I your girlfriend?", Yuki asked, though her cheeks did heat up at this.

A dark aura surrounded Kyoya and all the Hosts took several steps back, though Yuki was not scared of the male's aura at all.

"Since when you ask.", Kyoya said, having picked up the female in his arms, "Who was it that took the initiative to kiss me?", Kyoya asked with an amused smirk as he walked out.

"Hey!", Yuki's face went bright red as she tried to cover her hand over his mouth, "You kissed me after that.", she muttered quietly.

Kyoya lightly kissed her hand that was over his mouth and the first year quickly retracted her hand away.

"Yet you didn't seem to mind.", Kyoya teased her.

The rest of the Host members watched the two argue back and forth, though Kyoya continued to carry Yuki in his arms, with the female not making a fuss to be put down on the ground.

"Yep.", the twins said, "They're definitely together.", they said.

Tamaki went into shock.

"My poor daughter!", he shouted as he chased after the pair.

Soon enough the rest of the Hosts followed suite.

_Things have finally brightened up._


	84. chapter 84

Yuki was sitting in the Music Room, drinking a cup of black coffee that Haruhi had made. The first year was finishing off Kyoya's maths homework while drinking the coffee, not even noticing that the raven haired male was approaching her.

She only looked up when a hand took the cup of coffee from her hand.

"Hey-", Yuki looked up just as a pair of lips met hers.

Her cheeks flushed red as she scrambled back.

"Bastard, w-what are you doing?", she glared at the male.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he took the cup Yuki had been drinking and finished off the coffee as he sat down on the sofa beside her.

"The club activities are about to start.", Kyoya said, brushing off the kiss like it was a casual thing.

"Already?", Yuki checked the time on her phone before sighing.

She hadn't finished the homework he had set her, but that wasn't all that she was worried about. Since she had missed school the previous day, several homeworks had piled up for the first year.

Kyoya watched Yuki get back to concentrating on her work.

"Should you really be back at school today?", Kyoya asked, "You weren't feeling well yesterday.", he said.

He was still concerned for her health, considering the fact that her temperature was high yesterday.

"I'm better now.", Yuki said, "And besides I have a lot of work to catch up with.", she said.

Once the club activities began, Kyoya and Yuki were both concentrating on their work. It was half an hour into the club activities before Yuki's head slumped onto Kyoya's shoulder.

The male looked up from his laptop and glanced at the female.

Seeing Yuki's tired face, Kyoya frowned slightly before he reached over and placed the back of his hand against her forehead. Yuki's temperature was lower than yesterday but it was still high.

"Idiot, I told that you're not better yet.", Kyoya muttered as he closed his laptop.

In the end, Kyoya took Yuki home since her fever from the previous day had not settled down yet. With the first year overworking, there was no way she'd get better quickly so right now she needed to rest and catch up with some sleep.

The youngest Murasaki had missed yet another day of school because of her fever.

...

When Yuki did return to school, she had finally recovered and was all healthy again.

Right now she was in the Music Room, listening to one of Tamaki's requests.

"So today's club activities is butler themed and you want me to dress up with you guys.", Yuki said.

The trio who stood in front of her gave her a nod.

Yuki stared at them.

"Sure.", the first year said with a shrug before heading out.

"Really? That's great!", they exclaimed.

"She seems to be in a good mood.", the twins muttered.

"Get me a dress and I'll kill you.", Yuki threatened before leaving the room.

"And now she's back.", the twins said.

**Some time later...**

Kyoya was informed about the club theme for today, and the male didn't have to worry about getting the costumes since the twins had already prepared for it.

The male was not surprised about the theme at all, but his surprise was after hearing that Yuki will take part in the dressing up.

He had thought that she would refuse.

The raven haired male had managed to catch up with Yuki and asked her about it.

"Why did you easily agree to Tamaki's request?", Kyoya asked.

"Well I have to wait for Eiko anyways since she's going to be taking longer than usual because of her rehearsals.", Yuki said, "So I though why not.", she said.

What Yuki didn't mention was that Eiko had originally asked her to come and watch the rehearsals but the first year had refused because she wanted to spend some time with Kyoya. Though that was the real reason, there was no way that Yuki would admit that out loud.

"Don't be late then.", Kyoya said after the bell rang for the next period.

"Yeah.", Yuki said as she headed to class.

...

**After school...**

Yuki had changed into the butler outfit, and had a glance at the mirror before walking out of the changing room.

Her eyes searched for Kyoya, smiling to herself when she spotted him sitting on his sofa with his laptop.

The first year was not very honest with her feelings at all. She just wasn't the type of person who would easily speak about her feelings to someone, hence why, even when Kyoya had asked her if she liked him, Yuki was unable to give an honest answer. 

Just as she was about to walk over to him, the double doors opened and female guests walked in. But what made Yuki stop in her steps was when female guests joined Kyoya.

And here she had thought that she could spend some time with him since there was no tutoring after school and they haven't spoken a lot together, but Yuki hadn't known that he'd host today.

Yuki sighed quietly.

"I need to get the extra tea set from the storage room.", Haruhi was heard saying.

Yuki glanced back as Mori-senpai handed her the keys.

"Do you want help?", Mori-senpai asked.

"I'll go with you.", Yuki had quickly intervened as she pulled Haruhi along, "Thanks Senpai.", she told Mori-senpai.

Once outside the Music Room, Yuki let Haruhi go.

"Sorry for dragging you along.", Yuki said.

"That's okay.", Haruhi said, "I needed an extra pair of hands.", she said.

"Well it's not like I'm doing anything anyways.", Yuki said with a small smile as the two first years headed to the club's storage room.

Yuki didn't know what to do after seeing Kyoya hosting, it's not like she can interrupt the male.

**Several minutes later...**

Haruhi unlocked the door as Yuki followed behind her.

"Wow! This is so cool.", Yuki said as she looked around, "Is this the Host Club's storage room?", she asked.

"Yeah.", Haruhi replied, "Everything that's been used for previous themes gets stored up here.", she said.

"Woah, you guys even have the strangest costumes.", Yuki commented as she looked at the rail of clothes that were hung up.

Haruhi smiled at this.

"Tamaki-senpai does come up with the strangest themes. ", Haruhi said.

"I would never have guessed.", Yuki said sarcastically as she glanced back to give Haruhi a smile

Haruhi began searching for the extra teas sets they usually use for the café themed activities.

"What are you looking for?", Yuki asked.

"A tea set.", Haruhi replied.

Yuki soon joined in the search with Haruhi.

The female with the blue eyes had heard the door close with a small click but didn't think anything of it as she continued searching.

"Found it.", Yuki said.

Haruhi helped Yuki take out the tray while Yuki took the cups and placed them onto the trays.

Yuki walked back to the door first and paused when she turned the handle but the door didn't budge.

"It's locked, do you have the key?", Yuki asked as she turned back to Haruhi.

Haruhi set the trays on the floor before reaching for her pocket. She frowned before searching the other pocket.

"It was here before.", Haruhi muttered.

But seeing Haruhi search like that, Yuki began to wonder if the female even had the keys on her.

"Did you leave it hanging outside by any chance?", Yuki asked.

Haruhi paused before facepalming. 

When she had opened the door, she had just left the keys still in place as she had walked into the storage room.

"Let's just call someone.", Yuki said.

The female searched her pockets then her blazer.

"Ah shit.", Yuki mumbled as she remembered that it was still in her school uniform, "You wouldn't happen to have your phone on you, would you?", she asked Haruhi with a sheepish smile.

However, Haruhi was in a similar situation as Yuki. The scholarship student had also left her phone in her uniform after getting changed into the butler outfit.

Yuki sighed quietly.

"I guess we just have to wait for the others to come and get us.", Yuki said as she set the tray on the floor and found a small stool to sit on, "They're bound to notice that we're gone, right?", she said.

...

That's not exactly what happened back in the Music Room.

No one seemed to have noticed that the pair were gone, although Kyoya had noticed that he hadn't seen Yuki yet and wondered whether she had arrived yet.

The raven haired couldn't exactly go in search for the first year since he had female guests to host.

Several minutes turned into half an hour before Tamaki excused himself from his guests to go to Kyoya.

"We're running out of tea and I can't find Haruhi anywhere.", Tamaki whispered to his friend.

"Go take care of your guests, I'll handle it.", Kyoya told the blond male before the raven haired male excused himself from his guests.

Kyoya first called up Haruhi, as he headed near the kitchen area for the phone call.

Hearing a ringtone close by, Kyoya headed to the changing rooms and found Haruhi's uniform folded up on the bench. The male sighed before dialling Yuki's number, thinking that she might know where Haruhi is. Again, he heard another ringtone and Kyoya walked past several doors to find Yuki's uniform folded up on the bench.

The raven haired was getting slightly annoyed now.

The two females had clearly changed into the butler outfit but they were nowhere in sight.

'Are they trying to skip the club activities today?', Kyoya thought before he sighed yet again.

...

Yuki and Haruhi were still sitting inside the storage room, waiting for someone to come unlock the door for them.

"I mean seriously, two people are gone and they don't even notice.", Yuki muttered as she glanced at her watch, "How slow can they be?", she said.

"They'll probably realise once the tea runs out.", Haruhi said.

Yuki only smiled lightly at this before sighing quietly.

"Is something wrong?", Haruhi asked.

Yuki looked up from fiddling with her hands.

The first year had come here to distract herself from Kyoya but now that they had nothing to do, Yuki was back to thinking about him.

"You wouldn't happen to know how a relationship works?", Yuki asked as she scratched her head awkwardly.

"You're getting on well with Kyoya-senpai, aren't you?", Haruhi asked.

"Well I guess...I don't know.", Yuki said with a small sigh, "I mean we haven't been talking a lot...there was the exams last time and then stuff happened after that.", she looked at the floor, "It...It just feels like there's not enough time.", Yuki said.

Ever since Kyoya had come to the Murasaki mansion, the female had begun to see that they barely had time to speak to each other the next couple of days. Even though it's only been three days, Yuki was feeling slightly lonely.

"So that's why you agreed to today.", Haruhi thought out loud.

Yuki looked up with a small blush.

"W-What?", she asked.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru were wondering why you agreed so quickly to the dressing up since you usually reject their offers.", Haruhi said, "But the reason you agreed is because you wanted to spend some time with Kyoya-senpai.", she said with a small smile.

"You have quite the observation there.", Yuki said, "Please don't ever say that out loud.", she said.

Haruhi smiled at this.

"You could just tell him that you want to talk.", Haruhi was no expert at relationships but usually talking out the problems with the other person would solve things.

"Haha.", Yuki laughed nervously, "Yeah...no, I'm not going to do that.", she said, "He'll make fun of me.", Yuki said.

"Isn't it fine since you're going out?", Haruhi asked.

"Err...", Yuki dragged out as she lightly scratched her head, "About that...", she began.

"You are together, right?", Haruhi asked, unsure of what to make of the female's hesitation.

"Well...y-you see...I don't really know.", Yuki finally muttered, "I didn't exactly tell him that I like him.", she said with slightly heated cheeks, "So I don't even know if we are going out.", Yuki said.

"Then what _did_ you tell him?", Haruhi asked since the raven haired male had addressed Yuki as his girlfriend just a few days ago.

"That I will definitely not fall for him.", Yuki replied bluntly.

Haruhi blinked as she stared at the female.

"Umm...is that all?", Haruhi asked warily.

"There were other things.", Yuki said, "Oh yeah, and then I kissed him.", she remembered back when she had made the first move which brought a blush to her cheeks.

Haruhi just stared at the female, because the words and the actions clearly did not match. The scholarship student just didn't know what to say.

"Talking with that guy...doesn't always turn out right.", Yuki said.

Haruhi could see that Yuki's personality doesn't allow her to tell her feelings honestly. 

"Once in a while, it would be alright to speak out your feelings.", Haruhi said.

"That's quite hard to do.", Yuki muttered.

They sat in silence for a minute before hearing the door unlock.

"Finally.", Yuki said as both females stood up.

Once the door opened, they found the whole Host Club there. 

What had happened back in the Music Room, is that when the tea and coffee all ran out, they had to send their guests away since none of the males could make a decent cup of tea. 

Mori-senpai was the one who had told them that the two females had gone to the storage room to get more tea cups since they had an unusually higher number of guests because of the new theme.

Seeing that they hadn't returned, the group had gone to find the two females. They soon found the key not even pulled out of its lock and assumed that the females had been locked inside.

"You guys took your time.", Yuki said after they had opened the door.

"What were you two doing here?", the twins asked.

"We got locked in.", Haruhi said.

"Did you know that we had to close the club early because we ran out of tea?", Tamaki said in quite a frenzy.

"Well then you should've learnt how to make tea.", Yuki said.

"Do _you_ know how?", the twins asked.

"Yes, actually I do.", Yuki replied.

"Well then you could've given us a call if you were locked in.", Tamaki said, "It would've saved us the trouble.", he said.

"We would've called if we had our phones on us.", Yuki said, "You got us to change into these irritating outfits, so of course we'd leave our phones with our uniform.", she said.

"You didn't have to change if you didn't want to.", Kyoya spoke up.

The male wondered why she agreed if she didn't like it.

At this Yuki's frown deepened.

She wouldn't be in this situation if she had chosen to go to Eiko instead of the Host Club. But the first year wanted to be with the raven haired male, although clearly those feelings went getting through and Yuki was getting frustrated at this.

"I did it because I wanted to be with you, you idiot!", Yuki snapped at the second year.

The Hosts went silent at this.

Yuki wasn't annoyed at the male, she was annoyed at herself for not being able to be honest with how she really feels.

The first year walked past the group.

Having walked back to the Music Room, she went back to the changing room and changed back into her uniform.

The female sighed quietly.

Things would've been easier if she had just told Kyoya that she wanted to spend more time with him. But we all know Yuki would never admit such a thing, though she had snapped it out in front of everyone once she got pissed.

Yuki opened the door and almost froze when she saw Kyoya standing outside.

She had managed to snap out of it and was about to shut the door again but the raven haired male caught the door with his hand.

"H-Hey.", Yuki stepped back as Kyoya allowed himself into the changing room.

A click was heard as he had locked the door behind him.

"Move.", Yuki said.

"No.", Kyoya said as he folded his arms over his chest.

He took a step towards her and the first year stepped back. 

"What you said back in the storage room, say it again.", Kyoya said.

Her cheeks heated up at this as she looked away.

"No.", Yuki muttered.

"You said it in front of everyone.", Kyoya said, "Say it just to me now.", he said.

She shook her head, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Kyoya had the faintest of smiles on his face. He had done all this on purpose.

Very sly of him.

When he hadn't received a confession, Kyoya wanted to tease her a little by reducing his contact with her. He had wanted to see if Yuki would come after him, although he hadn't expected the reaction to come so soon.

So with slight amusement, Kyoya wanted to hear the words which he had been waiting for.

But seeing that Yuki was _not_ going to utter those three words, Kyoya decided to be a little mean and try to force it out of her. And he knew one way that it would work.

By invading her personal space.

Kyoya began to approach the female and although Yuki wanted to keep her strong front, it wasn't possible for the female when her personal space was being invaded.

In the end, she began to back up before Kyoya could get too close but seeing that they were both in a changing room, there wasn't much room for Yuki to run away.

As soon as her back hit the wall, the raven haired male caged her in, making sure that she had no way to escape.

"O-Oi bastard move.", Yuki avoided his eyes as her heart thundered in her chest.

"I like you very much.", Kyoya said as he lightly touched her cheek, "Say it to me.", he said.

This guys really loves to tease her.

"N-No.", Yuki kept her head down, though she had twitched when his hand touched her cheek.

"Why not?", he asked.

"You'll make fun of me.", she mumbled.

Kyoya smirked slightly at this.

"I won't.", he said gently as he enveloped the female in a hug.

The raven haired male felt her tense and he glanced at her.

"Won't you say it to me?", Kyoya asked again.

Yuki's face heated up as she buried her head in his chest, while clutching onto his sleeve.

"I...I li-like..y-you.", Yuki muttered really quietly before her face turned into the colour of a tomato.

Kyoya had watched the first year with a small smile.

He had wanted just this.

Those three words which Yuki found impossible to say was forced out of her.

She was really adorable in situations like these.

"Idiot.", Kyoya said.

She was about to snap at him but he cupped her cheeks, lifting her head up as he kissed the female.

The first year twitched at the sudden kiss, although she didn't push him away.

He kissed her softly and Yuki returned the kiss with hesitation at first, as she closed her eyes.

The female soon stiffened when he bit her lower lip, and she didn't understand why he had done that, so she was about to pull away but Kyoya didn't allow that.

His fingers lightly caressed the nape of her neck, causing the girl to shiver as her lips parted at his actions. The raven haired male then slid his tongue past her lips and into her mouth.

Yuki's eyes shot open at the foreign feeling and she instantly pushed Kyoya away.

The male had other ideas though.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Kyoya pulled Yuki to his chest as his hand went to the back of her head. The male slammed his lips against Yuki's for the second time, and with her lips having already been parted as she was regaining her breath back, Kyoya slid his tongue into her mouth at the opportunity.

This was Yuki's first time in a deep kiss like this so the male had full control over the kiss. His tongue explored the new found territory and the first year let out a small whimper, her body having gone weak at this particular kiss.

Her stomach flipped several times, her heart raced like crazy and her legs turned to jelly.

Kyoya finally released Yuki and the female clung onto his blazer to keep herself from falling as she panted out of breath.

He stared at her blushing face, her watery eyes telling him that he may have pushed it too far.

"Y-You demon.", Yuki managed to say whilst still trying to get her breath back.

She buried her head in his chest and the second year smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging the female.

"You really are an idiot.", Kyoya said.

Yuki was finally able to get a confession across but there's still a lot for the female to learn about a relationship.

But perhaps, being honest at times isn't so bad.


	85. chapter 85

"Are you free this Saturday?", Kyoya asked.

It was yet another day in the Music Room and before the club activities began, everyone was in the Music Room, relaxing for a bit.

Right now Kyoya and Yuki were sitting together, with the first year engrossed in her writing, while the raven haired male had glanced up from his laptop to look at the female who sat beside him.

"Hmm. What?", Yuki looked up from her notebook, not having heard the male.

"Do you have anything going on this Saturday?", Kyoya asked.

The first year thought for a second.

"Well Eiko and I usually go out together but I think she's busy with her rehearsals this weekend.", Yuki said.

"Then would you like to have dinner together?", Kyoya asked.

"Why?", Yuki asked with a frown.

She still didn't understand that Kyoya was asking her out on a date.

"If you don't have any plans, make plans with me.", Kyoya said.

Yuki stared at him.

"No thanks.", she brushed him off before going back to writing.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the female's quick rejection.

"Don't we still have 12 hours to spend?", Kyoya asked, bringing up the subject from when she had stayed with him for 14 hours because of his fever.

"Well yeah, but why suddenly bring up dinner?", Yuki asked as her eyes were still focused on her notebook before she paused.

'Dinner?', Yuki thought for a second, before the light bulb finally switched on in her head.

"Ha! Ootori, are you asking me out on a date?", Yuki looked at Kyoya with bright eyes and an amused smile.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You're quite slow.", Kyoya said, "What else would I be asking?", he said.

Yuki's smile brightened up.

"You could've said so.", she said.

"Then is that a yes now?", Kyoya asked.

The first year hesitated but after some thought she soon agreed.

...

Now after school, Yuki was heading home with Eiko when the older sibling brought up the subject.

"So are you doing anything with Kyoya yet?", Eiko asked, "You guys are going out already, so when's the first date?", she asked.

"Well he asked for dinner on Saturday.", Yuki said, though her eyes were more interested on what she was writing.

"What?!", Eiko exclaimed, "This Saturday! We have to get ready then!", she said frantically.

Yuki watched her sister worry about what clothes the first year should wear on her first date with Kyoya. Although the first year herself was not worrying at the moment, panic will usually kick in a day before the actual date.

Kyoya was in a similar position as Yuki, although he was preparing everything to a perfection. 

Reserving a table at a restaurant.

Having his suit to the best standard.

The male was going to make this date perfect.

That's what he was planning anyways.

...

**Saturday evening...**

Yuki wore the [dress](https://pinterest.com/pin/402720391663228023/?source_app=android) which she had chosen from Eiko's huge collection.

Since Yuki's hair was too short to do anything, Eiko had straightened it for the younger sibling.

The first year refused the make-up though.

Yuki was looking forward to today because this would be her first ever date. Of course she was nervous, but there was also that little excitement that kept her from panicking.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

I was heading to pick Yuki up from her mansion before we could head to the restaurant where I had reserved a table for the two of us.

Knowing that Yuki loved chicken, the restaurant I had booked specialised in making some of the finest chicken curry so I'm hoping she'd like the food.

Thinking about that girl made me smile lightly.

'She really is an idiot.', I thought.

Once the limo arrived at the Murasaki mansion, I headed to the door, being allowed in by one of the maids who gave me a small bow.

I saw Yuki walk out of the living room with her older sister.

Yuki was all dressed up and her hair had been straightened.

Her eyes soon fell on me and she smiled up brightly at me.

'But she's my idiot.', I thought to myself as I pushed up my glasses to prevent Yuki from seeing that just her smile could make my heart go crazy.

"Shall we go?", I said.

* * *

Both Kyoya and Yuki headed to the limo.

The driver started the engine and they were off to the restaurant.

As much as we all want things to go our way, no matter how much we try...sometimes things don't always go as planned.

And that's exactly what happened as Kyoya and Yuki set off for their first date.

First things first, the limo was soon stuck in traffic once it reached the main road.

Kyoya checked his watch.

The reservation is for 7.35PM and right now it was already 7.05PM so the male was worrying whether they'll make it for the reservation in time.

They might have half an hour left but it looks like that they'll be stuck with the queue of cars for a while.

"Ootori, what's wrong?", Yuki could see that the male was stressing out.

"I'm wondering if we'll make it in time for the reservation.", Kyoya replied, "Although it looks like we won't be moving anytime soon.", he said.

Yuki looked at the number of cars which were on the road.

"Want to walk?", she asked with her eyes on the window.

Kyoya stared at the female.

Yuki looked back at the raven haired male.

"We can walk the rest of the way.", the first year said, "The limo can pick us up if it manages to get out of the traffic.", she said.

Seeing that this was the only best solution, Kyoya agreed to it as the two got out of the limo and began walking the rest of the way.

Tachibana followed a distance away to make sure that the two got there safely.

Kyoya and Yuki were just around five minutes away from the restaurant when a small group of lost tourists stopped the pair to ask for directions.

Now this would have gone much easier if they spoke Japanese...but no, the tourists were all German and this was a problem because neither Kyoya nor Yuki knew how to speak German.

In the end, they spent a good 15 minutes using Google translate to help out the tourists. Finally managing to give them the right directions, the couple made it to the restaurant just in time.

Kyoya internally sighed in relief as he sat at their table with Yuki.

The male had been worried that they wouldn't make it on time, because if that had happened, his name would've been taken off the reservation list.

Next up was the problem with the food.

"I'm sorry sir but all the meals containing meat has been taken off the menu for tonight.", the waiter said.

"What do you mean?", Kyoya asked with a small frown, "This restaurant is famous for its meat.", he said.

"It seems that the fresh meat which had been delivered to us this afternoon, are all contaminated so we've had to cancel all of our meat meals. We'd like to apologise for the inconvenience sir. However, the seafood collection can still be ordered if you would like this choice instead.", the waiter said.

Kyoya was not so happy.

The whole reason he had wanted this restaurant was because of the meal. He had wanted to please the female with the food.

"Seafood's fine.", Yuki spoke up.

She wasn't picky with the food, although she preferred meat over seafood, the female didn't mind at all.

Kyoya had glanced at the girl.

"We'll take the seafood option then.", he told the waiter.

"Yes sir.", the waiter gave a bow before leaving the table.

Kyoya's body was already warming up at the stress so he removed his suit jacket and hung it behind his chair.

When their food arrived, things seemed to be getting back on track as he saw the bright smile on Yuki's face as she ate.

'At least she likes the food.', Kyoya thought in relief.

The two began exchanging a conversation and all seemed to be going well until a family sat at the table beside theirs. The two children began making a ruckus and because of this neither Kyoya nor Yuki could hear each other speaking. 

The couple ate their desserts quietly, Kyoya thinking that it'd be best to leave since they had no chance to talk with the children there.

Just as they finished their meal, Kyoya was going to call a waiter to ask for the bill, when a waiter who was serving the table next to theirs, tripped over his shoelaces.

It would've been fine if he hadn't been carrying anything, unfortunately though, the waiter had been holding a half finished wine bottle on a tray. The expensive liquid went and spilled all over Kyoya's shirt.

This had silenced the children who were making a ruckus as Yuki stared at the raven haired male.

Two waiters had come over frantically apologising to Kyoya, though the raven haired male didn't make a scene.

But how could he make a scene when there were people around and the girl he wanted to impress so badly was right there in front of him.

_Poor Kyoya._

It seems that his day wasn't going very well at all.

The male didn't notice Yuki stand up until a hand which was holding several napkins was held out towards him.

Kyoya looked at the owner of the hand.

The first year gave him a kind smile and that alone made Kyoya stay composed.

"Thanks.", Kyoya said as he tried to dry himself as much as possible though the red stain on his shirt was still visible.

With the manager coming over and apologising for the whole disruption, the two left the restaurant without needing to pay for the meal as compensation for the mess that had been caused because of the waiter.

Kyoya and Yuki were back in the limo heading back to the Murasaki mansion.

Could this night get any worse?

Apparently it could.

It began pouring down heavily and Yuki looked out of the window although it was hard to make out anything outside because of the rain.

The weather wasn't the concern right now, but it was worrying when the limo suddenly jerked before coming to a halt.

"What's going on?", Yuki muttered as she looked back at the raven haired male.

Kyoya's attention went to Tachibana who had opened the small window which separated the back of the limo to the driver's seat.

"The limo is out of gas sir.", Tachibana informed them.

The raven haired male sighed quietly.

Luck was definitely not with him tonight.

"Have you brought the umbrellas?", Kyoya asked.

Tachibana looked back at the driver before looking at his Master.

"No sir.", Tachibana replied.

Kyoya did not know what to say.

This whole night seemed to be filled with problems for him.

He looked back at Yuki.

"Shall we wait until the rain stops?", Kyoya said.

Yuki had already taken her seatbelt off.

"Or we can run for it.", she said with a bright smile, "We're only a few blocks away.", Yuki said, "Wanna go?", she asked.

Kyoya actually agreed to it as he removed his glasses.

He practically had nothing else to lose, considering the fact that his whole night seemed to have gone down the drain from the start.

The female took his hand as they ran to the Murasaki mansion.

By the time they reached the Murasaki mansion, the two were completely soaked from head to toe.

The first year had asked the maids to bring over towels since they were already dripping water at the entrance.

Kyoya put on his glasses again.

"I didn't think we'd get this wet.", Yuki muttered as she shook her hands to get the water to dry off, "You know Ootori, this date was...", she began. 

But Kyoya didn't want to hear her criticism.

Their first date went terribly wrong and he knew that.

There was the traffic and because of that, they had to walk the rest of the way to the restaurant. 

Then it had been the food.

He had wanted a meal with chicken because he knew how much Yuki loved chicken compared to all the other meat. In the end he couldn't give that to her.

Then it was the children who made it very difficult for Kyoya to hold a conversation with Yuki.

Next it was the wine spill.

As if things couldn't get any worse, with Kyoya having experienced some of the worst luck.

And now on the way back, not only had the weather gone horrible but his limo also decides to stop at the worst of times.

All in all, Kyoya had planned out a perfect date with Yuki, but everything was ruined and now he just felt so horrible for having to make the female, who he had been wanting to impress, to go through all that because of his bad luck. 

"This date was really fun.", Yuki said.

Completely taken back by those words, Kyoya looked at Yuki.

Had he heard right?

"We ended up helping a bunch of German tourists find their way, when neither of us knew how to speak German.", she said, "Google translate was quite helpful there.", there was an amused smile on her face.

All the while Kyoya had not taken his eyes off the girl.

"I usually go for meat most of the time but that seafood was really delicious.", Yuki said, "And it's not everyday that I get to see someone spill wine all over the Shadow King and get away with it.", she said with a small smirk.

Kyoya smiled slightly at this.

"But you know, you kept composed throughout the whole thing.", Yuki looked at the male, "It was cool of you.", she said with a bright smile.

A maid had come over, handing the pair towels to dry off before they catch a cold.

"We'll get the bathrooms ready.", one of the maids said as she gave a small bow before leaving so that the maids could prepare two separate bathrooms for both students.

Kyoya was left in a slight trance as his eyes never left Yuki's form.

The way she was able to take this lightly made Kyoya feel relieved but he also felt happy that Yuki had enjoyed herself.

It wasn't a total failure like he thought it was.

The first year paused whilst drying her hair when she noticed that Kyoya hadn't moved at all.

"Oi Ootori dry your hair.", Yuki said as she looked at him to find his eyes on her.

The raven haired male placed his hand against her cheek as he leant down, meeting her lips in a soft kiss.

Yuki was left frozen at the action and didn't move an inch as Kyoya pulled away from her lips by a few inches.

"Thank you.", Kyoya said softly.

Her cheeks finally lit up into a bright shade of red.

The male kissed her again and Yuki closed her eyes this time as her arms unconsciously began to wrap around his neck.

It was a soft kiss and Kyoya pulled away after a few seconds.

His lips lingered close to Yuki's as the two stared at each other.

There was an amused smirk on Kyoya's face as he stared at her.

"Is it not enough?", he asked with amusement.

Yuki's face turned beet-red at the comment.

"No! It's plenty!", she pushed him away in embarrassment as she headed to the staircase.

Truth was, Yuki had expected one of his deep kisses, similar to the one back in the changing room.

It may have been sudden, but she hadn't minded too much.

Having just been able to taste coffee from his tongue last time, Yuki had felt overwhelmed but had also craved for more at the same time. It wasn't a bitter taste, the first year had actually enjoyed the taste, although she would never say that out loud.

"If you'd like more, I'd happily give you whatever you want.", Kyoya said with a small smirk. 

He hadn't deepened the kiss just so he could tease her. The second year wondered whether she'd ask for more.

Yuki glanced back at him as she clicked her tongue in annoyance since she knew that he was teasing her.

His smirk only made her face turn even more red ( ~~ _if that was possible._~~ )

As Yuki headed to her own bathroom to go wash herself, Kyoya was led to one of the bathrooms downstairs.

...

**Some time later...**

The first year had taken a bath and changed into her pyjamas, while Kyoya had his suit washed and dry cleaned, the wine stain having been removed. His suit was then ironed before it was then handed back to the male who had just finished taking his bath.

Yuki met him at the bottom of the staircase as the male was ready to go back to his mansion.

"We should do this again.", Kyoya said as he had approached the female, who was on the staircase, to say goodbye.

"Yeah.", Yuki replied with a small smile, "When we're both free again.", she said.

Both had wanted to kiss before parting ways but seeing that there were a few maids around, they couldn't exactly do that.

Kyoya gently grabbed her hand, giving it a light squeeze.

"Good night.", he said as he released her hand.

"Good night.", Yuki said.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Kyoya walked to the door.

One of the Murasaki limo drivers was going to drop Kyoya off home but before the second year left, he gave one last glance back at the female.

Yuki gave him a small smile and before his lips curved up into a light smile, Kyoya walked out of the Murasaki mansion.

He was extremely happy with how tonight ended.

**A few days later...**

The first year was in her own thoughts, wondering when she'd be able to go on a date with Kyoya again.

The female had really liked their first date and was anticipating their next one.

Although Yuki wasn't sure whether it was too early for a second date so she decided not to bring it up to Kyoya.

Kyoya was in quite the same situation.

The male was wondering when would be a good time to ask her out on another date, or whether it was too early for their second date when they just went out a few days ago.

Finally making up his mind, Kyoya decided that he'd ask her out today for another weekend date.

Hopefully things could turn out right the second time.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I was walking down the corridor, about to head to my locker to change my books before the next period begins.

It was strange to see a crowd of female students blocking the way and it only took me a second to realise who could be responsible for attracting so much attention.

I caught a glimpse of the Host members, and I quietly sighed to myself since there was no way I could get past the huge crowd.

'Looks like I'll have to go the long way around.', I thought as I headed towards the staircase.

* * *

With so many girls pushing past to get their chance to talk to the Host members, Yuki was just managing to get to the staircase.

Things soon took a twist.

When a girl pushed past the first year, the female slipped at the top of the staircase.

Yuki's eyes widened as she felt herself falling backwards.

The girl's head slammed onto the handrail and the female blacked out before her body landed with a thud at the bottom of the staircase.

A shout brought everyone's attention to the unconscious first year, whose blood was seeping out from her head.

Kyoya, who had been trying to get away from all the females who had crowded around for the past five minutes, looked at the bottom of the staircase.

He felt his heart drop when he found Yuki lying there unconscious.

Pushing past the crowd, the male ran to the first year in a hurry.

Upon seeing the blood, his eyes widened.

"Call the ambulance!", Kyoya shouted over to Tamaki as the raven haired male removed his tie.

**Three hours later...**

Yuki was lying on the hospital bed after a small operation. 

The injury was not severe although the wound needed stitching.

Eiko and the Host members were all standing around, waiting for the first year to wake up.

Everyone knew that it was an accident but this accident could have been prevented if the female students weren't crazy enough to push past each other to get a rose from the Host members.

What Tamaki had decided was to personally hand out roses to the female students before Valentine's Day approached.

It was going on fine before a huge crowd had come over, fangirling obviously.

Now they realised that it was an idea that went terribly wrong.

Yuki had lost quite a lot of blood from the fall.

There were no broken bones which was a good thing, with only her head having been injured.

Kyoya was still in a panic.

There were droplets of Yuki's blood on his blazer, but the stain didn't matter at all as he was more concerned about his girlfriend, whose unconscious state made him worry more.

He had used his tie to reduce the blood loss, with the ambulance soon arriving to take the female to the hospital, because it looked quite serious back at the Academy.

...

No one had uttered a word as they patiently waited, though most of them were _not_ patient at all.

Yuki's eyebrows furrowed slightly in a small frown before she began to stir awake. 

Her vision was completely blurry but the worst part for the female was the painful headache. There was a ringing sound in her ears and she did not like this one bit as it was just making the pain worse.

Yuki blinked a few times before the female managed to sit up with the little energy that she had left.

As she sat up, everyone's attention went to her as most sighed in relief that she was alright.

When Yuki's vision finally cleared up, the people who stared at her came into focus for the female.

And the first year just stared back at the Hosts blankly.

"How are you feeling?", Kyoya approached the first year.

Yuki jerked her arm away before Kyoya could even touch her.

"Who are you?", there was a frown on Yuki's face and her eyes glared at Kyoya, looking at him as if he was a stranger.


	86. chapter 86

"How are you feeling?", Kyoya asked as he approached the female.

He was quite relieved that she looked alright, but he did _not_ expect what happened next.

Yuki jerked her arm away before Kyoya could even touch her.

"Who are you?", there was a frown on Yuki's face and her eyes glared at Kyoya, looking at him as if he was a stranger.

Wait what??

Kyoya stopped in his tracks.

The rest of the Hosts were shocked.

Did she not remember the second year?

"Do you not recognise him?", Tamaki asked as he pulled Kyoya away before his friend could say anything.

"No.", Yuki replied monotonously, "Am I supposed to?", she asked.

That stung Kyoya's heart.

The first year touched the bandage that was wrapped around her head.

She was still in pain.

"And who the fuck are you?", Yuki addressed this to Tamaki.

So it wasn't just Kyoya that she forgot.

The blond male managed to regain his shock faster than the others.

"We-We're your friends Yuki.", Tamaki said.

Yuki frowned at this before she looked at Eiko who was sitting on a chair beside the bed.

"Eiko what are you doing letting these fucking weirdos into the room?", Yuki snapped at the sister with a frown before wincing in pain as she clutched onto her head.

Yuki didn't remember having friends. She didn't remember the Hosts. And she didn't remember her boyfriend.

Eiko stood up, her hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"No really, Yuki he's telling the truth.", Eiko said, "Do you not remember them?", she asked.

Yuki shook her head, not being able to recognise any of the Hosts.

"Why am I in the hospital? Weren't we at the airport?", Yuki muttered.

Hearing this Eiko froze.

Now she realised the extent to how much Yuki remembered and didn't remember.

"Yuki we're halfway through the school term.", Eiko said.

"What?", Yuki said with a frown.

"You moved to Ouran a few months ago.", Tamaki said.

"Where?", she asked as her frown deepened.

"And you met us at the Host Club.", the twins added.

"You had lots of cake.", Honey-senpai said.

"We went to the beach together.", Tamaki said.

Yuki couldn't take all the information in, as she used her hands to cover her ears. Each time one of the males said something from the past, the pounding headache only got worse. It felt like her head was being hammered.

"Enough.", Kyoya said.

"But Kyoya-", Tamaki got cut off.

"That's enough Tamaki.", Kyoya said.

The first year had kept her hands over her ears, feeling her head getting dizzy. Yuki felt a warm liquid by her nose and she touched it to see blood on her fingers.

"Yuki your nose is bleeding!", Eiko exclaimed as she went to find some tissue.

But the first year passed out unconscious within seconds, and everyone just stared at her with wide eyes.

The doctor came in at the right time, checking the first year's vitals before looking back at the group.

"How come Yuki doesn't remember anything?", Eiko asked as she cleaned Yuki's nose.

"It's a minor case of amnesia.", the doctor said, "Though there has been no damage to the brain.", she said.

"So she'll get her memories back, right?", Tamaki asked.

"I'm not sure how long it'll take, but Yuki should get her memory back.", the doctor said, "Although I suggest you don't strain her, or else you'll get side effects like this.", she said, referring to the nosebleed.

"Then what should we do?", the twins asked.

"Get her used to the new environment first.", the doctor said, "And slowly bring up the old memories.", she said.

When the doctor left, the Hosts looked back at Yuki.

Tamaki placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder.

Everyone may be worried that Yuki lost her memory but Kyoya was the one who was getting hurt the most. 

Yuki's memory stopped just before she began attending Ouran Academy so everything that happened after that was gone.

All the memories. All the feelings were all gone now.

It was just a few days ago that Kyoya went on a date with the female and now Yuki saw him as a stranger.

...

Yuki was discharged out of the hospital the next day.

Eiko briefly explained to her younger sister that they attended Ouran Academy and that every student thinks that Yuki is a male. The Host Club had also decided to keep Yuki's memory loss a secret from everyone else.

So as the first year walked into the classroom for the first period, she looked around for her seat, not knowing where she should sit.

"You sit behind me.", Haruhi said.

"Oh.", Yuki muttered quietly before following the scholarship student.

Yuki had been told about the Host members briefly, but she still couldn't remember anything.

The first year began to wonder if she had actually lost her memory.

'It's hard to believe that I have amnesia.', Yuki thought, 'How can I forget everything?', she thought.

Yuki had thought that if there was a chance of memory loss, she'd have at least remembered one small detail...but there was nothing.

'Eiko wouldn't lie to me like that.', Yuki thought, 'So it's the truth.', she thought before sighing.

Everything was new to her.

The faces. The building. The classrooms. The lessons. 

Yuki just felt new to all this.

The day seemed to have dragged out to the female, although when lunch arrived, she was more than glad for the food.

The Hosts kept an eye on the female for any signs that her memory came back but they could tell that Yuki didn't seem to recognise anyone. The way she ate her food didn't change so that was still normal for everyone.

And when the end of the day came, Yuki was slightly lost as to where to go.

She had been looking at her phone trying to follow Eiko's text where the older girl had given directions but Yuki was still lost.

The first year turned a corner and bumped into someone.

She lightly rubbed the bandage on her head as she looked up at the person who she had bumped into.

"Sorry.", Yuki apologised, once she saw that it was the raven haired male from back at the hospital, "You're...", she began.

Yuki didn't exactly remember his name, nor did she remember any of the Hosts' names so it didn't help this situation at all.

'What does it start with?', Yuki thought, 'Was it a T?', she paused, 'Wasn't that the blond guy?', she thought, 'Then...a H...no, that's not it.', Yuki thought.

Seeing the confusion on Yuki's face the male spoke up.

"Kyoya.", the second year replied, "Kyoya Ootori.", he said.

"Oh right.", Yuki muttered quietly, making a mental note to try and remember his name.

He had been by his locker, when the female bumped into him.

It felt like it had been in forever since he had actually seen her, although he saw Yuki back in the cafeteria during lunch.

The raven haired male hadn't once touched her since she had been at the hospital and he had his reasons...some reasons being pretty obvious.

But Kyoya didn't want to make a move on her since she saw him as a stranger. He wouldn't mind having to wait for her to get her memory back, but Kyoya would never forgive himself if he forces himself onto her at a time like this and make her hate him. 

Kyoya was going to head to the Music Room, but the female called him back.

"Oi Ootori.", Yuki called him back.

He stopped in his steps.

The way she addresses him hasn't changed at all.

He looked back at her.

"Eiko said to meet in Music Room 3, do you know where that is?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya stared at her.

He knew that the older sibling was trying to get Yuki into a familiar environment, in the hope that it'd bring back her memories.

"I'm heading there.", Kyoya said, "Come along.", he said before he continued to walk.

The raven haired male did not know how to act in front of Yuki. She is...was?...his girlfriend but clearly she has no memory of this. And if Kyoya were to bring this up to her, he was sure that she would feel troubled.

But at the same time, he didn't want to distance himself away from her.

Yuki jogged up to catch up with Kyoya's pace.

"So what do you do in the Music Room?", Yuki asked, "You don't seem like the kind of guy who'd play an instrument.", she said.

He glanced down at her.

"Our Host Club activities are held in the Music Room.", Kyoya said.

"Host Club?", she repeated quietly, "That's an odd club to have at a school.", Yuki said, "What the hell does Eiko do there?", she asked.

"She usually comes to the club after she's done with her drama club.", Kyoya said.

His eyes had been on Yuki the whole time.

Without realising, the need of wanting Yuki in his arms was growing but he pushed back his urge. She would definitely despise him if he did something out of line and Kyoya wouldn't be able to handle it if she came to hate him.

"How long does she usually take?", Yuki asked.

The male hadn't registered the question yet as the first year looked up at him to find his eyes on her.

"Around 50 minutes or so.", Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he looked ahead.

The female thought that male's behaviour was slightly odd but she didn't point it out.

Upon reaching the Music Room, Yuki looked around at the large room.

Yuki felt nostalgic once entering the room but she had no idea why.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'Have I been here before?', I thought, 'But what is this weird feeling?', I thought.

Feeling eyes on me, I glanced to my left to find the Ootori guy staring at me.

This guy keeps on staring at me, is there something on my face? 

Is it the bandage?

I looked away.

'Is it just him that runs the club?', I wondered, ignoring his eyes.

"The other Hosts will arrive shortly.", Ootori spoke up almost as if he had read my mind.

I watched him walk over to a sofa and sit down.

Placing his laptop on his lap, he began typing away.

I stood where I was as I tried to recall any memory of this place but everything just seemed to be blacked out.

"Is there anything to eat?", I asked, feeling hungry.

"There's cake, would you like some?", he asked.

'Any food is fine really.', I thought.

"Yeah.", I replied.

When he stood up, heading to the kitchen, I followed behind him.

He served a cake slice to me and I cut a piece with the fork before eating it.

* * *

"Thanks.", Yuki said with a bright smile.

Her hunger was disappearing so she was pleased about that.

Seeing her bright smile after such a long time made Kyoya's insides feel queasy.

Just her very presence could make his heart race but the first year had no clue about this.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Again, I could feel Kyoya-senpai looking at me.

I looked up, meeting his eyes.

'What's with him?', I thought, 'Why does he keep on staring?', I thought.

I didn't understand him at all.

Even back at the hospital, he had almost touched me and I had no idea why he would.

I didn't know him.

I don't even remember his face. Or his name.

There was nothing about him.

But it looked like he was about to touch me like he knew me.

There was an odd thing though.

Back then and even now, having him staring at me did not make me feel creeped out.

That wasn't the odd thing at all.

What was odd was the queasy feeling in my stomach when his eyes locked with mine.

I wasn't sure what this weird feeling was.

Was I sick?

Was it the headache?

Hearing the kitchen door open, I was quite glad for the distraction because it felt like I had just been staring at Kyoya-senpai for longer than what should have been normal.

"Thanks for the cake.", I broke the eye contact as I walked out of the kitchen, releasing a small sigh once he was out of my sight.

* * *

Little did Yuki know, that even if her brain didn't remember the raven haired male, her heart did. 

Yuki joined Eiko who was sitting with the third years, eating her slice of cake quietly.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

I finished my cake as female students entered the Music Room.

I soon realised what this 'Host Club' meant as female guests were designated to Hosts of their choice.

It was quite strange to look at the females fangirling at whatever was said by the males.

I didn't know what came over me, as my eyes searched for Kyoya-senpai.

There was just something about him that draws me in.

Was it the eyes?

Or was it just his presence?

My eyes locked with his onyx eyes and my heart instantly started drumming in my chest.

'Alright.', I thought, 'Either there's something wrong with me.', I thought, 'Or with that bastard.', I thought as I broke our eye contact before things got even more confusing.

I stood up and Eiko looked at me.

"I need some fresh air.", I said.

She gave a nod.

"If you stay out too long, I'm coming to get you.", Eiko said.

I smiled slightly at this since I knew that Eiko was worried that I'd pass out again.

"No need to worry.", I said as I headed out of the Music Room.

* * *

The first year stood in the courtyard with her hands in her pockets as she looked up at the sky.

'Funny how losing your memory could make you feel so out of place.', Yuki thought.

Yuki actually smiled in amusement at this.

Ever since she woke up at the hospital, she had no clue as to what was going on. 

The first year didn't know if this should be taken as a funny joke or if it was just sad, and although she thought this, there was an amused smile on her face.

Her emotions were all over the place at the moment.

Hearing several pairs of footsteps approaching in front of her, Yuki looked down again.

* * *

**_*Some violence coming up.*_ **

* * *

Her eyes landed on five second year students, but she didn't recognise them at all. 

These five males were the same group who had bullied a first year student before Yuki and Kyoya intervened, they were the same group who had beaten Yuki up on the streets, and they were the same group who had gotten expelled from the Academy for their rowdy behaviour which was caught on camera and the video was spread throughout the whole school.

But now they were back in Ouran Academy, clearly for payback purposes.

Yuki stared at them.

"You fucking nerd, you're going to pay for what you did!", one of the males spat.

The first year continued to stare at them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about.", Yuki said.

And she really didn't. 

"Don't play dumb!", another guy said, "We got expelled because of you!", he said.

"Now how could that possibly be my fault?", Yuki asked.

The female was lucky her reflexes were quick, because she dodged the punch that came her way.

"What's wrong with you bastards?", Yuki said as she removed her hands from her pockets.

One of the males kicked her in the stomach, sending the female sprawling onto the ground.

Yuki coughed before two pairs of arms aggressively picked her up to her feet.

She struggled to break free before a third male came up in front of her and punched her in the stomach, making the girl cough in pain.

He grabbed her by the collar, forcing her to look up at him.

"Since you like spreading videos around, we'll do just the same.", the male said.

'What video?', Yuki thought before she kicked the male in the balls.

He cried out in pain before another guy came over and punched Yuki across the face.

The two males who had been holding Yuki had released her and the female fell on the floor again.

She struggled to move her arms freely and realised that the males had used her blazer to tie her arms behind her back.

"Fucking bastards!", Yuki snapped at them as pairs of hands held her legs down, before another set of hands kept her down onto the ground by her shoulders, "Get off me!", she shouted.

One of the second years yanked Yuki's tie off her neck and the female tried to kick and struggle as the black tie was forcibly tied around her mouth to prevent her from screaming out loud.

The female managed to kick one of the males in the face, her shouts being muffled by her tie.

"Pin him down!", the male who had tied the first year shouted, as he grabbed Yuki's hair, slamming the back of her head down onto the ground.

Yuki gasped.

 _ **"Your careless behaviour will get you into trouble one day because not all guys will stop after pinning a girl down."**_ , someone's words rang in her head.

Tears welled up in her eyes as fear finally enveloped the female.

"Oi get the camera!", the male yelled as he hovered over the first year, "I'd like to see how you'll show your face again after this.", he said with a grin.

He began to unbuttoned her shirt and the female continued to struggle as tears slid down her cheeks, her voice being muffled by the cloth.

'K...Ky...Kyoya!', the first year's mind cried out.

With her shirt being fully unbuttoned, her vest was visible.

"You've got clear skin for a guy.", the male said, "Why don't you scream like a girl for me and maybe I'll get turned on.", he said with a chuckle as his hand slipped under her vest.

Yuki shut her eyes as she felt her vision turn hazy.

Before anything else could happen, a kick sent the second year flying off the first year.

Grunts and shouts were heard in the distance, Yuki being able to feel that all the males' hands had been removed from her body.

Yuki opened her eyes as the first year laid onto her left side.

Black shoes were quickly seen to approach her and she felt the blazer which restricted her arms from any movement being loosened before the tie was undone from her face.

A large blazer was then used to cover the female's body.

"Yuki I'm here now.", she heard Kyoya's gentle voice as his hand was lightly placed on her shoulder.

"M-My head.", Yuki could barely hear her voice and wondered if the male had heard her.

She felt a large hand being placed on the back of her head as Yuki blacked out.

* * *

**Kyoya's P.O.V**

**What happened previously...**

Yuki had left the Music Room and I watched her leave before sighing quietly.

It's been over a whole day since I've had any physical contact with Yuki.

There was no hug. There was no kisses. There was no teasing.

My chest was feeling cold.

I wanted to see her bright smiles which would make my heart race, her blushing face when I tease her, the remarks she makes at me.

I missed all that.

Ten minutes had passed and I began to wonder where she was.

I spotted Eiko standing up with Mori-senpai and I approached the two.

"Yuki's not picking up her phone.", Eiko said, "She said she's only taking a little while so we're going to look for her just in case she passed out somewhere.", she said.

"I'm coming too.", I said.

It's not like I was hosting but I knew I was just using that as an excuse to see Yuki.

We began searching for Yuki for five minutes now before we went to check the courtyard to see if she might be there.

"I'll try to call her again.", Eiko said.

I looked around the courtyard.

'Yuki usually comes here to get some fresh air.', I thought.

Hearing what may have sounded like a muffled shout, my eyes darted around the place when I spotted the familiar group of second years.

I frowned.

'Weren't they expelled?', I thought.

Their eyes were directed to the ground and I followed one of the male's gaze.

Spotting familiar brown hair, my eyes widened.

"Hey!", I shouted as I ran towards the group.

My gut feeling had been right.

They had Yuki pinned down and had already undressed her shirt.

A surge of anger boiled my blood as I kicked the male who had his hands on Yuki.

'How dare you touch my girlfriend?', I thought with pure anger.

Mori-senpai had run over and handled the rest of the second years as I hurried over to Yuki.

Her eyes were barely open and I knelt down, removing the blazer which tied her arms together, then I removed the tie around her mouth.

I quickly took off my blazer and covered Yuki's body with it.

'This is all my fault.', I thought as I looked at her tear-stained face.

I was going to touch her cheek but paused before I clenched my hand.

"Yuki I'm here now.", I said gently as I placed my hand lightly on her shoulder.

Yuki's shirt had been unbuttoned and one of those guys had his hand under her vest.

I just wanted to break that guy's hand for touching her.

"M-My head.", her voice was barely a whisper.

I touched the back of her head, pausing when I felt a warm liquid. I looked back at my hand and saw blood covering the palm of my hand.

My eyes widened and I quickly used Yuki's blazer which was lying on the floor to keep pressure on the wound of her head.

I'm not really sure what was happening around me, as voices seemed to drown away as my eyes stayed focused on Yuki. But I think Eiko was calling an ambulance while Mori-senpai had beaten up the group of second years.

With all this going on, one thought ran through my head.

'Yuki wouldn't be like this if I hadn't exposed the video to the whole school.', I thought, 'This is all my fault.', I thought.

* * *

**The next day...**

Yuki's head injury wasn't serious so she had been sent back home the night before. The female had slept really well and now dressed in the school uniform, she ate breakfast with her sister.

Yesterday's events were a slight blur to the first year but she knew what had almost happened. And even though she knew that she had almost gotten raped by the group of second years, Yuki didn't plan to skip school like everyone would think she would.

What happened yesterday was definitely something to be frightened about, although Yuki's thoughts were somewhere else.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Something was running through my head right now.

_**"Your careless behaviour will get you into trouble one day because not all guys will stop after pinning a girl down."** _

I was wondering where I had heard those words from.

I began to play with the noodles that were in a bowl in front of me.

It was a guy's voice but I don't remember who had said that.

And yesterday too...why did I call out Ootori's name?

I know that there's something, but I had no idea what it was.

"Say Eiko.", I began, "What's up with Ootori?", I asked, "He kept on looking me since the day at the hospital.", I said.

I watched her sigh quietly.

* * *

"Well I wasn't sure when it would be a good time to tell you this since the doctor said not to strain you.", Eiko began, "But I guess you'd better find out sooner than later.", she paused, "Kyoya is your boyfriend.", Eiko said.

Yuki stared at her blankly.

"Your bullshit isn't going to work with me.", Yuki said.

"No I'm being serious.", Eiko said, "Just give me a sec.", the older sibling left the dining room for a minute.

Yuki finished up her breakfast while she waited for her sister to come back.

'Boyfriend? Yeah right.', Yuki scoffed lightly.

Eiko came back carrying some photographs in her hand.

"Alright.", Eiko began, "Exhibit 1.", she showed the first photo to Yuki.

It was the time when Kyoya had first kissed her in front of the whole Host Club before he had walked away like nothing happened, then Yuki had poured water on herself to cool her face down. So the photo showed Kyoya and Yuki kissing.

The first year's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink once seeing this.

"Exhibit 2.", Eiko showed the next photograph. 

This photo was taken at the ball that Tamaki held, and it showed Kyoya and Yuki dancing.

"Exhibit 3.", Eiko said.

The next photo was also at the ball, but taken at the balcony where Kyoya and Yuki were kissing again.

"Exhibit 4.", Eiko said. 

Kyoya was seen carrying Yuki off after telling the Host members not to touch his girlfriend.

"Exhibit 5.", Eiko said.

The fifth photo was of Kyoya kissing Yuki after their first date.

"Exhibit 6-", Eiko was interrupted.

"Enough of your exhibits!", Yuki snapped with a red face, "I got it already.", she said.

Yuki didn't believe that she was going out with Kyoya...that had been the case until she saw the photographs.

The first year began muttering something under her breath as she left the dining room.

"Wait Yuki there are more pictures!", Eiko chased after Yuki, "There's a really cute one where you two are sleeping at a picnic!", Eiko called back.

Eiko was really enjoying this.

Yuki's face only seemed be on fire right now as she tried to ignore her older sister.

...

**A few hours later...**

Even though she was in lesson right now, Yuki's thoughts went to the raven haired male.

'How the hell was I in a relationship?', Yuki thought because with all of her memories gone, the female couldn't believe that she'd be in a relationship, 'If it was all made up, I'd believe it but what the fuck is up with those photographs?', she thought, 'What kind of bastard goes around taking pictures like that?', Yuki's face turned red as she remembered the photo of the two of them kissing.

Yuki shook her head.

'I don't remember.', Yuki thought, 'What the hell happened before?', she thought.

Break arrived and Yuki made up her mind on something.

The female approached Eiko's classroom and the two male Hosts had thought that the first year was here to see the older sibling but that wasn't the case at all.

Yuki approached Kyoya instead.

"Ootori can I talk to you?", Yuki asked.

Tamaki looked at the female excitedly, thinking that Yuki was going to confess her love to Kyoya, although he wasn't sure how that would be possible with Yuki not having regained her memory yet.

The first year glanced in Tamaki's direction before looking back at Kyoya.

"Alone.", the female added.

Yuki was going to put an end to it all.


	87. chapter 87

"Ootori, can I talk to you?", Yuki asked.

Seeing the strange smile on Tamaki's face, the first year had glanced in the blond male's direction before looking back at the raven haired male.

"Alone.", she added.

Yuki wanted to put an end to this sooner rather than later.

Kyoya felt a sense of dread once Yuki had asked him to speak to him alone, but nevertheless, the male kept a mask on as he gave her a nod. The second year lead the way to the Music Room so that they'd get some privacy from the others.

Once Yuki closed the door behind her, she looked up at the male who was looking back at her.

"Would you like to sit and talk?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki shrugged.

"I don't mind.", she said.

The first year followed the male to a sofa.

Yuki had clutched onto her stomach in slight pain as she sat down. The female still had the wounds from the previous day, a bruise by the corner of her lip, and the large bruises on her stomach from the kicks and punches.

"Are you alright?", Kyoya asked with concern, "Do you want an icepack?", he asked. 

"Nah I'm good.", Yuki said.

An amused smile spread across her face.

"Ootori I really don't get you.", Yuki said, "You put on a mask.", she began, "Yet you show your concern for me.", Yuki paused, "Then there's Eiko who...well she kinda said something this morning.", she looked away awkwardly, "She said that we're going out, is that true?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya stared at the first year.

The female's behaviour was awkward just like usual when it involves things like romance but it was the fact that she didn't remember anything that made it a problem.

"Yes that's true.", Kyoya was going to be honest because he too had made up his mind yesterday.

There was no way that he was going to back down on the decision.

Yuki looked back at the raven haired male.

She knew that she had to do something but when her heartbeats began to beat faster, the female was left slightly nervous. The first year swallowed back her fear and spoke up.

"I don't remember anything.", Yuki said.

It was stating the obvious but she hoped he'd understand her words.

It was their relationship. Every single detail was gone. For Yuki it just felt like she had met Kyoya for the first time back at the hospital and that was it. There was no other memory in her brain and she didn't know what to do.

"I figured.", Kyoya said, "You didn't recognise me at the hospital so I figured you forgot everything.", he said.

Yuki was quite relieved that she didn't have to explain this to him. Her heart had felt heavy for having to say those words to the male.

"But I didn't forget you.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked up at him.

"These words may feel like it's coming from a stranger.", Kyoya began, "But it's the truth.", he said, "My feelings for you are very strong so I have no intention of giving up on you.", Kyoya said.

"Ootori what if my memories of you never comes back?", Yuki asked, "The doctor hadn't given a time frame, but what if nothing happens in a couple of days of time, or in a weeks time, or in several months time.", she said, "Then what happens next?", Yuki asked. 

Making him wait for her memories to return was not fair on the male himself.

Technically she didn't want to break up with the male, Yuki had just wanted to set a few things straight since she just found out that she was in a relationship with the second year. 

"Then we can create new memories.", Kyoya said.

She looked at him with slight surprise.

Although she didn't break up with the male, Yuki had thought that Kyoya would.

I mean why on earth would he stay in a relationship if she didn't know who he was in the first place.

The female didn't want to hurt him but from the looks of it, he had no intention of letting her go.

Kyoya stood up as he approached her.

"I got you to fall for me once.", he said, "I'll make you fall for me again.", Kyoya said.

"That's quite modest of you.", Yuki said sarcastically as she had a small smile on her face.

This guy had a great deal of confidence and Yuki could see that now.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he leant down, placing his hands on either sides of her head as Yuki leant back when his face neared hers.

Not liking the invasion of her personal space, Yuki spoke up.

"Bastard you're being quite bold when I just told you that I don't remember you.", Yuki kept her strong front as she glared at him.

This only seemed to amuse Kyoya.

Her personality had not changed a single bit.

"Yet you're the one who invited me alone, knowing that we're in a relationship.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked away as her cheeks began to heat up.

"I only called you to make a few things clear.", Yuki muttered quietly.

Kyoya actually wanted to chuckle to himself.

With and without her memories, Yuki wasn't very honest when it came to her feelings.

"Then I'll make something clear with you.", Kyoya said, "I'll win your heart for the second time.", he said as he leant down and pressed his lips softly against her forehead, "I'm sorry about yesterday.", he gave the wound by her lip a gentle stroke with his thumb as he stood up straight, "I won't let you get hurt like that again.", Kyoya said as he began walking out of the Music Room once the bell rang.

When the door shut, Yuki's face erupted into a bright shade of red as she lightly touched her forehead.

'Wh-What's with that guy?!', Yuki thought as she tried to calm her racing heart.

Here she was trying to explain to the second year that she did not remember anything, but the raven haired male was completely fine with that and even decided to tease her a little.

If Yuki thought the teasing was going to stop, she was _so_ wrong. 

...

The first year had been told about the maths tutoring after having been discharged from the hospital. Yuki was actually impressed with herself at the marks she had received from previous maths exams.

But now there was a slight problem with that.

Yuki doesn't remember any of the content that Kyoya had taught her.

Looks like he has to start with the basics again.

The first year sat in the library with Kyoya, working through a worksheet which Kyoya had prepared for her. The male had started with the simplest questions, having known that she wouldn't remember what he had previously taught her. 

He had to explain questions to her step by step and just like before, Yuki was able to understand how to work the problems out.

**Half an hour later...**

After finishing around fifty questions, Yuki slumped her head on the table.

"Are we not done yet?", Yuki whined as she watched Kyoya mark her work.

"No.", Kyoya replied though his eyes never left the sheet of paper that he was marking.

The first year sighed before she sat up, resting her elbow on the table while her chin rested on her fist.

The female was extremely bored.

She thought that she could distract herself with something on the table but seeing that everything was maths, Yuki did not want that.

Instead her eyes fell on Kyoya.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

'Fall for you?', I thought back to his words, 'How did it happen the first time?', I thought to myself.

I would have never imagined that I would be in a relationship.

Not only do I have friends now, but I also have a boyfriend.

Even though I had all those things, without my memory, everything felt unreal.

'Is this all a dream? Would I wake up from this?', I thought to myself.

* * *

Yuki had been a little distracted by staring at Kyoya.

The raven haired male spoke up.

"There are ten questions that you need to correct, you forgot to-", Kyoya paused when he noticed the lack of movement from the female.

The second year turned to her and found her eyes on him.

He raised his eyebrow at this.

"Yuki.", Kyoya said.

The female still seemed to have her thoughts somewhere else.

"Yuki.", he raised his voice slightly and watched the female jump as she was brought back to reality.

"Wh-What?", Yuki finally removed her eyes from the male, feeling her heart beating furiously at being caught staring and from being lost in her own thoughts.

"When you're done staring, could you correct these ten questions again?", Kyoya said with slight amusement.

Yuki's cheeks heated up slightly at this as she glared back at the male.

"I wasn't staring bastard.", Yuki muttered as she went to correct the problems that she had gotten wrong.

Kyoya watched her with a small smirk.

Compared to how she spoke back at the hospital, Yuki had warmed up to Kyoya a great amount.

**Several minutes later...**

"Ah there, it's done.", Yuki looked up with a bright smile.

The male corrected her work again, finding that she had corrected her mistakes.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?", Kyoya said.

"Who'd want to do fucking maths?", Yuki asked, "It's just complicated and boring.", she said.

The female did not like maths at all.

"You'll come to like maths once you see how useful it is.", Kyoya said

Yuki felt a sting to her head and she held onto the bandaged wound with a small wince.

_**"I like you very much. Say it to me"** _

Yuki felt the hammering pain in her head as those words echoed in her head.

"Yuki, what's wrong?", Kyoya asked with concern as he placed the paper on the table before he approached the female who was sitting beside him.

Feeling the familiar warm liquid dripping from her nose, Yuki's eyes closed as she passed out onto Kyoya's lap.

The male stared at the girl before seeing her bleeding nose.

He quickly grabbed tissue from his bag, keeping it by her nose to stop the nosebleed.

'Did I push her too much?', Kyoya thought with concern.

Kyoya couldn't exactly move with Yuki lying on his lap so he sat still, letting her rest.

He gently ran his hand through her hair, watching her face relax at the touch.

"Sorry.", the second year whispered quietly.

He hadn't meant to overwork her like this, but the male had no idea that it wasn't just the maths work that had strained the first year, it had been one of his trigger words.

**Forty minutes later...**

Kyoya had finished off all his homework while he had let Yuki sleep on his lap.

The female soon stirred awake, bringing Kyoya's attention to the first year.

She sat up and blinked once as she stared at the raven haired male.

Her eyes widened a fraction before she quickly scrambled away from the male with a light blush.

"W-What are you-", the male cut Yuki off.

"You passed out.", Kyoya said. 

"Oh.", Yuki muttered as she scratched her head, trying to remember when she had passed out unconscious.

"We'll stop here for today.", Kyoya said as he handed her a worksheet, "Finish this for homework.", he said.

He began packing up his books and Yuki did the same.

The two headed to Kyoya's limo, the second year dropping Yuki off first.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki was deep in thought.

Ever since the day at the hospital, the first year has been hearing words that she doesn't remember where she had heard from.

The first time had been when the group of second years had pinned her down, then next had been at the library. Then a third time was yesterday night after dinner, then there was a fourth time, today morning before she left to go to school. And finally a fifth time after her first period. 

Yuki didn't realise that everything she is beginning to 'remember' were all Kyoya's words but the female couldn't identify the voice since everything was heard in a slight echo.

In all five occasions, Yuki had passed out unconscious after a nosebleed.

Students had begun to whisper that the first year may have anemia because she keeps on collapsing but Yuki ignored all the whispers since that wasn't her concern right now.

For the next consecutive days, it was a similar sort of event. Yuki would collapse several times a day, and she would suddenly remember words that Kyoya had once said to her. The female hadn't figured who had said those words yet so she was still left in confusion. 

The first year didn't collapse often but when she did, it was always after a trigger word. Yuki would then wonder who had said this to her and when she had heard this.

...

Almost a week had passed since Yuki had lost her memories and although she had adjusted to the new environment, the female's emotions were all over the place. There were things she remembered but she didn't know where that memory was from.

Tired from all the fainting, Yuki skipped school on Thursday. She had enough of the painful headaches, enough of the nosebleeds and enough of the collapsing from the pain in her head.

So the female decided to stay at home, getting her thoughts together while she took a day off from school.

Yuki slumped onto her desk after finishing off all of her homework.

She had gotten dressed to leave the house to get some fresh air but the female was still in her room.

There was an unfamiliar snow globe sitting on the shelf. It was the one that Kyoya had bought for her after they had gone to watch a movie together.

The female stared at it before she stood up and shook the globe. Pink petals floated down onto the silver coin that was inside.

* * *

**Yuki's P.O.V**

Eiko had told me that Kyoya-senpai had bought this for me.

'I wish I had my memories back.', I thought.

There were lots of things that I didn't understand but I was sure that things would become clear once my memories returned. With almost a week having passed since I woke up at the hospital, I began to wonder whether I'll ever get my memory.

It was so frustrating right now.

I sighed quietly before putting the snow globe down.

'What if my memory never returns?', I thought.

Without it, my mind felt all over the place.

I felt lost and couldn't think straight at all.

Tear pricked up in my eyes and I quickly blinked to stop myself from crying.

I headed to the one place where I felt relaxed.

There was a walk-in cupboard and I opened the two doors before waking inside. At the end of the cupboard was another door and I opened it, stepping into the dimly lit room. This is where I keep my seashell collection. 

Hundreds of seashells filled the shelves against the wall.

Just being in this room, brought the smell of the beach, but it was the calming ocean sound from each shell that relaxed me.

The room wasn't that big but it was quite spacious. 

I walked past the different coloured shells, just admiring them.

* * *

Upon reaching a particular seashell, Yuki paused.

She didn't recognise this shell at all, as she picked it up from the shelf.

It was the seashell that Kyoya had given her as a 'get well better' gift after the first year had gotten injured by some drunkards.

Yuki sat down on the floor, her back against the wall as she stared at the shell.

Fingertips traced the outer layer of the seashell, mesmerised by how beautiful it looked.

Bright blue eyes just seemed to be fascinated by the object in her hand.

After a few minutes of staring at it, Yuki placed the seashell against her ear.

And that's when things finally clicked at the sound of the waves. 

Yuki's eyes widened as flashes of images and voices filled her mind.

Memories swarmed Yuki's brain as the female was finally granted her wish.

Blood dripped from her nose before Yuki's eyes rolled back and she collapsed onto the floor.

The shell was still in her hand, not having released it even after falling unconscious.

...

**Several hours later...**

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in pain.

Small eye movements were visible under her closed eyelids.

The female stirred awake, eyes trying to adjust to the dimly lit room.

The first year sat up, wincing at the slight pain in her head.

Yuki's eyes fell on the seashell in her hand before her eyes widened.

"Kyoya-senpai.", she whispered quietly as she stumbled to her feet.

She quickly put the seashell onto the shelf before running out of the room, grabbing a tissue on the way, the female headed out of the bedroom.

Yuki wiped the blood clean and quickly put on her trainers as she got into the limo.

"Head to Ouran.", she said in a hurry.

The female impatiently waited until the limo arrived at the Academy. She didn't even wait for the door to be opened for her as she ran out of the limo.

Yuki ran into the Academy, tripping over her own feet but she got back up and continued to run.

Spotting Tamaki heading to his classroom, Yuki quickly grabbed him by the blazer.

"O-Ootori...", Yuki tried to catch her breath, "Where is he?", she asked quickly.

"He was still in the Music Room the last time I checked, I think-", she didn't even wait for Tamaki to finish as she ran off again.

"Thanks.", Yuki shouted back.

The blond male walked into his classroom, pausing once he got to his seat.

'Wait does she-', Tamaki froze.

...

Yuki was in a hurry to get to the Music Room and by the time she reached the double doors, the female was panting out of breath.

The double doors burst open as Yuki stood at the doorway, trying to catch her breath back.

Kyoya, who had just gotten up from the sofa to head to his next class, paused once he had heard the doors open. The raven haired male stared at the out of breath first year.

Yuki walked in, letting the doors close behind her.

Her breathing was still heavy due to all that running.

"Eiko said that you weren't feeling well so I thought you were staying at home.", Kyoya said, "Shouldn't you be resting?", he asked.

"I had...", Yuki tried to get her breathing to slow down, "I had enough of collapsing.", she finally said.

Yuki began approaching Kyoya, feeling that her breaths were becoming even.

"I have some painkillers if you have a headache.", Kyoya said, "Or should I call a doctor?", he asked, about to take his phone out since he was concerned about the female.

"Bastard.", Yuki muttered before she ran the small distance over to Kyoya.

The female jumped into his arms, but since Kyoya hadn't expected this, he fell back onto the sofa, his arm having wrapped around the first year to keep her from falling.

With the male sitting on the sofa and Yuki straddling his legs, Kyoya was surprised at what happened next.

Yuki pulled Kyoya down by his tie as she slammed her lips against his.

The raven haired male's eyes widened as the female pulled back, with the kiss having lasted just about a second.

"Yuki you-", Kyoya was interrupted by the first year.

"M-My memories...", Yuki's voice shook slightly, "I-I remember everything now-", Kyoya didn't let her finish her sentence as he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her in for another kiss.

The male kissed her passionately, showing the female just how much he had missed her for the past week. Yuki returned the passion, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.

Feeling her lips quiver, Kyoya opened his eyes as Yuki pulled back from the kiss.

"S-Sorry.", tears slid down Yuki's cheeks, "I-I'm sor-sorry.", she began crying.

Kyoya pulled her into a hug, as he wrapped one arm around her waist while the other hand soothingly stroked her head.

Yuki buried her head in his neck, her chokes of sobs audible as she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Idiot, it's not your fault.", Kyoya said gently.

He had missed her.

Kyoya had missed her so much.

"You remember now.", Kyoya wrapped his arm firmly around her form.

"I'm s-sorry.", Yuki didn't stop apologising.

She knew how much she had hurt the male.

Not remembering him, saying those words at the hospital...only after getting her memories back, did she now realise how much pain she had put Kyoya through.

Her hands gripped onto his blazer tightly, not wanting to let him go.

Yuki didn't know what she would've done if she had been in his position but she knew that she wouldn't be able to handle the pain.

"I would've won you over a second time anyways.", Kyoya said as he lightly kissed her temple.

Yuki laughed lightly at this before sniffing, her tears beginning to stop.

"You're really stupid.", she muttered as she snuggled against the crooked of his neck.

He rested his head against hers, gently running his fingers through her hair.

Kyoya smiled lightly for a second.

Whether it was once..or twice..or ten times...or even a hundred times...Kyoya would never give up on Yuki, he would continue to get her to fall in love with him. That's how much she meant to him, the raven haired male was crazy about the female.

Yuki closed her eyes for a minute.

She really loved being by his side and although her personality doesn't allow her to admit that out loud, Yuki had fallen deep in love with Kyoya. He was the only male to accept her and love her for the way she is, so he meant everything to her.

And now that her memories had returned, Yuki was more than happy that Kyoya did not give up on her.

It was quite clear how crazy in love they are with each other.

Who would've thought that a seashell would do the trick?


	88. chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow more than 300 hits I'm so happy and so is the author thank you all so much for the chance to show and read the story   
> happy April 1 btw

Yuki opened her eyes before she lifted her head from the male's shoulder.

"H-Hey Ootori.", Yuki began but kept her eyes down as she fiddled with the end of his tie.

Kyoya looked down at her.

"Once in a while...d-doing that thing i-is fine.", the first year said as heat began rising to her cheeks.

The raven haired male frowned slightly, wondering what she was talking about.

"The k-kiss...wi-with the t-tongue.", by now Yuki's face was beet-red from embarrassment.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he finally realised what she had originally been trying to say.

Seeing her blushing face, Kyoya couldn't help but find this amusing.

She was still straddling onto his lap, so without warning Kyoya pushed her down onto the sofa as he hovered over her.

Yuki's face turned even redder as her eyes met his.

He stared at her with slight amusement.

Back at their first date, he had teased her by asking her if she wanted more than just a simple kiss and of course Yuki had snapped at him for teasing her like that.

But with the two not having touched or kissed each other for almost a week, Yuki wanted more than just a simple kiss, though asking for it proved to be quite hard for the female.

Kyoya gently gave her cheek a stroke.

The first year shivered at his cool touch against her burning skin.

The raven haired male began to lean down and just as they lips were about to touch, the double doors burst open.

Kyoya paused as the couple looked at the door.

Yuki pushed Kyoya's chest, getting herself to sit up as the raven haired male got off her.

"Yuki, you got your memories back!?", Tamaki exclaimed.

The rest of the Host members walked in.

"Err...yeah.", Yuki scratched her head awkwardly.

With the Host members overjoyed that Yuki was back with her memories, the first year glanced in Kyoya's direction since their kiss had been interrupted. She hadn't seen Kyoya's eyebrow twitch in annoyance when the others had interrupted. 

After several minutes, everyone was making their way to class when the bell rang.

Yuki was walking back with Haruhi, although Yuki was going to head home after walking with the others.

Kyoya was usually a patient male, but having waited almost a week for Yuki to regain her memories back, he was not so pleased that his time with her had been stolen by his friends. 

The raven haired male was walking behind the group, glaring at the back of Yuki's head since the female hadn't walked with him.

Yuki glanced back at the second year, with a small smirk on her face.

She guessed that the male was slightly annoyed and this left her amused.

Seeing the smirk on Yuki's face made Kyoya even more annoyed.

So without anyone noticing, the raven haired male had grabbed the first year's hand, pulling her into a quiet corridor as the group continued to walk on without turning around. 

Haruhi glanced next to her and noticed that Yuki was no longer there. The scholarship student looked around before shrugging and she continued to walk.

Kyoya had his hand covered over Yuki's mouth as he glanced ahead to check if everyone had gone.

He looked back at Yuki, to see her glaring at him.

The male released his hand from her mouth.

"Hey what are you doing?", Yuki snapped at him.

Kyoya's arm snaked around her waist.

"I want to be with you, is that wrong?", he pulled her to his chest.

She blushed at this and tried to push at his chest.

"O-Ootori stop i-it.", Yuki said, "They'll notice that we're gone.", she said.

"Just a little bit is fine.", Kyoya said as his free hand gently caressed the nape of her neck, causing the girl to shiver against him.

Kyoya leant down but Yuki was quick to cover her hand over his mouth.

"Bastard you'll be late for class.", Yuki said, managing to free herself from the male.

Standing a good distance away from the male, she stuck out her tongue at him before running off.

Kyoya sighed with a small smile.

He ran his hand through his hair before heading to class.

**Several hours later...**

Yuki was lying in bed, facing the ceiling.

She felt really happy at the moment.

Finally being able to remember everything, Yuki was more than glad that things worked out with Kyoya and also her friends.

That evening, Kyoya had called up, telling her to free up her Saturday for their second date.

...

**The next day...**

Once at school, Yuki began to realise that Kyoya's teasing had levelled up.

It was to the point that she would be left flustered and with a racing heart.

Finally having enough, Yuki wanted to turn the tables this time, so the first year approached the one person who she knew was an expert at romance.

Tamaki Suoh.

While Kyoya wasn't in the Music Room, the female approached the blond male. 

"How do you make a guy's heart race?", Yuki asked.

Tamaki brightened up at this.

"You have come to the right person!", he exclaimed.

Yuki rolled her eyes at this.

"Guys like it when the girl takes the initiatives.", Tamaki said, "Getting into the guy's personal space usually does the trick.", he said.

Yuki brightened up as an idea popped into her head.

"Got it! Thanks.", she gave him a smile before running off to find her sister.

Once the doors shut, Tamaki paused.

"But if this is Kyoya we're talking about.", Tamaki thought out loud, "Then that's like entering the wolf's den.", he said.

The blond male shrugged.

"Yuki will be able to handle it.", he said.

...

Once Yuki found Eiko, the younger female asked the older sibling to find a dress that will make Kyoya flustered.

The two siblings were home when Eiko pulled out a dress.

"Would you like a bodycon dress?", Eiko asked as she held up the tight-fitting dress.

"I'd like to sit comfortably.", Yuki said.

Eiko went through the rails of clothes before taking out another one.

"How about the short and sexy?", Eiko asked.

Yuki stared at it blankly.

"No.", she replied. 

"We'll go with the milder ones then.", Eiko said.

Several dresses later, Yuki finally picked [one](https://pin.it/fratqs4yd6tu3f).

"Yuki why don't you go with a shorter one?", Eiko whined slightly.

"This one's short enough.", Yuki said.

Eiko sighed.

"What's the dress for?", Eiko asked.

"I'm going to make Ootori blush tomorrow.", Yuki said with determination.

"I thought it's meant to be a date.", Eiko said.

"Huh? Yeah it's a date.", Yuki said, "But I will win against that guy tomorrow.", she said before heading to her room.

Eiko sat there, looking back at the door where her sister had left from.

"Making Kyoya blush? Well that's new.", Eiko thought out loud.

...

**Skip to Saturday evening...**

Yuki was all dressed up for the evening.

The dress wasn't really revealing, except that it was shorter than usual, going above her knees slightly. 

Eiko had done Yuki's hair as well.

...

Kyoya had prepared things differently for the second date.

He had booked a private booth at a restaurant, making sure that they wouldn't be disturbed this time around.

The male was dressed in a suit as he went to pick Yuki up from her place.

...

Kyoya was let inside the mansion and he actually stiffened slightly once he saw Yuki.

His eyes fell on her figure, noticing the short dress which exposed more of her legs.

The male pushed his glasses up his nose, diverting his eyes somewhere else.

"Let's go Ootori.", Yuki said with a bright smile.

The first year didn't realise that the short dress was having an effect on the male, but Yuki was more concerned with her plan to make the raven haired male blush.

The two headed to the limo, both sitting really quietly.

Yuki was looking out the window, deep in thought.

'Taking the initiative.', Yuki repeated in her head, 'Hmm? Like doing what?', she thought, 'Well Kyoya-senpai invades my personal space and that gets my heart racing.', she paused, 'That's it!', an idea popped into Yuki's head as she smiled to herself. 

The pair were heading to the restaurant, getting directed to a private booth.

"Woah so cool!", Yuki looked at the small room with all the little decorations.

It was a booth, allowing a maximum of 4 people but Kyoya had booked it just for the two of them.

Taking a seat opposite each other, Yuki soon forgot about her idea once dinner was served.

The two talked like usual, and once they finished eating, the waiter had come in to take their order for dessert. It was only then did Yuki remember what she had in mind.

Yuki was waiting until the male waiter left their booth.

Once the waiter left, Yuki spoke up. 

"Ootori can I do something?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya looked at Yuki.

"What is it?", he asked as he set his glass of water down onto the table.

With a little smile, Yuki stood up.

"Don't move okay?", she said.

The raven haired male watched the female approach him. He had one of his legs placed over the other, and his arms folded over his chest, as she continued to near him.

Yuki placed her right knee on the seat beside him before her left knee went and settled on the other side of Kyoya.

As she straddled the male, Yuki tugged at his tie as she looked up at him.

"Ootori, is your heart racing?", Yuki asked with a bright smile.

Kyoya's face did not falter at the female actions, though his heart had quickened at what Yuki had just done.

"No.", he replied monotonously.

Yuki's smile dropped as she looked at the floor with a small frown, deep in thought again.

While her left hand kept a hold on Kyoya's tie, Yuki began biting her nails on her right hand.

'Suoh said to take the initiative.', Yuki thought, 'Is this not taking the initiative?', she wondered to herself, 'But shouldn't this work?', she paused, 'Maybe I have to kiss him.', she thought, 'Nah, he didn't blush last time.', Yuki thought to herself.

Yuki didn't realise that Kyoya's eyes were on her.

With her dress having been lifted up because of the way she was sitting on Kyoya, the female was unaware of how much she was revealing to the male.

Kyoya lowered his leg from his other, causing the girl to slide down closer to his chest.

"Woah.", Yuki caught his arm to stop herself from getting any closer to the male.

She looked up at him as he stared down at her.

The female felt her heart thundering in her chest, when Yuki's original intentions had been to make Kyoya flustered, but that clearly didn't go as planned.

Her cheeks began to heat up slightly.

Yuki finally snapped out of her trance as she quickly released her hand from his tie and got off the raven haired male before she went back to her seat.

Kyoya was still able to feel her warmth even after she left his side.

The two quietly ate their desserts before getting ready to leave the restaurant.

'Maybe I didn't do it right.', Yuki was deep in thought for not having gotten Kyoya to blush.

The male had lent her his suit jacket once they were outside. The first year was grateful for the warmth, although that wasn't the male's only intentions. Kyoya didn't like the unwanted eyes on the female's legs so he had her wear his jacket.

The female got into the limo first, sitting right at the end, taking off the jacket since it was warm and instead she placed it onto her lap.

'Was there not enough initiative?', Yuki thought to herself, 'I should ask Suoh for another idea-', the female froze in her thoughts when she felt Kyoya sit right next to her.

She glanced up at him, wondering why he was sitting next to her when he would usually sit opposite her.

"Ootori why are you sitting here?", Yuki stood up and was about to move to the seat opposite hers but was pulled back by hand.

Kyoya kept his hold on her wrist as he looked at her.

"You made the first move, didn't you?", he said before he began leaning down.

The first year's cheeks heated up once his lips lightly brushed against hers but before Kyoya could actually kiss her properly, the female backed away in her seat.

"W-What are you doing?", she asked.

He stared at her.

"Once in a while, is fine right?", Kyoya repeated some of Yuki's words.

The female's cheeks lit up to a darker shade of red at this.

"Wait...l-like right n-now.", Yuki stuttered with bright red cheeks.

Kyoya leant down yet again, his right hand having released the female's wrist and instead he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Yuki's back was still pressed against the limo door, but the female didn't resist his kiss this time.

His lips softly pressed against hers at first, before their kiss got heated. He bit her lower lip gently, asking for entrance and when he didn't receive this, Kyoya lightly ran his fingers along her spine. 

Yuki gasped into the kiss and Kyoya quickly took advantage of this opportunity and slid his tongue past her parted lips. The female's grip on his shirt tightened as his tongue entered her mouth.

The first year didn't notice that Kyoya had lifted her up onto his lap, until she felt a cold shiver when his jacket slipped off her legs.

Yuki broke the kiss as she glanced at the floor while panting out of breath.

"Y-Your jacket.", she said.

"Forget it.", Kyoya said before pulling her in for another heated kiss.

The raven haired male had run out of patience.

For one week he had restrained himself from kissing the female because she had no memory of him. When he had hoped that he'd get time with her alone, Kyoya had just been interrupted by his friends countless of times. 

And now having planed a date, he thought that he could restrain his urge to kiss her but after setting his eyes on the female back at her mansion, it took his whole will not to push her up against the wall and kiss her there. Then back at the restaurant, Kyoya had controlled himself to not touch the female who had almost snapped his self-control when she had straddled him.

The limo had been the last straw.

Being enclosed in the same vehicle, Kyoya couldn't take it any longer. He missed having her arms wrapping around his neck when he kissed her. He missed the way she would shiver when he would run his fingers along her spine. And he definitely missed the feel of her soft lips after waiting for almost 7 days.

No one could blame Kyoya though, he just really loved the female and was left almost empty for those 7 days.

The journey back to the Murasaki mansion, consisted of Kyoya and Yuki making out in the limo, with the female straddling the male's lap. Both were just catching up on the number of kisses that they had missed for 7 days.

Yuki's plan to make Kyoya blush had long been forgotten, the female just enjoying the feel of the male's lips.

When the limo stopped at the Murasaki mansion, neither pulled away from each other. Tachibana had opened the limo door to allow the young female out.

However, it seems the couple could not break away from each other. What started off as a heated kiss soon turned back into innocent little kisses.

Yuki eyes filled up with tears as she continued to return Kyoya's kisses. The female would never admit it but she too, had missed the male's touch and kisses.

She may not have remembered the raven haired male back then but with her memories having returned, Yuki missed everything about Kyoya so the first year couldn't care less about her challenge to make Kyoya flustered. That could wait another day but for now, she wanted to stay by Kyoya's side.

So at the moment, neither pulled away from the kisses and Tachibana soon shut the limo door once realising that neither of the students were stepping out.

Once their kisses finally stopped after several minutes, the two just rested their foreheads against each other as they tried to get their breaths back.

With both Kyoya and Yuki having their eyes closed, the two were just enjoying each other's presence, not giving a care as time passed by.

And that's how their second date came to a sweet end.

...

**Monday...**

Yuki hadn't given up on the idea to get Kyoya flustered.

Upon talking to Tamaki, the blond male had told the first year to try the typical pinning-you-against-the-wall idea.

That should work right?

So Yuki was going to do just that.

When the raven haired male came into the Music Room, the first year 'tried' to pin the male against the wall. Yuki's hands were placed by either sides of his shoulders, her head only reaching about his chest area.

The female found the idea of pinning Kyoya against the wall quite hard, considering the fact that she was much shorter than him.

Kyoya looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing?", Kyoya asked.

"Making your heart race.", Yuki replied, "Is it working?", she asked as she looked up at him.

"No.", Kyoya replied monotonously again.

The female clicked her tongue in annoyance as she pulled her hands away from the wall before walking away while muttering something under her breath.

Kyoya stared back at the first year, wondering what she was up to.

...

**Several hours later...**

Yuki found Tamaki again.

"Oi Suoh!", Yuki snapped at him, "You know you really suck at this.", she said as she folded her arms over her chest.

The two were in the Music Room, while Haruhi was making tea for everyone and the twins were irritating her in the kitchen.

This left Tamaki and Yuki alone so the female decided to confront the blond male on his failing 'love advice'.

"You've never had any experience with this, have you?", Yuki asked.

"Of course I have!", Tamaki exclaimed, "Maybe Kyoya's heart just doesn't race.", he said.

Yuki paused at those words.

"Doesn't race?", her voice was a whisper as her eyes saddened at the thought of this.

"No no, I just meant that he's really good at hiding it.", Tamaki quickly corrected himself, realising that his words had hurt the female.

"Or maybe his heart doesn't feel anything for me.", Yuki said quietly. 

"Yuki, you know that he likes-", Tamaki was interrupted by the first year.

"Ah it's fine, I was just playing around to see if he would react.", Yuki forced on a smile as she scratched the back of her head.

Tamaki didn't catch onto her lie as he smiled at this.

"It would've been funny to see him blushing.", Tamaki laughed it off.

"Yeah I know right.", Yuki kept up with the smile, "Oh yeah, I have a few things to collect from the library, I'll come by later.", she said before leaving the Music Room.

"Alright see you.", Tamaki gave a wave before running off to the kitchen to see what the twins were up to.

...

Yuki's smiled instantly dropped once she was out of the Music Room.

The female had saddened once hearing that Kyoya's heart doesn't race at the things she does.

If there's no racing heart, then perhaps there's no love.

And that's exactly what Yuki was thinking at the moment.

'Is there no feelings anymore?', Yuki thought.

Tears pricked at her eyes.


	89. chapter 89

'Is there no feelings anymore?', Yuki thought.

When tears pricked up in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away.

The first year didn't want to cry even though her chest was hurting.

She had been looking at the floor while walking so it was quite expected that she'd walk into someone.

Yuki looked up to find that it was none other than Kyoya himself.

She looked back down at the ground before resting her forehead on his chest.

"Ootori is your heart racing?", she asked, the excitement having left her voice a long while ago.

"No.", Kyoya replied, "Yuki why are you-", the male froze as she pulled away from him.

Tears streamed down her cheeks and Kyoya wasn't sure whether she was upset with him or not.

"Why?!", she pushed him back and ran off in the other direction.

Kyoya stumbled back slightly when he was unexpectedly shoved back.

It took the male a few seconds to register what just happened before he ran after the first year.

Yuki may be short but she can run quite fast as the raven haired male lost sight of her very soon.

The first year had run into the library, hiding in the corner of a bookshelf as she sat on the carpet with her knees up to her chest. She sniffed, quickly wiping away the tears on her cheeks though her mood stayed down.

Kyoya was standing in the corridor as he looked around. He had completely lost the female as soon as she turned a corner. The raven haired male didn't know where Yuki went and was wondering where he should go.

The second year spotted two female students and approached them.

...

Yuki was still sitting in her hiding space, her tears having stopped though her eyes were slightly red from crying. The female began biting her nails as her thoughts went somewhere else.

Several minutes later, footsteps was heard as Kyoya finally found the female. 

"There you are.", he said with a small sigh.

Yuki looked up at him before she frowned and turned her back to him.

Kyoya stared at her before he sat down on the carpet behind her.

"Yuki tell me what's wrong.", Kyoya said.

The first year didn't reply to him and stayed silent.

"Yuki.", Kyoya called the girl.

The female continued to ignore him.

"Yuki, my heart does race for you.", he said.

She stiffened at this.

Kyoya only knew about this because he had called up Eiko then Tamaki.

The older Murasaki sibling had said that when choosing a dress for the second date, Yuki had told her that she'd make Kyoya blush. Eiko didn't know anything else but Kyoya could guess who else was involved in the younger sibling's thinking. 

Tamaki.

Upon calling the blond male, Kyoya was made more clear as to what was bothering the first year. Tamaki had said that Yuki was asking ideas on how to make a guy's heart race.

Only now did Kyoya understand the straddling back on their date and the pinning-you-against-the-wall. Tamaki had told the raven haired male that Yuki was just playing around but Kyoya didn't believe this at all. 

He knew that Yuki does joke around at times but she had definitely been serious for this occasion. If not, then she wouldn't be brought to tears.

"Liar.", she muttered.

Kyoya hugged Yuki from behind.

"I'm not lying.", he said.

The female struggled in his arms.

"Stop it.", Yuki said.

"Tell me, why were you upset when I said that my heart didn't race?", Kyoya asked.

"I wasn't upset.", her struggle to get free only increased.

"The one who's lying is you.", Kyoya said, "I said I like you yet the one who hasn't confessed willingly is you.", he said, "Even now, you're upset when I said that you don't make my heart race. Isn't it because you want me to return your feelings?", Kyoya said.

The male knew he was pushing it a bit too far but he hadn't gotten a confession from her where she willingly told him how she feels. The last time was back in the changing room, he had forced it out of her and that was the only time he had heard the words 'I like you'. 

After seeing her get upset when he had lied that his heart didn't race at what she did, Kyoya just wanted to hear a confession from her. He was probably pushing it but he too had been patient all this time.

Where was his reassurance that she returned his feelings?

"I-It's not true.", Yuki pushed Kyoya away and she got to her feet, looking at the male, "I-I...I definitely don't like you!", she snapped out with red cheeks before running away.

Yuki was never honest with her feelings. She couldn't bring herself to tell Kyoya that she wanted to make his heart race because then it would reassure her that he felt the same way about her, like she did of him. She couldn't be honest and tell him that she likes him very much.

But the only thing that Yuki could do was run away.

Yuki never really handled emotions like this before and running away was something she was always good at.

So after denying her feelings for Kyoya, the female ran away.

This time though, the raven haired male didn't chase after the female.

He knew that she was never honest with her feelings but he still felt stung by those words. So Kyoya just sat there in the library, sighing to himself quietly.

...

**The next day...**

After Yuki had run away, the two hadn't texted or called each other. The first year had expected the male to pop out of nowhere and tease her like he usually does but that didn't happen at all.

She didn't see Kyoya at break so she assumed that he was busy with something. Then during lunch break, the Murasakis were eating with the Host Club but Kyoya kept his conversation with Tamaki from time to time.

He had not said a word to Yuki at all today and Yuki was finally getting that unsettling feeling in her chest, although she had no idea what this was.

Tutoring sessions was over now since all the maths exams had already taken place. The core subjects like Maths, English and Science gets completed before Spring Break, so this meant all the exams for these subjects were finished and the other remaining exams for the other subjects take place during mid-May so there was plenty of time to revise.

What was the problem with the tutoring sessions being finished, it meant Kyoya and Yuki couldn't spend some time together. Although, with the way things are going, neither seemed to have spoken to each other since yesterday's incident.

On the first day, Yuki brushed it aside, the female being quite relieved that she wasn't left flustered at whatever Kyoya used to do or say to her.

The next day, a similar sort of event took place. The male did not approach her like he usually would, in fact they barely exchanged a word. Yuki could feel the uneasiness in her chest only growing at the lack of contact with Kyoya.

...

Now four days have passed since Kyoya had made any means of contact with Yuki and the female finally had enough of waiting around for the male to come talk to her.

At the beginning, Yuki was feeling fine with the space but now the uneasy feeling in her chest was the only thing in her mind. She couldn't ignore the aching feeling and wanted to know what it was.

Yuki was never one to make the first move. 

Except for the time she had kissed Kyoya.

Every other time, it has always been Kyoya who came to her and Yuki was used to that.

So now, Yuki felt out of her comfort zone when it was her doing the chasing after. 

But she pushed down her pride, telling herself that she just wanted to see what he was up to and there was nothing else to it.

The first year had been watching Eiko rehearse in the drama room when the younger female decided to go to the Music Room where the Host Club activities should have begun by now.

She walked into the Music Room, seeing that every Host was busy with female guests. 

Yuki's eyes searched for Kyoya and when she finally found the male, the first year paused without approaching him. He was with a group of female guests as well, a rare occasion that the Shadow King was hosting.

She didn't approach him since she didn't want to deal with the group of fangirls. Instead, the female wondered whether she should call out to Kyoya or wait until he noticed her there.

Yuki decided on the latter and stood against the wall, not gaining the attention of the other Hosts which she was glad of.

A surge of happiness flowed through the female when Kyoya finally looked in her direction. That happiness didn't last long when Kyoya turned away and went back to talking to his guests.

He had ignored her and Yuki felt angry at this.

She left the Music Room without a word, rubbing her wet eyes with her sleeve, Yuki went back to the drama room to see her sister. 

"What's with the bad mood?", Eiko asked as she sat down on a chair beside Yuki.

Eiko was taking a small break from practising her lines.

"I'm not in a bad mood.", Yuki said with slight harshness.

Eiko glanced at the younger sibling, Yuki was watching the other students performing for another upcoming play.

"I haven't seen you and Kyoya speak much.", Eiko said.

"Like that matters.", Yuki said, "There are other things I'm busy with.", she said.

Eiko stood up before setting her water bottle on the chair.

"Free up Valentine's Day at least.", Eiko said, "It's where girls confess their feelings to their crushes.", she called back.

Yuki clicked her tongue in annoyance as she turned away with a frown.

This only made Eiko laugh lightly as she joined her friends back to rehearsing.

"Confess, yeah right.", Yuki scoffed lightly, "Why should I confess when that guy always messes with me.", she muttered under her breath.

...

The days continued with Kyoya and Yuki not speaking to each other. 

None of the other Hosts had caught on since both students were acting perfectly fine.

Yuki could still feel the clenching in her chest, the female was obviously feeling uneasy at the lack of communication but she continued to pretend that things were fine.

'This is a good thing.', she told herself, 'That guy has stopped messing with me.', she thought, 'And I also have more time to write stories.', Yuki thought to herself.

The first year was definitely convincing herself that everything was fine and that she didn't miss Kyoya at all.

With a week having passed, she was surprised that Tamaki had approached her. Yuki had at first thought that the blond male was here to sort things out between Kyoya and herself but that wasn't the reason at all.

"Help us with the Host Club today.", Tamaki begged.

"No thanks.", she brushed him off, going back to writing.

"Aww please!", the blond male pleaded, "We were planning a small music performance for the guests today but the violinist cancelled at the last minute.", Tamaki said, "Eiko said that you play really well.", he said.

"That was like what? Three? Maybe four years ago.", Yuki said.

"You're our only hope.", Tamaki said, being quite dramatic about it, "We have someone playing the cello, I'm playing the piano so we need a violinist now.", he said.

"I heard that you're good at playing the piano, why not do a one man show?", Yuki asked.

"The violin makes it more upbeat.", Tamaki reasoned, "Please!", he whined.

Yuki sighed.

"I'm only familiar with Christmas songs.", Yuki said.

Tamaki brightened up.

"That's fine!", he exclaimed, "We can do a Christmas song.", Tamaki said with a large smile.

"But it's not even Christmas.", Yuki muttered, "Whatever.", she said, "I'll only play one song.", the first year said.

"Alright!", Tamaki said, "What song do you want to play?", he asked.

"Well you wanted upbeat.", Yuki scratched her head as she thought for a second, "How about Carol of the Bells? I can do it with a twist if you like.", she said.

That was the only song where she knew all the notes to, every other song was a slight blur for the female.

"I'll follow your pace then.", Tamaki said, "Come to the Music Room in 15 minutes.", he shouted back as he ran off.

Yuki sighed.

"Eiko, I'm so going to hit you.", she muttered.

Yuki didn't mind playing but she hated performances and playing in front of others. It made her feel self-conscious and the female always kept her eyes on the ground to avoid the stares.

Playing the violin eased her mind though the idea of playing in the Music Room where she knew a certain raven haired male would be watching, was getting her nervous.

The first year shrugged it off.

She hasn't spoken to him in a week so Yuki decided to ignore the lonely feeling and just focus on what she was going to do now.

Yuki stood up with another sigh as she headed to the Music Room.

...

Once the first year entered the Music Room, she was taken back by how the whole place was hectic. There was a small stage up at the front and chairs were getting stacked in rows.

Yuki was glad that Tamaki didn't go too crazy with the whole set up.

The blond male spotted the first year and dragged her to the stage as female guests entered the room a minute later.

"Oi bastard, we didn't even rehearse yet.", Yuki muttered quietly as she didn't want the female guests to hear her cursing.

"It'll be fine.", Tamaki said as he got the female to the stage, "He'll start a beat for you.", he pointed to the tall male that was holding the cello upright on the floor, "You go up first and then I'll start playing after you.", Tamaki explained.

Yuki looked at the crowd taking their seats, blue eyes searching for a certain male.

Her eyes finally found the raven haired male, though the male's attention was to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai who were talking to him.

The female looked away.

"Here's the violin.", Tamaki handed the instrument to the female before he went to sit at the large piano.

Yuki looked down at the instrument before she loosened her tie with a small sigh.

'Let's get this over and done with.', Yuki thought 

When the female walked onto the centre of stage, she felt all eyes on her and Yuki avoided all the attention as she turned back to look at Tamaki.

He gave her a smile and Yuki tried to calm her nervous heartbeats.

The female looked at the cellist and knew he was about to start playing.

Yuki took a deep breath.

'Everything will be fine.', she told herself and held the violin in position just as the cellist began to play the beats.

All the female students and Host members were watching the performance.

They all knew that Tamaki could play, the blond male being quite famous for how he plays the piano and being able to gain everyone's attention by how beautifully he plays. The cellist was a hired man so he was bound to be a professional.

What no one expected was the first year who was up on the stage. With her aggressive tone, no one expected to see her up there with a violin. Their surprise wasn't only because she was up on stage, as all eyes widened once she began playing.

The way the bow moved against the strings was gentle and everyone was mesmerised as to how beautifully she played.

Yuki glanced back at Tamaki who hadn't begun playing the piano. The blond male quickly snapped out of his trance as he began to play the piano.

The song was quite the masterpiece as everyone watched the performance in a daydream.

**Several minutes later...**

The music finally came to an end and the room was silent for a few seconds before everyone began clapping. Not once did Yuki look up at the audience as she made her way off the stage. 

The first year placed the violin on a table before quickly walking out of the Music Room. She looked down at her hands which were trembling slightly from her nerves having kicked in at the beginning but the female still managed to play faultlessly.

Yuki was unaware of the onyx pair of eyes on her.

The female was in her own thoughts now, since playing the violin had cleared her mind.

New determination ran through the female's body.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki was trying to find Haruhi to ask for something, although Yuki found herself being stopped several times by female students who were complimenting her on how she played yesterday.

The first year didn't think too much of it as she escaped the group of girls who kept on talking to her.

"Haruhi.", Yuki was more than glad after finding the scholarship student, "I need your help with something.", she said.

**After the club activities...**

Haruhi was at the Murasaki mansion with Yuki, both first years standing in the kitchen.

Yuki had asked Haruhi to help her make chocolates. 

Although Yuki has never made chocolates before, the female wanted to try and make it this time.

The reason for this is Kyoya obviously.

The two hadn't spoken to each other after what happened in the library, and even though Kyoya had already confessed his feelings to her several times, Yuki had still denied what she feels for him. 

The tsundere had just refused to confess because it just wasn't in her personality. 

Yuki had thought that things would be fine even if she didn't say anything but Kyoya had not once approached her after she told him that she doesn't like him. The first year only now realised that the uneasy feeling in her chest was because she missed the male.

He was always there beside her, always making the first move so Yuki had gotten used to it. Now that he stopped talking to her altogether, the female had begun to realise how much she needed him.

Yuki may be good with words when it comes to writing but speaking out her feelings truthfully was not the same. She couldn't bring herself to confess to him so easily, maybe it was the embarrassment or maybe her ego didn't let her.

But if things continued like this, Yuki knew that she would snap sooner or later.

So the first year decided to use the excuse of Valentine's Day to give chocolates to the raven haired male, and perhaps confess if she could.

Yuki had asked Haruhi to teach her how to make chocolates since she knew the scholarship student was good at cooking.

As the two girls began making chocolates, it was quite clear that Yuki was terrible when it came to cooking.

"Shit!", Yuki cursed as she burnt her finger for almost the tenth time.

Valentine's Day was in two days so the first years were still making chocolates during the two days gap. Yuki had begun to get the hang of it, although when it came to the 'taste' part, let's just say that it was _not_ edible.

After hours of long work, Yuki finally accomplished in making chocolates for Kyoya.

Knowing that the male wasn't fond of sweet things, Yuki had made black coffee fillings which overpowered the sweet taste. Haruhi didn't really like the bitter taste but Yuki actually enjoyed it.

With the two days of hard work coming to an end, Valentine's Day approached the next day.

**Skip to after school...**

Valentine's Day had been very busy today, groups of girls handing boxes of chocolates to each of the Hosts.

Yuki couldn't find her chance to approach Kyoya so she decided to wait until the end of the day to give it to him.

The female was hesitating to go into the Music Room.

She has never really cared for Valentine's Day, but today was slightly different to how it was several years ago. And Yuki wasn't sure if Kyoya was mad at her for the things she said back at the library or if he didn't want to be with her anymore.

Yuki walked into the Music Room, having heard from Tamaki that Kyoya was sitting there by himself since the constant giggling of the fangirls had irritated him.

The first year approached the male who had been on his feet and was pouring himself a cup of coffee that was set on the trolley.

She fiddled with the small box of chocolates in her hand, there was only six small pieces of chocolates inside. It was a red box, wrapped using a black string and ended with a bow at the top.

"Ootori.", saying his name after such a long made Yuki nervous at what she should say to the male.

Kyoya looked at the female as he set the cup of coffee back on the trolley and stood in front of the first year. His eyes fell on the small red box in the female's hands before looking back at her face.

"The chocolates...they're for you.", Yuki held out the box towards the male but Kyoya didn't take it, "I mean you can add it to the rest of your collection.", she said.

"Yuki.", Kyoya spoke up.

But the female was too nervous to even stop talking and soon enough her speech sped up.

"They're-not-sweet-at-all-I-mean-there's-coffee-filling-inside-you-like-coffee-don't-you? If-you-don't-like-it-you-can-always-throw-it-away.", Yuki spoke really fast although Kyoya caught onto every word.

"Yuki shut up.", Kyoya said.

The female instantly quietened down at the male's cold tone. Her hand dropped down back in front of her as she fiddled with the box, keeping her eyes on the ground.

He took a step closer towards her before taking the box of her hands.

"You made this?", Kyoya asked since he wasn't able to see any brands on the box.

"Err...yeah, Haruhi taught me how to make chocolates.", Yuki muttered quietly.

He looked down at her.

"Tell me what you want.", Kyoya said, before he slipped the box in his blazer pocket.

Unlike the chocolate boxes he received from other girls, all those boxes laid on the table, but the one Yuki had made was special to him, although he kept that to himself for now.

Yuki looked up at him, realising how close he was standing to her. Their lips were just several inches apart, she could just pull him down and kiss him if she wanted to.

But Yuki didn't do that.

Her actions and her words definitely contradicted each other.

Kissing him but telling him that she didn't like him was a lie.

Pushing him away and telling him that she didn't like him was also a lie.

Yuki had no idea what she wanted.

She wanted Kyoya.

The female didn't know how to word it but she definitely wanted him.

Yuki looked back at the floor.

The first year had told Kyoya that she didn't like him and she knew that she was only hurting the male by denying her feelings just because of her strong ego.

"W-Will you...will you stay with me?", Yuki asked quietly.

The male didn't say anything as he waited for her to continue, knowing full well that if he interrupted her now, the female would back out again and run away like she did before.

"I don't hate you.", Yuki said, "Saying things such as 'like'...feels weird but I definitely don't hate you.", she said, "About you...well you always say strange things with a straight face.", perhaps Yuki was stalling for time, "I thought that I didn't like it at first...but then...b-but then things changed.", she wasn't stalling for time, Yuki was trying her best here and it was quite obvious, "T-Then you stopped talking to me and I didn't like that.", there was a small pause, "About you...I-I...I really like you s-so don't leave me.", that sentence came out in a small mutter but Kyoya had definitely heard her.

Her ears were flushed red, probably from embarrassment so Yuki refused to look up at Kyoya.

The raven haired male placed his hand against her cheek, feeling her warmth on his palm.

She looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes.

Yuki was so embarrassed that she was close to tears.

It was quite adorable to watch.

"I've waited a long while to hear those words.", Kyoya said, "It was worth waiting.", he said with an amused smirk.

Seeing the amusement in his eyes, it finally clicked for Yuki as to why he had ignored her for a whole week.

Ah yes, Kyoya had purposely ignored Yuki to get her to confess to him.

It worked.

But it was very sly of him.

"You bastard!", Yuki tried to push him away as her face changed to a darker shade of red.

"I was only making it easier for you.", Kyoya said with a small smirk, "Happy Valentine's Day Yuki.", he said before giving a soft kiss on her cheek.

Yuki kept her hands on his chest, trying to keep a distance from him. Kyoya, however, wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her closer before his left hand guided her right hand to his heart. 

The female stopped struggling as she felt his thundering heartbeats against her palm. Her eyes moved from where her right hand was placed, to look up at the male.

"Only for you Yuki.", Kyoya said.

Both had obviously felt uneasy, with Kyoya uncertain about Yuki's feelings for him, and Yuki who had only come to terms with her feelings after the distance that had been created. Only now, had she voiced out her feelings without being forced, so that was definitely an achievement.

Kyoya leant down and Yuki closed her eyes as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

Feeling uneasy, but overcoming that obstacle is the only way a relationship strengthens.

The two pulled back and they stared at each other.

"M-More.", Yuki said with bright red cheeks.

"How much more?", Kyoya asked, the male already leaning closer as their lips were just an inch apart.

Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck.

"A week's worth.", she replied.

Both had a small smile on their faces before closing the distance yet again.

Their relationship had definitely strengthened.


	90. chapter 90

The raven haired male had his arms wrapped around the first year's waist.

The female's hands tightly gripped on the second year's shirt collar.

The couple had their lips pressed against one another, soft lips moving at the same pace, relishing the warm contact after having waited a whole week.

They pulled back for a second, looking at each other before closing their eyes as their lips met yet again.

This time the heat of the kiss increased, Kyoya traced his tongue on Yuki's lower lip. She ended up parting her lips at the touch and he slipped his tongue inside, entangling it with hers. Yuki shivered at the feel of his tongue against hers and took a step back as her hands loosened from his shirt.

The male advanced forward, keeping his arms firmly wrapped around her waist. He pressed his chest against Yuki's making the female's legs weaken and Kyoya pushed her onto the sofa behind as he removed his lips from hers.

Kyoya was about to capture her lips again but paused when he heard her wince.

"What's wrong?", Kyoya crouched down in front of her as he searched her eyes to see where she was in pain.

"It's nothing.", Yuki replied quickly.

Yuki glanced at her right hand, before putting her hand behind her back. 

"Yuki.", Kyoya said, having caught a glimpse of red on her skin.

"Really, it's nothing big.", Yuki said.

"Yuki let me see.", the male held out his hand, but it was his warning voice which made the female comply to his order.

She hesitantly pulled out her right hand from behind her back and placed her hand on Kyoya's outstretched hand. 

The male stared at the palm of her hand, noticing small burns and cuts on her fingers.

"What happened?", he asked with concern.

Yuki looked away.

"Well cooking isn't exactly my thing.", she muttered with slight red cheeks.

Kyoya looked up from where he was crouching, meeting her eyes.

The male then stood up, releasing her hand, and Yuki was going to stand up before he pointed to her.

"Sit.", he said.

Yuki sat still as she watched Kyoya heading to the kitchen.

The first year began biting her nails on her left hand, wondering whether she had done something to make him angry.

It wasn't exactly anger but Yuki did notice the tone change.

Was he upset with her?

Yuki wasn't sure about that.

When Kyoya returned back with a first aid kit, the first year watched him get a few things out before he sat down next to her. Without any warning, the male picked her up onto his lap with ease.

"What are you doing?", Yuki asked as her cheeks began to heat up at sudden closeness.

Her question was soon answered when the male began treating her burns silently.

Not liking the silence, Yuki called his name.

"Ootori.", she called.

Kyoya stayed silent.

"Ootori.", Yuki lightly poked his cheek with her left hand to get his attention.

He finally met her eyes.

"What happened?", Yuki asked as she tried to keep the eye contact, although that only lasted for a few seconds.

"You didn't treat these burns.", he said.

"Ah well I was going to.", Yuki began, "But after I finished making the chocolates, there was a History assignment which I got caught up with.", she said, "Then I just wasn't bothered.", Yuki said with a small shrug.

"You really are an idiot.", Kyoya said, his eyes going back to her right hand where he applied plasters on several of the burns and cuts.

"Well this idiot learnt how to make chocolates for you.", Yuki mumbled under her breath.

She hadn't realised that Kyoya had heard her though as he glanced at her, although the female's eyes were on her right hand where he had just finished applying the last plaster.

He kissed her temple.

"Thank you for the chocolates.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked up at him as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"Yeah whatever.", she looked away in embarrassment.

Kyoya smirked lightly.

**10 minutes later...**

The rest of the Host members headed to the Music Room to prepare for the club activities. The group were not surprised to see Kyoya and Yuki together, but it was the fact that the female was sitting on the male's lap, the couple openly flirting with each other that made everyone surprised. 

Yuki was fiddling with the end of Kyoya's tie, while the male drew gentle circles with his thumb on the back of her hand. With Yuki having a smile on her face, Kyoya had a small smirk on his face.

The Host members couldn't hear their conversation but it definitely looked like flirting to everyone.

It was one thing to see their little tsundere being all cute with the raven haired male, and another thing to see their Shadow King's facial expression soften while speaking to the female.

They really did make the cutest pair.

...

**The next day...**

"Stupid bastard.", Yuki muttered under her breath as she glared at the male.

Right now the Host Club activities were going on, and Yuki was sitting on a sofa by herself, since Kyoya was hosting.

There were several metres away from each other and the female sat on her knees, her chin resting on the backrest of the sofa as she stared at the male.

Yuki had been staring at the male for quite some time now and there was a reason to her anger.

'You didn't give a week's worth.', Yuki thought to herself, not removing her eyes from Kyoya.

What had happened the previous day was when the other Host members came into the room, the club activities began so the couple didn't have time to continue off with their make out session.

So now Yuki sat there on the sofa with a small pout as she stared at Kyoya.

Her blue eyes travelled from his eyes, down to his lips. Remembering the feel of his soft lips, her heart quickened, wanting to touch Kyoya's lips.

She didn't realise her eyes had been on his lips the whole time so when Kyoya finally looked in her direction, her cheeks heated up at being caught staring.

Yuki quickly hid behind the sofa as her face erupted into a dark shade of red. She buried her face in her hands, knowing full well that Kyoya had caught her staring at him.

It's not like she was checking him out or anything. 

The more she thought about, the more her face burnt from embarrassment.

The first year didn't notice footsteps approaching and stiffened as a voice whispered close to her ear.

"Are you trying to seduce me?", a deep voice spoke up against her ear.

If it was even possible, smoke would've been steaming out of her ears by now.

"Bastard, who wants to seduce you?!", Yuki snapped at him before running away.

Pleased with the response, Kyoya poured himself a cup of coffee as he returned back to the sofa with a small smirk. He had noticed her eyes on him for some time and wondered whether she'd be bold enough to come talk to him first. But after sensing that the girl wasn't going to move at all, he decided that he'd take the initiative and tease her.

Kyoya really did love all the different reactions he'd get from the female, and this only made him want to tease her more.

**An hour later...**

The club activities had finally finished, the Hosts were relaxing for a few more minutes before going home. So while everyone chatted, only a few noticed the double doors open with two males walking in.

One of the males was very familiar.

A tall young man with blond hair and brown eyes, none other than Sunada Ryutaro, Ryu for short.

Next to him was another tall young man, although this male was an unfamiliar face. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. The two handsome students made quite the flashy pair.

"It's here.", Ryu was heard saying to the other male.

"Ah it's Ryu!", Tamaki recognised the blond male.

Ryu gave a wave.

"Yuki, you have visitors!", the twins called out.

The first year had been sitting on the sofa opposite Kyoya's, so the female glanced up from her notebook to see who these 'visitors' were.

Her eyes moved from Ryu then to the male next to him.

Seeing the other male next to Ryu, Yuki's eyes turned cold slightly.

"Oh it's just you.", Yuki said with an uninterested voice before she turned back to her notebook, continuing with her writing.

"Ryu, who's your friend?", Tamaki asked.

"This is Imada Subaru, we go to the same high school.", Ryu explained, "Subaru and I are here to talk to Yuki.", he said.

Imada Subaru was a second year student just like Ryu.

"I see that you're still deceiving everyone by dressing like a guy.", Subaru directed his statement to Yuki.

"And I hear that you're still a sore loser.", Yuki spoke up, "Can't win a fucking match?", her eyes landed on the male with the light brown hair.

A dark aura surrounded both Yuki and Subaru and everyone could sense the hatred in the air.

"Fuck it, I'm not asking her.", Subaru snapped.

"No one asked you to show your shitty face here.", Yuki said.

"Fuck you.", Subaru then stormed out of the Music Room.

"We'll be back tomorrow.", Ryu said before quickly running after his friend.

Once the doors closed, everyone's attention went to Yuki, the female having her eyes on her notebook.

It was clear that both students seemed to despise each other.

"Yuki-chan why were you mean to him?", Honey-senpai asked.

"That fucking bastard got me kicked out of the basketball team back in middle school.", Yuki muttered.

There was a moment of silence as everyone could see where Yuki's anger was coming from.

The first year scratched her head in frustration, clearly pissed off after seeing the male.

"I'm going home.", with that Yuki got up and left the room, not even in the mood to say goodbye to the others.

_Seems like trouble is on its way._

...

The next day, as Ryu had said, the two males came back again, this time during lunch.

"Is Yuki here?", Ryu asked.

"She'll be here.", Hikaru said.

"She's finishing her lunch.", Kaoru said.

"What do you need her for?", the twins asked in sync.

"We're here to ask Yuki if she'd play basketball with us.", Ryu replied.

"But she hates this guy.", the twins said bluntly as they pointed to Subaru.

"Err...yeah we know.", Ryu muttered awkwardly.

"Then how do you expect her to play with you?", Tamaki asked.

"If Subaru apologises-", Ryu was cut off.

"But he kicked Yuki-chan out of the basketball team.", Honey-senpai said.

"I know I did but I-", Subaru was cut off.

"Yuki is really good at basketball.", Hikaru said.

"I know but-", Subaru was cut off again.

"And she seems to enjoy it.", Kaoru said.

"I know but-", Subaru was cut off yet again.

"Then that wasn't very nice of you.", Tamaki said.

"I know but-", again he was interrupted.

"If you knew then why did you do it?", the twins asked.

Subaru's face twitched in annoyance as he finally snapped after being interrupted so many times.

"For fuck's sake, it's a males' basketball team, that's why!", Subaru snapped.

"Someone has anger issues.", the twins muttered.

Subaru was going to lash out at them but Ryu held him back.

"We didn't come here to cause trouble.", Ryu told the Hosts.

"Although it seems you are.", Kyoya stepped in.

All eyes landed on Kyoya.

"Break anything here and you'll be fined.", Kyoya said.

The other Hosts stared at Kyoya with a deadpanned look, all having thought that the male was stepping in for Yuki but that clearly wasn't the case.

The door to the Music Room opened and Yuki stood there staring at the crowd, although when she spotted Ryu and Subaru, the female's eyes shot daggers at the male with the light brown hair.

"Goodbye.", Yuki said as she closed the door again, walking away from the Music Room.

"Wait Yuki!", Ryu sighed as the door shut.

"Yuki doesn't seem to welcome either of you so it'd be better if you left the school grounds.", Kyoya said.

Ryu headed to the door with Subaru.

"If you really want Yuki to play basketball with you again, maybe it might be a good idea if Ryu came to talk to her.", Tamaki called back.

Ryu and Subaru turned back to look at the blond male.

"His face puts her off.", Tamaki pointed to Subaru.

Subaru only scowled at the comment, before both males walked out.

Kyoya looked at Tamaki.

The blond male only shrugged.

"It's good to make amends.", Tamaki said.

Kyoya sighed quietly as he left the Music Room to find a certain girl.

...

And the very next day, that's exactly what happened. 

As Tamaki had suggested, only Ryu entered the Academy to speak to Yuki.

Once the female saw him walking down the opposite side of the corridor, she tuned around, heading the other way. But Ryu quickly ran up to her.

"Yuki just five minutes of your time.", Ryu begged.

The female sighed, giving in to the male.

"Fine.", Yuki said.

The two walked to a quiet corridor so that they'd be able to hear each other.

"One of our players got injured 4 days ago, his leg is in a cast so he can't play anymore.", Ryu explained, "We have a match coming up in three days and you're literally one of the best players we know.", he said, "You're just as good as me.", Ryu said.

Yuki raised her eyebrow at this, since she had beaten Ryu one too many times.

"Okay fine.", Ryu sighed, "Just this once I'll say that you're better.", he said, "Heck, you're even as good as Subaru. You don't have his strength but you replace it with your speed. So just for this match, could you please compete with us?", Ryu asked.

"If that guy is playing then I'm not.", Yuki said.

"He'll apologise to you.", Ryu said quickly, "He'll apologise for what he said that time.", he said.

"Subaru? Apologising? Well that's new.", Yuki said, "I'll think about it, if he apologises.", she said before walking away.

"Yes!", Ryu said before pausing, "Now to get Subaru to apologise.", he said with a sigh.

...

**Some time later...**

Subaru was heading to Ouran Academy, the male having received a long lecture from Ryu, telling him not to make any rude remarks towards Yuki and just apologise.

They needed her on the team for the upcoming match and right now they couldn't afford to lose a valuable team member. Pushing down his pride, Subaru decided that he'd apologise to her for kicking her out of the basketball team back when they were in middle school.

Subaru stood in front of the Music Room, taking in a deep breath.

'Apologise, then walk away.', Subaru told himself.

He was quite short-tempered so apologising was very uncomfortable to him.

Subaru shook his head.

'Don't get angry, just apologise.', Subaru said.

Releasing his breath, Subaru placed his hand on the door knob, pausing for a second. He then put his thoughts together before finally opening the door with confidence. 

Subaru's body instantly froze up at the sight he saw.

Yuki was straddling Kyoya's lap, the raven haired male sitting on the sofa. It would have been fine if it was just that...but what made Subaru freeze up was the fact the two students were making out right there in front of him.

Neither Kyoya nor Yuki realised that Subaru was there.

Subaru only returned back to reality once he heard a whimper escape Yuki's lips. At the sound, Subaru's face lit up into a bright shade of red before he ran out of the room.

The male ran as fast as he could, feeling his face burning as the image of those two kissing had definitely taken him off guard.

He still remembered the female's blushing face and the whimper which escaped her lips, Subaru just felt his whole body on fire.

Never had Subaru expected to see that, since Yuki was always acting like a guy, and only now was Subaru seeing the first year as a female.

In the end Subaru ended up going home, although he wasn't sure how he got home since his mind kept on replaying the scene back in the Music Room. He took a cold shower to try to calm his burning body as well as his racing heart, the temperature of the water having little effect.

...

**The next day...**

**_(Back at Ryu's and Subaru's Academy)_ **

Subaru walked into school that morning, feeling very tired from the lack of sleep.

"What's with the bags under your eyes?", Ryu asked, "Did you not sleep?", he asked as he drank his can of soda.

"Well I did.", Subaru sat on the bench beside his friend, pausing with his words, "But.", he paused yet again, "I had a wet dream.", Subaru said.

Ryu choked on his drink, having spat out the soda that was in his mouth as he began coughing.

"What the fuck?!", Ryu was still coughing, "Are you retarded? Why the fuck are you telling me this for?", he snapped at the male.

"No listen.", Subaru began, but Ryu wasn't going to have it, as he stood up.

"Bastard, I'm not going to listen to what your dream was about?", Ryu said.

Subaru stood up, grabbing his friend's arm.

"No you have to listen to me.", Subaru tried to pull the male back.

"Are you crazy?!", Ryu shouted.

Both males paused when they saw that they were getting odd looks from the female and male students. Seeing that they were practically hugging each other, both males released each other before clearing their throats for how awkward they looked just now.

"Did you hit your head somewhere?", Ryu said in a hushed whisper since the conversation was strange enough, "Why the fuck would I want to know about your wet dream?", he snapped at Subaru in a quiet voice.

"Just listen it's important.", Subaru said.

With a frustrated sigh, Ryu sat back down on the bench with his friend, although he felt awkward as hell with where this conversation was going.

So what exactly was this dream?

* * *

**Author's Note: Don't worry, it's not that explicit, although you can skip the italics part if you want.**

* * *

_**Subaru's P.O.V:** ~~(Just for a bit)~~ _

_It was late after basketball club, and we had finally finished training, now ready to go home._

_I grabbed my bag, heading out of the court as I made my way out._

_By the school gates, I saw a girl waiting for me. I couldn't tell who it was but my body acted on its own, walking towards her._

_My brain didn't seem to function properly as I found myself standing in front of Yuki._

_I didn't even question how Yuki got here since we got to different schools, but my arms seemed to have a mind of their own as they wrapped around her._

_"Sorry I'm late.", I said as I hugged her._

_Yuki was hugging me back as well._

_"You waited long?", I asked._

_"Just a little while.", she replied._

_"Your skin is cold.", I touched her cheek, my warm hand could feel her cold temperature, "Shall I warm you up?", I asked._

_Yuki smirked as she looked up at me._

_"Why don't you try?", she said._

_Her hands were already gripping my shirt and just like that I pressed my lips against hers. It just felt right to be kissing her, the feel of her soft lips just made me crave for more. I deepened the kiss before pressing my chest against hers as I wrapped my other hand around her waist. I felt her body shudder against me as a whimper escaped her lips._

_It felt so good and I just wanted more._

And just like that my eyes snapped open as I laid in bed, breathing heavily.

"Shit.", I muttered. 

* * *

Subaru chose his words carefully.

"There was this girl.", he began, "I was kissing her.", Subaru said, "And it just felt so good-", Ryu interrupted him there.

"Alright I got it!", Ryu said, "You're a healthy young teenager who got turned on while kissing. I'm outta here now.", he stood up but was pulled back to the seat by Subaru.

"That's not it.", Subaru said, "The girl.", he began.

"What? Is she cute?", Ryu asked, "Does she go to our school? What class?", he asked.

"The girl was Yuki.", Subaru said.

Ryu stayed silent for a second as he stared at Subaru blankly.

"But Yuki's like a dude.", Ryu said.

"Then why the hell did I have that dream?", Subaru asked.

"Well I don't know!", Ryu exclaimed as he stood up.

Subaru quickly followed his friend.

"But it felt good.", Subaru said.

"Goddamit Subaru, you're speaking like you just hit puberty!", Ryu said, "How am I meant to know why you liked it?", he snapped, "Maybe you feel something for her.", Ryu said, "Now stop talking about your dream because this conversation is so fucked up.", the male stormed his way to his classroom.

Subaru stood there in the corridor, confused at his friend's words.

'Feel something?', Subaru thought with a small frown.

...

During break time, Subaru visited Ouran Academy, finding the female he had been searching for. The male was feeling very awkward, not only because he saw Yuki kissing back in the Music Room but also because of his dream, which was beginning to mess with his mind.

"Yuki.", Subaru called the girl and she looked up at him, clearly not wanting to speak to him.

Subaru couldn't look at her eyes because he felt so guilty about his thoughts so the male stood there in front of Yuki, scratching his head awkwardly while trying to find his words.

"About what I did back in middle school.", he paused, "I'm sorry.", Subaru said.

He felt more nervous about his previous thoughts rather than the apology.

"It wasn't fair of me to kick you out like that.", Subaru said.

"Wow.", Yuki said, "I didn't think a guy like you could apologise.", she said.

Subaru didn't even feel angry at those words.

"So you'll join our match?", Subaru asked.

"We'll see.", Yuki replied before she turned around and was going to walk away, clearly finished with the conversation.

Subaru's body acted on its own, in real life this time, as he grabbed her hand.

She looked back at him.

'Was her hand always this soft?', Subaru thought, 'Her hands are really small compared to mine.', he thought, 'If I intertwined them, I wonder how it'd look.', he thought.

Seeing that the male had not said anything nor had he released her hand, Yuki spoke up.

"Oi bastard, you're sweating like an animal here. Could you let go?", Yuki said.

Subaru quickly released his hand from hers.

"I'll buy you lunch.", Subaru had no idea what came over him as he uttered those words.

"Are you planning to poison it?", Yuki looked at him with a small frown, wondering what was up with his strange behaviour.

"No, of course not.", Subaru said, "So I'll come back later.", he said.

"...Sure.", Yuki was still confused as she walked away from the male, without being stopped this time.

Subaru had a bright smile on his face as he headed back to his school.

...

**At lunch...**

It took Subaru a while to find Yuki, his face brightening up once he spotted the female.

Almost like a large dog after finding its owner.

Yuki was walking with Kyoya down the corridor.

Subaru approached the female, Yuki's eyes had been on Kyoya as she was speaking to him until her name was called out.

The first year looked in the direction of Subaru.

He held out a packet of sandwich to her and Yuki took it, looking at the packet before looking at the male.

"You were actually being serious.", Yuki said.

"I did say that I'd buy you lunch.", Subaru said, "Poison-free.", he added. 

Yuki smiled slightly at this.

"Right.", she said, "Thanks.", the first year said.

She stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Ootori shall we go?", Yuki turned to Kyoya since she wanted to get out of this awkward situation.

"Go on ahead, I need to pick up a few books from my locker.", Kyoya said, "I'll join you in a bit.", he said. 

"Alright then.", she gave Kyoya a smile before walking past Subaru, "See ya.", Yuki said to the male with the light brown hair.

"Yeah bye.", Subaru said, having a smile on his face.

The male was clearly pleased with himself.

Kyoya stood where he was, waiting until Yuki was out of sight before he turned his attention to the second year in front of him. The raven haired male pushed his glasses up his nose, his face turning serious.

"Are you here just to play a basketball match?", Kyoya asked, "Or do you have other motives?", his voice held a cold tone.

Kyoya had his suspicions about Subaru's change in behaviour.


	91. chapter 91

"Are you here just to play a basketball match?", Kyoya asked, "Or do you have other motives?", his voice held a cold tone.

Perhaps there was suspicion.

Or maybe the angered feeling in his stomach was a growing feel of jealousy.

Kyoya didn't like the male's behaviour at all.

Subaru looked at the raven haired male.

"What other motive would I have expect wanting Yuki to come play for my team?", Subaru said.

Subaru wasn't actually sure what other motive there could be. Sure, he was slightly confused as why he had proposed to buy lunch for the female. And his dream was a whole other issue, but at the moment, winning the match was what he was thinking about.

Or so it seems.

Kyoya stared at Subaru.

"You have the nerve to ask her help after what you did last time.", Kyoya said.

The raven haired male's glare sent a cold shiver run down Subaru's spine so the male decided it'd be best if he leaves.

"This has nothing got to do with you.", Subaru snapped.

The male really did have a bad temper.

Kyoya's eyes grew colder.

"Anything involving Yuki is my business.", a dark aura surrounded the raven haired male, "I suggest that you avoid stepping out line.", Kyoya said before walking past.

Kyoya was being quite harsh to the male. The raven haired male definitely knew that something seemed off about Subaru.

Compared to how cold he was towards Yuki the first time he came to the Music Room, this time Kyoya could no longer see the anger in Subaru's eyes.

Something was up and Kyoya knew that.

So before anything could happen, Kyoya was giving the male a warning.

The raven haired male headed to the canteen where he found Yuki sitting with the other Host members.

Kyoya had thought that Yuki would be eating the lunch that Subaru had bought but instead the female was eating a sandwich that her sister had given her. Looking around, the raven haired male found Tamaki eating that sandwich instead.

"You're not eating the sandwich that he gave?", Kyoya asked as he took a seat beside the first year.

"Nope.", Yuki said, "That bastard is just trying to act nice.", she said, "After this match is over, he'll stop with this special treatment.", Yuki said, "As if I would eat what that fucking guy gave.", she muttered.

Kyoya was slightly pleased to hear that.

"Wait, you're telling me that Subaru bought this?", Tamaki asked with a mouthful of the sandwich.

Yuki looked at the blond male with an amused smile.

"Yep.", she said, "I hope he didn't poison it.", Yuki said.

The blond male began coughing and Yuki's smile only widened at the male's dramatic actions.

The female finished eating before standing up.

"I'm going to go on ahead.", Yuki told Kyoya before she left.

Once the first year left, Tamaki's coughs died down slightly before he spoke up.

"Why is Subaru buying Yuki lunch?", Tamaki asked.

"That's exactly what I'd like to know.", Kyoya said as he ate his lunch although his thoughts were somewhere else.

...

With two days remaining before the basketball match, Subaru was seen yet again handing lunch to the first year. Yuki stared at the food in her hand before looking up at the tall male.

"Dude, you don't have to buy me lunch just because I agreed to play in the match.", Yuki told him.

The female had told Ryu that she'd play in the upcoming match with them.

"Once in a while is fine, isn't it?", Subaru asked.

"That's just weird.", Yuki said with a small frown.

This time the twins and Haruhi were there to witness Yuki receiving lunch from the second year. None of them said a word although the twins were finding this very suspicious.

"Training is after school.", Subaru said.

"I know.", Yuki said, "Ryu told me.", she said.

The female may have agreed to play in their team but that didn't mean that she had forgiven Subaru for what he did. He apologised but that was all there was to it.

Yuki was still pissed with the male.

"We're meeting at the court near-", the female interrupted Subaru. 

"Bastard I know where to meet. Fuck off will you!", Yuki said before walking past him.

She handed the sandwich to a random student who walked by.

The twins and Haruhi watched Subaru glance in Yuki's direction before sighing quietly then walking away.

"This is getting weird.", the twins muttered.

...

**In the Music Room...**

Yuki was quietly sitting on the sofa in her own thoughts.

As much as she didn't mind playing basketball for their team, the first year was more concerned about playing in the same team as Subaru. Yuki had last played with him a few years ago and since she hadn't forgiven him, the female wasn't so keen on getting along with him.

But who would after what he did.

The light caress on her cheek, snapped Yuki back to reality as she looked at the owner of the hand.

"What's keeping you in your own thoughts?", Kyoya asked as he looked at her.

The male found her silence strange and knew that Yuki was thinking about something.

"It's nothing big.", Yuki didn't push Kyoya's hand away.

The male set his laptop aside before pulling the girl onto his lap. She sat still on his lap, resting her head on his chest while her eyes were on the window.

"Something about the match?", Kyoya asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

She felt at ease in his arms and could feel herself getting her thoughts together.

"That bastard has a temper and his face pisses me off.", Yuki said, "I heard he's the team's captain so that makes things a whole lot better.", she said sarcastically.

Kyoya let the first year get her words out.

"I'll show him that he made a mistake last time.", Yuki muttered.

Just because she was a girl, Subaru kicked her out. Her gender hadn't changed, yet here the male was again several years later, asking her to be on the team for their upcoming match.

Yuki was going to make him regret the decision to have kicked her out of the team back in middle school. The female was going to show him what a great player he had lost.

"Seems like you have everything under control.", Kyoya said with a light smirk.

He admired the way the female's determination doesn't falter.

Yuki looked up at him with a smile.

"Ootori you better come and watch.", she said.

Kyoya smirked at this.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world.", he said.

She smiled at those words as he began to lean down, but before their lips could meet, Yuki's phone vibrated. 

Kyoya pulled back as Yuki checked her phone.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I'll seriously kill that bastard after all this is over.", Yuki muttered as she got off Kyoya's lap.

"Give me a call once you're done, I'll come pick you up.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah, see you.", she gave a wave as she left the Music Room.

Kyoya watched her leave before picking up his laptop again.

He was having this strange feeling in his stomach although he had no idea what it was.

It wasn't jealousy but there was an unsettling feeling at the pit of his stomach.

The raven haired male was going to figure this out quite soon.

...

When Yuki got to the court, she had expected that they'd be practising an actual basketball match between the players. The female was slightly surprised when they had to run laps and practised passes instead of a match.

By the end of the hour, Yuki was exhausted from all the exercise. 

She was the type of girl who usually sits at her desk or bed, writing away, so the sudden exercise was clearly not something she was used to.

Another thing that caught Yuki's attention was the fact that all the other team members addressed her as a male, expect for Ryu and Subaru of course.

But the first year was sure that Subaru would let it leak to the other members that she was a female...just like he did in middle school. Although Yuki wasn't concerned about that small detail, since she was tired out from all the training.

Yuki was more than glad when Kyoya came to pick her up and the female slumped on the limo seat, completely out of energy.

"I really hate exercise.", the female said.

Kyoya watched her with slight amusement.

...

Training only got harder the day before the match and Yuki laid down on the concrete ground as she took a small break from all the running.

"On your feet man.", one of the team members called out.

She waved him off.

"In a minute.", Yuki said.

Their team name was called 'The Hawks' and Yuki actually found this amusing but not as much as the rival team that they'd be playing against tomorrow, 'Red Panthers'.

She wasn't sure what was up with these names.

A few team members walked up to Subaru.

"Is he any good?", one of the males was referring to Yuki, "He's been lazing around throughout practice.", he said.

Subaru glanced at Yuki who was lying down on the ground.

"She's-", Subaru quickly corrected himself before anyone noticed, "He's pretty good.", the male said, "Why don't you check it out?", Subaru chucked the ball towards the male, "Try to shoot a point against him.", he said.

Subaru looked back at Yuki.

"Oi Yuki, get up!", he shouted over.

With a slight groan, Yuki stood up and approached the male.

"One-on-one.", Subaru told Yuki before all the males stepped off the court.

Yuki looked at the tall male with the dyed white hair.

Just like how she had beaten Ryu last time, all the males watched with wide eyes as the short 'male' stole the ball from the taller male and shot the ball into the basket.

Subaru watched Yuki with a small smile.

'She's still got it.', he thought to himself.

...

Kyoya, who had finished the club activities earlier than usual, had arrived in his limo to pick Yuki up. But since it was still early, the male decided to wait in the limo before walking over to her.

Upon seeing the team practising in the court, only now could Kyoya figure out what the unsettling feeling in his stomach was.

At first he had thought that he was just overreacting and being too suspicious but his gut feeling had been right.

Yuki was drinking water but it wasn't the female that was the concern for Kyoya, it was the male who stood in front of her that got his attention.

Subaru was standing in front of Yuki, having finished his bottle of water but he still stood there, trying to make a conversation with the female.

The first year wasn't so keen on listening to the male.

He was about to touch her hair, pointing out that there was some dirt in her hair from laying down on the ground, but Yuki was quick to smack his hand away. The frown on the female's face told Kyoya that she didn't want to be touched, before she walked off to put her water bottle in her bag.

The uneasy feeling in his stomach was worry.

Kyoya wasn't worried about Yuki since he knew that she returned his feeling, but he was concerned about Subaru's feelings towards the female. The raven haired male could tell that this form of affection wasn't just the typical behaviour he'd show to a teammate but there was something more to it.

Once their practice was over, Kyoya was already standing outside of his limo as Yuki walked over.

After the female stepped into the limo, Kyoya glanced back in Subaru's direction, seeing the male was already looking in their direction. The raven haired male gave a glare as he stepped into the limo after Yuki.

...

**The next day...**

Kyoya and Yuki were in the Music Room during break.

The basketball match was going to take place during lunch so they decided to spend some time together since they won't get a chance to later. It was a rare time that they weren't interrupted as well.

Kyoya leant down as he pulled Yuki closer to his body.

She clutched onto his blazer as he met her lips in a kiss. What started off as a sweet kiss, turned into passionate one.

Kyoya felt the female's grip on his blazer tighten as he slid his tongue inside her mouth.

Only the raven haired male had heard footsteps enter the room and he opened his eyes to see who was intruding. Seeing Subaru standing there with a slight red face, Kyoya's eyes seemed to darken at the sight of the male.

Kyoya brought his attention back to the female and removed his lips from Yuki's. The first year's eyes were dazed from the intense kiss, mouth slight parted as her breaths came out in short bursts.

The raven haired male's lips left a trail of kisses down her jawline, travelling down to her neck. The male left many kisses on her neck, stopping at an area when he heard the female's breath hitch. Finding the sensitive area, Kyoya gently grazed his teeth over her skin, sucking onto the new territory.

"Ky-Kyoya.", she let out a small mewl, feeling electricity run through her body as Kyoya marked her as his.

Pleased with the response, Kyoya ran his tongue over the purple bruise as his eyes shot daggers at the male who stood at the door.

Subaru's face was bright red and Kyoya watched the male run away.

The raven haired male then pulled back from the female before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

It was obvious that Kyoya was getting worried.

He was worried that Subaru might try and make a move on Yuki.

Kyoya didn't want anyone to steal the female away...he just wouldn't allow it.

"Bastard you bit me!", Yuki snapped at the male, though her face was still red from their make out session.

The raven haired male wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, burying his head in her neck.

The second year didn't want to step in and ruin things for Yuki because even if she won't admit it, Kyoya has seen the way her eyes brighten up when she plays basketball.

Of course, writing came as the first priority but basketball was on that list too. So if Kyoya were to tell her not to play, he knew that Yuki would be upset at this.

And only two days ago had Yuki told Tamaki off, telling him that the Host Club must not intervene during the whole match. No matter what happens, Yuki had said that she'd handle it.

So Kyoya respected her decision and gave her the space she needed.

The female glanced at the raven haired male who had his face buried in her neck. Initially, Yuki had snapped at him like the tsundere she was for leaving a mark on her but seeing the male acting oddly, the first year began to wonder if something was wrong.

"Ootori, are you okay?", Yuki lightly ran her hand through his raven hair.

"Hmm.", she heard him hum in response, "Play well today, alright.", he sat up, as he gently brushed his thumb against her cheek.

Yuki smiled at him brightly.

"Don't worry Ootori.", she said, "Just you watch, I'll show you how cool I am.", Yuki said.

There was definitely no way that Kyoya was going to ruin the happiness he saw in her eyes.

He gently pressed his lips against her forehead.

Kyoya will handle things his own way if things went out of control but for now he decided that he'd be patient.

...

**At lunch...**

It was finally time for the basketball match.

 _The Hawks_ vs. _Red Panthers_.

Lots of students came to watch this match, the Host members taking their seats while the music played in the background.

Students who attended the same Academy as the Red Panthers sat on one side of the court, while on the other side were students who attended the same Academy as The Hawks' team. There was also Ouran Academy students including the Hosts who sat on the side which supported The Hawks.

After everyone settled in, soon enough the two teams walked onto the court and cheers erupted throughout the audience.

The teams faced each other, taking their position before the whistle was blown.

The Red Panthers' team captain was a tall male with jet black hair, Amagawa Katai. He was a second year student just like Subaru. Katai looked around at the rival team, taking note at the team members but paying extra attention to three members who were extremely tall.

'They'll use the tall ones to score so we better tighten up on the guarding.', Katai thought to himself.

He had already given his teammates the instructions to make sure that they guard the tall players.

So when the whistle blew, and the ball went to one of the members of The Hawks' team, Katai was left surprised at who the ball was passed to next.

"Get the midget!", he called out.

Katai had been more concerned about the tall players that he paid no mind to the shorter males, especially the shortest male who dribbled past some of the Red Panthers' members at such a speed that it had taken Katai off guard. His shock only increased as he watched the short male jump at such a height and score a shot into the basket.

The short male was none other than Yuki, the first year looked more like a male than usual, not only because of the clothes, but she had made sure to wrap bandages around her chest area to avoid anyone noticing any signs of a female figure.

Yuki turned back to look at Katai, having noticed that the rival team was looking down at everyone. She gave a small smirk in amusement as cheers were heard for the perfect shot.

Katai was furious.

Throughout the first round of the match, the Hawks scored point after point, completely taking the lead.

**Some time later...**

The first round of the match was over and The Hawks won that round. The two teams were now beginning their second round of the match, this time things were done differently.

Knowing full well that the short male in the Hawks' team was the reason why the rival team was winning, Katai decided to play dirty. 

The second year got one of his teammates to set the plan into action.

The basketball was taken from one of the Hawks' players, and was now in the hand of the Red Panthers.

Yuki hadn't expected what happened next.

The male who had the basketball in his hand pretended to throw the ball to one of his teammates but instead sent it with full force towards Yuki.

The female didn't have time to prepare herself for the hit as the basketball hit her square in the stomach. The force of the throw knocked Yuki off her feet and she couldn't catch herself in time either. The first year's body skidded across the court and a gasp escaped throughout the audience as everyone watched with wide eyes.

Once her body finally came to a stop, the female just laid there on the floor not moving an inch.

The Hosts were on their feet but before Tamaki could head to the court, Kyoya grabbed the blond male's shoulder.

"Kyoya, she's hurt.", Tamaki reasoned.

The raven haired male only shook his head, telling his friend not to step in. Kyoya knew if they rushed over to the first year, everyone could find out that Yuki was a female and they would lose the match.

Kyoya was worried about the female the most but he dug his nails into his palm, restraining himself from running over to her.

Yuki's body twitched and she gasped for air, the hit having knocked the air out of her. She clutched onto her stomach with her right hand while coughing. Her left arm was in excruciating pain right now and the first year blinked away the tears.

While all this was happening, the Red Panthers took the opportunity to score a point, although it was definitely foul play.

An argument broke out between the Hawks and the Red Panthers, with some of the Hawks' players running over to Yuki.

The first year finally managed to sit up with some help, pushing away the water bottle that was offered to her.

Yuki then lifted up her left arm with slight difficulty, seeing blood and dirt cover her skin from her wrist down to her elbow.

Again, Kyoya dug his nails into his palm after seeing the blood on his girlfriend's arm. He wanted to push past the crowd and have her in his arms. He wanted to tend to her wounds, reassuring her that everything is fine. But Kyoya kept his urge down because he wasn't going to ruin this for her.

He'll control himself as much as possible...just this once.

Yuki was helped up onto her feet, and led to the bench so that the nurse could clean her wounds.

The rest of the team went back to play, the Red Panthers' last point being deducted for foul play. Yuki watched the Hawks play with one less player, seeing that the Red Panthers were in the lead right now.

The female, whose left arm was wrapped in a thick bandage, was holding an icepack over the bandage because her arm felt sore from having skidded across the court.

Her right hand clenched into a fist.

'I won't disappoint you.', Yuki thought, remembering that Kyoya was watching the match.

Her eyes only hardened with pure determination.

"Put me back in the game.", Yuki spoke to the coach who stood by the bench, all the while the female kept her eyes on the two teams.

"Murasaki, you're injured you can't-", the man was interrupted.

"Put me back in the game now.", a dark aura surrounded the first year and the coach gulped in fear.

The man gave a hand gesture to the referee, who gave a nod in approval.

"You should take it easy-", the man stopped talking as Yuki was already on her feet, having placed the icepack on the bench and entered the court.

Only Subaru and the audience noticed that Yuki was back in the game.

When a Red Panther player shot the basketball, aiming for the basket, Yuki intercepted the ball and hit it back to the ground. It bounced off the floor and Subaru caught it, heading to their own basket and scoring a shot. 

The first year was standing almost at the centre of the court, as her eyes met Katai's. Her hard glare and the fact that she was playing again after the injury, took Katai by surprise.

Yuki was going to show them that they messed with the wrong person.

The whistle was blown as the match continued.

Throughout the match, it was seen that Yuki was putting in double the effort compared to the first round. Her teammates worked with the first year.

Not once did Yuki allow the Red Panthers to score, always managing to snatch the ball from them.

Only Kyoya noticed that Yuki was using her right arm most of the time, the male realising that the wound on her left arm was quite bad.

The Hawks were beginning to catch up to the Red Panthers score, although there were still behind at the moment.

Katai tried to use the same dirty trick as before, but Yuki was not an idiot to fall for it twice. The first year saw the ball coming in her direction and caught the ball, although the strength in her legs weren't strong enough to keep the female's feet glued to the floor.

She was skidding back, but before the female was knocked off her feet like last time, her back bumped into something firm.

Yuki glanced back to see that Subaru had used his body to cushion the female before she was knocked off like before.

A whistle was blown at the Red Panthers foul move and while members of the team were getting swapped around, Subaru walked around in front of the first year.

Kyoya's eyes fell on the pair.

He had told himself that he'll hide his worries away. 

He had told himself that he won't let it bother him.

But as he watched Subaru lean down and whispering something in Yuki's ear, the raven haired male was not fine.

Kyoya's eyes only widened at the scene in front of him.


	92. chapter 92

Yuki looked up as Subaru leant down and whispered close to her ear.

Kyoya's eyes were on the two and he could feel himself internally panicking.

Is he confessing?

Will she come to like him?

Will she leave me?

All those questions were running through Kyoya's head and although the raven haired male looked calm, his mind was nowhere near to being composed.

Yuki's eyes widened for a split second as she heard Subaru's words.

When the male stepped back, Yuki met Subaru's eyes.

 _"I'll cover you so tell me what you want."_ , those were the words that Subaru had whispered.

It was a surprise for the female because even back in middle school, she's never seen Subaru step down for someone...not like this anyways. 

Yuki smiled ever so slightly at Subaru.

"Let's show them the basics.", Yuki said.

Subaru only smiled at her words and he gave a nod.

The whistle was blown and the match continued again.

Subaru had the ball and all the Red Panther's were after the second year. But no one expected Subaru to send the ball back and Yuki shot the ball through the basket as no one was guarding her.

Cheers and claps were heard as the Hawks scored a point. The team were just several points away from the Red Panthers and it would only be a matter of time before both teams would reach a tie.

Point after point, Subaru and Yuki were seen to work together and score for their team. They were catching up very quickly and within several minutes, both teams were held in a tie.

All the players were tired out from the long match but no one was giving up just yet. With a minute remaining, this was a deciding score.

Is it the Hawks or the Red Panthers?

Katai snatched the ball from one of the Hawks' players and was heading towards his basket. Yuki stole the ball off the male and bounced it towards Subaru.

The second year dodged the rival players and glanced at Yuki to see that she was in position just as they had planned. He jumped, pretending to throw the ball into the basket, causing other rival players to jump to intercept the ball.

At the last second, Subaru chucked it towards Yuki.

The female sped past the unaware rival players who hadn't registered the move yet.

Ten seconds remained on the board and Yuki was nearly at their basket.

She dribbled past the last rival player and jumped up.

The first year threw the ball and it landed perfectly into the basket.

All the players turned back towards the scoreboard as it changed and the buzzer went off the next second signalling the end of the game.

Cheers erupted from the audience as the Hawks had won by two points.

A bright smile was seen on Yuki's face as she released a breath in relief.

Seeing her teammates running towards her for a hug, she was more than glad when both Subaru and Ryu managed to block off their teammates before they crushed her in a hug.

"Go get changed.", Subaru shouted over the noise.

Yuki nodded and walked off the court as she ran her hand through her hair.

The changing room was empty which Yuki was glad of and the female headed towards the showers. She made sure that she didn't get her injured arm wet too much, although took her time to clean the wound. The first year changed into her uniform since there was still fifth period left.

She messily dried her hair and stepped out of the changing room.

"Wah!", Yuki jumped in fright when she found Kyoya waiting outside, "Shit you scared me.", she said, trying to calm her racing heart.

Kyoya had been leaning against the wall, waiting for Yuki to finish changing. The raven haired male stood up straight again and approached the female.

"Your hair is still wet.", his long fingers ran through her wet strands of hair.

"Ah well those guys should be heading this way soon.", Yuki said with a sheepish smile.

The first year had changed in the female's changing room but the problem was the fact that the male's changing room was several doors away. So this means that if any of the players caught her coming out of the female changing room, questions will be asked.

Soon enough, male voices were heard approaching in their direction and before Yuki could even say anything, Kyoya had pulled the first year into a quiet corridor.

The two watched the male players heading to their changing room.

Kyoya got Yuki's attention once again.

"You did well today.", the male lightly caressed her injured arm.

The female looked up at the male before she used her right hand to grab his blazer. Without warning, Yuki pulled the second year down as she stood on her toes.

And just like that, her lips met his in a kiss.

Kyoya smirked slightly into the kiss and he kept his left hand on the back of her head, pressing his lips further against hers. The male's right hand continued to caress her injured arm in a gentle manner.

His right hand then travelled up her left arm, along her shoulder blade before the back of his hand gently grazed against the plaster on Yuki's neck.

The first year pulled away from the kiss with bright red cheeks as she looked at Kyoya with a small glare.

"Bastard, don't touch it.", Yuki said as she kept her left hand over the plaster.

Yuki had used a plaster to cover the hickey that Kyoya had given her just a few hours ago. When he had touched it just now, the female had felt her legs turn to jelly and knew that this was getting dangerous for her.

Kyoya only seemed amused.

"I can't touch what's mine?", he asked with amusement.

He wrapped his left arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his chest as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"Oi what exactly is yours?", she snapped as her cheeks turned into a darker shade of red.

"Hmm.", he hummed against her ear, "I'll show you.", Kyoya said in a teasing voice, feeling the female stiffen, her reaction only seemed to please the male.

Yuki let out a small squeak when Kyoya blew against her neck.

Kyoya smirked as he enveloped the female in a hug.

He was only teasing her.

"Bastard.", she muttered against his chest but returned the hug.

Yuki's whole body felt really sore at the moment from all the exercise and the injury on her left arm only made things worse.

...

**An hour or so later...**

Fifth period had ended, the Host Club activities being cancelled with so much going on today.

Yuki sleepily walked over to the second years' classroom.

The first year had slept through the whole of the fifth period since she had been tired out after the basketball match.

She soon found Kyoya in the corridor.

"Ootori let's go home.", Yuki said as she rubbed her eyes.

The male looked down at the female.

The first year was just exhausted and wanted to go to bed right now. She was still half-asleep after being woken up by the bell.

Her left arm was injured and in pain right now. Her feet and arms were sore from the sudden exercise.

"Yeah let's go.", Kyoya said, seeing her tired form.

"Wait, Ootori carry me.", Yuki held out her arms towards the second year.

Kyoya looked back at the girl.

"Yuki-", he was cut off by the female.

"Kyoya-senpai please.", Yuki whined before rubbing one of her eyes with a small pout.

The male sighed quietly.

He could never refuse the female.

Especially when she wants to be spoilt at times like this.

The male placed one arm under her knees and the other on her back as he picked her up bridal-style.

Yuki brightened up at this as she giggled just like a little girl before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I like you the most.", Yuki said with a grin, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

And just like that, the first year closed her eyes and she snuggled against the crooked of his neck, falling asleep instantly.

Kyoya looked at the female in his arms.

He hid his blush well at the unintentional confession.

Kyoya was in a slight predicament.

He wanted to push the girl down and swarm her with kisses because of what she said, but Kyoya held himself back since he knew how tired she was.

The male also knew that this girl spouts whatever comes to mind whenever she's half-asleep, so the likely chances that she'd remember tomorrow were very small.

She was just too adorable at times.

The male continued to carry her to his limo.

Just this once, he was going to let it slide.

...

The limo ride was silent, as Kyoya listened to Yuki's gentle breathing. She was clinging onto him so in the limo, he had no choice but to let her sit on his lap. 

Kyoya wasn't complaining although he would've much rather preferred it if she was awake.

The raven haired male carried the female into the Murasaki mansion, slipping her shoes off her feet and doing the same with his before he headed to her bedroom.

Kyoya gently laid Yuki down onto her bed, removing her tie and her blazer. He set those aside on a chair before covering the female with the blanket.

He was about to walk away when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

The male looked back at the first year.

"Kyoya.", Yuki mumbled in her sleep.

He walked back towards the girl.

"Kiss.", she mumbled as she tapped her forehead with her eyes closed.

Kyoya's eyes softened as a warm expression was shown on his face.

He lightly caressed her cheek with his thumb before he leant over and gently pressed his lips against Yuki's forehead.

Yuki's face instantly relaxed at the kiss and the female snuggled against her pillow.

"I like you too Yuki.", Kyoya said softly before he pulled the blanket over her shoulder as he got to his feet.

His hand lingered close to her face, already missing her warmth.

The male hesitantly walked out of the room, part of him wanting to stay by her side while the other part told him that it'd be inappropriate to stay in her room while she slept.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki may have caught up with her sleep the previous night but the female's body was more sore than the day before. Her muscles were finally taking the toll of working so hard for the past three days.

The first year walked into the Music Room and she slumped onto the sofa with a small sigh.

"Yuki-chan, are you okay?", Honey-senpai asked after sensing that the first year seemed to be in pain.

"Yeah.", she mumbled.

The female was sleeping on her front before she rolled onto her back.

"My body's killing me.", she said with a sigh.

"This is what happens if you sit around the whole day.", Eiko said as she had approached her younger sister and gave a small poke to Yuki's forehead.

The first year only clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Like you can talk.", Yuki said.

Eiko chuckled and left her sister there.

"Try doing a few stretchs, that might help.", Eiko said.

"I am _not_ moving an inch.", Yuki said before she rolled onto her right side, "Where's Ootori?", she asked her sister.

"He was with Tamaki, they should be here in a bit.", Eiko said.

"Oh.", Yuki slumped back onto the sofa.

She kicked off her shoes before removing her tie.

"He's taking his time.", Yuki muttered under her breath.

The female just wanted to see the male.

Yuki sat up and removed her blazer before laying back down and getting comfortable.

"I think I overheard Subaru saying that he'll be holding a party for winning the match.", Eiko said, "Are you going?", she asked.

"Nope.", Yuki said, "I was just needed to play in that bastard's team and that's all.", she said.

"Don't sell yourself short.", Eiko said, "You know that's not all.", she said.

"Yeah whatever.", Yuki just brushed it aside.

She found no reason to go to a party when she barely knew any of the players and the team members which Yuki did know, she doesn't really get along well with them.

A packet of sandwich was placed in Yuki's line of vision and the first year's eyes brightened up before she looked up.

"Ootori.", Yuki said with a bright smile as she took the sandwich off his hand before sitting up.

He gave Yuki a light kiss on her cheek before going over to sit on the sofa opposite hers.

"Looks like someone rested well.", Kyoya said.

"Well apparently I went to sleep early.", Yuki said as she opened the packet, "Did you drop me off?", she asked, "Eiko said she had drama so it has to be you, right?", Yuki said.

Kyoya only smirked at this.

It seems that he was right.

Her tired state made her forget everything.

"Hmm, it was me.", Kyoya said.

"Thanks then.", Yuki said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Kyoya was on his laptop as Yuki ate the sandwich.

Everyone was busy doing their own thing when the double doors opened and Subaru walked in with Ryu.

"Yuki are you busy tomorrow night, we're having a party.", Ryu said.

"I was just telling her.", Eiko said with a small smile as she walked over to her younger sister to wipe off the crumbs around Yuki's mouth with a napkin.

Eiko paused when she saw what looked like a purple bruise on Yuki's neck.

"Yuki what's that?", Eiko asked.

The first year only now realised that she hadn't covered the mark with a plaster. Yuki quickly clamped her hand over the hickey as her cheeks began to change into a light shade of pink.

"It's nothing.", Yuki said quickly as her eyes landed on Kyoya for a brief second.

The raven haired male gave her a smirk and Yuki quickly looked away with a blush.

Eiko caught onto their small exchange and only grinned in response, letting the subject go.

"So Yuki are you coming?", Ryu asked, not having noticed what was happening.

Subaru looked away in slight awkwardness.

"No thanks.", Yuki replied, "I'm not interested.", she said.

Parties weren't really Yuki's thing.

"Come on it'll be fun.", Ryu said.

"You're the reason we won.", Subaru spoke up.

Yuki looked at him with a small frown before looking away.

"I hate parties so leave me out of this.", Yuki said.

"You can invite your friends.", Ryu said.

"Ooo a party!!", Tamaki exclaimed, "Sounds fun.", he said.

"We'll come along.", the twins said in sync.

"We're counting on you to bring her along.", Ryu said, "Yuki I'll send you the address.", he said.

"You don't have to.", Yuki muttered.

Ryu and Subaru walked out.

"I can't wait for this party!", Tamaki said.

Yuki rolled her eyes.

She wasn't looking forward to this party at all.

...

**Some time later...**

The Host members and the Murasakis were heading to their next class when they were stopped by Amagawa Katai, the Red Panthers' team captain, along with their coach and several other Red Panthers team members.

"I'm telling you that he's a girl!", Katai pointed to Yuki.

A few of the Hosts glanced in Yuki's direction but didn't say anything.

"What are you saying? Just because he beat the crap out of you.", Eiko said.

The twins snickered at this.

Eiko always had Yuki's back.

Katai only grew embarrassed at this.

"He did not!", Katai said.

"So Yuki's a 'he' now?", Tamaki asked.

"N-No...", Katai stuttered in anger, "Look at him, he's too small to be a boy.", 

Yuki's eyes only hardened as the male continued.

If he were to find out that Yuki's a female then their victory would be for nothing.

"If it was a fair match then I would accept the loss, but there's no way that this guy meets the requirement of a male player.", Katai snapped.

...

Subaru had returned to Ouran Academy to speak to Yuki but he paused in his steps when he saw a few of the Red Panthers with the Host members and the Murasakis.

...

Yuki clenched her teeth before clicking her tongue.

No one noticed Yuki unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt, leaving it open to reveal her vest.

"Bastard I'm a male.", Yuki had grabbed Kyoya's hand and placed it on her chest.

The Host members paled slightly and Subaru's eyes widened.

Even the Red Panthers stared with wide eyes.

Kyoya's eyes had widened for a split second before his expression turned into a blank one.

"It's flat as a board.", Kyoya said.

A few snorted in amusement.

"Huh?", Katai looked confused.

"You just couldn't admit a loss.", the coach pulled at Katai's ear, taking the male away.

"Ow! Ow!", Katai shouted in pain.

Kyoya ruffled Yuki's hair lightly before walking away.

The raven haired male pushed his glasses up his nose, before putting his hands in his pocket as he headed to class.

Yuki buttoned up her shirt and walked to class like nothing happened.

...

**A few hours later...**

Lunch was about to end and Yuki had been searching for her English textbook for a while now.

Deciding that it'd still be in the classroom, the first year was heading there now.

She was stopped by Subaru who stood in front of her. 

"Are you some sort of idiot?", Subaru snapped.

Yuki frowned.

"Huh?", she said.

"What the hell were you thinking? Letting that guy touch you with his disgusting hands.", Subaru snapped in anger.

Yuki's frown deepened when she realised that Subaru was talking about Kyoya.

"Oi don't spout shit about him!", Yuki shot a glare at the male, "What do you know about Kyoya-senpai?", she snapped at him.

Just around the corner, Kyoya stopped in his steps when he heard his name being mentioned. He had been heading to the Music Room when the female's voice had stopped him in his tracks.

'Isn't that Yuki's voice?', Kyoya thought.

"I know that his smirk can piss anyone off and he can be annoying at times.", Yuki listed.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

'This girl.', Kyoya thought.

"But only I can say that.", Yuki said.

Kyoya paused.

"He's not as bad as everyone thinks he is.", Yuki said, her face softening at the thought of Kyoya.

Kyoya quietly listened to the first year.

"Back when I was knocked out of the court, my arm was hurting a lot. I wanted to cry then I wanted Ootori to hug me and say everything is okay.", she said with a small smile, "But I remembered that before the match, he told me to play well. If Ootori was watching, there was no way I was going to be weak, I wanted to show him how strong I was.", Yuki said, "If I have him by my side, nothing feels scary at all.", she smiled happily at this.

A small smile played on Kyoya's lips as he heard this.

Kyoya had been thinking the exact same thing when he had watched Yuki get hit but the raven haired male had restrained himself because he respected her decision to not step in.

"So you'd let him touch you?", Subaru snapped.

Subaru was still pissed after seeing Yuki let Kyoya touch her chest so carelessly. She was a girl for goodness sake, so Subaru wasn't happy about her actions.

Perhaps it was the hidden feelings he held for the first year that was getting him angry.

"Because it was Ootori, I let him touch me.", Yuki said.

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly.

"I know he would never do anything that I hate. I'm always at ease whenever I'm with him, so I knew that he would never do anything bad.", Yuki said, "Ah but...of course I'll never tell him this because then he'll just make fun of me.", she blushed lightly at this.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

"And...well Ootori is an annoying bastard.", Yuki continued.

Kyoya rolled his eyes at this.

'She has a way with words.', Kyoya thought.

"But I seem to be crazy about him.", Yuki said, "So don't you dare say that he's disgusting be-because...we-well...he's mine.", she muttered with red cheeks, "I'll seriously break your arms if you say it again!", with that Yuki stormed away from the male.

Not having moved an inch, Kyoya used his hand to cover his mouth as his cheeks had flared up at the female's words.

Yuki's words were quite the confession for Kyoya and he was more than happy after hearing those words.

Once he heard Yuki's footsteps fade away, Kyoya stepped out from where he was standing. 

Subaru was still standing there with a frown on his face and his fists clenched tightly. He didn't like the feeling in his chest when Yuki spoke about another guy so happily. The male was slowly realising that he held some sort of feeling for the first year.

"Those were quite the words.", Kyoya said.

Subaru looked up from the ground when he heard Kyoya's voice.

"I would say that I should owe it to you for letting me hear those words from Yuki but then I'd be lying.", Kyoya said, "You should know that trying to hit on someone else's girlfriend won't end well.", he said.

Kyoya was not only happy but relieved after hearing Yuki say those words. For the last three days he had been filled with worry but now that was all gone.

"Why would I hit on a girl like her?", Subaru was still trying to deny his feelings for Yuki.

"Mind your words.", Kyoya said coldly.

Kyoya's glare made Subaru flinch in fear.

"I'm late for class.", Subaru said before quickly walking past.

Kyoya glanced back at the male before heading in the direction that Yuki had walked in.

...

The first year had just walked into her classroom and approached her desk, finding the textbook that she had been looking for.

Yuki turned around to head back and almost jumped out of her skin when she came face to face with a certain male.

"Seriously Ootori.", Yuki held a hand over her chest, feeling her racing heart, "You pop out of nowhere.", she said.

The female hadn't heard the male walk in so she had gotten scared once seeing him stand right behind her.

Kyoya had a small smirk on his face as he stared at the female.

He could look at her the whole day.

His silence and his eyes on her was making Yuki feel nervous.

"Ootori, what do you want?", Yuki asked.

Since Kyoya hadn't moved out of the way, the female was stuck between her desk and the raven haired male, so she had no room to move away.

"A kiss.", Kyoya replied simply.

She looked up at him and her cheeks began to heat up.

"W-What?", Yuki wondered whether she had heard right.

Kyoya took a step towards her, only leaving an inch of space between the two of them.

"Will you give me a kiss?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki couldn't look away from Kyoya's eyes and this only made her face turn into the colour of a tomato after hearing his words.


	93. chapter 93

Yuki's face turned bright red at the mention of those words. The male was asking her for a kiss like it was the most casual thing and this only made Yuki more flustered.

Not only was the close proximity making Yuki feel self-conscious, but the first year could feel her heart thundering in her chest.

"Wh-What's with t-that?", Yuki managed to break the eye contact, her eyes trying to focus on a particular spot on the floor.

She was trying to ignore the warmth that Kyoya radiated off, as well as his scent which was making her heart beat wildly.

"A little bird told me.", Kyoya began.

The female didn't notice his amused smile as he looked down at the blushing girl.

"That you seem to be crazy about me.", he said.

Yuki's body stiffened as her eyes widened as she heard those words come out of Kyoya's mouth.

'He heard?', Yuki thought as she could feel her heart about to explode from embarrassment.

"Bas-Bastard, fuck off.", she said with a stutter.

Kyoya smirked at the reaction he was receiving.

The first year was visibly relieved when she heard the bell ring, as she pushed the male away and ran out of the classroom with bright red cheeks.

The raven haired male ran his hand through his hair, the amused smile still stuck on his face.

He found the female's reaction just adorable.

...

Yuki tried to run away from the second year, too embarrassed that he had heard everything that she had said to Subaru.

The first year hid in the Music Room kitchen, face buried in her hands and she remembered what she had said, making her face go red again.

The female didn't hear the footsteps that approached her, until she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind.

Yuki stiffened as her face reacted even more after being able to sense who the male behind her was.

"Not trying to run away, are we?", Kyoya teased.

"I'm not!", the female snapped with red cheeks as she tried to pull away from the male.

He smirked as he released the female, spinning her around so that she'd face him before pushing her up against the wall. As he trapped her there, the male's eyes scanned over her face, very much enjoying the sight of her red cheeks.

Yuki glared up at the male.

"Bastard.", she muttered as Kyoya was about to close the space between them but the two were interrupted.

The first year gladly took the opportunity to run away, sticking out her tongue at Kyoya for her victory this time around.

"Idiot.", Kyoya muttered with a small smirk.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki had successfully dodged Kyoya from having the opportunity to kiss her.

She was too embarrassed to face him at the moment. The female had practically spoken out a confession and the raven haired male had heard everything.

Yuki decided to keep herself busy with other things.

The evening of the party was soon approaching and both Murasakis were at home, getting ready to leave.

Yuki went with quite the simplest of [clothes](https://pin.it/us5op6o7r43ug5) though it looked quite baggy on her, and Eiko tried to talk her sister out of it but the first year didn't want to dress fancy nor did she want to dress like a girl.

The Host members and the Murasakis decided to go together to Subaru's party, so the group picked up each member in the limo as they headed to the venue.

The males were dressed quite formally, not the whole suit outfit but still formal.

The group arrived at Ryu's mansion where the party was being held at.

Music could be heard blaring from the inside and Yuki sighed once hearing the loud noise.

This was going to be a long evening and Yuki knew this.

...

The noise level was even louder once they entered the mansion.

Students from Subaru's Academy were seen roaming around the place, some chatting to each other and others dancing to the music. 

"This is a big party.", Hikaru commented over the volume of the music. 

"A lot of strangers as well.", Kaoru added.

The whole group were just standing by the entrance, looking around when Ryu got their attention. 

"Guys come on in!", he called them over.

They finally headed inside, walking past the small groups of people, some of the male Hosts seemed to have gotten the attention of the female students, which was a given.

"Drinks are over there.", Ryu spoke loudly over the noise, "We have alcohol as well if you like.", he said, "Dance floor's there, you're welcome to pick your choice in music if you like.", Ryu said, "Yuki, we're going to take a team picture so join us in a minute.", he said.

Several girls began approaching the male Hosts and Yuki glanced at the males who were getting surrounded by girls.

The first year looked at Kyoya, seeing the raven haired male putting on his Host smile just like the other Hosts.

Yuki clicked her tongue at this before looking away.

"Popular as always.", Eiko said as she began leading her sister to get a drink.

The two females left the Hosts to get drinks before Eiko and Yuki joined the basketball team.

Subaru greeted the two with a smile.

"You made it.", Subaru was speaking to Yuki since Eiko had walked off to check on the music playlist.

"I would've been forced to by those lot if I hadn't come.", Yuki responded.

Subaru smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you.", Subaru said.

The female gave an eye roll at this.

"Whatever.", Yuki said before walking over to where Ryu was sitting.

Ryu was sitting on the sofa playing a card game with the other males and Yuki sat on the armrest of his sofa, looking over at his cards.

"Put that one down.", Yuki told Ryu.

Time went by with the group of basketball players playing cards together, Yuki helping Ryu win every round and soon enough it got into a serious competition. 

The Host members, on the other hand, were surrounded by girls who seem to be infatuated with the handsome group of boys.

...

**Some time later...**

One of the basketball players brought over alcohol to start a little game of who could last the longest.

The only alcohol Yuki has ever tried is wine, and Eiko had said that after several drinks, the first year doesn't last long and acts like a weirdo.

But as shots of tequila was getting passed around to each player, Yuki decided that one glass wouldn't any harm.

Subaru did _not_ think it was a good idea for the female to be drinking alcohol, but before he could say anything, Yuki chugged down the single shot of tequila in one go after the pressure from the other males.

"Yuck, this tastes like shit.", Yuki said with disgust.

A few laughed at this.

"Yuki I don't think you should be drinking too much.", Subaru said.

The first year clicked her tongue at this.

"Bastard I don't need advice from you.", Yuki said.

"How about a competition?", one of the males suggested to the group, not having heard the argument between the other two.

"Subaru can last the longest, so who wants to challenge him?", another guy asked the team.

"I'll take on that bastard.", Yuki spoke up before Ryu had the chance to challenge Subaru.

"Oooo, looks like we have competition here!", the guys cheered on as the drink was getting poured into the shot glasses for the competition between the second year and first year.

"Yuki you don't have to-", the female interrupted Subaru.

"Shut up and drink your glass.", Yuki said, waiting for him to drink his first shot.

The female has had enough of being looked down by the second year. Ever since middle school it's always been the same, and after all this time, it was only during the basketball competition did the male admit defeat. Yuki wasn't going to take his criticisms anymore.

Looks like a drinking competition was on between the two.

**Almost 10 minutes later...**

Seven tequila shots has been finished by both Subaru and Yuki, the male still seeming to be alright but the female's cheeks were tinted pink because of the alcohol. 

Subaru drank the eighth glass in one go.

Yuki held the glass in her hand, though she definitely had enough by now.

The female felt dizzy and she couldn't think straight at all.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!", the males chanted.

Yuki tightly shut her eyes as she took down the drink in one go.

Cheers erupted in the small group.

Next up Subaru took down his ninth drink.

It was Yuki's turn once again.

The female was finally realizing that this alcohol game was too much for her.

She picked up her ninth drink but placed the glass back down without drinking it.

"Nope! I had enough.", Yuki said while shaking her head, the effect of the alcohol being too much for her, "Ryu you take over.", she said.

The first year stood up and swayed slightly but caught herself on the sofa, leaving the rest of the male players to continue the game.

Chants continued as Ryu had to make up for the nine drinks to catch up with Subaru.

...

Yuki blinked a few times, resting against the frame of the door as she looked around. She felt all fuzzy inside, quite relaxed actually. The female was feeling a sudden surge of confidence which would never be present if the female had been sober. 

The first year wasn't sober at all, which was a given, considering the number of shots she's had. But the female wasn't totally drunk either, she was somewhere in between.

So when her eyes fell on Kyoya, a cheeky little smile rested on Yuki's face as she stumbled her way over to the male who was sitting on a sofa, with four or so girls sitting opposite him.

At first, Kyoya did _not_ realise the change in Yuki's behaviour.

"Ootori.", Yuki called out as she walked past the sofa that the group of girls were sitting on, completely blanking them.

The first year headed straight for the raven haired male who had stopped talking to the group of females in front of him as he watched his girlfriend approach him.

Yuki walked over to Kyoya and instead of taking a seat beside him, she went ahead and straddled his lap, her back facing the group of girls so that she faced the male himself.

Kyoya was taken off guard by the behaviour but still kept his naturally composed face...his heart was not as calm as his face though.

"Ootori let's kiss.", Yuki said bluntly while having a smile on her face.

Even then, Kyoya did not realise that Yuki was drunk, her bold words surprising the raven haired male, especially when those words were uttered in public.

"What did you say?", Kyoya wasn't sure whether he had heard correctly over the volume of the music.

"Don't you want to kiss Ootori?", Yuki asked.

Her right hand reached over and took hold of his tie, before she began to loosen it from around the male's shirt collar. After she had undone the male's tie, the first year wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck.

This time, Kyoya definitely heard what she had said but his body had frozen after the female's action. He suppressed the heat that was trying to rise up to his cheeks as his body warmed up at the nervousness that was building up in his stomach.

Yuki's legs were on either side of Kyoya's legs, and she got off from his lap but still stayed in front of him. She kept her knees rested on the sofa so that she was now on eye level with the raven haired male.

"You asked for a kiss.", Yuki went ahead and began running her fingers through his hair.

Kyoya glanced at her left hand since she was touching his hair, before his eyes fell on her face yet again.

"Not trying to run away, are we?", Yuki tilted her head with an amused smile, repeating Kyoya's words.

She was unaware of the fact that the sleeve of her shirt fell off her right shoulder.

Kyoya's eyes fell on the now exposed skin since Yuki had worn a white sleeveless blouse under the denim shirt. 

He lifted the shirt back over her skin as he kept his face as calm as possible, before he tugged Yuki forward by her shirt, leaving an inch of space between their faces.

"Stop playing games.", Kyoya said quietly, quite relieved that his voice did not falter at Yuki's behaviour.

"Why? Don't you want to play?", Yuki closed off that inch of space as both of their noses touched but their lips didn't.

Not once did Yuki break the eye contact and the raven haired male sat there with quite the frozen body as his onyx eyes held the eye contact with her deep blue eyes.

Kyoya was never like this.

He was never the one to _get_ flustered...or even show the slightest bit of fluster whenever he was with the female.

But as he sat there with the female straddling his lap, Kyoya's body was heating up because Yuki was beginning to make him feel nervous. No matter how many times he tried to divert his eyes away from the female, Kyoya could not pull his eyes off hers.

His heart thundered in his ribcage, and he was just about holding his breath to prevent the female from noticing that his breath had almost hitched at the close proximity.

'Is the heater switched on in this place?', Kyoya tried to distract himself but it wasn't working at all.

He swallowed his saliva, feeling his throat go dry.

Yuki was practically seducing him and Kyoya was left pretty much speechless.

The female tilted her head with one of her bright smiles, before she lightly poked the small crease between his two eyebrows. 

"Bastard.", she muttered with amusement before sitting back down onto his lap.

Kyoya internally sighed once the space between them was increased because he had no idea what to do. Only now did his brain begin to function properly before he realised why Yuki was acting the way she was.

"Did you have alcohol?", Kyoya asked, surprised that he got his voice back.

Yuki released her arms from around his neck before beginning to count.

"Eight.", she held up eight fingers to Kyoya, pausing before she turned her hands towards herself again to see whether she had counted right.

With a bright smile, she showed her eight fingers to Kyoya again.

"Eight shots.", Yuki said with a childish smile.

Kyoya finally got his answers to Yuki's odd behaviour, and felt quite relieved that this wasn't Yuki's real self. The male wanted to be the one to make her flustered, not the other way around...but this was definitely a surprise for Kyoya.

"That Subaru had nine.", Yuki said, beginning to remove her shirt.

Kyoya caught her hand and kept her clothes back on.

"I can beat him.", Yuki said, tugging at her shirt before she frowned and looked down to find Kyoya holding her shirt so that she couldn't remove it, "Let. Go.", she said with a small pout.

Kyoya leant down and placed a soft kiss on her flushed cheek to keep her distracted so that she'd stop removing her clothes in front of him.

He watched her large blue eyes stare up at him as if he did something unbelievable.

Then Kyoya saw something that surprised him even more than Yuki's previous behaviour.

"Ah you kissed me!", Yuki said with one of the most cutest smiles that Kyoya's ever seen, while she touched her cheek.

That pulled the last string for Kyoya as he picked the female up in his arms, deciding it'd be best if they left.

"Oh look we're going on a walk.", Yuki said while she held onto Kyoya's shirt because of the sudden dizziness.

Her eyes fell on Tamaki.

"Oi Blondie, we're leaving.", Yuki called out as she tilted her head back to look at the blond male.

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club followed the two out, along with Eiko. 

This time Kyoya had called over his own limo privately to take Yuki home since he did not want the other males to see the female's state.

He definitely was the possessive type.

With that, came the end of the victory party for the basketball team.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki woke up with a massive headache the next morning, not remembering a single thing that happened after the first drink of tequila shot.

She vaguely remembered the drinking competition with Subaru but that was a slightly blurred memory.

The first year walked to the Music Room after her two hours of class, rubbing her head in pain.

She headed to the sofa that Kyoya was sitting on, the male pouring the female a glass of water which she drank quickly since her body felt dehydrated.

"My head hurts.", Yuki said with a small pout as she rubbed her head.

Kyoya's expression was soft but Yuki didn't notice this as she was in too much pain. 

He placed his hand over hers to rub her temples.

"You drank too much alcohol.", Kyoya said.

"It's that bastard's fault.", she muttered.

"Next time don't drink alcohol if I'm not around.", Kyoya said.

"Hmm.", she hummed in response, "I'm never drinking alcohol again.", Yuki said before curling up into a ball and resting her head on Kyoya's lap as she closed her eyes.

The male only smiled with amusement at this.

She clearly didn't remember what she did to him but Kyoya decided to keep yesterday's event to himself. He'll keep this a secret for now, though he was planning to use it, to tease the female.

For now, he would let it slide since Kyoya was feeling quite happy after seeing one of Yuki's smiles which he's never seen before.

"Keep your hand.", Yuki said as she pulled Kyoya's hand over her forehead again before she began to fall asleep to his temperature.

The raven haired male lightly ran his hand through the female's hair.

It would be an understatement for Kyoya if he had said that he wasn't the least bit surprised yesterday.

The male had made a mental note to never let Yuki drink alone again because it would end with him being put into a _very_ dangerous situation.

Yesterday was not only surprising but nerve-wracking.

Things would have escalated more if Yuki continued, and at the moment, Kyoya did not want to be taken off guard again.

He had seen yesterday that Yuki practically had full control over him and although there was a thrill to that, Kyoya would much rather like to have control.

It seems that Kyoya would be stepping up his game very soon.


	94. chapter 94

"What do you want to do?", Yuki asked with a small frown.

"A sleepover.", Tamaki repeated again, "It'll be great fun!", He said excitedly.

"Are you a child to hold a sleepover at this age?", Eiko said, "And besides why are you so excited?", she asked.

"Because we haven't had one in a few months now.", the twins said in sync.

"You guys had sleepovers before?", Eiko asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yep.", Hikaru said.

"Tamaki's idea.", Kaoru said.

"Of course it was.", Yuki said with a mutter causing Kyoya's lips to twitch up in a smirk for a brief second.

"So everyone is invited to the sleepover this Saturday at my place.", Tamaki said.

Only Kyoya took notice of Yuki's hand pause on her notebook before she continued to write like nothing happened.

And so, Tamaki's sleepover was decided to take place on Saturday.

**Several hours later...**

The Host Club activities had finished and Eiko had come over after her club activities to go home with Yuki.

"I can drop you off.", Kyoya told Yuki as the first year was already taking her bags to go with her sister.

"That's fine, I'll go with Eiko.", Yuki said, "We have to go somewhere anyways.", she said.

"Somewhere?", Kyoya raised his eyebrow at how vague the female was being.

"Eiko and I...", Yuki scratched her head awkwardly, "Well we have this thing going on.", she said while looking away, "Okay see you tomorrow then.", Yuki said quickly before leaving the raven haired male, as she dragged her older sibling out of the Music Room in a hurry.

Kyoya sat there in slight confusion.

He could tell that Yuki was hiding something, it was quite clear from her behaviour. The male just didn't know why Yuki was keeping a secret from him.

The second year, however, didn't want to pry since he knew that Yuki would tell him if it's important.

Well that's what he thought anyways.

**The next day...**

The two Murasaki siblings were speaking in hushed whispers to each other as they walked down the corridor.

"Eiko! Yuki!", Tamaki greeted the two, "Good morning.", he said.

Yuki quickly elbowed her sister to stop their conversation.

"Morning.", Yuki said before looking at Kyoya who was standing beside the blond male, "Hey.", she said with a bright smile, "I'm heading to class now.", Yuki told Eiko before quickly heading the other way.

And just like that, Yuki left the group of second years.

It may have not been obvious to Tamaki but Kyoya could clearly see that Yuki was trying to avoid him. Eiko knew what was going on but the female stayed silent since this was her younger sister's secret.

Later on that day, Kyoya thought that he'd get the chance to speak to Yuki but it was obvious that the female did not want to hold a conversation with him. She avoided being left alone with him and when she did speak to him, that only lasted for about a minute before she ran off again.

This behaviour did not take place for just one day but Yuki continued to avoid Kyoya for the next few days.

Two days had passed since Yuki was avoiding Kyoya, and now that it was a Wednesday, the male finally had enough.

She had barely spent any time with him and they stopped going home together which was making Kyoya feel lonely.

The last thing that pulled at Kyoya's patience was the phone call on Tuesday evening.

Kyoya had called Yuki at around five o'clock, assuming she'd be free and that they'd be able to have a conversation on the phone if the female couldn't speak to him directly.

Yuki picked up the call after two rings.

 _ **"Hello?"**_ , he finally heard Yuki's voice after such a long time.

 _ **"Yuki are you busy right now?"**_ , Kyoya asked.

 ** _"Err...not really."_** , she replied, **_"What's up Ootori?"_** , Yuki asked.

 ** _"I was thinking since we're busy on the weekend, how about on Monday evening we-"_** , Kyoya stopped in his sentence when he overheard a male's voice in the distance.

 ** _"Is this one alright?"_** , a male was heard saying in the background.

 ** _"No wait-"_** , Yuki paused, **_"Ootori I'll call you back."_** , she said quickly before hanging up.

Kyoya just sat there on his bed staring at his phone.

Not only was he cut off but Kyoya had definitely heard a male's voice when he had been talking to Yuki. He began thinking that the female was making time with some other male but not with him, her boyfriend.

To make matters worse, Kyoya was about to ask her on a date on Monday because that would be their one month anniversary since they officially began going out. That plan was cut off and the raven haired male was beginning to feel uneasy.

So he decided to confront Yuki on Wednesday, thinking that perhaps this was all a misunderstanding.

**On Wednesday...**

It was only during lunch that Kyoya was able to talk to Yuki since the female had disappeared off during break.

Kyoya got straight to the point.

"Yuki, what have you been doing, running off everyday after school?", the male wasn't asking about the phone call yesterday, he just wanted to know what Yuki had been up to.

"Huh? Nothing.", Yuki replied quickly. 

This didn't convince Kyoya at all, it only made him feel more unsettled.

"Really it's no big deal.", Yuki said.

And those words only hurt the male.

"Yeah, it's no big deal.", Kyoya said with no hint of emotion, "Forget it.", he said before walking away.

Yuki watched Kyoya walk away, feeling a sting to her heart at the way he spoke.

She scratched the back of her head with a small frown before pulling out her phone from her pocket.

**A few hours later...**

Yuki had tried to approach Kyoya after school but the raven haired male ignored the female as he left the Music Room in silence.

Her eyes lowered to the floor.

...

**The next day...**

It was break time and Kyoya was sitting in the Music Room typing away on his laptop.

There was still that lonely feeling in his chest after what happened with Yuki yesterday.

He didn't pay any attention to the double doors which opened, but only looked up when his name was mentioned.

"I have a delivery for Mr. Kyoya Ootori.", a male said.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop.

Tamaki and the third years who were sitting in the Music Room pointed to the raven haired male.

The delivery man rolled over a trolley towards Kyoya, picking up a basket from one of the shelves.

"This is for you sir.", the man said.

Kyoya stared at the basket that was placed on the coffee table in front of him. It was wrapped up very nicely and the contents of the basket held all of Kyoya's favourite things. From his favourite foods and snacks to some of the most beautiful lavender flowers he's ever seen.

The second year finally looked up at the delivery man.

"Who's this from?", Kyoya asked, because whoever was gifting him with this present seems to know him very well.

The man looked at his clipboard.

"Miss. Yuki Murasaki.", the man replied, "Have a good day sir.", the man gave a bow before leaving the room while pushing the trolley out.

Kyoya just stared at the basket, picking up the small note that was tied with a ribbon.

 _'A little early...but Happy Anniversary Ootori.'_ , the card said being signed by Yuki's name at the end.

Kyoya read over the message not once but several times. 

The double doors opened once again and Yuki walked in with the rest of the first years.

Yuki was on her phone before she looked up and her eyes brightened up once seeing the basket on the coffee table.

She slid her phone in her pocket before approaching Kyoya with a bright smile.

"Ootori, do you like it?", Yuki asked as she kept her arms behind her back.

Kyoya looked at the female.

The first year was wearing glasses and there was red lines under her eyes.

"Eiko said to get something since it's our one month anniversary.", Yuki said, "Ah...but I didn't know what to get you so I thought of this.", she said with a small smile.

Kyoya was already on his feet so he walked to the female, his thumb brushing under her eyes where the red lines were.

"Your eyes.", Kyoya said.

"Oh that...well the flowers weren't ready so I had to go to the shops to buy those lavenders.", Yuki said, "There were daisies there so I kinda got an allergic reaction yesterday.", she said with a sheepish smile.

The raven haired male just stared at the female.

"Umm...Ootori I didn't mean to ignore you.", Yuki said as she diverted her eyes to the floor, "If I talked to you then I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this secret from you. I was supposed to give it on Monday but...but you kinda looked upset yesterday so I rushed it for today.", she said, "But you were surprised right?", Yuki looked up at Kyoya with a bright smile.

The male continued to stare at Yuki and the female waved her hand in front of his face when she got no reply.

Kyoya caught her wrist before pulling her into a hug.

He was feeling so stupid right now.

The male had gotten angry at the female because he had thought that she no longer wanted to be with him. She barely talked to him and avoided him at school, all the while Yuki had done this for Kyoya.

She had kept this secret to surprise the male and Kyoya went ahead assuming things without being patient with her.

He wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"Thank you.", Kyoya said.

No words could describe how he was feeling right now.

There was a mix of emotions from feeling happiness to also feeling guilt. 

This brought a smile to Yuki's face as she hugged the male back.

"Aren't we being honest today?", Yuki said with an amused smile.

Kyoya's expression turned back to his calm one as he looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Yuki's smile only widened as she looked up at the raven haired male.

His eyes fell on the red lines under her eyes.

The first year sensed his worry and spoke up quickly.

"It'll go away in a few days.", Yuki said, "Ah that reminds, I need to go put cream on it.", she said, releasing the male.

Kyoya caught her arm.

"You didn't do that last time.", Kyoya said, "Is the allergic reaction worse this time?", he asked with worry.

Yuki had gone through the trouble of picking flowers for him, being in the same environment as the daisies which gives her a really bad allergic reaction, so he was worried that something happened to her at the shops.

"Oh yeah...about that...", Yuki paused awkwardly as she removed Kyoya's hand off her arm.

"Yuki the cream.", Eiko called out and the younger sibling looked back at the older girl, "Your arms.", the second year had pulled the first year to the sofa.

"Why do you need to put cream on her arms?", Kyoya asked as Yuki removed her blazer.

"Because this idiot touched a bouquet of daisies like it was nothing and now she has red rash marks along her arms", Eiko replied to male, "You didn't tell him?", she asked Yuki.

The first year kept her eyes on her shirt as she rolled up the sleeves of her shirt.

"I may have left out that minor detail.", Yuki muttered.

"Minor!?", Eiko exclaimed, "You could've been taken to a hospital.", she said.

Only now could Kyoya see the red marks from Yuki's wrists upwards. They only went until her elbows but the red marks looked quite painful.

"It really wasn't that bad.", Yuki said.

"Idiot, you're never stepping into a flower shop again.", Eiko said as she applied the prescription cream onto Yuki's arms.

Kyoya looked back at the hand which had grabbed Yuki's arm, only now realising that he must've hurt her by grabbing her wounds.

"Woah, what happened to your arms?", Tamaki had come over and looked at Yuki's arms with wide eyes.

"It's just an allergic reaction.", Yuki replied, trying to brush off the subject.

"Looks like it hurts.", the blond male said.

"It's fine really.", Yuki said, though the wounds were beginning to sting the female.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya but the blond male didn't say anything as the raven haired male was already staring at the first year.

Not once did Yuki turn around, the female feeling his eyes on the back of her head.

She was pretty sure Kyoya was upset with her but Yuki did not want to face him the moment.

Kyoya had other plans obviously.

He wasn't going to let her escape like the previous days.

Once Eiko was done, Kyoya spoke up.

"May I speak with Yuki privately?", Kyoya said.

Eiko and Tamaki gave a nod as they walked away, leaving the two alone.

Yuki finally turned around and met Kyoya's eyes.

"Wait, like right now?", she asked, although she pretty much knew the answer to that.

Kyoya sat down next to her.

"At times like this, you could rely on me.", Kyoya said, ignoring her previous question since Yuki was just trying to change the subject.

Yuki began to pull down her sleeves as she listened to the male.

The raven haired male looked down at the girl sitting beside him.

She was trying to fix the button on the wrist of her shirt but was struggling with her right hand since that wasn't her dominant hand.

Kyoya took her wrist and did the button for her.

Yuki smiled up brightly at the raven haired male.

The male pushed his glasses up his nose before pulling the girl onto his lap.

"You're really an idiot.", Kyoya said as he wrapped his arms around her waist before placing his head against hers.

"Bastard, you're the idiot.", Yuki muttered before she looked up at the male

He smirked slightly before placing a kiss on her forehead.

The first year blushed before turning her head away.

Kyoya then remembered the phone call on Tuesday evening.

"Were you with someone on Tuesday?", Kyoya asked, his thoughts being on the male's voice that he had heard back then.

"Oh, on Tuesday we were at the shops to order that basket.", Yuki pointed to the basket that sat on the coffee table, "Then that guy was showing the designs while you were speaking, I actually thought you had heard but luckily you didn't.", she said, "Why did you ask?", Yuki looked back at Kyoya.

"No reason.", Kyoya shook his head.

The female shrugged it off, turning back around as she rested the back of her head on Kyoya's chest.

...

**Saturday lunch...**

Everyone was at Tamaki's mansion for the sleepover, having brought extra clothes to change into to spend the night at the male's mansion.

They had lunch together before going to Tamaki's theatre room to watch a horror film together.

While most of them shrieked in fear, Yuki just stared at the screen with a bored expression, not feeling scared at all fom the jumpy scenes or loud music.

Kyoya watched the female with amusement. The raven haired male wasn't scared of horror films either but he had thought that most females were.

It seems like it was most females, except for Yuki. 

The first year looked at the others who screamed when a man jumped out in front of the screen. Yuki's eyes locked with Kyoya's eyes and the female stiffened.

Her cheeks heated up, at the thought that the male had been staring at her before she quickly snapped her eyes back onto the screen to avoid the eye contact.

Kyoya smirked before he stood up from his seat and approached the seat beside Yuki.

The female sensed his presence beside her but she kept her eyes at the front.

Her right arm was resting on the armrest and the female's heart began beating faster once Kyoya placed his left hand on the armrest next to hers. 

Fingertips touched and Yuki moved her hand away but the male caught her hand before she placed it onto her lap.

"B-Bastard.", Yuki whispered quietly with a glare, making sure that she was quiet so that she didn't attract the attention of the others.

There was a hint of smile on Kyoya's face as he looked down at Yuki.

"No one's looking.", Kyoya said quietly.

Yuki only clicked her tongue in response but she didn't pull her hand away from Kyoya.

As much as the female acts like a tsundere, the first year was sometimes fine with holding hands...if no one was in the room. And this kind of affection was a rare case for the female since she's usually not associated with these warm feelings.

The first year's brain didn't really register the rest of the film as her thoughts were on the fact that she was holding Kyoya's hand. But after a while, the female soon grew used to it and she relaxed after being stiff for a while. Since the film was a bore for Yuki and the room was dark, the first year hadn't realised she fell asleep on Kyoya's shoulder.

Of course the raven haired male knew that she was fast asleep but he let her rest on him without disturbing her.

When the credits began rolling on the screen, the lights came back on and Yuki finally stirred awake.

The first thing she noticed was that she was sleeping on Kyoya's shoulder so she quickly sat up. The next thing she took note of, was the fact that she was still holding hands with the male, so she quickly pulled her hand away before walking out of the theatre room with the others.

Kyoya smirked in response to Yuki's behaviour, not only finding it amusing but also adorable.

...

Eiko, Yuki and Haruhi went to take a bath while the males had to take in turns since there was so many of them and only a limited number of bathrooms.

**Some time later...**

Yuki dressed in her [pyjamas](https://pin.it/k2wz3l5jhiimcq), which consisted a pair of shorts with pineapples on them and a grey tank top, joined some of the males who were gathered in the living room.

The group had originally been playing snakes and ladders before the twins got bored and asked for a new game.

In the room only Tamaki, the twins, Haruhi, Yuki and Honey-senpai were present, the rest still taking a shower.

"How about a card game?", Tamaki suggested.

"What about playing snap?", Hikaru suggested.

"Or playing UNO?", Kaoru said.

The blond male got out the pack of cards to play snap but he didn't have the pack of UNO cards with him.

"One of you go upstairs and search my desk, the UNO cards might be there.", Tamaki said while he searched for the pack of cards in the large box that he had brought to the living.

"I'll go.", Yuki stood up and went upstairs to Tamaki's bedroom.

The female was bored so she decided to use this excuse to stroll around the mansion.

The first year had slight difficulty finding Tamaki's bedroom and almost got lost at one point so she had to ask one of the maids for directions.

Finally finding the room, Yuki stepped in and found that the blond male's desks were quite messy. Even though Tamaki had said to search his desk, the male had more than one desk in his room so Yuki searched from one desk to the next.

When she heard a door open, Yuki looked back at the bedroom door but found that it was still closed. Her eyes then moved to the bathroom door and her heart almost jumped out of her chest at the sight.

The bathroom door was open and at the doorway stood Kyoya. Now Yuki would have been fine with that, although it was his clothes...more like his lack of clothes that made the female stiffen.

The raven haired male stood there in a pair of shorts but with no shirt on. A towel hung around his neck and the male just put on his glasses.

So with the male being shirtless, he revealed quite the well-defined body and Yuki's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink at the _very_ attractive sight.

She had seen Kyoya shirtless once before, back at their second beach trip, but that time the room had been dark so Yuki didn't exactly see all the details which she was now seeing with the lights turned on.

Kyoya looked back at the first year, not yet realising that he was getting her flustered without even doing anything.

"What are you doing here?", Kyoya asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Yuki opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. The female's body had almost stopped functioning after her eyes had landed on Kyoya's shirtless body.

The first year closed her mouth again and had to forcibly remove her eyes from scanning Kyoya's upper body as she diverted her eyes to the desk behind her.

She cleared her throat before speaking up.

"Suoh...w-well he asked to search for his pack of UNO cards.", Yuki mentally cursed herself for letting her voice waver.

"It might be in that desk then.", Kyoya pointed to the desk that was farthest from the king sized bed but closer to the bathroom door.

Yuki swallowed back the lump of nervousness as she approached the desk that Kyoya had pointed to, not once looking at the raven haired male.

Little did Yuki know that Kyoya was in quite a similar situation as the female herself. The raven haired male was trying to pry his eyes away from the female's form.

Everything was almost getting revealed to the male. 

Her legs, her arms, her neck.

So Kyoya was trying his best to stop his eyes from scanning her figure, his cheeks heating up the more he stared at her.

Yuki opened the drawer and found the pack of cards she had been looking for.

She picked it up and didn't realise that one end of the box was open until all the cards spilled into the drawer.

"Shit.", Yuki cursed under her breath before beginning to pick up the fallen cards.

Kyoya had been watching Yuki the whole time before his feet began to move on its own and soon enough he found himself standing behind the female.

The first year's hands paused when she felt his warmth radiating on her back but she continued to pick up the cards, trying to ignore the male behind her.

His hand snaked around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

Water droplets from Kyoya's hair dripped onto Yuki's shoulder and the female glanced back.

"Oi bastard, go and dry your hair.", Yuki said, trying to ignore the warmth that spread across her cheeks.

"Won't you dry it?", Kyoya asked.

The male took the cards off her hands, placing them on the table before he pulled the girl along to a chair.

Kyoya sat down on the swivel chair as Yuki stood in front of him.

"Go on.", the male said with slight amusement as he handed the towel to her.

The raven haired male set his glasses to the side, as Yuki tried to avoid looking at the male's top half of the body.

"Bastard aren't you going to wear a shirt?", Yuki asked, keeping her eyes away from travelling back to Kyoya's body.

"Later.", Kyoya replied with a small smirk after noticing the way Yuki avoided his eyes.

The female grumbled something quietly under her breath before dumping the towel onto Kyoya's head, completely covering his face.

"Someone's romantic.", Kyoya said sarcastically.

Yuki only clicked her tongue in response as she dried his hair, keeping the towel so that it still covered his face.

Kyoya only smirked at her response.

After a few minutes, Yuki removed the towel, running her hand through his hair to check if it was still wet.

Both Kyoya and Yuki paused, before the female messily ruffled his hair after realising that she was close to kissing the male.

She then threw the towel back onto his head.

The raven haired male smiled in amusement.

Yuki went back to the desk to retrieve the pack of cards as Kyoya stood up with the towel in his hand.

"No kiss today?", Kyoya asked.

"Stupid.", Yuki muttered with pink cheeks.

"How about a hug?", Kyoya teased the girl.

Yuki's cheeks only darkened in response.

"Ootori go wear some clothes.", the female snapped at him with bright red cheeks before leaving the bedroom.

Kyoya smirked as he ran his hand through his hair, remembering the feel of her fingers.

The male really enjoys getting Yuki flustered.


	95. chapter 95

Everyone was sitting in the living room, playing UNO together.

Kyoya had joined the others, now fully clothed obviously, and was sitting beside Yuki.

The raven haired male wasn't participating in the game since he wasn't interested but his eyes were on the cards that Yuki was holding. 

His left arm rested behind Yuki's head while his right arm was on the armrest.

The male was gently running his hand through Yuki's hair as she played the card game, the female not bothered by his touch at all.

"Let's play another game.", the twins said.

"What about this one?", Honey-senpai asked as he pulled out a box from the games that were lying around.

"We can play Jenga with that.", Eiko said.

"How do you play?", Haruhi asked.

"Well first we have to stack these blocks into a tower.", Eiko said, "So the initial tower has 18 levels and once it's all built up, we take it in turns to remove one block from the tower and placing it back on top.", she explained, "Of course, whoever knocks the tower down, gets a penalty.", Eiko said.

"What's the penalty?", Yuki asked.

"We can think of something.", the twins smiled like Cheshire cats.

"All the more reason not to play.", Yuki muttered.

"Aww come on Yuki, don't be a wimp.", Eiko pulled her sister down from the sofa to join the others in the game.

Yuki pulled Kyoya down with her as well since she was going to get the male to play the game as he had missed out on the previous game.

With the tower built, they all sat around the coffee table as everyone took in turns to remove a block without causing the tower to fall.

At first it seemed like a calm start to the game, but as soon as the tower wobbled everyone waited with anticipation to see who was going to make the tower collapse and lose the game.

Yuki held her breath as she removed a block, sensing the tower wobble slightly at the uneven weight.

Next up was Kyoya and the male pulled out a block with ease, the tower not yet falling.

As it was Tamaki's turn, the blond male had merely touched one of the blocks before the whole tower collapsed.

Everyone began laughing before the twins dragged Tamaki to a room.

They all waited in silence to see what the twins meant as the penalty, for losing the game. Tamaki's screech was heard but no one did anything as they all sat where they were.

Eiko and Haruhi began building the tower again, and while everyone's attention was elsewhere, Kyoya's hand snaked around Yuki's waist.

The female grabbed his wrist, glaring back at him as her cheeks began to heat up.

"Oi, stop it.", Yuki said in a hushed whisper.

Kyoya smirked in response.

"No.", he said as he kept his hand around her waist.

The female was squirming in his grip, trying to free his arm from around her waist.

Her struggling stopped as a door was heard open and everyone stared back at the blond male who walked out of the room, following behind the twins.

"Ta-da!", they exclaimed as they revealed Tamaki.

The 'Prince Charming' type had been dressed up in a bright pink dress, with a full-on blond wig which reached to his waist and make-up which had been applied to his face as well.

Everyone doubled over laughing at Tamaki whose face turned red from embarrassment, even Kyoya had a small smirk on his face as he looked at his blond friend.

While Tamaki went to change, they continued on with the game, with one less player obviously.

A similar fate followed suite as the tower began wobbling yet again, this time Haruhi falling victim to the penalty.

Haruhi stepped out of the room, having been dressed up like Tamaki had previously been, although when the female came out, no one laughed like they had done with Tamaki.

The first year looked more feminine than usual, the red dress looking very elegant on her. Everyone seemed to like how Haruhi looked, Tamaki being more excited than the others.

Next up was the third round of the game, and it was no surprise to the Hosts when their little tsundere lost that round.

Everyone was eager to see what the first year was going to wear, knowing full well about her dislike in dresses.

As they all stood outside of the door, they could hear Yuki struggling with her sister, clearly not wanting to put on the dress.

Several minutes of struggling later, Yuki was lightly shoved out of the room by Eiko and everyone's eyes widened at the sight of the first year.

The long [dress](https://pin.it/dmqw2kv2sowq6b) just looked stunning on the female. Yuki was also wearing a dark brown coloured wig, the hair having been curled and reached her waist.

The first year looked completely different with make-up on but the female was not so pleased with the dressing up idea.

"Bastard, who the fuck brings dresses to a sleepover?", Yuki snapped at them with red cheeks.

Her cheeks felt hot from embarrassment as she glared at them.

"Yuki-chan, you look pretty.", Honey-senpai exclaimed with a smile.

"My little princess!", Tamaki exclaimed, about to give the female a hug but stopped himself after seeing her glare at him.

"I'll break your face if you get any closer.", Yuki threatened the blond male, making Tamaki step back.

"This is the only time you'll look like a girl.", Hikaru said.

"Looks like the dress does the trick.", Kaoru said.

Yuki's heart stung in pain at those words but she kept her strong front as she clenched her dress in a fist slightly.

The twins obviously didn't mean those words in a harsh way, they had said it in a teasing manner, but the female was hurt by those words nevertheless.

The first year clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Whatever.", she muttered before heading back into the room to change.

Only Kyoya notices the hurt in the female's eyes.

"Dressing up isn't a hobby for all girls.", Haruhi defended her friend, since the scholarship student was similar to Yuki.

Yuki shut the door before locking it behind her.

"Hey Yuki, do you need help with the dress?", Eiko knocked on the door after realising that it was locked.

"It's fine I can handle it.", Yuki called back.

Inside the room, Yuki's eyes were slightly red as a tear fell from one of her eyes.

The first year quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand, before she pulled off the wig from her head and threw it aside, as pain filled eyes stared back at the mirror.

Of course, Yuki has heard those kinds of words before, people telling her that she was nowhere near to a girl. The female pretended to ignore those comments, not letting it affect her and although she tries to hide the pain, hearing it enough times brings pain to the heart.

More tears slid down her cheeks and Yuki quickly wiped them away, getting changed from the dress and back into her pyjamas.

She used the wipes to completely remove her make-up.

All the while, Yuki held in her sobs as she sniffed before sitting on the floor by the door.

Several minutes later, there was a knock at the door and the first year stayed silent.

"Yuki it's me.", she heard Kyoya's voice, "Can you let me in?", he asked.

The female still sat on the floor with her knees to her chest, not making move to unlock the door.

"Please.", Kyoya said.

Yuki finally moved after a minute, unlocking the door before sitting back against the wall.

The raven haired male walked in, eyes falling on the female who sat by the door, her face turned away from him. He closed the door before locking it, then sat on the floor beside her.

Only now, could Kyoya see Yuki's red eyes and knew that she had been crying.

"What the twins had said before.", Kyoya began.

Yuki didn't want to hear Kyoya making jokes out of the way she had looked while wearing the dress. The first year was certain that she wouldn't be able to handle it if Kyoya also joins in with the hurtful words.

"I don't need someone who looks like a girl.", Kyoya continued.

The female just wanted to hide away at the moment, not wanting to hear another word.

"I just want you.", the raven haired male said.

Yuki's eyes widened as she looked up at the male in slight surprise.

"Whatever faults you see in yourself, I love them all because in my eyes, you're perfect.", Kyoya said while looking at her, "So don't let others put you down.", the male could be sweet with his words if he wanted to.

But it's not like he was choosing to be sweet...it's because it was Yuki, did the male lower his guard and reveal his soft side. 

It was only for Yuki and no one else.

Yuki's heart was lifted up at his words.

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she turned away from the raven haired male.

"I-It wasn't a big deal.", Yuki muttered while fiddling with her fingers.

Kyoya placed his hand against her cheek, forcing Yuki to meet his eyes.

"Be honest with me when you're feeling down.", Kyoya said.

The female tried to pull her eyes away from the male, but her mind refused to listen to her.

Yuki's heart only began to beat faster as her cheeks tinted to a darker shade of pink because of the onyx eyes which stared back at her blue eyes.

Kyoya leant down while still holding onto Yuki's face and the female slowly closed her eyes as his lips met hers.

It was a sweet kiss and when Yuki pulled away, her hand faintly touched her lips at how warm the kiss was.

She didn't know what was so different about this kiss compared to the previous ones that she's shared with the male.

Yuki's whole face as well as the tips of her ears turned into the colour of a cherry.

Kyoya stared at the girl.

He too could feel the warmth on his lips, noticing this was a different warmth compared to the other kisses.

So as he sat there staring at the female whose face looked like it was on fire, amusement was visible on the raven haired male's face as he observed his girlfriend's reaction.

'Cute.', Kyoya thought to himself.

Yuki was quite in the flustered state as no coherent words escaped the female's lips before she stumbled to her feet.

The girl did behave like a clumsy idiot once she gets flustered and Kyoya only seemed to be entertained by her behaviour, watching the first year with a small smile.

...

The group played a few other board games after having dinner. 

After some time, some of the Hosts decided to head to bed since it was getting so late.

Now here comes the room choices.

With one half of Tamaki's mansion being under renovation, there was a limited number of rooms available which meant that the group had to share rooms in pairs at the very least.

Tamaki, being the host of this sleepover, was supposed to assign each person to a room but the blond male had run off after the twins. The Hitachiin twins had dragged Haruhi with them saying that they'll share a room with her.

Being Haruhi's 'father', Tamaki made quite the commotion saying that 'his daughter' is an innocent child who must not be exposed to the twins' evil personalities.

Tamaki was quite dramatic when he wanted to be.

This left Eiko, Yuki, Kyoya, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

The older Muraski sibling walked off to find her room, having already chosen a room after taking a shower. The problem is that the room Eiko had chosen only had one single bed, so Yuki won't be sharing a room with her sister.

This left the third years, Kyoya and Yuki.

With two rooms being left over, it was quite clear who was going to share a room with who. 

The third years had gone to their room, while Kyoya and Yuki stood in their room, both staring at the king sized bed.

The two were left in quite the awkward atmosphere as there was only one bed but two of them.

"Well this is quite something.", Yuki said with a nervous laugh as she tried to break the awkward silence.

Kyoya cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up his nose as he looked away from the bed.

"I'll sleep in the living room.", Kyoya said.

"Huh?", Yuki looked up at the male, "You'll catch a cold if you sleep downstairs.", she said, "We can work this out.", Yuki said.

The female walked up to the bed and used the extra pillows to create a barrier, splitting the king sized bed in half.

"I'll take this side.", Yuki was sitting on the left side of the bed, "And you take the right.", she said, pointing to the side that was split by the pillows.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow at this, wondering whether the female knew what kind of situation this was.

Yuki held up her hands in defence.

"I promise I won't cross the line.", she said.

The male almost chuckled out loud.

Kyoya could most likely guess now that Yuki did _not_ realise what kind of situation this was.

The female crossing the line wasn't the problem.

The space wasn't the problem either.

It was the fact that he was a male and she was a female, and now the both of them were about to share a bed.

No matter how you look at it, this was definitely inappropriate.

Kyoya had no intention of laying his hand on Yuki, so he was being the gentleman and telling her that he'd sleep on the sofa if he had to.

But Kyoya remembered her words which she had told the basketball player, how she trusted him.

And seeing how the female was worried that he'd catch a cold, he decided to go along with her suggestion.

"I'll take you on with your promise then.", Kyoya said with an amused smile.

Yuki smiled up brightly at this, still unaware of what was wrong with the situation.

**Some time later...**

The two had brushed their teeth and were now lying in bed.

"Good night.", Kyoya said as he turned off the bedside lamp.

"Good night.", Yuki said.

The two laid in bed, their backs facing each other.

Both were still awake but neither spoke a word as they stayed silent.

Kyoya wasn't used to sleeping this early since he would usually stay up late working on business deals or whatever. Even though the male had brought his laptop with him, he didn't want to disturb the female sleeping beside him.

Yuki was the same as Kyoya, instead of being on her laptop like the male would be, the first year was usually up late at night writing stories. But it's not like she can have the lights switched on and disturb the male sleeping beside her.

**10 minutes later...**

Kyoya and Yuki were still awake in the dark room.

The only light entering the room was from the window which let in some of the moonlight.

Yuki finally having enough of the silence, turned her body around and faced the male's back.

Kyoya sensed the movement when the bed shifted slightly but he kept his back to her.

"Ootori, are you awake?", Yuki whispered quietly.

He could've ignored the female but the raven haired male couldn't sleep at all.

Kyoya turned his body around and faced Yuki who was already staring at him.

She smiled at him.

The male had taken off his glasses but he could still see the female since she wasn't that far away.

"Wanna talk?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya smirked in amusement.

"Alright.", he replied.

In the end, the two spent hours speaking to each other.

They talked about random things, moving from one topic to the next and their conversation never seemed to die down.

Yuki held in her laughters, not wanting to wake the others up since the other rooms were close by.

It seemed like time had flown for the two and neither had realised how long they had talked for.

But it was always like this.

They could hold conversations for such a long time and not realise how many hours had passed by.

Kyoya's hand reached up to caress Yuki's cheek lightly, the male being used to doing this.

The first year slapped away his hand lightly.

"No crossing.", Yuki said.

Kyoya had just remembered about the line and retracted his hand back towards his chest as he stared at the female.

Since he was so used to touching the female casually, he went ahead and moved without thinking.

It was half past one in the morning and Yuki rubbed her eyes, finally feeling sleepy.

The male felt slightly drowsy but he could stay awake for a while longer if he wanted to.

"Ootori you said something about Monday.", Yuki mumbled half asleep as her eyes were beginning to close, "Tell me alright?", she said before falling asleep just like that.

The female snuggled against her pillow and Kyoya stared at her with a small smile on his face.

Just by watching her sleep so peacefully, the raven haired male didn't notice when sleep overtook him.

**The next morning...**

Tamaki's loud voice was heard early in the morning and Kyoya snapped his eyes open as a dark aura surrounded the raven haired male.

Kyoya was quite the demon being if he was woken up early in the morning, especially if it was followed by Tamaki's loud voice.

The raven haired male was glaring at the door as he sat up in bed before his eyes drifted to the individual sleeping beside him.

And just like that, his eyes softened at the sight of Yuki sleeping.

His mood was not so grumpy anymore as he stared at the girl.

'I'm not a morning person.', Kyoya thought, 'But if I woke up every morning next to you, I would be.', he thought to himself. 

Yuki was snuggled up against one of the pillows that had been used as a barrier the previous night. She was still facing Kyoya's direction, not having moved much in her sleep.

The raven haired male picked up his glasses and put them on, before he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

The first year was still fast asleep as she didn't shift when he had touched her.

Kyoya decided to go and brush his teeth before waking her up.

**Several minutes later...**

Kyoya had washed his face and changed out of his pyjamas, dressing into casual clothes as he stepped out of the bathroom.

He found the female still sleeping and he shook his head with the faintest of smiles. 

The male approached the bed and sat on the edge of the bed before calling the girl.

"Yuki.", Kyoya said, "It's time to wake up.", he said.

The female frowned slightly, letting out a small whine before burying her face in the pillow.

Clearly she did not want to get up.

Kyoya entangled his left hand in her hair, gently massaging her scalp.

"Tamaki will create quite the commotion if you stay in bed.", Kyoya said, speaking from experience obviously.

Kyoya was left with a huge headache after his blond friend made a huge scene when the raven haired male didn't get out of bed.

The second year pulled his hand away from Yuki's hair, as an idea popped into his head.

"There's lots of food getting served for breakfast.", Kyoya said.

Yuki instantly sat up as she looked at Kyoya with bright eyes.

"Really?", she asked excitedly, at the mention of food.

Kyoya smirked slightly.

"Go wash up so we can eat together.", Kyoya said, as he stood up and headed to the bedroom door since the female needed to get changed.

Yuki was very quick to go and brush her teeth before quickly getting changed into casual clothes to go out after eating breakfast.

When she walked out of the bedroom she bumped into Kyoya's chest since she wasn't looking where she was going.

"Ootori you waited.", Yuki looked up with a bright smile as she rubbed her forehead.

Kyoya ruffled her hair slightly.

"I said that we'll go together.", he said as they headed to the dining room.

The raven haired male had been right about breakfast as it seemed like a giant feast had been served to the group.

They all enjoyed the nice meal, heading out shopping after that.

...

**Skip to Monday morning...**

The group had spent some quality time during the weekend, all having enjoyed themselves.

Now that it was back to school time, everyone was following their usual routine.

Although today was quite a special day for two individuals.

Yuki had not yet seen Kyoya so she headed to her first lesson.

The female was left in slight confusion as she approached her desk to find a rose and a note sitting on the table.

Yuki picked up the lavender rose before opening up the small note.

**_'Your sudden smiles surprise me. They're interesting but dangerous enough to make my heart race.'_ **

There was no name signed at the end.

Reading those words, Yuki's cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

She scratched her head awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

As the first period went by quickly, Yuki headed to her second lesson once the bell rang.

Again, a lavender rose followed by a note was sitting on her desk.

Yuki opened up the note.

 _ **'You have the ocean in your eyes, and I'd be willing to drown in them every second of the day.**_ ' 

A blush crept up on Yuki's cheeks again.

The Hosts who sat in the same classroom as Yuki knew who that colour rose belonged to. And although Yuki may not know which Host owned the lavender rose, she was able to recognise that it was Kyoya's handwriting on the two notes.

'Ootori is sending love notes now.' Yuki thought to herself as she tried to ignore the glances that were sent in her direction.

The two love notes didn't stop there.

During break, Yuki had thought she'd get to speak to Kyoya so that he could stop getting her to blush at every sweet word he had written.

But as Yuki walked down the corridor, a bouquet of lavender roses were handed to the first year, and attached to it was another note.

_**'All it takes to make my day is a glimpse of you.'** _

Yet again, a blush was brought to Yuki's cheeks.

"Are the flowers to your liking?", a voice whispered beside the female's ear.

Yuki almost jumped when she heard the voice so close to her. The female turned around to find the raven haired male standing behind her with a small smirk.

Her blush intensified in shades as she looked up at Kyoya.

"Stupid.", she muttered before wrapping her arms around the male's torso.

He wrapped his arms around her, quite pleased with the tsundere response that he was receiving.

But Kyoya was far from done with his little surprises.

...

Once break was over, Yuki yet again found a lavender rose and a love note.

**_'In your smile, I saw something more beautiful than the stars.'_ **

Yuki did not realise the extent of how flirtatious Kyoya can be.

She had only seen part of it back when he had stolen her first kiss. Yuki was unable to handle the teasing which Kyoya had put her through, and feelings gradually bloomed from there.

But this...for Yuki, this had taken another level.

The female's thoughts was filled about Kyoya, her brain not even registering any of the lessons today.

During the fourth period, Yuki found another rose and a note.

_**'My heart feels perfect because you are inside.'** _

Yuki slumped her head on the desk with a bright red face.

"Stupid demon.", she muttered under her breath as her face was on fire.

The first year headed to the canteen once the bell rang for lunch.

She couldn't make eye contact with Kyoya because of the embarrassment so the female quietly ate her lunch.

Even though she could feel eyes piercing her, the female managed to restrain the blush that was going to spread across her face.

Yuki had tried to run away so that she could avoid even more embarrassment but Kyoya wasn't going to let the female run away, especially not today.

The two stood in a quiet corridor...more like Yuki was kinda caged in the space where Kyoya had placed his hands to prevent her from escaping.

"I'm stealing some of your time this evening.", Kyoya said.

Yuki didn't say anything nor did she look at the male.

"Your sister said that you have no plans today.", he continued.

The first year clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"That traitor.", she muttered quietly.

Kyoya smirked lightly.

"I assume you'll be joining me for dinner then.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked up at Kyoya, averting her eyes away the next second as her cheeks heated up.

"Y-You mean t-today?", the female could not control her stutter with the male invading her personal space.

An amused smile spread across Kyoya's face as his left hand neared the female's neck. His hand faintly brushed against the nape of her neck, causing Yuki's breath to hitch.

The raven haired male took a step closer, leaving less than an inch of space left between them.

"This evening at 6pm.", Kyoya said, "I'll come pick you up.", he said.

Yuki felt like she was going to explode.

Her face was already the colour of a tomato and she was sure steam was coming out of her ears.

The girl could not utter a single word so she only gave a small nod.

Knowing very well that Yuki had reached her limit, Kyoya gave a light kiss on her cheek before stepping away from the female.

He left her standing there against the wall as he walked on to his next class when the bell rang.

Yuki fell onto her knees, her legs having turned to jelly the instant Kyoya had touched her neck.

If she thought this was too much to handle, imagine what awaits her this evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hay so game of thrones was yesterday day if u watched it have a cookie and comment what your favorite part was


	96. chapter 96

Yuki was dressed up for the evening, the first year having chosen quite a beautiful [dress](https://pin.it/lzt25jjpthfrbb) for the date.

She fiddled with the end of the dress before glancing at the clock.

The female was quite nervous at the moment.

Even though she's already been on several dates with Kyoya, this was quite a special day so the first year's nerves was beginning to grow.

While she waited in the living room, one of the maids came and told her that Kyoya had arrived.

Yuki headed to the entrance and smiled up brightly once she saw the raven haired male.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses as he looked at Yuki.

He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks at how beautiful the female looked but Kyoya suppressed the heat.

The male was wearing a suit and as he began to approach her, Yuki's heart picked up in beats.

"You look beautiful.", Kyoya said while he took her hand in his.

The first year blushed at this.

"Shall we get going?", he asked.

...

The two headed to his limo, the raven haired male allowing the female to step in before he followed after her.

The first year was left in slight confusion as the limo ride took only about 15 minutes but they were nowhere near any restaurants.

Kyoya got out and Yuki followed behind.

Her confusion was even more evident as she stared at the private jet which stood on the ground.

She looked back at Kyoya.

"Yours?", Yuki asked.

He smirked slightly as he took her hand and led her to his private jet.

Once inside, the first year just kept on looking around and soon enough the jet took off from the ground . She looked out of the window, now that they were flying.

"Ootori where are we going?", Yuki asked.

"That's a secret until we get there.", Kyoya said.

She was looking out of the window before glancing over at the male.

"You're not trying to kill me, are you?", Yuki asked with an amused smile.

Kyoya smirked at her comment as he stared at her.

"No I'm not.", he replied, "You're quite safe this evening.", Kyoya said.

"Hmm, isn't that reassuring?", she retorted back with a small grin before going back to look out of the window.

All the while, Kyoya didn't take his eyes off his girlfriend.

He was just admiring her bright smiles and the way her blue eyes sparkled when the female looked at the scenery from such a high view.

The jet ride was around 20 minutes long before it landed and Kyoya was leading her out.

"Wow!", Yuki looked around with a bright eyes.

They had arrived at an area close by the sea.

The shops and restaurants were vintage styled but gave off an attractive sight. The sea and the shops were separated by what looked like a wooden platform. 

Concrete ran along one side of the platform, then over the side was sand that led up to the sea.

Kyoya intertwined his hand with Yuki's, making the first year look up at the male.

"It's a 5-minute walk from here.", Kyoya said before they began heading to one of the restaurants.

They arrived at the restaurant, the place not being too fancy but was a high-quality restaurant despite it being vintage-style.

The couple were given a private booth which overlooked the sea, so while they waited for the food to be served, both Kyoya and Yuki were looking out of the window.

"This place is really nice and quiet.", Yuki said.

"It gets very busy in the mornings.", Kyoya said.

"A popular tourist attraction then?", Yuki asked.

"Hmm.", he hummed in response, "There are fewer people during term time though.", Kyoya said.

"So that's why you booked it?", Yuki's asked with a small grin.

Kyoya stared at the girl, his facial expression seeming to show that he was calm but his heart was racing.

"It's a good change in scenery.", the male said while looking away.

Yuki's grin widened.

"Aww, no need to be shy Ootori.", Yuki said, "You did a good job.", she patted his head.

Kyoya caught her wrist.

"Idiot.", he muttered, hiding his red cheeks very well as he pulled the female towards him.

"Woah!", Yuki fell onto his lap, looking up at the male as her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

Before Kyoya could even lean down, a waiter came in to serve their food.

"Food's here!", Yuki managed to pull away from the raven haired male as she ran over to the table.

Kyoya stood up, joining the female at the table.

The two ate their meals whilst talking.

Hours passed by for the two and after finally realising how long they've been staying at the restaurant, they decided to head out.

"Let's go by the water!", Yuki said excitedly as she pulled Kyoya along by the hand.

Setting their shoes to the side, they walked down the steps and headed towards the water.

It wasn't too windy so the female didn't get cold even though she was wearing dress.

Yuki began walking on the wet sand while barefoot, and the female looked behind at the footprints she left behind with a smile.

She didn't notice Kyoya following her footprints, matching his beside hers until the male caught up with the first year.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and Yuki turned around to see the matching footprints. 

The female then smiled up brightly at the male.

Kyoya loosened his arm around her waist, allowing her to turn around to face him as he leant down to capture her lips.

The raven haired male gently combed his hand through her hair as the two shared a sweet kiss.

They were interrupted when the tides came closer to the shore, soaking the two just above the ankles.

Kyoya and Yuki ran back to the land while hand in hand.

The tides were reaching further inland so they decided it'd be best if they left the beach side.

They dried their feet before putting on their shoes as they continued to look around at all the shops.

Kyoya noticed the female staring at an ornament from one of the shop windows before she ran over to the opposite side of the street to buy popcorn which was getting sold at a small stall.

The raven haired male went into the shop while the female was waiting for the popcorn to be freshly made.

The first year was too engrossed in looking at the food that she didn't take notice of the three drunk men walking in her direction.

Her dress was a slightly open-back dress so the female visibly paled when she felt a hand graze against her back.

The female slapped the hand away as she turned around, glaring at whoever was behind her.

Seeing the three men crowd around her, the first year kept up with her glare.

"It's not safe for a young lady to be out alone. Why don't we keep you company?", one of the drunk men said while the other two males smirked.

"Fuck off.", she snapped at them coldly.

Yuki took a step back when one of the men tried to touch her. She glanced back when she felt her dress get caught on a wooden piece from the stall.

With the back of her dress being caught, the female couldn't move away from the males who began to approach her.

She soon grew scared as she tried to tug at the back of her dress but only heard it tearing.

Relief washed over her as a familiar back stood in front of her.

She looked up at the raven haired male whose back was facing her.

Since her heart had been beating so fast out of fear, the female couldn't hear what was being said.

All she saw was Kyoya's back, and caught a glimpse of Tachibana (Kyoya's bodyguard) standing behind the three men.

The drunk men were yanked back by Tachibana, the bodyguard taking care of the men who were causing a disturbance to his master and his girlfriend.

Kyoya turned around to look at Yuki.

The female looked up at him, before looking at the ground, her hand still on the back of her dress.

She was close to tears but she held it in.

"K-Kyoya my dress is stuck.", Yuki's voice shook but the male didn't comment on it as he stepped closer to her.

The raven haired male noticed the female flinch as he got closer and he leant over before releasing the fabric from where it was being held up. He noticed the tear on her dress as he stepped back.

A tear slid down Yuki's cheek and she quickly wiped it away before sniffing.

Kyoya removed his suit jacket and placed it over Yuki's shoulders.

Without directly touching Yuki's skin, the male pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you alone.", he whispered quietly, feeling the female tightly wrap her arms around his torso.

He let Yuki calm down in his arms, until he could no longer feel her body trembling against his.

She pulled away from the hug and Kyoya pulled out something from his pocket.

It was a small jar snow globe, holding a beautiful Christmas tree inside.

As he handed it to the female, a smile made its way onto Yuki's face as she looked up at Kyoya.

"Thanks.", Yuki said before she looked at the jar, giving it a light shake and watching the glitter falling like snow.

Kyoya brushed one of her dry tears away using his thumb before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Let's head home.", Kyoya said.

The two headed to where Kyoya's jet was waiting for them, stepping inside to head back home.

As Kyoya took a seat on the sofa, Yuki placed the gift that the male had given her on the table before walking over to the second year.

She climbed onto Kyoya's lap and rested her head on his chest.

The male wrapped his arms around her waist, glancing down at the girl to check if she was alright.

"Feeling better?", Kyoya brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Yeah.", Yuki was no longer shaken from what just happened but she felt comfort being in Kyoya's arms.

The female was still wearing his jacket, since Kyoya would not have let her walk around with a tear on the back of her dress.

"Yuki.", he called her name.

The first year looked up at him but seeing his eyes were on something behind her, the female turned around.

Tachibana had just walked over carrying a small cake on a plate.

There was a single candle with the number one, since this was their one month anniversary.

Yuki looked back at Kyoya with a small smile.

"Today was meant to be a good day.", Kyoya said, "Those men just ruined the whole thing.", he said, "We were meant to have dinner, enjoy the scenery of the beach then look at all the shops-", the male got interrupted.

"Ah so stupid.", Yuki said with a small smile, "I really enjoyed today.", she said, "One little thing isn't going to ruin it.", the first year lightly bumped her forehead against Kyoya's.

She smiled up brightly at the male.

"Shall we cut the cake?", Yuki asked.

He smirked lightly, lightly caressing her cheek.

"Alright then.", he said.

Tachibana watched the couple with a small smile.

He had always looked after his young master and not once had he ever seen Kyoya show such a gentle side. It was the first time he's seen Kyoya be genuinely happy. 

The man began to take photographs of the pair, placing the black camera on the sofa, knowing that Kyoya would be pleased to recall this memory in the future.

The bodyguard then left the couple to be in private.

Chatters could be heard from the closed doors, as the couple enjoyed the rest of the evening together, their mood finally having been lifted up.

...

**Several days later...**

The rest of the Host members noticed that Kyoya and Yuki were practically more lovey-dovey than before. 

The two would just end up flirting with each other openly during break and lunch.

Of course the others didn't seem to mind since they shipped the couple so much.

In fact at times, Tamaki would end up turning into a fangirl when he would see his dear best friend and his little princess together.

The pair were just the cutest couple.

So no one expected someone to come in-between the pair.

It was lunch time on a Wednesday when the incident took place.

...

The first years and the third years were in the canteen, having just gotten their meals. The second years had not yet arrived from their classroom since class had ended slightly late for them.

So the rest of the group ate their meals while waiting for the second years.

Subaru and Ryu walked into the canteen, the basketball team captain approached the table where the Hosts were sitting while Ryu just stood back and watched.

"Yuki.", Subaru called the female.

The first year glanced up at the male.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

Haruhi and the other male Hosts looked at Subaru.

"I'm pretty sure my business with you had long finished.", Yuki said, "I'm not interested in other basketball matches either.", she said.

"This isn't about that.", Subaru said, "It's about something else.", he said, "Can we talk somewhere privately?", the male asked.

"Dude, I literally have no interest in talking to you.", Yuki went back to eating.

Subaru inhaled a breath before releasing it as he gathered up his courage.

"Yuki, can you be my girlfriend?", Subaru asked.

The first year almost choked on her food as she began coughing while both Hikaru's and Kaoru's mouth fell open after hearing those words.

Haruhi and the third years stared at Subaru for those _very_ shocking words.

When Yuki's coughs finally died down, she looked up at Subaru with a frown, her eyes still watery from having almost choked.

"What did you say?", Yuki asked as she tried to regain her breath.

"Yes Mr. Imada, what exactly did you just say?", a cold voice was heard from behind the basketball player.

Subaru turned around and saw Kyoya standing there, Tamaki and Eiko behind the raven haired male.

Tamaki, Kyoya and Eiko had just arrived at the canteen and the blond male was the first one to spot Ryu. The raven haired male was next to notice Subaru standing by the table where his girlfriend was sitting with the other Hosts.

So as Kyoya approached the table, the raven haired male had just heard the single phrase, where the basketball player was asking Yuki out.

The raven haired male stood there with cold eyes, a dark aura around him as he glared at Subaru.

Both males stared at each other while the Hosts looked from Kyoya then to Subaru.

_Perhaps a storm is approaching._


	97. chapter 97

The Hosts, Subaru and Ryu had moved from the canteen to the Music Room now.

Although that had been Tamaki's idea since he didn't want the other students to be around if an argument did break out.

So with everyone in the Music Room now, Subaru repeated his question again.

"Yuki, can you be my girlfriend?", Subaru asked.

The first year was just at loss for words.

"Mr. Imada, you have the nerve to ask that.", Kyoya began but was stopped by Tamaki.

"You do realise that Yuki is already in a relationship.", Tamaki spoke up, sensing his best friend beginning to lose his composure.

"Okay, first let's just make a few things clear.", Ryu stepped in once he noticed that Subaru's temper was rising, "Subaru's not really asking Yuki to be his girlfriend.", the male said.

"He's not?", the twins said in sync as both had a frown on their faces.

In fact, all the Hsot members stared at the two males in slight confusion.

"It's just for pretend.", Ryu said.

"Pretend?", Eiko repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you see, his father is trying to set up an engagement for him and Subaru doesn't want to go through it.", Ryu explained, "So if he brings along a girl and says that he's in a relationship then the engagement can be postponed until a later date.", he said.

"But why Yuki?", Tamaki asked with a small frown.

"His whole family knows that talking to girls isn't exactly Subaru's thing.", Ryu began.

"No kidding.", the twins said sarcastically.

Ryu cleared his throat as he continued.

"The only female that they have seen Subaru talking to, is Yuki.", Ryu said, "So Yuki would make a very convincing 'pretend' girlfriend for Subaru.", he said. 

"It still isn't right for Yuki to do this if she's already with someone.", Haruhi said.

"It's just for an evening.", Subaru finally spoke up, "We pretend that we're in a relationship then formally break it off after.", he said.

"Subaru, you're like a fucking idiot.", Yuki said.

This made everyone go silent.

"If you're really against the idea of an engagement, clearly introducing a girlfriend isn't going to make things any better.", Yuki said, "Bastard, stop hiding behind a lie and just tell your father that you're not interested.", she said.

"But-", she cut Subaru off.

"Oi, your face is pissing me off so get out already.", Yuki snapped at him.

Yep, Yuki still didn't get along with Subaru.

Subaru and Ryu left the Music Room although everyone still stayed silent after the two males had left.

The bell rang and Yuki was first to stand up from the sofa.

"Well that's that.", Yuki muttered as she headed to class.

Everyone began to head to class one by one.

...

**After school...**

Yuki had arrived a little later than everyone for the club activities as she had gone to the library to take out a few textbooks.

So when she arrived at the Music Room, female customers were already sitting with their assigned Host.

As soon as Yuki had walked in, the twins had run up to her and pointed to Kyoya.

"The Shadow King seems to be in a bad mood.", Hikaru whispered quietly.

"He's been like that since the start of the session.", Kaoru said.

Yuki looked over at the raven haired male and found him sitting at his sofa alone, furiously typing away on his laptop. But it was the dark aura around the male which made him very unapproachable.

"What's up with him?", Yuki asked the twins.

The twins just shrugged in response.

When the twins headed back to their guests, Yuki approached Kyoya.

"Ootori.", Yuki said excitedly as she came up behind the sofa that Kyoya was sitting on.

The male was working on his usual orders for the club.

Kyoya glanced back at the first year before he continued typing.

"Good afternoon.", Kyoya said.

The female seemed to be a bit confused at the male's behaviour.

Yuki jumped over the sofa and settled herself beside the raven haired male.

"Ootori, what's wrong?", she asked.

Kyoya continued to stay silent.

Deciding a better approach to get his attention, Yuki began poking his cheek.

"Ootori.", Yuki said.

The male caught her finger after several pokes to his cheek.

A quiet gasp escaped from the female customers' mouths as they all stared in shock. They were all just surprised that the first year would be brave enough to poke at the Shadow King who already seemed to be in a bad mood.

Kyoya turned his head to look at Yuki, a harsh glare visible from the raven haired male.

But Yuki was not fazed as she smiled up brightly at the male.

"Now I have your attention.", Yuki said with a smile, "What's wrong?", she asked.

Kyoya let go of her finger and went back to typing, but Yuki wasn't giving up on finding what was wrong with the male.

"Aww, does Ootori want a hug?", Yuki asked.

Everyone seemed to have their attention on the two.

It was surprising but also amusing to watch Yuki poke at a grizzly bear which did not want to be messed with.

"I'll give you a hug.", Yuki said with a grin, "I'll give you as many as you want Ootori.", she spread her arms, about to envelope the male in a hug.

Kyoya's face twitched for a second before he closed his laptop and stood up.

The raven haired male was going to break at Yuki's behaviour and the Hosts knew this, so they all watched with an amused smile.

Before Kyoya had the chance to walk away, Yuki jumped onto his back, clinging onto him like a little monkey.

"Now I won't let you go.", Yuki said with a bright smile as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his torso, Yuki really did look like a little animal.

"You're going to be stuck with me forever so don't be mad.", Yuki began to playfully poke at Kyoya's cheek.

The Hosts could see how Kyoya was trying to keep his calm composure in front of everyone, and they were all just waiting for him to break out of his bad mood.

Clearly what Yuki was doing, was very close to working.

She really was the only one who could make Kyoya change his emotions.

But before Kyoya was close to breaking his calm façade, Eiko came into the Music Room.

"Yuki, it's time to go.", Eiko said.

The first year looked at her sister before looking back at Kyoya.

"Be nice.", Yuki patted Kyoya's head before climbing off the male.

She walked to her sister, glancing back at Kyoya and giving him a bright smile.

"Bye Ootori.", Yuki gave him a wave before walking out of the Music Room with her sister.

The Music Room was left in silence as the Hosts glanced back at Kyoya.

The raven haired male sat back down on the sofa, going back to typing away on his laptop, although the dark aura which had previously surrounded the male was now gone.

No one was able to see the faint smile on Kyoya's face, Yuki had clearly lifted up his mood.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki walked into class the next morning, getting several glances from the students in her class.

The female quietly sat down at her seat with a small sigh.

She felt sore and tired.

....

**Meanwhile with Eiko...**

Eiko had walked into the classroom and sat down at her seat.

When Tamaki turned around to speak to the female, he frowned as he stared at her face.

"What happened to you?", Tamaki asked.

"Well a good morning to you too.", Eiko said with a small smile.

Kyoya glanced back at the older Murasaki sibling.

Eiko had a plaster by the corner of her lip, then a small bruise on her left cheek.

"We went to collect my dresses that had arrived at the store after school yesterday, then on our way back to the limo, a bunch of guys started messing with us.", Eiko explained.

This got Kyoya's full attention as he turned around.

"Were you with Yuki?", Kyoya asked with concern.

"Yeah.", Eiko looked away for a second, "Yuki was hurt more than me.", she said.

Worry was visible on Kyoya's face and Eiko quickly spoke up before he made any false assumptions.

"It wasn't bad to the extent that she had to be hospitalized.", Eiko quickly said, "Yuki's here at school today and she'll be coming by so that I could get her open wounds cleaned up.", she said.

The bell rang and class began so Kyoya couldn't ask anymore questions on how badly Yuki had been hurt.

...

**Back to Yuki...**

With two periods finally over, Yuki made her way to Eiko's classroom.

The first year was getting really uncomfortable as all eyes were on her but Yuki just brushed off the unwanted attention aside as she went in search for her sister.

Eiko stepped out of the classroom and met her sister outside.

As Eiko had said, Yuki's injuries were much worse compared to the older sibling.

There was a large plaster by Yuki's left temple, the plaster being hidden away by the female's fringe. Then there was two large purple bruises on her right cheek, Yuki's lower lip having been busted from the punch she had received.

Next up was the open wound which was on Yuki's left cheekbone, the wound was still red as it had not dried up yet. The last injury was not to her face but to her hand, Yuki's knuckles on her right hand were busted, covered in bruises and blood.

So when Kyoya and Tamaki stepped out of the classroom, the raven haired male's eyes widened for a split second after taking in his girlfriend's state.

But just like always, when Yuki finally noticed Kyoya was there, she smiled up brightly at him. 

Eiko pulled Yuki along to the restroom to treat the younger girl's wounds before she had the chance to talk to Kyoya.

Yuki looked back at Kyoya with her large blue eyes and Kyoya could feel his heart clenching at the mere thought of being separated from Yuki for even a second.

The raven haired male followed behind the two females and decided to wait outside the restroom.

The girl's restroom was empty as Eiko cleaned the largest wound which was on Yuki's left cheekbone.

"Ow. Ow. Ow!", Yuki shouted at her sister.

The medicine which the doctor had prescribed to her yesterday was being applied to the open wound to avoid any infection, but it was just stinging the younger girl.

"Yuki stop moving.", Eiko told her sister.

The first year grumbled under her breath.

"Hurry up, Kyoya will leave.", Yuki whined.

"He won't leave.", Eiko continued to apply the medicine carefully.

Little did the two females know that Kyoya could hear everything from having been standing outside.

Once she was done, Eiko was about to treat the wounds on Yuki's right hand since the busted knuckles needed to be disinfected but Yuki was in a hurry to leave.

"Yuki what about your hands?", Eiko called her back.

"I'll do it later.", Yuki shouted back as she ran out of the restroom.

Once the first year saw Kyoya standing outside, she broke into a bright smile and was about to run over to the male to hug him. But the female paused in her actions as she spoke up first.

"Ootori before you say anything.", Yuki began, "I was going to text you yesterday to tell you what happened but then I fell asleep without realising-", the female was cut off as Kyoya enveloped Yuki in a hug.

The first year stood still, taken off guard by the sudden affection.

Yuki had been pretty sure that Kyoya would be mad at her for not telling him anything and the fact that he was already in a bad mood yesterday, it made Yuki assume that he would be angry at her.

But he wasn't angry so Yuki was confused.

Kyoya pulled back just as Eiko stepped out of the restroom.

She threw the medicine to Kyoya who caught it with one hand.

"That's for her hand.", Eiko said before walking away.

Yuki looked back at Kyoya who was already taking her left hand, which was uninjured, and began leading her to the Music Room.

"Hey Ootori.", Yuki tugged at his blazer with her right hand, "Are you mad?", she asked.

Kyoya didn't say anything as he opened the door to the Music Room and had Yuki sit on a stool while he applied the medicine on her hand.

Yuki winced in pain as the wound on her knuckles stung at the contact of the disinfectant.

Kyoya paused as he glanced at the female, gently treating the wound.

"I'm not mad.", Kyoya finally spoke up, "I got worried after hearing what happened from Eiko.", he said.

"Ah but you know those guys started it.", Yuki said, "They were saying some stuff and then one of the guys slapped Eiko, I only hit them after that.", she said, "As if I'll let any bastard get away after hurting my sister.", Yuki muttered under her breath.

"Next time, let me know as soon as possible.", Kyoya said.

"Yeah I will.", Yuki looked up at him with a smile.

The male finished treating her wound and Yuki got off the stool.

"Oh yeah, Ootori.", Yuki remembered something, "What happened yesterday?", she asked, "Did someone do something?", Yuki asked.

Kyoya didn't answer the question and was about to head to the door.

"Was it me?", Yuki blocked his path as she stood in front of him, "Hmm?", she waited for his reply.

Kyoya grabbed Yuki's chin, tilting it up as he leant down close to her face.

"I was jealous over someone and was sulking around.", Kyoya said, "Is that bad?", he asked.

The serious tone and straight face made Yuki's whole body stiffen as her brain processed those words.

Yuki's face then turned beet-red at what Kyoya had said.

The male only seemed to be amused with the response as Yuki stepped away from him with a bright red face.

The female then ran out of the Music Room as the bell rang and Kyoya was pretty much pleased with himself as he headed to class.

....

**Several hours later...**

During lunch, everyone was present in the canteen except for Haruhi and Yuki.

At first no one said anything, thinking that they had some extra work to finish up, even Kyoya assuming Yuki had classwork to finish up.

After they were close to finishing their meals, Kyoya began to wonder if it'd usually take the first year this long.

"Where's Yuki?", Kyoya asked the twins.

"Yuki fell asleep during History.", Hikaru began.

"And she was still sleeping after class ended.", Kaoru continued.

"We tried to wake her up but she didn't want to get up.", Hikaru said.

"So we got Haruhi to stay with Yuki until she wakes up.", Kaoru said.

Kyoya finished his lunch and was on his feet as he headed to the first years' classroom.

He walked through the open door of the classroom and found Yuki resting her head on the table.

Haruhi had finished her packed lunch and was reading a book when Kyoya came in.

The raven haired male walked over to his girlfriend who was fast asleep, her arms were folded on the desk and her head rested on them.

He gently ran his hand through her hair, the female being so tired that she did not stir awake.

After what happened yesterday evening, Yuki had fallen asleep after taking the painkillers but at some point in the middle of the night, the first year began to have a hard time sleeping properly because of the pain as the medication wore off.

Now, the female was just too tired to have lasted the whole day.

The rest of the Hosts had followed Kyoya once they were done eating.

"Yuki.", Kyoya's voice was gentle as he tried to wake the female up.

The first year frowned slightly as she began to stir awake.

She opened her eyes a small fraction, staring back at Kyoya with sleepy eyes.

Yuki sat up and rubbed her eyes before holding her arms out open for the raven haired male.

Kyoya picked up the female in his arms.

"Kyoya I'm tired.", Yuki mumbled while half-asleep as she wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crooked of the male's neck.

"I know.", he said gently as he carried the sleeping female out of the classroom.

Yuki had fallen asleep before they even reached the Music Room.

And with Kyoya having had the intention of laying the female down on the sofa, Yuki was clinging to his blazer in her sleep.

He didn't have the heart to wake her up again so instead, he sat down on the sofa and placed her on his lap.

Her head rested on his chest and the female's right hand still gripped onto the male's blazer tightly.

Kyoya's arms were around Yuki's waist, keeping her from falling off his lap.

He leant down and kissed the top of her head as he quietly leaned back on the sofa, making sure not to wake the female up.

...

**Some time later...**

Yuki began to stir awake and she rubbed her eyes before pausing when she felt a rising chest beside her.

The first year looked up and found Kyoya already looking down at her.

"Ah sorry Ootori.", Yuki apologised for sleeping on him.

She didn't remember moving from the classroom to the Music Room.

"It's fine.", Kyoya said.

Yuki caught sight of a packet of sandwich.

"Ootori is that yours?", she pointed to the sandwich, "Can I have a bite?", Yuki asked since she was hungry.

"It's yours so you can eat it.", Kyoya handed it to the female.

"Really?", Yuki took it with a smile.

She didn't know that Kyoya had sent Tamaki a text, asking the blond male to bring over food since Yuki hadn't had anything to eat for lunch.

Yuki was about to get off his lap but was stopped as Kyoya wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"Stay here.", Kyoya said.

"But I'll drop crumbs on you.", Yuki said.

"That's alright.", he said.

She glanced at him before beginning to open the packet of sandwich.

Kyoya stared at her as she ate, before he gently caressed her bruised cheek with the back of his hand.

The first year looked up at him.

"Does it hurt?", Kyoya asked.

"No, this one's fine.", Yuki replied after swallowing her food, "One guy punched me twice here.", she pointed to the cheek with the two large bruises, "And this other guy punched me here, but he was wearing a ring so it left a large mark.", she showed the open wound that was by her left cheekbone, "So it still stings.", Yuki said.

The female continued to eat, soon finishing off the sandwich.

She was about to stand up to dust the crumbs from her lap to the floor but Kyoya pulled her back by the arm, as he leant down towards her lips.

Yuki closed her eyes as his lips met hers in a kiss.

...

The rest of the Hosts were still in the classroom since they knew that Kyoya and Yuki probably wanted some privacy.

"I haven't seen Kyoya-senpai being nice to anyone.", Hikaru said.

"But he's only ever gentle with Yuki.", Kaoru said.

"Ah that's because Yuki is Kyoya's special person in his heart.", Tamaki said.

...

The female seemed fine with the kiss at first but after a few seconds into the kiss, Yuki's lower lip began to sting as the punch she had received to her mouth, had torn the skin.

The female winced into the kiss as she pushed Kyoya back by his chest.

"It hurts.", Yuki touched her lower lip, still feeling it sting but luckily it wasn't bleeding.

"Sorry.", Kyoya apologised for not having noticed that her lip was injured.

Realising that they won't be able to kiss until the wound on Yuki's lower lip heals, Kyoya pressed his lips gently against her forehead.

...

"Compared to most people, Kyoya has a different way of showing his emotions.", Tamaki continued, "And Yuki isn't used to affection either.", he said, "But the two understand each other's behaviour really well, knowing more about each other than anyone else.", the blond male said.

The rest of the Hosts listened to the second year.

"So they make a special pair because at this point, without one, the other would become quite vulnerable.", Tamaki said.

...

Yuki smiled up at Kyoya before she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging the male.

Kyoya returned the hug as he wrapped his arms around the female.

...

"For someone who acts like an idiot, this is one of the most decent things you've said.", Eiko said with a smile.

They all laughed at this.


	98. chapter 98

It's been a week since Yuki had gotten injured, her wounds slowly healing.

Today was a weekend and the first year was out, doing her usual visits to a bookstore.

Yuki was just walking back to her limo which was parked across the road when she heard someone call her name.

"Yuki!", a male voice was heard calling.

The female turned around and saw Subaru running over.

The first year internally sighed after seeing him.

"Subaru seriously.", Yuki said as he stood in front of her.

"No this isn't about that.", Subaru said.

Yuki raised her eyebrow at this.

"Then?", she asked.

"Well I talked to my father.", Subaru scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "He agreed to give me some time about the whole engagement thing.", he said, "So I can just worry about basketball for now.", Subaru said with a small smile.

"Alright, good for you.", Yuki said, "Why are you telling me this?", she asked.

"I don't know.", Subaru said, "I saw you from across the road and thought that I'd let you know.", he said with a shrug, "So how have you been?", the male asked.

Yuki did not know why he was still having a conversation with her but she answered anyways.

"Fine.", she replied.

"Those injuries.", Subaru began.

"Ah I just got into a small fight.", Yuki faintly touched the scab that had formed by her left cheekbone.

Subaru stared at the female.

"Well if that's all.", Yuki said as she was about to walk away.

The male caught her wrist, making the female look back at him.

His heart began racing at the mere sight of Yuki's blue eyes staring back at him.

"Are you still with that guy?", Subaru asked.

"Yeah, and his name is Kyoya.", Yuki pulled her hand away from his grip as she looked at him with a small frown, "What's it to you?", she asked.

"I...", Subaru didn't know why he felt so angry at the thought of Yuki being with someone else.

His body acted on its own.

The male stepped up to the first year and Yuki didn't sense what he was about to do next, as Subaru had placed his hand on the back of her head before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers.

The kiss felt more real than what he had felt in his dream, and the male finally realised what he was feeling.

Yuki's eyes widened as she shoved Subaru back by his chest.

The female wiped her lips with her sleeve as she glared at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?", she snapped at him, staring up at him in disbelief at his actions.

"As I thought, it looks like I've fallen for you.", Subaru said.

Yuki stared up at him, her mind not fully registering what he meant by those words since she was still shocked at what he had just done.

He looked at her.

"I like you Yuki.", Subaru said.

Tears pricked up in Yuki's eyes, feeling anger building up in her chest because Subaru was using her like she was some sort of toy.

She punched him across the face.

"Stop fucking with me!", Yuki snapped at him before walking back to her limo.

The female sniffed, rubbing her wet eyes as she made sure not to cry after what he had done.

Yuki felt pissed off at Subaru, wondering why on earth did the male think that it was alright for him to kiss her when he knew that she had a boyfriend.

The first year wiped her lips again with her sleeve.

She hadn't even kissed Kyoya for a whole week since her lower lip had just recently healed up, and now Subaru just took that special thing away from her.

"Bastard.", Yuki muttered with angry eyes.

...

**The next day...**

It was a Monday morning and the first two periods had just finished.

Now that it was break, Yuki was walking down the corridor.

The female hadn't slept much last night because of what happened the previous day with Subaru.

She stopped in her steps when she saw Kyoya coming out of the classroom with Tamaki and Eiko.

The first year stared at the raven haired male, feeling her heart clench from guilt.

Yuki was scared to tell Kyoya what happened.

She had a fear of telling the male that Subaru had kissed her because if she did, Yuki had a feeling that he'd get angry and break up with her.

And Yuki did not want that.

The first year walked in the other direction to avoid seeing the male.

Yuki ended up spending break time alone that day.

A few hours later, lunch arrived and the first year was hesitating to go to the canteen, but had gotten dragged by the twins.

As she sat down, the female was quite glad that she sat a distance away from Kyoya since that meant she could avoid interacting with him.

And that's what she did, Yuki keeping the conversation with the group but avoided any eye contact with the raven haired male.

She wanted to pretend like nothing happened before, in the hope that if she were to ignore it, the problem would go away.

Yuki went home after school without staying behind for the Host Club activities.

Kyoya, who was sitting in the Music Room, wondered where Yuki was and had sent her a text since they barely enchanged a word.

The first year replied back that she had to pick up a few things on the way home.

So Kyoya left it at that, not noticing that something was wrong.

A similar sort of event happened the next day, Yuki pretty much avoiding any contact with the raven haired male.

Kyoya still didn't think it was odd but he had stopped her in the corridor when she was about to head home instead of staying behind for the club activities.

He was holding onto her hand as he looked at her.

"Aren't you coming for the club activities today?", Kyoya asked.

"Ah well, I have a lot of homework to finish off.", Yuki pulled her hand away from the male's, "I'll stay behind next time.", she forced on a small smile.

"Don't overwork yourself.", Kyoya ruffled her hair as he headed to the Music Room.

Yuki looked back at Kyoya before heading down the staircase.

The pain in her chest only seemed to increase as the days went by.

Kyoya, at first, thought that his girlfriend was busy with all the homework, but he began to think that something was up when she began making up a different excuse almost everyday.

The male wasn't concerned about the fact that she wasn't attending the club activities, he was troubled because she was barely spending time with him.

The second year could feel that the female was creating almost like a distance between the two of them. He began to wonder if he did something wrong.

Things only became more worrying for Kyoya when Yuki was avoiding to kiss him.

The first time was in the Music Room, Yuki was sitting on the sofa opposite his like she usually does.

Wanting to be closer to the female, Kyoya moved from his sofa and sat down beside her.

Yuki glanced up at him, feeling the clenching in her heart when Kyoya sat beside her.

"Yuki, are you free after school today?", Kyoya asked.

The male just wanted to spend some time with her.

The first year looked up at him, meeting his eyes which were already on her.

"Um...", she was beginning to get nervous when the pair of onyx eyes stared back at her.

Kyoya leant down towards her and the female's eyes widened as an image of what Subaru had done came to her mind.

Yuki quickly turned her head away before standing up.

"Umm..I have to pick up a few books from the library after school.", she said before leaving the raven haired male.

Kyoya watched her leave, but he didn't stop her.

He could tell that she had lied.

The second time a kiss was avoided, it was right in front of everyone.

It was break time and the Hosts had just entered the Music Room, Yuki having been dragged by the twins.

The ginger heads saying that she's not spending enough time with them.

The female was telling them that she had to get a few things from her locker and was going to walk out but Kyoya caught her wrist.

As the twins left Yuki to the Shadow King, the female looked up at the male.

"Stay here for a bit.", Kyoya was going to place his hand gently against her cheek but Yuki flinched at his actions.

Without thinking, Yuki pushed him back, causing the male to stumble back slightly.

At this, all the Hosts stared at the first year.

She frantically looked around, Yuki looking back at Kyoya for not having meant to push him like that.

"S-Sorry.", Yuki said ever so quietly before running out of the room.

Eiko stared at her younger sister with a frown, quickly following after Yuki. The older sibling could tell that something was odd about Yuki's behaviour.

...

It was a Friday now, Yuki having avoided all the Host members after she had pushed Kyoya on Wednesday. 

The first year had not spoken a single word to Kyoya and she would run in the other direction whenever she saw the raven haired male about to approach her.

Yuki's hand was over her heart, the stinging pain being unbearable for the female.

She really wanted to tell Kyoya what happened but was afraid of the outcome.

The female couldn't handle it if he were to break up with her.

She liked him very much, even though she doesn't say it often.

Yuki was fond of Kyoya the most, so if he started to hate her because she kissed another guy, the female wouldn't be able to take it at all.

She had no idea how to make this pain go away, Yuki felt like she was trapped and getting suffocated from all the hiding away.

Yuki had not told anyone about what happened that Sunday with Subaru, and although Eiko didn't know what was going on, she didn't want her younger sister to ignore her friends.

So Eiko dragged Yuki along to the Music Room, the first year not wanting to see Kyoya, since she hadn't prepared her heart yet.

Finally getting pushed into the Music Room, Yuki looked around at the Hosts who stared at her. The first year's eyes fell on Kyoya, the raven haired male already staring at her.

Yuki diverted her eyes to the floor as the room was silent.

"We'll give you two some privacy.", Tamaki said.

Before the rest even stood up to head out, the double doors were opened by an individual.

Yuki's eyes widened a slight fraction as she stared back at Subaru who had walked in.

The first year could feel her heart thundering in panic.

"What are you doing here?", the twins asked the male who had just walked in.

"I came to see Yuki.", Subaru said.

'Don't say it. Don't say it.', Yuki began to panic, scared that he'll expose everything.

She hadn't prepared herself yet so she didn't want Kyoya to hear it from someone else.

"To apologise.", Subaru said, "I kissed her when I knew I shouldn't have.", he said.

Yuki's eyes widened, feeling her eyes well up with tears as the male had revealed what she had been trying so hard to forget.

All the Hosts stared at Subaru with wide eyes.

The first year looked back at Kyoya to find the male already staring at her.

"I-I di-didn't-", her breath was caught and tears ran down her cheeks before Yuki ran out of the room.

Kyoya didn't move an inch as he watched the door close from where Yuki had run out from. The raven haired male's eyes soon turned cold as he glared at Subaru.

"What did you do to her?", his cold voice was directed towards the basketball player.

...

**Several hours later...**

Yuki had not returned at lunch time, the female having skipped both periods before lunch.

Kyoya had called up the first year several times but her phone came up as switched off.

...

Yuki walked down the streets as tears ran down her cheeks.

She sniffed as she tried to wipe them away but they kept on flowing down.

'He hates me now.' Yuki thought, 'Kyoya hates me now.', This only brought more tears to the first year.

...

**Several hours later...**

Yuki had been roaming down the streets for several hours, not even going home at all.

It was late in the evening, the first year had her phone switched off and Eiko was at home worrying about her younger sister.

The female was sitting at a shop, looking out of the window with sad eyes.

Yuki then stood up with a sigh as she left the shop. When the cold air hit her face, she could feel her eyes stinging slightly since they were still red from having cried a lot.

It was beginning to rain a little but the female didn't care.

She turned a corner and her eyes widened as someone accidentally collided into her.

But it wasn't the collision that shocked her, it was the sharp object which pierced her stomach that made her eyes go wide.

Yuki looked down as a blade was stabbed into her stomach, the blood beginning to stain her white shirt.

The female looked up at the person who was looking at her with wide eyes.

It seems that the man had been running with a knife before he had accidentally stabbed the first year.

The man, which Yuki did not recognise, pulled the knife out of Yuki's stomach and the female let out a small gasp as she began to fall backwards. The man didn't know what to do and so he ran away, leaving poor Yuki bleeding on the pavement.

Blood gushed out from the stab wound and Yuki placed her left hand over the wound, feeling the warm liquid trickle out from the gaps of her fingers.

Yuki let out a small whimper as the pain felt unbearable, tears sliding by her temples as her breathing turned ragged.

'Maybe it's better this way.', Yuki thought, feeling herself drifting off.

Soon enough, everything turned black in Yuki's vision as her eyes rolled back before her eyelids closed.

The girl laid there on the ground, not moving a single inch anymore.

....

**Several hours later...**

The news that Yuki had been hospitalized after being stabbed brought shock to all the Host members.

Kyoya ran down the corridor, bursting through the door and he froze once his eyes landed on the female laying on the hospital bed.

He swallowed back the constriction at the back of his throat as he walked closer to the bed.

Eiko was sitting on a chair beside her sister.

Yuki was laying on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask on her face, and a heartbeat monitor displayed on the machine beside the bed, along with several wires attached to the first year's arm.

As he stood by her bed, Kyoya could see the red lines under Yuki's eyes, knowing full well that she had cried a lot.

He felt his heart clench in pain as he stared at the injured female.

His hand gently caressed her cheek.

"What happened?", Tamaki asked, the blond male having just arrived.

"Someone found her stabbed on the road.", Eiko said before she sniffed, "We got a call a few hours ago, telling us that she was taken to this hospital.", she said, "They just finished Yuki's surgery about a half an hour ago.", Eiko said.

The Host members had arrived one by one to the first year's hospital room.

**Some time later...**

Yuki had not moved at all after being brought back from the operation theatre.

Kyoya sat on a chair beside the bed while the rest sat on the sofas, waiting for the female to open her eyes.

After Yuki had run away, everyone had heard what Subaru had done. They had heard that the male was the one who initiated the kiss, they also knew that Yuki had pushed him away the next second and even punched the male after hearing his confession.

So none of them were mad at the girl at all.

Kyoya wasn't angry at Yuki.

But Yuki did not know how they felt as she had run away in fear.

The first year's eyes cracked open the slightest bit, everything feeling dizzy for her.

She turned her head to her left, feeling someone's familiar hand holding hers.

Kyoya had felt Yuki's hand twitch against his and his eyes quickly snapped towards the female.

He stood up on his feet as he could see that Yuki could barely keep her eyes open.

"It's alright.", Kyoya said as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb.

Tears welled up in Yuki's eyes as she could just about make out Kyoya's form, the male being slightly blurry for her eyes.

"S-Sorry.", her voice was barely a whisper as she closed her eyes again.

Kyoya wiped away her tears before they slid down her cheeks.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki woke up with a slight jolt, feeling an aching sensation on the left side of her abdomen.

She winced as she began to sit up.

Clutching onto her left side, the female could feel the aching sensation turning to agonizing pain.

Taking in small short breaths, Yuki let the pain subdue before looking around the room.

She found all the Host members fast asleep on the sofas, that's including her sister, although there was just a certain raven haired male missing from the sleeping members.

Kyoya Ootori.

Yuki's eyes lowered to her lap as her chest began to hurt again.

'Was it a dream?', Yuki had thought that she had remembered seeing him, 'Does he not want to see me anymore?', she thought, as her eyes saddened at the thought.

"Yuki.", a female voice said with a surprised tone.

The first year looked up as Eiko was now awake.

Eiko stood up and rushed over to her sister, hugging the younger girl.

"You worried me sick.", Eiko said, as she pulled back and looked at Yuki.

"I'm sorry.", Yuki looked at her lap.

Eiko hugged her sister again.

"Yuki-chan!", Honey-senpai exclaimed.

The rest of the members were now all awake, looking at the first year who was sitting up in bed.

The door opened and Yuki felt her heartbeats freeze as she saw Kyoya walking in.

His eyes landed on the first year, eyes showing relief once seeing that the female was now awake.

Eiko ruffled Yuki's hair before heading for the door, in fact, all the Host members left the room, leaving Kyoya and Yuki by themselves.

As Kyoya approached the bed, Yuki was feeling scared, but when she tried to shift away, it only caused more pain to her abdomen so she had no choice but to sit still.

The raven haired male sat on the edge of Yuki's bed, making the female feel even more uncomfortable.

He placed his left hand over hers and Yuki began to shift her hand away until Kyoya spoke up.

"Don't move away from me.", the male said.

Yuki stiffened as she stayed still yet again, keeping her eyes on her lap.

"I heard everything that happened.", Kyoya said.

The female began to panic and her hand which was under Kyoya's hand, clenched into a fist as it trembled.

"I-I'm sorry.", Yuki muttered.

Kyoya glanced at her hand before looking at the girl.

"You're going to be stuck with me forever.", he placed his hand gently against her cheek, "So no matter how many guys try to come inbetween, you'll always be mine.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked up at him.

"I don't want anyone else but you.", Kyoya said.

Tears pricked at her eyes but Yuki held them in.

"I-I di-didn't kiss him, he was the one who did it.", she said, "If I knew what he was going to do, I wouldn't have let him.", Yuki looked at her lap again, "Because only you're allowed to kiss me.", the girl snapped as she looked at her lap.

She was still angry with what Subaru had done.

"Then kiss me.", Kyoya said as he looked down at her.

"Huh?", Yuki looked up at him, slightly lost at why he had said that.

"You let a guy, other than me, kiss you.", Kyoya said, "I'll forgive you if you kiss me.", he said.

Yuki's deep blue eyes stared up at Kyoya like he was a bully.

Well technically, Kyoya was bullying her.

He wanted to bully the female since she had kept this from him, so just for a little while, Kyoya was going to be mean.

At first he had been angry that Subaru had kissed his girlfriend, his anger would've gotten the better of him if he hadn't heard that Yuki had punched the basketball player.

Because whenever it involves Yuki, the raven haired male could feel that his emotions were all over the place so he had no idea what he would've done to Subaru.

Though his anger had been directed at Subaru, Kyoya had not been mad at Yuki, just a little upset that she hadn't said anything to him.

But he knew that she had been scared to tell him so Kyoya was more soft on her.

Kyoya watched the conflict in her eyes, he just knew that asking for something like this would only trouble her. But right now, Kyoya wanted Yuki's mind to just be filled of him, not that other guy.

"Cl-Close your eyes then.", Yuki said as her cheeks changed to a light shade of pink.

Kyoya closed his eyes, hiding the faint smirk on his face.

He didn't need to see her face to know what expression she was making.

Because a particular machine gave it away.

As the first year pulled him down towards her, she was unaware of her heart which was picking up in beats.

With bright pink cheeks, Yuki tightly shut her eyes as she gently pressed her lips against Kyoya's.

And just like that, the heart beat monitor was frantically beating since her pulse had picked up.

Her eyes widened as she pulled away, her face turning into the shade of a tomato.

Kyoya had opened his eyes, staring at the first year with an amused smirk.

With a face as bright as a cherry, Yuki turned away with a small frown.

She was such a little tsundere, but Kyoya loved her very much.

"We're not done.", Kyoya said.

Yuki had turned her head at his voice, her eyes only widened as his lips suddenly met hers.

Her heart continued to frantically race and Yuki did not like the embarrassement that she got since the machine wouldn't stop revealing her racing heart.

"Not fair.", Yuki pulled away from Kyoya's lips with a small whimper.

"Then how about this?", he brought her right hand and placed it over his chest, where she was able to feel his heart rapidly racing just like hers was.

The female met his onyx eyes.

"Can I kiss you Yuki?", Kyoya asked.

She blushed harder and could only nod in response.

With a faint smile, Kyoya lifted up her chin with his right hand and captured her lips once again.

Yuki's hand which was placed on his chest, clenched onto his shirt tightly as he deepened the kiss.

It was the familiar taste of coffee and something else and the female very much enjoyed his warmth after such a long time.

Yuki suddenly pulled back when she felt her head spinning.

With a hand to her head, the female blinked several times as everything went blurry for a second.

"Are you alright?", Kyoya's hand was against Yuki's cheek,the female still pale as her body hadn't recovered from the operation yet.

"I'm dizzy.", Yuki mumbled.

"Lay down and get some rest.", Kyoays hand went to the back of her head, ready to lay her back on the bed since she already had difficulty sitting up.

Yuki quickly shook her head, her right hand grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"You'll leave if I sleep.", Yuki said, not wanting to separate from Kyoya when they had just gotten together again.

"Yuki, I'll stay.", Kyoya reassured the female.

But Yuki didn't believe it as she still held onto him.

"Stay next to me.", Yuki said.

The male stared at her.

Giving in to her childish demands, Kyoya removed his shoes and laid on the bed beside the female.

As Yuki rested her head on the pillow, she smiled up brightly at Kyoya.

The raven haired male had a faint smile on his face as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Yuki's eyes began to close as she was beginning to drift off to sleep, but not before mumbling Kyoya's name in her sleep.

The second year stared at the female who was fast asleep, before he pressed his forehead against hers, the male barely having gotten any sleep since he had watched over Yuki the whole night.

With the couple fast asleep, it seems that their bond was strengthening.


	99. chapter 99

Yuki had been discharged from the hospital after two days. Her stitches hadn't come off yet but the first year was finally able to walk with a small limp though.

The female was back at school, walking down the corridor with her books.

"I'll take that.", Hikaru snatched one of the books from Yuki's hands.

"And I'll take that.", Kaoru took the remaining book from her hand.

"Wait-", Yuki was cut off as she was picked up bridal-style by a pair of arms.

"I'll carry this.", a male voice said. 

Yuki looked up and met a pair of onyx eyes staring back at her.

Kyoya looked down at the female in his arms with a small smirk on his face.

She blushed lightly before looking away.

"Oi Ootori, I can walk.", Yuki said.

"Yuki-chan, you should be careful until your stitches are removed.", Honey-senpai said, the short third year was sitting on Mori-senpai's shoulders.

"We'll look after you until then.", Tamaki said.

Yuki sighed.

"Bastard, put me down.", she told Kyoya.

"Keep on talking and I'll kiss you right here.", the raven haired male threatened.

The first year instantly quietened down as she stayed in Kyoya's arms with a small pout on her face.

"Stupid demon.", Yuki folded her arms over her chest and acted like the little tsundere that she was. 

Kyoya looked at her with a hint of a smile as the group of Hosts headed to the Music Room.

...

**Several hours later...**

By lunch time, Yuki was completely worn out.

Since her stitches have yet to come off, the first year was still on medication.

So although it kept the pain to a minimum level, Yuki still felt sore around the large white plaster which was on the left side of her abdomen. The female's body felt exhausted but she kept herself awake since there was still one more period to go before the end of the day.

During lunch in the canteen, Kyoya noticed that Yuki looked more tired than how she looked this morning. 

After eating, they made their way to the Music Room and Kyoya had expected Yuki to get some rest on the sofa but it seems that the first year was more keen on writing away in her notebook.

The second year closed his laptop, setting it on the coffee table before looking over at his girlfriend.

"Yuki.", he called the female.

The first year looked up from her notebook.

"Come here.", Kyoya gestured for her to come to him.

Yuki clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Bastard, why don't you come here if you want something?", the female not really wanting to stand up.

Seeing the raven haired male wasn't planning to move, Yuki let out a small sigh.

She closed her notebook and tucked it away in one of the blazer pockets. Yuki left her blazer on the sofa before standing up.

Her hand went to the wound for a mere second before she slowly walked over to Kyoya.

The male held out his hand and Yuki placed her hand on his palm as Kyoya gently pulled her down onto his lap, being careful not to make any sudden movements because of her fragile wound.

"Is this what you wanted?", Yuki asked as the male gently wrapped his arms around her waist.

She was feeling slightly drowsy because of his warmth but the female didn't give in to her sleep.

"No kiss today?", Kyoya asked in a slight teasing voice.

Her cheeks heated up at this as she looked away from him.

"No.", Yuki replied bluntly as her face only reddened.

Kyoya smirked at this as he watched the tips of her ears turn red.

"That's a shame.", he said as he leant down.

Kyoya nuzzled his face against her neck, the female squirming at the sudden affection.

His lips then lightly traced against her left ear, leaving a trail of soft kisses against Yuki's jaw.

"Hey-", Yuki grabbed the sleeve of his blazer when Kyoya's hand slipped under her shirt.

"Relax, I won't do anything bad.", Kyoya whispered to her ear.

The male, indeed, did _not_ have any ill thoughts as his hand slipped under her shirt. Kyoya's finger traced over the large plaster on Yuki's left abdomen before he began massaging the area outside the plaster.

Around the large square plaster, were several bruises because of the operation. 

At first, Yuki's face contorted in pain when Kyoya's fingers briefly touched the plaster on her abdomen but as the male began to gently massage the bruises around the plaster, the first year's face relaxed.

His gentle massages reduced the sore feeling that she had felt since the beginning of the day.

Kyoya gently turned Yuki's body so that she could rest her head against his chest while he continued with the soft massages around the plaster.

Yuki's eyes began to flutter close as she felt more at ease now because Kyoya reduced the pain for her.

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she snuggled against his chest.

"You won't do anything bad to an injured person?", Yuki asked softly, keeping her eyes closed as her muscles relaxed.

"The responses from the teasing won't be as amusing when you're injured.", Kyoya said.

There was a faint smirk on Yuki's face.

"If you do anything else, I'll kill you.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smirked slightly as he watched his girlfriend's face.

"I wouldn't want the little kitten to scratch me.", Kyoya teased.

"Ha! Who are you calling a kitten?", Yuki scoffed with a small smile, "Stupid demon.", she said.

Kyoya finally heard the first year softly breathing and knew that she had fallen asleep.

He removed his hand from under her shirt before standing up. The second year gently laid the female on the sofa, making sure not touch her wounded side.

Fixing the end of Yuki's shirt, the male removed her shoes and placed them on the floor before he took off his blazer and draped it over her smaller form.

The raven haired male lightly combed his hand through her hair, as he watched her sleep peacefully before he stood up straight again.

Kyoay grabbed his laptop and sat on the sofa opposite to where Yuki was sleeping as he went back to work.

He had begun to find it easy to make Yuki fall sleep, and knowing that where the operation took place was still sore, Kyoya knew that Yuki would relax if that area was massaged.

...

**Several weeks later...**

Yuki's wound had long healed and it was just a normal school day at Ouran Academy.

The Host members and the Murasaki siblings were sitting in the Music Room during their lunch break.

Kyoya stared at Yuki who was sitting with Haruhi.

The two first years were too engrossed in their conversation that they didn't know that a certain raven haired male was watching them.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose before closing his laptop and standing up.

The second year approached Tamaki and the twins.

"Kyoya, what's up?", the blond male asked with a bright smile.

"Is there something different about Yuki?", Kyoya asked as he looked back at his girlfriend who was with the scholarship student.

Tamaki and the twins looked at the two females.

"She's seems the same to me.", Tamaki replied.

Kyoya paused before looking back at the group.

"Did something happen to her?", Kyoya asked.

"Why do you ask?", Tamaki asked the male since he didn't see anything different about the first year.

"I feel like she's not acting normal today.", Kyoya said.

The raven haired male had a feeling that something was up but he wasn't exactly sure what that was.

"Well we have lots of assignments to hand in.", Hikaru began.

"Maybe it's the stress building up.", Kaoru continued.

The twins were in a similar sort of position as the female since they too, had many coursework deadlines to meet.

"I don't think it's that.", Kyoya looked back at Yuki, "I feel like...", he paused, "She's sad today.", the male said.

The female didn't seem sad to the others, she actually looked quite cheerful with a smile on her face as she talked with Haruhi, but Kyoya wasn't believing the smile on his girlfriend's face.

...

**After school...**

Kyoya waited outside of Yuki's classroom after school so as the female stepped out with the twins and Haruhi behind, Yuki was a bit surprised to see her boyfriend.

The twins and Haruhi walked off, leaving the couple in the corridor alone.

"I was waiting.", Kyoya said since Yuki had not made a comment about him waiting outside of her classroom, "Let's go for a meal.", the raven haired male said.

"Huh?", Yuki finally snapped out of whatever thoughts preoccupied her mind.

"Tamaki and the others are already there.", Kyoya having asked his friend to reserve seats at a nearby restaurant while he asked his girlfriend to join them since she'd have probably refused if it was someone else asking.

"Wait hold on...", Yuki began.

"I'll treat you.", Kyoya said.

Food always made the first year feel better.

"Sorry to make you worry.", Yuki scratched the back of her head with a small smile, knowing the reason behind the invitation to eat.

The twins had asked her if she was alright during their fifth period and even offered to buy her food but the female had responded back that she was fine.

"But I'm fine, really. It's not a big deal.", Yuki said, " It doesn't have anything to do with you anyways.", she said.

"It doesn't have anything to do with me?", Kyoya tone made Yuki stiffen, not having meant it like that.

"N-No, that's not what I meant.", Yuki said.

"Don't use a fake smile with me.", Kyoya interrupted the female.

She looked up at him before looking at the ground as her smile dropped.

Yuki had thought no one would notice that her mood was low so she decided to keep up with the fake smiles.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry about me.", Yuki said.

So the female was slightly surprised that Kyoya noticed her mood, when even her own sibling had no idea that she was feeling down.

"But you better not laugh when I tell you.", the first year snapped at the male.

...

The group of Hosts, who sat at a large table together, burst out laughing as Kyoya had told them the reason for Yuki's low mood.

"It's not funny!", Yuki said with a pout as she kicked Kyoya from under the table.

The raven haired male caught her ankle and the first year yelped out in surprise before she was released.

Yuki picked up her smoothie and began drinking with light pink cheeks from having been laughed at by her friends.

"Seriously Yuki.", Eiko said, "You were upset just over a notebook?", she asked with a small chuckle.

"It's not just a notebook.", Yuki snapped, "That was a limited edition.", she said, "I waited 3 weeks for it and then I had to get these stupid stitches off and by then, every one of them had been sold off.", the first year said with a huff.

The female really liked collecting limited edition notebooks, as she uses them to write her stories in. So after finding out that the notebook that she had been looking forward to buying had been sold out, the first year was very upset.

Kyoya watched his girlfriend who angrily drank her smoothie.

The female looked like an adorable little animal after being embarrassed in front of her friends.

The raven haired male drank his cup of coffee with a small smirk.

...

**Two days later...**

"Ootori.", Yuki whined as Kyoya pulled her along down the corridor by her wrist.

Finally coming to a stop, the raven haired male handed the first year a small brown box.

The female stared at the box in her hands before looking up at Kyoya in confusion.

"What's this?", she asked.

"Open it.", Kyoya said, hiding his smirk as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

The female set the box on a nearby table before she ripped off the sellotape from the box before opening it.

She took out the sugar papers that were inside before her hands paused once her eyes landed on what's inside the box.

Yuki then looked back at Kyoya, to find the male smirking.

He gestured for her to take out the object that was inside the box.

The first year pulled out the notebook that sat in the box, and she turned it over to see the familiar name.

Incoherent sounds escaped Yuki's lips and Kyoya raised his eyebrow with a smirk, quite amused at the female's speechless state.

She suddenly ran over and hugged the tall male, wrapping her arms around his neck as she was more than happy of the gift.

It was the exact notebook that Yuki had been upset over, just a few days ago. Though it had initially been sold out, it was now in her hands.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.", Yuki kept on repeating as she tightly hugged the male.

There was a hint of a smile on Kyoya's face as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The bell rang for class and Kyoya lowered the female back on the ground.

Her arms loosened and he placed a light kiss on her temple as she released him.

"Get to class now.", he lightly ruffled her hair before walking past.

Yuki looked back at the raven haired male with a smile before looking at the notebook in her hands. Her smile brightened up as she hugged the notebook to her chest.

...

**Three days later...**

Yuki approached Kyoya at the end of the day.

"Ootori, thanks for the notebook.", the female said.

Since the male was standing up and Yuki had no way to reach him, she pulled him down by his tie and stood on her toes as she softly pressed her lips against his cheek.

"Just one kiss?", Kyoya asked with a small smirk.

Yuki smiled lightly at this as she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down as her lips met his.

The male's hand snaked to the back of Yuki's head as he deepened the kiss.

As a little whimper unconsciously escaped Yuki's lips, the female soon became aware that she was getting distracted by his lips when she had wanted to tell the male something.

Yuki pushed at his chest as she pulled away from him.

"Wait.", Yuki held up her hand.

Kyoya looked back at her, having wanted to continue with the kiss.

The first year reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out a notebook from it.

She then held out the notebook which Kyoya had gifted her, towards the male.

"You're giving it back?", Kyoya asked.

"Take it.", Yuki said.

The raven haired male took the notebook.

"Yuki, I gave you this as a gift, why-", the male stopped in his sentence as he opened it to the first page of the notebook.

Seeing Yuki's familiar handwriting, the raven haired male looked back at his girlfriend.

"Do you remember what I said last time?", Yuki asked after seeing the male's confused expression.

He didn't reply so Yuki continued.

"Our relationship may have changed to how it was at the start but I didn't forget the challenge I made with you.", Yuki said, "I said that I'll make your heart move with a story.", she said with a small smile.

The female took in a breath.

"Last time, I gave you my notebook in reluctance but today I'll give it to you with confidence.", Yuki said, "I promise I won't run away, so after you read the story inside, tell me what you think.", she met his onyx eyes, "But I bet that this will definitely move the Shadow King's heart.", Yuki said with a small smirk.

The first year was about to head to the door before she looked back at Kyoya.

"I'm giving you until tomorrow to finish it.", she said with a bright smile.

Kyoya's expression softened as he looked at her with the faintest of smiles.

"I'll be looking forward to this then.", Kyoya said.

She gave him a smile before heading home.

The male opened the front cover of the notebook, reading the title that was at the centre.

' ** _Silent Voices_** '

Kyoya closed the notebook again and carefully put it in his blazer pocket as he grabbed his things.

Yuki was going to prove the male wrong and definitely had the intention to make the male's heart move, something which she wasn't able to do with the previous notebook that she had given him.

The confidence in Yuki's eyes told the male that he was in for quite a surprise.

So Kyoya headed home in his limo, awaiting to see if Yuki had won the challenge that she had set several months ago.


	100. chapter 100

Kyoya sat on his bed, having finished taking his bath, the raven haired male was now holding Yuki's notebook in his hand.

The second year was having a strange feeling in his stomach. He remembered what happened the last time he had read the first year's work then had gone ahead and criticised everything.

He had been worried sick after Yuki disappeared so now he didn't want the same events to take place. In case his words were to hurt the female again, Kyoya wouldn't be able to handle it, if she left like before.

Although Yuki had promised that she wouldn't run away, Kyoya still felt anxious about saying anything after reading her work.

He knew that she wanted him to be honest with her and Kyoya sat there in a slight debate.

With hesitation, the raven haired male opened the notebook to the first page.

His eyes scanned over the title of the story for a few seconds before he turned over to the next page.

...

**The next day...**

Yuki was going to head to the Music Room to see Kyoya, as break had started but she found the raven haired male already waiting for her outside of her classroom.

She brightened up with a big smile and the first year walked over to him.

"Ootori.", Yuki said as she stood in front of him, "Did you like it?", she asked with a bright smile on her face.

Kyoya handed Yuki the notebook back.

The female took it off his hands as she watched his face for any emotion to give away his thoughts since the male was being silent.

"It was good.", Kyoya said before he began heading to the Music Room.

"Just good?", Yuki asked as she followed alongside the male.

Her smile widened when she saw his face twitch slightly.

Knowing the reason behind Kyoya's silent behaviour, Yuki had a cheeky smile on her face.

"Aww, Ootori did it get you emotional?", the female teased.

The male pushed his glasses up his nose as he continued to walk.

Once entering the Music Room, Kyoya went to sit on the sofa and Yuki watched him for a while before skipping over with a smile on her face.

The male was already sitting on the sofa as she reached him and the first year sat on his lap before he could take out his laptop.

Yuki brushed her thumb under one of Kyoya's eyes, noticing the light bags under his eyes.

"Didn't get any sleep? Hmm?", Yuki tilted her head with a small smile as she stared at his eyes.

The raven haired male directed his eyes elsewhere, feeling his chest tighten at the sight of her bright eyes.

"You wrote a tragedy?", Kyoya asked as he changed the subject.

"Well I wouldn't say that it's a complete tragedy.", Yuki replied, "I've never written a romance genre before, so I wasn't sure if it'd be effective. Then I added a touch of sadness to see if you'd be moved.", she said, "But it looks like it worked.", Yuki said as she wrapped her arms around the male's neck with a smile on her face.

Kyoya stared at her.

He wasn't going to admit it but he had definitely been moved. 

Reading the story, where the characters had been based off each Host member, Kyoya had drowned in the story.

"You seem to have based my character to be really gentle.", Kyoya said.

Kyoya didn't see himself as the gentle character, he felt that he is a rather detached and sometimes threatening when need be.

So reading Yuki's description of himself in her story, and the way she allowed the character to interact throughout the chapters, Kyoya assumed that the female had fabricated the personality and behaviour, considering the fact that it _was_ a fictional story.

"That's because you are gentle.", Yuki said.

Kyoya raised his eyebrow at this.

Compared to the other male Hosts, everyone knew that he was the cold Shadow King.

"Out of all the Hosts, you're the most gentle.", she continued.

"I don't think that's quite right.", Kyoya said.

"Really?", Yuki said, "Because to me, you're the most gentle person I know.", she said.

The female soon got distracted by food which Haruhi had brought out from the kitchen.

"Is that pizza?", Yuki was already getting off Kyoya's lap and was walking over to where the food was, since the first year got hungry so easily.

The raven haired male was taken off guard by her words.

He had never thought that someone would call him gentle.

It felt new to him.

 ** _"You'll find someone who sees right through you and then you wouldn't want to let them go."_** , Fuyumi's words echoed in his head.

He remembered his older sibling telling him that, when she knew that Kyoya only forms 'friendships' if it is a benefit to him.

Though the idea of benefits had long escaped Kyoya's mind, ever since he's met Yuki.

He watched the first year eating with the others, a bright smile on her face because of the food.

"Kyoya come and join us!", Tamaki called over his friend.

The raven haired male snapped out of his thoughts as he stood up and walked over to where everyone was gathered around.

He took a seat beside Yuki, though the female was too preoccupied with the food on her plate to even notice the male's presence next to her.

"Fuck! That's hot.", Yuki dropped the slice of pizza back on her plate as it had burnt her finger.

The pizza had just freshly come out of the oven and the temperature had not cooled down yet, so it was no surprise that the food was still hot.

Before Yuki could shake her hand from the sudden pain, a large hand caught her wrist, bringing the burnt index finger to someone's lips.

The female looked up as Kyoya had pressed his lips gently against her burnt finger. His slightly cold lips cooled down the heat which Yuki had felt on her finger before, although her face heated up as she stared at the raven haired male.

With bright pink cheeks, Yuki looked up at the male who was still holding her wrist.

His eyes landed on her, making the female stiffen.

Tamaki and the twins cleared their throats, sensing that the couple looked like they were about to kiss.

This only made Yuki's face turn into the colour of a tomato as she diverted her eyes away from Kyoya's eyes.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the interruption as he sent a glare towards the trio before standing up.

Taking the plate off Yuki's lap and placing it on the table, Kyoya, without warning, picked Yuki up in his arms.

"We'll continue elsewhere.", Kyoya said as he took the first year away.

"Eh?", Yuki's face was bright red as she squirmed in his arms, "Oi bastard, put me down!", the female snapped.

Indeed, Yuki was like a feisty little kitten whenever she was with Kyoya.

The raven haired male had taken his girlfriend with him, leaving the rest of the Hosts in the Music Room.

They were all silent for a few seconds before the twins shrugged.

"More pizza for us.", the twins said as they continued to eat like nothing had happened.

...

**Several hours later...**

It was almost the start of the club activities, so Kyoya and Yuki were just talking before that started.

"So what's the ending of the story?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked up from her plate of cake, the female sitting on the sofa opposite to Kyoya's.

"Ending?", Yuki repeated with a small frown.

"Standing on the roof of the building, about to fall off.", Kyoya said.

"Ah that.", Yuki said, remembering that the male was talking about the ending to the story that she had given him yesterday.

The female had only written 60 chapters, having ended the last scene with the female lead character standing on top of the school roof building, about to commit suicide.

"Well I haven't thought of an ending yet.", Yuki scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile, "Still don't know whether I should kill off my character.", she said.

"Don't do that.", Kyoya said.

"Hmm?", Yuki looked up at him.

"Because it will hurt here.", the raven haired male placed his right hand over his chest, clearly suggesting that his heart will hurt if Yuki were to kill off her character.

The female almost stuttered because she had been taken off guard by his words.

"Ootori, it's just a fictional character.", Yuki said as she looked away.

"The character is based on you.", Kyoya said, "If you were to leave me, it'd feel like I lost my most important treasure.", he said.

Yuki's cheeks reddened at the comment, feeling her heart drumming in her chest.

She clicked her tongue in response.

"St-Stop spouting nonsense.", the female stuttered.

With a faint smirk on his face, Kyoya stood up and walked over to where Yuki was sitting.

He crouched down to her eye level, brushing some icing off the corner of Yuki's lips with his thumb.

"I may not know a thing about love.", Kyoya lifted her chin so that Yuki would look at him, "I have no idea where to start.", he continued, "But what I do know is that if I have you by my side, I'd be the happiest man alive.", Kyoya said.

Yuki's face erupted into a dark shade of red at those words.

She shovelled down the rest of the cake into her mouth, preventing herself from speaking because she knew that she'd stutter if she tried to say something to the male.

Kyoya was only amused by her response as he stood up.

The male leant down close to her ear to whisper something.

"Yuki, I'm crazily in love with you.", Kyoya whispered with a teasing smile on his face as he watched her face turn even redder than before.

Yuki would have probably been releasing steam from her ears because that's how warm her face had heated up to.

The male went back to his seat like nothing had happened and saw the way the first year was unable to make eye contact with him after what he had said to her.

With no other option, she stumbled out of her seat, leaving the Music Room in a hurry, causing Kyoya to smirk lightly.

...

**After the club activities...**

Eiko and Yuki were heading to their limo when the twins had run over to them.

The twins were talking about new dresses that they've made and wanted the older Murasaki sibling to try them out, which Eiko was more than happy about.

So Yuki was left with no choice but to follow along her older sister as they headed to the twins' limo.

The younger female sighed, not liking the idea of getting dragged along to see dresses.

"Seriously, you guys could've gone by yourselves.", Yuki grumbled under her breath.

She would've much rather be at home where she could try and write up an ending for her recent story.

"Where's the fun in that Yuki?", Eiko said with a smile, knowing very well that her younger sister hated these kind of things, though Eiko thought it'd be a good way to get the youngest out of her room from time to time.

Yuki clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Or would you have preferred to go with Kyoya-senpai?", Hikaru said.

"Although he seems to have attacked you before.", Kaoru said.

Both twins had a smile on their faces as they pointed to the love bite that was by Yuki's neck.

With a blush on her cheeks, she used her hand to cover the mark, kicking the nearest twin that was sitting next to her.

"Bastards.", Yuki muttered from embarrassement.

The twins and Eiko laughed at the tsundere reaction they got from Yuki.

When the limo came to a sudden brake, the four paused as they looked around.

They were not expecting what happened next.

A mumbled shout was heard coming from the driver's seat before both sides of the back limo doors were opened.

Several pairs of arms yanked the four students out of the vehicle.

"Fucking bastard!", Yuki struggled in the grip of a strong male as the tall male covered a handkerchief over her nose and mouth.

The female could see that the twins and her sister were in a similar situation.

Yuki's kicking and screaming slowed down as her eyes closed because of the drug.

The four unconscious students were then thrown into the boot of a large van before it drove away, leaving an empty limo on the road.

...

**The next morning...**

The first two periods were already over and during break, Kyoya called Yuki once again on his phone.

He had been trying to get through to the line since yesterday evening, wanting to talk to her but not once did she pick up.

The male sighed as her phone came up as switched off.

The second year couldn't ask Eiko what her sister was doing since the older sibling hadn't come into school either.

The twins were nowhere in sight as well, but no one found anything odd just yet.

Kyoya phone vibrated and the male stared at the unknown number on the screen.

He picked up the call after a few seconds.

 ** _"Oi Ootori."_** , he heard the female's familiar voice.

 ** _"Idiot, you promised that you wouldn't run away."_** , Kyoya said since he had been calling her from yesterday evening and he hadn't received a single call or text back from his girlfriend.

 ** _"I didn't run away by choice."_** , Yuki responded before she coughed.

Kyoya's expression grew worried.

 _ **"Yuki what's wrong?"**_ , he asked.

Tamaki tapped Kyoya's arm and the raven haired male was going to shrug his friend off when the blond male pointed to the TV.

Kyoya looked at the channel that Tamaki had put on as a news headline came through.

"Folowing a threat from the rival Anju group, the Hitachiin family have now been presented with a blackmail.", the female presenter said, "Amari Anju is the rival designer of CEO and Chief Designer of Hitachiin fashion, Ms. Yuzuha Hitachiin.", she said.

All the Hosts watched the screen.

"Yesterday evening, police found an empty limo abandoned on the road, this limo belonging to the Hitachiin family.", the woman continued, "Information suggests that both sons of Ms. Yuzuha had been riding in the vehicle before what appears to be a well-planned out abduction.", she said, "This morning a letter was sent to the Hitachiin household for Ms. Yuzuha to drop down from her position in return for her son's lives. Experts say that this is the work of the Anju group which had been suffering from losses ever since Ms. Yuzuha's succession.", she said.

By now, the Hosts were worried for their friends but this wasn't the end yet.

"In the midst of this feud between both rival designers, it seems that the Murasaki daughters have also been abducted along with the twins.", the female presenter said, "The Murasaki household have yet to hear from their daughters' captors and it is still not certain about the condition of any of the four children.", the female said.

Kyoya could not believe a word that he was hearing from the female presenter as he turned his attention back to his phone immediately.

 ** _"Yuki where are you?"_** , Kyoya asked in a hurry as he quickly grabbed Tamaki's phone from his friend's blazer.

 ** _"I don't know."_** , Yuki replied before she began coughing again.

After being drugged and kidnapped, the students found themselves taken to what seemed like an abandoned building. 

Once awake, the four students had tried to put up a fight with their captors. This only ended up with them getting badly injured, sustaining large bruises and even broken bones. They were then tied up and locked into a room, having been left alone for several hours.

So now, Yuki was sitting on the floor, her hands tied behind her back.

While she had been getting hit, the female managed to steal one of the mens' phones, which she had struggled to use while her hands were tied up.

The first year found out the phone was a prepaid mobile device, with a limited credit as she dialled Kyoya's number.

Compared to Eiko, the younger sibling had sustained the most injuries from having protected the older sister.

The injuries included several bruises on her face, blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth because of one of the punches and the female struggled to breathe properly.

Yuki was sure that she had a few broken ribs after the number of kicks that she's received.

The twins were in quite the bad condition as well.

Eiko was unconscious while the twins seemed to be awake although they hadn't moved at all.

Yuki coughed again as she could barely breathe properly.

 ** _"They had us drugged before taking us."_** , she managed to say.

Kyoya had asked Tachibana to trace the phone call while he continued to talk with the female.

 ** _"It looks like an old warehouse."_** , Yuki said as she looked around, seeing large stacks of cardboard boxes.

Her voice had not given it away but the female was feeling frightened at the moment.

While getting beaten up, Yuki hadn't realised just how weak she was. She usually puts up a strong front, getting into fights at times but it was never this bad.

Yuki was feeling scared because she didn't know what to do, but the female did not burst into tears just yet.

 ** _"Hey Ootori, maybe I won't be able to finish the story."_** , Yuki said with a sad smile as tears pricked at her eyes.

She winced in pain as she shifted her body, the pain on her sides being excruciating because of the broken bones.

All four kidnapped students were aware that the chances that they'd be freed alive was very small. They knew that this was a feud between rival businesses and in this industry, it wasn't uncommon to have a kidnapped then a murder case.

Yuki was afraid of getting killed but more than that, it was the thought of not seeing Kyoya ever again that scared her the most.

How much she wanted to see Kyoya for just one last time, Yuki would do anything for that, and her heart only clenched in pain because of this.

 ** _"Idiot, you'll be alright."_** , Kyoya said.

 ** _"I don't think so."_** , Yuki said, ** _"After they get what they want, they'll kill us for sure."_** , she said.

The raven haired male knew this as well but he was pretending not to be aware of it.

Kyoya's eyes only seemed to grow with worry but the male kept himself composed so that the female wouldn't panic.

 ** _"Ootori, I really want to see you."_** , Yuki said.

She wasn't going to burst into tears while talking to the male. The female would always try to keep strong whenever she was with her boyfriend.

Kyoya clenched one of his hands, feeling the anxiety picking up in his chest.

He was more than worried for the first year and had no idea how he could help her when she had been abducted to an unknown place.

The male was sure that the police is working on finding the four students but with no clue left, they probably weren't getting anywhere.

His only solution is this phone call and if Tachibana is able to trace the call, they'd be able to send back-up to rescue them.

 ** _"Please don't leave me."_** , Yuki said.

Yuki began to panic when a voice message interrupted the line to warn her that the credit was running low on the phone, meaning the call would be ending any second now.

 ** _"Yuki-"_** , Kyoya was cut off by the first year.

 _ **"Kyoya."**_ , a tear slid down her cheek, **_"I've fallen in love with you."_** , Yuki said.

And just like that, the next second, the call was cut off as the full credit for the phone had been completely used up.

Kyoya stood there with the phone to his ear.

His body was frozen as she had uttered those words.

Seeing Tamaki's phone which was in his other hand ringing, the male picked up the call since it was from Tachibana.

"Master Kyoya.", Tachibana began, "We needed ten more seconds to find their location.", the second year could no longer hear what his bodyguard was saying.

His body seemed to be going into shock as every sound drowned away.

All he could hear was his drumming heartbeats as Kyoya just realised that this might just have been his final phone call with his girlfriend.

"Kyoya.", Tamaki tried to get the attention of his friend, "Kyoya what's going on?", the blond male tried to frantically get the raven haired male to speak but Kyoya just stood their silently, his thoughts completely distracted.

Yuki leaned back against the wall as she let go of the phone that she had been holding.

Her previously suppressed tears were finally released as she let out chokes of sobs, the female bursting into tears.

When black smoke began to seep through the cracks of the door, Yuki knew that their kidnappers had gotten their deal and were now told to kill them since there was no way that they were going to keep the end of their bargain.

Petrol had been poured all over the place, one of the men lighting it up with a single match.

The captors left the building as everything began to catch on fire.

Even though the door where the students were kept was locked, black smoke still managed to enter the room through the cracks of the door.

It had begun to get unbearable to breathe and Yuki closed her tear-filled eyes.


	101. chapter 101

As black smoke entered the room, Yuki closed her eyes as it was getting harder to breathe.

She could hear the twins coughing as all four of them were getting their oxygen cut off.

Meanwhile outside of the warehouse, a passer-by noticed black smoke escaping from the abandoned building and the man had called the emergency services.

When the fire brigade arrived, a crowd of of people gathered around as they watched the fire fighters trying to put out the fire.

Once half of the building had been put out, several of the fire fighters went into the building to see if anyone is in there while the rest worked on putting out the rest of the fire.

Yuki's eyes flickered open as she heard voices in the distant.

The whole room was filled with black smoke and the first year could barely see what was happening. She coughed as she tried to move but the ropes tied around her wrists, prevented her from doing so.

Blinking several times, Yuki managed to catch onto a few words that was being said.

"Is anyone here?", a male shouted.

The female realised that these people were here to save them.

"Someone help!", Yuki shouted for help, seeing that her friends and her sister were unconscious.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire and she was being suffocated from all of the black smoke. The female coughed before screaming again.

"Help!", she shouted.

Even though she was in so much pain and every word was strained, Yuki did not stop shouting for help.

Every time she screamed, it felt like needles were being shoved down her throat but Yuki did not want to give up.

She heard the door being broken into, and saw the fire fighters searching for them in the dark.

"We're here!", Yuki managed to say as her eyes rolled back before she lost consciousness again.

...

**30 minutes later...**

The five Host members were waiting outside of the emergency rooms, waiting to hear back about the condition of their friends.

None of them had seen the four students yet and had no idea in what condition they were brought in.

They had only received information that the Hitachiin twins and the Murasaki daughters having been hospitalised. Making their way to the hospital in a hurry, they now impatiently waited to hear back from the doctors.

Kyoya was leaning against the wall, fists clenched inside his pockets as he tried to hide the anger and anxiety that was becoming too much for him to handle.

**Some time later...**

When they were finally allowed into the room, Kyoya went directly to Yuki.

He felt his heart clench in pain at the sight of the female.

Bruises and cuts covered the first year's face, an oxygen mask on her face.

Kyoya faintly touched Yuki's hand, feeling her cold temperature before he picked up her hand in his.

...

**Four days later...**

During the four days, neither of the four students woke up at all.

Yuki had several cuts and bruises, having also sustained three broken ribs.

Eiko's left arm had been fractured which was now in a cast and the older girl had a few bruises on her legs.

Hikaru and Kaoru had been beaten up pretty badly as well, having several bruises on their faces and their upper body. While Hikaru's right arm was in a cast, Kaoru's left leg was a cast. The twins were in quite the bad condition.

The four students were still recovering from what had happened.

Kyoya had barely slept in those four days, constantly making visits to the hospital to see his girlfriend, who had not once opened her eyes.

The weekend approached quite fast, with the Host members staying at the hospital overnight on Friday.

Now a Saturday morning, it was the fifth day of their friends' hospitalization.

Rapid eye movements were seen under Yuki's eyelids, before the female slowly opened her eyes.

The blurry white ceiling was the only thing Yuki was able to see, before she turned her head towards the left. The female had to blink a few times as a bed frame came into her view before the first year tried to sit herself up.

She clutched onto her side as the movement had caused pain on the bones that hadn't healed yet.

Her hand went to her face, feeling the oxygen mask on her nose and mouth, the female then pulled it off her face.

She released a sigh as she was able to breathe properly now.

Yuki looked ahead and saw 4 sleeping Host members on the sofa, including Tamaki, Haruhi and the third years, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai.

The first year's mind went straight to Kyoya, frantically looking around for the raven haired male.

A little whimper escaped her lips and Yuki touched her throat when her voice didn't come out.

She yanked off the IV wire that was attached to her arm before getting off the bed.

The female almost stumbled on the floor but caught herself using the bed as her other arm went to clutch her injured side.

Yuki limped out of the room, glancing back at the three beds where Eiko and the twins who were still unconscious, before she left the room in search of the second year.

The female wandered around the corridors like a lost puppy, not being able to find the male. 

Tears slid down her cheeks, as the female fell onto her knees from exhaustion. Even her sobs seemed to have been muted as Yuki had lost her voice. The female rubbed her eyes with the sleeves of her hospital clothes as she couldn't find Kyoya.

A few nurses had approached the girl, asking whether she was okay but Yuki just shrugged off their arms, not wanting them to touch her.

...

Kyoya, who had gone to wash his face since he had dozed off for a bit, received a phone call from Tamaki as he was making his way back to the hospital room.

The blond male told him that Yuki had disappeared from her bed so now, Kyoya was frantically searching the corridors for the female.

Out of breath from running everywhere, Kyoya came to a stop when he spotted familiar brown hair. He pushed past the crowd, catching a glimpse of Yuki being helped up to her feet.

Relief washed over the raven haired male.

"Yuki!", the male called out.

The first year turned around, eyes searching for the familiar voice that she had just heard.

When blue eyes finally found Kyoya, tears pricked up to her eyes once again.

She pulled away from the nurse's grip, running over to the male who was trying to make his way past the crowd.

Yuki jumped into the male's arms as Kyoya firmly wrapped his arms around the female.

"Idiot, you took so long.", Kyoya's lips grazed against her temple as the female tightly clung onto him.

Her face was buried in the crooked of his neck as the male didn't release the female from his arms.

The two just silently stayed in each other's embrace, only their breathing audible.

"Is your body hurting?", Kyoya asked as he rubbed her back since the female was beginning to cry again.

Yuki shook her head, keeping her face buried by the male's neck.

Kyoya picked the girl up bridal-style, as he made his way back to the hospital room where the other Host members were staying at, since they were gaining lots of attention from the people around them.

Once in the hospital room, Kyoya sat on Yuki's bed, placing the girl on his lap since she still clung to him.

And although the other members rushed over to the first year, to ask if she was doing okay, Yuki just clung to Kyoya the whole time, not giving a single glance back at the others.

The rest of the Host members decided to let Kyoya and Yuki have their little reunion before intervening.

Kyoya wiped the tears away from Yuki's cheeks as he gently cupped her face.

"You had me worried.", Kyoya said with a sigh before placing his forehead against hers.

He really wanted to kiss her but seeing the cuts on her lips, Kyoya knew that she'd be in pain if he initiated the kiss, so the male held back.

Yuki tapped the male's arm as he pulled back.

The female then touched her throat.

Kyoya stared at her.

"Your voice?", he said.

The first year nodded.

He had a feeling that the female lost her voice because her sobs sounded painful and since she hadn't said a word, the male just assumed that she had lost her voice.

Kyoya paused when his hand felt her sleeve being damp. He knew it wasn't from her tears since the liquid felt warm and when he looked at her left arm, he saw blood seeping through the sleeve.

"You're bleeding.", he said as he pulled up her sleeve to look at her bleeding arm.

Bandages were wrapped around both her wrists as the ropes which the female had been tied with, had cut her skin.

Since Yuki had aggressively yanked out the IV wire, the needle had scratched her skin.

"Tamaki.", the raven haired male called.

"Got it.", Tamaki ran out of the room to call a doctor.

Yuki rested her head on Kyoya's chest, not caring about the blood at all since she had just wanted to see the male so badly.

The female dozed off for several minutes, jolting awake when she felt gloved hands touch her arm.

The first year looked at the doctor who was fixing up a bandage on her bleeding arm before Yuki looked up at Kyoya.

She could just about hear the doctor saying something in the background but the female wasn't really listening as she fell asleep again.

Her body was still exhausted and the male's warmth drowned her to sleep.

Kyoya looked down at the girl in his arms as he gently combed his hand through her hair.

He lifted her off his lap and laid her on the bed more comfortably, brushing his thumb gently against her hand which clung onto his shirt. As she loosened her grip, Kyoya pulled her hand away and placed it on her stomach as he covered her with a blanket.

The male then pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside, his hand caressing her hair in a gentle manner.

It would be an understatement if someone had said that Kyoya was worried for the female.

It was more than that.

Coming here to the hospital everyday, Kyoya would sit by her bed for hours, wondering when she'd wake up. 

He missed her bright blue eyes.

He wanted to hear the usual tsundere responses, he gets from her.

But out of everything, he missed her bright smile the most.

After hearing the love confession, Kyoya wanted to see her so badly.

He wanted to tell her just how much he loved her, just how much she means to him.

His heart had been in a frenzy for the several hours that he had been unable to stay in contact with her.

Frightened that something might have happened to her or that he would be unable to see her ever again.

All these terrifying thoughts made Kyoya feel sick to the stomach.

Kyoya took her hand in his, before leaning his head against her palm.

"Idiot.", he muttered under his breath as he closed his eyes at the touch of her soft hand.

...

**Several days later...**

By now the twins and Eiko had already regained consciousness and the four students were going to be discharged soon.

Yuki's voice had made no improvement and the first year was given a tablespoon of honey to swallow everyday, which was supposed to soothe her throat.

Whenever the female had something to say, she would usually write it up in a text since it was the only way of communication for the girl. The first year also walked with a limp, her ribs having yet to heal.

Though she was badly injured, the first year would always look excited when Kyoya came to visit her.

But the female felt that something was missing.

Yuki traced her finger across her lips, feeling the fresh cuts still stinging.

She sighed.

The female just really wanted to kiss Kyoya, more than two weeks have passed and neither had shared that loving affection ever since the abduction.

The day of the discharge soon arrived and the four students were ready to go back to school, though they still had visible injuries that needed to heal.

The four were heading to the Music Room, not having seen the rest of the Host members and they were left with quite the surprise when they opened the double doors.

"Welcome back!", a crowd shouted.

The remaining Host members had gathered up their female guests to throw a small surprise party for the four students who had safely returned back home.

It wasn't exactly a party, almost like a special Host club session. Cake and tea was being served like the usual and the Hosts entertained their guests, the room being more cheerful than the usual club activities.

Yuki, who hadn't spoken a single word for just over two weeks, was about to approach Kyoya. But seeing that the male was busy with his guests, the first year decided not to disturb him.

She scratched the back of her head as she approached the third years instead, where her sister was sitting as well.

Kyoya looked up just as Yuki walked away to the third years and the raven haired male excused himself from his guests.

The second year went to the kitchen just as Yuki joined the third years and her sister.

...

The first year didn't notice the raven haired male walking towards her until he stood in front of her.

Yuki looked up at him.

Kyoya handed the first year a cup of tea.

She took the herbal tea which had been made with hot water, lemon and honey to help with the female's throat.

Already being able to smell the honey and lemon, Yuki looked up at Kyoya with a small smile, appreciating the male's gesture when she had thought that he was too preoccupied with his guests to notice her, but that wasn't the case at all.

As Yuki's eyes went to the cup she was holding, Kyoya bent down to her ear to whisper something.

"Wait for me after the club activities. Okay?", he said quietly.

She looked up at him as she met his onyx eyes.

After not being able to kiss at all for such a long time, the male's close proximity was beginning to make her feel nervous as she felt her heart racing in her chest.

Yuki was able to see the warmth in his eyes as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, causing her to blush at the contact.

The female gave a small nod since she felt her heart was ready to explode and the first year couldn't exactly speak either.

With that, Kyoya stood up and walked away to his sofa to continue with his hosting session.

Yuki touched the cheek where Kyoya had lightly caressed her, feeling her skin warming up as she replayed his words in her head.

The mere thought of being alone with Kyoya was getting her nervous just like the time when he had first kissed her in the library.

The first year pulled her eyes away from the raven haired male as she silently drank the tea.

As the hot drink warmed up her throat and stomach, her cheeks only heated up when she could feel that the second year was watching her, which indeed he was.

**An hour later...**

Once the club activities were over, as much as Yuki wanted to run away, Kyoya did not give her the opportunity as he grabbed her hand before she headed to the door.

"You said you'll wait.", Kyoya said.

The female's cheeks tinged a light shade of pink as she avoided his eyes.

Yes, she agreed to wait but the female had no idea why she was feeling so nervous.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance.

The male only smirked lightly at the reaction as he grabbed her chin gently, forcing her to look up at him.

"My whole day was filled with thoughts about you, so be a good girl and wait for me here.", Kyoya said.

He watched Yuki's face turn into the colour of a tomato and a small smirk made its way onto his face before he leant down and kissed her forehead.

Then he left the first year alone in the Music Room as he went to get something.

Yuki faintly touched her forehead as her blush didn't go away and the female, yet again, clicked her tongue at her racing heart.

The female sat on the sofa as she began to bite her nails in nervousness.

Several minutes passed by, before the double doors opened again and Kyoya walked in.

Yuki stood up and noticed that the male wasn't carrying anything so she began to wonder what he went to get. But seeing that the double doors did not close and stayed open, the female finally realised what the raven haired male had been up to.

Two waiters came in rolling over a dining table, followed by another set of men with trolleys of food.

It looks like Kyoya had set up an after school date, right in the Music Room for the both of them.

Next came a waiter carrying a small vase with flowers, Kyoya having made sure it wasn't daisies obviously.

As everything was getting set up, Kyoya walked over to his girlfriend, hugging her from behind as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How about dinner?", Kyoya asked.

Like she'd say no after seeing how much effort Kyoya had put into this.

'Idiot.', Yuki thought since she knew Kyoya wasn't giving her a choice.

Yuki had a small smile on her face as the waiters left the room, leaving the two alone.

Releasing her from the hug, Kyoya pulled her along to the beautifully set table.

The female sat down as she loosened her tie.

Kyoya removed his blazer and tie, setting them aside as he took a seat opposite her.

Since Yuki couldn't speak and Kyoya didn't want to have a one-way conversation, a violinist had been hired, who began to play to fill in the silence.

There was no awkward atmosphere, the first year having relaxed quite a bit once she began eating.

Food really did calm Yuki down.

Once they were done eating, the two made their way to Kyoya's limo, the male not wanting to make the same mistake and leaving her alone like the last time.

As the limo headed to the Murasaki mansion to drop the first year off, Kyoya's and Yuki's conversation took place through text messages.

While waiting for a reply back from the first year, the male would end up staring at his girlfriend, getting easily distracted by her eyes.

...

They arrived at the Murasaki mansion, and Kyoya walked alongside Yuki to the door, having already slid his phone into his pocket.

Before she walked inside, he caught her wrist making her look up at him.

"Once your voice returns, I'd like to hear your confession again.", Kyoya said.

It took Yuki several seconds to realise what he was talking about.

The raven haired male was referring to the love confession he received from the female during the time of the abduction before the phone call was cut off.

He wanted to hear those words again, not through a phone but face-to-face.

Yuki blushed lightly as she looked away.

Thinking about the confession made her feel embarrassed.

She was typing something on her phone, about to send the text to Kyoya but the male snatched the phone from her hand.

"You don't need that.", Kyoya said as he tucked it away into his blazer.

Yuki made a small whimpering noise as she tried to get her phone back from the male.

Kyoya caught her hand and placed it on his chest.

While his left hand held the female's hand against his chest, Kyoya's right hand was placed gently against Yuki's cheek.

"I love you.", Kyoya said.

The first year could feel his thundering heartbeats against her palm as she stared up at him.

"Will you let me hear those words again one more time?", he asked.

Beginning to feel self-conscious of the male, Yuki tried to pull her hand away but the second year kept his hold on her wrist.

The female could no longer take her racing heart anymore, as well as the male's drumming heartbeats which she could feel through her palm.

With her free hand, Yuki grabbed Kyoya's shirt collar, pulling him down. But with just several inches separating their lips, the female hesitated to initate the kiss.

The male's hand which was by her cheek went to the back of the female's head, bringing her closer to him.

The two finally closed their eyes as their lips met in the long-awaited kiss.

And although it was a sweet and innocent kiss, both felt their hearts melting because it had been so long since they've felt this warm affection.

Kyoya had long released his grip on her wrist, now having his right hand against the back of the female's head while his left arm rested around her waist, keeping her body pressed against his.

The first year clung onto the male's shirt, feeling her knees go weak after a single kiss.

It had been a long time after all, so both of their hearts were being more sensitive than usual.


	102. chapter 102

**Several days later...**

Kyoya and Yuki had only shared that single kiss a few nights ago before parting. 

Even though the first year's voice had not yet returned, the female was able to at least whisper, since the pain in her throat was beginning to fade away.

Right now, the Hosts were all in the Music Room during their break time, and Yuki had her head rested on Kyoya's lap, the raven haired male not bothered by it at all.

The female was watching Tamaki and the twins bickering about something involving Haruhi, before Yuki turned her head to look up at Kyoya, who had gently brushed his hand through her hair.

Kyoya looked down at the female while she stared up at him.

"Your wounds are healing.", Kyoya said as he brushed his hand gently against her cheek.

Yuki just stared at the male.

The female then sat up from laying on Kyoya's lap, before she got up and straddled the male's legs. Yuki then wrapped her arms around his neck before burying her face in the crooked of his neck.

"What's wrong?", Kyoya asked as he placed his hand on her back.

"Kyoya.", Yuki said quietly.

"Hmm?", he hummed in response, waiting for her to continue.

But the female stayed silent.

Ever since regaining consciousness back at the hospital, Yuki has been finding it very hard to fall asleep. At first it was because of the wounds, her side hurting because of the broken ribs. 

But now that it has healed, it wasn't the injuries that prevented her from sleeping but it was the nightmares. Every time, Yuki managed to doze off, the events that took place during the abduction haunted her dreams.

She felt like she was being suffocated because of the black smoke filling her lungs. Or it was getting repeatedly kicked in the ribs by the men who had kidnapped them. 

And every night, Yuki would wake up in the middle of the night, her breathing being slightly ragged as she would be jolted awake.

Sleeping pills didn't work on her, only making the situation worse for the female and now her body just felt exhausted.

But whenever she was in Kyoya's arms, Yuki felt her fears disappear and was actually able to relax.

"Can you sleep next to me?", Yuki asked.

The male glanced down at the female, not being able to see the expression that she was making since her face was buried in his neck.

He wondered if she realised what she was saying.

"What's with the sudden request?", Kyoya asked.

The bell rang for the third period.

"It's nothing.", Yuki mumbled as she got off Kyoya's lap and headed to the door with the other first years.

Kyoya watched her leave as he got to his feet.

He had a feeling that Yuki was bothered by something, but knowing that the female won't talk unless she's ready, Kyoya was left with only one option to make her talk and that's to force it out of her.

...

Before the end of the day, Yuki was already worn out.

Her head was spinning as she tried to keep balance, although that didn't last for very long.

The first year tripped over her own feet and went stumbling forward. With very little energy, she didn't even have the strength to catch herself.

Luckily a strong arm caught her by the waist as Yuki collided into someone's chest, instead of her face meeting the floor.

She looked up at the person who had caught her while rubbing her nose since the collision had hurt slightly.

"Ootori.", Yuki looked up at the second year.

Eiko and Tamaki were also with Kyoya.

"Yuki, be careful where you walk.", Eiko said.

The first year got to her feet before rubbing one of her eyes.

"Sorry.", she mumbled.

Kyoya's hand was still on her back, keeping the first year steady since Yuki seemed to lack in balance.

He could tell that the female was exhausted so without another word, the raven haired male picked the female up in his arms, heading to the Music Room.

"Hey, put me down.", Yuki couldn't exactly raise her voice as she squirmed in his arms.

Kyoya kicked the door open with his foot as he headed to the sofa, almost throwing her onto it.

She sat up while grumbling something, only to be pushed onto her back once again as Kyoya had pushed her down by her forehead.

"Go to sleep.", Kyoya said, forcing the female to lie down on the sofa.

The first year pushed Kyoya's arm away as she sat up once again.

"I don't want to.", Yuki said with a small frown.

"You'll collapse if you keep on going on like this.", Kyoya could tell by her eyes that she lacked hours of sleep.

"I can't go to sleep.", Yuki said.

"Why?", Kyoya asked as he sat down on the edge of the sofa beside the first year.

The female looked away at this.

With her tsundere attitude, Yuki didn't want to tell the male that she couldn't sleep because of the nightmares. She just felt embarrassed to admit that to the second year.

"Is it something that you can't tell me?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki fidgeted with her sleeves as she tried to divert her eyes to an object in the room.

The female was blatantly avoiding eye contact with the male.

Kyoya sighed.

"I'll give you five seconds to tell me or else I'll kiss you until you pass out.", Kyoya said.

Yuki looked at him and saw that the male was being quite serious.

'He's probably joking.', Yuki thought to herself.

"Five.", Kyoya began.

'As if he's do that.', she thought.

"Four.", he said.

'He's not being serious, is he?', Yuki was now having second thoughts.

"Three.", Kyoya said.

'But how could he-', Yuki froze.

"Two.", he said, "You're stepping onto a landmine here Yuki.", Kyoya warned the girl.

Yuki gulped in fear.

"One.", Kyoya said.

The male was already leaning down towards her lips and Yuki's eyes widened as she pushed him away by the chest.

"I'll tell you.", she quickly said.

Kyoya smirked as he pulled away while keeping his eyes on the female.

Yuki looked away in slight awkwardness.

"I've been getting nightmares ever since I woke up at the hospital.", Yuki said, "So I'm scared to go to sleep.", she mumbled the last part.

The female waited to hear the teasing from the male but she received none.

"Is that all?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki turned back to Kyoya with a frown.

"What do you mean, is that all-", Yuki was silenced by a kiss.

Kyoya gently kissed her, the kiss lasting only a few seconds before he pulled away.

This had gotten Yuki completely quiet.

The male grabbed her left arm while his other arm went and wrapped around her waist.

Without warning, he had lifted Yuki off the sofa, instead the male laid on the sofa onto his back as he pulled Yuki towards him again.

He had already kicked off his shoes in the process as he stared at Yuki who laid on top of him.

"Then sleep on me all you want.", Kyoya said with a small smirk.

Before he hasn't understood why Yuki had asked that question, where she asked him to sleep with her. Of course, anyone would get the wrong idea for that question, but only now, did Kyoya realise that it was because Yuki had been scared.

"Hey Ootori-", the male cut her off again as both of his arms went and wrapped around her waist.

"Just relax.", Kyoya said gently.

Yuki's heart had been furiously beating because of the position that they were lying in, but his voice helped her relax as she rested her head on his chest.

The female soon fell asleep at the sound of his rhythmic heartbeats.

Kyoya stared at her, his eyes showing such warmth for the sleeping girl.

He removed his glasses, setting it on the table that was placed behind the sofa before gently turning their bodies over so that they both laid on their sides.

All the while, Kyoya kept his arms around the female, almost like a protective armour as the female snuggled closer to his chest.

Kyoya placed a light kiss on Yuki's forehead before he, too, closed his eyes, soon falling asleep.

...

**Almost an hour later...**

The Hosts were searching for Kyoya and Yuki, wondering where the pair had disappeared to. The Host members were just wandering the corridors, looking for their friends.

Tamaki was first to reach the double doors to the Music Room and the blond male opened the doors.

The sight on the sofa actually took the second year off guard, as he stared at where Kyoya and Yuki were lying in an embrace, fast asleep in each other's arms.

As a protective 'father', Tamaki was about to scold them for their behaviour, although he paused when he saw Yuki stir awake.

The blond male was waiting for Yuki, the little tsundere, to push Kyoya off her or snap at him for hugging her without her permission.

But Tamaki was taken off guard by the first year's behaviour.

Yuki rubbed her eyes before looking at Kyoya.

Her eyes softened when she saw Kyoya sleeping, the male probably having been working late at night. Yuki felt butterflies in her stomach when she realised that Kyoya still had his arms wrapped around her, as if he was protecting her from all the dangers.

With a warm smile on her face, Yuki leant up and gently kissed Kyoya by his temple, the raven haired male still sleeping even after the kiss.

The female had a bright smile on her face and Yuki snuggled up against Kyoya's chest again as she closed her eyes.

Tamaki's eyes softened as he walked out of the doors again, quietly shutting the doors behind him.

The blond male hadn't seen anyone behave in such a warm manner with his best friend, so Tamaki decided to leave the two alone for the time being. He knew that Kyoya was never one to show his weakness, yet he was fast asleep in the female's arms.

That was how much Kyoya trusted Yuki.

Tamaki saw his friends walking over.

"Are they in there?", the twins asked.

"Nope.", Tamaki said, "They might be in the classroom, let's go and check.", he said.

The rest of the Host members followed the blond male, leaving the sleeping couple alone in the Music Room.

**An hour later...**

Fifth period had ended and neither Kyoya nor Yuki had gone to class.

The female stirred awake, rubbing her eyes before she looked up.

The first year found the raven haired male fully awake, now wearing his glasses as he had been watching her sleep so peacefully.

There was a small smirk on Kyoya's face as he stared at the first year.

Yuki stared at him blankly for a second before she broke into a bright smile that caught Kyoya off guard.

The second year felt his heart squeeze after seeing her smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose to avoid the female from noticing the blush forming on his cheeks.

'That smile.', Kyoya thought, feeling his heart race just after seeing a single smile from the female.

Kyoya's hand went to the back of her head as he leant down towards her lips.

His nose brushed past hers and Yuki's eyes fluttered close as their lips met in a sweet kiss.

The female gripped onto his shirt as Kyoya's arm held Yuki firmly against his chest.

Within seconds, Kyoya had moved their bodies so Yuki was now lying on her back on the sofa while his body hovered over hers.

His right hand moved away from the back of her head and rested beside her head to keep his body up, while his left hand went from the female's waist to her tie.

Kyoya's fingers loosened Yuki's tie with ease before he undid the first two buttons of her shirt as he deepened the kiss.

Having loosened her tie to allow her to breathe, Kyoya slid his tongue through her parted lips.

Yuki gripped onto Kyoya's shirt tightly, a small mewl escaping her lips as the mere touch of the male's tongue made her mind go blank.

Kyoya pulled away for a second, staring at Yuki with warm eyes.

Her cheeks were flushed bright red, eyes slightly dazed from the intense make out session and her chest heaved as she tried to get her breathing back to normal.

"I love you, Yuki", Kyoya said as he gently caressed her cheek.

Yuki shivered at the touch before she snuggled against his large hand.

Kyoya felt his heart squeeze yet again at the female's cute behaviour and the male leant down to capture her lips for the second time.

With just an inch of a gap separating their lips, Kyoya paused when he heard the voices of his friends approaching the closed doors.

He got off the first year although the female wasn't too pleased with the interrupted kiss.

Yuki sat up and seeing the male's eyes on the door, she pouted like a child before grabbing hold of his tie and pulling him towards her.

Without warning, the female slammed her lips against Kyoya's, making the raven haired male's eyes widened.

There was a small smirk on Kyoya's face as he returned the kiss very quickly, not being bothered by the door that opened.

Yuki pushed the male away with a red face.

"Bastard.", she snapped at him before standing up with a small sulk on her face.

Kyoya smirked at the behaviour, before he wrapped his arm around her waist as he pulled her back down onto his lap.

"Sorry alright?", the male said.

"Hmph.", Yuki pouted as she turned away from the second year.

The female had, of course, wanted to spend some time alone with Kyoya but she knew that he was busy, so now Yuki was just sulking about it.

"I'll make some time after the club activities, okay?", Kyoya said.

But Yuki wasn't convinced.

"How about a meal after school?", Kyoya asked.

The female's eyes brightened up as she looked back at the male.

"You can't go back on your word, alright?", Yuki said.

There was a hint of amusement in his eyes as he stared at the female who had a bright smile on her face.

"I won't.", Kyoya said.

Yuki's eyes only brightened at this as she was excited to spend some time with her boyfriend.

"I'll meet you back here then.", Yuki said and she was about to get off his lap.

Kyoya grabbed her arm as he gave a light kiss on her cheek.

"Don't get into any trouble while alone.", Kyoya said.

"Ah don't worry.", Yuki stood up and walked to where her sister was, "Come on Eiko, I have to show you something.", the younger sibling dragged the older girl out of the room.

Kyoya watched the first year with a faint smirk on his face and once Yuki was gone, the male's calm façade was back in place, since it was time for their female customers to arrive.

...

**A week later...**

Things were finally settling down after the whole kidnapping ordeal.

Yuki's voice had returned and the first year was more than glad to finally be able speak properly.

The female was walking down the corridor with her notebook open as she was reading through what she had just written.

The times when she has a free period, the female engrossed herself in writing and at the moment, she was trying to finish off her latest story.

Yuki looked up from her notebook, her eyes brightening up when she spotted Kyoya walking down the corridor.

With a bright smile, the first year ran over to the raven haired male.

"Ootori.", Yuki said as she poked his arm to get his attention since he was busy making notes for whatever order he had to make for the club.

His face relaxed once he saw the female.

"Do you have a free period?", Yuki asked as she put her notebook in the inside of her blazer pocket.

The male had caught a glimpse of the notebook before he looked at the female.

"Tamaki was ranting on so I couldn't escape until now.", Kyoya said.

Yuki smiled lightly at this.

"Are you free too?", Kyoya asked.

"Yep.", Yuki said, "So I was just walking around.", she said.

"That was the recent story right?", Kyoya referred to the notebook that he had seen, "Silent Voices?", he asked.

"Yeah, I was just finishing off some stuff.", Yuki said.

"The story is finished then?", Kyoya seemed to be overly curious about the female's story.

Yuki had a cheeky smile on her face as she looked up at the raven haired male.

"Aww, does Ootori want to find out about the ending?", Yuki asked with a smile.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked away.

"It's nothing like that.", Kyoya said, "You had started it so I wondered whether you finished it yet.", he said.

Yuki had a faint smirk on her face, knowing that Kyoya was trying to seem like he wasn't interested, when he really was.

"So you have an ending now?", Kyoya asked.

"Something like that.", Yuki said.

Kyoya looked at the female, wondering when she'd offer the notebook to him so that he'd be able to read it. But seeing that Yuki was done speaking, Kyoya couldn't wait anymore.

The male cleared his throat, trying to get the female's attention.

"What happens to the female lead character then?", Kyoya asked.

Yuki looked up at Kyoya with a smirk on her face.

"That's a secret.", she said with a mischievous smile.


	103. chapter 103

Kyoya sat in his Chemistry class, twirling with his pen, having already finished with the questions in the textbook.

The raven haired male was thinking back to what his girlfriend had said.

Of course, Kyoya had wanted to read the ending of the story that she had written, since the first year had stopped it with the female lead character about to jump off the rooftop.

Since Yuki's work was still a work in progress, he had patiently waited until she was done.

Now that he has found out that the female had finished with her story, the male had wanted her to let him read the rest. But he was surprised by her reply when she said that it was a secret.

He wondered whether the ending is not fully written out yet, or if the ending _is_ written out but the female didn't want to show him.

If the reasoning was the second option, Kyoya wondered why that was the case.

'If she didn't want me to know then she wouldn't have let me read the story from the start.', Kyoya thought to himself, 'Then is it supposed to be some kind of surprise or something?', he thought.

The raven haired male sighed as he didn't know what to make of Yuki's response.

After saying that it was a secret, the first year completely went off topic after that.

"Kyoya.", Tamaki whispered.

The raven hiared male glanced at his best friend.

"What did you get for question 7?", the blond male whispered.

Kyoya looked away, pretending that he hadn't heard the blond male.

"Aww please Mummy dear.", he whined quietly.

The raven haired male was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to even pay attention to his blond friend.

...

Yuki sighed as she sat in her Geography class.

Pushing her glasses up her nose, the female stared at the textbook with a bored expression.

She had already finished answering the questions, the first year quite glad that it wasn't maths since it would've probably irritated her to death.

While the students were told to work in silence, Yuki had to wait for the rest of her classmates to finish the questions so that they could do the corrections as a whole class.

The female lightly tapped her pen against the table as she lazily read through the next few chapters of the textbook, although none of the information was going in since her thoughts were somewhere else.

Yuki was thinking back to her conversation with Kyoya. 

Even though she had told him that she finished writing the ending to her story, the female was still wondering if the ending was good enough.

Yuki usually struggled with endings, wondering how to bring everything to a close, as for this story, there were only two options. And the female was debating on which ending to choose for this. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by chatters to the left side of the room. Two male students were speaking to each other quite loudly, when they were supposed to be working silently.

After being told off twice by the tutor, the male teacher had sent both of the students out, having had enough of their behaviours since they were disturbing other students.

Yuki went back to her thoughts as the classroom was silent once again. She slumped her head on her desk as another sigh escaped her lips.

...

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class.

The second years stood up, most looking forward to having lunch in the canteen.

...

The Geography tutor packed up his papers, assigning the students homework which everyone grumbled to, before he headed to the door.

The man frowned when the door wouldn't slide open. 

After another tug, the door still didn't budge which made the tutor frown.

"What's this?", he muttered wondering why it was locked at this time of day.

One of the male students walked to the door and the tutor stepped aside to let the younger male to give it a try. 

But the door stayed locked.

Only then did the tutor remember the two male students that he had sent out.

With a furious face, he banged on the door quite loudly.

"This isn't funny, open the door this instant!", the teacher said.

Laughters were heard from the other side of the door, the two students who had been messing around, having clearly locked the door from the outside, to play a prank on their fellow classmates.

The tutor checked his pocket to see if he had his keys on him then went to the desk to check if he had brought them along.

Meanwhile, the students inside the classroom tried to tug at the door while others banged on it loudly to get their classmates who were outside, to stop with their prank.

"Hey, this isn't a joke.", a male student said.

"Will the two of you unlock the door already?", a female snapped out.

Yuki had been putting her books away when she had heard what was going on.

While the twins went to investigate, Yuki's heart began racing.

Even though, they were locked inside a big classroom, the first year's claustrophobia symptoms were beginning to show.

At first, it was only the racing heart, soon turning to sweating and a trembling body.

Yuki felt as thought the walls were closing in around her, the female's breathing had turned ragged before she began scratching at her neck to try to unbutton her shirt and loosen her tie.

Haruhi, who had finished making notes of the lesson, heard ragged breathing behind and the female turned around to find her friend in a pale state.

With wide eyes, Haruhi quickly stood up, walking to Yuki who was having a difficulty breathing.

"Yuki!", the scholarship student wasn't sure what was wrong, "Yuki, what's wrong?", she asked in a panic.

By now, Yuki was no longer sitting on her chair, the female beginning to curl up into a ball on the floor.

"Yuki! Yuki!", Haruhi shook her friend's shoulder.

The twins had run back when they heard Haruhi's voice, witnessing what seemed to be Yuki's panic attack symptoms because of her phobia.

"Yuki claustrophobic, isn't she?", Kaoru said, "Get a bag.", he told his brother while dialling Tamaki's number.

Hikaru quickly went in search for a bag as Haruhi helped Yuki sit up against her body.

...

Tamaki had been heading to the canteen with Kyoya and Eiko, when he got a phone call from the younger twin.

Confused as to why he was getting a sudden phone call, the blond male picked up the call.

 ** _"What's up-"_** , Tamaki wasn't allowed to finish his question as Kaoru quickly spoke up.

 ** _"Yuki's having a panic attack in the classroom."_** , Kaoru said in a hurry.

Tamaki frowned.

 ** _"She's what?"_** , the blond male said, not sure if he had heard right.

 ** _"Some guys locked the classroom door and I think that triggered her phobia."_** , Kaoru said, **_"Hurry over."_** , he said.

Hanging up, Tamaki looked at Kyoya with a concerned expression.

"Yuki's in danger.", Tamaki said.

That's all it took for Kyoya's eyes to widen for a split second before he sprinted to the first year's classroom, with Tamaki and Eiko quickly following behind.

In the corridor, outside of the first years' classroom, there was a small crowd, finding it very amusing to hear the shouts from the students who were locked inside.

Kyoya caught sight of the male who had the keys in his hand.

The raven haired male grabbed the keys while shoving the male aside as he fumbled to open the door.

The second year pushed past the students who stood at the entrance.

"Move out of the way!", Kyoya now saw a crowd of students at the back of the classroom as he pushed past the group.

He froze once he saw a pale Yuki lying in Haruhi's arms, the twins looking at her helplessly since the bag hadn't helped the, now, unconscious female.

Kyoya quickly walked over as he snapped out of his thoughts, dropping to his knees as he picked Yuki up from Haruhi's arms.

He could feel his girlfriend's hand being extremely cold as he got to his feet once more, the students moving out of the way as he carried the first year out of the classroom.

...

**Almost two hours later...**

Yuki's state after her panic attack seemed to be even worse than the time when she had been locked in the lockers by the twins several months ago.

Since her condition was really bad, the female was taken to a hospital for a check-up, the first year was still unconscious though.

While the Hosts and the eldest Murasaki daughter were waiting in the hospital room as the unconscious girl, none of them had said anything just yet.

But all the Hosts seemed to find one thing very strange.

Eiko had previously said that this is a phobia caused from the bullying back when Yuki was little.

And that's what confused the Hosts even more, because if it was caused just by bullying, why was the condition between the first time that they had seen the attack so different to this attack.

It was understandable to feel suffocated while locked in a locker since it's a confined space but why was Yuki's phobia triggered while being in a big classroom?

"This isn't just from bullying, is it?", Tamaki spoke up after the long silence.

The Hosts turned to Eiko, Kyoya being the only one to keep his eyes on Yuki while sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Bullying is one of the causes.", Eiko paused before sighing, "But there was an incident when she was 6 years old.", the older girl said. 

"What happened to Yuki-chan?", Honey-senpai asked.

"Well I don't remember the details either, but I think that she was kidnapped.", Eiko said with a small frown, "From what I was told, Yuki had been locked in the trunk of a car for a whole day before she was found by the police.", she said.

Kyoya had glanced at the older sibling as he listened to the story, his hand still holding Yuki's in his.

"But after that incident, she never showed a fear of strangers or anything like that.", Eiko said, "So we didn't think it was that traumatizing.", she paused, "Well that was the case until Yuki refused to get into any vehicles for several months after the kidnapping.", Eiko said.

Eiko glanced back at Yuki.

"We just assumed it'll be like this just until she recovers and Yuki did get over it but I guess the bullying only made her more afraid of enclosed spaces.", she said, "It's not necessarily the enclosed space that scares her the most, it's being locked inside this enclosed space.", Eiko said, "Yuki was probably triggered once she found out that the room was locked.", she said.

Kyoya looked back at his unconscious girlfriend.

Her hand was placed in his left hand while his right hand was covered over her hand. Her skin still felt cold so he was trying to warm her body temperature up with his.  

Yuki wasn't as pale as before, though her skin colour hadn't returned to the usual colour.

Several minutes passed by, with the group staying silent and soon enough Yuki began to wake up.

Her vision was hazy but the female quickly sat up in bed when she remembered the feeling of being suffocated.

Yuki held her head, having gotten up too quickly as Kyoya stood up.

"Lie down for a bit.", Kyoya said.

The first year's hands went to her neck, ready to dig her nails into her skin once again but Kyoya caught her wrist.

Yuki frantically looked around the room, as she pushed Kyoya away with a small whimper. The girl's frightened eyes went to the door, her breath faltering as she saw that the door was closed.

"Yuki, relax. It's alright now.", Kyoya said.

Mori-senpai went to open the door.

The first year didn't seem to be fond of the physical contact at the moment as she pushed and kicked at Kyoya, who had only been holding her gently.

"Fuck off! I don't want to see you!", Yuki snapped at him.

Eiko's eyes widened as everyone stared the girl who had snapped out at her boyfriend.

The older sibling walked to the hospital bed.

"Why don't you all wait outside for now?", Eiko said, "We can talk later.", she said, deciding to send them out before Yuki says something that she'll regret later.

The Hosts left the room, leaving the door open for the first year.

Yuki laid back onto the bed, turning her back to the door as she closed her eyes again.

...

That day, Eiko didn't allow the Hosts back into the hospital room where Yuki was.

Everyone knew that Kyoya must've been hurt by Yuki's words since she had snapped at him like that, when he was just really worried about her.

"She was probably just agitated.", Tamaki tried to make his friend feel better.

But Kyoya had stayed silent the whole time.

...

**The next day...**

When Yuki was sent back home from the hospital, she was frustrated at herself for snapping at Kyoya like that.

The female had felt that her head was pounding when she woke up in the hospital room, and taking in breaths felt really hard for her. After that, Yuki had just snapped out in anger because she felt so helpless.

Only now, when she had gotten back to her senses, did she regret talking to Kyoya like that.

Yuki scratched her head in frustration.

He was only being gentle with her, yet Yuki had gone ahead and yelled at him.

Walking into school the next day, the female had no idea how to apologise to the raven haired male.

Once in her classroom, Yuki took note of how Haruhi and the twins greeted her normally and this only made her more nervous, while thinking about what Kyoya will do or say when he sees her.

'Will he be upset?', Yuki thought, 'Will he be mad? Will he ignore me? Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me anymore.', she frantically thought as class went on.

The female was barely able to register the two hours that went by. Having almost completely zoned out through English Literature and Physics, Yuki practically dragged her feet to the second years' classroom.

She wanted to apologise as soon as possible, though everyone knew that apologising wasn't really Yuki's thing.

The first year swallowed down her ego as she took in a shaky breath.

Yuki watched the second years walking out of the room, first spotting her sister, then blond hair which belonged to Tamaki and finally the raven hair which she was so familiar with.

'It's now or never.', she told herself as she saw Kyoya walking out of the classroom.

The raven haired male finally spotted Yuki as he was stepping out of the classroom.

The two made eye contact and the first year was about to call out to him but Kyoya just walked away.

Yuki's heart clenched in pain as she stared at the male who walked away without a single glance back.

_It seems that this was going to turn into their first fight since being in a relationship, as all the previous arguments had been only small misunderstandings._

_This time, Yuki had definitely hurt Kyoya with her words._


	104. chapter 104

Yuki did not expect to be ignored like that, especially not by Kyoya.

Tamaki, who had noticed his best friend's behaviour and saw the way Yuki looked wounded, the blond male tried to lift up the mood.

"Haha, Kyoya is just late with a few assignments.", Tamaki tried to laugh it off.

Yuki turned her attention to the blond male who stood in front of her.

"Kyoya's never late with assignments.", the first year said before walking away.

Tamaki's smile dropped, realising that his lie hadn't worked out well at all. He looked at Eiko but the female just shrugged her shoulders since she had no idea what to do.

They knew that Yuki was obviously regretting the words that she had said to the raven haired male, but they also knew that Kyoya had been hurt by the female's words.

Neither Tamaki nor Eiko knew what to do to help those two since it would only work out if the couple talked it out.

...

Yuki sat in the courtyard with a sigh.

She had anticipated Kyoya's reaction but only after experiencing it in real life, did Yuki see how painful it was.

The female hadn't meant those words.

She really hadn't.

...

Kyoya sat in the library with a small sigh.

The male's heart still stung at the female's words.

He had only wanted to help his girlfriend but she went ahead and said that she didn't want to see him.

If Yuki had said that she didn't want to see the Hosts, Kyoya wouldn't be as hurt as he was right now, but the female had _only_ specified that she didn't want to see Kyoya only.

And that hurt him more than anything.

...

For rest of the day, Kyoya had continued to avoid Yuki.

The first year felt that she was unable to approach the male because of the way he blatantly ignored her.

Yuki's heart ached at this as she went home at the end of the day, without attending the host club activities.

Since it was a Friday, this meant that because she hadn't made up with Kyoya, the female wouldn't be able to see or talk to him for two whole days.

...

**Saturday morning...**

**11AM**

Yuki had slumped onto her bed after having had breakfast. She didn't really have the motivation to write so the female just laid there while sighing for the tenth time again.

When her phone vibrated, her eyes lit up, thinking that it was Kyoya, as she quickly got out of bed. But after seeing that it was just a random email, the female's shoulders slumped before she rolled back on onto the bed with a sigh.

After several hours, the female had gotten out of bed to finish her homework, constantly checking her phone to see if there were any text messages. 

With a bored expression, Yuki stared at the screen since it was up on Kyoya's name. The female really wanted to call the male and to hear his voice, but she was afraid that he would ignore her phone call so she continued to stare at the screen.

Once evening arrived, dinner was served in the dining room.

Eiko and Yuki were sitting at the table, having been served dinner.

The older sibling stared at her younger sister.

"Yuki.", Eiko called her sister.

"Hmm?", Yuki looked up from having her head in the clouds.

Eiko pointed to Yuki's bowl in front of her, the younger female having been stabbing her bowl of soup with the spoon, sending droplets of the liquid onto the table.

"Oh.", Yuki muttered as she had created a mess, before wiping the droplets with a napkin.

The first year then continued to eat her dinner.

Eiko stared at her younger sibling with soft eyes, knowing that Yuki's behaviour was off because of the fight she was having with Kyoya.

"Why don't you go out tomorrow and get some fresh air?", Eiko suggested.

Yuki looked up at her sister, giving a small nod before turning her attention back to her food.

Eiko sighed quietly as she watched her sister leave the dinner table once she had finished eating.

The older sibling knew that the two had to make up soon because Yuki was _so_ out of it right now. Eiko only wondered if Kyoya was in a similar position as her sister.

...

**At the Ootori mansion...**

Kyoya gripped onto his pen as he made yet another spelling mistake.

He was annoyed at the moment, because Kyoya Ootori _never_ makes a spelling mistake.

It wasn't just this once but while he had been writing his assignment for History, the male noticed that he had made several spelling mistakes. Then he had made more mistakes for his Biology essay and now it was his Physics paper.

Kyoya sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

The male picked up his phone, the screen having been left at Yuki's name. But the raven haired male did not dare to call her even though he really wanted to hear her voice.

The second year sighed yet again as he put his phone down before turning his attention to the paper in front of him. His eyes moved to his mobile phone yet again, being drawn to it.

Kyoya shook his head, pushing his glasses up his nose as he tried to concentrate on his Physics paper.

...

**Sunday morning...**

As Eiko had suggested, Yuki decided to head out to get some fresh air.

The first year had texted Ryu to ask if he was free to have a basketball match since she thought that it would help her clear her mind. The male agreed and Yuki sent the address of the basketball court to him.

Yuki was dropped off by her limo, arriving at the court just a little later than 10.30. She already saw Ryu practising inside, the male being the only one playing inside the court.

Dressed in a slightly baggy top, a pair of shorts and trainers, the female just wanted to get out of this low mood. 

Yuki's heart was aching and she also felt like crying but no tears were coming, it was just the aching sensation in her chest.

Taking in a deep breath as she entered the court, the female just wanted to get her mind off everything.

As Yuki and Ryu got ready for the first match, they soon started playing and it was quite obvious that Yuki was out it as she missed the first shot.

Ryu didn't take the miss as anything at first, but when Yuki missed the second shot, then the third, and the fourth, followed by several other shots, the male soon realised that something wasn't quite right.

"What's with you? Lost practice already?", Ryu asked.

Yuki clicked her tongue as she missed yet another shot.

She sighed quietly.

The female could not get her thoughts about Kyoya to leave, as he was constantly circling her mind.

As a few hours passed, Yuki had every the shots that she had tried to aim into the basket, Ryu taking the lead in the match obviously.

Althought it was barely a match, if Yuki's heart and mind was somewhere else.

Ryu stole the basketball off Yuki's hands and as the female tried to steal it back, she tripped over her shoelaces and slipped across the concrete.

A small frown escaped her lips at the pain that she was feeling, as the female began to get up from the ground.

"Are you alright?", Ryu asked.

Yuki's hands were scraped with dirt and blood, as well her right knee and right elbow. 

"Yeah I'm fine.", Yuki shook her hands from the pain, blinking away the tears that had formed from the sudden stinging pain, "Let's continue.", she said.

Ryu shook his head as they played yet another match.

"You're still the same.", Ryu said.

"Hmm?", Yuki looked up at him.

"You have quite the temper at times but you never give up when your mind is set on something.", Ryu said. 

The female paused as she stared at Ryu like he had said something so important.

"Ryu, you're a genius!", Yuki exclaimed with a smile as she managed to steal the ball from the male and had finally thrown a perfect shot into the hoop.

"I am?", he questioned, "Err...sure.", Ryu said.

The female shook her hands since her hands were beginning to sting really badly, but Yuki finally looked more refreshed than she had since Friday.

"Maybe we should get those wounds cleaned.", Ryu picked up the basketball as the two headed out of the court.

"No thanks, I'm going to head home now.", Yuki had already pulled out her phone, texting her driver to come and pick her up, "I'll buy a meal next time.", she said, since it seems that the male's words had motivated her for something.

"Alright then.", Ryu said.

Yuki sat on the bench, waiting for her limo as she glanced at her knee that was scraped quite badly, but the female now had something else in her mind as there was a small smile on her face.

"Yuki-chan!", a familiar male voice was heard.

The female looked up to find Tamaki with the third years, Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai, standing there.

The three males looked at her injured state, although Yuki's face didn't seem to show any pain.

"Yuki-chan, what happened to you?", Honey-senpai asked with worry.

"Oh, I just fell while playing basketball.", Yuki said with a small smile as she showed them her hands.

"Shouldn't you treat it? I'll get the first aid kit.", Tamaki said.

"Nah, it's fine.", Yuki stood up when she saw her limo approaching the pavement, "See you tomorrow.", she gave them a smile before turning to Ryu, "Bye.", Yuki said, getting into the limo.

They watched the vehicle leave and Ryu scratched his head.

"She seems a bit crazy today.", Ryu said, considering the fact that the female was perfectly fine even after sustaining the injuries while not even treating the wounds.

Tamaki glanced back at the third years, who had looked back at him. The three knew that Yuki was out of it because of the fight with Kyoya, but the males didn't say anything since it wasn't any of Ryu's business.

"You were playing basketball with her?", Tamaki changed the subject.

"Yeah.", Ryu replied, "Although her mind was totally out of the game as she didn't make any shots, except for that last one just now.", he said.

"You asked Yuki to play?", Tamaki asked.

"Nope, it was Yuki.", Ryu said, "She usually asks for a match if something's bothering her.", the male said, "Though I have no idea what was up with her today since this was one of her worst games.", he said with a shrug, "Well I'm off for lunch.", Ryu gave a wave as he headed to the nearest restaurant.

Tamaki sighed quietly.

"They really need to make up soon.", Tamaki said, having already seen Kyoya's state.

The blond male had visited his friend this morning and Kyoya was no better than how Yuki was today. Except for the injuries, the raven haired male was more cold but was also in a mess.

When Tamaki had gone to the Ootori mansion, he found Kyoya frustrated because he couldn't find the pen that he was just using. And when Tamaki pointed out that it was in the male's hands the whole time, Kyoya ended up snapping the pen in two.

The blond male then noticed the slight mess that was on Kyoya's table, knowing full well that his best friend had always been the neat and organised person.

It was clear to Tamaki that Kyoya's mind was somewhere else.

Now seeing the first year's clothes dirty from the fall and the wounds on her hands, knee and elbow; Tamaki knew for certain that both Kyoya and Yuki were in a mess because of the fight.

...

Once Yuki arrived home, she ran straight to her bedroom, running past a confused Eiko.

"What happened to you?", Eiko asked.

"I'm busy right now.", Yuki ran into her room.

Eiko frowned slightly, following after her younger sister.

"Is that blood?", Eiko noticed the wound on Yuki's knee.

"Hmm.", Yuki didn't seem to be interested as she was taking the notebook that was on the shelf.

Eiko sighed before grabbing Yuki by her uninjured arm, turning the younger girl around.

"I'll clean those wounds, but change your clothes before doing whatever it is that you're doing, alright?", Eiko said sternly.

Yuki sighed quietly at this.

...

**Monday morning...**

Kyoya had arrived to school early and was surrounded by Tamaki and the third years.

"Yuki-chan got hurt yesterday.", Honey-senpai said.

This got Kyoya's attention very quickly.

"You should've seen the blood.", Tamaki said while shaking his head, "Both her hands were scraped, her right elbow and the worst one was her right knee.", the blond male said.

"Yuki-chan said she fell over when she was playing basketball.", Honey-senpai added.

"She didn't even clean her wounds when she left.", Tamaki said.

Kyoya looked at Mori-senpai to know whether the details were true or not.

"Is this true?", Kyoya asked.

Mori-senpai gave a nod at this.

This made Kyoya feel unsettled as he wanted to run to the first year's classroom and see how badly Yuki had been hurt, but the male still wasn't speaking to the female.

The second year decided with a different approach though.

Since he wasn't speaking to her, he decided to sneak a peek at the first year to see if she was alright.

When he spotted Yuki with Eiko, the raven haired male stayed out of view.

"Ow, my leg really hurts.", Yuki was limping because of the bandage on her right leg.

Kyoya noticed the bandages on both her right hand and left hand.

"I told you that you should've stayed at home.", Eiko said.

"But I had to come today.", Yuki said.

"What's so important that you couldn't rest that bleeding knee of yours?", Eiko asked.

"Not telling.", Yuki said with a pout.

Kyoya headed in the opposite direction as his thoughts went back to his girlfriend.

He just had a strong urge to pick the female up in his arms so that she didn't have to feel any pain on her leg, but the raven haired male didn't do that as he walked into his classroom.

The second year soon furrowed his eyebrows slightly when he found a small note on his desk.

Kyoya glanced at Tamaki but the blond male was busy talking to another student.

The raven haired male picked up the piece of paper as he sat down at his seat.

**_'Kyoya, I'm really sorry for what I said back at the hospital. I was really scared and frustrated that time, so I ended up taking my anger out on you, but I didn't mean to say those words at all.'_ **

It was Yuki's handwriting and Kyoya had instantly recognised it.

Those words written on the note made the aching sensation in his heart disappear.

The bell soon rang for the start of the lesson.

...

When Kyoya went to his second period, yet again, he found another note on his desk.

**_'Ootori, just so you know, no matter how many times you ignore me, I will never give up on you.'_ **

The male's lips twitched up in a small smirk.

During break, he didn't have the chance to speak to Yuki, with the first year having been surrounded by a few girls who were asking help with their homework.

Walking by his locker, he found another note there as well.

**_'Ootori, don't you want to hug? I'll hug you for as long as you want.'_ **

Kyoya smirked, clearly being able to picture Yuki smiling up brightly at him while saying this.

Heading to his third period, there was one more note on his desk again.

**_'I'll give you a million kisses...okay maybe, that's a bit too much, but I'll give you lots and lots of kisses.'_ **

By now, there was amusement visible in Kyoya's eyes as he couldn't help but find these notes adorable. The male finally realised what Yuki meant by 'I had to come today', even though she was injured.

The raven haired male took a small piece of paper, on which he began to write something.

...

Yuki was sulking the entire day since her notes didn't seem to be working. 

She hadn't seen nor talked to Kyoya at all today.

With Ryu's words, Yuki had been motivated to not give up in trying to talk to the male. So she had written up these notes, in the hope that Kyoya would be able to forgive her for what she had said at the hospital.

As the fourth period ended, Yuki went to her locker to place her books inside before heading to the canteen.

She paused when she found a note in her locker.

Taking out the small piece of paper, the female read it.

**_'Wait for me at the school gates after school, I'll come over once I'm done with the club activities. Let's go home together.'_ **

There was a bright smile on Yuki's face as she read over the last four words.

Kyoya watched the female smiling to herself as she skipped down the corridor while looking at the note with a happy smile on her face.

He smirked slightly as he headed to the canteen.

...

**After the club activities...**

Yuki stood by the school gates, just a few minutes before 4PM with a happy smile on her face.

The first year saw the female customers leaving through the gates and Yuki was feeling nervous with anticipation.

It had been a long time since she had spoken to Kyoya so Yuki felt nervous.

After a few minutes, she saw the twins and Haruhi walking to the limo.

"The others are coming down.", Haruhi said.

Yuki gave a nod to this as the three first year students headed home.

They were followed by Eiko and the third year students.

"You're not going home?", Eiko asked.

"I'm waiting for Kyoya-senpai.", Yuki said with a bright smile.

"Look who's feeling happy now.", Eiko lightly ruffled her sister's hair, "I'll be heading home then.", she said.

Yuki gave a wave as they left.

The next person that Yuki saw walking out was, Tamaki only.

"Kyoya got called out by one the tutors.", Tamaki said.

"It's fine, I'll wait.", Yuki said with a smile.

"It might take a while though.", the blond male said.

"That's alright.", Yuki said.

Tamaki paused.

"Shall I wait with you?", Tamaki asked.

"No, it's fine, you go home.", Yuki replied.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Yeah, just go.", she ushered him away.

The blond male soon left after some hesitation.

...

Meanwhile, Kyoya had been called by one of the tutors for some reviews about a few of his papers. The raven haired male really didn't want to go since he wanted to see Yuki as soon as possible, but it's not like he could argue with the teacher.

He thought that it wouldn't take too long so he followed the tutor to the teacher's office room, where other tutors were finishing up with their marking.

...

**Almost an hour later...**

Finally being able to leave, Kyoya let out a small sigh after the long talk.

The raven haired male had sat in the office for so long, hearing the tutor ramble on about things he already knew. The second year even heard it pouring down outside as the talk went on.

'Yuki wouldn't be waiting in the rain, would she?', Kyoya thought.

The male froze in his steps.

'But that girl is an idiot.', he thought as he quickly ran down the staircase.

Not caring about the rain, Kyoya ran outside of the building, heading to the school gates just as he heard someone sneeze. He walked outside to see Yuki standing outside while rubbing her hands together because of the cold.

The female finally spotted Kyoya and she broke into a bright smile.

"Kyoya, you came.", Yuki said as she approached him with a small limp.

'Only you would smile brightly at a time like this.', Kyoya thought as he quickly walked over to her, while removing his blazer.

The male draped his blazer over her head, but Yuki was already drenched from head to toe.

"Idiot, why didn't you go home?", he looked down at her.

"Because you said to wait for you.", Yuki looked up at him with a big smile.

The male's hand was on the back of her head, wondering why she wasn't complaining when it was his fault that she got soaked in the rain.

She was already injured and the female had stood there under the heavy rain, just because he had asked her to wait.

Yuki took his left hand.

"Ootori, I'm sorry.", she said, "Please forgive me.", Yuki said.

"I was never mad at you.", Kyoya said as he held her hand, pausing for a second, "I was scared you'd say that you didn't want to see me again.", he said.

That had been the reason that he avoided the female.

Kyoya just didn't want to hear those words again and he had been afraid, so he avoided her like it was the best decision.

Yuki shook her head.

"You're the only person I want to see.", she said, about to burst into tears.

But Kyoya only now realised that it was a stupid decision.

Not only had he been hurting himself but he had also hurt the female, who thought so much about him.

"I know.", he pulled her into a hug, "You're the only one I know that'd wait here outside in this condition.", Kyoya said.

Yuki finally broke into tears.

"I-I thought that you hated me.", she cried, "You didn't even talk to me for three days.", Yuki sniffed.

Kyoya just felt so guilty.

"I know and I'm sorry.", Kyoya said as he firmly wrapped his arms around the crying girl, having missed her so much.

If only he had realised sooner, things wouldn't have gotten like this.

Feeling the female shivering because of the cold and the rain, Kyoya decided that it'd be best if they went home.

The male took her hand, leading her to his limo, where the driver headed to the Murasaki mansion first.

Kyoya grabbed two towels that were in one of the compartments at the back, handing one to Yuki.

The female pulled down the blazer that the male had given and took the towel from his hand.

She began to dry her hair with her left hand, soon pausing when she felt the wound under her bandage sting. Yuki glanced at her left hand, looking up at Kyoya who came and sat beside her.

The raven haired male dried Yuki's hair for her because of her injury.

Even though her eyes were red from having cried, Yuki now had a smile on her face. She had her back to Kyoya since he was drying her hair, while the female fiddled with the bandages on her hands.

Yuki sneezed, making Kyoya pause and drape his blazer, that was on the seat, over the female's shoulders.

"Make sure to have a warm bath when you get home.", Kyoya said.

He felt so guilty for having gotten Yuki in this state.

"Hmm.", she hummed in response.

Just because he had said to wait, the female had stayed under the rain because of his words.

"You could've at least waited under the roof.", Kyoya said as the limo came to a stop.

"If I had moved then what if we missed each other?", Yuki asked as she turned around to look up at Kyoya.

The male stared at her.

Just as badly that he wanted to see her, Yuki had been impatient as well.

The limo door was opened, getting the two to snap their eyes away from each other.

With the rain having stopped, Kyoya walked with Yuki to the door while holding her hand.

They clearly didn't want to part because they hadn't talked for three days straight and just wanted to stay beside each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow.", Kyoya said before leaning down for a kiss.

Yuki's eyes fluttered close when his lips were just a few inches away but the two were interrupted before they could even share a kiss.

"Miss, your clothes are wet, I'll get a bath ready.", a maid said, having made the pair pull away from each other.

"Miss, I'll get you some towels.", another maid said.

Yuki's cheeks tinged a light shade of pink as she began to release Kyoya's hand.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow.", she gave him a small smile, knowing that they won't be able to kiss at all with the maids interrupting.

He gave a small nod before heading out of the door even though he had wanted to kiss her so badly.

...

**The next morning...**

"For someone who has a cold, you seem to be very cheerful.", Eiko said.

Yuki's smile was hidden by the mask she wore which prevented from germs spreading, as it covered her nose and mouth.

The female had obviously caught a cold from having been standing in the rain for so long. And although it was only the start of a cold, the female having a sore throat and a blocked nose, Yuki still came to school because she wanted to see Kyoya.

It was a childish reason, but the female just missed the male so much after not talking to him for three days.

The two siblings spotted Tamaki and Kyoya down the corridor.

"Yuki, you have a cold?", Tamaki asked after seeing the mask on the younger girl's face.

"It's not that big of a cold.", Yuki said, although both males could hear the change in the female's voice.

Kyoya placed his hand on her forehead.

"Why aren't you resting at home?", the raven haired male asked, with slight concern in his voice.

"Because I wanted to see you.", Yuki said.

Tamaki cleared his throat, both the blond male and Eiko walked away, leaving the couple alone.

Kyoya was only able to see the tips of Yuki's ears go red as she looked away.

"Well we didn't get to speak for long yesterday.", she mumbled while looking away, "I'll head to class now.", Yuki quickly said, about to walk past him.

Kyoya caught her wrist, making the female look up at him.

"Don't strain yourself.", he said.

Yuki nodded.

The raven haired male ruffled her hair lightly, as he walked away.

...

The first year had been coughing a lot during class and the bell soon rang for break time.

"Seriously you waited in the rain?", Tamaki exclaimed, "You could've gone home and texted him to meet up later.", he said, having heard from Eiko that Yuki had waited in the rain for Kyoya.

Yuki didn't realise that Kyoya had arrived at the Music Room, overhearing the conversation.

"Ah, but soaking in the rain is nothing compared to not speaking to Kyoya for three days.", Yuki said, "I'll wait under the rain for as long as it takes, just so I could speak to Kyoya.", she said with a bright smile, "Oh yeah, I have to return a few books at the library, I'll see you guys later in class.", Yuki said as she stood up to head to the library.

"Young love.", the twins said with a small sigh.

Kyoya stood against the wall, replaying the words that he had just heard from the female before he stood up straight and headed out of the room once again.

...

Yuki had the books that she was returning, scanned by the librarian before the female went in search for another batch of books to take out for revision.

The first year was reaching for a book on one of the shelves when she felt a warm presence behind her.

She turned around to find Kyoya standing there.

"What are you doing here?", Yuki asked, her eyes brightening up when she saw Kyoya, "Are you getting books as well?", she said.

"I was thinking.", Kyoya began as he took a step towards her.

When he began to invade her personal space, the female stepped back.

"I was promised a million kisses.", Kyoya said with a small smirk as Yuki's back hit the bookshelf, preventing her from moving any further.

Yuki's face had reddened, although only her red ears were visible since she was still wearing a mask on her face.

The female looked away in embarrassment.

Kyoya placed his right hand on the bookshelf, beside Yuki's head, cutting off her escape route.

"At first I was going to wait.", Kyoya said, "But it seems that my self-control has snapped.", he said as his left hand went to one of the string of the mask that was behind Yuki's right ear.

"E-Eh?", Yuki's face only seemed to get warmer at his words as she avoided his eyes.

Kyoya began to remove her mask but Yuki's body was too stiff to stop him.

"B-Bastard I have a cold.", Yuki muttered, "You'll catch it if you come near me.", she said.

"If it's your cold, I'll catch it a hundred times just so I can be near you.", Kyoya said, letting the mask drop on the floor.

The raven haired male tilted up her chin as he began to lean down towards the female with the blushing face.


	105. chapter 105

Yuki stirred awake as she slowly opened her eyes.

The female sat up while rubbing her head, feeling that her forehead was warmer than usual.

She looked around at the unfamiliar room before frowning.

The first year looked down at the clothes that she was wearing, finding that they were also unfamiliar.

Yuki closed her eyes as she thought back to what she last remembered.

** Previously... **

_"At first I was going to wait.", Kyoya said, "But it seems that my self-control has snapped.", he said as his left hand went to one of the string of the mask that was behind Yuki's right ear._

_"E-Eh?", Yuki's face only seemed to get warmer at his words as she avoided his eyes._

_Kyoya began to remove her mask but Yuki's body was too stiff to stop him._

_"B-Bastard I have a cold.", Yuki muttered, "You'll catch it if you come near me.", she said._

_"If it's your cold, I'll catch it a hundred times just so I can be near you.", Kyoya said, letting the mask drop on the floor._

_The raven haired male tilted up her chin as he began to lean down towards the female with the blushing face._

_After that, everything went black._

** Back to the present... **

It seems that because so much blood had risen to her face, the female had passed out before Kyoya even kissed her.

Her cold clearly didn't help with her blushing face so her body had become weak to Kyoya's words.

_Literally._

Yuki's face turned bright red as she recalled this.

The female hid her face in her hands, embarrassed at herself for passing out just before a kiss.

'Who does that?', Yuki thought.

Yuki looked around the room, soon recognising that this was Kyoya's bedroom, having last been here after passing out on the streets because of a fight.

As for the clothes, the large shirt and baggy pair of shorts did not belong to her, though from the faint scent, Yuki was pretty sure that these belonged to Kyoya.

Now for the raven haired male who was not present in the room.

Yuki removed the blanket off her body before getting out of bed.

The shorts being too loose around her waist, Yuki quickly caught the fabric before it fell down. She folded the waistband of the shorts twice so that it held against her body.

The female then headed to the door, reaching for the handle just as the door was opened.

Yuki looked up at Kyoya who was carrying a plate of food.

A large hand was placed on Yuki's forehead.

"You're up already?", Kyoya said as he walked in, closing the door behind him, "I brought lunch.", he said, heading to the table.

Yuki followed behind him.

"Did you eat already?", she asked.

"Hmm.", he hummed in response, setting the plate on the table and pulling out the chair for Yuki to sit.

He gestured for her to come and sit down.

The female walked over and sat on the chair as Kyoya pushed the swivel chair closer to the table.

"Eat.", he said.

Once Yuki saw the food, her eyes lit up as she picked up the pair of chopsticks, happily eating away since she liked food so much.

Kyoya stared at her before leaning down close to her ear.

"Next time when I kiss you, don't pass out on me.", Kyoya said.

Yuki face turned bright red at this, before she began to cough with the food in her mouth.

Kyoya stood up with a small smirk, pouring the younger female a glass of water and handing it to her.

"I'm going to take a shower. If you need anything just call one of the maids.", Kyoya said as he grabbed a clean set of clothes and his towel before heading to the bathroom.

Yuki's face had cooled down slightly as she glared back at the closed bathroom door.

"Bastard, like I did it on purpose.", Yuki mumbled with a pout.

As her mind replayed back to what had happened, Yuki's face began to heat up once again. She shook her head from those thoughts and picked up the pair of chopsticks.

...

**After some time...**

Yuki had finished eating by the time Kyoya had finished with his shower.

Having caught a glimpse of a topless raven haired male for the second time in broad daylight, the female quickly turned away with bright red cheeks.

Kyoya had noticed her red cheeks for just a mere second as he smirked lightly.

The raven haired male put on his shirt as he walked over to her.

"No need to be shy about looking.", Kyoya said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

He felt her stiffen before the first year clicked her tongue while looking away.

"I wasn't looking.", Yuki said, although her red cheeks said otherwise.

Kyoya amusement only seemed to increase before he picked up the female in his arms as he sat down on the chair and placed her onto his lap.

"Anyways, how come you didn't drop me off at my place?", Yuki asked.

"My place was closer.", Kyoya replied, "And considering how you suddenly collapsed, I wanted the doctor to check if you were alright.", he said.

"Then why didn't you go back to school?", she asked.

Right now, it would be halfway through period 4, so not only had Yuki cut school but so did Kyoya. And although Yuki had the excuse of her cold, she didn't think Kyoya would skip school too.

"Well I told the tutors that you've caught some sort of illness, and thinking that I might be infected too, they have us off from school for two days.", Kyoya said with a small smirk.

Yuki smirked slightly as she looked back at Kyoya, wondering how on earth did he come up with an excuse on the spot.

"Aren't you a sly Shadow King?", the female said with an amused smirk.

"Isn't that my speciality?", Kyoya said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her temple.

"Hey, if you do that you _really_ will get infected.", Yuki said as she turned around and sat up straight before placing her hand on Kyoya's forehead to check if his temperature had changed.

"I don't mind at all.", Kyoya said with a small smirk as he began to lean down.

Yuki removed her hand from the male's forehead as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Both of their eyes fluttered close and just as their lips grazed against one another, there was a knock at the door interrupting the two.

The two pulled away, Yuki getting off Kyoya's lap as the male went to the door.

Sitting back on the chair, the female glanced at Kyoya who was speaking to a maid.

"The clothes have dried sir.", the maid had handed Yuki's school uniform.

Kyoya took the folded clothes before he closed the door once the maid had left.

"You can change into your clothes if you like.", Kyoya said, while placing her ironed uniform on the bed.

"Nah, I like this.", Yuki said, "It smells like you.", her eyes soon brightened up once she saw the male's bookshelf, "Hey, can I read one of your books?", the female asked as she stood up.

The first year was not aware that her comment made Kyoya blush lightly.

"Go ahead.", Kyoya responded after clearing his throat and quickly hiding away his blush.

Yuki had reached up for a book from the bookshelf as Kyoya sat on the chair at his desk.

The female went and sat on the bed to read, much to the male's disappointment but he didn't show it in his expression.

"Shouldn't you be getting some rest?", Kyoya asked as he took out a textbook from his bag.

"Later.", Yuki said, getting engrossed in the book that she was reading.

Kyoya watched her with a small smirk before turning around in his chair to get some homework done in the meantime.

...

**An hour later...**

Having completed two assignments already, Kyoya stretched his arms above his head after the long hour of writing.

He glanced back at Yuki, pausing when he found the female fast asleep.

Yuki held an open book on her chest, the female's eyes closed as she breathed softly.

His eyes softened as he stood up and approached the sleeping female.

Kyoya gently removed the book from her hand, placing it on the bedside table as the female began to stir awake. The raven haired male covered the female with the blanket as he looked back to find sleepy blue eyes staring back at him.

"Go to sleep.", he said softly as he ran his hand through her hair, "I'll wake you up once Eiko comes to pick you up.", the male said.

Yuki turned her body so that she faced Kyoya as she grabbed his hand lightly.

"Can't I stay with you?", she asked while half-asleep.

"Your sister won't allow that.", Kyoya said, "It won't be appropriate either.", he said.

"Hmm, but I want to live with you.", Yuki mumbled.

While Yuki held Kyoya's left hand, the male lightly caressed her cheek with his right hand.

"I'm pretty sure marriage is the only way that would be possible.", Kyoya said in a teasing manner since Yuki probably won't remember this conversation at all.

"Ootori, I'll take you on for marriage any day.", Yuki said just as her eyes fluttered closed and the female's soft breathing was heard.

The first year had fallen asleep from exhaustion because of the cold.

Kyoya actually smiled lightly after hearing the comment.

"I'm glad to hear that.", he said quietly, placing a kiss on her forehead as he gently removed his hand from hers.

He covered the blanket over the female's shoulders before standing up and heading to his desk where his laptop was.

...

**Several hours later...**

Kyoya received a text from Tamaki, saying that they were all coming over to his mansion to see Yuki.

The raven haired male walked towards the bed, to wake the female up.

"Yuki.", he sat on the edge of the bed as he ran his hand through the female's hair, "Wake up.", the male's fingers gently massaged her scalp, causing Yuki to stir.

The first year let out a small whine while pushing his hand away with her closed eyes as she turned around, facing her back to the male now.

He smirked lightly at this, scooting closer to the female.

"The others will be coming soon.", Kyoya gently caressed her cheek.

Yuki was curled up into a small ball, snuggling under the blankets, clearly having no intention of getting up.

"Shall I call Tamaki and have you get out of bed?", Kyoya said, knowing full well how loud the blond male was.

Yuki opened her eyes, turning her head so that she looked at Kyoya, who was hovering over her.

"You're fine with him seeing me dressed like this?", Yuki asked.

She stared at Kyoya, watching his face twitch as he remembered the clothes that Yuki was wearing.

Yuki's eyes filled with amusement as Kyoya grabbed the blanket and covered the female's face with it, as he stood up.

"I'll go and check if your blazer is dry.", Kyoya left while scratching his head.

The clothes that Yuki was wearing belonged to Kyoya, and the raven haired male did not want any other male other than himself to see the female in this attire.

And the first year knew this because she wouldn't have been comfortable to allow others to see her in these clothes either, with Kyoya being the only exception.

She was the most relaxed with him, and actually liked his clothes, but letting other males see her was not something she felt comfortable with.

Though Kyoya's possessiveness overpowered the female's discomfort.

As for the uniform, the maid had only brought Yuki's shirt and trousers, the blazer still drying since it was a thick material.

Yuki pulled down the blanket from her face as she laughed lightly while watching the male leave the bedroom.

The female then turned around and closed her eyes once again.

...

Yuki felt an extra weight on the mattress and glanced back to see Kyoya laying down on the bed.

The female kept her back to him as she turned away again and closed her eyes.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist.

"Oi Ootori, keep your hands to yourself.", Yuki said with her closed eyes.

The female felt Kyoya remove his arm and couldn't help but smirk at this.

He was obviously being the gentleman, not wanting to touch her if she didn't want him to.

Yuki turned her body around with a smile, having wrapped her arms around his neck as she moved her body closer to him.

"I was just joking.", she said with a smile, "If it's Kyoya, you can touch me all you want.", Yuki said.

Kyoya smirked lightly as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

"Is that an invitation?", he asked with amusement.

"Hmm? Is it?", Yuki tilted her head with a cheeky little smile as Kyoya rolled their bodies over so that he now hovered above her body.

He placed her forehead against Yuki's, with the faintest of smiles, the male soon pausing as he could hear the voices of the other Host members.

Kyoya got off the female as Yuki sat up, before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. She then placed a soft kiss on his cheek, soon releasing him.

"Now out you get mister, I need to get changed.", Yuki said as she removed the blanket from her body.

"Yes ma'am.", Kyoya said as he returned a kiss on her cheek with a small smirk.

Yuki smiled at this as the male ruffled her hair before heading out of the room.

The female grabbed her uniform that was at the end of the bed, glancing at the new mask that had been placed there. She shook her head with a smile, heading to the bathroom with the clothes while having grabbed the mask as well.

...

Having gotten changed, and wearing the mask over her nose and mouth, Yuki headed out of the bedroom.

She went downstairs, knowing that Kyoya and the others were waiting there.

Her eyes went straight to the raven haired male, as Eiko approached her.

"Are you feeling better?", Eiko touched Yuki's forehead, "Your temperature is still high.", she said.

"Yeah yeah.", Yuki pushed Eiko's hand away, "Let's go home.", she began pushing Eiko by her shoulders, heading towards the door.

Yuki glanced at Kyoya, to find the male looking at her with a small smirk.

"Thanks for lunch.", the first year said as she walked past him.

"Just for lunch?", he asked.

Yuki could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Yep. Just for lunch.", and although the male couldn't see her smirk, he saw that the female had the same amusement in her eyes.

Once the two Murasakis were out of the door, Kyoya turned back to the Hosts to find them all staring at him.

He raised an eyebrow as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Is there anything you'd like to say?", Kyoya asked.

"Nope.", they all said in sync, quite intimidated by the Shadow King.

"Then please head home.", Kyoya said as he headed upstairs, back to his bedroom.

Once hearing the bedroom door close, the Hosts looked at each other.

"He seemed to be in a good mood.", Tamaki said.

"In an _overly_ good mood.", the twins corrected in sync.

The Hosts headed out of the Ootori mansion.

...

**A few days later on a** **Monday morning...**

Kyoya had asked Tamaki for a small favour the previous day, the blond male was smiling away like an idiot for only to be smacked by a textbook by the raven haired male.

"Keep it a surprise, will you?", Kyoya said quietly as he spotted his girlfriend from the other side of the corridor, walking with Eiko.

"I got it. I got it.", Tamaki waved him off, changing back to his usual expression as soon as he saw the Murasaki siblings.

Yuki smiled up brightly once she saw Kyoya.

The male had a faint smirk on his face as he approached her, with Tamaki and Eiko leaving the two alone, the older Murasaki sibling also being in on the plan.

"You're free this evening, aren't you?", Kyoya asked, having already confirmed everything with Eiko.

"Yeah, why?", Yuki asked.

"We're having dinner as a group, so I'll come and pick you up at six.", Kyoya said.

"What's with the occasion?", Yuki asked.

"Tamaki suddenly planned it.", Kyoya said.

"Oh, that's why.", Yuki muttered, "Alright then.", she said with a shrug.

...

**Later that evening...**

Yuki had gotten dressed in quite a simple [dress](https://www.yesstyle.com/en/kareno-bow-accent-sleeveless-a-line-dress/info.html/pid.1067781141) as she made her way out to where Kyoya was waiting for her.

The raven haired male watched her with warm eyes as they were driven to the restaurant by his limo.

The female was looking out of the window as she spoke to Kyoya about various things, the male just listening to her with a small smirk.

...

All the Hosts were sitting around a large circular table, talking and eating away.

Once they had all finished with their meals, Tamaki had said that he wanted to show everyone something, so they all left the table.

Kyoya remained in his seat and Yuki hadn't bothered to get up either, so only those two remained at the table.

"You don't want to see what Suoh wants to show?", Yuki asked the raven haired male.

"It's nothing important, Tamaki is just messing around.", Kyoya said, before he glanced at the female sitting beside him, "Why didn't you go?", he asked.

"There could hardly be anything important to show at a restaurant.", Yuki said, "And you looked like you weren't going to move so I thought I'd keep you company.", she said with a small smile.

Kyoya smirked lightly, as he picked up his glass of wine and took a sip.

The male placed his glass back on the table before his hand went inside the jacket of his suit. Kyoya then turned towards Yuki as he got to his feet.

She looked up at him.

"Let's go outside.", Kyoya took her hand, getting the female to her feet as they walked out of the restaurant.

"What about the others?", she asked.

"They'll follow after.", Kyoya said.

Yuki began to wonder where they were heading when Kyoya led her away from the limo. They soon arrived at a brightly lit street, Kyoya releasing her hand once they reached a water fountain.

The first year looked around in awe.

"Wow! This is so cool!", Yuki admired all the decorations that had been put up.

When she looked back, the female found Kyoya was nowhere in sight.

The first year looked around, wondering where Kyoya had disappeared to.

"Yuki.", a familiar voice was heard from the speakers that had been placed by the lampposts.

The female glanced around, recognising that it was Kyoya's voice coming from the speakers.

"From our first meeting, I would never have imagined our relationship to have turned out like this.", Kyoya said, " Your personality wasn't something that I thought myself getting along with. And then there's your idiotic behaviour.", he said.

Yuki rolled her eyes at this.

"You're the only idiot I know that would stand outside in the rain for an hour, just because I told you that we'd go home together.", he said, "Then there's that smile on your face.", Kyoya said.

"Aren't you enjoying yourself?", Yuki asked with a small smile since Kyoya just seemed to be insulting her but the female wasn't feeling offended at all.

"Yes. Very much actually.", Kyoya replied.

Yuki shook her head with a small smile.

"But I have completely fallen for an idiot like you.", Kyoya said.

All the lights turned off and Yuki looked around in the dark, before the lanterns were switched on, one by one, forming a path on either side.

Yuki followed the path of lights as they turned on, one by one.

"You came into my life and turned everything around.", Kyoya said, "Now I would not be able to live a single day without you, because you are the treasure in my heart.", he said.

Yuki stopped in her steps as she saw a table placed at the centre, with a large cake sitting on it.

Hearing footsteps, the female looked to the left and saw Kyoya stepping out.

She looked up at him as he began to approach her.

"You asked if we can live together and I jokingly suggested that marriage was the only way.", Kyoya said.

The female vaguely remembered asking this back when she had a cold and was falling asleep while talking to the male.

"And you responded back saying that you'd take me on for marriage any day.", Kyoya said with a small smirk.

Those words seemed oddly familiar to Yuki, although she had no idea when she said this. The female kept quiet as she stared at the male who stood in front of her.

"If we were to live together, we'd never have to part and that'd make it the best days of my life.", Kyoya said.

Yuki's eyes softened at this.

"This time I am asking you wholeheartedly.", Kyoya began and Yuki tensed up as the raven haired male got down on one knee, "Yuki.", he looked up at the female, "Will you marry me?", from the inside of his jacket, Kyoya had pulled out a small black box.

Holding out the open box in front of Yuki, the ring inside the box sparkled under the lights.


	106. the end

"Will you marry me?", Kyoya asked.

Although stiff at first, tears had slowly brimmed up in Yuki's eyes.

No other guy had treated her so sweetly except for Kyoya and Yuki had come to love him so dearly. Sure they have disagreements from time to time, but not once had she wanted to be separated from the male.

She hadn't expected his proposal at all today, but there was no way she was going to reject it. After knowing that they can spend everyday of their lives together without being separated, this was something that made the female more than happy about.

A tear slid down her left cheek as she nodded with a small smile. The female was unable to say anything because of the shock and the overwhelming of happiness.

Kyoya's eyes softened as a faint smile made its way onto his face. 

Taking out the ring from the box, the raven haired male got to his feet. 

He gently took her left hand in his palm as he slid the ring on her finger.

Onyx eyes moved from her hand then to her face, looking at those deep blue eyes which he loved so much.

"What are you crying like a child for?", Kyoya asked.

She smiled lightly at this as her tears didn't seem to be stopping.

"Stupid, it's your fault.", Yuki tried to wipe her tears away with her right hand.

"Hmm, then I'll take responsibility.", Kyoya said with a small smirk.

He brushed away a single tear from her left cheek before his left hand went to the nape of her neck as he leant down towards her lips.

Yuki's eyes fluttered close as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss.

The two shared a kiss, feeling butterflies in their stomachs as if this was their first kiss.

Cheers erupted in the background, making the two break away from their kiss.

Yuki glanced at the Hosts who were cheering in happiness before the female buried her head in Kyoya's chest as she hugged the male.

The second year wrapped his arms around her waist as he leant down close to her ear.

"I love you Yuki.", Kyoya whispered quietly.

Yuki stiffened in his arms and glanced over at the Hosts, the group being too busy cutting the cake to notice the couple.

"I love you too.", Yuki muttered quietly.

Kyoya's eyes widened.

"What did you-", Yuki interrupted the raven haired male from asking what she had just said, as she pulled him down by his tie and lightly pressed her lips against his.

There was amusement in Kyoya's eyes once seeing her red face as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

The two indeed made the most adorable pair.

**....**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**....**

**Now 9 years later, where the story had originally rewinded back from...**  [ _See Chapter 61_ ]

Having finished their meal with Tamaki, Haruhi and their two children; Kyoya and Yuki said their goodbyes to their two friends before they headed back to their own mansion.

Yuki had fallen asleep on her husband's lap while in the limo, Kyoya having covered the female with his jacket.

Once reaching their mansion, Kyoya carried Yuki bridal-style as she wrapped her arms around the male's neck while snuggling against his chest.

Being quiet not to wake her up, the raven haired male headed to the master bedroom where their large bed was.

Kyoya gently placed the female on the soft mattress and was about to remove his suit jacket that was covering her body when Yuki let out a small whine and hugged his jacket to her chest.

The raven haired male smirked lightly before he grabbed the blanket instead and covered his wife's body.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips softly against her forehead before leaving the bedroom to allow the female to catch up on the sleep that she had missed the previous night.

Kyoya walked into his office room, where sitting on the bookshelf was an all too familiar book. He picked up the novel from the shelf, glancing at the title ' _Silent Voices_ ', as he sat down on his chair with a small smirk.

This was the same book that Tamaki had mentioned to his children, of course, Kyoya had finished the whole book unlike his blond friend.

Nine years ago, after his proposal to Yuki, the two had only been engaged since they were still highschool students.

When in college, Kyoya and Yuki both decided that marriage can wait, until both had finished with their studies and also had stable jobs. 

During that time, the two only grew more closer.

With Kyoya becoming the CEO of a famous medical company and Yuki having become a well known writer, the two later got married.

Having celebrated their four year anniversary just several weeks ago, they were just as lovey-dovey with each other like they had been on their first day. Their love had never run out and their friends still referred to the couple as the adorable pair.

Kyoya turned to the last few pages of the book, reading the ending once again.

...

_Yuki stood at the edge of the rooftop with the rest of the Hosts standing further away while they watched the female with sad eyes._

_"It was a pleasure being with you all.", and with those final words, Yuki closed her eyes as she leaned back._

_Her eyes suddenly snapped open when a large hand had caught her wrist._

_She was met by a pair of onyx coloured eyes which stared back at her._

_Kyoya had climbed up to where Yuki was standing and now stood in front of her, holding her wrist to keep her from falling back._

_"If you're leaving, take me with you.", Kyoya said._

_Yuki stared up at him._

_"I don't want this life if you're not here.", he said._

_Tears filled her eyes as the female shook her head._

_He placed his hand against her cheek._

_"I'll make things right again.", Kyoya said, "Please come down with me.", he said._

_Yuki pushed Kyoya's hand away._

_"It's better to end it this way.", she said._

_Kyoya took her left hand in his right hand._

_"I once promised you that I won't leave you.", Kyoya said, still keeping a hold on her right wrist, "So I have no intention of letting you leave me, not now or ever.", he said._

_Yuki's eyes widened at those words._

_"Put your trust in me.", Kyoya looked down at her, "And I'll give you all the love that you had lost.", he said._

_She looked up at him._

_Not wanting to ruin the friendship between Tamaki and Kyoya because of the double engagements, Yuki had decided to end things like this._

_She felt that she was at fault for everything and that if she disappeared, things will be fine._

_Only now, after hearing Kyoya's words, did Yuki realise that perhaps if she trusted and relied on her friends, they would've been there for her support._

_For all these years, after the murder of her loved ones, Yuki had kept to herself and hadn't opened up to others._

_But now she had friends._

_Now she had a boyfriend who loved her very much._

_Things have changed and it was time for her to change as well._

_"You promise?", Yuki asked._

_Kyoya's eyes softened._

_"I promise.", he said._

_The female hugged the male, having made her decision now._

_She'll stay strong because she's no longer alone._

_Kyoya wrapped his arms around Yuki._

...

Kyoya closed the book as the door to his office opened.

Yuki walked in while rubbing her eyes.

"What are you doing?", she asked, still sleepy from having woken up just a few minutes ago.

The raven haired male set the book back on the shelf as the female approached his now open arms, welcoming her into a warm embrace which she returned.

Yuki sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around the male's neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just going through a few old things.", Kyoya replied.

He looked down at the girl who was rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you rest for longer?", Kyoya asked.

It had been several hours since they had returned back from Tamaki's place and now it was almost evening.

"But you're not coming to bed.", she replied with a small pout since she felt the most safe whenever she slept in Kyoya's arms, "Kyoya, I'm hungry.", Yuki said.

"What do you want to eat?", he asked as he pressed his lips softly against her temple.

Yuki looked up at the raven haired male with her bright blue eyes.

"Let's have takeaway.", she said with a bright smile.

He smirked slightly.

"Alright then, let's get going.", Kyoya stood up with the female in his arms, not letting her down.

She laughed lightly as she squirmed in his arms until he finally allowed her back on the ground.

"Hurry! Hurry!", Yuki tugged Kyoya's hand with a bright smile.

Kyoya followed the female along with a faint smile on his face.

**....**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> The story has finally come to an end after such a long time. I hope you all liked the twist in the story after Chapter 61.
> 
> This chapter marks the 106th one, the longest fanfiction I've written so far (though I didn't think I'd come this far).
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading this story and I hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Hope that a few of you will read the other fanfics that I've published here!! :)
> 
> For now, it's a goodbye to all my readers!! 
> 
> ps from me the poster I loved posting this and reading it so thanks to you for letting me do this ( if any one els wants me to post let me know )

**Author's Note:**

> this is not mine but I do have permission to post it from ( dragons keeper ) quotev.com


End file.
